welcome to the universe of the four gods and bella true mates!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: after what edward had done to bella she left to go and be with her aunt and found out that she was the true keeper of the shikon jewel. after living through out time. now she and her cousin was going to go through this world that is new to them.
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1_

* * *

bella made her way to where she told she would meet her cousin at. she sighed and thought on everything that she had done in her things first when she lived with her uncle charlie. that was when she met edward cullen and stupid as she was at the time and for being the daughter of tom riddle and bellatrix. her mother and father wanted to have her named after her mother name well close enough hence the name isabella bellatrix riddle. but he was not the evil one albus dumbledor was. she hid the fact that he abused her and made her feel worthless. but after the whole birthday issue he took her in the middle of the woods that is when he told her all those things. and then out of the blue he attacked her and roped he more than once. when he bit her he left her to change all on her own. that was when victoria found her and took care of her. she was a soul bonded mother to her. that was when she went to live with her aunt serenity even though being half vampire she still went and did what she had to do she took her cousin place. she gave brith to her two son and daughter that edward basically gifted her with. sesshomaru was kind enough to take them while she dealt with eveything. inuyasha hated the fact that his half brother cared for her. he started to harm her and the finally act he forced himself on her more than once after he put the cuff on her that was to cut all her powers off. once he was done with her she was turned over ot naraku where she spent five years sufering. he took the twins that inuyasha pupped her with and hoped they died. she just hoped someone found them. it seemed he did that with the three times he got her pupped. but in end she was branded with the cursed spider mark on her back. kagura and tsubaki helped her escape after thakeing the cuff off of her. that was when sesshomaru found ehr he took care of her lovlingly. he finally was able to do the blood bond with her. but in the end she had to have the powers of naraku since he mated her. he found her heirs and he made sure they are well taken care of. as a year went on the war finally ended the jewel was finally finished. she was blessed with the powers of the tenchi and the elements. her hair color was silver from the blood bond with sesshomaru but with pink in it. even her blood adoption to shippo didnt change much. but her eyes the one remained red to show she fed on human blood she did not care for animal blood and the other pink from being bonded with the jewel. but had to live through out time. there she watched from afar when carlisle turned and everyone of them. she was the one who found rose and make sure she was turned. time went on she was sent to death city where she met spirit she was lonely so she married him. she had two daughts and three sons with him. but their married failed since he was not able to keep it in his pants. but she was asked to bare lord deaths heir even though he was gay as the color pink. she introduced him to mayuri after she was bonded into to kuchiki clan and now had muramasa as a sword spirit. but she had a son and a daughter for lord death. as time went on she met a man named yuzuru souh and he kind charmed her. but she was forced to leave her son side but never ever stopped sneaking to see him. she never knew what was going on until later on. she also had to take her daughter place in the winter war. she was not going to let her daughter be taken. even though the espda fell for her while being there he died with the confession of love on his lips to her. she adopted three children in her life. as time went on she had to change her name to be narcissa so her father would know who she is and married her late husband lucius that was when she had a son and a daughter. but in the end albus was the real dark lord only made her father look bad. but he ended up dead in the end of it all. she was also the soul bonded daughter of aro and caius volturi and uncle marcus. the soul bonded daughter to victoria. as she sighed and sat down to wait for her cousin she just made it back into the country from the volturi no one seemed to find the cullens not even her. she invented things for vampires to be able to have children. and to eat human food. and not sparkle in the sun light. she was only half vampire since her miko blood beingt he true protector of the shikon jewel and witch blood as well stop the full transformation. muramasa hummed to callm her mind from its run away thoughts. that was when she was tackled.

 **"ISABELLLA!"** cheered Miaka

bella pushed her cousin who was to much like her father than she wished to even think about it. she was the daughter of one charlie weasley her mother was her aunt in the black side of the family. Yui helped her up and gave her a hug knowing that she just gotten back into the country. she sighed and looked at miaka and wondered if she would even ever grow up. she wished that bella would open up to her and tell her things that was in her mind. but for now she knew not to ask anything about what she knew and had gone through. she picked up her custom made glasses and handed them back to her. she knew she covered her eyes to make people to nto eye her and think she was creepy. she thought her eyes were lovely they were like gems. she knew the jacket was someones but she didnt know who and the cane with the snake head on it was something as well.

"Wow! Is the National Library really that... national?" asked Miaka

Shaking their heads at her comment, bella was having a alice moment from what she had just said. as she and Yui walked towards the entrance of the building and did not bother waiting for their friend and cousin. Miaka realizing that she was already left behind, ran after them while jane watched from the roof top she was bella guard. this was ordered of her. plus she was protective of the royal family. while miaka growled and rushed in knowing that she had to catch up or she would get lost inside of the library since it was sooooo huge, she knew that her cousn was going to get books that she wanted.

"Guys, it was a joke! Okay maybe it wasn't a good one but...wait up!" cried Miaka

Miaka rushed after her freind and cousin so she wouldnt be left behind she was like her father when it came down to the libarary. and the thing was the riddle family owned it so bella was able to take any book she wanted with out waiting in line. As soon as bella entered the library, the hairs at the back of her neck stood up in alarm. There was ancient magic in the building she can sense it and taste it. it was calling out to her as if it wanted her to find it.. and it bothered her how eerily familiar it was, but for the life of her she could not place where she felt this before as if it was meant to have her come and find it and be there to save it. that was something she was confused over why does this always happen to her. muramasa hummed to calm her thoughts that she was having again.

* * *

 _"mistress can you fell that.?" asked muramasa_

* * *

"that i can." said bella

Catching up to them, Miaka heard Yui say something about returning a book. Feeling bored already, Miaka decided that she was hungry and what luck! There were vending machines in here. Walking up to one, she noticed that bella there leaning against the wall. but she knew for the fact that the cane that belonged to lucius was shrunk down. she knew all about everything after the war was over. she helped her cousin out with the love of the family. she took it bad the lost of lucius and then watch her son in a coma. she was never told what happened to him. but all she was said it was something no one his age should happened ot him. that was what uncle aro had told her.

"Do you want any?" asked Miaka

bella shook her head and remained still after she showed her the drink she had. That strange feeling was getting stronger. muramasa was on edge about what he was feeling. bad enough they have some people of her friend hades living in the wizarding and vampire and demonic and other beings as well, and since story brooke was no more. and the silly thing was emma her second adopted child since shippo was her first. she still cant get over that she was a grandmother.. emma was with them and sadly her parent who they are was not shocking to her. but they didn't judge her since she blood adopted her and she was no longer human.. She had walked around the main lobby, trying to find the source. It led her here before disappearing. her books where capsulized that just came in today. Miaka shrugged, not noticing the intense look on her friend's face. She searched her pockets briefly and pulled out a coin before dropping it accidentally on the floor. Leaving her bag on the ground for a second, she bent down to get it. Then she heard flapping noises from behind her. Turning just in time to see a bright red bird before it was gone. Shaking her head, she looked to where she knew her cousin was leaning on to ask if there was really a bird there or was it just her imagination but, she was no longer there. Turning around, Miaka caught sight of her running down the hallway where she thought she saw that weird bird. Curious,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka followed and found a room that was labeled for civilians to Keep Out . If it wasn't for bella's sake even though he family did own the place, even though she didnt know that muramasa was with them as well. she wouldn't bother going in the dusty room but since it was open. but she was like her uncle ron with the fear front. she opened the door carefully only to find her cousin in the middle of a frantic search of something that she herself was not even able to see. she knew that bella was a trained person and in more than one way that is something that she knew and looked up to. and wished to be like her one day but that was a wish that is. she knew she wuld never ever be like her. plus she knew there was secrets that she was not yet ready to share yet.

"usagi, what are you doing?" asked Miaka

bella slowly walked backwards towards Miaka just in case something bad was going to happen. while she ordered her sword spirit to remain in her inner world until she ordered him to come out since she didnt what miaka knowing he was here just yet. Miaka was starting to freak out due to her cousin behavior. When the door opened again, Miaka jumped and looked behind her only to see a confused Yui wondering hat the hell was going on and why are they in this room. it done mean she owns the library she was able to go into other rooms that was not meant to go into..

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yui

Miaka jumped from Yui's voice as she turned around even though she had a seal on her power's it doesn't mean that she didn't know what to do or think in time's like this. even though she was like her father in so many way's. muramasa sighed that girl was not someone he cared much for. she had this air around her that he didnt like. but she was his mistress friend and she care about her as family. so he dealt with her and wondered what was going on and the feeling he was getting the magic was stronger it was portal that was for sure.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

bella was still scanning the area since that feeling just became stronger she felt it to be a portal and it felt connected to her somehow. she just didnt know how connected to it that she knew of.. Miaka explained that there was a bird in the library and that bella just ran into this room, searching for something. Yui scowled and said it was a ridiculous notion that birds would be in the National Library, let alone in the Restricted Section. bella just shushed them and listened. It was quiet for a while before...

 _ ***THUD!***_

A book fell to the ground and usagi neared it muramasa in her inner world was scanning it as well. The other two were right behind her. Lifting the book bella leafed through it. it was not a dark object so that was a good thing for the time being. but there book was a portal and it wanted to send them somewhere. that is the only thing she could think of at this point in time. since she was one who knew the laws of time and space.. Miaka peered over her cousin shoulder and wondered what in the world was going on since her cousin was making sure it didnt belong to the dark lord or anything,

"it's called the Universe of the Four Gods." said bella

Miaka raised an eyebrow at one her cousin friend, she kenw she was a genius just like her father and mother they are known genius. plus other than her father came from a snake demon family and didnt even know it . that is why he was able to have his face the way it was. but this was interesting. but then again she should of expected the latter on the thought she knew other language's that she learned growling up it was soemthing that the pure blood children had to learn when they grow up. but all in all this was something that she was able to do. she was not good at her pure blood taining though it all confused her.

"I didn't know you could read ancient Chinese but then again you are after all one of the known genius in the world." chriped Miaka

bella only rolled her eye's the girl was to much like her dammed sadly ayame as well and it was just creepy. yui giggled from the scowl she saw on her friends who she thought of as a sister face. she knew what she was thinking it was about her one adopted sister if she remembered correctly her name was ayame. and her husband seemed to dont get through his skull about that she was not his. and then again she never understood why she had to wear gloved for. even though it was a good thing since she was able to see your memories and thoughts. the one power she had as a vampire she was able to gain other powers that other vampire has. so one of them was aro's power that one was useful to a point.

"This is a story of a girl who made her dream come true. after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku. and many powers were bestowed upon her. the story itself is a spell with a riddle attached to it. the one who read's it through will be given the powers and granted a wish like the girl in the story. this story becomes real the moment the first page is turned." read bella

Yui and Miaka looked at each other both wondering what it meant, but bella and muramasa attention remained focused on the book as if memorizing the text she knew the riddle it was time travel since being who she was and knew it well. it was something that was not connected to her. and as well the world in this book was indeed a universe that was real. the book was just the object that transports. Then, suddenly, a bright red light engulfed the three of them. A phoenix appeared, as if guiding them and bella with muramasa in her inner world and Miaka recognized it from the library. It led them into a vortex filled with stars? It was like they were going through time and space and into another universe something bella and muramasa was all to familar with to her liking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

bella and the other's then found themselve's in a desert like environment. while murmasa knew she was ok. but he was shocked at what he was seeing. but the riddle was no more. bella sighed and scratched the back of her head knowing this was going to be a new on her since she wasn't familiar with this place. plus she ordered muramsa to remain in her inner world since yui was not used to what she was and who he was. plus yui dont even remembering that she slept for freakign 516 years. plus her family was purebloods but they kept the knowledge from her and she thought it was not the best idea.

"Where are we?" asked Miaka

Miaka was dumb but she knew when she was stuck somewhere else. well she should be since the type of family she lives with and freinds she has. well that also goes for family freinds as well. plus yui didnt know they had a sword spirit with them. since she heard bella talk back and forth to muramasa. she needed to know what was around because it might not be safe for him to reveal himself and for her to use any powers. thank merlin that she never emptied her pockets before she came to her cousin. she still had things on her like potions and so one and so forth from her travels from the war.

"In ancient China." said bella

bella felt for the for her jewel and let out a relieved sigh as it was still where she had it at. dende forbid if the jewel landed in the wrong hands it was doom for anyone and her death. like they needed another albus and naraku running about the place thinking they are able to take over the freaking world. she sighed and knew that yui was not going to take the news so well about what she had just said. It seemed to have piped down ever since she touched that Chinese book. Yui and Miaka looked at her questioningly,

* * *

 _"mistress are you well?" asked muramasa_

* * *

bella sighed and nodded menatlly to him to let him know she was ok. as she ran her fingers through her long silver hair. and digged in her pockets to see if she had any thing left on her. thank merlin for magic to make smaller so she could pack more in her ssighed in relief that she had a few of them with them. she smirked so that meant they had some place to sleep tonight. the tent was going to be good enough until they all find out what they had to do and what this all meant them to even be here. yui was freaking out still about what she had just said and with a straight face as well.

"Ancient China?" asked Yui

bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes at their clueless snickered at his mistress. but they can't blame yui. This is the first time yui been sucked into something. but then again miaka should be used to things like this. since she knew about things in their family that she needed to know. but for her to not take this in and get it through her mind that this is all real. and yes she knew that she was left in the dark on her past. but she knew of the vampire world. the world they are born into . and yes she knew of the demons and stuff are real. plus being around death gods. arrancars and espada as well. so this should be a walk in the freakin park for her to get through this.

"That book was written in ancient Chinese, right? It means we've been transported into it." explained bella

"How can you remain calm through all this?" cried Miaka

She and Yui were weirded out but why is bella so damn calm!? bella just wanted to smack Miaka for what she was was trying to keep his mistress calm by playing something on the pinao. it normally calmed her down from her annoyance and anger when it was not needed. plus she would be alerting people on where they are all at.. hell they delt with this crap as well with the type of family and freind's they known to have. hell she was dealing with this shit for like 516 years. she was still mourning the loss of lucius it only had been two months she did love him. he was a good man. and so was spirit but he learned the hard way when they devored from each other. he loved her with all of his heart but they are friends that is something that he was happy about..

"It won't do us any good if we all panic." said bella

bella was tempted to tell her that she has been through almost the same thing but refrained from alarming them even more than they already were. and Miaka was going to be whacked in the head by her sicne she was annoyed on how she was acing her father a bloody freaking weasley for merlins sake's. She looked to see if there was any sign of civilization while Yui, wide eyed went closer to Miaka and elbowed her hard on the head. while muramasa sighed the girl was to much like her father. plus his mistress was like her father as well and her mother and they have a temper on them..

"Hey, does this hurt?" asked Yui

Miaka countered her with a powerful punch, sending Yui flying from her pounding her elbow into her head bella eyebrow was twitching in annoyance she wanted to beat both of them at the moment. muramasa wanted to slap both of them in the head. hell her own children knew what to do in things like this and even her grandchildren as well. an these two are acting like total fools. she grumbled something that was insultes. she had been around caius far to long to start picking up on how he acted.

"Yes, it does! Now cut it out you evil cow!" growled Miaka

Yui pushed herself up and started rubbing her head Miaka was a moron but it seemed that she was able to punch hard and only little training with her father and brother's so guessing that was sure enough to make a powerful punch. even though she had her magic sealed it was still be able to be used from the core. but bella was grumbling about to stangled someone to make them shut the hell up. while yui finally realized that this was no dream and had to think of what to do. and it seemed that bella was more or less more acustomed to this that she was able to see for herself.

"Ow This hurts too much to be a dream." grumbled Yui

bella turned to face them with an irritated look on her face. She was serious this time about them getting their act together. she was to much like her father and mother when it came down to things like soothed his mistress from her inner world. she needed them to start acting normally so she was able to fix things like she always did;. she should of known what miaka was going to act like this when she entered something that she should be at least used to because of who her family is. and who she had met and seen in her life time.

"This is no dream! Get a-" snapped bella

bella's eye's widened behind her dark glasses when she felt someone coming. and muamasa hissed in his was about to tell the girls to run when a group of men, around twenty or so, surrounded them. muramasa and bella cursed herself for not sensing them sooner. Apparently, she needed more training. Miaka and Yui were a few feet away from her and Yui was being held around her neck. Miaka asked stupidly about to do something her uncle was known to do in something like this.

"Are you guys ancient Chinese acrobats?" asked Miaka

bella,muramsa and Yui sweat dropped. she just pulled a ron weasley move just like her blasted uncle ron. hell it was a weasly thing that people knew all to well. but for now she needed to make sure none of them get hurt and the perverts around them get hurt. with her empath powers she was able to sense what they are feeling that was something that made her even sick. she wouldnt even drink their freaking blood. it made her sick to even think that to drink that blood of them pigs.

"We are NOT acrobats, we're human slave traders, girl! And you and you're friends are coming with us. We'll catch a fair price just with your clothes."

"Hey, boss! That silver and pink haired one with the dark glass's, do we have to sell her?"

One of the men smirked as they eyed bella hungrily. bella tried so hard not to gag. hell she cant even think about the filthy blood that was flowing through those fiilthy human vains. she would not even think about drinking from them. while muramasa brissled in anger. Miaka only looked at him, slowly processing everything, something that her and her father family was known to have together along with her brothers. this is why they sealed the powers away and will let her have them back once she was able to show them that she was able to use them with responiblity.

"Human...slave..." said Miaka

"Miaka!" cried Yui

This was no time for the girl to play stupid and act like her father family. but then again it was a weasley thing it seemed.. This only caused the man holding her to tighten his grip. this angered bella and muramasa further and she felt the beast within her demonic self she also had the powers, she had to hold back until she knew more about this place. and ordered muramasa to remain where he was until he was needed. but she was not even able to release him or her power because she didnt know what would happen if she had. since she dont know this place at all. until then she had to act like a muggle and a normal human if she even remembered how to do that.

"Hurt them and you will pay you lowly human's." hissed bella

bella was now in front of Miaka. Yui was on her right with the man behind her, still holding the blonde in place. Miaka looked at her cousin and was shocked to see such an intense expression on her face. Usually, bella was always so gentle and sweet but now, anyone with half a brain would cower at the angry flashes of her snapped out of it and thought it was her chance to help Yui. She ran towards the man holding her and elbowed the guy's chin. She didn't hear bella's protests and tried to head-butt the next one but there was just too many of them that they threw her on the ground and grabbed her by the hair.

"Hey! That hurts!" cried Miaka

They only tugged harder. Yui tried to go to Miaka but her wrists were grabbed by another man, once again rendering her helpless. bella heard the whimpering of her friend and her cousin. Eyes narrowing dangerously behind her dark glasses that shilded from bright lights. and since her eye sight was still not back fully from the albus last attack. plus her scarf was covering the scars around her neck from what he tried to do to her. and the jewel with her powers and the venom stopped her from bleeding them to death and sealed the wound when her throat was sliced open.., she started to punch one in the gut and then kick the other behind her where it counts. Then she raised her other foot and landed a round house kick on another one. A small smirk graced her lips something she and her father noticed that some of the men she had knocked unconscious were starting to wake up. If this keeps up- A man suddenly grabbed her neck and slammed her against a dried up tree making her scream fromt he pain in her back lucky she carried her meds.. She could hear the others laughing and cursing at her. She lifted her hands to try and pry his grimy hands off, but he only tightened his grip. bella tried to kick him, but her dwindling air supply made it difficult to concentrate. she couldnt use none of her powers since she didnt know what kind of place this is. saw another male with his back to her. Apparently, he had flung her offender a few feet away and was now standing between her and a couple of angry slave traders. Gritting her teeth, bella was close to releaseing her sword spirit but she pushed that tot he side and her confusion and curiosity aside and made a mad dash for Miaka and Yui who were still being restrained. Just as she dismissed the thought of her savior completely, she heard him say something about this being fun before he plunged in fist first into a fierce brawl. the two other girls were just as stunned as their captors. The latter inched them slowly away from the commotion in fear. This, however, was a futile attempt as bella threw herself at them, sending the five of them rolling on the ground. During their fall, and the screams of pain miaka knew what she was doing since they are legal now. the two men lost their hold on Miaka and Yui. The blonde was the first to recover as she quickly grabbed Miaka's wrist and retreated to a safe spot. bella mentally commended Yui for her vigilance and proceeded to knock the males unconscious. Getting back on her feet, bella looked around to see that strange male toying with the few remaining bandits dancing around them. Rolling her eyes, usagi picked up a few stones, took had watched the whole thing and were surprised by two things one bella can seriously kick ass and two, muramasa was asking her if she was ok. the man who helped their friend had a glowing 'ogre' kanji symbol on his forehead…

"Thank you for your assistance." said bella

If it wasn't for him then she would've been forced to use her energy and then she'd have to explain more than she needed to. Yui nodded to him hesitantly while Miaka quickly got over her tentativeness and grinned brightly. muramasa hated that he was not able to help his mistress. this was something he was not happy about. but he knew that they needed to learn more about this place before he was even let out. and she was even able to use any kind of her power. but he was happy she was ok that is all that counted for him. he would be lost with out her that is for sure. his former master didnt give him the freesdom she does and treated him like a freind and family as well.

"Yeah! Thanks, mister!" chirped Yui

Miaka noted that he was easy on the eyes. He had long dark hair tied from the base of his neck all the way down to his lower back. His greyish blue eyes were quite mesmerizing, too. Surely someone that handsome wasn't a bad person. He did help them after all. The man raised a slender eyebrow. he stopped eye fucking bella. miaka and yui never took notice to what he was looking at. but bella narrowed her eyes behind her glasses. she felt him push off what he was feeling about her and it was creeping her the fuck out.

"Huh? I didn't do it for free, you know. Now, pay up or shut up."

He reached out his hand expectantly. The three girls and the unknown sword spirit in bella inner world only blinked, not moving. The man sighed* and scratched his head as if he was dissapointed in what he was seeing before him. hell he would take the fighter for payment but he wasnt like that. hell he wouldnt mind if the one with the glasses do something with him for payment. hell he would her with him and say screw it about the other two. but he also had this feeling about her that was boarder lines obsession and he barely knew her. he had this feeling because she was a fighter a good one at that. and he had this feeling she was deadly and would be able to kill you if she wanted to.

"Oh man, don't tell me I rescued some penniless girls for nadda. well even though one of you are hot and gave me a mega boner. Ah, well, see you later, poor people even though one of you could offer me something." groanded tamahome

And he walked away waving his hand. bella and muramasa sweat dropped. For some reason, he reminded her of miroku and shunsui and kesuke had more finesse and was more dramtic when it came to her ex husband was better than this and he cheated on her. bella's hand instinctively placed itself above the spot where the jewel was at and sighed that it was still there. muramasa hummed to her to let her know it was ok. Yui fumed while Miaka rummaged through her pocket for some money even if tamahome was already nowhere in , it was the frustration that was at fault, but the usually calm Yui had the sudden urge to follow that strange man and give him a piece of her mind.

"Leave him alone, Yui. It's enough that he didn't forcefully ask us to give him money." lectured bella

"She's already gone, bella." said Miaka

Looking around, Yui was, indeed, nowhere to be found. Turning to Miaka, bella and muramasa scowled something else that she and her father both shared along with her brothers. muramasa wondered if he would be able to wonder around once his mistress gets used tot he place they are in. plus it done take long normally for her to fit in. and no one would even take notice. plus he knew that she had her mothers looks just no longer the hair color. this was something that he knew she took pride in was her pureblooded blood. it never leaves you since you are raised that way.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, pain in the ass weasley" growled bella

Didn't wait for a reply and began walking away, Cursing under her breath, she urged Miaka to follow her and regroup with their blonde friend. Being separated was a bad idea, especially in such a foreign land. Who knows what's lurking out there. lucky they had muramasa on hand when she needed him. they just needed to find a place that was full of people they are able to find the information that was needed. she sighed she hoped that they find her one son tamaki soon and she would never know if he was found until she was able to get some sort of connection to the other world. she was not even sure what and how to reopen the portal to make any sort of contact with the others.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui was livid as she followed tamahome to try and knock some sense into him when a bright light surrounded her again. She recognized that it was the same light they saw in the library. Looking back to where her friends were, she disappeared and was transported back to the library. It was still dusty and dark and the same as before meaning they were gone for only a while. She ran through some columns of books before finding the same ancient Chinese book, The Universe of the Four Gods, on the floor. She read through it and realized that everything that happened to them was real. She continued reading. Apparently, bella and Miaka were riding on a hay cart trying to find that mysterious male and ask where he took their friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and bella and muramasa_

bella and Miaka and muramsa who miaka knew was there in her cousin inner world were indeed taking a hay-ride to town while listening to the murmurs of the people who were staring at them in annoyance as if they wanted to sit there and look at them as if they are something to be studied. bella had her eyes closed and was in her inner world and having a conversation with muramasa to see what they should do and go about things from now on. since miaka was sure as hell not used to this sort of things. but for now she was going to learn while they are here. it was going to be a good thing for her. that was what the both of them though. while miaka getting annoyed by them all gawking at her.

Who are those girls?"

"What strange clothes..."

"That silver and pink haired one is pretty i wouldn't mind making her my wife…"

"Why are they looking at us like that?" asked Miaka

Miaka folded her arms behind her head looked at the whispering crowd. bella and muramasa did the same and closed her eyes behind her custom made glasses for moment before opening them again and replying in a hushed tone, muramasa sighed the girl could be smart when she wnated to but then again that was not proven yet. she sighed and knew that miaka was not used to such things. but she was starting to have something new now. while muramasa went to go and read a book in her inner world until he was needed.

"Maybe it's because they aren't used to a couple of girls from modern tokyo riding a hay cart in ancient China." said bella

Shaking her head, muramasa from bella inner world was looking at the passing scenery with his mistress and noticed that they have come to town and she immediately spotted tamahome walking through the crowds. Nudging Miaka, she jumped off of the cart and waited for her cousin to do the same. After both of them got off, they thanked the driver who was only confused and ran straight into the crowd. Not really grasping the situation this was easier if she was able to use flash step or anything like that. she hated acting human it was a pain in her ass and she was far to old to remember what it like..

"What's wrong, bella? Why'd we get off here?" asked Miaka

bella pulled her through the crowd nd let out a sigh when muramasa told her that he was now gone and they missed him. when she saw that they had lost him and should of listen to her sword spirit. she stopped so she would be able to explain why she stopped and think of a plan to hunt down this moron to see if he knew where yui had taken off. or if he had taken her. she didnt think that he did. yes he maybe a pervert that what her empath powers was pointing out to her. but she had this feeling he was not such a bad guy.

"I found him. but it seemed he disappeared into the crowds." said bella

Miaka and bella and muramsa made their way through the crowds and looked aroung as they did so. Miaka was however distracted by the liveliness of the townspeople, the passing entertainment group, by the smell of steamed buns, and the rumbling of her stomach. she started to Pull a protesting bella, they came to a stand that sold the bun's and some other food. Miaka began drooling while bella rubbed the bridge of her nose in muramasa snickered from her inner world. she was lucky enough knew the spell that she made to used to make money look like other money where you go. so lucky for them that she thought ahead of time and turned their money to what this places money look like.

"Hey, little missy don't drool on the merchandise and buy some."

the cheerful voice of the vendor. Miaka nodded merrily. Pulling out some money, Miaka bought a bun and started gobbling it up. Sighing bella sighed and decided to get and gather information so she asked if the man has seen a good-looking male with blue eyes and an occasional 'ogre' symbol on his forehead. while muramasa didn't like the way this man was looking at his mistress. while bella was trying to not scowl from the way the man was making her feel. she thought the empath thing was useful to a point and not useful for men like this what made things worst for a empath.

"'Ogre symbol', eh? I don't know about that but there is a good-looking guy right here!"

The sales man pointed to himself and grinned as he shook his hip's to show what he meant. He was old and ugly far sweaty dude. bella groaned at the perverted feelings that he was geing off and mentally cringed and wanted to vomit. while muramasa cursed a few things at the old man for what he was thinking about his mistress it was sick. and she was above him in alot of things. she was royalty in to many familys but that is not the time to be thinking on that for now. but bowed politely to the man handing him some money before leaving with her cousin. The man shrugged and eyed the money he had been given.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

bella and Miaka continued asking people if they've seen the boy but all the answers they've got were negative. Miaka sat down on a few boxes at the edge of the street and bella leaned on the wall. They sighed. while muramasa was reading a book from his library in his mistress inner world. this was something that she was not thinking he would be doing once she came back home. but for once she was kinda happy something like this did happened it might help her to a point of being happy again. plus it might help her not worry on if they didnt find her one son. she hoped they would kill his grandmother when they do find him.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Miaka

bella remained silent and decided to think and plot out things that they needed to do. there was a lot more ground to cover and it was still light out. So she was trying to come up with a different approach when someone came up to them, bella eyed the man not liking what this guy aura felt like and her empath ability was spiking all to high. and that is never ever a good thing. she learned when she first met jasper what the signs that empaths get. and after allt hsi time she was able to rememebr. while muramasa was reading still not paying attention. bella sighed and was kidna happy he was reading right now.

"Hello, ladies. I heard you, two, were looking for someone with an ogre symbol on his forehead."

Miaka perked up and looked at him. He had dirty blonde hair and his face wasn't anything special. He looked decent enough to the Miaka. even though she was about to pull a weasley move she knew that was about to happen. hell the wealeys learned the hard way when they didnt listen to them when they told them what albus was all about and that he was the real dark lord. and her father was the good guy in all of this. but they leanred by having a dick move that nealy got them killed. and it seemed that muramsa was listening since he was snickering from what she had just thought.

"Yes! Do you know him?" asked Miaka

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine! Why don't you come with me and I'll take you to him."

He flashed them another smile and Miaka had this stupid idea of him hitting on her but was cut out of her reverie by bella response. she smelt and felt his lies and she knew what he was trying to get them to do. it was good to be a empath for times like this. and she was going to have to make miaka understand that this was something that she didnt want to get involves with. it was better than her doing this that muramsa was not even listening even though he was aware of what was going on right now. when she heard her sword spirit huff she knew he was only being funny to the insult.

"No thank you, we'll find him on our own, good day sir. Come on Miaka." snapped bella

bella was a tad but rude but she wanted to be to that man. she was not letting him near her cousin who was not even aware of the world was not all black and white and rainbows and puppies that she liked to make herself believe. as she started to walk away but her cousin who thought the same was as her father and grabbed her hand, miaka was trying to get bella to stop. she wanted to trust in this man to see if he would be able to help them she didn't see nothing wrong is taking the guys help. she should be happy that it was not the protective sword spirit she knew that for sure.

"What do you mean 'no'? This guy knows him and it'll be much faster if had help. Besides, we'll be able to find Yui sooner. Please?"cried Miaka

bella sighed and looked at Miaka and at the man, who grinned back at her, then back at Miaka who mustered up the biggest puppy-dog eyes something she gotten off her father and his brothers was able to do to make people do what they wanted.. Sighing, bella hesitantly nodded and let the stranger lead the way. She did not let her guard down and kept a wary eye on the guy. When he began leading them down an alley, bella instantly knew that he was she had muramasa on standby. as bella and muramsa in her inner world kept her and his senses on high alert, but let things play out first. She wanted Miaka to learn a thing or two about trusting strangers so readily something her own father and mother didn't make her do and only placed a seal on her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

The guy they were looking for sat in a tavern while picking his teeth with a toothpick after the meal he had just ate. he had money but not much. but he was able to have a nice meal when he needed to. but he was not able to get that one female out of his mind. she was just sooo enchatning and a goddess in his mind. but she would never ever see hm as someone to be with her. he was not her type. but he was able to dream though. He listened to the rumor going around about two strangely dressed girls who seemed to be looking for him. Curious, he stood up and went to the table of the men who were talking about them asking,

"Excuse me." said tamahome

"What is it, bro?"

"These girls you were talking about did they have another one with them?" asked tamahome

"I'm not really sure but the man who sold them a bun said that there were only two of them."

"Guess it's not them after all." said tamahome

tamahome walked out and went about his day. he was hoping to see them again the one with silver and pink with the dark glasses she was hot and the other one was cute. but the blond haired one looked like a boy or something else. plus the silver blue haired one knew how to fight her way out of something. plus there was something that was far more special about her he just knew it. he wondered why she covered her eyes for. he sighed and wondered if he would see her again. as he went on his way to finished the days work and head to the place he was sleeping at.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and Miaka and muramasa_

bella just knew it they where going to the ghetto of where ever they where at. it seemed this guy had something more planned for them. she told her sword spirit to shut up and ramain prepared if he ws needed to protect weasley brain from any kind of danger. and weasley brain wanted to trust him never listen to her. why did all wealeys do this. its like something in their DNA that make them think and eat and so on and so forth like they do. the twins are not that bad. they had some common sense somewhat. she needed to remain alert so she was able to fight when needed to.

"Are you sure your friend's here?" asked Miaka

bella had her arm's crossed and her eyes closed. She was expecting for some more gangs to show up. Feeling multiple presences moving around in the dark, bella happily noted that these guys were a little weaker and considerably fewer than those slave traders they met outside the city. Nodding to herself, bella locked her eyes on their guide who suddenly stopped walking. The man smirked and a few more men came out of the huge crack on the wall. They were snickering as they circled the girls like some vultures. They eyed Miaka before settling on usagi who now had a bored look on her face and a hand on her muramsa wanted to murder the pigs. The former backed up until she was next to her cousin.

"See? I told you so cousin dear,," growled bella

"All right I'm sorry! Now what do we do?" asked Miaka

Miaka looked up at her cousin and wondered if bella was going to kick their ass. or let muramasa out to kill them all. she seen what the protective sword spirit was able to do. but then again she forgot that he might not be here to help out. she sighed and wished the sword spirit was here to help. since if he was here he would of been out here to help them by now. she was wondering if he would do it to these pigs. but then again it seemed she was analizing all the men to see what she was going to plan to do. plus they are bugging bella and her empath abilitys. that was something she knew bella was not fond of.

"Hehehe. These are dressed stranger than the usual ones,"

"Yeah, their clothes alone could set us up for months,"

"But first, we have to test the merchandise,"

All eight started chuckling evilly and advanced towards the girls. bella narrowed her eyes at the little pervert's and let her body fall into muramasa wanted it go on a murder spree with them. however bella had different plans. so she was going to let her cousin loose to beat the crap out of them the only way she could. but bella had another thing in mind. and that is going to let miaka do somthing since she was the one who wanted to go and not listen to her that this was not a good idea.

"You are not in school and this won't be on your permanent record! How about you handle these guys? you did watch all those pro-wrestling, after all!" said bella

Miaka had already removed her outer uniform and handed it to her. Miaka raised the sleeve of her left arm and showed six vaccination scars before yelling different wrestling attacks and charging at the men. Some were amazed since they are not familiar with that kind of martial-arts. After bringing them all down, she looked at bella with a muramsa sighed the girl didn't think once again before she went in head first. another weasley thing.. bella did not smile back. Instead, she tossed Miaka's uniform back to her and nodded in the direction of the gang members who were getting up and looking angry.

"Uh-oh." said Miaka

"'Uh-oh' indeed. Get behind me and don't do anything stupid. cousin dear," said bella

bella ignored her leaving Miaka to do as she was told. bella mustered her scariest glare and inwardly applauded herself when she saw them start to cower. But, of course, it wasn't be so simple. They quickly composed themselves and slowly advancing on her. plus she knew muramsa was going to take her place if anything happened to her. but it seemed that they wanted to play with someone who is able to kill them. and just with one bite she woudl have been able to kill them as well. this was something that she knew for a fact that they are stupid and the humans didnt even sensed the danger.

"Oh? Too bad you didn't run away stupid human," hissed bella

"Why you-! Come on, men!"

They were all coming for her when a pebble was thrown at their leader. Even bella was mildly surprised. muramasa only arched a brow and wondered who in the world did that one. and sighed atleast he found them before they found him. but the thing was they are making sure he was not going to get away. he knew that his mistress woudl make him be their guide in the unknown place and let them know what to do and not to do and not to go. bella arched a brow at him and wondered what took him so long to get here. but all in all it save her alot of time in hunting his sorry ass down.

"Eight guys against two girls? And you call yourself men." hissed tamahome

He jumped down and stood beside bella and winked at her as if he was trying to was cracking his knuckles threateningly when bella shoved her cousin towards the guy. this was her time to be able to beat them down. plis she was in need of having her temper taken out on them. it was something so she was able to deal with the moron that was her freaking cousin. it seemed she didnt get the black side of the family brains. or if she did she dont show them very well since they might be paying for her to get into a good school

"Now be a good boy for mommy and watch pain in the ass here for me please. "chirped bella

He was about to protest but she skipped off and singing time to kick some ass. then she had already delivered an uppercut to the first one that came near her. Next she sent a series of kicks and head-butts and elbow hits. Taking out seven of them, she searched for the last one only to see him being kicked in the face by that them, bella lifted her hand to her neck and made sure that the jewel rested was still there, and it was, thankfully. Glancing at the male who was helping Miaka stand, while miaka sighed and knew that her cousin always saved her ass from everything. muamasa went back to his book.

"Who are you?" asked bella

bella eyeing him up wondering if they should trust him or not. but there was something with in him like some odd type of power. maybe she should keep a eye on him as if he was some kind of impoertant muramasa sensed there was some sort of power coming from him. his mistress knew that there was something special about him as well. so they cant let him go wondering off untilt they knew what he was and what hus purpose was in the life he lived.

"I'm Tamahome. And you are?" asked Tamahome

bella smiled brightly she knew how to put the family charm on someone quickly. by the way the man was blushing she did her job well. but he was soo not her type this guy was more or less miaka and yui's type of man. while muramasa was never going to let her near a man like this other than friendship. but he knew for a fact that his mistress has alot of charm and she knew how to use it. thanks to rangiku for that matter. as he sighed and let her do her job that she was able to do and get things done.

"isabella riddle but call me bella and that's my cousin Miaka weasley. The one that was with us before was Yui. Have you seen her?" asked bella

tamahome looked at bella after he shook her hand. he had to say the gloved she had on was soft like silk but why does she have gloved on in the first place. and the glasses he was not even able to her eyes through them. he wondered what they looked like. he never had done that before it seemed that she was trying to be nice. and she had them warm aura about her to make you feel comfortable. but then again she shined like the moon and the stars before you. this woman was a goddess her beauty was unearthly and he was obsessed with her.

"bella! He took Yui, we already know that so why are you exchanging pleasantries with him? He might just be one of those guys who keep attacking us." cried Miaka

bella let out a sigh and bonked her in the head. this girl was judging this guy who had helped them two times now. that was something that her family would never done not even her grandmother she didn't even know where she had gotten that part of her, hell if molly heard what she had just said to sparks will fly she remembred what her son draco told her about when ron had a howler sent to him for something he did. she just didnt remember what it was at this point in time.

"Miaka, how can he be an enemy if he has come to our aid two times in a row? lucky that molly isn't here to hear what you had just said. and Besides, I told you that you shouldn't assume such things until we have enough evidence." said bella

bella pinched the bringe of her nose she was getting to old for this. she swaers she was scoldng one of her children. as she turned back to Tamahome, miaka better be happy that her grandmother never heard her say that and how she worded it and how rude she was to the poor guy. she gave him a nod to continue. Miaka sulked in a emo corner of the area that they are in. Tamahome wondered what the hell just happened with the two of them. bella seemed to be the level headed one and the fighter out of the two. and he things there is another one but he could be going crazy.

"No, I thought she was with you," said Tamahome.

bella thanked him and leaned on a wall and tried to think of some other possibilities and what they needed to do next. There was no one else aside from her, Miaka, Tamahome, and those unconscious bandits before. while she and muramasa had to think of something and fast so they knew what to do next. this was something that they had to plan and think hard on. this is a unknown place to them and now they had someone they are going to be able to have help them out while they are here.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

The one known as Tamahome looked back and forth between Miaka, who was pacing about and muttering to herself, while her cousin bella the hot one who was leaning on the wall and remaining silent. he knew she was going to be able see him the way he sees her. he knew he was not her type. but a man could only wish. Miaka was starting to worry about Yui and how they who were going to get home. muramasa sighed and knew what his mistress was thinking. this was something that he knew he would have to do if something had happened to her.. Tamahome took this as his cue to leave and he started to walk away with his hands in his pockets,

"Well ok then I'll shall be taking my leave now. Hope you find your friend soon to Ta ta for now." said Tamahome

"Hey wait tamahome You can't leave us mike this now. You must help help us find her," Creid Miaka

Miaka rush over to him as she went in front of Tamahome to see if she was able to talk him into staying around a bit longer even if it was to help them out to find their way around this place. he was needed to help them. while bella was wondering if the man was just a stupid ass or just doing this to piss her off. and it seemed her sword spirit was agreeing with her on this one. he was not going to get out of her sights if she had anything to say about it. tamahome narrowed his eyes at miaka since she seemed to have annoyed him that was much to see. and that was something that miaka was known to do.

"Why should I help you two for? I don't even know who the hell you're looking for anyway so I'm going to go about my business so bye." said Tamahome

Tamahome walked around the annoying girl to move on his way so he was going to make more money before the days is out, damn he wished he was able to take the one known as bella to come with him. but he knew that was not the option that would happened. plus h knew knew she would never ever leaver her cousin alone and fend herself. he not even sure why he was even worried about them. Muramasa wondered how much longer his mistress is going to last before she kicked the mans ass for being a stupid moron.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome continued on his way into the busy town. But only to be followed by the two stalkers he has now. Miaka was running towards him as if he would stop, while the hot one her cousin was walking as if they were not fallowing him, he noticed something about her she is train like a warrior for times of war. if he was able to see her eyes he would be able to know more about her. but he knew one thing that is for sure that she was a sad soul and that there was alot of things that he would love to learn about her. but he knew there was soooo wanting to do that with her to learn everything her darkest secretes as well.

"But why won't you help us. Why are you even being so cruel to someone who you just met." cried Miaka

"Sorry to this it who I am. And I could give s damn. but I gotta go and finish business" said Tamahome

Tamahome started to walk away again but he didn't go to far when he heard sniffling from Miaka. Turning around he jumped slightly as he saw Miaka cry as bella was now glaring at him with the death glare she was known to make lesser men piss themselves. Hell she made the albus piss his own robes with her mere glare. her glared were just like her fathers. plus it also helped when you are soul bonded ones as well. the kings of the volturi. she knew that caius rubbed off on her rather alot and she picked up on alot of his ways when she stayed there to get away from things.

"What did I do I didn't do anything!" said Tamahome

Tamahome felt sheer fear creep into his gut along with a icy cold feeling as bella gave him. bella was going to make him feel fear to get him to what she wanted, she would impero him but she didn't want to let her know her secrets just yet. but she had her ways to get some sort of information out of him. even if it was going to set his ass on fire or something else that his. muramasa snickered from his mistress dark thoughts.

"Well let's go back In on what you have said in such it was rude. People like you I have ways to deal with you, you are no gentlemen and no honor. You don't even deserve a penis you pig." Hissed bella

bella knew that miaka was playing him on the crying front she learned from twin. Tamahome became quiet as he gulped down in fear those moon colored eyes showed no mercy. bella knew she hit him right where it hurts when it came down to the male pride, and he not a huge fan with a woman made his male pride go down a few notch's. but then again he had this feeling that she was deadly and there was another being with them he just couldn't see the being. but then again he could be going crazy.

"Now you better shut the hell up dearie, what give you the right to talk to me that way? and for your information a man get's paid for his service's when he helps someone, Now shut up and pay yo sweetheart. or else we can over in that nice dark area and you my pretty can pay with you nice hot tight body of yours" said Tamahome

Tamahome was pointing to his hand and arching at brow to see if she would go and pay him with her body hell he would love that. bella smacked him right a crossed the face for being a pervert. Tamahome knew he deserved that one but for the love of suzaku he was freaking turned on by the sheer force that the hot one had just done. she was just a goddess and he loved being around her. but he knew that she would never ever see him as a lover. bella arched a brow she felt what he was feeling. she was going to block her empath powers for the time being it was something she needed to do before she kicked his ass.

"Money, money, money! Is that all you care about! Oh my dende! you sold Yui to some slave traders!" cried Miaka

Miaka tear's streamed down the face of Miaka as she accused him of being a pervert. bella had a spark in her eye and was watching with amusement. Tamahome was panicking as the people close by started murmuring about him. Muramasa was laughing his ass off from this one. he had to say that was a very weasley thing to do something her twin uncles who had been teaching her things again. even though his mistress grandsons are just as bad being fox demon and bat demon mix. but she learned from the best.. while his mistress was laughing mentally so she didn't give herself away.

"Tama - kins if I could give you some advice. I would do as she says unless you want her to go on ranting to make the whole town think your a deprived pervert and I would have to say it would bring down your business," said bella

Tamahome shivered in fear as he bowed down his head. This female new her way it seemed she had to be part of some government,. Miaka who had clung to him beamed at him Tamahome gently pried miaka off of his arm he might as well and nodded to let them know he agreed, miaka felt smug that she made her point acrossed. and it seemed that her father was useful in his lessons sometimes when she was able to use them. being the daughter of voldermort aka tom riddle has it perks..

"So tama - kins where are we at anyway's?" asked bella

"You're in Konan empire ." said Tamahome

bella only nodded it seemed people were happy so it can't be a bad place to be in this town or capital. Tamahome noticed the look of interest In bella beautiful and she reminded him of a goddess that he would love to have by his side. but he knew that she would never like him like that. he wished he would be able to see her eyes he wanted to know what they looked like. she had to say the place was well taken care of. and the ruler here loved his people since they seemed happy. the things that are even being sold here are rather lovely and they tried food of all kinds. love the little spell she had made it was so useful in so many placed. tamahome sighed it seemed he would not be getting rid of them anytime soon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

bella and Miaka stared in awe at all the shops and all the lively things in this was reading another book since he was not needed still. And almost of all the people were actually quite nice well besides the ones who asked bella to marry them, and funny that some of the females did as well. they saw a group of guard's pass by and decided to get a closer look at what was going on it seemed like people where excited about something

"Come on guys lets go and watch!" chriped Miaka

bella and Tamahome only nodded when they saw her not there no more only cloud of dust I'm a shape of miaka, it seemed that Miaka just pulled another a move her uncles that they were so known for, bella face palmed in annoyance. while muramasa was snickering from what the female weasley had just done now they had to go and search for the female weseay they thought her aunt ginny was bad enough when it came down to the weasley family. and miaka never knew what she did to people and sadly all the weasley clan seemed to do that it was just a wealsey thing.

 **" GET YOUR STUPID ASS BACK HERE AT ONCE!"** screamed bella

bella followed Miaka in the crowd and left Tamahome to do the same. while her sword spirits was trying to get her to let them out. he went in the swarm of town folk and thought he saw bella as a blur here and there looking around frantically for the other her cousin. Tamahime neared her her wondering if she had found the child like cousin and talking with muramasa about how unlucky she is to be related to someone like her. but he made it back to her inner world before he was even seen. he was not even able to locate her in all these humans. plus he was still not familiar to the area.

"Well did you find her?" asked Tamahome

"No be lucky her father side of the family is not here with her, so let's go deeper in the crowed to go and see if she is anywhere over there.?" Grumbled bella

* * *

 _"oh yes we do love thew weasley treatment don't we." said muramasa_

* * *

bella only nodded to her sword spirit mentally and grabbed his his hand and they went to the edge of the crowd. Tamahome blushed lightly at the contact but followed the girl in front of him. her gloved hands where so soft as the finest silk and sadly it was silk. he knew by what she had on she was not poor in the slightest. and he had a feeling that she was a royal and that she had something special about her. For the sake of the four gods she was making hims have a raging boner by just her touch, As they neared the edge of the crowd they saw her cousin. bella and tamahome Nearing her and laid a hand on her shoulder,

"Their you are cousin dear, why did you run off like that and not wait for us,?" Asked bella

Miaka only shrugged and smiled at her cousin it seemed that she made sure she didn't loose Tamahome either. she just only wanted to have a closer look to see what was going on with the how town since they where she was glade that she did, it was a sight to behold when you see it up close. even though they do not know what they hell was going on. even muramasa was impressed at what he was seeing. its been a good while since he has seen something like this. and he was going to enjoy it while his mistress and her cousin watch as well. and he had the feeling that her stupid acts are not done yet..

"Oh bella I just wanted to see them up close, see isn't it lovely!"Chirped Miaka

"Well I actually have to agree with her," said Tamahome

bella and Miaka only looked at him curiously, bella head was tilted to the side wanting him to elaborate his statement that he just said,. Tamahome only his arms behind his head. and wondered how he could explain what he had meant to them it seemed that they are confused. but he didn't understand why he felt another power level in her head. it was the same as tamahomes but she needed to make sure she kept eye on her cousin to make sure she didnt do nothing dumb again. while tamahome was going to tell them what this was and what they are even watching since it was new to them.

"I mean this is the parade for the emperor's visit after all and it's a event the towns people always enjoyed." said Tamahome

"The Emperor? Is he really really really rich.?" asked Miaka

bella only nodded as she looked hopelessly at her cousin idiocy, she can be smart when she wanted to be, but sometimes she really is just stupid. bella looked up at tamahome and saw him look he had that is the famous weasley blood line there. she had a feeling that there was alot of black genes in her. she just dont chose to show them just like how serius did. she sighed and knew that miaka was going to have to mature on her own. no one was going to be able to help her with that. and she and muramasa thinks being here might end up helping her with this matureing on her life.

" Of course he is moron, I would do anything. and i mean just about anything. i would even suck a man dick and let him fuck me in the ass as many times he damn well please I wouldn't care if I could only get my hand's on one jewel on his crown." said Tamahome

bella smiled at him completely understanding their new freind. but the part about having sex with a man it was something she knew he wouldn't do. he didn't seem that kind of a person that would enjoy Anal sex, but that was not for her to think on at this point in time. as she watched on and have the feeling of dread that her cousin was about to pull something that was going to get them tossed into jail. but then again the feeling of dread was never wrong when she felt it. as she sighed and enjoyed this while she was able to. muramasa hummed in agreement to his mistress.

"So does this mean that you would willingly help us find Yui if we you a jewel from his crown? Is this Emperor nice?" asked Miaka

bella looked at Tamahome she had this feeling she was about to pull a one of her stupid move and they would end up in prison. Tamahome only blinked not sure what she was meaning it seemed she was planning something. but then again the weasley genes really coming out there. and it is enough to make you have the worlds largest headache when you deal with someone like that.

"I guess so I've never heard anything bad about him all I hear is nothing but nice. So might be nice." said Tamahome

Miaka's face brightened up she knew what she had to do. and she was going to do it. she wasn't the daughter of charlie weasely. so she was going to help their new friend for his help that he had given them. In a flash Miaka was already gone in a cloud of dust and was already walking beside the fancy carriage. bella and Tamahome blinked in in confusion before realizing what Miaka is about to do. bella was plotting all the way's she could kill the stupid girl for what she was doing. and then kill her sword spirit since he was mocking her by laughing at her in this. and she was going to make a mental note to beat her sword spirit ass as well. that was a plus when it came down to it.

 **"DON'T DO IT YOU STUPID MORON!"** screamed bella

Miaka did not hear her and was about to doom the three of them in the palace prsion. as she started to walk beside of the emperor carriage and was about to ramble about doom them even more wth her choice of wording. plus get their sorry assed thrown into prison for what she is doing it was something that the weasley was dooming them all for. and she was going to strangle her freaking cousin and them make her spend the freaking night with hagrids monster giant fucking spiderd for what she was doing right now. tamahome groaned and wondered what int he world did he get himself into.

"Hey you mister you're the Emperor right?" asked Miaka

"Who are you?" asked hotohori

Miaka waved her hand to dismissed and just shows her IQ what he had just asked not as if it was important. once again the weasley genes coming out right there it seemed. it seemed he wanted to know who she was since she was talking to him while he was in the middle of meeting the towns people. as if this is the most normal thing in the world that she is doing right now. and end up getting them tossed into prison while she was at it.

"Oh never mind me I'm just no body, do you mind giving me a jewel from your crown. You are the Emperor so you're very rich and pooping out money everyday. You probably have a golden toilet, I'm sure you can afford to be generous for someone," said Miaka

While Miaka rambled away looking look the Moron she is. Miaka did not notice a rock on the road and tripped on it. She tried to regain balance by grabbing the nearest thing there is, which happens to be the cloth from the Emperor's ride. Instead she managed to rip the cloth and fall on her butt, stopping the parade from what miaka had just done was a crime in the guards and soldiers books. they would not take pity on her even though she was dumb to a point.

"Ouchie" cried Miaka

Miaka was rubbing her poor poor abused ass. when she opened her eyes she seen a guard came to her and pointed his spear to her neck ready to slice her neck right off or just sims,r impale her like good old vlad the impeller for what she had just done to their emperor. and she was going to pay for the crime with her head or something else. but right now the head being sliced off was a good choice.

"You are going to be punished on your attempted assault on the Emperor!"

bella and Tamahome nodded to the other. while she made sure that muramasa remained where he is until the right time comes. Tamahome tried hand her three smoke bombs to throw but she pushed them away and wined at him. she flashed over and used the elemental powers and sent a thick icy fog to distract the guards that were now ganging up on Miaka. As the icy fog was released, Tamahome jumped in and grabbed Miaka.

"You stupid small brain Idiot! Why in the four gods you do that for?" scolded Tamahome

Miaka had tear's well up in her eye's. she didn't think she did anything wrong she just wished to help him since he had given up his own free time to help them out since they didn't know where the hell they were at. miaka just didn't know what the hell she was doing. but then again she knew she should be used to stuff like this but she just didn't want to do what her family dose. she wanted to have fun and enjoy life, but it seemed that it finally caught up to her.

"I-I didn't w-want to force you t-to h-help us find Y-Yui so I d-decided to do t-this t-to repay y-you." cried Miaka

Tamahome's eye's softened and smiled at the girl to let her know he forgave her he understood why she did what she had done. He wondered how the fog came why it felt like something icy came over him when the fog took over. he had to think on that one later when it came down to the little goddess that came into his care. she was a mystery that he wanted to figure out. and wonder why he was feeling like there was someone else with them when it came down to being around her.

"Remember I already promised to help you but if you did wan't to repay me, then I know of a way." said Tamahome

Miaka looked up at him she was thinking he meant that she was going to have sex with him. but she was wrong when he leaned down to her forehead. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Miaka's cheeks burned as her eyes widened. bella appeared in black mist and was standing in front of them and started fighting off the guards that came near her cousin. as a red light shot forth from Miaka who was still in Tamahome's arms. bella collasped and a blinding pink light from her body brighter and more powerful than the one that her cousin was pushing out for her.. As both of the cousins started to disappear.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

 _Miaka found herself floating outside the National Library. Going inside, she found Yui reading the Universe of the Four Gods. She was filled with so much happiness that she could not stop herself from calling out to her friend. that she was here and not with some pervert back in that other world. and it seemed that she was reading the book that bella had happened to unlock the riddle and the portal is not remaining open only for her that is. since it is not connected to the senaki gates and garganta.._

 _"Yui! I'm here, Yui! Look at me, Yui!" cried Miaka_

 _But Yui did not seem to hear her. Miaka tried with all her might to get Yui's attention, she tired to moon her and fart in her face but it was impossible. She tried to reach out to Yui but she was pulled back, once again into the book by that fiery red bird from before took her back from where she had came from. she was only taken back here it seemed to show her that yui was there and safe as if telling her to stop looking she was meant for something far greater._

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella_

 _bella had her glamor down as she felt someone run their fingers through her hair. she wondered where she was at and wondered what in the world happened. she felt someone kiss her forehead and knew it was her sword spirit. as she blinked and looked around she knew this place. it was the palace of hades. this was where he only lets thoses who are close to him to come and see him. but why woud she be here this was what was confusing her. she looked over to ehr sword spirit and tited her head to the side._

 _"hello little one. i have alot to tell you and only limited of time. you are meant to come here. and this place is where you going to meet you soul mates. this was meant to happen so dont worry little one. me and greeny has everything handled with the family and getting everyone gathered to come here when the green light lets us know. muramasa take care of her." Said hades_

 _After hades hugged his little one and muramasa pushed him away from him. hades only laughed and knew the sword spirit was always the same. he just didnt have the heart to tell her the condtion that tamaki and draco had been found in. he was the one who murdered the ones who dared to harm the two who he considered as family. and the former evil queen gained her memories from when she was suzeno. but for now she was not going to see her mother just yet... but for now he needed to send her back and return back to draco and tamaki sides. he needed to let his wife go and rest and he would take over while everyone was sent to gather who was inlisted to gather._

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan._

Miaka opened her eyes to find herself once again in the arms of a shocked Tamahome who looked at her, she looked around to see her cousin knocked out on the ground shivering in pain while tears leaked from her eyes as if her pain was greatly painful. she wondered what in the world happened to her. but she knew that muramasa was ordered to remain in her inner world. but she had this feeling that he was worried about her as well. plus she was still recovering from the wounds from the war she was just finished. she was worried about her cousin who she loved dearly.

"Miaka what in the world happen? Why did bella come back I'm shimmering butterflies as the moon appeared above us?" asked Tamahome

Tamahome was surprised to finish his sentence but Miaka answered him still shocked. bella didn't want her to tell him just yet on how she does things, she must of went to the moon or the palace of hades. tamahome was worried about bella she was someone who is close to him. even though he came obsessed with her in such a short time. he was still worried about her and protective over her. she was not even moving etiher. and he was not even able to move from his spot he was at since he had miaka in his arms.

"What is happening?" asked hotohori

He felt something inside him pulse and pull at his heart as if he was meant to be with someone who was calling out to him. his soul was calling out to who ever it was out there. this was something that he was wanting to figure out. it was helping the lonely feeling inside of his heart. he hoped it was the one he had waited for since he was a mere child. the stories that helped him get through his lonely days. he even sleeps with the dammed book about the shikion miko. it helped it sleep better at night it was something that was helping him get through the days and years until she comes to him. and once she is here he was going to make her his wife right away.

"Your Majesty please stay inside where your protected, It seems the girl had two more accomplices. She and the other female were just consumed by strange lights the bright pink light is blindingly bright. Both of them are disappearing."

The emperor went into thought he couldn't understand what would be causing something like this. other than the two people they have been waiting for. but then again every country was waiting for the one person. someone he had been waiting for his whole life. this was something he was hoping that it was. he wnated to have her in his arms every night and this was something that he was praying for. but for now it was only hope for him to get him by until he meets the ones theya re talking about. but then again there was something else the other one could be the priestess of suzaku.

"Could it be? But what of the other one?"

After a while, the people surrounding them had again as the two women came back. The Emperor immediately ordered them to be arrested at once. Doing as they were told, the guards encircled the Tamahome and Miaka while another group surrounded the unconscious bella Who was still shiver in pain and crysing in pain since she as still healing from the war against albus since it been a month. plus muramasa had to hold himself back from attacking and coming out of her inner world. The guard lifted her into his arms as if she was a breakable item he had soft eyes and gave her a fatherly smile as if he felt bad for her. this was something that muramasa calmed down for. but it seemed he she was royalty somehow..

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka woke up from her nightmare clinging to Tamahome, an irritated Tamahome at that with bella head in his lap as he stroked her sweaty hair he even kissed her forehead. he was not able to save her glasses they were to damaged to be saved. he didn't understand why he was so protective of the angelic woman. but he gets this feeling of another wanting to kick his ass. but he shook his head since he knew it was the only three of them in here.. he was worried about her he didn't want her to get sick while she was in jail.

"Will you let go of my person now?" asked Tamahome

Miaka jumped out off him and looked down bella Who looked like she was sleeping. She tried to reach out for her when she touched her she had her hand grabbed. As bella sat up and looked around. while she mentally calmed muramasa down knowing he was worried about her. he was a loyal sword spirit who was given another chance in life when she came along. tamahome gasped her eyes they are like the rarest of gems. a ruby and a pink one. but there was something else she was partly blind but she was able to see but blurry. bella clased her eyes and knew this was going to happen.

"Yep I figured as much where in prison." Grumbled bella

Tamahome was happy to see she was ok and finally get to see those eyes of hers. why did she hide them from the world. that was the question he wanted to know. but then he remembered the half blind the lights might hurt her eyes.. they heard a grumbling noise, and it was Miaka's stomach. Laughing nervously, she took out a pair of gum sticks and popped one into her mouth. muramasa and bella was making bets on how long this was going to take her before she does something stupid. or something incredibly funny as hell.

* * *

 _"mistress something either really fucking stupid or really funny is about to happen." said muramasa flately_

* * *

"i agree with you my friend." said bella

bella nodded with a sweat drop from the weasley moment when it comes down when it came to be related to the stupid moron. this was the time when she knew that miaka was a weasley more than a black. while muramasa snickered from the thought about his mistress getting annoyed by her cousin. but he felt for her she was still healing from the forced transportation to see hades. and it was forced as if he took alot out of him to even do what he had done. while miaka the weasley that she was happy for the greaking gum that she found in her pocket even though that she had sweet bean bun.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to eat breakfast today." said Miaka

The guard saw it and asked in a demanding tone wondering what the prisoner just placed in her mouth. he was warned about feeding the prisoners. he was going to place them in different cell;s but the man gave him a look so he put them all in the same one. while bella watched on with her sword spirit watched from her inner world. at the very amusing thing that is about to happen. and something really stupid as well on the guards part when he freaks out from what he was about to see.

"What did you put in to your mouth?"

Miaka neared her face to the bars and pointed dumbly at her chewing mouth before blowing a huge bubble and exploding it in her face. The guard was scared out of his pants and ran away. he ever pissed and shit himself from fear. while muramasa was actually laughing his ass off and it was creeping him the hell out from his laughing his ass off like that and rolling around in the inner world.

 **HELP MEEEE ITS HUGE FAT UGLY MONSTER IS GOING YO EAT ME!**

The guard dropped his key's while leaving a line of pee behind him as he face planted the wall and fell flat on his back and not the smell of things he shit himself, Tamahome caught the key's and fist pumped the air as if he was the winner in this these people worked good maybe they would help him boost his business since they know what they are doing ti seemed. plus the hot one will be able to kick some major ass.

"Hey, great job girly! Your one class act!" chirped Tamahome

"Gee, you think?" asked Miaka

Miaka faced the tamahome with gum still stuck on her face Tamahome went pale as a ghost and started to scream and face planted the wall. while bella giggled at the whole scene it was just to funny. while muramasa was now actually rolling around in the inner world laughing his ass off from what was happening. it was just to funny to see a royal guard running away from a stupid girl with gum all over her face it was so a ayame moment. and the man left a line of pee and they could tell he shit himself as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome, bella and Miaka. and muramasa tamamhome didnt know who was there with them. The four of them snuck through the palace and tried to find an exit and avoiding the guards that passed. until they heard some boots pass Tamahome and Miaka bumped into each other as bella pulled the two into a room and closed the door. When he looked up he saw something that he had only heard about the golden statue of Suzaku with the shikon jewel on the forehead. Miaka went next to him, curious as to what he was staring at. Looking in the same direction.

"That's Suzaku. He is the god of this capital. There are four gods that guard four capitals, Genbu of the North, Seiryuu of the East, Byakko of the West, and Suzaku of the South." explained Tamahome

Miaka only nodded while bellla let what he had just said and let it sink into her mind so she was able to use it for a later date when she was needing to use it for something. she wondered why the shikon jewel was on the bird. Miaka weasley genes kicking in and started to smell something delicious and decided to quietly venture away from them for a while in search of that delicious smelling dish. Drooling, she sneaked off and came to a kitchen and decided to have her fill of scrumptious food.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

bella was the first to notice that her cousin was gone and decided to look for her while muramasa was taking a nap from boredom. She went through a different door she even caught two male guards having sex. Another was a three some to with three male guard. She found herself outside of the building but still within palace grounds. Looking around cautiously she found two dudes going at it like tomorrow, she noted that she was lost walked to the center of what seemed like a small courtyard,

 **"WHY IN THE NAME MERLIN'S SAGGY BLUE BALLS THAT THIS HAPPENS TO ME!WAIT TIL I FIND THST COUSIN OF MIND I'M GOING TO MAKE NAKAKU HAD DONE LOOK LIKE A WALK IN THE FUCKING PARK!"** vented bella

* * *

 _"mistress you know you will draw attention to yourself." said muramasa_

* * *

"i wasn't asking you go back to sleep smart ass." grumbled bella

bella sighed with joy from the outburst she really needed that. and after grumbling to her smart ass sword spirit when he was in one of his smart ass moods that he had from time to time. that was when she spotted a beautiful stranger sitting gracefully on one of the railings of the corridors, smiling at her. usagi tilted her head to the side and blushed did he hear her outburst. that was not a very good thing since she was a pure blood even though they do have their times that they enjoyed to have their bouts of cursing and ass kicking.. but now they mostly do it all the time after the war ended,.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the emperor_

The adviser's bowed deeply before their emperor to see what their emperor wanted done with the prisoners. they where hoping to keep the angel one she was the best one out of the prisoners. it seemed she would be the only one everyone wanted around the palace. why does all of his men have to be the worlds largest perverts. he didnt even know what the woman looked like.

"Your Highness, we are waiting for your judgment on how to deal with the three prisoner's. But, I humbly suggest that you punish them by death, after all, they did perform an assault on you, Majesty. And those females might be witches,"

Stated one of the Emperor's advisers as he and the other three bowed in respect for the Emperor's presence. The Emperor, however had other plans for the just hoped the one he had waited for since he was a child was with them, he prayed that she was the female who will be his no matter what if she is the woman he had waited for.

"No. I will not sentence them to death. Have you not even considered the fact that they are from another world? And perhaps, the Suzaku no Miko is one of them. Do you not want to know what her purpose is or what her presence implies?" asked hotohori

The advisers were shocked at this and were hesitant to accept their Emperor's decision but accept they did. they would see what the emperor had planned to see what the prisoner's were so special for. plus they wanted the hot and sexy strange one. she was the only prisonor that is worth living in their books. hell she would be able to bare their child.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome heard the last pair of boots go around the corner and, with a sigh, he faced the girls that are behind him. At least, were behind him. Where are they!? Tamahome panicked as he looked around the room in search of his friends . Going out a door, he found himself wandering an outdoor hallway he opened the door seeing two guys going at it. he cringed and went on his way. He sneaked his way around the way, avoiding guards as he went. He was determined to find the girls but it would take him forever at this rate. He rounded a corner just in time to see Miaka come out of the kitchen looking satisfied patting her full stomach letting a load burp and fart. He quickly dashed towards her and covered her mouth from behind and dragged her to the other side of a wall. Not knowing who caught her, Miaka bit his hand. Hard. Her teeth were buried deep in his skin as a trail of blood flowed out of his miniature wounds. Stifling a cry of pain, Tamahome felt his eyes well up with tears as he cradled his hand. Gasping, Miaka apologized over and over but also blaming him for sneaking up on his eyes, Tamahome grabbed her hand with his uninjured one and led her behind the building and away from the patrolling soldiers. He told her to keep quiet as they searched for a way out. as they went to search for bella and get the hell out if this maze of a palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella_

The beautiful man lifted his arm and pointed gracefully towards the way she came. bella could almost imagine him sparkling in sheer beauty. Shaking her head lightly, she approached him he was so beautiful its like he was pulling at her heart then she remembered what her mother had said to her. have manners until you know if they are evil. muramasa was watching and making sure he was not going to do anything.

"Pardon me good sir but who are you?" asked bella

The man looked at her with such gentle eyes. he had to admit this one had manners as if she had been raised in a good family when she talked to him. but she was so angelic almost like a goddess in her own right, but he felt a tugging to her as if they are meant to be. but he had to make sure he was so confused and what he was feeling. but this woman is a goddess in his eyes he knew there was something there between then it was just confusion to him what it wondered if this was what he was feeling before they are brought here. but those eyes are lovely he wanted to only look at him,

"You seem to be too calm in the presence of a stranger my dear. I wonder why that would be?." asked hotohori

The male voice was smooth as if he purring, n, however, bella only huffed and shrugged and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Atleast she had the paints that still had a lot of her wizarding things that she had during the war. She even still had a shrunken wizarding tent in her pocket. The joys of magic she was able to make things smaller and have them come with her. as she looked at him and woudl ask the same thing about him as well. since he was here and he could be here to pull a dick mover and put her back into prison. hotohori was wondered what was going through her mind.

"And I could say the same about you good sir,. I could be some crazy person here to kill you. No one would ever know. Not to mention you haven't called security yet so you must be up to something. so good luck trying to pull that one me mister I'm way to smart to have that one pulled on me. so dont test my intelligence good sir. But before anything else I would like to know your name so I know who I am talking to please sir?." asked bella

The man was surprised to say the least he thought he would of met someone like her before, Chuckling in amusement he liked her but his pulling at his heart came back he would have to analize that later. he saw the intelligence in her eyes she was not dumb. and she spoke like he never have heard someone speak before. and that is a breath of fresh air to him. but there was something else. as if there was another person around her but he was not able to see him or her. he wanted to know more about her. she was something to him by the pull he was feeling from her.

"My name is Hotohori my dear, though I am not always called that. So, you must be the one they are looking for." said Hotohori

He stood up and walked towards Usagi who seemed to be watching him studing him movements. His graceful movements just like her's. so he must be royalty then again she was never wrong with these things. plus there is some sort of power inside of him just like Tamahome. she knocked out muramasa for being a pervert and making kissy sounds. while bella growled in warning to him and he only smirked at his mistress that he was playing around with her. but there was something there between then and he knew what it was. but he would keep it to himself for the time being.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not, you would never know now will ya dearie. Anyway I'm isabella riddle but I am not always called that. But it's nice to meet you Hotohori." chirped bella

bella smiled up at hotohori as he was now towering over her. She gave him one of her charming smiles. He was trying to see if she will fall for him like most women. When he felt her slap him and turned her back to him and walked away slightly before facing him again with an annoyed look. Oh he loved this woman. he smiled a true smile and looked back at the woman who tilted her head in confusion. muramasa smirked that was his mistress for ya. she was not going to take no one bullshit that was what he mother had teached her. and she took her mothers teachings to heart as well.

 **"BELLA! BELLA!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka came running toward her cousin knocking the both of them to the ground and enveloped her in a heart stopping embrace, that knocked muramasa back to being awake from the crash of the inner world as his mistress fell to the ground from her stupid cousin. Hotohori watched as Miaka scold bella about getting lost. bella raised an eyebrow at her cousin for what she had the thought of lecturing her on. hotohori was confused at what he was seeing this was different. he never seen no warm family or close family before this was something that he was going to have one day when he find his one and only.

"I could say the same to you my dear cousin, your as bad as the rest of the weasleys." grumbled bella

Tamahome caught up to them. Seeing that bella was safe he sighed in relief. As he helped up the female from her only dramatic cousin, and he dont know why he kept feeling there was another person watching him. as if it was through bella eyes. while miaka pouted the two new people didn't even notice the long haired male watching them with wonder in his eyes. he wondered who he was and started to get protective over the females that he had grown close to and in bella case obsessed to in such a short time. and he felt like this manw as going to take her away from him.

"Both of you are hopeless. And would be the death of me!" said Tamahome

"Oh tama - kins you would be lost with out me!" Purred bella

Tamahome blushed at her statement, tamahome had to think of something that was going to help him get rid of the raging boner he has, he needed to relieve himself sooner or later from the amound of boners he had he was backed up and needed to have a release. he just couldnt help it bella was just hot and a goddess in his eyes. but he was so close to the truth on the goddess part. hell even hotohori was freaking horny as fuck from what she had just done and that is sayint somethng there when he was hard as a rock. he needed to speak to someone why he was feeling the way he was.

"Halt!"

The guards neared the three of them. they threw Miaka to the ground threatened to kill her only to have his sword broken in two. He looked at the person who did it and saw an enraged bella with the half with muramasa in his sword form. the soldier tried to call for the help of his men but he saw them being taken down by Tamahome, his ogre symbol was glowing brightly once eyes widened as he recognized that mark. she let the soul thread drop once she saw tamahome was able to get near them. hotohori had to stop he seen everything he needed to see that is all he needed. and he knew what he had to do now. other than figure out who was who. but one of them was something he already what he was.

"Enough stand down at once!" ordered Hotohori

Hotohori did not want for others to get hurt any more than they already were. he felt connected to her somehow but then again it was something he knew when he saw the pure pink light so blinding to show how much power she had. that was what helped warmed his haeart. The soldiers immediately bowed to their emperor. while bella was not suprised by the fact that he was the emperor since the way he moved and carried himself. he needed some help when it came down to spying.

"Your Majesty!"

Tamahome looked at the guards for a while before realizing that the man in front of him was the Emperor and he bowed down deeply to his emperor. while bella put her hand's in her pockets already figured out who he was and only shrugged it was no news to her she read his mind, muramasa was just reading a book in his library in the inner world. he even had a tv as well in her inner world so what else new with him. as she sighed and knew there was somethig he knew that he was not telling her. she needed to look into her bond sight and that was going to be a shocking enough to her..

" But you're a woman. It's impossible for you to be a man, unless he liked dr frank from rocky horror?" asked Miaka

bella however looked at him with a bright smile and winked at him to let him know she knew who he was,. Tamahome wondered if this girl was asking for death since she wasn't bowing befroe the emperor that was rude in so many ways. but then again he didnt even know she was a queen. but he will soon learn alot of things that he only knew in stories. and said story book no one was able to take away from him. he never would stop sleeping with it until he was able to have her himself and that is all he would ever need. as he sighed and needd to get to business once the guards are gone..

"Bow, damnit your being rube in front of the emperor!" growled Tamahome

Tamahome was about to pound her head in. But bella skillfully side stepped and stomped on his hand hard enough to make her point in to not telling her what to do and she knew what she was doing. and she knew that hotohori would not harm. her bond sighed was telling her that he was her one soul mate her other one is out there somewhere. tamahome cried in pain and wondered what the hell was in her boots since they hurt like a mother fucker when she stomped on his poor hand. as bella went over to Hotohori and she looked around him and noticing he had a nice ass. she was grinning widely up at him as if she knew all along.

"You shall not touch these three unless I say so. Understood?" ordered Hotohori

The guards said yes sir and left out of there quickly before they end up dead, they even bowed and apologized to bella and bowed or kissed her hand. hotohori sighed and wondered when they ever started to act like that. he sent them all a dark look and they all took off knowing that she was off limits., it seemed that they where not needed right now. Tamahome was shocked yet glad to see them leave. Hotohori turned to Miaka he needed to know who in the world is who here. since this needed to be appointed so they would be able to be treated like they are meant to be.

"Are you the one who emitted the red light?" asked Hotohori

Miaka nodded mutely not sure what esle she should do. she always stayed out of the battles with her family and bella. Hotohori smiled at Miaka he was praying to all the god's hoping bella was the one he waited for. he had waited for so long for the person. and he would hate to find out that she is not the woman he had waited for. he was hoping with all hope that she was the one that he waited. while bella eyes softened to let him know she understood what he was feeling. and for once meeting him and finding out he was her soul mate she felt happy and at peace.

"Then you must be the Priestess of Suzaku." said hotohori

Miaka only looked blankly not sure on what was going on, bella sighed when he looked over at her,she was way way to much like her father it was way to creepy. but atleast keisuke has some sort of brains. but then he was the one out of the siblings that had the brains of the black family. and not the weasley family. miaka wondered what this all meant for her. and why he was asking all of this stuff for. while patted her head to let her know she was going to be there for her every step of the way. hotohori needed to know who she was and needed to see if she was indeed the one who he had been waiting for.

"Are you perhaps a priestess as well my dear ?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori did not want to frighten isabella she was somethng he didn't want to turn away he keeps feeling the pull to her not even sure what it mean, but he had to know if she was the one who he fell in love with when he heard stories when he was little, but then again not much was able to make her feel that way since she had seen alot of shit in her long long life. she had been through more than he could even imagin he could see it in her eyes. those beautiful eyes that was like gems looking at him. he shot a dark look at tamahome thinking he was able to get next to her.

"ah you see remember when i told you that i am known by more than one name. im known as isabella riddle. isabella swan. and plus narcissa malfoy. princess of the voltori and the house of the moon. but most of all the known name i am known for is the one and only shikon miko.," said bella

bella heald her head up high while hotohori and tamahome looked on in shock, they would never ever believe her unless she showed some proof, Miaka only looked at her with starry eyes at her cousin it was something she always loved about her she was graceful when she needed to be. but she was tom riddle daughter so she was raised to have grace and a warrior as well. while hotohori and tamahome was gawking. bella was deeply amusemed as well muramasa she would let them meet him soon,

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Hotohori stared intently at the girl she has been the one he had been waiting for since he was a mere child Hotohori shook his head slightly. Glancing back at the woman He wondered what the marking on her arm meant. Closing his eyes hotohori remembered every last word of her. that he was standing in front of the woman who he had been dreaming about and waited for so long.

"there is an old ledgend one that had four souls. it was said that it represented the balance of this world. the god had taken the form of a jewel and had given himself to man kind so that may have their fate in their own hands. hence it was given the name shikon no tama. the jewel of four souls, it refelects the hearts of whoever held it. if the person heart was pure the god will remail unsullied. but if a persons eart was tainted and evil. the god becomes corrupted like the other four gods, it was able to grant wishs and choose it's own priestess. but who ever possessed the jewel was destined to have hardships and trials that surpassed those of other priestess, she is only granted one wish unfortunately humans to withstand so many powerful miko's until it stayed with one forever more as its protector living through out time,suzaku said to vow to find that god and bring it here along with its chosen priestess to become the embodiment og suzakku or any god for that matter and save all its people." explained hotohori

Hotohori saw the look of horror in the look of her pink and red eyes. those eyes are so beautiful the color of gem;s. he would love to look in those eyes for the rest of his life. Tamahome was not going to believe a damn thing until he sees some proof. yes he knew that story well enough but he needed to see the proof of the claims of what she said. and he was not going to believe a word to she showed him. there was something that was about the shikon miko was never human. well if that was true miaka was not human either. he sighed and had a feeling that she was special when they met.

"I want to se proof," demanded tamahome

Tamahome and hotohori watched as she took the jewel out and dropped her glamor to shwo her in all her demonic glory. as she made a bow of pure miko energy in her hands. miaka was there looking like this was normal. while hotohori was on his knees she was here, she was fianlly here. she was here to be with him. well he only could hope that she would see him as someone who she would spend forever with. but then again there was soemthing else that he was going to learn sooner than later about her with her powers.

"Muramasa come out please." ordered bella

They all was gawking there was another one there with her. And they saw in her memories that he was a sword spirit who served her with faithfulness. And they nodded to him as if to say welcome and wonder around if you wish. while Muramasa was smirking like a moron he was basically in a new place that he was able to roam and learn new things. but they had tears in their eyes for what she had showed them the life she had to live through out and what had happened to her to lead her to that life. they even felt everything that was felt during it. the empath power had its hents to show what ones feeling to what had been feeling at the time when it happened.

"Very well then, I must ask you to attend a proclamation regarding your appearance here. After all, your story has been passed down through generations. It is almost as famous as the legend of the Four Gods," said Hotohori

In a flash of light bella was standing with her hands in her pockets looking as a human would no demonic marking nothing. muramasa was right at her side and looking around. tamahome was looking at him and wondered how in the world it even happens. but that is something he was not into being explained to about. since it would be something he didnt even understand. Hotohori smiled again this was the best day of his life. she was finally here now. and he was going to release all the royal consorts and only leave two as maids since they had no where else to go.

"Why don't we continue this conversation inside shall we?" said Hotohori

Hotohori clapping his hands gently, two servants suddenly appeared and began ushering bella and the others inside the palace and into the throne room, The four of them were amazed at the extravagance of the place, not noticing that the Emperor had had called for the audience of his advisers, all of the council members, and courtiers to witness this fateful day. and have them to release all the royal consorts and only the two he promisd their family he would keep them on as staff before they he reappeared before the trio, he had already changed his clothes and put up his hair, looking more like the Emperor he is. Acknowledging his authority, the three knelt before him.

"I am sorry for deceiving you, but I had to make sure that you were not fakes. We had not expected the both the Priestess of Suzaku and the shikon miko with her sword spirit to appear before us today. welcome muramasa by the way. However, it must also be fate as we are facing a terrible crisis. May we ask for your assistance?" said Hotohori

bella only nooded to tell him she agreed to what he asked. while muramasa waved his hand to show he was going to be helping as well. plus the others will help as well when they make it here. while Miaka looked blankly at him as if she was playing what her father normally does when he wanted to not do something he didn't want to do. bella and muramasa was the ones who normally was the ones who knew what they are doing when it came down to stuff like this. so what else was she going to do other them look dumb and let her cousin do all of the work like she normally does.

"What am I supposed to do I'm not like bella or muramasa. My cousin and muramasa is the one's you want, plus she just finished fighting a war and was a spy and other things," said Miaka

bella sighed and cut her cousin off gently, while muramasa was rubbing his temples she was to much like her father family it was annnoying for him he was able to he a headache still and he was a freaking sword spirit. he wondered how much his mistress was able to deal with her cousin. it seemed she is voldermort and bellatrix daughter is how she and her cousin acted around each other arthur was always in a debate about some things that are in the muggle world they debate on always. plus kugo and voldermort was fun to watch sometimes.

"Do you know why we're even here in the first place? Suzaku appeared because of you. And your a pure blood remember you are powerful in your own right but not ready to release the seal yet," said bella

Miaka huffed acting like grandma molly when she was pissed off about something. her mother anger is a force to be reckoned her own mother is far more scarrier when she was angry. with the frying pan of doom as well that her mother and miaka mother since they are related by being cousins through the black part of the family and their tempers are well known to through out the wizarding world. and if you fuck with one of them then you mess with the rest of the family. the black family matto.. While her own mother never cross path with her anger.

"So you're blaming me bella how could you!" grumbled Miaka

"No weasely you just opened the portal. and my mistress was the one who solved the riddle that was placed on the portal." Said Muramasa

bella sighed and shook her head sometimes she wondered why in the world she had to end up like her she was grateful for her sword spirit to speak out like this. plus he was getting annoyed. this was apart of her destiny and she was not even respecting it. and that makes him annoyed when people do that. and he was going to make it known when he was annoyed. while miaka pouted to the sword spirit to what he had just said to her. that was something that she hated when people did that to her.

"No cousin dear what we are meaning that he appeared and called you. Your just lucky to have me with to even solve a age old riddle along with it. And being related to you as well. This is your destiny you can't mess with that if you do it will mess with time and space. and believe me that is not fun to fix i lived through it." said bella

Miaka still looked unconvinced as she pondered the idea. Sometimes bella and the sword man can be scary when they wanted to be, Hotohori decided to give them a boost since he seen the goddess bella getting annoyed and sadly he was getting annoyed as well and he didn;t want to see what a sword spirit is able to do when he was what he was able to do when he was angry as well. they would have to wait to see that.

"As I have mentioned a while ago, when you become the Priestess of Suzaku, you shall have the power to grant your own three wishes. You could even rule and take over the world if you so wish." said Hotohori

bella and muramasa groaned into their palm. tamahome only pushed her head on his lap to tell her it was ok. while muramasa was grumbling about small brained wealseys in passing down their stupid genes. even though some of them maybe smart. but he only met a few that passed the intelligence gene on the weasely clan. That was all it took for Miaka's eyes to widen and a dreamy look to cross her face just like when she gets when she sees food. just like her father and brother and uncles act when they see food. they all thought it was something they gotten from their father it seemed.

"Really? Does that mean that I could wish for a body like a super model's so I can have all the boys drooling at my feet? Can I wish to be the toughest girl and be the ultimate pro-wrestling champion? And I can have all the food I want anytime!? Oh, and of course be super smart to pass Jonan's entrance exam." cheered Miaka

Tamahome rolled his eyes but let a small smile appear on his face. as he patted bella head and ran his fingers through her hair he felt sorry for her sadly. hotohori glared at seeing what tmahome was doing. it seemed that she she was getting a headache from all this. and he couldn't blame her either. he looked over to the sword spirit who was twitching in annoyance. he snickered at the man who was trying to hold back a rant and raving he had a feeling that is why he was twitching.

"I'm sure that those are petty wishes and are of no significance but, yes, it is possible, you could even take over the world, as long as you gather the seven Warriors of Suzaku." said Hotohori

"I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it!" cheered Miaka

bella in tamahome lap grumbled something insulting as he ran his fingered through her hair. Tamahome and muramasa sweat-dropped and shook their heads in an exasperated manner. and muramasa was deterinded to put some silencing charm or a silencing kido spell on her to hush her up to calm down a bit. but they are not offended by her enthusiasm just more or less annoyed it was someting that she also had gotten from her father's genes on his side of the famil.y Hotohori smiled and declared,

"Let it be known that the Priestess of Suzaku and the shikon miko and the embodiment of suzaku, the saviors of our empire, have appeared! They have already pledged themselves to us. Now, the courtiers and the members of the council must do the same!" ordered Hotohori

A door opened behind them to reveal numerous people bowing down to the cousins and muramasa. bella and Miaka were both nervous and flabbergasted at what was going on. but bella and muramasa took it in stirde they was used to something like this since they delt with it more than they cared to even admit. but then aagin this was something that bella was used to even though she never mention of her being named goddess of death and war from the vampire and demonic world. but that was for another time.

"We pledge our allegiance and service to the Priestess Suzaku and shikon miko the embodiment of suzaku! Please bestow on us your wise council and save our great nation!"

bella and muramasa shook their Head's they think miaka weasely is wise of they are in for a real treat once they get to know her and her very low brain cell count. and that is that alot when it came down to some of the weaselys but that was something that is known to all over the world. but she can be smart when she wanted to. and that will not go over to well with molly and her mother ceres a name given through the black family. but they are not ones to make their love ones to back down to nothing. plus they knew that the kings would not let her give up either since this was meant to happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

bella, Miaka, muramasa and Tamahome were given their individual suites in the palace. oddly she was given the rooms in the royal wing of th palace. At this point In time Miaka was supposed to be waking up, and Tamahome was sent by bella to look after her cousin. muramasa was exploring the palace to get used the layout. bella gave tamahome a chocolate frog and some other wizarding candy he was over joyed by It, and it was funny to watch his looks on his face, As for bella she met a freind last night who was ex royal consort byut now a maid she also felt some kind of power off her as if it matched to tamahomes., she was wandering the halls she made sure not to go near that room again it seems the gay guys love to do that back door dance at, until she came across a room she had never seen before. Curious, bella opened the door quietly only to see the Emperor inside with his advisers. Deciding to see what's going on, she snuck in silently went to his bed and sat down on it and watched as the Emperor look at himself in the mirror. He was examining his face at every angle and it made bella wonder what he was thinking. His advisers were looking at him intently, as if waiting for him to make an important statement.

"I'm so beautiful, it scares me." said Hotohori

Suffice to say that that was not what the old men were expecting they where bouncing all over the place and shot around the room as well waving their arms. . Hearing laughing from where hotohori bed was, they saw bella clutching her sides as she rolled all around on his bed. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to compose herself. Hotohori raised an eyebrow in amusement. After a while bella fell off the side of the bed from all her laughter after a while bella was able to speak,

"And I thought my adopted son's twin boys was bad!" chirped bella

bella caught the the advisers faces they seemed to be happy about something.. it seemed they where thinking something perverted or their twincest thing they had their father in them and it was freaky sometimes. zange is death the twin brother. As she was trying to calm herself down, the Emperor had ordered his advisers to leave the room and focused his attention back to the girl who was smiling at him. she sighed and wondered if they even found her little tamaki and draco. she felt sick while worried about them and wondered if they would be ok. she closed her eyes and sighed.

"That's the first time I've laughed so hard since the war ended in the wizarding world last month and I thank you.." chirped bella

"Really why would that be?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori wondered why there was so much sadness within her gem like knew from what muramasa told him what he was to her. and he was told that she had another soul mate. all he was just happy about is having her to be his and only his. well and the second soul mate. but he had always been in love with her since he heard her story. and now he understood why he felt like he did. and why he felt so lonely with out her around him. and now he was going to be able to be happy. and that is all that counted for the two of them. and that is all. well until the second soul mate comes.

"Well with being a spy in all for the light Side it was hard to keep up on things, plus two of mu sons are missing. one has been missing taken from the hospital after ht ewar.. . It's not the only time his grandmother stole him and believe me it not pleasant when it came down to what she does to him we can't find him anywhere.. my one husband who help me fill my void of what i knew what i was missing out there. spirit he a good man he has changed for the beter though." Explained bella

bella thought about her son tamaki who his grandmother killed his father in front of him, he left it in his will that he would go to her if anything happened to him,new a Tramatizd for what happened she shivered to what she thought of. and draco she didnt even know since she have not heard from anyone if they where be able to locate him. she felt like she wanted to just cry and cry. but she knew that was never going to help them to be returned to her. while hotohori watched his blessing he was going to be a step father. and so was the second soul mate but that was going to come later on.

"I apologize. I did not mean to cause you distress. I have faith that they will be found soon." said Hotohori

Hotohori stood up and nodded he was going to let her know what he was and who he wa to hers,he lifted her chin yo to meet him as he kissed her deeply, he was in pure heaven to taste he lips still tasted like strawberries. and they are all his. he was going to have to thank that sword spirit later for explaining about what he was feeling. and how he felt and that is why he was so attatched to the book growing up. it was because he knew his soul mate was the shikon miko isabella when he was young. and that is a rare thing when your that young to even realize that when it came down to that.

"i have waited so long for you my love. muramasa told me what i was to you and it made me so happy. i dont care that you have a second soul mate he would be the second today this day will you be my wife and empress. i cant let you not be.." Said hotohori

bella gasped and clutched to his chest and only nodded he saw the one adviser come in e only nodded to him to prepare things about her becoming the empress today. and the marriege as welll. They were interrupted with Miaka face planted the floor. Tamahome and muramasa was right behind her, tamahome was smiling like A pervert, Tamahome as he was about to drag Miaka out of the room but was stopped when he met the ceiling of the room as if he was floating by magic. he looked down to see bella glare up at him, muramasa smirking at his mistress knowin gthe little pervert deserved it.

"Now be a good boy and think what you said you pervert!" Ordered bella

bella flipped her long hair over her shoulder as if she thought nothing about it. Hotohori smirked oh she a little spitfire as well. while muramasa bowed to his master since he knew after the conversation he had with him he went for it. and he had to thank him for that. to letting his soul mate bond go and connect with each other. but that is somethiing that soul mates seemed to do. while miaka wondered what in the world was goign on since they had to come and bother them while they are about to be husband and wife and finsihed the bonding to be connected forever and ever.

"You wanted to inquire about something?" asked Hotohori

Miaka jumped hearing his voice he was still holding bella as if he was being possessive over something he thought was his. then that meant to be his soul mate but who was the second soul mate. she sighed and knew that he would be found later on. muramasa laid a hand on his mistress cousin shoulder to let her know it was ok. he was able to make sure she understood everything and help her better with the understanding of what she needed to do. he was good at that even though it was a very annoying task to do.

"Oh, I just came here to ask how will find the rest of the Warriors." said Miaka

Hotohori let go of his angel even though he missed her warmth he even watched her sleep for a while last night before he went to bed himself. she was down the hall from him. And from tonight she will be with him for good, he went to retrieved something from behind his dressing table. the one thing to get then all started on gathered all the suzaku warriors and to summon the beast god and she would be able to make her wish's, she had a feeling that her cousin was going to be the one to do all the work. and sadly that is something she was not ashamed of doing either. the less work she had to do the better for her.

"This is a scroll passed down by the first Emperor, Lord Taiso. It is called The Universe of the Four Gods." explained Hotohori

Miaka nodded while bella sat back down on his bed well after she let tamahome down and let him face plant the ground so he was able to listen properly about what was about to be said. muramasa was listening to what was being explain since it was something new to learn and information for things they have to get done. and get things rolling for them to summon the beast god. and get the others here as well. they would be able to help out as well with everything.

"It was given to him by a being called Taiitsukun. she is the one that rules and governs this world, she was even said to have created this world. she was also the one who gave this to the Emperor in order to prepare his line to serve the Priestess of Suzaku. You see, there are 28 constellations which are divided into four. There are seven constellations for each kingdom. Suzaku is the general term for the names of the seven constellations in the South. They are: Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tamahome, Chiriko, Hotohori, and Mistukake. Each of them are names of the seven warriors and all have marks one their body to prove that they are one of the seven. I am Hotohori, the sea snake," explained Hotohori

Hotohori revealed the red glowing symbol at the side of his neck before covering it again to show them that he was indeed one of the suzaku seven and the symbol was the proof that he was indeed a warrior. he was looking forward to meet all his family once they get here. and his step children as well. he was going to accept the all as his own and they would be in line for the throne. he was not going to make them think he hated them because he dont. and hek new he would have to accept the ex husband since she and him are still friends.

"You are Tamahome, which means 'crab'. You are to protect the Suzaku no Miko and the shikon miko since she is the embodiment of any god. but she is suzaku. and bring them strength and power as well as exhibit it. The story is about a girl who gathered the seven Suzaku Warriors. If you find them all then you will be able to make your dreams come true." exlained Hotohori

bella and muramasa was deep in thought thinking about her new freind she snapped her fingers and knew who it was now. it seemed that she was a suzaku warrior. she popped out of there with out no one noticing. while muramasa was sitting in one of the chairs in the room waiting for his mistress to return since he had a feeling the person is really a dude in drag by the way he was getting a feeling about the person that his mistress came friends with and he had the feeling that the person had this thing about his mistress as well..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

bella popped back into the emperors room with the purple haired female. the three of them wondered where this person came from and why was she in the room with bella. muramasa knew she was since he was with his mistress when they met. then again the woman seemed nice. but he gets this feeling that she is a he for some odd reason. but he would wait to see how it will play out. and he had this feeling that she was going to be hating miaka for a while and that was not going to fly with his mistress when it came down to her being a protective person to her family and freinds.

"Um I have someone here to show you. her name is Korin but her real name is Nuriko." said bella

Hotohori nodded and wondered if this woman was a suzaku warrior or not. while Nuriko showed her marking to prove that she was indeed a Suzaku Warrior. Tamahome smirked perverted look on his face. since his marking on her check thinking it was a booby flash. but then again there was none and he groaned he thought he was going to see boobies. while muramasa arched a brow at the little pervert that was sitting there not even realizing that he was drooling.

"Willow," whispered Hotohori

"I am known as Korin but my given name is Nuriko." said Nuriko

bella crossed her legs knowing she did a good job at finding the Suzaku Warrior. muramasa was smirking to see the smug look on his mistress face. he felt proud of her to help out with finding the warriors for her cousin. and he had this feeling that she was going to be the one to do so with everyone of them. Hotohori seen the smug look on her face and knew that she was the one to figure it out she a genius as well.

"So you're the third warrior!" chirped Miaka

Nuriko was to busy looking over at bella the woman who she heard stories about as a child, the person who stole her own heart away like no one else had ever done before. she just hated the Priestess Of Suzaku and the emperor since they where taking her away from her Miaka felt a wave of happiness wash over her. muramasa had a feeling this person was a fan girl by the way she was eyeing his mistress. bella found a warrior and she was right here in the palace! It was easier than she thought, she just needed to have bella do all the work. Tamahome was smiling suspiciously in the background.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori went over and sat next to his angel on the bed and placed a arm around her. bella only blushed deeply while Nuriko eye twitched in annoyance the pompous jackass emperor was not going to take her bella away. while muramasa knew he was correct in that thought that she was a fangirl and is jealous of that was already written int he stars that the two of them are meant to be together. plus the second soul mate but they done even know who the hell he was at this point in time. while maiak blinked and wondered what is wrong with tamahome as if he was day dreaming..

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all" said Tamahome dreamily

Miaka reached out a hand for the new warrior to shake since it was polight to do, but Nuriko merely passed her and went straight for Tamahome imaging him as that and no other warning, Nuriko cupped Tamahome's face and kissed him soundly on the 's mouths dropped at the unexpected sight. Even bella who titled over and laid on hotohoris lap from fainting from what she was seeing she knew this wont go over to well with was snickering at the sight of tamahome oh shit look. and it seemed she was correct when she kicked something and it cut it. bella sighed and snapped her fingers as miaka leg was bandaged while hotohori and bella had other matters to Attend to like having the empress announced, muramasa was going to go and wonder around town for a while since he wanted to get the layout there as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day_

bella was in her cousin room and went over the event's in her head while Miaka was pacing back and forth as if she wanted to kill someone for taking the man she wanted away from her. She didn't say congratulations to her for her marriage. and muramasa went back to town after he was a witness to his mistress marriage. she was not even able to use the senaki gates or the garganta something is blocking them. she tried her best to contact hades but it seemed that there was nothing she was able to do there to even contact him. but for now she needed to help her cousin from what was going on in her head. she did feed before she even came to see her cousin. but ti seemed that she was given crimnals to drink from.

"Does your leg still hurt cousin dear?" asked bella

Miaka looked over at her cousin. who in turn snapped her book shut;. its not like she was getting any reading in while she was watching Miaka was pacing and with the pain potion she was give it helped, something that she invented to make it stronger. but then again she did kick something and got hurt. a very alice and ayame thing to tell ya the truth. and alice and ayame was known to be a klutz of klutz's. miaka and her are one in the same it seemed when it came down to them. and alice was a vampire that saying something there when one had their clumsy side come to their vampire life with them. .

"Actually, it's a lot better. That salve you gave me is working wonders," chirped Miaka

bella smiled brightly she was th best of the best in position making, plus her friend may he rest in peace from albus burning him and lucius alive together and made draco and hermione watch it. he was always making their own spells and potions things like that. They even bounced ideas back and forth, she wondered how her adopted daughter from her other friends who was burned to death since they adopted bloom into their family but left it I'm their will for her to take her in. She was only 9 when she adopted her, but oh well she was in Alfia in the school for her fairy power, and emma family well she was shocked when she learned theya re snow freaking whire and prince charming. but when she met the evil queen there was just something about her that reminded her of a mother.

"Something you learn when you go to school in the wizarding world, plus i had to learn it to work as a spy. but then again it was all fun when you get to make your own spells and things.." Explained bella

Miaka tilted her head to the side she knew her mother and father along with her brother's was in the war. But she was happy she was able to not fight In it and had. and sadly she was happy that she was able to stay out of that war. from what she had heard that it was one that she would of never lasted in. and from what she seen in her cousin memories she was happy that she was not in it. but then again it was her own fought she did kick the wall but lucky enough not to crack it and made the picture on the wall to fall down and smash into her leg. The door suddenly opened to reveal a frantic Tamahome.

"Miaka, bella help me from the devil woman!" cried Tamahome

Tamahome blushed deeply to see bella was in her shirt and a short skirt. and Miaka looked at him. he had to admit he was becoming obsessed with bella. Miaka was turning into of a boyfriend and girlfreind type of thing. Out of no where a rope wrapped itself around his feet causing tamahome to fall flat on his face. bella started to burst out laughing from what she had just seen it was all to funny to her as she pointed and laugh harder,. Nuriko's head peeked in the room looking so happy go lucky,

"Oh, there you are Tama-baby! Im sorry fellow ladies, Tama-baby and I were playing and now it's his turn to get tied up." chirped Nuriko

bella still laughing her head off thinking that sounded like a perverted game that nuriko seemed to have came up with in her head. she reminded her of some of the others that she was frirends with. hell her grandkits would be like this as well if they are here since she seen it. but for the life of her she would not want to see it. bad enough their little brotherly love act was enough for her to deal with,. she knew it wasn't a game poor Tamahome ran to her in terror. and he was still giving her a pleading look to help him from the devil lady, oh muramasa was going to love this when she show him what she was seeing right now he will be laughing his ass off as well. hotohori would love to see this as well.

"Right, tama baby? , we'll be going now! Come on, Tama! That's it!" chirped Nuriko

Nuriko dragged Tamahome out of the room as if he was a dog to her. while tamahome screamed for help from bella to see if she would be able to give it to her. while bella was still snickering about what Tamahome was going through, the pervert was getting a taste of his own lesson. she even smelt that she did something to him by sucking his dick she knew he was molested. miaka growled in annoyance. bella smirked that what she thought she didnt even knwo what her connection to tamahome is. and it seemed tamahome didn't even know what his is either.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka stood in front of Nuriko as if she was really selling her soul now. While bella was in the room with a notice me not charm on her. she wanted to see what nuriko was going to make her cousin do. she was a pureblood she should not be treating her in the way she is in the first place. and she had this feeling that what she was going to make her cousin was degrading and now worth the blood she was born into., while nuriko was sitting on a tied up Tamahome so he don't leave again. and why does it smell like someone just got sucked off in here. she was able to smell the stink of what they had done. and by the look of shame on tamahome face it was something that was really sexual.

"You want to be my servant?" asked Nuriko

Nuriko was rubbing her hand aking like her shit dont stink to what miaka is before her. even though miaka is after all above her in blood status. Tamahome's whole body was covered in wrappings making it impossible to move. Or even try to escape from her again, Nuriko fat ass was sitting on him. bella had to place a silencing charm on she was laughing her ass off, He was trying to protest and get her off but nuriko was not paying attention, miaka will be Nuriko's personal servant and will do anything she's told. In return Nuriko must promise to pledge her allegiance and try to be her friend no warrior. while muramasa would of love to see this. she would have to share with him later on what she is seeing.

"I just need you to agree that's all" grumbled miaka

Nuriko smirked and looked up to meet the annoyed gaze of the suzaku no miko. She was going to make her work so hard that she would learn to stay away from the woman she wanted, bad enough the emperor married her but she will get her to leave him for her marriage or no marriage, she will have the shikon miko for herself one way or another she will find a way to make her the only person to be hers. and that is something she was not concerned about was the emperor. she knew he was possessive over her and yes that was apart of the soul mate thing. but it was just not fair to her.

"All right them. But on one condition." said Nuriko

"And that is?" asked miaka

Nuriko grabbed Tamahome from under her and hugged him tightly as she nuzzled her face into his, while bella was gagging from what she was seeing she kinda felt bad for her poor friend, kinda reminded her how koga acted towards her and still does it seemed he cant get it through his skull. and spirit as well. but thats different since he was basically her ex husband and he still loved looked like he was going to snap sooner or later. she had a feeling he was not interested in nuriko like that in the slightest. or even was turned on at all by her. and that goes good for miaka since by the powers of venus they are meant to be.

"You will never disturb me for any reason while Tamahome I with me," said Nuriko

Nuriko giggled like a school girl who got a hot guy and making sure she staked her claim on hism so no other female decided to take him away from her. she sighed and knew that she seen this way to many times from her time in schools going through out time.. and before that as well.. Tamahome was trying to wriggle himself out of her grip while feeling voilated from what the crazy chick had done to him. he was feeling so much shame and he was happy that bella or muramasa was not around to see his walk of shame from what he was having done to him. his male pride was taken from him from the stength this woman has.

"Stop it. Stop it you devil woman!" cried Tamahome

miaka and nuriko ignored him and miaka looked at Nuriko, as she rolled her sleeve up to ready to be made to do things that she was going to be handed to her, and she was going to show her she will not was the daughter of charlie weasley and she was going to show her that she was not going to let her win against she wanted to do to her. while bella eye twitched in annoyance from what the foul whore was doing. she was making her cousin do house elfe work. she was above this sort of thing. how dare she treat a pure blooded woman like this. it was not right and it was not sitting well with her. she had to tone it down since she was probably projecting.

"yeah sure whatever," grumbled miaka

Miaka had venom dripping in her voice when she had said that oh how she hated this woman and wanted to scratch her eyes out and not eve care if she looked like she was bat shit crazy. and she was trying so hard to make her cry. or run away or something. but she will not show weakness to her. it was one thing uncle voldermort had teach'd her from something that she had lsitened to them. but she knew some tricks that could get back at her through through her uncles and hikaru and karou as well. but for now she was going to play nice and jokes and tricks later and show her that you done mess with a weasley or a black. as well a riddle or a vultori. nuriko growled from what she was doing to her hair.

"Okay slave girl let's start with you fixing my hair. Come don't keep me waiting slave girl!" ordered Nuriko

bella fingers wanted to kill this whore how she was treating her cousin, no bitch treats pure blooded woman like this,. oh how she started to hate her now. she was so nice when they first met and now she just turned into someone who you wad to kill. and she had this sick feeling that she is a fan girl who is obsessed with her. if so she might as well get in line with that one. but she was not going to stand for this if it keeps going. while miaka eye twitched something that came from grandma molly side. it seemed that the females on her side of the family had that tick.

"Yes master," said miaka

Miaka neared Nuriko who sat in front of her mirror and started handling her hair with great care and soft movements. Didn't like how she was man handling her hair, as she picked up a picture of water and splashed it in her face as if it was something to show her that is punishment to what she was doing it was degrating to her cousin since she was royal through her blood line. bella was lucky up a few charms up so no one was able to hear her or even feel her. she dont even know if her sword spirit was able to feel her from the spells she had up. but that was good thing that he didnt.

"Slave girl your doing it wrong!" Hissed nuriko

Tamahome was passed out in the corner from being strangled to death. While bella nudged him with her foot still had the notice me not charm on, she check tamahome pulse and sighed he was still alive, she felt bad for him now sadly. she wondered where muramasa is he must be enjoying his outtings since he was out a lot. he does enjoy learning his way around newer placed. just as long its not a enemy territory then he was all good to enjoy his time since it was not their home. well another one that added to the listes of homes that she owned and had for the time she had lived through.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that afternoon_

miaka finally finished cleaning nuriko chambers this was completely beaneth her in her oure blooded status but she would do anything to show her that she was not going to back down. and to show her it was not going to be a bad thing to be a friend and warrior to her. but she was going to be working her fingers to the bone for this. and maybe she would never ever get her respect and thinking she was doing this for nothing. voldermort would be lecturing her if he seen her doing this and she her uncle well enough.

"Oh slave girl, I want you to give this a nice cleaning Its just nasty. Slave girl get to work chop chop." Ordered Nuriko

Nuriko as she pointed to the floor miaka eyes bugged out and sighed as she bowed to the floor and started scrubbing. bella sighed this was not the way to earn someone respect it was just wrong I what nuriko was doing, bella wanted to kick her ass for what she was doing to her cousin it was not the correct thing. she siighed and knew she would going to need some form of help. and she was going to help her to make sure she was able to get this done before night fall. and she had a feeling that this was the tip of the ice berg when it came down to nurko in how she was treating miaka.

"Oh dear suzaku it's dirtier than ever I thought I told you Slavs girl to clean it not make it worse you stupid slave I should have you horse whipped for this, Oh dear suzaku and look at this table it's so dirty I won't even have sex on this slave girl!" cried Nuriko dramatically.

Miaka turned behind her and merely sighed and started cleaning it against her will. bella seem the table was thrown towards miaka was so she took the blow and as knocked out. All bella could feel was alot and lots of pain since the table hit her back where the crused mark was. and that is really painful when you are hit there.. she cursed naraku for even doing this to her and making her suffer forever like this. and inuyasha as well for turning her over to him the fucking halfbreed better be rotting in hell for this. she was sooo not going to have her cousin clean her blood off this floor. As her notice me not charm was not working no more and she was able to be seen by everyone now..

"Hey you evil devil woman stop treating miaka like she is a common slave, you know she is royaly!" yelled Tamahome

Tamahome was still bounded head to toe as he tied to look like he was going to freak Nuriko out. he didn't like how this chick was treating miaka and it was going to stop now. bella was trying her best in helping out with her cousin. even though she didnt even know that she was there since she was invisable. she felt so much freaking pain and she didnt have her potion on her to help her through the pain of the marking on her back when it is hit. tamahome didnt even take notice of her yet since he was to busy yelling at nuriko. and miaka was not even paying attention. is the blood a clear sign someone needed help for the name of merlin or they are just this stupid.

" I hate it how you are treating-" growled Tamahome

Nuriko started tearing up and sobbed and asked broken hearted. trying to play tamahome like a she was a good actor and a drama queen to boot. Miaka wanted to strangle this evil cow since she flaunted her time with tamahome right in front of her and she hated it. Her anger was so high at the moment to not even her wonder cousin, or muramasa would be able to help her with this. nuriko was going to put on the water works to make him feel bad for what he had even said to her. and tamahome sadly was a sucker when it came down to a crying female well to a point that is.

"You mean you hate me?" asked Nuriko

Tamahome shook his head as Nuriko screamed with joy knocking them to the ground on top of bella bleeding for,. when Tamahome saw the blood and noticed they where indeed on top of a wounded bella as miaka stomped off in anger and hurt from what was going on. in her anger she didnt even realize that she stomped all over her wounded cousin. when she found out about that she would feel bad once she realized that she had done that. this was not right and she hated it. she wanted tamahome not this hussy, miaka needed to cool off and she knew where to go for that and hoped no one would find her.

 **"OH SHIT! TAKE HER TO THE EMPEROR NOW NURIKO!"** ordered Tamahome

Nuriko paled from what she was seeing before her how could she have done this. how did she not see sight of her ways. and all because of her jealously the woman she loved was wounded because of this fact. Her cousin as no where in sight she will get her back for not paying attention to her shit muramasa he sword spirit will be deeply man about this as well. as she lifted the girl into her arms and mad a made dash to the emperor study since thats where he is at this time of day. she knew that she would never be forgiven by this. she bursted into the office making Hotohori look up.

"Nuriko what is it that you have to kick in mine and my wife's office door?" asked a annoyed Hotohori.

Nuriko shuffed around knowing this was going to be a punishment for her. She didn't even know bella was even there, maybe she was the in a bad time,, maybe she might ger lucky and get away with a warning. she did feel bad since she loved bella with her whole heart.. abd will that the pissed off sword spirits anger as well. and she had this feeling the foot prints are from her cousin not even paying attention when she stomped off. so that was something else she was pissed off about when it came down to the suzaku no miko. even though she didnt know that this was something in her father side of the family was known for. the lack of paying attention and a very few was different but that didnt mater right now.

"Um well I was making miaka here to be my slave and well I threw a table at miaka and it seemed well bella got In the way and was hit instead of miaka. and then me and Tamahome fell on top of her and saw the blood. I'm sorry." said Nuriko.

Hotohori gasped and went to the woman who he loved dearly who was his wife and took her into his arms. and pointed Nuriko out he was displeased with her he was only going to let her slide with a warning. he sat back down in his chair as he saw the he was more angered, as he took her to their chambers as he covered up up with their bed after he cleaned his wife and covered her up in blankets and kissed her lightly and he climbed in behind her the work for the day was done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

Miaka was told what happens and was ashamed that she overlooked it, but she was just so hurt and angered. muramasa came to see her and helped her out, but she wanted to be alone so now she sat in a gazebo that was over a joy pond. She hated Nuriko for doing for hogging Tamahome to herself, miaka looked up hearing someone crawl towards her, she saw Tamahome nearing her and still covered in bandages inching to her like a angry worm nad if she was not in the current mood she was in she would be laughing but she wasnt.,

"Tamahome what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Nuriko," asked Miaka

She helped him get out of those irritating bonds that tamahome was forced into by the strong nuriko. When he was free Tamahome stood up and faced Miaka who was sitting on the floor with her back facing him not wanting him to see her sadness. it was making his heart hurt. but he didn't understand what he was feeling right now. it was kinda freaking him out basically on how she was acting. he was told by muramasa that bella would be just fine and she would be bouncing back soon enough. even though he didnt know she was watchng them that was something that he knew that she enjoyed doing.

"I escaped when she went out praise suzaku for that. But I think bella used something called impero to help me leave,and the sword spirit guy gave me something to help." said Tamahome

" I thought you liked her, you know in that way a man and a woman loves each other, and I am sure muramasa and bella did do that,." said Miaka

"I can never like a girl like that. She gets on my nerves. Plus she don't know the term of personal space," said Tamahome

" Such a pity, You two would make a beautiful couple," said Miaka sadly

There was a moment of silence before they started to talk again. It was so silent that it was able to cut with a knife,the two of them didn't even notice the people watching them from where they sat and stood. well two of them where watching bella found a tree to sit in seeing her work to get tamahome away with impero'd nuriko so he was able to escape, muramasa was sitting on the roof and watching from where he was sitting so he was able to watch the show that was going to happened. since watching miaka and tamahome was a rather funny thing to watch and not to be waisted.

"Do you know what you're saying? Do even hear what you are saying? Do you really think that?" asked Tamahome

Miaka hugged her knees tighter towards her as she heard the hurt in his voice. It was like she offended him. She replied lowly, but loud enough for him to hear, Miaka heard his footsteps as he started to leave. She panicked. She didn't want him to leave just like that. She wanted him to reassure her that everything will be all right and that he'll be there. For her. Not thinking clearly, Miaka stood abruptly and aggravated the gash on her thigh, bella fist pumped the air a good ol' tripping jinx to move things along she seen the strand between the two with her bond sight a power she gotten off uncle marcus since she was able to absorb any vampire power that she comes into contact with. and the mind readin one she figured how to block that when she didnt want to hear no one thoughts,,

"Tama! Ooof!" cried Miaka

Miaka face planted the ground hard feeling ashamed that she was not even graceful enough to stop the man who has her heart from walking away from her leaving things unsaid. and things that needed to be said.. she was hoping tamahome comes back and help her like a gentlemen would. bella waited to see if her idea had worked with the moron who didn't know a thing about the opposite sex. and as well muramasa was wondering if the man knew who he was meant to be with. but this was going to be a rough one to play out in their relationship that is only starting to bud.

" You little moron, You know you shouldn't move like that you would re injure your leg, come on you let me help you get that wrapped,." said Tamahome

Tamahome Helping her sit on the railing and stretch out her injured leg, he fixed the bandages with the left over bandeges that he was bound with. he couldn't even believe nuriko sucked his cock with out letting him know. hell he was thinking bella was doing it to him. hell he had been having dreams about her doing to him. he was obsessed and he knew damn well he enjoyed the obsession. and he was going to be doing the walk of shame when he was alone. someone other than usagi was able to overpower him and was a chick of all things. it was just his fate in life he thinks.

"Hold still will ya" ordered Tamahome

Miaka got the message that bella sent to her ins and smiled she had to thank her cousin later in helping her with this, miaka smiled as Tamahome took great care of her leg. Unknown to them they had an audience. three people was watching actually. Nuriko was listening to them behind a tree and bella was watching them and help do a few things from the tree she was in with a small smile on her face. hotohori wondered where she went when he woke up and found her in a tree. and muramasa was watching from the roof top where he was laying and watching the start of a budding relationship.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Miaka watched Tamahome wrap her leg as if he knew what he was doing. she was just happy he was even touching her and addressing her wounds. she didn't know what to think on how she feels for him this was the first time feeling like this. she wanted to have this feeling last forever. but that then again she was just happy at least she was able to feel this. but she really need to thank her cousin for this. if it wasnt for her she wouldnt even think she would be like this with tamahome. the joys of knowing magic and jinx. she hoped she fed after she woke up from her pain filled nap.

"I still think that you might love her…" murmured Miaka

miaka sighed and contined to watch him finishing the bandages on her leg and make sure he had it wrapped pretty good. She almost let out a disappointed cry when the warmth of his touch left her skin. Tamahome looked at her seriously before going to another railing and leaned on it as if deep in thought. as if he was thinking on something hard sometimes she wished she knew how to use the mind reading spells that bella and some of the others knew. hell bella was even able to read minds with out a spell and that is something she wisheed she had with the whole mind reading thing.

"How can I love her, when I love something else?" asked Tamahome

At that moment, Tamahome had Miaka's undivided attention. Could he be saying what she think he was saying? oh how she hoped it was what he was sayning Gulping, Miaka urged for him to go on, and hoped with everything that it was going to be something that she wanted to hear him say so badly. but she knew her hopes will be crushed like always it was just her that it always happens to. bella groaned and knew something stupid was about to happened to ruin the whole thing. she had a feeling it going to be a koga moment when it came down to lame and fucking things up when it came to flirting.

"What is it?" asked miaka

Miaka's voice was filled with so much hope but all of it was shattered when he had to be the jackass he was. while the kami's and gods were watching this from their place with hades. and bella was watching from her perch in her tree waiting to see what his stupidity was going to do. she had been around caius and thoth far to freaking long to pick up on the ways they act. she sighed and contined to watch from her spot.. while muramasa was watching from his spot on the roof. nuriko and hotohori was watching from where they are.

"I love money of course! Just thinking about how rich and successful I could be...Oh, the idea is just so much more enticing than love at the moment." chiped Tamahome

Miaka felt like she could fall over or as if cold water was dropped on her to wake her up from the dream she was having. He continued with an arrogant tone while bella looked over her book to see what jackassary he was doing now and she knew it was going to be stupid once she hears in. and maybe perverted by the emotions and feelings that she was getting off of him.. muramasa knew this was not going to go over so well. and he was going to spit out something so stupid that was going to ruin the whole moment that was going to define the start of something. while miaka had lost the hope in her eyes from what he had just said.

"I must admit that finding love is not an issue. Of course with my irresistible charms, good-looks and brains, nice firm rounded ass that you be icthcing to grab! and im like hung like a horse. so who wouldn't fall for good 'ole me?!" said Tamahome

bella and muramasa nearly fell out of their spots when they heard what he had just said out load. while they had a feeling that he was not down yet. hotohori went back to the office he was not amused by none of this. the man was stupid to a point and will get his ass kicked once the others get here. nuriko was shaking her head at what was just said that was the lamest and stupidist thing that had been ever said that she had evern heard. as she sighed and left to go and do what she needed to get done.

"i just want to be rubbed by you. just you and nobody else buy you." sang tamahome

tamahome was shaking his ass while he was singing. and when he was done he pointed to his ass even he rubbed his ass while singing. bella was laughing her ass off on that one. that was cleaver when it came down to would have to think of that one for a later date when she wanted to be playful with him. while she knew that this was probably done for the night after that one he had just done and the comment about money yep she thinks he ruined the mood. while muramasa left after that one. he needed a stiff drink and wondered if the man would grow a brain or something. as tamahome started to laugh like a mad man.

"Grrr! You're completely hopeless, you know that?" growled Miaka

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Tamahome

"Will you stop that? It's freaking me out!" cried Miaka

""Bwahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Tamahome

"Oh, you stupid maniac!" growled Miaka

Nuriko still watched from her view point he even shook her head that was the wost thing that she had ever heard in her life. and she had heard alot of pick up lines. she thinked tamahome basically mucked up things quit a bit she sighed and knew this was done for the evening. while Tamahome still laughed evilly and Miaka freaked out thinking he finally lost his mind. she was pointing at him with a shaky finger. tamahome was creeping her the hell out. while bella sighed and left after that she was bored from watching the two of them. plus she was going to go and explore.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

bella walked through the hall's enjoying the fresh night air since it was a lovely and warm night so she was going to relax before she heads to bed. muramasa was enjoying the night life of the town since they have some little festival going on and he wanted to go and see what it was like to join something like this in this place and check out the things that he was able to try out and see.. bella found Nuriko overlooking the ponds with a sad look. Curious as ever bella neared her to see what was bothering her not as if she cared or anything she was still pretty pissed off at her.

"Nuriko, what's wrong?" asked bella

Nuriko did not turn to face her as if she was thinking on something. she had a faraway look in her eyes. it kinda reminded her of one of her daughers how they looked sometimes.. she was thinking if this was the correct thing that she was planning to do, she already goofed up with her hatred trowards the priestess of suzaku. and she was happy that bella was the one who found her. plus she kinda planned to have miaka to come and see her like this. but this is better than anything. plus she was going to regret this move as well since it was going to piss off the emperor and the sword spirit.

"I was walking on the west side pavilion earlier and when I came back here, all of a sudden, I discovered that I had lost the mate to this Night Glow gem." said Nuriko

Nuriko presented her a beautiful earring and sighed dramatically. it is as if she rehersed this before anytone came up to her. bella marveled at the jewel's simple beauty, she had something that looked like that. then again spirit gotten her something like that for their first year of being married. and lucius gave her something almost close to the earing as well. but she left that had the manor before she came to meet up with her cousin and their friend. plus she had this feelin that she was being played. but she will call her out on it later. she needed to get this bitch on her cousin side soon..

"It is. It's an heirloom my mother gave me before I left to join the imperial consorts. It's my favorite pair but…It shines at night that why it's a good time to look for it now but my maids are too scared to venture in the west side pavilion at night and I have no one else to help me." explained Nuriko

bella suddenly felt suspicious something she was known to feel when shit like this was said. but she sensed nothing that showed she was lying other than she was hiding it well enough to not let a demon or a empath figire it out, she has a feeling that she was being played. but she wouldn't voice it out in the against her better judgement she agreed to go find it nonetheless. this was for her cousin and she was going to do this and kill her pride so she was able to have a friend like nuriko. but she didnt trust the woman she was hiding something and when it comes out it was going to be something that they never ever expected.

"All right, I'll look for it. But in return you must promise to pledge your allegiance to Miaka and stop bugging Tamahome. All that girl wants is to be your friend, you know. At least give her a chance." demanded bella

Nuriko was surprised, to say the least. At the woman's grateful nod, she loved this woman and is feeling bad for what she was doing. but she wanted to make sure that miaka was going to know what she is dealing with when i came to being her. bella walked away to search for that gem. and also enjoy the night as she wanted to do before she bumped into the pain in the ass she sighed and went on her marry way. even though this was something that she didnt want to do and had this feeling that there was something more to this than they even think there was being said. she missed the smirk that nuriko gave off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella_

bella walked through the tall grass and damp soil that was all squishy and icky when you hear yourself walked in it, cursing the fact that she had worn one of her favorite outfits and shoes tonight. she sighed she was going to kick nuriko ass for this one. she hated going into places like this it was just gross to a point and not something that she never ever wanted to walk in. plus it is freaking creepy walking through here.

 _"Of all the places to venture for a stroll in the fucking moon light for the love of merlins blue saggy balls. couldn't she have picked another place to do her walk? With my luck, she just lied about losing her precious earring."_ thought usagi

Then it hit her she finally figured out that she was played and now she had to figure to kick her ass for the nice walk in the gross mud for merlins sakes. Just as she realized that she had been tricked, bella still with a tad bit of her former klutzy side that came to her once she was a halfling of a vampire. she had to have a little with her and that annoyed her whenit happened . as she slipped on a wet rock and went straight into the pond. bella struggled to swim up but, as usual, the gods will have none of that. Her feet were tangled with some extremely strong' pond weed,

 _"oh real great what am i going to tell the everyone in the soul socitey and hades. oh some bitch tricked me or my and i drowned. oh my father would never let he go on this one."_ thought bella

bella tried to remove the pond weed strangling her feet but the cold temperature of the water and the building pressure in her lungs were making her vision blur. so she was annoyed and shot a freaking cero. as she started swiiming up to the surface while plotting a way to get the bitch back. she felt a hand pull her up and saw it was muramasa. she was grateful to have him around sometimes as she laid her head in his lap as he had a vile of blood from the human he knew was a crimnal so he was able to give it to his mistress one thing he was able to do that is..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Nuriko was sitting in her room while her fellow maids where talking to her about what she had just done to isabella the love of her life. and the woman who basically waited for since she was a child.. only two of them felt bad for her in the whole room even though nuriko wanted to make a point to miaka and thats it. even the emeror as well but she knew that was not going to go over to well on that part. and she knew that she was going to have to pay for this one for what she had done. since she was basically pulling a dick move one the wrong person and she knew that for a fact.

"The girl is a plain fool," said Nuriko

Nuriko looked in the mirror while brushing her hair. Her maids in the room were laughing with her. They were all against the appearance of the two priestess. But Nuriko loved the the queen since she was a child and concidered the emperor a riival in love for isabella since she was his wife now. but they knew there will not be a happy person that was going to see when she gets back. and hoped that they are the sword spirit was not going to find out what she had done to his mistress. he let her have it once he found out what she had done to her with a freaking table. even though it pissed him off more when she told him it was for miaka. .

"I agree. Who would ever take a walk in that part of the palace? That place is pathetic. No one goes there nowadays. Besides, if it's dangerous in the day then what difference does it make in the night?"

"And why, of all places, would I go there? I barely even leave the hallways of this palace. And to think that I would be such an idiot to lose anything of mine," said Nuriko.

Nuriko sensed this and did not reply. She hated the priestess of suzaku and the emperor since one of them she knew was indeed in love with isabella and married her. even though that they are freaking soul mates it didnt matter to her. maybe she would be the second soul mate that the sword spirit said. but that was something she knew that was too good to be true. even though they are meant to be since she was even bord. but that was not for her to even care about. and the other was just her cousin so they are blood related. they where making her to turn away from her affection and love for isabella and only isabella.

"What did you do to usagi? Where is she?" hissed Tamahome

Tamahome. He was leaning on the doorframe of Nuriko's room with one hand gripping it fiercely. He was there long enough to know that they have done something to the girl. He would never forgive someone who hurt his he maybe obsessed and extremely protective over isabella but that was in his nature. but what nuriko had done was something that he was not even able to forgive. Nuriko was surprised at his appearance. She wasn't able to sense him there until now, but his questions made it clear that he was there for quite some time already.

"Tamahome." whispered Nuriko

"Where is isabella?" hissed Tamahome

Tamahome voice sounded menacing and made all the other girls in the room cower and leave in fear from what tamahome was looking like. Nuriko stood her ground and refused to give him a straight answer. but he was pissed off since isabella was one of his dearest friends. and someone who is obsessed with. and very very protective when it came down to it. but for now he needed to know what she had done to her and what had happened. because if he knew any better the emperor and the sword spirit would be pissed off to no ends. but he will never ever announce that out load. but that was a thought for anoher time.

"why should you care you oonly wat to fuck her." said Nuriko

It took a lot out of Tamahome not to strangle her for answers at the moment. he wanted to know where his friend was. if he had to use force them he would do that. even though he was agsint doing any harm to females but this was something thathe must know, yes maybe he did want to do that with isabella and was obsessed with her. but then again he felt something more akin to love for miaka. but he knew there was something there between him and miaka, but he was not really ready to even act out of what he was feeling since it was confusing him.

"I will not ask again," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome's voice held a dangerous threat but Nuriko seemed oblivious to it and stood up to face him to see if she was able to make him back down. but then again she didnt know what to do in this kind of thing. if muramasa was here he would be stranglign her for what she had done to his mistress, hell the emperor would have her head for what she had done to his wife. he loves her that sort of love that lasted through time and through past lives.

"It's none of your business! What do you and the Emperor and the miaka. i have waited for a long time for her to appear and now she has no one will takr that away from me. the shikon miko will be mine." shouted nuriko

nuriko couldn't help herself. She needed to know why, and she needed to know now. Nuriko has held feelings for isabella since she was a child hearing the grand stories about the shikon miko. but then again the stories left out her time through out time and what she suffered when she was travels she wished she knew her life and her secrets., and let her be there for her when she down and sad. and take her pain raced through Nuriko's head that she barely noticed someone else with them.

"Figures that as much dearie. your not the only one who has confessed that." snapped bella

A very wet isabella was now in the room with a bored expression on her was right behind her but she waved him to go back to do what he wanted that she will be ok. Tamahome turned to look at her and Tamahome was more than relieved when her attitude was still intact, he rushed over to her and hugged her to him to show her that he was happy to see that she was ok and gave her his shirt so she would remaind warm.

"usagi, thank goodness you're safe." said Tamahome

bella neared the still shocked yet indignant Nuriko who wanted to hold her in her arms. but in her shock she was going to be doing something stupid. Not knowing what to say now that the girl heard her, Nuriko settled for bitter words, she was deeply pissed off that the one she loved had heard her confess in such a mannor. and she knew that bella was not going to take this sitting down.

"What do you want? An apology? Well you're not getting one." hissed Nuriko

Nuriko will not lose what little dignity she has left to this female before her. She crossed her arms defiantly and tried to stare usagi down. who had been stared down by beings far more dangerous and evil than what nuriko is trying to do.. she didn't care that she love the girl but she will not be taken down a notch. bella still had that bored expression on her face which riled Nuriko up even more. while muramasa growled from the offence that the bitch had just done. he was restraining himself from even doing anything.

"Are you trying to insult me with your defiance, girl?" hissed Nuriko

Nuriko slapped bella across the face. Tamahome was about to something when bella slapped Nuriko back with much more force and mixed with some of her powers in it she was not going to let some amiture to take her down. she was powerful yes but she was not going to be taken down from this bitch. she was above her and she was going to know that. even though they will be friends sooner or later but this makes no excuse for what she had done with the dick move. and tamahome knew that she was pissed off from what had happened. muramasa sighed and knew that his mistress was more than pissed off than they knew.

"Pathetic little bitch that you are." hissed bella

Nuriko faced her anger filled her whole body at the insult and sadly turned on by bella slapping her like she did. . bella took the liberty of elaborating her statement and why she had insulted her. she knew that when bella came back she was going to be very pissed off and she was correct. while tamahome was turned on by what bella was doing. she was hot as hell when she was angry. muramasa laid a hand on his shoulder to warn him to not bother her unless he wanted to have his ass kicked as well. and he knew in the current mood balla would do that to him.

"I thought you were raised better than that. If you have your so-called feelings for me then you aren't doing a very good job of showing it. sadly the jackass albus and naraku was better at showing it and he was a evil fucktard. and plus i dont swing that way no way no how dearie. in not gay not for me. From what I see, you know nothing about loving a person." said bella

Trembling with rage, Nuriko wanted to know what she meant by that statement. she didn't understand what bella was trying to teach her or try to make her understand what she had done was wrong and it was a dick move. one day she was going to pull that one someoen else and they are not going to be kind enough to look the other way and not forgive her to what she had done to her. she didnt even know what bella had gone through and knew what love it. but that is not for her to know yet. since bella was not going to show her until she was able to trust her enough.

"What would you know? You're just a girl! You don't even care if anyone shows their interest in you. hell tamahome over there jacks off to you. You're the one who is selfish! You take anyones attention for granted." growled nuriko

bella sighed she was getting far to old for this crap. and this bitch claimed to know her story but then again she had noticed there was bits and pieces out about her life in that point in time. she wanted to have her know what she knows and had to deal with since she was able to show. but she will not show her everything. she needed to learn that she was not the only one in the world. muramasa glared at tamahome for what he had been doing. while tamahome bowed his head in shame he didnt know anyone knew he had done that while he was alone. the bitch was a freaking stalker.

"That's what's bothering you? Get a grip! You resort to petty things just because the female you supposedly love does not pay attention to you. Is that your definition of 'love'? Do you call trying to trick and drown the person who you think is besting you in his affections, 'love'?" asked bella

Tamahome was pouting in a emo corner since someone saw him in his private time jackingoff to bella really he never noticed that nuriko was watching him. he was just so shameful. Nuriko remained silent and bella could see that she was thinking about what she said. She could see Nuriko felt utterly stupid and guilty. Taking pity on her, bella softened her eyes and took Nuriko's hand. Nuriko gave her a questioning look but she ignored it and placed something on the woman's palm before closing it slightly. Nuriko opened her hand to see a beautiful stone with pink, white and gentle blue colors swirling and blending with each other. Nuriko looked at the shikon miko with wide eyes.

"I realized you lied and played me before i left im not that stupid. and left me to drown but if i did drown it would only send me to the hades and send me back., but when I got out of the water and laid in the mud for a while to catch my breath. I saw this and transfigured it into a bracelet. and that you would still cooperate with Miaka if you had it. Treat me as your enemy if you must but Miaka really needs you to help. and im like over 516 some odd years old and i lived a long long time. so i understand quite a bit. " said bella

Just as those words left her mouth, Nuriko ambushed her with a hug and a sob. bella sighed smiled and hugged her new friend back. Tamahome let out a relieved sigh that everything was worked out and nothing and no one was killed. or drained of their blood this very night., shook his head, and decided to give them a little privacy to do things that he knew that usagi knew about him now. that was something he was ashamed of. but he was sure as hell not going to stop it since it felt so freaking good. bella smiled and knew this is what nuriko needed. and she just hoped she would change after this and treat miaka with some sort of respect if not then it will get rather ugly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

bella walked through the hallways wearing a dry, grayish black silk robe to keep her warm. She had taken a quick shower and changed her clothes before heading straight for her and Hotohori's room. It took everything in her not to fall and lie down on the floor and sleep hell she faceplanted a few walls since she was so freaking tiered. but for one thing she lost count on how many walls she walked into. plus she kinda though her room and hotohori room was tamahomes and that fool was knocked out for the night thinking that she was going to be spending it with him. she had to make sure she was more alert when it came down to making it to her and her husbands chambers.. he was her one soul mate and husband she didn't even know where the hell the other was gathered what little control she had over her body and tried to focus and stay awake.

"Enter." said hotohori

She stepped in and tried not to tumble her way towards Hotohori to see him looking as good looking as ever. he looked at her with sparkling eyes as if he was lost in her looks. he knew that she was overly tired and wanted to give nuriko a lecture for what she had been doing to his angel. and that is unforgivable since she is the empress and making her do stuff such as this type of work. muramasa was worried about her but she ordered him to go to his chamber. since she made it something that sword spirits are able to roam when they wanted to. as hotohori was worried about how she was looking.

"my angel, you look so tired, what is going on?" asked Hotohori

"Long story short. lets just say nuriko." grumbled bella

bella flinched the evil woman have been fallowing her all around she had to get tamahome to drag her off somewhere so she was able to be dried off. well after she smacked him in the head for having sick thoughts about her. hotohori sighed he had a feeling that what is was about. and that was something that is pissing him off. hell he felt muramasa anger from what he had felt. she sighed and wanted to go to sleep. hotohori sighed and knew that nuriko had been making things hard on her. but he knew that she was close to beating her ass as well he would let her to.

"Is that so? What seems to be the matter my angel?" asked Hotohori

"Look, I'll be very blunt about this. she being a pain in my ass and has this sick obsession about me. i even had to get tamahome to drag her off as well. and sadly he has one about me as well.": grumbled bella

bella searched his eyes to try and see if he'll do it but he was unreadable. Hotohori stared at his wife who was sitting next to him and contemplated what she said. like hell no one was going to take her from him He was thinking of a way to grant his wife. but he knew her anger when he goes against what she wanted him to do and not to do. he knew she was tiered and needed to sleep. he laid a hand on her cheek and felt her power since she was basically projecting what she was feeling since she was so tiered. he sighed he and nuriko was going to have a little chat he was not pleased.

"well my angel i would love to give her a talkin to, but i know your anger." said Hotohori

hotohori looked down and saw his wife was fast asleep. he only smiled and oved her to lay on the pillow. as he covered the both of them over. he knew that she was tired as hell but then again he was shocked that she didn't pass out in the hall. he was worried why she didnt come in when he was waiting for her. he kissed her cheek and make sure she was comfortable and then wrapped his arms around her waist possessively as he fell asleep something he himself needed as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile fallowing morning_

Hotohori woke up to find that he was alone, his angel was nowhere to be found.. Rising from his position, he looked around his room and found no traces of his wife. He stood up, got dressed and walked out of his room. Hotohori found Miaka as she bumped into Tamahome. He seemed upset for some reason and acted cold towards her. Nuriko popped up and was clearly infuriated with the girl. Tamahome walked away from the miaka with Nuriko clinging to him. Hotohori will never understand their little antics. Shaking his head, he went towards his study to see what he had to do for the day. passing the royal gardens he decided to go and take a peak out there something in him told to do it. he saw wife on her stomach reading a book. he went over and observe what she was doing.

"How long do you plan staring, my dear?" asked bella

bella lifted her eyes from the book she was reading to look at her husband with amusement in her gem like eyes. he only shook his head he couldnt help but not watch her she was a picture of beauty. and she was all his. he took note she loved to read and knew she would love their library it was now hers as well. he would have to let her know where to find it. while he smiled and wondered what she was reading. but for now he wondered why she didnt want to wake him up so he was able to join her in her relaxing moment.

"I was merely wondering when you would come back to reality. What are you doing?" asked hotohori

bella giggled and showed him a book that she was reading. well the one that she grabbed before she got sucked up in this world with her cousin. plus she had a few others with her as well she had gotten. plus she knew muramasa had taken a liking to the library here. one this they did share in common that they loved the joyed of reading. but that is something that only a few of her friends and family shared as she sighed her father and mother passed that down to her with they enjoyed reading and how they enjoyed learning new things and making new things it was something that ran in the family. her twin brother was murdered and turned to ash from albus.

"i was trying to find a peaceful place to hide from nuriko. and muramasa showed me this place so. and i didn't want to wake you up even though you look completely adorable sleeping." said bella

bella patted the spot next to her. he only obliged and she snuggled up to him. Hotohori looked at her and did not move. It started raining now. Thunder and lightning filled the sky he picked her up in his arms and made sure she had her things and took off to their office. he handed her somethiing to keep her warm since she was wet..hotohori groaned when someone barged in on them before they were able to do anything. that irked him to no ends when they did that to them. bad enough tamahome and nuriko did that one night when they were well getting it on.

 **"YOUR HIGHNESSES! LADY MIAKA IS ILL!"**

bella was gone in a flash ready to kill tamahome for something she knew what he had done. the person who saw her was gone as well knowing that this might be something to see. while muramasa seemed to have felt his mistress anger and knew that somone was going to get their ass kicked by bella. it seemed bella was projecting her anger. and that is how they all knew what she was feeling. hotohori seemed to have caught on and knew that tamahome must have done something to piss off his wife. as muramasa sighed and fallowed he was going to watch his mistress do what she does best make peopel piss themselves.

to be continued.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Tamahome was pinned against the wall with a very very angry bella gripping his shirt her eyes blazing with fire as she projected what she was feeling at that point in time. while Hotohori and muramasa watched her do her magic. plus they found her since she was projecting.. Tamahome gulped down his fear from the sheer anger that was coming off bella. he sure as hell he knew he should not be freaking turned on right now, but dammed it to hell he was turned on painfully to what he was felling and seeing from her.. he looked over to the sword spirit and wondered if the man was going to help him out here before she was going to slaughter him painfully for what he had done to her cousin.

"Tamahome, about a few minutes ago a guard of the palace informed me about my cousin is ill and believe me I think I know why she ended up ill. now could you tell me why and who could of made her sick?" hissed bella

Hotohori had to hold back a graon from the cheer beauty his wife was when she was angry. while muramasa was watching on with pride at how his mistress was taking the bastard. plus he deserved her anger for whatever he had done to her to make her sick. and it seemed her projecting was what made her emotions show what she was feeling at that point in time. plus the glowing eyes was something that was the sighn as well. but the projecting was more or less what tipped them off. Tamahome didn't know what to do. her eye's where glowing and the power that she has she was scarry and he was fucking turned on by it.

"Well I was kinda my faught. I did and say something that I shouldn't have." said Tamahome

bella hissed from what he had said. she slammed him into the wall again. while Tamahome left a nice puddle of his own pee on the palace marble floors. even though he was turned on but also affraid for his own life. hotohori knew that she was a danger person when she was angry. plus she had her father in her and her mother so that is something you dont want to mess with since they are just as dangerous when things like this happened. as nuriko joined in and wondered what the feeling of impending death was coming from. and then she should of known it was bella who was the one doing so.

"Verrry good Tamahome. now let's use your brain for this one. Tamahome what did you say and do to make her this way?" asked bella

Tamahome gulped down his fear. Hotohori shivered with pleasure so did Nuriko, muramasa was only there looking with pride at his mistress. they knew that he was a prideful being. but he was feeling pride at how in the world she was taking him on. this was the first time she was seeing the shikon miko at work and she has to say it was sexy as hell. and that is something you do not want to bother when she was like this. since if you did even try you would not like what will happened to you when you bother her when she was doing busniess. even though it was a freaking turn on.

"She confessed her feeling's and I told her that I didn't feel the same and she passed out when I walked away." rambled Tamahome

"Now this is what I want you to do Tamahome. I want you to pull up your frilly stockings and tight in your thong. and stop being such a fucking pansy and be a fucking man and appologize. if I find out that you didn't in two day's. I will cut your dick off with a fucking rusty carving knife. and make sure you are not a man no more. bye!" hissed bella

bella threw Tamahome into the wall and went into the room where Miaka was so she would be able to attend to her cousin since she had some potions with her to see if they are going to do the trick. since she didn't know if she had the major ones that was the best of the best since she was basically didnt know this was going to happen so she didn thave time to restock things. while Hotohori and Nuriko shook their head's at the passed out Tamahome. muramasa glared at the fool who calls himself a man.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

bella and Miaka were sleeping peacefully in the room that they put miaka in.. bella spent the whole day and night taking care of her cousin and exhausted herself. Hotohori, Tamahome who was in the emo corner still moping from what he had done. Hotohori and Nuriko and muramsa watched over them as they continued to sleep. they watched as she gave potion after potion so she was able to get better quickly. muramasa was running his hand through his mistress hair. she tried so hard but she was going to be sad that her work didnt even work. and she had not fed since he forced her to feed.

."M-mother father…Br-brother…" gasped Miaka

It was obvious that Miaka was really homesick. The three of them were sad for Miaka. They knew she missed her home and they would decide on how to do that. plus muramsa was able to explain on the way miaka worked. After all, what good is a priestess who is nothing but homesick? The doctor earlier also said something about this whole priestess thing putting a big strain on her which made them all feel equally at fault. bella's eyes fluttered open and slowly lifted her head up. She placed a hand on the girl's head and was disappointed when her friend's fever had only gone up. If only she could heal others besides herself and her sword spirit. bella looked up to see Nuriko and the others.

"Can't we do something?" asked bella

"Come, we shall discuss this matter in my study," said Hotohori

Hotohori led them out of the room and into the halls. They walked silently towards the Emperor's office and stood in front of his desk while he sat behind his table. Hotohori intertwined his fingers, propped his elbows on his table, and placed his chin gently on his hands. while bella sat on his desk. muramasa was watching from his spot he was leaning against the wall. while waiting to see what they have planned since they knew no other way to get miaka home.

"Miaka's fever has reached a critical level and the palace doctors cannot heal her."said Hotohori

"What are you saying?" asked bella

"Don't worry. I'm sure there's a way…" chirped Nuriko

Nuriko tried to cheer bella up but failed miserably. Hotohori sighed as he reached for his angel hand he knew she felt bad since she didn't have the stuff she needed since she was still new to the area to make any sort of potion. muramasa sighed he knew that she was worried about her couisn. but miaka was never adpted to the stuff that their families was able to do. so this is the reason why she had gotten sick.

"Taiitsukun." said Hotohori

Tamahome and Nuriko looked at him with wide eyes at what he had just said. how would they be able to find the Taiitsukun. Hotohori looked at bella he hoped that she wouldn't go back with Miaka. muramasa knew that the man was thinking. but he knew for a fact that him and his mistress will be remaining behind while miaka goes home and bring the others back. that was one of the plans that they have thought on. he knew that bella was going to remain behind to do the work her cousin is not doing so her people would not feel like the priestess of suzaku had abandoned them. plus there was going to be a full palace once she returned from her trip him. so the palace was going to be rather lively..

"Taiitsukun is a great sage. It was Taiitsukun who gave us the scroll of The Universe of the Four Gods. It is said that Taiitsukun is a very powerful being and can do extraordinary things. Taiitsukun lives in Mt. Taikyoku and is some sort of hermit, or so they say. Perhaps this one can transport Miaka back to your world and she can heal there." explained Hotohori

bella let all what he had said sink in. now she understood it meant that's how the other's would be able to get here from Taiitskun. but there is soemthing else that she was connection to her and this Taiitskun person. muramasa was wondering why that name sound so familiar. its like it was a name that was used a long long time ago. he would have to think on that thought later since they had some planning to do.

"Thank you. me and muramasa want to go with you. It'd make us feel better to see her off…" said bella

They looked at her and wonderd why in the world she wasn't going back with Miaka. Hotohori let out a sigh of relief that she was staying here with them. but then again she maybe staying for him. muramasa was correct in the thought that he was worried about her returning with miaka, but it seemed that what he wanted to hear that she was not going to fo back with her. and that he was staying as well. but then again he would only leave her side unless he was ordered to. but that was for another to think on.

"Aren't you and your sword spirit going back with Miaka?"asked Nuriko

bella smiled softly at Nuriko's concern, she was happy the well said creepy person who starting to remind her of saiya to much. but it was welcomed to show her that Nuriko was showing she cared. but she was only sending her back with muramasa and muramsa knew that he was going to go back with her to bring the others back with them. the palace will be full and lively once the others get here that is.

"If Miaka is gone then things will become hectic in this place. I need to stay with you so that the people will not think that they are abandoned. They will want to ask questions and I need to be here to answer them. plus muramsa was going to go back with her by my orders so i could have peace of mind she makes it through ok,. plus our family and others will be returning with her and muramsa ." said bella

Hotohori smiled there will be other's inside of the palace. something he always wished to have. with his angel around it wont be so lonely no more and now he would have almost all the rooms filled. plus he knew that his father in law will be coming as well. oh how he was going to enjoy that meeting. he was nervous what they are all going to think of him. he just hoped they are going to like him and wecome him into their family. he sighed and was mostly happy that she was going to remain behing that was what made his day.

"Very well, then we shall move out at once! Ready our horses! We travel light." ordered Hotohori

His subjects went straight to work right away. They scattered around the palace to ready the required equipment for the journey. Deciding not be left behind, Nuriko, Tamahome, and bella and himself left the room to prepare their own necessities. muramasa didn't have nothing so he was going to make sure they get everything that is needed after he went to go and check on miaka that is since she was stll feeling like crap.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Everyone was fixing up their own horses. while bella made sure they had the wizarding tent so they would have to stay in tonight. muramasa was going to be riding with miaka to make sure she was going to be ok during the whole trip. horohori and the others are going to be riding their selves. miaka was the one they had to worry about since she was still getting used to this. even though there is nothing normal that is when it came to their families.

"Your Majesties! Surely you two could at least take a few men with y-"

"No need for that. We will travel swiftly and we will be fine," Hotohori reprimanded his adviser.

"Sire, you two can't go!"

They were setting off now and Hotohori was determined to come along. bella watched as he scolded their subject and giggled at the show while helping Miaka onto the muramasa's horse. Tamahome and Miaka were in a rather awkward situation so it was decided that she'll ride with herself. but she was going to make sure that he was going to make things right before she is sent back home.

"This is mine and my bella empire and as its Emperor and empress we have the authority to go wherever we please. As these are our lands we can go in and out at any given time and we should also like to see what is currently happening within our territory," said Hotohori

"Y-Y-Yes, Your M-M-Majesties. b-but to go i-in a c-c-commoners clothes they d-don't-"

"Yes, I still look-" said Hotohori

bella growled they where sooo not getting no where with these morons wait till they get a refreshing course on how to do their job by people who knew what they where doing. her husband is to hopless when it came down to his looks. she sighed and knew that to get her husband was going and away from the annoying pain int he asses that they call advisers. she was going to sick jaken on them that was going to make them think on how they do things and order them around. hotohori sighed he felt his wife annoyence she was projecting again.

"All right, husband dear, we don't need to hear your narcissistic comment. Let's go we are not getting no where at this point in time." grumbled bella

bella pushed the her husband away from their adviser who silently thanked his beloved wife. hotohori made a few protests. while usagi got on her horse while muramasa was on the horse with Miaka after he muttered a spell so no one would see her. as they took off on their mission to send Miaka home and bring the others here. she just hope that tamahome fixed things before miaka leaves she didnt know if everyone was gathered just yet. so he better make his peace or else she was going to use a spell on them to make them make peace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

They all stopped somewhere to eat and rest for a while before they all set back off to find the mysterous Taiitsukun. Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko ordered something to eat. while muramasa was basically roaming around the place to see what was around. well after he ate something. now nuriko and tamahome and miaka was the only ones whow as left. and tamahome was sandwich between them with a huge piles of dishs in front of though tamahome wouldnt mind if this was usagi here with him like this. that would be a dream come true for him.

"I'm so tired, I can barely eat..." complained Miaka

Miaka as she rested her head on the table they sat at. while a huge pile of dishs that she hogged down and never saved none for the others to eat. while Tamahome eye twitched in annoyance, he remembered what usagi had said her father since of the family are so much more of pigs when they eat. plus when it came down to food they had to watch their hands or you even get your hand bit. or lose a finger and that is a pain in the ass to grow back after being eaten off from one of miaka bottomless pit. and he was soooo not looking forward to even seeing that or having his hand eaten off.

"What do you mean 'barely'? You ate 20 bowls already!" growled Tamahome

Tamahome as he pointed at the stack of empty bowls on the table. he lost count on how many bowls that was piles and piles of the, even the kitchen staff here was shocked on how much a small young female was able to scarf down all at once and in seconds. a few of them even passed out from seeing it and vomited as well. Nuriko laughed nervously and tried to calm him down from strangling the sick gril. then again bella and muramasa did say that Miaka father side of the family ate the same amount.

"Now, now, Tamahome, Miaka is ill, remember? Maybe she really is not feeling good." chirped Nuriko

Miaka lifted her head and scanned the area and realized that neither bella nor Hotohori were there. she knew that muramasa was wondering around to get the feel of the area that he was in. plus he liked to look at new places that they are in. it was something that he was known to do everywhere they seemed to go or end up... she wondered where they wondered off to. maybe they wanted to be alone somewhere. or have some alone time for while they have it before they end up going on their little travel again. she sighed that was bella and hotohori for ya they enjoyed their little moments.

"Hey, where are Hotohori and bella?" asked Miaka

Nuriko and Tamahome stopped talking and looked around as well, now they where wondered where bella had gone off to they knew where Hotohori was but not bella. even though that made them jealous to even know that the two love birds are alone together at this point in tume. they knew that muramsa was wondering around and looking at the area that they are in. but they think that bella and hotohori was outside enjoying their time together while they had some sort of peace and quit. and mayybe do things in public that they should not be doing.

"they did say that they would patrol the area .," thought Nuriko out loud

Tamahome shrugged and continued to eat while trying to block Miaka's attempts at snatching his food. well what food was left from her pigging out on all their food they kinda thought in horror with four more people like her who ate like her when she come's back. not even muramasa was that shamless to watch them do things togehter. but then again tamahome was one to do such a thing to watch a nude bella. even though he wished she was mistake her and hotohori room was his again. oh how he enjoyed that. even though she kinda messed up on the rooms. tamahome had to say the life was cruel.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else._

Hotohori sat on the grass and marveled at the scenery. The trees were everywhere and the mountains stood tall and proud among them. He could hear the birds chirp cheerfully and the animals' swift movements throughout the forests. He looked at the clear blue sky that covered them all like a was lying down next to him with her eyes closed. A hand shielded her closed eyes from the sunlight. Hotohori had suggested that they stop there for a while and rest but she knew the real reason. He wanted to enjoy this little freedom and gaze upon this landscape for a while they could.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked bella

"Yes. It is the first time I've ever went outside my capital and I would really appreciate the scenery while I can and with you as well my angel." said Hotohori

Hotohori reached over and ran his fingers through her long soft hair as she laid her head in his lap. bella smiled she loved it when he did that. as he kissed her neck where the mating mark in. he knew that the second soul mate will place his as well soon as they find him. but then again he knew that he had no issue with him since he was also destined to be with her as well. but he was happy to just to be married to her and being one of her soul mates that is what he was happy about. even though they didnt know they are even being watched by three people wondering about where they had gone off to.

"What do you find to your liking my angel?"asked Hotohori

"I was thinking about the trips I told you about. and the good times while I was in the past until Inuyasha turned on me and turned me over to Naraku. the days in Death City the unique things I saw and learned. and both wars in the wizarding war. the last one was finished a few months ago." explained bella

bella giggled as all those memories flooded her her father having his arguments about something with someone. and how her grandkits are always doing something to freak somoene out. and there was the amusing things her freinds and family are known to when she beat the crap out of harry aunt and uncle and spanked his cousin for how they treated him more than once. and all the times she lives through time. how she watched from afar as the cullens lives. and how she lived with her family in volterra. and then there was lucius. she didnt even know she was even crying from all her over whelming feelings.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-" said bella

bella had more tears streamed down her face and she tried desperately to stop them. Hotohori couldn't stand the sight of it. he pulled her to him in a comforting hug. Deciding to try and take her mind off things, he told her a little of his own. but he was going maybe sound like a stalker for what he was about to tell her. but he didnt care it was the truth. and hew knew now it was the soul mate bond that he realized and just didnt know what it was back then since he was so young to know what he was feeling was a soul mate bond.

"I was merely fourteen when I inherited my father's throne and I didn't know what to do. My mother always shielded me from unfriendly eyes and disapproving members of the council. She would tell me what I needed to do. I lived in her shadow until the day she died. I became dependent on my courtiers and advisers. I did not know anything about ruling an empire and I was lonely. I never had any friends at all. i slept with the book of the stories since it was the only way able to calm me and help me rest. but i fell in love with her never knowing that i was meant to be with her. that I would be less lonely in her presence when i findally found her. and maybe understand what i was feeling."said Hotohori

By this time he was finished bella stopped crying and thought about what he just told her. Again he surprised her by telling her so much about him. For some reason it made it her happy. that he was able to share with though it shocked her that he somewhat connected to the soul mate bond when he was that yound. but it was cute how he sleep with the book about her story and touched her heart as well. she nuzzled her face into his chest and inhealed his natrual scent. Unknown to them, three figures watched from the trees behind them. and muramasa who was watching from one of the trees.

"Let me at him! I'm gonna kill him for this!" growled Nuriko

Nuriko as she tried to release herself from Tamahome's hold. Tamahome only gripped her tighter. hell he was jealous as well he was the only one who listened to the cnversation on the way here and knew that the two where indeed looked up from the tree he was in and shook his head and knew that this was going to be funny when his mistress knows that they are being spied on. and the woman needed to give up on her attempts to get bella it would never ever happen. well it would never ever happened to either him or nuriko to be her second soul mate. and they thought she would of seen if it was by now if either of them were that to her. even though how depressing that they are not. but they could fantasize though.

"That's exactly why I won't let go. Besides, don't you agree that they look sweet? I don't wanna let you ruin it!" lectured Tamahome

Miaka giggled at the whole scene before her. she knew bella looked happy for once after the death of lucius the man was a good man from the times she had met him. and she knew he loved her cousin dearly. She had prayed that Nuriko would join her, and was relieved when she did. She and Tamahome were still uneasy around each other. It was nearly suffocating. Miaka was a little thankful that he seemed to loosen up while they were eaves-dropping. she caught the eyes of her cousin sword spirit and knew he was deeply amused by everything he was watching he was waiting for the tree branch to break that they are perched on.

"He's right, Nuriko. And I don't think you should." lectured Miaka

Nuriko's struggling only worsened and it made the branch they were kneeling on brake, making them fall to the ground. bella and Hotohori heard the noise behind them and jumped up. They were prepared to fight whatever it was, but they did not expect to see Nuriko going haywire and a mischievously smiling Tamahome and a giddy Miaka all covered in twigs and leaves. Lowering their fighting stances, both of them waited for an explanation. muramasa wondered if they share a brain cell through the three of them since they have no brain by the way it looked to them.

"Hehehe, don't mind us. We were just passing through. Hehehe." chirped Tamahome

He tried to drag Nuriko away from the couple while sending knowing glances towards bella. from her experiences with perverts to friends of the family and friends and a few death eaters. knew what they meant and clenched her fist to emphasize her threat. She immediately flared her energy and sent death glares towards the boy. Tamahome gulped and ran for his life, dragging a screaming Nuriko behind him wanting to be set free so she was able to kick the emperor ass for even touching though they are married..

"Let me at him! Let me at him! Damnit, Tamahome, let me go!" growled Tamahome

Nuriko's screams of protest died away as Tamahome continued to flee for his life. Hotohori watched in amusement and put wrapped his arms around his bella so she wouldn't kill them. muramasa flash stepped into the area and laid a hand on his mistress shoulder to make sure she don't go and slaughter the suzaku warrior. maybe kick his ass and castrate him. but not slaughter him. since they knew from the amount of perverts they have met was never going to change.

"I think we should cover some more ground before night fall." ordered Hotohori

Miaka went to go and find Tamahome. when she did bella slapped him in the head after she took her anger out on him for his pervertedness. and they all went off to see what they could cover for the night. muramasa and hotohori only shook their heads at the way they all acted. but usagi was one to wanted to kick some major ass. even though it was not going to work since the perverts they knew are still doign what they do best it seemed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night._

bella setted up the wizarding tent for the night. Hotohori. Nuriko and Tamahome was amazed. she and Hotohori took the master bedroom of the wizarding tent took another room. while Nuriko had her own. along with Tamahome and Miaka had their own rooms. Miaka, on the other hand, was wide awake. Looking around and not seeing anybody to talk to, she decided to take a walk somewhere to cool her head. After a few minutes she found herself kneeling beside a tree with her head resting on its trunk. She should've listened to usagi and muramasa when she told her not to run. She was sweating greatly and her breathing was hard and it made her throat go dry.

"Psst! Miaka!" whispered Nuriko

Miaka jumped three feet high with a shriek that hurt Nuriko's ears she had to cover her poor ears. When Miaka came down from the tree that she was clutching to out of fear. she came back down and glared at Nuriko she thought her father side of the family where this bad she was not looking forward to it. but they did it out of fun not to do it for the fear that nuriko wanted to see in her. while she calmed her poor raceing heart from busting out of her chest. that would not be a good thing if that happened..

"Quiet down, I'm here to help you. There's this spring filled with fresh water and it's said to heal all illnesses. You better go take a dip and see if you'll heal because you look like a wreck." whispered Nuriko

Miaka missed the mischievous glint in the older woman's eyes. Jumping to her feet at the thought of a spring, she started walking in the direction Nuriko was pointing. Before disappearing out of sight. nuriko was going to enjoy watching the sight of tamahome get ashamed of watching miaka bath plus she had this all planned out before she even came to see maika plus she knew that there is a magical hot spring since she had been to it countless times because it made you feel good that is.

"Well, thanks, Nuriko. Don't tell anyone about this, all right?" chirped Miaka

"I won't. Have fun!" chriped Miaka

After finishing her work here successfully, Nuriko sneaked off to find Tamahome in his room in the wizarding tent. He was still sleeping snoring with his hand down his pants with a perverted smirk on his face when Nuriko walked up to him and rudely dragged him away from the two slumbering love birsd in their own room. She effectively woke him up and got his angry, but undivided, attention. Bumps were formed on his head due to being dragged across rocky ground.

"Why the hell did you do that! you crazy evil bitch? You could've woken me up like a normal person, damn it!" cried Tamahome

Tamahome had tear's sprung from his eye's as the sting of his bruise's on the head worsened. Nuriko seemed unfazed about his predicament and wave it off not even caring about the girl. and why the hell did she have to drag him out of bed at this time of night to tell him this. but then again there was alot about nuriko that pissed him off. and knew that he was not able to do nothing since she is stonger than him. plus he needed to make up with miaka and confess to what what needed to be say before she is sent back home, and suzaku knows when she was going to return so he better get it out now.

"I have a message from Miaka: Meet me near the springs and let's talk face-to-face." said Nuriko

What Nuriko had just said caught Tamahome's attention but he brushed it off and was about leave, but Nuriko won't be having none of it. and she remembered what bella had said if he didn't apologize to Maika. plus he like his penis where it is and not have it cut off from her anger. and he knew he had to go and appologize to her befroe she go home. but he dont have the balls to do it. and sometimes he wondered if usagi was right he was not a man to swallow his pride to apologize to miaka.

"I won't go. You can tell her that. Anyway, it's not my problem" said Tamahome

Nuriko grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him back, he was going to apologize to Miaka if he didn't like it or not. it started to piss her off as if she didn't give a shit what he had said. plus he told bella that he was going to apologize to miaka befoer she heads home and bring the others back with her. tamahome gulped and knew that look all to well when it came down to when bella was deeply pissed off at him as well but hers was more or less scarrier. plus he didnt know when miaka would return. so maybe it might be a good idea to go and see miaka and confess and say his im sorries before she leaves him.

"It was your fault Miaka became sick in the first place, you dickless imbecile, making this whole thing your problem. Now face it like a man or have we all mistaken you for a spineless nitwit and grow a pare unless I tell bella you refuse and she will make true with her threat in turning you into a female." growled Nuriko

nuriko hulled him over her head and heaved him over the side of the cliff that lead to the exact hotspring that miaka was in. and now she had to go and find a tree to be able to watch the dickless loser humiliate himself apologizing to a very nude miaka. as she did a happy dance for the job she had done. and then made her way to the one tree she knew that was a good view to spy at. now the games has just begun bitch boy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome was about to explode in her face but Nuriko merely pushed him off the cliff that led straight to the springs. Grunting, Tamahome got up and walked in the direction of the springs with an annoyed look on his face. he even flipped nurko the bird as if he knew that she was not able to see it. since she was in route to find a good tree to spy in so he was able to humilate himself in front of miaka.

 _"Girls' you cant live with them and you cant live with out them. I'm only doing this so that Nuriko and bella will stop bugging and beating the crap out of me, as well I don't want to become a woman_ " thought Tamahome

Tamahome tried to convince himself that this was not about Miaka. Walking on with his arm's folded behind his head, he heard a scream and he knew that scream all to well. it gave him a sick feeling from what was happening. it could be a pervert trying to take advange of her. and that was going to be the death of said pervert if that is the case. he needed ot go and find out what had made her scream like that out of fear but she was not yelling help. he wondered what could be attacking her at a place like this. but for now he needed to go and see what it was that was trying to her.

 _"That was Miaka!"_ thought Tamahome

Without another thought, he rushed to where he thought she was. Finding her bathing in the water with a fearful expression on her face, he looked at the dark, shadow-covered creature coming closer to her. Not being able to see clearly in the night, he jumped at it. There was a big splash as he collided with the thing in the water. Miaka opened her eyes and frantically looked for Tamahome. She was already panicking when she saw no one emerge from the water. Then, just behind her, that thing came up again and it looked bigger up close. She shrieked and closed her eyes tight.

"You can open your eyes now." grumbled Tamahome

Miaka doing as she was told to do, she only saw a soaking wet Tamahome with a hand placed on a floating log. she tilted her head to the side and wondered how she could of thought that was a sea snake. she blushed from the simple mistake. but atleast tamahome was ok that is all that matters. and she kinda has forgotten that she is nude as the day she is born in front of the man who she loved with all her heart and soul.

"This is your sea snake," said Tamahome

Miaka blushed in embarrassment and waved her arms around not even remembering she was giving Tamahome a full view of her breast. Tamahome was only looking down at them while she was ranting and raving about some sea snake. while tamahome was tying to not look at her boobs that was right in front of him. and he had to say it was not such a bad sight for him to be looking at. she had some nice breast. even though bella;s was alot more larger and firmer.

"Can you blame me for thinking it was going to attack? It was coming at me so fast!" cried Miaka

Miaka finally realizing that she was giving Tamahome full view of her breast's, she immediately turned around and hugged herself tight as she blushed brightly from what he saw on her nude as the day she was born. while blushing like made even her while body was blushing from the face he was eye fucking her and trying to play it off like he was not eye fucking her at all. master roshi did that and he is just as bad as he was when he was trying o play the fool pervert.

"I didn't see anything!" said Tamahome

"nice rack." thought Tamahome

Tamahome as he, too, faced away from the girl. now he wondered what bellas brest looked like even though Hotohori gets to be the lucky dog to know what they looked like. he would love to see her in all her nude glory. he couldnt wait till he was able to see that sight befre him. lucky the water was cold to kill the boner he was getting from thinking that. There was an awkward silence after that. They thought it would go on forever as if none of them wondered who in the world was going to be the first to break the silence. hell muramasa in his sword form would be able to slice through the silence.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

Miaka looked over her shoulder slightly. She didn't think that Tamahome would be apologizing to her. It was her fault for blurting out stuff like that and not even thinking before she did say anything. then again she was her fathers daughter who does the same thing. even her uncles as well. but for now she was just happy he was going to open up to her. and he said he was sorry so that had to mean something for him. as tamahome took a deep breath he cant believe waht he was about to tell her. even though bella would have been able to gather it but she was not like that.

"For the last 17 years I only thought about earning more money and I never really thought that a girl would ever say that to me truthfully. It was sudden and I didn't know how to react. That's why I acted so coldly towards you so I was affraid since I wasn't used to something like this. plus yes is do have a sort of obssession for bella but thats all. I thought that I was in the way so I decided to avoid you. I thought I was going to hurt myself while doing so. I'm sorry, Miaka," confessed Tamahome

Tamahome turned his to look at her and smiled warmly showing her that he meant everything he said was all true. while Miaka head was tilted to the side wondering if this was real or got out of the water and looked back at her, he wanted to make sure she knew what he said was nothing but the truth. even though it took two agressive females to knocked the sense into him. oh and the very dangerous sword spirit who nearly made him piss himself. plus bella was like her mother and father and that is sayng something with those two who are basically royalty to the wizarding world.

"Anyway, I better go back before they think me and you are doing the dirty dance in the woods. See ya!" chirped Tamahome

Tamahome ran back towards camp leaving a shocked and speechless Miaka behind to stare after him. A branch suddenly started to fall along with a disappointed Nuriko fell from the tree that he was spying on them on. she thought they would have fucked or something. but like always the dickless loser didn't even know what to do with a chick when it came down to his own freaking cock and balls. as she snapped her fingers in annoynace from what she had just seen. miaka was blinking in congusion.

"Damn! I thought he was going to say it, too. What a bummer," grumbled Nuriko

Nuriko snapped her fingers in annoyance that Tamahome didn't even make a move. and she knew that Tamahome wanted to be with Miaka so why didn't he have the balls to say it. Miaka stared at her friend before realizing that she planned this! hell he didnt even know how to work when it came to the boobs right in front of his face. this was just shameful all men everywhere. miaka finally realized that nuriko had planed this all out and was slying on them the whole time. and also forgot that she was nude as well in front of nuriko and any other pervert that is lurking in the woods.

"Nuriko... You set me up! How could you!" growled Miaka

Miaka jumped out of the water and started to shake Nuriko. After a good amount of shaking, Miaka saw something disturbing. She looked at her friend closer and blinked a few times until it finally set in at what she was looking at. nuriko looked horrifed from his secret coming out in the open. and knew that old blabber mouth would out it sooner or later. but he hope dit would stay between him and miaka. but that will be his luck if miaka blurt it out to usgai and the others.

 **"YOU HAVE NO BOOBIES! YOUR A DUDE!"** screamed Miaka

Miaka backed away from Nuriko at top speed while having a shacky finger pointing at Nuriko. True enough, there were no breasts, only a man's chest. The cross dresser only laughed nervously and ashamed from the fact that he was outed that he was a freaking cross dresser. but hey it would have came out sooner or later when it came to him being walked in on chnaging or bathing or something,. hell that is why the maids never ever help him dress for this reason that is.

"Oh dear, oh my, guess I've been found out." chirped Nuriko

Nuriko only shrugged while Miaka finally snapped back to to earth and got dressed and went back to camp as if there was nothing else she wanted to say to Nuriko right now. miaka dressed and wanted to go back to sleep now. she just wanted to even forget that nurko was even a dudce in drag. this was something that she was not expecting to see. but then again she has seen a lot when it came down to cross dressers. miaka wanted to just forget that she even saw what nuriko was. and she was not going to out him either. she was going to sleep this off and not think about it again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day_

The group wondered through the forest. Hotohori and bella had a peaceful night and both were well-rested. Miaka walked ahead of them in a cheerful manner, but was wary about a cross dresser. Tamahome was right behind her, walking his horse like the others. while muramasa wondered what happened between nuriko and miaka last night. Nuriko's attention was focused mainly on usagi. All in all, everything seemed to have gone back to normal. bella noted the lack of tension in the air and it brightened her mood even more, but of course, it did not last long. The part of the forest they were walking through seemed off. It was as if something bad was going to happen any minute. Dismissing the thought, the small group continued on their way.

"Miaka! Don't wander off!" shouted Tamahome

What Tamahome said catching everyone's attention. bella immediately gave the reigns of her horse to Hotohori and without a word, rushed after her cousin while muramasa seemed he was not able to go after he as if something was stopping him. The Emperor tried to stop his wife, but she completely ignored him. Soon, miaka and bella both disappeared into the growing fog. they started to look around for usgai and Miaka. muramasa wanted to kick who ever ass who put the control over him as he tried to run after his mistress.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka smelled food, and not only food, but her favorite food from her world that her mother and aunt bellatrix makes and grandma molly. Delighted and hungry, she ran towards the source of the smell until she across a table filled with her favorite meals. Without hesitation, she ran towards it, not noticing that she had entered a different world altogether. like her father she was stupid enough to not know what the fuck was going.

"Ooh! My favorites! This must be my lucky day!" cheered miaka

Everything seemed fine to the girl, but that is because the only thing she was so focused on the food. She didn't notice the drastic change in scenery. She didn't notice the dark aura inside it. She didn't notice that mirrors were suddenly surrounding her. She didn't notice anything at all. Not even the figure of a very familiar person approaching her. That is until that person spoke.

"You're so greedy, Miaka. I'm really ashamed of myself."

It sounded eerily like her. Turning to face that person, Miaka could not believe her eyes. It was her only…different as if she was cloned into a evil person and she was standing there before her. the only other person she knew had this happen to was most of her family. so she was new to this as well sicne she never ever met the clone of herself before. haruka still complained about when she was cloned.

"You're so pathetic, I'm actually disgusted being you,"

her clone laughed evilly at Miaka's stunned she had her head tilted to the side in confusion at what was going on. it seemed that she had a clone of herself and never knew about wondered if bella was dealing with the same thing. but then again why didnt she ever listen to her cousin when she tells her not to do anything. but then again like her father she never listen to those who are far more smarter than her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella_

bella ran frantically to find Miaka. but the miaka was nowhere to be seen. About to change her direction and start again, something red caught her eye. There it was again. And again. And again. she knew that red jacket all to well. it was something she remember long long ago. damn it all to hell why did inuyasha have to be here. but then again she felt something off about this whole thing in the first place.

 _'Wait! I know that shade of red all too well...'_ thought bella

bella's eyes went wide there before her was. inuyasha, albus dumbledor, grayback, edward naraku. her eyes went wide wondering if this was some sort of sick joke that someone had set up for figures began snickering and circling her ominously. Tears began to spill from her eyes as they gave her bitter stares. Clutching her head, bella she could finish her thought, bella was knocked down. Groaning, she shook her head and looked over her shoulder to see edward scowling menacingly down at her.

"Long time no see, my whore," hissed edward

Suddenly, there was another figure in the clearing, one that made bellas blood freeze when edward ran his hand down her face and kissed her. while not even noticing this was not even real. they all are in hell so this cant be real. someone was trying to make her think this is real. so she had to figure a way to get out of here. and it seemed that she would have to fight to get her sweet sorry ass out of this one like always.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Miaka was still gawking like a fish out of the water at her evil clone. she was deep in shock at what she was seeing. even thought with the kind of life that her family and freind's live she should be used to it. well yui was lucky since she had somewhat a normal life. but then again she didnt even know that yui's family is really a pure blood wizard family and knew bella well since they have fought in both wars in the wararding world.

"Seriously, I'm ashamed to be you. You eat like there's no tomorrow. Such a pig." said clone miaka

The clone Miaka stared at her counterpart in disgust at what she was even looking at. just like their pig of a family that all thing of food when it is in front of them. it was just disgusting to a point that she hated even being the clone to this pig. The real Miaka, being her usual self just like father. she act's dumb when it comes to a time she should be acting sharp and alert, but nope she was going to pull something that her father known to do when he wanted to put something off.

"W-Who are you?" asked Miaka

The clone Miaka smirked and a mischievous tone. not even caring at this point in time. plus she was going to snag her a emperor since bella the shikon miko will be dead anyways. and her real self will be forever locked away in the mirror world for the rest of her life and that is a very long time that is since she was a pureblood with demonic and other blood plus venom as well mixed with it. she was there to get the job done that she was order to do so. while her real self was still acting stupid. so why does this happen to her all the time. why cant things be easy. but then again things are never easy.

"I am you." said clone miaka

Miaka looked at her dumbly something else her father his brothers were known for when they either wanted to put off fighting to find the weekness. or not wanting to deal with their mother it seemed. but ti was a good way to go about things since she was doing ti and it was helping.. even the smart brother's that she have they even get this look and sratch behind their head to figure out something.

"So if you're me then I'm you? Or am I me? But then you said you're me…So who am I? Huh?" asked Miaka

The cloned Miaka rolled her eyes at her counterpart's idiocy just like their father and his brothers. She can't believe that this is the side of them that people know. Really, how degrading… Outside they saw and heard Tamahome looking for them. Or at least one of them. As Miaka tried to reach out and go to Tamahome, clone Miaka stepped on her and walked out of the mirror world.

"I'll be taking things from here. I can't understand, for the life of me, why you chose Tamahome when Hotohori is so much better." said clone miaka

The clone pulled out a lipstick and tried to make herself look more attractivement as she puckered her lips. The Miaka who was in the mirror tried to walk out the way her fake did, but the glass would not let her pass. Starting to panic, she did the only thing she could and banged on the glass, yelling to let her out of the mirror world that she was just locked away into it. and she had a feeling it was something up her evil clone sleeve.

"Don't you dare touch Hotohori! He's bella's! Let me out of here!" yelled Miaka

The clone Miaka did not spare her a glance and replied as if she couldnt care less about her real self plea's and yelling. she was only to do her job and maybe get a piece of ass while doing so. plus she was making herself look all hot to make the emperor all horny so he would fuck her sensesless. but then again she was going to have to do more than this to make him all aroused since he only had eyes for the meat balls queen.

"No. You are to stay here forever. I, on the other hand, will enjoy being an Empress. Something you will never understand. As for that wench, she is being taken care of as we speak. Now sit back and relax while you watch them succumb to my act." chirped clone miaka

The clone Miaka let out a laugh and shrunk the mirror where Miaka was in before draping it over her shoulder. Inside, Miaka was continuously lunging herself at the glass, trying desperately to crack it, but she eventually gave up and tried to catch her breath from all her banging on the glass. she had to think of some sort of wayt o get her sorry lazy ass out of this prison she was placed in and save hotohori from what is about to happen.

* * *

 _"If you really are the priestess of Suzaku then try to get out of my spell and save your friends. If you fail then your life, along with theirs, will be no more…"_

* * *

Miaka's head whirled around to see where she had heard the voice comring from. it was kinda creepy. when she saw nothing it made her even more creeped out not sure what to do. now she wished she trained with everyone else. she should of listened to her uncle voldermort when thins like this happen. but she never ever liked to do such things since it inolved to do work that she was not fond of. plus she hated thinking like that. she liked to go the easy way around when it came down to how she liked to do things.

"Who's there!" askd Miaka

But no one other than herself was in the room. Brushing it aside, Miaka tried to think about what to do now, but the scent of food overpowered her and she hastily went over to the table that was still so full of food. Without a second to waste, Miaka gobbled up all the food on the finely set. Only when she had devoured everything in sight did she finally start to think seriously.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Three lone figures watched in two different mirrors one with Miaka, and the other with bella fight to the death to save her life from all the evil bastards. in which she wins she gets a gift that she was going to get once she shows that she was able to defeat what was before her. plus the gods knew his spells real well so he was doing a good job in helping our with all of this. but then again she did ask him to make sure she is her grandchild..

"This girl is in a life and death situation but she still takes time to eat."

"Oh come on now old friend. there wasn't nothing bad about this, she is just more or less imaginticve like her father is." said hades

"If you would say that. she more or less like her father family."

The figure's shook her head as she continued to watch the Priestess of Suzaku. In another mirror to her right, the figure looked to see the bella in her demonic form struggling with her own battle. but she seemed to be kicking some major ass as they could see. plus they did shiver from the look of pure hate and anger in those eyes. the older one in the room knew that is her grandchild. she was shocked that her daughter was turned out to be the former evil queen. well that was what she was told.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella_

bella clenched her fangs as she looked at herself she was wounded she had went out she was not going to had no choice she was going to use the attack that is powerful. she closed her eyes and the shikon jewel came out and blasted and turned every enemy from to ashe. not even seeing that her clone of herself sneaked out. until two flash of lights appeared before her as she tried to get back her breath. she had to use alot of power to do what she had to do. but then again before she ended up hitted the ground she landed on something soft and warm..

"Hello my friend." said hades

bella blinked up at hades and was wondering what the bloody hell was going on. he had pushed the memory of who the evil queen is. she is the former priestess of byakko. and was reincarnated back in the enchanted forest. but she remember who she is and was given another chance at love with the man who she was meant to be with. even though she did love robin but the one man she will have is wating for her. bella wondered what the hell was going on she was born from this world as well.

"You have done well and now you will get your gift's." said hades

hades clasped his hands together and three bright lights appeared before her. once the light died down there before her was mercilago, bankotsu and nuriko sister korin and byakko. this must of been the wish that ulqiorra wanted to have for her. he did love her so he granted her plus the nekko was new. hades told her it was midoriko ice and fire nekko and his name was chrono. she smiled as mercilago bowed to her mistress something her master wanted for the one who loved. plus she would never be lonely she would have muramasa at her side as well. plus her young masters and mistresses when she was able to meet them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Tamahome approached Hotohori and Nuriko. and muramasa was looking for miaka and bella. as they all regrouped back. hotohori and muramasa looked at the tamahome hopefully to know if his bella was ok. and muramasa mistess was ok. he wouldn't know what he would do with out her and muramasa had his ordered if anything even happened to his mistress. he would nto be pleased by it. but he would honor the wishs of the best mistress he had ever had in his long life..

"Did you find either of them?" asked Hotohori

Tamahome sighed and shook his head. Sighing Hotohori was about to order them to split up and search some more but a figure emerging from the shadow of the trees stopped him. muramasa was feeling soemthing off as if there was someone who is a clone. but the iffy thing when it comes down to clones you never ever tell them that you know what they are until they fuck up. and they always do adventually screw up and out themselvs.

"Miaka!" gasped all of them

Hotohori smiled in relief, but frowned again when he noticed that she was all alone. he wonderd if his bella was ok. muramsa was eyeing miaka trying to make it out that she was not the real one. but he was just not going to say nothing since he didnt want to out anything just yet. it seemed that she haven't came back with Miaka. so it made him and Nuriko and Tamahome worry. hotohori was happy to see her but there was something he wanted more was his wife and wanting to know if she was ok. he would love to go and look for her. his worry for his wife was to much for his to bear.

"We're glad you're safe. But what about bella?" asked Hotohori

The clone Miaka fought the urge to roll her eyes at him and merely shot the Emperor a smile to show she was ok. plus she didnt need to tip of fthe stick up the ass sword spirit. even if he had not even already fiigured it out just yet. but then again there was not much to fool him. and that she was the real Miaka. even though it was sickning to do so, the cloned miaka nearing Tamahome and smiled up at him with a dazzling smile.

"Were you worried about me, Tamahome?" asked the clone Miaka

Tamahome coughed and took a step back from her. he felt not right being close to her, there is something that seemed off about all of this and he didn't know if he should voice his thought's. plus he knew that the sword spirit was eyeing her like that for some reason. plus where is bella at. he was worried about her and wondered where she was. this was not right that she was not with her cousin. he had this sick feeling and it seemed that nuriko was feeling the same way as well. but then again there was alot of things that is not right now. and miaka is not acting like her self either.

"No, not really." said Tamahome

Hotohori sighed again he wanted to know where his wife was, and he knows muramasa was wondering as well. but then again he saw there was something off as if he was being more or less guarded since miaka had just came back. so that is normally not a good sign as if this was not miaka at all. he shook his thoughts away. and he wanted to know at once. he hate to know she was harmed or wounded. but there something that seemed off about this and he knew if it was what he thought it was the being would mess up sooner or later..

"We must continue to search for bella." said Hotorhori

And out of no where the cloned Miaka latched herself onto Hotohori, her arm's wrapped around his neck and her leg's around his waist. it seemed she was trying to dry hump him;Suffice to say that all of them were weirded out. Hotohori wanted her off his personal space only bella is able to do this. Well, Nuriko's confusion quickly turned into annoyance. while muramasa arched a brow from what he was seeing. this was new to him to see miaka do this. and he wished he didnt have to see it. even though it was not the real one in the first place. this clone was a bold one he would give it that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the mirror world._

The real Miaka was watching every bit of this and it did not make the girl happy. Banging on the glass, she screamed hoping someone would hear her and save her and their freinds and her cousin. it seemed that nuriko was about to explode.a nd muramasa looked like he was going to fall over from what he was looking at. that evil clone was going to get her murdered by her own cousin for toucing her man. or husband that is.

"Let me out of here, damn it! Aahh! Don't do that to Hotohori! He's bella husband!" cried Miaka

Miaka panicked as she watched her reflection hug the Emperor. She had to escape this prison or they will all be tricked. and bella would kill her if she didnt know that this was all fake. but then again bella was a genius and she would find out. maybe through her rage and with her blood all over her hands for touching her husband. she even gulped from the mere thought of what bella would do to her from her touching hotohori like that. oh she was so screwed from what she was seeing. and she knew something that was not going to go over well with her. this was something she was going to die for.

* * *

Nuriko was starting to get angry as Miaka clung to Hotohori who is bella's husband. and he didn't like the fact to see the woman he loved hurting. plus he saw how uncomfortable Hotohori looked. he looked over to the sword spirit to see what he was doing. but it seemed that the sword spirit was glaring at miaka. he sighed and prayed that his wife was ok and comes back to him. but then again they always find each other even after death. even tamahome was growling about this. he knew the man was not enjoying this but miaka was not like this or something.

"Forgive me for worrying you." said the cloned Miaka

Hotohori raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior something seemed off but he couldn't call it out just yet.. even muramasa seemed to have noticed the fact that this was not miaka. and this is not how she even acted. Miaka never acted like this. It was sickeningly suspicious. Tamahome looked at them blankly before averting his eyes. and then looked over to the sword spirit trying to hold himself together.

"Why are you so upset, Nuriko?" asked the cloned Miaka

"'Upset'? You!" growled Nuriko

Nuriko stomped his way over to Miaka. he was going to stangle the little bitch. he never wanted to see a hurt look on his bella face and if she saw this. it would break her heart. while muramasa was going to sick back and watch to see how this one was going to turn out. but then again there was something that was about to come out that was going to shock them to a point of vomiting and walking the walk of shame.

"Isn't it about time you gave up? After all, you are a **MAAAAAAAAN.** " said the cloned Miaka

Time seemed to have stopped after that revelation. Nuriko felt his whole world shatter and turn to dust. Everything was ruined that his secret was out in the open. not sure what to eyes went wide he was soooo not expecting that one. while tamahome took a while to let it sink in. when it did his face turned green and looked like he was about to vomit all over the place since it had baslically did things to him while he thought it was a freaking female of all things. even muramasa eyes went wide from all of this.

"Man, you're a…a…dude and you kissed me and sucked me dick?" asked Tamahome

Tamahome rushed to the nearest bush and barfted up everything from his stomach while Hotohori looked distgusted at what he had just heard. while the clone Miaka was grinding her crotch over his cock to get his hard. but it seemed he wasn't getting 's eye's widened as tear's welled up and threatened to burst. Feeling ashamed and stupid, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him, tearing down trees as he went,

"How could you! It was a secret!" cried Nuriko

Hotohori and Tamahome stared after him in shock and was still vomiting in the bush from what he had just heard. he felt so voilated from this whole issue. Shaking his head, the Emperor muttered to himself, and muramasa felt sorry for tamahome since he had that done to him even not knowing ti was a damn man who was doing that to him. but then again there was alot of things about tamahome is questionable. but where was bella at even through all of this she was still missing from them. and that made them worried.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the mirror world_

Miaka watched the whole scene and felt horrible for Nuriko. She begged Tamahome and Hotohori to notice that that woman was not her. but no one was able to hear her screams. so she is pretty much fucked up the ass and with out the lube to go with it. she sighed and contined to try to get them to hear her. but tis eemed they had no idea that she was really there just locked away in a mirror prison or whatever you want to call it.

"Please, figure it out! If you don't…" cried Miaka

Miaka pressed her face on the glass hoping she would be able to go through it with out hurtng herself. but it seemed that she wasnt able to pass through glass like her clone was able to do. this was just evil. plan evil why did her freakin clone was basically being such a little bitch and molesting poor hotohori and signing her own death warrant that is. but they do know that she will find a way. she is the daughter of a wealsey and they always finds a way to get out of something one way or another..

"…you'll end up hating each other!" cried Miaka

But of course, nobody but herself heard her plea. she felt so helpless at what to do, she hoped bella was ok not knowing what she is up against it seemed that she was stuck in something she wasnt able to get out of now. she had this sick feeling that her clone was trying to get into hotohori pants and have him screw her. but that is not going to happened since hotohori loved bella and that she is the only one for him. and he would not touch no other woman but her. that is what soul mates do. they are bound together through out time. and the clone didnt like that to much.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The cloned Miaka turned her attention back to Hotohori and spoke in a low, seductive voice hoping it would get him all turned on, if he didn't then he was lame as a man who dont get turn on by someone other than bella. she was far more better than her. and she will show him that she would be able to please him alot more better than that uppity half vampire demonic bitch. she hoped she made the sword spirit beleive her. but then again she had a feeling that he was watching.

"Never mind all that. Come with me, Hotohori. I have something to tell you in private." said the cloned Miaka

The cloned dragged Hotohori by his hand and led him into a different clearing ignoring the look Tamahome shot in their direction. while muramasa was right by his side. he was feeling the same thing as the stupid pervert was feeling. it seemed he finally caught on that was not the real miaka. hotohori was about to protest, but he realized that they had already stopped. Gently prying her off him, Hotohori gave the girl a worried look he wanted his wife and only his bella and she is still out there and not even knowing she was hurt or not.

"What did you want to say, Miaka? Was there something wrong?" asked Hotohori

The cloned Miaka looked at him with some sort of longing that didn't really seem to apply to him. and hoped that she would be able to get through to him and see if she would be able to get them to stop. but they didnt even know that muramasa and tamahome was in a tree watching to see what was going on. since tamahome asked him to take him along so he was able to spy as well. but then again they are going to stop this once they get the proof that she is not the real miaka.

"Hotohori, let's forget it." said the clone Miaka

The cloned Miaka continued to embrace him with her one leg wrapped around his waist and started to dry hump and molest him with their clothing on. Hotohori wanted to vomit he felt so violated right now. he wanted his angel his bella in his arm's. while tamahome was gakwing at what he was eeing right now. but then agin there was alot they are seeing and knew that the real miaka didnt have the guts to even do.

"Let's stop looking for Taiitsukun."said the cloned Miaka

Now he was certain, something was wrong with the girl. She had been so depressed about not being able to see her family and now she was asking for them to stop. Brows furrowed warily. while the two that was spying finally caught on the screw up that is starting to come out. they always screw up to show that they are not indeed the real and just the copy. and muramasa just figured who just made this spell. that hades had used this spell for someone who asked it of him. and that is the only time he used it.

"Why?" asked Hotohori

The cloned Miaka stood on her tip-toes and attempted to kiss and Hotohori wanted to vomit from this. it ain't right on what she was doing to him. the only person who should be doing this is his bella. and he knew that he was not going to live if her father found out what this girl was doing to him. but then again miaka was never like this and he was not into her like this either. he thinked of her as family and that is the only thing that he would only think of her as. his isabella is all he needed. he knew that her other soul mate would feel the same way as he does as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the mirror world._

Miaka screamed in horror at what she was seeing this was not right. her clone was molesting poor Hotohori and bella was going to kill her for this, hell if her uncle voldermort or aunt bellatrix was here she was going to be dead over and over again for even letting a clone do something like this.. she never ever listen to uncle vodermort when it came down to her training before she had her seal taken off. she wanted to have a different life to what her family lives. plus she hated school and doinging things that made her workd. and this is when she needed it the most. but then again bella was smart and knew the difference.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The clone Miaka was a hair's breadth away when she felt something cold press against her throat. Startled, the fiend backed away in slight fear. Hotohori decided to stop this nonsense and spoke. he finally found out that she was indeed not the real miaka. and he knew that muramasa and tamahome will back him on this one. well if they have figured this out that it is not the real miaka that is.

"Tell me who you are, I demand it." hissed Hotohori

Trying to regain her composure from being found out, the cloned Miaka tried to feign innocence that the weasley family is known to have when they where playing dumb at the worst moments. the clone made the fatal move that all known clones are know to do.. while voldermort was as well but they all looked over that. sesshomaru was just as bad when it came down to the fraking scarry department. but she needed to make them believe that she was the real one and not the fake one.

"W-What do you mean 'who am I'?" asked the clone Miaka

"The Priestess of Suzaku I know never behaves like that. Reveal your true form." hissed Hotohori

Tamahome and muramasa who had been following them, appeared behind Hotohori. they also felt that something was off with Miaka ever since she came back, but only now did Hotohori confirm his suspicions. plus like always clones normllay fucked up sooner or later when to show who they really are and not the real person they are clone Miaka smirked abnd started laughing callously. Hotohori's grip on his sword tightened muramasa had his soul thread ready.

"Watch yourself, Tamahome and muramasa." ordered hotohori

The cloned Miaka snickered evilly and folded her arm's. as a dark look went over her face. it seemed she was found out. these people wasnt as dumb as she thought they would. but then again the sword spirit was a tough one to fool. it seemed that he figured it out right away. but then again she did kinda did fuck up badly and should of done things much more tbetter that she had. since they basically screwed up badly.

"She's right in front of you. I'm Miaka's reflection, her shadow, a part of her that even she isn't aware of." said the clone Miaka

Hotohori and Tamahome gasped at what they where just told. muramasa had a feeling that ie was a clone all along. but what making him feel off was that he was not able to feel his mistress. he was not even able to feel the connection as if she was dead. or someone was being a major bitch or asshole blocking it from him. while the cloned Miaka rolled her eye's from what she was seeing from them. it seemed they where shocked at this,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the mirror world_

Miaka gasped in realization at what she had heard. and now she needed to put the clue in a way to get out of here. it seemed this was time for her to use the organ that she rarely used and that was her brain. something that she and her brother and father and uncles rarely use in their lifetimes. but there had to be something that she was able to do to help out. and she had a feeling also that what they had to do was not going to be the brightest of ideas to do.

 _"I see it now. She's the irresponsible, undecided part of my—my subconscious. The things she does and the things she says are what I feel deep inside me…"_ thought Miaka

Miaka could not believe her own conclusion, but it was the only explanation for all of this. now she learn a lession and once she was able to be like the others in her family she would have the seal removed. but then again there was something that bella had teach'd her about clones. they screw up sooner or later and it makes them show who they really are. and sometimes clones never act like the real person that they are clones after. then it hit her. the clone basically reavelaed herself a few times.

 _"I've got to do something!"_ thought Miaka

Miaka started searching the room for any useful items and anything that would give her an idea, she only found empty dishes. she knew what she needed to do now and it was something she wouldn't normally do. but it was the time to do something that you have to do to save your sorry ass. and the others who the evil bitch clone was trying to kill. but where was bella at when they needed her. but then again she didn't even know she was still being watched.

 _"If something happens to me…then that clone me will feel it, too! That's it!_ " thought Miaka

Miaka grabbed a plate and smashed it on the table. Holding a sharp fragment of the dish to her chest, she took a deep breath, she knew this was going to be painful for what she was about to do. she may be dumb to a point. but she did know where the organs are that you stab to make it enough to harm a clone. she listen to that lesson that bella had given her. because it was the more interesting ones that she had been given even better than school.

 _"Here goes nothing!"_ thought Miaka

 _ ***THRUST!***_

Miaka fell to her knee;s from the pain she felt from stabbing herself. she knew this would work, it was all a test and something she had to deal with and hoping she passed it. she had to admit stabbing yourself in the chest hurts like hell. but she had to ignore the pain to kill a evil clone. and as well to get the freaking hell out of the mirror world prison she was in. she just hoped this would have worked even though she was going to get her ass kicked once she gets to the other world or soul soceity.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The evil clone Miaka continued as she looked tauntingly at Hotohori and Tamahome and muramasa who was about to kill. as if she was already on a death wish now for something she was created for this type of thing. Hotohori dangerously narrowed his eyes. and muramasa was going to use his soul thread to kill her. Hotohori and muramasa could forgive a lot of things, but he vowed not to let this slight on his bella pass. Without warning, the Emperor appeared directly in front of clone Miaka, causing the fraud to trip and fall backwards in shock. Grimacing, the clone Miaka met the eyes of the man before her. Her gaze wavered instantly under Hotohori's deadly glare. Even Tamahome, who had only been watching, felt fear eat at his heart. muramasa had a few good shots here and there.

"Where are they?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori voice dripped with venom from worry about his wife. and as well Miaka. but this bitch was a clone and hiding something he surlly needed to know so he would be able to save caught up with his prey, he failed to notice the presence of someone dashing towards them, until he realized that his sword had not come down, despite his efforts. Tearing his gaze from the clone Miaka, hazel clashed ice blue eyes. Instantly, all his ire vanished, replaced by an emotion he could not recognize.

"bella…?" gasped Hotohori

Tamahome gasped in surprise. There was bella in all her demonic and vampire glory, stopping His Highness's who is her husband blade with one finger muramasa was wondered what the hell was going on. since it was something pissing him off. no one fakes to be his mistress., bella brushed him off and turned to the clone Miaka, out of the blue, she began laughing. The sound sent chills down Tamahome's spine. muramasa was growling in anger for what was happening. He looked at the Emperor and noticed that he did not like the sound either. bella sneered at the cloned Miaka who was still on the ground.

"You are just as stupid as the other one. I told you not to run off without me. You really thought you were strong enough to handle them? What a joke. And to think you would be defeated by the like of him?" said the cloned bella

The cloned bella nodded her head towards Hotohori, and she completely ignored her sword spirit. hotohori had retreated back to his original spot near Tamahome and the sword spirit. Having gotten over his initial surprise, Hotohori's face darkened once more no one is going to play his wife like this. he felt the deep anger that was all over to place that came from the sword spirit. he knew it was crime in sword spirits books to make evil clones of their masters and mistress;s.

"Where is my wife?" hissed Hotohori

The cloned bella turned to him and smiled darkly at Hotohori and Tamahome, she knew she was freaking them out. but she was still doing her job and that what she was made to do. while she saw the sword spirit and knew that he was not fooled. and he was the first one who knew that miaka was the clone one and not the real one. but she was not going ot back down to them though.

"Oh, you catch on quick pretty boy. Tell me, if I had not stopped your blade, would you have been able to tell that I was an imposter? hell the stupid sword spirit knew right then again there that this miaka is the clone and not the real one. Or would you have showered me with relieved kisses?" asked the cloned bella

The cloned bella lip's quirked up on one side as she watched Hotohori's reaction. When he did not answer her,the cloned usgai ran a hand through her hair as if she was big shit. muramasa was growling trying to hold back because if he lost his cool it was never going to be a good thing. since there would be nothing left if he had decided to let go that would end up killing his mistress and the real miaka. and that would be unforgivable.

"Aw, now you've gone and stopped talking all together. Did I hit a nerve?" said the cloned bella

"Oh what the hell! Let me kill them bella, please?" begged the cloned Miaka

The cloned Miaka felt her killing intent rise, but as powerful as she is, her silver and pink haired accomplice was clearly much stronger. suddenly the cloned Miaka felt an odd pang in her chest. Lifting her hand up on top of her heart, she felt some sort of thick, liquid substance. Looking down, the cloned Miaka eyes widened as she realized that it was her own blood. Pain crept through her system as she started screaming in agony. Her clone Miaka look tore open, revealing an ugly demon in her cloned bella just stared at the scene before laughing her head off.

"You think you can handle them when you can't even control your counterpart! Hahahaha! it;s laughable!" laughed the cloned bella

Tamahome and Hotohori shared a disgusted and angry look. even muramasa was disguested at what was going on. They could not believe this! cloned bella was laughing her head off while the cloned Miaka turned into a demon with green blood shooting from her chest. What the hell was happening. Tired of all this mess, Tamahome decided to beat up the demon. as muramasa took his anger out on her as well. etamahome flew right at it and kicked it in the chest, sending the vile thing towards a tree. while muramasa used his soul thread and tied her up as Hotohori came from behind Tamahome and muramasa and sliced the creature in a swift movement, instantly killing to each other, they turned to the one who looked like the cloned bella as she continued to laugh. Tamahome twitched and yelled at the imposter,

"Cut it out already! You're starting to piss me off!" growled Tamahome

The cloned bella's giggles died down as she looked at them with an evil smirk, as if she thought Tamahome wanted some of her attention and more than willingly to give it. while muramasa was growling again. that little fight now not enough to take his displeausre out on anything. he wanted his mistress back right here and now. then it hit him the connection that they shared was back. she was here somewehre. and there was others with her as well. its like she was waiting for the correct time.

"Oh, are you jealous that I'm not paying any attention to you?" asked the cloned bella

"Cease this nonsense and return the real priestess and my wife to us this instant," ordered Hotohori

"Now why in the world would I do such a boring thing like that? You don't know me at all, sweetie." said the cloned bella

Hotohori ground his teeth together as he prepared to attack the girl. he was about to have the same feelings as the sword spirit and he was going to kill this clone. no one clones his wife and gets away with it. this was unforgivable in his books and a high crime to bool. and even her mother would of been pissed off at this as well. but something made him stop what he was about to do. a sweet voice he wanted to hear all day finally came to his ears.

"How long are you gonna pretend to be me?" hissed bella

All eyes turned to a bloodied bella emerging from the bushes with five people was with her With her outfit tattered and her body covered in bruises, bella made her way towards the clone. while the air of anger and power around her. this showed that she was and who was the real one and not the clone. and it showed that she had the power of the shikon miko. muramasa was bowing to her as the others as well. to who they are looking at what they are basically feeling right now. they knew that this was the side of bella that you didnt want to screw with. or else you wanted to end up dead.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not pretending to be you because I am you." said the cloned bella

"Oh princess let me at her." begged bankotsu

"No let me at her mistress." pleaded mercilago

bella whacked both of them in the head for their stupidity. while they bowed to her and knew this was something that their princess and mistress wanted to do herself. muramasa nodded to mercilago missing her and it seemed that they are soul mates. while she was ready to kill this clone and make her pay for the crimes. while muramasa bowed to her deeply. while hotohori and tamahome stood to the side this was a bella not to deal with. she was in the state of mind that was the goddess of war and death here and now.

"Funny, because if you were me, at all, you wouldn't stand there talking…" hissed bella

In a flash of speed no one was able to see her move. bella was in front of herself, a glowing hand pierced through the her own cloned stomach. and smirked darkly ready to rid of this filth from this place. and the wrong piece of garbage and then kick hades ass for even doing this to her. but then again she had to think there was another reason why hades did waht he had done to make the clones as if there was test or something.

"…you would be doing this to me," hissed bella

bella shot the cero attack and felt a hole in her body, too but ignored it. Instead, she pulled out her hand and watched with Tamahome and Hotohori and muramasa as the clone melted into another monster. About to kill it, they were surprised to see a huge boulder crushing the demon. Looking up the cliff, they saw Nuriko dusting his hands before jumping down to them. while muramasa looked over to tamahome who was barging in the bushs again. this was something he would never ever forget it seemed.

"I knew something was strange but I didn't expect it to be like this." said Nuriko

Hotohori and Tamahome sighed in relief. Hearing a groan, they turned to see the real Miaka lying on the floor with a fatal injury. while muramasa and mercilago and the others was by bella;s side. korin was hugging her brotjer and wondered what the hell made him thing to go off and turn into a freaking drag queen. hotohori was in shock at what he was even seeing. but then again he had to think of something to help the two of them. while nuriko was happy to see his sister again to see that she was even alive hades is a kind guy to a point.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Miaka was surrounded by her three warriors. Tamahome worried over her incessantly, irritating a certain crossdresser. Hotohori kept shifting his gaze between the unconscious females. while mecilago, bankosu and byakko, muramasa as well korin eye's twitched in annoyance. He felt so torn between fretting over Miaka and bella.. Nuriko could not bear the tense atmosphere any longer and twitched in annoyance, he and the bat chick can help them out. even though he was outted as a dude he had a heart of a chick.

"Will you morons stop your staring and look away! I need to examine both of them thoroughly." growled Nuriko

The one demon and the two sword spirits flinched even the great god byakko did as well. korin remembered her big brother temper rather well. but then again she was never fond of it because her brother can be freaking scarry when it came to his anger something about angry drag queens can make you fear for your life when they where angry. while Hotohori looked over to them and the sword spirit was by his wife side protectivally. while the nekko was looking at its new mistress with worry.

"Now, why do we need to look-?" asked bankotsu

bankotsu was cut off by Nuriko bonking him on the head he rubbed his head in annoyance. evil cross dresser. while he huffed and crossed his arms. he was just protecting the princess to the house of the moon in which he served until he was burned to death by naraku in the end.. even muramasa and mercilago was annoyed they didn't trust the little drag queen. but byakko slapped them in the back of the head to tell him to what they are told you never ever want a pissed off drag queen on you hands.

"You idiot! even though I don;t know who the three of you are. I can't do my job with you breathing over my neck. Besides, I'll have to remove their clothes to treat them properly. I don't think it's a good idea to undress them with you, men, watching." growled Nuriko

The other men grumbled and turned their backs to Nuriko so he would be able to do his job. while the three new people talked with hotohori and Tamahome so they could know each other. When the two turned away, Nuriko unbuttoned Miaka's blouse. Seeing the wound, he immediately ripped off part of his sleeve and began to wrap the girl's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. When he was done, he moved to bella's wounds. Eyes widened at the sight. Blood trailed down her face drenched most of her clothes. There were bruises, broken bones, puncture wounds and other form of wounds.

 _"What did this girl get herself into?'_ thought Nuriko

Nuriko kept tearing pieces of his clothing but they didn't seem to help. bella was remaining in her demonic form from the blood loss and the pain from being blown through the dammed stomach. plus the thing was with her being a vampire she would have to feed once she is ok and out of the danger zone Even Miaka kept bleeding. At this rate, they were going to die of blood loss. his hand brushed his usagi face knowing that he would be broken if he and hotohori lost her. mercilago was not going to lose another master or mistress and it seemed that muramasa was thinking the same way.

"We have to do something! Their blood keeps pouring out." said Nuriko

The two warriors along with the demon and byakko and her two sword spirit were by his side in an instant. Now that their clothes have been moved, it was clear to the both of them just how severe the situation was. Tamahome caressed Miaka's head and cursed under his breath while the Emperor gently took his bella's hand in his. while the demon and byakko and muramasa and mercilago was at her side as well. How could they have let this happen? They were supposed to protect them. Not the other way around!Taking the broken plate piece from Miaka's hands, Tamahome aimed it at his heart,

"I will give up my life if it means that they survive!" said Tamahome

Hotohori grasped his sword once again and readied to cut his wrist. the others who was on bella side was going to give what they could to help their mistress. leader and friend. while hotohori wanted to save his wife. she was not going to die on him after finally having her and waiting so long for her to come to be by his side. she was his soul mater and h refused to think of the loss he would feel with out her... muramasa and mercilago used the sword and they was going to give blood to their mistress so she was able to live they would not lose another mistress she means so much to them. and they refuse to lose her not here and not now she was to strong for aizen who was brought back since rukia was the one who was the evil one was there ready to save the girl he thought as his daughter life..

"I will spill every drop of blood in this body to save them!" cried Hotohori

"If it would save my mistress I will give my blood to her!" said mercilago and muramasa

"We will give our blood to help our isabella!" said aizen and bankosu

Simultaneously, Hotohori and Tamahome along with the other;s injured themselves and allowed their blood to drip on the two immobile females, Nuriko watched and tried to stop himself from going into no movement from any of them, they started to panic. Frantically, they started to call out their names in hopes that they will hear their pleas. After a while of yelling, Miaka's hand seemed to twitch and then her eyes finally fluttered open and she smiled weakly at them,

"Tamahome…Hotohori…Nuriko…Thanks." rasped Miaka

Miaka tried to sit up and groaned at the pain in her chest. After a few adjustments, she managed to sit up fully. Tamahome laid his hand on her shoulder, steadying her. As the other two fussed over miaka, Hotohori settled his eyes once more on bella who had aizen and bankotsu and the others she didnt know. bella had not moved an inch and he began to fear the worst, there was an abrupt change of scenery. The trees and mountains were replaced with elegant, purple bubbles and a huge mountain with waterfalls adorning its sides. And, right in front of them, was a magnificent flight of stairs leading to one of the mountain tops.

"In honor of you and these three of your celestial warriors I shall tell you how to return to your own world." said taiitsukun

Their gazes all turned to the shadowed figure resting on the stairs. The voice was old and rough as if belonging to an elderly woman. As the figure slowly walked nearer, they saw that it was indeed a small, old woman wearing rather extravagant yet elegant clothing. Her cheeks sagged and her pupils were beady, yet wise. and dangerous and have a tasty temper as well that you do not wish to mess with. plus never ever want to insult her as well because you will regret what will happened when you do.

"It's…It's…It's…" mumbled Miaka

Miaka pointed with a shacky finger at the older woman. mercilago sighed and knew that this girl was her mistress cousin. but there was alot of things that she was going to keep to herself on. aizen sighed he wondered if that girl even has a brain. while bankosu didnt even know what the hell was going on. he never met her cousin so he didnt get the joy of meeting her brainless ranting and raving. as he sighed and knew this was not going to be fun when it came down to her. he knew of what the weasleys are by what he had been told. and he was not looking forward in meeting them.

"The a ugly fat old Sand Witch!" cried Miaka

while mercilago growled she was not going to put up with this girl like this. as she smacked her in the freaking head and glared at her with her emerlad green eyes. while Miaka glared at the woman who smacked her. she sighed why did bella have to have another sword spirit for. this one was so violent when it came down to her annoyance. while muramasa snickered from what he was seeing. he knew he had a soul mate he just didnt know it was mercilago out of all the sword spirits out there. aizen sighed and knew that the girl needed it. she needed to grow up and get with what she was meant to do.

"Do you want me to reopen your wound? Who are you calling the 'Sand Witch'?" growled taiitsukun

The old woman folded her arms in her clothes and looked at the rest of them. Then Nuriko was the first one to want to know if this was indeed the person they where searching for, well she the only one who had the balls to even ask if this was the being they have beein searching for. but then again there was more to this than anything that they even knew of. while her sister was looking at him and wondered what he was about to do. aizen shook his head and knew that she was not the brightest one out of the soul socitey. hades wiped the crimes away since it had been proven that he was not the one who was evil.

"Excuse me…uh…Are you Taiitsukun?" asked Nuriko

For some reason, they pictured the Great Sage quite differently. only her eyes softened when they landed on her grandchild that she had not even seen since byakko was summoned. she was the one who made the decision to have her sent to be reborn since she knew her granddaughter was the one who was the shikon miko. plus her daughter was pissed at her about it. but now she was the former evil queen now. but that is for another time to think on. she knew she had her family back that is all that mattered. oh and soon have her husband and soul mate back as well.

"I am indeed the controller of this world…" said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun turning to Hotohori who was one of her grandchilds soul mate she knew indeed who the other one was, Hotohori back was turned to her as if he didn't want to look at her. he was gagging in disgust from what he had been seeing. they all looked over to him and arched a brow and wondered what stupid words he was going to be using to piss off the woman who was the grandmother of his freaking wife and soul mate. aizen and merciago was making a bet that he was going to insult her. plus bonkotsu joined in on that one as well.

"Hotohori, What are you doing?" asked Taiitsukun

Hotohori was covering his face as if he was disgusted by the sight of the elderly woman before him. while the others watched him with a arched brow in wonder what the hell the man was doing. mercilago sighed the man was going to do somethig stupid and that was not the brightest thing to do. while muramasa sighed and knew that the master was not bright when he was in something like this. but they are going to have to let it out of his system so they could get on with it.

"I…I don't like looking at ugly things!" said Hotohori

Taiitsukun mercilessly hit him on the head with a big mallet she pulled from nowhere.. while mecilago,,aizen,muramasa, bankosu and byakko laughed and pointed at others sweat-dropped at the scene, Getting to more important issues. aizen cleared his throat so they knew that they needed to get things going before someone else insulted the woman and they get bonked in the head. as they stopped laughing went back to the matter at hand. taiitsukun sighed and looked at her long lost granddaughter. she had missed her family greatly. and now she was able to have them back.

"Aside from Nuriko, all of you are severely injured, especially my grandchild." said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun floated over to her grandchild and kissed her forehead feeling guilty for what she had to put her through to test her to see if it was indeed who she was. she waited so long to meet her grandchild. The previous gloom began to hover over the group once more as they were reminded that bella had yet to wake up. everyone was depressed once again knowing that they needed to get her help as well before she well meets her maker once more.

"I wanted to test how far you will go for the sake of each other. And I see that you care deeply for your priestess and the shikon miko, for their warriors. my grandchild however, has far surpassed my expectations as i expected. Come, you all need immediate treatment." said Taiitsukun

"Test…? You mean, that…other me…" asked Miaka

Taiitsukun only nodded but felt guilty from what she put her grandchild through though it seemed that she did well but it made her sad to put her in the same place the one's who had harmed her. hades was not pleased by what he had to do. and that he was forced by her hand to do what she wanted him to do. sicne he was the only one who was able to do the job in the spell since it was a spell that was passed down from hades to his son. but that was for another time. she had work to do.

"Yes, those shadows were the lord of the under world hades spells."said Taiitsukun

"'Shadows'? There were more of them?" asked Miaka.

Miaka wondered what in the world her cousin went through to make her look the way she looked. and so did the others as well. even the newly alive ones as well wanted to know they never got to see it. they knew she came out looking like she was in a battle. so what in the world she had to face to show who she really was. and they had a feeling that it was not something that is not pleasing.

"my grandchild. She also faced her clone. and the shadows of the ones who harmed her. along with the naraku, albus dumbledor and inuyasha and others as well." said Taiitsukun

the sword spirits growled along with the others and as well hotohori. how could this woman done this to her own flesh and blood. even though it was a test it was wrong. Taiitsukun put her hands in front of her face and with an invisible force she magically placed the group on some sort of thin, yet sturdy, material. Startling those who were awake, the sage lifted them high up in the air. bella was safely in Hotohori's arms while the others was busy attending to transportation took them higher and higher until they were gliding over a few waterfalls and those weird bubbles. Soon, they were able to see Taiitsukun's palace. Miaka marveled at the sight before them,

"It's…amazing… This is so cool!" chiirped Miaka

"So this is Mt. Taikyoku…" asked Hotohori

hotohori kept his eyes on the scenery as made sure his beloved wife wont fall over the side. muramasa and mercilago was making sure as well. it seemed the whole carpert fitted them all on it perfectly. shocking he enough with how high they were. this was interesting to know that the palace was just lovely. they marveled in awe at what they are seeing before them. they are just happy that they found where they are at. hotohori made sure he didnt drop his wife off the side. he hoped that he would of known that taiitsukun was his family now as well. but then again he dont even know his bella knew about this either.

"I hope we don't fall off on the way!" cried Nuriko

nuriko was stuck by aizen who was arching a brow at him. and wondered what in the world he was looking at. as he sighed he was just lucky to have another chance in life thats all. and he had all to thank for hades on letting him have that chance. the soul king was a merciful lord he would have to thank him the next time they see each other. and it seemed that rukia was sent to hell. that is something he would have to say that he was happy about since it was the part of hell for beings like her locked in their own little prison for all of time.

"Only chosen people are allowed to come or actually see this place. So if an evil-hearted person were to venture this far, the mountain would not show itself to them and they would only see a rocky mountain." said Taiitsukun

They continued on their way to her palace so they could all be healed and send Miaka back home. and for her to bring the others back to this place so they could join them. hotohori would not know what to do with a full palace once the others get there. but all in all that is was something he was overly happy about since the palace has never been filled before. plus he was happy to have family and friends now through his little angel.. but the staff will be happy to be serving alot of people once more. since they rarely was able to do that. plus this was going to be another home for them all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They finally made it into the palace as they looked around beside bella since she was still zonked out and wasnt able to enjoy what was around her just yet. while Hotohori kissed her forehead. while they had to saw if this was what after greek palaces by the it looked like. even though it was a gift from hades way way back since zuse got drunk and used his power with out knowing it and burned her palace. but then again the new one was rather nice. even though she wanted to have another style than what she had now. but she just accepted when it came to her and there was no returns when it came from hades as a gift.

"First, we need to treat those wounds. Nyan-nyan!" said Taiitsukun

Numerous pink bubbles emerged from a dark part of the room at Taiitsukun's call. They floated shortly before popping to reveal green-haired children in reddish garments. Hotohori, Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko and the others watched in wonder. The little girls landed softly in front of Taiitsukun with big smiles on their faces. mercilago and korin squeeled from the cuteness that they are seeing. The sage nodded in the direction of the group. even muramasa had to say they are cute. even aizen as well. chrono only mewed his response. byakko was only smiling down to them and patted one of their heads.

"Treat their wounds immediately." ordered Taiitsukun

"Yes, ma'am!" chirped nyan - nyan

At once, they ran over to the group and chanted as they went to the person they were going to work with. while Nuriko looked like he wanted to hug one of them to ran their hands over the wounds and then started dragging Miaka away. Before she disappeared, the girl said over her shoulder, her cousin needed it more than she did, but they figured out who had blocked the time gates and other gates as well. hotorhori was looking down at his wife in his arms as his eyes showed what he was feeling. muramasa and mercilago was on either side of him, while aizen was watching from where he was leaning against..

"Taiitsukun, treat bella and the others before me please…" pleaded Miaka

"Quit your whining, Miaka and just go. We'll be fine…" growled bella

they chuckled at the way she and her father acted aizen remembered her mother and father. even though he was indeed one of her soul bonded fathers. and a very protective one as well. if he remembered hat and clogs is as well. bella rolled her eyes from what everyone was giggling about. She was finally awake and was sore as placed her hand on her husband chest signaling him to put her down now. Hesitantly, he obeyed and set her gently on the floor. Her wounds seemed less threatening then they previously were, but he was still unsure. Miaka's eyes widened as she was about to lunge at her cousin, but the Nyan-nyans held her tightly, keeping the protesting girl away. bella shook her head and smiled. as they where all prepared to go and get ready to heal miaka.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

bella came out looking like she was clean since she wanted to bath from the icky blood and nasty stuff all over her and she was left blood so she was able to feed since her eyes was turning black, she never knew that this woman was her grandmother. but then again she was learning alot about her self and how she was born here first. but her grandmother forced ehr daughter who happened to be the former evil queen and happens to be her mother from here and her father was some byakko warrior named tatara. but she was sent to be reborn do what life set out for her. but regina and tatara was still her blood related parents.. Hotohori went over and held her from around her waist while smiled knowing she was finally happy. taiitsukun was happy for her grandchild now all she had to do is find her second soul mate. she nodded to aizen since he was worried about his soul bonded daughter..

"The method of returning to your own world is rather difficult and dangerous because all of you are too weak to even try..." explained Taiitsukun

"I want to go home soon though. I have an entrance exam to take!" said Miaka

Miaka was all up in Taiitsukun face. muramasa yanked her back so she was not being rude to the old woman. while Miaka glared at the one sword spirit who was glareing at her for her rudness. miaka only glared at him for yanking her back like that. plus he had the memories of her kicking his ass from one little insult he had said to her about her looks back during the time of the first time, muramasa wondered if she was ever going to change. he sighed and knew molly was going to straighten things out sooner or later. he was going to be going back with her while mercialgo was going to remain here with their mistress.

"Your face is becoming pale from your blood loss. In your condition you could barely survive the process!I will transfer your blood to Miaka's wound through these spheres. Miaka, ready yourself This will be painful for the three of you and the others who are wounded, but bear with i" said Taiitsukun

And from all their wounds, blood gushed out and their faces were marred with pain and agony. bella remained silent and merely winced from time to time. It was a good thing that Taiitsukun let her wear her robe during all of this or else she would lose it. usagi kept focusing on helping her cousin that she was able to ignore most of the pain. Miaka watched as their faces contorted in the pain. She felt so guilty that they were doing all this, just for her. Then she heard heartbeats. Looking down at herself, she felt warm and noticed that her wound was closing almost instantly.

 _"I see…Their blood…It's their power I feel…I'm becoming one with them"_ thought Miaka

"All right. That's enough," said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun lowered the spheres and released the four of them. Turning to the the ones behind the Suzaku no Miko, she quirked her dry lips. as taiitsukun was ready to send the girl back to the other world. just lucky enough that muramasa was going to go back with her since she would end up getting lost in the void of space in time and that is a pain in the ass in itself when it came down to something like this. they all just hoped that muramasa was going to be enough to help her to gether through the void with out being lost in it. now it was time to get down to business and explained what is needed to be done so they could send her back. and then bring the others back and her husband and soul mate as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

They all sat before Taiitsukun readt to head what they needed to do to send miaka back. she was given something to have everyone teleport back and forth betweeen worlds since the riddle was gone. and the portal will be linked to bella and maybe some of the others as well. but for now she took the seal off since they had done the things that needed to be done so far. not miaka must bring the others back with her. hotohori ran his fingers through is wife hair since she had her head on his shoulder, he knew she was tiered. but after everything is done he would carry her to the room that they are staying in while being here.

"Now that you are well, I shall tell you how to get home." said Taiitsukun

"Yes, ma'am!" chirped Miaka

The sage ordered them to make a formation similar to the one they did earlier. They seated themselves with Miaka in front of them behind her so they could get their orders. while muramasa was in the makeshift inner world that he had made for him when he or mercilago was going to have to use when they are ordered to watch over her. he sighed and wished mercilago was coming but she was going to be staying with their mistress. he just hoped that he would be enough to help the moron of a girl to get back with out no issue. while he listen to what is needed to be done for this it even happen.

"Do you understand, Priestess of Suzaku? You've been in this world for too long and opening a path for you to return will not be as easy as when you first came here.." said Taiitsukun

"'Opening the paths'?" asked Miaka

"The path that connects your world with this one. At first, your strong will alone would've been able to take you home. but you must understand that it is tricky to goback you do it wrong you bein the void of space and time.." said Taiitsukin

"But what should I do now?" asked Miaka

Miaka clutched the hem of her school uniform so she was able to let what the old woman sink in and wondered what I all meant. she knew the riddle was gone, and it was connected to bella and who ever else that she deemed good enough to be able to use it when it came down to helping get back and forth if they needed to get more things and come back. miaka needed to make sure she kept her mind open so she was able to gather information that she needed while muramasa was getting annoyed on how she was acting with this.

"There is something connecting both of our worlds," said Taiitsukun

"Something that is present in this world and your own…" said Miaka

bella sighed and wondered who was going to meet up with miaka and muramasa. she knew what it was it but she wanted miaka to find out herself. taiitsukun eyes show her pride in her grandchild she knew she knew what she had said and she also knew she was the one who made the riddle disappear. and she knew that bella her beloved grand daughter would of been the one to do so. but this was a task that was going to take alot of power in doing so since miaka is not the brightest person out there. and that is saying something when he came down with this girl before them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

yui was confused on what she had meant. even though about the hint of the riddle was over her head and would be useful later on in her life. she just only payed attention to what she needed to know. even though she should of listen to the part about the riddle. but right now she had to think of what the old woman was trying to explain what she had meant that is connecting the worlds together. even though she missed the fact that bella was able to open portal as well.

 _"'Something that is present in this world and your own…?"_ thought yui

Yui then realized…the uniforms… yui needed to help miaka know what was going on. she needed to help her to get home. even though she didn't know that she would be sucked into the book next. since miaka was going to be coming back. and she was going to be in another part of the world she be sucked into. but she didn't know that right now so she needed to help her friend. she needed to help and guide her to where she belonged. even though she didnt know what her true fate was going to be. and it was meant to happen even though she didn't know that just yet.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the others_

miaka eyes went wide ad knew what it was. it as if yui had told her the answer from the other world. while usgai smirlked from what she had jsut realized. taiitsukun nodded to her grandchild since she knew where her mind had gone off to. but then again there was something that might end up happening as well. but they took that as a guess when it came down to something like this than she knew. but she was not going to be saying nothing until that time comes to say something about it. but then again she didn't even know that it will happen or not. aizen arched a brow at the girl who was as bad as the weasleys then it hit him she was a freaking weasely.

"Yui's… and my…school uniforms!" gasped miaka

they all sweat dropped but then again it took her this long to figure out what it was meaning. they just needed to have a connection to be open to break the seal that was placed on the portal so bella and who ever else she deeemed to be worthy enough to use it. tamahome was starting to feel sad he didnt know how long she was going to be gone. but for now this was something that he knew she had to do. and then again there was others coming back with her that was going to boost their capital power with the training that was going to be used when they got here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

everything was coming to yui right now. since bella was not in uniform for school no more since she was able to leave school early since she was basically a she had no choice to go to school when she was in forks even though it was something she had to do. but she no longer had to go to school but then again she never knew all the stuff that she just learned about her sisterly friend. she was something she would have to say that. she had everything that had happened to miaka while being in that world was happening to her since the uniform they wear.

 _"Of course! That's why everything that to them while wearing the uniforms happen to me!_ " thought yui

yui snapped her fingers and knew that something was about to happen to her that is going to change her life foresver. even though she seen sme things that had happened to the world. but in her life was going to be changed for something she never ever wished to have happened to her. and wanted to be normal. even though her own parents kept their life style away from her and that she was a pureblooded witch. even though they did it to keep her out of the war. miaka mother and father did the same thing and sadly they are grateful for that since she knew herself would never ever survive in said war. and miaka would have beem killed the first day of war.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others_

bella smiled at her cousin since she finally gotten what her grandmother was trying to say to her. while miaka looked waiting to see what she needed to do next. and what is the next set of orders. while muramasa went into a inner world that he made for himself in miaka mind just in case he had to ever use it again that is. mecilago was staying with their mistress since she was not needed for this one. hotohori looked over to his wife and wondered what she was smiling about. he was just happy to even see a smile on her angelic face. even though he was nervous to meet his family and new friends when they get there.

"And it also requires a connection via strong feelings and emotions for you to be able to go home." said Taiitsukun

 _"Connection of strong feeling…"_ thought Miaka

Suddenly, she heard Yui's voice calling out to her bella since she had the abiliity to read minds out she had heard it as well. so did everyone else. bella smiled at the way yui was putting herself into sending miaka back. but then again she felt uneasy that something might happen. hotohori and the others was ready to do this thing. even though there was something else that was about to happen. but she was unble to see what was about to happen. aizen laid a hand on his soul bonded daughter shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok. and that she and muramasa would be able to make safely.

"Miaka! I'm right here! Come back, Miaka!" cried yui

Miaka closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal her determination that she had to use to be able to do this. and she has faith that she was able to go back and not get lost in the middle of time and space.. she was ready to go back and bring the others to this world. she was ready to be strong and brave. she was her fathers daughter and she was going to show it. even though the weaslyes are known to be like this. but only a select few was normal enough and have brains to show it. like percy and the twins. even though it was odd to have muramasa living in her head until she gets back here with the others. even though she didnt even know what will happen when she gets home.

"We are connected…Me and Yui! Strongly! Deeply!" said Miaka

"In truth it would be an easy matter to return you to your world with the power of all the Suzaku Warriors. Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko along with bell and the others as well… your power may not be enough. Aside from Nuriko, all of you are injured." said Taiitsukun

The others where ready and prepared to put their all to send Miaka back. while Taiitsukun seen that they were ready for the next task and orders. and she thought it would be hard but it seem not. she knew that the others must have been gatehring eveything they needed to travel. plus they wuld be able to go back time to time. she just hoped her two sons has been found and would be coming along. but she had a feeling that she already knew what had happened. but for now she had keep her mind focused. and as well she had this feeling that she was going to be seeing some people she has not seen in a long time.

"All right. All of you sit around the Priestess of Suzaku and we shall begin. Concentrate your life force into the Priestess of Suzaku. Miaka, picture you're world inside your heart. Focus everything you have on it! Feel the life energy of your friends and family and take it in your body." ordered Taiitsukun

They all did as they where told and say around miaka and was pushing all their power's inside of miaka. while she was having a hard time concentraiting on what needed to be done. Miaka felt very unsure and scared. The mere thought of leaving them all behind, made her rethink her decision to go was ready to open the portal but she had to have miaka to be ready to do this. she knew muramsa was ready. mercilago was pushing her power out so they would all have their powers all connected to be able to send miaka back properly.

"Miaka, you can do this. You'll be fine…" whispered bella

bella kept her eyes closed like all the others and proceeded to concentrate. A lightning bolt of some kind hit Miaka and made her shudder from the force that i was when it flinched from what she had just felt. while muramasa growled in annoyance can the stupid weasley girl even keep her mind set on one thing so they are able to get this done and over with. because he would be deeply pissed off if he was going to be stuck in the void of time and space until someone came and grabbed their sorry asses.

"You fool! Concentrate and don't let your mind wander. If you do, you may end up flying between the dimensions for all eternity. being stuck in the void of time and space is not pleasent i have seen it!" scolded Taiitsukun.

"It's no use! I just end up thinking about everyone here!" cried Miaka.

* * *

 _"You idiot! When I say you come back, you come back! Your mother and fahter and brother will be worried about you and…Haven't the two of us been together since kindergarten!" cried yui_

* * *

Memories flashed through Yui's mind as she stared eagerly at the book, even though everyone seen what she was showing to miaka. but they ignored it since they couldnt let their minds go and wonder for the fact it would be a huge no no and bella is one who dont like going in and get who ever it was in the void. she had to do that with time turners. yui wanted to make sure that miaka knew what she was doing. and even though bella was always ahead of them in schooling but she was always there for them as well. miaka was now concentriating with the help of muramasa since that was what he ordered to do so by his mistress. while mercilago who was on the other side of her mistress while hotohori was on ther other side as they pushed all they had into this.

* * *

 _"Didn't you say that we'd enter that school together!?" cried yui_

* * *

Yui was on the brink of tears as she tried to make a connection with Miaka to make her understand she had to put her all in this. or else she was going to have people coming through the void to find her.. bella smiled sadly from what she was hearing. she knew yui was trying her best in helping. but then again she didn't get why she had this nagging feeling that something was about to happened. but she pushed that to the side for the time being when it came down to things that is needed to be done. this was something she had to thank yui for when she was able to see her again. even though she had a feeling that when they do see each other again it was not going to be in a way that she was expecting. that was only a feeling for the time being.

* * *

 _"We'll go together…We'll pass the exams **TOGETHER**!" cried yui_

* * *

Miaka remembered all the years she spent with Yui as the blonde's voice tried to cross over to her. Feeling the energy of the others flowing into her, Miaka thought of her home and what she needed to do. she was going home and bring everyone back with her. bella smiled she felt the power of the portal. she was happy that miaka was able to go back and guid everyone back. plus with the help of muramasa was going to be good help to guide miaka in the way back. plus she had this feeling that hades was going to be able to bring them all back and explain everything that is meant to be explained.

 _"I'm going home! I'm going back to where they all are! Back to my world!''_ thought miaka

Everybody's concentration seemed to be working as Taiitsukun started to glow a thin sheet of red. as the portal was not open. All the others had their brows creased together as they meditated. not even knowing she left only bella and mercilago was the one's who knew that she was gone since her eyes was watching her flow through time and space with her one sword spirit. but then again that was only the feeling that she was getting. but for now she was just happy to feel that her cousin was able to go back and do what is needed to be done. plus her two sons she was hoping they are found.

* * *

 _ **"MIAKA!"**_ cried yui

* * *

 _"I'm going home!''_ thought Miaka

A familiar red light engulfed the Priestess of Suzaku and then she was gone… After a while, everyone opened their eyes and looked around. Miaka had disappeared. Hotohori turned to see tears run freely down bella face as she was staring out to nothingness.. Everybody seemed to notice it, but remained silent. bella closed her eyes and clutched her chest and passed out after miaka has left to return home.. she was to weak from the blood she had lost but it needed to be done. she would have to feed sooner or later to replace what was lost to make miaka well enough to go through the void of time and space. hotohori kissed her forehead and left to the room that was given to them for their stay.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Miaka found herself engulfed in the same red light as was humming to himself to pass the time to go through the portal. She knew she and the sword spirit was going home and she was some what happy about that. Looking up she noticed a blue light speeding passed them wondering what and who that could be. She suddenly found themselves back in the library. muramasa was back at her side as she rushed around calling for yui to come to her and where she was hiding. But yui was no where to be seen. She let out a sigh and left to head to capsule corp with the sword spirit with her.

 _"Where did you go Yui?"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka sighed and went on her way to head to where she had to go. muramasa put his hands into his pockets to go to the meet up point. he didnt know who woul dbe waiting for them. but they had to meet up a block up from the library. that is when they came face to face with sesshomaru. he was the one who was going to be taking them to the palace of the voltori that is where everyone is supposed to me gathering. since they are still picking up the large orderes that they have put in. plus aro went to go and retreive one of bella kids. caius is as well. and marcus as well. he wondered with one was going to snap before they get back. plus he had been by tamaki and draco side when it was his turn.

"this sesshomaru is here to take you to volterra. so fallow me if you will. muramasa make sure she dont lose her way and grip on to her when we port key there." said sesshomaru

Miaka only nodded as she and muramasa went to the area and porkeyed to the palace of the three kings. while everyone was there aro looked like he was about to stangle someone. looked her grand daughter over and felt a sense of grand motherly pride in what she had heard from the evil queen and hades. while ceres was smiling from where she sat from what she was seeing of her daughter. charlie walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead to let her know he was happy to see her. while she looked around the room and took notice there are other people there that she has not met just yet. and why is she standing in a pile of ashe for. she sighed and her eyes landed on tamaki and draco who heads was down on the table it seemed that they are still tiered. hades and zelena had their son hades junor between them he had a mix up of both on them.

"piyo- piyo! pi-yo! pi-yo chan!" sang natsuki

 **"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE SEVEN LAYERS OF FUCKING HELL! SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THAT SONG! IF YOU ARE NOT FRIENDS WITH MY SOUL BONDED GRAND CHILD I WOULD DRAIN YOUR SORRY ASS!"** yelled aro

they all looked at aro and sighed they had to say the son was rather annoying. while natsuki hid behing kenpachi since he was the closet. Tamaki was still in shock about everything he was related to the twins and haruhi. He knew someone always had come and seen him but he never knew the person she felt so warm and comforting. He was just relased from the hospital his own grandmother hired men to do things to him that shouldn't of been done to him. He was happy that he had a grandfather that cared for him and released the seal over his powers. And a large family at that he was a prince in the sense in the demonic and vampire race along the wizarding and blood venom flowing through his vains..

"We are going to be leaving soon since the portal will remain open for any use we have to use of it. We shrinked everything down so it would be easy enough to be able to carry. Along with lord death will be the one to keep the portal open since he will be staying behind. Now lets gather in a circle and hold hands I will open to portal shall we." Said hades

Everyone even the one who didn't like doing things like this did as they where told. While a bright red light took over them sending them through time and space to where their friends and family is. even the ones who are new to this was shocked at what they are seeing. but they have been trained with everything they had to know and they are not even human no more. now they are going to some place that is totally new to the ones who was starting to get used to this. as the red light took them all to their newest home was going to was not going he had things to do. but his son hades junor was going and he had the powers of his father and the new king of the underworld.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

bella laned on chrono she let him go off and do what he wanted to do since she was back home. As she made her way over to her husband's study it seemed that the world excepted that they now have a empress. She had overheard her husband and their annoying advisers bickering she let out a sigh and knocked on the door. they have another thing coming to them they are going to go through a class on how to properly be a adviser and jaken was going to be the one to do so. she sighed and knew that jaken was not going to be nice to them about it but it was what needed to be done. since they didnt even know what they are doing from their asshole and a hole in the ground. as mercilago went to wonder around. bella knocked on the door to see if it was ok.

"Come in." commanded Hotohori

bella giggled at the annoyed sound in his voice she could imagain he had a murdering boner right now for all the annoying complaining pain in the asses. he knew someone named jaken was going to be training them to be a proper adviser. and if they dont listen he has something called the staff of two heads and will punish them for even being stupid. and sadly he was happy for who ever jaken is since he was going to teach the pain in the asses something they are surely lacking.. While bella peaked her head seeing all the deafeated looks on their faced. While hotohori had a glint in his eye knowing that she would set them straight.

"What is the matter with all of you? Your acting like your alreadly lost to these kuto people. And me and my friends and family had faced and defeated far worst and powerful things out there than Kuto." Scolded bella

The men in the room turned to face their empress she was raised up to be like this but they where not used to things as such that she was used to. even though they had this feeling that she had something planned for them when who ever was going to be getting here,. all he knew it was family and friends that all they knew on that one. They looked at the powerful woman with an annoyed look in their eyes. They where annoyed but they could not say nor do nothing against her because she was the shikon miko and their empress. One of then had the balls a to speak up though.

"But your highness we are in a bind as it is. We fear kuoto is about to fall in chaos."

bella narrowed her eyes and arched a silver brow and narrowed her eyes venomously. hell she had people work for her better than these fools. plus she knew that her one ex husband was more better for this job since he was lord death bitch over the years. and sadly even though albus was a evil sick freak of a bastard he was better than this and that made her even this to even think that she had thought that one. as hotohori watched his little wife with amusement and curiosity and completely turned on by what she was doing. oh how he enjoyed watching her do stuff like this. Oh she is sooo going to get it later tonight when they go to their chambers. he had to think of something that was going to lose the boner since they are in the middle of business..

"If you all just sit here with your thumbs up your asses then kanon will be lost. Lucky for us we have powerful help to come and train you all in the masters of magic, fighting, and if it is in you some sort of power it is not be pleasant and believe me I was doing this since I was four miaka got lucky, but we all will make strategies for different ways to trick them and the best ways in dfeateing them, but what you people are doing right now is going to make us loose so perk up and things shall work out in the end." Lectured bella

bella took a deep breath after her rant she was after all bellatrix and voldermort aka tom riddle daughter so she was good at what she does. She winked at her husband who only smirked over at her. They where only piling his work load and making him not feel any better. As the annoying advisers where filied out of the room a bright red light appeared. Once it was gone there was a pile of bodies on the floor yelling at one another while they tried to get out of the rather large dog pile of limbs. hotohori watched on in amusement at what he are seeing and hearing.

 **"WOLF THAT BETTER NOT BE YOU WHO HAS A FOOT DIGGING IN THIS SESSOMARU;S ASS!**

 **"SORRY BUT I HAD ONE UP MINE TO LORD STICK UP THE ASS!"**

 **"GET OFF ME STRAWBERRY I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!"**

 **"GET THE FUCK OFF ME WEASLEY!"**

 **"SHUT IT MALFOY!"**

 **"RON GET YOUR FAT CAKE EATING ASS OFF ME!"**

 **"SPIRIT YOU BETTER NOT BE GRABBING MY ASS! I WILL MAKE WHAT YOUR EX WIFE DID TO YOU WHEN SHE FOUND OUT YOU WERE CHEATING LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK YOU PERVERT!"**

After a few bicker fest they where all dusting themselves off. While hotohori tilted his head to the side and smiled the palace was once and for all full he was happy but miaka was by a woman that must be her mother. and muramasa smirked at what he was dealing with when he arrived. but then again they have been bickering through the dammed time portal as well. while he took notice that there was some who was looking around as if this was new to them. but all in all he was happy to have them all here and he was happy to have their palace all full of people. now all the rooms are all full from all of them.

"Come along everyone we shall go and settled everyone in and then head to the grand dinning hall." Ordered bella

Hotohori clapped his hands and servants showed each one of them to their room while they all introduced each other to hotohori and nuriko. So they could know who was talking to whom. voldermort smirked and hotohori shivered at how he had been smriked at. the one who used to be known as the dark lord and ended up being albus. he was hugged by a blond haired boy with violet eyes he had to say that was one of bella kids..he hugged him back as if he was doing something he had done for the boy his whole life. when he let go he latched to his mother and a white blond haired one as well with earth shattering sobs. those two was the ones who was missing. he smiled and left the two together as he was introduced to each other and all of bella children who was his step kids.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a three hour later_

Everyone had their meal nuriko and hotohori was in chock with the gawking at miaka father and her brother as well her uncles as well who was way worst in their eating and ate more than she did. But once they where all done they had to discuss important matters. Tamaki and draco seemed to cling to his mother since he found out who she was. he and spirit only nodded to each other. he had to become friends with him even though he was her ex husband. he would be friends with him since his wife was. the man was kinda annoyingly perky. and who ever singing that song will they just shut up singing it.

"We are on the brink of war with Kuto. Our neighboring country of the west. It's been three months since you have left some things that have happened but they are for another time. For now I would like to ask you a favor." Said Hotohori

ceres nudged her daughter it seemed that she was making sure that her daughter was going to do what she meant to do, plus she wanted to meet this boy who she had fallen for along with charlie and her brother and uncles that is. nuriko lost his apitite from the mere sight of how miaka brother and father stuffed their face. her fathers brothers was just as bad at eating. bella was happy to be with the cullens again even though they took a while to make up for what edward had done. and poor appollon he nearly lost his hand for trying to grab something that was close to their plate never ever again he would reach to something that was in front of those who are stuffing their face. bella did warn them not to put your hand when they are eating.

"Sure why not!" Chirped Miaka

"I have to ask you to find the remaining celestial warriors of suzaku and save our country?" Asked Hotohori

Miaka looked like she was in thought but she was broken from it when her mother nudged her to snap out of it. even her grandmother was doing that as well. Then again she was meant to do this by what the zuse and hades had said. She only nodded to tell him she will do this. they wondering who was going on this round since some of them wanted to go along. while miaka flinched from what her mother and grandmother was glaring at her about. plus bella now knew that the evil queen was her mother as well. since before she came the evil queen she was suzeno osugi and the daughter of taiitsukun and was reborn as the evil queen well regina mills that is. and bella was born from her and tatara of the byakko seven. but was taken and was reborn through bellatrix and tom riddle aka lord voldermort.

"This task will test the warriors and their priestess and will drive them to unleash their full extent of their powers. Many obstecles lay in wait for all of them and there will be no guarantee that this will be accomplished without fail." Said Hotohori

Hotohori granted them all well the ones who would be going on this mission to gather what they could. He had some alone time with his wife before she had left,. This was the time to get to know his family he married into. plus he was already ordered to join in on the training since they said that he needed it to boost his demonic and vampire and other powers since he mated bella he became a fool blooded demon and a half vampire. the second soul mate will he the same way. plus nuriko and tamahome was given the vile of blood that changed them as well. they are no longer human and so is no one in the palace. the viles was going to be passes out the remaining warriors will be the same.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka was riding on nuriko horse while the others did as well they didn't want to tip off the spies to soon about what they could do. But they where excited on this new trip and mission. Tamaki and draco was clinging to bella thinking she would disappear again . nanami and kahoko friends came along with them. and even though her angelique went by her middle name yui when she went to the gardens of zuse. and it was funny that he didnt know that she was his daughter. that was the thing that made it funny. sesshomaru glamor spell that made her not even able to be known who she was. only because of albus was out to get anyone. she sighed she felt bad she didnt even have the chanse to send draco and hermione away. miaka wondered why tamahome had to go away before she came back.

"Oh you should of seem him it was to funny." chirped bella

everyone was wondering what was so funning but when they saw her show them with a spell she had made herself. they now knew what tamahome looked like. but he looked like a zombie or something as he moped around like some love sick puppy. but then again they all have been in his shoes once. like bella killed edward for what he had done to her daughter. now they wondered who her mate it. while they wated for her to gather the memories from her and nuriko since they are the only ones there to remember it..

* * *

 _Flashback start_

 _Tamahome was sitting outside with a birds nest on his head. While birds perked at him and shitted all over him. While bella, nuriko and mecilago was watching from where they stood snickering at the sight that was before them. even byakko was laughing his ass from drom even seeing this. how the hell did he end up with a bloody birds nest on his freaking head that is something they are trying to figure out right now. while he sat there as if this was something normal that happens everyday._

 _"Hey tama-kins you have a birds nest on your head!" Chirped mercilago_

 _"And their peaking and shitting on you to!" said aizen_

 _"don't forget using him as a birdy toilet as well." said byakko_

 _Tamahome was still in his state of depression not even caring about what they had just said. as the birds continued to peck away and shit all over him. even laid eggs in his hair. while they shook their heads from what they see him doing. is like he smoked some really good weed and didnt even realize what he was doing anymore. hell like when he thought one of the really really flaming gay flamboyant guards was miaka. if it wasn't for them catching what was about to happened tamahome would have been that guards bitch for a while._

* * *

 _scene change_

 _bella and nuriko walked in on tamamhome was munching on a plate as if it was a sandwich or something. then again there was alot of things that they have been seeing him do since miaka left with muramasa. bella and mercilago had to save him a few tmes from that gay guard since he keeps thinking he was miaka as if his mind was making him think it was miaka there before him. but they had to say everything they have been seeing was rather amusing and will be able to use it as black mail one these days._

 _"Tama-baby you are eating a plate." Said Nuriko_

 _Tamahome continued to chew on his plate while nuriko shook his head while he went to go and do his own thing leave tamahome to his plate and his depression it seemed that he was alost. aizen and byakko walked in and shook their heads from what they are seeing. but atleast he was not trying to think the gay guard was miaka no more. tamahome just continued to chomp at that plate like it was nothing and didnt even care what he was doing was not even normal._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Everyone was laughing their heads off wishing that they where here to see that, miaka was blushing like mad. she thought that a gay dude was her. that was insulting to her own body. while natsuki patted his new friend shoulder to let her know that it was ok. but then again they was completely shocked when they met nanami mother. and they had to say she was hot as hell. and shocked at how young she looked. but then again from what they were explained that is going to happen to them when it came down to the blood thing they took. the man didnt even know what the hell was going on and was deeply depressed. or he was drunk off his ass or high either one. but they would never know until they talk to him. hoping that he would be back to normal.

"Are you guys ok?" Asked Kid

Nuriko gave them all the thumbs up to the little grim reaper to let them know that they we all ok. The shouts continued to near them until the light from the torchs could be seen from through the tree;s. they wondered what the hell was going on. it seemed that they are going to be doing some fighting but then again the only thing they sensed was humans with no powers. so who in the world was making those villagers scream like they are trying to kill them rather painfully. but then again they could be hiding their powers since they knew how to do that. but they wouldnt know if this was something these people knew of how to do.

"Who's there." Cired a voice that only three of them know.

Tamahome came out of the shadows. Torch in hand and a club in the others. It seemed as if there have been trespasser here as well. Miaka wasted no time and launched herself at tamahome. miaka was just so over joyed that they had found him. she was happy to just be back in him arms. even though her one elder brother was glaring at him. right now she wanted to just feeling his strong arms around her thats all she wanted to feel right now. even though some of them wanted to strangle the fool for even pulling something like this. while miaka was happy and in her own little bubble.

"Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

"Miaka?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka pulled away for a while and looked up into his eyes. Desperation, relief and joy paced through her eyes. bella and the other's watched either dabbed at their eyes or gagged from what they where seeing.. as more men came out of the tree's and carried torches. They saw their fellow scout hugging a oddy dress girl with oddly dressed people around them,. They pulled apart when azuma cleared his throat so the two love birds are able to know that they have a group of them watching them get all touchy feely. bella smiled as keisuke was in the emo corner from being slapped in the head from jane..

"Tamahome who are these people?"

"Oh that's right this is miaka she is the priestess of suzaku, that is bella she is the shikon miko as well your empress. mercilago and muramasa the sword spirits. And that is nurko he think's he is a chick so he is gay so watch out men. and i dont know who the rest of them are though.." Chirped Tamahome

Nuriko smacked him for what he had just said while everyone else introduced themselves so they knew who they were while tamahome knowing he would be getting the third degree since one of her elder brother with his soul mate was there. Suddenly a had wrapped itself around her and as well bella. Both where struggling against the invisible and strong fow. Nuriko and the others where too late and the girls was gone into the darkness. tamaki and draco was frozen to the spot not sure what to do. they just watched their mother be kidnapped right before their very eyes.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Tamaki was the first to spring into action along with the twins fallowed by tamahome they were the first to see both miaka and usagi be taken away. Tamahome knew by now who ever it was will be probably be dead knowing bella. while he saw that the one who was bella brother was holding the three back. but it seemed the one was still chasing after him. he must be the little grim reaper well one of them that is. since she had two kids through lord death himself. he wondered if he was going to be walking in on a blood bath.

"Mama!" Cried kid

Tamahome laid a hand on their shoulder he needed the raper to go back to camp. if he let anything happened to him he would be dead. he knew how much bella loved her children. death the kid looked up at the man with his golden eyes and wondered what the hell he think he was doing. his mother was out there. and he needed to make sure she was ok. even though he knew she was deadly.. muramasa and mercilago came out of the bushs and put a hand on the young masters shoulder and sighed they knew how much all the young master and mistress's love their mother.

"Hey don't worry you kid, knowing your mother is probably beating the crap out of the guy who took them. Well maybe kill them as well, so go back with muramasa and mercilago and let me deal with this." said Tamahome

kid sighed he knew that he was speaking the truth. as he and muramasa and mercilago went back to the others and waited while tamahome went ahead to see where the two are, and if there was any screams from bella beating the piss out of the guy. he shivered from the amount of time's she beat the crap out of him for even being a pervert. but he knew that she was strong and deadly. he knew there was nothing that was going to stop her. but then again even for her she had her limits when it came down to her powers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and bella_

Miaka and bella had just about enough with this person as they bit down hard on who ever this person hand enough to draw blood. bella made sure she didnt push no venom in to affect the person. since who ever this person was he hand his hand on bella boob and sqieezed it the whole time. As whoever it was screamed in pain from being bit. and bella also kicked him in the face for what he was grabbing since he was squeezing her freaking boob the whole freaking time. if this pervert think he was going to get away for groping her he was mistaken on that one.

"What's the big idea you pervert I felt that boner you had. your going to be losing that thing you call a dick for gropping me pervo the clown." Hissed bella

bella narrowed her eyes and started to blink at who was in front of her. She didn't even know what to call him. A fox faced man looked like gin rangiku mate and husband, she could tell they where the same in the perverted department like shunsui miroku when it came down when they thought with their third leg.. she sighed and knew that the man was kinda cute in some way like a squirl in some way. but there was something else about him in a power sort of way. he had powers of a monk she was able to sense that. and there was something else she was not able to think of at the moment.

"That really hurt. No da."

The man blew on his hands while blood stopped leaking from them. Did he just heal his own hands what the hell is this guy. Miaka looked at him and wondered what the hell she was looking at. While bella had her head tilted to the side. she was confused now at what the hell was going on. then again there was something that else there a mask she was able to tell that as much. but there was just something familiar about the power he has and she was not able to figure out right now what it was.

"You two have very healthy bites on you. I should have asked you before I saved you from the kuto warriors. No. don't let them catch you off guard and by the way your highness you have a rather fine ass."

Before bella could slap him he was gone into his hat. Miaka went over and picked it up and looked at it at all ends it seemed to be a normal hat and nothing more. She was confused by all this. while bella was fuming that there was another pervert. that man would get along just fine with shunsui and miroku the other perverts in her friends and family that is. she knew that yamamoto went straight to taiitsukun his mate and wife. she shivered from the mere thought on what they are even doing right now,

"Lets get back to the others." grumbled bella

Miaka only nodded to only be taken in the arms of tamahome who seemed to have been worried about her. As he checked her all over to make sure there was nothing wrong he nothing was harmed on her, once he was done he nodded. They were all snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a loud scream and others along with it. usagi flashed out of there and dashed to her friends and family aid. Once she gotten there she saw nuriko in a ridiculous pose while everyone else was as well. She snickered a little as she snapped her fingers and let them all go. While she looked around to see everyone was dead other than their group. Tamahome covered miaka eyes so she didn't see the horror while some of the others where giving them a peaceful grave and blessed it. Once they where done they headed back to the inn.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone had set up two wizarding tents since not everyone was able to sleep in the inn. While they ordered enough food for everyone even ron,keisuke and maika. Tamahome was in shock at how much they are able to eat. while bella was smirking along with her brother. and her uncle on the weasley side. plus this wasnt even the tip of the ice berg of the weasley family. so he was going to be in for a real treat once he meets the rest of them.. it seemed she was correct and he made the same mistake that nuriko made but he was the one who had his hand bit. orihime nanmi twin sister was nice enough to bandage it since he learned his lesson like everyone else the hard way. he should be lucky that he still had a hand after that. normally people had to have their hands grown back after that.

"Father? uncle you are running away from mother and your wife what did you do?" Asked bella

voldermort grumbled to himself while he stuffed his face while arthur bowed his head in shame it seemed. While tamahome looked at the two who just popped in. arthur arched a brow at him and wondered who he was since they have never met. tamahome listen to why they ran away basically since they blew up something. and they were hiding from their wifes and mates and the frying pans of doom. they even left the other to face the music. bella sighed and knew that they are hiding from blowing up something she just didnt know what they blew up just yet. plus her father was known to do stuff like this.

"Go back and fix what you did before mother or molly wont let you in the chambers tonight. and face the music like men you wimps." Ordered bella

"my little bossy princess you remind me of your mother." Grumbled Voldermort

Tamahome seemd them flash out with out even blinking. While he sighed things are getting odd and he had to get used to them. Well since one of those guys was the girls grandfather who he loved dearly. arthur before he left he even glared at tamahome since voldermort pointed out who he was. tamahome gulped he knew he would be facing the music with miaka father sooner or later even though he was not here he was back at the palace. he sighed and knew that he was not going to survive if he pissed heruncle off since the man looked like he could be deadly. he seen the snake faced man and knew that he was bella father and knew that if anything happened to his daughter he was a goner. plus he took notice that bella kids has alot of her in them. and her grand sons he could tell they are fox demons by the way they acted. plus the weasleys are fox demons but from another race of fox demons. tamahome sighed and knew that he was going to either end up dead or something from these people.

"It's just like that fox face guy had said. Miaka is being targets but I am not. But why is that?" Asked bella

Everyone shrugged maybe because she is the priestess of suzaku. Miaka stopped eating and looked worried .tamahome only smiled at how cute she looked just right then and there. he was still shaken from his man to man talk with her brother. who happened to be gaging from the sweetness of the way the two of them acted. while kohoko had stars in her eyes knowing they are true love. draco decided to go back to the palace since they left with his grandfather. only death the kid and maka was there with their mother. as well the hikaru and karou and a engyption god name thoth who seemed to have this crush on bella..

"Don't worry miaka. I wont let anything happen to you. I promise I wont leave your side." Said Tamahome

"Better not well kick you ass." Said thoth

Everyone else ignored them while ron had his foot stepped on and went back eating. Until a group of the towns people rushed in to find tamahome to warn him that there was bandits outside the gates, while the new commers didnt know how tamahome acted around when it came to money. so it means that he was going to be basically having a money boner thats what mecilago and muramasa has called it when they saw it for the first time. nuriko was still happy that he had his sister back. while bella smirked knowing they are going to be getting a real treat for this one. while thoth had a arm over her shoulder so no men was going to hit on her. he promised hotohori to take care of her.

"Tamahome. A group of bandits are at the west gates,"

Tamahome had money symbols in his eyes and had that look on his face that there was money to be made,. When he realized that he was being watched by everyone he didn't even change the way he looked. it seemed he was amuseing them he coughed into his hand knowing he was showing a side that he didn't want miaka brother to see. but at the moment he didn't care and if he didn't like him he can kiss his poor smelly ass. while keisuke and jane arched a brow at him. this will be their brother in law and he is a complete moron sigh a boner for money. no wonder why they say money boner when it came down to him getting money and making it..

"Yay! Money making time! Yippi! Oh nuriko and bella along with the rest of you take care of miaka for while so daddy can bring home the bacon." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome left skipping out the door singing money. While everyone either sweat dropped or wondered if he had some mental issue. While nuriko and bella eye brow twitched in annoyance at the moron, while some of them was laughing their asses off from what they had just seen. some of them even shook their heads at the moron that they knew as tamahome now. this was something they had a feeling that was a normal thing for the warrior who fit in the weasley family perfectly. hikaru and karou leaned their heads on their hands and grumbled about the man needed a new brain.

"Is money all that moron cares for. If you save a village or anyone you don't have to charge people for it." Growled kahoko

bella only patted her daughter back knowing that she didn't understand tamahome yet. Then again that's the ways she thought when she and tamahome had first met. Well other than he was a pervert. and has a boner for money when he wanted to make it. plus they didnt even know the reason why he wanted to make money all of the time. but they are going to stalk him to find out what he was making money for. they just wanted to see if he was making it for some secret wife and children. like this places version of child support or something like that came to all of their minds when they thought about it..

"I'm sorry you got it all wrong. Tamahome doesn't charge that big an amount and he does help the village a great deal. Besides what wrong about making some money while doing so."

Nuriko didn't believe him but he shut up. Miaka was wondering why he wanted money so much, bella and some of the others went to their rooms or the house to go and get some shut eye so they can go and play the stalking game tomorrow since they have a feeling that tamahome would be leaving early enough to see who ever the money is for. they just wanted to see if it was some secret wife or lover that would funny if he had a secret gay lover somewhere. but they knew it had to be something more than they even knew,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Miaka woke up to find it to be morning not even sure what time it was. She noticed that the wizard tents was gone and some of their group as well. only her brother and a few others are here. Miaka dug our a flash light and crept over to nuriko sleeping form. He was snoring loadly his hand was down his pants as if he was sleeping with his hand around his dick or had this feeling that the others are stalking tamahome and doing something fun with out them. and that would suck badly if they are.

"Poke, poke nuriko. Poke poke." whispered miaka

Nuriko only gave her the finger and farted loudly and went back to sleep miaka sighed nuriko was a pain in the ass to wake up,. While the others who where there watched from their spots even two four of them where vampires who was just reading. She held a eye lid open and smirked evilly she turned the led flash light on in nuriko eye even though he would end up killing her for what she was doing. but it was worth doing it to insult him and blind him with a birght light to wake his drag queen ass up from his masterbating ass sleep.

" **WAKE UP YOU FAT LAZY UGLY OLD COW QUEEN!"** Screamed Miaka

 **"AHHHHHHHH! YOU EVIL LITTLE BITCH I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"** Yelled Nurko

Nuriko stopped strangling miaka when he noticed that it was only him and miaka and four of the vampires and a few others. keisuke sighed and saved his sister by yanking the drag queen off his sister. he even slapped his sister in the back of the head for doing that to nuriko even though how funny it was. but he didn't need his sister being strangled. nuriko wondered where bella and the others went off to. he had this feeling that they are playing the stalking game with tamahome with out him and that aint cool in his books he wanted to play to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and the others_

bella along with the others was playing the stalking game with tamahome to see what he was doing sneaking away so early not even thinking that there was no one awake to even notice that he was going somewere. bella had her twin grandkit's to do this one they had death eater robes on and when the target was in view they pounce and make him scard for his life thinking someone was going to kill his ass. the best thing to use the death eater robes since they give that fear on them.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Screamed Tamahome

Tamahome was caught off guard by the impact of two bodies with masked. He pissed himself from fear when they scarred him. When they removed their masked it revieled hikaru and karou bella's twin grandkit;s they are going to be the death of him, a group laughing people was rolling out of the bushes. why in the world did he not even notice that he was being fallowed. he grumbled he was always peoples amusement it seemed. as they continued to freaking laugh at what had happened he swore that everyone was still in bed. now they will know how poor he was when they see his family and meet them. they would think differently of him once they see his home.

 **"OH MY MERLIN! THAT WAS FUNNY! YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE IT WAS PRICELESS!" L** aughed rangiku

Tamahome was cleaned up by magic from hermione she only snickered about the whole issue it was funny. But then again tamahome was fun to pick on so what the hell if he joined in as they started to fallow him to where ever he was seemed they are not going to be leaving him alone and was going to be fallowing him to where he was going. he just hoped if that what they are doing and wont judge him badly since he was well poor that is. even though he knew they were born into families that has money. but he for one was not use to the whole rich person life style..

"So why are you up so early?" Asked Hikaru and Karou

"I should ask you all the same thing." Said Tamahome

Everyone either smirked or face palmed from what he had just asked. It seemed that he was avoiding something and they where going to find out what he didn't want no one to hear or see. they are just used to being awake at this time of day from their training they always had to do with their family to become stronger and school as well. bella was well used to it from all her battles and whatever else she had to do other than her training in her life and as well raising her children well before they had to be sent away for their safety. and hikaru and karou was also close to her since she was their grandmother..

"But we asked you first and you just countered with another question." Said angelique

"I'm just going to visit some people." Said Tamahome

orihime eyes sparkled some of his friends maybe his family. She wanted to play with his mind a little more even though he didn't realize that they where entering some village. oh this was going to be fun. since he was so easy to screw with. but then again she was only doing this out of fun and nothing more than that. as she skipped up to his side and pushed one of her young princes back so she had her chance at him for screwing with him mind something that became a sport to them all.

"Ooooo really? Maybe a girlfriend perhaps? Ooooh your in serius trouble once aunt chichi finds out about this." Chirped orihime

yumichika smirked his wife was funny when she wanted to be. plus they called it the tamahome mind screwing around sport. it was something they all seemeed to enjoy since he was soooo easy to be able to screw around with. szayel who was with his wife and mate maka who is bella daughter. he loved her that is all she needed to know and theya re meant to be so she had nothing to say back to that. except when spirit had a fit but he finally gotten over it after he got to know szayel.

"You wouldn't?" asked Tamahome

"Are you serius? Don't flatter yourself tama-kins. As if we would really cinsider the possibility that you even have any experience with any girls wait other than nuriko when we all thought he was a girl never mind on that." Said bella flately

bella flashed him a mischievous look before the all walked ahead of the. They where already in a village and the people where starting to star at them all once again. Tamahome snapped back to reality and indignantly marched after all reached a small hut that was almost in the other side of the town a small little girl running out of the house that looked like it had seen much better days. they wondered who in the hell lived here. but then their thoughts are answered when they heard little kids and wondered if they are his kids or his younger siblings..

"Big brother your home!"

The little girl launched herself towards tamahome. And hugged him around his neck. The girl wore a worn out yellow kimono and her hair was in two buns and she had a darling smile. usagi and the others watched as three more children rushing out of the dilapidated house to meet tamahome. They were still so young and it made some of them wonder how they even managed bella used the spell that she make. she added money un the pouch that tamahome had and used a spell that made it light so he wouldn't even know. she knew they would need to use the money so that is why she did what she did. plus she could have her mother make a house for them better than this place they are living in. and maybe asign a house elf as well to them to keep them busy and happy.

"Hey, Chuei, Shunkei Yuiren, Gyokuran! Have you all been good while I was gone?" chirped Tamahome

Tamahome carried yuiren and patted the heads of the others. They all smiled brightly to tamahome while the others watched on with smiled on their faces. They where happy to see he loved his family. bella and maka her husband and mate szayel was already thinking of something for a new home for the new adopted family into their lives, plus all the things they would need in it like potions and toys and everything else that they would need for a everyday use. and a house elf to make their meals and other stuff as well so they would be able to live a normal life.

"Yes we have been big brother! We all worked together just like you told us! And we took care of father as well!"

"How his father?" Asked Tamahome

Their moods changed making the other wondered what is going on with his father and what was wrong with their was going to take a look at him when she gets inside of the house. while the others wondered what is wrong with tamahome father and wondered if they are able to do anything to help him with whatever illness that he has. or maybe they could do test to see if they are able to get him the proper care that the man who is tamahome father needs and get better to care for his family. even though bella was planning to make sure they would never want for nothing. but she had to plan this one out when they bring the new home to them. since they are now family to her and the others.

"Father is still ill. Come he would want to see you." Said Chuei

"Wow big brothers is these pretty ladies your wives? And make a lot and a lot of babies with?" Asked Gyokuran

bella and her one daughter as the other females who was with them blushed deeply from what the little girl had just asked even her friends did as well. the males only grumbled from what that little kid had just said. but then again nanmi was going to solve this little problem. since they are no way shape or form tamahome wife. plus he was not their type for one. and miaka will be the only female that they knew of that even wanted him like that. bella was wondering how they learned such things like that, but then again look who their brother is and that is the reason why they thinked the way they do.

"Nope little one. I'm just his friend. while the rest of us are his friends. the wife to be is back where we left her sleeping." Said nanami

Everyone introduced each other while tamahome blushed deeply wishing he could have one night with bella she made such beautiful children. tamaki and draco was beautiful as males. But then again that was wishful thinking to have that granted for him to have one night with her, hell he would be thankful if that even came true. but he shook that mental thought away since he was being looked at. and he had a feeling that they knew what he was thinking about. but his younger brother was the one who broke the ice mudering glares.

"I knew that was too good to be true. My big brother cant possibly be with someone as pretty as you ladies are. Hes just too hopesless and for the longest time we thought he was gay." Said Chuei

Chuei was bonked in the head from tamahome who as blushing like crazy. While he was being laughed at by his friends, his little brother had to go off and say something like that. While maka went over and rubbed the poor boys after she maka chopped tamahome in the head for that stupid move. he was face first on the groung with blood spirting out of his head. while some of them are laughing their assess off.

"Don't worry. I shall tell him not to hit you anymore." Chirped maka

"But big brother don't listen to no one."

"Oh he listens to me don't you tamahome." Said kahoko

Tamahome shivered from the fear he felt. While the kids watched her in awe the first female and person who can make their brother listen to what he was told to do. It was a cold day in hell it seemed. As they all fallowed tamahome into his cozy home and made it larger with magic, bella stopped at the sight of tamahome father. The man was looking worse for wear and he was quit thin he didn't even have the strength to get uo. Tamahome was kneeling next to his father.

"Hello father how have you been?" Asked Tamahome

"I'm fine my son. It's so good to see you home. Your always out on some business and we rarely get to see you."

Tamahome father coughed again. While tamahome was struggling to hard to keep a fake smile on his face not to alarm anyone. But inside he felt guilty for not being able to provide for his family and a better life. He loved them all to much but love never pay the bills. tamahome didnt even know that the others was watching him with sadness as if they felt bad for him. his father eyes landed on bella and had stars in his eyes.

"And who is that lovely lady next to you? Don't tell me that you braught your old dad a gift home, my son I could die and go to heaven."

bella i giggled and blushed deeply he reminded her of master yamamoto or shunsui even miroku, who is back with his mate who happened to be her grandmother. But she had to think it was more than a adopted one at this. but he needed the help that she will be giving him and his family. now she understood why tamahome had a money boner all of the time since he earns it for his family. now she understood completely since she would do the same thing for her family.

"I'm isabella bellatrix riddle, but you may call me bella good sir. Im a friend of your son. May I ask what I can do to make you a little more comfortable I have given you some potions that are labeled that could help you more." Said bella

They were all shocked at her words and gesture. They where but poor and of no status why would such a girl and the others like themselves bow to them as a sign of respect. The old man couched and patted her hand.. plus they could tell she was not like them where the money is involved. they could tell that she lived a life of money and given everything. plus they also was able ot tell she was royalty but they dont know what sort of royalty that she was. even though the didnt even know that she was their empress.

"That is not necessary my lady."

bella only nodded and made her way around the house she fixed up some of the places and looked into the room where they prepared their food it seemed she and some of the others was already planning something for a new home for them. maka was doing plans on her small computer so they could habd then over to bellatrix when they get back home. bella just watched the interation between tamahome and his father. they all could tell that they are one loving family. and tamahome seemed to love them greatly but then again he has given alot of stuff to support them.

"How are you my son?"

"I brought home more money. And it seemed that there was more in here so bella and the others must of did this. But it will be able to get you all by." Said Tamahome

Tamahomes father only smiled that girl was a saint and she didn't even know it. She tricked him son by giving him more money it seemed she accepted them as her family as well. hell he knew the others cared for him as a friend. but he never ever expected that they would do this for him. but he was grateful for the help. now he knew his family would have alot of money for a good while until the next time he has time to go and see them.

"Tamahome. I always appreciate your work but please why don't you fo and make a life for yourself. ? chuei is managing the farm well enough for us all. Why don't you settle down with a bride or something?"

He coughed again, tamahome only smiled and patted chuei head affectionately. While maka watched the scene next to her mother. something she never knew was like with people like this. But then again her life wasn't easy as well being a princess and a father who cant seemed to keep it in his pants. and maybe has a gay raltionship with professor stien of all people. but then again they just made it a joke since how thye acted around each other.

"Father. Don't worry about me and just get better soon. I need to leave now but I'll be back soon I promise." Said Tamahome

Tamahome stood up as was about to leave when yuiren clutched to his leg in a death grip. Everyone watched to touching and sad scene before them it was so sad that she didn't want her big brother to leave. the males in the room had to turn away from what they are watching since it was so heart warming and sad. tamahome knew his little sister was going to act like this when he had to leave. he just felt bad that they all had to watch her do this. even though he knew they are all chocked up on it.

"Please don't go big brother." Cried Yuiren

Tamahome knelt down and kissed the top of her head lightly. As he smiled at her and whipped the tears away from her face he wanted to let her know her big brother was always going to be here. tamaki sniffled he coudnt help himself kids are something that touched his heart. and all off them in this room was feeling the affect of how the kid loved her elder brother. even though he knew bella and him are the same way. they have always beem so close.

"Don't worry yuiren next time I come back I bring you a doll." Said Tamahome

"But I don't want a new doll I want you big brother." Cried Yuiren

They all started to cry and rushed over to tamahome. bella couldn't hold back the tears and turned away from everyone. Some things never changed it seemed. bella was sentimental when it comes to kids, misaki was dabbing at her eyes as well rei. this was just too much for them to watch. but their little moment bubble was poped when tamahome worried voice took them out of their depressing thoughts.

"Yuiren… **YUIREN!"**

bella rushed over and picked the girl up in her arms, she cursed from how hot she was she need to act fast lucky enough that szayel had his potion kit with him. As he made his way over to the bed with her, she made ami and szayel help her on this one. she had to get the kid back to a health. tamahome sighed bella was so useful and he was never ever going to be able to repay her and the others for wll they have done for him and his family. but he knew she knew how much he thanked her for all she had done.

"szayel I need the potions for the flu." Ordered bella

bella grabbed the ones and a few others as well to help with the had to massage her throat to get every last drop down so she would be able to get better quickly. Until miaka bursted through the window.. while bella and szayel sighed and knew that she was to much like her father side of the family all to much. it showed more of her weasley side of the family not even the black side of the family. maka groaned and wondered if her aunt was never ever going to learn how to do things properly. but then again this was something tha they knew that would never ever was going to happened.

"What going on?" Asked Miaka

Everyone ignored her as they waited for the potions to work while tamahome went over to miaka and wondered why she fallowed him as well even keisuke who used the door like everyone else who came with them. he only shook his little sister knowing that his younger brother are just like their father side of the family. he got both sides and it seemed that their weasley side was more or less out there than their black side. bella sighed and looked over to him and he shook his head as he patted his cousin back to let her know she was in the same boat as he was in.

"You….. what are you doing here? You all fallowed me as well didn't you?" Asked Tamahome

Nuriko shrank back and hid behind grimmjow and kenpachi, while miaka the ever the weasely she is and showing how much brains she had and what he also gotten from her father side of the family took the and tried to disappear into it like the fox faced man. keisuke had enough of this and he went to another part of the room. he loved his younger sister but it takes so much to have to pay attention and deal with the way they acted just like their father side of the family. but he also was able to use the inteleigence that was from the black side of the family. he knew if his sister put more thought she would be as well..

"I'm still here." Whispered Miaka

 **"OF COURSE YOUR STILL HERE YOUR LITTLE IDIOT!"** Yelled Tamahome

His other little sister tanked on his clothing and wanted to know the same question that her other sister had asked usagi and the other females. Miaka looked down to the little girl and thought she was cute. keisuke had to listen to this one since they are going to hear something rather amusing. even though it was the same question they had been asked. but it was funny this time around since it was directed to miaka and tamahome. who happened to be soul mates by the powers of bella and marcus. since she had the bond sight when she absorbed his power.

"Is she your wife big brother and will make a lot of babies?"

Tamahome pit his hands up and denied it. Miaka was blushing brightly whie everyone laughed their heads off about this. These two where the most funniest people they had ever watched. some of them had to hold onto someone. or they was holding on to a object in the room. or was rolling on the floor from how funny this was. while nuriko was making it even more amusing for what he was about to spew out of his mouth for revenge on how he was woken up rather rudely at the ass crack of dawn.

"They are practically husband and wife already. They have gone ALLLL THE WAY. They had make the maids and staff to replace so so many beds break and so many imprints in the walls." Said Nuriko

Miakas brother stopped laughing and shot tamahome a glare while tamahome father nearly lost consciousness from what his son had done with a female atleast he is not gay. grimmjow was poking at tamahome father to see if he was still alive after hearing what nuriko had just spouted whule he was snickering from what he had just said. but then again there was nothing better than to screw with tamahome since he was somewhat their bitch.

"Don't joke like that around him with such a straight face he will believe you and so will her brother." Whispered Tamahome

Miaka went out to gather some water for tamahome family knowing with the kuto raids they would be here so she better fallow her if she was needed since everyone ehre will be able to protect the family. bella sighed and knew she would have to go with her cousin knowing that the girl would get herself killed one of these days if she was alone. but her luck is that she had her to come along and save her sweet sorry ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

bella and miaka reached the stream they started to talk about how to find the other warriors while looking at the copy of the suzaku universe of the four gods. Something caught bella's eye. she wondered if it was that pervert who they met well kidnapped. she was still trying to figure out where she knew that power that he had. maybe he was the suzaku warrior they are looking for. well one of them. and she also have this feeling jer other soul mate was one of the suzaku warriors as well. she just didnt know that just yet. as bella continued to read what was on the scroll before them..

"It says monk and the other says mask." Said bella

"Hmmm you think that it has to do with the fox face man?" Asked Miaka

bella never had a chance to reply because there was a scythe that hit the ground where miaka once was. Miaka was in shock but she made sure she listen to bella and not move a inch as she went into for and attack affectivlly killing one of the assassins. But the other one disappeared when two hands out of the hat shot a spell at him. Miaka fell on her butt in relief and shock. The hat on her back floated to the ground and a man slowly rose from the hat.

"Your that guy! Mr. fox face!" Shouted Miaka

Miaka name calling ceased when she saw the sad look on the monks face. While bella slapped her in the back of the head for being rude to the monk. But then again she did want to slap him but that was for another time. but for good measures she punched him in the face for him and his wondering hands. she knew putting his hands on her boobs was his doing and now out of him saving their asses.

"You priestess of suzaku have responsibilities as a priestess and that you cant keep running away from the. This is no joking matter. You know you are responsible for your own actions. We cant have the priestess who don't know anything. No da. People will suffer on your accound if you don't do your job well,."

bella was about to tell this man off but she heard screams from tamahomes house. She flashed out of the way to go back to the house to save them all from the assassin that was sent for her cousin. she had to go and save them. she should have killed that assassin before letting him go. but noooooo she had to stop because of the pevert came out of the hat that seemed to have been around miaka neck the whole time. dende knows what the little pervert had been watchng.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

bella stopped dead in her tracks when she seen her children along with tamahome father and sisbling along with her friends and family dangling from some sort of whire ribbon this shall be easy to take down. this was not something you never ever do was fuck with what was hers. no one fucks with her chidlren and grandchildren and family and gets away with it. so she was going to murder this little shit from kuto painfully. and that is a promise that they are going to suffer from what she was going to do to them. and she was going to kick thoth ass if he dont stop getting turned on by her anger.

"bella look out!" Shouted thoth

Just in time to bella ducked and twirled her heel before digging into the assassin stomach. The man in black stumbled away from bella clutching his aching stomach he had to admit she was stronger than she looked, but he knew that he was ordered to kill anything that is connected to the suzaku no miko. and this little bitch was one of them that conencted ot the suzaku bitch. thoth struggled against spirit since they are clung together. he had feelings for the mans ex wife. while spirit who still had feeling for his ex wife.

"You little fool. Do you want to condemn everyone in here to death. Priestess of the shikon? Or should I sad empress of all of konan?"

"You do not know who you are dealing with now do you." Hissed bella

bella was about to attack until the masked monk casted a spell revealing the mark on his knee showing he was a suzaku warrior. While bella used the big bang attack with demonic powers to kill the assassin while the monk let everyone go. but now she knew where she felt that power from before. she was a suzaki warrior that is why it felt so familiar to her. so now they had another suzaku warrior that is a monk and a pervert as well. so this was going to be fun when he meets the other perverts that they knew.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

The kids where chatting with each other while played with the things bella transfigured for them, while they all sat down at a table in the wizards tent so they all could talk about who and what this guy was. while maka was playing with tamahome siblings. and szayel was making sure tamahome father was ok and giving him some potions to help him out. plus as well run test and get blood samples to see what the man has.

"So what do they call you?" Asked appollon

"I'm Chichiri. And you have a good eye to see through me. No da." Chirped Chichiri

Tamahome and hades junor helped tamahome father back to his bed and covered his up si szayel would be able to do his job alot more better..after he was done doing that leaving him to the hands of szayel. he sat down and join in on the conversation about what chichiri knew about what was going on in kuto. not even knowing that they had a pristess as well. but they didn't know she had not decided yet.

"While I was travelling I heard that kuto receive news of the miko and the shikon miko were found in konan. They seemed to be after their own priestess and want the shikon miko for themselves. There were also rumors about getting you on their side as well. So I would watch out if I where you. No da." Said Chichiri

bella snorted she would rather die than join the side of evil. she lost track on how many beings and others who has tried to make her to go over to the dark side of the force. and she new they would end up killing her since she would never ever turn to the dark side of the force.. Even though she did it as a spy but that was for the greater good and that's it. She would never do it willingly plus then again these people would be all dead if they tried.

"Either way they find you a threat to them or a key to power. Both of those are probably right but why are they aiming to kill miaka." Said bella

"They probably want her dead she is the priestess of suzaku and is the guardian of konan. I've heard during my stay in the palace that konan and kuto are not in good terms and that they are only on stand still. Waiting for the right time to strike the other. All this for power. Now if they do finf their priestess and manage to get rid of miaka. Then their quest on power will be finished and they will conquer konan." Said Chichiri

Everyone looked at each other lucky they where training the troops back at the palace, something they would not think of during in battle that konan is going to be the most powerful capital in the world. but the thing is how would they end up getting a priestess since they would be to be transported do have this sick feeling that there was something bad that is about to go down.

"But where are they gonna find another priestess? They come from where we come from." Said grimmjow

Miaka caught what he had just asked. And when bella gave her cousin a look knowing what she was thinking. She called over chronos so they would be able to use him to get them out of the village. She knew this was not definitely good. and it wont end well either. because she had this feeling that tamahome was going to be involved somewhere. the power of venus was working but she didnt want to think about what is about to happen since this was not going to be fun.

"Yui." Gapsed miaka

Miaka fears where all confirmed. bella and her shared a look she had to think of something quick they had to hurry over to kuto and fast if this was where yui was this is not good at all. she gave a pointed look to the others to make sure to not say a word until they knew it was the right time., leader and friend is about to do and knew that this was not going to turn out well.

"Guys miaka wants to get some fresh air and so do I." said bella

bella dragged miaka out of the capsule house and jumped on the back of the transformed chrono and took off to where they knew they shouldn't go but the needed to know while miaka thought to herself and prayed that yui was safe. she petted chrono to let him know she was thankful to what he was doing. even though that this was alot for him to do for her. even though he was doing this for bella . but she just hopped tamahome would not fallow for his own safety and for his family safety as well.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Hotohori knelt in front of the golden figure of suzaku and prayed for the safety of his bella and miaka and as well as the others. He had been doing well in his training with his father in law and mother in law he gotten along well with everyone even with his step kids who stayed with him. but he couldnt help but worry about his wife. as he kneeled down before the golden statue with the shikon jewel on its forhead. he knew that sesshomaru and the others understood what he was feeing right now.

 _"Suzaku. Lord of our proud land. Please guide the priestess of suzaku and the the shikon miko your empress and the embodiment of you. For they alone will bring peace to konan. They aone can fulfill their duty to serve you and your people. Please guide them and let no harm come to them."_ Thought Hotohori

Hotohori opened his eyes as he heard two explosion from out side knowing who did that one. It was either one of them did it this time. But that man can eat like their was no tomorrow, hell he nearly lost his hand from trying to reach for something that was in his eating range. he learned a hard lesson on that one. plus he knew for one thing you blow up one of their labs they get pissy. or one of their training rooms in which are rather interesting on the invention. but he sighd there go the bickering again and knew it was the in laws.

 **"YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE AT ONCE!"** yelled sesshomaru

 **"WHAT DID THE TWO OF YOU DO THIS TIME! OH MY MERLIN YOU TURNED CAIUS AND SESSHOMARU HAIR PINK! YOU TWO GO AND TURN IT BACK AT ONCE!"** yelled molly

Hotohori heard something then it went quiet he shook his head nothing gets boring around here no more. He felt at home once in his life but even so he wanted his bella here with him to enjoy this with him. but all in all he was happy that the palace was so livly now. even though it would been funny to see the demon lord to have his hair pink. and caius as well that would have been really funny. he sighed and went back to what he was doing. even though he wished to see the pink haired king and lord.

 _"Miaka and my usako is the only ones who can use suzaku power and sace all of konan from destruction. But my angel however is valuable asset to her and if she falls under kuto command then we all are doomed. And I shall not live with out her. I doubt that I or miaka will be able to defeat bella if that happens. Please suzaku protect them. Most of all my angel."_ Thought Hotohori

Hotohori left after he finished praying so he could get some paper work only to see voldermort being dragged away. While some of the others where fixing it with shook his head and wondered if his mistress was ok. he worried about here while being away from her. even though muramasa and mercilago was ordered to watch over the young master and mistress's that was here with him.. he saw hotohori kick the one spirits ass for being a stupid ass that he is. but mercilago even agreed with him on that one. but that is for another time when it came down to it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri and the others._

Tamahome was pacing back and forth wondering what the hell was taking so long. Some of them knew where she had gone off to but didn't want to say anything. bella was only doing this to protect miaka while they figured if yui was in kuto.. and he knew that chronos was not one to be in the power type. but he knew how to use his powers. but then again there is alot of stuff that he didnt know about chronos he was a complete mystery when it came down to him.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome slammed his fist on the table making some of them look up from their books. Tamahome looked at all of them and wondered if they knew wher they had gone and if they did why didn't they speak up, szayel arched a brow at the man who is basically their bitch. they knew that bella wanted them to wait a while before saying something. since she had this feeling that something was about to go down that is not going to be a good thing. they didnt even take notice that hikaru and karou along with tamaki, and spirit and thoth was missing just yet. while tamahome growled in annoyance.

"They should be back by now." Said Tamahome

Nuriko eyes lit up from something that she thought of. She remembered miaka gasping out a name before bella made up that she was taking them out for some fresh air but then again it could be worst. and they took chronos since he was able to transform into a large cat. so they are flying somewhere. and they didnt even take notice that a few of them are missing since they cant turn into something that wont even be notice. while tamahome slammed his hand on the table and wondere if anyone took notice of something or what was said. whiel nuriko was thinking then he snapped his fingers.

"Didn't they mention a name before. What was it I think it was yui"? Asked Nuriko

Tamahome looked over and had to think back when they all first met. There was another girl there with them well he thought It was more or less a guy in girl clothing by the way she looked. he wondered why she would be the one that they would go after. and he sure as hell hoped it wasnt. that girl was creepy and had this weird look about her. but then again he felt this shiver down his spin thinking it was real that she was here.

"Yui is their friend." Said Tamahome

Chichiri thought of something that could help them figure out what miaka got bella and chronos to do with her. But then again yui is her best bet to get her into the capital to save the girl from the seiryuu. since there is something around that the general that is the ass buddy of the emperor is obsessed with the shikon miko and had been waiting for her to arrive. he sighed and hoped that was just a rumor and something that someone was making up. becuase for one thing knowing with bella that the general will never ever survive her anger.

"Maybe miaka found a connection. No da. We were talking about the kuto priestess when she mentioned it". Said Chichiri

Tamahome eyes went wide from what chichiri had just said. bella and chronos was walking into a trap and miaka was dragging her down into it. He stood up immediately he had to go and stop them before it was to late. and he had a feeling not only her father and mother would be in line to kill him if anything ever happened to bella in a enemy capital. so he needed to go and stop them before anything happened to either of them.

"I know where Miaka was taking bella and chrono. Nuriko and the rest of you stay with my family." Ordered Tamahome

Tamahome took off not even caring what nuriko and the others had to say. ikkaku slammed his hands on the table this was his friend and he was stuck watching his family then again it might be a good idea. he wanted to rip who ever head off if they even harm her head he would make sure his ass was no longer a virgin with one of the swords when he gets ahold of him.. and he will make sure they would end up dying very painfully. since he knew their father would want in on that one.

"What the hell are you just going to leave us here?" Asked Nuriko

"Speak for yourselves, no da." Said Chichiri

Everyone looked over to see chichiri disappear into his hat and it floated out the door. They all flipped him the bird as well as tamahome for them leaving them like this they wanted to help as well. appollon and some of the others really really wanted to kicked that perverted monk suzaku warrior ass for stiffing them like this. loki sighed and picked a book that was laying around and wiated for tamahome to return.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and bella_

Miaka and bella made their way over to the bridge they didn't even know where the hell they where had this feeling that they are being fallowed. but she sighed and shook that thought from her mind. Miaka made her way over to a old man to see if they could be able to get some directions. bella wondered if it was the brightest idea to send her sword spirits back with draco. but then again there was not much she was able to do about it right now. plus he would protect her heirs with his life if anything ever happened to her.

"Excuse us. But can you point us in the direction of kuto?" Asked Miaka

bella trailed behind her while hailos wondered if the girl thought this over. since her father was known to not think over things before stepping into something stupid. but then again he was talking about the daughter of one of the weasleys so like hell she thought this through. he knew this was not going to end well things like this never ever do.. The old man nodded and told them to go through the forest and fallow the trail at the other end they would find themselves in kuto. They thanked the man and they set off in haste.

"Miaka tell me why we're in such a hurry again?" Asked bella

bella was trying to keep up with miaka. she had a feeling this was about tamahome and his family. But she knew that they would have help since she called dobby to stay with them so they wouldn't have to do much. plus she knew that the others others had a feel on how everything seemed to work now. and they would be able to help tamahome family until they are done with this. but she cant shake this feeling that they are being fallowed. but that was just her mind thinking like that going into enemy territory.

"I don't want Tamahome to reach us. I don't want to put him in danger." Whispered Miaka

"What in the name of merlin's balls are you talking about?" Asked bella

Miaka sighed and had to think back on what chichiri had warned them about. She never wanted to have that happened to the people she loved. She dealt with death all her life with the way her family and friends are like. but she knew there was something between her and tamahome. but she just didnt understand what it was. she just needed to keep them safe that is all she needed to do. while bella sighed and knew how bella was feeling with protecting the ones she loves. she was growing up a tad bit from what she was seeing so far..

"Remember what chichiri told me? He said that innocent people will die on my account if I and not careful. I don't want tamahome to die for me. It's just too much for me to bear. I cant let him die. He has a family to take care of. I don't want them to suffer because of me." Said Miaka

Miaka was already starting to tear up but bella grabbed her hand and smiled she understood what her cousin was feeling though she knew that they are meant to be. She feels like that everyday but this was something they are used to. bella wondered why she cant get the feeling that they are being followed. she shook her head and had this feeling that tamahome must of found out by now what they are doing. and she knew that he would be coming to find them sooner or later. and she knew that her cousin would not give up until she goes to kuto that she understood to a point.

"All right cousin dear. If this what you want then we shall go." Chirped bella

They continued to walk through the forest until they reached the center of it. bella stopped abruptly. while she handed over chrono to Miaka, she looked at her cousin and knew she would not listen to a word she ordered her to do. while bella eyes started darting around as if there was something in the woods that is going to attack them. miaka knew that her cousin gets like this when there is something dangerous or something that felt dangerous around. she had this feeling that they are being followed and wondered if bella took notice of that as well. she sighed and wondered what was going on.

"What's wrong bella why are you going on the defense for?" Asked Miaka

"Shush. And stay right where you are." Ordered bella

Miaka did what she was told and that's when a tiger appeared and stepped onto a huge bolder. It was big and its teeth were bared. It looked hungry and the looked yummy to it. but one thing she felt and never told miaka that tamahome was on his way. she felt him a little while back and she knew he was not happy with what miaka was doing. and he should know her by now that she would not give up until she knows and sees the truth for herself. and that means going into kuto so she knew that he would be there soon and myabe just maybe knocked some sense into her cousin.

"Miaka move right now!" Ordered bella

Miaka was paralyzed as she stared at they tiger in horror. bella was ordering her to move but miaka remained motionless. The tiger lunged and just as it was about to sink into miaka. bella jumped by using flash step in and pushed miaka out of the way before kicking the animal straight in the face. bella glared at miaka who was on her butt and seemed to have regained control of her motor skills. the girl was going to get herself killed one these days. or have her killed while protecting her sorry ass. even though she was her cousin that doesnt mean that she was going to let her get murdered.

"When I tell you to move you move goddammit!" Hissed bella

Miaka only nodded bella let her own inner darkness and anger out. She was taken a back by her cousin harsh tone so much like her father. she knew that bella should of took her sword spirits with her. the tiget pinned her to the ground and was going to eat her for dinner it seemed. while miaka gulped down in fear for her cousin. she had this sinking feeling that her cousin was playing with the beast. and then again she wondered if she was hiding something that she didnt know just yet.

"Daaaaaaaammmn your breath smells like ass." Hissed bella

bella's eyes went wide as the tiger placed a massive paw on her throat. And was about to eat her for its lunch. She hoped and prayed that the tiger would have a stroke or something before it eats her..bella herself hated spiders so hagrid basically lose a herd of them when she first came face to face with the mutant spider. and she was thinking about tossin her freaking cosin into their hallow ones of these days. unless she died before she even makes it to that point. that was when she felt someone familiar that finally came into the she had to say he was good for something even though she was being strangled to death.

 **"DUCK!"**

bella ducked her head and she felt the tigers weight kicked off of her. bella inhaled greedily as she clutched her throat and coughed its been a long time when someone or something tired to chock her. Miaka gasped as tamahome stood in front of the tiger. He sent a challenging look at the tiger to attack again. His mark was glowing bright red as tamahome glared at the offernding animal. The tiger seeing that he was outnumbered went away. Tamahome looked at miaka and was relieved to see her all that bella was on the ground from being strangled from the tiger.

"Hey Tama- kin's help me up here?" Asked bella

Tamahome looked down to see bellacoughing. He held a hand out to her and helped her stand as he kissed her hand to let her know he was sorry. but the dark look she sent him was showing her anger. While she took in a huge breath to help her breath. While she looked down at herself.. she swatted him away since this sort of thing annoyed her to no ends. as she looked down at her outfit and kenw she didnt have the luna pen with her.. now she was going to be stuck using a extra uniform that miaka had on her. she knew that it was going to be rather short on her when she put it on. but it was the best she could do for the time being.

"Oh this is just real great now I have to change my clothing.. and my trench coat and my favorite trip with pink chains and pink mesh shirt and tank top is messed up looks like I have to change into your extra uniform I haven't had a uniform for years, hey guys im gonna go and change for a while. Oh by the way miaka please keep a eye on tamahome while I chance. Or I will take a rusty carving knife and castrate him with out any apin meds along with making him into a female." Said bella sweetly

bella did her best impression of the toad queen they called her dumbridge. as she walked off to the bushed while tamahome wondered what she had just said. Miaka only blushed from what her cousin had out right said with a straight face as well. while who ever was fallowing them was watching from their perch not wanting to be notice thank merlin for spells that can do that. she would do it to if he was going to be a pervert. shunsui and miroku and nnotra learned the hard way for peeping. now tamahome and miaka had the time so they could talk about what they needed to say to each other. even though miaka was going to pull a dick move that her twin uncles are known to do.

"What did she mean by a castrated boyfriend?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka sweat dropped and whispered in his ear what usagi had meant. miaka knew tamahome can be dumb when it came down to stuff like she was finished tamahome face drained from any color. He was wishing he didn't ask what bella had meant, they stood there and fell into silence until miaka decided to break it. miaka sighed and not sure what she should tell him. while she petted chrono to calm her nerves. tamahome wanted to know why she is draggin her cousin into somethin that she should not go into since who she is. and there is alot of men out there who is obsessed with her by what chichiri had told him. and sadly he was one of them. along with chichiri along side of him.

"Umm hello." Said miaka

Miaka waved at tamahome timidly. She could tell that tamahome was very angry with her. But she did the only thing for his own good. But she had to know if yui was in kuto if she didn't she would always wonder. tamahome wondered why she just didnt ask for him to come along with them. he was protective over the both of them. yeah sure bella was a deadly woman and was able to murder. but this was kuto and miaka in the priestess of suzaku. and they would want to keep bella for themselves since the shikon miko and use her power for their own gain and greed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Growled Tamahome

Miaka looked away know knowing he was pissed off at her. But she knew he would if they where found by him and knowing their luck one of the others where the ones to let him know where they where bowed her head in shame from tamahomes anger. bella was around and watching them after she had gotten dressed even though if she bent over she would be showing off a bit. that is how short the skirt is of miaka uniform for her is. while miaka was in a bubble only her and tamahome at this point in time. someone could come and attack they wouldnt even notice.

"What would happen if I didn't show up? You and bella would be tiger food by now and then shitted out by the tiger no one would've heard you scream." Growled Tamahome

"We were doing just fine. I appreciate your help but we don't need you. Please go back to your family. I cant endanger you like this. If you keep putting your life on the line you would eventually loose it. I don't want that to happen… not you." Whispered Miaka

Miaka whispered the whole thing she was having a hard time for not even letting him come along with him. And now she had to push him away for his own good. Tamahome realized what she was trraying to say. And hugged her to him from behind.. what miaka was doing was dumb to a point. tamahome would be able to help. but then again he didnt know much of this other place and how their warriors interated to other how he wished he was able to do this with bella. but hell would frieze over if that ever was to happen. as he let her feel all the love he has for her. and how much worry that he had for her as well..

"You idiot. Im here to protect you. When you where gone for those three months I couldn't stop worrying about you of every second of every minute of everyday. It was only then I realized how I felt about you." Confessed Tamahome

bella grumbled as she had the uniform on it was to short on her. But she had to deal with it since she left the capsule with her clothing in it. While she watched tamahome and miaka and smiled from where she watched. She missed her hotohori and wished he was with her. she knew her other soul mate was around somewhere. but for now she had to send chrono back with tamahome to play it that they are going to wait for him. even though she cant get the feeling out of her mind that they are being folloed by someone that is with their group. but then again it was just her worring that making her feel this way.

"Hey tamahome would you mind taking chrono back with you. and have his check over by szayel he had hurt himself on the way here. and here give this to my one daughter.." Pleaded bella

Tamahome nodded and took the nekko from her. and kissed her hand again. but got slapped from even trying that again. as he took the silve bag that was handed to him. he didn't even know what was in it. but all he knew that he had to give it to maka since she was the only daughter there with them. since the others are back at the palace.. When he was out of earshot. bella turned to miaka who looked at her and noticed how short her uniform was on her. even though the ones who are following them nodded to each other and was continued on their way in following them as well.

"We're on our own for now. so lets get going." Ordered bella

Miaka only nodded and they made haste through the woods and just in time to see a full cart they looked at each other and shrugged and jumped on to it and thought about the first time they where in konan they road one of these things as they does off. bella sighed and knew that hotohori will be worried about her. but she would be able to handle her own while she was on this mission. and wondered who in the world is following them. they felt familiar but they are shielding who they are so she didnt find out who they are following her and miaka to kuto, bella sighed and closed her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

It was dark when tamahome had made it back, now she was searching through miaka horse for her food. handed chrono to szayel at what was going on. maka took what was given to her. she poped back to the palace since it must have been something that is special. while tamahome was searching for food on miaka horse and it seemed that he was played and he had this feeling that miaka made bella feel bad for her to even do this. since miaka knew that her cousin would do anything for her. and now he needed to go and make sure that she dont blow up kuto even though it might solve alot of issues if she does.

"Damn it all to hell. There is no food on this horse." Growled Tamahome

Tamahome eyes went wide from what he had just figured out. He was just played by both of them. She lied to him to help miaka to go to kuto. He knew that bella wouldn't do this willingly but she had to since it was miaka and she would do anything for her cousin. and do just about anything to protect her as well.. miaka was bascially making her own cousin to go into a enemy area and that is not such a good thing with who her cousin in. but bella was deadly in her own right. even though bella might end up blowing up the place if she was pissed off enough. but the bad thing is that she didn't have her sword spirit's with her.

"Damnit Nuriko I'm gonna head to kuto. You and everyone go back to konan and inform hotohori and everyone else what is going on." Ordered Tamahome

"And why are you going there?" Asked Nuriko

Tamahome had a feeling that bella is only doing this to protect miaka from herself. from what he was told that she was like herf ather. and if her father side of the family was like this its pretty bad when they have to protect them. he knew her elder brother was bad at the palace since he was given word to come back. And this wont turn out for the better either. rei looked at tamahome and wondered what in the world the stupid scatter brain fool was up to.

"Miaka somehow talked usagi into going to kuto to get yui back. Their heding there right now. I have to stop this before it turns out badly or maybe bella might blow it up we would never know." Said Tamahome

"Wait tamahome what about your family?" Asked yumichika

Tamahome stopped for a moment and had to think on how to reply he was going to open up to his new friends and nuriko for something that he never have done with other people before. plus he knew that one who had just asked him that would be able to set his ass on fire. since she was the death god has a temper. and he is protective like the other of bella since kenpachi was a soul bonded uncle and he dindt want to mess with that man either he kinda creeped him out. but he knew he was a good person. and why does he have a feeling it is not only miaka and bella was going to kuto right now.

"All my life, I never cared about anyone but my family. Their happiness always came first. That's why I never had a girlfriend. But then miaka and bella came into my life. I'm obsessed with bella but miaka I feel love. They wormed their way deep into my heart like the rest of you have. And I don't want to loose her or bella they are my life and so are the rest of you. but the two of them mean so much to me." Said Tamahome

Tamahome didn't why he just said that but he felt it was right. It was an explanation enough for them to understand. While chuei peeked through the doorway of the house. And made eye contact with his brother. Chuei knew he was in love and understood his brother completely. The little boy only smiled brightly. he was behind ikkaku the other death god in the fight happy group, but he knew for a fact that he knew something that he didnt even know about.

"We'll be waiting for you to come back home big brother. Tell bella that we want to play with her again sometime." Chirped Chuei

Chuei waved happily as tamahome left to go to stop miaka stupidity. While everyone left in a pop draco took nuriko with him as they all left to go back to the capital while dobby stayed with tamahome family. tamahome was dreading to meet her father since if she was like her father side of the family. and he took notice of that through her uncle ron. and her grandfather when he popped in with bella father.. well he met him for a second but never ever talked to the man. but he knew for a fact he was able to kill him if he wanted to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and Miaka_

The man who drove the hay cart invited bella and miaka into their home to have a meal and a place to crash for the night. while the ones who followed setted up camp for the night. While miaka ate away with joy while bella sighed and sipped away at her tea. since she only ate something small as she took her pills that she was not able to feed for a while and not sparkle like a disco ball in the sun light she only had to take that one once every three needed to stay light on her feet just in case she needed to fight. plus she felt off with her boots and the school uniform that is way to short for her. but it was all she could do for a short notice. while she knew the man looked her up and down.

"May I have another please?" Asked Miaka

Miaka outstretched her bowl. The woman in a simple pink kimono giggled and took the bowl and refilled it. The man was kind enough to let them stay in their home. bella shook her head miaka was going to eat all their dinner. she made sure miaka used her manners so she didnt give them away for what they are. since they are about to go into a place they knew nothing about and well they are going ot have to be realy alert. but the feeling of being followed didnt go away. it seemed who ever it was stopped for the time being. bella laid her cup down to look at her cousin and wondered what she was going to say.

"Where are you heading to again?"

The kind man was only wondering while usagi was going to reply seeing that her cousin was in her weasley moods. She placed her tea cup down and took a bite of her pork bun. so she was able ot explain things and not be outted to the people on who they are. and then again they could be spied. she was a spy but she had to be careful being who she is. and miaka most of all since she was the priestess and that she was indeed the empress of konan and the shikon miko. yeah that would go really far and really well for them once they outted that one. she sighed and had to speak for her cousin and herself since they didnt need nothing screwed up before they hit kuto.

"We were on our way to kuto to see a friend of our's," said bella

bella flinched at the white lie she had just said. I wasn't a lie but then again it wasn't the exact truth either. The man only nodded at what she had said he liked her eyes they where different. but she cant come out and say hey im the shikon no tama miko and top ot off the empress of konan and my cousin is the priestess of suzaku and herself is the embodiment of suzaku or any go for that matter. oh and top it off that they are not even human that woudl go over sooooo well. plus the parts about her even being a half vampire that woudl go well as well. yeah that would go over real well for them.

"Who are you girls anyways?"

bella smiled and knew miaka was going to blurt out something stupid but she stopped her by stuffing a bean bun in her mouth making her stop before blurting something that could get them in a prison or locked away in some nut ward of this place. she sighed and knew she was going to be doing all the talking not miaka. so she shoved another pork bun into her cousin mouth. it was something her father was known to do when he wanted to shut up uncle ron. so now she was able to speak would outting anything.

"My name is isabella but you can call me bella. and this is my cousin miaka," chirped bella

After miaka was done with her food they all left to go have a rest for the night. The couple seemed nice bella even left a message for them if tamahome tried to come and search for them. plus she knew that he would have been able to find out what they are going to do by now. but then again she knew the others had gone back to the palace and inform the others what miaka and herself was doing. her father and spirit would be able to help hotohori to know she would be ok,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Night had gone and passed morning came swiftly and bella and miaka managed to get another ride from another kind merchant who was heading passed the kuto borderes. After thinking the kind couple. They where off once again to find yui. When they finally dropped off they made their way to the gates of the capital. and then the feeling of being followed is back again. bella sighed and knew that this was going to be a walk in the park. plus this place was a dump. dont they know how to care for their capitals..

"What if yui isn't here after all?" Asked Miaka

Miaka had a death grip on bella's arm she sighed and wondered if she was going to chicken out before they even made it to the gates to get into the capital of kuto to even see if yui was here. she was the daughter of weasley for the love of merlins blue saggy balls she should not even be acting like this. even thought his place was a creepy creepy place and wanted to leave. hell bella was a tad but creeped out but she hid it well. and she just hoped who ever was following them was going to turn and go back. while bella wondered if miaka was going to pull someting her uncle ron was known to do.

"Do you wish to give up and chicken out?" Asked bella

Miaka head snapped up and shook it violently to tell her no that she wanted to finish this and find yui and go back him. Well bella knew this was not going to be easy to get in. upon arriving at the gates they were blocked by a couple not so Goodling solders. Their armor was mostly of blue and green while konan was mostly red and orange. Miaka cringed behind be;;a as she saw the guards. They looked really rough and rather rapey as well. bella was going to put the family charm on to charm them,

"Well hello gentlemen. Does there seem to be a problem?" purred bella

bella smiled up at them charmingly and winked. she basically dazzeled them it was somethin that the brief blood line had in them. plus she knew it was also known with the vampires and demons but she didnt even need to have it since she was already lookss like a goddess in her own she was using the empath power she had to enhance what she was doing. bella can be creul when she wanted to be. but this was to get them inside of the gates. while bella wanted as the guards groaned and blush. She knew it worked everything. Hell she gave albus old as dust ass a boner for merlins sakes and that was enough said there.

"Nothing at all pretty lady. But we would l like to request you show us your passports."

Miaka eyes widen at the words they had just said, bella had somehow managed to gain some sort of respect from them, then again she was using the family charm on them and her family had the charm to do having the power of a empath helps one hell of alot. hell the had their hands over their dammed private parts. so bella gave them a boner so she did something that was going to get them into the palace walls. hell bella was even able to give a gayest man a freaking boner and dead men as well. this was bella she can do anything when she put her mind to this was the way to go, and she did what she did best dazzle aways.

"Passports. Let me go and check me and my sisters things." purred bella

The guards only nodded and watched bella's ass as she swayed over to miaka. as she leaned over slowly and wiggled her ass making it more sexy than she she thinks that they went off in their uniforms by the sounds of groaning. as she started to rummaged through their things and discreetly whispered things into miaka ear she just hoped the stupid scatter brain will fallow along with her on this one. since she had them eating out fo the palm of her hand and that is the way they needed ot keep them.

"Miaka, I'm going to lie so just play along and lets see if we can bypass them." Whispered bella

Miaka only nodded slightly. bella pretended to look worried and had fake tears in her eyes to show that she was going to cry. Miaka knew usagi was good by not this good she even fooled her. plus she is a master spy. and spied with the best of the best as a double agent. plus she was bellatrix and the former evil queen daughter for the name of merlin. and as well when she had to protect the world when she was fighting agasint all the evil she had to do this as well. so she knew what she was doing well enough.

"Oh dear oh my! Oh it seemed those bandits did take more than our money! Now what do we do! What is the world coming to!" Cried bella

bella knew how to turn the water works on when it was needed it was something that bellatrix teached her when she was need of something in battle. and to get voldermort forgive her. but then again voldermort always loved his only daughter so he was a forgiving father.. Miaka rushed over and pretended to comforted her. She had to mentally snicker this was kinda fun. While bella was smirking through her fake tears. plus she knew she passed that down to all of her heirs.

"If only of there was still some people who could help us! Why would why!" Cired Miaka

Miaka turned to the bewildered guards having them wrapped around their fingers. Miaka was going to continue the lie and move thing along from where they where right now thinking they had them. plus she had a feeling that her cousin was using some of her powers to mess with their emotions. but then again they just hoped they are stupid enough to believe what they are doing sice it was something that came out of no where in a short notice.

"I'm sorry you see my sister here has had a miscarriage and her husband left her right after the incident. We were only on our way to kuto so we could visit the grave of her departed child. But we where attack by a group of bandits and it seemed that they not only took all out money. But they manage to snatch out passports as well.! Oh the cruel! Cruel world!" Cried Miaka

Miaka tired to sob as well. But bella was laughing her head off and so it brought tears to her eyes. plus she was doing a happy dance in her head. she wished muramsa and mercilago was there to witness this with them since they would get a kick out of this. The guards were loss and were about to let them pass but they saw the slight smile on miaka face and immediately seized them before could even walk through the gates. they even lost track of who ever was following them since they started to mask themselves more and more so they didnt even get noticed that they are following since they took notice that bella was figuring it out..

"You dare lie to us!"

They pointed their spears at their throats. And demanded who they really are. But then they noticed something that could be of some used to them the way they where dressed. as they mostley was looking at bella not miaka. she knew her appeal to men but they are not her type and she had two soul mates. so they better stop eye fucking her like they are unless they will have their eyes burned out for event hinking about what they are thinking. she could hear their thoughts and stopped she even blocked her empatch power it was something she didnt want to hear and feel it was just gross.

"Their clothing are really odd."

"Could one of them be the priestess of seiryuu?"

bella just had a light bulp appear ove rher head for what she just thought of something that could get them in. and she is going to hell for even doing this. But this is for miaka and yui. It is leaving a bad taste in her mouth to even do this. plus this was stupid enough to believe this. and she was going to out on who she really is so she might as well swallow her pride. and weasley better be grateful for this since she was going out on a limb for her like she did with harry during the war. oh how her life was going to end in her cousin hands one of these days for all the shit she do for the girl. but then again she loved her cousin and would do anything to protect her. even if that meant to give up her life..

"I thought you were morons but I now see that you both are well trained. I am the shikon no tama miko and my dear cousn here is the priestess of seiryuu. Were going to the palace to plege out allegence to the country but since you wont let us pass. We'll head over to konan." chirped bella

bella was proudly announcing this plus miaka hoped that this planned work. as they started to walk away but the soldiers stopped her before they could even leave. This might get them a higher up rank in the military if they brought these two to the emperor. and wondered what the fuck is wrong now since they are stopping them. it was annoying as fuck she just gave them candy out of her hand since they now knew who she was does she have to transform to prove this or something,

"How do we know this is not just some sort of trickery?"

One of the soldiers pointed the spear at bella's throat. but bella did not flinch or show no fear she had far worst things pointed at her and stabbed into her. So what is this going to do to her thinking to push feat into her. Suddenly before she could use impero the two monons were frozen in place. bella shifted her eyes to see chichiri she sent him a wink to show him her he sent her a sad smile as if he knew who was following her and miaka. she smiled mentally she was able to rely on that pervert when the time came it seemed. plus it seemed he knew what he was doing.

"We can't move."

"Come on," ordered bella

Miaka only nodded and fallowed. They had not taken five steps away from their place when another group of silders were coming their way. One of them was wearing attire that was different from the others that symbolized his higher rank among the others. Miaka gasped as she saw the mans abright blie eyes. bella felt the power coming from this man seemingly trying to push against her own. But she was not going to fall for this, she traced the source to the man with blue eyes. His face was half covered by a blue silk cloth an on his head was a a strange looking helmet. She could feel malice hate radiate off him and another one it was classified and sorrow and sadness and lonliness. She could feel this mans desperation and his sadness and pain under all that evil and cold demeanor. It seemed that he even masks his emotions from himself, bella felt some sort of pity and curiosity starting to bubble up inside of her. she hated having the power of a empath sometimes.

"g-general! Where frozen!"

bella eye's snapped back to the strange man and know knew he was the head of all the military and causing her own lands trouble this was the dick who was trying to kill her lands. but she felt him study her since she was battling with his power against her own. thinkin the fool think he was able to pull a face one on her. she arched a brow at him to let him know what he was doing with his pushing power onto her. thinkng it making him all big and bad. he had another thing coming to him it was not making him nothing in her books.

"By a simple spell how pathetic."

By the mere narrowing of his eyes the general had dispelled the magic and maganged to free his men from their unmoving state. Chichiri nearly fell out of the tree but knew he had to watch out from this man,. bella sighed and knew he was showing off to push fear into the soldiers. it was something the naraku and alot of other evil bastards had done in the past. so she knew how to deal with this little bastard and make sure he was not going to show nothing to him. since he thinks he big shit sill.

"Now tell me who are these female's?"

"silver odd haired one claimed that she is the shikon no tama miko.. And who had a miscarrieage and who had been left by her husband while the other one Is her sister and the priestess of seiryuu."

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU BITCH ASS DICKLESS MORON!"** Growled bella

bella punched both of them these men are stupid for merlin sakes cant they tell when they where being lied to for fuck sakes. While the general watched with interest. and he had to say it was hot to see the small female to do this. and he sensed someting about her he just didnt know what it was. And wished she was the grils that he was waiteing for the girls he fell in love with from her stories. but he needed to be sure if she was the one who had been waiting for since he was a child.

"I thought you where smarter than that. You filthy perverted creepy guards. But I guess I was wrong. In case you haven't noticed I never had a miscarriage my husband never left me." Hissed bella

bella was poking her finger into the guards chest as she ranted from her anger. It showed that she was indeed voldermort and bellatrix and the former evil queen daughter with the temper she has. The poor guards pissed themselves from the anger and the look of death on her face, the general had never ever seen the guards piss themselves from a mere female before. so there is something to look into on who her claims are. if she is not then he would kill her or just keep her around to warm his bed at night.

"Tell the emperor that we have found the priestess of seiryuu. We will be arriving shortly with escort."

The scout nodded and rode off. The priestess of seiryuu was indeed important. But shikon miko is what he wanted for him self. He had been waiting to make her his. He loved her since he was a child and now if she was her she will be his. and he will find a way to make her his even though it might end up being his life there. but he had to try he waited far to long to make her his and wanted to keep her for himself.

"We shall escort you both to the palace."

Miaka made a bold move and nearing him so she would be able to go and find yui she and bella didn't plan this far so she was hopping that the general would be nice enough to let them go. but then again it seemed that he was not going to let them go to far it seemed that they might have to fallow through with this even though it was not the best of ideas that she had came up on. but then again she might get in a good fight.

"Um you see where kinda busy at the moment. We're kinda looking for a friend of ours so if you be so kind and we shall be on our way." Said Miaka

 **"LET ME THROUGH! I'M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE! LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!"** Screamed Tamahome

Miaka looked over to see tamahome there trying to get through while bella only arched a brow at him in wonderment why in the world he was acting the way he was and not kick their asses. she wondered where chichiri was at since he was suppused to be helping out with this. and knew that tamahome will not give up until he got them out of here. but she was able to protect her cousin even if it meant her life. so she better not show nothing that they knew him. then they would be in load of shit then.

"Where is your passport?"

 **"I DON'T HAVE ONE DAMNIT! STAND ASIDE!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome was trying his hardest to get pass the guards at the gate. And he was really creating a big scene. Miaka clinched her teeth angry that he didn't even listen to a word she told him. bella looked at her with sympathetically at her cousin knowng that she had to make a choice out that she was the priestess of suzaku and that man is a suzaku warrior. even if the fool on the horse has not figure that out yet. since he has the same feel to what tamahome and the others feel with the type of warrior that they are..

"I have changed my mind lets go." Said Miaka

The general only nodded and ordered another one of his men to let miaka ride with them. He urged his horse forward and stopped in front of bella who looked up at him. It actually surprised him that this girl had an unusual pair of eyes one ruby red and the other is pink. Someone else is odder than himself so he wasn't alone in the eye color department. Also this girl shows no fear but harbors mere curiosity. He held out a hand to her. And she sighed before placing her one in his. Her hands were so soft and gentle she had warmth. she helped herself and mounted the horse like a pro. This lovely angel was sparking his interest by the minute as they rode off in the direction of the palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome had gotten bella;s message for him and he was beyond pissed. Didn't that girl understand that he cared for both of their well being greatly. Doesn't she know that he loves her? When he reached the gates he wasn't allowed to pass because of some stupid passport. He was about to kick their asses to hell and back. But chichiri came out of the blue and stopped him. he might be lucky to see her blow up the place. but what the fuck is chichiri doing here, wasnt he back with the others.

"Oh please don't mind my lover here. Hes been at the bottle again a HUGE drunk. No da. Hes crazy what hes talking about hes delirious. No da. Come along hunny bun lets go home and have hot wild sex." Chirped Chichiri

Chichirir dragged him into the bushes and sighed that they would believe that. While tamahome looked at him like he was bonkers or he lost him mind for thinking they were gay but then again it was a good placed a barrier up he didnt need to have them found this soon. but then again there was alot of stuff that is going to go down. other than bella about to kill or blow this place up if they didnt watch what they do and say around her.

"Chichiri what are you doing?" Asked Tamahome

"Shush it will you. I believe they are taking miaka and bella to the emperor of kuto. They were just escorted away by the the bad thing is two of her sons, grandkits and friend and ex husband followed i was not able to keep up with them." Whispered Chichiri

Tamahome looked at him like he was nuts for what he had just said. They where the priestess of suzaku and the shikon miko, and other than that bella is also the empress of konan. so yeah such a smart move you perverted monk. let her walk in and maybe end up blowin the place up even though a huge plus on their part of that happened. but they knew she would not do it right away even if it meant to end of the war. and the bad thing is from the ones who followd this was not going ot go well if one of them get hurts. then kuto will not be no more if that happened.

"Say what?" Asked Tamahome

"It's dangerous to just walk in. no da." Said Chichiri

Tamahome just had to sit and wait it out until they where able to go in and save the two. Well if bella didn't kill everyone in the palace and then blow it up right after so they just had to wait and see. but they both knew that she would be able to take care of herself, it was miaka they have to worry about. if she outs who she is or let the scroll drop they are all doomed. and then again maybe bella would be able to make sure that would not happened. since she would rather die to have her cousin hurt.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and Miaka_

Miaka walked towards the emperor who was sitting on his throne holding the seiryuu scroll of the universe of the four gods. He was butt ugly man looked a bit rapey as well. He had a beared and a mustache. Hes the most uglies man she seen hell this man made frieza look hot. hell it even made cell hot and that is saying alot. even though she wanted to gag at the ugly old man who looked like he was a pervert and swinged both ways. and maybe screwing the general even though her thoughts are not far from the truth on that one.

"Well if it's isn't the priestess of seiryuu. Well nakago do you believe that she is the priestess?"

The general now known by the name of nakago took off his helmet. Waves of golden hair flowed over his shoulders and his piecing blue eyes became more prominent to miaka all in all he was one hot man. miaka was gawking at the hot ass blond blue eyed man that was in front of her. even though the man was deadly in his own right.e ven though she didnt even know he was one of the seiryuu seven. but she would have to keep this up until usagi gets here even if it might end up with a few dead bodies along the way.

"It is possible." Said Nakago

The emperor laughed like a mad man after hearing what nakago had just said. It seemed that pleased him greatly not even sure why but it did. Miaka shivered from the way he was laughing. and miaka was about to find out how much of a pervert ths emperor is with his little rant he was about to do. since bella was listening outside of the door and not even letting them know that she was even there until it was the right time to come in. or get pissed off and stomp in like her father and mother nomally does with they are pissed.

"Now we have nothing to fear! Now that we have found the priestess of seiryuu we no longer have to worry about that little twit priestess od suzaku! That little brat and his wife who rules konan will soon bow down to me and his wife will become my whore I will fuck her right in front of him!"

 **"NOW WAIT A MINUTE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"** Yelled bella

Everyone heads turned to see a very pissed off bella. She stood at the entrance of the room looking like she was going to kill everyone around her. And then blow up the palace right after wards. Then again this was voldermorts daughter. As she went over and took nakago by his shirt and yanked him down to face her so she was able to tell him off face to face. he was going to know that she killed some of his guards since they basically got all grabby hands on her. and they learned the hard lesson when it came down to being a pervert around her..

"I can't believe that you just left me out there to collect dust you blond head moron!" Growled bella

"I believe I left you with the other guards to escort you here." Said Nakago

bella narrowed her eyes and snorted from what he had just said, well those guards are dead so she better put that out there to the monon. While nakago was enjoying her anger greatly even though the emperor was confused at what the hell was going on. even though the emperor had to say the new female was hot as hell. but he was wondered what the hell she was bitching about and never would he thought of seeing a female manhandle the one man he knew could kill her.

 **"THE HORROR! THE HORROR THIS PLACE AS NO SYMMETRY!"** yelled kidd

 **"KID GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!"** yelled thoth

bella groaned of course they fallowed her and how did she not even notice. as the throne room doors was kicked opedn to show a egytion god two of her sons and twin grand sons and ex husband standing there. nakago arched a brow at who in the world these people are as bella was jumped on by a blond one. the emperor was confused at what the hell was going on when it came down to what had happened. who the hell are these people and who are they to this woman that they didnt even know who she was at this point in time. even though he would like to know.

"thoth what the fuck you stupid ass! how the hell did they get you to go along with this! and spirit and you as well!" growled bella

"come on babe you know what happen when they give you the puppy eyes. they got that from you!" ranted spirit

"tamaki got me with the eyes!" said thoth

miaka sighed and seen that nakago was confused at what the hell was going on. bella put a hand up for the time being she had something to do. she had to tell off this pervert and then scold her ex husband. grand kits and two sons. in which one of them are passed out from his OCD attack. spirit smirked oh he knew what was about to happened he yanked them all back and stood next to miaka who narrowed her eyes at him to show them wondered what in the world are they doing here. and if anything happened to any of them that was going to be not a pretty sight.

"Those stupid perverts where trying to have sex with me. So don't be surprised when you see a group of dead bodies in the hallway. I suggest you tech your men proper etiquette. They're going to need it." Hissed bella

 **"YOU TELL HIM MAMA!"** cheer tamaki

bella huffed and hand flipped her hair over her shoulder before walking over to miaka and the others who looked at her like she had gone crazy. Then again this was voldermort daughter and his children passed down his temper along with their mother. while nakago was soooo turned on right now. even though spirit and thoth was in the same boat. never in his life ever met a female who was able to be so forceful and it was so hot that she was. and he hoped that she was the shikon miko since he had a feeling she was a wild one in the sack.

"What did you do dearest?" Asked spirit

"What would you have done when a bunch of perverts tried to molest you? and mind you spirit you should know me well enough." said bella

spirit sighed and shook his head as well did thoth. Miaka thought for a while on what she had just asked. Then again she would have done the same thing that bella had done. She did have her mother anger issues as well so what could she say. And then bella turned to look at the emperor who was looking at tamaki as if he was candy. she narrowed her eyes at the old fool for staring at her son like that. now it was this fools turn to be told off. since what he was doing and how he handled things and how he thought will be his end. and his own capital end as well. since he was stupid and thinked with his dick for another thing.

"And for what you have said about the emperor of konan.i wouldn't be so confident if I were you. I mean have you really met the guy? For all you know he maybe more than what he letting on. And his wife would probably kill you so if I where you I would watch on who you talk shit about you butt ugly ass face moron. oh if i were you and if you wish to fucking live you better stop eye fucking my son at once. because it will get ugly." Hissed bella

"i think you might want to listen to her. i know what is able to do." said thoth

"oh yeah i would watch out and stop looking at him like that if you value your life. and you blondy stop eye fucking her at once." hissed spirit

The emperor looked at her and ignored the insults they just used on him. While nakago was holding in his laughter from what she had just said now one not even him had the guts to stand up to the emperor before. oh he hoped she was the shikon miko she had balls. she was the most brave female he had ever met. and for one she was forcful with him in which not one soul was like that not even females. and what she had just did with the emperor was the topping to it all. and this was something else that boy was her son. he was a beautiful boy. but there was something else in his eyes. the same look he has in his. and who are the two males who talked to him they way tehy did.

"And you know this how?"

"It don't take a genius to know that you should never underestimate your opponent. So I would suggest that you should take lessons from your general many has died who tied to harm my sons and daughters. and his grandmother his fathers mother was just killed for doing what you think about doing. so i would watch it you low life human your blood don't even appeal to me to drink it is lowly for my standars" hissed bella

bella nodded her head over to nakago who was trying to maintain a straight face. She talked back to the emperor with out a ounce of fear. an said emperor deared to eye fuck her son. she reminded him of how his mother defended him. she was the one who would bare his children. since the blond one showed the beauty of what she gives brith to. and he didnt even know who the other two the twins are to her. and the one who passed out over something he forgot what it was about. The emperor was seething in anger from what a female had just said to him. nakago hid the blush from what she had just said about him. he was flattered that she thought so highly of him. but then again she was probably saying this to piss off the peverted stupid emperor oh how he wanted to murdere him he hated what he had done to him since he was a kid. while spirit and thoth glared at the fool who dared to look at her like that.

"I should have you killed for your disrespect. You insolent woman."

"Oh bring on ugly ass mother fucker. Want to try I have some use of therapy right now and a lot of anger and annoyance to take you on the,. And by the way you should know that attempting to kill me would not be the wise thing?" Hissed bella

The emperor let this temper get the best of him and ordered that this girl be sentenced to death. The soldiers were already surrounding her. Miaka was speechless maybe bella was more pissed off than she thought. Miaka watched in horror as the soldiers attacked her unarmed cousin. While bella stood there like nothing was happening, nakago was against this but he too was curious what this girl was capabilities cackling darkly.

"if i was you i would back away and let her get this out of her system." said spirit

"yeah she is well what you can say deadly when she is in mama bear mode. and she is rahter protective of her heirs and grandkits," said thoth

as the first soldier tried to slice her head off. She merely jumped and landed on his sword and kicked him in the face. Breaking his nose and neck as blood spattered all over the place. Then she swooped down and kicked another soldier up in the air and let him sail acrossed the room and hit the piller busting his head opened. She saw two of them trying to aim at her heart but she dodged them causing them to piece each other before falling to the cold floor in their own puddle of blood. bella even laughed darkly as she kicked another man in the face in midair. bella executed a roundhouse kick as three soldiers charged her all at once. She had grabbed a dagger from one of the soldiers before she sliced one of them throat. And then sliced one of their stomachs open as their guts fell out. Once she was done she looked at nakago and the emperor proving her point. While miaka face palmed from what bella had just done. while tamaki smirked at his mother in her dangerous mode. while hikaru and karou cheered their grandmother on. kid was still passed out. thoth and spirit was in the same issue with nakago. As the shikon glowed and brought the ones she killed back to life well expect the ones she want to kill.

"Who the hell are you?"

Nakago snapped out of his own thoughts that was the most hottest thing he had ever seen in his life time. And she aslo shocked the emperor as well it seemed that she was full of surprises. she was here right in front of him. she was there the shikon miko was her finally. and the proof that she had just showed was good enough of the shikon jewel. he was going to have to tell the emperor who she was since she revealed herself. but he knew that she would not do what he wanted her to do since she was indeed married to the emperor of konan. she didnt think he knew but hs knew all to well. and he had the feeling that these two are connected to her some how. and the young boys he wouldnt dare to touch or harm. that is something he knew better from what the emperor had done.

"She is shikon miko. And that performance is sufficient enough." Said Nakago

"yeah stupid enough to not take her word on it." mumbled spirit

The emperor only nodded before smirking darkly he was the lucky emperor at this point in time. He was about to sign another death warrant for what he was about to announce to bella since no one forced her to do their bidding. it will be their end when they have tried. since so many has tried and was no more. and this pervert emperor will be no different. while she was glaring at him for the stupidity that he should know she was the empress of konan. she knew that the blond fool knew. and the others who was with her was laring as well. but those violet eyes are just lovely.

"This is just brilliant. We're unstoppable now!"

"our grandma will not be used as a weapon. If you do not wish to have a repeat of what happened to your men. I would not force our grandmother if I were you. It would be bad for your health ugly bastard," hissed hikaru

"you lowly human i think i would watch who you are talking to. even spirit over there he is even able to kill everyone here." hissed karou

Everyone in the room felt chills run down their spines with the venom that dripped from their words, spirit placed a calming hand on their shoulders to calm them down before this whole room would be dead along with the palace plus the didnt need this place blown up until they found yui. bella rollled her eyes she wasnt going to blow up the place. but her grandkits she knew all to well would. they wanted to see what they are going to do. and how they are going to bring this on. since they are weak to what they have back home. well not like they even knew that yet.

"Of course not. We wont force you."

Nakago decided that this was best time to bring in his other gift. Well one that he had been hiding for a few months now. So this will bring the truth out to see who the one girl is they already knew what usagi was well almost that is. plus he wanted to have her tonight and everynight. even if it meant chaining her to the bed until she finally gave up. but he knew it was not going to be easy she was a spit fire and she was going to be hard to manage to keep her to be his.

"Your highness. There is another one I would like you to meet, I think you shall find her rather interesting." Said Nakago

Through the curtains came a girl dressed in the same uniform the two other girls had on but she had short blonde hair and looked more boyish. Miaka and bella eyes went wide from who they were seeing. as did the others. she was here so the fun that bella and the others basically had was all for the shits and giggles. all they had to do was get the fuck out of here soon as possible. but why did yui look like she was so lost. bella hadd this sick feeling that threw as going to be someting that is going to go down.

"Yui." Gasped Miaka

Yui eyes went wide in shock at who she was seeing wondering if she finally had gone crazy. And why was bella in a school uniform she hadn't been in school since she was like 10 years old she was a genius well the whole brief family is. that whole family was all smart. hell trunks was not even in school that long either. but then again she was always there when they needed help with theri school work, plus usagi was like the stister she never ever had. but who are the others with them. this was something that she was not expecting.

"Miaka? isabella? who are the others?" Asked Yui

Miaka ahd wasted no time and ran straight into yui. Hugging the girl like mad and dropped her pack in the process. Spilling some of its contents and the scroll of suzaku was there for the eyes of the whole throne room. bella nor the others didn't noticed and waked more calmly before smiling and offering a welcoming hug to yui. The three of them enjoyed that they where together once again. yui hugged her longer since she was close her as family. one thing that she would never ever give up is bella. yui looked over to the others and wondered who in the world they are. this was something that was confusing to her she seen the twins before and the red headed guy. but who was the blond headed guy and the other one. and the one passed out on his back.

"Well? Who among them is the priestess of seiryuu?"

Nakago spotted a familiar red scroll from the discarded bag and picked it up. He untied the string of the parchment before he started to read it. The emperor waited to see what nakago had to say, and he had to say this was not what he was expecting. well with the shikon miko kinda put it out there. but then agian the scroll just seal the fate of the suzaku no miko. but for the shikon miko she will be chained to his room until she came to her sesnes in accepting him as her lover. he could care less about the others as well.

"Your majesty she carries the suzaku scroll of the universe of the four gods." Said Nakago

Miaka head snapped up and looked at nakago with wide eyes. bella released herself from the embrace and was about to grab the scroll from the general. But he had it out of her reach. All she could think of is oh shit where fucked. spirit and thoth was there with her to battle it all out with her. while tamaki and hikaru and karou as well kid was on thoth back he was still able to protect if he was on his back. while nakago was going to kill the two males. but the kids he would not harm unless it has to be to get her to understand what he wnated her to understand. but his woman is here and she was completley deadly and enough for him,

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Miaka and yui held each other with hikaru and karou and tamaki in front of them protecting them. bella, spirit and thoth with kid on his back. they did their best to try to protect them from the oncoming chaos.. Nakago had read the scroll of miaka and saw right through them. He eyed bella carefully knowing she is deadly and sexy. He nearly smirked the woman of his dreams is right in front of his. He loved her determination in her gem like eyes. There was still no fear in her but surprisingly there was no hatred at least none that was directed at him so that was a good sign in his case. Nakago then looked at miaka who was clinging to lady yui and looked back at him in understandable terror. while the two males by her sides glares at him and must knew what he was thinking.

"I suspected it by the way this girl was dressed." Said Nakago

Nakago was still looking at miaka. thoth noticed this had not included them in his suspicions. The emperor did the most predictable thing ever. Well to show how stupid he really was. and that will be his end. and they will make sure he knew who he was dealing with. and it wont be a fun thing to deal with. well it will be fun for them since the hated the bastard. and he will know how much they hated him if they was not protecting them miaka and yui. they would have gone all slaughter fest if they were not with them. this place would be full of gore ass blood and body parts and guts...

"Seize that girl!"

The emperor pointed at miaka. Soldiers started to surround them, bella eyed each of the soldiers and nakago before she planned on a strategy. while spirit and thoth was doing the same. they looked at the soldiers in front of them and saw that they was blocking the nearest way towards the exit. they knew there was no way to escape without some sort of distraction. Just her luck when a soldier entered the throne room.,.

"Sir. I'm sorry to interrupt but there seems to be some intruders that have broken through the main gate."

bella and thoth smirked tamahome just gave them the green light to get miaka and yui to a safe place until they find another way to get the hell out of there they had to get them away from this place but they wont be able to go all out with the way yui and miaka is clinging to her as a life line. they knew what yui thought of this was not the time to be acting like this. they needed to get them to a safe place. and tamahome as useful at he is gave them the opening so now it was their time to go.

"This is our chance." Whispered bella

Miaka and yui looked at them questioningly but got the drift when thoth swiftly connected with a solders jaw. As he fell down to the ground. bella and spirit punched another one before grabbing onto miaka who was gripping yui tightly. hikaru and karou picked miaka and yui up and fallowed their lead and went out the door. Nakago looked back and saw them escaping. they ran as human as they could. their was not much able to do much since they didn't know their way around the palace so they would have to find a place to hide and think for a while to make sure they get out safe.

"Go after them but make sure that the lady Yui and lady isabella is not harmed." Ordered Nakago

" **YES SIR!"**

The soldiers started to scatter in the group to search for the three girls and men. They had covered most of the hallways and searched most of the rooms and closets they found two of their fellow guards doing each other in one of them so they would not wanted to think on that one again. bella and the others made sure to put a spell on them that they are not able to be detected until it was it was safe. then again the feeling she kept getting was not a good one. and it seemed that she was not the only one who was getting this feeling as well. this was something that was going to go down one way or another even if they tried to stop whatever was about to go down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and the others_

thoth found a room dark enough they could hide in it was filled with antiques. A guard had peeked once in the room but due to the darkness he saw none of them. When the door was closed again they let out a sigh of relief. they all let the spell down and now they was able to think and plan something out. but the is they nagging feeling that something it going to go down and happen is bugging the hell out of them. Yui had seen a music box and twisted the key while talking to miaka. tamaki and the now away death the kid was looking around and wondered what he had missed.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Yui

"well that is for us to know and for you to find out." snapped thoth

Miaka looked at her with twinkling eyes not even payin attention to the egyption god.. She was going to take her back to konan with them. Well once bella and the others thinks of another plan for them to get the hell out of there. and they had a feeling that yui is up to something. but they was not able to tell at this time since she was playing this off so well. why would they been kept inside of the palace all this time. and why would nakago be protecting her for some reason. there was so many questions. but they was not going to ask since it would put something off on the plans. yui didnt know who they are who seemed to know who bella is.

"Well what else where gonna take you back to konan with us! We just cant let you stay here!" Chirped miaka

Yui tilted her head to the side and wondered why they wouldn't let her stay her for they have been nothing but kind to her. She looked over at bella who was eyeing the two of them. even thoth was doing the same thing, yui wondered why they was trying to read her for some reason. its like they were not trusting her. but then again there was alot about bella and the others that are with here that she didnt knew about. and bella was not going to let her cousin be harmed now are the others. or her for that matter she knew that for a fact. and her two sons and grandkits who are with her.

"How come? They treated me decently for the past 3 months. and who are the rest of you?" Said Yui

"this is tamaki, death the kid two of my sons. and hikaru and karou my grandkits. and my ex husband spirit and a really good friend thoth and that is all you need to know about thoth for the time being." said bella

yui looked at all of them and nodded her hello. while they only eyed her with close watching eyes. yui knew that they didnt trust her but then again this is enemy area for them. Miaka gawked at her friend and wondered if she was brain washed or had some kind of electroshock therapy used on her. She had to save her from herself yui don't even know what she is getting into. bella and the others arched a brow at her defense for the blond general who happened to might be a seiryuu warrior they just got the feel of the power and it was the same as the other warriors they knew the power signitures of the warriors of this place. and what his feel like was one of the warriors.

"If you stay here they'll make you the priestess of seiryuu! When that happens we'll become enemies. Yui I don't want that to happen." Cried Miaka

Miaka was pushed out of the way by bella who suddenly grabbed yui's wrist. the others looked at her and wondered what bella was doing to yui. bella made sure she was to be gentle. There on her wrist was a scar that bella knew all to well because she tried to do the same her two sons as well. but she had done this when she had to live through time after what had happened to her from naraku. thoth knew what she found out that the girl tried to off herself. he was there when bella was liek this. spirit didnt even know her at the time. nor was the twins or the other two was born yet.

"What this Yui? Did you try to kill yourself? And you better not lie to me." Snapped bella

Yui's wrist was snatched out of bella's hand only to be gawked at by miaka, she wanted to know if that nakago guy tried to harm her to make this scar. Yui felt ashamed from them seeing something that she had done to the others knew something happened that made her want to off herself. plus she knew bella had tried since she had seen the scars on her. but there was other scars that are from all her other battles. plus the one around her neck from the snake. but she was never ever able to do what she had done in her life. that was why she was so close to usagis he was always there for her whens he needed her.

"Did that Nakago guy do this to you?" Asked miaka

"No you got it all wrong. Nakago had taken good care of me ever since he found me. This mustive happened when miaka was sent back to our world." Said Yui

"yeah like we would take your word on that overly big headed asshole." snapped spirit

bella looked at her doubtfully she could smell the lies on her. but she was not able to read her thoughts as well. but she agreed with spirit on that one. and so did everyone else. even miaka. But she will let this matter rest well for now that is. They'll probably find out sooner or later what had happened she could read her mind but she wanted yui to tell them herself. she will come to her when she is ready. she will not force her hand on this one. yui was hiding something she seen it in her eyes. she had eyes like hers like after she had suffered under the naraku. spirit wrapped his arms around his friend who happened to be his ex wife. he knew where her mind had drifted off to. bella nodded her thanks to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri_

One guard after next fell to tamahome feet. If only he could keep them on the ground that is tamahome beat all the soldiers that came at him without mercy. He smirked as the symbol on his forehead glowed and he proudly stood over the bodies of the beaten down soldiers. He saw a handsome blonde man in armor walked towards him.

"So you are one of the Suzaku Celestial warriors Tamahome?" Asked Nakago

"And your dead you smug asshole," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome jumped up and twirled once before attempting to hit the smug jackass in the face. His plan failed when nakago flicked his wrist at his ankle before it collided with his face. Tamahome winced and landed behind nakago. With one knee propped up and the other touching the ground. Tamahome clutching his ankle in pain. he wondered how the hell he did that. he didnt even see the moron move it was like how bella and the others moved but differently. so what they hell did he use to make him move so quickly.

 _"That's impossible he barely even touched me who is this guy?"_ Thought Tamahome

"Did you not know Tamahome that the brave fools end up dead?" Asked Nakago

His tome was mocking and tamahome wanted so bad to punch that stupid smug smirk off his face. Unfortunately he couldn't move. Nakago walked calmly towards him when he froze in place. Tamahome looked back and saw chichiri casting a spell on nakago. and he had a feeling that he and bella will share something is hating this man. and he knew that she would end up wanting to kill him sooner or later he and chichiri did feel her from inside of the palace it was a signal it seemed.

"Go and find the girls and the others while I keep him frozen. No da." Ordered Chichiri

Tamahome smiled his thanks before disappearing in a flash. Nakago only smirked at the lame choice of spell that was used on his he only just narrow his eyes and brake the spell easy as that. chichiri knew when bella flaired her powers that was when they were to act. and he knew that there was something else that was going to go down. and he knew that it will make bella heart ach. but he knew she had a duty when it came down to family. but then again he hope miaka or one of the others are ok to make her get that pissed off. someone had to do something to make her that pissed.

"So your friend is a suzaku warrior as well?" Asked Nakago

Nakago easily destroyed the spell nearly knocking chichiri out of the tree. So chichiri disappeared in a flash to go and find another place to hide inside of the palace until he was needed. he was just going to land somewhere inside somewhere he would be able to be able to be on hand to bella when she needed him. but he knew that miaka was not going to like what he was feeling that was going to go down. and he hoped that it was just a feeling and that is all. but he knew that the others would be able to defend themselves until they get out of here.

 _"The suzaku warriors how very amusing."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago walked back to the palace to see there was any progress in finding lady yui and his would he would even adopted her heirs as his own if she would accept him. he was hoping that she would be cought so she would be able to share with him for the rest of the days. but he knew she would not be easy to take down. but he had a feeling that he had to keep a eye out for the two males. they seem to have a power that he does not even know about. but he would soon learn what it is sooner or later. but for now he had other things on his mind like the shikon miko.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and the others_

bella was leaning against a wall between spirit and thtoh while plotting of a way to get them out of there safely they don't know the lay out of this palace and if they used any choice of teleportation they could track where they took them. they just can't get rid of this feeling that something is going to happen. and they had a feeling that chichiri was feeling it as well. but they would have to wait and see how the whole thing played out. but they would end up fighting they knew that for a fact. if they had to chose between yui and miaka they would choose miaka since she was family and a freinds..

 **"THE SCROLL!"** screamed Miaka

thoth put his hand over the loud mouth girl mouth. while tamaki hushed the girl while yui neared miaka and the others and wondered what was so important the scroll is. It seemed that she was freaking out about I as if it was really really important or something. thorh let go of miaka mouth knowing that the booted feet was not gone. as they slapped her in the back of the head for the stupid move that she had done. she was to much like her father side of the family that she realize it. and it was going to get her bitch ass killed one of these days.

"What do you need it for?" Asked Yui

"The scroll is our only way to find the other suzaku warriors. When we do that and summon suzaku we can all go home well other than bella since she is married to hotohori, and im not sure what the others is going to do." said Miaka

bella made sure not to mention about the portal remaining open. thoth glared at the girl and she knew what he was glaring about. they could not even trust yui right now they sensed that something was off yui is acting as if she was digging information. they was just glad miaka left out the part that hotohori is a suzaku warrior. thoth had this feeling around this gril that she was not to be trust and that is something he always followed. and spirit ad the others seemed to be thinkin gthe same thing as he was.

 _"So they really haven't forgotten about me. I'm so glad nakago was wrong. Miaka did not forget about me at all."_ Thought Yui

Yui was filled with so much happiness and joy that she was not forgotten. Then they heard a thud outside of the door. spirit looked out side to see a hurting tamahome one the other side. he opened it and pulled him inside. and wondered how the hell he had gotten inside with out the blond moron dick up his ass general not seeing. but he notice one thing he was wounded so he was in a fight most likly the fool.

"Tamahome what happened to you?" Asked tamaki

Miaka and yui perked up at this. They saw tamahome clutching his ankle in pain. Tamahome looked up and nearly flinched when he saw yui remembering that she sorta looked like a dude, bella and the others sensed something else that was now showing itself. and with the power of bond sight it showed what yui was feeling for tamahome. oh this is not good not good at all. now she knew that the feeling she was having will stem from tamahome and miaka love. and that will not go over with yui and she knew the girl all to well.

"Hey your Yui right?" Asked Tamahome

"You remember me?" Asked Yui

bella and the others continued to watch the interation and noticed that yui had a love interest in tamahome this is not going to turn out well when yui finds out that miaka and tamahome are in love and are soul mates. and soul mates is something that you can not take away from each other. marcus was lucky enough to have another chance since he and houki was together. but she had to think on that one later. while she knew this was not going to end well once yui finds out how tamahome and miaka feels about each other.

"Well of course." Said Tamahome

Tamahome attention was drawn back to his aching ankle. Miaka put a hand on his shoulder, she was worried about what had happened to him while he was getting into her he must of felt the anger from bella. but then again he knew that bella was senseing something and he didn't want to know what she was senseing. but then again maybe there was something there was going to go it was just bella and the others are planning to blow up the place. but he nodded his thanks over to spirit and sighed in relief that they are all ok. well to what he could see that they are ok in his eyes.

"Who did this to you Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

"It was that blonde guy hes a pretty good fighter." Said Tamahome

"whatever you say," grumbled spirit

Yui felt so happy that tamahome did not forget about her. But she felt taken aback that nakago would do this to him. He has not been anything bu caring towards her since they knew each other. bella and the others now knew that nakago was basically was a seiryuu warrior since he faced tamahome face to face. if he sent out his guards then it would of shown that there was no connection. but he basically outted himself on who he was and what he truely was by facing tamahome.

"Nakago did this to you? Don't worry I'll go and have a word or two with him. I will order him to give me thr scroll and order him to let us go. I have a feeling he would listen to me. So wait here and I shall come back for you all after we talk." Chirped Yui

Tamahome and miaka looked at each other thinking the same thing as each other that yui was crazy to go and meet up with nakago. bella and the others had a feeling this was still not going to turn out well. and that is going to be the start of what they was feeling. but they had to think it might be more or less on the love between tamahome and miaka. because from what they had seen from yui when she was around tamahome was that she was in love with him. but not the love that soul mates share.

"Do you really with to be caught again?" Asked kid

"Don't worry I have a feeling that he wont hurt me. I'll come back I promise." Chirped Yui

"sure you will," said hikaru and karou

Yui left before anyone could ask her didnt hear what hikaru and karou or the others had muttered. Miaka was about to go after her. But thoth yanked her back before she could go and pull a stupid move he knew that bella would go bella can defend herself he knew that for himself. thoth and spirit nodded to each other on about bella was going to go and follow yui herself. bella wanted to make sure she was not fucking them over. and she was going to spy on her and nakago and see if there was something that she was hiding from them and she was going to find out. plus she knew that her sons and grandkits and as well sprit and thoth was able to protect tamahome and miaka.

"I'll go. If anything go's wrong I shall flair my power Tamahome will feel it. So stay here with the invalid one. and the rest of you protect them." Said bella

In a flash bella was gone to go and hunt down yui. Leaving tamahome and miaka to have words that needed to be said between each other. while the others are basically going to go to anther part of the room so they didnt have to feel off about this. This was needed for the both of them and hope that yui would be able to accept that tamahome was not hers. even though they knew nothing of what is going to go down after they confess to on it was only a feeling and that is all since she just going on the bad feeling she was feeling. even though bella felt bad for leaving her sons and grandkits and friends to deal with the love birds.

"Why did you lie to me? Did you really want to get rid of me that much?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka looked away in shame when she heard the hurt and sadness in his voice. Tamahome went over to the music box and let its melody play through the room as it started to rain outside. she had to say it was setting the mood for them. even though they are hiding inside of a palace that belonged to their enemy. while bella was hunting down yui. now miaka had no choice in the matter to just talk to him. and maybe confess her feelings. thoth sighed and as did everyone else when it came down to what they have to sit and watch and listen to.

"I told you I didn't want you to get hurt." Said Miaka

Miaka trailed off then silence in the room was awkward and almost unbearable to her. Its like tamahome was either thinking or she had hurt him so bad that he didn't want nothing else to do with her. but this was going to be the breaking point for her. she was going to admitted to her feelings. and just hoped tamahome would feel the same thing for her. but she was just going to just say it and get it done and over with and not care who ever was listening to their confessions of love to one another. the two of them basically forgot that they are not the only ones in the room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella_

bella followed silently behind yui even though she felt bad for leaving the others like that. She masked her presence just in case. But she will not interfere unless anything happens. That's when there hell to pay. Besides she wants to have a word with mister stick up his smug ass nakago. There are a few things she wanted to be clear on. She slowed to a stop when she heard voices on the other side of the curtained doorway. bella listened intently as she heard yui speak so she was able to gather some sort of some information..

"Nakago give me the scroll." Ordered Yui

"Ah, priestess of Seiryuu, I am glad your alright. Where is lady isabella at?" Asked Nakago

bella held her breath from what he had asked and said did yui really agree to these people to be the priestess. What in dende name does he want with her for? It better not be for those dead soldiers she killed. or maybe it was what she was feeling his obsession for her. but then again there was nothing to hide from that from her. it was written all over his face since she met her fair share of men who was obsessed with her. and females as well. but he left out about the others. but that it something else to think on later.

"What do you want with bella?" Asked Yui

"She is a valiuable asset in our victory against konan. When you summon seiryuu she would be come seiryuu well any god in that matter. And then you defeat the priestess of suzaku." Said Nakago

bella held back her anger knowing she had to let them finish so she could find out more that nakago had planned hell she not even trusting yui until she knows that she was not on their side. like hell she was going to let them use her to kill her own flesh and blood. she hoped this was not all for show since she would be very hurt if yui was playing her to harm her cousin. ands he knew that miaka would be deeply sad if that was to happen.

"I refuse to be the priestess of seiryuu. Nakago! I will not fight with miaka she is my friend! And I will not let you use bella! You lied to me when you told me that miaka had forgotten all about be! Now give me that scroll! I'm going back to konan!" Ordered Yui

bella cheered on yui mentally but then again this could all be an act for all she knew. She heard some gripping sounds and she noticed that nakago lowered his voice almost to a whisper it reminded her of how Lucius used to speak when he was spying with her. oh how she missed that man. but she knew he was in a happy place more or less wondering around malfoy manor in a ghost form. she still shocked that mayuri and lord death was soul mates but that is not for her to judge.

"Very well but have you forgotten the pain that you went through? 3 months ago you suffered and your so called friend wasn't there. She left you and didn't come back. What makes you think she is here for you? It was I who saved you even when you tried to kill yourself." Said Nakago

bella gasped silently from what she had overheard. She wanted to know what had happened three months ago to make yui do something like this. And only one thing came to mind but she didn't want to think about that. she had to make sure she continued to listen and then maybe talk to the blond fool to see if he would let her know what actually have happened. but she was feeling that there was more to this than there meets the eye.

"I will let you go. Come to the shrine of seiryuu when you change your mind." Said Nakago

bella hid behind the curtains when she saw yui passed by her. When she saw that yui was far enough away. She made herself known to nakago and wanted the answers she wanted answered, she wanted to get the said answers but she knew he would not answer them. but it wouldn't hurt to try. and why would yui want to go to the shrine hall unles he had this all planned out and that he knew exactly what she will over hear and see and or plan on doing.

"What did you mean? What the hell happened to yui three months ago?" snapped bella

Nakago turned to see bella there looking at him as if he was filth that was at the bottom of her shoe.. he wondered why she didnt bring no one else with her. he sighed and knew she left them to protect her cousin and tamahome. It was understandable that she would want answers. He remembered all the stories yui told him about the famous isabella. and all of her famous battles. but she left out some key points to the stories as if she was trying to hide the fact that she knew who the shikon miko really was and that she knew most of the battles and seen them well most of them that is.

"Ah, isabella. or should I say your highness empress, it nice you finally show yourself. you have such beautiful children." Said Nakago

"I asked the question first so don't counter me with another one you smug jackass. and dont you dare our my pups in this or else wont like." Hissed bella

Nakago smirked she had a lot of fire and that turned him on greatly. But then again not the time for him to be even thinking on the lined of making her moan his name as he pound into her on his bed, oh he would imagin on how much of a fight she would put up against him. and that made him really really horny. lucky for him his pants are baggy and no one will see the boner he was sporthing at this point in time. he knew what her heirs looked liek and he knew they would make lovely children together.

"That is for lady yui to tell you. Now come along with me. how are the two your grandkids i'm a bit confused." Said Nakago

Nakago tried to grab bella wrist only to be taken aback when his hand came in contact with electricity. Nakago looked at bella and only now noticed that she was engulfed in a barrier as her eyes glowed to show how the barrier that was placed up. she was the. since she was a proud person like her father. and she was trained by the best of the best. she was not going to tell him how they are her grandchilren she was not going to let him change the subject on her. that is something she was not going to happen. nope not here not now.

"I'm not finished with you jackass. Why did you face Tamahome? and how they are my grandkids is none of your fuckin business,"snapped bella

"He was breaking into the palace that is reason enough for me to face him my dear." Said Nakago

bella rolled her eyes she smelt the lies on him and she knew the reason as well. And she will get the correct answer then she will get to the next one that she wanted to know. and when she wanted to know something she will get it one way or another. and even if it meant invaded someone mind. but then again there was something that she was going not thrill to know what floating around in his sick mind.

"True there but I sense thre more to it than just simply to you jack ass ugly emperor and he better not be having sick thoughts abou my pup he should be lucky i let him live." Said bella

"He is a Suzaku warrior, it is our destiny to destroy each other." Said Nakago

bella knew whatever kuto had against konan. She could not change that. But she would do whatever she could to help those she can. And if anyone crossed her path they would be dead within seconds, plus she already knew that he was a seiryuu warrior she was just not letting him know that she knew that just yet. he was not as smart as he think he is. plus he was not fooling her in the least. the man was not easy to read sometimes. but since she was used to people like him it was easy for her.

"If you make one wrong move. I promise you that you will not live through this, and I will make it very unpleasant for you." Hissed bella

"The words of a woman. What good is there in them," said Nakago

Nakago heard bella hiss from what he had just said, but he will humor her in some information to feed her. And he will make sure he said the right things even though it would be death for some of their men. no one was not going to talk down to her. she was the daughter of lord voldermort. and this fucker think he was going to get away with being sexist with her. like hell she was goin gto let him survive on that one. but for now she was going to let it go.

"If you are in desperate need of information. Then listen carefully. On the borders of konan. Kuto armies have invaded the villages and your husband the emperor is having a hard time suppressing the uproar. You should know that even that in a mere battle between emperor the man who you married and rule beside in konan and your armies of so little will be no match for kuto." Said Nakago

Nakago saw the twinkle in bella eyes, and he knew that twinkle that is the same one that was in his eyes when he was about to kill or anything of the sort. bella smirked darkly at what he had just said. he felt this chill that went down his spine knowing that is something he should not be feeling. it is as if she was the most deadly being alive. while bella red and pink eyes glowed with power to show here true selfe. that she was powerful and will kill him when the time she was not going to do that with her sons and grandkits and friends and cousin here she would not kill them.

"You really like to brag don't you? Well lets just see what'll be the outcome of this madness shall we?" Asked bella sweatly.

When bella turned around to walk away she had to think of something to do quickly before it is to late and tamahome family was in the cross fire she had to get done here first before she does anything else,. she was not going to let him mess with her kingdom. but for now she had to think on what to do about her cousin and friend and two warriors her two sons grandkits and two friends. well ex husband who is her friend. and a soon to be dead seriyuu bitch warrior who was tempting fate with someone who is able to murder him with a singer blast of her finger.

"If any harm comes to my friends and family. Or anyone I hold dear nak-a-go consider yourself dead and let me say this now I will make it sooooooo unpleasant and let you feel so much pain and let you die slowly." Hissed bella

Nakago smirked at what she had just said,. But he knew that she would be right there if her words where correct. But he needed to get to the shrine hall since he knew that yui had made her choice. and he had this feeling that she had made the correct choice and chose the right side. and from what he knew of the feelings that the girl had for the suzaku warrior it would push her to the right place and were they needed her.

"If you want to come with me your companions and family's and friends then I suggest you come along with me." Said Nakago

"Why should I?" asked bella

Nakago only smirked wider and wrapped his arms around her waist and then she felt herself being taken somewhere else. What did this guy think that yui would even go to the shrine hall she would hope not. nakago knew that was going to be painfull for him once he lets her go. but he needed to go he was short on time. but hell it feels good to have her in his arms. even though it would end up getting his ass kciked from what he decided to do and take her away to the place he needed to be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the shrine hall._

The next thing bella knew was she was throne on the tiled floor of the shrine of seiryuu next to miaka who was curled up in pain. It seemed that this place was built to keep out suzaku warriors and the like. And to bring pain to the priestess other than one of the seirtyuu. Yui how ever was standing and glaring down at miaka then her eyes spotted her. and it seemed that her feeling has come true. but what made her to resort to this sort of thing.

"bella? What are you doing here?" Asked Yui

Yui held nothing against bella because she knew that bella wasn't in love with tamahome yes she knew he was obsessed with bella but that was it. And bella was only in love with hotohori and they were married. She knew that she had nothing to do with this so she was wondering why her friend who she thought of a sister was noticed that something had happened between them, it must have been really bad for yui to come here with miaka. She inhaled before fighting back the pain in her body and stood up to face yui. and she would never take nothing out on the others who was with her.

"Yui please stop doing this to miaka. She doesn't even know why your doing this. And neither do I. please." Pleaded bella

bella gripped her aching sides and watched as yui did not listen and instead kneeling beside a gasping miaka and pulled her hair harshly. And she glared into her pain filled face not even caring what she was doing. while bella wondered what in the world made her act like this. where was her sons and grandkits and the others why didnt they come with her. but she would find out sooner or later. and why she felt so much hate in this room from yui alone. and she had this feeling that is all landed to her cousin and to her and to tamahome. yui is a spoil brat to a point.

"Well of course you don't know. How could you know the pain I went through the first time I came here. You tricked me didn't you! You didn't come back here for me. It was all because you love for tamahome. That what made you return so you could be the whore that you are so he could fuck you into the wall. You had it easy from the start but for me it was just the opposite. You had someone to care for you. You have bella and tamahome." Cried Yui

Yui had tears flowing down he face uncontrollably. She slammed miaka face into the tiled floor and let go of her hair harshly and stood up once more. bella continued watched the whole thing and wondered what the hell happened. she was not going to let her do this to her cousin. friend or no friend. her flesh and blood was being harmed and that is a no no. but maybe just maybe she would eb able to get through to her and talk her out of this.

"Let me tell you this Miaka. I love Tamahome and bella more than you do. And now I'm going to take him for myself. You can just be a rotting corps in here for all I care. Nakago". Hissed Yui

Nakago appeared next to yui, miaka pushed herself up she wanted to know what the hell she did so wrong to make yui to say so many things so harsh to her. bella groaned another love triangle this never ends had a feeling that she was in pain in here because she chose to be the embodiment to suzaku and that she is married to the emperor of konan. but this was not going to keep her down. she was going to protect her cousin one way or another. even if it cause her so much pain. she will not let them harm her cousin not a hair on her freaking head.

"I don't understand Yui. I thought we where best friends?" Asked Miaka

"Best friends. Hah! Those are probably hallow empty words to you." Said Yui

Yui turned back to nakago she was going to make this bitch feel some pain and she will make sure she will not survive it either. She will make sure that bella and the others who are connected to her will be safe though she will forgive her one day. she knew how much bella sees when people harm her family. but she will understand one day she just hopes she would chose the correct side. but she knew for a fact she would never leave her husband side or her family side. and she would accept that since she knew that they are soul mates. and she would nto do that to her and take her away from him,.

"Don't hurt isabella nor the others connected to her understood." Ordered Yui

"As you wish." Said Nakago

Nakago symbol on his forehead appeared glowing blue he outstretched his hand and released a forece straight for miaka slumed form. bella saw this and seeing as she was too weak right now to use her own energy she leapt towards her cousin and shielded her cousin with her own body. she screamed out in pain as the blast hit the two of them. bella received the full force of the attack and gashes covered her the school uniform didn't leave nothing to the imagination. She fell over in a state of unconsciousness. Miaka however got minor wounds and nothing to serious. Yui looked back and her eyes went wide to see bella in the state she was in. She turned to nakago who was in the state of shock and disturbed from what he was seeing and what he did. She clutched to his armor she never ever wanted to hurt her..

"I don't you not to hurt isabella. What have you done." Cried Yui

Yui rushed over to bella and carefully lain her head in her lap and she rocked her back and forth like she did with her when she parents where abusive. bella had always been there for her like a sister. she even had a room in manor that was her own. but when it came down to miaka she was her flesh and blood and knew that she would never ever betray her own family. it was something in her blood. and she knew that she was going to protect what is her even if it meant her death and or pain and suffering she is in.

"bella are you ok don't leave me, dont leave tamaki he would be crush and so will kid and your grand kits," cried Yui

bella opened her eyes and looked up to see the tears in yui's eyes she was in pain but she was going to do this to protect miaka she is family. bella glamor was down and in all her demonis and vampire glory. She had to protect miaka and this was her choice. she was not going to let them harm her cousin. that was something not going to fly with her. as long as she was able to move and breath she will not back down. she will fight until the very end. and that is something she was going to prove to nakago, he was not going to kill her cousin.

"Yui… I don't what you to fight with miaka.. it would be unfair if you are my friend while she is your enemy.. miaka doesn't know a thing about what happened to you.. so what makes you think I know anything as well.. please.. just come with us.." pleaded bella

bella fainted and her hand fell to her bloody stomach. Nakago felt sick for what he had done this was the woman he loved since he was a child. Someone he wanted to love him back. but it still hurt none the less when it came down to see her like this. while yui had years streaming down her face. she knew that bella was loyal to her family that is why she loved her so much as a sister. and wished she was her blood sister. but she knew right now miaka was ntohing to her.

"isabella. You cannot stop me now. Miaka had forsaken me and she will do the same to you if your not careful. No mater what happened you will be the sister I always wanted and who I think of as a sister. I will always be waiting for you. For now rest." Said Yui

Yui tucked the her blue bangs to show she was a silver inu. And kissed her forehead she noticed that the magenta moon and the markings . she sighed and now it was time to finish what she wanted have done. and she was going to make sure it was going to end the little whores life. she was going to have tamahome and isabella to herself. husband be dammed she will have them both one way or another. . Nakago look in awe at the angel even with the blood she still look lovely. Yui stood next to him and was ready to finish everything.

"Finish off Miaka and this time make sure you stay clear of isabella this time." Ordered Yui

Nakago merely nodded he sent another wave of energy towards miaka that almost sent her crashing into the doors until she was mysteriously stopped but someone who saved her from the impact of the wall. it seemed that someone else had gotten inside. and he had a feeling ti was the doing of bella. even in her pasted out state she was still helping others in to help out miaka from the death that she ever so deserved.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri and the others_

Tamahome along with tamaki,kid, hikaru and karou along with spirit and thoth banged on the huge double doors of the shrine hall. Yui and miaka had entered and he heard bella's screams he knew her scream all to well. He tried to go in after her but he was stopped by a barrier before the doors were shut automatically. Ever since he been trying to smash the doors with his fist then chichiri appeared. he felt sick he needed to know if the both of them are safe. and not wounded or anything. but he had the feeling that she should of kept muramasa on her since he would have been able to help her.

"Damn! It's shut! No da. Its heavily warded and there is no way to burst in, no da." Said Chichiri

"Can you get inside?" Asked Tamahome

"I'll give it a shot, no da." Said Chichiri

Chichiri stared to chant and he found himself a spell to make him teleport to the other side with the help of the others tamahome would be having to be in on his own. they were hopeing they were not to late for the help to miaka and bella. chichiri only knew that he would be able to get through with the others with him. but with tamahome he would need to find a way in. but they needed to get to them quickly enough. while tamaki and the others was worried sick at this point.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the shrine hall_

Chichiri an the others ended on the other side of the doors. And was just in time to grab miaka before she crash landed into the walls. That would have been a nasty mess he saw the way bella was in. tamaki and the others rushed to her side. as chichiri delt with miaka. while tamaki clutched his mother as did kid and the others. this was not good to have them see her like this. he felt sorry for the young ones.

"That was pretty close. No da. You could've cracked more than the wall at that speed. No da." Said Chichiri

"A warrior who could pass through warded barriers." Thought Nakago

 **"MAMA DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!"** cried tamaki

 **"COME ON GRANDMA STOP PLAYING WITH US!"** cried hikaru are karou

spirit laid her head in his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair. he was not in the state of mind you want to mess with him with. even thoth was in the same boat. nakago eyes was wide memories of long forgotten that he didnt want to remember. but yui went over to them and wanted to see if she was able to do anything to help them. but spirit and thoth hissed their aner at her. they didnt want her near bella. yui bowed her head in shame and knew that their anger was aimed at er and she didnt care.

"shhh son. its going to be ok. she will not be going any where we all know that isabella is a strong one. so its going to ok little princes." said thoth

"its going ot be ok my dear. im here i will not let nothing happened to you. or my step children. even we are no longer married they are my kids as well." soothed spirit

Chichiri started to chant once more. The monk disappeared from the door and arrived at bella and the others side and put miaka down next to him. he knew better to not bother spsirt or thoth at this point in time. he he laid a hand on the crying blond he was shaking as he cried into his mother stomach, the little reaper her other son was crying but he hid it better. and the twins are in the same boat. he loved the shikon miko for the longest time. He used some of the barrier from what was about to happen. and he knew she would do the same as him to help him through. but then again there was something else he learned every day when it came down to bella,

 _ ****KABOOM!****_

Chichiri made the doors explode something he learned from loki. When the smoke cleared nakago released yui from his protection and looked at the gate to see tamahome on the other side. Yui looked scared and worried and confused. while tamahome was looking in after the dust died down. yui was wondering what in the world was going on. how the hell is this even happening. she thought no suzaku warrior was not able to get in. then it hit her spirit was the reason he got in.

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Yui

"Don't worry lady Yui. There is still the barrier." Stated Nakago

Tamahome was angered by the state of miaka and how wounded bella was and with a deadly spirit who had her in his lap and thoth as wlel. her grandkits and sons by her side clutching tio her. She was the worst out of the two of them her head was in spirit lap as he ran his fingers through her hair rocking back and forth muttering something to her. Enraged tamahome charged straight through the barrier. bella felt tamahome so she pushed some of her power to help him. spirit and thoth gasped as he felt what she was doing it was a good idea.

 **"WHAT!** "

Tamahome shielded his face he felt suddenly stronger as if he was able to do something. He felt the surge of electricity singing his body but what ever power he was feeling he it was helping. he felt the power flow through him. it was bella she was connected to him. he ould have to thank her later on what she was doing to him. she was helping him the best she could he just didnt know that he was harming her as wel himself.

 **"DID YOU!"**

Tamahome suzaku symbol on his forehead glowed brightly with pink in it since bella was pushing power into him. Every step he made earned him a bloody gash but it didn't stop him. and every gash he got it landed onto bella, even though she knew already waht she was doing. but tamahome needed to get through her body had worst done to her. so he was going to be able to get miaka out of here.

 **"DO TO!"**

Even his outer clothing was disintegrated. Explosing him more to the painful force. But miraculously with his screams and groans tamahome ran though destroying the bothersome barrier with the help he didn't know he had. but he was grateful to bella for what she had done for him. but then again her body was getting more damage to her when he got damage to his. but she was able to heal herself to a point.

 **"MIAKA! AND ISABELLA!"**

Tamahome managed to land a powerful punch to nakago stomach. Making nakago fall to his knee;s in pain. yui and nakaho couldn't believe their eyes tamahome was able to reach the barrier to the shrine of seiryuu. Yui felt a pan of hurt and jealousy. it made yui anger more and more higher to what she had hated for miaka. so she was going to get her revenge one way or another. but then again there was no time to think on this right now

 _"Tamahome made it though the barrier because of his love for miaka. Its all for miaka isn't it?"_ Thought Yui bitterly.

Yui bitterness grew tenfold from this stunt. Knowledge that tamahome truly did love her ex-best friend. From what she didn't know that bella helped him get through the barrier. Tamahome rushed over to his friends. the power flashed away from his body he laid a hand on bella knowing that she protected her cousin with her own body and health. plus help the both of them get into the shrine hall as well. he made sure that spirit was ok with this and when he nodded that was when he kissed the moon to let her he was thankful. he kissed tamaki head and the other three young ones.

"Tamahome." Whispered Miaka

bella finally stirred and once again conscious she winked at tamahome to let him know it was her that helped him. He sent her a thankful smile. she laid a hand on spirit hand and let her know she needed to get up. he only shook his head and tamaki and the his one brother and hiakru and kaoru cltuch her to her tighter. but she had to get them out of here. she would save herself. she needed to to save them. as she sighed and in alot of pain whiel nakago and yui watched what she was doing.

"spirit i will be fine. protect them with your life you and thoth both. please." pleaded bella

spirit nodded in his green eyes with his tears. while he yanked them away from her. bella sighed and stood up shakily and looked at yui sadly. Yui who looked at her with a sad smile. bella clenched her teeth and her fist at her sides before letting her tears fall. she was not happy about this. but she would aways chose her cousin and her family. she would never chose someone who is like this. and not blood related or blood adopted. this was unforgivable to her.

"I'm so sorry Yui." Whispered bella

bella took a step facing nakago and yui. Chichiri and tamahome and the others looked at her as if she finally went bonkers. She may as well be with all the crap she had gone through. usagi heart was being ripped into two. she was ready to fight again. nakago was now seeing that she was going to fight him to protect her loved ones. and he knew for a fact she would rather die instead being on their side. his heart cried for tamaki butand the other young one. but he was not going to even shwo that he felt for them.

"spirit! thoth! chichiri and tamahome! Go into that hat of yours and take miaka my sons and grandkits! I'll fallow after you all!" Ordered bella

bella looked over her shoulder with a sad smile of her own. Tamahome didn't want to leave her here neither did chichiri. bella smiled at them it was a sad smile they never seen on her before. she will protect them until she knew they are safe. but for now she needed to get the three of them out of here. she just would be happy long as they are so far away from this place and safe she would be able to join them of she figured where they would have gone. tamaki was the first one to break out of his shock at latch to his mother.

"no mommy you can't. you cant do this! please dont i cant lose you as well! dont leave me please!" cried tamaki

"I promise my son. you are my son you are a pure blood and a warrior. be strong and watch over kid when he has his little OCD moments and her your cousins. listen to uncle thoth and spirit please do tthis for mommy. i promise i will be by your side as you know it." cooed bella

spirit was going to do something dumb and jumped up and hugged his friend who happeend to be his ex wife. tamahome sighed and knew he was going to have to listen to what she had ordered. and he felt for the boy he was told what had happened to him. and he knew thatthe boy would be not taking it to well if she had died. but then was their bella and she was strong and will find them when she was gone she wanted to protect them that is all she wanted to do. so he would have do whatever she said.

"Are you crazy lets get going!" Shouted Tamahome

Chichiri only who was listening and had activated his magical hat. And gave it over to kid he knew by the command in isabella voice that this was what she wanted them to do. it was her royal side and she was not going to be talked back to. he was going to listen and get the hell out of here. and he better listne unless he wont liek what will happen to him once she gets her hands on him for disobrying her.

"Go on now me and bella gots pretty boy occupied. No da!" Said Chichiri

Nakago unleashed another energy blast which bella only back handed it to the side. All of them in the room could feel her energy seep out of her body. She was flowing pink and her power was rising by the minute. Her eyes where turning red. The whole room turned icy cold. Her eyes held a terrifyingly gleam in them. She looked just like she did on the final day and battle with naraku and the other vile bastards shehad to fight in her long life. . Just like when she is faced with hard situations, tamahome looked at yui behind tamahome

"We're leaving! Come on!" Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome outstretched his hand to yui. He was hoping she would take his hand for miaka sake she would be broken if she did stay here and become their enemy willingly. he had to think she would come along by choice. but he had this feeling that she would never ever come along since she kinda hates miaka right now and he knew for a fact that she would end up betraying him in the she would of never thought that she would even meet one of her children. well she thinks she met death the kid just didnt remember when it came down who she had met.

"Come on!" Yelled Tamahome

Yui almost took his hand to leave all this behind to accept miaka back. But nakago made her remembered why she was doing this out of revenge for her former best friend. but with tamahome and bella is different. he not sure what she thought about the other ones with them. but then again it seemed that she didnt notice them or she never met them .they would never ever have her hate them. but she knew with the way she was making choices she would have the hate from bella sicne she was miaka cousin and blood is somethin that her family defends,

"No priestess!" Hissed Nakago

Nakago sent another wave towars tamahome. bella flashed in front of them since she was the closest and she was not letting him harm her sons and grandkits and the others.. She took the attack into her as she screamed out in pain as she fell to her knees. thoth who was the closest since spirit had to restrained tamaki. thoth took her in his arms he knew he would never have his chance with her. but this was something he never took as a good sign plus she would never ever let no one hurt them..

"you ok little one." whispered thoth

 **"LET ME GO! MY MOTHER IS HURT!"** cried tamaki

"tamaki you cant go near her she is in the middle of doing business. i should know i was married to her." pleaded spirit

Tamahome gasped she saved him and miaka the others once again. he knew that he would have to leave sooner or later but he knew for a fact that she would command him and when she commands you to do something you bet your sweet ass to do it. because if you don't you don't want to know what the punishment will be. he tried to help with tamaki but spirit only glared at him. he was a father after all and he was one his step children well use to but he still think'd of them as his step children.

 **"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AT ONCE! SPIRIT KEEP A HOLD OF HIM AND DON'T LET HIM GO! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THAT IS A ORDER FROM YOUR EMPRESS AND ALPHA FEMALE!"** ordered bella

"but little one," whispered thoth

bella blood red thoth gulped not the good sign. spirit put a spell on tamaki so he was not able to fight and so he was able to get him out of here safely. Tamahome gulped he never heard bella ever command before and it was freaking hot and was a mother and she wanted them out of there so she had peace of mind. he saw the command and the pulse of her power. and he knew that the pulsing of her power it was a warning. if you get three warning the punishment will be not the pleasent that you want to have happen to you. And he knew he had no choice in the matter in listing to the command if he didn't he knew it would be painful for him.

"I promise you I'll come back for you Yui." Said Tamahome

Tamahome and miaka disappeared into the hat along with the others who fallowed after him. thoth had to yank hikaru and karou since they tried to linger. Chichiri looked back at bella. She only arched a brow at why he was still there she wasn't doing this for the good of her health didn't he hear the command. did he not know what it meant to obey her orders. but then again he was new to this. so he was learning slowly. but he seeemd to think she would be coming along with them. but she would catch up sooner or later. she had to do something else before she headed back home.

"Your turn, no da," said Chichiri

"Go I shall be fine. do me a favor keep watch on tamaki he wont take this to well." Ordered bella

Something in her voice made him cringe in fear and turned on. But he obeyed her against his better judgement. Just as soon as he was completely gone. bella sent a fire ball towards the hat destroying it. Just to make sure that no one fallows them. Looking back at yui and nakago. bella cursed before she clutched the jewel and was gone in a flash. she just hoped it would land her where she needed to go. she needed to help her warriors fight and protect the villages. and she knew one day yui would understand what she is doing is wrong.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Nakago and Yui_

Nakago felt heart broken from the loss of isabella but he had to mope around later about it. he didnt really care for the others but the priestess of suzaku and warriors should of died here. Nakago sighed and bowed deeply and apologized to the annoying priestess that he had to deal with. but for now he needed to make sure his priestess was ok. but then again sadly he would have prefered to have the stupid girl who was the suzaku priestess but better cant be chosers.

"Sorry to have let them escape. Lady yui. I did not anticipate for them to break through the barrier." Said Nakago

Yui walked away feeling loss of bella and she knew if anything ever happened to tamaki or the others all hell would have broken out. this was something she knew for a fact since she was a protective person aby nature. she sighed and nakago would have been dead more than once if he had harmed a hair on her sons and grandkits head. and even her ex husband she sure as hell knew she would kill him for that. but she knew that bella would never ever betray the oens she loves most. and most of all the family she has.. But then again she wanted to go after her and bring her back, but she had a husband back at konan and she didn't want to take her happiness and joy away. even though she maybe selfish but she will turn around sooner or later.

"It's all right. They wont fall easy. And what fin would be in that? Its to bad that bella didn't stay though, but she did what she had to do to save her family. it is so like her to do that." Said Yui

"I have a feeling that se will be ours in due time." Said Nakago

Yui didn't like the sound of what nakago had said. He will not use bella like she was some kind of tool she dealt with that enough from all the evil had done to her. She will not let her warrior do that to her. she will never let what most of the world has tried to do and that will not happen in her book or is she was till alive. and she knew they would not kill her since they needed her to be their priestess and she was going to use this for her revenge.

"Remember Nakago I still disapprove of bella, and I will not allow you to harm her again, be lucky you didnt harm her kids and grandkits you would have been a goner of you have had done that." hissed Yui

Nakago rolled his eyes and fallowed yui so she would be able to rest before she is taken to the emperor to get all the information that she needed for her to become the priestess of seiryuu. but he would deal with this the way he had thought of. but the little bitch would never know what he would be doing. as he cackled darkly mentally as he fallowed her like he was a loyal lap dog. what she dont know wont hurt her. but he knew what his and bella children would be lovely he smirked darkly at that one. but he would have though she had killed the emperor for even thinking and looking at her one son like he had.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella_

bella had healed herself pretty quick. She had used her anger to fuel her energy. Some of it went to her healing ability. And the excess power had obeyed her will and transported her to one of the villages at the boarder. With still some about of energy govering around her. uagi made her way towards the chaos and true enough to what nakago had said kuto men all dressed in black and were fighting konan soldiers. There were still villagers caught in the middle of the fued. bella ran to a burning hut a woman and a man and three children were sobbing and crying about a baby.

"My babies!"

bella didn't wait for permission she just dived right in the flaming house after casting a spell over herself so she would not be burned. The wooden floor and walls were all on fire and hoped that the babies survived all this smoke. bella ducked under the smoke and breathed shallowly trying not to inhale too much smoke she narrowed her eyes and crawled gingerly in the house searching for the children. The smoke made her eyes water and her throat itch. Just when she was about to faint. She spotted a broken down crib and two bundles resting unmoving on it. bella stood ignored the smoke and dashed towards the crib. And knelt down beside the bundles. She carefully removed the cloth to see if they where the babies. bella smiled when she knew it was them. She quickly rewrapped them and sprinted carefully outside of the hut. The weeping family saw her emerge from the smoke filled house and came right beside her. The babies were unmoving and the mother and the other children let out a pained cry to see that their little angels did not survive the smoke. bella heart went out to them.

 _"I must do something."_ Thought bella

bella felt her shikon jewle do something to these babies. as the shikon jewel shine a bright pink light As if answering its masters prayers. The babies were enveloped in as of pink light before their healthy cried could be heard. bella could've jumped for joy but she didn't. she handed the babies back over to their parents. the shikon jewel answer the prayers of its mistress. all she was just happy about was able to save the babies lives that is all she wanted. she sighed as they started to bow to her in thanks. that is something she was not expecting. but then again it was something she would do if it was her.

"How could we ever repay you?"

"Wait and hide outside of this village and take every survivor wiith you. Make sure you do not get caught and wait for me. I'll come back for you all." Ordered bella

They nodded and did as they were told. bella saw them as they helped a older couple to get to safety. usgai avada ever soldier that she saw who tried to get into their way. The curses that once where banned now where legal after the fall of albus dumbledor. she would have thought the whole wizarding world shitted their pants when they saw who the real dark lord was. bella went deeper into the battlefield, unseen and saught out other people and avada every kuto soldier as she went by. She gathered them all and gav the same instrictions. She cleared the path and well before going into the battle herself,

* * *

 _Meanwhile 5 hours later_

bella came out of the village with a good number of konan soldiers and many horses. She took from the kuto men that she killed. They headed to where a huge group of thankful citizens were waiting faithfully for them. bella gave them the horses and her next orders for them so they knew what to do. and what they need to do. she made sure they would know who to go and find and who would to go and see when they reached the palace walls. plus se knew there was more than enough medical personal that was going to be enough to help them all out. and she knew that they have enough things to hand out as well.

"The survivors of this village will ride swiftly to the konan capital you will only stop when the children and the elderly are in need of food and or other important matters. When you buy food. You will continue on your way and do not stop. When you reach the capital tell them that the shikon miko your empress sent you and that you are to be treated in the palace until I return. Seek out my husband the emperor hotohori and tell him that I sent you. He will see to your needs. Ten soldiers will be escorting you. The rest will be coming with me to the next village. Don't worry when the priestess of suzaku fulfills her duty. You;ll all be taken care of and we wont let anything happened to you." Ordered bella

They all nodded and cheered for her. And they left to do what they where ordered to do. bella had regained most of her power while walking with the other soldiers towards the next village. She had automatically headed herself and the soldiers. They looked at their empress with admiration and respect. As she lead them through their mission. If she had not shown up not even half of them would have survived. bella requested new clothing. She now wore tight black pants and boots up to her knees. She had a red shirt on that was one of the soldiers extra one she trandfigured to her size her stomach showed with the royal crest of konan on it. She had tied her hair up and requested some weaponry. bella did the same thing with the next village avadaed or staped the kuto men to death. She would tell them to head to the capotal and she would send her last batch of soldiers with them and let the new ones replaced them so as to avoid the soldiers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later_

They had been at this for two days now and she had already reached the last village. Tamahomes home town and she was there to save his family who is also her family she didn't see dobby didn't waste no time to go and find her friends home. She saw it was burned down to the ground and panic took over her. She searched and killed for his family. Then she came acrossed the village square a group of people were being held as captives there she saw tamahome father about to be hanging while his siblings were huddled together with some other children weeping bella heart wrenched at the sight. She had briskly sprinted to the man in black about to pull the lever that will end the life of tamahome father. She kicked the jackass and cut tamahome father down and put him over her shoulder and drapped him over her shouldered like like a scarf. She avada the man in black before she leaped off the platform with all her might, everyone watched in awe as gently laid tamahome sick father near his children while avadaing the soldiers. bella made their path a safe one before instructing two able bodied men to assist tamahome father who looked at her with tearful eyes. The children hugged her legs before they too went off they had promised to meet back in the capital and she smiled at them. Before she headed back into the battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

bella looked at the carnage of the invasion left she and the konan soldiers had managed to drive and kill kuto forces away and they started shouting in joy. The even lifted up bella who laughed with them but told them to put her down. When they were on their way to the capital themselves an arrow had struck bella making her scream in pain as two more hit her. She made a arrow she knew what this feeling is how hte hell did they get something that was of naraku but there was something different this time. and it was much worst than the time naraku did it to her. and they should know that it was only going her suffer in pain and not kill her. naraku learned that the hard way. but the cure is no long around which blows. but she adavda the bastard who had done it and sent her power at him and turned him body into pink ash as she yanked out what they decided to hit her with.

 **"THE EMPRESS HAD BEEN POISONED!"**

 **"QUICKLY RIDE TO THE CAPITAL AND INFORM HIS HIGHNESS!"**

 **"TAKE HER TO THE PALACE HEALER NOW!"**

bella felt like she was going to pass out. She felt her blood run out of her as the soldiers ripped the arrows out of her and wrapped the wound with something. She felt someone put her in front of him and took off as she passed out. it felt far worst from what had happened the frist time it had happened to her. and now she would have to figure out how to rid this of her system but for now she was going to sleep until they reached home she knew hotohori and the others are not going to take this kindly. while the soldier was trying to keep her calm and get her to sleep so he was able to keep a eye on her through the ride back to the palace.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Miaka woke up and when her vision came to she saw someone hovering over her. When she realized it was a very nude tamahome hovering over her so one thing came to her mind. She pulled out spike brass knuckles from nowhere before she beat the crap out of tamahome for even trying to be all pervy with her. and he better be happy that bella wont see him do this she would make him wish he was never born. or the others as well. but when she realized it was real her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

 **"YOUR FILTHY NO GOOD PERVERT!"** Yelled Miaka

After a few more punchs for good measure. Miaka stopped and looked around and wondered where in the world they where at. It seemed they where not in kuto no more while tamahome was shaking at the edge of the bed since he fell over. he wondered where the hell she got so much energy after being healed. this is what he was confused about when it came down to the beings like miaka. they seemed to be wounded but seemed to bounce right back after a rest period.

"Where are we?" Asked Miaka

 _"I felt better when I first woke up."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome pulled himself up and looked around wondering where chichiri took them to. He wondered if bella made it here safely as well. His nose stopped bleeding as well so that was a good thing. plus he knew she used alot of her power to help him and chichiri to save miaka. so he hoped and prayed that she would be safe and sound somewhere safe and not even more wounded than she already was. but he needed to thank her when he sees her again.

"I wonder where Chichiri and bella and the others are at?" Asked Tamahome

"Why are we both in a bed nude?" Asked Miaka

Miaka looked down at her nude body and wondered who idea this was. Tamahome was about to answer here suddenly miaka clutched the sheets to her face with her eyes tight shut the memory of yui pulling her hair invaded her mind. her heart ached from what she remembered how yui had acted. it as if she was using her and planned to have screwed her over. but she had this feeling in her own mind that it was all nakago was messing with her mind to make her do what he wanted.

"Miaka what's wrong?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome voice drowned out as miaka mind went back to the time when she was in the shrine of seiryuu with yui and how angry she was at her and she didn't even know why. but he had to think of some way to get yui to be back with miaka. he just hated to see her this sad. and he had this feeling that she would going to pull a stunt that is going to be basically run to kotu and get her sorry bitch ass killed and he wont let that happen.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _yui was gripping to miaka hair as she glared stright into her eyes. while bella was watching with pain filled eyes. miaka just didnt know what she did so wrong to have yui to be so angry with her. yui was going to make sure what she was going to tell miaka what she really thought and then kill her. she was not and never will go back to konan with them and she will take her rightful place as priestess._

 _"Well of course you don't. how could you know the pain I went through the first time I came here? You tircked me didn't you. You didn't come back here for me! You came back because if tamahome so he could fuck you like the little whore you are! You had it easy the first time for me it was just the opposite! You had someone who cared about you this whole time you had bella and tamahome. And I had no one!" Cired yui_

 _yui slammed miaka head back into the tiled floor as she stood up with tears streaming donw her face. as she planted her foot right in her back. she wanted to make her feel as much pain as she felt when she first came here. she wanted to watch her suffer for all the suffering she had to suffer. nakago will kill her slow and painfully then she woudl have bella and tamahome all to he self tha tis all she wanted._

 _"Let me tell you something miaka. I love tamahome and bella more than you! And now I am going to take him for myself! You can rot in here like a corps you are for all I care!" Cried yui_

 _yui kicked her in the back and then spit on her as she made her way over to nakago side. she was ready to kill her and that is going to be the end of her. and she would be enternaly happy with tamahome after she made him love her and only her. and maybe give bella to nakago to have someone to be with him. but why did she feel the doubt that she was feeling for what she was about to do._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Miaka was caught off guard when tamahome had embraced her and kissed the top of her head to show her that he was there for her. He wanted to let her know that she was loved and he loved her deeply. ge gated to see her so sad. and he knew that she was going to be hurting for a long time since yui was her best friend. but maybe just maybe he might be able to help yui to see the light in what she was doing and how she was treating her friend, even tamaki and the others was digusted by what she had said and done. even to bella and that was a plus side to them not liking yui now.

"It was yui? Don't worry miaka we'll get her back. I promise you." Said Tamahome

Tamahome spoke comfortingly to miaka. Miaka closed her eyes shut she was afraied to let her own tears fall. She had to let her love go for the sake of her and yui friendship. she had a feeling that bella and the others saw something that was with yui and tamahome. but she knew she would not be able to tell her. since it was some sort of law in the gates of time. but she knew that bella and the others would never leave her side and that is what she was happy about. they love her because they are family and true friends. but she cant give up her yui she was her freind as well.

 _"Your wrong tamahome, yui chose to stay there. She chose to be our enemy,_ " thought Miaka

Miaka removed herself from the tamahome and abruptly announced something so stupid bella and the others would beat the crap out of her for doing she sacrificed herself to get them to safety. most of all her sons and her grandsons and herself. but she knew even thoth and spirit would get her if anything ever happened to bella. and they wouldnt even care of she was a chick they would get their vengance for her. but she had to go back and get yui to see what she is doing is wrong. so she needed to go and not even give a damned on what will happened to her if she chos to do this. and she knew that tamahome would not like the fact that she wanted to go back to kuto.

"I'm going back to Kuto." Said Miaka

Miaka had determination laced her voice. As she put on a strong face she will find out about what had happened to yui. And she will not give up until she found out what had happened to her to make her hate her. she just have to know the real reason why she hated her for. and it cant only be only about loving tamahome and him loving her back. and having bella as her blood related cousin. there had to be something more to this than she was putting on with the whole im angry and want you to die sort of thing,.

 _"I have to find out why yui is mad at me. She couldn't be that mad if it was over tamahome. Could she?"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka tried to wrap the sheet around her when tamahome pulled back the sheet, he wondered if she forgotten with her thought of getting killed that they where both nude and one sheet. like hell he was going to be wondering around here nude and have some gay dude eye his sweet ass and want to tap that sweet ass of his. well he wouldnt mind if bella wanted to grab his nude ass. but he shook that thought away before he ended up having a boner.

"Woah there sweetheart. Have it escaped your notice. But we are both nude! What happened if a gay guy finds me nice and wish to make love to me!" Growled Tamahome

Miaka wasn't going to take his crap right now so the two of them started to play a game of tug of war with the sheet. To see who will win miaka was determined to go back to kuto. she needed to see what is weog with yui. and why she would want to hate her. she needed to know the real reason why she is doing what she is doing. and needed to know if nakago is playing mind games with her to make her do want he wanted her to do.

" I need to go so take one for the team!" Growled Miaka

They continued to argue over the sheet and fight over it not even realize they where being watched from people who had healed them and as well two other people who seemed to have finally got someone to take their places with their wives, and as well with ann and alan and the head captain yamamoto was waching the two bicker with each other over a sheet. while hikaru and karou was shaking their heads. death the kid and tamaki had a dead panned look on their faces.

 **"SILENCE!"** Roared yamamoto

Miaka and tamahome calmed down to see two men next to chichiri and the head captain yamamoto as well ann and alan they finally came here with hikaru and karou. tamaki and kid, as well spirit and thoth who looked rather annoyed about everything that the two of them are doing.. miaka blushed from who she seen standing there. and maybe have tramatized her cousin kids and grandkits. even though tamaki is even more tramatixed than he already was.

"Taiitsukun? So we must be in my. Taikyoku." Said Miaka

Miaka looked around once more she realized that the place did have some pink bubbles floating in the side and that the room looked like they were on a cloud or something. she wondered how chichiri knew of this place. but either way they got here and was healed. now she just needed to find her way out of here and head back to kuto even though she mnew that taiitsukun would never ever let her go back there after healing them.

"You haven't been here in a while my impetuous ones, chichiri and the others came here unexpectedly with you two unconscious. We had to heal your wounds." Said Taiitskun

hikaru and karou handed their clothing back over to them and left so they where able to get dressed and a nyan-nyan would escort them to the room with the giant mirror that would help her find out what happened to yui, while thoth used a spell to mended their clothing. well she was going to give them different cloths but she just thought their normal cloths would of been more comortable than what she would give them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They had all been gathered in another room with a giant mirror. The old sage and her mate lookd them over and wondred if she even should do this but it would be best for them to see it this way. even though all the mirrors in the place was all gifts from zuse back in the first met the old pervert. all in all he was a good guy. but a moron when he wanted to be.. they just fallowed her when she created this place. and the palace that hades had given her for the issue his brother had done.

"I have a much better way than running back into danger annoying one." Said Taiitskun

Everyone finally realized the giant mirror in the room. And wondered what it would do for them to find about yui. Taiitskun cleared her throat so she would be able to explain on the one gift zuse had given to her. this mirror was the prized jewel in all her mirror's. since it was able to give her viewing of what ever happened in the world. plus let her view some other things as well in which she rarely did any more.

"This mirror here shows me what happened to the girl named yui three months ago." Ordered Taiitsukun

The mirror shone brightly and showe them what they wanted to know with what had happened to yui. and to make sure that miaka didnt go back to kuto. this was much more safer and much more better of ways. even though what they are about to see is not something she would want to see. it was sick what had happened to the poor girl. but there was nothing she was able to do since she just found out no to long ago as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile flashback_

 _a confused yui appeared. The blonde girl was walking around the streets and though some alleyways. It was obvious that the girl was looking for miaka and bella and in doing so she had wandered into the ghetto of kuto. They all watched as yui walked through the alleys when perverts found her. she looked on like a deep caught in headlights when she saw the men look at her like they are._

 _"Hey look it's a chick."_

 _"Yeah her clothing look all weared."_

 _"But that's all right come here baby well give you a good time."_

 _Yui's eyes widen if fear and she took off and ran as fast as her legs could until she was tackled to the ground by one of the males and punched her face hard enough to make her bleed. yui felt fear creep into her stomach and kenw that they wanted to do things that they shouldnt do with her. she just hoped and pray that someone would come and save her before something happened to her that she would never ever forget for the rest of her life._

 _"She's to noisy."_

 _They slapped yui again and ripped all her clothing off and they roughly assaulted her. Gripping her brest and fingered her pussy. When they found out tha she was still a virgin they would sell her with it in tact,.as they took turned with her fucking her in the ass and making her suck them off. so they would take her a few other ways instead of takeing her in that one area since that is the money maker._

 _ **"MIAKA HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME!"** Cired Yui_

 _yui cried as she had blood drip down her legs with cum as the took turns with her fucking her up the ass and having her suck them off. they just never got the chance to see that nakago was the one who had came in and saved the day. and as well he killed the perverts for what they had done. and took her back to the palace to care for her. that is the part that have missed it seemed._

* * *

 _meanwhile flashback end_

Miaka and everyone in the room was in shock taiitskun turned off the mirror before nakago came in they would of seen who had saved her from her fate that was happening to her. now she understood why yui was filled with so much hate and anger that is the real reason why she acte dthe way she had. now she just needed to make sure that she would be able to make her understand that she was not able to hear her cries. tamaki had to leave the room it reminded him of what had happened to him since he was so young and the rest of his life.

"Oh my god I never realized. That's why she tried to kill herself just like usagi had." Cired Miaka

Miaka a wreck as she collapsed on the floor and cried her heart out. She never thought that something could happen like that to her best friend then again look at bella but she is more or less family. aro hasnt seen his old friend for a long time. so he wondered why she was not here with her cousin. he only knew they were cousins since he was able to view her memories and for one thing he did not want to see this girls fatasy ever ever again.

"Taiitsukun?" Asked Nyan-Nyan

"What?" Snapped Taiitsukun

"Where is usagi? Wasn't she with you guys?" Asked Nyan-Nyan

Taiitskun wondered where her grandchild was and wondered if she would be able to see through the mirror. As she commanded the mirror to show her where bella was she was doing this for watched bella rushed into a burning house. She came back out later with two dead babies and revived them. They saw as she found other people and helped the konan soldiers fight off the kuto men like the warrior and empress she was. They watched as she travelled from village to village saving people and driving and killing kuto men. They watched as usagi came and recused tamahome father. Tamahome let out a breath of relief he didn't know he had on been holding. They saw how she bravely fought before she was shot in the back three times with poisoned arrows. They heard the guards around her shout that she had been poisoned and took her back to the palace. taiitsukun knew what was on that arrow and not sure how they had gotten the poison that naraku made she thought she had rid of it. now it some way nakago had gotten his hands on it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui and nakago stood in front of the emperor as she told him that she was going to be the priestess of seiryuu. While he explained what she needed to do and how she was to do this, and so she was basically the priestess of seiryuu now. while the emperor seemed to have no choice in the matter to have her. he would wanted a hot chick but then again he wanted the shikon miko as well. but that boy was beautiful he had some lovely violet eyes and sunlit blond hair. he never seen someone so lovely since he met nakago when he was younger than the boy that was in his throne room.

"It's good to hear that you have agreed to become the priestess of seiryuu. Its my wish that you gather the rest of the seiryuu seven and summon seiryuu before konan does the same with suzaku. Though it's a shame that the shikon miko is not here though. The suzaku miko had managed to escape. Oh well I'll let their fates rest on you,"

"I will deal with her. And isbella shall join us soon enough." Said Yui

"Very well."

Yui turned on her heel and left she lied about bella only to save her ass. plus she knew better not to force bella hand she had seen what had happened to those who had tried and heard their screams. so she would never ever force bella to do something that she didn't want to. and she knew for a fact that if anything happened to her that one of the others would end up rampaging to kuto and ripping it apart. and burning it down she knew everyone that well to know what they would do. As nakago wondered what she was thinking then again he didn't really as she slammed her chamber doors so she could be alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri and the others_

Tamahome was worried sick for the girl inside of the room. The one he loved above all else was suffering and he couldn't do anything about it. Both her friends well one more or less is like family to he are suffering and she blamed herself. Chichiri looked over to his friend. And so did spirit and thoth. tamaki and the other three went to their chambers in the palace for the time being. they took it hard when thye heard about their mother and grandmother. even the two of them are taking it hard,. Tamahome turned to see a butt ass nude taiitskun floating above him.

 **"AHHHHHHHH THE HORROR IT'S NUDE! MY EYE'S I'M BLIND!"** screamed Tamahome

Tamahome jumped on chichiri and clung to him while aro and caius was in the corner shaking and wanted to scratch their eyes out or plotting to burn their eyes out from what they where seeing they would have to see that for all etenity. this would never ever go out of their minds and tramatized them and they have seen alot of shit. but this toped everything off in their poor poor minds. they where all relieved to see her clothing back on.

"I guess after three years of this kind if jokes in used to this," said Chichiri

"I'll go see Miaka you big babies." Said Taiitskun

Taiitsukun floated past the crying males and the confused she high five her mate and entered miaka chamber to knock some sense into her. For merlin sakes her own grand child in suffering. she was going to make sure she made her point acrossed to miaka. since yui is not the only one who is suffering right now since her little one is basically suffering from a posion that naraku made and hard to rid of.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka was beating herself up over all this with yui and to bella the suffered so much and had to deal with so yui was lucky that she was not given children from what she had to deal with. but bella would never ever trade her kids for the world. even though how they came about she would never ever treat them differently. And she was nothing to stop it she was the daughter of one of the weasleys who used to train dragons. and look at her she was not good for anything of the sort. . When she lookd over to see taiitskun she nearly jumped but she recovered quickly,

"Miaka you took off your uniform back home didn't you?" Asked Taiitsukun

"You mean to tell me that when I changed my clothing my connection to yui was cut off?" Asked Miaka

Taiitskun only nodded to the answer the portal only obeys the ones who are loyal to bella and yui is not one of them . so she was not to know about it since she was on the side of nakago, but when it came down to her grandchild she knew that nakago is obsessed with her and will stop at nothing to get her. and even so he poisoned her thinking he knew of the way to get the poison out of her. he was wrong on that on alot of ways since that poison he used was hard to rid of.

"That is correct. Its not your faught but merely lady yui;s misfortune." Said Taiitskun

"No I can't just write that off as bad luck. And what about bella." Cried Miaka

Taiitsukun sighed her grandchild had known regina the former evil queen was her daughter and that isabella is her grandchild and two of her great grandchildren and great great grand children was here as well.. so she would never ever think badly in such a way. but right now her grandchild is suffering. and she hated to know that. but spirit was helping with the young ones since they are not taking the news all to well. he a good man but couldnt keep it in his pants the only thing that he she knew about him.

"No what my grandchild delt with in the past was different to what lady yui had deal with. But be thankful that she took off the uniform what was left of it. But I want to show you something," said Taiitskun

In a flash miaka then found herself floating in midair at first she tried to struggle to keep herself up from falling but she noticed that she was merely flating and overlooking the whole capital of konan. Deciding to do something she wanted to do. it was something that she was never wanted to do she wanted to have fun. so she was going to get this out of her system. while taiitsukun was wondering what in the world was the girl thinking so she would be able to get this done and over with.

 **"SUPER GIRL!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka did the complete pose in all. But she sighed in relief that was out of the way. She needed to learn how to fly one day so she could do that more or less often it would be fun. well after she did a few more poses. even the sayein man one. she had to that one just to make fun of her elder brother. she still wondered why the hell he was still doing that even here of all places. even though it was a good idea in most of ways.

"Got that out of your system?" Asked Taitsukun

Miaka nodded with a happy smiled that made her feel better. While taiitsukun face palmed she wanted to smack this girl to make some brains in her head even though her father family had none so that answered that. but she wanted to show her this to make her understand on what everyone was feeling about after hearing her stupid idea into going to kuto.

"Looked below you." Ordered Taiitskun

Doing what she said she saw hotohori sitting with voldermort and carlisle. Hotohori looked like he had seemed better days as if he haven't slept her eaten since they had left to this trip. voldermort and spirit seemed to not to be all that in good shape either. it looked like carlisle has not even fed in a long time as well. so what else was she going to think about when she seen this. and she knew it was about bella since they love her so much, and maybe her as wlel. but they must be worried about the others as well.

"Your highness. Please get some rest. You haven't eaten or slept a decent meal in days." Said Nuriko

"My and my isabella kingdom is being attacked and I cannot help but worry about my wife and miaka and stepchildren. It is really a miracle that there were so many survivors from the villages in the border. I was so sure that we would've lost hald the army and almost no survivors." Said Hotohori

Miaka cringed at what he had said he didn't know that bella was the one who saved them all, and he must not know that she was poisoned either. voldemort and spirit looked like they had a idea who had done all the saving. plus voldemrt knew his daughter well enough that she would be the one to do such things to protect her kingdom. it was in her blood and he would be a proud father if it was her.

"Don't worry sire. Tamahome and chichiri along with spirit and thoth and you know the other four as well went with them. They'll be back in no time." Said Nuriko

"Hm. I'm sure your right knowing miaka she'll be bright and cheerful and hungry as ever, as for my angel," said Hotohori

Hotohori was cut off by a soldier bowing to him as he caught his breath from the run he did. muramasa seemed to have showed up since he was wondering what in the world was going on. but then again there was alot of things that he had over heard from the guards wondering around pissing themselves. and he had this feeling that it was voldemort was the one who was going to be feared.

"Your majesty come quickly. Her highness the empress! She been poisoned!"

Hotohori was immediately on his feet and fallowed the soldier to his and bella courters he couldn't believe the words until he seen his wife for himself. Maybe that's why voldemort blew up the one of the training center after he had just heard that. how dare someone harm his little princess who ever it was is going to pay with their head. and he was going to be the one to kill the fucker.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori and bella_

Hotohori had heard the news and was horrified he now knew why voldemort did what he had done. He ordered the soldier to take him to his wife at once. He practically rushed down the halls of his and his bella palace. It seemed that marcus mated with houki so he was happy but this was no time. When he reached his and his bella room. He wasted no time the sight struck him like a blade ever could. His wife was on the bed panting and shivering her two daughters well her as well clung to her as if she would disappear maka and misaki were the two acted that way. She wore a red silk kimono knowing that her mother was the one to put it on her. As she watched her mother and his mother inlaw draw blood from her and inject something into her while carlisle and szayel run around and gathered the thing for the lab they had one of the rooms. Hotohori neared his wife as his mother In law and father in law dragged both of the girls out of the room. He brushed her face with the back of his hand. His eyes went cold at the high temperature of his wife not even a half vampire should be feeling that way. the thought of someone harming what was his made him want to go and do what his father in law had done. He glared at the soldier who lead him back to their chamber.

"Report at once." Ordered Hotohori

The soldier stiffed he nearly pissed himself from the anger that was coming off their emperor. Decided not to be the next one of voldemort beat up buddies in dealing with the was only told from ayame that this had happened to her before. and it was something left over from naraku. it will take alot of time to get rid of it out of her. but there was something else though. it was different this time as the person chanegd up a few things in the directions from the last time.

"Her highness appeared while a village was being seized by kuto army. She had helped the villagers escape and also fought alongside us konan men. She had been instructing us to save the villagers and get them to the capital. She had managed to kill with a flick of her wrist and drive out the kuto army. When she finished with the last village an assassin shot her with three highly poisoned arrows. She had killed the assassin but has barely regained consciousness since."

Hotohori ran his fingers through his wifes silky soft silver hair. He know knew who had saved the kingdom and he would be ever so grateful to suzaku for giving him his wish and a family but now she is suffering. she flinched from all the anger that was flaowing around the palace. and he dreaded to know what they are all thinking. since he was thinking the same murderous thoughts as the rest of them.

"Tell the servants and house elves to provide adequate food and shelter for the villagers. You may leave us now." Ordered Hotohori

The man left in a flash while he could. Hotohori sat down next to his wife in front of him. She was the reason why a lot of people survived. She really is a angel to them all. He stroked her cheek and kissed her gently. he wanted to make sure she was comfortable and not in pain. he saw the liquid flowing through the tubes into her vains. he knew that this was what is keeping her comforted.

"Hello dearest." Rasped bella

Hotohori frowned she should not be talking she should be resting. Even her voice was hoarse. It must have been from ordering people so much,. He didn't want her to get up he wanted her to rest, he sighed there was another explosion it seemed that they are plotting it seemed and taking it out on things. and it seemed not only him is the only one who is pissed and wanted the bastard head on a silver platter.

"You should rest my love." Said Hotohori

"How many damn times I have to tell you that I can't heal myself." Growled bella

Hotohori huffed as he took her into his arms and laid down with her. He knew she fell back to sleep after that. He wanted her to rest more as his own sleep took over him that she was there in his arms. bellatrix and regina came in to check on their daughter only to see that she was only asleep in hotohori arms they smiled and went to go and help rid of their blood lust as well for the bastard who hurt their baby. but bellatrix toom a while to have a understaning about the whole thing and they shared their mothering duties.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Miaka. Tamahome and chichiri along with spirit, thoth two of beella sons and grandkits towards the gate of the palace, while they were at it they had seen a huge crowd of people in capsule houses with house elves left and right they must of called more in. they where playing games and also used to brooms playing games wizards play. It seemed that bella had ignited hope their hope. She was the one who made this all possible for them all. For that miaka was set on confronting her current problem as the priestess of suzaku. She will help yui like usagi she will also do her duty and like her father and family. Tamahome was shocked to see four familiar faces run towards him,.

 **"BIG BROTHER!"**

They all clung to his legs and laughed around him. Overcoming from his own shock. Tamahome knelt down and enveloped them all in a brother hug to let them know he was there and alive. tamaki sighed he wnated to see his mother. plus kid does as well. he knew that she would be ok he just has to see that for himself that is all. spirit sighed he had to say tamahome was a moron but then again he was a good brother and took care of his family. that is something that would be good for miaka since they would not want for nothing if they got married.

"Chuei! Yuiren! Gyokuran! Shunkei! Are you all right!" Chirped Tamahome

"usagisaved us all!" Chirped Gyokuran

Gyokuran was running around tamahome with a lot of joy. Tamahome only could smile at the joy on his siblings face. He loved them so much and he was forever in bella debt for what she had done for him. miaka sighed bella was a hero that is in her job title for the longest time and it would never ever go away anytime soon. it was something she and the others do best. so she was hoping maybe one day that she would be able to be like them. but right now she knew she would never ever be like that.

"bella help us so much! You should've seen her! She was soooo cool!"

Tamahome only laughed at what they had said. And he had to admit somewhat from seeing her do what she did was cool enough for him he never knew someone who would stick their neck out for him before. but he was just happy that he was on her good side and that she cared enough for him to even do this. anyone else who was not bella and the people he gotten to know would turn a blind eye and dont give a damn.

"I hate to say this I thinkthe day I would call her cool is the day she overruns hell by her.. but then again they said hell is run by two gay guys so I wouldn't know." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome never heard this much laughter even since he can remember. thoth and spirit snickered he was not far from the truth. she was one fo the keepers to the gates of hell and the under world since hades asked her since she was one of his captains in his court guard squad since he was one of the soul kings as well. Chuei tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. plus hades jr was something he had to get used to. all he was talking about misfourtune at every moment of the hour. or minute that is.

"Father will wish to see you." Said Chuei.

Tamahome only nodded he saw the scene on the mirror where his father was almost killed. He made a mental note to thank beella later. Tamahome was led away by his siblings as miaka, chichiri and and the others. they watched after them. Miaka had never seen tamahome so lively befreo. Not even when they were and kid only smiled at the little family they are just to cute. but then again he wanted to see his mother and see if she was ok. and he knew his half brother was as well.

"She changed everything you know." Commented Chichiri

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Asked Miaka

Chichiri removed his mas and looked at miaka the ithers. He knew that bella was special one. and being the shikon miko she has more access to things. she had given hope to all those around her to show them that they have nothing to fear and that they are being protected. that was something he fell more and more in love with. this was something he knew that is purely bella. and he seen her two sons smile knowing they are thinking the same thing. as well her grand kits and her ex husband and friend as well. he knew that her ex husband still loved her and so does the eygiption god does as well.

"isabella had changed things immensely. No da. She had made the victory of konan and evened out the scales between capitals. She had brought hope to konan people as their empress. What are you gonna do? You should preserve it and fight for it. No da. You are after all the hope of this people." Said Chichiri

Miaka sighed and looked away and thought on what he had said, it was all true on what bella had done. And something she was known to do she had the same way of thinking like her father. plus this was bella and who she is. she had done so much and never ever once someone never thanked her for it. just only those who she knew and that is it. while she never would be able like her and the others.

"It had crossed my mind that I could let bella continue this saving and all. I wanted her to finish off kuto since she has the power to do so I have a seal on my own until I am ready to use it. If I had let her do what I wanted her to do so many people would lost their lives. And believe me bella is known to make massive explosions something her father teached her. All I wanted was to go back with yui to our own world then my mother would be mad at me for holding up what I was meant to do.i seem forget that bella is also from here. bella and everyone fits in so much its hard to believe.,." Said Miaka

Miaka let her bangs cover her eyes for a moment before looking at chichiri and the others . It seemed they where listening to her closely some of what she had said they disapproved of. but she knew that bella would be able to do it. but then again her cousin do has her limits like the rest of them. and she knew she was wrong in thinking such selfish things. she would have done what she had done she would have screw with time itself. and that something she knew that bella.

"Them I noticed how selfish I was. bella is risking her life all the time just to keep these people alive and keep their hope strong. She is willing to leave everything for her husband and soul mate. Plus she could return at any time since she solved the riddle. She does this all to help me and so does everyone else my family and friends. The one who always thought of herself instead of what she needed to do. I have always run away from a hard decision and that's why I had the seal on my powers I never like the training it was to hard. But bella had been doing it since she was 4. I could never sacrifice as much as she has and what my friends and family has. Even if I sacrificed half as much she and my family and friends had that would satisfy me for a lifetime." Said Miaka

Miaka smiled and continued on towards the palace with a rather proud chichiri trailing behind her was the others as well followed. miaka was thinking something they dont agree on letting bella do everything the girl must put some work in as well. Tamahome then came running to catch up with them before they entered the palace. so he was able to tell them the good news on what had happened. they did something for his father that no one else was able to do. and he was going to find the ones who had done it to give his dad and family hope and thank them.

 **"HEY WAIT UP GUY'S!"** Yelled Tamahome

Miaka and the others stopped but did not turn. When she was at taiitsukuns palace she decided that to save yui and to best friend her once more, she must learn to let go of tamahome for the both of their sakes. She must learn that their friendship is much more precius than him. She had been avoiding him like he was the plague. aro sighed he knew whats he was thinking on doing. and it was the most stupid reason to do so. if your soul mates you cant ignore that.

"Damn bella is really something. She had my father treated by her mother, alon with someone named Carlisle and also szayel. He started to regain strength to walk. Dobby was sent to find szayel to get meds for him when the attack happened." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome was happy that his family was getting the best help out there. Chichiri along with the others and miaka merely nodded to show she was listening to what he had said, he wondered what he had said wrong since she was ignoring him and avoiding him as if he was the black plague or something. he sighed he would have to talk to her when they have the time to do so.

"That is good news. You should thank aunty and szayel and Carlisle once you see them." Said Miaka

Miaka started walking on wards again. Chichiri and the others tow only fallowed feeling a awkward being with a confused tamahome right now. Tamahome but his tongue to keep from shouting. He was already annoyed as it was. and she had been avoiding him. Their relationship was taking a very dangerous turn. He had to talk to miaka later on to clear up the fog between them as he fallowed behind them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

When they entered they were expecting hotohori to be greeting them. maka and szayel was reading a book. While Carlisle was playing chess with jasper. While rose and alice was playing on the computer since they knew a spell bella made to make things like that work with out power. aro and caius sighed and knew that everyone seemed to be happy and comfortable here. and they would enjoy this way to much they all looked up when jasper cleared his throat to know that the others are back now.

"Oh your back! bella and hotohori are sleeping now. You will have to wait to see them later." Said rose

Chichiri looked at rose and her mate and husband emmett the huge bulky vampire. spirit went over to his one daighter and to see what she and his son in law was doing. thoth went to go and talk to one of the others. tamaki and kid and the twins left to go and see bella and then go and rest. tamahome was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on since all this shit was going down after kuto and taiitsukun palace. and it seemed that he was not the only one who took notice.

 **"OH MIAKA!"** Cheered Nuriko

Nuriko ran into the throne room waving his hands in the air with enthusiasm that made miaka just run up to meet the overly dramatic drag queen who they clasped hands and jumped up and down. carlisle who only shrugged from what they are even asking. they only sighed and went along with it. since they have just met nuriko. while chichiri remembered the flaming gay guy. but not gay it seemed.

"Gay as ever I see nuriko!" Chirped Miaka

"And your as dumb as ever Miaka!" Chirped Nuriko

After another fit of mindless giggles and hopping up and down. Everyone wondered what in the world those two where smoking voldemort even walked in with sesshomaru and arched a brow out them. Nuriko led miaka out of the room. voldemort sighed it seemed that his niece was connecting with the all mighty drag queen again. koga shook his head and went over and talked to aro and caius wondering what they have been up to lately.

"So did you meet up with your friend?" Asked Nuriko

"Well that was kinda of a long story." Chirped Nuriko

Their voiced drowned out as miaka and nuriko left rambling away about this and that. while the others who was left was basically taking bets one when tamahome was going to snap because they knew it was coming from what miaka was doing.. Tamahome was left there with everyone watching him waiting for him to blow up since he was fuming like their was tomorrow they wondered what in the world had happened.

 **"OF ALL THAT IS FUCKING HOLY!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome stomped out of the room while everyone watched him and wondered still what had happened to the two while they where in kuto. Voldemort shrugged and left to go and train more. even though he was deeply amused by all of this. he knew that there was alot about tamahome he didn't like. but he was his soul mate so he was happy on that one. but he was good enough to be a friend and that is all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and Hotohori_

Hotohori was the first to wake up he kissed his wifes neck to feel her that she was there. When she stirred and yawned she didn't as she kissed her husband and soul mate. She got a idea they could watch a movie. As she hopped up and put a movie in for them hellraiser 2, everyone filed into their room well the ones who wanted to watch it and sat down. Within the good part bella jumped up and did everyone else hotohori was looking around as well.

"What in the world is going on?" Asked Hotohori

"There is a intruder and they mean business lets go everyone lets beat us down a kuto bastard!" Ordered bella

Everyone cheered and fallowed her down the halls of the palace chichiri joined in as did a few others while wanting to get a piece of the kuto pig and teach them a lesion on who they where fucking with. plus chanting kick some ass. kick some ass as they all marched on to go and slaughter them a kuto piggy and send his head as a warning on who they are fucking with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Nuriko was about to go to sleep this was a day that was rather exhausting and he was pretty beat. Slipping into his night gown he walked down his bed. Just as he was about to get all comfy he heard marching down the halls and went out to see bella and some of the others ready to beat someones ass and impending death all over their faces. and who ever that is aimed at that is something he would not want to be. so being who he was and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Why what's up everyone why are you looking like your about to smash someones face in?" asked Nuriko

"Well there is a unwanted person in the palace and it is in the room with miaka. And there was someone else in there as well." Said loki

Nuriko shrugged and joined into the group of pissed off people she wants in on this one. wel more like a mad mob of beings who was going to slaughter someone painfully. and maybe slowly and then turn them into their meal well for the human drinkers. They wondered who else was in the room with miaka at this time of the night once they had gotten there voldemort and charlie kicked the doors in only to see tamahome on top of miaka. charlie was gawking at his only daughter with tamahome on top of her.

 **"LOOK WEASLEY IS TRYING TO MATE!"** Laughed koga

Tamahome blushed deeply as his boner went down from what koga had basically blurted out. and wondered why in the world they where in here at this time of not, and it seemed it was him they where wondering but then again it seemed that she pushed him off her. and why do they all have this blood lust about them as if they are in here after someone. and why was he feeling impending death for. he hoped it was not aimed at him for what he was doing. he knew he should of watched himself.

"Be careful the two of you there is something evil in this room." Ordered bella

Miaka and tamagome were startled by the sudden opening of the door and being caught in the position they where in. but then again there was one thing that tamahome was happy about that they are not after his sorry excuse of a ass. they looked to see hotohori standing next to bella. Nuriko who was looking around the room. Until they heard something chuckle darkly all around the room. poor jasper had to been dragged out of the area from the dark side of the force around. and they didnt need him to freak out.

* * *

 _ **"KUKUKU!"**_

* * *

Miaka clutched to tamahomes arm from the darkness in that laugher as growls and hisses around the room. and the feelins of hate anger and impending death. while the others was looking all around the room and wondered who in the would and why would he or she be to much of a pussy when it came down to not showing himself. maybe who ever it was knowing that he would be slaughtered once he or she was going to show themselves..

"Who the hell are you!" Demanded sesshomaru

* * *

 _"I'm an agent of kuto. My master sends his regards the shikon miko the empress of this capital for successfully forcing and killing our men and sending the remaining back from your borders with their tail's between their legs. But how ever we still have an advantage in this situation."_

* * *

Voldemort growled how dare they harm of of his princess's. that was his daughter one thing that you never do is fuck with his daughter and lives to tell about it. that his a mega no no on their part. kuto is going to know when you fuck with their family you all end up dead. things are going to get all bloody once he was able to get his hands on those fuckers in kuto they would regret the day harming his little princess that is something that he was going to make it known to them that they fucked up big time..

"What are you talking about you bastard!" Growled appollon

* * *

 _"It's common knowledge that your military forces are weaker than ours no matter how much the empress power is. We shall continue to attack your villiages. And in addition we also have poisoned her as well. We hold her life in our hands."_

* * *

Everyone looked at bella as she was surrounded by electric energy. Voldemort smirked that was his little princess was strong. and she was a strong warrior that how she was raised. and she was known to be power.. even though he tried to train his niece but ti was not in let out a pained cry as she colllasped on her knee's. voldemort and miaka rushed to her side to make sure she was ok. she just all of a sudden collasped and didnt say a word. voldemort was feeling sick from what he was seeing.

 **"BELLA!"** Cried Miaka

 **"PRINCESS!"** Cried Voldemort

Hotohori knelt next to his father in law and miaka, he took his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead. It seemed that they did have the upper hand and so did they and they would never find out either. he still wondered out the posion that voldemort made ended up in the hands of kuto. but the bad thing was that who ever found it screw with how it was made as if it was the person personal twick they had put to it.

"She was poisoned by three arrows from a kuto spy when she went to save the villagers at the border. but the bad this is it is something that had happened made a poison but this time around who ever hand their hands on it. put their own persona twicking to it." Said Hotohori

"What do you want!" Hissed bellatrix

Bellatrix and regina wanted to murder and then bring him back. The disembodied voice spoke up again digging his grave even deeper than it already was. and well regina wanted to rip his heart out a crush it slowly to make him suffer in pain while watching their heart being crushed slowly. He was pissing the wrong people off in the this room. and then send all the dismembered body parts sent back to their masters with a note attached to it, showing that they are fucking with the wrong people. and when they screw with them they end up dead.

* * *

 _"If you send one of the suzaku warriors the one named tamahome to kuto tonight at midnight. We will spare her life."_

* * *

Miaka gripped onto her fathers arm harder and looked at tamahome in horror. molly arched a brow at the male who was her granddaughter soul mate. what in the would would they want with him. but miaka didn't want him to go. She knew she was being selfish but she loved tamahome and didn't want to loose him. bella narrowed her eyes at tamahome knew what he was thinking. she even saw alice slip a note that she had written to nakago threatending him. she must knew as wel what he was thinking on doing.

"Send you to kuto?" Asked haruka

"Send him to kuto and we will not end her life."

Everyone looked saddened at the optiones and some of them wanted to kill this person who was forcing them to do this. Plus they where already been pissed off for the dick move they did, sesshomaru had tokijin the sword he gave to his adopted sister and was going to ram it so far up this bastards ass and make vlad the mother fucking impaler look like a fucking pussy ass bitch. plus muramasa and mercilago was ready to slice the pig in half for dareing to mess with their mistress it was not a good thing to mess with the sword spirit mistress or master it is death to who ever it is going to get it for pissing the two fo them off.

* * *

 _"I love tamahome more than you do. I'm going to take him for myself." Cried Yui_

* * *

Miaka had yuis voice echoed into her mind over and over again she knew that yui would never harm bella like this so it had to be nakago to order this to happen to bella to get her on their side. but then again she didnt know how far the obsession that nakago had for bella, and how much he would want to harm her to make her his so this was just making a point and even though it was not going to work for him since bella would rather suffer and die before she leaves them all.

"He's up in the ceiling." Said balder

Everyone looked up and seen the spy made himself know. He was wearing the typical black attire and the same cruel look in his eyes. Everyone snorted they all looked the damn same in kuto. it was just sickneing to a point that they never ever changed the way they looked. but their ways all seemed the smae as well they hide and now show them selve like the dammed pussys that they are.

"Why do all you filthy morons wear black its sickening." Said yumichika

The spy immediately spred out of the room nuriko rushed after him since he was the closest to the exit. He tried his best to catch him while snapping a piece of the railing off the palace siding and planning to freaking toss it at the bastards head and then leave the bastard to the others mercies as long as they would basically allow him to join in on the fun in murdering the little shit for all they had done.

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"** Yelled Nuriko

Nuriko threw the railing at the escaping agent. He missed and the railing crashed into the wall making a nice hole there. Nuriko started to act all innocent while wiggling his butt to make him look cute even though it was basically putting off that he was the dumb ass that was the reason why they have a freaking hole in the wall that needed to be fixed.

"Oh dear how awful! He broke the palace wall!" Cried Nuriko

Tamahome popped next to the over dramatic drag queen who was trying to cover him tracks and blaim it on the spy. But it was him who made the hole in the wall. As he punched him in the head. while szayel sighed and waved his hand and fixed the hole in the wall. while tamahome yelled at the drag queen for his stupidity. while voldemort wondered if that queen has a brain in his purple haired skull. he sighed and knew that he was good with his powers. and the powers that was gifted to him as well.

"You broke the wall you overly dramatic drag queen!" Growled Tamahome

bella breathed in deeply to stop the pain after she took the pain potion severus handed to her. While tamahome and nuriko went back into the room. It while szayel used magic to fix the wall. carlisile gave her something to help her with the pain. so she was not suffering no more. who ever did this they had no recored on what ever they used to make this much more different so they had alot of study to go over.

"The bastard got away." Hissed Voldemort

Miaka looked at tamahome with worry. She was still clinging to her father who was looking at the guy who stole his little girls heart if he even thinks about doing what they had asked there will be a long line to beat his ass. yui was the reason why they were sent to come and get tamahome. she wanted him since she was in love with him. but she just hoped tamahome would not do this.

"What do they want me for?" Asked Tamahime

"Probably lessen our odds against them in which we still have the upper hand in the power department." Said loki

loki sighed and wondered if the stupid moron would sign his own death warrant with them all even with bella and that is a horror in its self. And the line of them to beat the respective crap out of he knew as well that the bastard who done this was after bella as well for his own personal needs since he was obsessed with her. the obsessed that will end up to the end of said person life sooner or later.

"They have their reasons. Tamahome don't you dare think of leaving. I can take care of myself." Said bella

"But you cant even walk properly." Cried Tamahome

bella narrowed her eyes dangerously. And smirked darkly everyone looked at tamahome as if they where saying you done it now. And you better listen or your life will be hell. voldemort smirked that was his little princess. and the little jack ass needed some common sense knocked into him. so that is what his brat was doing even though it was not going to work. since the mind was made up and he would not go back on what he planned. even though it would be alot of pain when he return home. and maybe death as well.

 _ ***BONK!* *YANK!* *BONK!***_

 **"AT LEAST I CAN STILL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU BASTARD!"** Yelled bella

bella kept beating him in the heat and punching him. Tamahome winced each time even when she was poisoned she was deadly as ever. While voldemort was dabbing at his eyes with fatherly pride. hotohori smiled he was making sure that she didnt fall out of his arms since she was still some what weak.

"I haven't been so proud to be a father." Cried Voldemort

Tamahome rubbed his head while glaring at her for beating the crap out of him. While bella looked at him in the eye to make sure he had gotten the point accrossed it seemed tamaki and her other kids who where in the room smirked, voldemort and bellatrix and regina was proud of their little girl. she was able to make someone piss them self with out even tryong. she was growong up so fast. they are just proud of here.

"What the hell was that for?" Cried Tamahome

"For underestimating me. And if you plan on leaving you will not like what will come for you and let me tell you that is will be extremely unpleasant and painful. You will be signing your own death warrant wiith everyone in this room. And mind you that nearly almost everyone in this room is able to read minds." hissed bella

Hotohori smirked his wife was a spit fire and he loved that. but he knew she gotten that from her mother and father. and it was one of those things that tuned him on. but all in all he thinks she pushed enough fear into tamahome. even poor jasper was in the emo corner shaking that must be a pain to have empath powers. but he was being trained to shield them. seemed that the potions kicked in to make his wife more comfortable to move like she was. He was glade to see she was able to distract them from the issue at hand.

"In any case don't think about it. We shall find another solution." Said Stein

After saying that they all left to go to their repective chambers before bella left in hotohori arms. She turned and pointed a finger at him with the darkest look that she could muster to make him miss his pants as they all left. voldemort snckered that was his princess for ya. plus she got that one form regina. he took a while to know that this woman was the one who bless him with bella. even though he twin was no longero f this world. while spirit smirked his ex wife was always a sspit fire and hot as hell as doing it. while he watched muramasa and mercilago left to their own chambers.

"And tamahome don't think about deflowering my daughter. You better wait for that for a while unless you have my wife use a rusty carving knife to remove your manly her grandmother would be joining in on that. and believe me my mother is not one to take lightly Well that's enough for now had a nice night." Said charlie

Tamahome sighed when everyone was out of the room. Tamahome finally snapped out of his own shock and fear since it was the night that they enjoyed making him feel fear. and it seemed they have prove the point. but it was not going to stop him to do what he wanted. he was going to do this one way or another., miaka looked at him and glared at him with a look her mother give her father when she boots him out of the room.

"I don't want you to go no where." Said Miaka

Tamahome lifted his hands and placed them over her shoulders to make her understand that he was not going no where. Even though he was leaving once she is asleep but she will not know that until the morning. and yes he knew that this will be the end of his life. but he would take it like a man. more or less crying while they beat the respective crap or whatever else they had plotted out for his punishment for what he was going to do.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Tamahome

"Yes I do." Whispered Miaka

Tamahome smiled even though he felt guilty at what he was about to do. Then again he would be dead once they get their hands on him so what the hell he might as well go there either way he was going to end up dead. Plus he noticed that alice placed a envelope into his pocket addressed to nakago in bella hands writing she must of saw him go. plis he knew that there as something in there to push fear in him as much as she could.

"Then go to sleep. I won't be going anywhere." Said Tamahome

Miaka climbed into bed and tucked herself in bed while keeping a death grip on tamahome arm. She was making sure he was not going no where and will be staying right next to her all night. plus she knew tamahome would get it if he chose to do what he was thinking. so she was hoping that he was not going to do it no more. but then again there was the thought of him being stupid and doing it behind their backs.

"I'm watching you buster." Growled Miaka

Tamahome sweat dropped from what she was doing he thought she trusted him. But then again she shouldn't since he was going to betray her trust and go to kuto and hand himself over to them. she even glared at him for what he was thinking. but tamahome sighed and knew that there was something about miaka that didnt even trust him enough to take him up on his own word. but then again if he was her he wouldnt of took his word at all as well,

"I thought you trusted me." Joked Tamahome

Tamahome looked at her only to find that she was fast asleep. The steady movements of her chest were proof of that. His eyes stayed glues to her face in thought. Tamahome pondered on the matter at hand. bella had saved them this time but in her current state she cant afford to do so again. It was true that scout said that their military was greater than konan's. but it seemed that they did have a upper hand against them. What will they do if they decided to attack again. What will they do if they kill bella. Even though a lot of murderous people. Surrendering himself to kuto is nothing compared to everying bella had done its actually a small price to pay,. And once with his life that is he will be everyone bitch in this place. Closing his eyes he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Signing his own death warrant. So he stood up only to face plant the floor. He got up and looked at his leg. He saw miaka clutching it tightly. Sighing he gently placed a kiss on her forehead and left in the dead of night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Hotohori woke up with his beloved wife in his arms. he kissed her neck to show her that he was awake. As he ran figers through her silky hair. As she finally woke up and smiled up at him and kissed him. he was just happy she was still there with him. but he had this feeling that something was going to happen that they all will be plotting someone punishment. but then againt here was something that he knew better not to do with his wife and the others.

"Morning to you to my love." Said Hotohori

bella was about to reply to that until her son ran into the room looked like something had happened. As kenpachi came in from behind him, now she wondered what the hell os going on until she heard someone and then she understood what had happened and that would not go over well once they get their hands on said person. he will feel every amoung of pain that was going to be coming to him..

* * *

 _ **"TAMAHOME WHERE ARE YOU!"**_

* * *

bella hissed as she flashed out of the room to go and find her cousin knowing that the whole palace was awake now and was trying to find out what the hell was going on. As she took miaka into her arms. she knew that there was somehting off when she woke up. and tamahome was going to get it and she will be the first one to get to beat him ass once she gets his sorry ass back home.

"Miaka whats wrong?" Asked bella

Miaka looked up at her cousin as everyone came over to see what the hell was going on some of them where looking like they finished mating or something when they heard miaka scream out for and ceres wondered what in the world was going on when they heard their only daughter cry. keisuke and the others came out as well since they basically heard her crying even though some of them had to get dressed since they were in the middle of something.

"Tamahome he left this letter in one of my notebooks and I cant read it. And I can't find him no where. Oh usagi what am I going to do." Cried Miaka

Miaka shook bella shoulders as she sobbed. Until bella's rob fell open as her breast was all out there to see. As chichiri was the only pervert in the hall since shunsui, miroku and the other perverts of their group was busy doing something with their mates and wives. while voldemort was on his way out with bulma since they wanted to know what the hell was going on with the wealsey crying.

 **"BOOOOBIES NO DA!"** Cheered Chichiri

Chichiri grabbed bella's breast as voldemort ran down the hall like a mad man and puched the perverted monk who dared to grope his daughter as hotohori wondered what the hell was going on. that was when the saw voldemort deck chichiri and sent him flying into a wall. but then again the monk seem to be over joyed about something. but then again there was alot of things that the monk he didnt want to know about.

 **"DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER BREAST PERVERT!"** Yelled voldemort

Chichiri was only looking like he was on cloud nine while he was pitching a mega tent in his paints. While hotohori punched him for what he had done. How dare he touch his wifes breast that was his hotothori took the letter from his wife and started to read while nuriko and loki and appollon looked over his shoulder to see what it was. when they figured what it was they knew that tamahome was going to be doomed by them all. and miaka was not going to do anything to stop them to punish him.

"What does it say?" Asked Rose

Hotohori handed the letter to nuriko and he took a deep breath tamahome had just gone and fuck himself for what he had just pulled he knew this was going to end badly for him if any of them got their hands on him even himself. they all was reading the leter and smirked darkly and started to plot out tamahome painful punishment for what he had done. and he was warned and he took it and left with it. so not he was going to get it when he get back home.

"He went to kuto to fulfill the bargain. Tamahome had asked miaka to gather the remaining suzaku seven in his absence. He will returned when she completes her duty. And signed his death warrant with everyone here, may suzaku rest his soul once we get our hands on him," said Hotohori

Miaka removed herself from bella and looked at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want to believe what he had told her, it cant be true he promised her that he wouldn't leave her like that and he would stay by her side. he told her he would stay with her all night long. she trusted him and now he does this. she just didnt want to believe that tamahome would of pulled a dick move like this. she just cant not now not ever.

"No that can't be right! You must of read it wrong! You will reread it right now!" Ordered Miaka

molly and arthur came out when they heard their grand daughter be rude to the emperor who is family now. but they knew that miaka was in a state that she didnt want to believe that tamahome had done this to her. charile and arthur was feeling rage for what he had done to their baby girl. no man will do this to his daughter and grand daughter. and they will suffer the day from knowing him. and everyone else as well who wanted a piece of him for what he had done.

"Miaka molly weseley stop this at once." Ordered molly

Miaka flinched at the tone her grand mother gave her knowing to listen to her grand mother when she has that tone. As she bowed her head in shame and shuffled off to her chambers wanting to be alone for the time being. molly understood rather well on what her little grand daughter was going through. since she had to deal with it with the man she married and mated. so this was something her little grand daughter was going to have to deal with since he was going to deal with it alot with the man who is her soul mate.

 **"TAMAHOME YOU JERK!"** Screamed Miaka

Everyone sighed as they went back to their chambers to get ready for the day or finish what they where about to do. They had a feeling to make a meeting on who was going on this trip this time. bella bowed her head she understood how her cousin was feeling. but they had to do this and get the rest of the suzaku warriors and then get tamahome backand them kill him painfully for what he chose to do. and he was going to pay for the action she took.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Horohori propped his elbow on the table and placed his head on his hand. Obviously deep In though his wife left to go and have a meeting for something, until they came into their office as if they where about to leave to hunt down the remain suzaku warriors. and he knew that they already had somehting plotted out for tamahom when they get him back home. he better be apart of it as well since he didnt agree with what he had done either.

"I just wanted you to know that we talked about Ii and this was what we decided that this was the best course of action. We've decided to go searching for the final warriors." Said Miaka

"Are you certain?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori pouted he wanted to go with his wife to be by her side. While the others who was going was behind them. Since he was going to let them go as he nodded and gave his kisseed him deeply and rushed out the door only to see that chichiri staying behind. as muramasa and mercilago sighed he was going to help out with chichiri since he felt bad for their mistress husband and decided to help him out as well. so they are going to be doing this for him so he would be by his wife side. that is something they are willing to do to their master since he was married to their mistress.

* * *

Everyone was at a inn to rest up for a bit while ron was ordering for everyone since he and voldemort came along on this one. Along with azuma and ren and nasuke and some of the others they wanted to travel and help as well other than the training it seemed they had others to help out as well. nuriko sighed and knew this was going to be gross from the amount of times that he had watched them eat before. btu then again he knew there was one thing he was not going to be doing is puting his hand any where near their food.

"We will have triple of everything on this menu thanks." Chirped ron

Nuriko eye twitched at how miaka was acting and bad enough her uncle just ordered a shit load of food. does those people even shit it out or anything. they eat way to much and they done look like they ever get full or they even shit it out or anything. this was something that most of them thought on. draco laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head to tell the drag queen it was pointless to try to figure it out. bella stayed outside with the horses. plus they knew her sword spirit's remained behind with chichiri for reason. They had reached this inn on their way and miaka or father and uncle compained that they where hungry.

"Look I know your depressed in all." Said Nuriko

"Oh Nuriko your so silly I'm not depressed." Chirped Miaka

Everyone even her own father and uncle gave her a look as if they were saying they where not believing her. While some of them where searching the areas to see what they could find out. but then again it will probably take a while for her to let it even sink in that tamahome did do what he had done. but they are going to try their best and be paitent and be there for her when she finally let it sink in.

"Yeah right of course your are! Your probably worryingyour head off right now! But I don't see how eating solved anything." Growled Nuriko

Nuriko slammed his fist down on the table and snapped it in half, he gotten a little carried away fun lecturing miaka while everyone looked at the table and wondered why the hell he had to do that. maka waved her hand and fixed the tabel before the owner of the place find out what nuriko had just done to their property. ron pouted he wanted his food he was hungey and wanted food now.

"Oh dear it seemed that they don't make them like they used to." Said Nuriko

Everyone moved to another table that they enlarged and started to talk again about this and that but sooner or later they will bring up about how miaka was hiding her emotions from them all and not open up. even though that they dont know that they are in the area where the second soul mate to bella is.. and even though how amusing who her second soul mate was going to be. and it was going to be odd to how she is and how the second soul mate it. they just hoped he would figure out the soul mate bond when they see each other. or lead him to her as well.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Miaka and everyone was waiting for their food while nuriko continued to harp on miaka about how she was hiding her emotions. even jasper was feeling her emotions and that is never a good thing for the poor empath who was still learning that there was a way to block his power to not feel other people emotions. plus it seemed they had to repair a few more tables that nuriko had to snap in half. while they finally got him to calm down enough to not snap no more. and to make sure that no one seen them do any form of magicl so they would not have notice that they are not even normal and use them for what they wanted.

"I told you Nuriko. I'm just fine." Said Miaka

"You say that but I'm not buying it. Even the empath is feeling it." Said Nuriko

Miaka only rolled her eyes but they dropped it when they food came. Nuriko was just preparing to eat his part only to find miaka her father and her uncle and grandfather ate it before he even had a bite of it. ron maybe stupid but he knew what miaka his only niece so far and was feeling. and he knew that she didnt want to accept the turth that tamahome took the choice and left with the warning and was going to take the punishment up the ass once he gets home.

 **"YOU FAT PIGS YOU ATE EVRYONE PART TO!"** Yelled Nuriko

Miaka suddenly dropped her chop sticks and the plate she was holding to the floor as it crashed and clattered all over the place. While she clutched her stomach in pain from all the food she had ate, everyone turned to look over at miaka who looked like she was about to kill over. and whens he did she clutched her stomach in pain. it seemed that miaka was not immune to what the others are immune. well to some things not all. even though miaka was expirence her first food poison. or had poison in their system do to their demonic powers.

"Miaka!" Cried ron

Nurikos eyes went wide the amount they had pain for earlier must have caught the attention of the local bandits. He cursed as they all went in for an attack so miaka wouldn't get in any harm while she was still clutching her stomach. The one bandit was kicked voldemort into the wall raised a sword about to chip her into two since he wanted all of their things since the bandirs knew they are not poor people. mostly by their clothing and the way they looked and acted. and that is something they are going to make sure to take,.

 **"I WANT YOUR MONEY!"**

Miaka eyes went wide in horror and for a brief moment. She even wondered where bella was. She wanted to scream as the man swung his sword. Thinking this was the end. But when a sword suddenly pieced the man killing him on the spot. It was hotohori with his sword still ready to strike if needed. After voldemort blasted the killing curse at the two remaining men ron and nuriko rushed over to miaka side to check on her.

"Whats is the matter with Miaka?" Asked hotohori

"She pigged out on half a dozen plates of food that seemed to have been poisoned im not even sure how her father and uncle and grand father are dealing with this since they ate as much food as miaka did," said nuriko

athur and ron along with charlie and miaka s only bowed their heads in shame they just have a higher thing against poison. Then again their power normally battled against some kinds of poisons. Hotohori looked around for his wife and wondered where she was. they wondered where bella had gone off to sicne she was not here to help them out in this. then again there was something off that she was not even here helping they just hoped she was ok.

"Where is my bellai?" Asked Hotohori

Voldemort wondered as well where his daughter was as well. Sicne his other brats stayed behind to help out with the training with bellatric and regina. He hoped she was ok and not in some perverted bandits hands. if that is where she is he was going to make sure they would not all survive once he got his hands on them. even though he didnt know one of these bandites was the her soul mate. and that is going to be funny as hell he would never thought a bandit in that way. but if it was a soul mate so be it..

"Now that you think of it bella hasn't come back from checking on the horses yet. I wonder whats taking her." Said Kyoya

Kyoya had the box in his pocket for the house that was built for tamahomes family to have a new home and live the life they should be not in that hovel they had before. he and bellatrix made a good home for them. it maybe the largest one that is going to be in their village but then again they are family now. and they would never ever want for nothing. while they thought on where bella had gone off to.

"But I passed the stables on my way here there was no one there." Said Hotohori

"That's odd I'm sure she said she would check the horses." Said ayame

Miaka stomach dropped so did haruhi and ritsu their mother was other there somewhere maybe she passed out some place she was still poisoned after all. Hotohori worried about his wife. spirit gasped he was worried about his ex wife he was only coming along since he was able to spend time with though their marriege never lasted they are still they had children together. he still loved her dearly. but he knew that they would never be that way again but he could dream though.

"Oh dear no. what if those weren't the only bandits around. What if they kidnapped mama." Cried Haruhi

"Now lets try to calm down this is bella after all. She would not be beaten down so easily. Maybe she just taking a walk or something." Said Nuriko

Voldemort shot the drag queen a look for what he had just said about his daughter. His daughter would not tell no one where she is going she would let them know before hand. He knows his daughter well enough. but the one thing that he was leaving out that she was still fighting the poison in her system so she was still in danger when it came down to that factor. how the hell could the stupid queen could have forgotten that one.

"Shut it you stupid queen! I know for a fact that my princess would not leave with out telling no one. I know my brat well." Growled voldemort

"Indeed. And given the fact that she is poisoned . she will be an easy prey." Said hades junor

Nuriko sighed in defeat. Guess they were right. plus the son of hades and the evil queen was always able to put things in the light. bella wouldn't leave without telling them where she was going. And she can't fight that well in her current state so everyone was correct in that matter. Until a blur of blond and red hair flashed into the room. jasper felt them panicing something must of happened to bella if these two are acting the way he was. but then again there was something else that he knew when it came down to the two of them..

 **"MOMMY IS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN!"** Cried Tamaki

The twins and tamaki rushed around the room they where the ones who where sent on a mission to find out what was around the area. Hotohori placed a hand on his step sons head and smiled in hoped he didn't hear that wrong. even her grandkits was freaking out. what in the world was they crying about. they was not even abble to do nothing when it came down to this. hotorhori knew his step kids and grandkits and they are worried.

"What's wrong younglings?" Asked Voldemort

"We found the bandits hide out. And when we came back that grandma was gone." Cried Hikaru

Everyone was shocked this would mean that they would have to split up. As they all decided who was going with who. Hotohori nuriko and miaka was in one group while the others went with their own groups. it was the best way to get things done and cover enough ground. and they have a meet up point or one of them will flair their power to let them know where they are at and if they found her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Hotohori and his group fallowed the directions that his step sons and grandkits gave him. While miaka complained after a hour of riding that she wanted to rest. He wanted to continue but he was a warrior of suzaku and had to obey. While he ordered nuriko to cool off before he strangled miaka he told her about how chichiri was taking his place back at the palace. and how muramasa and mercilago was going to be there helping him out that is why he basically doing this for him and their mistress.

"So chichiri and muramasa and mercilago is taking your place while your gone? But why are you doing this? I mean I know you want to find bella since she is your wife and soul mate. But I mean why did your duties to fallow us I know bella was allow to go even though she is the empress in all. I'm not complaining or anything." Said Miaka

Hotohori wanted to sigh it seemed that their priestess has the same amount of brain cells of her father and his side of the family has. he took note in that with the weasleys.. He wondered how she even functioned sometimes, but that was not the time for right now to think about that. but right now he wanted his wife and to know if she was ok. but then again he knew he had to do his warrior duty as well then hunt down the fucker who took his wife and thinks he was going to live to tell about it.

"Because I am still one of your protectors and It is my duty as such to watch over you. And I was worried about you and my bella. And im worried about tamahome even though I would like to kick his ass as well." Said Hotohori

"Why would you worry about little ol' me for? I can take care of myself! Plus I had my daddy and others as well!" Chirped Miaka

Hotohori smiled slightly its not he didn't like her in all she was his friend. But it was the truth she cant defend herself. Just while ago everyone was battling with their own he had to protect her. Hotohori held out a piece of paper. Miaka looked at it curiously before realizing it was. Hurt flashed in her eyes but she pushed it back. this maybe might help her put this into he remind and let it all sink in that tamahome had indeed to make the choice he had.

"It's the letter Tamahome left for me." Said Miaka

"There are some runes on the back of his message. Do you know what their meaning?" Asked Hotohori

Miaka turned the paper over and sure enough there was something written behind it but she didn't understand what they meant, she was never good this type of thing. As if reading her mind hotohori spoke to explain what they meant since she had one of her father moments once again. plus this was what tamahome meant to say even through his own fear and the impending death and pain and suffering for what his actions had given him as a punishement.

"It means I love you. This is how tamahome feels about you from the bottom of his heart." Said Hotohori

Miaka gasped from what he had just said, the pain was flooding her senses as she listened to hotohori words. While nuriko watched from behind a bush to see what was going on with miaka. nutiko noticed that what hotohori had done basically put the realtiy of what was going to be that tamahome is a moron who is going to end up dead once he returned home from his stupid reason to have done what he had done.

"To protect his country. His family and above all to protect you the one he loves more than anything. Tamahome gave himself to kuto." Said Hotohori

"It's my fault." Cried Miaka

Miaka started to sob and hotohori palced a hand on her shoulder and engulfed her in a comforting hug. He thought about his bella the whiole time pretending that she was in his arms instead of miaka. plus he knew she was his family now since she was his bella cousin by blood. so he had to be a good friend and family member to let her know she was not alone int his. and even though tamahome will not lik ewhat is coming to him.

"I'm sorry." Said Miaka

Feeling ashamed for crying. Miaka ran away from him and before he could stop her she had tripped on a strong string activating a trap. A huge black of wood with spikes protruding from it swung from the trees and almost impaled miaka, hotohoris eyes went wide and pushed miaka out of the way in the process hitted him in the shoulder. While nuriko was goosed from behind knocking him out. as a group of men gathered around then and chuckled darkly from what they had captured.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella_

bella groaned as she woke up to feel of the cold ground. She tried to pick herself up from the ground but it was to hard for her she was all tied up. Realization struck her. She had been caught something that didn't shock her to much. The door suddenly opened to reveal a man holding a candle. Thanks to the light it gave off bella saw his face he had fiery hair that was tired behind his back. And he had a smug look on his face. plus she felt this odd pull to him she just didnt know what it was at this point in time.

"Hey there sweetheart I see your finally awake. I see."

He neared her and placed the candle on the table and knelt down in front of her. bella glared coldly at him as he gasped at the beauty that was before him her eyes even more so they where rare she was rare. The man tilted her head to get a better look at her. even though with the pull she felt something so familiar about this. bella groaned with all her freaking luck she had the feeling this was her second soul mate. but she was to weak to look in the bond sight to even know what he was to her. the pull was enough to be a sighn.

"Not to bad your beautiful a rare gem something that I have never seen before."

bella huffed out of annoyance attempted to bite his hand off. The man didn't expect it and found his fingers in between her teeth bella smirked with victory as she but harder on his fingers. she made sure no venom or other poison would be entered his blood. she wasnt able to use her hands or anything. but she sure as damn well be about to use her teeth and it will hurt like a bitch because she will draw blood. and making him scream and that she did.

 **"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! LET GO!"**

Snatching his hand back and rubbing the sore spot. bella spit out the blood on the ground that she had in her mouth from where she had bit him. Served him right for being a ass and kidnapping her. why in the world he kidnape her in the first place. other than he fallowed the pull and just didnt know what it was. she sighed and knew this was going to take a while. this one is her soul mate he would take a while to realize it. not like hotohori just was confused by the feelings he got since he was a kid.

"Why the hell you do that for!"

"Serves you right jackass for kidnapping me you jerk." Growled bella

The man arched a brow at the fire in this woman something else that was rare never ran into many woman who had fire in them these days. He shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. she was a goddess in his eyes. but there was something else he felt this pull to her as if it was telling him something. but right now he had no time to be thinking on some stupid pull to the little goddess that sitting on his floor.

"I don't like girls who wont cry. In fact I don't like girls at all. So just sit there and don't try anything stupid,"

bella looked at the man and thought he was gay but she knew that he wasn't so she was going to play with him like she normally did when she and spirit did when they first met each other. since she was bored out of her mind she was going to basically fuck with his mind. since she was going to ignore the pull for the time being until she knew what this was and who he was to her. then again this was her soul mate so she was going to play with his mind while she was able to do it before he figured it out. .

"Ah I see your gay." Said bella

The man fell over from what she had just said out loud with a straight face. Even though he was not gay he had something for this chick but this type of girl would never give him the time of day. bella was smirking like there was no tomorrow since she knew she had him by the balls. she was a slythern it was something that they are known to do. plus she was going to have some fun while being stuck here. and then again she did the same thing to spirit and lucius as well. so she might as well have fun while she can.

 **"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"**

"Oh. So you are gay then! I just knew it!" Chirped bella

The red headed man grated his teeth and held up a fist to her as if it was supposed to make her affriad of him as if he didn't know who in the world he was dealing with and he didn't know who she truly was, she may have this pull to him. but what gives her the right to call him gay. he liked woman but he didnt want to freaking out it. as he saw that smirk that she had and knew she was doing this out of fun.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"**

"You said you don't like females. So I am assuming that you prefer to spend time in the company of other men. But here nothing wrong with that my ex husband is gay and three friends as well." Said bella

bella snickered she knew that sprit was not gay but lord death was.. but that was something for another time for this man to learn. And he only wanted her to have a heir with him and that's it they where friends though, and she was proud of her grim reaper kids. but the thing was the pull was confuseing her and wondered what the hell it meant for her and him. but she was bored and was going to play with him for the time being. plus he was cute when he was like this. and he was her soul mate he just dont know it yet.

 **"I AM NOT GAY!"**

"Suit yourself buddy boy," said bella

bella had to admit this was kinda fun. He was more fun that spirit when she did this with him. The man scratched his head in exasperation and just plopped down beside her and let out a sigh, now she needed to figure out what else to do so she didnt get bored waiting for osmoene to break her out of this. maybe she could continued to talk to the man or something to see if she would be able to get to know him while she was here. he seemed to be guarded and might be not so easy to get to know. but she could try at least and

"know more about him..

"Stupid," whispered bella

 **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!"**

bella sighed her poor ears where going to be bleeding if he didn't stop screaming like that she hated having sensitive ears that was the worst thing other that a sensitive nose that made you hate farts ad stuff like that worst. plus she didnt mean to blurt out that. then again she was not even calling him stupid . she was calling her cousin stupid since she was stupid toa point but she knew if she put her mind to something she would do ti.

"Sorry I was thinking out load." grumbled bella

He calmed down and settled back to his spot and mumbled to himself. While she wondered what else she could ask she had to pass the time somehow. So she might as well bug the hell out of this guy. plus she wondered why in the world he kidnapped her int he first place. and wondered what his reason is. since she knew he was not evil but the way he carried himself like she does. so there was something about him that screamed warrior. and even though he was a bandit he was something else as well. but she was not going to invade his privacy and read his mind or his memories as well his emotions.

"You see this is exactly why I hate girls."

"Then why did you kidnap me in the first place?" Asked bella

The flame haired male paused for a moment before settled back down. He closed his eyes and huffed this girl sure talks a lot for being a hostage it was comforting to hear her voice in some ways. but he liked being around her. plus the pull tio her was not that bad. but she was something to him but he didn't know what it was. those gem like eyes ruby red and pink they are so enchanting to look into. her hair looked like it was silk to the hands, and her hands hand silky glovs over them he didnt understand why she had them on. but he would find out sooner or later when it came down to her and her powers..

"I just saw that pink jewel of yours and the ring and wanted to steal it. But those damned things burned me when I tried to take it. So I took the whole package."

bella smiled at him feeling bad about that her wedding ring has a spell on it. While the shikon well its just something that would defend from her powers. So she kinda felt bad for what the jewel and wedding ring did, but he would never ever be able to get the jewel. if he only knew what it protected inside of it. and what the shikon jewel does for her and what it meant to her as well. he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance at the look she had over her face. but then again he didnt know what to do about this..

"You know tying me up like this wont get you anywhere. And there no way that I let you have my jewel or the ring. Just out of curiosity what is your name?" asked bella

His amber eyes looked into her pink and red ones. bella giggled when she saw him tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy it was kinda cute in some kinda ways. But its like he was trying to figure if he should let her know his name. plus it was something that her mother teach'd her to do when she wanted something. but it seemed that he was not going for it. so she had to deal with this until someone came and found her. she sighed and had to say edward and inuyasha was a tad bit better than this. even though they were evil and deserved what they got in the end.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Well do you really wish to be called lets see here. Mr orange. How about the man who hates woman and wanted men. Or the man who has a giant stick up his ass. Or the man who wanted the jewel. Or how about spiky bitch. Or mr empty paints. Grumpy pants." Joked bella

"All right its Genro." Said Genro

bella smiled as she snickered meantlly from the fun she was having she was voldemort daughter after all. It seemed that he didn't like that to much, then again the others would find this amusing enough.. he reminded her of lucius but then again he was always like that when she joked with him. she sighed and knew that genro was different and there was alot more about him than she even knew about. but then again this was her second soul mate and he had to have some sort of feeling to her with the pulling to her.

"Well it is nice to meet you Genro, my name is isabella bellatrix riddle. but you can call me bella. but i'm not always called that. Would you be so kind to untying me. I think these ropes are digging into my skin." chirped bella

Genro eyed her as if she was playing him in some way. He didn't trust her that much yet she was trying to be nice but that could be for him to let her go and she would attack him he had a feeling that she was deadly. but he also cant get over this pull he had to her, even her name siuted her beauty. he sighed he cant trust her he had this feeling she was deadly when she wnated to be. and he needed to make sure she didnt pull a fast one on him. even though it would be a complete turn on,

"No way in hell." Said Genre

"Well that is rude ya know. Right after we've had a decent introduction to. Didn't your mama teach you any manners?" grumbled bella

Genro couldn't believe what she had just said to him and insult in that same question she was good with the insults he had to take a few for himself to use while he gets the bosses seat back. this woman maybe be something to him. and a hot woman and a goddess in his eyes. but he knew what she had just said and knew that she was screwing with him. but that was something he was not to keen on. but he knew that she was basically a deadly female and that is rare to even see in a female no more.

"I'm a fucking bandit woman. What did you expect? And do you really call accusing me being gay? Calling me stupid and giving me all weird names decent? I may be a bandit madam! I should as hell know decent! And my mama as you say it did teach me manners and forced me to be one of the highest leveled government test passers. So shut it!" Growled Genro

bella didn't expect him to have that type of smarts, then again he did choose to be a bandit other than what his mother forced him to study to have a better life for himself and he chose this life. she only smiled no wonder he was her second soul mate, but then again there was alot that she still needed to know about him. but then again she had to say she didnt even think genro is his real name. but that was going to think later on about all of the things that they are going to have to talk about.

"Well since your not going to get the jewel or my ring or anything else for that manner. Why don't you just let me go." Said bella

"Don't you ever shut the hell up!" Growled Genro

bella narrowed her eyes at him for being such a dick. if she was able to move her hands she would be able to bitch slap him for being such a jack ass. and he knew he was pushing her buttons. If she didn't know any better he acted like spirit befoer he basically cheated on her. so she was going to make her point across to not fuck with her when she was pissed off and watch when he insulted her. genro felt something icy go up his spine and he knew that he kinda pissed her off. and that is not a good sign when you do that.

"Not when I don't want to. Now answer the question Genro," commanded bella

Genro felt a icy chill up his spine when she said that as if she was making him freeze from the inside. even though he didnt know she was using the powers of the elements that the kami's and gods gave her to make him feel the way he was never had a chance to even say anything because someone blew his wall in and had to shield bella from eing harmed. but then again he was confused on why he even did that. he felt protective over her and that is something that he never ever felt before. that is something he was not familiar with when it came down to the female race. but she was different and he felt something he just didnt understand it.

 _ ****KABOOOOOOM!****_

The wall next to them was nothing but rubble in a matter of seconds. bella closed her eyes shut to prevent the dust from entering them. genro unknowningly got to his knees and anticipated danger and he was right because he was held up from his neck by a pissed off protective father demons lord and wanted the blood of who ever took his pride and joy. but then again he didnt know he was her second soul mate yet. but he wa going to make sure he was going to show him what he thought about this and his daughter and how he did things with her. plus with him being a snake demon and his face the way it is. it puts the flair in the darkness in the fear inducing he loved to do.

 **"YOU DARE KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER AND DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO HER YOU VILE BASTARD!"** Roared Voldemort

 **"MAMA!"** Cried Tamaki and draco

bella blinked as she looked down to see her grandkits and her two sons tamaki and draco. As she untyed her so she can save her new friend from her father as she went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. she sighed and knew that she would have to explain to him to let him know that he was her second soul mate. and that is something he was going to be happy in making fun on him. well until he catched onto his soul mate bond. maybe they should help him think push him to what he was trying to figure out.

"Father be nice to him he didn't do nothing wrong. I was my fault since I didn't hide the my jewe;. He is a friend he not a bad guy. and think of soul mate dad." Said bella

Vooldemort sighed and tossed the man on the floor as he tried to gather air in his lungs. he read the man soul and knew it was his daughter second soul mate. but the only thing is he had to well figure what he was feeling and what it all meant. and that is something they would have to wait on. genro was able to breath better that was that chicks father he was as dangerous as she was then again she did come from him. He turned and was about to leave. and why does he have a face that looked like that could be like a snake. he sighed but he was going to find some other way to get what he neede done.

"Where are you going?" Asked bella

"I'm going to find another way to get the bosses seat see ya babe!" Chirped Genro

Genro left while waving his hand, voldemort knew what his daughter was going to do and nodded to her and grabbed his grand kids and great grandkids so she would do what she needed and go hunt down the others to let them know that he they had found her. plus all in one night the second soul mate to his daughter. he could tell he was wondering what he was feeling. and he was confused by the pulling. that is what he had read. but for now he hugged his princess and let her go to do what she did best. beat the crap out of people and save them. he was so proud of her and she knew that he was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori, Miaka and Nuriko_

Miaka blinked herself awake only to find her hands and feet were tied. Sitting up as best as she could. She saw nuriko and hotohori on the ground near her and both was unconscious. But deciding that this was not the time to think on matters miaka had to see if they were going to be ok since they were indeed kidnapped and maybe might be wounded as well. you never knwo when it came down to a bandit.

"Hotohori! Nuriko!" Whispered Miaka

Nuriko was the first to stir. Fallowed by hotohori they both looked around. While hotohori groaned and wished his dream was real but it seemed that his wife was not with his. ge groaned and knew she was not there. he just hoped they had found her and that she was ok. he has not even felt no power levels or anything to show they have found her. or if they knew where she was at. but now they had to come and hunt them down while they are at it. because miaka had to get them all caught.

"What a relief! I thought for sure they would of murdered us in our sleep. But I wonder we are now." Said Miaka

"The last thing I remember was being busted in the back of my head and that's it." Said Nuriko

Miaka just recalled how hotohori had saved her. Looking at hotohori she spotted blood on his sleeve. He must of gotten hurt from pushing her out of the way so this was her fought that he was hurt. she felt bad because she knew he was hurt because of her. as she made her way over to him to check him over it was the best she could do. she knew if bella was here she would help him. so in her place she would have to help him with his wound. he was family after all. and they have to help one another in what they can do.

"Oh no Hotohori your bleeding!" Cried Miaka

Hotohori only smiled at her but he was trying to hide pain he was more than worried about his wife and where she was at. In hopes that the others had found her and gotten her to a safe place. There was a crash and shouting a lot of shouting and sounds of a exploding as well. Curious she made her way over to the door but hotohori stopped her. She turned to look him in the face she saw that he was dead serious. It was nuriko who was signaled for her to shut up.

* * *

 _ **"INTRUDER! A GIRL EXPLODED THE WALL TO PIECES!"**_

 _ **"WHERE DID THE GIRL GO!"**_

 _ **"SOME OF OUT MEN WHERE ABLE TO CAPTURE HER AND THEY'RE BRINGING HER HERE!"**_

* * *

Nuriko, miaka nad hotohori looked at each other in wonderment what on earth in going on. Just before they could come up with anything the doors swung open to reveal a snickering bunch of bandits. One of them had dirty yellow hair and looked to be in his late twenties. hotohori was trying to get the feel of who was the one who blew up the side of the buiding since they knew the others are still around.

* * *

 _"Good it seems our prisoners are awake. Just in time too."_

 _"Yeah it seemed your little friend of your and she is rather a fine chick! She came to your rescue only to have herself captured."_

* * *

The three of them wondered who in the world they where talking about. Hotohori and nuriko had a suck feeling who would have came to their rescue. Until they heard screams of a woman down the hall as if she was fighting the screams of pain was also a sign of what and who is there to save their collective assses. even though they just hope they are wrong on that one. and who ever it was it seemed they are deeply pissed off. as they tired their best to hear who ever it was screaming and wondered what they are doing to her.

* * *

 _ **"LET ME GO YOU PERVERTS OR I WILL KILL YOU!"**_

* * *

Hotohori eyes went wide that was his wife she came her to get them out of here. He hoped she was ok and get to them safely. Until the screams came back but it was from all the other men. he hoped she would give them all hell. and when he heard the screams of pain that meant that she was indeed causeing issues for the poor bandits and even in her state of health she was going to cause pain. yep that is his wife they must of done something to her to make her pissed off. and sadly he gets sooo turned on when she was like this. but he knew that they are not going to survive her if she was well and healthy.

* * *

 _ **"OUCHIE SHE BIT ME!"**_

 _ **"OH GOD SHE IS BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF US WITH OUT HER ARMS!"**_

 _ **"SHE IS WRINGING MY DICK LIKE A OLD DISH RAG!"**_

 _ **" SHE IS TRYING TO KILL ME! OH GOD IT IS SO FREAKING PAINFUL!**_

 _ **" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BITCH!**_

 _ **"AAAAAHHHHHHH SHE TOSSED HIM INTO THE WALL LIKE HE WAS NOTHING! "**_

 _ **"OUCH WHAT THE HELL BITCH!"**_

 _ **"WE ARE DOOMED! THIS HOT SEXY ASS BITCH IS THE FUCKING DEVIL! HELP US SHE IS KILLING US!"**_

* * *

As slap and a few kicks could be heard and all went quiet. Their footsteps neared the room and they were entering in a matter of minutes. Four men was holding bella roughly as they pushed her on the ground next to hotohori and the others. as she grounded from the pain she felt. and was crusing the bastards who was making her suffer like this. she wanted to go on the blood lust she was feeling but she knew she was not able to. but she got a few of them though. teach them for what they had done to her. as she snickered darkly mentally from what she had done.

"My isabella!" Gasped Hotohori

"I'm fine really dearest i am but they will not be once I get my strength back!" Said bella

bella groaned they had to hit her back and now she lost some blood. she lifted herself off the ground something she was sooo used to by now. As she shot them a glare that sesshomaru im going to kill you glare that he made famous. A red mark could be seen on her cheek it looked angry. Hotohori looked at his wife in concern wanting to kiss the mark and nuzzeled the angry mark to make it better. He shot the men a frightening look for daring to harm his wife. The bandits however pain them no mind.

"Your pretty stupid if you don't know who we are!"

"Yeah where pretty famous! Were the mighty bandits of Mt, Reikaku!"

Another man lifted up miaka pink bag which had the money that she had paid for the food that her father and her uncle and grandfather and herself all at at the inn. So they where attacked by bandits back there them. and well the ones that voldemort and sesshomaru had killed for the crap they had pulled. and for kidnappeding bella since voldemort killed them for not even giving them any information on who had done it. even sesshomaru would do the same thing as well.

"We'll accept this gold as toll for a safe passage."

"From here on try to do as we say and don't try anything stupid. Like the hottie over there tried to do."

Miaka who was as stupid as her father family was scowling at them. Remembered the symbol in the mirror show them. So one of them had to be a suzaku warror in here some place it was the only place here. so she was going to be doing something that her father and his brothers was known to do and this was going to do something that was about to piss her cousin off more than she already was and with the sheer amount of pain she was in. that was something that was going to bring her down even more.

"Anyways behave and your wont get hurt!"

Before anyone one of them could register what was happening miaka suddenly started to hop around and bite off their clothing. While bella face palmed for what her cousin was doing. but then again there was something that she knew something else that she was the proven daughter to a freaking weasley. the girl was going to be the death of her one of these days. and that is going to be the truth to for the amount of shit and bullshit she does for her ever so annoying cousin. but she loved her though.. this was going to not turn out well for her sicne she will be taking once again the punishement.

 **"BEHAVE! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO NEEDS TO BEHAVE YOU PERVERTS!"** Yelled Miaka

bella was going to freak out her cousin was asking to be killed by these fools. and her little stunt and ass kicking and wounding kinda topped everything on the list to them people, and now her dammed cousin was going to make thinga alot more worst, Hotohori and nuriko looked at her as if she had finally went crazy. bella finally snapped out of her shock and made her way over to miaka. she yanked her away from the stupid acts that she was doing. but then again there was going to be punishment she knew that for a fact.

"What the hell are you doing stupid ass trying to get us killed?" Hissed bella

 **"MIAKA STOP THIS! YOUR GONNA GET US ALL KILLED IF YOU DON'T STOP BITING!"** Yelled Nuriko

bella was holding onto miaka but she could feel her own power waning. she was her fathers daughter since she and miaka act like the him and the rest of the freaking weaselys sometimes. she wondered how in the world they funtioned sometimes. but then again there was something she had to deal with is that they are sadly family to her through miaka. but she needed to make her understand this was not going to help them find tasuki. and she also had another job while even being in her. so she had to figure her way around that one since she had to ger her husband, cousin and her friend out of this.

 _ **"BONK!"**_

A fist landed with miaka head as she fell down on her butt, bella groaned not like she needed any more reasons to act like her damn father and his family for merlins sakes this is getting annoying. like they needed her acting more or less stupid. its bad enough she was more or less like her father and his family as it was. and now she was going to have another reason to be acting that way now. there goes her high school education down the drain. she had to freaking get them out of this he head was starting to feel fuzzy. and that normally that she was going to pass out sooner or later.

"Where did this brat came from?" Asked Koji

 **"KOJI!"**

This man known as koji had a scar that ran down from the left cheek. His skin was tanned and his eyes where a brownish yellow it seemed that he was some kind of head person here. bella sensed something about him as if he was a spy of some sorts. but she was going to study this fool to make sure what she thought was true. or he was something that he was with genru she sensed him on him as well. plus she was a spy and a master one at that so she knew what she was looking at with another spy around. so something was going down here that they had spy's in the hide out.

"I came here because the boss wants me to bring one of the prisoners. We might as well bring the biggest trouble maker of them all." Said Koji

"If your going to take anyone take me." Pleaded Nuriko

bella sighed she once again had no choice to do something she wished she didn't have to do it. and she would not let her cousin go through what they had planned she would not be able to handle what they had planned. so she was going to take one for the team even though by force. As they pointed at her to tell him that she was the one who blew up the wall and beat the livng crap out of them and wounded some of them badly. as they yanked her away and dragged her out of the room. Hotohori growled it seemed they where going to harm his wife he had to think of something quickly.

"Hey baby! Your one fine piece of ass!"

"Fine?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohoir face was that of disgust as this particular bandit started to rub his face on his chest. He wanted to vomit while nuriko and miaka was snickering at hotohori as they untired them wanting to have some fun, and now they have to get bella away from the bandit leader now and merlin knows what the sick fucker was going to do to his beloved wife. he just hope she would be ok until they make it to her and save her life. they already knew the poison was kicking in and she was just putting on a brave front. but one thing they knew for sure that she is taking one for the team once more.

"Wanna serve us some drinks. We cold be really really good friends if your nice."

"Baby what the hell?" Asked Hotohori

Suddenly all his manners and proper etiquette were out the window. His wife was taken away and dende only knows what they where going to do to her if it what he thinks it is the pig will die. and he was going to maek them suffer when he finds them. he was going to make them pay for even thinking about harming his wife or touching her in a way that he and her other soul mate was meant to touch her. they will die and he knew that voldemort would be more than happy to do so. As they were untied. oh this is not going to be fun for him since he was going to have to play as a chick.

"No offense sire. But the mountain bandits seem to think that me and you are chicks they kinda kept miaka tied in the corner with her mouth tied," said Nuriko

"I have to play along?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori lookd at the overly dramatic drag queen as if he was telling him to act like a chick. While miaka snickered through her gag at what was about to happen. she found this rather amusing that they have to be chicks.. Hotohori eye twitched he couldn't even believe what the hell he had to do. he would do this for his bella his angel. he would do this for her until he thinks of something and fast. he had to plot something out quickly enough to save her. he dreaded what they would be doing to his wife. and that made him sick to his stomach with worry about his beloved wife.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in another room_

The bandits sat around a long table waving their glasses wanting to be served their drinks. While hotohori had to surrender in defeat knowing what he had to do until he was able to save his wife. and now he was going to have to play something that he didnt want to do. but then again like his wife always said take one for the team. and it seemed she had the harder part to take one for the team that is. so he had to do what he had to do when he finds a way and then blood would be spilled for doing what they are doing. the sick freaks and he was not pleased about all of this.

"Bring me a drink! Hey you there sexy get your fine ass over here and serve me a drink."

"One moment." Said Hotohori

Hotohori turned around as he pulled out a compact power and started to apply it on his face with a *poof* *poof* and a *poof!* When he was done hotohori dramatically brushed his hair off his shoulder. he was going all flaymboyant and act as gay as he could so they would not thing he was a dude. just as long they dont shove their hands down his pants since then he would basically find his well. hell if the others are here they would be having a field day with this one since this was something they thought would be funny.

"Their waiting for us girls!" Said hotohori flamboyantly

Nuriko and miaka could almost see him sparkling as he placed his role. Hotohori could pass off and being a flaming gay guy if you didn't know he was straight. Nuriko comically opened his mouth like a kite the way it was shaped. they knew if voldemort and some of hte other was here right now they would be laughing their asses off from what was about to happen. miaka was even snickering from what she was seeing. this was just way to freaking funny for even her to not to laugh at. nuriko was wondered what the hell was going on and he knew that he was pissed off and was about to see red.

"Here you go big boy. Let me serve you some more handsome. My what a tremendous drinker you are." Said Hotohori flamboyantly

Nuriko sweat dropped and went over and did his part, while miaka was snickering in the corner still all tied up and gagged so she didn't bite no one no more. They where just worried about bella and knew that they had to think of something before something bad happened to her. nuriko sighed he wanted to run everyone to hunt her down. even hotorhoir was thinking that way as well. but he knew for sure voldemort would be laughing his ass of and maybe some of the others if they even seen what he was doing. but then again it might be a good idea that the hot headed lord was not here the place and no one would survive is he was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Tamahome sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed while two cloaked guards stood at his sides making sure he didn't run away and escape. Until tamahome heard a voice of someone who he hated and seemed that bella and the others who was with them hates as well. plus he basically was at a point of no return now. he signed his death warrent when he get back home when everything is all done he would be getting what is coming to him for what he decided to do.

"Welcome tamahome. One of the suzaku seven." Said Nakago

"I thought I smelled body glitter." Said Tamahome

Tamahome glared at nakago who was just as smug as he was the last time they were face to face. Then again he still wanted to know what bella had put in the letter it will be funny I had a feeling about that. Nakago was standing by the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it when ready to slice his throat when he wanted to. but he needed him to survive for the time being for the whimpy bitch of a priestess he was stuick with. he would have been happy with the stupid one.

"I am nakago, I am aslo a celestial warrior like yourself. I serve seiryuu however." Said Nakago

"So now that you have me here what next? And here this is from bella." Said Tamahome

Nakago arched a brow and took the letter that was written to him. While tamahome waited for him to open it he felt the magic on it so he knew it had magic. When he opened it the letter was floating in the air and had some kind of music coming from it. he sighed and was going to have to hear what she was going ot be saying. even though he could not even figure the spell that was used on it. so he was just going to figure that one out latter.

* * *

 _"Dear smug jackass."_

 _"I wanted to send this friendly little latter to inform you of your imminent demise. If your wondering why im sending this letter is to instill as much fear as I can. as if stabbing your gut and yanking all your guts out. Which I will proceed to have sex with my husband on your dead body! That's right im going to fuck my husband on your body and I will enjoy every last minute of it. That's all for now until next time im going to make you my bitch."_

 _"Much love"_

 _"isabella bellatrix riddle"_

 _P,s_

 _"Your nothing but a blonde bitch. and that sick freak of a emperor better not be thinking about my son. **IF HE IS HE BE MEETING THE GATES OF HELL! AND I KNOW HOW TO OPEN THEM!"**_

* * *

Nakago eyes where wide that was the hottest and interesting letter tamahome was snickering that was bella for ya. and you never ever mess with mama bear and her cubs. well pups in her case since she has silver inu blood flowing through her vains.. Plus it was well written and the best ever letter he had ever heard along with the insults. but he knew she would have done more but she must have wrote that in a quick way so it would have been given to him. even though he came here on his own. but the time gates sees all well sometimes it doesnt see all.

"Well I shall keep that for later. And for you I will use your to comfort the lady Yui." Said Nakago

Nakago tilted tamahome chin to make him look in the eyes. Even though he was turned on by the letter that the woman he loved had sent him. and he knew one thing never mess with her heirs. mama bear is a dangerous woman when that happened. but he would never harm them he would never ever think about that. but that boy was a beautiful boy. evern though he was horny as hell from the words he had heard from the letter. but he would have to releave that little issue later when he was done doing business with the fool. While tamahome only glared at him and wondered if this guy swings both ways or something.

"And besides it may prove to be amusing to keep you around. You're the second person to ever hit me well that's and the ever lovely sexy miko. So ill keep things lively for you. I'd hate for you to die from boredom." Said nakago

"Heh. I'm shocked for the complement. You're a sloppy fighter you don't even deserve the right to even have a dick. oh wait you don't have a dick do you," Said Tamahome

Nakago smirked darkly he was learning insults from bella it seemed. But then again she was well worded with insults it seemed he was catching on to the way she insults. Nakago slapped tamahome who only spit the blood on the floor. he was just not going to shut up even though he should but he had some luck that yui was around and seemed she was going to come in and stop the blond moron.

 **"NAKAGO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"** Yelled Yui

Yui came running into the room after he had slapped tamahome and she didn't even seem a little to happy about it. At his annoying priestess request nakago took a step back and yui rushed over to tamahome side and cleaned his face making sure he was not damaged much. nakago huuffed and rolled his eyes. of course she would have been around and over heard some of what was being said.

"You slap like a little bitch. I have been slapped harder by chicks and children, so that makes you no more than a little bitch. hell tamaki punched andkicked my ass worst than you.." Said Tamahome

Nakago eyes flashed darkly from the insult that was said to him. But he hid it well just as fast as it appeared. Yui turned to nakago and was going to order him away from her man. nakago sighed stupid woman was making him look like a bitch in front of the suzaku warrior. so this would be able to be used as black mail later one. and he knew that the fool would be using and maybe bella if he opened his mother to her about it. but it was kinda funny to find out that that boy younger than him beat his ass. but then again you world not expect less from the son of the shikon miko.

"Wait in the hallway for me, I want to have time alone with my prisoner." Ordered Yui

"As you wish priestess of seiryuu." Said Nakago

Nakago and the other two spies bowed and left the room so they could be alone while nakago grumbled mentally from the annoyance she has with his ow priestess it seemed that konan is the best still to them. and even though he was basically looked like a bitch in front o of the suzaku warrior. and sadly it seemed it amused him since the fool was snickering as he left the room. he had a feeling what he was thinking inside of that puny mind of his.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and tamahome_

Yui let out a sigh when they were finally alone now she had to plot out a plan to make him hers. And then he would never ever want to go back to konan and to that bitch ass hoe miaka. and shocking bella let him come here with out even trying to kill him. so he had to do this when everyone was either sleeping. while she sighed it was time to get to work and do what she does best. lie to his face on why she really became the priestess of seiryuu.

"Forget about me. I what about you. They must be doing something to force you to be their priestess." Said Tamahome

Tamahome looked over at yui in front of him and felt guilt. He wasn't able to save her the first time. And so he thinks that yui is being kept here against her will. Yui on the other hand was plotting evil things about miaka, he had to do this and get her to understand that miaka missed her. and that bella was going to murder him painfully once he gets back home. plus he knew he was not going to out who was in this world until the correct time that is.

"I'm sorta surprised that miaka let you come here?" Asked Yui

Tamahome paled at what awaits him back home he saw everyone cracking their knuckled and smirking darkly at them. As they all lined up to beat the living crap out of him and make him feel all kinds of hell and pain. he shivered from the thoughts of what they will all do to him for the choice he had made. and knowing they way they all thinked it was not going to be pleasent so he would have to take it like a man and maybe cry and beg for pity.

"Weeeeelllllll I kinda left on my own and sign my own death warrant with isabella. Soooo once I get back home im doomed so lets just leave it at that." Said Tamahome.

Yui ignored the bit about bella but she was shocked he left miaka side. And she had a feeling that bella will not be well nice to him when they face each other again. bella was protective over miaka and her so she knows how she thinks. and even though she knew nothing on what tamahome knew that was here in this world. and if she knew that yes she would go and talk to nakago and open her mouth about it becuase it would not be fair in her books,

"How is usagi doing?" Asked Yui

"She is doing fine. A little tired but fine," said Tamahome

Tamahome lied to yui not even sure if she should know that kuto has poisoned her. a old posion that someone named naraku made just who ever the jack ass who have found it made it in their own image since the cure was already for the last one that was made. He didn't want yui to worry more than she already have to right now. She has a lot on her hands as it is. so he was going to keep this one to himself. or else the blond body glittered fool opens his mouth and announced it.

"I just wish she wouldn't push herself to much. Its not healthy but then again she was raised up to be that way a warrior and a genius." Said Yui

Tamahome chuckled and he knew her father and know he knew why bella. were raised the way they where. Its something in the way they are meant to be raised. plus being a spy from a very young age. and the pure blood traning plus the battle and how to fight. and placed a seal on her until she was ready. plus with her being a demonic miko hlaf vampire and all of the battles she had been in. so she would be always in a stressful way. plus she has her mother and fathers temper as well. and she knew how she is when she is pissed off.

"Yeah its not healthy for those who have to stick around her either. If that's what you mean. If looks could kill we'd be dead. And believe me I know her temper well I have been on the receiving end a few times. And let me tell you that its not pleasant." Said Tamahome

Yui only smiled and giggled at that and she would imagine what tamahome had done to piss her dear friend who was like a sister to her off. Then again this was tamahome their talkin about he is as bad as miaka father in the brain department. plus she knew that her father would rip him a new one if he ever met him. but then again she didnt know that bella friends and family finally came over to this place.

"Miaka no matter how hard you try, I will make sure you fail, now that I have tamahome here you will never see him again, and soon even bella will be by my side even if it means she would have to abandon her husband." Thought Yui

Tamahome was wondering what miaka was doing and wondered if bella was any better. or that she found her second soul mate yet.. As he let out a sigh and handed the bags that enlarged themselves once he tooked them out and handed them to yui that alice also placed in her pocket . as yui left to go and order someone to get tamahome a room. he wanted to join in on the fun with then hunting the suzaku warriors. but nope he was here with miss i think im a emo and the other body glitter emperor ass buddy. but then again it was his own choice to come here and now here he is. so he just going to have kick his own ass later.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

bella was escorted by three men through the dirty halls that was obvious enough that they were pig's. she wanted to get this done and over with but then again she was stripped down nude so she knew what was to come. bella held her head up high she will not be taken down by these people. Suddenly they came to stop oh and top it off she was being walked like a common dog with a chain and all. so yup the mighty has fallen to filthy bandits.

"Knock, knock whoes there? Its koji that's who! Out here with one of the captured girls for the boss man to play with! Koji? Oh well so glad you're here, come right in, wont you? Thank you." Chirped Koju

bella arched a brow at him this man is more weirder than the some of the people she had met in her life. but this was just out there as if someone smoked some good shit and think this was something that actually think was cool to say out load. but then again it was true it seemed that bandits are the lowest and dumbest people she has met so far. but then again they go in that area but for now she was considering the dumbest beings alive. they are like the trolls of this freaking place. but It seemed it was normal by the way everyone eyed him so she would just not think about it. Once he opened the doors to reveal a fat sweaty drunk man. now she knew there was someone that is more dumber than the weasleys along with ginta and hakkaku but they could be smart when they wanted be,

"Ooooh koji come right on it!"

bella wanted to vomit she would rather be stuck in a room with albus dumbledor, inuyasha and naraku together and have tben all freaking gang bang her instead of this guy was just disgustingly sickening. oh for the love of merlins blue saggy balls this is going to suck all he had to do is sit on her. As she was pushed into the room and was knocked out merlin only knew what will happen to her now with the beach whale who was looking at her like she was his dinner with drool in all. it reminded her of a very fat and ugly naraku..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori. Nuriko and Miaka_

Hotohori was about to go all vegeta on these people soon if they didn't stop grabbing his ass. And trying to kiss him. He just wanted to wash his mouth out. And find his bella and kill the pervert you dared to touch what was his. Naturally it surprised him when he saw his starry eyes bandit stalker looking up at him in a dazed fashion so deciding to keep his disguise up for a while longer. yeah it would shock him if he sees him to be a dude. but that might not even faze his ass. but atleast he was not dry humping him no more. that was a major plus there. that was sickening enough for him to have that happened.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Hotohori flamboyantly.

The starry eyed man leaned towards him a bit more making hotohori back away in disgust he is in no way gay. He just wanted this to be over dende forbid the others would have a field day if he seen this. so he was happy that his father in law was not even here right now. and sadly some of the others as well since he knew they would be laughing their asses off about this as well. oh most of all his grandkits would be the one to be laughing her ass off. and maybe some of his step kids and his future ones as well.

"Not a thing. Your such a pretty lady, I just wanna know you that's all."

Hotohori brows furrowed but he tried to hide his disgust by summoning a lady like voice and giggled vary flamboyantly to pass it off hell he would pass off as gay if he was gay that is. this was the worst day of his life. well most of his past lives as well. this was something he wished to forget. and maybe a stiff drink as well. but then again he knew his wife would find this rather amusing as well. and nuriko and miaka has big mouths so they are going to be blabbing so. he even kept glaring at miaka for laughing at him for the suffering he must deal with to get his beloved wife away from who ever dares to think they are going to survive for doing what he thinks he was getting away with for so long.

"Oh why you! Everyone do tell me that, but nuriko had a way better figure than I do. Really baby doll!" chirped Hotohori flamboyantly

"Ah hell now she to manly for my taste bleh!"

Nuriko who was listening to their conversation. He had a evil look on his face as he lifted a gourd and broke it with his bare hands by the insult that these pigs had just said about his looks. and he was going to kill him for even pointing them right in his direction. plus he was going to murder miaka painfully for even lauging at what they had said. he just hoped that bella will be ok until they get there to save her. he knew for a fact that she was not even able to be on her feet before she was lead away. and he also knew that hotohori was in the same state he was in with worrying. but he was disappointed her cousin was not even showing a ounce of worry for her cousin. she showed more concern for tamahome and that little bitch named yui who is the priestess of seiryuu. and bella is giving up alot and suffering alot and the girl never even thinked her for all the work that she put in. and all the stuff she does for her cousin. it is down right insulting in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill them all in their sleep." Growled Nuriko

Amidst the wails and shouts of the drunkin bandits along with other incoherent sounds an very interesting conversation managed to reach hotohori ears and would make him go on a murdering rampage. and it seeemed that miaka finally got bored enough and basically fell asleep they could hear her snoring through the gag she had around her mouth. nuriko and hotohori shook their heads at wha she was doing. as they sighed. as he and nuriko has to deal with the morons who think they are chicks. and the only chick in the room they dont even nothing with her. and they are men well beautiful men who they think are female. they are going to have another thing that is coming to them. that they have huge cocks between their legs to show that they are dudes. well hotohori dont even know what nuriko look like and he didnt even want to find out.

"Eikens a real moron! Takin over the gang while Gerno gone, what the heck is he thinkin?"

"That sack of flat flubber scum is a pig. Throwing his fat ass wright around here way too much."

"Yeah that fat slob is in there with that hot piece of ass hell I wanted that one. But noooooo the fat fuck had to have first pick, and believe me once the fucker is done with her they either end up dead or damaged goods because you wont be screwing that no more since he will rip her apart."

"Yeah shame to, oh well."

Hotohori slammed his hands down on the table and snapped it in half from his anger that was his fucking wife they where talking about. Nuriko will have his fun as well with these filthy bastards. and they are going to suffer to even think of his wife in such a maner. plus he knew one thing that her second soul mate would kill them as well if he had heard what it these fools are saying about their woman. and voldemort oh merlin there he would go on a blood lust ramage. he would kille every single male who dared to defile his little girl. he was a former dark lord. the title seemed to stick after being called it for so long. even though the true dark lord was really ablus dumbledor who hid it rather well behind twinkling blue eyes. and make you think he was a pedophile sometimes by the way he acted.

 **"NURIKO!"** Commanded hotohori

After nuriko finished letting miaka go and debated to even ungag her mouth. he only sighed and regretted that he was even ungagging her., after nuriko was done in freeing miaka he made a bandit sandwich with the bandits with the wall and the table. While they all groaned in pain from what nuriko had just did. nuriko was pissed he loved bella and knew he would never ever have her. but the mind is free to think whatever you want. and so he was able to live through whatever he though that came to his mind. so he was just going to keep doing that unless he did get that chance in all.

"I think I broken something."

"I think my dick is broke."

"Are you guys dudes?"

"Oh you figured it out morons but miaka is a chick." Said Hotohori

Hotohori felt something rub itself on his legs knowing who and what it was. Hotohori closed his eyes and will let nuriko have this one as well since this one will end up dead if he had a choice. not they just needed to hunt down where they took his wife off to. so they would have to wait for the fool who took her to who ever this fat fuck is. and who dares to touch his wife in such a manor will not be a man no more. he was going to fucking murder him. he was going to make it so painful to make him suffer everything he felt fro what he made his wife feel. nuriko shivered from the dark look on his face even though he was in the same thought process as he was. miaka looking stupid as always watching the,

"Nuriko could you rid of this one as well?" Asked Hotohori

Nuriko appeared beside him after making sure koji wasn't going anywhere and cracked his knuckles. And he pushed up his sleeve and had a dark smirk accrossed his face for what he was about to do. nuriko helped miaka out of her bindinfs and gag. so she was able to be by their side so they could do a man hunt for a pervert who dared to touch someone who is highly above him in so many ways. it was sickening. they better be happy that her father and adopted father was not even here to know what was happening. but then again her adopted brothers was a force to be dealt with. even her mothers as well and he should know that for a fact since he was under her and the other anger as well.

"Oh it will be my pleasure." Said Nuriko

Nuriko yanked him off and dragged him away and then they all heard screams on terror. While hotohori sighed they needed to go and save his wife. As he pushed the man who took her to their boss. and to where ever he took his wife. he had this sick feeling that she was not ok and that she was passed out. the fucker is going to pay for with his life for what he thought he was able to away with. the guy knew that this man was something to the poor woman who he felt bad for. he didnt want to take her to the fat ass. but he had no choice in the matter the fucker would burn him to nothing if he even disobeyed. he hated men like this who do stuff like this to a female. it was wrong and they get what they get in the end.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Nuriko punched the wall in only to see the fat fuck defiling bella and she was covered all in cum, cum and blood was leaking out of her pussy and her ass. he was seeing red as she punched the man off bella as he undid the bindings there was blood from her back and she was not even conscious. Hotohori gasped as he looked around and found a blanket so he had his wifes modesty. Now it was time to deal with this fat fuck, when eiken woke up only to see a very angry hotohori who was about to slice his throat for what he had done. hell he didnt even know what the whore was to the man. and he could give a fuck less he was going to keep that one. her pussy and ass was so tight and warm. and she was a goddess. so yeah she was going to remain the whore he chosen and only be used to fuck and push out all the kids he want. and he would make sure that no one would take her or have her run away.

"That woman you just defiled and harmed is my wife and the sgikon miko. you dare harm someone as such is punishable by death." Hissed Hotohori

"No wait! Don't kill him! He might know who has the symbol on their body!" Cried Miaka

Nuriko moved over to the fat fuck and lifted his arm he wanted to cause him more pain for what he had done to the woman he loved as well,. bella is the woman he loved deeply and that was unforgivable that he did, so this man better be lucky that her father or sword spirit's is not around. and most of all ayame that she wolf is able to do anything when she is seeing red. but he knew she was protective over her sister of the wolf demons. even though they just wave it off to what koga does since he would never change the way he acted and his love for bella. it has been over 500 some odd years and he still called her his woman even after being mated for so long. even though bella was the one he wanted.

"Well maybe a little pain could do the trick," chirped nuriko all to happily.

Miaka thought about It for a moment before giving the ok sigh. Nuriko smirked darkly and moved the sounds of his screams was the best thing right now for the sick fuck voldemort will murder him. hell vegeta would murder every man here who thought they could even do that to his only daughter. he ever knew that hotohori was holding back and that is something he knew that is hard to do when you see what a sick fuck like this had done to the one you loved the most in the world. that was his wife and he was very protective over her. and he knew the second mate would be the same way as he is.

 **"OOOOOOOWWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEE! ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! OOOOWWWWWIIIIEEEE! TASUKI! ITS TASUKI! TASUKI IS THE ONE WHO HAD A CHARACTER ON HIS BODY! NOOOOOW LET ME GO!"** Cried Eiken

Miaka was suddenly felt elated at the information from the vile bastard. While nuriko made him feel more pain before he had to let go. hell if her uncle voldemort and ayame and sesshomaru and byakuya as well kenpachi was aroud she would let them have their fun with the pig. but since they are not nuriko was good enouught to punish him,. befor miaka was able speak up a huge gust of wind appeared. Once the wind died down they looked up and to see miaka was gone from their sights. they are always wondering what the hell that wind was. then again they wondered where the hell miaka had gone off to in such a hurry and so fast as well. but then again her powers was sealed so she was not able to use them..

"Miaka?" asked nuriko

In their search for miaka. Hotohori spun around for his wife where he had left her at only to find she was gone. Hotohori felt like a panic attack was coming on. Koji however almost couldn't believe who he was seeing. Genro stood there with miaka over his shoulder and bella in his arms as if she was the most precious thing to him. and that is something that is shocking enough to koju he always though the man was gay. and now he had the hottest chick that made you think she was a goddess that fell down from the gods cloud...joji could tell he was angered about something.. and he had a feeling that there was something more to all of this and he dont even know what it is just yet. but this was all new to him to even see his friend looking liek the way he did. and holding a chick in his arms looking at her as if she was his and only his. that was just something he was not able to get over.

"oh it's you so you came back!" Growled Eiken

"what on earth do you think your doing?" Demanded Hotohori

Genro ignored hotohori in which pissed him off even more.. as if they shared a woman who was their soul mate. but he mentally shook that away for another time. He was only here to get bella and the other chick. And then make his business known to the fat fuck of the place who took his job. and what he had done to her was sick he didn't like what he saw him do to her. and he was going to suffer for what he thought that he thinked he was going to get away with. so he has another thing coming for him when he comes back later. but he had a feelin not only him will be after that jackasses head. and he would have to make sure they are in line behind him. he was going to get first crack at him before anyone get ahold of him.

"Long time no see eiken, so I go away for a while and you took over the whole operations huh? And you even got yourself a wife. And let me say she to good for a fat perverted pig like you," hissed Genro

Miaka wanted to protest but it seemed she didn't even know what she should say. But poor poor bella she needed to be cleaned up and this is not good since she was being kidnapped with her, but she seen something in his eyes as if he was protective over her. but another thing there was something there. but she was not able to figure that one out just yet. but she knew that bella needed to rest but not like this. people may think that she didnt care. but she did care about her cousin. she was more closer to her cousin than her own brother and that is saying something there. she hated to see her own cousin the way she is. and how she looked. and she also hated that she had to suffer for her sake.

"In that case I'll be taking the both of them." Said Genro

Genro made sure to nod at bella and miaka so they all knew who he was talking about. Genro;s eyes held a soft gaze on bella and he kissed her forehead to show that he was sorry and he will help her once he gets back to his place. Hotohori was even more seeing red from what he saw. he was feeling his blood lust and he was going act on it sooner or later. nuriko was feeling what hotohori is feeling. and he had the feeling that who dared to crossed the path of the very pissed off emperor who had other powers is going to be so fucked. and not in the good way here.

"I can't let you have a nice catch to land in your lap." Said Genro

"No you wont!" Growled Hotohori

 _ **"GENJUSTAU SHUN TAROU!"**_

Genro threw his sutras at them and suddenly took the form in black wolves. Freaking nuriko and hotohori out as they attacked them both. While genro flashed out of there with the woman who stole his heart and the one who was bound to annoy him.. but he had things ready fro her back at the place he had. he needed to clean her up and dress her into something. but there was something else going on with her. there was something that making her weak like this and he didnt know what it was at this point in time. but that was to think on later. while he laughed his way away from the hide out.

 **"BELLA!"** Yelled Hotohori

Hotohori sliced the wolve in anger only to discover that they where only merely plain paper. Too pissed off by the fact that he was incapable of protecting his wife he went out the window to see if he could fallow. As eiken pulled out a steel fan and waved it around. he was going to burn the wolves tot he ground and then hunt down his whorer and then kill the bastard who decided to take her and then think he would get the seat as well. and most of all he took his favorite whore. the one he was going to make his slave to do as he wanted and not even care about her suffering and the pain he was making her feel. and make sure she never ever would have clothing on either. plus kill the bastard babies before they are born. but the good old punch in the gut.

 _ **"REKKKA- SHINEN!"**_

Flames started to appear and burned the wolves like they where nothing. Nuriko scrambled out of the way to not get turned to ash or didnt want to know what that was going to feel like if that happened. so he was going to make sure to find a safe place to hide until them, as looked around the corner to notice that the fat fuck was gone off to after sending those hot flames.. but he wondered how in the world he had done that. it was like how the wizards make fire and the demons. it was pure magic of the purest form. he knew how to see what it was from the of it.. but it only came out of the fan and that it was able to burn just about anything. as he peaked around the croner.

 _"What the heck paper wolves and a fan that shoots fire."_ Thought Nuriko

Nuriko sighed and jumped out the window noticing hotohori must of went after the bandit named genro to see if he could get bella and miaka back from him and maybe by some luck find the others. and then they would be able to go and hunt down genro as well. but then again they might want to kill the fat fuck for what he had done to bella. but he would think on that one later. he just needed to find hotohori and the others. but he knew for sure once some of the others find out what just had happened. they dont think fatty would be alive much longer after that since he would be suffering the pain of very pissed off beings getting revenge of their love one and the person who done wrong to them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Genro threw miaka on the floor roughly before he proceeded to ignore her. Instead he carried bella gently in his arms and settled her down on the small bed in the corner and went to go and gather some things to clean her up and some of his clothing so she was able to feel more fresher from what had happened to her. he even covered her up as well.. Miaka rubbed her sore backside. she didnt even pay attention to what that man was doing to her cousin. even though he was doing what he was able to do to make her feel much better than she already was feeling. but then again there was something else about this man who ties to her cousin and she didnt even know that just yet.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Asked Miaka

Genro sighed as he felt tears in his own eyes after he finished he didn't want nothing to happen to this girl she stole his heart. While genro spared her a glance after he dressed bella in some of his clothing. he already hated that fat bastard for what he took from him. but what he had done to this woman was not something he would be able to forgive. and he was going to let that be known once he was able to get back into the hide out. he was going to make him suffer for the bullshit he had pulled. and this just topped everything on his list when it came down to what he done to this woman. the only woman who he felt emotionally connected by the heart with.

"Only me and my buddy know about this place so no ones gonna come and rescue you. Sorry. I don't have anything against you personally. But I have to use you as a bargaining chip." Said Genro

Genro smirked and cupped her face so he could get a better look at her, she don't hold no candle to his bella. plus bella was better looking and more of his type than this little girl. she was a goddess that heald his heart in her hands. and he had a feeling that she is alot more than she is letting on and that she is deadly. but he knew for a fact that her father and the one known as ayame as well, oh that woman nearly ripped his head off thinking he did something to her sister in wolves. he sighed and knew that they are just protective over her. plus he never ever wanted to mess with that big guy with the eye patch again. he thinks his name was kenpachi and he was some sort of a uncle or something.

"Do whatever your told and I wont hurt ya," said Genro

Genro gripped her face tightly he attempted to kiss her. He would've succeeded if only his victim didn't punch him in the face with a force that sent him backwards, genro rubbed his cheek and scrunched up his face in annoyance. what the hell is wrong with the woman who connected to the odd ball female in wantin to kick his ass. not like he wanted to kiss her anyways. he would kiss koji first and he wasn't even gay. hell he would kiss the eye patch guy and the snake face dude before he kissed her and he was not a guy who love the ass either. well the ass of a woman but not the man ass.

 **"OW! WHAT IN TARNATIONS ARE YA TRYING TO DO ANYWAYS!"** Yelled Genro

Miaka stood up she was going to show bella that she will stand up for the two of them. Even though he treated bella kindly and cleaned her up and dressed her into something clean. as well kissed her and covered her over. but he still had no manners or lack there of them as well, but she will not let him take advantage of them. and she was going to show him that she was not going to take his shit either. she was going to defend her and her cousin. she was not good at it. but she was able to do what she was able to do. and that is the best as she was able to go. she cant let him harm her cousin and herself. she dont trust this man even though he was not there to harm them, she thought she felt hotohori anger and wondered if that was him who she felt that angry from wehre they are at. but then again she would understand him anger as well.

"I could ask you the same thing! Don't underestimate me because im a girl! Im not scared of ya! Come on pervert! Put 'em up pal!" Growled Miaka

Miaka was suddenly wearing a pare of boxing gloves and sports attire, assuming a boxing stand miaka seemed to be lost in her own little world in which that is something now new for the daughter of the weasleys. a family who maybe stupid and was known as blood traitors only for the war. but they are fighters for the ones they love. and will protect the ones that they loved and their familyt. her father wasa dragon trainor and now a head auror. but she was the only daughter that he had and she was going to show it one way or another, and her uncle voldemort and aunty bellatrix would be proud of her for doing this.

"Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee jab 'im, jab 'im! **UPPER CUT!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka even did the punch and all she punched the air to prove her point. But then she slouched immediately and had her arms braced her on the table that came from no where and looked in defeat. genro was confused by all of this. he didn't even know that this girl was even normal. but then again he had a feeling that she and bella are related in some way. but right now he has other matters to deal with. other than this that she didnt get the side of the family that was known for their intelligence. but that was for sure since he met one of her uncles and that was something he was not looking forward to meeting again. plus the one guy with the red eyes he was creepy.

"Ugh! I'll give it all up, I promise you!" Said Miaka

Genro wondered what the hell was this girls damaged and how she even functioned by the way she acted. He sweat dropped from her little display that she just did for him he waved it off like it was the most stupidist thing he had ever seen in his life. he sighed and wondered what the hell did he get into with this one. he was just wondering if she even had a freaking brain in that head. if she does it has to be a small pea or somethinf that was up there. hell he even sees the fly buzzing around the inside of her skull.. his eyes shifted ot check on bella and sighed when he noticed that she was still resting. he was worried about someone who seems to be so strong is so weak right made him sad to see one like her taken down like this. even though she fights on as if there was nothing wrong with her in the first place. he just didnt understand what is wrong with her.

"Who cares? This is stupid, I ain't interested in girls like you anyways. A hostage in a hostage so one wrong move and you'll be asking for trouble HEY!" Said Genro

Genro was cut off by miaka stripping his clothing from the strange girl it seemed that he was being called a pervert after all and this girl is stripping him down to his pants for kami sakes and she was nearly close getting him nude to.. it seemed she was looking for something on his body. and he wouldn't have half minded if it was the female in his bed. but since it wasn't he was not pleased that she was trying to molest him with out him even knowing it. he wass going to strangle this girl ssoner or later. he should of just left her behind and took the one who he want. it would have been loads better if he did it that way. but nope his anger was in the way and that what got him into what he was in now.

 **"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU! AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME!"** Yelled Genro

Genro waved her hands in front of her it seemed that he was thinking that she was being a pervert it seemed. But then again she did strip him down to his pants after all so he had every right to think that way. miaka blushed at what she was doing. but she needed to know if he was a dude. and if he was a suzaku warrior. but the man part was all on nuriko since he basically tricked her the first time they have met. plus then again there was a few others that she had done this to. well like sesshomaru who nearly killed her for trying. so did byakuya and a few others like him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just checking to see if you had any symbols on your body. You see im the priestess of suzaku. Maybe you've heard of me because im kinda famous on these parts ya know!" Chirped Miaka

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YAPPING ABOUT!"** Yelled Genro

Genro was about to strangle this girl he rather preferred bella atleast she was pleasant and hot at the same time. And even though she insulted him he enjoyed her company. but that temper of hers is hot as hell. and he was extremely turned on by her temper as well. but the other thing was that she was something to him he just was confused by all of this pulling to her and the feeling that they are meant to be. as if they are tied together by the golden bonds of fate of soul mates. but then again he would not even be so lucky to get someone like her. even if he was he would be soooo happy. even if he had to share her with another person he would be happy as hell. but that he does not know yet.

 _ ****KNOCK!** **KNOCK!****_

Miaka and genro looked over to the door to see who was at the door. Genro was hoping that they where not fallowed. Even though it might be his buddy and he hoped it was, for miaka it was the first time to hear the little thing that koji was known to do when he was about to enter a room. and she was not going to think it was the brightest thing in the world that someone ever came up and said, miaka had to say to herself she had heard some stupid shit in her long life. but hell that was the worst thing eve she had head. but then again there was more to this that he was going to be spouting out of his dumb mouth.

"Knock, knock. Whos there? It's koji! Koji who? Genros best buddy that's who! Oh great come right on in thank you!" Said Koji

Koji let himself in and obviously surprised genro that it was who he was hoping to pop his head into their little hide out when they needed to hide out from people who where after them. miaka sweat dropped and thought this man was more stupider than her and her own father and her uncles and brother. and that is saying alot there when someone out stupid them in the way of doing things and going about things. she was even finding this the most stupidist thing that they even are doing. she pinched the bridge of her nose and wondered if they are just as stupid as she was.

 **"KOJI!"** Cheered Genro

Miaka on the other hand figured that he was the buddy he was talking about. As she watched them dance around arm in arm and marched in a circle as if they are russians doing the little dance that russians do when they are with their comrades.. They certainly looked happy to see one another. she didnt even know they were not bandits by the way these two acted. as if they are old buddies or something of the sort. but then again there was alot she didnt know about these two and that is something she wondered herself about their little story that they had. and there is always a story behind something with people like him and this guy. but they are bandits and not some gay lovers that they found each other in the end of their little fight with the fat ass in the bandit hide out.

"Long time no see man!" Cheered Genro

"What are you talkin about bro? I was at the joint when you took the chicks! You didn't see me? That's so so cold bro!" cheered Koji

The two buddies continued to dance around while miaka crossed her arms over her chest annoyed at the two, then she remembered about bella and went over to check on her cousin to make sure she was ok. She saw beads of sweat forming on her face. she knew that even though she is a half vampire and demonic and other things. it still didnt save her from most things when it came down to the human illnesses. and poison that some evil bastard screwed with that happened to be a evil bastard as well to just make her suffer. she gasped and started to worry about her cousin in the state she was in. she didnt know much about what is going on with her. but she seemed to be something that she would never ever understand but she was going to be worried about her anyways. she cant lose her cousin not since she dont have tamahome. her cousin was the only thing she had with her that she cared most about. even though her father and uncle but that was not bella.

"bella!" Gasped Miaka

Unknowingly she caught the attention of the two merry bandits from their little dance that they are doing when they heard miaka gasped the name out of the sickly goddess in genro bed.. Turning serious once again genro rushed over to bella side with worry all over his face for the little fire goddess in his bed. much to his surprise of both miaka and koji. Since koji knew that his friend hated chicks. well he thought he was gay for the longest time since he never showed no interest in a female well any females for that matter. Genro placed a hand on her forehead and quickly removed it as if he was burned. koji felt for the woman he didnt want to take her to the fat boss man. but he needed to keep up his spy duty. and he had this feeling she understood when it came down to being a spy.

"She wasn't this hot a while ago. She needs a doctor and fast." Said Genro

At them mention of a doctor slender fingers clenched his wrist. Genro looked down to see fire in those ruby and pink eyes that where so rare and gem like that memerized you to them they are like the rarest of gems that are out there. gems that any bandit would die to have. well bella is the rarest gem of them all. and he was selfist he wanted to have her for himself. while he seen this fire that was in them as well. she was a warrior and was raised up to being one. but he hated to see her like this. even though he didnt even understand what was going on with his emotions and what was going on with him period that is.

"I'm fine." Snapped bella

"But bella, your should be resting." Pleaded Miaka

bella rolled her eyes in annoyance at her cousin but sighed she knew miaka was worried and she more so ever after seeing what had happened to her. It seemed that she was changed into a pair of genro clothing and washed her up. she nodded her thanks to him for even taking care of her after what had happened. she sighed and remembered what she was supposed to be doing when she got inside but only got side tracked. and now she had to think another way to help him out. hell she would love to toss his sorry excuse of a ass into the gates of hell and let him live forever there. she hated nakago and she knew for a fact he was the one behind it. she just didnt know how he ended up with the notes that naraku had and then changed things around and made it to be far worst than the last time.

"I thought I told you to wait for the signal. Why didn't you fallow through with the plan? We would've had that fan of yours." Growled bella

Genro backed away he felt that anger and he gulped he only did it once he found out what as happened to her it was sick nothing like that should ever happen to a female. but he knew that she was tryig her best. but when she passed out like she had it was something that he was worried about more and more. but after what that pig had done to her was the topping to eveything. since it was something he didnt like to see happened to a woman in the first place but he was going to get him back for what he done to the goddess who held his heart and didnt even know it. but then again he didnt know if she knew what they are to each other. he sighed and knew she was remaining strong even though how weak and sickly she is. even though she is suffering painfully she was still the fighter that she is.

"Wait for what signal? Keh! In case you forgot. I found you unconscious and was brutally molested by that fat fuck!" Growled Genro

bella sighed as she leaned back against the head board she knew she screwed up. Next time she meets nakago he will pay for this making her weak. He did this for a reason he feared her. but the other thing she didnt understand is how in the world he ended up with something that naraku made. and made it in his own image but the signs are there for what she had made for her to suffer. but then again she was going to have to see this through. she cant give up that is what he wanted her to do. she was going to show nakago that he was not going to win and that he was going to lose since she was not going to go to their side of things and their side of the way they thought. she was ashamed of yui how she was making things and she was not going to forgive her if she does anything to hurt her loved ones.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Tamahome was looking out the window, he was looking up at the stars in hope that miaka and most of all bella was ok. she was pretty bad when he had left. even though she was still able to kick his ass. but she was sick from something that used to have a cure and not doesnt since someone messed it with it in their own image. He was worried that kuto didn't fallow through their promise for the swap. but he was more worried about her over working herself because miaka never ever wanted to do all the hard work and placed it on her cousin lap. and that is something he never agreed about. but he loved miaka and she was his soul mate. but he felt sorry for bella she does everything that she could for cousin and she never thanked her for all the effort and time she put in for her.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

"Hey Yui," said Tamahome

Yui made herself into the room she had a set of clothing in her arms. it seemed she was trying to give him things while he was a prisoner. So why is she doing this was miaka correct in that she had a thing for him. and he knew that marcus and bella had warned him on watching out when it came down to yui. and he had this feeling that they are all correct in what the girl was feeling for him. and he didnt want to hurt her feelings but if he had to he would have to let her down lightly. hell its bad when the egyption god warned him as well about the girl. and he seen her first hand that is something he knew that he should listen but he was not. he was going to try and save her.

"Look what I got for you! I thought you would look cool in them!" Chirped Yui

"Uh! No thanks. The clothing I've got are just fine for me." Said Tamahome

Tamahome was a little unsure about this, yui is now the priestess of seiryuu and he had to watch on what he said around her. Why is she treating him like this. Even when he failed to rescue her the first time. It was probably his fault that she was forced to be kutos priestess and still. but like bella had told him there was something more to this than miaka and himself is even seeing. but he didnt want to think that yui was going to be doing that out of revenge. but he was hoping he was thinking wrong and that she was doing this out of sheer force and pity. he just didnt want to think that all was said about her was all fake, he just needed to find out what really was going on.

"Well can I get you something to eat? Are you hungry? I'll bring you anything you want. How about some sake? If you want , I'll sneak ya some in!" chirped Yui

"I said a am fine. Really im ok. You don't have to fuss." Said Tamahome

Tamahome sighed she was trying to hard to please him. Since he knew what she had been though. but bella had it happened to her twice fromt he edward more than once. then inuyasha and then naraku. and he knew the result in how that turned out. but he knew that she would never ever turn her kids away even how they are brought into the world. he sighed and knew that yui might not like the fact that he knew. ut he didnt know how she was going to react if he had asked her what he wanted to know. she dont even know that he knew what had happened to her. well most of it since miaka wanted to have her best friend back, but he didnt know how to go about this.

"I'm sure you've had enough troubles of your own to worry about." Said Tamahome

"Troubles of my own?" Asked Yui

Tamahome just had a oh shit moment from realizing what he had just blurted out. It seemed that he will have more or less pissed off bella and ayame are going to kill him even more now from what he had blurted out. he knew that he was going to end up dead in any way that they came up with for even coming here. but it was for the greater good and the life of usagi. and as well to help yui to be able to leave this dump. those two females freak him out. even regina who happened to be the former evil queen and suzeno. but a person who is able to have their hearts ripped out like that was something that he sure as hell dont want to expirence. and then there the fact that she was able to crush said heart in her hands and make you suffer while doing so. event he dark one was able to do that who happened to adopted bella as his soul bonded daughter. so she had the powers of the dark one as well in her power induced body..

"You know? You know what happened to me?" Asked Yui

Tamahome wanted to take back what he had just said, he reached out his hand and stammered and tried to save his ass even more when he knew that he should never mention it , he didnt know what to do to get his sweet ass out of this one. he knew that bella and ayame and regina will be pissed off for what he just made her remember. he didnt really want her to know that he knew what happened to her. he just wanted to pound his own head into the wall. and he had this chill went down his spine that was rather not pleasent that came down to what he just felt and it came from yui. there was something off about her as if she was a ticking time bomb. he was told that he was not to say that tamaki was really half egyption god. since thoth lost all his memories from his mother since she hated him excepting their god powers so she placed to seal on them. and them that when she renamed him yuzura souh. but when zuse finally found him he awoken his memories and powers. and that is who found tamaki his son. he killed him mother and tossed her into hell with the help of hades and a few others. his watched painfully to watch his son suffer. he never knew what was going on for years about what happened to his son. and it angered him to find out. and now his son is free and do what he wanted. tamahome felt bad when he learned all of that.

"So Miaka knows what happened ? What about bella?" Asked Yui

Yui's bangs covered her eyes as she continued not to look at tamahome. She felt fear from what he would look at her like. It seemed that he excepted when he knew about bella's past when the edward to inuyasha and then naraku had done it to her. she never understood how bella was able to handle all of the shit happened to her. but that was something she never would understand and live over 500 some odd years to deal with it was something that was a mega help. and then there was something else she was never alone through out those years she had to live. plus the time she had been forced to be away from her son and that was something she knew was hard for her.

"No bella was not with us. tamaki was not able to watch it once it started spirit had to restrain him and take him out of the room. you have to understand that he had things like that happened to him since he was like four years old." Said Tamahome

"Oh so only sorry to hear about that. i was told about how much bella missed him. but they all seen how those men attacked me? And then nakago found me. I guess when I woke up. I was done for almost dead when he brought me here to kuto. And when I finally realized what happened to me." Whispered Yui

Images of nakago carrying her broken form with his caped around her body. She placed her wrist in front of her and remembered the pain she felt as her voice that the same tone bella gets when she speaks about her past about edward, then inuyasha and then naraku all had done it to her. and he knew it was not pleasent when you have to remember such things. but there was something else that was more miserble other that what she had to remember all the sick things in her life. plus the forced mating and the branding on her back that cursed that will never ever be able to be cured. yes bella had it far worst than she did. but she was much stronger and strong willed than she was.

"The first thing I tried to do was. But I was treated right away even now I think about it and I wonder why I didn't die then! I now why isabella tried to off herself so many times!" Cried Yui

Yui body was racked with her sobs as they got got louder and louder from what she had to remember she wished she was as strong as bella when she delt with this she didn't even know nakago was hearing this, he never knew that had happened to his little goddess. his heart broke from what tamahome said about that poor poor boy. he sadly understood how tamaki felt that is his he remebered correctly. he was far younger than him when he had it done to him. maybe if he and the young one crossed paths again he would maybe let him know he had someone out there who understand. even though he maybe a evil fucker he does have a heart.. but he was trying to not let no one know that he was listening into the conversation and what was said he would not blurt out either. maybe in black mail thats all.

"Please stop! That is enough!" Ordered Tamahome

Tamahome felt like he was a piece of shit. He should've just kept his mouth shut and didn't speak he does this when he was nervous and it was something always stupid when he did speak. he was like some people who cant stop speaking when he was either nervous or in a life or death issue. but what he was trying to do with yui, he needed to let her know that it will be ok, he even had this mental image of bella hovering over him looking like a goddess of death. and he meantally gulped from that one. she was one scarry had ass sexy woman. he shivered on the thought. and had to think of something different to rid of the soon to go away boner that was close to be coming out.

"I wish I had died!" Cried Yui

In her depressed state she threw herself at tamahomes chest and gripped his clothing into her hands. She sobbed into his chest and she shook her head. Tamahome sighed not even sure what to do when something like this happened. Outside nakago was in shock he never knew that happened to bella he left to go back to his chambers. he had some things he had to think on. he had leaned alot of things about the woman he loved, and that one son of hers. he felt bad for him because he had the same thing that happened to him at a young age. and the thing was he never knew what was going on. and he would imagin that tamaki never did as well. he just hoped they preapred his before it happened because he never got that joy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with usagi and Miaka._

Koji and genro was sitting on the floor telling stories while miaka sat next to bella on the bed, she was still trying to regain her power so she was able to move. bella had her head laying down on genro lap. genro was smug about her head in his lap even though he didnt realize when it happened that way. she had her eyes closed and he ran his fingers through her hair it was so soft and felt like the finest of silks. While miaka listening in with joy. she wish she had muramasa and mercilago in her inner world since he would be here making bets with her on that miaka will have a weasley moment. but for now she was relaxing a tad bit before she had to get up and get back into action.

"Really? You mean you were supposed to be the boss?" Asked Miaka

"That's it! Yep!" Chirped Koji

bella closed her eyes remembered the story it was so sad and now knew why he did what he had done. He was not a bad guy he wanted to take back that was supposed to be his. And she understood that. he was her soul mate but he didnt know that yet. he was having all the signs of the one gets when you get the soul mate near you. she sighed and nuzzled her head into his lap. she might have to have one of the others get him to get moving along more. since he seemed to be confused about everything. she sensed that with the powers of a empath. genro kissed her head to let her know that he was happy to have her like this.

"Then the old boss died about a month ago and you wherent around. The fat pig jumped at the chance to take over and made himself boss." Said Koji

Genro could only stay quiet as he thought on what koji was saying to him. If only he stayed around to be there. But he didn't know why he went traveling for it was like something was calling him to do so. bella eyes went soft from what she had heard and knew that he cared for this man as a family member. she sensed that from him. and the heart ach that he was not there to say his goodbyes and how he felt about him. she closed her eyes and knew that it was something he didnt want to be called out on so she would keep it to herself. but there was more to this than she knew. and that he wanted to get back what was his.

"You where the one. The boss man talked about you a lot till his last breath." Said Koji

"He did?" Asked Genro

bella sensed the sadness in him and figured he looked at this man as a fatherly type and it seemed the old boss must of thought of him as a son or and heir to take over once he passed on. genro closed his eyes and remembered everything he and the old boss had done together. and how many times he called him his son. that man will never ever be missed when it came down to him being a good fahter. but its like the old man was pointing him to someone it smiled and knew that he would not want her to tell what she knew about what he was feeling. he was that sort of guy that she knew of for fact. he was someone that will show them when he wanted to show them but a tough guy.

"All right I'm going to help you!" Chirped Miaka

"Huh?" Asked bella

Miaka smirked she wanted to help even though she knew everyone would be on board as well once she and bella asked. bella wondered if miaka finally lost it after from the last hit on her head. it seemed that she finally hit the mark where her father is in the stupidity department. she never ever thought that it was never going to happened. but it seemed it has already happened now. bella groaned as she lifted her head up with the pounding inside of it. genro knew that she didnt want to move but he had this feeling that she was not going to give up until she did what she wanted to do. even how stupid it was to even do what she wanted to do.

"Hey why not? He stole the job from you, we'll get it back! Hotohori and the others will help you as well! Wont they bella!" Chirped Miaka

Genro finally snapped out of his shock from what this girl had just said. He got up and was in front of miaka to try to get her off the thoughts of going in with that fat man who would kill her at once. but it seemed that if he had done that he would be murdered by her cousin. so he would try and not kill her. but it seemed the girl was so stupid that she was going to pull this stunt. he understood with bella sense he knew she was a warrior but this one is not one. and he didnt want his bella to go back in there. but even though he didnt know how deadly and how much she was able to do. hell she had the power in her finger that was able to kill someone if she wanted.

"Listen here you!" Growled Genro

bella giggled at genro for finally realized the miaka treatment. Koji looked at her and as if bella new what he was asking her. She only nodded to tell him that this was indeed normal for her. oh just wait till they meet up with her father and his side of the family was like this. it was call the weasley treatment that what they named it. plus her son seemed to have adopted that when he was in hogwarts. she should of murdered albus once she found out what happened to her son in all his years at that school. she never knew until she saw his memories and it made her sick. they are going to be in for a real treat when that happens. if they thought she was stupid then those two meet them they would have the worlds largest headache. plus if koga was here that would be enough as well.

"Your welcome. Really save the thanks." chirped Miaka

Unknown to miaka genro was seething in anger and plotting to strangle her. He still wondered how in the world this woman functions. Then again it seemed that when he meets her father and the weasleys its going to make him think even more and wait to they see them eat. that was going to be a real treat and make sure they dont get their hands bit off as well.. genro wanted to really really kill this girl for her stupid way of thinking. but he didnt need to anger bella for that reason for murdering her cousin right in front of her. even though he was not the only one who has thought htat.

"Your my hostage!" Growled Genro

Miaka turned to him with wide sparkling eyes like her uncle ron looking at a new broom or food. or things like that interested him.. She pated his shouldered to show him that it was all good. Miaka fist pumped the air and proceeded to stay in her own little deluded world and lived in her own little bubble that she used to make sure she didnt listen to no one. she ignoring everyone in the room. bella only sighed and didn't have the energy to stop her stupid cousin whow as to much like her father and the other weasleys. she just going to let her cousin do what she wanted this time around she just felt like she went to hell and back. and that is something she had done more than once. other than that she wished to even think about right now.

"She don't understand that she is a hostage does she?" Asked Koji

"Surprisingly no she don't. this is her first time being one. And just wait to meet her daddy and the reamining weasleys they are like 100 times worst." Chirped bella

Koji and genro looked at her and wondered if she was joking and when they where seeing no joking there they only groaned this was not going to be fun when they meet up with them if they are worst than this girl so they would love to just love to dodge that bullet if they are ever able to do so..bella looked at them with a dark smirked they knew she was not joking on the weasley front. and they never ever wanted to meet them if that is the truth. plus its the truth as well when it came down to being around the weasleys that is one thing that you have no choice in the matter in thinking about and having no choice to admit your ralated to them.

"Now that is settled lets go operation save genro gang! Everyone move out!" Cheered Miaka

Genro bowed his head in annoyance this cant be happening to him. This just cant be happening. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see bella and he sent her a smile to show his thanks, but she did feel bad for him since he was not used to being around someone like miaka and her family. so they are in for a real treat since the weasleys are going to drive them bonkers and clean them out of all their food when it came down to the black hole that they all call a stomach. but then again the weasleys never ever change when it came down to the weasleys. that is something genro was going to have to get used to when he finally come to terms with what he was feelings.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori_

Hotohori was wandering about aimlessly in the forest. He fallowed that bandit into the woods but now he was just plain lost. He sighed in annoyance. Of all the times to be lost. Calming himself down he closed his eyes and evened his breathing, all he saw was his beloved bella. It was only another reminder that he was lost and she was taken. He was seeing red again the next time he seems that bandit he will kill him. Getting to absorbed in his murderous thoughts he failed to noticed there was movements in the bushes.

 _ **"ATTACK!"**_

The next thing hotohori knew he was in a dog pile of three people knocking him over with glowing ball of engergy in his face. Gathering his wits he looked up to see who it was his eyebrows shot up his forehead. it was only his step kids and step grandkids who seemed who was about to blast him to next yeat. but why are they here and where are the ones. he wondered where voldemort was since he was the one who ordered them to attack him. but then again they should of know who it was. he sighed and knew hat they are only protecting people who they loved that is all that mattered.

"Tamaki? Hikaru and Karou? What are you doing here?" Asked Hotohori

The twins and tamaki just realized who in the world they just attacked they got off their step father and step grand father. they waved their grandfather and uncle out of the woods to let them know who it was. hotohori sighed well atleast he found them. but he didnt want to be the one to tell voldemort out of all people what happeend to his daughter. yeah there would nothing left of this place if that had happened. so he would wait on that one. well and maybe no bandits left as well. he knew how protective of his daughter was and knew what would happened once he knew what happened to her. that fat pieceof shit was not going to survive what will happen to him.

"Oh its you?" Asked Voldemort

Hotohori sighed well atleast he found some of their group. He wondered if they even knew where bella was. He noticed they waited for him to say something to let them know he was ok. plus they also knew he was deep in thought. but then again there was alot of what happened while they are all away from each other searching for bella. but he will keep what he knew for the time being. but then again maybe they knew where that bandit took off to. maybe that what he needed to ask them to see if they have seen bella along with miaka and that stupid ass bandit who he wanted to kill for what he had done.

"Hey hotohori there you are! We where wondering why you where not with nuriko and mama and mister orange. Even miaka is with them. Now we found you and all that's left is nuriko. Lets go and find him." Chirped Tamaki

Hotohori smiled the boy has his mother in him and he could see it. He wondered if their children would have her light in them as well. Voldemort arched a brow wondered if they where going to get going. voldemort knew there was something that his brat in law was trying to hide something from him. but he would find out what it is sooner or later since he would get one of them to talk sooner or later. but he knew for a fact that this other guy was her second soul mate. so hotohori was not up to speed on the things that is going on just yet. he sighed and knew he was going to be the one who was going to have to say what needed to be said. thoth smirked and stood next to his son.

"Who is this mister orance person?" Asked Hotohori

"Well let's just say that's my little princess out beats him in the verbal war. You should see them she out beats her old dad here." Said Voldemort

Hotohori nodded and fallowed his father in law and step kids as they went to hunt down where his bella was at and maybe make this man piss himself he could feel the anger from vegeta so he knows. plus voldemort was letting out that he was basically the second soul mate as well. so when he learned that they would have to work together to get him to remember or just let him remember on his own. but the only thing was he has to come to terms and know what he was feeling, unlike him he knew what it was when he was a mere young child. but then again they might have to push him in the right direction when it camt down to the person they are dealing with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Eiken was giving the speech to his troops while bella and miaka and the two bandits where listening. Genro punched miaka in the head for cheering on the wrong side he wondered if there is a brain in that head. why the hell would she cheer for someone like that who harmed her cousin in the most disgusting of ways. he would never ever want to figure out how this girl thinks it might ended up killing his own brain if he even tried. bella smiled and knew that he only did it so she understood who in the world she should be cheering on was them. koji and genro still cant believe the stupid girl was related to bella who was intelligent. and a fighter and a hard worker even while being sick.

"Who side are you on anyways?" Asked Genro

Miaka got too carried away just like how her dad and brother gets. bella rubbed miaka head too sooth the pain from being hit there. It would mean some more brain cells bit the dust and more flies to move in to take over the skull. she sighed and knew that this was miaka and they had to accept her for who she is and that she was always going to be like this. it was a weasley thing. that was something that she knew for a fact. all weasleys never ever grow out of what they do and how theydo things. even molly was the same way and even arthur. so they wondered who in the world they even funtioned sometimes. but they never ever wanted to get in his head it would kill their own.

"You and the whole gang gate him. But they all do eiken bidding, what ingrates," growled Genro

"They only do what he says because no one can stand up to his favorite leepsake from the old boss." Said Koji

"Keepsake?" Asked Miaka

Miaka blinked in confusion while koji turned molly and started to beat the ground with a iron fan while smiling like a smug moron. bella snickered these two are to much and amusing to watch. and she would never ever get bored by watched them. it was like watching ayame and koga fighting with each other. they never ever gets boring. she wondere if everyone regrouped with each other. genru wondered if these people would be able to help him. even if they do he was be forever grateful if they do get the job done. and he would owe them a whole lot when it came down to this sort of thing.

"The fan!" Cheered Koji

bella remained silent and stood up she sensed someone or something and she was about to go and check it out. She smirked as the three of her friends and cousin talked in a lively manner even in their situation. but she had this feeling that someone was out there. she knew that they will be ok until she got back. while miaka and the other two didnt even know that she had left that is how good she is when it came down to being her.

"Is it really that freaky?" Asked Miaka

Genro gave miaka a what the fuck look as if she didn't see that fan spew fire when he escaped with the both of them. He shook his head in wonderment that she didn't have a brain upstairs it seemed. and from what bella said that her father was way worst than this. and as well all weasleys that are all well known to be like this. and one thing they knew for a fact weasleys would never die out they just keep making them. he would not understand until he had met them. and he also was given the warning that he was never ever put his hands in front of them when they eat if he was ever going to witness that sight.

"It's not what you thin, its made of solid iron didn't you see the fat ass waving it around?" asked Genro

"We have to get it back from the fat slob." Growled Koji

Genro took out more of his magic papers that turned into wolves that he made attack so he was able to get away qucikly even though he burned a few bridged with someone in there when he had done that. but he didnt care at the time he had to get bella back and got her all cleaned up. Miaka seeing this and wondered what they where and if they where the things he used that turned into wolves back when he took bella and herself. even though she didnt even know he was her second soul mate it seemed. but it seemed some of the others plus bella herself already knew this one. but then again there was alot of things they never told her. but then again there was a huge mouth of hers.

"Oooooo those are those paper thingy's that made the wovles appear. Right? Let me see! Let me seeeee!" Pleaded Miaka

Miaka snatched them out of genro hand rudly and looked at them as if they where the most interesting thing in the world. Genro peered at them closely as if she was going to do something to them. liike always she was thinking like a weasley something that is commonly known to people who knew her and her family. but the black side of her seem to be not wanting to come out. she rather think like a weasley instead of a black. even though that would me nice to act like a black from time to time when it came down to using her fucking brain. even serius was like miaka but he atleast used his brain and was was going to do something an piss him off with the things he was using to help him fight at this point in time. even though he didnt know who he truely was yet.

"How does the trick work? Show me! Show me!" Chirped Miaka

"It's no trick, it's an illusion spell. They're talismans I got from a master sorcerer I met while I was traveling. Whatever you write on them can be conjured as a phantom." Said genro

Miaka eyes went bright as she thought of something that would make genro deeply pissed off at her for what she was about to do. Well the same thing that her own father and brother's would do. so she was going to write some things down and see if it would work or not. but then again she wouldnt realize that she was writing tamahome name down on the paper as well. but this was something he had to use until he gets his fan back. how dare he steal something that was his. he let the old man use it until he came back from his wondering. he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him and why he felt a pull to nothing when it came around.

"We'll sneak in from the other side." Said Koji

Koji was off in hopes they would be fallowing him. When genro attention turned back to miaka. He hit her in the head again for what she was doing to his paper he needed those for the mission. he hated and dreaded on what she had done to his weapons. but then again he looked around and wondered where the goddess had gone off to. and he hoped she was not passed out somewhere or kidnpped. miaka still has not even noticed that her cousin had wondered off. eventhough genro was the first one who took notice that she was no longer there with them and wondered off as if she went go and see something. plus it was stll normal around so she didnt blow up anything.

"What are you doing? Give those back to me! Hey where is bella?" Asked Genro

Miaka blinked a few times until what he had asked her sunk in. she started to looked around and finally noticed that bella was gone. Geez why did voldemort had to teach her how to sneak around silently her own father was known to do that but not well thought. hell most of all why did the death gods teach her how to move like she does. plus most of all since she came demonic royal families as well and gods so on and so forth. she was able ot move around like that as well. plus the spy work as well was the most of all what helped her with that. she was one of the best of the best when she came down to being a master spy. she sighed her cousin was her hero and she was someone she looked up to and wished she could be in the end of the day.

"Eh? She was just here a minute ago?" Asked Miaka

Genro only frown with worry about the sickly little goddess who heald his heart and dont even know it. but then again he didnt know she knew more than he even known. even though one of the things is something he wished for. But proceeded in fallowing koji through the bushs. Being who she was he was dead certain that bella was able to take care of herself even though she was sick. He nudged miaka to fallow them he didn't want this one to disappear as well. Or worst have her get captured by the fat fuck. So it was obviously unexpected for a sword to come out of nowhere ready to slit genro throat.

"I've found you villain. If Miaka or isabella is harmed in any way. You will die by my sword." Hissed Hotohori

Hotohori wanted to make his point accrossed if his wife or the priestess was harmed this fucker would be dead not only by him and by her father and a few others would want to murder him. he forgot who he really is through his anger. he was bella second soul mate . but right now he would kill about anyone to make them suffer for what happened to his beloved bella. that was when draco white blond hair came out of the bush and was going to stop him from slaghterint the jackass for the kidnapping twice it seemed. and he wanted to see his blood all over his sword. that made him smirk mentally about the thought of the blood all over his sword and hands and then fuck his wife after. he shook those thoughts away because jasper was arching a brow at him.

"Wait no father ! hes mama bitch!" Chirped draco

"Hello mister orange dad!" Chirped the twin's

Genro sweat dropped not those three again until he saw a upside down voldemort and thoth looking at him dead in the eye as if he was telling him that you have better not tried anything funny with his daughter. even though they all knew who he was. but they cant just cant come out and say what and who he was. he had to do that on his own. hotohori was just lucky with the muramasa he was the one who explained to him about what he was and what he was feeling since he heard the story on the shikon miko,. but they knew this man was going to be confused for the time being about what he was feeling since he was not well taught in things such as soul mates and their bonds.

"Oh its you guys again! And how many times do I have to tell you three pest don't call me that! And for you don't worry I did nothing to your daughter she would kill me either way." Said Genro

"Hotohori! Hikaru! Karou! Tamaki! draco! And uncle Voldemort and thorh i'm soooo happy your safe!" Chirped Miaka

They all looked to see miaka head popped over the edge of the bush they where hiding in. while voldemort landed on his feet and arched a brow and noticed it was these moments he hated but she is to much like the weasleys it was just creepy that he was even remotely remated to a freaking weasley now. that was hard enough for him to even admit when he found out from his beloved bellatrix his mate and his wife. she took a long time to get used to that fact on that one. plus they enjoyed to each you out of house and home when they comet o dinner.. she was looking at them just like him and it seemed that she was smiling like this was not some fucked up soon to be murder scene to be about to happen.

"I see where having a weasley moment are we?" Asked Voldemort

kenpachi had cryong koji over his shoulder. genro still had the sword against his neck. While hotohori was wondering what the hell he was missing and why in the world does his priestess a function have the time. he wondered how the hell the weasleys are somethingt hat he would never ever figure out and even funtion sometimes since they well have the worlds largest dryest dessert inside of their minds and it was not even funny to even think about it when you think about it when it comes down to the whole weasley clan. some surpassed that stupitity but some done. and that is a great feet when you do surpass any other weasley but for now they are looking at one of the dumb ones..

"Um well that is meant to be our line." Said Nuriko

Nuriko emerged from the bushs with bella on spirit's back with everyone else. While charlie looked at his daughter and snickered she is to much like him and the rest of the weasley clan. as was bella was like voldemort and bellatrix both. but he had to say this was normal to him that his daughter would be acting like this in a time like this as well. hell this place would be a battle field and it would not even faze her none. that was his daughter for him. he sighed it kinda creeped him out why she was even smiling at this and thats something he sure as hell she didnt want to know about.

"Look what I found everyone! Oh hey dearest! But what the hell are you doing to him?" Asked bella

Hotohori sword was still against genro neck while voldemort,thothand spirit snickered at bella they was enjoying this greatly, while hotohori was happy to see her alive and it seemed that what she had on looked like his own. Genro pouted she changed her clothing. and miaka looked at everyone as if nothing disturbing was going on. but it showed that he had some sort of connection and just didnt understand it until he was able to remember what and who he was. spirit and thoth glared at genro and knew he was the second soul mate. and was jealous for that matter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the bandit hide out_

Hotohori wandered why in the world they wanted to help these people. But he was only doing this for his bella and sadly for the priestess since it was his duty and for the fact she was his friend and family as well. genro was looking like what the fuck right now since he was still trying to figure out how the man who is her father and one of his brothers was able to funtioned in everyday life hell how the fuck can his whole family function from what he was told about the weasleys.. it was so baffling as voldemort patted the poor guy on the back to let him know it something they all have ot get used to.

"I think I understand miaka your sure you wish to do this?" Asked Hotohori

"Yep I do! Fair is fair! And Tasuki's around here somewhere. We have to help them out." Chirped Miaka

Hotohori and some of their other members in the group only sighed knowing it was pointless to get through the child of a weasley and he knew that was something you wont be able to argue her to rethink of what she wanted to do. but then again he didnt even want to even think to live that way. Even genro and koji was looking at kenpachi and yumichika it was the first time ever they seen anything like them before. plus the one guy thoth and voldemort as well. the man had the face of a snake even though he was a snake demon and was deadly. but that was not commonly known just yet. but still the one looked like he maybe gay but it wasnt gay he was with one of bella kids from what he knew of.

"My love are you feeling well?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori brushed her cheek with the beck on his hand and held her in his arms. he missed this feeling while they where appart. even though he knew the other man was supposed to be her second sul mate. and he was going to make him the second emperor since it would be logical since he was going to be her husband and as well her second soul mate.. Genro shot the man a glare as if he was steeling something he wanted. even though he was the second soul mate and would be the emperor as well. but for now he wanted to kill the man for even touching his fire goddess. while voldemort smirked there it was that was the connection coming through finally the man was taking forever,

"Don't worry my dear I just needed to sleep a bit. That's all so don't worry so much. Plus I don't want to miss out on all the fun." chirped bella

"That's my little princess, im so proud!" Said Voldemort

Genro arched a brow not sure why this man was calling her his little princess.. Before hotohori could speak again he felt something rubbing against his torso. Looking down seeing who everyone was looking at and vegeta was snickering about, he saw the stalker starry eyed bandit. who had a boner for even seeing hotohori. he was even dry humping his leg. while everyone was wondering what very amusing things that they have missed when they were all split appart. while hotohori eyes went wide in horror from the fact that his stalker who happened to want to fuck hims till and in love with him even after knowing he was a dude a very beautiful dude and still wanted to do things like this with him.

"I found you my love! Now we can be together forever and ever!"

The starry eyed bandit cheeks where still pink and his eyes were all starry. Voldemort was laughing his ass off he couldn't help it that is just to funny. he normally finds things like this very amusing. While bella looked at her husband wondered what the hell was going on and was laughing her own ass off from the sheer sight of what the hell was goign on. this was just to hard to pass up to even laugh at.. while the others was snickering and was holding onto something this was just to funny to even pass up. even thoth was laughing his ass off at this. genro was confused at why this was remotely funny at all.

 **"AHHHHHH KILL IT! GET IT OFF OF ME!"** Screamed Hotohori

Voldemort laughed as he rolled on the floor that was the best moment to the others was as well laighing their asses off even bella joined in. it was never a day she would of been able to see this. they nearly forgot what they are really here for and that they are breaking into a bandit hide out while laughing their asses off. While hotohori looked at his wife who look amused. While kenpachi took the bandit and threw him out of the window to make him understand what personal space is and that he was not wanted. while everyone was still laughing their own asses off from what the scene was. hotohori glared at them all for this show of their own amusment. but he shook his head even in time like this they can find things to be amusing. and that is all that counted even if it was him.

"There they are!"

"Oh crap they found us!" Said Koji

"Leave them to me! Come forth wolves appear!" Said Genro

Genro threw his sutra in a rather dramatic manner even though it was he wanted to impress someone in this room. But only no wolves appeared the only thing that appeared was chocolate cake with strawberries on top before it came splattering in ron and charlie mouth was watering and wanting to eat that cake and not even caring where it came from he made sure it made it to its place well he and his brother shared it. while everyone either swaet dropped or face plamed and muttled dammed weasleys and bottless black holes of a stomach that was known to be all wealsey and doomed to anyones home they eat at..

"Huh? Whats going on? Canine demons come!" Ordered Genro

Genro trying one more time. He threw more of the talismans in the air but all that appeared were hamburgers, ice cream candies, hot dogs, freis and more cakes. Cup of noodles and the like. All of them fell over but ron along with charlie was eating them all up like there was tomorrow while koji was wondering if he died and ended up somewhere else. because he was to shocked at what the fuck he was looking at with chelie and ron and he thought bella was joking and it seemed it was not a joke.. and they all who knew what this was muttered about stupid weasleys again. while genro anger took over that someone changed his power and now he was not even able to use them.

 **"URGH! I DIDN'T ASK FOR FOOD! AND WHY IS THIS CLOWN EATING IT!"** Yelled Genro

Meanwhile miaka sat on the floor twiddling her fingers with voldemort behind his niece miaka. His hands on his hips with he wanted to scold someone in his manner of doing so. as a father who was about to scold a child who hand was found in the cookie jar, this was something that she and her family was known to do. and she was the only one who had the access to them as the time so the logical side of him pointed to miaka. since he knew his daughter would never ever pull a dick move like that even though if it was out of revenge. it was not right to a point to do that to do to someone powers. hell maybe nakago he kinda deserved it. what did this poor guy do to her to even think about doing that. he would spank her but he knew charlie would be mad at him if he even thinked about spanking his daughter. he himself never had to spank his heirs. even when his son was alive. who happened to be a death god now so rinji was just happy he was able to remember his family it took him long enough to do so but he loved his sister. but he as on a mission back home.

"Miaka molly weasley what did you do?" Asked voldemort

"DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Yelled Genro

Miaka smiled brightly as she gave a peace sign, voldemort sighed and face palmed sometimes he wondered if he should open their skulls and see if their was a brain in there. he knew mayuri and stein wanted to do that as well. but they knew they are not allow to do such a thing. while charlie and ron was happy rubbing his stomach. bella eyes flashed knowing that something was about to happen. She had to get everyone out of the way. this was not going to be good since there was going tbe flaims coming their way and that was not going to be pleasent when it came down to what headed this way.

" **EVERYONE MOVE!"** Ordered bella

Everyone dodged the red hot flames some of the floating so they didn't get burned. Once the flames where gone everyone gathered together only to see the fat fuck there before them. While voldemort wanted him he will give him the death. he wanted to murder him for what he had done to his brat. that was a crime in his books and a higher one since she is his daughter. but even though it was a crime anywhere you go but sometimes when it came to his daughter the fucker will die. he was going to suffer for even thinking about what he had done to his princess. so this was going to be the final day he lives and he was going to be sure dammed well that it will be.

"So genro you're here? You can't get your magic to work huh?" Asked Eiken

Voldemort cracked his knuckled plotting all the delightful ways to make this fucker pay for what he did to his daughter. his little princess who was far above them little fat ass pig who dared to touch his betters. and he was going to lean the way he knew how. and he was goingto maek him suffer like he made his little princess suffered. No one touches the a pureblooded woman the snake lord and kings daughter that way and lives to tell about it. Well other than hotohori since they were mates even genro who was confused still why he was feelng the way he was. but even ayame was about to impail in fat ass on sesshomaru and bellas sword for what he had done to her sister.

"Your highnesses?" Asked Nuriko

"No Nuriko! Tasuki is here." Said Hotohori

"So after all their talk these guys aren't going to help us." Said Koji

Genro growled in annoyance he thought they had a crew but then again they did have a odd matching crew. But it was enough to help them get what is needed to be done. The only thing is they wanted to murder eiken and he didn't mind to let them have him. Miaka was going to go in and fight them only to be yanked back by bella who only glared down at her cousin as a command for her to sit there and behave herself. hikaru and karou pulled miaka back from their grandmother knowing what she was about to do. and she was going to not be pretty when it came down to when she was in the mood to kick peoples asses when she was in that mood. that was for sure they all knew that for a fact.

"I know that tasuki is one of them. He might as well get harmed along with the rest of these idiots. If he joining forces with htme he scared of a fan. He don't sdeserve to be a warrior." Hissed bella

bella charged head first into the crowed of bandits she tossed the fat fuck over to her father as he and a some of the others took turns in blasting him to murder him for what he had done. While bella started to dispose of them one by one. bella kicked a man in the face sending him into the wall. She elbowed another that tried to sneak up behind her. Her mouth was curved in a dark smirk. As she gracefully dodged and effectively blocked. While eiken was dead and turned to ash from the amount of what was giving to him. She took a spear from one of the men. She flipped the point of the metal top was faceing her and the dull wooden end was using to swing accrossed the ribs of the men. Everyone who never seen her fight like this stood dumbfounded.

"I guess we where not needed." Said Nuriko

"Oh I feel so much fatherly pride right now." Said Voldemort

Koji and genro nodded dumbly. well genro had to say this sort of fighting was turing him on. he was slapped in the back of the had from the one person. he didnt know there was people who was able to feel what others can feel. Hotohori looked prideful his wife wad ripping them a new ass. He could tell she was avoiding all their vital parts and just rendering them all unconscious. Despite what she had said earlier. well voldemort made sure to have murdered the fat one for what he had was really kind heart. On the other hand it was genro first time seeing her in action. He knew she was scary. But he didn't know she was this scary. But he knew he shouldn't be turned on right now but he was extremely hard at this moment. Everything was going smoothly until a sharp burning hot spasm pain went through her body.

 **"AHHHHHH!** " Screamed bella

bella fell to her knees and curled up in a ball and wrapped her arms around her body in pain tears streamed down her face as she tried to scream again only nothing came out. Hotohori and voldemort rushed over to her. As they checked her over while kenpachi took care of everything else. bella was shaking from the sheer amount of pain she was in. szayel had the potion kit so she was going to be somewhat comfortable. but they needed to get her stop from shaking first hotohori and voldemort had to hold her to make sure she was able to swallow everything that was given to her. he rememberd what this sign was but he knew for a fact that she dont want no one knowing. .

"My love whats wrong?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori shook his wife but all she could do was cry. szayel handed the potioned that she needed something for pain as he took out the potions and made hotohori feed it to her. As he waited for her to swallow it. As miaka did something stupid and ran at the one who tried to attack haruhi only to be strangled. bella tried to get up only to be placed back on hotohoris amrs. voldemort made sure to smooth back her hair to make sure she was ok and alive. he was worried for his little princess he was told the signs from sesshomaru on what was going on. but the thing was since things has changed from the regular copy that was not the best thing to even think on.

"Let everyone deal with this one little princess, you need to save your strength I will no loose my little princess's." growled voldemort

"And you call yourself men?"

Everyone looked up to hear a voice that sound all to familiar. And they saw the ogre symbol right there glowing brightly,. Even voldemort and kenpachi and sesshomaru as well rumple was in shock at what they where seeing before them. how the hell did he make here from the capital that will not last long after his daughter was healed. and he didn't see no one who have took him here. then it hit him that the weasley will be sad when she realized that he was not real just a illusion. this was not going to end badly he and all of them was able to know this was not real. and that this was not going to be a happy end for her. but this might be what she needed to let go of what she is holding in her heart.

 _"That voice,"_ thought Miaka

From the shadows tamahome stepped out his fist instantly made painful contact with one of the bandits faces. As he beat the living crap out the rest of the men sending powerful hits in every direction. miaka held her hands to her heart thinking this was really tamahome. while ayame and kahoko was trying to get her to speak to them. she was not thinking right even though they understood why she was like this. but he was not the real tamahome and it will break her heart when the illusion was over with and he was gone once again. alice turned her face away knowing what the outcome was going to be. her father was preapred to comfort her to let her know that he was there.

 _"Tamahome.. can it really be true?"_ Thought Miaka

Everyone was soooo confused at this point in time and wondered how tamahome made it here from kuto. while ayame and kahoko and alice was still trying to snap miaka out of this so it wont hurt as bad when she realized it was not real. they knew this was a spell and not really tamahome here it was something genro conjured up and didnt even realize what he had conjured from his spells. so for right now genro was in a confused state from what he was seeing and wondered when this person got here.. As all the bandits where down on the ground tamahome heaved a huge breath.

 _"He here to protect me."_ Thought Miaka

Genro made his way over to what was his and took the fan to make it know who is the true leader of the bandits now. While all the confused people was looking at the fake tamahome standing there proudly. Miaka was to absorbed in the sudden appearance of tamahome and with genro relishing his victory. Hotohori glanced at bella she was trying to stay conscious but the super pain potion was starting to kick in. a broken hearted miaka was kneeling on the floor with her father arms around her to give her comfort. Miaka was sobbing loudly while holding onto the talisman to her heart that was the last thing she saw before a tear escaped her eye and passed out not even seeing that charlie and ron took his daughter and niece into their arms to give her comfort..

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

The bandits were all on their knees as they finished apologizing to miaka and the others. genro and koji were standing on the side making sure that they all knew their place. Miaka waved them off and forgave them just like her father side of the family and that is something they would never thought to see. they thought they had a black hole in their dammed stomach and they had to have someone use magic to give them their hand back from the nes who was stupid enough to put their hands in front them eating even though they did warn then not to do so when it came down to what not to do and what to do when you eat around a weasley. voldemort sighed he knew he should be enjoying this but he wasn't he was more worried about his brat. he sent word back to the palace to let the others know how she is.

"Oh and one more thing, is there anyone here by the name of Tauski by any chance?" Asked ron

All the bandits where whispering to each other to see if anyone knew who this person they are asking for the other bandits asked the elder ones and they didn't even know. Genro stood off to the side with his arms crossed and his eyes where closed. He was a bit depressed finding out bella was married but that wont stop him he seemed to not have remembered hwo he was just yet. even though they think he has and just avoiding the fact for the time being. but then again he needed to figure out what the hell was going on with his feelings with the little fire goddess. he was confused by all what he was feeling when it came down to what he was feeling. and this blasted pull he was feeling to her.

"Well I know who it is," said Genro

They all turned to look at the bandit leader and wondered if he would be kind enough to tell them who he is. And where to find him they just hope that it was good news and not bad news. voldemort walked off he was in no mood to hear what the man has to say. he was going to go and check on his little princess she had a bad reaction and from what he was told before that this was way worst than what happened the last time. and nakago was the one who altered the whole thing to make it worst and he knew for a fact that he did it to make her to come to him and he knew his daughter would never she would rather die. and then he will go and sleep some. but he already knew how this was going to play out and he was not going to sit here and hear it.

"You do? Tell me!" Said Miaka

"Ok but don't get too bummed out. Tasuki was the classified name of our former leader not the fat ass the one before him. So basically means he is dead." Said Genro

Miaka looked crestfallen from the news while some of their group was looking at genro and had a feeling he was lying. And the bad thing is they knew bella was to weak to use the shikon jewel or tennsagi to help out there. and sesshomaru had to go back through the portal to go and gather some things and then he was going to come back. its just as long as he not ash. but they knew she was way to weak at this point she was not able to use until she was able to have the poison out of her system unless she would over use the power.

"Sorry about that, I wish we could bring him back to life but it seems that we can't." Said Genro

Genro still had his eyes closed and just listened to the helplessness of miaka group. Now he knew what bella meant by she was like her father side of the family it seemed he didn't know how either of them functioned. it was like the whole weasley clan was like this and it was creepy. he knew that the men learn a lesson that not to put your hand in front of a weasley face while they are eating. but then again there was alot of things you dont do aroung a freaking weasley. while they all looked around and wondered what they are goin gto do about this. and had this feeling bella was not going to take this too well once she hears about this so they better be prepared to have the hide out blowing up.

"It's all over now." Said Haruhi

Miaka couldn't believe that it was all over it just cant be. How were they supposed to finish their mission and summon suzaku and bring tamahome back from kuto if they didn't have all the suzaku warriors. so basically they are kinds screwed not. if she didnt have then all she wil never ever see tamahome again. or summon suzaku. so what else was she going to do now with the information that she was just give. she would have people be made at her if she forced her cousin to do what she knew how to do when she is in such a sickly condtion but when your basically wanting to have your soul mate back then you do about anything to get to that goal. but she knew she was not able to go and do that to her.

"It just can't be." Thought Miaka

Koji looked over at his best friend who was like the brother who he never had. He wondered if he should offer them all to go to where the boss man tomb so they could pay their respects. genro sighed he was still trying to figure everything out. its so confusing from what he was feeling. and it all started to get wrost when he met that little fire goddess. maybe just maybe he would be able to speak to one of the others and maybe they would be able to tell him about what in the world is going on with him. that is something he needed to know because it was drving him made on how he was feeing to a point of wanting to go and ask her his self. but he knew he couldnt do that so he was going to ask the others.

"Listen Genro , so you wanna go out and visit the boss's grave tomorrow sometime? You probably miss him don't you?" Asked Koji

Genro only nodded his response as the others where talking to each other seeing what they needed to do next since tasuki was dead. Well if it's the truth in all they where wondering and took bets knowing that bella was going to be the one to beat the crap out of him. because wehn jasper gave him that look and as well aro they knew there was something up about him. but then again they had no right to get into his life. even though aro basically wiggled his wayt through the mans mind. but for now that was something he had to learn on his own. or come to one of them to talk to them about it. or alice idea leave a letter let him find it and then he kicks his own ass for not knowin what he was feeling.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours late_ r

Hotohori had decided to step out for a bit. Thunder echoed in the halls and figured that there was a storm raging outside. Putting that aside. His mind drifted back to their little issue. All these problems were popping ip one by one and he was starting to feel suffocated for now. He just wanted to see his wife and hold her in his arms. he made sure not to peek up the step kids and step grand kids who were with then since they where already told them not to bother them so he knew better not to. He continued on his way to the chambers that will be theirs while their stay here. He opened the double doors and saw his wife there on her stomach reading a book from the large library in the room he made his way over to her and crawled next to her and kissed her neck.

"Hello my love you look comfortable." Said Hotohori

"I am thank you dearest." Said bella

Hotohori moved over her head to his lap and ran his figers through her hair. He smiled down at his beloved and wondered if it would be a good idea to let her in on what genro said. He didn't want to keep nothing from her so he was going to tell her. the man better be prepared for what is about to come his way once she finds out what he was about to tell her. even though he was going to get turned on by her anger so what the hell. even in her sickly state he didnt wnat to let her know what was going on. but then again he had to tell her as well because she would be deeply pissed off from his keeping things from her. and he would never ever do that to his beloved.

"My love we have heard from Genro that Tasuki was the name of their former leader." Said Hotohori

Hotohori held his breath while he let her sink that into her mind. When he heard the book snap shut rather loudly from the sign of her anger that was coming out. plus that deep breath thing she does through her nose when she is about to go off on someone and flip out. her gem like eyes looked at him with fire and she jumped up and anger was coming off her. hell the whole place probably in the whole area that is around them is able to feel her anger. oh this was not going to end well when it came to the second soul mate. and he wont be able to expirence the love between her and himself if he was dead. he had to come to terms when it came down to him having to share her. but it will be nice to have a second emperor.

 **"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT TASUKI IS DEAD!"** Yelled bella

Hotohori was unbelievably turned on by his wifes anger well anything she does turned him on. And he just condemned the bandit leader to a life time of pain and suffering hell voldemort and few others already put their threats out there to him. it looks like that the second soul mate wont be living once their soul mate gets her claws in to him. and that was not going to be a pretty sight when it does happen. but then again this was bella nad she was going to beat the respective shit out of him once she learned the truth. he sighed and knew everyone was able to feel this and knew that they are agreeing with her. but the sickness she had is what worried him in her current state.

"Well yes my love. Unfortunately aaccording to genro," said hotohori

 **"GENRO! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE PERVERTED BANDIT! I SWAER IM GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF HIM AND THEN REVIVE HIM AND THEN I WILL MAKE HIM FEEL PAIN THAT HE HAD NEVER FELT BEFORE! I WILL MAKE WHAT NARAKU HAD DONE LOOK LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK TO WHAT IM GOING TO DO TO THAT LITTLE FUCKER! I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM MY BITCH!"** yelled bella

bella was pacing back and forth her anger was all over the place and it didn't help that there was cheering from the other rooms to tell her to beat the crap out of him. and he knew that for a fact that they would cheer her on since they woudl do it themselves. and he wuld as well. but she was sick and she needed to keep whatever strnegth she had in her so they could find someone to help her and heal her from her sickness that she is suffering from. He knew of a way and he wanted to do it so badly he took her around the waste and flipped her under him and pinned arms above her head.

* * *

 _Lemon start_

 _Hotohori used the obi from his out fit and tied her hands to the head bored as he stripped her down to nothing. He ravaged her body as he suckled on her breast his one hand testing to see if she was wet. he growled when he flet the soaking wet folds of his wife. he he was so turned on he was going to make her come over and over again for what he felt right was going to make her scream his name over and over again. he had been so fucking turned on since he seen her fight and he was going to show his little wife what she does to him when she did that._

 _"I'm going to make you scream my little spit fire." Said Hotohori_

 _bella moaned as he shoved his huge cock into her and hit her sweet spot. Pounded in to hard and fast as he she always enjoyed it,. Even though they where not the only ones making the sweet sound of love that night. even though they forgot to put up the silencing charm so everyone else who was mating was hearing this and well lone figures who was jacking off to this as this moment out side of the room. he just couldnt contain himself with the thoughts of him making her maon that way to him. screaming his name in passion._

 _"You mine my love and only mine." Said Hotohori_

 _Hotohori felt her walls clench around his long thick cock and he spilled his seed deep into her making sure she had every drop inside of her. He smirked to see that she was basking in the after glow of their wilf mating. as he rolled off her and pulled her with him he was trying to catch his breath and wiped the swaet from his face and her, he knew he drained her of the remaining entegy she had left in her. he would not have to owrry about her freaking out like that until tomorrow morning._

 _Lemon end_

* * *

Hotohori covered the both of them over as he kissed the mark he left on her neck showing any male who she belong to. Until he heard someone banging on the wall and sounded annoyed by the others who seemed to be doing the same thing at this point in time. even though they didnt know they didnt put the silenceing charm up to not let no one hear it.

 **"RUNTS DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE! BEHAVE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MY RUNT MATING!"** Yelled kenpachi

 **"OH COME ON UNCLE KENNY NOTHING WRONG WITH IT!"** Yelled Hikau

 **"SHUT IT HIKARU I'M TRYING TO FINISH!"** Yelled Kyoya

bella eyes went wide from all that was going on. It seemed her kids are now sexully active. Hiskau is mated to harribel. Karou was mated to loly., but she didnt need to know what was going on. most of all with her mother who seemed to have popped in for a while. hotohori snickered at his wife. she just didnt want to even think about her pups even doing the nasty. even her grand kits as well. she just cant even sit there and think on that. while the lone figure outside of the room was wondering what the hell was going on.

 **"RUNTS KEEP IT TO YOURSELF I'M TRYING TO SLEEP AND YOUR MOTHER IS BRAKING DOWN THE WALL'S!"** Yelled kenpachi

 **"MY EARS I DON'T NEED TO HEARD ABOUT MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS AND MOTHER AND STEP FATHER HAVIN SEX! PLUS IM IN THE MIDDLE OF MY MATING AT THE MOMENT!"** Yelled maka

bella sighed when they where finish and fell to sleep while hotohori fallowed right after seemed that her mother has left for the night and popped back to the palace after doing what she wanted to do with her father. While the sounds of love lasted trough out the night. Genro growled and marched off to the room to relieve himself from watching what he saw. and the fighting with each other through the walls was intersting since when do people do that through walls these days. he had so much to learn on who these people and what the hell they are.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day._

Morning came over the lands and droplets of water glistened on every leaf. Voldemort had to go back and help with the training replaced by ritsu and his mate momo she wantd to see what the second soul mate looked like. They all went to the forest where a hiden dome the tomb of the former leader as promised by the gang and genro and koji. Some of them where standing around to visit tasuki inside the torches were lit and in the center lay a simple wooden coffin. Genro solemnly placed a hand on top of it and said some words of respect.

"A good man." Said Genro

Miaka continued her self pity thoughts while her father and uncle to help with the training. She wanted to just crawl in a hole and die she would never had tamahome back at this rate. aro and caius sighed since they decided to come along as well. they felt for the man. but aro found out that he was confuse with everything that is going on right now. plus didnt have the time to sort it all out it seemed.

"Um boss?"

"Hm?" Asked Genro

Everyone turned to look over and see what is was about that will be said. While they waited to see what this was all about maybe they where going to get some form on good news other than last night. ikkau was mating with scarlet. aro was going to be the one to preform the marriage rights once the man knew who he really is. but he was never ever found out what else he was hiding as well. but then again the man was having the hardest time to trying to figure out who he really is. that is something he took notice right away. he would have to see that letter that he left in his room so he would understand what he was feeling..

"I heave heard some rumors about this."

"Yeah what is it?" Asked Genro

"There were some talk going on about someone up in north Choko who supposedly can bring the dead back to life."

Before the poor guy could finish thoth slammed the poor bandit against the wall. tamaki burried his head into hotohori feeling ashamed of his father. Hotohori now can see that the man had to go and do this now and ran his fingers in his step sons hair. he knew that he was feeling ashamed of his dad right now. but he was happy that he thought of him as his father as well. the man has to learn a few things when it came down to asking god or not really cool it down. if it was a enemy yes. but they are no enemy to them. so why is he not thinking and just doing whatever came to him. appollon sighed and knew that is the way the man is. and nothing will even change that. well only when his mother had done that to him that was what changed it and it was creepy as fuck,

"Hey keep talking buddy!" asked thoth

"Um well sir its just a rumor I over herd."

"Then we all are going up there to choko to check this out!" Demanded Miaka

Miaka fisted her hands and determination emanated off her in waves poor jasper was feeling it. While alice had to drag him out of the place while caius looked at them as if he felt bad for him. ayame patted the back of her mate. koga sighed and kissed her forehead to let her know his thanks. sometime the the egyption god was a pain in the ass. is to much that they wanted to kill the. but they always just dealt with then as they always did. thoth was one of those people who just basically dose things as he feels that he was able to do them. but then again the only time when he was not like this when he went off the radar his mother was the one who fucked with his mind sealed his power and changed his name. but he did learn to l ove when she did that. even though it was at the cost of his only son.

"Even if there is only one percent chance that its true we must take it," said emma

killian smirked his little woman was so cute when she was being serious while hikaru and his mate harribel was only shaking their heads knowing what will be coming next in the way they where going to see miaka show that son intelligence. Miaka held out a bowl to every bandit's.. even though hook will keep it to himself that his one mother in law was one hot bitch. but even though he knew that is not something that he was going to announce out there. and he was not the only one who thought that way. its just creepy she was actually also the evil queen kid as well. even though it took a while for him to understand the whole issue when it came down to things that he had just learned about. he sighed he still didnt understand it all but he was going with the flow.

"I want a full bowl of rice before we go." Said Miaka

Everyone fell over into a pile after miaka had just said theat even thought she was going to do. even though he father and brother was in on it as well, They had a feeling that what it was she was going to ask. while they all left to go and do what they needed to do before they all has to set off to this place and meet this person who was goingt o help them well they hoped they would and not jjust some rumor and as well genro impending death from a very angry bella who will kill him and then bring him back to life after she beat the repective crap out of him. but then again the second soul mate was going to be learning a very valid lesson when it came down to bella.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was getting ready to leave. Genro came face to face with a very angry fuming bella with flames behind her as if hell was coming out of the gates as meeting him face to face,. He shrank back in fear and was completely turned on by this as well he needed help with the things that turned him on. and why in the world does this even seem familiar. and if he was turned on by this he needed some help badly. but the connection was still there he was jsut so confused by it all.

 **"GENRO! I HOPE YOUR NOT LYING ABOUT TASUKI BEING DEAD! IF YOU MAKES US GO ON THIS WILD GOOSE CHACE THEN YOU ARE IN THE WORLD OF PAIN! FIRST ON GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR EYES! AND USE YOUR INTESTINAL TRACK TO STRANGLE THAT PUNY NECK OF YOURS! THEN IM GOING TO TAKE A RUSTY BUTCHER KNIFE AND SLICE YOUR COCK AND BALLS OFF AND TURN YOU INTO A FUCKING FEMALE YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE PERVERTED BANDIT! I STILL DON'T TRUST A WORD OUT OF THAT LYING MOUTH OF YOU!"** Yelled bella

bella was shacking her clinched fist. They haven't even started and she was already ready to beat the living crap out of him. Hotohori along with ritsu and tamaki held onto her to make sure she didn't fall through with that threat. and they knew voldemort would be smirking at this if he was there with them. thoth and spirit was just smirking the little bandit needed to know what he was up against and that is to a very pissed off bella. and she was going to be pissed off to kill him when it came down to the things that he was hiding from them. alice left the note inside of the room where she knew that genro sleep that should be able to let him know what he was feeling and he would be able to sort them out much better. Miaka was happy to see genro and bella were good friends already.

"Since when did I lie to you my dear?" Asked Genre

 **"YOU'RE A MOTHER FUCKING BANDIT!"** Yelled bella

 **"WILL YOU JUST SCRAM ALREADY I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO WITH NONE OF YOU! WELL MAYBE YOU MY DEAR!"** Growled Genro

bella shot him a deadly glare that diamond would know all to well since she used it countless times in her battles. before looking on the ground letting her hair fall over her face. Hotohori, ritsu and tamaki was kinda cautious waiting for bella next move. It surprised when she lifted her head and smiled sweetly at him making umbridge look like a kitten. and maybe would have made her proud since she seemed to have liked her for some reason. hook like her since she was a temper one. and now he knew what the blood bond emma had with her gave her the temper.

"Oh you my dear little bandit I shall enjoy making your life a living hell. Until them have fun thinking about," said bella sugery sweet

bella flipped her hair over her shoulder and jumped on her husband back, jasper now remember why he loved her and still did was her kindness her warrior ways and the temper that matched it all, he never liked edward being with her. and now he understood why he hated him with her. she was too good for him. and that is the truth edward was just a lowly being to what bella was. and they all seemed to agree to that. even carlisle he agreed more than ever. and they hated the fact that they had to leave her alone like that back then. genro was just standing there frozen stiff lucky his clothin hided the boner he had. Whole everyone one tried to un freaze the man. Until he did they all left to go and left.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

After a few hours of riding they decided to rest the horses by the river. Miaka sat under the tree while reading tamahome leter with a bottle of water next to her. While all the couples where having their time together. Hotohori and bella was under a shady tree he had her between his legs letting her rest he knew she felt awful. as he rubbed her stomach he knew that she was feeling like crap. and that she was feeling like she was goingt o vomit. he needed to make sure he was there to care for his beloved wife. and that is what he was doing right now. as she looked like she was deep in thought.

"You seem like deep in thought." Said Hotohori

bella opened her mismatched eyes and let out a sigh her thoughts where on tamahome and yui and that is a subject that she never ever wanted to think on.. She knew why tamahome was taken to kuto in the first place it was all greed and wanted the person she could never have. but for now she had to worry on what yui had up her sleeve that girl maybe sweet and kind. but she has a darker side that she had seen come out a few times. and she would not stop at nothing to get what she wanted. but then again she had nakago this time and that is never good in the mix of her darker side. she just hoped tamahome wont fall pray to what they had planned for him.

"Yes dearest I have loads on my mind. Thinking of how yui and tamahome was doing, even though I had a feeling why he went it was not as the warrior of suzaku, its because she cant have the person she cant have. But then again I try not to think on it." Said bella

bella eyes snapped open wide and started to clutch her chest again the poison is starting to act again and it was starting to get more and more painful. it way worst than the last time this happened to her. and all because nakago had to get her back from not even wanting to come to their side of things. so this is the way he acted out on what he wanted to send a message to her. but once she is healed she was going to murder him painfully. She could tell the poison was getting more and more worst. Until she flashed over to some bushs and barfed up everything that she had in her stomach. Hotohori rubbed his wifes back, he was worried he didn't want to loose her. As she took something to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry,." grumbled bella

"No need to be sorry my love are you ok?" Asked Hotohori

bella sighed and only nodded as she fell asleep. hotohori sighed and knew she needed her rest so he picked her up and placed her on the horse when he got on he let her head rest against his chest so she was able to sleep. thoth and spirit eyes looked worried as if they knew what was going on. they bowed their head to hide their deep deep sadness. as they took off he made sure that she looked comfortable enough so she was able to rest some while they made their way to the place that they needed to go to. he knew his step children was upset and worried and so was he. plus he knew that his two future children went back to the future since they had things to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Tamahome_

Tamahome was having a good dream about him and miaka. And it seemed the dream of her giving him a blow job. It felt so real as if it was really happening to him right them and there. even though the dream was of bella doing that to him. but he would never ever announce that to anyone. even though he knew nuriko get those dreams about her as well. but he would never tell the drag queen secrets it would be his end if he did. but they keep their deep obessessive secrets when it came down to the girl that they love and obsessed with. and he had this feeling that nakago was obsessed and thinking it was called love. but it was really a simple obsession that most of them have for her.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome woke up to see yui only in her shirt and no undergarments on underneath. He was starting to freak out bella and ayame will kill him for real other than beating his ass for this one. most of all miaka father would kill him thinking that he fucked around on his daughter. he would use that thing called the killing curse and kill him when it came down to him fucking around on his daughter. he was going to be a dead man once they find this one out. and with that power aro has it was going to come out. that and alice who was able to have visions and he would be dead more than once if she shared those visions. he was so fucked up the ass and with out the lube.

"Oh thank goodness your still here. I had a dream that you went back to miaka and left me here all alone." Said Yui

"There nothing to worry about. When the time came you will come with me. And by the way we didn't do anything? Do you have any idea what bella will do to me if she finds out if we had any kinds of sexual intercourse or anything in that area,. I do like my dick right where it is thank you." Said Tamahome

Yui just wasn't going to say that she did suck his cock in his sleep and jacked him off and let him fuck her in the ass while he was asleep she was stilla virgin but that didn't mean she didn't have needs. but she knew he was not going to survive if bella did find out that he had been used like that. plsus he would be ashemed of her if she found out as well. but she was going to use tamahome as she sees fit he was her slave and her bitch now. well until they plot out a break out then she would have to go darker so she was able to keep him right by her side. but she would never tell well only to miaka and that is it. since it would be fun to rub that in her face when she sees her again.

"No we didn't." said Yui

Tamahome let out a sigh but he had a feeling she was lying to him and molested him in his sleep. it was way to real when it came down to it. but he really dont want to have his penis cut off and shoved somewhere that he knew it should not be shoved by ayame. And that's why he had to piss real bad he knows when he was molested by the issue with nuriko, a servant came into the room. but either way he knew that bella and charlie would slaughter him if he had done that with yui. and he already had their anger to him right now for the little stunt he pulled. but then again that was for him when he returned hom. but then again so would everyone else. but he was more relieved that it never happened.

"Lady Yui Lord Nakago wishes to see you."

"Well I must take my leave. I'll have some breakfast ready soon." Said Yui

Yui kissed his lips and left Tamahome tasted something that was nurikos lips when he thought she was a she, oh crap his dick will not be there if bella and charlie found out what she did to him. and he had this sinking feeling that yui had done that to get back at miaka, in which in the end would be him getting his cock and balls sliced off and turned into a freaking female by miaka mother. but then again he wondered how bella was doing she was not feeling all to well before he did this. but then again that was something that he knew that was going to not change until they found someway to help her or cure her. all because of nakago getting turned down by her.

 _"Breakfast huh? I wonder if miaka is eating with her father and the other weasleys right now."_ Thought Tamahome

A image of miaka along with her brother and father and the other weasley's eating down a mountain of food. and nuriko nearly having his arm bit off from reaching for something. Then charlie and ron fighting over the last piece of food that was on the plate oh how he missed those guys. he sighed and hoped they would get the warriors soon so he was able to go home and get yui out of this place as well. he missed them all and wished to be back home he wanted to help the others to help bella to get well. but nope he was going to go home and get killed for stupid stunt he had to pull. plus if nakago didnt kill him before they do he would be shocked to survive everything.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Kuto palace_

Yui was sitting on a throne that was meant for the priestess of seiryuu. The candled on the stone walls provided just enough light to make it look creepy . nakago stood off to the side of her and was disgusted that his priestess did what she did. he wondered if she had any shame whenit came down to his priestess and how she acted around the suzaku warrior who seemed to not know what had happened to him when he was out like a light, he sighed and he thought about his little goddess. that normally help him when he had to deal with stuff like this. plus he hated the priestess since she reminded him of the female version of he emperor and that made him sick to a point.

"So your saying that Tasuki is dead?" Asked Yui

"Yes my lady. And as well the shikon miko was raped by the former leader of the bandits by someone who killed him. And it seemd she took the place of the suzaku miko. But now they are heading to a city called choko in the norther of konan there is rumors of a person who can bring back the dead."

Yui wanted to kill miaka for what happened to usagi again. but this time it was not edward, inuyasha or naraku who had done this. she wondered if the fucker was dead for what he had done. but she would never know until she was told by bella her self and she knew there was alot of things that was left out for her own good. but she learned them very slowly from what tamahome had told her about. but she would not let no one know that tamahome told her anything about her sisterly friend. plus her kids as well she would never ever thought of having that happened to them.. She sighed and wanted to punch a wall but who in the world kill the person who did it to her. She will think on that one later whens he was along or in the bath.

"Go and watch over them and report back to me at once." Ordered Yui

Nakago felt sick that wasn't correct as yui left to go to her chambers and get ready for the day. While nakago left to go and think on some matters that needed to be placed at the moment. if the fucker wasnt dead he would kill him himself. but he knew for a fact his thoughts are less pure when it came down to her. but he would do it since he was in love with her and not some sick freak like bastard who had done it to her. the lowly pig who thinks he was good enough for her. hell he didnt even know if he was good enough for one like her. but then again he was more than better than that filth. and that is enough to be said. he just hated his priestess since she creeped him the hell out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

The road let them to a dilapidated village with numerous crows hovering and perched themselves on the trees. The city was like their trees. Dead. While everyone who had a nose that needed to cover it had no choice in the matter,. Until some men pushing a cart came speeding past them as if they are in some sor hurrt to get somewhere. but whatever was on that cart smelt like a dead body. some of them was getting memories of the black plague. well the ones who had lived around that time period. bad enough they locked theirselves away from the world so they didnt have to smell that stink. lucky enough they are able to feed back then with out getting it.

 **"GET OUTTA OF THE WAY! MOVE IT AT ONCE!"**

On the cart was another man who looked seriously ill. Hotohori and caius gaze trailed after them in wonderment. Even aro was a but affected by the whole thing plus they wanted to gag. they all have to cover their nose and casted a charm so they are all able to breath with out wanting to barf from what the stink was around this place. even hotohori who had to do that as well since the mating he had that sense of smell as well. miaka was wondering what in the world why everyone was looking so green for. even nuriko was confuse he was still getting used to the powers that he has and the sense of smell didnt bother him none he was used to the smell and stink of death.

"What in the world could've happen to this little city?" Asked Nuriko

"usagi and the rest of you are you well?" Asked Nuriko

bella and everyone with their nosed cover wanted to just go and find a place and barf it seemed the place smelled of death and it was not pleasant even hotohori had his nose covered he had bella powers from their mating. but they let out the sigh when they place the charm over their nose so they would be able to not smell no more. bella and some of them vomited from the awful stink that was all around them. they just didnt want to even think on anyting of the sort about what made it stink here. but that was something that they knew was something that they rather not think on.

"It's the smell of death." Said Aro

Miaka looked clueless even though she was ful demons and others as well. but she had the senses of a human since the seal was placed on her then again sometimes she was greatful for it if there was a smell here like they where saying. but she knew they all placed some sort of a charm over their nose so they didnt have the smell the awful stink of death. and aro and caius thought the stink of the black plague was bad enough. he never ever wanted to think on that time again. he hated to live through the black plague the horror of it all. hell it was hard enough to find food to feed on around that time.

"I don't smell anything?" Asked Miaka

"Oh believe me my dear its something you do not wish to be familiar with." Said Aro

Miaka tilted her head to the side not sure was he was talking about but then again she just waved it off. she had a feeling it was something that they remember and at this point in time it was something she rather not know and didnt care to much to even think on or to find out either. As the mirror showed one of the symbols to show where a suzaku warrior is at. tamaki poked his aunt to let her know there was something in the mirror stateing their a suzaku warrior in the town they are in. so they are in some sort of luck it seemed to have came here. maybe it would be the person who brings the dead back to life.

"Aunt Miaka look its another symbol." Said tamaki

Miaka looked at the mirror and saw a symbol for heal. So maybe this person they are searching for is one of the suzaku warriors and maybe they could kill one bird and one stone at once. tamaki rubbed his hand from the mirror being yanked out of his hand like that. while bella sighed and knew that miaka was just overly excited. her father side of the family was known for this sort of thing. and it never turned out well for the complete stranger when they come out of no where when it came down to a weasley in this sort of state she is in. this was something that they never looked forward to when it comes down to the whole weasley clan and that is something they learned to finally gave up trying to correct.

"How did we get so lucky! ALL RIGHT!" Cheered miaka

And of course being miaka who she is. She elbowed a woman in the stomach. Not even realizing that there was someone behind her then again she was in her own little world just like her father and the rest of the god forsaken weasleys that are sadly still alive and contnued to breed and populate the world of weaselys. the weasley clan woudl never ever die and than is something they also learned to accept as well. so this was not shocking to them when she does stuff like this. as they basically face palmed from the cheer stupidity over this. but they all have known that there was something else that might end up happening. tamaki looked at his father and patted his back.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Miaka

Miaka knelt down next to the lady to check on her to see if she was ok. While everyone shook their heads and wondered what the hell was wrong with this girl then again the daughter a freaking weasely that showed in every weasley that is born every freaking day. and it seemed they just get more and more stupidter as they are born. and miaka had some intelligence but she hides it. she had that black side of the family in her but it was not showing. plus the black family are black inu demons by blood. it showed in the way she acted around other people and the way her actions screamed im the daughter one of the weaslys so dont be alarmed on that just look the other way. even ther twin brother who was the exact image of molly weasley was just like her as well but the stupid part not the overly prtective mother but. but miaka looked like her mother.

"Yes forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going."

tamaki and hikaru helped the lady up and made sure she was ok. While they looked her over and seen she wasn't bad looking but there was something about her that they couldn't put their finger on. they had a hard time to see a soul chain and the soul wave lengths as if she was hiding them from them. as if she knew she was around people who are able to read such things like souls and soul chain. while she was looking at the very handsome young men who helped her up off the ground as she kissed both of their cheeks to let them know she was thankful for their help. they only bushed from what she had done.

"That was quite a spill you had there. You didn't get hurt?" Asked tamaki

"I'm sorry this happens with aunt miaka. She gets so excited and she starts acting like a kid, your should meet her father side of the family lady." Said hikaru

"No, no, not at all I think your daughter is really sweet."

bella snickered at what she had just said it was kinda, but she had to correct the lady that she was not her son daughter. As she walked over to the kind woman she kinda makes her sense go all crazy. but then again they thought that was her son daughter. but that was cute in all. but very very odd if she was her real grandchild. but she was not and only her cousin and that is all and she was to young for grandkits that her one adopted son had. they are fox demons with bat demon blood mixed with it. she sighed and went over and laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know what she had said was wrong and needed to be corrected. and thoth was seething from what she thought about his son.

"No she isn't my sons daughter." Said bella

Before the the woman could reply miaka had her hand on the ladies boobs and squeezed than like if miroku or chichiri was around they would be proud of her inner pervert coming out like always. plus that and what she did to genro was her inner pervert back when he kidnapped her and bella together. While szayel once again was the one who marched over to her and was about to scold her for the actions that she had just done to that poor woman. no woman should never ever walk up to another woman and grab her boobs that was not polite and not the actions of a lady.

 **"MIAKA MOLLY WEASLEY WE DO NOT TOUCH OTHER WOMAN BREAST!** " Lectured szayel

"Ah well uncle szayel I have been fooled twice now by appearances. I wanted to make sure she is a chick that's all." Said Miaka

Jasper and aro was doing damage control while they bowed to her and apploized for miaka being a pervert. well what they call the inner pervert in their books. While bella groaned and face palmed only someone came from the fucking weasley family would do something like then again she remembered a time that her father side of the family had done it to her once and her mother when she was younger. the man was stupid and he was spreading the stupid genes all over the place. dammed weasleys passing down the stupidity to all their newely family members. she should be lucky enough that she had a freaking brain left from dealing with so many dammed weasleys in her family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

szayel made miaka piggy back ride the lady to where she needed to go for the others had to say this was a proper judgement for this sort of things. While bella and a lot of their group felt uneasy around her but hid it so she wouldn't offend no one. but there was something off about this woman they just didnt know what in the world it was. but they knew it would come out sooner or later. its just this woman was someone they cant figure out and it was a pain in their ass to not know why she was creeping them the hell out. bella looked over to her cousin and wondered what in the world was going through her cousin mind.

"Sorry for this,"

"Oh it's all right. Its can be my apology. But are we getting anywhere close?" Asked Miaka

Miaka felt somewhat tired and strange but she thought it was just because of the atmosphere here. Still they had agreed to escort her and her punishment for being a letting out her inner pervert once more. she had been around their delightful perverted friends and family far to long. hell even uncle serius was a freaking pervert when he was not trying to flirt with every chick that walked around. Finally arriving at the house the door opened immerdiately opened to reveal two men and a woman. One of the men was old and the other was middle aged. maybe she was here to check the person over. maybe she was some sort of a doctor or something like that.

"Miss shoka,"

"Thank heavens! You have finally made it.!"

The woman now was known as shoka since the old man kinda opened his mouth to what the woman that miaka gropped name was.. She got off miaka back and sighed in relief as she popped her back, they made their way into the house to see what they where going to see and what was going on. they all wondered if she was some sort of doctor that was well known in the village since they are eager for her to get inside to get to work. but then again there was something off about her. or maybe she was the person they are searching for to take her back with them and do what is needed to bring tasuku back to life so they would be able to continue on.

"She must be the patient?" Asked Shoka

"She suffered horribly for over a month. Then her fever exploded and she died,"

Shoka gave them a reassuring smiled, the others wanted to know what she died from or how long she had suffered and when she had gotten sick. everyone was confused to what she had to make her look like she was about to die. Szayel could not get nothing from a magical exam from where he stood so he was baffled and so was the others. they wanted to know what she was going to do to help the sick firl that was looking like she was about to die in front of them. or maybe was already dead already they are having a hard time figuring this out. they dont even know what the hell was the sickness it not even coming up in their test that they ran quickly.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her now." Said Shoka

Everyone was like nearly on top of each other to see what she was going to do and how she was going to do it. or if she was going to do some sort of magic to help the girl. they just didnt want to miss a thing that was going to happen.. As shoka let her lips linger just above the dead girls mouth and what sort of healing that you have to kiss the person to heal them. No one in the room blinked. They wanted to see this and see if shewas the person they where searching for. The room was quiet and no one dared to move in fear of losing a moment, in less than a minute the seemingly dead girl opened her eyes and everyone in the room who hasn't seem something like this before only gasped.

"She's alive again."

"How did she do it?" Asked Hotohori

Everyone was either was talking to each other in code that they all knew. But they didn't know how or why she did it. But they wanted to know how and what kind of power she had to make her bring the dead back to life. bella and some of the others was getting this bad feeling on how she had just done that. even when you are able to make a death god to feel uncomfortable is a strong feet to be happy to brag about. they didnt even sense anything for a soul to be retuned to the body. so this was not something they didnt expect. but the soul chain was still intact and a few other things as well.

"It's been dreadful for far to long many months now have been plagued by a mysterious illness, it produced prolonged, blistering fevers that are more painful than death itself. The people have nicknamed the disease the demon Shikkonki."

Everyone saw a horrible one eyes monster flast in their heads. And the images of suffering people came to mind. As if to make sure. The two voltori kings had memoires of the black plague come their their minds and shivered, and how long that they took to feed on healthy blood around that time. they hated living around that time it was horror and never ever wanted to remember what they had to suffer. they never ever wanted to relive that kind of things again the awful smell and the death all over the place. aro and caius shivered from what they had to remember if that what they are about to walk into this was not going to be fun.

"Shikkonki?" Asked Hotohori

"The doctors have been unable to find a cure. Although miss shoka cant cure the disease, shes able to bring the dead back to life. They aren't as healthy as before but manu people prefer to die quickly and be revived than live with the pain of the disease."

alice perked up even though it was a tad bit morbid. They found who they where searching for and now they had to get her to go back with them, even before she could say anything miaka had shoka pinned to the wall. She yanked on her mate and pointed he sighed and the line went down to see who it was. it seemed another weasley family moment for the daughter of one of the male wealseys it seemed. they all sighed why are they not even shocked that she would do something like this. normally thoth is the one who acted this way and that is something they never expected miaka to pull a thoth.

"Miss Shoka you have to come along with us at once. There is someone we like you to revive. it is very important to do so." Ordered Miaka

Everyone groaned she could atleast ask nicely but it seemed that this was a wasley so what the hell they just didn't want to deal with this and let her go on this one. even thoth was humiliated from what she was doing. While bella rolled her eyes and groaned. while thoth was about to yank the stupid girl back. but it seemed it would do no difference if they even tried to get out away from the poor woman from the stupid weasely girl.. she kinda creeped them out even though they dont know why she did though.

"Don't aske me that! Id love to come with you. I really would but it isn't possible, ill never be able to leave this city again. I cant leave these people here with no one to help them. Besides if I step foot out side this city gates I would lose my power." Said Shoka

Some of them had to think it was a tad bit off but they would be able to see if it was real or not. But now they had to go back to genro and see if they would be able to bring the body here. This is when bella wished she was able to use the full power of the shikon jewel or the sword to help out. but nope nakago had to pull this shit and now she was not even able to do that. she was going to kill him painfull when they meet once again.. but she knew for a fact it would take to much out of her even if she tried. hotohori kissed his wife forehead knowing what she was thinking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Miaka rode with nuriko again while bella and hotohori rode side by side in their own little bubble that they are normally in when they are together. they are just as bad as miaka and tamahome when they are together. but then again that is with all soul mates they are just like that when they are with each other. They noticed that the twins and tamaki was gone maybe they went back to the palace and tell them what was going on. They where headed back to the hide out to see if genro was going to let them bring the his old boss body here to get him back and alive again,

"I think this place look like a cemetery," said Jasper

"Did we take the wrong passage? Maybe we should turn around," said Aro

Miaka was not going to have none of that. They needed to go and find genro and bring back tasuki here to get him back to get tamahome back . they needed to hurry and fast and she didn't care for resting either, they need to get tamahome back. well she wanted to be selfish and push everyone to get to the point where they need to get the one dead suzaku warrior back alive. ayame even kicked her ass for dareing to risk bella life for her selfish wish to have tamahome back. but it was the will of the soul mate bond. and even though she hated the reason why her sister in wolves has to suffer.

"There is no time! We have to get back to tasuki as fast as wel can!" growled Miaka

The next thing miaka knew was she was falling off the horse nuriko clutched th her shoulders just in time before she fell off the horse everyone was confused and had a feeling there will be zombies. even though half of them always wanted to fight zombies. so this would be a real treat for them. as well emmett was hoping there was zombies even though he was a vampire he wanted to take down a zombie. its something that came down to all of them wanting to fight a zombie. kikyou dont even count as a zombie when they ran into that walking dead cum guzzeling whore that she was but she got hers in the end for putting that power seal on bella so they were able to do what they wanted to do with her. and then hand her over to naraku in the same state,

"Miaka hold on. What happened?" Asked Nuriko

Hotohori brows furrowed and urged his horse over near theirs. While bella jumped off ehr horse and rushed over to miaka and touched her skin and removed her hand as quick as she placed it on her forehead. she hissed from the amount of warmth she felt. this was not good. and she got sick from after leaving the village so this was something they would also have to look into. they just have this odd feeling that someone in the village is doing this to people. but they had to get here back to where they came from the illness came from there. they should know what and how to rid of the sickness from her cousin body.

"Miaka your burning up!" Said bella

"I'm ok. My body only feel a tad bit warm." Said Miaka

Hotohoris eyes went wide and realized that she was getting what that village had. This was not good they had to get her to a doctor and fast since the ones they knew don't know nothing of the sighed he had a feeling that she would have been the one to get the mysterous illness. and he knew nothing of this illness since it was not in none of the files in the soul socitey. or matter of fact any where that is nothing to show that this was able to be cured. this is a bad thing with his wife and miaka down for the count. and bella is getting worst on a daily basis they have to do something for her and fast.

"We must get her back to the village and fast," said hotohori

Out of the blue nuriko horse started to panic and bella skillfully maneuvered miaka over to hotohori horse by using flash step. and nuriko was simply throne off by the frazzled animal. The horses whinnies became louder as the ground around its lefs started to sink and a rotten hand reached out from the soul. bella and everyones eyes widen and knew what they where seeing it was zombies. they all let out a squeel of delight about what they are seeing. it was like christmas came early and they got the gift of zombies to kick ass with for their gift. some of them are even doing a happy damce.

 **"OH MY GOD FINALLY WE GET TO KICK SOME ZOMBIE ASS!"** Cheered everyone

Well almost everyone hotohori and nuriko was a tad bit confused by this but they waved it off from the happy people with zombie craze right now so they could have some fun and beat the crap out of the zombies. but then again they seemed to be happy about it so why should they judge in what they get so happy go lucky about when it came down do fighting a zombie for some reason. they are even chanting we got the kick zombies asses. hotohori sighed only his wife and the others would be overly to happy about all of this. but he loved her by the way she thought it made her even more sexy even in her current state that she was in.

 **"BRAINS! WE WANT YOUR BRAINS! GIVE US YOUR BRAINS!"**

Not wanting to hear anymore hotohori unsheathed his sword as he joined in on the fight making sure he avoided the blurs. As nuriko played base ball with a dead tree making a home run with the zombies. Miaka eyes went wide in horror. she didnt want to be the zombie dinner. so she was going to be a whimp and cry out in fear from what it was about to happen to her. and hope that one of them was going to save her sorry weak ass when they get away from their poor zombie victim.

 **"NOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN! ITS JUST LIKE E.T THE PERVERTED ALIAN! I DON'T WONT TO BE ANAL PROBED AND RAPED THEN EATEN LIKE ELIOT WITH E.T!"** cried Miaka

Everyone looked at her from their fight only to wonder if her brain snapped with her fever they shook their heads only to see that each zombie they where coming more and more. bella ran into a pile of zombies knowing she would be able to hold them off until someone thinks of something. All they could see is the pile of zombies some flying here and there and lights of all colors. Hotohori ran into the pile of zombies he was not letting his wife do this one alone. He cut his way there the zombies and he found his beloved buried under heaps of zombies narrowing his eyes. Hotohori slashed away expertly until he saw a hand sticking out from the pile and he pilled it forcing his wife from the pile,. She was swating and covered in swart gashes and cuts alone with bites.

 _ **"REKKA -SHINNEN!"**_

Insteal of being swallowed by the zombies the tow of them where surrounded by flames. Familiar flames bella and hotohori looked up to see genro standin smugly on the ledge with his iron fan. but they all took notice that there was something diferent about him. even though some of them was now realizing that he finally came to terms with what he was feeling and what it all meant for him. but for now he was there and that is all that mattered and he was helping them kill off all the zombies. even though all their zombie murder boners was gone since they can scratch it off their list of the things i want to kick ass to.

"This is worst than I could imagined." Said Genro

 **"HEY MAMA LOOK WHO WE BROUGHT ALONE!"** chirped Tamaki

 **"YEAH HE CAME TO SAVE THE DAY RIGHT WALKING DEAD?"** Chirped the twins

bella shook her head and only snickered he sons for the sake of merlins balls they came up with the most weirdest things. she could understand that they are fox demons and it was in their nature. but they are so much like their father when she first adopted him. she does have fox demon blood in her with the blood adoption to shippo. But she loved them she was just happy that the twins are like their fatehr happy and kind and had this side of them that like to be like her. but she was hoping that he remembered who he is so she would be able to have him by her side like hotohori. but she would have to wait until they kill all of the zombies to do come to anything that was to that he finally accepted that he was her second soul mate just yet. even the eyes said it all by the way he looked at her.

"I'll wipe the rest of them out get down!" Said Genro

All the vampires in the group went up in a tree high enough to now get burned while everyone got down so they didn't get burned either. While the four on the cliff just stayed there. well they piled on kiarra and chronos so he would be able to fly high enough to not let them get burned. while genro saw everyone was in the clear now it was time to rid of the zombies and announce that he was the second soul mate. and that he was tasuki. he had to thank the one known as alice for leaving that letter for him. because if she didnt he would have never ever known what he was to the little fire goddess to him. and he was happy even though he was going to be another emperor and that he was going to share her. but that is something he was going to have to get along with..

 _ **"REKKA- SHINNEN!"**_

Everyone felt the harsh heat but within minutes the zombies where gone. And so was the others zombie craving was gone. While the twins and tamaki hugged their mother and grandmother while genro looked around and noticed it seemed there was newer people in the group now. but now they needed to know the real reason why he came back to save their asses. and by the look on their faces that they knew something that is not to shocking to them. he looked over to alice and nodded his thanks to her. she must of known what he was trying to tell her. and she only winked and smirked at him. while jasper smirked darkly knowing what was going to happen. he was only going to sit back and watch the show that was going to happen once he outs himself.

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't gonna come but I figured you need some extra protection. And I know none of you can throw fire." Said Genro

Everyone who was a magic wilder they knew that they could not show him now they wanted it to be a surprise to take that smugness down a notch and it would be funny to see if face once he does. plus loki had like three people cover his mouth from what he was about to out him being the god of fire as well. the others that was with them was looking at him it seemed that he was here for a reason. as they looked over to alice who looked all to happy about something. that little pixi knew something and it was something that they had a feeling that is was going to be rather funny to no ends once bella gets her hands on him. and that was going to be all to funny.

"What about your gang?" Asked kahoko

"We all talked it over and made koji the new lader. I know the old boss would of approved." Said Genro

Everyone only nodded but that still didn't explain why he truly was there. He was hiding something and they knew it was something that would make him get his ass kicked for it as as well. bella narrowed her eyes and arched a silver brow at him and figured it out. and he was going to get his ass kicked and then let aro do his thing. but then again there was alot of stuff they had to do for this task. but for right now she was going to have to go and kick his ass even if he was her second soul mate. he was warned to not pull the dick move on them. and now look what that caused that was her cousin getting some illness that they knew nothing about. and that pissed them all off to no ends.

"Why did you come back?" Asked Miaka

Genro arched a brow it seemed that miaka was the slow one who didn't figure it out when it came down to what everyone else had before they even knew him they seemed to known what it was. Everyone else figured it out before she did and so did her father and the one uncle it seemed that her father is something they share together slowness that goes with her father side of the family. but then again he knew what was about to happen to him for the dick move he had pulled on them. and be dammed he was turned on to know that she was his as well. his wish was granted that he was meant to be with her. and even though he had to share her with the other soul mate. but she was his as well they would have to take turns on locations on how they would do the nasty with her.

"Nut case! You are a slow one like your father and his family! Genro is just my nick name." said Genro

Genro raised his hand and pulled down the sleeve to reveal the red glowing symbol that will seal his fate in getting his ass kicked from bella for what he had lied about. While everyone looked at the mark that marked him as a suzaku warrior. even though he was bella second mate. it wont stop her for kicking his ass as well. that is something that the dick move he had pulled on him. well them again they never ever expected her to be with a bandit who is going to be a second emperor as well. the palace would have to make the announcement since aro sent the patronous to make the announcement on the second soul mate and emperor has been found.

"I am Tasuki and the second soul mate. and thank you for that letter alice, and sorry for tricking you like that. but there was alot of stuff to flow through to finally let it settle." Said Tasuki

Caius exploded how could this moron do something like this. Aro and jasper grabbed ahold of the short tempered king who was going to probably drain tasuki for what he had done but this one was bella but aro was going to marry the two of them. and hotohori sighed things are going to be livly now with him about the place. plus it would be good to have another emperor around. caius still wanted to beat his ass for what he had done. and how he fucked them over like that. while aro snickered at the issue on what was goign on. but then againt his was bound to happen with the short tempered king.

 **"WHAT YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD!"** Yelled Caius

"Now, now brother this is our little ones bitch not our's," said Aro

Jasper and some of the others snickered while caius had a dark look of pure pleasure of his face as he joined in with the people who where going to be watching this with pure bliss and with the meds that they take bella made they can eat human food. Draco conjured popcorn as his mother was behind tasuki. this was going to be funny as hell to watch her to kill him. well not kill him just only beat his ass enough to teach him a freaking lesson when it came down to newly enstated emperor and second soul mate. they all felt what bella was feeling and they couldnt blam her one bit.

"Well, well, well what do we have here. If I recall correctly my dear little bandit bitch. It was you who told us that Tasuki was dead." Said bella all to sweety

Tamaki gulped and was soooo turned on by this. While draco conjured chairs for everyone while jasper had a camra out this was going the the best one yet and funny as hell. And they think he pissed himself. he took notice that she was the sexiest thing when she was pissed off like knew it was a huge turn on for him annd hotohori. but then again she was theirs and only theirs. and they seemed to be protective over what is theirs. something they agree on together. but it also seemed that everyone was taking some sort of enjoyment when it came down to stuff like this. he sighed and knew that he was going to have to accept the fate that was given to him.

"Well I guess I can hold my promise. I did tell you that you where lying to me. It would make you have the expirence the worst pain alive, oh im going to enjoy this immensely." chirped bella sweetly

"I see Tasuki thank you for comeing. And may you rest in peace for what you did," said Miaka

bella dragged the crying bandit warrior away and all they heard was screams of pain and cried of help. Since they couldn't see it they got rid of the chairs and went over to miaka,. hotohori smiled that they are finally have the second soul mate to his bella. even though he would not be screwing him thank suzaku fro that only his bella and that all.. plus the second aro walked off from them after hearing the screams die down and the marking was done so he was able to marry the two of them he sent a patronous to the palace to let them know that he was here now.

"Now we have the fifth warrior was Suzaku." Said Miaka

Miaka groaned from miaka back. He could feel her going limp. Jasper tested her emotions she felt like she wad going to pass out and extremely sick thats what his empatch abilty was telling him. bella would feel the same thing if she was done with the whole thing with her second mate. even though they wanted it done soon as possible. after the married and marking thing was over since it was rather quick. hotohori nodded to tasuki as to say welcome to the group. but then again bella rushed over to her cousin side and looked over to jasper who shook his head to tell her she was not doing so well with her being sick in all. that means she will be down just like her as well. just not the same that is.

"Whats going on?" Asked bella

Jasper sighed he was lucky enough for her to remember the singals they had back in the vampire wars. he sometimes thinks back on that he now knew that she had been watching him and the rest of them from afar when she had to relive though out time. and he never knew it was her until he saw her again and that made them all feel like garbage since she didnt know herself because her destiny didnt start till after them, Now he knew who had been the one to kill maria and that he was grateful for her that she had done that.. they had to get miaka to the village since they knew what the hell was going on with her. they knew next to nothing to what she was feeling and how she was going to rid herself of the illness because it was something they never had dealt with before.

"You don't think it's the Shikkonki do you?" Asked kahoko

"Find my horse at one we need to return to the city quick as possible." Ordered Hotohori

Nuriko left to o as his emperor had commanded him. While jasper and hotohori had told miaka to hand in there. bella was kneeling by her side while she tried to keep her awake. It was tricky for her since she could feel herself wane. Usually she would recuperate instantly but it seemed that the posion is getting stronger and it blocked the flow of her powers making her unable to heal her wounds and regain her strength. bella struggled to stay awake. Her body however didn't permit it and she fell unconscious before miaka did,

 **"MAMA!"** Cried Tamaki

bella's head was about to hit the ground and hotohori and jasper was to occupied dealing with miaka to prevent her hitting the hard rocky surface and no one other that tasuki was closer to her. hotohori was just happy that he was close by to catch her. while tasuki wondered what was going on with her. while aro understood he kinda forgot to tell him that part about her being poisoned by something was a altered version of naraku poison. so they would have to tell him that later once they get miaka back to the village. even though aro was already going into explaining to what was going with bella.

"Hey! What's the matter with you chick's which one of you going to pass out next?" Asked Tasuki

Hotohori dreaded his wife is getting more and more worst he noticed it in the eyes of his step children. tasuki looked down at his and hotohori wife and wondered what is going on why she was passing out like this. he would find out soon enough he knew that for sure. but he just hoped she was ok. but he had this sick feeling that she was not well at all that is what he dreaded the most. and he was not prepared to lose something that the gods has granted him. well he meant the term gods since she was friends with gods of all kinds.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the village_

Everyone made it back to the village to miss shoka home in hope that she would be able to help them the ones they loved dearly. Tasuki was confused why his and hotohori wife would be acting the way she was then he remembered when they first met. she was sickly if he remembered correctly. and then there was the time he rescued her form the fat ass and she was not so well either. so what in the world is makin her this way. a person so strong and kind and has a temeper was weakened to something like this. it has to be hard for her to even deal with with it since she is who she is.

"Please miss shoka. Can you do anything for them? They seemed to be affected with the plagure you have here." Pleaded Alice

Miaka and bella were laying down on two beds next to each other. Tamaki who where next to her while hotohori in a chair next to her. Along with jasper on one side of the bed and tasuki was on the other side. She looked as if she was dead but she was still breathing as if she was locked away in her mind or a coma but this time the shikon jewel was helping her like it should. even though it was meant to be her soul. but they all wont accept her to leave them so soon. they all knew for a fact that she would not give up. she would never let something like this take her down like nakago wanted her to be taken down. or make his point acrossed that is something they took notice as well.

"There is nothing I can do about that." Said Shoka

"Please she is my mother," pleaded Haruhi

The woman ran a hand dawn the face of the girl she thought of her as her own something she was never blessed with since she died. and the man she loved had planned that to be with her in such a way. but that was never meant to be it seemed.. Well if she had ever had the chance to have any children that is. She felt bad since this girls kids where seeing their mother like this it pained her. she sighed and knew that this would be something they would not want to hear. even though it was the truth there was nothing she was able to help her. and she felt sorry for her from what she was seeing.

"The only power I have here is to raise people from the dead. That is my only gift. So Miaka would have to die before I can help her." Said Shoka

Tasuki did not like the fact she was saying she was not going to help the woman that he loved his wife his fire goddess. He was not going to sit back and take it up the ass for what she was saying. she was his fire goddess and hotohori;s. but this was something that he knew for a fact that they would never ever giving up on helping her and helping her to get better. they will never ever except losing her at all. they are going to make sure she lived and find some sort of a way to help her. and heal her from whatever she was feeling. that was something they are going to do. and she knew damn well that they woudl never stop until they do.

"And what about isabella? Does she have to die too before you pull your freaky power on her?" snapped Tasuki

Hotohori and the others looked at her and wanted to know the same thing that he had asked. tamaki looked at her as well he couldnt bare the though of loseing his other. thoth placed a hand on his son shoulder. he couldnt even bare the thought of losing her either. the first woman he had ever loved and will love forever. but that was not meant to be he and her. but he could still hope that he would get another chance to have that happened to him and her together again. but this was not the time to be thinking on such things. his son needed him to comfort him in his time of need.

"Even so if lady siabella were to die now. I could do nothing more than to pray for her." Said Shoka

Shoka looked at the floor feeling bad for giving the bad news and the young ones are the ones she felt more for since they are losing their mother and oddly grandmother. but that is not none of her business on how she was even a grandmother in the first place. The others didn't want to bring in voldemort and bellatrix not even the former evil queen since they knew this woman would be dead so many time. And regina who was her first mother and had to give her up for the fact that she was not ready for the child. but hotohori or tasuki would not believe what she was saying to them since they would never ever lose their wife. and the others as well. they cant think of the life with out her in it. caius was pinned down to the ground and so was thoth.

 **"SAY WHAT!"** Yelled aro

Everyone flinched they didn't expect from the normally calm vamire happy go lucky king. he was beyond pissed off about his soul adopted daughter was dying. he was not going to accept that fact. she was going to live. she suffered so much and she lived on. well the times she tried to kill herself. but that was for another. jaspere took ahold of aro and restrained him along with emmett. they are taking it hard as well. this was something that none of them would be able to accept the fact that she was going to suffer until whatever it is in her that was the altered version of naraku poison.

"Why?" Asked Tamaki

"Ever since miss isabella had stepped foot into this city. She was already slowly dying. Something insider her is causing her pain even if she died that something will not and I can assure you that it is fact stronger than the shikkonki. If I revived her it would make no difference and she would still be suffering. Perhaps that would partially explain the reason why she has not contracted the shikkonki disease despite being in this area too long. That thing inside of her wants to kill her itself." Explained Shoka

Upon hearing this they all looked at the unconscious bella Even miaka rested on her elbows to look at her cousin. bella kids and grandkits who are there with them was there with her all tried to hold back their tears even the ones who where friends either held their tears back or have venom coating their eyes. Tamaki didn't want to loose his mother who he had just gotten back even though she did come and see him when she could but she was always masked and left gifts.. Tasuki growled in anger he was the first one to snap out of his shock he was not going to lose his fire goddess. and hotohori was thinking the same thing. she was their wife and they will not end like this.

"Are you just saying we should just let the both of them die? But isn't there something else we could do for them?" Asked Tasuki

Miaka noticed the tense and anxious air along with murderous rage clouding the room so she wanted to defuse what everyone wanted to do to shoka. She was only speaking the truth on what is needed to be done. jasper had to been dragged out of the house to the wizarding tents that was outside since the emotions was getting to him. while they all sighed and knew no one was going to except this facr about bella dying. she had dealt with so much and she still survived. they cant deal with her loss. that was going to be a heavy burden when it does happen. they just cant do it. they cant just think about it. they will now allow it to even happen to let her go on them.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. You should worry more about bella instead, compared to what she is feeling this is just a walk in the park for me." Said Miaka

Hotohori wanted to yell and scream but it wouldn't help his and tasuki wife though. He looked over at the his priestess and looked at her sadly. He could see that the girl was putting up a strong front but it just didn't work. He could see the beads of sweat on her forehead and her usually cheerful eyes had lines under them. but he was feeling sick that he was going to lose his and tasuki wife. they knew she had died so many times but she always came back to them all. but they will never except her to die not her and not now. it was unexceptable to all of them. he never seen a god so sad before and now the egyption god was there crying with his son in his arms..

"Aunt Miaka?" Asked Haruhi

"I'm sure there must be a medical doctor somewhere in this city, it might not help either of us but why don't we give it a shot. Huh?" Chirped Miaka

Everyone in the room hesitantly agreed and tamaki wanted his mother to live and not be in pain no more. thtoth comforted his heir his son. the blessing that his bella had given to him other than the love that she teached him. so did tasuki and hotohori they will not lose the woman who theyf finally had what they wanted. this was their wife and she was not going to die on them here and now this was something they refused to accept. and they took notice that all of the others are feeling the same way as well. but then again there was alot of things that is going through their minds right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day in Kuto_

The sun started to rise as its rays crept over the rooftops of the tamahome tried the clothing on that yui had given to him. Se seen that the clothing that she had on was similar to what bellas wears tight black pants with chains and a pink mesh shirt with a tank top under it with boots. it seemed she admired her way to much that it was almost creepy. and it seemed it was the same thing with him as well. but the thing is no one makes it look good than isabella. she was the goddess to his eyes and heart. and he would admit that to anyone who even asked. that he was indeed obsessed with the little goddess that took his heart of obsession.

"This is silk?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome had just finished tying on the red obi around his waist which was from the clothing that yui got for him. It was a long black tunic with either yellow or red edgings worn over a white long sleeved shirt. He wore his usual pants and shores. but he had to say it was rather comfortable to wear. yui was over joyed that he was even wearing something she had gotten him. so all in all she was in a good a real real good mood.

"You look so cool! Its like totally you! I just knew that black would look soooo super de-duper on you!" Chirped Yui

Yui was happy he liked the gift that she got for tamahome. She was holding tamahomes old clothing for him. She was smiling non-stop ever since he agreed to try on the clothing and he decided that it was for the best that he should keep her happy. so he might as well keep going on like he is able to keep her happy so he would be able to leave with out the emperor lap dog and ass buddy. and he was not far from the truth than he knew about how sick the kuto emperor is to what he does to nakago. well to nakago since he was a child. but nakago would never ever tell no one that.

 _"Miaka and bella would want that as well."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome growled when he felt the person power walk into the room he still thought it was funning as hell that bella insulted him right in a letter oh how he will tell her how much he enjoyed it when they see each other again. he missed the both of them. hell he missed watching that nice ass of bella. that was something that he wouldn't mind looking at right now even though he loves miaka but she has no ass. oh he loved that feel of bella ass under his hands. that was something that he was still feeling on his hands when he felt it the time he grabbed her ass.

"Lady Yui." Said Nakago

"I thought I smelt body glitter again. Oh wait it is body glitter." Said Tamahome

Yui punched him in the arm for that insult he been around bella for far to long to pick up on her insults. and how he worded them as well. other than that she probably taught him how to insult properly. and that is something she shoud of never did in the first place. but then again she was around bella and her family far to many times sicne she stayed at their home for so long she has her own room there. but then again she was always well fed and well taken care of there. and picked up on their habits. Nakago rolled his eyes he had news that needed to be said and he needed to say it now.

"Pardon me for my intrusion I wasn't interrupting anything am i? either way I have news. And I thought you would like to hear it since it would be of some interest for you. And amuse you as well," said Nakago

Nakago glanced over at tamahome and smirked slightly, tamahome only arched a brow at him and wondered what the hell was making him so damn happy about it made him feel uneasy to even wonder. so he was going to feed him some information and see what his next move was going to do. and he had this feeling that he would take his time and escape after he says what he was about to tell him. yui tilted her head to the side and wondered what in the world was going on and what would he have to tell her at this point in time while she was with tamahome. he had no right to come in and bother her.

"It seems that the shikon miko was molested brutally by a former bandit leader who seems to be dead now. But there is more she has fallen into the sickness that has affected her. But then again there is the suzaku no miko had contracted a critical disease. Theres apparently no cure and she will live in great pain until she dies of the plague brutally." Said Nakago

Tamahome gritted his teeth and clinched his fist avoiding from punching the stupid smug jack ass that why he looked to happy. And it was sick to be happy about something like that he was sick in the head. How could he just blurt that out as if he was talking about some kind of happy conversation and right in front of his as well. Yui eyes went wide at the news. And she was for the moment really for her ex-best friend. But bella is another thing. how could miaka let something like this happen to bella. she hated miaka much more now since her dearest sisterly friend keeps keeping hurt and have bad things when it came down to bella.

 _"Miaka no, wiat a minute why should I worry about her? Its only right that this should happen to her! And with miaka gone tamahome will be all mine! But bella I will be praying for you my beloved sister."_ Thought Yui

Tamahome didn't know what yui was thinking but he wish that he was a mind reader like bella and aro at this point in time. Along with the spell that he could read their minds to see what is see what was floating around in both of their minds. but he knew he would have to take off from this place as soon as it was night. he had to go to their sides and see if he was able to help them as best as he was able to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Choko_

Everyone left to go and hunt down a doctor while leaving bella behind with tamaki and some of the others. They were trying to talk this doctor into looking at miaka but it seemed to be a pain in the neck to do so. and it seemed these doctors in this town was a bunch of jackasses and dont even care about someone who is sick. and that is pissing off tasuki and some of the others as well.

 **"NONSENSE!"** Growled Miaka

Miaka fisted her hands and held it in front of her to see if the doctor would feel enough pity for her. szayel was seething in anger that this guy was not taking his doctor duties like he should. he maybe have done some things he was not proud of in his time under aizen. hell mayuri was no better. and kesuke was not any better either since he was the one who made the stone that aizen somehow took.

"What kind of doctor don't look at their patient without examining her," hissed szayel

Shoka sighed it seemed this man was one to speak his mind and not hold back a word and not worried about the person feelings, even though he and the other one is mated they were handsome men to look at. but she didnt know their their love was so many years old that they are still are together and after so many times being reborn. but she would never ever know that for a while.

"I don't need to examine you. You've got the Shikkonki disease. But there is a guy named Myojuan who might be able to help."

"Tell us where this man is?" Asked kahoko

The doctor looked at the hot headed female and had to say she was rather fetching. and as well the scout of mars. But then again she had someone already and might be sick with the plague going around so she isn't worth it. she was about to snap her fingers and burn this fucker to death. but she had her hand snatched and put her head to her side before she was able to pull a voldemort. even though they all would have to dog pile on him.

"He moved outside of the city limits about a year ago and hasn't been back since. Now get the hell out of my house before you infect me."

They where all pushed out of the house rather rudely. Tasuki was fuming along with szayel they hated people like this. And they wanted to give him a blanket party and a rather painful one. while ayame and tasuki was thinking the same thing at the same time since they wanted to burn the house down. aro put his hand on their shoulders to let them no it was not the correct thing to do that. even though he was tempted to make him his dinner if he didnt think he would of been hit with the plague from his blood.

 **"YOU'RE NOTHIN BUT A SHYSTER!"** Yelled Tasuki

Miaka shrugged it off and thought it was only natural that he would act that way with her having the plague in all while caius wanted to drain him for what he had said to them. szayel sighed he would get that man back later. he knew what to do to get stupid daughter back. but it was something he has not used in a very long time not since it was something that mayuri and lord death created themselves.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Despite miaka mood she was having issues walking szayel transfigured a stick to be a walking stick for her. As they made their way up the stairs, miaka needed some rest from the amount of walking they had to do. but she will not give up since her mind keeps putting tamahome in the for front of her mind that was enough to keep her going on the walking so she was able to find the doctor.

 _"This pain is too much. I cant go one! There are only two more members of the suzaku seven left to find. And bella is still being corrupted by that poison. What am I gonna do."_ Thought Miaka

As if reading her mind shoka appeared beside her with comforting words to help her keep going and not give up. While miaka wanted to just give up if it wasn't for tamahome and bella she would have already. tasuki and hotohori knew she was pushng herself. but they knew it was hopless to get her to rest. ayame was still fuming from the doctor trip they had gone on she wanted to go back and kill him painfully. hell she met crazy doctors that was much more of a doctor than that stupid fool that was claiming to be a doctor.

"It's all right. Just hold on a bit longer." Said Shoka

 _"Maybe Shoka is the sixth warrior."_ Thought Miaka

Then a common merchant selling his fist came running by shouting until one of his fish fell from the basket and miaka and some scruffy looking man who looked like he needed a bath badly. and being one of the weasley daughter she wanted it. plus her father and the rest of his family of weasleys has done this so many times they lost count on that. so they are going to watch who was going to win on this one. they even started to film it as well. hell ron was the one who nearly killed someone for the last chocolate frog.

"Get your scruffy hands off my fish right now!" Growled Miaka

The man looked at her and growled his protest. A surge of electricity from the both of them could almost be seen clashing and so started the fight between the suzaku miko and the scruffy man in a cloud of dirt over a small fish. Aro and jasper took out a camera so they could film this it was just to amusing. they would share this with the others later when they come back home since they would enjoy this as well. plus they all could look back on this and laugh their asses off when it came down to things like this.

"She fighting a scruffy man in a cloud of dust for a little lake trout, it is something that her father and the other weasleys would do as well." Said alice

Everyone nodded on that one knowing the weasley family ways it would be battle of the lake trout. Death the kid was just sshaking his head at the scene the man needed to be cleaned badly. but this was to funny to pass down. but then again there was alot of things that the female weasley was able to do was very amuseing to them. even thoth was lauging so that means he finds this to be rather funny. but then again they are going to have to stop her sooner or later when it came down to her being sick and acting out like this.

"Yeah even in her condition her appitite is still the boss such a weasely thing.." Said draco

"believe me they has done this so many times as well his brothers. ron nealy murdered someone for a chololate frog." said ayame

"She even pretends to be cheerful like her father side of the family its is touching." Said alice

Nuriko looked over to see shoka wondering why she became quiet all of the sudden when the scruffy man came around she even look like a ghost almost she was almost so pale. rei looked over as well. there was something off about that woman but they dont know what it was. she was hard to read thats the thing. they are even confused when it came down to her soul chain as well. they all seemed to be trying to figure out the person who miss shoka was and it was starting to get annoying when it came down to who she is and what she is and what her motives are for what she does.

"Miss Shoka your pale and a ghost." Said Nuriko

"It's nothing I'm just tiered and I should go home. When your finished here please come and visit me again." Said Shoka

Without another word shoka walked away leaving the others with amusement. The sounds of grunting and cursing at each other was rumbling seemed to stop as the scruffy man ran away with the prized fist while doing a victory dance all the way he even did a freaking happy dance and mooned her before he took off with the fish that he fought a sick person over. Miaka of course being the daughter of one of the weasleys didn't want him to escape and ran after him. Waving her walking stick in the air as if she was going to bash his head in with the stick. even though being a weasley and comes down to food so yeah that would be something she would do.

 **"ONLY A REAL CREEP WOULD STEAL FOOD RIGHT OUT OF A SUCK PERSON HANDS YOU SCRUFFY JACKASS!** " Yelled Miaka

Everyone sighed and put their camera away and went after her so to see if she didn't pass out along the way,. They all were wondering if some of that seal came away for her to act the way she did, as they went in the direction she had rushed off to. so they are going to have to make sure she dont pass out somewhere along the wway. she was to much like her father sice of the family it was not even funny. this was when they needed bella since she knew how to control the little weasley female.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka felt like she ran a 100 mild dash. She felt exhausted from all her running and panted from the path that led to a small shack. A little ways from the city it seemed the person who stole her fish lived here. but she would never ever give up that fish that she wanted that looked so tasty that even makes her drool. she was a weasely daughter and he never once gave up the fish he battle it out enough when it came down to food she would do about anything to get it..

 _"Running is bad for your health."_ Thought Miaka

Everyone came up to her to check her over and sighed wondered what the hell was going through her her mind. Then again it was miaka after all she was like her father and his family in so many ways. ayame smacked her in the back of the head for running away like that in the state she was in. but it seemes she was ok to be in their eyes. but they knew she would never ever give up on the fish just like her and those freaking weasleys when it came down to food, and it seemed that would never ever change when it came down to her wanting food.

 **"YOUR COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH MY FISH! I REPEAT YOUR COMPLETELY SURROUNDED AND COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH MY FISH!"** Announced Miaka

There was no answer so they made their way down the pathway and peaked into the house only to find there was jars of herbs and medical things. While they wondered if this was the person they were searching for. Caius didn't want to wait he kicked open the door they are going to demand for him to come back with thm so he would be able to do his job. even if they would have to get szayel use his special stuff to kncoked him out and drag him away.

"You there! Are you the guy they call Myojuan mister!" Demanded Caius

The man looked over his shoulder to reveal the ruby eyed snow king full of anger. His dearest oldest friend was dieing and nothing he could do for her. He only knew miaka for a while but they never knew that bella was her kids it was kinda funny finding out. plus if voldemort was here he would be getting more than someone bitching at him. voldemort would kick his ass and drag him down to place where bella is. hell he would do what he had to do to make him do what needed to be done.

"If you are him examine this girl will ya?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki nodded to miaka now leaning on the makeshift cane that szayel transfigured for her. Jasper and death the kid help her stay up right while hotohori wanted to drag this man out to his and tasuki wife. hell he should be lucky that none of the vampires would feed off his to make him go away if he denied what he wanted them to do. and lucky that caius didnt want to do that when it came down to what he wanted to have for his soul bonded daughter. but that was something that was going to not happen.

"Please sir. She is rapidly getting weaker from the local plague disease." Said alice

Myojuan only looked back at them he sensed that there was something off with some of them. But then again he was out of the game for a while so he wouldn't know who is what anymore these days. he had a feelig that most of them are not even remotely that was only his own thoughts on their looks, but he was set on his thoughts about this and he was going to remain that way. some of them he had a feeling that they could kill him in anyways they wanted to. but for now he was not going to think on that. he had nothing to live for so what the hell do they wish of him.

"Please Mr. Myojuan. I'll even forget about you taking my fish. It was a delicious looking fish but I will forget about it." Said Miaka

"I'm not a doctor no more. So leave me in peace." Said Myojuan

Caius and aro arched a brow at this one. It seemed that he was either not a doctor or a reason or he lost someone close to him. Aro wanted to see why he stopped by that would mean he needed to get ahold of his hand. tasuki was growling from what the man had just said. he wanted his and hotohori wife to feel better. and if they had to bring in the big guns then so be it. that would be the next move if they have to. and this man does not want to meet a pissed off voldemort when it comes down to his only daughter.

"Oh I see, but you will treat animals wont you?" Asked Aro

Myojuan turned around and glared at them all harshly he could give a damn what happened to these people didn't the towns people ever warn anyone before they get sent here that he want nothing else from anyone. he want to be left alone he dont need a damn thing. and he would not help no one ever again. he hated the human race and they can go and shove it for all he cared. that is all he wanted to say on that matter and that the matter was going to be layed to rest. but his temper went out of control and he was going to yell it out to make his point acrossed to tell them to fuck off basically.

 **"I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HUMAN BEINGS! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"** Yelled Myojuan

Everyone seeing that he was not going to be easy one to help them as they all filed out of his home not even thinking about to mention to them about them are vampires and aliens for dende sakes. so what is he talking about even though there is death god and a reaper as well here. but that didnt mean fro him to be rude to them. lucky caius didnt eat him for what he had said and yelled at them.

"Yeah find you scruffy overgrown stick up his ass. What a freaking rip off." Growled Tasuki

Tasuki and caius was grumbling about what a jack ass he was. While miaka fell to her knee's jasper and alice was closer to her and flashed to her side to see if she was ok this isn't good if the sickness had made it further. miaka was trying to keep breathing but it hurt way to much. szayel was trying to get some sort of reading on her sicne he didnt know much about the illness he did send some samples back to the palace to see if they could find cures.

"Miaka what going on?" Asked Alice

"I can't move my leg's," said Miaka

Jasper gathered her in his arms and nodded to everyone to let them know that he will meet them back at shoka home so he could get miaka quickly with vampire speed she needed help fast. it seemed that the illness was getting worst and worst. so they would have to do something quickly before they lose her as well. then kuto would win fully for what they wanted to happen. they should know bella woudl die before she go to their side. and he knew that for a fact on how long she and himself knew each other. she was a fighter and that is what he knew and loved about bella.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Shoka house_

Miaka moaned in pain as she lied down on her bed. Everyone in the room was terrified at miaka current state. Tasuki who had his back turned to miaka he was deeply annoyed about all of this. frist his and hotohori wife their bella might be dying on them. and now miaka who was on the brink of death as well. they dont know if they should send word to voldemort or not. since that would not be the safest thing to do at this point in time. they knew how the once known former dakr lord was able to do when it came down to greif and the loss of the one he loved.

"Geez! Isn't there something we can do for her?" Asked Tasuki

Nuriko tried to keep his eyes on miaka to make sure she was ok. While he looked over to usagi as well this was not going well they just hope that something good will come to them soon. they sent tamaki back to the palace knowing that he was going to wait word on what to tell voldemort if he didnt know already with the way he was able to get things out of people. but he would not do that to his grand children and his great grand children would need the family when it came down to the ones he loved.

"It'll be sheer torture to let her live in this condition much longer." Said Nuriko

"I know that! We have to find some way to ear her suffering." Said Caius

Hotohori sighed first his and tasuki wife and not miaka. Wasn't he ever going to be of some sort of help to them. But he will not loose his and tasuki wife he will do about anything to make her live. this was something they are not even able to execpt. it was something they would never ever except. they would fallow her to the next life as well they just cant be appart from her. this was something that they had to find a way to get her out of this.

"There is only one thing you can do for her now is you must kill her. Using my powers I can revive her at once and restore her to better health than this. It must be done." Said Shoka

"You really expect us to do that?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki didn't like what was being said unknown to them that his and hotohori bella was listening in to this whole conversation with annoyance and anger for what she was hearing she had a bad feeling since she came to this town. even though she had something up her sleeve that is stupid to do. but it would be the only chance that miaka was able to have. since she was used to stuff like this so.

"You got to be shitting me." Hissed bella

Everyone in the room jumped from the voice. bella was already standing in all her demonic glory beside her bed and she didn't looked all to happy not one bit and looked like she was about to murder someone. tasuki and hotohori still have to say that she was still lovely either way. but they have this feeling that she was about to do something. jasper tilted his head to the side as did everyone else who kenw what was going on. she was in her alpha female ways and that is something you have to doto make sure she dont come after you and kill you for thinking what shoka had said.

"Why do you speak of death and resurrection so easily? Is it because you can revive the dead? I can do the same thing and so can some of the others, but that is for another time." Said bella

bella narrowed her eyes as she noticed the flash of fear in shoka eyes. That what she was aiming and she knew that there was something that is going on she is not human she can sense it. but she was going to be doing this for her family her cousin will not die. her body is stronger than her cousin since she had been through alot more and train alot more to deal with such things.

"Mama!" Chirped kid and maka

kid and maka rushed over to their mother while some of them went back to the palace to gather more things for the mission they where on. It seemed that they wondered how she was able to stand. even though voldemort was not going to be pleased with the doctors for what they had said no to. so they hoped that he has not found out just yet. they know that they would have some sort of magical thing like always that bella was known for. and she is well know for many things that involved the nickname she had through the voltori. just like jasper had his nickname as well.

"usagi what are you sayng my dear?" Asked Aro

"Should you be up already?" Asked Nuriko

bella shot the cross dresser a evil look and he stood back knowing when she gives that look it would mean don't question no more and let her speak unless you want to be screamed at. nuriko had to say he was in awe that she was in her demonic form. and he was going to have to say that she was even more of a goddess like this as well. but she was stunning either way she chose to be. she even sparkled in the condition she was in. this was something he admired about her. she was even more and more lovely from all the things they see her go through even though it was her pain.

"I won't let you kill my cousin." Said bella

"But isn't it the only way to prevent her suffering anymore?" Asked szayel

bella looked over at him and shook her head to tell him no it was another way and not the healthiest but it was the best way to save her cousin life and she was the only one in the room able to do so. and it seemed he has forgotten what she was able to do. so he was going to have to think on that one since she had used it on harry to take the horcrux out of him and then destroyed it with her power. .even though it was albus disguised as her father to make them all think it was really voldemort was the one who was killing and racist. but in turn it was really albus fucking dumbledor.

"No there is another way. But I will have to ask you all to leave the room." Said bella

"What are you gonna do bella?" Asked Tasuki

bella shot the one husband a glare shutting him up. nobody dared to question her any longer they did as they where told. bella placed a barrier up from the shikon jewel over the room so no one was able to feel what she was about to do. She looked down at miaka with sad eyes. she knew that hotohori and the others are the ones who knew the power that she was about to use. but it was risky in her current state. but miaka was more needed than she was and she was more and willing to do this for her cousin. even though miaka would feel bad on how she was going to be after this..

"Don't know if this will harm you or hurt you any. But you must prepare yourself. Just close your eyes and trust in my cousin." Said bella

Miaka did as she was told as bella sighed and put her hands over miaka and chanted as her hands glowed it been so long since she had don't this spell and it was one that would help others with illnesses. miaka was happy to see bella in her demonic form since she has never ever seen it yet. and now she had the chance to do so. but she dont even know what she was going to do. this was something she was worried about but for now she let her cousin go to work and do what she needed to do.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

* * *

bella closed her eyes and swept her hands over miaka's still body and mutter a few incantations under her breath in a old demonic spell. She felt miaka pulsate under her palms and when she opened her eyes. She saw her friend enveloped by a treacherous red mist that seemed to not only coil around miaka but also to penetrate her body and soul. bella winced as her hand came in contact with it. Looking at her hands there was burn marks starting to go up her arms. she ignored it as she continued to chant the spell. Miaka started to groan and bella focused all her attention on her task. She needed to finish this and quick,.. bella could already feel her internal battle it out since it started to overpower her again. The strange old words flowed from her. The red mist made its way up her arms. By the time the mist reached her shoulders usagi gripped it and swiftly pulled at with all her might. Actually the real method would take days and maybe weeks. But being who she was and the power she was known to have she didn't it easily. bella just couldn't stand the burning sensation much longer it reminded her from what naraku and any other being has done to her. bella knew that the poison inside of her will try to interfere and it may pit both of them in danger. Shikkonki was a tough demon and usagi had to keep backing away as she yanked and pulled. Narrowing her pink and red eyes. she was using a lot of power to do this. bella saw that the mist started to take a demonic form as it sunk its sharp teeth into her arms. the poison inside of her reacted instantly. It started to flow though her body faster than before until it rose from her and battle the shikkonki. In side of her own body is a all out chemical warfare. bella eyes snapped open at the sudden sharp burning pain and she had the feeling of being torn into half. But she was not done with shikkonki. Miaka who felt the pain lessen with each passing moment. She opened her eyes slightly at first the only thing she could see was bella trying to pull at thin air. After a few more blinks, red and black shapes appeared to be surrounding bella. When finally her vision cleared miaka saw two deformed beings one looked like a red one –eyed centipede with fish gills while the other looked like a black dragon. The two was fighting over bella head. Looking at her cousin miaka noticed that bella arms where badly burned from her hands to her shoulders. As she tried to pull the lasts bits of the rest mist from miaka body. Tears welled up in bella's eyes who where still filled with pain. bella looked at her with a tired smile the demons started to vanish from her sight and went inside of bella body.

 **"NOOOOOOOO BELLA!"** Cried Miaka loudly

The others immediately burst into the room at miaka scream and the shield was dropped. Miaka was kneeling next to her bed with a look of horror on her face. While bella was being supported by the bedpost her demonic form was not going no where since she over used her power in her current state she was in. her robe that covered her had its sleevezs burned off from her hands up to her shoulders. She was weak and panting hard. Hotohori and tasuki rushed over to their wife while tamaki the twins since they where the only ones there who where her kids and grandkits rushed over to her. Hotohori and tasuki made her lean on his chest while he inspected her arms.

"What on earth did you do to yourself my love?" Asked Hotohori

Szayel eyes widen he knew what she just did he knew the same exact spell but he was not as powerful as bellla. but in her current health was not a good idea. and now she was probably made herself worst. it was used for may of death gods to help one now she used it to help her cousin to be better. and that pissed him off that she even did that to her cousin. and now she was going to suffer more for the sake that he hated miaka for. but he would never voice to like everyone else. she was her yes but miaka makes bella do the most stupidist thing that could be more worst them to herself. but then again miaka was not going to be never grateful to what she does for her.

"usagi used and absorption spell." Said Szayel

Everyone who didn't know what he was talking about looked over at sayel who was next to his mate. hotohori and tasuki didnt know what he had just said. so szayel knew what he needed to do. only the ones who are closest to the soul king and in his ranking army is able to do what she had just done. and had to be trained to do so. but they even didnt even want to think what in the world she was going to suffer more now. she was stupid to do it in her current state she was in. he shot the darkest look over to the stupid weasley. he loved bella she was his friend and odly enough his motehr in law now. but he was not going to forgive miaka on this one. she does this shit since she knew that her cousin would always be there to save her sorry excuse of a ass.

"What is a absorption spell?" Asked Nuriko

Szayel went into his professor mode something he was still used to after all these years. But then again he was one of the best professors out there and a smart one at that. well szayel and mayuri and as well kesuke was, but then again he was the only one here is able to explain this in complex about what she had just done. but he loved his job when he had to explain things. but he also love the fact that he was able to act like a professor it was something that he did best. well that and do things to people he find things that was interesting like mayuri. they even disected the body of albus to and that was a field day for them right there.

"It is a rare spell among the powerful death gods who are ranked to the soul king and close to the soul king. they could use this ability to gain their desired strength or ability they wanted for their own. When all the evil bastards found about this they would of used it for their own gain. . It would also could take illnesses like miaka has out of them. I have used it on isabella when she was injected a poison from albus and placed the poison into another vessel." Said Szayel

maka rolled her eyes at her mate he was still that man who loves stuff like this. that what she loved about him what his smarts. even though somethings he does she questioned. that and mayuri and kesuke. but that is all good they learn some things that they knew was going to be of some use later one in their lives. she was worried about her mother and she wanted her mother to be better. but then again there was alot of things that are out for her to get well again. but for now she had to go and check on her aunty miaka to make sure she was ok and not freaking out or anything. since she was able to do the spell but not as good as the others though. she sighed and looked ove rot her mother.

"Aunt Miaka are you all right now?" Asked maka

Miaka looked up at maka with tears in her eyes she didn't want bella more hurt than she already to save her life. She owned her more than her life. she was her cousin who was like her sister she never had and wanted. ginny was her aunt and she was never fun to be around and that was something she was not willing to let go. but if she lost her she would always blame it on herself, but she would need to find a way to get that mean old scruffy doctor to help them heal from this. there has to be a way to get his attention.

"I don't feel anything anymore. But what about bella?" Asked Miaka

bella raised her head to glare they best she could at her cousin. She didn't do that for her to look at her like that. She did it so she was able to get better not to pity her in some ways. she was not even able to place her glamor back on with how weak she is. and that is saying something that she was not even able to do that. she just didnt want her cousin to feel bad for what she had done. she was not going to let her feel guilty for something she chose to do on her own. she would make her way over there some how and kick her ass if she had to knock it into her head or just get ayame to do it.

"What's with that look for weasley brain? I didn't take that demon from you just to make you worry," growled bella

bella smirked at miaka to show her it will be ok. While her own kids and grandkits hid their worry but she knew that they were sad. even thoth he was not taking this so well either. and she knew him while he was uzuru someone that his own mother made him out to be. even though she was a goddess herself. Until her body started to convulse all of the sudden this never happened before so now what is going on. they all gasped and not sure what in the world was going on now. this had never ever happened to her before when she had the poison when naraku did it to her.

"Now what?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki rushed over to help hotohori with their wife. they had a steady grip on her to make sure she didnt harm herself while she was going through this suffering.. She was hardly breathing at all now and that worried the both of them and they needed to think of something and fast before something happened to her.. Miss shoka who had been quiet this whole time gasped in horror at what she was seeing and sensing on her. what the hell did this woman do to herself. she just basically condemd her ownself to a life that was going to end in death for what she had done.

"There are not two demons inside of her." Said Shoka

bella continued to writher in pain and agony again the ones who was trying to help her. she had tears streaming down her angelic face to show how much pain she was in. and that she was trying her best to fight what was going on in her own body. Tasuki and hotohori was trying their best to calm her down but it seemed to not working to well. tasuki was trying to help her as well. but they needed to get her to calm down before she harmed herself. they knew she should of never ever done what she had just done.

"What do ya mean two? what are the other two?" Asked Nuriko

"Miss shoka means that other than her beast there are two demons fighting inside of bella basically she is having a all out chemical warfare inside of her body." Said szayel

"No!" cried Hotohori and tasuki

Hotohori and tasuki was trying to keep their tears back they didn't want to loose her they are not going to just accept that if there was something that she was going to die they refuse to let her die when it came down to what they wanted. but if this is what the fates wanted it was cruel if it was. . they had to make sure she stayed with them. While he ordered his two step sons and daughterand grandkits leave he and tasuki had her gripped firmly. bella continued to sob and trash about. Miaka shook her head in disbelief at what her cousin had done for her once more.

"There must be something we could do for her." Cried Miaka

Shoka leaned on the wall with horror written all over her face, she never met people like this and this girl just took that demon inside of her. She thought of her as her own daughter but what was she. but this was confusing on why she would do something so stupid as this. but then again these people she wondered if they are even human. and sadly she was not far from the truth that they are not human. and what bella sshowed to her was her true form. so that should of took a hint that she was not a human and none of them were.

"Even if you killed her now. I cannot revive her. The power of both demons are too strong for me to handle." Said Shoka

Hotohori and tasuki watched helplessly as their wife tried to keep her voice down to a minimum. Hotohori and tasuki held their wife hand gently and kissed it so as not to cause her anymore pain and they let a tear fall silently. Miaka covered her mouth and sobbed into nuriko chest. While nuriko held onto her to give her comforted the woman he loved is dying. While szayel held his mate as she sobbed for her mother while szayel cried for his suffering best friend . While the vampires dry sobbed.

"Don't write me off yet. You all know its hard to kill me off. Didn't you say there was another doctor?" Asked bella

Tasuki didn't face her he didn't want her to see his tears from watching the woman he loved suffer. his and hotohori wife is suffering badly and there was nothing they could do.. but the man who was the doctor was a major ass. even though they would never ever think of one thing to let him know that he was not deal with humans. but they never thought about to announce that none of them are even human. this was something that they should of thought about when they where back to the good doctor. while bella sighed she was not able to feel like this no more this was painful.

"Yeah. We found him but the guy was a total jerk with a huge dick up his ass." Said Tasuki

"He said he wanted nothing more to do with humans." Said Nuriko

bella sighed her kids where there and the didn't use the fact that they where not even human. And miaka was not even human either she just had a seal on her powers that all and made her appear human. so it seemed that they forgot the simple factor that their not human at all. and that would basically make him do what they want. hell send her father in he would get the job done more than the rest of them. so why the hell did none of them not even announce that they are not even human. that was something that she was confused about when it came down to what they should of said.

"Ok now no one didn't think of using the fact that almost all this group." Said bella

Hotohori and the others face palmed forgetting all about that. As hotohori and then tasuki kissed her deeply and was about to leave but first he needed to get the crew together for them to go and pleaded for this man help if they had to bring in voldemort then they will get the man to do what they wanted. so this was the only way they could do something even though he would make some sort of excuse on why he would not help them again.

"Everyone lets move out and go and get this guy here. And if not we would have to bring in Vegeta." Ordered Hotohori

Everyone fallowed after him so they could drag him here or at least talk him into coming. They didn't want him to meet voldemort to get him off his ass to come here and save them and most of all bella and that is never a good sign when it came down to protective papa bear. or protective papa snake. and when it came down to voldemort and his daugther. you better watch the hell out since he was going to kill the bastard if he didnt even help her out. that is something that they all knew for a fact.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Tamahome waited until night to escape to go and hunt down bella and miaka to get to them in time to get them some form of help. he had this sinking feeling that bella had gotten worst and that is making him worry about the little spit fire he was obsessed with. He was running through the halls of the palace to try and find to escape. he has to go and help in some way other than here being someone bitch and that is something he rather do than being here.

 _"If I can just get to the both of them. I know there must be some way to save the both of them." T_ hought Tamahome

Tamahome determined to get to bella and miaka. Tamahome started to run faster well as fast as his legs could go. Until his luck ran out and it seemed that he was fallowed by yui why couldn't she just look the other way. maybe bella and miaka and minako was correct on what they said about her. but then again he never really listen sometimes and sometimes he really should listen to others when they warn him on something.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome skidded to a stop only to think not so kind thoughts about yui. He turned to the source of the voice in annoyance. Yui stood behind a pillar with a pleading look on her face as if she knew what he was planning to do. this is when he needed one of those invisabliity cloaks. or the spell that they all know how to be invisible. but then again like always he didnt listen when he was being trained.

"Are you trying to leave here and go back to Miaka?" Asked Yui

Tamahome clinched his fists in anger and almost scared her from the show of his anger. But he didn't care right now since he wanted nothing more than to go to bella and miaka. he wouldn't hit a female but he would hit her to just get away to miaka and bella. he needed to go to them and help in anyway he could. this is his life they are screwing with and he was finished with them doing so.

"I just cant remain here and do nothing about it! They are in terrible pain and need help! I'll come back soon I promise on that! Please let me go!" Pleaded Tamahome

 **"NO I WONT LET YOU!"** Cried Yui

Tamahomes eyes widen as yui lunged herself and grabbed his arm to make him understand that this was a huge mistake that he was doing. if she was a dude he would have slapped her. but it seemed he was not able to go against his code. If nakago catch him leaving kami only knows what he would do to him. he shivered from that thought on how that man thought something he so not wish to find out either. he knew bella had gotten far worst than what she was when he last saw her. it would kill him if she had died and he was not there to be by her side like he should be right now.

"Your my hostage. Who knows what they would do to you if they find out about this!" Cried Yui

"Let me go Yui!" Ordered Tamahome

Even if she had let him go. He wouldn't of gotten to far as a whip appeared out of no where and wrapped itself around his leg causing tamahome to fall on the ground face planting it. and out of all people tamahome knew who that blasted weapon belonged to. why didnt he forced bella sword spirit to come with me. or one of them that is since she had two of them. he knew for a fact that one of them would have protected him if they are ordered to do so. plus he knew they wanted to kill nakago. he would of been a mega help like gateing or using other form of travel. but nope he was to stupid to think about it.

"Ah! Tamahome!" Cried Yui

Yui was about to go over and help tamahome but when she looked over her shoulder she saw nakago standing there holding the handle to his whip looking smug as if he knew that he was going to do this. tamahome had a sick feeling that the punishment with nakago was not going to be less than pleasent. well that is what he thinks how that man thinks. but then again there was something he probably jinxed himself.

"I thought that he might try something like this." Said Nakago

 **"NAKAGO!"** Cried Yui

Nakago only smirked knowing what to do with someone like this he was going to make his think again about escaping. While yui had a look of fear in her eyes as if she knew what he was about to do to tamahome. and he needed to get laid so the punishment will be something he was going to enjoy way to much so he better be ready for him to tap that ass of his.

"It seemed you didn't intend to keep your pledge when you offered yourself as a security deposit. So ill have to make sure you understand what It means to be a hostage. Bring him to the chamber." Ordered Nakago

Tamahome gritted his teeth and growled not even sure what nakago had in mind. While he was dragged off to a dark part of the palace not sure what his fate was going to be now for what he just pulled. and it seemed the bastered must have plotted this all out. how stupid was he to even believe the body glittered jack ass would be nice to hand information over. nakago only smirked darkly as he watched them drag his bitch off to where he was going to give his punishment. has he cackled darkly mentally while yui was feeling bad for tamahome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori and the others._

Myojuan turned to see everyone was back to see him but there was a few of them missing. He was still trying to figure out what they where since he had this feeling that they where not human. they had to calm voldemort enough before they came here so he didn't even think about causing mass murder the the doctor. myojuan looked over to the group it seemed there was another one with them this time.

"I see your back but some of your group is not with you?" Asked Myojuan

Hotohori and tasuki wanted to shake the man but that wouldn't do them any good. And knowing their father in law would make matters worst as well. It took everything in his power to not simply drag him from his house to the city with them that what voldemort would do. but this was the only way they might end up getting his help. but then again if voldemort dont flip off before they could do anything that is.

"Please return to the city with us." Said Hotohori

Myojuan turned away from them he thought he made his point clear that he didn't want nothing to do with no one not even the humans. He wanted to remain alone and that's the way he wanted to remain. but he was not even able to not even clear that for a fact that they are indeed non human. but the one thing he had the feeling that most of them would be able to kill him with out even trying. he shook his head menatlly to make this go away faster.

"I told you that I don't want anything to do with." Said Myojuan

"Well before you say what you where going to say. The rest of us are well rather unique lets just put it that way. we are not humans and never have been. well some of us was once. but its hard to explain.." Said Aro

Myojuan wondered what they how they are human at one moment and then change into something else. but what else could there be its been a while since he studied what a non human is. so what else is it they are going to use against him to get him to do what they wanted. even though he would have to think of something else for a excuse. But this was not the time to think on that he wanted to hear what the other reasoning they had to seek him out again.

"Miaka the girl that we brought to you earlier today had already been healed." Said Hotohori

Myojuan was not expecting that one to. So how in the name of suzaku balls did they accomplish the cure of this female. While they all looked at them with some kind of hope in their eyes as if they think he would help. or should they sick voldemort on him and beat his ass until he does what they wanted him to do. it was a hard choice to make since they knew the king would do more than beat his ass for not agreeing to help his daughter and niece.

"What did you say?" Asked Myojuan

"We said that she had been healed. But at a terrible price. One of our group members bella. She had absorbed the disease into her own body." Said Szayel

Tamaki was was right next to szayel he wanted to plead for his mother he didn't want to loose her. He had just gotten her back after all these years with out her even though she did see him but he didn't know it was her. his father was right behind him this one. the little egyption god look alike to his father. but his father was not even taking this well either. he wanted to make sure that she was going to come back to them all. even zuse said there was nothing he was able to do since he knew next to nothing about what was going on and how to cure what she was going through.

"My mother is sick and she needs your help! Please me and my siblings beg of," cried Tamaki

Myojuan looked at the boy he had odd coloring eyes but he could see the love he had for his mother. He noticed that his non human features as well as the rest of them showed them to him, he was a beautiful boy. and the man who wrapped his arms around the shaking boys form must be his biirth father. he looked like a non human as well. he didn't know what to do he never was met with this type of thing before. but what are they he knew there was more than one type of a non human out there so what are they and why is the feeling that there is impending death in the room.

"Look we're getting off track here! We have no more time to fart around! While where talkin and kissing ass for our wife is suffering with every passing second." Growled Tasuki

Hotohori stepped forward and fell on all fours. He wanted to do about anything for his and tasuki wife to be well again for them to be happy once again with out sickness and so one and so forth. they would not even lose her again they are not even aceepting that fact. while voldemort knew this was beneath him as well. but he would do anythng when it came down to his daughter and niece he would do anything for them. just no gay guy stuff that would be something he wouldnt do nothing.

"I beg of you. Please help my wife." Pleaded Hotohori.

Everyone fallowed what he was doing even caius as well, they wanted the best for his soul bonded daughter. his little isabella. she was their shining light. They didn't want to loose her well they didn't want loose miaka either they where both special to them all. voldemort swallowed his pride and went down on all fours. he needed to make sure that he understands the feeling that they all feel for the ones they love the most in the world. hell even the egyption god was doing it as well.

"I'm beggin' ya too she is my wife as well," pleaded Tasuki

"Not even miss Shoka's way can release isabella-." Said Aro

Myojuan looked at them all he didn't think he was hearing this correctly he was wondering if he was hearing the name right. She can't be alive he saw her die before him own eyes. This just cant be. His bandaged hand twitched as his eyes almost bulged from their sockets in shock. he just cant believe the name they had just said. there was no way that she was still alive because she died before he could have gotten to her.

"What? Did you just say shoka? It just cant be?" Said Myojuan

Everyone was confused at the shock on that mans face, why is it he went all in shock when they mention shoka face, aro was wondering what the hell was going on he had a feeling that the bitch was dead or something like that. hell even voldemort looked shocked from what he was hearing at this point in time. and not many people are able to shock him. and even the egyption god was as well. and not much really shocked that man. and that is something you are able to brag about then you have those bragging rights to do so.

"Well yeah. bella and miaka are both at miss shoka home right now." Said Nuriko

Tama the cat was sleeping peacefully on the table when myojuan thundering voice startled the poor animal awake and maybe took some of his 9 lives off his life. While everyone was all wide eyed at what he was acting that way. voldemort,thoth and szayel arched a brow at him and wondered what the hell got up his ass now. it seemed the name they announce was something he was least expecting.

 **"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"** Yelled Myojuan

All of them where still trying to figure out why he was taking this shoka thing was affecting him so badly. If only one of them could get into his mind but they would not do that. Plus aro would take his hand if he could. voldemort was still confused at why that name made him act the way he did, unless she was someone who was close to him and died. aro and thoth had this feeling there was more to the story that came to this man than meets their eye. so this was something they would love to have aro to take that man hand and see if he was able to find something out for them on what the big scruffy man knew about what was going on and who was shoka in the first place.

"Shoka…shoka had the disease a year ago… and she died!" Cried Myojuan

Everyone gasped even caius gasped from what was said they were right there was something off about he woman. And now they needed to know more information before they go on before they go and beat them a bitch. another kikyou spreading her evil and eating others souls to gain what she wanted. well a dead zombie bitch who is trying to act like she is alive jus tlike how kikyou was. but just dont have the stink of death all over her. they didnt know how inuyasha was able to fuck her. so that would mean they would be beating down some zombie hoe who was going to eat them sooner or later.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Shoka house_

The night winds swept a crossed the city of choko as the darkness seemed to encompass everything in the vicinity as if it was a ghost town full of sick and dying people. bella still in her demonic form was sleeping lightly she could feel the chemical warfare with the poison with the shikkonki. She felt that both of them were of equal power. It seemed that they where conversation with each other kinda odd to her. But it was just something she though of. Miaka was nibbling on her nails with worry.

 _"I wonder whats taking them so long."_ Thought Miaka

Unknown to them a certain someone crept behind them with a dagger in her hand, she was going to end both of their lives since no one had the guts to do it themselves so she will do the job herself. she needed to have them to die to finish that is needed to be done. plus the one who is pushing out so much power that would help her in the long run if it was what she thought it would be. she would not have to do this no more.

 _"What lovely girls… even in their state their life force is strong and vital… especially this usagi her strength would be of great use. Oh and whats this? Something else she possesses and immense amount of power."_ Thought Shoka

Shoka eyes darted over to bella's chest where she sensed the shikon jewel that rested around her neck. the jewel that is all powerful and able to destroy the entire universe if it ended in the wrong hands. Opening her mouth in anticipation she removed the dagger from its sheath and first prepared to strike miaka. the she would kill bella after then snag the shikon jewel and use it for her own personal gain like every other evil bastard.

 _"First things first. I shall deal with the other one first."_ Thought Shoka

Shoka smirked darkly as she licked her lips for what she planned to do. She was ready to eat the souls of both of these girls and take the powerful object to make it her own if she would be able succeed in killing them. and most of all gain power in all the known universe well she didnt even know that at this time until she was able to absorb into her very being. but she would gain the powers of the one who is the most powerful and all she knew as well. so that is a plus as well when it came down to what was going through her mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Myojuan house_

Myojuan was explaining what he knew about shoka to the shocked people in the room. They where more or less more shocked from what they were hearing from the good doctor about shoka. and what he used to be and when she had died as well. to warn them that was not the woman who they thought it was inside with the two females in a house that was not even there.

"You mean to say that shoka is dead? That she died a year ago of the Shikkonki?'' Asked Aro

Hotohori rose from his spot and rished out of the house. Tamaki and maka fallowed after him. They didn't want to hear no more of this so they could go and help bella before it was to late. plus if they get ahold of the shikon jewel they are all fucked. plus they knew for a fact that the jewel might end up going inside of bella when danger seem to happen. so they just hope it will do that befoer the moster gets ahold of it.

"I was her doctor back then." Said Myojuan

"So if this is all true in all. Who is the Shoka bitch back at the house with the bella and miaka?" Asked voldemort

Nuriko eyes went wide in shock. He just figured it out that shoka was going to kill miaka and bella and the bad thing is that the shikon jewel and bella and what happens if someone who didnt know how to control the most powerful jem in the known universe.. And if shoka is what this guy was saying and get her hands on the shikon jewel then they where doomed, they just hoped the jewel would not remain around her neck. but if she even thinked about doing the other thing she would have her powers as well. along with what bella knew about what she now has as her soul.

"Oh no. we need to go." Said Nuriko

Not wasting no more time they all left from the house as well, myojuan to think about himself. It seemed that he was going to have to see this for himself to see if shoka was really the same one. they needed to go and save the ones they loved most from a possible zombie bitch who was trying to eat them for some odd reason. and then there was the kikyou thing and they remembered that bitch well the ones who had met her. but it was more or less their myojuan was there frozen in shock at all eh had heard.

 _"Shoka it cant be."_ Thought Myojuan

Myojuan left to go and pretend to go and prepare himself he was going to find out for himself to see if it was shoka to go and see if she was his shoka the one that he loved dearly and the reason why he came here to be alone. but if it was her he might be able to save her and regain his own peace of mind that he lost at the point when he knew he didn't save her so long ago. this was his time ot be able to gain some sort of peace in his pained soul.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Shoka home._

Shoka plunged her dagger in an attempt to stab miaka from the back. But the tip went through the bed barely missing bella was resting peacefully as possible,. Miaka got up unaware of the situation and mumbled to herself as she laid next to her cousin and sighed not feeling so alone now that she was next to her cousin. while shoka grumbled something that was insulting about the girl who she is tryng to kill. and wondered if she was awake and messing with her undead mind. that was going to piss off her demon inside of her to even think that she was doing that. .

"Hurry up guy's." Mumbled Miaka

Shoka tried again and swung her dagger in a horizontal manner. Miaka only crouched while holding her stomach as if she was hungry. Then again this was charlie weasleys daughter so when isn't she hungry. her uncles and aunts of the weasley side was worst since they are males. there is a difference in how much a male fox demon and a female fox demon they just eat more. even though sometimes you get a female fox demon that could eat as much as a male fox demon. plus it was something that was known to be with the weasley family that happened to be like that. they just thought it was a curse to their stomachs or something to the weasley line that what all of them thought.

"I'm soooooo hungry! All this worry is making me hungry!" Cried Miaka

Shoka tried again and again but miaka kept dodging every last one of her attempts while she remained oblivious. Shoka was panting at the effort she exerted from trying to kill miaka and not she had to regained what she had lost. she wondered if the stupid little bitch was even asleep by the way she was dodging her attempts to kill her is she was messing with her that was going to piss her off to no ends. the little bitch needed to die so she was able to end this and go one with the things she wanted to do.. she tried to regain her breath from the amount of energy that she had used to even try to kill her.

 _"This stubborn girl… how can I kill the other one if she is awake?"_ Thought Shoka

"Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka gasped in shock as she stared down at the girl she was just trying to kill. It seemed that she was still awake as if she knew that she was trying to kill all this time but then again she was baffled with these she didnt know what she really is and what her father and his family is. so it would be hard to off her even if she wanted to. hell her father cant even remain dead everytime he was killed. and then again no one never ever knew that one. well to the other thing they think that the weasley line was cursed to be that way. but then again it would always remained a mystery to them all.

"I know you'd be able to ease bella suffering if you killed her. But you, yourself said that it be useless to revived her. Besides I have two people waiting for me and bella in kuto. One is a man I love deadly and I want to spend the rest of my life with. The other is my best friend for a long time. But not as long at bella who is blood related to me. Now she is hurt and needed of our help. As for bella she has all of us her kids and her grandkits her husband's and the family and friends. She has all of us would be sad if she would die. bella is the one greatest people alive she is my dearest loving cousin who i would be lost with out.. She had been looking after all of us. She tires to be strong and protect us. Now she is suffering all because of me. I owe her more than my life. Miss shoka." Said Miaka

Shoka hand shook that was the most beautiful heartfelt confession she had ever heard and now she felt bad for what she was going to do. Her dagger fell to the tiled floor clicking and clanging as it hit the floor. she never ever knew a female was like that. and the way she spoke of miss bella that she is the most special woman in the world. but then again she knew nothing about them and what they are really. hell she still trying to figure out how she ended up in that form she was in. that was not even human. and they markings must of meant her royalty in the demonic world. that is the only thing that she was abl to come up with when she knew about demons. that was still a mystery to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

In kuto palace screams of pain could be heard in the dungeons of the palace accompanied by sharp whipping sounds. Blood spilled on the floor along with cum. Tamahome who was chained to the ceiling and to the floor buck ass nude his body covered in long red gashes as blood spilled out of his anal area mixed with nakago seed. Nakago stood in front on him nude as well with his whip with a grim satisfaction clear in his eyes. Yui was kept from interfering by a few guards and the metal bars that separated them.

 **"NOOOOO THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Cried Yui

"Lady Yui, I've explained this to you already. This is necessary," lectured Nakago

Nakago used the handle of the whip to make tamahome look up at him, so he could speak to him in the eyes. He wanted to make sure he knew his place in this world and where he stood in this palace. plus he was getting off as well since he needed the release other than from his own hand. plus he thinks of him as a special someone that he wanted to have in that way. but differently than what he was doing right now.

"He must understand what happens to hostages who try and escape. So we'll give him something to remember and he'll think twice before trying that again." Said Nakago

Nakago addressing the wounded and molested tamahome while thinking about the ever so beautiful isabella the shikon miko . his dream woman. no other woman would do for him if it was not her. so he was able to keep his cock hard by simplly thinking about her. and it seemed to be working until the stupid priestess was making him lose his boner. Nakago forced the handle against tamahomes throat. To make him feel more pain than he already did as it is.

"Now, swear to the Lady Yui that you will never ever again even mention the name of the Priestess of Suzaku." Demanded Nakago

Tamahome didn't want to agree with the demand and he going to do something that would give home more pain and knew that this was something stupid he was about to do as well. He stuck his tongue out and then hacked up a huge ass luggie and spitted it right into nakago eye. Nakago only sneered as he rammed his huge monster cock into his ass and fucked him hardered then the last times when he was done with that he whipped him again and them fucked in in the ass and then whipped him.

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Yui

Blood splatted with cum shot out of tamahomes body as nakago repeated over and over again whip then fuck in the ass. Then whip again then fuck in the ass, until yui couldn't take no more of seeing tamahome being like this. since it was like something that nakago had done before. even though this was the first time he even did this to a prisoner. she dont even know usagi was the one who is keeping the boner up and going.

 **"STOP THIS AT ONCE! YOUR KILLING HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** Cried Yui

Nakago nutted the last time he couldn't go any more today. Nakago finally headed her pleas then again his own body was spent from all the fucking he did. He made his way in front of tamahome who seemed to have passed out from all the pain and suffering. and he was basically happy for the time being and drained. his balls has no more juice to shoot out. so he was going to be sleeping with out getting a boner tonight.

"He's done and fainted. Release him." Ordered Nakago

Nakago dressed himself as tamahomes unconscious body fell harshly to the floor yui rushed over to him with a blanket she covered him to give him some modesty. While nakago thought of his isabella his shikon miko when he fucked tamahome he had to let it go somehow. even though cum was still leaking out of his ass and mouth since he hat no choice to suck him off. but he did bit his dick once so that made things worst for him,. but all the cum was mixing with the blood piss and everything of the like that was all over the stone cold floor.

"Are you clear now tamahome? You will never stand upon the lands of konan and you will never see the priestess of suzaku again. You will not speak or think or even dream about her. You live only for lady Yui. Next time I will make it more painful for you. Do not forget that." Said Nakago

Nakago made his way out of the area and ordered someone to help the annoying priestess to take the little bitch he screwed to his chambers while yui fallowed close behind knowing that he needed to have meds and be cleaned up. while he himself went to his chambers to get some sleep since he was tiered after all of that. plus the release was most needed for himself. he knew for a fact that yui was good at cock blocking and a good thing to rid of ones boner issue.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Shoka house._

Miaka jumped up from the dream she had just had about tamahome and it was a really disturbing one. And she felt like he was calling out to her somehow but she was happy that the dream was not real. well she hoped it was not real that is. while she wiped away the sweat from her brow that was drippiing down her face. even if it was real that was just not right and plain sick.

 _"Wow what a dream. I dreamt that nakago fried tamahome in cracker crumbs and ate him for supper. That would be a huge meal. Im sure there would be a lot of left overs. Come to think of it im like still hungry."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka rubbed her grumbling stomach before she checked on bella she sighed and took notice she was sleeping peacefully even in her current condition when it came down to her her being in the current illness and with hers topping it off for her. miaka sighed and got out of the bed to walk around the room. She wondered where the kitchen was since she was hungry. she needed food after that dream she had. and made her way around the house to see if she could find somethin that is is eatable that is. even though she would eat just about anything just like her father.

"Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka was in the far dark corner of the room they where in. she was crouching into a ball and shivering from pain and fear if she let go she will do something that would kill the girls in this room. she just cant do it. she needed them to get away before the demon that is living inside of her would get out and attack them. and she cant have none of that she would forever be haunted in her after life if she had that happened to them.

"S-stay away from me Miaka! Get back! Other wise I-I'll." Gasped Shoka

Miaka tilted her head to the side in confusion it seemed that shoka was feeling pain or something. But then again she didn't even know what the hell was going on since she had just woken up. hell she was just searching for food and now she was telling her to back away from her. miaka titled her head to the side and wondered why shoka was actig so differently. it was just so baffling to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of the house._

Everyone was making their way back to the house as fast as they could. They urged their horses to go faster. They had to reach usagi and miaka before something bad happens to kill them a zombie whore for even dareing to harm them in such a way. But suddenly daggers, knives, spears, pitchforks. And swords and other objects that could kill you. while vegeta and some of them who knew how to do this was floating in mid air.

 **"AH! WHAT HAPPENED!** " Growled Tasuki

Everyone looked around to see they were surrounded by zombies again. They already got their zombie kicking ass out of their systems. But now they had to kill some more. As they all went on groups to start beating them down. voldemort was having a good day he was able to fight his zombies now. he always wanted to battle a zombie and it would out beat that weasely in things. so when he returned him he would end up bragging about it to make him jealous.

"This must be what bella had been warning us about?" Asked Jasper

Nuriko played bassball with the zambies again with one of the tables as he and some of the others held them back while hotohori left to go and save bella and miaka from the dead woman their new kikyou that is and they are not going to let her live for even thinking about what she was goign to do. this was not going to end with happy ending even though they would like that to happen. voldemort was just laughing his ass off while beating the crap out of them. with some of the help of the others as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Shoka house._

Shoka was still quivering in the dark corner of the room. Hidden from the view of miaka so she didn't see what was about to happened to her. Miaka was still confused at why shoka was acting the way she was. even though what shoka was doing right now was making bella feel some of the power that the demon has inside of her very being. she was trying to keep the pain down so she would not alarm her cousin. but then again she had this sinking feeling that there was something that was going on and it would involve her beating the shit out of the new kikyou.

"What's the matter? Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka's hair started to unwind from itself from its previous design and spilled over her shoulders. The veins in her hands became visible as they strained again the womans skin. Her complexion changed from her pale to gray and blue. Miaka ignorant of the fact that shoka was turning into something rather unpleasant. Miaka continued to walk acrossed the room trying to find her to see if she was going to be ok. she was worried about their new friend even though they are around someone who was just like kikyou but smelt alot more better than what kikyou smelt like.

"Come on. Where are you?" Asked Miaka

Gray long nailed hands started to emerge from the darkness to strangle miaka but the door was kicked open to reveal hotohori who looked like he was about to kill someone and he was there to do so. tasuki will be there soon enough while the leave the others to help with the zombie issue. while they heard the zombies shriek but at this point in time that he didnt even care what was going on out side of this home.

"Miaka! isabella get awake from her!" Ordered Hotohori

"Huh what's up dearest?" Asked bella

bella woke up with all the sounds and glimpsed at the situation before lunging at the clueless miaka and pushed her behind her. Her nose burned from the stink in the room but she had to protect miaka, she was still in her demonic form even though it was taking alot ouf of her to remain standing but she had to do something to help. she used to much power as it was. but she had to protect her cousin with her life. no zombie bitch was going to eat her or her cousin. she was goin gto go down. like hell it was not going to end like this with another whore who was like kikyou.

"bella what in the world are you doing?" Asked Miaka

Miaka landed on the floor and bella tried to pull her up . ignoring the stinging of her nose and her arms. she used some of her elemetal powers to keep the sting of the pain in her arms. while bella heaved miaka to her feet she needed to make her understand this was not safe for her to get near this woman who happened to be a zombie all along. but she knew the way she thought and will not listen. she should of known that there was another kikyou was out there. that is what made her think that she knew what it was. and now she understood what and why she had that icy chill and creepy feeling when it came down to it.

"I'm saving your life weasley brain." snapped bella

Hotohori tried to come near his and tasuki wife but shoka let out a scream. that made bella and hotohori ears feel like they where bleeding from the load noise of the scream she had just did. this was not the most pleasent of sounds. and they felt like their ears are burning from the loud annoying shreiking that was coming from the bloody zombie. if she was able to think with out the noise the bitch would be taken down right now. and she was not going to be taken down by another kikyou again. that is sure as hell she was not going to happen again. and it aint going to happen to her cousin.

"Shoka had died almost a year ago." Said Hotohori

Miaka gasped and her eyes went wide from what he had just said. But how could they even be but then again look how her life is so there is a lot of things that was hard to figure to explain in their lives. bella groaned and rolled her eyes at what her one husband pointing to the obvoius to what was going on here. she had a feeling that she was something even the others but they didnt even know what it was at the time. plus the feeling of the ever so killing intent on what was goin on out side. what the hell was going on that she had missed while bing knocked out. oh how she was going to give a worst pay back when it came down to what nakago had done to her.

"It's too late! They're mine now!" Said Shoka

Shoka voice was not distorted and creepy. It seemed that the demon inside of her made her voice change and her appearance as well. Miaka was still confused by the whole thing what in the world is going on. even though bella was not even full of her normal power and energy this zombie hoe is not going to take her down and eat her soul so was not going to let another fucking whore kikyou to take her down. this time she was not the same person she was so long ago. and this time she was going to make sure that she was going to win. piss on her condition. so she better have a good idea in doing so.

"I'll even suck out their bone marrow." Said Shoka

Miaka didn't like the sound of that as she started t freak out from being threated to be eaten. Then again bella groaned she wanted to smack her right now to make things worst. she had to act like that dammed weasley family who her father had to be born through in the most bad timing in the dammed universe. she groaned and knew she better let her get it out of her system. if she dont it would have been way worst and more annoying. and if she knew that she was like her uncle more than she knew herself. it was a female ron weasley and it was the most creepy thing alive.

 **"WAHHHH! OH PLEASE DON'T SUCK MY MARROW! IF YOU EAT ME YOU'LL GET SICK! I DON'T TASTE GOOD AT ALL! I KNOW I'M WAY TOO TOUGH AND ICKY! AND I'VE HAD MY TONSILES OUT! MAYBE WE CAN HAVE LUNCH SOME OTHER DAY! MAYBE COFFEE!"** Cried Miaka

bella rolled her eyes in annoyance while hotohori still wondered how she functioned half the time. For merlin sakes her father side of the family was the same and it was creepy how they acted the same sometimes and they still are even able to do things in everyday fucking life. this is something they would never ever understand when it came down to the weasely side of the family. the black side was easy to figure out.. for the love of merlin she just asked that damn zombie on a freaking coffee date what the hell is wrong with her. and she though ron asking albus out to dinnner and a movie was bad enough. fred told her that story when he done that one.

 **"SILENCE! I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU UGLY BLOOD HOUND!"** Roared Hotohori

Horohori was about to go in and beat the living hell and them murder her for what this zombie demon bitch was going to do to his and tasuki wife and family and priestess. It will not live for long once he is finished. they will not lose her not again. they finally have her as their wife and their mate. they would not let them take her away from them. and miaka as though she was annoying. but she was still family and a freind. she just needed to well got to more of the black side instead of the weasely family side of the family. he sighed he had to think on that one later.

 **"WAIT!"**

bella sighed what in the world was going on now. She squinted her eyes to see a tall big man in the door way. She wondered who in the world is this person now. While everyone else was with this big guy. she had this feeling that his power he has inside of him was different to what shoka has, but it was same as a warrior of a beast god. so she had this feeling that he woudl be one of miaka warriors.

"Who is this?" Asked Hotohori

"Well he kinda just appeared out of no where. oh and voldemort and the others are still out there kicking the zombies asses and singing while doing so." Said Aro

Shoka loosened her hold on usagi and miaka she was shocked in who she was looking at. But her grip was still not enough for them to escape while shoka was still looking at myojuan someone she loved deeply. bella felt fuzzy from getting air back into her lungs and to her brain. merlin forbid if she let her brain die out on her like her cousin has. but she wanted ot have some fun as well. but she was to busy in keeping the weasley brain from being murdered from the zombie hoe of the village.

"Juan!" Gasped Shoka

Everyone in the room looked back and forth from the man and the ugly shoka, even usagiwas doing it as well it seemed they where trying to figure the connection between the two of them. she used the power of marcus and sighed it seemed that the zombie hoe was once this man lover and for a while she didnt want to think of him fucking the dead woman that would be gross. she still get grossed out that inuyasha was able to do that with the stink of deatha ll his dick. it was just sick. but she was not his soul mate. unlike what kikyou was. and inuyashsa was using her and her one cousin may her soul rest in peace now. but there was something to this than they even knew. so they would have to wait for him to explain his side as well.

"It's mister myojuan!" Chirped Miaka

Everyone who snapped out of their shock jumped back in utter disbelief from who the where told who this man was that just cant be he was so old and scruffy did he go back in time or something. how the hell he get from being so butt ass ugly to this young not so scruffy man that is right in front of them. while bella was confused at what the hell was going on right now. and who was this guy in the first place. but then again they knew that there was something else that they are going to be able to tell her on. but there was a history here that was between the kikyou bitch and this new guy. this was starting to give her a headache she had been out of it to not even know what the hell was goin on.

 **"DUDE NO WAY THAT SCRUFFY OLD FART IS THIS YOUNG MAN!"** Yelled Tasuki

Moyjuan had obviously shaved and cut his hair. Along with bathing since he didn't stink no more. He changed his clothing as well bella gasped from shoka grip so this is the man that they where trying to get to help them and had a hard time in getting. She always could feel his pain and his broken heart. she knew that feeling all to well for many of reasons. well mostly death from the two who are her soul mates. plus after finding them again she was happy. but with her being the one who heald his heart and must of died. that must of what made him go do and what he did. and turn away from all humans after that.

"Shoka are you the one whos spreading the disease throughout the village? So you've become a monster who feeds on human flesh and soul?" Asked Myojuan

Shoka grew much more angrier as her aura around her darkened considerably and her fangs grew. Meanwhile nuriko started to weakly poke at tasuki back to show him what had followed them all to the house. but then aagin they felt like they are even being stalked by freaking zombie sout of all things. when they met up with the stick up your ass doctor to bring him here. and it seemed some of the others victims are basically got away from them and the screams and screaching are stull going on.

"Yo red?" Asked Nuikro

"Hm?" Said Tasuki

Nuriko only pointed to the window while he screamed and shut the shutters from the zombies while aro and caius helped them out not wanting to see anymore zombies right now. Tasuki and nuriko had tears in their eyes from the stalker zombies that fallowed them here. while emmett joined them and pushed the doors to the windows shut so the other zombies don't get in to save their zombie queen well kikyou whore in their books on who that the shoka bitch was. and that is something that they didnt want to think about if this man was going to fuck her or something.

 **"WHY DOES THE CREEPY ZOMBIES STALKING US!"** Cried Nuriko

 **"I DON'T WANT ZOMBIE SEX! THE ZOMBIE BUZZ IS WEARING OFF!"** cried emmett

 **"THEIR CREEPY!"** Cried Tasuki

"I believe they are the towns people that shoka brought back to like. They may seem to be alive but they are no more than mere zombies which she herself controls." Said Myojuan

Myojuan sighed it seemed these people where the truth. They told him what she was doing and how she was alive but she was really nothing to her she was not alive she was a demon herself. He didn't know if he was able to save her from this one but maybe hewould be able to. bella only snorted from what he had just said as if that some of them have not figured that one out on their own already. and now they had another person that basically is liek kikyou who smelled alot more better than that little whore crazy bitch.

"It's true? Why Shoka?" Asked Myojuan

"What right do you have to ask me like that? One year ago, when I was suffering from the illness and on the verge of death. I waited for you but you never came." Said Shoka

Shoka remembered that day well the pain and suffering while she waited for the man she loved to come and release her and heal her from the pain and sickness that she was feeing but he never showed. She died with out him by her side, he never came to save her from the fate that awaited her. and he never ever came to be there for her or heal her. she died alone with out the man she loved with her whole heart. and he had the nerv to act the why he is right now.

"I believed In my heart that you would come, the pain was ghastly! But I held on to see you again! And you never came!" Said Shoka

Miaka knew what she was feeling they where in love at one time. bella with the power of a empatch now knew that why he left the town to be alone. He was broken from the one he loved dearly died and he was not able to save her. He felt guilt but there had to be his part of the story as well to help her understand. but maybe there was something that she should hear out. his side of the story since he was a doctor maybe he was helping someone in another village somewhere.

"Well? Do you think you have the right to question me now?" Asked Shoka

Shoka grip tighten one both miaka and bella to strangle them. Her anger from the one she loved never showed up before she had to accept the fate for her death. Then again it seemed that bella was about to use her some of her powers to make her get the hell off of her. so she would be able to get the hell away from her zombie stupid ass. but then again there was something else she would be able to do is set her bitch ass on fire with the powers of the elemets. she was not going to let another kikyou try to kill her off. even though her story was sad. but she should of listen to his side to know what he felt and how he felt about it..

"First, I'll kill these girl's then I'll kill you Myojuan." Said Shoka

Myojuan had his eyes closed and seemed to be in pain. bella recognized the look she had that look for so long in her long life. she also felt that way fromt he loss of lucius. she did love spirit but it was more out of friendship after a while when she forgave him. and well lord death is gay and only thing as a freind she was strong enough to have his kids and her grandkits.. He had the pain of the heart. She felt for the poor guy and maybe he would be able to find some peace since this was his second chance for the one he loved and that is sad to hear what she had to find out. and she knew he was a good guy.

"Now Tasuki!" Ordered Hotohori

Tasuki came up beside him and the two were about to attack shoka but miaka being the daughter of charlie weasley she thought the way he did, and thought even the most evilest person alive would have some good inside of them. but then again her ucnle ron did actually try to trick albus by taking him out to dinner.. well the hell not his niece do the same blood dammed thing. that is something that they would never understand about those weasleys. even though they are family. but they are annoyingly a pain in their ass when it came down to something such as this.

 **"STOP! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MISS SHOKA!"** Cried Miaka

"Miaka that thing is evil we must kill it!" Demanded Caius

Miaka was not hearing none of their words she was going to protect shoka she didn't do nothing wrong. She could have her peace if she chose to have it. Since she was able to meet up with the man she loved once more to set things right and move on to the next life and let myojuan be happy. bella sighed this was something miaka father and one of her uncles was known to do when it came down to something like this.. but hey atleast she is not asking her out no more. even though she knew her cousin dont swing that way.

"No Miss Shoka is not evil!" Said Miaka

bella groaned this was something that a freaking weasley would normally do. bella sighed and kicked shoka in the chest making shoka release the both of them in surprise,. bella took miaka hand like a child who is about to get a time out and led her away from shoka. Miaka could feel the burned skin of bella since she had to reuse the power of the elements to be able take the sting away. but she had obviously forgotten. Why she had that or why it even hurt. but then again she was thinking about bella here she was a protective woman by nature. but she needed to make her understand she would be the only one to understand what shoka was feeling..

"What are you doing?" Asked Miaka

"Even if you say that she is not evil. The Shikkonki inside of her won't stop Shoka from hurting you." Hissed bella

Miaka wanted to make bella understand hat shoka was not going to do no such thing. Well willingly that is. She just hoped that bella would understand why she wanted to help shoka and make her understand that this was for shoka own good as well. she just have to understand what she was trying to point out. and she was even using her brain for once. something that she never ever use in her life. siomething she hated to use because it was such a pain in her ass when she had to use it. and it give her a headach and she gets to tiered to do anything else after using the brain.

 **"Buuuuuut BELLLLLLLLAAAAA!** She came back only to see him again!" Cried Miaka

Miaka looked back at shoka with sad eyes she knew that the real reason why she came back. She wanted to see the man she loved one more time. And bella knew she would do the same thing for her love her hotohori and tasuki. they loved her when they first laid eyes on her. that is what soul mates do. plus she knew lucius loved her and died happy. and even though spirit was a man whore he still loves her. even lord death is gay as the color pink he loved her in his own way.. plus she knew that thoth was a good man and had to endure alot when it came down to what he had to live with mother he had. and his son as well. but bella gave him something that he was lacking and that was a heart since he forgot what it was whn his mother did what she had done. But then again he knew how to use the swords that can bring the dead back,

"Didn't you? Mr. Myojuan! He is your true love isn't he? And it was painful for you to die without him there but there was nothing he could do about it!" Cried Miaka

Shoka eyes went wide from what she was hearing. Each word passed through miaka. She shoved herself out of bella arm. she hissed in pain from what she had felt from her yanking her arm away from her. and made her way back over to shoka maybe just maybe she would be able to help save shoka from herself. While myojuan eyes where wide as well. he thought the girl was not the brightest when he first met her. but this was her using her brain. and he took notice the one who was burned and wondered what happened to her, and how in the world was she even still standing the way she was. he could tell she was not even well to even be doing this right now. and now he knew who she was this was the girl they beged for.

"You came back for him! You came back for Mr. Myojuan! I can understand that and so could bella!" Cried Miaka

Miaka had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. As miaka felt the same ache in her heart each time she thought about her tamahome. And how he was doing in kuto, or if he was eating and was being taken care of properly over there. Then again yui would be doing something to him as well she just knew it. bella closed her eyes and sighed and knew what she was talking about. but she was between a rock and a hard place right now with the whole thing. and she knew that she had said was true. but she was dangerous to even be around since she had something living inside of her to make her suffer and be alive again.

"Your heart was broken because he wasn't there with you. But his heart was broken as well. So you shouldn't punish someone you love just because your sad." Said Miaka

Miaka words were coated with utmost sincerity. And she had the utmost understanding that even in the midst of the shikkonki influence the real miss shoka could be seen as she slowly reverted back to her beautiful face once more and had tears in her eyes from the pain in her heart. and all her memories when she had died with out the man she loved by his side. plus he would have been able to cure her of the plague she suffered from and was killing her slowly. and she knew that she woudl see him again. and now she had that second chance she wanted to always have and now she was going to get it.

"Oh Miaka," whispered Shoka

At the sight of his beloved myojuan heart skipped a beat. Its been a year since he had last seen her. And he had been living in seclusion since her death. His broken heart seemed to be shattering continuously as each minute pass how it pained him to see shoka in this state. usagi was now leaning against the all she let small smiled grace her lips. She could relate with them all too well., bella made her way over to her cousin and placed a hand on her shoulder. Miaka looked up to see bella had tears in her eyes but a smile was on her sighed and looked at shoka who had returned to her own body. Both from the influence of the demon and from the over exertion. The woman would've almost fell to the ground if it was not for miaka and bella help.

"Miss Shoka," gasped Miaka

Silence passed before she spoke up to the man she loved. She wanted to let him know why and how this happened to her. Everyone in the room could tell these two where once deeply in love and death took her away before he was able to save her life. They hope she would be able to pass on happily. even the ones came back from the fight with the zombies who was frozen over by toahiro. they wondered what the hell was going on since they are coming in a tad bit late.

"It's true, Juan… I was waiting for you.. but I couldn't last." Said Shoka

Shoka voice started to quiver as she started to cry from the memories that she had to remember to tell the man she loved so deeply on how she felt on her final moments. And how she tried to hang on for him to returned to her to take the pain and suffering the sickness away from her with the gift he was blessed with. something he would be able to cure bella with and heal her from the suffering she waas feeling. and to return her back to her former glory and to let her live out her life the way she should even though that means forever. even though bella put a pass if for her to go tot he soul academy once she passed over to the soul soceity.

"Now you're here.. please help me, Juan," pleaded Shoka

Shoka shoulders were trembling and something from under her clothing started to emerge from her body. Some of them thought they where watching a scene from aliens when the alien pops out of the person stomach. They where going to watch spaceballs or aliens when they returned home. or some porno so somethng like that when the mosters come out and screw you. they shiveref from that one that is something they dont want to think about. they just hoped that monster was not one of those perverted ones that are able to do such things. while the moster yelled a battle roar.

 _ **"GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The shikkonki hollers filled the room making all the ones who had sensitive hearing cover their ears from the feeling of them bleeding while some of them looked at it with horror and disgust, it was something that you would like to burn to death and not care if you kill it. Miaka gasped and bella instinctively hauled miaka away from the monster. The pain was increasing in her arms once more. Just as before. The demon was red and had one eye with countless legs. And gill like things on either side of its face. But unlike before this version of the shikkonki was much more bigger and had seriously sharp teeth. Everyone in the room either barfed from the disgusting thing or looked at it with horror with a pointing finger. Even myojuan looked at it with horror and disgust. Long red feelers began to spring out of the shikkonki mouth, each of it tentacles had small mouths at the end filled with sharp teeth. They aimed for miaka but bella tried to keep away. More tentacles appeared and wrapped themselves around miaka and bella. bella struggled violently and the shikkonki slammed her back against the wall a few times only to make her cursed marking burn and bleed. bella let out a loud scream and hunched over blacking out. Causing shikon jewel to glow. The shikkonki one eye looked at the the glowing shikon jewel.

"That jewel is power.. theres so much POWER!"

Shikkonki long red body surged forward and made an attempt to snatch the shikon jewel away not really caring if it bit off bella head off as well. Hotohori and tasuki was not going to have this taken away from their wife. Or to have her attack by such a vile monster. He will try his best to defend her and miaka. they are not going to have them not while none of them are still alive. they are going to take down this monster one way or another. even if they get wounded badly they had to do what they could to save the ones they loved dearly.

 **"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER YOU VILE MONSTER!"** Roared Hotohori and tasuki

Shikkonki gnarled and tightened its grip on bella and miaka. Making bella blood from her back drip down to the tiled was already in the air in a rather awkward and indecent position that chihciri and shunsui would love to see. Tentacles wrapped themselves around her legs and waist. Her wrist and her neck, some of them even started to suck her draining her of her life force, miaka let out a loud moan as all her energy began to dissipate. bella coughed harshly and her eyes shot open both of her eyes where glowing bright red and pink with her power.. Blood trickled from her body the corner of her mouth seemed to be bleeding as well. Even the stench of the shikkonki suffocated her to no ends. No matter how strong she was she was already at her limit.

"Juan, please! Only your power can destroy this evil shikkonki monster! If you don't it'll kill them! It plans to take that jewel from isabella neck and use it to grant him unconquerable power! You must not allow it! I thought of her as my own daughter please don't let her die!" Cried Shoka

Myojuan stood there like a stone he didn't even know what to think other than horror and disgust. He never would have thought that shoka would have something like that inside of her. What in the world made her take something like this into her. But then again it did grant him a second chance at seeing each other. and he didnt even know what she was asking him. and how much it broken his heart from the first time around. but this time is different he was given another chance to save her from the life that she had been granted to see him again to have him to have this chance to save her from herself and the suffering she was going through. and that somewhat helped him get through this.

"Shoka! It's you!" Gasped Myojuan

Miaka cried in horror as the shikkonki decided to eat her first or the other one with all the power. The power that will be his once he eats her and that pretty little jewel of hers. While myojuan finally came to terms that it was indeed shoka in front of him and there to see him one last time. even though bella was not going to be able to help she was gone and zonked out. even if she was even able to be taken out of the coma she was just put in. from the amount of power and the pain she was suffering when it came down to what she had to deal with. this was something that everyone must do with out her this time. she tried to remain awake but it came to hard for her to even to that.

"The Shikkonki.. you have been possessed by the Shikkonki!" Gasped Myojuan

"Please forgive me! The Shikkonki possessed me easily easily drawn by my pain and despair and emptiness that even death could not end!" Cried Shoka

Shoka remembered the pain from being possessed. It was true she had a lot of anger and pain along with despair and emptiness. But that was enough for it to take her over but then it gave her the chance to say goodbye and say her peace to the man she loved and met a girl that she thought as her own. myojuan lookd at the girl who looked like she was suffering even in her pain feeled face as she was knocked out. and if he thought correctly she put herself into some sort of a coma. and that is something that he felt bad for the girl for. and he knew one thing she was suffering and not sure how she was doing it.

 **"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"** Roared Hotohori

Hotohori went to behind the creature and tasuki who was told he was bella second husband and the second soul mate. who appeared when they were going to this house with the bigger guy who happened to be the pain in the ass doctor, right now they had to finish to kick this monsters ass. But no avail the shikkonki simply brought forth more tentacles and captured all of them. More food for him. they have to make sure that they would not be caught but then again they were not in good luck since they were caught by the creepy monster. they just hope it wont do nothing perverted to them.

"Juan, please! Kill me now and the shikkonki will vanish! If you do it, the shikkonki spell will be broken and the village people be saved too! Hurry! **DESTROY ME NOW!"** Cried Shoka.

Memories of the time they spent together coursed through all their minds. He remembered she would always smile when she was around him. Myojuan hardened his resolve seeing as there was no other way. Myojuan lifted his bandaged left hand and began to remove the bindings. Poor shoka smiled tenderly at the man she loved. She prepared for her death and accepted her fate. Shoka turned to miaka and to make her understand that bella would be free from her suffering. this was the gift she was able to give to the girl she thought as her daughter the one she wished she had. but now she was able to live the forever she was meant to have. even though she didnt know what it was going to be after this.

"Lady Miaka thank you. It will be all right now. You and lady isabella will be safe and she will be cured soon both will be reunited with the ones you love most. And be able to enjoy life farewell." Cried Shoka

Green spheres of energy gathered around myojuans out stretched left hand as he pushed his powers through his hand. So he was able to grant the woman he loved her final wish he had another chance to see her once more and this time actually saved her from the pain she was suffering from. and he was going to be able to heal this way since he was able to save her from her suffering this time. someone or something wanted to give him another chance to heal the one he loved. and help her be at peace even though he wished it was the other way around. that was something that was going be accepted when it came down to this. he was lucky to even have this chance.

 _ **"GREAT HEALING POWER!"**_

Myojuan out stretched his hand and released a pure green energy from his palm. The ones who was able to see what he was doing only looked at with interest even though they where caught in something that reminded them of something from a anime porno as long as it don't do what they do in those kind of porn they would be happy. even though bella was in her coma she was able to sense somethings around her. miaka was in horror about what was going to happen. shoka smiled she was able to be at peace. she was able to help the man she loved move on from his grief.

 _ **"DEMON BEGONE!"**_

Miaka tried to reach out to the woman who looked as if she was finally had peace and was granted it at last. She didn't want her to leave her just yet while bella sill had her eyes closed as if she was falling asleep the others where wondering what the power did to the monster and where it came from. while miaka didnt want to have shoka leave her just yet. this was something that she never wanted to have the new friend leave her like. hotohori and tasuki didnt even know what was going one. while tamaki was shaking from fear with flashbacks going through his mind.

 **"MISS SHOKA!"** Cried Miaka

Even though it had to end this way. It was clear that shoka face that she was satisfied and was at peace. Something she wasn't granted her first time around. He had saved her this time and she knew he loved her dearly and was hard for him to kill her once more and let her leave him, but he should be happy he was even given this chance to have her be with him. and he was abe to save him now. her final thoughts was echoed through out their minds to let them know she was at peace and how much she was thankful that this was able to happen. she was able to let her man she loved move on from the grief he was suffering from.

* * *

 _"I missed you.. I missed so much.. farewell Juan my love.. be happy and love again for me.."_ thought Shoka

* * *

Shoka thoughts went out to everyone. Even though myojuan power the sickness the shikkonki exploded and turned to green ashes to make the demon was no more. The spell was broken releasing everyone it held captive shoka house started to vanish as well. As if it was some sort of illusion that was there though the shikkonki power, voldemort dropped the one he was strangling with spirit. this was confusing them why and what happened with the zombies as if they were under some sort of a spell that turned them to what they are. he sighed and stratched his head in annoyance something that spirit was known to do when he was confused about something.

"The house! It was just an illusion!" Yelled Tasuki

The town people that were previously after them looking like zombies now fell to the ground and traces of the spell were washing away from them. Everyone looked around to see it was true they where not zombies marcus smirked he had to admit bond site is good for a few things. even the ones who was frozen over turned back to normal. while they all looked around still trying to get back to the correct state of mind. but they took notice that everything was much more different to what they were used to when they first came to the town. and then miaka got sick then they got pulled into something like this.

"The townspeople have turned back to normal." Chirped Nuriko

"The demon spell had been broken. Now that usagi will be better." Said Aro

Nuriko and everyone almost cried in relief in hopes that they would see bella all well once more. But they never know with the poison in her that could still be there. While everyone looked around to find the two missing people of their group. While nuriko shook miaka shoulders to wake her up. to make sure that she was ok after what had happened to her with that monster. while thoth was rocking his son back and forth to calm him down to make sure his pride and joy was calm before they go and search for his mother and the woman he would only love forever and ever.

"Come on Miaka its to wake up." Said Nuriko

Miaka groaned and wondered what in the world just happened as she looked around to see people all passed out. Did the human drinkers drink all of them or something why they all are passed out on the ground. But then again why was she sleeping on the ground for. even voldemort who was trying to wake up his niece. thoth sighed when he finally calmed down his only son. this was what he needed to make him feel. tamaki was still healing from the wounds that his mother his grandmother had placed to him. and he hoped she was suffering in that part of hell that she was meant to be in forever.

"What happened?" Asked Miaka

"We won dipshit!" Chirped Tasuki

In the midst of excitement voldemort went around to find his little princess to see if she was ok. He made his way through all he people who were pasted out. he started to search for his daughter to see if she was all healthy again. Until his red eyes found his daughter he found her lying under a tree with pink blossoms but she did not move. his heart sank this cant be he cant lose his only daughter he was in so much shock.

 **"NO MY LITTLE PRINCESS!"** Cried voldemort

voldemort cry's catched all of their attention they rushed over to and tasuki rushed over to their wife side. this was not happening. while voldemort was there as well. their step kids went back to the palace for the time being to give word on some things. and deliver some things that needed to be tested. so they knew nothing of what happened here. tamaki was held by his father since he was crying out in fear. spirit was comforting his daughter since szayel was checking over bella to make sure she was ok. even thoth and spirit was close to crying themselves.. but they needed to make their heirs to feel like they are strong for them.

 **"ISABELLA!"** Cried Tasuki and Hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki took her into their amrs. voldemort was trying to hold his own tears back. his heart was breaking it was his little girl she was his princess., while everyone else were shock still not wanting to move or believe that she was gone or dead,. Myojuan knelt next to bella and brushed his hand against her check he never met anyone like her before. she was like a little goddess. he ligth still shined through her pain. and her light will always shined he wondered what in the world she was and who was she to hold so much light for one who suffered as he did for so long and much longer than he did. and much more far worst things he wanted to know her secrets and hold them in his heart. that was for sure and she gave the love of his life hope. He lifted the same hand over her face.

"How is my daughter?" asked voldemort

voldemort chocked on his own tears. so did hotohori and tasuki. but they had their own reason why they are feeling like they are going to cry. voldemort didnt want to lose his only daughter. and hotohori and tasuki will not lose their wife. Myojuan looked at the lord of the riddel family and the lord of all snake demons and figured that he was her father and a protective one at that. one who would kill for his daughter if he had to when it came down to his only daughter. but then again this was somethng that the lord had done more than once. and so did her soul adopted fathers and blood adopted fathers as well.

"You said she absorbed the Shikkonki in her body?" Asked Myojuan

"Yes but she had already been poisoned by one of Kuto men." Said Hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki prayed to the gods to let their serenity live. They couldn't bear it if she had died on them now. Myojuan noticed the anxious expression on the mens faces. And immerdiatley that they loved her dearly his gaze softened even his heart was feeling something for this woman. and he knew something else the bonds of the soul mate. that was something that he and shoka never had. but they did have love and that is something that all that mattered to him. but he felt something for this little one and she was something to him. but it was more of a obsession like all the other men who come into contact with her. and meet her. voldemort cleared his throat that stoped the inner pervert away from him mind.

"I shall do what I can to clense her body of the posion. The rest is up to her." Said Myojuan

Myojuan raised his hand as the green spheres circled the doctor hand like before and a glow emanated from his palm. They all watched with baited breath they prayed for her to come back to them all they all needed her. bella felt warmth spread through out her body. She started to open her eyes the first thing she saw was a green light with a small red mark in the middle. Willing her vision to clear. bella made out the hand that it belonged to the doctor and the symbol was of the suzaku.

"Hey Miaka," said bella

"What is it? Do you need something? Are you hungry? Do you want some water? What is it? What is it? Tell me! Tell me!" Rambled Miaka

bella pointed for rei to smacked miaka in the head for being annoying. And sighed it seemed that she had been the one to find the warriors not miaka. One of them came to her since he felt the mating pull and wasn't sure that it was. But now they knew it and he will be the second emperor now. well it seemed she has been the one to find the warriors and doing all the hard work while miaka walking around like she normally does. but for now her stupid cousin was going to have to let him finish this job so she was able to get back to action. that is something she most deffently wanted to do.

"Shut it weasley brain. I found another one of your warriors it seemed they like to come to me for some odd reason." Snapped bella

Miaka eyes popped out of her head and grabbed the hand with out asking or a second though. And she molested it while she inspected gave the poor man a sad look since he looked a tad bit freaked out by the way miaka was treating his hand at this point in time. bella snatched the hand back so he was able to do the job so she was able to get back out there and do what she does best. kick asses that deserve to be kicked. and sent evil fuckers to the gates of hell. voldemort smirked that was his little princess for you she was like her mothers in so many ways.

"Hey you may finish your molesting of his hand after he is done curing me. So go and do something." Grumbled bella

Miaka pouted and went over to a invisible emo corner and pouted with darkness around her. Tamaki looked at the others as if saying look im not the only one who does that. thoth smiled and ran his fingers through his sons hair. he kissed his head to let him know it was ok and let him know that he does that as well. and some of the other gods even zuse has a emo corner as well he sent him there a great many times. While the doctor only snickered he liked bella she had fire in her just like shoka was a rare beauty she looked like a goddess in his own eyes. he wondered who in the world she is.

"Who are you if I may ask?" Asked Aro

"I am the Suzaku warrior Mitsukake." Said Mitsukake

Miaka jumped out of her emo corner and gazed at the sixth warrior it seemed bella is the best one to attract them to her. She is like someone who just had a neon sign saying come here all suzaku warriors this is where you sign up to be on the team it seemed that's what I felt like. ayame took notice that bella had been the one to do all the hard work with all the suzaku warriors and other stuff as well. and miaka has not even raised a finger to help much. that what pissed all of them off that she was not even able to do something like that. but then again this was bella and they care more for her than she was family that was something there..

"Mitsukake?" Asked Tasuki

"You mean that spell that killed the Shikkonki and saved us is from Suzaku?" Asked ayame

Everyone was interested in this and it made mitsukake smugness over ride the depression but he had to see to shoka before anything else. But he was happy that people didn't find him a freak or anything like most people sees him as or just someone to just heal people and then brush him off to the side. but he knew that bella understood that since people had used her powers in the past to gain what they wanted. but then again he sighed and looked at them all and knew that they are going to be their friends when it came down to joining them in their mission he would be able to make a home with them all.

"Yes it was my healing powers." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake walked over to shoka limp body and picked her up. Miaka and everyones eyes went wide as they remembered what else had bella was hugged by her husbands as they all watched the touching scene before them. everyone was with their mates or watched it by theirselves. even voldemort had to say this was even touching in his own words but he would not come out and say it though. he understood what it feeled like that when it camed down to something like this. but then again there was alot of things that her understood when it came down to the man before him.

"That's why I came a doctor. I wanted to help people with my special healing powers. Then Shoka suddenly developed a high fever." Said Mituskake

Everyone listened to his explaining about why he did what he had did. And why he left the village to be alone away from everyone. While mistukake sighed trying to keep his tears back so he didn't cry right away he felt bad for the way he talked to these people. but he did something he was not able to do back then, he saved her from something that she took in her body to just see him again.

"I'd been called away to a distant village to treat someone. When I had gotten back to her I was to late and nothing I could of done would have brought her back to me. The person who I wanted to save most of all.. was the one I couldn't save! How dare I call myself a great physician? This power of mine.. was useless in the end." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake had tears trickled down his cheek and onto shoka face as if they where diamonds in the night. bella got out of her husband;s hold and came over and blessed her to let her soul rest in peace. While she wanted to help him understand that he did save her in the end. she wanted him to know that her soul passed over to the soul socitey and will be inlisted into the acadmy to become a death god. and she made sure she had a good rank to where she deserved to be. but then again it was the least she was able to do for the woman to pass on to have a good life and would be able to help others as well.

"So that's why you stopped and turned your back on the world.i could understand believe me I do. But I went about it a different way I tried to kill myself. But that is a story for another time. But look this time you saved her." Said bella

Mitsukake looked at those rare gem like eyes and so no pity only understanding in the,. What has this female gone through. she understood what he felt. that what made him wonder who she really is to understand so much about others. her eyes looked like she saw things through out life that no one knew about. He watched her to pull out silver strands from shoka head and placed them into a vile he wondered what it was and she handed it to him while a watery smile that was full of kindnes and light. something that he had never ever seen in so long and now she was here to give the light of hope. eve though he dont even know who she is and what she is. but he will find out sooner or later though.

"I saved her?" Asked Mitsukake

"Look Shoka is a peace and she finally understood you part and her love for you was just as strong as your love for her. Her only wish was to see you again and she did. She already at peace. She would want you to be happy as well. But this vile holds all her memories and feelings and her final thoughts and feelings so you would have her always with you." Said bella

Mitsukake tears only seemed to ass to the wonderful sight by shimmering and making her look heavenly. Mitsukake held the woman close with all his might. voldemort tried to keep themselves from crying and put up a tough front. While nuriko sniffled and sobbed with miaka. Hotohori and tauski held onto bella. while tamaki was sobbing into his father chest. thoth had some sniffles. while spirit was helping szayal comfort his daughter well one of them that is.. While the others dry sobbed and sobbed from the touching scene.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

* * *

It was almost daybreak and the others were in a nearby mill that fitted the whole group next to a little river north of it was a water fall. The sun had not risen yet but the sky was already starting to bright, While she slept between the two after a long night of well mating since all the couples basically went on their own for the night and came back. Miaka was studying her history book for her studies since she was not like usagi and her twin since she had to work hard to get out of school.

"In the evening of 16 July, between seven and eight p.m., when the time of my duty had just begun; Commandant Yurovsky, the head of the execution squad ordered me to take all the Nagan revolvers from the guards and to bring them to him. I took twelve revolvers from the sentries as well as from some other of the guards and brought them to the commandant's office. Yurovsky said to me, 'We must shoot them all tonight; so notify the guards not to be alarmed if they hear shots.' I understood, therefore, that Yurovsky had it in his mind to shoot the whole of the Tsar's family, as well as the doctor and the servants who lived with them, but I did not ask him where or by whom the decision had been made...At about ten o'clock in the evening in accordance with Yurovsky's order I informed the guards not to be alarmed if they should hear firing. About midnight Yurovsky woke up the Tsar's family. I do not know if he told them the reason they had been awakened and where they were to be taken, but I positively affirm that it was Yurovsky who entered the room occupied by the Tsar's family. In about an hour the whole of the family, the doctor, the maid and the waiters got up, washed and dressed themselves. Just before Yurovsky went to awaken the family, two members of the Extraordinary Commission [of the Ekaterinburg Soviet] arrived at Ipatiev's house. Shortly after one o'clock a.m., the Tsar, the Tsaritsa, their four daughters, the maid, the doctor, the cook and the waiters left their rooms. The Tsar carried the heir in his arms. The Emperor and the heir were dressed in gimnasterkas [soldiers' shirts] and wore caps. The Empress, her daughters and the others followed him. Yurovsky, his assistant and the two above-mentioned members of the Extraordinary Commission accompanied them. I was also present. During my presence none of the Tsar's family asked any questions. They did not weep or cry. Having descended the stairs to the first floor, we went out into the court, and from there to the second door (counting from the gate) we entered the ground floor of the house. When the room (which adjoins the store room with a sealed door) was reached, Yurovsky ordered chairs to be brought, and his assistant brought three chairs. One chair was given to the Emperor, one to the Empress, and the third to the heir. The Empress sat by the wall by the window, near the black pillar of the arch. Behind her stood three of her daughters (I knew their faces very well, because I had seen them every day when they walked in the garden, but I didn't know their names). The heir and the Emperor sside by side almost in the middle of the room. Doctor Botkin stood behind the heir. The maid, a very tall woman, stood at the left of the door leading to the store room; by her side stood one of the Tsar's daughters (the fourth). Two servants stood against the wall on the left from the entrance of the room. The maid carried a pillow. The Tsar's daughters also brought small pillows with them. One pillow was put on the Empress's chair; another on the heir's chair. It seemed as if all of them guessed their fate, but not one of them uttered a single sound. At this moment eleven men entered the room: Yurovsky, his assistant, two members of the Extraordinary Commission, and seven Letts [operatives of the infamous Cheka or Secret Police].Yurovsky ordered me to leave, saying, 'Go on to the street, see if there is anybody there, and wait to see whether the shots have been heard.' I went out to the court, which was enclosed by a fence, but before I got to the street I heard the firing. I returned to the house immediately (only two or three minutes having elapsed) and upon entering the room where the execution had taken place, I saw that all the members of the Tsar's family were lying on the floor with many wounds in their bodies. The blood was running in streams. The doctor, the maid and two waiters had also been shot. When I entered the heir was still alive and moaned a little. Yurovsky went up and fired two or three more times at him. Then the heir was still." Read Miaka aloud

Miaka was cut off by someone who couldn't take much more of her studying and reading out load. She was hit in the head with a pillow. Rubbing her sore spot miaka looked over to her side to see a rather pissed off looking nuriko. its not her fought that they all decided to go and party last night. even though she got drunk after one drink. she sighed and thought back to last night on the little party they had for tasuki being the second soul mate and the marriage so on and so forth.

* * *

 _f_ _lashback_

 _drinks were flowing through out the night. even miaka who was wondering what booze tasted like so she took one of the drinks and drunk it way to fast. after she was done with that one drink since it was basically firewhisky. she started to skip around and dance around and then decided to do something stupid and sing a very insulting song to nuriko. and prancing around like the one drunkin light waight that she was. and she only had one drink in her that is saying something right then and there._

 _"i'm nuriko the happy trotting elf. i trot and trot and bounce and bounce and dress in drag and bounce. and smile alot and that what counts, i'm nuriko the happy trotting elf drag queen," sang miaka_

 _nuriko tossed a shoe at the drunk miaka head and passed out after that. they had to say that was rather amusing. miaka was snoring rather loudly while they party went on through out the night before all the couples went to have their little alone time by their selves. nuriko passed out drunk while still being insulted by a freaking song of all things. they even filmed it for miaka so she was able to see it in the future that was going to be something that was going to be used against her and maybe something to laugh at when they are bored. and the kids that she and tamahome will have together. this is your mommy on booze have from with that when it came down to that._

 _flashback end._

* * *

miaka snickered remembered that night now after the fog in her mind cleared. and she was just happy she was not hung over like the rest of them as if it was nothing to be fazed by. she had a slight headache but that is mostly it. but then again she was never ever one to let things like that bother her. even though her father has his times he enjoyed to get drunk with everyone. but then again her father was more better handling the drinks. but her uncle ron passed out in a pile of his own puke and piss. that was funny to them all when it came down to seeing him like that. they even had picture for him to see.

"Could you shut up and not talk so loudly in this ungodly hour of the morning some of us are hung over and depressed. The only time your somewhat quiet is when your eating." Said Nuriko

"I testify to that!" Grumbled bella

Hotohori and tasuki grumbled and held her tighter to them. While miaka sighed and wondered why in the world everyone picked on her so much so what if she was like her father and his other family members a tad bit to much. bad enough almost all of them had the good and plenty other than her uncle voldemort and mitsukake and nuriko. even though voldemort went back to the palace and came back after he was done. but she missed tamahome with nights like this even though they have never did anything past kissing.

"I cant help it reciting things out load while I study helps me remember things and I have to prepare because at home I have exames and if my mother finds out that I didn't get into the school my brother gotten into them she will bite my head off. Even though she supports me in this and everything else she was always a stick up the ass for the studies." Said Miaka

Nuriko scowled and looked at everyone else who is either passed out drunk or just out from having sex all night and being drunk. And then looked depressed from bella with hotohori and tasuki he was the second soul mate. and that should of been him not tasuki that stupid bandit. even though her ex husband was jealous and so was thoth but that was for other reason than his own. they had their chance with bella and failed on it. but they also had kids as well so he had more or less to be jealous about. hell even the new member was jealous as well. and tha says alot.

"Look. I don't understand what you are babbling about. But we're all exhausted from leaving choko. then the party so some of us are rather hung over, and mind you that rather insulting song you sang last night i should of hit you more with other than a freaking shoe. and as well some of them were up all night to have alone time." Said Nuriko

Nuriko looked at miaka wondering if she even knew what she does to people when she doesn't listen. But he knew she was way way to much like her father as also known as the weasley treatment from what they said. Then again her uncle ron was a lot worst than miaka was. nuriko sighed he knew that she missed tamahome. but the mission is almost over and then they would go and get him back. but then again there was alot of things that was good that happened like tasuki being a suzaku warrior and the second soul mate to bella as well. who is now a second emperor of konan.

"The mirror hasn't even given us as much of a glimmer. Are you sure you didn't break it?" Asked Nuriko

Miaka was worried for a moment and glanced at the enchanted mirror. She was checking to see if she did break it then. Miaka fisted her hand and glared at nuriko who was trying to go back to sleep. snoring away and someone let out a fart a loud one at that. while she sighed and knew they are so close that she could taste it. but she cant count her chickens just yet untl the last one is found.

 **"WHO FARTED IT REEKS!"** yelled emmett

"Oh stop your bellyaching! Just one more to go! Never give up!" Lectured Miaka

Nuriko and bella and thoth groaned wanting to strangle the girl if she didn't shut up. while szayel whistled since he was the one who let out the fart. Nuriko placed a pillow over his head to try to block out the noisy girl while bella buried her head into hotohori chest and sighed. anf thoth muttering about female weasleys and how annoying weaselys are. he held his son to him more since they didnt have no dreamless sleep potion on them he had to calm him down from one of his bad dreams. he told bella he got this one since she had been on call with their son for longet than he was, and he was going to show his son he loved him even though he never had that chance when the whore a bitch of a mother was still arond and now in hell forever.

"Okay we wont give up so shut the up and get more sleep." Said Nuriko

Miaka didn't answer back since a strange sound found its way to miaka ears and caught her full attention. The sound seemed to echo in the still atmosphere. As if time itself had stopped the melody filled her ear and mesmerized miaka to no ends. Wanting to find out what it was. it was rather lovely she would have to say that. but it seemed as if it was meant for something more than what it seemed. as if it heald some sort of power to make you follow the tune that was something that was meant for it to be like that.

"Hey listen Nuriko! Is that a flute? Whats it doing out here?" Asked Miaka

Nuriko didn't like to much getting woken up again as he jumped out of bed and gotten all up in miaka face while usagi was all comfy with her husbands so she didn't care anymore. while thoth who hushed his son even though he was a teenager it dont mean he was not able to do this not more. no matter how much older he gets he was always going to be his little man. this was something that bella also afreed on. but then again there was alot of things that was meant to happen and think when they are parents. this was something that she and himself agreed on all the time. they loved their son and wanted the best for him they felt bad for what his mother had done to him and never knew what was going on. but then again it was something else he loved his siblings as well.

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING PEST!"** Yelled Nuriko

 **"BRAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU WHAT I DO TO YOU WHAT OTHERS WHEN THEY DOESN'T SHUT UP!"** yelled thoth

Everyone groaned knowing after nuriko out burst they will not be able to get back to sleep. So they gotten up to go and make something for breakfast or either hunt if you're a got annoyed and taped miaka mouth shut so they would be able to sleep more. well that was basically hikaru and karou idea to make her shut the hell up. even though they are half fox and half at demon they are still able to get drunk. and so does vampires as well. miaka grumbled about evil fox kits and went back to her history book to finishe studying.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Hotohori rode his horse while miaka road with nuriko who was still cranky this morning while bella and maka and kid was on chorno. Miaka was still going on about the sound she had heard. well after she had the tape ripped off her mouth rather painfully from her mouth from bella. thoth smiled and knew that his son was in better spirits this morning.. while tamaki smiled at the scene from the horse he was on with horohori his one step father even through he was happy to be on this mission he had gotten the capsule with the house for tamahome family in it.

"I really did hear a flute playing," cried Miaka

Tasuki turned to miaka and to mitsukake who was still jealous of him it seemed that he was also jealous of hotohori as well. thoth arched a brow at the jealous men of bella's husbands. they would have to get over it since their love lasted through out the ages. even though he wishe it was him in the end. he looked to see spirit pouting since his daughter was mad at him again. he heard the fight and then the book she seemed to like to slam into others head. but then again this was bella daughter as well. even though he knew for one thing that she was like his daughter as well. bella chidlren are like his own. even though he had one son.

"Mitsukake did you hear anything?" Asked Tasuki

"No," said Mitsukake

Nuriko who was still annoyed and hung over with the person who woke him up at the ass crack of dawn with reading and rambling about some stupid flute playing. The only flure playing that he knew was going on all night was the skin flute, miaka only pouted thinking that they basically crazy but she was not crazy. tamaki snicked as he laid his head on hotohori back his step father. hotohori smiled he knew the young one was sleepy he was awake and helped to calm him down. thoth let him go back to bed and he knew that his birth father was deadly and the egyption god. but that didnt stop him being a good father to his only son. but then again he watched and smiled that night the man loved his son. plus he loved his siblings as well. he watched how he was comforting to them all. even if it was rather amusing when maka slammed a book int he head of her birth father.

"It was probably just some stupid bug chirping. Or the blasted love birds of the group going at it again." Grumbled Nuriko

Miaka sulked that no one believe her. ayame smiled kindly at miaka to let her know that it could of been somthing else. but if they ever heard it they would let her know. but then again there was alot of things that went down to miaka mind that they didnt want to even think. so they are going to lie and make sure it was to make her feel better. koga had to go back to the palace as well he had to help with things since he knew how to make people faster as well. plus there was some people came late in their changing of not being human no more and whatever race it was when they showed them.

"If aunt Miaka heard a flute then I believe there is one." Said ayame

Miaka perked up and didn't realize that ayame was only saying that to make her feel better but either way it helped greatly. Tasuki sighed and wondered what would be a flute out there anyways. chrono made his way over to miaka who was on a horse with mitsukake. she wanted to let her know that she was about to enter tamahome village. that they are about to enter. that was something that some of them who had ever never seen what the family looked like or ever met them. plus they had to give them their gift. kyoya had that spelled so it was not going to be damaged .

"Miaka look its Tamahome village is just up ahead so it would be a good time to give them the gift to." chirped bella

bella took off with tamaki and maka to meet them in the village. While miaka perked up from hearing something about her tamahome even though it was his village she was just happy to be there. As miaka jumped off the horse. but they would have to think of something why tamahome was not with them. so this was going to be fun either way since they are going to be giving them a new house that both the house elves they given to them so she was pretty sure they would be happy about the gift that they had for them. and they would never ever have to work again..

"And this is where we found Chichiri. And Tamahome family as well,." Chirped Miaka

Miaka suddenly so happy as everyone smiled at her happy go lucky mood. while thoth was just happy about his son was in much better spirits today. that was what making him happy. but then again he wondered what theya re going to tell tamahome family why he was not with them. Nuriko smiled at the memory fondly of when usagi ordered them to be taken to the palace like the empress and the warrior that she was. but then again she was always like that so she was basically saving the lives of people who deserved it. and basically klling the kuto soldiers was deserving the death they gotten.

"Tamahome family was also taken to the palace to take refuge along with the other villages that bella saved from kuto she was ruthless in saving everyone." Said Nuriko

"yes isabella is a wonderful person." said thoth

thoth was a proud father to his son and other step kids that his little bella had. even though they never married but this was something he wanted to be was a father to her other heirs she had. he was always proud of her since she have done so much in their lives. Tasuki and mitsukake didn't know what nuriko was talking about. But they knew of the attacks and the rumors of the angel that saved everyone so that was bella. Tasuki was never surprised when it came to his mate and now wife. The bandits were notified about the union between bella and himself. he knew for the fact that they are going to be happy about that and will welcome her as one of their own,.

"There are tamahomes little brothers and sisters and his wfather as well. Oh come with me mitsukake." Said Miaka

Miaka proceeded to drag mitsukake down to the village so he would be able to help tamahome father and maybe heal him from everything he had. He was so sick and tamahome would be so happy to see his father cured. thtoth sighed and fallowed them to make sure they would get there ok. plus he wanted to see how his family was doing since they last met each other. he started to think of them as family as well. so he was naturally worried about them. as he fallowed miaka and mitsukake so he knew that they the others would fallow him to meet up at the house when they catch up.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

chuei ran around the whole village searching for a doctor while dobby went around to see if he could find someone to help them. Until he saw someone he knew all to well and maybe she would be able to help hm. he needed to find someone to help him quick since he had no more stuff to give his father. then someone who he knew would be able to help ran by. he just hoped she would notice him and hoped that she knew of some sort of a way to help his father. since they dont know if dobby was going to be getting back anytime soon.

"Miaka?" Asked Chuei

Miaka and mitsukake and thoth skidded to a stop when someone called out to miaka. They turned around only to see a panting chuei with frantic eyes as if he was searching for someone or something. thoth knew that this was one of tamahome brothers since he had the looks of a younger tamahome. so this boy was his younger brother. it seemed when the young one would be his elder brother age he would look just like him they knew this for a fact. but there was something off about the boy. he seemed frantic and worried about something. as if something had happened. or he found out about his brother.

"Oh it is really is you Miaka!" Chirped Chuei

"Chuei!" Chirped Miaka

Chuei fell to his knees in exhaustion. He looked like he had been running around all morning. His breaths came out in pants and miaka and mitsukake rushed over to him to see what is going on. thoth laid a hand on the brat shoulder it seemed he was frantic about something. he maybe a ass sometimes. he did care when it came down when it came to children. he was naturally fatherly when it came down to him when he came a father. that what also changed the outlook he had on things. even though he was a total dick when he didnt know where his son had been taken when he had to teach those kids. and he stilld couldnt believe that bella one daughter was there.

"What's going on?" Asked Miaka

"Father he had gotten a lot worse. Me and dobby been searching for a doctor since the potions we had from you all ran out. And so we never found none to help us." Said Chuei

Mitsukake offered the poor kid a hand to help him with his sick father. Miaka watched him with sad eyes in hope he would be able to help their father and maybe her future father in law. thoth nodded to the warrior doctor who has a freaking boner for bella and that is one thing that he and the good doctor has a understandng in. but other than that they are just friends to a point. but he knew the man would be able to help their father and that is all that mattered and if tamahome was not here to even see his father that would be something that would kill the man..

"Where is your home young one?" Asked Mitsukake

Chuei took his hand and lead the three of them to the small hut in the far end of the village. Inside of the hut tamahomes father was laying on the bed and he was not moving. The children were gathered around miaka as they looked worriedly over their father, mistukake placed a hand on the chest of their father. thoth was happy to even see that these poor souls was able to get a better place to live since this place was something he would not even live in. and tamahome family deserved everything that he was able to give them. even though it was one of the small villa that they shrunk down to give to his family.

"He is very weak." Said Mitsukake

Chuei and his siblings crowded to his side to watch what the doctor was going to do to save their fathers life. They wondered where their big brother was but that was for another time to think on since they needed to have their father well. it was just odd to see their brother was not there with them and that is something that they wondered, this was the time to heal their father and if this man would be able to do it they would be forever grateful. plus thoth knew they wondered who he was. but he felt where his brat was and hunt her down to see what she and his two grandbrats are up to.

"Can you help him, please doctor."

"Don't worry he shall be fine." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake turned back to the sickly man and lifted his hand above his body to see what he needed to do. and to see what was wrong when him. and then he would have to target he illness and what was making him feel the way he was and any other common illinesses that was making him in such a state. The mark appeaked on his hand and started to appear as the green light surrounded both his hand and tamahomes father. The room was quiet and filled with anticipation until the light dissipated and their fathers eyes opened and he groaned. Chuei and the others felt the relief wash over them .

"Father!"

"What all this?"

The old man roamed the room and wondered why there was so many people inside of his humble home. Until he noticed one was his eldest son love interest and a tall man he didn't even know. he wondered what else was going on since he didnt know the man who was sitting in front of him. but he did heal him so he was grateful for that so what else was new there in his life. but the thing was who in the world this man who did this for him. that is the question at this point in time. but all in all he was happy about even being healed and feeling like he was a young lad again,

"It all right now you have been completely cured of your illnesses." Said Mitsukake

"I can feel it. I can jump and I think that part of my body is able to work again im going to find me a woman I feel like a strapping young man! How can we ever thank you for your kindness?"

Mitsukake suddenly groaned he over used the power since he haven't used it within a year since he basically left his power to sit and gather. so he was going to feel like them each time he woudl over use the power that he was blessed. plus he was still getting used to the new non human body as well. that is something he would take time on. Tamahome father stopped posing and looked down at his doctor who saved his life and made his feel like a teenager again. hell he could even get a boner now he will go and find him someone and maybe do something he had not done in a rather long time.

"Mitsukake?" Asked Miaka

"I'll recover with some rest. I only have enough strength with this power once a day after not using it for a year." Said Mitsukake

Chueir came over to them and held out some money so they could pay the doctor for all he had done for them. well what money he had left from the money that was given to them before they came back to where they live after their stay in the didn't have to do what he did but he did it for them and they where grateful for what he had done for their father. but they wondered where tamahome was. their big brother was not with them. so why isnt he here. they just hoped he was ok and for him to coem through the door.

"Here take this money." Chirped Chuei

"I don't want none of your money young one. Use the money to buy some nice fist for your father dinner." Said Mitsukake.

A small meow came from his stomach and tama's cute little head peeked out frome mitsukake clothing. Mitsukake only chuckled about his cats way of thinking when it hears the word fish. he scratched the cats forhead to let him know he was happy that he was there. but where did thoth wonder off to. it seemed he had gotten lost somewhere. or maybe he went to find bella or something to see if she needed any help with anything she was doing. miaka blinked and wondered what in the world the egyption god was up to and where he had wondered off to.

"And for him as well," chirped Mitsukake

Chuei seemed to brighten up only to rushed out the room to head out the door only to ram into something or someone and looked up to see bella standing there smiling down to him. with thoth right by her side. he had a proud smile on his face as if he knew what his son and his mother had done. and he knew that she was a good woman for all she was doing for this family. plus they would never ever want for nothing and money ever again. thoth knew she would do about anything to help them out. and make sure they would never ever want for a thing no more. or work no more as well.

 **"BELLA YOU'RE HERE!"** Cheered Chuei

Chuei clung to bella and hugged her as his other siblings ran and knocked her down to the ground to hugged her as well. Mitsukake smiled at the scene is seemed she spreads light every where she gos that is the bella he seemed to know. and he had to say ehe loved that temper of hers. that was one sexy thing to see her angry.. thoth went over and stood over by the warrior doctor and shot him a look. if anyone gets that chance with her it was going to be with him. or spirit since they had chilren together the both of them. mitsukake knew the proud king was proud of his daughter.

"Come on quickly father been healed and he would want to see you!" Chirped Chuei

bella only giggled as she pushed herself up and patted each of their heads. The gifts are going to be flowing including the house that kyoya and her mother had built for them and the things inside of the house. they would be happy to live in something that is not looking like it was going to fall down at any moment. plus they would have to show them how everything worked and dobby and winky would be the one who does all the cooking and cleaning. while they all be able to live a normal life. plus there was a spell on the place if anything that happened to them copies would appear in their place. and they would be transproted with the house elves to the palace to make it look real.

"Well I hope you all been on your best behavior!" Chirped bella

 **"YES!"**

"Good to know I have some surprises for ya!" Chirped bella

bella opened the door with genyu and nappa looking like they were hiding something. When they moved they say the freshly caught fish. Large variety of vegetables, fruits, and some of the villages finest meats. And a few sweets here and there and toys and finest clothing. usagi made sure to set up and account with everything in the village for tamahomes family so they would never want for nothing ever again. While kenpachi and nnoitra started to put everything in a freezer like thing until they get their new home set up. Tamahomes father looked shocked.

"Oh usagi you didn't have to do this."

"It's the least I am able to do, and no worries you all will never want for anything again. There is accounts set up for the family in every business in this village to the next. So no thanks are needed it want I wanted to do." Said bella

The only man smiled his some blessed them with the best friend he could ever find. She did this for them and thought of them as her own family it was a blessing and he would never want to give up that blessing. Plus dobby and winky was the best as well. thoth nodded to them to let them know they are family to him as well. thoth ran his fingers through his son hair to let him kno how much he was proud of him. but this was something that was a group effort when it came down to helping the family they took as their own. but then again they will be family when tamahome and miaka get married.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone else showed up while tamaki and the twins where in the wizarding tent so they where able to rid of the old home as kyoya placed the other one up. it was one of the smaller manors that was perfect for tamahome family. it was all set up for them to move into it. the plus with the magic. the joys of magic that can do about anything. plus they had they only shrunk it down and used a spell so nothing woudl get damaged in. plus there was a defense in it if anythng was to happen to tamahome family a fake copy would relace the rea ones. the real family woudl be taken magically to the new large house was there standing proudly. Tamahome father was in shock they gave them a new home he will be forver grateful now.

"My fire goddess how did you get here so fast?" Asked Tasuki

bella only pouted and shrugged and kissed him along with hotohori. she just made sure kenpachi and nnoitra was waiting in the village to help her out. she had it all planned out. They never seen people look so happy and the house looked wonderful with every thing in it plus nothing seemed to have been moved from its traveling gettingg here. this was something that they wanted to give them. since the malfoys had a great many manors. and the manor would be in good use to those who needed it more than they one of the kids came up to miaka and tugged on her skirt.

"Miaka? Why is not big brother not here with you?" Asked Yurien

Miaka eeped and wondered what should she say. Oh your big brother is in kuto with a blond guy making him his bitch. Or maybe getting molested by her ex best friend. She she pulled something her father was known to do. She closed her eyes and started to pretend to snore tasuki whacked her in the had for doing what she had. the kid wanted to know where her brother was. and she was going to be the one to tell her since it was pretty much her and his and hotohori wife he went to go to kuto and signed his death warrant for the stunt he pulled. while they all looked at the scene with smiles.

" **GRAAAGH! DON'T PRETEND YOUR ASLEEP!"** Yelled Tasuki

The children back away a bit before giggling. Hotohori was looking around and remembered tamahomes family the only family that stayed inside of the palace with smiled his little angel was the one who made sure that almost alot of people who came to be still alive. that is just who she is. and that is what he loved about her. she did just about anything to make the people and her country and kingdom safe again. Until chuei came through the door his hair was down as if he was finished taking a swim. He looked like tamahome almost. Miaka was the first to snap out of her shock and tackled the poor boy. and was just about to molest the poor boy since he was just like his brother just more a younger and kid version of him. atleast the kid would look like.

 **"TAMAHOME MY LOVE!"** Cheered Miaka

Chuei yelped in shock at how miaka just acted to him. It seemed that she thought he was his big brother. she even kissed him for the love of suzaku. what the hell he was not supposed to be getting things like this at his young age. he was not even his elder brother. so the girl just basically about to molest him and tramatize him for the rest of his life. she was like her sister and he would never see her that way. that was all his brother. If this was the way she greeted his elder brother. When he gets older he wanted that as well. everyone peaked out side the door and wondered what in the world the female weasley was doing. thoth sighed that poor brat was tackled by miaka and wondered if she even have a brain in that skull of hers.

"No wait! I'm Chuei!" Said Chuei

bella and everyone looked out the door seeing miaka blushing deeply when she realized that it was not tamahome and only chuei. She probably just tramatized the poor boy nearly thinking he was tamahome. bella sighed and went to help and show things. while kenpachi sighed and went over to pluck her off the poor kid lucky she didnt do anything to him. that poor kid was never going to be the same again after what she had just done. while miaka looked up to kenpachi and wondered why he did that for. while kenpachi gave her a look as of saying stop it while your ahead.

"Hehe, sorry," said Miaka

"One can tell that they are brothers. He does look like Tamahome." Said Hotohori

Everyone was settled in bella and nuriko along with ayame was preparing dinner while the rest was either playing outside or talking to each other about this and that. Miaka was somewhere else inside of the house. ayame wondered what lie thoth told them were their brother is, because they couldnt say he was a hostage in kuto. so they knew thoth took over that part so miaka dont say something stupid. thye just knew that miaka needed to think on what she had done. that is something she needed to do. since she basically nearly screwed that poor boy who was going to have bad dreams now from this. miaka sighed and knew that she had done wrong to chuei.

 _"Your just like your brother where money is concerned."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka leaned near the bay window of the house and watched as the kids where playing some game on flying brooms. She forgotten the name of the game they where playing but it was interesting. she was shocked that bella gave one of her smaller manors that she was givent o by lucius. but then again she did it so tamahome famiy had more of a better living area and more of a better living as well. and never ever would want for nothing as just couldnt believe what she had done to tamahome little brother. even her thoth sat her down and gave her a lecuture he knew that being a weasley is a hazordouds to ones health and wouldnt of done it. she sighed and knew her grandmother would of lectured her on it as well if her mother and grandmother was here.

 _"He is really like him oh where is Chiriko. The last one? I have to find him and fast so I can see Tamahome again."_ Thought Miaka

There was grumbling around the room that came from her stomach letting her know how hungry she was. And the smell of food was awesome. Everyone knew how to use the objects in the room since kyoya showed them,. and szaye was wonderful in teaching things for his family to know how to use what was in the house. she knew that this was one of the gifts that lucius gave to bella. but then again it came to be used by people who needed it more. and she was kinda happy that bella would of done this and given it to them. plus the potions and everything like that would magically restoked when they are out.

"Miaka dinners ready!" Cheered Nuriko

Miaka jumped to her feet and ran down to the area they where going to be eating at. Well kyoya had a nice dinning room in the house so everyone could eat and fit in the house even guest room a lot of guest rooms. just like always like her father ad brothers. food was the first thing that came to mind. just long as tamahome family dont put their hands in front of miaka eating area they would be fine. plus if anything happened to his family they would be transported to the palace. and fakes basically clones of them would be in their place. a spell that bella made in her first year.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

That night the wind blew harshly acrossed the land of kuto. The bamboos swayed under its power of the heavy winds that made things sway as it blew all over. And everything was nearly dead silent as the wind beat against the window of the kuto palace. Yui wiped tamahomes injuries with a damp cloth she had been working on his wounds since she took him back to his prison. that was something that she wanted to do since she felt like she had to do it. and maybe he would fall for her since she showed that she loved him. and knew that miaka would never do this for him. yes bella would since that is who she was. but this was something that she needed to do for her and him.. Tamahome eyes fluttered opened and he groaned at the soreness of his body and ass.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome looked over to the girl who had given him so much trouble and he lost his ass cherry because of her. he regretted for even agreeing to come here if he knew this bullshit would have happened to him. he knew that no one would leave this one go after they find out what had happened to he knew damn well they would find out sooner or later damn mind readers that they are, Why couldn't miaka just cut her off as a loss and give up but nope he had to keep on. he cant let that jack ass win over him. he was not going to let him know that he was about to give up. but he was tamatized for the rest of his life. first nuriko and this shit with nakago that was more disturbing that even happened to him.

"Don't move you've been hurt badly and well your anal area had stitch's. you where asleep the past five days." Said Yui

Yui stood up and went over to a wash bowl to rinse the cloth she was holding so she was able to clean the blood that she had cleaned off tamahome. even though he had started healing. there was blood here and there that seeped out of the wounds that she well half assed stitched up and so one and so forth.. Tamahome was looking up at the ceiling and wondered if miaka and bella was ok and gotten help. he knew that bella had gotten worst that was something he knew from what he felt in his heart. he was more worried on bella since he knew what was going on with her. but the thing with miaka he knew the others would find some sort of a cure for her when it came down to something like that.

"You mean.. you been taking care of me during all that time?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome looked at her and smiled that was kind of her even though she was the one who screamed as if she was trying to get nakago to come and find them now he had to deal with those memoires. oh how he wanted to muder that bastard for what he had done to him. he would of settled if he was just wipped but nope he had to do that to him. the sick freak of all things he is. oh how he was going to enjoy bella murdering his sorry ass. and he was going to sit back and watch when she fianlly does what she wanted to do to him. and knowing bella and the others it was not going to be something that you want to watch.

"Thank you Yui." Said Tamahome

Yui only smiled back at him and placed the wet towel down on his forehead so he would rid of the fever that he had. even though there was so much cum came out of his ass. how can one man hold so much cum in his balls. that was something that she didnt understand when it came down to nakago on how much he shot in tamahome ass. as if he was one of those who needed to push it all out. she was hoping he was starting to fall for her and making him forget about loving miaka, she kept her fingers crossed if that was true. she hoped this would make him love her. and with all hope in her life was always crushed so why is she even hoping for in the first. place and what he had just said next was what killed it.

"Five days huh? I wondered how bella and Miaka is?" Asked Tamahome

At the mention of her ex best friend name that was what she didnt want to hear after watchig what she had to watch happen to tamahome. and this is how he thinks after what had happened to him from nakago, why wont he cut the loses and come to be with her and only her. she didn't hear bella name being mentioned only when he said miaka name she was about to snap after all he been through he was still thinking about her. how could he even think of love about miaka after what nakago had done to him. she just didnt understand tamahome at all. and she knew that miaka would be apart of his life. but she would force him to love her if she had to do it that way.

"I hoped they gotten them some help. That's they are out of danger." Said Tamahome

Yui reminded quiet as tamahome continued to talk this time. He was going to insult nakago for the bullshit he had pulled it would be so sweet to watch bella murder his brutally. and she would do it and she knew that for a fact. so what else would bella do other than murder nakago and slap her for what she is doing since she was being selfish and wanted what she thought she deserved and her jealousy to her cousin. but then again she didnt know what nakago had done to her sisterly friend. and how much she had suffered for the cause he wanted to have her to coem to. and to him to be his and only his. that is something that she knew nothing about. tamahome knew some of it but not all of it.

"That body glittered smug over grown jackass. That repulsive pereverted pig. If he hadn't beat me and fucked so hard I would be out of here. oh it will be so enjoyable to sit back and watch with bella slaughter is bitch ass." Said Tamahome

"Why?" Asked Yui

Tamahome snapped out of his thoughts of thinking of bella killing nakago slowly he knew she wanted to kill him slow and enjoy the whole thing and made sure to savor the screams of pain. yui was not pleased with everything she was hearing. after everything he and bella had been through for her. and they still want to be around her. it was not fair that bella was not here either. she knew that she had a family and her soul mates. but it was not fair that miaka was able to have her and tamahome to be on her side. this was something she hated to have bella suffer to have her cousin not to be harmed. and to survive. this waa what pissed her off even more. tamahome was confused at what was going on.

 **"WHY DO YOU STILL WORRY ABOUT MIAKA! AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU? WHY CANT YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT HER AND ALL HER SILLY GAMES!"** Yelled Yui

Tamahome was alarmed by her reaction so he tried to call out to her but her lips covered his. Lifting herself from him and she grasped his cock seeing if she would make it hard. it seemed he was not even getting hard under her hands. so she wondered what the hell go on in his dreams to make him so horny. and why she was not even turnin him on. but then again there was something that she would never know.. Yui looked a tamahome pleadingly to let him see how much she loved him. he wondered what the fuck was going on. why was she acting like this. maybe this was something that bella and the others was trying to warn him about. even though he thought about bella most of the time.

"Yui," thought Tamahome

"I love you.. so much…" said Yui

Tamahome remembered what miaka had said to him before he came here about what she said about yui. and that is something that he knew for sure that he was basically stupid to not even listent o the people who warned him about all of this shit with yui. he just thought she was crazy or something but this was a whole new level on the reepy side. . Now he knew what she said was true he was now stuck in something in the middle of a love triangle it seemed that he needed to save his ass on this one. he had this feeling that she was obsessed with him. and hates her best friend for that reason. but there was no proof that he could claimm that was true.

"Please as long as you here. Don't talk about miaka. I'll do anything for you. .. let me show you.. I will," said Yui

Tamahomes eyes went wide at what she had just said. There was a moment of silence before a gust of wind opened the windows and blew all the lights off. Then the curtains were dancing widely as the wind became harsher. Yui stood and in the darkness of the room tamahome tried to call out to her. the girl needed some help badly by his words and his feelings for miaka and bella. even though he was not able to return the feelings that she had for him. and he sadly didnt know he was able to feel even more violated when yui has to grab onto his junk to try to get him off it would not work he knew that for sure. since she didnt turn him on in the slightest.

"Yui you shouldn't." said Tamahome

Tamahome was cut off by the determined look she gave him before she turned around and ran away. Tamahome tried calling out to her but it was no use she was gone. He kinda wished bella was here she would of fixed this for him. but then again she would probably slap her and maker understand what she is doing was something that she should be acting. but then again there was alot of things he knew bella would be able to do. he wishe she was here right now this was something that he wanted to have her to be here. she could hold him and let him cry into her shoulder. that was something that he was able to do with bella she was someone he was able to do that with. he was not able to do that with miaka. it was something about bella that youa re able to do stuff like that around her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Tamahome village_

Everyone was staying in the guest rooms in tamahomes family new home. Currenly miaka was brushing her teeth when she heard nuriko wanting to use the bathroom before he heads to bed. plus nuriko was doing the i have to piss dance because he was about to piss himself since all of the other bathrooms are being full with the others. and this one he was going to have to wait for miaka to come out so he was able to take a piss from the amount of drinking he did at dinner.. and miaka was hogging the bathroom to the bedroom they are staying in. and if he pissed himself he would not be pleased at the stupid girl.

"Miaka hurry up before I piss my pants." Said Nuriko

Miaka didn't reply and just put her face closer to the window in front of her. It seemed that there was some odd looking bats outside that kinda creeped her out from seeing them look at her as if she was dinner. even though shippo wife and mate was a full blooded bat demon. she was not creepy at all. it was just these bats are just looking at her like they wanted to kill them and eat them for their meals for the next few days. and that was what creeped her out mostly. it seemed that tamahome family is happy with everything. plus they would be able to live normally now after everything usagi and the others had done for them. she knew tamahome would be happy about that.

"Say do bats ever attack people?" Asked Miaka

Sure enough there wre some suspicious looking bats outside looking at her as if they wished to eat her. this was when she needed shiori to be here. she would be able to talk to the bats and tell them to bugger off. that was what she needed at this point in time to have shiori here to do what she knew better in her bat demon ways. Most of them were directly near her while nuriko had to think on that one. the bats were kinda giving you the creepy stalker eyes as if there was something they are watching her. as if they are under some sort of spell of some sorts. but then again who knows if their was a kuto spy out there somwehre.

"Bats? Nah! Healthy bats don't normally attack you. They send out ultra sonic waves in the dark in the dark. They can hear when the waves hit up against something so that they could steer clear of them. Steering with their hearing. It's the high frequency that people never hear." Said Nuriko

Miaka only hummed at what nuriko had just said as she looked out the window even though the bats look like they wish to eat them she only shrugged and left to go to her room and laid down. if shiori was here she would of been able to come out and talk to them and tell them to go away and go back to their caves. that is what shiori would do if she was here. but nope she was back at the palace doing the training with the others. she crawled under the blankets to go and have dreams about her and tamahome. and maybe she might have one of those dirty ones that makes you feel things in your sleep that would be loads better.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka was lying in her bed trying to sleep even though no sleep was coming to her. even though her thoughts was on tamahome and what he was doing. and if he was ok or even eating. or if that blond guy was doing things to him that he shouldnt be doing with another male in the room. Until she heard the flute again wondered if anyone else was able to hear it. As she got up and left to go and find someone to see if they had over heard the flute. As she made her ways down the hall's to only hear the flute stop. she was confused at what the hell was going on. thoth was snoring away since he had a few drinks for the party they threw for tamahome family.

 _"It stopped."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka nearly almost screamed in surprise when a hand covered her mouth so she would not scream and yell for help.. And the other on her shoulder as if to ler her know who ever it was it was not there to harm her. but her bearing the weasley that she is she was going to think the worst and that she would think that the person was evil and wanted to do things with her., it wasn't for the other that covered her mouth before she could bite the offending hand. she was wondering who in the world would be trying to kidnap her from inside the house. that would be the most stupidest thing. and since when does kuto have a female spy on their payroll well death payroll that is.

"Calm down for dende sakes." Whispered bella

Miaka sighed as the two started to hunt down what she was searching for even though bellla didn't know what she was searching for. Just as five steps out the door only to have bella yank her back. Miaka was about to scold bella again but she noticed the narrowing of her eyes. bella was looking cautiously staring up at something in the trees. Miaka looked where usagi transformed into her demonic form and was looking only to have bats attacking them. Everywhere bats came flying at them. Biting nipping at their skin. Miaka recalled what nuriko had said then took off running to get them away from the house. bella started to run to keep miaka safe. Her suspirons where raised, bella knew this was the doing of kuto agent. It seemed that they noticed the death of their friends and decided to send some back up instinct took over she started to battle off the agent after she fried half of the bats but it was hard to keep up with bats attacking her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Hotohori and tasuki immediately woke up from not seeing that their wife was not with them and the flair of her powers and then the lowering of them. So they took off only to see bella falling to the ground passed out while the agent turned to ash they rushed over to her and only found out she was pasted out and her transformation shimmered away.. Until a flute stopped all the bats once it stopped someone came out of the shadows. Only to be a boy younger than tamaki and his siblings. so what was he here for. or was he here to help them. or was he the one to play that flute that she had been hearing. she took her attention away from what she was thinking to see who he was..

"So you're the one who ben playing that flute?" Asked Miaka

"I project my life force out with this simple flute it helped the bats go back to normal."

Everyone glanced at the boy. While tasuki had bella in his arms maybe this was the final warrior that they needed. Until he collapsed to the ground as if he was in pain from all the wounds he had. plus he didnt know who this man was and didnt know if he was one of the kuto spies. so what should he and hotohori think on what this person who came out of no where after a kuto spy was killed. but the boy id help them to get rid of the spy. but then again he could of have done that to gain their trust that was somesomething that they had to think on and be careful about. they could be using the boy to gain their trust and then pull a dick move like they have never ever pulled a dick move before.

"Hey you ok?" Asked Miaka

Miaka eyes landed to his tattered body until her eyes passed over the red mark on his body that showed what he was and who he was to them this was the final and last warrior that they needed so they could go back home. plus it was the final warrior until they get tamahome back from kuto and then all should be right. well so they thought until they are able to get tamahome back. even then they didnt know if they are even in the clear.. And pointed a finger while yanking on tasuki to let them know what she was seeng. it must mean the was the last one they needed. and then head back home to the palace and them plot their way to get tamahome back. they just hoped he was the one they needed so they all could just go home.

"So you're a Suzaku warrior?" Asked Miaka

"My name is Chiriko. I used to live in a village near here but the kuto army attacked." Said Chirko

"Well lets go and get some rest before we head out of there." Said Tasuki

Everyone nodded happy that their mission was almost over, now they had to go and get tamahome back from kuto and then summon suzaku before anything else sleep before they head home. and then have their meeting for the misson to save tmahome from the kuto scum and then summon suzaku after that. well they just hoped tamahome was still alive after all his has a big mouth. but thena again they didnt know if kuto had anything else up their sleeves to make them know that tamahome was not going to leave them. well to make yui happy and keep him by their side. plus they knew that bella and alice had been having a bad feeling and didnt know what was going to happen. and that is something they had to take lightly on. but for now they needed sleep and then head home in the morning.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Konan palace_

Chichiri who was still dressed as hotohori was doing a hand stand he was soooo bored with this job only to found out there is a second emperor not he was jealous and all the exploding from the tranining rooms where annoying. muramasa and mercilago was at the sides of the desk and wondered how their mistress had been. they missed their mistress. hell chichirir missed her as well. but then againt hat was something they knew for a fact that he was basically obsessed with bella ever since she met him. well longer than that it seemed. but thought for antoher time. that was when another exploding happened. they sighd it seemed that the newbies are a pain in the ass and keep exploding things.

 _"Daaaaaaah! Oh this job can get pretty boring and im going crazy here!"_ Thought Chichiri

Chichiri had to sit back up quickly since one of the advisers came in and he needed to get back to workd before they found out that he was not indeed the emperor and wonder where he was. while muramasa and mercilago was feeling something in their as if their mistress was close by or something. he hoped she was thet missed her and so did everyone else missed their family or someone else in their group that is. they just hoped that is who they are feeling. they also hoped they found someone out there that would of been able to heal her of the posion in her body. since they are not even able to figure out what nakago had used to make the poison more stronger than what naraku had made.

"Your highness."

"Yes what is it?" Asked Chichiri

Chichiri had his voice down pack with everyones help. Even though none of the advisers where not bright enough to find out that he was not the real emperor and the seconded one he didn't know what he looked like yet. muramasa and mercilago snickered mentally to what chichicir was able to do. it seemed that they are to stupid to even know who they are. pluse they have had their asses caught on fire cousntless of times for not obey and listening to jaken when they were not listening to the lesson they are meant to listen to. and it seemed that it was rather amusing when it came down to watch them have to run around to find some place to have their asses not be on fire no more..

"We have been informed that the priestess of suzaku and her highness the shikon miko. Along with the second emperor had returned to the city with a quite and entourage."

And with that said muramasa and mercilago with chichiri well hotohori vanished in a poof as quickly as they left the room. they are going to go and meet up with the others. Leaving a puzzled servant who screamed since jaken had just found them and took off running screaming that their asses are flaiming. with jaken running behind them with his mate another imp that was screaming things at the,.while everyone else was being in formed about who had returned so they could be ready just at the fates of the palace the hotohori puffed back into chichiri and clasped miaka hands all in one swift movements. while muramasa came out the way he always did and mercilago with a bright smile on her face something that was not like muramasa. shocking they are even soul mates.

 **"WELCOME BACK! NO DA!"** Cheered Chichiri

"Yup we made it!" Chirped Miaka

Tasuki had seen some odd things with this group this topped it off. He pointed at chichiri with a shaky finger. And he seen kenoachi up close and yumichika and nnoitra and he decided now to point at chichiri and freak out. while muramasa and mercilago was with their mistress since he hunted her down through their link that they had with sword spirits and mistres bond. while he warned the rest of everyone that they are back. well mercilago screamed it down the halls in her very perky ways. muramasa smirked he loved his soul mate. he was lucky to have one even as a sword spirit even they get one.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Tasuki

"He is Chichiri one of the suzaku seven like us." Said Nuriko

Chiriko and everyone else looked around who is new to the palace. Not even knowing that half of their group was missing. While miaka was talking to her mother and bella mother who was by voldemort side since the others where in the training center to help the newbies to get used to what they need to know when battle comes. they would need to know every ounce of power and evey spell and everything about the demon arts and kido and other powers that come to mind that they would need to know. they would better than kuto witht he power that is. even though trhe new ones have not even met the other weaselys yet. so that is going to be a mega treat when it came down to meeing the other weasleys that was here with them. so this was going to be amusing to watch.

"Magnificent! I cant believe we got into the palace." Chirped Chiriko

"Hotohori and isabella and some of the others are mission." Said Mitsukake

Tasuki lookd around her his fire goddess. He knew he had to share her with hotohori since they where both her soul mates but where in the world didn't they go off to he over looked all the new people around. while he finished talking to bellatrix would was a copy of his little fire goddess and with black heir not the silver and pink hair that came with the silver inu blood bond. but he knew that she got her temper from her and voldemort and he knew that he would never ever want to get on those two bad sides. that was for sure when it came down to what they had told him. soul mate or no soul mate he knew that they are protective parents and that was something he admired.

"You all still haven't figured who they are. Even you tasuki." said Nuriko

"That is alright Nuriko." Commanded bella

They all looked up and saw a neat and important looking man with a woman at his side. While attendant went over to tasuki and dragged the shocked man to get him ready in the royal clothing from alice and rose. since they had things prepared for him that is a mix the genro life so he had something to be in something he was comfortable in. as for everyone else was led to their rooms to freshen up. so they would be able to to be ready fro their dinner and to talk about the plans for to get tamahome back from kuto. and then come back here alive. but that was something they would have to think hard on and make sure they have a good plan to go on to go in and get the hell out of there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was in the dining hall. Tasuki would never dream of being royal and now he was. His mother was going to be happy about this one. But he was happy none the less its better than the bandits but he would always consider himself as and the other two newbies were gawking at miaka father and the other freaking weasleys chowing down they thought she was bad until they where finished and let a loud burp and let a few farts out here and there. he shivered not even bandits did that at the dinner table. it made him feel sick from the thought and chirko learned a lesson never put his hands to where a weasley was eating. he was still getting the wound healed from what happened..

"Now then. How do we return Tamahome back to Konan?" Asked Hotohori

Everyone was just wondering what and how they where going to do it. They couldn't go there yet since kuto knew nothing of them and the power that konan had so that would screw up a few things. they knew that bella would go since they need a fighter to get tamahome back home. and they knew that miaka would want to go as well. but then they would need chichiri and muramasa and mercilago who would remain in her inner world. but then again they knew there was someone who always would tag along in another form. so that was going to be out there as well. but for now they needed to plan on this before they did anything else. plus then talk to tamahome about the whole thing.

"The main problem is to retrieve suzakus scroll. The universe of the four gods as well for Tamahome from the enemy." Said Hotohori

Hotohori turned to miaka so she know that she is talking to her. And the scroll is something that is in need when his and tasuki bella and miaka when they summon suzaku. and bella turns into suzaku forever. while he was wondering how the hell they are going to do this sort of thing. but then again they always came up with a way when they are down to something that they have to do in a split second. but then aagin they knew miaka would be the one who would ask to go along. and yes that was understandable. but the thing was that was when bella gets pulled in and that was never a good thing what that happen. even if she does go and see if kuto survived the anger she has towards nakago.

"The scroll contains the details of the complex ritual for the summoning that you and bella will be doing. I me and my wife soon tasuki will need to learn it as well since he is well you get the point. We must find some way of reclaiming it without triggering a war." Said Hotohori

"I'll go and get it." Said Miaka

Everyone looked at her even her own mother and father gawked at her. hell even her own father was wondering what the hell his daughter she was a weasley after all and this was known through out the weasleys to go into something so stupid and life threatening when it came down to what they do and how they think. but then again they knew this was going to be something she would want to tag along all was thinking and that is odd in itself when it came down to that. While bellatrix knocked out voldemort before he laughed his head off and dragged him out of the room before she did the same thing. but she had to wait to get out of the dinning hall to laugh her ass off as well.

"I'll go to kuto and get tamahome. Then I'll figure out how to get the scroll back after all im a genus. And I have some unfinished business with a blond moron stick up his ass general." Said bella

Not one of them felt sorry for nakago since he was the one who did it. And he screwed them over constantly. and he was done with the dick moves now since he basically pissed off the wrong person when it came down to what he ha done with the whole altering the poison naraku had now she wanted her revenge and they where all behind her on this one. plus she had her given right for revenge and they dont even feel sorry for the fool for what he had done. he messed with something he knew nothing about and made it in his own image but they will have a cure for it sooner or later since they had the arrows that the poison was on so they could have cure for it if it happened again,

"Miaka what are you saying my dear?" Asked Aro

"It my fought why the scroll was taken in the first place." Said Miaka

"I can go with them. No da, but however before we leave I think we should discuss the whole operation with tamahome himself. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka blinked a few times and so did her father and some of the other weasleys as well they were thinking that tamahome was indeed having a operation and wondered how in the world it was going about with out the modern things. everyone knew hat was about to be blurted out of maika and ron mouth for their stupidity that was shown to the others. plus mitsukake was and chiriko had a lesson never put their hands infront of miaka and her family eating. well not her mother she had manners atleast. well mainly the weasley side of the family that was basically it.

"Tamahome is having a operation?" Asked ron and Miaka

Everyone groaned the show of their brains and how much they lack the smart part of them. that was the weasleys for you. not a ounce of brain cells inside the puny brains that they claimed to have inside of their just going to wave this one off and not even think they even just asked that one. After the meeting everyone left to go to their own respective chambers while szayel was going to send a message to tamahome. since he knew the spell rather well. since bella had given him it and teach;d him how to use the said spell. they just hope they would be able to do this with out nakago or yui finding out. because if they find out this was not going to go easy as they want it to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Tamahome stood silently feeling like he was violated and he was. frist nakago and then yui. why was he curse to have that happened to him over and over again. he sighed and needed to know if they are going to come back and do that again.. Now he needed to find some kind of way to block that out of his mind. And then there was the issue with yui she confessed to him out right. he was confused by all of it. he never ever have had this ever happen to him before so he didnt know how to go about it. and he had the voice of bella in his head as her telling him that she told him so on the whole shit about yui. and then again when does he ever listen and he knew it was going to bite him in the ass sooner or later and that it did..

* * *

 _"I love you so much." said yui_

* * *

Tamahome groaned this was a pain in his ass why didn't he listen to miaka and bella he is as bad as miaka father these days someone explained something to him and he go's off and get stuck where the main issue was. he needed bella when stuff like this happened to him. hell he needed ayame and alice and rose as well. she would be able to help. and ayame she would bitch slap some sense into the girl. but then again he knew they would kick her ass as well for the bullshit she is trying to pull. he had this feeling that she was putting on a show to make her seem like the victim or something.

 _"Oh man I cant believe this!"_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome thoughts where cut off with something poking in his mind and it was starting to get on his freaking nerves. his eye brow twitch in annoyance. something that he got off of the others when they are annoyed. or angered about something that is he wondered what the hell was going on so he let the poking come through to see who was trying to read his thoughts. he wondered if nakago was trying to play mind games with him now or he was just going cray cray now. but he sighed and wondered who in the world would be contacting him at this point in time then he felt it. muramasa was in his mind.

* * *

 _"Tamahome its me mercilago. Can you hear me?" asked mercilago_

* * *

Tamahome was shocked and only made a reply back as he and mercilago talked back and forth so they could get everthing planned for the meeting and the spell in which was one of bella special ones she made. plus he was just happy he was hearing that they found her second soul mate and who was one of the suzaku though he maybe jeaous since it was not him. he wished it was him. but then again he knew that miaka was his soul mate. and he was happy about that as then there was yui as well and she was going to have to face the truth sooner or later. and he got the warrning of the punishments when he returned home. hell nothing else could happen to him after what nakago had done to him.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

* * *

Miaka furiously scrubbed away at her body. Wanting to make sure she looked flawless alice and rose was waiting for her so they could get her ready. Bubbles covered her body as she made quite an effort to look perfect while her earlier conversation with chichiri and szayel. miaka got out of the bath and sat down in front of her mirror while rose brushed her hair and braided and styled her hair and she evern did her make up. While alice picked out something for her it was a long skirt with a green jacket and ballet flats. Excitement coursed through her body as she was finally finished with her make over. After alice and rose did a triple checking her appearance the nodded to her and nudged her on her way. As she took off running through the huge hallsways. Miaka started to run faster she was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice hotohori and tasuki standing in the hallway just above them with music from two grand pianos and other things that was playing.

 **"HEY MIAKA!"** Chirped Tasuki

"No Tasuki we must no bother her. She will finally be with Tamahome." Said Hotohori

Tasuki only shrugged and returned to the conversation they were having while bella and tamaki played away at the piano. everyone played their own things that they took with them.. It seemed they have brought over them along with a few other think as well. but all and all they are all happy. but then again they noticed one thing that is troubling bella and alice as if they were not seeing what is to come for them all when they take their trip to get tamahome home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka sat down in front of the changing screen. chichiri and szayel was on either side. This needed to take two people to do. The the octava espada was there to help with the power and the spell with chichiri. plus he was hoping he would be able to make sure no one would be able to listen into the conversation. but then again he didnt know how it was going to work with how kuto was and the barriers that they have set up for other beings powers to not work,chichiri furrowed his brows they were all needed to do this since they are the ones who was in for this part of the mission to get tamahome back.

"Why do girls have to be so late?" Asked Chichiri

"Believe me my friend I have been asking the same thing for years. But Tamahome had been waiting a long time young lady." Said szayel

Miaka scratched the back of her head feeling sheepish as if she knew that was something that her sibling and herself all also shared with their father side of the family even though her brother was more of a black than a weasley only when he ate it showed.. szayel smiled he knew she was overly happy to see her man. but he knew that tamahome had been waiting on the other side. and the thing is they dont have enough time to do this since they want nakago to see or hear. but knowing their luck that yui would hear it and screw it all up for them. that is what bella and alice had been thinking since they cant see anything from here one its all is never ever a good sign for anything.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Miaka

chichiri and szayel sighed and wanted to get back on the topic at hand they don't know when nakago or yui would come in and check on tamahome to make sure he was still there and mercilago already delivered the message. and they knew that yui was not to be trusted. so they wanted to have her not know when she was so far up the body glittered general and kissing his ass. they knew she agreeded willinly to be the priestes of seiryuu for a reason. and that is something they didnt agree on what she had chosen for herself. while szayel hoped that yui nosely little mousy ass would remain away long enough for them to go over everything they have to say.

"Here we go. Now look into this screen you see here. You wont have much time. So don't waste no time and get out what you have to." Said Szayel

chichiri and szayel started to chant the spell silently then slowly but surely tamahome started to appear before her. Miaka eyes went wide in shock at the spell that seemed to be bella. muramasa and merclilago and a few others are using their powers to basically to boost it to kuto, but the only this is they would not know if someone who be listening or invade that is the downside in all of this since they never ever done it this way before. she even face planted the screen to try and kiss him. tamahome only snickered she had not changed much from the last time he had seen the one and only soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui walked down the hallowed halls of the kuto palace with a tray of food in her hands as she headed for tamahomes chamers ever since she had confessed her feelings to him. She knew that he would probably decide to avoid her as if she had the plague. He made it quite clear that he loved miaka and only miaka. Even his loyalty was to her was the reason behind his beating and molesting. He loves her whole heartedly envy and hate gnawed at yui's aching heart why did it have to be miaka of all people. What did miaka have that she didn't. what makes that stupid girl so special. And why did tamahome and bella choose tamahome over her? Yui shook her head no. she would put those thoughts aside for now. She was going to talk to tamahome and try to at least lessen the tension between them. She was just about to open the door to his room when a familiar yet unwelcomed voice reached her ears.

* * *

 _"All right, tomorrow night, be waiting there for me when the moon has risen to its highest." Said Tamahome_

* * *

 _"That voice… Miaka?"_ Thought Yui

Yui could almost see the sickingly sweet smile on miaka pig face as she spoke to tamahome. Her had hovered over the handle of the door as she heard tamahome speak to her ex best friend who somehow was talking to tamahome. who in their right minds was doing this. and who think they are going to take him away from her. he was not going to leave her. she was going to make sure of that even if she had to go to nakago for help to making him stay here with her.. how the fuck is she even talking to him. this was something she was not expecting. who the hell was even helping her to do this. she wasnt here she knew that for a fact since the palace would have been alerted.

* * *

 _"I will." Said Miaka_

* * *

Yui hand was shaking from anger she wanted to know how in the world he was even speaking to miaka, she had to find out what they where even talking about and planning it was something that was going down tomorrow night. and she had a feeling that usagi woudl be along with her to protect her sorry ass as well. if this was she wanted to do two can play at this game miaka. she would show that bitch that she would not lose to her sorry demonic witch ass for dareing to take away her man. well not really her man since he had not told her that he loved her. but she knew she was getting close to having him as her and only hers. even though it was going to piss off bella.

 _"How is it even possible for tamahome to be even talking to miaka?"_ Thought Yui

* * *

 _"I'll be with you next time for real," said Miaka_

* * *

Yui gasped they where planning to meet how in the world are they going to be doing this. And how in the world are they even talking to each other. was bella behing all of this. was she the one who casted the spell. she could never be mad at her. but who is all coming along with them this was all that needed to be found out. this was not happening she put to much work in this for it to all to end. this was not going to end for her. she was not going to lose tamahome to that back stabbing little whore. she knew for a fact she must do something and something fast to make sure he stayed here with her and only her. even if she had to go to nakago and make him help her. or order him to help her to keep tamahome here by her side. she was not going to let this one go.

* * *

 _"Oh Miaka," said Tamahome_

 _"Oh my Tamahome." Said Miaka_

* * *

Yui trembled tamahome was going to leave not a chance in hell she was going to allow that little whore of a weasley to take the man she loved away from her. she worked this much and not going to let her stupid lose ass whore to take him away from her. this was not something she was going to accept.. He was going back to miaka. He was going to leave her. Yui couldn't take this anymore and she opened the door she was going to confront him. she will kill miaka for fucking up her plans this is not what she wnated. she wanted tamahome to lvoe her. not that little demonic whore. who cared who her father family is. she was going to have tamahome as hers. even if it was by force she will have him love her sooner or later.

 _"Nicely done miaka."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahomes thoughts where cut off by the sudden entrance of yui. Thankfully the screen had turned back to normal and the image of his beloved miaka was gone. Yui stood in the doorway with betrayal all over her face. tamahome had a feeling that she had heard everything. and he had a feeling that she was not going to like what he had planned. but who cared he was going to go home. that is all that mattered if she didnt want to come along then so be it she could stay here. but he needed to make sure she understood so she had the choice if she wanted to come back with him or not. either way he was going to go home. he was not meant to be here and no with her either. that was something that he needed to make clear to her as well.

"I overhead Tamahome." Said Yui

Yui studied tamahome with her accusing eyes a look she learned off bella and he knew that for sure with the darkness in her eyes and how she was pushing the inner bella out of here. and that was something he hated when yui does it. she dont derserve to use that look on hottness when it came to his little isabella.. He was kneeling on the floor facing what now seemed to be a normal screen. His blue grey eyes turned from shock to recognition to some sort of anxiety. but she was not going to let go this easy. she was going to win one way or another. miaka was not going to have tamahome and usagi both it was unfair to her and she was not going to except that.

"Yui?" Asked Tamahome

Yui walked over to him he could sense how mad she was. Her hands clinched to her sides and he had a feeling she had gotten that look off bella when they where together it seemed that they where good friends. and why does he have to go home. this was his home now dont he understand what he was doing here for. and that he was not hers if he liked it or not. even though bella would hate her for even thinking the way she is. but then again she never agreed to the way she thought half the tme. and she knew that bella would not approve of how she was acting. but at this point int time she didnt care. she knew that bella was overly protective over her family and that seemed to be miaka,

"Somehow you were talking to her.. to Miaka." Hissed Yui

Tamahome sighed and stood up to face her fully so he was able to speak to her and not realize he was only dooming himself since she would run and cry to nakago once he speaks out what they had planned. how could she speak about miaka with such hate and disgust and pure loathing. he knew that for sure from bella and the others when they talk about being they feel like that about. and it seemed as well as nakago as well had that feeling about them and they wanted to kill him slowly and painfully.. it was not correct if she was her best friend. isnt best friends supposed to be kind to each other and not talk about each other with so much hate and disgust.

"She told me she will be coming for us tomorrow night." Said Tamahome

Yui gasped at what he had just told her. The words he just confirmed what she had overheard, as tamahome gaged how she was reacting to what he was saying but he will enjoy seeing bella beat the crap out of nakago since he most deserved it. and maybe kill him. she cant let her kill him he was her friend that should mean something to bella that is. but then again she didnt even know what he had ordered and made for her to be poisoned so. but then again maybe bella would smack some sense into yui as well. that is for sure she needed some since she never knew what no was. and that he didnt want her. wasnt that clear enough to her that he was not attracted to her in that way and he thought of her differently.

"The Suzaku seven have all gathered, I'm finally going home." Said Tamahome

A rush of emotions filled yui body. She was going to be left alone.. she will be left with nothing.. with no one.. miaka was going to win everything that she wanted for herself. She just cant let this happen. she just cant let him leave her. she will have to find some other way to force him to love her and not return back home with miaka, she needed to see nakago if he would be able to help her with this factor. she knew that nakago would be able to help her with this problem she needed to make sure that tamahome was not to leave her. she was not going to accept him to leave her side. she was not going to let him leave. so this was going to be the side of nakago who need to come in and help her with.

"And you. Miaka and usagi could all be together again." Said Tamahome

Tamahome tried to say something helpful despite the awkward situation. And digging his grave more with nakago. He tried to sound hopeful. He wanted everything to go back to the way it once was when he first met the girls. And the first he met the person he was obsessed with and still was. He wanted yui to join miaka and bella. However yui seemed to remain unaware of his intensions still as she ran to him and held him by the shoulders. and that was someting that he was not to fond on. he never ever wanted to have bella be touched like that from nakago. and he had this sick feeling the emperor was obsessed with tamaki. and that would be his end if that he touched bella son or any of her kids at all. that was going to be his death right then and there.

"Yui?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome eyes went wide in shock why in the world does this chick not know the meaning of personal space. She placed her hands above his chest as if she wanted to roam her hands all over him. Tears flowed endlessly down yui's face. She shit her eyes tightly. Praying for her feelings to get through to him for him to love her back. Not with miaka she just cant let him do that. he was hers and only hers. this was something she needed to put into his mind. even if she had to go to nakago and that was going to be something she knew she should not do. but for right now this was somethng that she wanted and she was not going to let go of the man she worked to hard to keep here with her.

"I want to be all yours! I love you tamahome! I've always loved you since the first time we have met." Said Yui

Yui grip around him tightnedned at every word, but tamahome was sick and tiered of this and was going to make things clear and make her understand that she will never have him in that way. tamahome felt a shiver went down his spin. but there was something he would not tolerate was her acting this way. she was making a fool out of herself. and that is something he would not let her think that he loved her in that way. he things of her as a annoying little sister thats all. his love was to miaka and miaka only. he maybe obsessed with bella but thats all other than friendship,

"Let go of me Yui." Demanded Tamahome

Yui reopened her eyes and stared up at him with desperation in her sad eyes, in hoped he would feel bad for her and fall for her the way he did for miaka. Why don't he love her it was depressing. she knew she was making a fool out of herself. and she knew that bella would never of approved on how she was acting. and she knew the reason why she would not approve. and she understood. but she had her rights to be selfist that was something that she was going to do. even though she was always a selfish person. and she would never change that about herself. like how miaka was never ever going to change the way she was. but at this point in time she didnt care what and how she looked to anyone who sees her.

"But why? You met me the same time you met Miaka and bella?" Asked Yui

The memory of when the three of them were first transported to this world flashed in her mind. even though she didnt know that her sword spirit was with her at that point in time. that was something that she was not going know when she was there. since bella ordered him to remain in her inner world. They were attacked by bandits and it was tamahome and bella who saved them from the though she didnt even know that bella had a sword spirit with her. so that was something she didnt learn about to later. but then again she never knew that she had a sword spirit she always thought muramasa was a odd ball cousin or something.

 **"WHY MIAKA OF ALL PEOPLE? AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? JUST WHAT THAT BITCH HAVE THAT YOU AND BELLA BOTH SEE IN HER?** " Yelled Yui

Yui stomped her foot each time she scream out her emotions. she knew that she was actin like a child who didnt get her way. but at this point in time she didnt give a damn, and she was going to act any way she damn well pleased.. Tamahome was not fazed by her words at all. and her little thing stomping like a child who didnt get her way or got what she wanted. If anything they hardened his resolve even more. He remembered why he loved miaka and why he was obsessed with bella that his own feeling wouldn't change. but bella and miaka are blood related since that is a bond that yui was not going to break. bella is one to protect her family and that is all.

"Let me go at once!" Ordered Tamahome

Yui felt her strength leave her and she dropped her hands from tamahome at that moment. Defeat reared its ugly head and making her feel utterly and totally helpless from what he had said to her. and the jealousy was something that yui was known to have for all of her life. and it was something that she would never let go of. and yes she was always jealous that miaka had the blood relation to bella and she didnt. she always held that against her. and didnt even realize it till now. but then again there was alot of things that was like that. and when she was jealous of something or someone who better watch out. because she would be able to be a bitch and a bitch that is something you dont want to deal with when it was her.

"You wont.. even hold me?" Asked Yui

Tamahome smiled sadly in hopes he could get her understand why he was going to tell her, but he needed her for to understand why he was telling her this he was going to even admit that he was obsessed with bella as well. and yes he wished to spend one hot night when it came down to him and bella doing something together. that was something that he wished to have everyday. and if he had that chance like hell he was not going to turn it down and take the chance for a night with her. but he needed to let her down and let her see what he feels about her is not what she wants. he knew this will break her heart but it is better than having him lead her on and think he loved her in the way she wanted him to love her in return. it would never happened betweent he two of them.

"I can't hold you that way because the only person I truly love is one person. I want to protect her and care for her forever. I love miaka and yes I am overly obsessed with isabella and i would do the same for her as I would for miaka, and if I could have one night with isabella damn i would enjoy that night for the rest of my life. but I think of you as a brother to a sister. Or a friend in that matter. That is why I cant return the feelings you have for me." Said Tamahome

Yui continued to stare pleadingly at him. She saw miaka in his words as well as bella. But bella didn't love tamahome that means she was not going to be angrey at her for that since she didn't ask to have men obsess over her. Yui stood there for a moment… Shocked and hurt… refusing to hear more about his love for her ex bitch of a best friend. Yui ran out of the room her sobs echoed in the halls of the palace. Tamahome was left alone in his room once again even though he knew his words were too late to be heard. she needed to go and find nakago and have him help her to stop tamahome from leaving her. she needed his help even though she was getting hte help from the devil.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui rushed down the halls the tears were unstoppable as they trickled down her face. Tamahome heartfelt words resounded like a broken record in her mind over and over again. Yui tried to desperately shove them out of her mind and into the abyss of her mind. She wanted to forget those disgustingly sick sweet words of love. Yui never felt so lost and abandoned…. now more than ever. She doesn't want to be alone so she prayed to anyone who would listen only to see nakago around the corner. He was walking the halls and yui heavy footsteps caught his attention.

 _"Oh crap here we go,"_ thought Nakago

 **"NAKAGO!"** Cried Yui

Without another minute to waste yui threw herself at his chest and cried her eyes out from everything her heart was broken and tamahome was leaving her. she didnt want him to leave her. so nakago was her final chance to keep him here with her. even though she would be playing with fire when it came down to being with tamahome and fucking with him it was something that was going to piss off some people. And she blew her snot into his cape. Nakago shivered mentally and made a mental note to have this cape burned later. but when she kepted blowing her snot into it he tried to not cringe and barf from the grossness form the fact that his cape just came a snot rag.

"Tell me what's wrong lady Yui." Said Nakago

"Tamahome he told me he will be leaving me! I don't want him to go! I don't want her to have him! I don't want Miaka to have them both!" Cried Yui

Yui blew her nose a few more times into nakago cape as the snot ran down the silk of his cap. yui blew her nose few more times. Nakago drew the girl head closer so she would stop blowing her nose into his cape. It was just gross when people did that and he hated it. bit saddly she still blew her nose into his cape. but then she missed his cape and blew it in his hair. now he had to wash his hair tonight for that nasty bitch had to blow her damned nose into his hair. and he had to make her stop snotting in his freaking cape it was just gross even for him. that is just bleh.

"Don't worry lady yui. I am here to help you. Aren't I?" asked Nakago

Nakago words reassured her of his loyaltys and yui sobs lessened considerable. However she failed to see that behind his pretty words. A devious smirk and a sparkle in his blue eyes. Pulling away after after blowing her nose in his cape once again as she looked up and nakago took her hands into his and placed something into it. but he wanted her to stop blowing her nose into him as her freaking personal snot rag his hair was dripping with snot now it was just gross. he was going to rid of this cape as soon as he was done here. and then take a scolding hot bath to get the snot off of his skin. he hated snot it looked like cum. and from his mind and what happened to him as a child was making him think what it looked like.

"Tamahome can be your's and your's alone if you desire it so.. if you use this." Said nakago

Nakago watched yui stared down at her hand. He smirked to himself mentally as he thought how easy it was to control a broken female such as herself. He wanted to use this on isabella but he knew her powers would reject, she was just to powerful to even let something like that even to happen. but then again he was turn on by the simple fact that even was able to happen in the first place. she was just the woman he needed and loved since he was a mere child from the stories he heard from his mother..

"It will work. Tamahome will be yours and only yours alone and forever If you use this as for her royal highness isabella ." Said Nakago

Yui looked up at the mention of bella name and what the hell was he going to do to her. she didnt deserve none of this to happen to her. what did he had planned to use this on her. But what will it do is it something like mind control to make tamahome forget about his love for tamahome. but she woudl never ever let that be done on bella and tha tis something she would never ever allow him to do to her dearest sister who she wished was her sister.. because if she ever found out that it was used on her. the person would die painfully and will not be able to be brought back by anything.

"Leave her to me. I will make sure that she will be joining us as well." Said Nakago

"w-will you use this on her too?" Asked Yui

Nakago only chuckled even though he did indeed think about using this on her countless times. But her power was too powerful to let this pill take affect. Could it be that this girl is still unaware of isabella power and even if she held back most of the time she was powerful in her own right. Her ignorance is astounding nakago stood straight once again, but he had other plans for his little shikon miko. she was going to be his one way or another. but for now he had to make sure yui never understood what he had planned when it came down to the little shikon miko. and then again this was something she would be mad about as well. but that was only for him to know and that is all.

"I'm afraid that she is too strong and powerful a petty trick as such as this. there is alot of things you dont know of isabella and her race. I have other methods of making her obey. Rest assured lady Yui." Said Nakago

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Growled Yui

Nakago merely looked over his shoulder before continuing on his way. What he had planned was with tamahome giving into his desired to isabella he was against doing something like this but he wanted isabella. he wanted her to be in his bed every night and ever morint. waking up next to him everyone morning and go to bed with her right next to him every night. and to have her swell up with his heir that he put in her. and he knew for a fact that it would be beautiful when she had kids. he saw it in her heirs. he wanted to be her king and be there ruling right next to her. but he knew he would end up being dead if he even tried but he does love a challenge..

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Miaka was sleeping soundly and was dead to the world. Not even to know that nuriko was sneaking into her room with a gift to hand to her to give her some good luck for this trip here. She snored loudly and let out a few farts here and there he cringed from even smelling what she had let out but this was something he wanted to do. and see if it would up her spirits to help her get to know that things will work out just fine when they go over to kuto. and that is the reason why he took the gift he wanted to give her.. he knew that others was going to watch to see how this was going to turn out for the stupid queen.

"Miaka!" Said Nuriko in a sing song voice

Nuriko who had searched for miaka had just entered miaka chambers and came upon a deep sleeping snoring and farting girl with her hands down her pants as if she was sratching herself from what it looked felt the absence of light and rubbed her eyes lazily cracking an eye open miaka was freaked out at the close up of nuriko face resulting nuriko to be bashed in the face with a table. Miaka was panting slightly her face twisted in annoyance like her mother was when she was annoyance. Nuriko lifted the offensive table off his person in a annoyed fashion.

"Is that any way to treat a concerned friend who checking to see how your are doing?" Grumbled Nuriko

"Oh nuriko its you! I thought I saw another monster! A really fat ugly hideous one that made you want to cringe and vomit then run away screaming in horror." Said Miaka

Nuriko turned from her and trued to fix his own appearance before facing back to miaka and lecture her about not to insult him about his looked that pissed him off and wanted to beat the crap out of her. he and yumichika are one in the same when it came down to bitchng about what they looked like. but then again they are no way shape or form gay. they just loved the way they looked. even hotohori was like that as well. and he was only into chicks as well. plus look who he is marrried he glared at the cackling people who was watching this as if it was their personal amusement and they are even filming it for the love of suzaku these people would be the death of him.

"There you go again slinging insults at me. When I came here bearing gifts. Here this is for you." Said Nuriko

Nuriko reached into his robe before pulling out a parcel and handed it over to miaka. Miaka immediately latched on to it with her mouth just like how her brothers and father normally does. while the ones who was watching this was cackling again. while nuriko eyes popped out of his head since his whole hand and arm was in her freaking mouth. she was going to have his hand and arm as well. dumb bitch trying to eat his freaking hand and arm off. he was going to kill her one of these days. and that and the other weasleys as well.

"I howp ish shomshing shweet." ( I hope its something sweet.)

Nurikio gawked seeing his whole arm was in miaka huge mouth. He shook in annoyance from the way miaka and her father and brothers where all alike it was too creepy to even think about. he wondered how the freaking hell they functioned sometimes since they have some smarts in them. even though gohan and keisuke are the smart ones and had their mothers genes in them.

 **"YOU DON'T EAT IT YOU MORON!"** Yelled Nuriko

while nuriko smacked her in the freaking head for her stupidity. as he unraveling the gift. Miaka found it to be some sort of doll with a man and a woman joined in the middle of it. She started at it contemplating what to do with it. Either to smash it over nuriko head or shove it up his ass for what he was doing for her. he wanted to give her some sort of hope since she had over heard them talking to bella and alice about foggy to see what was going to be the out come this getting tamahome back.

"It's a lovers sweetheart doll," said Nuriko

"Huh?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was a tad bit confused at the name of this doll. What does it have to do with her and what does it do. Is it some kind of magic voodoo doll that makes a man love you forever or something. she as a little old for stuff liek this. but if it was going to show her if she was going to be with tamahome for the rest of her life then she would be happy with the odd voodoo doll and hoped it would show her good news.

"They're very popular with the guys and girls in the city. Its very childish I know but you're supposed to write the name of the guy you like on the male doll and your own name on the female. Then you bury it in the ground somewhere no one can find it. And it will presumably make the love you share eternal." Said Nuriko

Miaka eyes sparkled at the simple gift that nuriko gave her now. It was something that would help her and tamahome life together work. Then they would be just like usagi and hotohori and all of all the other soul mates in the palace. she wanted to be just like them happy. but she knew she would not have that until she had tamahome back at her side. it seemed that she was soul mates with tamahome by what alice and bella and marcus when it came down to soul mates are involved. they had the power to show them it.

"You really wish for me to have this?" Asked Miaka

"Of course I do!" Chirped Nuriko

Nuriko confidently before turning away from miaka and leaned against the wall in depression and sighing dejectedly he lost to a freaking emperor and a freaking bandit in the soul mate department. but it didnt help to make him jealous she he loved her. he knew chichiri and as well mitsukake does as well. and some sick feeling nakago is included in that. and plus the ex husband and thoth. but they are a different story. and koga was just koga there is nothing to be able to explain on how that stupid wolf acted and how he thoughts. and they never wished to think on it either.

"It don't work for drag queen's like me it seemed." Whispered Nuriko

Miaka only sweat dropped at her friends bipolarity as nuriko seemed to forget his disappointment as he urged miaka to write the names on both dolls and see what will happened he was wondering. Once she finished writing her name and tamahomes. Miaka started happily at the doll. she hoped this would be the hope she needed before she was going to go to kuto this very day and hoped that her wish would happen. that they go in and get out with tamahome and maybe yui as well.

 _"This time we'll be together forever."_ Thought Miaka

After miaka thoughts went out. The doll cracked and split the middle as if that it was some kind of omen to warn them that something was about to happened to tamahome. But they would never catch on to what the doll warned them. While the person who sent the warning shook his head as his monkey patted his gaped and nuriko was in shock. He really didn't expect that to happen. Shaking his head inwardly. Nuriko tried to comfort miaka. But miaka on the other hand looked frozen and didn't hear nothing from nuriko.

"M-Miaka don't worry about it. The doll didn't mean anything at all! Really! It must've cracked when you clobbered me a few minuted ago!" Chirped Nuriko

miaka still was unable to hear nuriko. Miaka continued to stare at the broken halves of the doll on the floor still not getting what had happened while gods was yelling about somethgn here and there about weaslyes and passing his gene down to his kids. this wasnt helping her already worried nerves about going to get tamahome. and the gods seemed to not know nothing that was going to happen. nither could hades. so she was going to have to see how this was going to turn out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui carried another tray of food to tamahomes room. With nakago words in her mind tempting her to give tamahome what he gave her to give him. He had told her to put the pill in his favorite food so basically she will be roofie tamahome with whatever the pill was she was about to give into the room and placed the food down on the table. Yui glanced over at tamahome who was still asleep.. tamahome words had begun to be that same old broken record in her mind. Yui listened to tamahome steady breathing as he slept. Inwardly she debated on whether or not to put the drug into his food. Yui trembled as she held the medicine in her hand ready to roofie him.

 _"If I put this into his food. If he eats it."_ Thought Yui

Tamahome woke up to the sound of his door closing and the hurried footsteps in the hallway. He looked around he saw breakfast steaming hot on the table. He shot up and called after yui to see if he could stop her. he sighed he needed to talk to her before they come and get him tonight. he needed to make sure if she was going to come home with him or not. but he had this feeling that she was not going to be returing with him. either way he was going to go home if she liked it or not. but he needed to speak to her before he even thinked about leaving. and the thing is he had this feeling that he should not. but when ever did he go on what he felt. well other than hsi love for miaka and his obsession for bella and that is it.

 **"YUI!"** Yelled Tamahome

Unfortunately yui was already gone from the room. And far enough to not hear him yell out to her. Tamahome sighed and went over to the table wondering why she didn't wake him up. he just didnt know what to say to her after what he had said to her. but it needed to be said. he dindt need her to think and hoped that he loved her. but then again he didnt want to lead her on thinking that there was hope for them to be together and then again there was nothing in this world that would never ever think that way. and sadly nakago and him would agree on this topic when it came down to something like this with yui. and their obsession with bella as well.

 _"I wanted to talk to her… i'm not surprised she shuns me. I let her down kinda hard. But somehow I must make sure she ready when miaka and bella home tonight. If she keeps avoiding me I'll have to hunt her down."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome sat down and ate his food while thinking off his freedom and the asskicking that nakago will be reciving from bella once she gets here. He knew she had been wanting her revenge for a while. plus he knew that there is going to be a nice line of people with senzu beans and ready to kick his ass in punishment. plus he knew they probably already plotted it all out when they got him back home. the thought made his shiver in fear they could be creepy he even imaged them in his mind cackling evilly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Night came sooner and everything was set in motion. Tamahome sneaked through the kuto palace trying to find yui. However yui was currently in nakago quarters seeking counsel. he wondered what and why she was even in there. so he was going to listen into the conversation to see if he would be able to get any form of information that she was playig him the whole time. and he knew she was this would be his proof right here and now.

"It's no use Nakago. I have tried putting it in his food rwice today….. and I couldn't.." said Yui

Nakago had his back to her when she was speaking to him. Tamahome wanted to know what it meant about her putting something in his food was she trying to drug him or something.. why the hell would she drug him for. what the hell was the drug she was going to give him. he shook his head meantlly and to continued to listen to the conversation and the simple plotting that they seemed to be doing.

"Lady Yui. Getting what you want sometimes requires swift action and extraordinary methods." Said Nakago

Nakago ran his hand along the cage of the canary he had previously slain with a smug look plastered on his face. He found this humorous in the weak mind set of yui. It was very amusing that she would come to him of all people to seek advice on love since the only person he ever loved was the shikon miko his little isabella then again he even wondered if sometimes she even loved tamahome. The smirk never left his face as he continued to bait the miserable yui in front of him.

"Like when you made your choice and you volunteered to become the priestess of seiryuu here." Said Nakago

Nakago placed a hand on top of yui's hand and let his head lean on hers. Not bothering to choose his words. Nakago went on teeling the truth about yui. Knowing fully aware that another pair of ears was listening just on the other side of the wall. tamahome gasped from what he head heard she was the one who wanted to be thepriestess of seiryuu how could she do that to her own friend.

"And all because you wanted so badly to have your revenge on your betrayal by that sneaky suzaku bitch. Will you give tamahome back to her without putting up a fight? You'll let her summon suzaku and let isabella become the embodiment of suzaku and not seiryuu? And have all her wishes granted while you have nothing? You want her to be that happy when youwill be left with nothing?" Said Nakago

When yui finally caved in. nakago merely feigned kindness and offered her solace in his arms thinking it was his isabella. his shikon miko.. While she was too busy contemplating his words. Nakago eyed his wall knowingly a certain someone had been eavesdropping and he knew for a fact that the intruder heard his every word. and he knew that tamahome had heard everything. and that was the way he wanted it to be. he made sure that he had this all planned out to have him to be in the place that was going to be able to hear the truth and he was going to make sure he understood when it came down to the stupid girl.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome had come across Nakago chambers and he heard yui's voice. She was talking about her failed attempts in placing something in his food. Then he heard that body glitter son of a bitch saying something about taking drastic measures to get what she wanted like he did with bella. Thewarrior perked up when nakago mentioned about yui's decision to become the priestess of seiryuu only to spite of miaka. Tamahome clenched his teeth and his fists in anger were shaking but he was too shocked to be angry at the moment.

 _"This can't be… Yui! Y-you willings turned against Miaka?"_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome stormed off to go and pounder on this so he made the right choice before he meets up with usagi and miaka so they could go home after bella had her ass kicking therapy with nakago the body glittered moron. he knew for a fact that bella would slap her for even thinking and doing what she is doing. and she didnt evne know what she was doing when it came down this sort of thing. while miaka lived around it since she was born.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

It was only a few more minutes before the trip to kuto miaka had just finished making final adjustments to her cravat when hotohori had just said a few things for them before they left. even though they didnt know there was going to be more than one person that was going to be coming along. and that was going to mess up a landing. but like always they wanted to go along to help out when it came down to be side lined. while hotohori was going to have gray hair until his wife to come back home. this was already something he knew for a fact that he would be worried about his little angel.

"And most of all. Be very careful." Said Hotohori

Miaka only nodded cheerfully while bella huffed from what her one husband had said. While her father gave her the pep talk about watching out what to do when they go to a battle. voldemort and bellatrix and regina didnt like the feeling about her going over there. even with the sword spirit's. but he had something up their sleeve so he hoped that would work when they get over there. since they knew how to change forms with their training in their magical part of them. and that is something that is going to be able to help out over there. even the gods are able to take and change forms as well. so this was going to be easy as they could think that would help at the time like this.

"Are you sure we can't go with you mama?" Asked Tamaki

bella sighed she didn't want her sons and daughters and grandkits to be noticed by the other side just yet. It seemed that this will be a surprise once they do find out that konan does hold all the powere. but then again knowing her sons they would find their own way to come along. and with the look on her father face he had something planned she just didnt know what it was just yet. but she knew that they are going to be safe here. and that would give her the piece of mind that she needed. and that is all that she needed to know. for now she had to go and beat the crap out of nakago for his bullshit he had pulled on her as well.

"No Tamaki not yet." Said bella

Tamaki pouted and sat down next to his cousins who he never knew that where his cousins. and his half sister when he was in the host club. Nither did he know that haruhi was his half sister with grimraper blood. either way he and his other twin brothers would be coming but they wont let their mother know what it was just yet. and their grandkits as well. bella sighed and knew they meant well. its bad enough the emperor knew what in the world they looked like. and that is enough to give her a stroke. and that is something she never ever wished to have. and her heirs and grand kits was going to remain right here even if they didnt like to or not. that was something that she was hoping that is.

"I'm coming with ya!" Demaned Tasuki

bella blinked and wondered if it would be the right time for him to show then again they didn't know he was the second emperor yet. So it might be a good thing to have another set of hands. so this might work and they could use his help. hotohori sighed in relief that atleast that one of them are going to go with their wife. that would give him a piece of mind. then again there was something else he did trust the sword spirits but he had this feeling that there was more than just them going on this little trip. while he looked over to his father in law seemed to have something that he didnt know about. by the simple smirk that he had on his face that was sooo slytherin.

"I wanna meet this tamahome and you might need my fire and plus I want to be by my wife and mates side. Since hotohori here will be all to noticeable. And they don't know that I am the second emperor. the sword spirit's is able to come to me as well." said Tasuki

Hotohori and the others believed in his logic on that one. While they didn't notice tamaki and hikari and karou and thoth and spirit go into their kitty cat form something he learned from Minerva with his classes and hid on one of their persons. It seemed the twins did as well. so they are going to be able to go and help with their mother and one step father so this was going to be funny when she takes notice. but for now that is what they had planned on doing. even though hikaru and karou was more or less turned from a fox to a cat that is the best they could do for this one. and thoth looked like a egyption cat. and spirit a flaming red fur as a cat.

"Yes I have to agree to let him go along." Said voldemort

Everyone nodded to that final not even knowing that they would have three more coming along with out even knowing it. And it was voldemort idea to make them come along with them so he knew there would be more hands plus they had things hidden on laid out his cloak. tasuki was right by his and hotohori wife side so he had a peace of mind for both of them that he would be there. even though there was going to be some others sneaking along but they didnt know that just yet until they make it to the other side.

"Here get on the cape." Ordered Chichiri

The three of them obeyed and joined chichiri on the blue cloth plus muramasa and mercilago was in bella inner world so he was able to go along with this misson for them to get tamahome back home and safe and then punish him for his sheer stupidity.. While waiting to see what he was going to do and see how they where going to be transported over to kuto the three of them looked around and waited.

"Now let's be off." Chirped Chichiri

Chichiri stabbed the middle of his cloak with his staff and watched as a white light started to grow around the end of his rod until it covered the while cape to make the portal to open up to the area of kuto they hoped to land in.. The cloth started to absorb them. Tasuki was in a rather awkward position being his first time to travel by cape. While miaka and bella waved goodbye to all those who stayed behind. everyone was worried that something was going to happen while they are over there. or tamahome trusted yui and got fucked in the end. that was what they all were worried about. because tamahome was to trusting with that girl.

"We're on our way everyone!" Chirped Miaka

"You be two be caregful." Cried Nuriko

Nuriko had his hands clutched together while hotohori kissed his wife and mate goodbye and threatened tasuki to watch over their mate and wife and come back alive. When miaka and tasuki were gone chichiri jumped in after them. The tip of his staff pulling the cloak aling with it and into the floor. Once they where gone the ones who didn't know voldemort plan for three of his grandbrats to go along groaned to find out they went along. and the sword spirit's as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and her group._

They made it to kuto with out any problem while miaka looked around where they landed in some of her annoyance was at where chichiri decided to land them and why the hell he deiced this spot. and one that is not going to hold them and the fall was not going to be pleasent. so this was going to be a fun start to everything. and bella was at the bottom of the dog pile of the group.

"Wow! Chichiri! Your spells are fantastic! You transported us here instantly!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka was happy until her mood changed immediately as their current position registered in her mind once again and growled with bella annoyance at the way they had landed and someone was poking her with a fucking boner and it was fucking pissing her off.. Even though she was at the bottom. tasuki gripped onto her making sure she dont fall from his view. but then again there was alot of things he would like to do in this place.

"But really you perverted monk you could of landed us a better place to make our landing." Growled bella

The four of them where all piled on top of each other and bella was at the bottom with chichiri boner poking her in the stomach. They were dangerously supported by a single branch. The branch started making cracking noises. Tasuki was already started to panic and miaka was still shouting insults at the monk.

"Now what do we do, huh?" Growled Miaka

They were a good distance from the ground and the snapping sounds were not exactly reassuring. Miaka continued to squirm as she continued to insult the monk. Tasuki felt something shift underneath them. bella wanting to kick the monks ass for even landing them here. muramasa and mercilago was grumbling in her inner world for the stupid warrior monk pervert for the really bad landing.

"H-hey stop movin around and stop getting a boner while thinking of my wife you perverted monk!" Growled Tasuki

with out warning with all miaka squirming on the branch. The branch finally broken from the movement and how many people that where on top of it. Along with the stowaways that where hidden in cat form. As they started to fall. even though the sword spirit's was going to be pissed of their mistress was goin gto be the one to have everyone land at the bottom of the pile.

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

 ** _"AHHHHHHH!"_**

 ** _"DAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

 ** _*THUD!*_**

 ** _*THUD!*_**

 ** _*THUD!*_**

Chichiri was able to stop himself from falling into the dog pile on the ground with bella on the bottem groaning in pain. Chichiri was able to hang onto antoerh branch using his cape and dangled there. and a very angry sword spirit was glaring up at him from the ground since he was now out of the inner world. he needed to be on hand when he was needed. either that be stuck with miaka and that is not what he wanted to do.

"Well,. I'm ok no da." Chirped Chichiri

"Wll we're not ok, no da. Said Miaka, Tasuki and bella

Tasuki was still busy recovering from their fall and checking his wife over until he felt five licks on his nose only two see a cat with the colors of tamaki hair and its eyes where tamakis,. And the twins heir and eyes. and thoth the egyption looking one and they all knew the bright red one was spirit they all had their paw up to say hey whats up we decided to tag along as well. Then he figured it out that someone talked his and hotohori step son and grand kits and a ex hubsnad and a one who nearly came her husband. and then there was the six one loki was there as well. the smirk as a cat proved it all.

"My fire goddess Tamaki and the twinsalong with thoth and spirit and also loki kinda came along." Said Tasuki

bella her son and grandkits and her daughter friend as well ex hubsband and well freind who would have been her husband. a glare as they put a paw up in the air and meowed. While she thought of something evil to punish her brats for coming along and yell at her father for letting them. while muramasa and mercilago was glaring at three young masters and the other three for the little stunt that they pulled. but then again they could use their talent in this misson. plus he had a feeling that voldemort was behind this. and he was happy the snake demon lord was smart enough to think this.

"Well my son and grandkits and others since your grandfather vodlemort and not sure why the rest of you came. must be the one who talked you into this you will use your demonic senses to find a garden surrounded by sweet smelling flowers and not grumbling." Demanded bella

Tasuki hit his fist against his open palm in understanding what his wife was doing. She was punishing them for coming along but then again kuto will sooner or later find out. but it was a good idea though. but he knew they would be in some sort of use like this. but now they had to hunt down this tree they have to meet up with tamahome. bella was still feeing this sense of dread up her spine on this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Yui_

Yui was bathing in her evening bath. While thinking on the things nakago had told her to do, and she knew that she had to make a choice either to roofie tamahome or let him leave her with out trying. Until tamahome made his way over to where she was and turned his back to her not like he needed to be blinded before he heads home. bad enough he was blinded seeing taitsukun buck ass nude.

"Yui listen." Demanded Tamahome.

Yui blushed deeply and turned her own back to him and ducked under the water. Even though tamahome back was turned to her it was to show some modesty if she had any that is. he needed to make sure if she was coming along. or if she was going to stay. either way he wanrted to go home. the girl needed some help when it came down to her in the ways she was thinking on such matters. he was told her parents hid the truth about her magical blood and that is thought was wrong. but the way the war when he saw it in bella memories it was best for her to remained out of it.

"Tamahome! What-what are you doing here?" Asked Yui

With another one of the screens in between them tamahome showed some respect and kept his back turned to her as well. But the harness in his voice did not change one bit his eyes were cold as if he was here against his will for miaka and he nearly blinded himself from seeing her nude. but no friends turn their backs on each other, and miaka never ever turned hers on her. so this was not the correct way to think if your a true friend.

"Before I go and meet miaka. There's something important I have to ask you. Did you – did you willingly become the priestess of seiryuu?" asked Tamahome

Yui's eyes went wide did he over hear the conversation with her and nakago, if that is so he would know the truth and would tell miaka and bella. And if bella found out about it she would never forgive her for what she was about to do. but she didnt give a damn this was her time and she was going to get what she desevered the man she loved. miaka didnt desereve him.. and she knew that bella would slap her for they way she was acting. then again there was alot of things bella wont approve of.

"Did you wanna become your best friends enemy? **ANSWER ME AT ONCE YUI!"** Demanded Tamahome

Tamahome was not going to take her lies no more. There was a short silence until yui decided to spill her guts since he knew the truth and she might as well dig her grave since bella would never forgive her on this one. and when it came down to her love for her family. bella would not have forgiven her either. but this is the way she felt and dont give a damn what others think about her.

"Yes I did. But it was all her fault." Growled Yui

Yui started to sob once more as the words left her mouth. Seeing if tamahome would feel guilty on her and maybe come to her in the bath to hold her and maybe a little more than that as well. she didnt feel no guilt over what she decided to do. so then again she would never ever go bacxk on what she chose. she wanted to show miaka that she would be way better than her for once. and that she would win no matter what.

"She was the one who betrayed me first. And she's responsible for everything bad that's happened to me here. Before that… no… before that I never would've considered stealing you away from miaka… but after she betrayed me… I just cant let her have you… you nor bella…" growled Yui

Tamahome only remained silent up till now. He was not pleased from what he had just heard. He would never ever do that to the people he loved and called friends and family. It seemed that she did it out of hate and revenge. he shook his head not even voldemort would of done that. even when he was known as the dark lord and that was something he still hated to be called these days. since alot of people still didnt accept that she was not albus but then they had no choice since the old fool played his role well enough.. so he was not happy from what he had heard. what she is bitter and jealous she would need to get over with on her own.

"But yui… weren't you.. you and miaka have been best friends for a long time., I know that bella and her known each other longer but still." Said Tamahome

One of the servants started to place powerful smelling incense near tamahome. It would make him stop before he ever think about leaving to make yui have her chance to slip him the roofie before he could leave. As tamahome fell to his knee;s as the maids put a silk robe around yui and she went over and knelt before tamahome and placed the drug between her teeth as she kissed his and let him sallow the drug. When he passed out she started to run her fingers through his hair to let the drug to take affect. she was at the point of no return now. there was no turning back as well. she made her bed and now she had to lie in it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and her group._

The moon glowed from above making bella feel at peace since it was one of her homes as the heir to the house of the moon. the silver inu clan. and the leaves rustled in the wind. Miaka leaned against the trunk of the tree of the designated tree in deep thought while bella was getting annoyed while tamaki and the twins along with thoth and spirit and loki in their cat forms on their mother and grand mother shoulder, spirit was resting on her head so was loki and thoth. even muramasa and mercilago was getting a tad bit urked so they went into her inner world and read a book while waiting for the fool to arrive.

 _"I wonder whats taking Tamahome so long."_ Thought Miaka

Chichiri sat as little ways from her keeping himself occupied in his own thoughts who were rather perverted. well mostly the twins, spirit and thoth and as well loki Thinking of bella under him screaming his name he had to hold the drool back unless they would know. tasuki slapped them in the had knowing what the little perverts fox faced ass was thinking. he just didnt do it to the others. no one thinks of himand hotohori wife in such a manner, even though tamahome does and that is not going to go over well. even spirit was protective over his ex with still.

 _"What happened to Tamahome? It's way past the time you promised… what's wrong?"_ Thought Miaka

Tasuki finally became aware of the unnerving silence and the ache in his feet and his wife was getting annoyed as well. Plus he was getting a bad feeling about this as he kissed her mating mark. plus he knew for a fact that the sword spirit's was since they went into her inner world and read a book. so that was something that they knew that was good for him he had something to do atleast.

"So this tamahome guy thinks he's so hot that he can blow off dates. Or is he scared to show up cause too afraid to lose his new girlfriend the whore of Kuto?" Asked Tasuki

bella had to hold back her snickers but it was true though maybe tamahome changed his mind about miaka but then again she would of went into a depression if that happened it was the way soul mates worked, miaka heard him and tensed before exploded, muramasa and mercilago felt something and they knew their mistress is as well. since there was alot of stuff going on and with the vision they way they are its never a good sign at all.

 **"TAMAHOME IS NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka laced her fingers together and assumed a praying position to pray to gods to see if they would be able to send the person to them who they where there for. While tasuki sighed knowing not to judge. but he was not going to let the fool down on this for being late. it is not professional at all. thoth sighed and knew that the girl was not going to like what was going to be coming to her if it was what he though it was since the girl was obsessed with the man and that would make her do just about anything when it came down to yui and tamahome. he knew that from when he first saw the two together.

 _"He'll come! I know he will!"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka confindent words and praying did not reflect her true feelings. She tried to console herself and she prayed to whatever gods were listening for tamahome to arrive there safey. There were rustling noises in the behind them and miaka turned around with hope in her eyes. she was hoping that it was tamahome. but bella felt sick she knew that energy sign and it was not tamahome.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** chirped Miaka

However it was not tamahome. Spears came out of the bushs pointing dangerously at them. The next thing she saw was yui standing there with a cold smile on her face she didn't even notice usagi there. miaka was confused on where tamahome was. why was she here and not him. bella eyes was wide this is why the visions was foggy something happened to tamahome that is why things are left undesided in the gates.

"It's been a while Miaka." Said Yui

Miaka stood there in shock as she wondered where tamahome was at. While everyone else where plotting of a way to get out of this while tamaki and the twins along with loki and thoth and spirit made their way on to miaka and hers pockets. muramasa sneaked into her mind to the inner world that he had made for himself if he was ever needed to go into it. so now it was that time for him to be needed just incase she was tossed into jail here.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

* * *

Everyone was standing in shock while bella wanted to insult the stupid moron and she wanted to do something that would be amusing to her and piss off the general with body glitter who probably takes it up the ass from the emperor. she made sure to order muramasa and mercilago to remain with miaka and the others as well. they would be able to protect her. they were train under their grandfather and others that are the best of the best.

"It seems like such a long time Miaka you seem well." Said Yui

Yuis voice was cold and condescending something miaka was not used to hearing from the grl she was best freinds with. It sent chills up miaka spine. Miaka was worried over her best friend as nakago was giving bella the eyes that meant he wanted to show her a good time. while bella hissed her anger knowing what he had done. and that smirk showed it well enough. she just wanted to smack that smug as smirk off his smug ass bitch ass she hated him. while he didnt even look at no one else but her. eye fucking her.

"Oy Nakago I have some words for ya," said bella

Nakago arched a brow and wondered what it was this time, tasuki wndered as well and wondered if this was the guy who bella was going to murder since he was the one who poisoned her. if he was he wanted to kill him if this was the one who made her suffer. and that was something he would never ever let go. while they all waited to see what bella was going to do. while yui was worried on what bella the queen of inuslting was about to do. and she heald her brreath when she saw that smirk that she always used when she knew something or she was about to do something.

"Your face look like a butt crack! Your face looks like a butt crack! Your face looks like a butt crack!" Sang bella

bella was dancing while shaking her ass they wehre wondering where the music came from. Yui was mentally snickering since it was the six flags theme song that she had magicaly made to play while she had done that. and she knew that she amused the ones on her side of things. while muramasa was laughing his ass and mercilago was doing the same thing but only rolling around of in miaka makeshift inner world. And when the music stopped bella mooned him and gave him the finger. Nakago was aroused and turned on this will be imprinted to him memory and he will never forget it.

"Well that is done and over with and usagi had gotten that out of her system. Yui what are you doing here?" Asked Miaka

"Oh please, I didn't even need nakago to know you're here. You fat mouth and your fat ass who has its own area code made such a noise shook the whole ground and I had to say that was miaka. You basically annouanced your own arrival. Really miaka?" Said Yui

Yui huffed and crossed her arms while nakago finally snapped out of the shock and thought of the time seeing yui nude took the boner away. Yui felt triumphantly as she started down miaka while bella stealthily slinked up the tree. Miaka almost whimpered in despair. Yui was right in front of her. It would've been so easy to try and talk to her. If only she didn't have a whole battalion backing her up and nakago who seemed to finally snapped out of his thougths. Miaka clenched her fist. This was not supposed to happen. She made a promise to meet tamahome under this tree here. She made sure to talk to yui when she had the chance. When did everything go so wrong. Miaka snapped out of her thoughts when tasuki stood in front of her. With a concerned look on his face.

"Tasuki what are you doing?" Asked Miaka

"I'm not just gonna sit around and do nothing. We should've never even come here in the first place! Now stand back!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka blinked he was not going to burn yui is he. When she seen him take out the fan from his back it seemed that what he was going to do. Where is bella at why isn't she stopping him. he was keeping his other powers as a secret. but he was going to burn then one way or another. but one thing there is something that bella was known to do to people she hated was to let them get harmed and that is what she was about to do.

 _ **"REKKA SHINEN!"**_

It let out a spurt of flame before becoming utterly useless. Tasuki eyes bugged out. It seemed that tasuki was shocked that his power didn't work, them bella groaned as did the others who remembered the seiryuu and the barrier. this is not good even his other powers are not formed properly so he was going to have to use them either way. but he was going to use them when he needed to. while she knew muramasa and mercilago would not come out unless they had to.

"So your Tasuki?" Asked Nakago

Tasuki shot a dark look over to the man that his wife and mate wished to kill but this was no time for a battle with this man. So he was going opted to insult the man he could tell he was a smug jackass. he was not going to let him touch her. he hated this man for what he had done to his fire goddess. and as well he knew for one thing that he knew for a fact that he was giving his wife the eyes.

"And I thought I smelt body glitter mixed with the scent of ass. Do you fuck the emperor." Said Tasuki

bella snickered that was the best one yet. While nakago glared at the bandit and wondered where he knew that the emperor forces him to do things and if he didn't do them he would be forced and held down. but he didnt under stand how he looked like this and not what the people told him about when they spied on them. he wondered if anyone else came along with them. but then again he didnt sense no one else with them. or they are hiding rather well that was something he took notice that these people are known to be good at.

"It's unfortunate that none of you can use your powers within the barrier of the summoning." Said Nakago

Nakago took his place next to yui again. His eyes sparked deviously. Seeing this miaka recoiled back and wanted to hide from nakago she never liked being around this man he freaked her out. tasuki knew something that this girl was not someone he was going to be trusting. but then again she was up the kuto emperor ass buddies ass and kissing his ass. and he knew for one thing there was something she was hiding to make her more above miaka, and that is something that he hated was people like her. and he had the feeling she had something to do with tamahome not showing up.

"Now then who shall be the first to die?" Asked Nakago

Nakago raised his hand in their direction it glowed slightly with his energy and power. Miaka and the others took a step back. Tasuki and chichiri were already in front of her in a defensive formation. Nakago only smirk grew that he had the upper hand in all of this. and then again he didnt know about the other powers that he was hiding. but then again they are just messing with him. tasuki looked over to miaka and hoped she was not going to be pulling a weasley or anything. this was something that they all knew that was going on and going to happen.

"Or will you leave the decision to me?" Asked Nakago

Nakago prepared to just take them all down in one blow. Miaka closed her eyes shut awaiting for the blow and then death and she knew this was going to hurt like a bitch and it was going to be that way since it was nakago. not even with no control over his other powers he would not be able to stop that one in short notice he had been training them after he was not used to his other powers yet. knowin his luck he would blow up the whole area. but for now he needed to think of something and something fast.

"Nakago wait!" Ordered Yui

They all looked over to yui and wondered what the hells he was up to now. Tasuki had to take a while to figure out that she was a chick since she looked like a dude somewhat but then again that was his own thoughts. none of them wanted to know how yui thought. that is one thing that they would agree with the body glittered jack ass for the fact that they never wanted to enter than mind.

"Where the fun in killing them right away? We have guest so very rarely. Why don't we entertain them?" Asked Yui

 _"Yui."_ Thought Miaka

Nakago gave the orders for them to be taken to the dungeon he needed to spill his load into someone so he would give tasuki it. The same treatment that tamahome had gotten he wouldn't dare touch miaka though. Miaka harden her resolve she had to do something and fast. And with out further notice she lunged forward and pulled something the weasleys was known to do. She knocked the nearest guard over surprising even nakago. Tasuki and chichiri tried to stop her from doing something crazy. She paid them no heed. Having fallen to the ground herself. Miaka groaned before she shoulder over her shoulder.

 **"BELLA GO AND GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"** Ordered Miaka

bella chanted a spell only to have tasuki and chichiri ended up in her hiding place with a shield around them until they where able to go into the palace to save her. While they dragged miaka off with her demanding where tamahome was. but they would have to wait at a proper time to go in and see if they would be able to get her out and tamahome where ever he was at inside of that stupid dump of a palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

bella and tasuki still made their way through the palace she was in her death eater mask and robes and gave tasuki the set that once belonged to Lucius it helped them made their way around the palace as tasuki mimicked the way she moved. bella covered tasuki in a dark corner as heavy footsteps made their way past them. bella grabbed his head and held it to her chest. Tasuki was getting a major boner right now. When the guards passed bella released her second mate and let out a breath. She looked around one more time bella grabbed his hand. Tasuki kept quiet he knew she would made a wonderful bandit with the skills from her death eater days. bella crept checking the area for her cousin soul wave length and she noticed where he kid and grand kits plus her ex husband and friends were who tagged along. They made it to the area where two soldiers where, behind them was a metal door. There were another few inside as well,.

"You take the one on the left while I take the one on the right." said bella

Tasuki kissed her mating mark oh how he loved it when she talked dirty that way to him. How she was able to command him in who to take out and who she would take out at the same time. she was always one for that sort of talk and he loved it. and then they do things that make the godsblush. even though thy had two gods with them. but then again when would they get another chance to defile the enemie castle and make sure they would enjoy it as well. this would be fun as well. while tasuki smirked he loved it when she gets this way and he was going to enjoy it.

"Now your talking my fire goddess." Said Tasuki

bella smacked his ass and smirked and they went into action killing the two guards that where standing guard while tasuki took the keys from the one guard that had the keys while they made their way to the door to go and see if this was the right cells. but then again they are going to do somethings in this palace to make it all filthy and nasty even though they didnt know that it already is like that. plus they are going to be defile the castel one way or another this day. so they could get that out of their system and go on with everything else that needed to be done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the dungeon_

Miaka sat on the damp floor and drew her knee's to her chest deep thought. She just hoped she didn't come someones bitch in here. She knew the stories of jail and she had no one to protect her. muramasa and mercilago sighed and knew they had to wait for their mistress to come and get them since she was close he could feel her. but the young masters and the three others are here as well he was able to feel them. but they had this feeling that she and the master was defileing palace. and why is there cum, piss and shit all over the floor. this was sick dont they know this was gross.

 _"What'll do? Tamahome is probably locked up in here somewhere. I have to look for him… but I'll need usagi and the other's to help. but then again i have muramasa and mercilago."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka let out a small sigh and remembered a song uncle ron sang when he was drunk she didn't even know where he had gotten it. plus she has the help of muramasa and mercilago when she needed them. and why does it smell like major ass in here. plus she dont even know what is mixed in that blood on the floor. people dont know how to clean their dammed prison it was just nasty to even look at that mess it was all over the place.

"When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Keep your back against the wall, When you're in prison, don't turn the other way,Do not bend at all ,Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap It's bad for you. Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap Someone will be waiting there for you, When you're in prison be sure to stay awake, Always lie upon your back, When you're in prison be sure to stay awake, Keep you from attack, Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch It's bad for you, Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch,They won't help you make it through. When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Follow what I say to do. When you're in prison, don't turn the other can make it through You can make it through You can make it through." Sang Miaka

Miaka sighed and laid her forehead on her knee's it was better when uncle ron sang it. while muramasa and mercilago snickered at the little song she had just sang. It seemed that it will be awhile down her before is saved. While she as busy contemplating on what to do when she was saved. As three something started to poke her in the back, when she didn't respond it they started to poke her even harder. Miaka whirled around.

 **"QUIT YOUR POKING I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR PRISON BITCH!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka blinked a few times only seeing it was tamaki and the twins along with thoth,spirit and loki with their paws in the air in their wizard animal forms. now she knew that the gods are able to do this as well. and spirit as well and he was trained to be a wizard to a point.. She sighed it seemed they came along with her while them again they could of turned into their human forms but then again that was not such a good idea. muramasa and mercilago sighed and his young masters and the other three seemed to have came through once more. and he knew they are only going to try and poitn someone out.

"Oh it's just you six." Said Miaka

Tamaki and the twins and the other three only shook their heads vehemently and pointed over to the cell next to the four of them. Confused miaka blinked a few times before glancing over at tamaki and the twins the other three in the feline forms. At first she thought there was nobody there. Well there was a skeleton chained to the wall, but that was it. Miaka arched a brow at them. muramasa and mercilago was getting a splitting migrain from her stupidity and was about to scratch her eyes out themselves.

"What are you saying you three? Theres no one there," said Miaka

Tamaki and the twins the other three were about to scratch the eyes out of miaka face for the sheer stupidity. So tamaki and the twins the other three neared the bars and that separated them from the other side. Taking their place. Tamaki started to point his paw next to them. Miaka pursed her lips in wonderment. Before she started to squint. The twins and tamaki even the other three bristled at her before getting closer. Not a minite later there was a ruckus behind the metal doors as the frantic shouts of the guards reached their ears. muramasa and mercilago was just happy tot say that their felt his mistress was near.

 **"HEY WHAT THE! OHHHHH YOU FIRE GODDESS YOU!"** Shouted Tasuki

Tamakiput a paw over their eyes as if the where tramatized what their step father had just shouted both of their step fathers where the same when it came to their mother. hikaru and kaoru didnt need to hear that from their step grandfather. while spirit and thoth knew bella well and wish it was them even loki was wishing it, As tasuki appeared before them twirling the keys around his finger. muramasa and mercilago sighed of course they would have done that here in this place but then again he would have done the same thing as well.

"Oh its just you." Said Miaka

Tasuki bristled at that he came here well after he and his little mate and wife did on the prison stairs was hot as hell. And now she was going to say that to him he felt insulted but then again they did do the nasty on the steps of the prison. he was her family as well dont mean you have to be rude about it. but then again he remembered her like that before he died again. spirit and thoth was looking at him and knew bella was still into that it seemed. plus there was something else spirit and bella did it in the death room while lord death was on a family trip hence forth the birth of maka and ritsu.

"What the? We came here to save ya and this is the thanks we get? Talk about ungrateful!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka titled her head to the side and wondered who else came with him. And with the looks that tamaki and the twins where giving him she ahd a feeling that bella and tasuki did the nasty somewhere in the palace and in which was funny. and it seemed that spirit and thoth was on the same thoughts and they should know. while loki was wondering what the hell did they do. while thoth pawed his son head to let him know it was ok. bella poked her head out from behind her mate only to have her kid grandkits, thoth and spirit and loki jump on her shoulder or miaka shoulder that is.

"Oh i'm just so happy to see you bella." Chirped Miaka

bella patted her head so they could get going before the little bit of her elementaly ice power wears off on the guards. She should of avada them on the spot but they where indeed trespassing on their lands so she left it alone. but then again their lives was not even worth saving form the way their soul chain looked and the other soul issues they had. they would go straight to hell by the way their soul looked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They passed through corridor and miaka started to smell food with tamaki and hikaru in her arms with karou on her shoulder. thoth and spirit and loki was on bella shoulder. Her body refused to just let the good food go to waste in someone else somtach. Miaka had an inner struggle with herself. And ended up going in the direction of the scent tasuki caught the glimpse of her straying away from them.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Asked Tasuki

bella turned to see what her mate was talking about only to see miaka in one of her father side of the family moods when it came down to food, she cursed all the godss for letting him live. She saw her one husband try to keep miaka away from the door. Unfortunately the appetite of miaka was stronger and the both of them. Tasuki grip slipped and it sent the door flying open with maika weight with bella her son with his father and ex husband and freind. She grabbed her one husband before he hit the wall. she made mercilago and muramasa go with tasuki to hunt down chichiri

"Dearest you and muramasa go and find Chichiri and keep safe. Once you do stay hidden for us. keep mercilago and muramasa with you at all times. " Pleaded bella

bella kissed him deeply and she flashed into the room as the doors shut behind her. Tasuk with the two sword spirit who was going to be by his side until he knew they are able to find the perverted monk. tasuki swore as he sent a silent prayer that she will be ok as he hunted down the perverted monk with the sword spirit's. while he just hoped his beloved would come back to him safe and sound.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the room._

bella hid herself well inside of the room so she would be able to help at any moment. Miaka looked at the feast laid out on the table. There was lobster. A generous bowl of soup. Rice and everything else. And the gluttonous girl just like her father side of the family. She started to drool from the corners of her mouth and her eyes grew large. Tamaki and the twins along with the other three only shook their heads at what they are seeing. tamaki mother hikaru and kaoru looked at their grandmother. while thoth and spirit and loki went with tasuki should of let muramasa and mecilago and the other three come along with them. but it was a good choice for him to be with tasuki since he is the one he was not able to use his powers as a suzaku warrior. and his other powers are still being trained,

"Welcome Miaka." Said Yui

Miaka spun around and the twins and tamaki winked over to where their mother and grandmother was hiding they knew she was there and the only ones in the room able to sense her. While miaka met yuis dul had a bad feeling that yui was doing this was not out of the goodness of her heart. it was something she was going to say after pretending to play miaka, and then she would announce her true intent on what and why she did this. or either the food was poisoned as well.

"Yui." Gasped Miaka

Yui snickered at the stupidity of miaka nothing will ever change there in that department. But she knew that the food would bring her here in this room so she could get her alone and talk and then give a gift. bella and her sons hoped that food was not going to be poisoned. you never know with this palace what will happened. and with the way yui was right now they dont even trust her at the point she was trying to do at this point.

"Same old Miaka just like her father side of the family. You all never could resist the smell of a freshly cooked meal could you?" Asked Yui

Yui begain to walk over to the table not even noticing the three cats who where really humans in the room. They where able to listen with their mother and grandmother to see what is really going on. tamaki wanted to scratch her eyes out for that comment. it dont matter that she hated miaka right now. she didnt have tbe insulting about her and her family. even though they knew that their mother was not pleased they could feel her anger.

"Well don't just stand there. Lets sit down. After all I had this food made especially for you," said Yui

Tamaki and the twins jumped down to the ground and eyed yui with watchful eyes. While miaka and yui sat at the ends of the table. Miaka eyed the good. Yui drank from her cip and closed her eyes casually. bella couldnt believe she was going to freaking at that food. and her system is still not used to some things like the rest of them. she hasnt trained for her kai to push it out of her yet. and that is never fun.

"Go on. Eat, its not like its poisoned or anything. In fact it's rather good. Hm?" Said Yui

Yui looked up to see that miaka had half the table finished and the plate in her hands licking it clean like a cat. While tamaki and the twins only shook their heads while their mother and grandmother did the same thing. how could miaka do something so stupid. there could be something that was going to probably end up killing her. but then again they didnt know with the state of mind yui was having these days.

"Yui. It was delicious!" Chirped Miaka

Yui started to laugh causing miaka to think that her friend had finally forgiven her. Miaka felt hopeful and at the same time. Maybe there was a chance that they could go back to the way they were back them. So she decided to give it a shot. the giggle that she was giving off was even creeping out bella. so what else was new there when it came down to yui these days. but then again yui has went to her darker side it seemed.

"Um Yui?" Asked Miaka

"Let me just say this!" Snapped Yui

At the tone of yui made miaka and bella along with tamaki and the twins. The tone was emotionless. hell she seem demons and evil fuckers better than this and as well other beings that had more emotion when they hated someone. but then again there was something else when it came down with being around yui right now was not the funnest thing. plus she knew there was something else she was hiding from them, maybe she would be able to speak out now.

"I will never let you have tamahome go back to a rotten traitor like you! I could of have you killed at any time but that would be boring so im going to allow you to live." Hissed Yui

"Y-Yui, I.. I still don't know how to apologize for that terrible thing that happened to you but I," said Miaka

miaka was cut off when water was splashed in her face as yui threw her drink on her from across the table. Tamaki was a tad bit wet from what she threw at his aunt miaka the twins ducked under the felt bad for her sons that they ahd to get all wet and merlin only knows what the hell was in that cup she tossed at miaka and her son and grandkits and she had a feeling that she knew they are plotting to scratch her eyes out for doing so.

"There's nothing you can say that can do me any good now. You didn't even try to come save me did you? So while I was taking all the abuse and molesting! All you could think about was tamahome and how you can get him back!" Hissed Yui

The door slammed open making tamaki and the twins jump a the feel of their mother and grandmother anger and power flowing off her. As she stepped forward obviously she was angry yui was the first to speak up at the sighting of bella standing there. a very very pissed off bella that is. yui gulped she knew that look all to well. and it seemed she was not going to be giving her a hardy welcome and how are you. and maybe a slap in the face that was the least of her worries at this point in time. and why does those cats look so freaking smug for some reason as if they knew what was going on. what the hell was she thinking they are cats.

"bella what are you doing here?" Asked Yui

"What happened to you? What happened when you were sent to Kuto?" demanded bella

Yui eyes where widened at the demanding tone she was giving she could sense and taste the power that she was giving off. she was a alpha female and she knew what that was nakago explained that to her well enough. and she would not be shocked that he is even feeling this right now. but she was not going to show nothing to show that she was hurt by all that had happened. but in other sense of the word that she was. yui gulped down her fear she never seen bella like this before. but she knew that she had over heard. but she could atleast let them know she was there listening in. even though the three cats in the room was not even real cats that was three one her son and two grandkits was there with them.

"You mean… you don't know? But Miaka she already knows and Tamahome too.." said Yui

Miaka looked away from bella and so did tamaki and hikaru and karou they were there and thoth had ot calm his son down from the memories. and spirit helped him as well. they just locked themselves in a room that was to mich to think on. they couldnt watch to see after the scream of horror from tamaki. she didn't want to say nothing because it was something that yui had to tell bella herself it was not her place in to open her mouth to say anything to bella about what had happened. her on son and grandkits along with thoth and spirit was there and they knew what happened. plus death the bella crossed her arms over her chest for her mothering side coming out. and yui crunged fromt he scolding look in those mismatched eyes.

"Nobody has told her anything Yui… she wasn't with us when we went to Taiitsuken. on me and the ones who was with us." Said Miaka

Yui threw her head back and laughed a bitter laugh that sent chilled down your spine. bella wondered what made yui like this. And if It was what she thought it was it was not miaka fought. while tamaki and the twins was glaring at yui that was not miaka fought she was taking them back to this world. so why would she blame miaka, she letting her bitter anger and jealousy come out about tamahome that is the reason. even though there was no way for her to break the soul mate bonding. that was what will fallow you through out time and space and the next life to the next.

"Of course! Why would you tell her? Were you afraid that she would leave you and join me once she saw how selfish you really are?" Asked Yui

Miaka cringed from what she had said. Yes it was true. but then again she over looked that there was others who knew what had happened when they went to taiitsukuns palace. The thought had crossed her mind but then again bella had her husbands and her family and friends there with her along with her kids and grandkits. but then again she hated anything that went to kuto. but miaka is not the one to blame it was the fools that did that to her. and it seemed that nakago was working on her emotions. but what is new with the jack ass general.

"I didn't tell usagi because it was not my place to do so. You are the only one who had the right to tell her. I thought that bella would need to hear it from you others would not even open up about it. tamaki had to be calmed down from seeing what had happened it made him remember things that he dont want to remember. And besides while we worried about ourselves. She was fighting for the country she rules." Said Miaka

"Yui." Whispered bella

Yui turned to bella who wanted answers and will not stop at anything to get the answers and yui will not want the way she would use on her that tact she used during the ministry when she worked. she woudl not even use her mind reading spells. or her mind reading vampire powers that involves taking her gloves off. she was not even monitoring the moods either. hikaru put a paw on tamaki back to let him know it was ok. but then again she would be the only one who would understand her suffering. since she had it happend to he. and tamaki and draco. so this was something that she and they would understand on how things work with the way yui was thinking. and how she was feeling. and nakago make things alot worst by the way he was treatin her.

"All right. I'll tell you. When I came here to Kuto. I was attacked. And I was defiled. As long as I have this scar I will never forgive Miaka." Hissed Yui

This time was yui;s eyes went wide as bella gripped yuis wrist as she pushed all the empath power on her to make her stay still. bella ignored yui protest as she pushed more of the empath powers on her..and proceeded to channel her powers of the shikon into her hand. Miaka stood surprised while the twins and tamaki watched from where they where. hikaur was still giving comfort to tamaki. Yui was expecting pain. she knew bella was using something to make her stay where she was.. But she only felt warmth and comfort. After a few moments bella let go of her wrist only to see that the scar was gone.

"give me the hurt, and give me the pain. give me the blame for now seeing the things that you have had happened to you. give me the chance to see you clear at last.." pleaded bella

"see me clear at last?" asked yui

Yui's eyes went wide forgetting that bella had suffered the same thing more than once. So she would understand how it felt but she had it worst than her she had a cursed mark on her arm. the cursed mark that would forever make her suffer the one that naraku put on her back. to make her feel the pain once it was hit. and that was something that would never ever be cursed or be able to be rid of. and they did try about everything. not even zuse or any god was able to rid of it. but bella remained who she was and that was something that yui never understood why she never turned to be like her in the end of everything. but she remained true to herself and never turned her back on the world. she wished she had that strength to be like her. but it seemed that she would never be that way. but she could try her best and be like her if she tried.

"you feel ugly, you feel used. you feel broken, you feel bruised, ah! but i can see all the beaty underneath." Said bella

Miaka sighed bella was always wise and her past was the help in that with how wise she was and now what to say. plus she had this feeling she was using the calm to make her feel it with the empath power. this is what yui needed to hear bella say to her. she needed to hear it from someone who knew and what it felt like. She watched as yui looked at her seeing that bella was trying to defuse the issue at hand. while bella one son and grandkits who was with them in a cat form was watching knowing what she was doing. bella was trying to get yui to calm down enough to let them know where tamahome is hiding or being locked up at.

"you have been robbed of love and pride. been ignored and casted aside. even so i still know there is beauty never sparkle bright if they are not set just right. beauty sometimes goes unseen we cant all get what we want. im sorry that i couldnt see what was going on. but you cant blame this one miaka. she didnt know what was are not thinking clearly. and the result in that you are holding someone here who needs to return home. what you are doing is not right. and it is not you.." Said bella

Yui's hand went up to her mouth and the tears have finally begun to fall endlessly that was all she needed to hear. and she knew that bella was speaking the truth on all of it. she pushed it all onto her. but she was not even able to think she would be able to do what she was asking right now. she will need the time to do so.. Miaka closed her eyes and made a cried before joining bella on the floor. Together they bowed lowly and yui just cried harder,she just hoped what her cousin had done was helping their friendship, but bella had a feeling she didnt even make a dent in what she was doing right now. even her one son and twin grandkits knew that she didnt make a dent into that fake emotions she had up.

"d-do you expect me to forgive Miaka just like that?" Asked Yui

bella smiled kindly and lifted her hand once again and understood why yui said the things she was saying. But for her it was different she was not able to forgive and forget since the person who had done it to her it was something they wanted to do. but she would have to do that when she was ready. and to know in her heart when that time comes she woudl know that it was time she would have forgave her cousin when she was ready. she knew it was way to soon in the ways he was dealing with this.

"I'm not expecting you to do anything except to be happy. Im sure that all of this isn't what you really wish for. you would know in your heart that you would be ready for that. for now you need to let things go in your own way. but in my view this was not the way to go about it." Said bella

 **"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!"** Yelled Yui

bella grunted and the twins and tamaki winced from the loud scretching of her voice when she yelled and it seemed that she had fotgotten once again that bella was the one who knew what it felt like. and what it feels liek to have this happen to her. but she basically had a war to fight when it had happened to her. she was not going to do what she was going to ask her. miaka is getting everything she ever so deserved. and tamahome was just the start of her vengence she was feeling for her ex freind. she was never going to harm bella even though she was in the cross fire like always when it came down to things like this. and that she was going to hate miaka more and more each time it happened.

"Because I have seen and had it done to me only worst. I know what its like to feel forgotten by the persons you hold dear and have things put inside of your mind while said person raped you while making you feel the most pain you have ever felt in your life. I know how it feels when people close to you suddenly disappear. But you have to understand that there are still others that love you and will stay with you. You cannot let your anger and depression get the best of you. We still love you. Yui and we are all willing to wait for you. So take your time to let your heart knows what it wants and it will tell you the right time to let you know its ok to forgive." Said bella

Miaka bowed her head so that it almost touched the ground to show yui that she was there for her like bella had told her to do. but bella was trying her best in taking her feelings and making them to be for the best of yui. but she was sadly disappointed in how yui was thinking and how she was dealing with it. causing a war was not going to help her in the end. it was only going to cause her darkness. And she knew this would not work but hope is still there in her. but the darkness would consume her that was going to be something that she was not aware of. but she had to learn somethings on her own when it came to ones soul. and she is at the point of not listening to her or anyone for that matter.

"Its true that Tamahome was part of the reason I came back through. I love him but even without him I still would of came back for you. Yui." Said Miaka

Before she could say anything more. Yui slammmed her hands on the table with all the anger and hate pushing out of her. making poor bella flinch from all the feelings that she was feeling. she had to put up a sheild to block all of it because it was starting to affect her.. She had just about enough of this bullshit that miaka was spewing out of her mouth. She understood what bella had said but miaka she tried to hard. but yui was not going to accept miaka word in all of this. she knew that bella meant well but she was not going to frogive miaka so easy she knew miaka was only doing this to get the information on tamahome.

"Y-you think that just because you bow before me and apologize to me. I-I would forgive you, miaka? I-its too late for that kind of talk!" Hissed Yui

Yui headed for the door as fast as she could but miaka latched herself onto her arm so she was not able to leave the room like she was trying to leave. She dindt want it to end like this and she wanted to know where tamahome was. bella sighed and let this happened since maiak needed to know where tamahome is. and where he was at or even if he was still alive. but she didnt sense his death through he death god powers. since she was feeling something that was about to happened. it was a sense of dread and something that she was not able to see. she cant even feel anyone around. while she was trying to have any visons on what was about to happen but it got even more foggy and nothing was able ot be seen.

"Please yui.. let Tamahome go! Please! Please let him go home! Tamahome is not appeart of this!" Cried Miaka

Yui refused to listen and simply pulled her arm away from her as if she was some sort of illness or trash that was just gross., miaka was sent bacwards and collided with a chest one that she knew all to wells since she had been crushed into it so many times.. Miaka looked up at the person she bumped into and saw the person she been searching for all night. and now he was standing there before her. while tamaki poked at his mother this his paw and pointed to the door. when bella saw who it was and seen that there was something that is off about tamahome. it was like his emotions was not even there. as if something was blocking them or they rewired him to make him do what they wanted him to do.

"Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

Miaka had tears in her eyes and they started to spill again as she threw her arms around him happily. She was so happy she finally was able to see him and have him in her arms. while bella eyes was still wide she was not able to read tamahome like they are able to do normally. he was not even there as if he was some sort of a robot or had his brain washed or something. there was something off about this and there was something she was going to be finding out once she was able to get a lock on him.. there was something really wrong with tamahome he was not the tamahome she knew that was for sure and not sure what they had done to him. maybe this is the reason why they are not able to get the visions like they normally do when they needed to find something out.

"Tamahome!" Cried Miaka

Yui averted her eyes knowing what she had done to him thinking that it didn't even taken affect.. she didn't want to see none of this. bella had gotten to her feet and spun around to see tamahome he had something very familiar in his eyes. they are cold and dark. something she used to use when she was in her spying days. but this was something different he had been changed in all the worst ways. and she was not able to figure that out. She narrowed her eyes something was wrong. Very wrong with this picture. Miaka tightened her embrace. she was creeped out by this verson of tamahome and she shot a dark look at yui and knew this was all her doing to make tamahome like this to do what she wanted him to do.

"I missed you so much." Cried Miaka

Tamahome placed a hand on her shoulder while the other reached behind his back for something there that was going to help him as if making her think it was some sort of watched the scene thinking the potion never worked that nakago gave her and it chanced him completely it was something that she was not expecting. its like he was no longer the tamahome she was in love with. and sadly this was even creeping her the hell out when it came down to what he had turned into. and it was all her faught in doing that. but by the way bella was acting it as if she was able to sense something wrong and off about him. so many the potion did work if she was acting the way she did,

"Miaka I did as well," said Tamahome

Tamahome shoved her roughly off him as if she was something to plague him with germs or something like that. bella eyes shot open wide this was not the tamahome they knew and loved. Stunned by his reaction miaka was unbale to register the fact that she was almost battered by a pair of nunchucks. Fortunately bella was much faster by using flash step and her vampire speed along with demonic speed.. She was able to grab miaka by the shoudler enabling her to exchange their positions. There was a crash as the both of them fell against the table. Miaka was in a state of shock while tamaki and the twins were freaking out about tamaki mother and the twins grandmother being wounded by someone they called friend. They saw their mother was holding on to the edge of the table. Her right arm was bleeding so was her back since she was the once who took both impacts.

"Tama…home… " said Miaka

"What made you think you had permission to speak to me that way you filthy white trash whore!" Hissed Tamahome

Miaka could only stare at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her and called her. bella hissed from what he had just said how dare he speak to her in such a manner. miaka was royalty through her side of the family. and she was a pure blood witch from two well known pure blooded family. plus one that was stupid as fuck, but that was just a weasley no one speaks down to her like that. and no one speaks to her cousin like this. and yui sensed the feeling of impending death all around the room. she also had a feeling that bella knew she was behind this as well.

"This cant be!" Cried Miaka in horror

The nunchucks were ready aiming at her had a dark smirk on his face as he waited for them to strike her face to make her face look like what he wanted it to look like. that was something that he was going to do. make her suffer and then kill her after he made her feel the amount of pain he wanted to have her feel. Unbeknownst to him. bella leg was gliding in the air as well. her foot managed to destroy his aim and he missed miaka face by a mere centimeters. It was so close to her head that the sheer force of the weapon loosened one of her hair ribbons. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her ribbon fell to the ground.

 **"DAMNIT! I MISSED! ISABELLA STOP GETTING IN THE WAY! I'LL RID OF THIS DISTGUSTING FILTHY WHORE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"** Roared Tamahome

"In your dreams you fucking lower class warrior mudblood!" Hissed bella

bella sucked in a breath before she grabbed miaka with her good arm and started to run out of the room. The twins and tamaki was on her shoulders so they where not going to get lost. she cant let him continue to try and harm her cousin. she needed to get her out of here now. tamahome was no longer the same. they brain washed him and turned him into this mindless murdering fool that they wanted him to be. and in yui case to only have eyes for her and that is what she wanted. tamahome bent down and picked up the ribbion that fell to the floor as he tucked it into his sash he would keep it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They were already a couple of hallways and the corners from the dangerous room. When miaka halted to a stop yanking her wrist from bella hold of. She was not going to leave him behind they are here to bring him home. and that is what they are going to do., they have not choice but to leave tamahome behind. but she knew miaka was not going to leave him. she would have to have something to make her realize that he was no longer the tamahome that they all know and love. bella would have to fight to make sure that he was not going to harm her no more. but for now she needed to get her away from him far away from tamahome until they find some way to get him back or what the reason to make this..

"No that was Tamahome! I have to go back to see him!" Cried Miaka

"Miaka are you freaking crazy! That guy is not Tamahome no more! He tried to break your fucking arm and bust your head open!" Hissed bella

Miaka shot bella a determined look to show her she was going to go and do the way she wanted to do it and screw what the hell happened to me that was the man she loved back there. she was in pain and she needed to find the others. she needed to go and find a place to hide until the others team up with them and find a way out. but then again she needed to send a message to muramasa and mercilago to find them at once and warn them to watch out for tamahome.

"No I will not leave him! They probably did something to him! I'm sure that if he read's this nore he would remember me!" Cried Miaka

Miaka pulled out the note and took off in the direction of the tree they promised to meet under. She knew he would remember once he reads the note while bella took off after the stupid girl after she sent her son and grankits to go and find tasuki and chihciri, thoth and spirit and loki. she sighed and sent a message that she hoped that would get to her sword spirit's in time before anything else happened. but she would protect her cousin until they leave this place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Chiriko flute was heard throughout the palace as it played a soothing tune. They were all in one room. Hotohori sat in a chair with his chin resting on the back of his hand. While everyone else was either was reading or playing a game. Or watching something on a computer or just sparing. or doing something that wa shelping them get through this as time wetn slowly for them all.

"They're not back yet. They're later! Something must've gone wrong, they've had more than enough time to do this." Said Nuriko

Bellatrix looked over her book she was reading from the palace library it seemed none of them felt her daughters power yet so nakago and her was not done with what she had been there. but she saw alice visions was off and on but nothing seemed to be coming back to her. she even have the sense of dread that something was going on over there. and even het husband was as well. but they knew their daughter would fight until the end of her life. Hotohori was submered in his own worried about his and tasuki wife. even with him over there it still made him worry.. But then again they should have been back by now.

 _"I was so naïve to assume that my wife and mate would be safe with only tasuki . And I haven't heard a word since their last check in."_ thought Hotohori

grimmjow stood in front of hotohori he was about to snap that flute in a minute he and a few others was thinking the same even kenpachi and shocking enough it was also nnoitra was the same thing. there was something about to go down that none of them knew what not going to be pleasent. but they just hoped they would come back to them safely and not dead that is all they hoped for.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Kuto_

Miaka ran through the palace gardens. Tamahomes letter was held close to her chest. She was sure that if she just saw him again everything will be different. So she thought not even knowing the orders that he was given by nakago. bella was grumbling and tring to keep up with her cousin. she knew that she was not going to believe what is going on until they are beat to a bloody pulp so she had to prepare herself for that to even happen.

 **"MIAKA!"** Cried bella

Miaka looked back to see bella running after her. Her arm was still bleeding nonstop and her face was contorted in pain. Miaka stopped only for a moment to get bella to turned around to go and see held. bella needed to make sure that miaka understood what is going on and what will happened if they dont see that tamahome again because he would harm them both.

"bella you should go and find chichiri and tasuki and muramasa and mercilago and the others. You need to have that looked at!" Cried Miaka

bella didn't listen she only shot her a don't you dare pull that on me look as she made her way over to her side she was not leaving her alone with the way tamahome is. She didn't care about what had happened to her. and the new brain washed tamahome will do anything that he was told to do. and that would even mean kill his soul mate with out even knowing it and not even care that he was going to kill her right in front of him.

"Do you think… I'm gonna leave.. without you?" Asked bella

bella tried to catch her breath from running with the injury she has. She swallowed before standing up straight again and tried to regained her composure on what she had to rest for a while to let her powers do their job. but she had to regain some sort of sense before she was about to endure the battle that is to the only thing if he was brainwashed he would not be able to out anything that he knew to anyone so that is a major plus there.

"Besides I can't just let Tamahome get away with this now can I?" asked bella

bella pointed at her arm before she faced her with a smile on her face. Miaka looked at her doubtfully but before she could say anything else. bella was way ahead of her to the tree. she needed to relax some that blow took her for a loop. and it seemed the brainwashing had tapped into his streingth so this was not good either for none of them if that was to happen. but bella being bella she was not going to listen and do what she wanted. and she knew that bella would never ever go easy on tamahome if she had her chance. but for now maybe she had to let her remain. as long as she let her do what she wanted to do.

"Hey wait bella!" Called Miaka

bella only frowned she didn't know how in the world tamahome was acting like that. She will not fail to protect miaka. She had a hunch that nakago was behind all this and she will get him for all this one day. Who else could've thought of using tamahome against miaka? Yui was bitter and out for revenge. But she was not evil. Fire burned in her eyes she was not going to sit around and do nothing. The tree was in sight and bella already felt tamahome approaching it too. Hardening her resolve for the umpteenth time. bella prepared herself for what will about to happen.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

* * *

bella sighed and slumped against the tree. They had finally rached it and she was exhausted. Her shoulders didn't hurt as much as the other thought. But it was bothersome. When she came here she didn't really expected what had happened. Well atleast not with tamahome that is. bella allowed herself to fall to her knees to let herself rest while they wait for what was going to happen. this was something that she knew that miaka was not going to stop until she knew the truth and it was going to be rather painful to make her see said truth. and she knew dammed well that she would do anything to help her cousin. Maka came out of the bushes just in time to steady her,

"bella! I knew I shouldn't of let you come with me." Said Miaka

bella only shook her head at what her cousin had just said to her. She was voldemorts daughter she is not one to give up easily. Plus she was trained by her father and the best that was out there on the way he thought. he was intelligent. even though he made the chambers of secrets his home when he was at hogwarts until he came into the riddle money.. she needed to make sure that she was going to protect her with everything that she had in her. she would this for her cousin. even if it was tamahome that she was going to be fighting to the death and maybe worst.

"You didn't let me. Ya know but if you really didn't want me to tire myself out you shouldn't just obeyed, but then again you are indeed a weasley daughter. And I am voldemort aka tom riddle daughter we are to much alike our fathers." Said bella

Miaka frowned and knew bella spoke the truth in all of this, it seemed they are much alike their fathers more so than they knew. So she maybe just give talking bella in going back to the others. Miaka felt her heart ach first tamahome had to give himself up to kuto for her and bella sake. And now bella was injured and it was all because of her. If anything else happened to bella or the others. She wouldn't be able to forgive helped bella lean against the trunk of the tree and hoped her message got to her sword spirit's in time for them to find them. bella rolled her eyes at the way miaka was acting.

"Come now stop your mother henning. it's just a scratch I had worst done to me weasley brain." Grumbled bella

"It is not! Stop acting like your not hurt! I'm not that stupid bella!" Said Miaka

bella eyes went soft pushing herself from the tree. bella used her good arm to pull her cousin into a hug. bella sighed and patted her head softly with miaka had cried her pain and heart ach. Remembering the words tamahome had called her she started to cry harder. bella slowly knelt down seeing as she didn't have the strength to support the both of them. While miaka stopped crying after a while. bella wiped the tears away to show her that she was there. this was going to be something that she would never ever stop doing. even how long it would take since it was going to be forever for them all. Miaka tried her best to smile reassuringly.

"I'm ok." Said Miaka

A dark figure grabbed her from behind and kicked bella into the tree making her scream in pain since it was her injured arm that was hit.. Miaka wondered who in the world pulled her away from bella and who would be holding her. she hoped bella was ok since she heard her scream out in pain as if her injured arm was hurt even worst her cure spider mark on her back. she woudl feel bad for her dearest cousin to know that she was even more wounded for her sake. but she knew that bella would die for her if she was able to die.. but if anything from knowing her cousin that wont stop her from fighting.

"I'm so so sorry about that Miaka." Said Tamahome

Miaka eyes went wide it was her tamahome there with her. maybe she was wrong and he was still her tamahome. and that he was only making them think he was on their side and yui side. maybe she was thinking that her brain finally made her go cray cray. She knew he didn't do all those things to be evil. She just knew he had to be playing them so he was able to get away. But why did bella scream like she had as if she was in pain and if she was more wounded. while tamahome held her closer and closer into him. even though miaka didnt know what is really going through his mind. so she was thinking he was back to his old self and that he was the one bella was ready to beat his ass.

"Tamahome it's you! You have finally came!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka turned to face tamahome her eyes were bright and filled with joy. She was so happy to see that he was her tamahome again. While bella was knocked out not even able to warn her that she was not with the real tamahome. When she opened her eyes to look at them it was all blurry. and he knew that once the shikon miko come back out of the dark she would beat the living hell outo f him for even doing this to her cousin. and that was something he knew for a fact that she was going to beat the living crap out of him. and it turned him the fuck on and he was looking forward to it.

"Please don't hate me." Said Tamahome

Tamahome only wrapped his arms around her shoulders to give her some comfort while miaka was enjoying this moment,. She wanted to believe that he was there with her and not some illusion or a dream. miaka was hoping that tamahome was speaking the truth to her. she didnt want to believe that he had changed. even though bella was better at seeing stuff like this. but she wanted to believe in her own heart. plus she was able to use her powers to be able to figure stuff out. but it dont always works like that when it came down to when bella vampiric powers.

"I didn't want to hurt you, honestly, I had to pretend to make them think I was one of them,… on their side." Said Tamahome

"Really? Is that really true, tamahome? I thought you had forgotten all about me.." said Miaka

Miaka attempted to look him in the eye. But tamahome head was being pulled back. bella in her demonic form had finally gotten behind him and yanked at his hair forcefully making him release her cousin she knew that his tamahome was lying through his teeth. and she was going to beat his ass for even thinking that he was going to get away with what he was doing. so that is something he must of known what about to happen. she was able to tell what was going on. even though it was not the lie that she senes it was the feeling that she gets while she was around tamahome. and she didnt get that normal feeling when it came down to this sort of thing. but like hell she was going to let him get away with this.

"Don't you dare believe the bullshit it is spewing out of his mouth. Its obvious he is lying! Hes under a spell like something electroshock therapy in some ways!" Demanded bella

Tamahome staggered backwards hands in his hair as if he was some sort of sling shot. He bowed his head and shook it to make the pain that he felt she was a strong one with her siz in all.. bella was immediately in front of miaka she was not going to let him harm her cousin. even though said cousin was not believing what was in front of her.. While miaka looked horrified at what bella was doing she felt the anger coming off her. as well impending death. hell she knew everyone back at the palace in konan probably was able to feel her anger and hate right now. and knew that something happened to make her this way. so she hoped that the others are on their way to help sooner or later.

"bella, what are you doing?" Asked Miaka

bella shot her a half hearted glare to show her that she was not going to let this go and that she was going to show tamahome who he was messing with and when he messed with something that belonged to her. she was in alpha female mode and she was not going to be nice or play nice with him. she was also in the goddess of death and war mode as well. this was something that you never ever want to fuck with. since the demonic, wizarding and vampiric and god and other races knew all to well. that is something he was going to learn quickly in this new tamahome will have to learn as well it seemed that they didnt even put that in his mind as if he was meant to fight them and die while doing so.

"Miaka, do you actually think the real and im useing the term and workd "real" so think on that word "real". the real tamahome would attempt to hurt you or me to just deceive nakago and yui. He is not that bright to be a spy in the inside. Is his love for you that weak?" Asked bella

bella stopped what she had said before anything else. Miaka and yui relationship was down the toilet as it was. So she didn't need to complicate things any more. bella focused all her attention the brain washed as if they used alot of electroshock therapy pushed through his brain. but then again nakago would not be so smart to be doing something about that. or even know what it was and use it as well. plus he would have to have the spell to use it as well in this sort of time.. she was more or less ashamed to even know yui for even letting this even happen to tamahome. that must of been something nakago talked into her love sick obsessed brain of hers.

"Same old isabella. You were always out to get me. I understand . but I wouldn't forget either of you. Why else would I have come here to meet you like this?" Asked Tamahome

"Oh Tamahome." Gasped Miaka

Miaka was about to run to him when bella blocked her from even going near him to have him hurt her again. and she knew in her current state with the pain in her arm and her back she would have a hard tome keeping track of her and fighting tamahome. she would have to use spirit in this when he gets his ass here.. She was not going to let her get harmed from tamahome it will shatter her heart even more and she knew that for a fact. she just cant believe what she was seeing. this is not the tamahome she knows and love. but she needed to find some way to get him to remember the true self. and maybe just maybe that the letter confessing his love would do that.

"Miaka!" Hissed bella

The harshness in bella's voice almost compelled miaka to stop in her tracks. That was a tone bella used for when she was about to jusdge a vampire or anouther being that was about to be put to death or the demontors kiss. or any one punishment for that her royal duties and her alpha female duties as well. she knew better now to disobeyed her. bella growled in anger when her cousin for her lover and soul mate, bella dashed over to her and held her back it was hard but she did it. bella used her strength from her demonic powers from letting her go anywhere near tamahome.

"bella, please! Let me go to Tamahome!" Cried Miaka

Tamahome was already standing upright as if he was one of the government special soldiers. Miaka was about determined to reach him but bella was not letting her do this it was to dangerous for her to do so. and she cant let nothing happened to her she would never ever forgive herself if that ever happened to her cousin. yes she may annoy her sometimes. but she does love her to a point.

"I know that's not the real tamahome. But please! I have the letter he gave me! Surely if he reads it again. He'll snape out of it! usagi please!" Cried Miaka

Miaka waved the letter and struggled desperately, bella however was not one to take the risk in tamahome right now. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. And she knew what brain washed people where able to do. it happened to her once with her heart taken out of her by naraku and he controled her. plus the time sesshomaru had to make her remember everything. miaka struggles the letter slipped from her hands and landed softly on the grass right in front of tamahome as if someone willed it to go to him. Miaka stoped her fit as tamahome bent down to pick up the piece of paper. Seeing that miaka wouldn't go anywhere. bella had loosened her grip on her lessen the stress on her wound. But she refused to let her go. Miaka held her breath as tamahome began to real it to himself.

"You left me that letter when you gave yourself over to Kuto. Wo ai ni, it means I love you. You wrote that yourself see?" Asked Miaka

"I wrote this?" Asked Tamahome confused.

Miaka only smiled hoping the contents of the letter would reach the real tamahome. Or the part of her brain that would help him remember who he was and who wrote the letter and the love they had for each other. bella was not going to stop keeping a eye on him she didnt trust him in his current state of mind and being brain wahsed. but then again this was something that she was not going to trust in him for the time being.. she had that sense of dread in her once more and when she sensed that she was never wrong and it normally means her getting her ass kicked badly or worst. . and knew that this was not going to work. it would take more than that letter to get him to remember who he really is.

"Wo ai ni?" Said Tamahome

Tamahome repeated himself from the contents of the letter he was seeing before him,. Miaka felt her heart skip a beat as she thought he was coming back to them with all the hope in her heart. bella felt for her cousin since what was going to happen once he is done playing her will rip her heart out and stomp all over it. and that is what will happened. since she should know herself since it happened to her by naraku and albus as well. oh she remembered the pains that sesshomaru had to take to get her back to her normal state. but then again there was alot of things that was something she could relate to..

"Do you remember?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome only smirked darkly and without further warning. Tamahome started to tear the parchement into tiny pieces and laughed darkly as he did this. Miaka felt her heart was being ripped into tiny pieces. She could only watch helplessly as he destroyed the proof of their love right in front of them. bella sighed and had that feeling of dread was real and this was it. and miaka was never going to take this well. because she would not either if it was her in that place. but this was something she took notice to as well. why the visions came the way they where. this was why she and alice was having a hard time seeing what was about to happen.

"Do you know what the character on my forehead means? Its proof that I live to protect you. I live only for you. To care for you . you're the reason for my being." said tamahome

Miaka felt numb even the tears rolling down her cheeks went unnoticed. She didnt even feel herself crying its like her mind shut down and she felt like she was lost in her own mind. miaka felt her heart being ripped like that paper. and knew that it was the end of her and tamahome. yui had won and she had tamahome like she wanted. and now she was going to have it all the love of tamahome and the beast god. bella bowed her head in prayer to her cousin deep deep sadness and that is something that she was going to shut down for.

 _"What..what happened? You promised me tamahome.. what about our plans? i..i finally gathered the suzaku seven.. we went through hell and back… but it worked out in the end we found them all… tamahome,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka held her heart as the pain was terrible. Each shred of the paper that was ripped she felt it slash her heart like a knife would. or cut with other things. she felt like her heart turned to ice and would never ever be heated to be uniced over. Tamahome was not her tamahome no more , her tamahome was gone. bella eyes went cold and glowed from her power that showed she was deeply pissed off. he was not going to get away with this. brain wahsed or not. this was not going to end well for him and she knew she would not leave her with out some wounds and maybe more.

 _"The old Tamahome I knew is gone."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka fell to her knees and let her own emotions pure out she didn't care anymore let him kill her . she would not live if tamahome was not in her life. She would never eve live again with out him by her side. she felt like the world had ended for her world. she would never ever be the same after this. how could tamahome even let himself end up like this. and how could yui do something so cruel to him to make him love her even though it is fake love.

 **"HES GONE!"** Screamed Miaka with all her pain and heart ache.

"Time to die!" Said Tamahome

Tamahome raised his nunchucks in the air and prepared to crack opened miaka head. He felt his weapon collide with something but to his dismay it was not miaka. bella in her demonic form blazing blood red eyes and had both her arms crossed blocking every hit. She had let out a loud scream of pain when tamahome attacks struck her. Blood dripped from her shaking shoulders. But bella held her ground she was not going to let him take her down. even though she is in alot of pain that she was in.. Tamahome scowled at her and wondered why she wont just freaking stay down..

"What is it with you and getting in the way. No matter I will get what I want with you bitch," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome wrapped his nunchucks around her neck making her black out, he remembered the words nakago ordered him to do. And he was going to fallow through as he ripped her pants off. his cock was already to go as he shove it into her as she screamed in pain since she was so dry and he mercifully pounded into her tight dry cavern. When he shot his cum into her he finished his orders as he made his way over to miaka to kill her since nakago took his place in his form to do what he was wanting to do and he didnt know how long he would be. he just hoped he would have another go at her.. after nakago was all tapped out and bella came back to the right state of mind. she somehow transfigured her clothing and flashed over to him. She flinched in pain from the weapon hitting her shoulder. He will die for what he had just did to her.

 **"MIAKA GO AND FIND TASUKI AND CHICHIRI AND MURAMASA AND MERCILAGO AND THE OTHERS AT ONCE!"** Ordered bella

 **"BUT BELLA!"** Protested Miaka

 **"NOW OBEY YOUR ALPHA FEMALE! YOUR COUSIN AND EMPRESS AT ONCE MIAKA!"** Demanded bella

bella knew that getting miaka away she would be able to go all out she had to do something she was not letting tamahome was not getting away with what he had done to her and she will make him feel all kinds of miaka had other plans instead of listing to the orders and she was going against something that could of gotten her punished if bella and the other were like that. Miaka went in between the two of them. She faced tamahome with her arms out stretched. She couldn't believe tamahome raped bella but she will do the eyes went wide.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WEASELY! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE HE WILL KILL YOU!"** Yelled bella

Miaka kept her eyes on tamahome. She had to accept that he was not her tamahome no more and she wanted to do something for bella even though it was not much but it is the least she could do. she wanted to do something for her cousin since she had done so many things for her and suffering so much for her. now this is the least she was able to do for the cousin she loved with her whole heart. she was even suffering from her poison and still protected her. and now she was going to help her out. she was going to protect her cousin with her life. this was something she wanted to do.

"You've always done the same for me! Now, its my turn!" Said Miaka

Tamahome sneered at this bitchs stupidity. Nakago was correct in the fact that the konan priestess was a simpleton. And damn bella felt good around his cock. He pissed nakago had to use his form to do what he did to her. but he felt sooo freaking good and wanted to go again. maybe just maybe he would be able to get her to black out again and do it again. this was something that he will do again if he gets that chance.. he wanted to have her more and was a drug to him. and that is something bella was a drug to him and seemed to be to nakago.. but not like the stupid girl priestes would even kow that was what had happened.

"Two birds with one stone. All right them." Said Tamahome

Not waiting no more tamahome charged at them ready to strike miaka only closed her eyes but held her ground this was for bella her beloved cousin. she would do anything for her. she had to show her that she had no fear. plus she wanted to die anyways. what life with out her tamahome in it.. And for hereself it was for herself to die since she didn't have her tamahome no more. bella willed herself to move it was as if everything was in slow motion as she watched everything happened in slow motion right before her eyes. bella was finally able to stand she reached out a hand trying to make it in time for her.

 **"MIAKA!"** Screamed bella

In matter of seconds miaka body fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Tamahome sneered at bella who was looking at miaka in horror. She didn't know what in the world just had happened it was all a blur. now she knew this was on she was going to not hold back no more. he done something that is from the point of no return. and now she knew that she would have to lay down a beat down now. she was not going to let him get away what he had done to her cousin. this was the last freaking straw he pushed past her anger to seeing red. she was out for his freaking blood now.

"It seemed that your stay here made you soft. Could the reason be a certain husbands of yours.?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome watched as bella stood up her power was swirling around her. Tamahome suddenly smirked cruelly it seemed that he was going to get a fair fight with her. And he wanted to have her all powerful when she did. bellas normally red and pink orbs turned into something darker and blood red. the color of spilt blood that what her eyes showed and reflected. Tamahome stepped back slightly when he felt power coming off her. For some reason he began to feel easy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Everyone flinched from feeling what they felt from kuto. This was not good someone had done something they shouldn't of to bella. Her power was flairing and she was going all out. voldemort haven't felt his daughter use this much power from the time that naraku did what she had done. he didnt know who had gotten for her to be on this side and he didnt feel sorrry for who ever was about to have their ass kicked.

"Oh no this isn't good bella is angry and who ever it is that made her go like this I don't feel bad for them." Said caius

Everyone nodded as the ones who didn't know the flair of her power was not even to the top of her powers. She was holding back but still she was in half mast in power and it seemed that who ever it was is going to get it good. hotohori never felt her use this sort of power in all his life. and he knew that was killing intent and the power that you dont want to mess with when it came down to bella.. he wondered what the hell was going on over there to make her go off like she is right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

Before tamahome could dwell on the matter bella flashed out of the way. Surprised tamahome looked around there was no sign of bella. Not even her aura. He knew her wings turned blackwith her anger. Tamahome let out a surprised groan as a powerful kick hit him in the stomach. Not a second later he felt someone elbow him on the head. Tamahome coughed out blood and tried to support himself with a hand on the ground. Trying to regain his senses. Tamahome got up in time to deflect one of her blows. They clashed again and again. Tamahome was regretting ever pissing off bella it was bad for ones health. Miaka groaned her chest and arm felt like they were on fire. Shaking her head. Miaka tried to stand but her body was numb tears filled her eyes and she shoulder to stop everything.

 **"ISABELLA! STOP!"** Cried Miaka

bella stopped her hand in midair. she used her full name and that meant that she was in pain or sad to have her call her isabella and not bella. She looked at miaka and saw that she was ok. She let out a sigh of relief but it will not stop her from beating to crap out of tamahome for what he had done she wondered why miaka was even stopping her. she needed to make tamahome learn what he had done in this new state of mind and braned washed what he did was very bad for his health and is going to have his ass kicked for it..

 _"She all right.. thank goodness.."_ thought bella

bella was flung backwards by tamahome at her feet. She could've cared less at this point in time. If miaka was well enough to yell at her then she will be just fine. There wasn't anything else left in her body to make it move. She chuckled darkly. Tamahome clinched his nunchucks and flared daggers at bella. Miaka eyes darted to bella who looked like was not taking what had happened to well and wanted to finish what she was doing.

"Please." Said miaka

bella nodded to miaka in understanding to what her cousin was asking. but that part of her she still wanted to kill him for what he had done to her cousin and the act agasint her.. There wasn't much she could do at this point in time anyways. The least she could do was look him in the eye with no traces of fear. She saw something flicker but it disappeared just as quickly. she was still thinking about him even after all that had happened. yes sure she did as well when she was like that when mamoru was but she wasnt like this.

"Lets end this shall we, and maybe round two your pussy was tight." Said Tamahome

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Screamed Miaka

There was a sound of metal against metal ringing throughout the clearing. Tamahome scowled and jumped back assessing his newest opponent. bella blinked a few times one moment she was looking up at tamahome and the next she was watching the stars. She tilted her head and recognized rest hair of her one husband. while muramasa and murcilago was holding tamahome off. thoth and loki and spirit with her son and grand kits was with miaka and chichiri making sure she was ok.

"Dearest?" Rasped bella

Tasuki didn't look back to his wife and mate he was fuming from what this little bitch had done to her. No man should touch what was his and hotohoris in that way, he was going to teach him a lesion in that. he had the sword spirit's was holding him off while he checked his wife over. and chichiri with the others was making sure miaka was ok. but his wife went off he knew that he felt her anger and her hate and pain but they took a while to find their way.

"Well it looks like you out did yourself my fire goddess." Said Tasuki

Tasuki wasn't smileing as he felt her nuzzled her head into tasuki chest. bella understood it was the protectiveness of her mate and chocking that hotohori wasn't here. As her kid and grandkits who where still in their cat form licked her nose. while thoth and spirit and loki was in their humanoid for,. and muramasa and mercilago came over he would be needed for his power to pace a barrier up so they wont get through.

"Yeah well what can you say when I see a low class warrior and a pervert I just want to smash their face in. what took you so long I sent the brats for you." Said bella

Chichiri held miaka trying to see what damage has done as tamaki and the twins transformed back while they knew that their mother and grandmother would want them to place a barrier up they had the swords at the ready. thoth sighed and so did spirit. loki was able to use his powers of a god to push up a better barrier. muramasa and mecilago was making sure they was able to check over everything since he knew tasuki would be the one to be the beating down one. wel until bella was well enough to do so.

"We were gonna come right back. No da. But it seemed we kinda got lost." Said Chichiri

bella tired smiled the twins where the one gotten them lost. tamaki was right next to his father and spirit. she would have to use him once she was able to do what she need to do. Her smile grew as tasuki was mother hening arund her. He was making sure she would stay out of this fight but he knew her too well. tasuki was going to show who he was messing with. no one harms what is his. so he was going to beat his ass for what he had done to his beloved fire goddess.

"Geez what did ya do while we were gone?" Asked Tasuki

"Oh my dearest one I had a kick ass there and maybe some more off a curve stomp there. Then a blanket party so that's it in a nutshell." Said bella

Tasuki shot is wife a glare at her joking manner. He was worried sick when he felt her powers flair like they did. Someone named zuse warned them what had happened, he was going to show who he was messing with. while tamahome wondered who the hell this guy was . and what the hell and how the hell did those other people get here. he would have to kill them as well when he is done with everything with this fool. and then again he knew he would be able to win since he had that in his mind.

"This ain't no joking matter wife. Ya need a healer and fast." Said Tasuki

bella winced in pain when he tried to move her. Tasuki saw the blood where zuse told him what had happen him anger grew more and more from seeing what this little bitch had done. Deciding not to strain her body any more until her powers refueled themselves. Tasuki settled his wife and mate next to the tree in the arms of the one sword felt her eyelids grow heavy. As tasuki kissed her forehead to let her know it will be ok. As tasuki went over to him and was ready to beat him down.

"The suzaku warriors hmph. You saved me the trouble of searching for you. I'll destroy you all once and fore all," said Tamahome.

Tamahome had a cocky smirk on his face while bella finally regain her energy from thoth healing her. she stood next to her mate who arched a brow they where waiting for another shipment to come through the she raised a hand to have spirit come to her as he flahed in his sythe form in her hands. The monk raised his head to meet the eyes of his former comrade and friend. muramasa and mercilago was not thrill at what they was seeing with the way their mistress looked. and they knew her heir and her grandkits was not taking this all to well at seeing their mother and grandmother like this. thoth and loki was pushing thier power into the barrier. it was hurting them. but they knew they would have to protect.

"Tamahome! What happened to you, no da!" Called Chichiri

Tamahome only ignored him as he shot a nearly heal bella with a scyth in her hands. and wondered where and how she healed so quickly now he had to kick her ass once again. and how did she get that weapon. While tasuki was by his wife and mates side. with spirit in his scythe form he knew that she reached him to the top leavel to he one of the weapons of lord his anger was not going to go away anytime soon. he wanted to make sure he understood who he had harmed. and that is a dangerous thing to ones health. and he better be happy that voldemort was not here right now.

"It doesn't matter how many of you are out there. I'll just be dealing with you the same way I dealt with her. Bit with out the sex that is. I don't swing that way." Said tamahome

* * *

 **" _HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO ISABELLA!"_** _roared spirit_

* * *

bella hissed in her anger while her hand tightened around her spirit scythe form as she calmed him down. he wanted her to take it along with her. So she had apart of him there with her since he had no choice to stay back home. she was making sure muramasa and mercilago and the others knew what his order was and to protect them with his life. while she was going to finish this fight wiht her husband by her side.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Nakago only watched with amusement even though yui was not there tamahome went on his orders to have him fuck the hell out of the shikon miko empress he even jacked off to it he thought she was perfect. even though he didnt even know that yui had seen everything that he and tamahome had done to her. but even though she didnt even know that he played tamahome to pretend to be him to even get the chance.

"The battle between allies has not begun." Said Nakago

Nakago chuckled darkly he was a bit baffled how she healed so quickly. and how the hell did that one guy turn into a scythe. How easy it was to manipulate their enemies with a mere drug and then brain wash them to do your that is what he wanted. plus he was happy he got to feel her around his large cock that whatelse that made him happy. he just hoped he would be able to do that once more before she ended up dead or found a way to get back home.

"Fools." Said Nakago

Nakago was standing next to yui in a pavilion. Overlooking the scene. she had just joined after he busted his load in his hand and wiped it on his pants he rather have it inside of bella making her feel is seed slidout oher her. He was starting to get hard again so he thought of yui nude and nakago junor went down. Yui clutching a piliar of the pavilion. She had been watching ever since bella regained her power and she had her ex husband turn into a scythe that was new. And nakago didn't know that she saw the whole thing of tamahome did the unthinkable three times bella didn't know but he did her three times. She hadn't told nakago about the healing of the scar in ways that bella did that and she thanked her for it. Too lost in her own thoughts yui nearly jumped at the voice.

"The drug tamahome swallowed was not merely a drug. It was made from kodoku," said Nakago

Yui looked up at him never heard of something called that before. She blinked at all the things she knew in drugs since she knew the owners of the capsule corp and they knew about everything. but she knew one thing for sure that it don't take long for bella to stay down when she was like this. so that is something they knew for sure she was ever her father child and will fight on until she died. but now that she was fighting with the scythe that was hew ex husband confused her. and she knew that those cats were human. but then again there was alot of things she is learning about these people. plus only thoth and spirit. hikaru and karou and tamaki was there the last time. but one of them are missing so he must of not of followed them this time.

"Kodoku?" Asked Yui

Nakago closed his eyes and his smirk never leaving his face. He was going to give her a lesion that was well needed to this world and this is one of the things she needed to learn on. the only thing that is with the drug is it dont work on beings like bella, their power would fight against it. so that is why he never ever did that to her. since it would be something that would of been a waist if he would have even tried. hell he tired to poison her to make her to come to their side. that didnt even work. so her that will be a hard thing to be broken,

"Would calling it as curse. Make any sense to you at all lady yui? The power of the curse controls his memories making him now hate the priestess of suzaku but his obsession was left intact for a reason." Explained Nakago

Yui felt a pang of guilt for what she had done. She didn't meant for this to happen. If she only knew that tamahome would go and do something like this to bella it was unforgivable and with her anger she would kill him. and she knew that anger and how it felt.. but she was more sick by the fact that he had done what he had done to bella. that was not right to even do to a person. she sighed and knew that tamahome would never know what he had done logically. well it would remain there for a good while. but then again she knew that he would never forgive himself when it came down to what he had just done.

"His personality had been completely remade. Nothing can reverse it now. Even the healing powers of mitsukake are of no use. Perhaps the power of her majestyshikon miko will be able to relieve him for some time and even then the curse will continue to eat away at tamahomes heart. You need not to worry lady yui. Even with her anger and hate right now she will not think or try. So she shall not hinder our plans for some time." Said Nakago

Nakago opened his eyes and continued to watch the confrontation below them. he had to say that one power attack from the scythe was rather interesting. and how in the world did he even turn into one in the first place. and how the hell did he not even notice that there was others with them. and that one boy is back He was aroused by bella fighting he had to think of yui nude each time. He smirked oh he will have her squirming under him one day. She noticed three people down there and wondered who they where she thought they looked familiar. Until the disappeared as if they went not there no more.

"The mark of the ogre will never appear on Tamahome's forehead again." said Nakago

Nakago finished his lecture rather dramatically as he looked at yui and seen her absorb everything that was said to him. Yui was thinking on what she had just done she had doomed to usagi with tamahome. and for the fact she knew how bella fights she was trained by her father. the thing with her ex husband was just new to her, and she knew for one as her time from she started out and up is very deadly and from what she found out from what she heard when she was in the book that she was far more deadly as she lived through out time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

Miaka had fainted from the trauma and was now safe in chichiri arms. The twins and tamaki used a spell to make them invisible so now one would see them and set the barrier up so that they where safe but muramasa along with mercilago and thoth and loki was used their power to boost it. Tamahome began assessing the pattern in tasuki. Surely there was a sequence. He could nakago voice in his head. Ordering him to take bella and bring her to his chambers and lock her there. bella eyes narrowed her eyes dangerously.. spirit knew she was not going to be laying out nicely for tamahome. she was not going to be holding back no showed no sign of hesitation and tamahome was barely able to block her every strike, tamahome never would of thought that bella was such a formidable opponent and it was a freaking turn on. bella was swift and precise with the scythe and tamahome was starting to being hit with gini hunter a few times gets to ya. They had only been fighting for ten minutes and he already felt tired. He may never admit it to anyone but he felt something akin to fear as their fighting continued. The feeling only seemed to grow even more as the intensity of their clashes increased. To any spectators point of view it would seem like bella was dancing and looked like an angel of death to drag tamahome to hell with her. Several cuts were already visible on his face and his clothes were sliced opened in some areas. Jumping back tamahome wiped the sweat from his chin with the back of his hand. He wasn't smirking now he now learned a lesion once again never piss off the isabella she has a great many ways to kick your ass and its bad for your health.

"Tamahome. I will ask you one question. Your fate will depend on your answer," hissed bella

"bells. he really giving us a run for our money," said spirit

bella nodded and took a defensive stance that she used when she was always in battle with spirit in this form. it seemed her daughter took this sort of scythe as well. And she spun the scythe spirit around it was a move that many knew best. spirt knew what she was trying to do. and it seemed always worked for them in the past. tasuki had to say the ex husband was useful even though he came friends with the man.. Tamahomes eyes went wide from what he was seeing she was messing with him on how she was moving with the scythe. and he hoped she was not going to be sending another power again,

 _"She was using a mind screwing move whole freaking time the evil little bitch,"_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome gritted his teeth together he may not like to admit it. Bit bella was right now he had no chance in winning again her,. spirit smirked and had to say he missed fighting like this with her. yeah it was nice to be a weaspon to lord death. and stein who happened to be his soul mate but he would never ever stop loving isabella. She was too good for him to even defeat she was powerful. but she was not going to go down with out a fight. it was her pureblood pride to not do that. while she knew that muramasa and mercilago and thoth was wanting to be by her side . but there was no way that he was able to do so she needed him to help. she needed them with loki to keep the barrier to remain strong.

"Why did you betray us?" Demanded bella

* * *

 _"dont you know the love you and miaka have together! she is your fucking soul mate man!" growled spirit_

* * *

bella wanted nothing more to wipe the smirk off his face. spirit growled he wanted to slice that smirk off his face as well. they just like they wanted to wipe the one off nakago face when she gets to that point. they all hated that man worth of passion. they also has this feeling that he was obsessed with her. And she was about to if he didn't answer her. Tasuki was still assessing the injuries on miaka she hoped her kid and grandkits and thoth and the others made sure to go by the plan.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui was biting her lip. Tamahome was being sliced to bits it seemed bella with that scythe nearly sliced his mainly goods off. And it was all her fault that this was even happening to him. She should of just listened to bella. If she had forgiven miaka none of this would be happening. It took everything in her power not beg nakago to remove the kodoku. She couldn't risk it. She would try to make nakaho think that she was still angry with miaka. And maybe just maybe she would be able to find a way to get back to miaka and watched in amusement even he did not expect bella to be this good he did seen her fight before but this was something else. but she never seen her fight like this with her ex husband she never ever knew he was able to do that.

 _"At this rate anyone could win. It doesn't really matter. The moment they lose even one of their warriors they will be powerless. If the suzaku seven cannot gather then suzaku will never be summoned. So what will you do now priestess of suzaku."_ Thought Nakago

Yui looked to see nakago was deep in thought about something. And she noticed what he was thinking about it seemed to be a good though since he was smirking if only she could get inside of his mind. but then again she would not really like what she would might see there and how he thought about the girl she thought of as a sister. so that is something she would rather like to not know about how he sees her and what he did on his speare time and what he had just done to her in tamahome from.

"Why is bella and those other people are able to use their powers? Is the seal broken?" Asked Yui

"Hmph, no the seal is still up. isabella has different powers, and it seemed that the others are as well." said Nakago

Nakago wondered if there was some sort of a seal to even block her own powers so she was powerless. but he didnt know that those other beings are poweful. and the man who can turn into a scythe. the things out there he never knew of. or read about it and never mere thought made him moan mentally with her powerless and riving under him with his huge cock pound into her. and he just went off in his pants once more. he keeps doing that no other female is able to be able to make him do that. hell he never had this many boners in his life.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight._

bella was getting more and more annoyed with tamahome not answering her. She wanted answers why her turned his back on them and not even said why he had done what he did, she had this feeling when it came down to yui and how she was thinking. and with nakago in the picture he probably would of have been the one to talk her into this to make sure that tamahome would never be the same and to give him to yui as well. but she had this other feeling that there is more to it than that. she made spirit go back to the others since he was wounded and he was needed to keep the barrier up.

"Answer me at once!" Demanded bella

Tasuki appeared beside her with his fan in his hands. He could use it as a weapon even though his fire power was turned off for this point in time while they where trying to figure out how to release the seal, he needed to be by his wife side and fight for her as well. he felt bad for spirit but he helped the best he could. while chichiri wrapped his arm he was not able to fight after that. plus not used to using his powers in kuto so they were a big hated what this bastard had done to her and what he did to someone who is now family,

"This guy doesn't deserve your mercy my fire goddess. After what he had done to you. I promised ya I will finish him off my self." Hissed Tasuki

With out another word tasuki and bella went in for an attack double teaming tamahome to weaken him enough to get him back in konan and make him to remember who he was and what had happened. Chichiri watched closely as the three of them fought on. muramasa and mercilago sighed they were not happy they had to do this. they should be out there with their mistress and be by her side to make sure she didn't get killed. but spirit was down for a count and they understood his powers was not used to being around here. but he did what he was able to do. plus next time he would be able to do this much more better.

 _"What is wrong with Tamahome?"_ Thought Chichiri

Chichiri gasped when the bandana on tamahome forehead fell to the ground and noticed that something was not there. Something that normally appeared when he was in any kind of battle. now he knew what had happened. there was something that is blocking the power he was born with. and as well his memoires of who he really is. but then again he wouldnt put nothing pass these jackasses in kuto.

 _"The ogre symbol isn't appearing like it always does when he is battle,"_ thought Chichiri

bella seemed to notice this as well. however mark or no mark tamahome would suffer at her hands and tasuki hands for what he had done to her three times she knew and was not able to do nothing since he was chocking her. this was something that proved the fact that nakago and yui had done something to him to make him do what they wanted him. and think the way they wanted him to. and make sure he only loved yui and yui alone when he truely is meant to be with miaka and that is it.

 **"ISABELLA! TASUKI! STOP FIGHTING! IT MIGHT BE TAMAHOME. BUT IT ISN'T TAMAHOME NO DA!"** Yelled Chichiri

bella and Tasuki was avoiding the punches sent his way. while muramasa and mercialgo and the others was looking at him as if saying no shit you perverted monk we figured that out before you did and that just proved their ideas. As they looked over to chichiri wondered where he was going on this one. It seemed that he had no mark but what could they do. but it was going to break miaka heart more and more.

"What are you saying? And stop distracting us! Oof!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka had opened her eyes ust in time to see bella pieced her claws and injected some poison and miasma in tamahome shoulder. She smirked darkly while she twisted her claws in his shoulder with a dark smirk on her angelic face something that she only used in battle she pushed only enought o make him feel sick and feel like hell for a few days. tamahome hissed at the sting in his shoulder. how in the world is she doing this to him. bella knew that the poitsons wont work till later if he survived the battle that is. but then again she was givign the parting gift for him.

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Miaka

Tamahome jumped apart and glared at each other. Ready for another bout tamahome was looking for worse for the wear. apparently and angered bella and pissed off bandit emperor. At this rate he was going to die and she would be crushed if that ever happened. she would never ever be the same if he was not here no more. even though he was not her tamahome not more. this was still tamahome and he was alive and well. and with all hope he would come back to her one day and break the spell he was under..

 **"NO MORE!"** Cried Miaka

bella and tasuki turned to look at miaka so did the others and wondered aht the hell was wrong with her to make her do something like this, she was desperately trying to escape chichiri and muramasa hold since he needed his help with holding her back. while the others are on barrier duty to keep it up and going. But they only clutched to her shoulders to keep her in place. As she sobbed with all the pain she felt. she knew bella understood about what she was feeling with how everyone she knew and loved watched her when she was in tamahome place. but this was completely different to how it happened to her. and that was so long ago and forgot how sesshomaru did it.

"Please don't kill him… if he dies.. if he dies.. I don't know what I'll do… **DON'T DO IT!"** Cried Miaka

Everyone looked at her with shock well other than tamahome who was still trying to regain some kind of strength back he was not going to loose to the band of merry suzaku lovers of all things. bella sighed she understood completely but she didnt know if she would be able to stop beatin him unless she wanted her to die. tasuki was gawking at what she had just asked of them. this fucker needed his ass kicked badly and she wanted them to stop from kicking his ass. this was confusing him badly its like he was hit with his own third eye and messed with his mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Yui_

Nakago snorted mentally at the way the priestess of suzaku tried to stop isabella and the other warrior from killing their comrade. He wondered why he was not even able to sense the other. but he knew for sure if she basically was not wounded and was full powered and not still healing from his nice little gift oh the poison that the dearly departed of naraku made that landed into his hands. but then again he messed with it since he had this feeling she had a cure for it. but then again there was something else how he made it was meant to make her to come to him. but he didnt think that through when it came down to a suzaku warrior having a almighty healing power.

"Even after all the pain and torment he inflicted on her and her friend. How very heroic and very suzaku and konan and lunarien like." said Nakago

Yui remembered their encounter earlier back in the room. She remembered every word that was said between the three of them. bella's words hit home and she was so wise when she always spoke. plus she would of known best to what she had felt. but bella dealt with hers differently she was a death eater in two wars plus with edward and inuyasha and naraku. and all the other countless wars she was in. so she took her anger and hate for the man as a freaking spy in a war. hell she would never ever be able to do that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

bella clinched her fangs together at the words from miaka how could she asked her to do such a thing. her alpha female side was telling her to ignore the fact her cousin had just asked her to do that. Tamahome deserved every bit of pain they where giving him. A warrior who intentionally harmed his priestess lover and as well the empress. He is not worthy of forgiveness. But still while deep in thought. bella did not realize that a punch as sent her way sending her skidding on the ground she was not going to cry her back hurt.

"Huh. Whats the matter? Where all that energy you had earlier?" Asked Tamahome

bella eyes flashed menacingly at him standing upright once more. bella threw her first husband sword to the others. Tamahome arched a brow now wondering what in the world she had planned now. he didnt understand why she tossed that over to them. but who are the others. he didnt know who they are and never ever seen him before. it seemed they knew who he was. but then again he didnt know them. he didnt know why they are even helping the little bitch suzaku priestess in the first place. she holds not candle when it came down to bella and his yui.

"Oh what is this? You think your battle skills would be match to me?" Asked Tamahome

bella hissed out her displeasure. She did not even bother to answer back to him with words and simply dived in for another round. At first they seemed to be evenly matched. However bella was having a hard time due to the the skidding on the ground. Miaka would me devastated if he was injured. Tamahome took advantage of this and was easily able to kick her in the gut and kissed her deeply slipping his tongue in her mouth while she clinched her teeth and drew blood. As he punched her in the face for what she had just pulled.

"You still wish to fight? I'm impressed," said Tamahome

Tamahome smirked everything was working to his advantage now. While bella was not ready to back down she will not loose to a low class warrior as such. She was a demon and other races elite and she was the the emperess of all of konan. princess to the voltori. the princess to the house of the moon. and princess to the snake clans.. and witch as well in the elite of things. she will not be defeated like this. it will not do in her mind she was going to have to go against her own cousin wishs this fucker was going to go down.

 _"If that stupid girl hadn't woken up in time. I might've been killed by now. Hm she might be of SOME use for now."_ Thought Tamahome

Tasuki landed a kick to tamahomes back how dare he kiss his wife his fire goddess. He knew hotohori would of done the same thing if he was here she was their wife and mate not no one else's. tamahome sneered with both of his opponents limiting themselves. It would be a piece of cake and a walk in the park now. Miaka felt torn. She didn't know what to do or think. She didn't want bella and tasuki to be beaten up by tamahome, but she didn't want tamahome to get killed either she knew bella was holding back and it was putting her in a bad place. Miaka let out a cry when bella suffered a blow from the nunchucks. Then she was struck down with tamahomes boot pushing her face into the dirt. While he sent tasuki flying into a huge tree.

"Unfortunately for you. I have no reservations with using my weapons and then I will fuck all the wholes in your body until you burst out with my cum." Hissed Tamahome

Tamahome stroked himself a little through his pants until he came all to quickly. Then he raised his nunchucks and hit bella relentlessly. bella clinched her teeth together blood trickled down her head and from her back she had tears streamed down her face she will not give him the fact of her crying out in pain. She could feel her own bones breaking with every strike. she will not give this low class warrior the pleasure in hearing her cry and suffer under his beatings.

"She will be killed. guys do something. We cant let her get beated up like this." Cried Miaka

they all brows furrowed they couldn't do much and they tried to send a patronus but something was blocking it they had to think of something and quick bella was going to die. muramasa and mercilago was growling how dare he harm their mistress like this. but he knew one thing for sure he would have to use the shikon jewel if it came down to it to get them home. their mistress made sure they kept it on them so he would be able to protect it if anything happened to her. plus they had the connection to her powers so he would be able to use it as well.

"I cant! And even if I could somehow intervene at this point or any of us in that matter wont make any difference. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka turned to the scene before her the twins and tamaki had tears in their eyes from seeing what is happening to their mother and grandmother. thoth and spirit and loki had tears in their eyes as well. they cant watch something like this it hurt to much to see her like this. Tasuki looked like he was forcing himself back. bella apparently suffering the brunt of tamahome actions. It was clear that bella was trying to distract tamahome. She was awake that tasuki was having a hard time in deciding what to do while he watched her be beaten. Tamahome just took the advantage.

"Tamahome stop this your hurting them!" Cried Tamaki

Tamaki tears streamed down his face so did his ousins and he took noticed that the others was as well. how could he do this to her. He was not even able to call his mother here because if nakago stupid ass. They don't want to loose their didnt want to lose this mistress either but he knew he had to obey her orderes to keep them safe. but tamahome seemed to be not even careing what he was even doing to her. its like he was enjoying it to much it seemed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Yui_

Yii closed her eyes and turned away. She couldn't bear to watch her best friend she thought of as a sister be beat by the man she loved dearly. This wasn't the tamahome she and miaka had fallen in love with. She didn't want this. Nakago continued to observe with a smirk. he was enjoying the issue he had made. and it was all in his brillient plan for them to suffer. and the suffering the priestess of suzaku is suffer. oh he loves his very large brain and the things he thinks of.

 _"Hmph so this is how it all ends."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago watched even though he would be able to heal her once she was able to be moved. She will be resistant for a while but he planned to break her and make her his and only his. so he hoped she would be beated down enough so he would have her all to himself. that is what he wished but there is something always come about and messes with his plans and his wishes. so he was holding his breath to make it not happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

Tasuki coughed and groaned. Miaka words bothered him and took a little more time before he let go of his fan. He was visibly trembling in frustration his was was being beaten. Part of his wanted to ignore miaka words. This tamahome character deserved to die, he hurt miaka. And he is hurting his wife more and more. Even molested her. And his wife was gonna die at any rate. Shutting his eyes tasuki grounded his teeth together before he rushed into battle again. he was not going to lose his serenity fan still in his hand. He wasn't going to use the flames but he was going to damn well make that bastard taste iron. and he knew he was tapped out on his other powers at this point in time. Tasuki reached tamahome and swung the iron fan acrossed his cheek causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Taking the chance he hauled his wife to her feet. He made sure to let her in this fight since he knew she will not give up. bella coughed blood and strained to open her eyes. Tasuki hoisted her up so that she was draped over his shoulder while he held the fan in the other hand.

"Oh I see the whore is still alive." Said Tamahome

Tamahome had blood trickle down the side of his cheek, while tasuki smirked at the thought that this bastard was disappointed that his wife was still alive it would take more than that to kill her off. and he was going to get him back for even calling her a whore. how dare he even call her that. he was beneath them. he should be groveling for forgiveness to her for all he had done to her and her cousin. but he knew the little fucker would not be doing that.

"Sorry to disappoint ya." Said Tasuki

Tasuki shot a meaningful look at chichiri and the others. He nodded hesitantly to make sure they understood what to do. Miaka catching on what he was trying to say for them to do. muramasa and mercilago and the toehrs was restraining themselves for doing anything that goes for them to disobey their mistress orderes. or well orders for any other reason as well. but they hates to see their mistress in this current state it was killing them from the inside to not even be able to help her with the fight,

"We cant just leave you here!" Cried Miaka

Tasuki turned his back to them. He knew that bella and himself would be able to take care of this bastard, and he was sure as hell he was going to make him feel a world of pain for what he had done.. and the thing is they tried everything and it is all blocked as if they planned to leave them here to die or whatever sick plan they had for them. bella knew tamahome was going to be having a fun night few the next two days with the amount of poison and miasma that she injected into him. but she was not even close to being done. and this was not going to end this way she was going to make tamahome fell more pain.

"We will take care of this. You guys find an escape." Demanded Tasuki

Chichiri took his place with miaka and the others as well. It seemed mercilago truened herself into her sword form and will be infused with bella's powers to help them leave when they had a way to escape the hell they where in. before they could do anything . red jagged bolts of electricity shocked through the five of them. Chichiri brows creased he heard muramasa and the others complain,mercilago bitching in her sword form in his mind that she was not pleased in this..

"Its him he around here somewhere! The guy is a pain in my ass!" Growled Tamaki

Hiakru used the spell bella invented and they vanished for a much safer place to hide until the plan something out to get them all out of there and back home to get medical appeared in front of tasuki and bella and spirit since he got hid hard to knock him out of the scythe form.. Tasuki and bella cursed they knew he didn't have the strength to fight tamahome and nakago at the same time. and the shikon jewel is the only thing that would be able to get through the barrier that the stupid jack ass has up from them form leaving. and they might have to make the sword spirit's us it to get them out of this before they end up dead and he didn't want to die again anytime soon.

 **"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"** Growled Tasuki

Nakago on the other hand was prepared for him. A simple release of energy and tasuki and bella was sent flying into a tree. in which bella took the whole force of the tree and tasuki body she hissed in pain and he felt bad for even harming his wife even more. but then again he knew she was going to flip sooner or later. and say be dammed with what her cousin wanted her to do.

"Moron I turned your fire power off. He was an annoying distraction wasn't he?" Asked Nakago

Tamahome only smirked from what nakago had just said. In the bushes chichiri hand was over miaka mouth. Letting only a muffled sound. But they couldn't let her scream to have them found. the others was almost tempted to knock her out for her own good. well mercilago couldnt since she was in sword form so she would have to make the others do that honor for her since she was getting a mega headache. and she had to think of everything that is needed to be done to get some sort of connection to make them get back home from here. plus they would have to break a seal as well..

"Just hold on aunt miaka we cant let mama and papa tasuki sacrifice go to waste. and your starting to get on the others nervs so hush it or we knock you out." hissed tamaki

mercilago started to glow a bright pink and green color and that gave chichiri and idea. He could use bella and mercialgo power together he didnt know that mercilago had the shikon jewel on her in which will draw power off bella. and those powe sent to the others to see if they would be able to bypass the barrier to give them a opening. Nakago scanned the area and called out to see if he could get them go leave their hiding place

"Your name is chichiri right? the rest of you might as well give up there is no way you can break this barrier." Said Nakago

Chichiri didn't like to use bella power like this since she had little left but it was the only way at this point in time as he took mercilago advice since she told him that she had the shikon jewel on her if anything had happened to her he would keep it on her. so if they do this it would be basically going to be drawling off bella's life force. but this is what she wanted them to do. and there was not much else they could do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Chiriko was playing his flute knowing that he was annoying people with it, but he didn't care at this point in time even though he was pissing off some powerful people in this place. and voldemort and some of the others are plotting to murder the flute playing warrior. it was getting on their nerves when it came down to them wanting to shove it where the sun dont shine. and not even carlisle or stien or szayel not even mayuri would be able to take it out when they are done with that off key awful flute player.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO MURDER THE LITTLE BRAT IN HIS SLEEP! AND THEN SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DONT FUCKING SHINE!"** Roared grimmjow and kenpachi

Hurried footsteps sounded in the halls as some of the others brusted into the room. And wondered why in the world was screaming like that. It was grimmjow and kenpachi this time who screamed. nnoitra, ikkaku and yumichika pounced on them so they didnt kill the flute playing suzaku warrior. while the rest just sighed and knew it was true they would have done it as well since they hated the ever so annoying sound of the stupid flute and ram it so far up his ass that none of the doctors in their group would be able to take it out. he would not even be able to shit it out either..

"What's going on here?" Asked Chiriko

In the center of the throne room floated mecilago in his sword form glowing pink and green. the green being from the former espda who loved her passed it down to her.. byakuya knew that sword and the everyone all bowed from the sense of the shikon jewel power. they felt sick if he had the shikon jewel something had to happened since that is the back up plan when it came down to it. voldemort fell to his knees with bellatrix and regina with wide eyes this was not happening. their daughter one sword spirit in her sword form with the power of the shikon no tama, that was something she did when she was badly wounded and her sword spirits are trusting enough to hold onto it.

* * *

 _"Everyone can you hear me!" Said mercilago_

* * *

Everyones eyes went wide when they heard mercilago voice they were wondering why she sounded like she was about to murder somoene. but then again the one sword spirit is protective of isabella and those around her. but why was she even in her sword form and not use any other form of travel. alice was trying her hardest to see what was going on. but all she was getting was fog still she cursed this was not supposed to happened. she hated that her powers are being blocked from not seeing nothing that she needed to see. it was like that since they decided to go over to kuto.

* * *

 _"I'm using my mistress shikon jewel she gave it to me before anything happened. it was easier and used less power in my sword form and her power is pushing through me for us to break through the barrier. Chichiri told me to tell you that you all needed to break the barrier on your end." Said mercilago_

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

Hotohori and voldemort nearly fell over that was isabella voice in pain and suffer they knew that scream all to well.. She sounded like she was in pain and wounded. Hotohori fell back into the seat of his throne feeling like he was going to have a heartattack. While voldemort was gathering everyone along with a few others so they were able to do what is needed to get her out of the fight that she was in. she was being hurt and that didnt sit well to them. this was something that they will make who ever it was suffer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

bella was breathing heavily she could feel her power from the shikon jewel since it was connected to her soul it was draining more for the fact that they took her idea and used mercilago and the shikon jewel to break through to the others. The wounds she received from tamahome were taking their toll on her body. She knew she could last much longer. Tasuki already hurt badly. They were tired and terribly wounded. It was only a matter of time before they collapsed, nakago and tamahome were aware of this fact as well. nakago fired another energy blast to the bushes revealing the prey tasuki attepted to stop him but bella was quicker.

"Don't you fare harm any of them I will kill you." Hissed bella

Nakago ignoring her as he officially walked calmly toward miaka who was gripping on to loki the others who was busy at the moment. Chichiri held onto them tightly knowing this shall be their end now if they didn't have the pathways they needed. Just when everyone thought this was going to be the end. A strong red light appeared with red light. It was accompanied by a familiar sound. Miaka recognixed it to be chirikos flute. Chichiri wasted no time in casting the spell with a single gesture. The sword constructed a red and jewel sphere from the shikon jewel to send them all home. In a flash tasuki and bella were safely inside with them. Miaka cried as she saw just how hurt they all were.

"It'll be all right.. don't cry for me." Said bella

bella finally fell unconscious from the power that was draining from her since she was transporting them back to konan through the powers of the shikon jewel. in which is connected to her very soul and powers. so yeah this is going to take alot of of her. and muramasa was keeping the connection open for them. thoth had her head in his lap with tamaki cried into his mother chest. while spirit was trying to calm down her grandkits. plus she knew one thing was that her father would be deeply pissed about this. While miaka speared one last glance at tamahome before they leave this place.

 _"They did this.. for me… oh tamahome.. I ran to him.. reached out my hand to him… and he hurt bella and tasuki… he hurt his own allies.. face reality miaka hes a different person now…. No matter how much you scream that you love him.. he doesn't want to hear it and wont reach him. I will never reach tamahome again! and so.. and so… and so.. goodbye my love… goodbye forever… i'm saying goodbye one last time.."_ thought Miaka

Miaka and the others began to fade with the crystal orb they all returned home to get treatment from their wounds and rest from their battle warn maybe think of a way to get tamahome to remember who he is and maybe get a worst punishment for something like this topped everything off. he should of known this would of happened. he was warned what yui would have done to get what she wanted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome, Nakago and Yui_

Leaving tamahome and nakago standing in the clearing. Yui came up to them and stood behind tamahome as she sighed feeling alone that bella had left but then again she felt bad for what she had done to wanted her to remain here to be with him. but like always nothing goes to his plannes. but he would never ever give up to keep her by his side. Nakago closed his eyes before turning to tamahome.

"A narrow escape. We nearly destroyed all of them. And we nearly had the shikon miko in our hands. Hm?" Asked Nakago

Nakago eyes widened in shock as he noticed tears where streaming endlessly down tamahomes face as if something inside of him of his old self felt like he was left behind why in the world did the kodoku not stop it. or maybe it was the power of the shikon jewel power since it was the way they are basically transporting them home. so the shikon jewel could of triggered some sort of memory in tamahome to make him feel something.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

"Hm?" Asked Tamahome

Taamhome put a hand to his face and touched his tears as if he didn't know what he was doing. And he looked at the moistness on his fingers from his tears as he looked at him as if he was a mindless robot. its like he didnt understand what he was feeling. and why he was crying from seeing them leave like this. it was all confusing to him as if he was never ever teached this to him when he was growing up. or a mindless robot that he had turned into when he took the drug well what forced down his throat.

"What is this? Strange. I just suddenly started t cry." Said Tamahome

Nakago frowned and had to think on this one, no one has ever made it through a kodoku poisoning and came back to their former mindset. So this was baffling to him why tamahome was acting the way he was. he had to think on this one. there was alot to think on why he would even cry from the sight seeing them leave other than the shikon jewel. but that was the only thing he culd think of right now.

 _"Is it possible? Could his feelings be stronger than the kodoku?"_ Thought Nakago

Nakago left to go back to the palace he had some poundering to do. and alot of thinking to do at the feeling of having him being inide of bella as well. While yui helped tamahome back to his chambers in the palace it so she could attend to his wounds that was inflicted on his body. plus he was going to be in for a long night when it came to having two type of poison injected into him.. she had to make sure nothing gets infected. plus she had a few more things that was given to her to help her through all of this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan._

When the light died down everyone gasped at the sight of them. Hotohori and voldemort rushed over to bella and saw she wasn't even awake. Hotohori cried into her chest while tasuki was carried off. while voldemort was not pleased at the sight of his daughter. while bellatrix and regina was crusing the death of the asses of kuto. they would have to put tasuki in another room for the time being until they all get healed.

"angel please be ok! you better not die on me!" Cried Hotohori

"princess you better be ok. I will not loose one of my daughter that fucker is going to pay." Growled Voldemort

While szayel had a stetcher as they carried her out so that he will have the treatment that she deserved while madam pomfrey was checking over tasuki but bella was worst off than anyone else. spirit was taken off to another place to get healed as well. While miaka was in her father's arm's with her mother and brother around her and nuriko. even though he wanted to make sure bella was ok. but ayame gave him a look to make sure he remained where he is since the others are going to be in and out of the room.

"And where is Tamahome?" Asked Nuriko

Miaka clutched to her father tighter to her father as she sobbed brokenly as aro saw the bonds with miaka nd tamahome and sighed sadly it seemed that kuto had damaged quite a bit. all that she had seen and watched. while tamaki his father and the others are explaining what had happened and what they had seen over in kuto so they could come down with a idea on why tamahome had turned the way he had .

"I have said goodbye to him." Whispered Miaka

"What do you me baby?" Asked Ceres

"I told Tamahome goodbye forever one last time." Cried Miaka

charlie rocked his daughter back and forth while she sobbed her broken heart while all of them where plotting revenge further on tamahome. He will pay for this and what they found out what he did to bella that will even be more angered people. and the exploding started as well. it seemed there is alot of pissed off people right now. charlie and the ones with miaka will have to wait until later to rid of their anger.

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

* * *

bella slowly opened her eyes and tried to roll over. But she was being held by someone. bella smiling slightly at the sight that met her. Mitsukake and szayel broker her out of her thoughts it seemed they have been watching over her. she wondered how her other husband was doing since he might not have been healed yet sine they might not have anymore potions and other stuff until the next shipment comes through the portal that they need when they have to do stuff.

"How are you feeling my friend?" Asked szayel

"Yes are how are you feeling?" Asked Mitsukake

"I feel like I was hit by crusio from the albus and naraku along with inuyahsa and edward me in battle." grumbled bella

Szayel only snickered and now he understood how she felt and the albus, inuyashsa, naraku and edward has a way to making you feel pain when he gave his victims the good old crucio and he knew how it felt as well, and then again he never ever met naraku and inuyasha when she was around. but he never cared for the stories and the memories when it came down to when he was able to view them when she showed them to them all. but he was the one who got the joy to see edward burned to death slowly with fox fire.

"Is thre any new news on Tamahome?" Asked bella

Mitsukake looked over at szayel he had been getting along with him since the two met he had learn some new things from everyone he had met, even his medical treatment where more advanced now. well other than everyone was plottong out his punishements. but he should of known that something like this was going to happen to him. they warned him about that girl and her feeling for him and the nakago guy just jumped at the chance to do what he wanted.

"Yes I think it's a internal brainwashing. And it think its under the influence of something called Kodoku," said Mitsukake

Szayel had been reading up on this mind control drug thank merlins saggy balls that the naraku and the other evil fuckers out there. didn't know of something like this hell there would be brain washed witchs and wizards all over the damn place. he wouldn't mind to even do some test on it to see what they could find out about it. well if they even get the chance to even to do that. they would take the chance in a heart beat to find something knew about this sort of thing.

"I have healed your serious wounds. And some of your power has as well. and believe me we were having a hard time with Tasuki so if you would like to know. thanks to you mother and the trusty iron frying pan." Said Szayel

"But you will be uncomfortable for a few more days or maybe less. You received real bad beating from tamahome and don't forget in your vaginal area was damaged but my powers was able to heal that and being watch by hotohori and your father and ayame. I'm shocked your even still alive you are rather remarkable lady you know that. Said mitsukake

bella blushed deeply it seemd that he was trying to flirt with in the world is it with men and wanting to be with her and falling for her. even though she would not see them like that. the last three one a cheater who is her friend and ex husband a gay lord death and lucius who is dead. She wondered how miaka was doing it seemed that her heart took a impact of tamahome. she was worried for her poor poor cousin and her broken heart that would never be repared. she must be takeing this so hard right now..

"Yes sadly it takes a lot to kill me off. Bit tamahome was a good fight in that form. But how is miaka doing?" Asked bella

Szayel and mitsukake sighed they felt bad for her. She had her heart ripped into two from what tamaome had done. They took bellas memories to see what had happened and now they had to find something to bring him back. what tamahome had done was something that broke her heart. and very tramatic as well. if he survives and returned to himself he would not like what was going to come down to him when he returned back to his formal self and back home they all have a hefty price for his punishment on his head.

"We have already attended to Tasuki orhime is resting it is taking a lot for us to heal his wounds. He had received less serious wounds. plus spirit got light wounds but he will be ok." Said Mitsukake

"Miaka only had a broken arm. I healed that but we cant heal a broke heart. True loves sting is something we all feel." Said szayel

bella put her face in her hands she felt bad for miaka and didn't know how to solve something like this. She needed to help her and find a way to heal something that might now be able to be healed. As szayel and mitsukake left to go and check on miaka. Hotohori woke up he lifted his head and looked around and then finally realized that his wife was indeed awake. he thought he was hearing her voice again and then realize that she was still knocked out. his eyes went wide at the sight to be seen.

"angel?" Asked Hotohori

"Yes dearest heart I'm your not imagining me being awake." Said bella

"Oh thank the four gods my love. I thought lost you, you have been asleep for days. My love." Cried Hotohori

Hotohori sat behind her as he pulled her down on his chest so he was able to run his figers through her hair while tasuki had to be in another room since his injuries where hard to heal. and they had to knock him out from time to time to keep him from not leaving the room that he was in, unless he gets the potion again and be out for a few hours or a day or two depending on how much they decided to give him at the time. one time szayel was so annoyed he gave him enough that he was asleep for two days.

"How is Miaka doing?" Asked bella

Hotohori sighed he had his arms around his angel waist as he rubbed her stomach since she gets sick with the one potion that is given to her. he imaged that their child being there. and knew that he knew what they looked like in the future so he would see her full with them. plus he knew tasuki kids as well. He felt for miaka and he knew that bella is not done with tamahome yet. hell he was in with everyone for the plotting of revenge against nakago and the extreme punishment that will come down if he even survives to come back to himself, or come back home his tail between his legs.

"From what I heard from molly that she is fine phtsically. She only had a broken arm. From what charlie had said." Explaind Hotohori

bella only nodded as she sighed she had to find a a way to fix all of this. She wanted to know one more thing something she knew that miaka was dealing with right now. she knew that tamahome had done more damage to her heart than to her arm. and that is for sure she was tramatized by what she had seen and watched. hotohori sighed and knew that she was feeling bad for her cousin but he knew she understood since she had to deal with that sort of thing when naraku was that is something he would never ever would end up.

"And how about emotionally?" Asked bella

"From what ayame and regina and snow had said that she keeps saying she is fine. But they knew she was lying through he teeth." Said Hotohori

bella sighed now knowing that it had hit to that point. Now they needed to have to keep a eye on her so she didn't go off and try to kill her self it was what she had done long ago. and rei knew miaka all to well and they knew when she lied to them. plus she never ever been a good lyer. so they would have to wait for her to open up to them. but never ever leave her alone. in the current state she is in she could do about anything. like kill herself from the thought of never ever seeing her beloved again. or even worst run back to kuto so she was able to get herself killed.

"Yes I imagen so. Tamahome did a number and a lot of mental damage on her. A tramatic injury to her hear. We just need to keep a eye on her so she don't do nothing stupid." said bella

"How do you know about this?" Asked Hotohori

bella only sighed as her eyes looked distant as she showed him the memories it was better to show than explain once she was done he held her ever more so close to him. she knew that she suffered so much. and that is never ever going to be a good thing that will be on tamahome head. plus she missed out on the plotting meetings. and she wanted in on the punishments as well. she has some things she wanted to do to him once she gets her hands on him. she already knew there was going to be a rather nice line to get him back for all he had done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was changing the bandages on tamahome as she was hitting the place where bella had stabbed him with her claws and put her poisons in him he finallycalmed down as if came out of his system. and he winced in pain from how much pressure she was putting on the room. plus it seemed her wounds helped her miss the vitel parts of him. or she purposely did it only to get a cheap shot in. she never knew what she was thinking when she was in battle, and that is a place yui never ever wanted to see in her sister mind. that is a place she would prefer to remain far far away from.

"Ouch!" Hissed Tamahome

"Oh are you ok Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Yui asked out of concern one of her hands held a wet cloth. And the other hand held on tamahomes chin to steady it. Tamahome hissed out in pain again. it seemed that bella really did beat the respective crap out of him. but she knew for fact that she was still holding back from what she was doing. and she took more than tamahome. but she knew that she only did it for her cousin. but she knew that she was on the edge of letting her own blood lust to take over. so tamahome better be dammed lucky that they escaped before that took over.

"Yes I'm ok. These are just mere scratchs and not so bad really." Said Tamahome

Yui went over to the wash basin and washed the blood from it. Even though she had been tending to the wounds she still had to clean up dry blood here and there that had leaked out. mere scratches his ass. bella beat the living hell out of him he could have died when it came down to it. but she only held back to only let him live for miaka sake and not his own. since she was ready and hell bent on his murder and take his head back home and mount it to her wall suzaku warrior be dammed she woundnt care.

"Just one more minute I would of killed usagi and Tasuki." Growled Tamahome

"Even if you killed bella and Tasuki and the others. You wouldn't have wanted to kill miaka though." Said Yui

Tamahome looked at her with confusion and wondered what the hell she was going on about. not as if he wanted to kill of bella. hell he knew that nakago wanted to have her for his own as well. hell he and nakago had their chance to do that to her and dammed it felt soooo good to do that. even though they wished to do that again one day. He didn't even know what she was talking about, why would he not want to kill miaka for isn't she the person he hated with all his being.

"What are you talking about Yui?" Asked Tamahome

"Its true. Well at the time maybe. With all the crying in all. It was because miaka was leaving you wasn't it?" Asked Yui

With out another word tamahome grabbed yui and pinned her on the bed. Even though he was not attracted to her to get him hard enough but he had things to help him get by. but he had to keep her happy. so he might as well bite the bullet and do this and she would be happy for the rest of the evening. she needed a bath though she reeked. but then again he was not going to tell her that. the last time he had she ran out crying and he was ina five hour long lecture from lord stick up his ass about how to treat the woman he loved and the priestess of seiryuu or he was be put to death his life was worthless in his eyes.

"Tamahome what are you doing?" Asked Yui

"Remember I told you I only belong to you. And only you." Said Tamahome

Yui blushed deeply at tamahomes confession to her even though it was the same one he gave to miaka. Her thoughts were cut short when tamahome covered her lips with his. Oh how long she had waited for him to do this. Yui turned her head so he could have access to her neck. and she knew this was all fact emotions as if the drug was making him feel what she wanted him to feel. it just felt so wrong and then again she knew she should be happy he was even touching her like this. so she was confused at the thoughts and what she wanted to happen. maybe it might be best that he was like this and he was going to remain hers forever and ever. so she needed to thank nakago one these days for this.

 _"It is true that Tamahome belongs to me now, but this Tamahome is,"_ thought Yui

Tamahome raised his head to look at yui. When he was about to lean in for another kiss to yui. Until he heard a voice in his mind and the face of miaka was there in his mind taunting him. even though tamahome was thinking about bella to keep a freaking boner and get through this and try not to think of how much she stinked of ass and fish. he was trying his best to keep his barf down. so he continued to so she didnt think of nothing of his own thoughts so he contined to normal thing to keep her happy and then barf after he was done and over with the smell.

* * *

 _"Goodbye… goodbye."_

* * *

Tamahome clinched his eyes shut with miaka face in his mind. He got up and turned away from yui. Yui propped herself up. Confused at why tamahome had stopped what the was doin. Before she could even ask what was going on. Tamahome walked away from her he needed to understand why the hell he was seeing her face and hearing her voice. and why it was even affecting him so dammed much. why is his heart aching from the thought of her face and thoughts and her voice. hs head felt like it was going to explode from all these thoughts but he cant let the big mouth know what he was feeling and thinking. he neeed to kill miaka and he would be abl eto move on.

"I'm sorry yui" Said Tamahome

Oddy enough yui was happy to see tamahome leave. With him like this was creepy it was like he was a emotionless robot and it was not the tamahome she was used to. She would do anything to have that tamahome back. but all in all she was just happy he was gone and doing something. he was giving off the creeps to her. its like he was a mere robot now no warmth nothing left in him. its like everything that was tamahome was no more. and was replaced by what the drug she have to him that changed him from the tamahome she fell in love with tand the robotic tamahome that nearly was killed by her friend whos he thought of as a sister. she sighed and rolled over and needed to think this over she knew that bella would be disappointed in her if she ever found out it was her who made him like this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome stood down the hall he had a lot on his mind,. Clutching the ribbion that belonged to miaka. He growled in annoyance and wondered why the hell he was feeling the way he was feeling. and why he was felling about her like this. its like everything in emotions was trying to tell him something, but he didnt understand it as if there was something in him that was telling him that this was not him. but he was ignoring it to have thoughts of her mangeled and murdered blood covered body. and maybe dismembered as well and bring her ugly head on a silver platter to nakago to show him that he did the job well.

 _"Why do I keep getting that girl out of my mind? I have to kill her off right away ill better go and find her." T_ hought Tamahome

Tamahome turned on his heal to go and hunt down nakago to see if he would be able to tell him where to hunt down miaka. He was going to finish her off once and for all. And he will be free of her from his mind. he was going to act on his murdering thoughts and go and see nakago and ask him to go to konan to kill miaka and rid her from his mind and emotions. and bring her head back on a silver platter for him so he was able to mount her head on his wall. and maybe the gift of bella for him as well for letting him go to konan to do this. even though he would be walking into a war zone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

bella and hotorhori was watching a movie in their chambers with tasuki wheeled in there after he woke up from his last drugging. he was more or less awake to spend time with his wife since she was his wife as well as hotohoris. They where enjoying their time alone. They drifted off to a comfortable silence after all the people who came in. until the doors to their chamber was opened tamaki and haruhi ran in looking like something had happened. bella arched a brow at her two kidss and wondered what happened to make them look like this.

"Mama we cant find aunty miaka no where!" Cried Haruhi

bella flashed out of the room she knew what she was going to do. She didn't even bother to hear nothing. While hotohori ordered his step son and step daughter to gather everyone. she was going on a hunt for a weasely brained fool for what she was about to do. she needed to stop her before she did anything else stupid, while hotohori and tasuki was about to reas the letter that miaka had left behind for them to know that she is about to kill herself for the loss of her soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella_

bella ran around outside not even caring she was in her silk pajamas and they were sticking to her like a second skin from the pouring down rain. She had to find miaka before she did something she would end up regretting in the end. She didn't need to kill herself she had her family and friends here with her. that would let nakago and yui know that they had won the war against them. she understood how she felt but this was not the answer how to go about this. so she needed to save her and knock some common sense into her before she was a gonner.

 **"MIAKA!"** Cried bella

She ignored the stinging of the harshness of the icy cold of the rain. bella continued to scan the area to see if she could from her stupid cousin who was to much like her father side of the family. just like a weasely to do something like this. she had to stop her before this was going to end for her. she knew that tamahome woudl come back in some way shape or form.. She made it to the river and twisted around and gasped from the sight she had seen before. her. she didnt go the drowning way that is the most stupid way to go about it. she sighed and knew this was going to be painful.

 _"Oh dear merlin no."_ Thought bella

bella flashed to the waves praying to every god out there that she was not under that icy cold water. As the sounds of waves hit and gotten louder. She saw a vision of miaka walking into the river. bella made her sore and pained body reach out to make her stop. But she was to late. Miaka was takin by the waves but bella slipped on a wet rock and fell on to the river bank and into the pain filled icy cold water. she hissed in pain from the pain of the icy cold needles picking at her skin as she looked arround for her.

 _"Damn it all to hell and freaking weasleys are going to be the death of me. I guess you never could get rid of the clumsy bits can ya."_ Thought bella

Knowing her father was trying to kill miaka father for her having to go out like this. He was always protective over her . Along with his grand children and grandchildren as well. Even though he was protective over the miaka as she dived into the river to see if she was underthere. she needed to knock some common sense into her to make sure she understand that all is not lost. there might still be hope for tamahome to come back to them. but they would just need to find a way to get him back in his current drugged brain washing that has happened to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Hotohori came in time to see his wife dive in to the river. He to dived into the river as well. ignoring the stinging coldness of the water. He was searching for the two only to find both of them. As he finally made his way to them as he watched his wife used a cero to slice the sea weed as he took her in his arms along with miaka as well. usagi sent a kai blast sending out of the river as the others finally made it there. Voldemort marched up to his only daughter and was going to lecture her on being so careless in her current state of health.

 **"PRINCESS YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED WITH THE HEALING OF YOUR BODY. YOU NEARLY GAVE THIS OLD SNAKE A HEART ATTACK!"** Ranted and raved Voldeort

Voldemort yanked his daughter out of his one son in law arms. as szayel fed charlie daughter potions. But he was more or less concerned about his little princess she was one of his heirs. regina lecturing bella on what she had done. they sent ayame back to let tasuki know that she was ok. and as well miaka. while ceres was ready to lecture her own daughter for the stupitiy she had done. but she might just let this one go for the time being since it was something she did out of heart ach.. As they all left to go back to the palace so they could get bella and miaka in some dry clothing. and as well the rest of them as well from the rain..

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the border of Konan borders._

Rain poured continually as a black clad figure stepped on the muddy cliff that over looked the konan capital. He was there for a few reasons one to feel the shikon miko around his hard cock again and kill the whore suzaku miko. he was hoping it would be a quick kill so he would be able to do what he wanted before he turned her over to nakago, he just hoped that nakago would share with him. because he wanted her as well. so for his job well done maybe he would be nice enough to let him have some time to time with her. if the plans go as he wanted them.

 _"So this is the capital of konan, hm,"_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome smirked darkly as he was thinking of all the evil that he was going to be doing this rainy night. And the pleasure made him shilver the memories of the sex he had made him want wouldnt be fair if nakago gets to tap that sweet ass. he wanted to have his chance with her as well for the troubles he was going through to off the people who nakago wanted him to kill. so just for doing this he would atleast let him do that sweet little tail shikon miko a few times, and share her because he is doing his dirty work and getting his own ass kick to make his wishs to come true.

 _"I'm coming for you priestess of suzaku and you isabella, this time you will die well after I fuck you a few times."_ Thought Tamahome

Lightning flashed behind him making him looked dark and evil with the impure thoughts that ran through his brain washed mind. No one in the palace knew what is going to happened that night. he felt so giddy at the mere thoughts that he would be able to do to her. maybe he and nakago would be able to double team her. he was happy for the cold rain because it was chasing away his boner. he sighed as he continued on his way to the palace so he would be able to get the dirty work done and over with. slice the head off of all of them put them in the back tie up the shikon miko and then head back home. and maybe stop here and there and fuck her. he nodded meantlly and continued on his way.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

* * *

After the events from yesterday the two girls have not awaken. Voldemort and hotohori and tasuki stood by bella side. even tasuki was wheeled in to be by his wife side. Not even tamaki and the twins not even left her side once. They where worried about their mother and grandmother. While their other brother and sisters where trying to do research on helping tamahome. they had not came up with anything just yet. so this was something they is going to be a learning thing for them. while muramasa and mercilago and the other sword spirits was helping out as well since they had nothing to do at this point in time.

"Can't believe that Miaka pulled something like this." Said Keisuke

miroku only nodded to what was said it was shocking to see miaka do something like this. he sighed and knew that there was alot that miaka had happened in such a short time. he looked over to his mate sango and sighed she shook her head to let him know it was not the right time. While charlie stood next to his daughter he was nearly killed by voldemort and he could understand why. ceres was heping witht he research team with finding out what happened to tamahome and this drug and how to bring him back.

"Yes but what could we have done brat. My princess went after her." Growled Voldemort

Even though she was much like his he was never ever stopped thinking of his daughter as his little girl. Neither would his grandkids and great grand kits either. They where his heirs and he was protective of all his heirs. but one this for sure he was pissed off that she did what she did while she was still healing. she was to much like him and yes it made him feel fatherly pride from time to time that his heirs are like that. hotohori and tasuki looked over to their father in law and wondered what he was thinking right now they knew they are pissed as well at the whole thing. but they knew for sure with faith that he would come back to them.

"And thank merlin for her. She saved her along with Hotohori." Said charlie

"We had a huge worry on our part about mama. We thought we lost her for awhile she over did her self with healing still." Whispered Tamaki

thoth put his arm around his son shoulder he knew he takes it hard when he thinks she was going to be leaving him. or dying on him. for the longest time he known isabella she was the strongest woman he known in the world. but then again this was bella and they knew for sure it would take more than all of that to kill her. so many has tried and failed in doing so. they may put her into a coma but that is the farest that they would be able to go. but for now he closed his eyes and kissed his son head.

"son your mother is a warrior and she was raised to be that. And you all are startning to learn the ways of the warrior." Said thoth

vodemort kissed his daughter head. He was furious when he has heard what she had done. But he will make sure she will not do that again when she was like that fighting is another thing but freezing rain and friezing water is another story,szayel smiled and checked both of them over to make sure they are not even catching a cold. he sighed and sat back down. he shook his head with evernt hing was going on in such a short time. he sure as hell is going to be in that line for the punishment for tamahome. well if he ever came back to his former self that is. but it would be a fun thing that was going to kick his ass and the other stuff that have plotted out for a evil punishment.

"Does anyone want any food?"

A servant decided to walk in at that point in time. Only to have the weasleys all looked over at her with drool. While miaka awoken drooling knocking bella out of bed into chichiris lap with the force that she leaped up. and looked around all over the place for the food with the other weasleys. while everyone else in the room face plamed and chichiri was thanking the gods for this happy day for him to have bella fall into the lap of chichiri nude and was there for all to see in the room. while no one took notice of what happened yet since they are annoyed with all weasleys in the freaking world.

 **"FOOD WHERE IS THE FOOD!"** Yelled Miaka

As voldemort was faster he punched the monk for his thoughts and where his hands where as he took his baby girl back to her spot. while the monk was still drooling like miroku was but he hid it well. while bella growled at the big mouth of her cousin for the stupid shit that her cousin was freaking liek all of the time. and she slapped her in the head for what she had done. knocking her right into the perverted warrior monk lap. even though the sense of dread was there since she woke up but she was trying to ignore it. the last time she payed attention to that she was in a death battle.

 **"DON'T YOU EVER STOP THINKING OF FOOD! YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST MOUTH I HAVE EVEN KNOWN BESIDE YOUR A FUCKING WEASLEY!"** Yelled bella

Voldemort was smirking that was his little girl famous temper that came from both him and her mother, he always felt pride in his brats unlike the weasleys who always took up the chance to get killed. and that would can be freaking scarry like his how her grandmother when they are cross at them. while spirit was helping with stien on the research team so he didnt know how his ex wife who is not his friend was doing. thoth sighed she was fine and that is all that mattered. hotohori and tasuki sighed she was the same and nothing changed for her. they love her for that and never hoped for her to ever change..

 **"THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER NO DA!"** cheered Chichiri

 **"SHUT IT PERVERTED MONK! "** Yelled voldemort

Chichiri snapped his mouth shut he knew better than piss off bella father his anger was bad for your health. While miaka looked around at everyone and wondered what had happened. she just felt the haze as if she was lost in her own mind and went off on her own. while yumichika was the only who took notice of this so he would be the one to explan everything to her to let her know what she had done. and what bella had done at risk of her own health. and hotohori as well. so the girl better be happy that they even did what they had done.

"You left a note and usagi left to go and hunt you down hotohori fallowed suit. You know I never had this much problems when I trained your brothers." Said yumichika

Miaka bowed her head in shame while her father let her know it was ok. He knew he was not the best person to be called a father since he took all the chanced to be dead. Hell voldemort was much better father than him. she knew that bella always put everything on the line for her. but she never understood why she did that. yes she knew she would do anything for her family. and woudl die for her family. but she felt bad that bella nearly died a few times and had been badly wounded and as well poisoned for her own sake. but she never ever would be able to help and or pay her cousin who is a hero in every sense of the word. she looked over to hook and seen that he was drooling over usagi as well. that man was to much he was going to mate and married bella adopted daughter emma.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was angered by what nakago had just informed her on. She didn't even think that nakago would go that far to get rid of tamahome. Didn't he know that he would be murdered mercifully when he goes there. and who knows what kind of mood bella is in after that last fight. and knowing everything else that she would be healed enough to basically go in and fight tamahome. and maybe kill him for everything that he had done to her cousin and to herself. yui just didnt want to lose him over this stupid shit. but she didnt know that nakago had this all planned out fromt he start and hoped to gain what he wanted in the very end.

 **"WHAT? YOU LET TAMAHOME GO TO KONAN? WHY IN THE WORLD YOU LET HIM GO?"** Yelled Yui

Yui turned to face nakago with anger in her eyes. Nakago only waved her anger off with a graceful hand since he didn't care he chose to let him go maybe he would rid of the annoying pain in the ass. he juat wanted to see if tamahome would be able to kill off everyone and bring all their head in a bag. plus bring him what he wanted. and maybe he might share with him if he does the job correctly. and brings him what he wanted unharmed and tied to the bed after the maids cleaned her up and put her in one of his silk robes so she would be ready and waiting for him when he entered the room.

"He wished for a assignment. So I gave him one." Said Nakago

Nakago smirked evilly at the thought of the pest being slaughtered from his former comrads. And the one thing he knew what will be awaited him would be the sexy isabella who will beat the crap out of him. plus then again she might end up killing him. then one warrior down and they would never be able to sommon suzaku. so that is one part of his planned but it all went in different directions when it came down to what he wanted and what he had planned out plus screw with yui mind was part of it. since she is the reason that he was even able to get this done in the first place. and like always he never tried to hope to think that he would win and wont get what he wants.

"I was hoping he will kill all the suzaku seven. Even the emperor saihi. Better known as hotohori. He is one of the suzaku seven as one of the husbands to the shikon miko. They don't think I know that tasuki is the second emperor. Any barriers they have with now affect him since they married and mated with her royal highness the shikon miko better known as isabella. And they have more or less more of the blood types and races from her countless blood bonds flows through them . I am still trying to figure who those three was with the monk suzaku warrior. They had the feeling of isabella." Said Nakago

Yui clinched her hands in anger one male was her sword spirit and the other female was her sword spirit. but the other one there with her was not known to her. but she knew the others though. that she knew now who he was. she always thought he was her very freaky cousin or something. but she had to say it answered alot of quations why he kept calling her mistress so was the one that reminded her of a bat lady. and she smacked him in the back of the head for the error in outing things in front of her.. but one this she was shocked that the rumors of death gods was real. witchs and wizards are real along with demons and gods and goddeses. and other beings as well that came to her light when she started all of this. and that the men in dark cloaks was death eaters that she had seen here and there. She wont let him know that they where. And that she knew who the where. And it seemed that the one she didn't know.

"Your lying to me. You had this all plotted out from the very start didn't you!" Growled Yui

Nakago blue eyes turned to see yui's angered ones. She was smarted than he took her as. But he will not admit his plans to her then they would be screwed up if he mentioned them to the stupid priestess. well he was mostly trying to get the shikon miko. and then kill all of konan and never ever let the woman leave his side. he would make sure she would understand who she was going to belong to if he ever had that dream come true, but then again there is alot of shit going on in konan that his own spies eithe come back with no memory or dragging one dead body or a dismembered one. or a few having something blasted through their stomachs.

"Lady yui. Your words wound me." Said Nakago

Nakago placed both his hands on yuis shoulders. He wanted to make sure that she knew the truth of his words. But then again he was lying to her face and she didn't know that and he wasn't going to tell him. plus he cant let her think he was not this good guy that she was thinking that he was. even though she was still mad at him for what he did to tamahome in the punishment room of the palace. so what the hell he might as well continued to go along with what he had been doing since she came here. well since he had found her. it seemed to have been working since he started. plus she was easy to screw with her mind.

"It was what you wished for. Don't you remember? I brought him here all for you. Just to make you happy. Lady yui." Said Nakago

Yui glared at nakago as she raised her right hand and bitch slapped him acrossed the face. That one was for bella she would never let him harm her and her husbands it was something she would not let happen. how dare he even think she dont know what he wanted with bella. and that is never ever going to happen. but she would continued to play dumb and let him think that she didnt know what he wanted with her sisterly friend. who will be very pissed off at her if tamahome ever came back to his true self and tell who had done that to him. then she knew that bella will rip her a new ass for even doing somethng that she hated.

"Do you really think all this is making me happy?" Cried Yui

Yui was disgusted with everything that nakago was doing and thinking. and the countless times she walked in on him jacking off to bella name. it was just sickening. Yui turned her heal and ran away she wanted to be out of sight of nakago. He made her want to vomit right now. She missed the evil smirk that was acrossed nakago face at the thought that she didnt knwo what he really wanted and didnt know what his normal plan is to everything that he ever wanted is the shikon miko. konan distruction and then life would be perfect with the murder of the perverted emperor then things woudl be the best he would ever wanted and be free to do as he wants with the man at his side. he cackled mentally making sure that yui didnt hear it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Everyone was in a comfortable silence they where watching a movie together or reading or moved to do some of their research in the room. they still are coming up with blanks on stuff with tamahome.. Everyone was enjoying their quit moments that came rarely to them all and even in the times they were in right now. wellt hat was until it was bithered by a palace guard as if it was something urgent. so they paused what they are watching or marked their spot in their books. or pausing their games since some of them are playing thier games. while miaka was stuffing her face full of food with her father and brothers.

"Your highnesses! There had been reports of a traitor inside of the palace."

bella and some of the others narrowed their eyes from thinking they knew who said traitor was that enter the palace. And they knew that bella will be the one to kick his ass again. voldemort knew his daughter well enough because it would be what he would do. plus it was her given right to do so, he was fully behind her on this one. plus he knew alot of the others are as well. plus they would sit there and watch the slaugther that his little princess is about to do. they knew she was not going to go light on him this time since she was fuming from all that was going on between him and miaka,

"A traitor you say?" Asked Voldemort

"Yes lord Voldemort! According to my men. It is the suzaku warrior Tamahome."

Miaka gasped from what she had just heard. And she knew who and why he was here for. Not only to kill her and to redo what he did to bella and as well kill her off once and for all. bella had a dark smirk over her angelic face. hotohori shiver as well tasuki that smirk they all knew to well. so they knew tamahome was going to get anouther beat down once more to make sure he ends up dead this time because bella would nto hold back even if she wanted to. and this time they all knew she was not going to be holding back on him. they knew she was going to beat the living shit out of him for what he had done that is what she was going to do.

 _"Oh no. hes here to kill me."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka thoughts where cut short when her father grabbed her wrist protectivlly. She yelped at how rough he was being he better not be trying to protect her. This was what she wanted to confront him again. she wanted to see tamahome and speak to him to make him understand that this is not him. and be dammed if she died in that time then so be it. because she knew that bella this time she would not hold back her blood lust. and knew for sure tamahome would not survive this time around with the anger that she and everyone in the palace is feeling that she was pushing out.

"Daddy?" Asked Miaka

charlie glared at the door. No one is going to harm his only daughter. His power was going up by the minute until her brother placed a hand on his shoulder to make him calm down a bit so he would not make miaka afraid. As he dragged her out of the room he was not going to let his only daughter to get killed by that jackass. he was going to make sure she remained safe. so he was happy she was untrained since she would of been able to bust through the door if she was. and tamahome is going to deserve everything that he is about to get. and he knew for sure that his niece was going to slaugther the fool. and he wanted to be there to watch it when it started.

"What is bella going to do?" Asked Miaka

Everyone looked in shock at goku but it was understandable it was his daughter after all. As sesshomaru came in with her swords and nodded to her. She looked back at her father who smirked to tell her give it her best and fuck him up good, and yes bella was his niece and he was proud in what she is about to do. the man needed to learn a thing or two, plus he let this happened to himself. he should of heeded their warning to make sure he didnt go to kuto. but nooooo he had to do what he wanted and go to kuto so the price he gets is being drugged from them. and once he returned like they planned will have their time to give him his punishments that he was going to get from them all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the courtyard of the palace._

The rain beat heavy on the very one who looked on tamahome dark form standing there looking like a dark figure who is there ready to murder a group of people.. They felt tamahomes presents in a dark way. It lead them to the courtyard of the palace, nuriko stopped in his tracks and so did everyone else. he gasped from what he was seeing. now he was able to absorb what tamahome had turned into. it even made him shiver from the feeling of tamahome. there was nothing there just only hate and pure rage and blood lust. this was never a good sign. but then again they could be feeling bella powers..

"Where is the bitch that you call the priestess of suzaku?" Asked Tamahome

Voldemort arched a brow aint he being such a smug jack ass. And he things he was going to leave here able to walk he had another thing coming his daughter is going to kick his ass from one end of this palace to the next. and then slice his body to tiny bits. beast god to be dammed for them to summon. the bastard asked for it when he went over to kuto and heeded none of their warnings that there was a obssessed chick who wanted him. and the man who wanted to be with his daughter and keep her for himself like a prized trophy. and be dammed while he was still alive and breathing he would never ever let that happened to his daughter.

"Oh you wont be so smug once my daughter gets her hands on you!" Hissed Voldemort

Tamahome looked over to the male that looked like a freaking snake with red eyes. He was not even sure who the hell he was. Oh well he was being smug it seemed that he was the one who nearly killed her the last time. oh he enjoyeed what he had done to her. he got her twice and nakago got her three tiems. lucky bastard even though he hated the fact he used his form to do what he wanted. while voldemort was growling knowing what he was thinking at this point in time as his brat in laws was right on both sides of him makeing sure they give him the stare down as well.

"You have some nerve coming back here. You stupid asshole." Growled Tasuki

"This does not concern none of you. So which one of you weaklings are going to tell me where the priestess of suzaku is?" Asked Tamahome

ikkaku and yumichika had to hold voldemort back for that one so he didnt go and kill tamahome. that was bella job to get tamahome that way. and they knew from the feelings that was heading their way fast that she was not going to be holding back this time. she would avoid the pain from her healing body to just murder tamahome. and while was a huge no no on calling the wrong person weak, he better be lucky he was dealing with bella and not her father since he was going to have his ass beat if he was. one thing never ever call a voldemort line weak it is a crime against you.

 **"TAMAHOME PREPARE TO DIE!"** Roared bella

Everyone turned to see bella with pink and silver crackling around her. she was in her demonic form and was ready to take him down. she was not going to sho no mercy aganst him this time. . While the sango and ayame was behing her. they are going to fallow their friend and sister to the end of the world. and this is something they knew that tamahome was not going to be able to back out of this time. muramasa and mercilago was over with the other sword spirits he wished he would be able to be the sword she used. but this is was not one of those fights for him to be used in. Everyone gulped knowing that tamahome crossed the line.

"You give him hell my daughter and don't hold back." Said Voldemort smugly

bella nodded to her fathers command for her to do. she already had that planned to slaughter him mercifully.. As she stared down the low class warrior that stood there before her. She wanted to have her revenge on him for what he had done to her. Her power flaired and cracked around her. while hotohori and tasuki knew that loook and knew that tamahome was doom for this world. so he better be confessing all of the sins he had done before he meet shis maker in which the soul socitery and or hell either place he would end up. or he could end in the other world in which that is highly unlikly.

 **"YOU WILL DEFEND YOURSELF LOW CLASS WARRIOR YOU WILL LEARN A LESSION!"** Roared bella

bella voice filled with power that only shikon miko was able to do. while bellatrix and regina was dabbing at her eyes at her little girl all grown up and using her goddess of death and war tone. usagi threw a sword at tamahome she will make him see what see that he was nothing less than a lower class warrior and she will show him what power means and what happened to those who messed with her. and they are going to kow what happens to those as well. and sadfly most are somewhat still dead from what they had done to her. she could name them but that woudl take a while to do so.

"Oh my dear little sex slave you should never gave me the sword." Said Tamahome

 **"WHAT YOU DON'T TALK TO MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY YOU LOW CLASS WARRIOR!"** Roared Voldemort

Everyone scooted away from the man who just was about to kill tamahome but kenppachi made sure to knock him out. While they went back to watching to see how this was going to go. bella ignored the statement and went in for a attack. Tamahome dodged the attack and grabbed the sword. As bella went in for another attack. Both of their sword clang together. As tamahome kicked bella stomach. But she skillfully back flipped and flew right back at tamahome.

 **"TAMAHOME HAVE YOU REALLY FORGOTTEN WHO YOU REALLY ARE! AND YOUR LOVE FOR MIAKA!** " Roared bella

Both of her normally pink and red eyers they where glowing blood red with her power of the anger and hate shehad in her at this point in time.. As she smirked darkly as her demonic and death eater and other sides took over she was going to make him pay for all he had done. and for what he let them do to him. she just hoped that one thing that her one daughter basically found on the internet that if tamahome would be close to death or the act of a soul mate would break the spell over him. and he would come back to his former self. but it didnt mean she couldnt still beat his ass for all he had done to miaka,

 **"NO YOU STUPID BITCH!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome kicked her in the ribs sending her skidding making the marking on her back activate but she ignored it her anger was more than her pain. They watched her fight while voldemort had fatherly pride in his princess. even though bella clothing was basically being riped and tore from the fighting. but her anger wad over riding all normal thoughts. and tamahome was going to pay and that is what is happening. no one messed with the demons and vampire and the other family's it was something of a crime in their race of demonic. vampiric and wizarding plus the death gods and the other races out there as well.

"We have to stop them. We can't let them continue to fight like that." Said Nuriko

"We can't stop them. She can't stop either. She has to defend what is her's and her honor and pride. It's in her demonic and vampire nature. She is like me in a lot of way when it come down to things like this. If something of yours like family or love ones whatever is harmed. The person shall pay dearly for what they had done. And that low class warrior did a huge no no on his part. Drug or not. It was him who did the wrong and he was going to pay for what he had did." Said aro

Everyone who was still learning about things of this and they knew that he was speaking the truth. And tamahome did put something that was a major no no on his part in more ways that one. hotohori and tasuki understood what he had said. aro and sesshomaru sighed and knew they would be in the same place as she was in if it was them. well that would be most of them. while spirit watched on with worry in his eyes. stien laid a hand on his soul mate shoulder. he was in love with bella as well. he just never knew that he would be a soul mate to a dude. maybe that is the reason why he and spirit well did the stuff they had done together when they were together.

 **"AHHHHHHH!"** Screamed Tamahome in pain

bella had sliced tamahomes arm. And crouched on the ground. And pushed on her legs and went back after tamahome she was not even close to being done. Tamahome jumped and tried to slash at her. When he finally did he felt victorious. they saw how much of a fighter that she was. even though some of them mostly mitsukake and chiriko is seeing this for the first time. so they are shocked at how graceful and how much of a deadly person she was when she was fighting and knew for one thing never ever wanted to be on that side of her. it is highly bad for your health.

 **"DON'T GET TO SMUG YOU LOW CLASS WARRIOR! YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN ME YET!"** Roared bella

bella took her hand off her stomach as she went back in with her sword clanging against his, while they battled to see who will die or be seriously injured in the end. This wont end until one of them died. while everyone watched on with interest and wondered how this would win and who would die in the end. and they are just happy that miaka was locked away somewhere so she didnt see this again. and she would probably stop usagi once again for her love of tamahome. and they knew bella would all the love of her cousin. all she wanted to see her is to be happy and that is what all of them wanted to see.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka banged on the doors of the room her father stuck her in and locked her there. She needed to get out of there to get to tamahome she knew that she had to stop this or he will die. she knew what bella was going to do to tamahome. and she wanted to stop her before she killed him in cold blood. she needed to get to him to let him know that this is not him. and she didnt care if he killed her in the process it would make her happy to even let him know she loved him and to let him know that this was not him and he was someone else completely and needed to come back to them all.

 _"They will be killed."_ Thought Miaka

As she continued to bang on the door in hoped that someone had the guts to let her out of the room ,.. when two flashs before she with smirked. She sighed why did it have to be the twins that like to pull pranks and why where there even here. and she knew for sure they would let her out of here for sure and the she would be able to stop this pointless fight. even though she didnt even know this was all planned out for them to come in and let her out when they had tamahome beat down and close to death enough for her to get him to come back to the right state of mind.

"Tamaki open the door it the right one this time no gay guys backing each other." Said Hikaru and Karou

When the doors opened miaka trampled over tamaki to get to tamahome and the fight as fast as she could, this was going to end and end now. She didn't care for her life one bit. And she knew that she would try to stop and bring him back somehow. she just hoped she would be there in time to stop bella before she killed him for everything. all she could do is pray and hope that she would be able to get him to come back to her. and if he wanted to kill her to come back to his normal self and then she would be happy to know that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight._

As the swords clashed in the rain. Cuts on each other. bella and tamahome jumped back and panted. At the same time they jumped with their swords raised to see who will get impaled first. this was going to be the finishing point of the fight. they had to say this was a good fight and they knew it was not going to end well for tamahome. but charlie flinched as if he felt someone that he locked up was running to where they are and to stop the fight in which would be bad timing to have that happen.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Screamed miaka in horror

As each other got impaled on each others swords. bella fell gracefully backwards her clothing was in tatters as her blood soaked the black velvet of her voltori unitform that marked her station of the princess of the vampire world.. and tamahome reached out as if he was trying to reach for something that was not there or was it miaka.. while everyone was there is shock or either glaring at miaka for the ways he went about this. now bella was wounded that is not the way it was meant to happen she still had the sword right through her stomach. it was only meant to happened to tamahome to bring him back.

"Mi..a..ka .!" gasped Tamahome

as both of their bodies hit the ground. As everyone stood in horror at the scene that was there, they didn't know what to think, miaka messed up and distracted bella and she got impaled. while she was being glare at from most of them. that was not the way it was meant to play out. the stupid girl could have came about this differently but nope she had to scream when they are about to stabe one another. and now bella was going to have to be healed from her being stabbed. miaka stood there in horror from what she was seeing before her. she didnt care about her cousin right now. tamahome is the only thing she wanted at this point in time.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Screamed Miaka in horror

Miaka ran over to tamahome not even bothering to stop by bella who was coughing up blood lucky still to be in her demonic from. But she did made sure to stomp all over her to show her how much she was pissed off at her. and made her cough more blood out from her stomping all over the wound where she was stabbed at making her cousin cry out in pain. and she stomped on her so she made her point acrossed. Which everyone glared that she had just done that as voldemort flashed over to his daughter and pulled the sword out he ran his fingers through her hair. As hotohori and tasuki was by her now to make sure she was going to be ok. miaka was rude in the way she went about that.

"Tamahome! Tamahome! Don't go! Please don't go!" Cried Miaka

Miaka cried into tamahome shoulder. Her father and brother and the other weasleys look off to the side not wanting to watch this. They felt bad for her but this was out of their control. They needed to see what will happened it could go either way he could come back or she will die. bella watched from where she was at and see if the plan worked to see if this would bring him back. while she was stabbed while doing this for the stupid cousin of hers. and she was stomped all over from her wound. dammed weasleys are going to be the death of her one of these days.. she just have to see if everything that they planned would work.

"Priestess..of..suzkau?" gasped Tamahome

"Yes that's me!" Cried Miaka

Tamahome tried to reach for the sword to kill her since she made it easy for him, miaka took it into her hands and pit it in the man she loved hands to let him do what he wished to do to her. miaka just wanted to see him to come back to his former glory. not this robot that nakago and yui had made him into. she wanted him to be back to the same old perverted tamahome that she loved and meant to be with. screw summoning the beast god if it meant to have him by her side forever that is all she would be happy with.

"If you want to kill me. Then kill me. I love you Tamahome." Cried Miaka

Miaka leaned in to tamahome face she wanted to kill him when he does her in. as she killed him hoping this would work. As he raised the sword to be ready to stab her when he was ready. bella eyes was wide as was everyones elses. they had a feeling that this was going to be the way it would turn out. but they are still waiting the bond between soul mates would break it. that what they read over the research. so they just hoped what they basically read was going to bring him back and not kill miaka. they all prayed even though they are made at the both of them at this point in time. and they all have done some stupid shit in their life times for love as well.

 _"This scent. The feel of her lips. Her heart beat. Its all to familiar."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome was about to stab her when nuriko step forward to stop him from killing miaka. A charlie looked to see something that was different changed in tamahome as if he was coming back. the planned worked they saw it was coming back. the bond of the soul mate while he was in the state he was in. it weaked the drug mind control thing that happened to him. even though nuriko stupid as ever. he was going to stop it thinking that he was really going to kill miaka. but charlie seen something that everyone else was seeing right now. you just needed to know what to look for. and that is something they all knew all to well.

 **"NO MIAKA DON'T!"** cried Nuriko

 **"STOP IT HE'S COMING BACK!"** Growled charlie

Everyone looked at tamahome as his ogre appeared on his forehead right where it should be. While hotohori was using healing kido to heal her wound while she was given a blood potion to help with the blood lost. they watched the scene before them. he had come back like they have read in the books. so this was all that was needed. and the soul mate bond was reconnected to have him come back to his suzaku warrior stupidity perverted glory that they all seened to know and love that was tamahome. plus his money boner in which they get amusment watching him do all the time.

"Mi..a..ka?" Gasped Tamahome

tamahome looked up at the woman he loved with all his heart as she seen tears sliding down her face. His mind is a bit hazy on what has been going on not even sure why he was in a lot of pain. he was in a haze of what the hell happened with evernthing that had happened while he was under that mind control, it seemed nothing has not come back to him yet. so he was confused why she was crying right now. and why was hotohori healing bella for, miaka was crying happy tears and didnt even know that this was all planned for her to even do this. even though she came in at the wrong time.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome reached up and brushed the tears away from her face. They didn't even care that they had people watching they where in their own little bubble just only thing at that point in time. as if no one else was around them. while everyone else watch on with tears in their eyes or while a happy smile on their face. it took all of this to get him back. and now they had some other things to do for punishment well after they get the scroll back that is and then they would go and kick his ass for all of this they got put through because of his stupid ass.

"I'm sorry, I was late. I hope you could forgive me." Said Tamahome

Miaka closed her eyes and smiled she was just happy he was the real tamahome and was back. She overlapped her hand over his larger one as she nuzzled her face into the palm of his hand relishing the feel of his skin. he missed that feeling from the time he was away from her. hell he missed feeling bella skin as well. even though when his memories come back from all he had done he was going to fell like a major and total jackass from what he all had done and did. and let nakago do as well when he remembered that as well. and that is something he would never ever want to forget since he enjoyed it. even though he knew he should feel ashamed of what he had done but it was something that he would not bring himself to feel.

"It's ok Tamahome. Your back that's all that matter's." Said Miaka

"Mitsukake can you head him?" Asked charlie

"Yes I will." Said Mitsukake.

Mitsukake kneeled in front of tamahome as he started to heal the wound. A bright green light glowed over the deep wound. As bella smiled from her one husband back well only hotohori since her other husband is still wounded because of him as well. even though it seemed tamahome was still hazy. but there was alot of planning to do to go to kuto and he would not be going alone this time. bella would be the one to go with him. that and muramasa that would be huge help with his powers. and maybe mercilago would come along as well since she would be able to use her power as well.

"Tamahome your back!" Chirped Nuriko

Hotohori and everyone made their way over to tamahome. Everyone welcome back tamahome and knew they kick to kick his ass for even going over to kuto. But then again they knew that his punishment was over with since he got a good ass kicking. but they needed to get the scroll of suzaku back before the punishment gets. so the would need to sit down and plan something out before the fun of his punishment begins. as they all went in the palace to talk about how they are going to go about going in kuto and get what they needed and their property maybe fuck with nakago head a bit while they are doing that.

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

* * *

Tamahome walked down the dark halls with a disillusioned bella and muramasa and mercilago was with tamahome to have his back in this. Lighting flashed through out the palace to give it the dramatic flare something bella decided to do to set the scene and the mood for what they are doing. Walking past nakago with bella power all around him while muramasa and mercilago power masked her power to make sure he was not able to detect her. he was not familiar to his powers yet, He made sure he passed him like he was still under the kodaku. Lucky for a spell called impero he was able to do this.

"That was quick. Very quick. Did you get rid of the priestess of suzaku?" Asked Nakago

"Yes sir!" Said Tamahome in a monotone

Tamahome started to walk past nakago again. nakago eyes widen in realization. He knew something was up by the way he was and talked this was just to perfectly planned and something was up. there was not freaking way that he was back to his normal self now. plus he didn't even know that he had bella and another with him. nakago was not pleased with this turn of events when it came down to him seeing that is plans where once again screwed up from the suzaku happy bunch of jackasses.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Yelled Nakago

Nakago took out his whip and slashed it at tamahome. With muramasa help he helped him dodge the whip as he crouched down to the ground. Help the whip in his hand with soul thread around the whip and nakago so he remained in place so they would be able to do the job they needed to do. while mercilago put the her power on him that makes him paralized in place and blocked his powers.. nakago was confused at why he was not able to move. and who in the world was doing this to him. it is like he was being held by somone or someones invisble to his eyes. . tamahome ogre symbol was there for all to see, as he was released from the impero from bella so he was able to act normal after he went back into the palace he had ever memory come back to him that took him a hour or so to compose himself.

"How did you return to your normal self?" Hissed Nakago

Nakago was beyond pissed off that tamahome had broken his spell and the kodoku. Yui ran up to see what was going on only to see tamahome back the way he once was, her heart broke at the scene before her very eyes. and how the hell is he not able to move and use his weapon. tamahome didnt have this kind of power to stop him like this. so he had to have someone help with him. and he was not even able to detect him or her to find out that they are with tamahome at this point in time.

"Oh yes I have you over growned body glitter covered ass. It seemed that you get some kind of sick pleasure of messing with peoples heads. This device that you planted on me seemed to let your to control me. Here have it back. And shove it so far up your ass when you fart it wouldn't even come out. Since you soooooo enjoy ass play and forcing others on other people. Yes I know that deep dark secret of yours you want isabella to be yours. And it will never happened over my dead body." Hissed Tamahome

bella growled that's why nakago was the way he was with her. while muramasa and mercilago was not pleased at what they was hearing from tamahome.. as muramasa and mercilago revealed themselves to nakago to let him know that they was the ones to subdued him with their powers. and bella in her demonic form walked over to him since he didn't know she was there and kicked him in the ass and stomped her way back over to tamahome while tamahome threw the device to nakago who was still trying to figure out who kicked him in the ass. and be dammed it had him turned on and sadly he was able to move enough to take the device back. but who are the two with tamahome. the one reminded him of a bat lady and the other a dark raven.

"How? How did you break free from the spell? There is no way in the world for a cure for kodoku poisoning once it entered the humans body," said Nakago

Tamahome only glared back as it was time to reveal the person who booted nakago in the ass. As bella finally revealed herself with a shimmer in all her demonic and vampiric glory. while muramasa and mercilago smirked at the fool who was not able to sense their powers in the palace. so they were never ever going to learn that trick theirs.,. Nakago growled he was even more pissed off that he didn't notice her and who ever the male and the female who is subduing him with this odd power that they had, it was like some sort of shimmering thread and if he moved it shocked him painfully so this was something that he was not to pleased about at this point in time. and the female was using something that was paralizing him and making him remain into place.

"Well you sick bastard. Im guessing you shall have to use that tiny thing that you call a brain. And the brain is not you cock mind you. And figure out that for yourself because none of us will never tell." Hissed bella

"I wasn't really thrilled about coming back to see you again. but bella and muramasa and mercilago insisted to mess with your mind and oh suzaku I love how she thinks." Said Tamahome

bella whacked him in the head for that comment as he rubbed his head and shot her a glare. but he fliched from the glare that he got from muramasa anf mercilago. While yui was watching with wide eyes. She felt fear build up within her she felt that power that flowed off bella and muramasa and mercilago. it is as if they are enjoying what they are doing to him right now as if it was some sort of revenge against him for what all he had done to them. and to make sure he knew what he was dealing with. and like always nakago would never ever llsiten to a warning when it is given to him. and one day it will be his death in the end for the way he thinked and messed with people.

"But we had to come and get the suzaku scroll from the filthy low class warrior hands like yours you good luck trying to get free from my sword spirit's it will be unpleasant for you. and by the way i could of tossed you in the gates of hell anytime i wanted to." Hissed bella

Nakago only became more livid even more turned on by her anger. As a blue flame appeared around him making him look more evil. But it didn't faze the four that was standing there looking like they were going to murder someone. he didn't even hear the part that the male was a sword spirit and the female sword spirit. he didn't even know what a sword spirit's was in the first place. so this was going to be something that he was going to be baffled on for the rest of his life. sure he knew of the death gods and their weapons since he had came into contact with one here and there. but there was something he didnt know what they really are their weapons.

"How dare the four of you." Hissed Nakago

Yui ran up to him and held onto him armor to make him stop from doing what he was thinking. while she clutched to the side where no soul thread was touching him. mercilago wasnted to push the power onto yui. but she rethinked on that one. while muramasa and mercilago was looking so smug with themselves to what they was doing to nakago while tamahome patted muramasa on the back letthing him know he was doing a fine damn good job since he was closer. mercilago was more closer to nakago.. While bella's dark looked eyed her friend she was ashamed fro what she had done. But maybe one day she could forgive her but then again she will leave the bag that had a spell on it to let her put things in it and it will shrink. plus the things she had in there would come out of it and enlarge themselves. she gave her some clothing and books. the sword spirits smirked gave her the look of something that was at the bottom of their well healed boots.

"Nakago don't do it! Don't hurt them!" Cried Yui

"That whip of yours it has no power over me today. Chichiri is back in konan helping out bella and muramasa and mecilago is protecting me. Mark my words nakago. I know I am not strong enough to go against you right now. But fear me in the future." Hissed Tamahome

bella's eyes glowed blood red to show what she felt and wanted to push fear into him. as her demonic and vampiric power drawled out she was going to make him piss himself before she left. And she will leave some parting words as well she will kill him and be the one to do so. muramasa and mercialgo flared their sword spirit powers to show they was not meaning business to the two in front of them. they could kill him right here and now. but this was not the correct time and the right time to do so. but when that day comes it was going to be real sweet to taste the pain filled death they would gove him.

"Oh believe me nakago you will not survive the end of this. me and muramasa and mercilago will be the one's to murder you and we will enjoy the joy the screams when I kill you so slowly. i would of let them do what he wanted to do so be lucky im being that kind to you.. and if i were you use that vivid imagination of yours to know what he wanted to do." Hissed bella

After bella as said her peace she yanked tamahome up and dragged him behind her. muramasa and mercilago released nakago from the soul thread and mercilago relased him from her power. while bella raised her hand and called forth mercilago to go through the senkai gates to get back home. Yui wanted to say something before bella left only to have things she tossed at her with the snap of her fingers. even though the sword spirit's was still pushing out impedning death to nakago. plus bella was doing that as well. while she was yanking tamahome to make sure he was going to fallow them back home.

"Yui I do feel bad for you on what had happened to you.. I have had the same done to me but be thankful you were not cursed. But this time for this you have done to tamahome was very naraku and albus and that is something I cannot forgive lightly. And neither can tamahome. But we only wish for your wounds to head in your heart and soul. And make sure you stay away with body glitter the pervert as well." said bella

Tamahome grabbed bella's arm before she turned back and killed nakago in her weakened state that is something they didn't need him to see or find out. As they continued to walked away far enough as tamahome wrapped his arms around her. as bella opned the senkai gates with the fog and hell butterflies that was flowing out something that gives the creepy look. while they left with the doors with a loud bang. yui was creeped it was the first time she seen the senaki gates. her heart broke from what a was said to her.

"Lady yui., are we just letting them just leave like they did?" Asked Nakago

"Yes, let them go." Cried Yui

Yui clutched at her chest with the bags that was given to her. even though bella was angry with her she still provide her with things to wear. and there was also that there was a very angry sword spirit's as well. but nakago was still confused at what he was seeng and what the hell happened with the sword spirit's. But then again she felt like the lowest garbage alive since she pulled something so evil and vile. how could she even do something like this. how could she be so cruel and obsesseive it wasnt her. its all because she got carried away in all she wanted. and she acted like a selfish bitch and that is something that she would regret for the rest of her life since she pissed off the strongest beings in the known universe.

"There is nothing stopping them now. I drove the only two people away that I pissed off a sword spirit's. " Cried Yui

Nakago had a raging boner from what he was feeling when bella was there. and that swod spirit's whatever the hell a sword spirit's was. but then again there was something else he needed to do some research on to find out what a sword spirit's was and what they are known to do. plus then again there was something else how in the world can someone control the gates of hell. Then again it seemed that he needed to releave himself and quick he didn't even notice that yui had left. So he left to go and do his business of self abuse and fall asleep in the nude from what just happened.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Everyone was sitting around and having their meal in the dining room. Tamaki played the piano while all the others played their own musical devices to make it sound played for everyone something he had gotten from his mother as well. as she watched from where she sat. plus everyone loved to play their music for everyone and sing as well. plus there seemed to be two piano players. but they could tell tamaki was the best of the best. and tamaki was just a very good piano player one of the best of the best out there well next to the other male playing. he was a champion as well when it came down to his piano playing like her with her violin.

"Da! Hey were is miaka?" Asked Chichiri

Everyone turned and arched a brow at the second perverted monk they had to deal with, he seemed to enjoy his time with the perverts of their happy little group of friends and family. but miroku is the biggest pervert out all of them. it seemed that marcus seen a brotherly connection between him and shunsui,nnoitra and grimmjow. its like they all have the same perverted mind and it kinda matched the bond as well. then again they were indeed alike complete and total perverts. as they giggled from their own thoughts. they all are just happy that the tamahome brain washing thing is over now.

"Well do you have to ask after his beating from everyone. He and miaka are spending time together." Chirped Nuriko

Everyone who was in the beat down line sighed in relief bella didn't join in since she had her fun but voldemort along with charlie and kenpachi was the first ones in line to beat the living shit out of him. hell they all had fun in what they all had done. and bella was the first one that got to do the first hit. plus they knew tamahome was in his emo coner of shame right now since he knew he was in the wrong and he knew he should of listened to them all and it would have never ever happened. even though he would never ever admit that he did enjoy that feel of what he had done to bella and wished to have another chance to do so. he was still so obsessed with her and ever more so now.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _After bella,mercilago, muramasa and tamahome had gotten back from kuto she lead him down to a part of the palace that seemed planed and he only gulped and felt fear what he was about to receive then again he was expecting it. and the punishment that he knew all to well that everyone planned before he even came back. and still plotting while he was under that brain washing spell. and he knew he was deserving this so one thing he was going to do is take it like a man. since it was all his fought for not even listening to no one when they did warn him. so yes he was in deserving of a very painful and humiliating punishment._

 _ **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH TAAAAAAMMAAAAAHOOOOOMEEEE! TIME FOR YOUR PUNSIHMENT!"** Said a all to happy Voldemort_

 _Tamahome shiver at the long line of people who who was ready to beat him down with a dark smirk on their faces and cackling evilly.. He only bowed his head in shame and accepted the beatings that was about to happened. as voldemort beated around a bit then tagged ron in. as ron punched him a few times and then let the loudest fart and smelliest one ever in his face. As they left to go and relax now and left him to the mercy of everyone else. even though bella was able to get some in as well. they all were happy after they all went through the line a few times in a row. they didnt want to stop until they knew they are just as happy to know he got the point he did wrong._

 _End flashback_

* * *

Everyone was laughing their heads off at the memory the one with ron farting in his face was priceless. Even hotohori had his piece in there. It was so bad they had to give the poor guy before he had to head back to the look out he was the one who was delivering. but then again someone here and there was farting in tamahome face. but that was just for jokes. but they did make him feel pain more time than once. they all knew tamahome was in a emo corner feeling bad for himself. and what he knew he most deffiently deserved what he had gottened from them all.

"And I had to admit that fart was much needed." Chirped ron

"Yes weasley that was the best one yet. And you did the same thing to albus remember." Said draco

Everyone started to laugh again as they all swapped stories of their most amusing battles. While their conversations lead over to were miaka and tamahome where who was listing in. some of them were rolling on the floor form the stories of the screwed up shit that they have done in their battels. and the one they thought was funny that ron took albus out to dinner so they were able to rid of the last horcrux that he had and then they let harry kill him slowly. sometimes they all had this feeling that he was a pedophile. but then again when they took his memories that he molested countless students the one who got it worst was draco. he had this obsession with draco and he did anything to do what he had done to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Miaka_

Tamahome was in chibi form while he crouched hugging his legs in his emo corner with darkness all around him as he mopped about. Miaka walked over to him and poked to see if he was alive. he was just feeling like garbage at this point in time since what had happened to him for his punishments. and he never ever known the type of things they have done to him. he was even crying that how bad it was. he knew that he screwed up and never ever was going to do that again. he learn a very hard lesson starting from nakago. and to yui and then to all of the other load of crap that had happend.

"Don't you think Tamaki and the others music is pretty?" Chirped Miaka

She noticed he didn't even flinched from her words he was still in his emo corner and moped about. She even thought the fart her father and uncles had done was funny but she wont tell tamahome that. hell she stoped watching after that she didnt even know what the others with their minds have done to him. all she heard was screams and cries so she just never hope she would never ever have to hear. even though he did derserve what he gotten. and she never ever thought the punishments was never going to end. but then again she thought they all was just doing it out of fun after a while.

"Don't worry tamahome. Its not like it was all you! It was the spell and the kodoku!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka bent over she was going to help make him feel better as tamahome flinched from the name of kodoku and the name nakago,. And his poor abused ass from being fucked there by the perverted general. and molested by yui in his sleep even though it was a dream about usagi that she didnt know about. but she was happy that he was back and now it was her turn to give him some form of punishment that she thought wads going to be helping him out and making him feel alot more better. and happy again after his punishment.

"Like how you nearly broken my arm. And instead it was bella's!" Chirped Miaka

Tamahome jumped out of his emo corner and had his hands over his ears and tears where pouring out of his eyes. While miaka still looked all to happy as if this was her revenge for him. why oh why cant they stop with punishing him. it is as if they are getting some cheep thrill or enjoying the hell out of them. but the farts the farts was soooo smelly he still was smelling them what the hell did those people eat to make those farts smell so bady he even vomited a few times. the stink was still stuck in his nose.

"And how you ripped up your love letter and then rapped bella three times in a row!" Chirped Miaka

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOOPPP!"** Cried Tamahome

Tamahome was trying to push those memories back of his mind. While he screamed and cried, but it seemed miaka was enjoying this to much as if this was her form of revenge. Sweet mental revenge. even though he enjoyed what he had done to bella but he didnt need to be reminded the crime he had done to her. and what he enjoyed will not be out in the open. unless one of them read him mind to get that information about how he thought he wanted to do it again and how good and wonderful it felt to him,.

"And you nearly killed bella and tasuki!" Chirped Miaka

 **"AHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cried Tamahome

"But don't worry it was all because of the kodoku!" Chirped Miaka

Tamahome went back to the emo corner to mope more while crying out his dark soul of pain. he had it enough of the pain for one day. and why oh why does the gods like to shit on him and make him suffer all the time. even though he knew that he deserved it in the end. but he did learn the lesson from all he had gone through and so violated still from what nakago and yui had done to him.. Since he couldn't take no more of his pain and mental anguish from the torture that she was giving him since it was all metal torture and she knew right where to hit him. he even started to cry again that was something he was doing since he came back from kuto. but then again he did deserve it fro the shit he pulled.

 _"Gee I was only trying to cheer ya up."_ thought Miaka

Miaka scratched at her head something that she and the other weasleys shared. and she knew how much those farts stink, hell her farts stink as well. it must be something in the weasley family or something to have stinky farts. But then again it was somewhat out of revenge on her part. But oh well he would be able to forget it sooner or later. but she wondered if tamahome enjoyed what he had done to her couisn. she just never wanted to know if he did or not. that would be like sooooo wrong on so many accounts that if he did enjoyed it. that is completely sick.

"I'm sorry, I know I cant repay none of you for all I have done, I hope everyone could forgive me. I hope you could forgive me and most of all bella. I don't even know why your not mad at me. I know there is a rather few people that where. And I don't even blame them on that. How could you even stand being around me?" Said Tamahome

"Well I was angry at you. Once you got up and left without but then I forgave you, I nearly thought about being unfaithful to you." Said Miaka

Tamahome shot up with his eyes wide. How could she say that to be unfaithful to him. But then again it would be only right that she would since he was kinda unfaithful in some ways with yui and nakago but then again that was out of his control. he wondered who in the world she was going to be unfaithful with even though he had a feeling who. but he knew she was meant to be with him. he was told on the plan to get him to come back to his former self. but then again that was somethig he would forever be grateful for.

"Don't worry I wont have the guts to cheat on you." Said Miaka

Miaka ran to him and hugged him to her. She wanted to feel him against her to make it seemed he was really there and not a figment of the imagination. Like in her dreams while tamahome wrapped his arms around her. and yes he also thought about holding bella this way as well. but he would keep his dirty fantasys to himself since that would give him a death with he never ever would want to come his way again, plus he knew what the others are able to come up with and how evil they could be. and the awful farts something he didnt want to smell again.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again. please Tamahome." Whispered Miaka

Tamahome held her tighter in his arms he knew he had hurt her deeply. And he felt bad for her for what he had done. He should be happy that she was able to love him still for all he had done. plus next time if he decided to do something like that again he would never ever survive it. plus know he understood why she was known as the evil queen for as well. and captain hook was evil when it came down to punishing someone and prince charming and hades and snow all of them are justevil with the fact that they are good and making people feel pain. and he knew that he learned something from what they all done to him for punishment. fuck with one of them and you get to deal with the rest of them.

"I wont , I promise." Said Tamahome

Tamahome lifted her chin up as he dipped his head down and kissed her passionately pushing all his love and desire in that single kiss. He let his hand slide down to her ass and left it there he loved the feel of her ass under her palm. even though he would love to kiss bella like this again. but he knew for a fact that miaka was indeed his soul mate marcus. bella who had the same power as marcus was able to tell him that. with bond site and the powers. as miaka was happy at this point in time there would be war going on and that would never ever break their little bubble of love.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori and bella_

Everyone left to go back to their chambers. and the sword spirits was out and about since they dont sleep like the vampires in the palace and shocking enough having rumplestiltkin as a dark one was not creepy at all. tasuki had to stay in another chamber until the ones with the healing powers come back since they where kinda tapped out on that. While bella and her first husbamd was left there. As hotohori stated to kiss the side of her neck and suckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He ground his harden cock into her back side to let her know what he wanted to do.

"Oh dearest lets have some fun! Soooo try to catch me!" Chirped bella

In a flash she was gone. Hotohori groaned as she slapped his ass. Oh she is soooo going to get it tonight he was going to pound her into the bed. As he smirked at the mere thought as he searched for her power and when he did he sneaked up behind her and covered her mouth they where still outside and he ripped her clothing off and so did he. he was acting like a starved man for a woman he was waiting for. plus he had to go with out while she was healing. but then again he was about to enjoy this way way to much. and he knew his and tasuki wife will as well.

* * *

 _Lemon start_

 _Hotohori smirked as he lips ravaged her skin nipped and sucked as he fingers probed the tight cavern of her tight pussy he couldn't take much longer as he rammed his harden cock into her as he pounded into her harder and faster with so much speed as she moaned his name over and over again as he shot his seed inside of her making sure he pushed every last drop he had in him. plus he always got horny when he watched her fight. even with all his past lives like diamond. they got turned on from seeing their soul mate in the throws of battle._

 _Lemon end_

* * *

Hotohori had to prop himself up and he and his and tasuki little wife had to redress each other they were going to lay under the stars for a bit longer. While they enjoyed each other company. lucky enough for the silencing charm this time. so they didnt have no banging ont he very disturbing yells that was tossed at each other that they sure as hell didnt want to hear and want to even think about in the first place. he smiled when he knew she had fallen asleep as he ran his fingers through her hair,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Yui was in her chambers crying from the pain she felt and how crappy she felt for all she had done. Nakago walked in feeling like the of the world from his self abuse and it was the best jack off fest he have ever done. He sat next to her and started to run his fingers through her hair even though he wished it was bella's. and those sword spirit's was not very happy with her as well. plus she had this feeling if it was not by bella orders he would have killed her as well along with nakago, so she was happy there is still some sort of love in her heart for her. but even though she was very pissed off at her right now.

"I'm sorry lady yui. I was trying to bring you happiness. And all I did in the end was to cause you m ore sadness and pain." Said Nakago

"Tamahome and bella must hate me that sword spirit's as well. After what I have done to him and I knew how bella and her sword spirit's felt about things like that. And now miaka will summon suzaku with…him and get whatever she wishes," cried Yui

Nakago only smirked even though he felt the same thing since bella was not sharing his bed with him in his arms. and he did get the feel of her around his cock with him looking like tamahome something he was able to do with his powers. and then again he found out what a sword spirit's was in his private book collection that was left over from his village. and he had to say he was impressed at what he had seemed. and sadly dont want to mess with the sword spirit's that is something he didn't want to do after what he had read in those books about them,. and if she knew and able to control gates of hell is a powerful person indeed.

"Lady yui do you really think things are really going to be that easy?" Asked Nakago

Yui's eyes snapped open from what he had just said. What the hell did he have up his sleeve now. And now she knew his dark deep secret and she could use that against him when the day came around when she had to do something. and she knew for a fact if they push any further that there will be something that will go down that they would enver ever wanted to encounter. plus she had this feeling there is more than just her sword spirit's and her children here and grandchildren. but that is something she would not out either. she would not want the wrath of isabella and her family she knew how bad they could be and dangerous as well. and he had the feeling that the one kid father was not one to mess with by the way he looked and how he felt.

"What do you mean by that Nakago! What in the world are you plotting to do to them all now? are you asking for a death wish?" Asked Yui

"Didn't I tell you that everything shall work out in the end. So nothing to worry about lady yui. Soon enough the reap I set up for them all will spring and screw things up for them all." Said Nakago

Yui blinked in confusion since when did he tell her that one. Then again she never really listened to him when he talked half the time. Some time she wondered if he ever noticed she blocked half of he was saying. what in the world would he have set up under the noses of the most powerful beings in the known universe. plus he didn't know that there was more than just her sword spirit's who was here with them. and he didnt even know that her kids and grandkits and ex husband and two friends was in kuto when the first fight with the brain washed tamahome was even there. hell they didnt even know they were there when bella and miaka found her in kuto and she learn the truth.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere in Konan_

 _In the dark shadows on a balcony a small kid with his hair up in a strange hair style. He looked up at the stars and if there was something about to happened to the people he should be with. and with the powers he was born with to be able to read the starts and receive the messages that they delive to him. but he was always to afraid to use what he was born with and knew one day he would have to go and use the powers and become what he was born to do in his life._

 _"The stars of suzaku. The stars tell of misfortune."_

 _The kid left and went to his room to pack he needed to leave at once. Since he had to stop what that will about to happened. as he took all his belonging and packed then neatly and called for someone to get him a ride to the capital and to the palace before it was to late. but then again there was alot of things the stars revealed to him. but he needed to make sure he stopped the summoning that is about to happened and that will be screwed up. but there was so little time to act and to save the ones who will be his friends._

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day in Konan_

Miaka was sleeping happily dreaming of her and tamahome together. While hikaru and karou was sent to wake up their aunt miaka. They knew they would end up stomped all over when they do. As she cracked one eye open only to see the two twins who was born from shippo and shiori and she knew that were they got that side of them from. while she sighed and why did the have to send those two in here. because they will not stop until she wakes up and go to breakfast there was alot of stuff to be done today.

"Oh it's only you two. And you know it was in such a nice dream to." Said miaka

Miaka finally realized something as she shot straight up knocking the twins over and trampled all over them. They only shook their fist at her in annoyance they hated when she did things so randomly it was to much like those damn weasleys. she never ever use her black side of herself.. while spirit and stien was trample on. hikaru and karou helped them up. it seemed lover now since he came out of the closet. and they knew there was about to be somehting funny about to go down. they gather who ever was close by to watch the very amuseing thing and record it as well. Miaka ran down the halls of the palace to tamahomes room pushing past everyone with a few curses at her for her rudeness. As she burst into tamahome room.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Cried Miaka

All she saw was him counting his money on the floor with dark circles under his eyes as if he was up all night long. Tamahome felt someone watching him as he looked up to see miaka looking at him. while all of the ones who was gathered to watch was there watching behind her. they didnt evern know that they are even there as a few others joined in. even voldemort and grimmjow they are wondered why they are gathered for, kenpachi and nnoitra and ikkaku and yumichika and bankotsu as well. they all watched from the wall that they transfigured to see through with out even being noticed.

"Oh hello Miaka, I've been counting my money stash that I had under my bed. And I keep coming up a coin short." Said Tamahome

Miaka eye twitched in annoyance she thought death the kid was bad when it came down to his OCD and this cuts the cake with tamahome with money. It out beats death the kid in his issue with the issue with money. while the others who was watching was wondering if the man could fuck he money probably would. as they watched from the wall that he didnt even know was trasfigured to see right through it. while tamaki and ayame along with thoth and koga and a few others started to watch through the transfigured wall that they are wondering what was about to happen.

"You have been up all night counting money?" Asked Miaka

"Well before I left I knew I had 429 gold pieces. And now I am a coind short.! Oh blast is all to hell I have to recount again!" said Tamahome

Miaka only smiled brightly at him only to know that he don't have blood spouting out of his nose when he lost his money. Kami forbid death the kid had blood shooting out of his nose that reminded you of a bloody fountain. while the two of them didnt even know that there was people snickering at them since there was a silencing charm up so no one would hear them. while they continued to watch on to see what tamahome would do next and complain about next. even though he was running around like a chicken with his head cut off from the loss of a coin or two..

 _"He hasn't changed one bit."_ Thought Miaka

"Don't worry miaka. Im not going no where I promise. You came running in here to se if I was still here am I right. Besides I don't want to feel the ager of everyone again even bella's." Said Tamahome

Miaka only shook her head at him he had it coming to him when he got up and left. He was warned and he got the crap beat out of him and farted on from his disobeying the warning that the gave him. still not even knowing that they are still being watched. that was when tamahome found it and started singing and doing a happy dance from finding his money. while the ones who was watching them was rolling on the floor laughing their asses off and or holding onto each other.

 **"HA! I SEE IT! I FOUND IT! I AM THE KING OF MONEY! I'M THE KING OF MONEY! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"** Cheered Tamahome

Miaka just left and went to go and gotten ready for the day. It seemed that he was still cheering when she had gotten back but this time she seen people laughing at him and she noticed that he was filmed. while they knew there was nothing else to watch they put the wall back to normal and left to go to eat and show the others the footage that they had missed. well the ones who have not been ready to leave for the order meeting in the newly war room that haruhi and kyoya and bellatrix made for them all to use for the meets that they would be having.

"Now my money is safe. Lets go and get something to eat!" Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome and miaka walked down the halls hand and hand. Miaka was in her happy little bubble that her tamahome was indeed was back, since all the other times was her mind playing a trick on her. miaka evern have a skip in her walk right now. she was just happy everything was falling into place where they should be. she had her normal spark into her eyes and knew that it was all because of tamahome being back into her life. and being back to his formal self and as well not brain washed no more.

 _"Now that tamahome is back. Along with all the suzaku seven is here. That means its almost time to summon suzaku. And also means a lot of eating and celebrating!"_ Thought Miaka

As miaka sat at the table in the grand dining all with the other weasleys. They were shoveling food in their mouths like the weasleys are nomrally do when they are having their meals.. They all watched with somewhat of disgust while voldemort lost his his hunger from them eating. spirit will never ever get used to that sight. even though he was married into it at one once. plus bella was the woman he would only love so that is why he accept friendship. plus he was only BI and stein was the one for him. his soul mate even though his heart was still in love with his ex wife turn friend.

"Well they haven't changed that much in that department." Said Tamahome

Everyone snickered at the thought of that if they did ever stop eating that much. It seemed that they did stop eating that much it would be something would be akin to the end of the world or they where really sick. while tasuki was still used to all of this sort of thing when it came down to the weaseys it was just gross to a point. and wondered what the fuck and where the hell do they all put it at when they shovel it all down in her mmouth. he was not even hungry no more once you see that in front of you. but then again he ate before they even showed up so he was lucky.

 _"First when suzaku appears and bella becomes suzaku. I have to ask for yui to be returned. There so much we need to talk about so we could be friends once more. Then I will ask for tamahome and I can be together forever,"_ thought Miaka

Tamahome was discussing things with szayel and stien. Tamahome finally realized the tense anger that was pointed at him. He turned to look at tasuki who had his nose in the air as if he was not good enough to be in his sight. he remembered that he was bella second mate. he should of been the one. but then again that was something he had to find out on his own. but then again he did piss him off after beating the crap out of him when he was brain washed. they all wondered what was going to happened now. and they knew it was going to be funny as hell when it came down to it.

"Hey why are you not eating nothing?" Asked Tamahome

"Sitting next to you make me lose my appetite." Said Tasuki

Everyone stopped their conversation to watch this. And they knew this was going to be funny as hell. While some of them took out their camera and started to film it to watch it again later one. They all could laugh at his one day. they knew how tasuki who the second mate of bella and that was not going to sit to well after all the crap that had happened. it would take a while before they get along with each other. but then again that was jus the way the soul mates act. it was something that was well known to all soul mates are protective over their soul mates or soul mate if you only have one.

"Hey what the hell wrong with you? We just only met and you and your already holding a grudge against me?" Asked Tamahome

Tasuki shot up and slammed his hands down on the table. Which made bella and ayame and rose sighed he was getting all riled up again. and they all knew that tasuki was like koga who had a temper like there was no tomorrow. but then again atleast he knew who hebelonged to that is. unlike koga who still thinks bella is his. even after 500 some odd years when it was punched and smakced and whacked into his head. it seemed to never ever stick. but then again they gave up on it to let him have his thoughts since he would never ever change just like miroku ad some of the others.

 **"WHAAAAT JUST MET! JUST TAKE A LOOK AT ME! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU BEAT THE REPECTIVE CRAP OUT OF ME AND MINE AND HOTOHORI WIFE OVER THERE!"** Yelled Tasuki

bella and hotohori along with some of the others left to go and get things ready for the meeting that was about to happened it seemed the order had newer members and started it here in konan, bellatrix and kyoya made a meeting room in all. Tamahome had a flashback but not the one with tasuki in it. As he punched him wounded hand. while the rest was either snickering the two of them are rather silly. the ones who stayed behind was only watching out of pure amusment. and as well finish their meals as well.

 **"OOOOOOWWWWIIEE! I'LL KILL YOU ONCE I AM HEALED YOU LITTLE JACKASS!"** Yelled Tasuki

Everyone either snickered at the two who was still bickering. While half the room left to head to the order meeting so they could get all the folders out so they could have the information what will be sighed and left to go to the meeting with some of the others. while everyone else was watching. miaka smiled that those two are getting along just fine. while the other weasleys left with voldemort to go to the meeting room so they are prepared to talk about the issues that needed to be discussing.

"Oooooohhhh miaka, when you and bella summon sazkau and you make her to suzaku. Wille you please make bella mine," chirped Miaka

Nuriko had starry sparkly eyes from what he had just requested. While miaka eyes bugged out from her sockets since she was in shock that nuriko was bold enough to ask that with tasuki was in the room. how in the world could he have the balls to even ask that. so lucky that tasuki was still to busy fighting with tamahome. and kenpachi with ikkaku was watching making sure they didnt have to knock him out again. tamahome seemed to know how to make the man pissed off and he seemed to continued the way he was going.

"Why the hell you want that?" Asked Miaka

"Well isabella is the shikon miko and I have been in love with her since I was a mere child, and even more so once I gotten to know here." Said Nuriko

Nuriko had his hands clasped in his own mind theater from what it would be like to be her mate. While death the kid and spirit left they couldn't take the thoughts that nuriko is bascally was voicing his day dreams. even though spirit and stien is together and soul mates. but he still loved his bella. heknew they marriage ended badly but he never ever stopped loving her. but he was content to be friends with her and be in her life. but if he had anouther chance to even have that with her he would take it in a heart beat.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Nakago was humming to himself he had a lovely night last night with the dirty dreams of him and isabella in the thows of paasion since he knows what I feels like to have his cock inside of her. and what he was about to do just killed everything for his nice sexy night. hell he was not even horny or anything from last night. As he went into yui room to see if she was going to get up to get things done. she not the only one who lost something from the whole tamahome thing. he wanted his freaking shikon miko, and does he have nope he was just dealing with how he normally dealt with it.

"Pardon me lady yui. Are you ok? Are you still sulking?" Asked Nakago

Yui rolled her eyes from what he had just asked. How could he be so cold and heartless don't he know what she was feelong. It seemed that he didn't. she let out a sigh of depression she just wanted to be left alone. what is the use anymore. miaka was getting everything that she wanted, then she remembered what nakago had said about the trap. so she was going to ask what he decided to screw them over this time. plus she was wondering how he did it. and how he even was able to fool them to believing that there was someone else was not one of them in their lives.

"What is the trap that you have set up for miaka and the others?" Asked Yui

"If you wish to know. Will you please get out of bed. You stayed in bed far to long. I have someone I would like you to meet." Said Nakago

Nakago crossed his arms how did he get stuck with a priestess that was such a pain in the ass to deal with. He even doubted that the one for the suzaku was even this hard to deal with and she actually did something. he wanted his isabella but he isnt laying in bed and not do anything. hell he did things as he normally did them. and jackoff at night when the annoying girl was zonked out. that was his time to have him to do and think what he wanted to do and do to himself. but he would never ever do what his annoying priestess is doing to deal with things. he had a job to do and he was a warrior.

"No forget it nakago. I don't feel like seeing no one right now." Said Yui

"You might change your mind if you know if It one of the seiryuu seven." Said Nakago

Yui had to sit there and think on that one. She knew she would have her own seven warriors but didn't she have to go and hunt then down herself since she was the priestess on all. But then again nakago did find her to. but then again bella was the one who found them. while miaka sat there and looked stupid. while bella did all of the hard work like always. but then again she didn't even know that even though tamahome kinda outted it once. she wasn't even paying attention to half what he had said when he was there with her. and before he was drugged and as well brain washed.

"The seiryuu seven?" Asked Yui

"Yes the seiryuu seven. Just like the priestess of suzaku had seven warriors. And you lady yui the priestess of seiryuu had seven warriors. Myself included," said Nakago

Yui sighed and pushed herself up. But why is she not going out to hunt down all her warriors it seemed she hasn't don't crap since she had gotten here. Well other than roofie someone and then molest them, oh and brain washed them into being something that he was not. while she listen to nakago and gave tamahome and not find out what the lasting side effects or what it would have done to him in the long run. but that is all water under the bridge for the time being. she let out a sad sight and not sure what she should do.

"I thought the priestess was supposed to look for all seven of her warriors? And I haven't done something." Said Yui

"The priestess and her warriors are drawn to one another, like how I was drawn to you when you. But if you wont get up I shall bring him here later." Said Nakago

Nakago left with his cape billowing behind as he walked off in annoyance. He hated his priestess but he had no choice in the matter to fallow her since she was the priestess and he was a warrior of seiryuu. plus he knew one thing for sure. that isabella was the one who found all the warriors. they never ever knew that he listened into some of their conversations. he only did it to gain some sort of information to be able to go on. even though the shit he heard yui do was soemthing he never ever wanted to walk in on.

"Well it seems that I have not lost to you yet miaka." Thought Yui darkly

Yui laughed like a mad woman it echoed down the halls of the palace. Made nakago cringe in fear he hated when she did that it was just way to creepy. As he left to leave far away from that laughter. he needed to just not hear that and people claim that he is crazy. but then again there is alot of shit that girl would do to make him creeped out. but then again that takes alot to creep him out. he sighed and went to go and have some him time for the time being. he was going to slip into his mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Miaka rushed down the halls to hunt down where isabella had been at she needed to speak to her before anything happens. plus she didnt even know were the new meeting room was. they told her where it was. but she was really not listening to them when they told her how to get to it. so she would have to ask someone sooner or later to help her to get to the meeting room. she needed to speak to her cousin before they do any of this. While she watched chiriko play his flute and stopped when he noticed miaka was there.

"Oh Miaka." Said Chiriko

"Do you know where bella is?" Asked Miaka

"They informed us to not bother them in a private order meeting." Said Mitsukake

Miaka sighed it seemed she had to hint down the meeting room. As she took off once again to find the meeting room and only fallowed the directions that was given to her by mitsukake. she just hoped that what she was going to say to her cousin was going to help her heart feel lighter. she felt bad for how she acted to her. and all she was trying to help her and make her happy during the time tamahome was gone. and when tamahome was brain washed she was only trying to protect her and help her but all she did was get nasty with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the order meeting_

Everyone who attended the order meeting sat at the oak table listen to what was being said. And what is needed to be done. While the had their own files there before them to have their own copy,.. they even had a screan up to show what topics that is going to be discussed even thought they are on the last one. the joys of magic and spells to let thing like this work here. and a few debate here and there from everyone. voldemort sighed there was something he wanted to know was about these seiryuu seven and what they are able to do. even hades joined in on this meeting with them.

"So your telling us monk that the seiryuu seven is already began to gather." Said Voldemort

Voldemort crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. there was something off about these seiryuu seven and he never ever even had the joy in comeing face to face with one of them. while the sword spirits in the room was looking at muramasa and mercialgo since they was the only sword spirit's in the room who had met one of restrained one of them as well. . He would have to step up the training for the soldiers. It seemed that kuto is still not wind of their power here in their capital and that will be their downfall.

"Well its just a rumor. But im taking it to be importantly is now how many can practice sorcery. Then again I have mush . Then again I have mush sorcery from the training I have from you guys.i couldn't break through that barrier by myself in kuto. It was way beyond me well until now. isabella and muramasa and mercilago had to help break thorugh it." Said Chirhiri

"So your telling us there others out there other than the moron.?" asked ikkaku

bella sighed she needed to know more information on all the warriors so they could make a proper battle plan then again they already was ahead of schedule as it is their soldiers and guards are getting stronger by the day. plus it was hard to do what she wanted to do since miaka didnt want her to go all out to harm tamahome. so she heald back in the end she was wounded badly on both fights she had with miaka interupting them fighting. the last one she was stabbed at the same time tamahome was. and the trampled all over her where her wound in that is. but then again she was not even thinking correctly.

"Don't mention this to miaka. She had just gotten tamahome back. And I don't want to have this resting on my daughter shoulders." Said charlie

Everyone who knew the moron son of the weasleys was shocked at what he had just said. sometimes the man even shocked them for the way he spoke. but they knew that he loved his children with all of his heart. But they waved it off knowing that it was best for her to remain out of this one since it would help their cause. but then again then again they wondered if he played dumb so he didnt have to do anything that involved him thinking. just like miaka she was a smart one to a point but like her brother was the same way they thought their playing dumb as well like their father and the rest of the weasely clan. but then again they would never ever know.

"Yes I have noticed how happy she is and relieve to have him back." Said bella

"You worry about her don't you bella?" Asked Chichiri

bella closed her eyes and sighed as they all wondered what she was going to say, but the all did worry about her since she was the weakest one of the group even though she was not human, the seal that was placed on her was what made her more or less human. but she would always love her cousin for their lives. she had protected her when she had a bullie. and when yui had her jealous issues. she always stepped in when that came down. chichiri smiled she loved her famly he knew that for a fact. that is another thing he loved about her.

"Well I have watched over her even through my 500 some odd years. Even when we were growing up. I have always gotten her out of trouble and help her study. When charlie had to go and work with the dragons. even though she dont show it i helped her with her pure blood training. I was there for her even though she didn't know it was me sometime's." Said bella

bella let out a watery smile it seemed that she remembered when she came to see her when she had to merge back with the correct timeline.. even though she did all the things she had done for the world. she did it for her family and thats all. even though her destiny was to become what she is today. even though that was something she would never ever regret. and miaka had a destiny was set out before her as well. but she never knew what it was until they came here. and that was a good thing as well. plus she had grown up a bit since they have been here. and she couldnt not be even more proud of her.

"It seemed that we have someone wishes to come in." said Chichiri

Chichiri put his mask on as everyone gathered their things so they could leave the two alone when she came face planting into the room. As everyone shook their heads and left so she would be able to get her peace out in the opened. charlie only patted his daughter head and he and voldemort pushd everyone out of the room. these two needed to talk about the actions that his daughter had done. and acted on while she was in something that she didnt have no control over. and that is something that he was happy that bella his little demonic vampire niece was around to knock her back into place.

"So miaka what is it you need to talk to me about.?" asked bella

"I just came to apologize for all the trouble I have been causing you." Said Miaka

bella sighed and got up from her seat and took her cousin in her arms as she let her cry into her arms she knew she had to let this out before anything that will go down with the summoning. she let her cry out everything that she heald in from the whole tamahome issue. and she knew she was feeling guilty over her actions on how she was when tamahome left the way he did and the whole thing with him being brain washed. plus she understood her cousin completely. as well she forgave her long ago. she could never ever be mad at her for long. but yui for another thing shewas not pleased in how she was acting.

"Oh miaka don't worry so much. even though you are my cousin you are just like a sister to me. Plus I do and allways love you no need to be sorry believe me I have my days as well." said bella

"Really you not angry or going to disown me and hate me like yui had said?" Asked Miaka

bella giggled and she felt someone she hasn't seen in a long long time. but they have sometime before they had to go and prepare for the summoning that is about to happen. so it would give them all time to spead time with their husbands or lover. so that would give miaka time to be with tamahome before she would have to go and prepare with her to have the summoning start as well. even for herself she was nervous. but she knew that they all are going to be there for them. and let them know it will be ok.

"No miaka im not. That's something came from someone who had lost themselves in pain and suffering. And they had to refind themselves to see the light. And sometimes they get worst but it always come out to be good in the end so don't ever think that i would rid of you as my cousin. Now cheer up. "Ordered bella

Miaka nodded as bella nudged her out of the room. She had a feeling tamahome was not to far away. so she had this feeling that she was going to be running into him. and then again something funny is bound to happened when it came down to tamahome. plus she felt her one husband outside the door waiting for her. he was with a few others as well it seemed they knew that there was something that was going to be funny to happen as well. she smiled she knew that the fact her heart is much more lighter now after she got that off her shoulders. it seemed that she really thought that she would disown her. when she see yui once more she would give her a piece of her mind to put that in her cousin head. she sighed and went out and jumped on her hubby back and prepared to watch this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka took off running to see where she could find tamahome. It seemed everyone went back in for another meeting and she was shocked at what she heard but happy that bella had offered to help someone who wished to start a new life. but then again she looked back to see her and some of the others watching her as if they thought something was about to happen. but then again it seemed it was a favorite pass time to find some sort of amusement in when they watch them and tamahome when he was in one of his moods.

 _"Thank you bella. And your ever so nice to help a friend and family with a new life."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was deep in thought and didn't realized that she trampled over someone. Until she turned around to see that It was tamahome she trampled over, and oddly enough she heard people laughing. she sighed and knew that it was bella and the ones watching. it seemed that she must of known that this was going to happen. while tamahome jumped off the ground with foot marks all over his back from her running all over his back. and he probably looked up her skirt knowin ghim in his perverted ways.

 **"WHY DON'T YOU EVER WATCH OUT WHERE YOUR GOING UNTIL YOU STOMP ALL OVER ME! HUH ANSWER THAT!"** Yelled Tamahome

 **"WELL WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME WHERE YOU SLEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SIDE WALK TELL ME THAT ONE SNARKY DUMMY!"** Yelled Miaka

Tamahome turned around as he was muttering to himself. As he clinched one fist as it shook in front of him. And why is there always people around when things like this happened. she didnt even take notice that there was more people gathered around laughing their asses off. some of them are rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. while some of them are pounding their fist on the floor or holding on someone while they laughed their asses off from their little bickering fest with tamahome and miaka.

"Oh yeah like I really am going to come out and tell her I was wondering about checking on things because I was worried about her." Muttered Tamahome outloud

"Did you just say something Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome blushed deep red not even realized that his muttering was outload. He snapped out of his own little world. While there was more people watching since they joined in when they where just passing by. plus he was hoping to see usagi while he was making his way as well. but then again he did enjoy seeing her in every way. but he was mostly was searching for miaka and wondered what she was up to sinc e he didnt know were she had gone off to after well their little grope fest they were waiting on the sex for a while after they summon the best god.

"Eh, nothing of importance. I kinda came looking for you. I just came to pick you up that is all ya know!" Said Tamahome

"Why where you doing over here in the first place?" Asked Miaka

"Nothing of importance." Said Tamahome

Tamahome blushed when he heard voldemort finally come and watch and with the way he thought. He was sure goin to yell something really annoying or something to insult the way he was. he wondered when the others gotten there. and why the hell they look so amused at the sight f them. were they watching them again. that is something he never understood why in the world they enjoyed watching him its like he was their own little personal amusment and he didnt even know how right he was at that point in time.

 **"NOW BITCH BOY! BEHAVE YOURSELF! DON'T HAVE NO SEX YOU HEAR!"** Yelled Voldemort

Tamahome blushed deeper and miaka just bowed her head from the way her ucnle thought, yes he did think that way. but he was not going to annouce it. since most of his sick fantasys involved bella. so he liked to keep his penis in the place it was at and not have it removed painfully by either bella or her mother's or miaka mother. or most of all ayame and snow or molly. tamahome shivered from that thought those woman are freaking scarry whent hey awanted to be. but bella was hot though when she was crazy. As she and tamahome left to go and find a peaceful place to be alone and enjoy their time together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka was hopping on the stones in the river while spelling out something. plus it was kahoko was the one who teached her it. while she was hopping from stone to stone while spelling out a word. Tamahome stood watching with his hands in his pockets with a happy smiled on his face. even though he was happy to see her like this. but he didnt even understand what the hell she was doing and spelling out. so he just stood there and smiled like he always did when she does stuff like this.. While miaka stopped on the last letter and turned back to look at him.

"Tamahome if there was anything in the world you could wish for. What would you wish for and what would it be?" Asked Miaka

"Do you have to asked that question!" Joked Tamahome

Tamahome imagined himself in chibi form in a huge pile of money and jewels. Along with nude woman with big boobies and huge butts. He was there dfrooping and laugging his head off as if he was in heaven. and that having bella as his. but he knew that was something he didnt even want to announce. but lucky enough she only caught onto the pile of money with a boner and jewels as well woman with big boobies and huge asses all around him treating him like the lord of the world.

"Do you wish me to harm you?" Asked Miaka

Miaka have tamahome a look that her mother gives her father before she attacked him in the head with her frying pan of doom. Tamahome flinched from the look that she was giving him even though he saw the look on her own mother and he flinched at the memory of her father being whacked in the head by something. plus she would probably cut his penis off like her mother would if she found out all his fanasy's he had about bella,, and believe me they are some really really dirty ones.

"I wish for only one thing in this world. That is for me and you to live our lives together forever just like all the other married and mated couples in the palace." Said Tamahome

Tamahome stood there smiling like a moron. While miaka smiled back at him knowing that was what she wanted to hear from him. And that made her happier than she ever was to hear those words. plus he knew was pure happiness is and what the joys of a soul mate looked like and how they lived. he learned alot from just watching all the happy mated and married couples that are basically soul mates. and he wanted that with miaka, hell he wished it was usagi but what else could he ever ask for.

 _"That's all I needed to head. I wouldn't with for anything else in the world. Once me and bella summoned suzaku and she turned into suzaku, then me and tamahome can live happy together."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka hopped her way back over to tamahome and hugged him to her. As he lifted her chin up and kissed her pushing all the love he had in her. He wanted this to last forever and ever but he knew that things needed to be done. and solve the issues that she needed with yui. but she knew that would be one of her wishs that shew ould wish for. she just hoped it would be granted if she even ask for it. while she was told about how it went down with the evil queen when she summon byakko. and byakko told her how it somewhat goes with out letting to much out in the open.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui finally forced herself out of bed now she was looking at herself in the mirror she saw the purple mark on her face from where bella had slapped her hard. plus she touched those thread things that restrained nakago. and she knew she would never ever wanted that to be used on her. that shit hurt like hell and it does leave marks. she saw what nakago had on him while being restrained by a good amount of the the thread and he took it like a trooper she would of thought he would of suffer in pain. And she deserved that since she pulled that on tamahome.

"Lady yui? Please forgive this small delay. I didn't mean to keep you waiting for long. I would wish to introduce you to someone that I told you about. The one of the seiryuu seven. This is soboshi." Said Nakago

Yui looked at the guy who was kneeling before her she crossed her arms. he looked younger than her but she wondered why this guy could do. And how could he be one of the seiryuu. If she knew the truth about nakago he was spotted at the seiryuu warrior when he was a mere child,. but then again she was still not in the mood for all of this. but she knew if she didnt do it nakago would get in one of his moods and give her one of those lectures and she didnt want to hear one of those. so she was doing this to avoid the pain of hearing another boring lecture from him.

"How do you do lady yui? I'm suboshi of the seiryuu seven at your service." Said Suboshi

"You have to be freaking kidding me this teenager is one of the seiryuu seven? What use could he be to us? How can he interfere with the summoning of suzaku from here in kuto? "Asked Yui

"I'm sorry suboshi . it seemed that lady yui is in a foul mood." Said Nakago

Nakago and the young warrior has same a common bond. They love the same woman and would do just about anything to get her. But nakago was the one who got to feel her tight walls around his cock. As he lead the warrior out of the room even though he would murder one of his own to keep her as his. plus he is not one of those types who like to share what is his. so that is something that he would never do if he ever ever would have her next to him forever. but he knew what else it would never happen since his wishs are just bad luck.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Chichiri, bella, hotohori along with voldemort and ayame was in the summoning room. they all looked around to see that everything was done. well almost done when it came down to the summoning. hotohori smiled and bella jumped down from his back. she would be in her demonic form they had a outfit made for just for her. and it fitted her perfectly since alice did the design and they just sent it to the people who makes things like that. and since it would be the way she would have prefered. hotohori and tasuki thought it would be a wonderful ideal while they are going to be in royal garb to show their status.

"Hello all!?" Asked Miaka

"It's almost time isn't it?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome and miaka finally made it to meet up with them. while bella and voldemort arched a brow they knew what the two of them have done. they knew they are holding off on the sex. but still they didnt have to look like fools after doing it. and voldemort has this feeling he was thinking about his daughter as well. While hotohori and chichiri turned around to face the two before them. It was in deed about time for them to summon time has finally come. they just hope it would go well and nothing would come and destroy it. but with the way their luck is going they would not be able to summon it. but then again there was only hope and that is all they could go on..

"Yes it is," said hotohori proudly.

"So chichiri. I have been meaning to ask you. How does this ceremony even work." asked Miaka

Hotohori grabbed his wifes back side from letting out a spoiler alert. he knew for a fact that alot of them knew of everything that will go down. while bellatrix knocked voldemort out before his big mouth blabbed away the surprise. plus she dont know when snow and charming would stop kissing bella's ass since she was her daughter and plus she raised their daughter. that is why she reminded her of someone when she first met the woman when henry brought her into town. and that she was also her child as well. and that is something that made her happy when she was able to remember what she had forgotten. even though she had the lecture from her mother taiitsukun from all the shit she pulled. but then again she was not able to remember what and who she was. since the blue fairy said that she would remember again soon she had a destiny she had to do and even though blue nearly got killed by her birth mother.

"Well its rather easy. No da. There is a spell that is read from the suzaku scroll. No da. Then the scroll gets burned in the sacrificial fire. regina who was known as suzeno at one point in time. She gave us some details but we shall keep those to ourselves." Said Chichiri

Miaka unrolled the suzaku scroll and started to read it. Well tried to read it that is. While everyone watched her and wondered if she was jus t looking at it. Or just pretending to look at it. ayame sighed and knew that the girl was not reading it. since she knew next to nothing to what she was even looking at. but then again they would have to help her through this like always. freaking weasleys are a pain in the ass in that way. while tamahome was trying to figure out everything as well. while miaka looked up and wondered who in the world was going to have to be reading the shit.

"Um yeah that is all good in all. But who is going to read this spell?" Asked Miaka

"Well of course you and bella The priestess of suzaku and the embodiment of suzaku in which the shikon miko. Who else do you think going to read it!" Chirped Chirhiri

Miaka took a while to let that sink in. but once it did she exploded from what she had to do. While everyone snickered bella one son howl came in and snickered as well it seemed he and some of the others came in time. she was about to go off on one of her ranting and raving. and they knew it was not going to show how intelligent that she is. it was going to show why she never learned things in school since she sleeps in school and that is why they would never ever get into ouran since they would not be able to get the grads to do so.

 **"WHAAAAAAAT! YOU REALLY THINK I CAN READ THIS DRIBBLE! HUH! EVEN MY BASIC LANUAGE CLASS I MAKE A HUGE MISTAKES ALL THE TIME! ALL MY TEACHERS SAID TO ME IS MIAKA WEASLEY YOU MUST STUDY IF YOU WANT TO BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER!"** Ranted Miaka

Everyone who knew the truth was leaning on each other trying to hold themselves up from how hard they where laughing. But their laughing was cut short when there was two maids where their. voldemort was even awake and laughing his ass off. he knew his niece was slow on some things. but that is something that came with being a daughter in the weasy family. they were just going to brib whatever school she gets into or pay a school to get her into a good one. and her mother wanted to have her into ouran and the only person other than his daughter and wife has ties to that school and that is all. even thoth since he was known as yuzuru at one time when his mother pull that shit on her. but then again he even offered to put her in but miaka wanted to go to the same school as yui. and yui refused to not to be in that school. she siad it was not her thing to go to a school like that. but then again miaka would have gotten into it for free with the uniform in all since she was related to bella. he just never ever liked yui and that offer waas not to her. only miaka and miaka only since she was basically family.

"Your highness and lady priestess we are here to prepare both of you for the ceremony."

Before miaka said something stupid she yanked miaka and fallowed the maids to go and do their preperations. While they left everyone else to watch after the,. Tamahome forgotten something in his pocket. he needed to return the hair ribbion to miaka, he still didnt understand how he was able to have it on him. but then again there was a lot of things he was still trying to remember that went on during the brain washing. plus he just cant get out of his head when he did that to usagi and how good it felt.

"Wait miaka I have something to give you." Called Tamahome

When miaka didn't come back tamahome pouted in depression. Until everyones was broken out of their own thoughts by tasuki jumping on tamahome standing right on to of him in victory while nnoitra gave his mate a look as if why she had to heal that one of her step fathers. he was standing there looking all high and mighty that is very tasuki and very him. while he stood on tamahome and didnt give a damn that he was even standing on him and his onw foot was pushing his face into the floor.

 **"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THE ALLMIGHTY GENRO IS BACK! LOOK AT ME IN ALL MY GLORY!"** Cheered Tasuki

Tamahome jumped up after tasuki let him up after. He wanted to beat this guy head in it seemed he hated him for some ungodly reason. But then again it had to do with bella. He even was attack by the lord of the underworld of all people. tamahome stlill dont get how they are able to swirch forms like that so offten. but then again he was still learning about how vampires and demons plus the wizards are able to do things. plus the other being are able to do that as well.. it was something he would like to use one day since it was something that would come in handy.

 **"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT FREAKING HURT!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tasuki was only looking at his nails as if he didn't give a damn what he had just done. as he switched back in his reborn form. while hotohori sighed and left to go and get himself ready. While some of the others in the room only snickered even ayame this was funny she felt right at home with everyone here. voldemort was lauging his ass off from what he was seeing. this was something he enjoyed watching. his other son in law was funning as freaking hell when he was like this.

"Oh tamahome. I didn't see you there isn't that a shame in its self now is it? I thought I smelt major ass when I came in. oh wait it was ass since I step on a pile of shit." Said tasuki

Mitsukake was leaning on the wall outside of the door with some of the others watching the little fight with amusement. Then again this place was never boring to none of them they see something amusing every day. szayel arched a pink brow at the man and wondered what made his do what he had done. plus he knew that szayel had to use the gate to go back and gather more stuff since they are basically running low on things. maka smiled and knew that tasuki must of felt good to be back. plus tamahome did ask for what he had done.

"I see you finally had enough to heal him." Said chiriko

"Well it was a huge difference when he was hurt. No da. It was quite peaceful around the palace well other than the fight here and there and a training chamber blowing up. No da." Said chichiri

While everyone left to go and do what they needed to do. While hotohori and chichiri finished the watch on everyone to have everything prepared properly unlike last night it was ruined. while miaka was in the middle of doing all that is needed to be done. while tamahome needed to go and hunt miaka down to return her object back to her since it belonged to her. and still wished to know how he ended up with it. did he do something to her and just didnt even remember even doing it. because that would really really suck if that even happened.

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

* * *

Miaka and bella was purifying their bodies. Miaka swam around in the spring as she thought on the things that she was going to wish for. And also purge her mind of all the impure thoughts that she had. while bella was washing all that could make the summoning go wrong. even though that sense of dread is coming back to her and alice since they could not even see what will happen on what is about to happened and how the summoning was going to go. so something will might ended up happening when that starts up.

 _"I'm shocked I came this far. I became the priestess of suzaku. And bella was the embodiment of suzaku. I became enemies with yui. And bella found her soul mates. and was reunited with her one son even though something terrible happened to him. And I fell in love with tamahome. Is it to much for me to have both tamahome and yui."_ Thought Miaka

After she finished her thought process she dunked her head under the water and swam off.. bella was already in a silk robe while the servants where awaiting for her to finished playing around. it seemed that she was just wanting to have. and they have so little of time to even do that before the summoning started. plus she knew miaka didnt understand that when it came down to being on time and being ready on time as well. plus they are making sure none of their little perverts dont decide peak in on them to get a little peak of their bodies.

"Lady priestess, this is not a game! This is time to cleanse your body mind and soul thoughtfully."

Miaka popped her head out of the water thinking of some things that could make them feel like they could run and hide. While bella yanked her out of the water so they could get things on the road. so they could get this summoning done and over with, plus the sense of dread was not helping matters on the fact they dont even know what is causing it this time. even though the last time it was tamahome who made it happened. but they just done know what in the world is causing it this time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was walking over a bridge with his hands in his pockets. Trying to find miaka and he was sure that she would be with bella as well. he had asked about where they were taken to. But no one knew or they didn't want him to know. he wondered if she would be nude when he ran into them. plus he was threatened to have his dick and balls cut off if he decided to go and do what he was trying to do by vegeta and a few others. he was face planted into the ground of tasuki. he got forgiveness from everyone else so why was he being such a hard ass still to him.

 _"Where in the world did they take off bella and miaka? I have something to return to her,"_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome sighed as he walked on. As he was passing by a water fall. He turned around and he saw a beautiful sight that made his heart stop. Tamahome looked upon bella her body there with water falling over her delectable body the cursed mark there for all to see. His hand moved on its own and he started to rubbed himself through his pants it didn't take long as he shot his load in his pants. That's when miaka came out he groaned further her body wasn't as good as bella though. bella felt someone watching them and turned to see tamahome there.

 **"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"** Screamed bella

Tamahome turned bright red and looked down to see his hand doing things to himself. lucky she didnt even see him rubbing himself in his pants. oh he is so dead if anyone who had seen him even here like this. As he turned around only to have bella toss something at his head that was completely random and turned away from him with miaka away from him. He was hoping no one heard what she had just screamed. oh but he sure as hell enjoyed what he saw on the shikon miko the little goddess in his eyes since he was in his own state of him he was able to enjoy the sight before him. even though he wished to have sex with her again. but not a chance in hell that would be happening if he wanted to have a early and very very painful death.

"I'm sorry bella and miaka believe me I was not trying to be a pervert. Don't tell voldemort." Cried Tamahome

 **"OH YEAH REALLY! WHAT BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN?"** Growled bella

"Well I guess I have to come over there to you two since I have something for miaka." Said Tamahome

bella's and miaka eyes went wide from hearing tamahome make his way over to them. bella's eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance that the fool was not going away. this was not the place for him to be here peeping on them. didn't the other perverts warn him before he decided to be doomed like them. hell chichiri got his ass caught of fire for even trying himself. but this time tamahome got a black eye from her shoe hitting him in the eye. so someone was going to know that he was being a pervert. or mabybe just maybe he was really here doing what he was really doing and returning something that belonged to miaka,.

"No tamahome this place is sacred of purity." Said Miaka

Tamahome took his jacket off and handed it to bella he was just happy to have something that was on her very goddess of a body on his jacket. he would sniff that every night and groaned when he touched her everly so soft skin.. plus he knew that nakago did that with the letter. somehow the scent doesnt go away. that man creeped him the hell out when he does shot like that. even more so now after what he did to him in the palace prison thinking of bella as well.. And his shirt to miaka so they could cover themselves. So he would be able to hand over the ribbon over to miaka he was still not sure how he had gotten it .

"Dum dum,. What did you think I was going to do anyways? I meant to give this back to you earlier. So I just came out here to find you to give it back to you." Said Tamahome

Tamahome held the ribbon out to miaka. As the memory flashed back from kuto in his mind and bella since her thoughts where kinda filtering out. He shot her a look his look was sad. so he had some sense of who he really was inside of his mind to keep something that belonged to miaka, the girl who was his soul mate. it was like his soul knew that it belonged to the girl who is meant to him. but his mind and heart was under the spell so he was confused why he was doing what he was doing and keeping it. so bella smiled at the thought that he had some part of him while under the spell. not many people have that chance.

 _"My hair ribbon. That meant he kept it with him. Even when he was under nakago spell. Even then he felt something for me."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka handed the ribbon over to bella and nodded. As she went to go and place her arms around his waist. While usagi transfigured the ribbon into a braclet and clasped it around his wrist she even fused her powers into it. so he would have something to help him when she was not around. and if he needed her help or something like that. she would be able ot help him in some form of a way with her powers. tamahome smiled and nodded his thanks while she left him and miaka to have some time to be alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Chichir, Nuriko Tamaki and yumichika_

The four of them where looking at the mirror that helped them find the suzaku warriors. They where just confused why in the world there was another symbol there in the mirror. Don't they have all the warriors. yumichika handed it to szayel who had just showed up. it was just not making no sense why there was a suzaku warrior symbol showing in the mirror. but then again maybe just maybe this was the reason why bella and alice was not able to see how things are going to play out and the sense of dread they all have been feeling and it was not about tamahome this time. so this was soemthing that was going to mean something.

"Wow that is really odd." Said szayel

"What is it szayel?" Asked Tamahome

They looked up to see tamahome walk over to arched a pink brow he sensed something but he wont mention it out load. He smelt what the moron had done the sick pig. He had a feeling he walked in on bella. plus the shiner was the proof on what he had done. chichiri and the others had their asses set on fire for even trying. plus they heard them screaming about their asses being flaming. until they had the kindess and put out the flames. even though spirit was the one who they took time to stop even though he was her ex husband and then again her freind now as well. but always the pervert.

"Tamahome isn't mama and aunt miaka with you?" Asked Tamaki

Tamahome flinched her knew that tone he had that passed down from his grandfather and his father. And it was just creepy how he projected voldemort and thoth and his mothers temper sometime. It seemed all her kids where like this. even her grandkits had her in them as well. plus he had a feeling that the boy knew what and who gave him the shinner. plus the pink haired one did as well. so he was marked a pervert for the rest of his life. so what the hell the shiner just basically marked the perverted side of himself. muramasa whacked him in the back of the head for what he had done. mercilago gave him a deathly glare to make him know that she was not pleased with him being a pervert.

"Nope they are changing. Whats going on?" Asked Tamahome

"Look at this mirror. It's a magical mirror that taiitsukun gave to miaka when we lost the scroll,. It signals when a suzaku warrior is near and it helped us find them all." Said Nuriko

Tamahome looked at the mirror and wondered what was going on. He only seen a symbol there and didn't know what it meant. Even tamaki was baffled by the whole thing it seemed that he didn't know either. plus from what he was told that bella basicallydid all of the work. and found all of the warriors. or they found her that is. and the two who had the soul mater bond to find her as well. sometimes he wished he was one of those soul mates to bella but it seemed he was not.. he knew sure as hell nakago did for sure by the way he knew it from him moaning her name while he was male raping him in the palace prison. and he didnt even have to drop the soap either.

"And it started to flash again. no da." Said Chichiri

"Maybe its broken or something." Said Tamahome

Tamahome and the others where looking at it. So they decided to take it to bellatrix to see if she would know what is wrong with it since all the other smart people where busy getting ready for the went to go and see ami to see if everything was all prepared. plus he knew that minako was helping out with bella in her prepareing. plus it ddnt take long for her to be ready to be in her demonic form. she and her husbands cant just do anything with each other until it was over well the summoning that is. and they would have to keep all perverted things from their minds.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere in the palace_

Chiriko ran to a darken area of the palace. He started to look around to see if the coast was clear. Once he saw no one was around he pulled up his sleeve and started to write some kind of message on his arm, so his brother on the other side where he was at would be able to get what was about to go down. he just hoped he would get it since he was in a hurry and that is something that never was a good thing when you trying to send a message magically. but then again the people here are none the wiser to waht is about to go down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Nakago, yui and suboshi waiting for something to come through. Yui was wondering still how this was happening to mess up the summoning. Until they seen suboshi flinched and started to read what was on his arm. his twin brother sent the message to give them the warning that would be telling them that the plan was set in motion and the dick move is about to start to pull the dick move in messing up their hard work with the summoning of the beast god. and in the end they would find out that they have never had the real warrior and they had all failed in the very end.

"The news comes?" Asked Nakago

"Lord nakago. There about to began the summoning of suzaku." Said Suboshi

Soboshi smirked at that they where all fooled that they had the final warrior. And that will come down crashing as fast as they could think again. yui arched a brow in confusion how could he even know this. he wondered if he would be able to meet the shikon miko sooner or later. that is who he wanted to meet. even though he knew that nakago was in the same place but he had his chance to spend time with the shikon miko. he was in love with her as well. and he wanted to have his chance with her and see what it would be like with her. even though it would be hazardous to his health sooner or later.

"Well I see. It has finally happened," said Nakago

"How can he even know all this?" Asked Yui

Nakago and suboshi looked at her. Suboshi looked at nakago and wondered if he even told her how this was even happening. But then again nakago did enjoy the dramatic ways of letting people know on stuff. plus he always thought the dramatic way was the best way to go about this. plus it seemed that yui was not amused by all of this. even though she was trying her best ot pretend to be interested but really you can tell she was bored out of her mind if you knew her well enought. and that is something nakago does know is her inside and out,plus he knew she was one crazy bitch and never ever wanted to be on her bad side.

"It has been all apart of my strategy." Said Nakago

"Strategy?" Asked Yui

Yui was confused by the whole thing what in the world did nakago mean by his strategy. And what does this guy have to do with all of it. Unless he had some twin brother and was connected like bella son's and daughters who are twins.. plus she knew this was not going to go over so well when bella was going to do when she finds out that this was all plotted out by nakago. and then again it would be another death wish on nakago head for even dareing to piss her off even more when it came down he enjoyed playing with the fire with her and get this cheep thrill out of it when he does it.

"That right, some time ago I sent out a spy. And now he is hiding out in konan." Said Nakago

"Then what about the message on his arm?" Asked Yui

Nakago turned to look at suboshi so he would be able explain on that part so he would be able to let yui understand how he was getting a message he didn't understand either but he always like to learn new things. even though nakago knew he was playing with mars fire for this reason. but he had to show them that they are not going to give up. even though this was going to make the shikon miko wanted to kill him even more. and dammed it turned him on by even thinking that. he had to think of yui nude and get rid of his boner and deal with that one later when he was on his own.

"Well twins are known to be like not normal siblings. They normally share a strong bond between themselves." Said Nakago

"You meant to tell me, that the other spy we have in konan is?" Asked Yui

Suboshi smirked wider and as he looked at the priestess he don't know her well enough yet. But she is the only way he would be able to meet the shikon miko. it was a story that his and his twin brother was told by their mother before she was killed in the war. so ever since then he was always obsessed and thinking he was in love with her. just like nakago he knew that for a fact the man things he was hiding that he was not obsessed and in love with the shikon miko he knew better when it came down to it. The woman he so wanted to meet his heart yearned for her.

"Yes my twin, his name is amiboshi, and one of your seiryuu warriors." Said Suboshi

Yui pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming along. plus she knew that bella sons and daughters has twins as well. well the ones who was born with twins that is. she sighed and never ever would understand the concept with it came down to the twin bond. while nakago and suboshi left and waited for the signal on what was about to happen. nakago knew that the twin bother will have a slim chance to getting away with out being badly wounded or close to death. or dead at least. or having his body shit back to them with his head shoved up his ass to prove a point.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in konan_

As the flames burning for the summoning as everyone in the room lined up to witness this. As both miaka in her priestess garb and usagi was in her demonic form even though changed it up a tad bit for the look of a empress as well it was something she felt like doing as they came to the door and looked at each other. As they turned and walked together hand in hand. Everyone that was lined up watched this fateful day. Everyone watched as the suzaku miko and the shikon in all her glory and their empress walked to the statue of suzaku. As miaka and bella stood at either side of the statue.

"As the priestess and shikon miko reads the spell. We must lower our life force to about nothing. And that including your usagi." Said Hotohori

"But don't that make us all defensless. And even our wife?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki was confused why they needed this. But they do have the strongest here so he might as well do it. But his and hotohori worry was for their wife and mate it was normal with mated aand married couples who are soul mates. but they knew for sure they had the best defense outside the doors waiting to attack at any moment. even thouhh they wanted to be inside with them and watch what was about to go down. miaka was nervous but bella made sure that she was there and supporting her through out the time she had to relive. and he had to think that had to be lonely..

"It's ok miaka. You don't have to worry about a thing. Just repeat everything that me and bella says to you. No da." Said Chichiri

Chichiri wiggled a finger like a scolding father would or someone to give a lecture that you were hand was caught in the cookie jar and you are being punished after being caught. While miaka rolled her eyes in annoyance and grumbled something that no one was even paying attention to. plus bella and alice was still haveing the sense of dread and not able to get anything from visions to see what is about to happen. so they just hope this time the dread was just nervousness. not like with the tamahome thing in which happened to have been readl. but It seemed that she gets annoyed when she was lectured about what she needed to do. So she only nodded when she saw the glare from bella glared.

"Now lets pray!" Ordered Hotohori and bella and tasuki

bella winked over to her cousin to give her some form of hope. as her crown glittered in the flames of the fire. plus one of the nick names she was given from people was the light of hope. and the missah. along with the other more darker ones. but she really never ever payed attention to what it was when they did call her that. But then again she had them all there and not including everyone outside to keep guard and they swore someone blew up the gravity chamber. they knew they wanted to be in here with them. but they could not let that even happened. but they are all set out in different places to make sure they are ready when something does happened.

 _"Suzaku will soon rise upon and bella will become suzaku. soon this flame I cant hold on any long. Um just glad that bella is at my side during this. Yui and tamahome and bella and everyone else. I love them all, and so first I wish for everlasting peace in konan, and for the suuzaku warriors and everyone else that is involved on our side. And seconded I wish to have yui back. And to have the ability to pass the entrance exams. And no matter how it is done. I want to be with tamahome alaways and forever."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka cracked open one eye and peaked over to nuriko. In which who had this really creepy smile with drool coming out of the over dramatic drag queen. making sure she was going to give him his wish. she shivered from the creepy look that nuriko was given her. and she didnt even know what the hell was floating through his mind. while tasuki slapped him int he back of the head for even thinking pervertedly right now. She turned her head back to the flames to make that wish known as well like hell she would need that anger from the overly dramatic was not something she wanted to be aimed at her again.

 _"Oh yes and make sure nuriko finds his own happiness. Because he will hate me forever if I don't he knows how to hold a grudge."_ Thought Miaka

Them chichiri floated up in his chibi form to let everyone know that it was time for the summoning to start. While he thought that miaka was finished making her peace to the flames. and plotting out the wishes. while nuriko was glaring at tasuki for slapping him in the back of the head. sure yeah he was thinking about his and hotohori wife. but who else would he be thinking about. she was hot and his dream woman and that would never ever change not one bit. then again he knew he ovely showed that he was thinking pervy things.

"Well all will begin! Are you ready you two?" Asked Chichiri

bella huffed and rolled her eyes and nodded. While miaka huffed and rolled her eyes and nodded they might as well get started before they all wimp out basically her in general since she like to run away. but then again it was indeed it was time to start from the way chichiri was acting. and they knew they better start unless miaka would lose her nerve. and that is something they didn't need to happened. even though there will be a lot of things that will be shown and said during this when they are finished.

"The four palaces of the heavens! The four corners of the earth! In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue, I summon suzaku! Guardian of the south! I hereby beseech you to appear here on earth, from the palaces of the heavens. For the sake of those here who adore you and await your presence come to us. Destroy all the evil that threatens us. And with your mighty powers save us all. Save us and grant us our wishs. Descend to is now from the heavens about!" Read bella and Miaka

Miaka threw the scroll into the fire. As they all waited to see if suzaku will appear the where confused at why there was no one coming to them where was suzaku at. Miaka wondered if she did something wrong. bella tilted her head to the side and wondered if there was something supposed to happened. or to pop out or something. but there was just nothing but flames. noting was even coming or doing anything. and she was not the only one who was wondering this since they all were looking at the flames and wondered if they have done something wrong.

 _"Whats wrong? Suzaku is not appearing?"_ thought Miaka

bella head still titled to the side and was still looking confused they did everything correctly but there was something that stopped. Their thoughts where broken when chiriko started to play his flute. Everyone turned to look at him and wondered why he was doing this at a time like this. bella was about to ram that stupid flute somewhere that he wont like. and it seemed she was not the only one who thought that way since she was not the only one who was glaring at him for event hinking about playing that evil flute at this point in time.

"Chirko?" Asked Miaka

Until everyone felt to their knees in pain. They where groaning in pain feeling like their heads where going to explode or their ears are going to bleed. They had their hands covering their ears. Until chiriko stopped his playing. usagi had her eyes clinched from the pain she was feelin in her skull. what the fuck is he even doing. why the hell was he doing this to them all at this point in time. was this the sign that the dread was trying to show them. this is why they were not even able to get anything to see how it all played out. it was all just fog and nothing came. so this is the reason why they felt this and that is the reason why they could not even see visions.

"You all have failed in your mission! Now suzaku never will appear."

"Chiriko you did all of this?" Asked bella

The one they known as chiriko only smirked darkly he was finally able to leave them all too goody good people even though how much they amuse you. and how much that they are a family that he never knew that ever exisited. he even thought of bella as a mother. but he knew he had to follow through with the misson he was given by nakago. if he didnt the punishment as not something he wished to expirence once again.. It showed them that it was indeed him who had screwed up everything it was indeed his mission from lord nakago now he just needed to finish it the rest of the way.

"My name is amiboshi. And I am one of the seiryuu seven! Now you understand why I play the flute all along. Now your body reacts to the flute sounds. And it worst for demons as well. I plotted out for this moment and to have you all prepared for it as well. shocking none of the people here like aliens didn't sniff me out or sense me. Oh that including the vampires and wolves and wizards. So I squeezed my life force inside of your consciousness." Said Amiboshi

"No. you mean those bats attack us was you?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was shocked at what she was feeling though all the feels of dark murderous rage in the room. So what could she do to stop this she knew he was end up getting killed if they don't stop this. its like everyone in the room except for herself was feeling the blood lust in wanting to murder him for what he had done to them. no one pulls a dick move on them and lived to tell about it. well in some of their cases like if voldemort gets wind about this the little shit better hope he was a quick runner since the snake demon lord would murder him slowly and then kill him after he knew he was happy with the amount of pain he given him.

"Oh yes I am rather proud of that some of my best work. Sad to harm the person I thought of as a mother. But this will hurt me more and her more than any of you. But the man that I killed traveled with me from kuto. He was a pon in the game. Didn't really with to kill the guy. But it had to be done so I could gain your trust and confidence. I pretended that I was chiriko. And your only weakness is that you people trust to much. And motherly love. Its all over now." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi started to play his flute again while everyone was trying their best in blocking it out. While tamahome and tasuki was the frist to block the pain and the noise out while everyone else was screaming. bella was trying to gain some sort of sense so she was able to strangle him then shove that evil ass flute up his ass slideways and makes sure that no doctor would be able to romove it with a simple spell. oh the pain and suffering would be sweet and what he deserved fro what he had done. no one pulled a dick move like this and lived to tell about it. well tamahome but he didnt go into that subject he was brain washed.

 **"YOU ARE ONE OF THE STUPID SEIRYUU!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome and tasuki pushed themselves off the floor. While tasuki took his fan out to burn the fucker for harming his mate and everyone here. And lying to them that was a code of honor in the friendship thing in the bandits. and no one harms his and hotohori wife. that is a crime that is something that you end up dying for. and that is waht will happened. and they are almost templed to release voldemort and sick him on the little shit and they knew that voldemort would purely enjoy what he would do to him for the dick move he had pulled on them all. well all of them would they would all ganged up on him for what he was doing and has done. he played them and they dont take to kindly to that.

 _ **"REEEKKKA SHHHINNEEEIIIINN!"**_

As flames shot out as a blue mark appeared on his shoulder to show that he was indeed a seiryuu warrior. As amiboshi started to play again. bella pushed herself up since she was the other one was going to have some sort of sense to do anything with the sufferin in her haead mind you while climbed to her feet to make her way over to miaka to make sure she was ok first. but then again she knew for a fact that she was not going to take this to well. sicne it will take time for herself to believe that he was not the real suzaku warrior. that is they way she thought.

 _"We can't keep going on like this. We all will be killed. I'm going in. the pain is nothing."_ Thought bella

bella slowly and painfully and slowly made her way over to where amiboshi stood. Tamahome cracked his eyes opened to see bella was about to do something that was stupid to save their asses. as she tried to make her over to the seiryuu warrior who sign his own personal death warrent. this is not going to go unpunished and she was going to be the one to bring him to his maker. this is when she needed muramasa here to use his soul thread to restrain him to be able to get the flute from him and make sure he was taken down.

"bella! bella! There had to me a way to stop this!" Said Tamahome

"Chiriko or amiboshi at this point in time I don't care. Please stop! **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Screamed bella

bella royal crown to show she was the empress was shattered to pieces from the noise, until another flute sound appeared and broke amiboshi out of his thought and broken the spell over the suzaku seven and everyone else. as they all sighed from the relief that the spell was taken away from them and that their brains was released from the suffering from the pain of whatever they were being put there. it seemed that his power goes to merely mentaly and can kill your mind and brain and your insides with the simple spell from a sound from the flutes. like they would even want to be like the weseleys in the brain department.

 _"I think I hear another flute playing.,"_ thought Miaka

 _"That sound it disrupting my sound waves. That music has stopped and broken my spell over them."_ thought Amiboshi

Amiboshi turned around to see a very pissed off bella with a dark smirk on her face. As she aimed a fist at him she was going to kick his ass and he had no way to take her down either. plus she knew her father would be able to murder him as well if he caught wind of what was going on in here. she just hopped he was still in the training chamber that all she hoped right now. but for one thing she was not going to let him go unpunished. but she wa snot going to let him go on this one. she was far beyond pissed and was out for his blood. this little bastard should of known what will happen.

 **"YOU EVIL LITTLE BASTARD YOU WILL DIE!"** Roared bella

bella punched amiboshi right in the face hard enough that would leave a ever lasting mark and blood from how hard she had punched him. While tamahome aimed at kick at his stomach. But amiboshi managed to get up ready for more he would die before he heads to home. As the guards pushed the doors opened to see what was going on inside of the summoning room. the guards was not even expecting the one person who was one of them attack them, or snap one of their necks with his foot.

"Are your highnesses is everything ok?"

Until they where knocked out by amaiboshi breaking their necks. As he ran out of the door jumping over the palace walls to make it to town to catch a boat to kami knows where. he needed to get his sorry ass out of here. and from the feelings he was getting he would not even survive if they even got their hands on him. it could be worst than that, he could be molested and then murdered by nakago after, so maybe the painful deathw ould be much and far more merciful than what lord nakago would do to him and make hm feel like if it was him trying to off him,

 **"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"** Yelled bella

They ran past the knocked out guards and pushed the ones who where still upright. Since he was truing to block her from her prey. So she did what he father normally does punch them in the face. she was going to murder him once she got her hands on him. her blood lust was coming out since what he had done was a major crime to them. how dare they pull this and hide the fact. that pissed her off even more for the seiryuu warriors and their stupid capital. she knew her father would want in on this. but she was not going to let him because half of konan would be gone if that happened.

"Damn he is outside of the palace walls! Lets go you two we have some unfinished business!" Ordered bella

As they all took off to finish the job with a seiryuu pest. While chichiri and miaka ran out and saw It was to late she needed to do something and fast. They had to save amiboshi before he is killed. tamahome an tasuki was with her on this one. they wanted to get on this action. while miaka was going stop bella and tamahome and tasuki before they did anything to him. she still thought there was some good in him. but she didnt know she would be able to get it through their murdering boners since they wanted to send his dismembered body to nakago thats what they wanted. and miaka knew all to well how they thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the town of konan_

Amiboshi was jumping roof to roof. Tree to tree. Trying to rid of the people who wanted to cut his head off and feed him to the dogs. The three of them where trailing hot on his tail to catch him. but then again knowing some of them they would dismember his body and send it in a well wrapped box with a pretty bow on top of it to nakago as a sick joke. but then again he would of done the same thing if he was one of them as well. hell just like them he hated having a dick move on him. anf knowing nakago he was known for the dick moves.

 **"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!"** Demanded bella

 _ **"REEEKKA – SHIENNNE!"**_

As flames shot out from tasuki fan. It didn't hit amiboshi but it hit tamahome and burned him to a crisp. As the crispy tamahome fell over and then got up and yanked tasuki shirt in his hands. While bella in her demonic form was laughing her head off. tasuki was standing there examining his nails as if they are the most interesting thing in the world at the moment from laughing his ass off from the thing he had done that was on purpose that is. tamahome growled and shot up took tasuki by his jacket and glared him down.

 **"YOU ARE A MAJOR ASSHOLE! YOU MISSED THE TARGET!"** yelled Tamahome

"I'm sorry I thought you were the target you jerk," said Tasuki

bella finished her giggling and shook her head as the three of the took off again. in hopes the would be able to stop him before he catched a boat or something. Amiboshi jumped down from the roof to a river where boats where at. he just hoped he was able to lose them so he was able to take off with out even being killed for the shit he pulled. hell he even pissed himself from fear from all the pure rage and feeling of murder that was around him. not a day in his life he had ever felt that until he met those people in konan and they can push fear into you like there is no tomorrow.

"Launch your boat right now! Hurry up! I don't have time to wait!" Demanded Amiboshi

"I'm sorry young man. The tides are way strong. Even a few people have tried and been swept away from the strong currents. Sorry kid."

The merchant continued to smoke his pile high and drunk off his ass. He got some good weed off someone in town and he was blitzed off his ass so if he even did sell a boat he wouldn't remember it. while amiboshi was growling and his eyebrow was twitchng from annoyance that the merchant had to be the town drunk and druggy of all thngs. what else could be worst was that he was found since they were pushing off the anger they felt. they couldnt hide that from him unless they are doing that to push fear into him.

 **"THERE YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY GRASP NOW!"** Growled bella

bella, tamahome and tasuki came up looking ready to beat him down for all he had done. Amiboshi pissed himself since he knew that he was surrounded by them and they where way stronger than he was. but the good side to this that voldemort and the other very violent ones was not there with her. but then again there was something else bella was as violent as they are so not much of a good or a plus side for him. so that means he better start confession all his sins and then kiss his sorry ass goodbye since the sword spirit's was there now. why is it him he never ever have no luck,.

"So your name is Amiboshi? How many of the seiryuu seven besides nakago and you have been gathered so far?" Asked Tamahome

Tasuki came In front of his mate and wife he wanted a piece of him as well. muramasa and mercilago was ready to send his power at him to restrain him from even moving. while bella rolled her eyes knowing what he wanted to do so she let this one slide since all want a piece of kicking all with the seiryuu. muramasa and mercilago have her a look since he knew what she was thinking. and he was not going to sit there and argue with his mistress over this at this point in time since they has this to deal with and then send him first class all body parts in a glittered wrapping paper and bow around the box to the smug jack ass general.

 **"WE DON'T NEED TO ASK THIS LOSER NOTHING! AFTER WE TOOK YOU IN AS OUR FRIEND! HOW DARE YOU SCREW US OVER AND STAB US IN THE BACK LIKE THAT!"** Hissed Tasuki

 **"BELLA! TAMAHOME! TASUKI! MURAMASA! MERCILAGO!** **DON'T TOUCH HIM! DON'T FIGHT!"** Yelled Miaka

Tasuki looked up as a showdown came near his head. As miaka and chichiri along with tamaki can down on top of tasuki and muramasa and mecilago since they are the closes to their landing space.. And he and muramasa and mercilago was face planted to the ground while miaka and chichiri and tamaki was on them but she was their back. But she went back, amiboshi was in mid air about to attack miaka with his flure as bella kicked him back before he was even able to attack him. ayame and shiori in their demonic forms ready to attack when it was needed..

 **"STOP FIGHTING CHIRIKO! THERE IS NO REASON TO HARM NO ONE ELSE! AND I KNOW THAT'S WHY YOU PLAY SUCH BEUAITFUL MUSIC JUST LIKE TAMAKI AND BELLA AND THE OTHERS PLAY!"** Cried Miaka

bella and tamaki twitched at being compared to the loser seiryuu music, and ayame twitched in annoynace that she compared her sisters and nephews and the others music and the bastard who pulled the dick move on them. that was a insult to them personally. that was like a total insult to them on soooo many levels. As amiboshi was falling over backwards. But miaka grabbed him just in time to grab his flute making sure he was not going to fall into the water. knowing that bella was going to be the one who was going to be the one to yank her back. and if he falled in she would be sadly the one who went in to search for the body.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cried Miaka

Amiboshi only smiled back at them since the woman he thought of as a mother was holding onto miaka. As he closed his eyes and let go of his flure and fell into the icy cold currents, miaka watch in horror at what she was seeing and had happened. she was watching in horror at what she had just seen. how could he of let go. they could of helped him other than wanting to murder him at every given chance. but nope they wanted him dead for the move he had done on him. only because of his ordered made him do it. but nope they thought the worst of him like aways.

 **"CHIRIKO!"** cried Miaka

bella held onto miaka so she wouldn't fall into the cold water. While tamahome and chichiri and tasuki helped her out since she was wiggling way to much. As they finally got her upright they needed to go back to the palace. but miaka was not going to go back until bella went into the water to find a body to make sure if he died or not. while ayame and the others was kinda annoyed by how she was acting to her cousin. even tamahome was annoyed by this whole thing how she was acting. but bella dived in to check and see if he was really dead for her freaking weasley cousin to shut the hell up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Suboshi eyes snapped open just as he felt his own brother life force was leaving him. Their connection was gone. This cant be his brother cant be dead he just cant be dead. As his body trembled in horror. he was having a hard time believing that his brother was no more. he didnt feel him no more. he was wondering who had harmed him to kill him. but no this was not right he was supposed to come back to him after he was done. so this was not right that he was not feeling nothing. so it cant be possible that he was gone.

"Oh no my brothers life force is gone! No! no! **BROTHER!"** Cried Subohsi

Susboshi cries echoed around the room as he cried out in despair while rocking back in forth from the loss and the feeling that something inside of him was taken away and he was feeling it full force. while nakago was outside of the room and sighed and knew who could of been behind that one. but he would not of doubted that she was the one who have killed him. but this could be good for him since he would be able to use this to get suboshi to go on the darker side and maybe do something to get some sort of revenge. this was all apart of his grand plan to the common goal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

Miaka was walking back with a grumpy bella who was wet from her icy cold swim she had to do three mother freaking times and then a fouth then a fifth. ayame stopped when they reached the tenth time. she was with tasuki jacket around her as her arm around her soaking wet since she was made to search through the icy cold water for miaka since she wouldn't stop bugging her about clutched the flute to her chest. As the entered the chamber of the summoning was supposed to be. Voldemort and hotohori walked over to the they wanted to know where the little bastard who dared to pull what he had done. this is the reason why voldemort hated the seiryuu for this reason. their like the frieza of this place and that is creepy enough.

"where is the boy!" Barked voldemort

bella and sword spirit's and the others bowed their heads to show them that he was gone and dead. And bella proven the fact to shut miaka up more than once to make her believe there was no body in that water. ayame put her foot down and made the stupdi weasley stop before her sister would get sick.. So tasuki was pretty peeved at her for making her do that. plus so was muramasa,mercilago,ayame and shiori they nearly wanted to kill her for even daring to even ask that. voldemort arched a brow and wondered what got them all pissy. then it hit him his niece got his daughter to take a freaking swim into the cold water. he shot a dark look at the weasley father to say you so dead if she gets sick,

"I tried to look for him. But there was no was of saving him, even though he was lost and he was on the other side." Said Miaka

bella sighed and patted her head to show her everything will work out in end. whe wanted a hot bath and cuddle with her husbands and sleep after the day she had. While everyone was lost in their own thoughts about what they heard and what had happened they couldn't believe they where tricked. their murder boners was put down since they didnt have the little shit to murder. plus then again they could go and hunt down them nakago but then what will the fun if there was no fighting and a chase involved in the death of his stupid ass. but then again there was alot of things they have warped minds to this sort of things.

"I just can't believe he was one of the seiryuu seven." Said snow

"I can't say I am happy he is dead. We where so naïve that we had a imposter in our ranks." Growled kenpachi

Bellatrix and all the others who was in the room with them nodded to what he had said. And with the best fighters and power at that. They should have been able to sense it but he was took good to hide himself. even from the best of the best of them all. he was the one who hid everything. along with his powers. even though they knew how to do that themselves. but how in the world did he learn that. yui never ever learned or watched them train so it was not her big mouth who blabbered. if she did blabber and watched them while they didnt want to think what bella would do to her for that back stabbing.

"I know we should of smelt it out when we first gave in." said szayel

 **"HE MADE SURE HE HAD THAT DICK MOVE ON US AS WELL. LIKE EVERYONE SAYS KARMA IS A BITCH AND WILL BITE YOU IN THE ASS!"** Yelled Tasuki

Miaka was not taking no more of this. She didn't want to hear another bad word on amiboshi. He was a good guy and they had the wicked witch of the west here. But she chose to change so she could not judge. he was a good guy in her books. but then again she was like her father and that is something she had a bad thing doing about when it came down to evil guys. and she knew that will bite her in the ass one day. but he had such beautiful music and that came from the soul right. so he had to be good somewhere deep down inside of him.

 **"DON'T YOU ALL SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! EVEN THOUGH HE WAS ON THE WRONG SIDE! DEEP DOWN HE WASN'T EVIL! SOMEONE WHO WAS EVIL COULD NEVER PLAY SUCH BEUATIFUL MUSIC!"** Cried Miaka

"Oh I must agree with you on that".

Everyone turned around in confusion wondering who in the world this person is now. Hotohori and the others where eyeing the young kid with confusion but there was something about him. The guards had him blocked. while half of the room slapped charlie in the head for teaching his daughter and one son his and his side of the family bad habit of thinking some evil bastards are good went to his emo corner it was just trying to atleast teach two of his children a good lesson since keisuke didnt agree with some of the weasley ways. he had more of his mother side of the family in him then their fathers. but that was a good thing to think on to be more of the balc side of the family than the weasley.

 **"STAND DOWN AT ONCE LISTEN TO YOU COMMANDER!"** Barked Voldemort

The kid placed a leaf to his mouth and started to play the same tune that was played during the painful flute playing that was going on. While he stopped and one of them wondered if he was the one who played it. voldemort must of senses something about him since he ordered them to stand down. and that is not like voldemort unless there is something about the person that was meant to do something. while they all wondered who he was and how in the world he was able to stop the seiryuu warrior unless if it was the one they was meant to have for the summoning.

"Yout he one who stopped the sound waves?" Asked bella

"Yes I was the one, with a simple leaf whistle. Plus almost all your ears would have been bleeding if it last much longer."

bella ruffled the kids hair he was cute just like her son friend hunny. She never sensed no evil in this kid so why was he here for and what was his purpose to be here to seek them all out. while her kids grumbled about the new guy who was younger than them was getting their mother attenion. voldemort whacked the heads of his grand kids and great grandkids for being jealous they were tought better than this. bellatrix and regina came forth and wondered who the kid was and his name. so they would be able to know what to do and what he wanted with them. and to make sure he was not another one of the seiryuu warriors again to pull a dick move on them.

"May we ask you name little one?" Asked regina

regina smiled down to the kid. The kid showed his foot to them all. They all looked down to the sign that was meant to be for chiriko. They all gawked in surprise even the well composed ones as well. it was the real one and they wondered were the freaking hell he was while they had the jack ass who was trying to be him. and pull the dick move on could strangle this little bastard right now for what they had gone through. they either was pointing or was gawking at the sight of the symbol on his foot, voldemort and grimmjow was the first ones who came out of their shock of what they are seeing right in front of them. and wondered where the fuck he was at this whole time.

 **"THE SIGN!"** Yelled Grimmjow

" **YOUR HIM!"** Yelled Voldemort

Chiriko only nodded and smiled up at them all. He thought they where all warm and comforting. Even the grumpy snake demon lord as well. he felt right at home with them all here in this palace. tasuki was grumbling about he had enough of this crap for one day. and he didnt have to deal with have of what he was dealing with when he was under the rule of the wiseman and he hated that bastard,. hotohori sighed and wondered what else was going to be coming out of the blue for them to be shocked about since he was tiered from the days events and he never felt like this from the sheer amount of battles that he had through his lives.

"That's right! I am chiriko of the suzaku seven!" Chirped Chiriko

Everyone either face palmed or groaned that meant the mirror kinda screwed up or else it was enchanted to show that amiboshi to be chiriko until the time came to reveal who he really was the feeling of dread that she and alice was feeling the sense of dread from to see nothing at all. but they knew one thing now it was the seiryuu warrior who was trying to be one of them. in which they are still pissed off about that he pulled that one them. that little shit beter home he was dead and if he wasnt he never ever wanted to crossed their paths.

"Your chiriko? What where you doing all this time?" Asked Tamahome

"Well. I have been studying for the Kakyo exams," said Chiriko

Miaka was in shock at what she had just heard they must had the evil test thing everywhere. And it seemed tasuki was one of the other highest test takers in the kakyo exames. plus then again there was alot of things she didnt know. but the one thing she was not happy hearing was that there was test here as well. even her twin brother was in horror of the news as well from hearing what this world was having to do when it came down to being a government worker. hell they didnt want to know what school was like.

 **"SAY WHAAAAT! YOU HAD TO STUDY FOR EXAMS!"** Yelled Miaka in horror

Miaka snapped her horrified thoughts to a confused ones. She didn't even know what the hell kakyo exams where, she knew tasuki did but he seemed to be lost in some kind of memory right now. while ron was passed out from the news of this world having test. ron never ever wanted to remember tests from school that is why he dropped out not like he never ever needed to have schooling for his life he lived. so what the hell he needed school to know the fighting that he did for the world and life. plus then finding out that the former man who you thought was the one who worked for the light ended up being a pedophile dark lord and framed the one they thought was the dark lord,.

"Eh, what is a Kakyo?" Askd Miaka

"Well Miaka it's a exam for people to take to become high levels government tasuki was one of the highest ones who passed all out of the test!" Said Nuriko

Hotohori had to think on this one there was something else that he had to ask and tasuki was one of them he remembered so he wondered if this was the kid of the rumors that was spread around, maybe this was the one who was the one that he had over heard about. even though he knew tasuki took the exams and knew that his scoures was perfect. but then. even though they wonder about ayame sometimes since she acted like she was dumb from time to time. but then again she had her smart moments as well.

"Oh I remember now. It was the Shoji part!" Said Tasuki

Miaka was even more confused what tasuki was talking about. What the hell was a shoji. Nuriko seeing this as he went over to miaka to whisper in her ear to let her know that was the second part of the exam. plus she was even shocked that he took that sort of things. but then again she didnt even know what the other form of exam that she had heard tasuki say. while nuriko had to remind himself who tasuki really is when it came down to his intelligence level when it came down to who he really is. the personallity something he didnt want others knowing that he was a well known genius. but that is something else he has that was his pride and joy in his life.

"It's the second part of the Kakyo exam." Said Nuriko

 **"OH MY FREAKING GOD! NO WAS A SECOND PART! THAT IS SOOOO HORRIFYING!"** Screamed Miaka

Tamahome and tasuki popped up since tasuki was the only other person in the room that had taken the exam and passed with flying colors. And shocking he don't even show the brains he does have in that skull. but then again he forgot that he was a genius his personality was something that covered that he was a known genius. even tamahome had his hard tome to think on that one. tasuki was a hot head and posessive over his wife. yeah and hotohori is as well. but this was something he never expected of the former bandit leader.

"Isn't it like the hardest thing to pass. the Kakyo exam that is?" Asked Tamahome

"No not really if you know what your doing and smart enough. My mother made me take the stupid thing. plus i also felt the urge to take it." Grumbled Tasuki

Hotohori still wondered if this was the kid of the rumors. He learned a few thing about the exams in the wizarding and vampire and demonic and other worlds. but then again he already knew that for the fact that he knew alot about the pureblood training she had to have just in case she was stuck in the war. and she was happy yes that she had that training sometimes. but she never ever expected to be in the war so she should be happy that she was not found out about. only her other family members was fighting in it. plus yui family as well. they just was kept in the dark that was it.

"bella had over heard from some religious pilgrims about a 13 year old who was studying them. Was that you?" Asked Hotohori

"Yes I am! The stars appeared to me disturbingly to me in a vision." Said Chiriko

Miaka snapped back to reality and seen the flames still going maybe just maybe they would still have a chance at this. Well since the real chiriko was there with them now safe and they all took their spots and so the others took their seats to watch this. they even transfiued things to be able to watch. but then againt ehre was still their chance to might be able to have some sort of luck when it came down to them summoning suzaku. but then again knowing them and their sort of luck would luck out and dont even summon nothing at all.

 _"Oh yeah the summoning, the fire is still burning we might have another chance at this. Amiboshi farewell."_ Thought Miaka

Everyone was prepared to start while miaka prepared her mind to restart this summoning, well with out the scroll this. Everyone had their fingers crossed that this was going to work and hoped it will. bella just had this feeling that there was going to be something else when it came down to their luck doing anything with then and summoning the beast god. plus the had no luck with the warriors by having a seiryuu one under their very freaking nose all this freaking time. that little shit was going to pay if he survived that fall. and then again she would never know if they are going to find anyone.

 **"EVERYONE THIS MAYBE OUR LAST CHANCE! SO PUT ALL YOU GOT INTO THIS NOW! PRAY AT ONCE!"** Ordered bella

Everyone started to prey so they could push their power into this. While voldemort was praying he couldn't help but feel proud of his little princess and niece he even had the tears of fatherly joy he heald back. even the sword spirits was praying to help out with things. the others gatehred and helped out with what they are able to help with. they just hoped what they all are doing was going to be of some use when it came down to getting the beast god to appear and to go into bella and the rest of them who was related or heirs and the others as well who was interconnected to bella that is. even miaka would have the power as well since she was related to her by blood.

 _"Please suzaku. Hear everyones prayers, and come before us."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka snapped her eyes opened to see the flames move. They all watched to see if suzaku was making his way here. While regina and byokko sat out on this one this was something they would never ever forget. not even for regina when she was suzeno. While zelena watched with wondering eyes to see what she was seeing. she was told by her sister about when she did this in her past life she was gifted back to her. but she was proud to see the gods gave her daughter a good life and see how she was raised and everything..

"Suzauku?" Asked Miaka

It wasn't suzaku but a very nude taiitsukun and yamamoto. They where to shock in what they where seeing in front of them as if their brains had just shut down from the horror that they where seeing, why did they have to appeart butt ass nude that was something that they would never ever get out of their minds now. they all was there froze in horror and shcok with pale faces looking like theya re about to vomit. even for regina from her past life and her former mothers warped sense of humor. and this was something she was hoping she would of given up on. but nope this was something that she still did. and now she was even more tramatized than she already was.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MORONS DOING HUH?"** Yelled Tasuki

Everyone finally came crashing back to earth and was in horror as the fell over screaming from what they where seeing and getting their eye sight back from the horrible sight before them. either they all was running around blinded and or holding onto someone. or was basically was passed out from the shock and maybe had died from the sheer sight of seeing them nude. even the young ones was even tramatized from what they are seeing their great grandmother in the nude and their great grandfather in the same way.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE HORROR! THE HORROR! NOW I CANT EVER HAVE SEX AGAIN! THE HORROR OF IT ALL!"** Cried Voldemort

 **"I'M BLIND! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"** Cried charile

 **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU CALL THAT!"** Yelled szayel

 **"OUCH GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY ASS!"**

Taiitsukun only sweat dropped and waved her hand to have clothing on while her mate left to go and get a bath while she did her business with the suzaku and her family. while she saw her daughter in horror and her great grand children as well. but they are the only ones other than her grand daughter and grand son was in horror at the sight of her like that. she sighed now it was time to get to business but first things first that she knew the weasley brain was going to yell out something that will not be filtered through her non existant mouth filter liek the other weasleys. poor tamaki was blacked out still and thoth trying his best in waking his only son up. while he was partly blinded still..

 **"TAIITSUKUN! WHY DID YOUR OLD UGLY WRINKED FACE SHOW UP INSTEAD OF SUZAKU!** " Yelled Miaka

Taitsukun grew her head larger and got all up in miaka face for being rude and insulting. They should of known what would of happened if they burned the scroll in the fire . but then again it was never written. regina sighed and had to say her mother was still the same when it came down to the way she acted around others. and how she yelled at them when she was insulted by one of them. so then again she was all in all the same when it came down to her mother from her other life. but she was still her mother non the less. plus cora was never much on the motherly side. and sadly that was something she was not going to be ashamed about saying that she was happy she was dead. even taiitsukun took zelena as her own daughter by blood adoption.

 **"WELL YOU STUPID PEA BRAIN AIR HEAD! EVEN WITH ALL ILL INTELLIGENT GRAND DAUGHTER HELPING YOU! YOU STILL HAVE FAILED TO DO THE CEREMONY CORRECTLY! YOU STUPID LITTLE PRIESTESS!"** Yelled Taiitsukun

Miaka hid behind bella. taiisukun was freaking scarry when she was angry. While bella sweat dropped from what her cousin was doing but her grandmother would have been more kind if she didn't insult her. it was in the black line for the temper that has been passed down through out the ages from mother to child. and it seemed that the temper gotten worst as the line went on and her children seem to prove that for the that matter. plus it dont help with the temper of the voldemort line as well. plus it was a well known thing that was in the riddle family as well. so it made some sort of sense when it came down to that when it came to the temper thing.

"You have failed to even gather the suzaku seven, and my grandchild had to do all your work. And nearly gotten her killed while you where at it. And all you thought about was the priestess of seiryuu and that boy over there who happened to come nakago pin cushion of all things.. Now its to late now. Suzaku can never be summon now." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka eyes where wide in shock and horror what taitsukun had said was right. But it didn't hurt any less when it was told to your face them again she was being selfish and that was something she never gotten over. everyone was trying to not look uncomfortable when it came down to what was said. even though she spoke the truth when it came down to bella doing all the work. and tamahome was in his emo corner that she had to announce had to become nakago bitch more than once. while ayame and some of them was arching their brows at him it was kinda his own fought about how that happened. and they do feel bad for him as well that it happened but still if he had listen to them then that would of never ever happened.

"It's ok miaka." Said bella

"Even after I gave you that mirror to you so you could find the suzaku seven easyer, and now it had come fdown to this." Said Taiitsukun

 _"I have failed its to late."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka had thoughts running wild inside of her mind and now they where telling her that she was nothing but a failure at about everything she does even in love she sucks at that as well. tamahome was out of his depression and seen the look his beloved had on her face. and he knew he should speak up for her. but the woman scard the day lights out of him. but this was for his soul mate and his beloved so he was going to bite the bullet and going to tell the old bitch off to what and how she was making miaka feel like.

"Since you burned the suzaku scroll. Now you can't do it at all." Said Taiitsukun.

Miaka sighed and felt like she wanted to looked over to usagi and miaka. He felt bad for her even though it was true that bella was indeed the one who did her job but she did try he thinks. and she had gotten wounded and had bad things happened to her for all the things that had happened to her while doing all the work for the love of her cousin. and taiitsukun was upset that her grand daughter was the one who did all the work was the one who had to the job that she was meant to do. and sadly everyone agreed to that. even her own mother and father agreed on that one. and that is pretty bad when it came down to something like that when it came down to them agreeing with her on that..

 **"HEY YOU DISTURBING OLD HAG! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO ROUGH ON HER! MIAKA GAVE 100% IF HERSELF AND TRIED HARD!"** Yelled Tamahome

 **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DISTURING OLD HAG YOU SEIRYUU PIN CUSHON!"** Yelled Taiitsukun

Tamahome made a nice puddle on the floor from fear. While kyoya sighed and waved his hand to clean it up since he didn't want to be smelling pee. And tamahome as well so he didn't look like he pissed himself. Even though he had. even if it did have a few of them standing in it and grossed them out. he even shit himself. while szayel snickered as did some of the others. while belllatrix groaned it seemed that her own mother was still able to make people feel so much feel to piss and shit themselves. hell she did it to albus and naraku she hated those vile bastards.

"I..I take it back." Stuttered Tamahome

"I messed up I'm sorry. I am so angry with myself. Even though I didn't get my wishes. There where so many people hurt for my sake of summoning suzaku," cried Miaka

Tamahome walked up to miaka to help the woman he loved dearly since she felt like garbage. even though yes he was obsessed with bella and to a point he day dreamed about it. even though he agreed with the old evil hag for that miaka never did anything and bella had done everthing. and put her neck on the line for her more than once with everything she had done for the love of her family and her cousin to make sure she was not ever hurt or had very perverted crazy things done to her like it had happened to her by edward,inuyasha and naraku. even albus to her one son since he was obesseive over draco.. that is something he knew that she wanted to not happened to miaka or their kids. he knew bella had not control over alot of things happened in her life. he just wished to help her through it as he was able to do so. that and her heirs and grandchildren, While bella rubbed her back to let her know it was ok and let it all out that she did try her best.

"Miaka it seemed that my little grandchild and your journey made you more or less mature. I never said that it was your fought. And plus I never said there is no other way either." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka gasped so there will be another way to summon suzaku she just needed to know of the way. She would do about anything to summon suzaku and get this all done and over with. and did she just give her a complement on what and how she grew up after she insulted her and now she turned to a nice woman again. this woman confused and scared her. and by aunt regina knowing that her mother was only telling her that to make her feel better. but then again she knew her mother well enough she wanted to make her understand what she had done wrong so she would learn from that fact.

"What do you mean by that?" asked bella

Tamahome was listing in and knowing the way his mouths runs at the wrong was going to further dig his own hole but the seiryuu pin cushion was a good one she had to use that next time. but stlll he heated that she had to use that against him. he was creeped out that nakago was moaning bella name through out the time he was doing that to him. and sadly he thought that yui had done things to him in his sleep while he was there. he felt someone but he thought it was one of those dirty dreams that was about him and bella that was basically felt all to real to be true.

 **"THEN WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T SAY NOTHING YOU OLD HAG WHO FARTS OUT DUST!"** Yelled Tamahome

Taiitsukun head enlarged once more and hot all up in tamahomes face again making the poor guy piss and shit himself this time. He was horrified how this woman was able to do this to him. even though all of the ones who thought that was funny was knocked out of it when they felt that anger from the old demoness. that is something they never ever wanted directed at them. and some of them should know since they were at the receiving end of it from time to time. zelena patted her sister on the back knowing what she was feeling. but she has something now a real family. plus being married to hades. and hades jr was much different from her father. only a mix of him and her togehter. other that they had to help him out with the whole dispair and misfourtion bit that he was always going on about. but it seemed he finally broken free from that one.

 **"YOU CALLING ME A OLD HAD WHO FARTS OUT DUST! HUH NAKAGO BITCH!"** yelled Taiitsukun

Szayel glared at tamahome for what he did once more and all over his dammed shoes. first it was kyoya shoes and now his. he sighed and waved his hand a cleaned the area up since there was a huge mess and tamahome as well. she wasn't all that bad well when she was nude that was a different story all together. he even cleaned his poor shoes from the pee that was all over the place. plus they didnt need this place to be stinking like a nasty bathroom that had never ever been cleaned or seen the light of day that is.

"Now priestess of suzaku. Things from now on will not be as easy as they where. Are you willing to do that." Said Taiitsukun

"Yes I am." Said Miaka

Taiitsukun only nodded and knew that there was going to be a large group and all the power will be needed on this since there was a lot riding on this and the seiryuu is out there still. but this was something that she knew will give the girl who seemed to be sadly family to her through. but then again she nodded to her daughter and sent her a smile. but then again voldemort went pale. he would never ever forget that would he. she had to much to drink that night and he was the closest thing that was near.

"You have to firmly work together all of you in this journey, everyone and I mean everyone must band together. You must prepare yourself for the worst. Can you handle it?" Asked Taiitsukun

"We will do it." Said Miaka

Taiitsukun only nodded again and lucky for her grand child and the others to be going on this mission it was needed and there is more than one person in this room was able to use the sword to bring back the dead. plis then again they all would probably enjoy this little mission since they would be fighting and sight seeing and that is things they seemed to enjoy. plus they get to go on boat trip as well. so that would be fun for them all on this one as well. but not what they would even think they would be doing on the way there.

"Now you all will go on a mission for a holy relic called the shinzaho. One had been warned by her mother but then again I am proud of her. Now the first place you must go is the land of genbu. So go to the land of hokkan empire and grab the shinzaho then you will be able to summon suzaku," explained Taiitsukun

"So what is this shinzaho thing anyways?" Asked Tamahome

Taiitsukun stuck her nose in the air to show she was far more better than tamahome and she hated his guts. Then again she loved to piss him off it was rather amusing to her and it will always will. why should she tell him since he had not been kind to her since he came here. but then again she was in on the group who had enjoyed to screw with the annoying pest of a suzaku warrior. it was one of their little past times that they enjoyed even for her. plus she liked to screw with all of them to put fear into them and maybe tramatized them as well.

"That is all I can say for now." Said Taiitsukun

Tamahome fingers twitched he never would hit a woman but this woman was about to be hunted down and punched her in the face either strangle her that sounded soooo sweet to him at this point in time. regina seemed to be enjoying what her former mother was doing to their bitch boy. and then again her mother would never ever change since she was always one to be the one who enjoyed to fuck with others heads. plus she would never ever change and that made her feel light and happy. but then again there was alot of things that she knew for a fact that she was happy in as well.

 _"Oh you stupid dusty old hag."_ Thought Tamahome

"Fine them me and the others will go to hokkan to go and hunt down this shinzipoopoo things." Said Miaka

Everyone groaned and face palmed from what she had just said and it was not worded that way, then again it was rather funny on how she just said it and how she worded it. even her own father snickered at how she worded it. but then again it was to annoy taiitsukun something that she and tamahome shared, but then again they have so many things they share in common when it came down to how they acted around otheres. but then again they are never ever good are sharing their own feelings.

"It's shinzaho stupid girl, you sure you can handle this. I know the others can but can you?" Asked Taiitskun

Miaka had to think on this one but there is something else. Wouldn't yui go on the same trip as well since she had indeed lost one of her warriors. So she might find out about this mission as looked over to her cousin and knew she and the others was thinking along the same lines of things. since they lost a warrior they would have to go on the same hunt as they are about to go on to be able to summon seiryuu. they just hoped that they never knew what the thing was and made things easy for them. but then again there was alot of thing they knew and would not make things easy for them. and they had a feeling the shikon jewel might be used alot on this trip.

 _"Since I messed up I have to go and find this thing." T_ hought Miaka

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts on the chance of yui be coming along as well to summon seiryuu. But not like it would make their power any better than what they had back here in konan. bella sighed it would be nice to go on something like this. plus they have her mother boat in one of boxes they shrunk it down to come along. the RMS love boat that what she called it. it was more or less a ship that you could take people on for trips but it was only her personal boat and then again ayame was the one who helped her name the dammed thing.

"Now that everyone that agreed." Said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun started to meditate with her arms crossed. Then everyone gotten different things that was given to them. Except one person who would later find out he did get something hand to him. and this would increse their powers. even the sword spirits as well. it would help them in the long run for their mission and trip they are going to go on. plus bella would have her powers boosted more and more. plus her daughters as wel the males they gget the power up as well. just not one person in the room is not going to get it. well he was going to get the power up but he has to find his inside of him.

"Wow my fan turned into diamond." Said Tasuki

"I feel ever more stronger than before." Said the others

"What are these for Taiitsukun.?" asked Nuriko

Nuriko was looking at the gifts around her wrist and wondered what in the world is going on and why is are they getting some kind of gifts for all their services for what they had all done. while everyone was either posing for their glory and the power that was flowing through their vains. while bella was looking at her her gifts. plus the others was feeling their own little power ups when it came down to their power ups. even for the vampires they had their smug ways. and plus the new ones who was not used to the power ups was shocked at the feelings they are getting.

"Im giving each one of you a small reward for all your hard work. I have increased the suzaku warriors along and the otherss powers as well." Said Taiitsukun

Tamahome looked at everyone who was all happy with their delightful gifts was handed over to them. While he wondered where in the world was his gift even voldemort gotten once for his service. tamaki and his brothers and sisters was shocked at the feelings that they are getting from the simple power up. even hikaru and karou his cousins. it was something they have never ever expirenced yet in their lives. while they were told what it felt like. but this was their first time having a power up to their powers. and they felt much stronger and knew they would have to train as well to make them well and there to be able to use when needed.

"Oh that is so great! What about me! What about me!" Said Tamahome

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Now you don't need some of smelly hag giving you gifts now do you! After all you care about is money! Hahahaha!" Joked Taiitsukun

Tamahome froze over and felt like he was left out in the cold. As the scenery changed to a dark gray with a dead tree in the background as the leaves blew through the dead of the wind. it was cold a bleak after everything he had gone through he didnt get a dammed thing. while everyone else got something for their work. and he was the lone wolf who dont get a bloody thing for the pain and suffering he had to go through to get to this point in his life. and he did it for the greater good and to help usagi since she was poisoned at the time.

 _"I get nothing. And after all I have been though."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome rushed over to bella and wanted her gift. While he tried to grab at the two gifted that she had gotten well three with the swords that she was gifted. But it looked like he was dry humping her since he pushed her over on the floor. while they all graoned from what he was trying to do. while some of them was growling from the sight of him even dareing to touch his daughter. he was going to murder the fool for even thinking that he was going to take what was hers and gifted to her.

 **"GIVE ME IT BELLA! I WANT SOMETHING! GIVE ME! GIVE ME! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!"** Cried Tamahome

Voldemort blasted tamahome off his daughter he was defileing her by the way he looked. But he was not going to let him touch her gifts. While taiitsukun nodded her thanks to voldemort. that was for her grand daughter. even her great grandkids and great grand kids got their first power ups. while her daughter sighed as if she was still used to what she was feeling. but voldemort like always with the other had to pose like they are gods. then again that is something that some of them are known for is their smugness when it came down to their power and when they expirenced more power.

"Oh that's right. Close your eyes miaka." Ordered Taiitsukun

Miaka only nodded and closed her eyes. As taiitskun lifted her hand and sprinkled something that sparkled all over her. After she was done. Miaka wondered what just had happened. she felt some sort of power that flowed through her, she just never ever understood what it was. so she was hoping that taiitsukun would let her know what it was. even though she would not let it to be known that her seal was taken off her for the one thing unless she was needed to be told so. then she would have that to be known and that is all.

"These ashes are special. Since they are the remains of the suzaku scroll." Said Taiitsukun

Tamahome wanted something as well as he went in chibi form and started to wave his arms like a child who didn't get what he wanted from the toy store. While everyone watched him acting like a fool. plus then again he did piss her off when it came down to what he was saying to her. plus they had a feeling that he did get one and she was not going to tell him as if it was something he must learn on his own. and it seemed they are correct on that since she nodded to them as if she knew what they are thinking in that matter of things.

"Come on! Me to! Met to!" Cried Tamahome

Taiisukun started to swat at the chibi tamahome to make him leave her the hell alone. He was being annoying and she wanted to finish this soon and see if they where in need of anything else. while everyone was snickering from what she was doing. she was trying to swat him away. not even the youngest of their group never ever did that when they never got something that no one else had tamaki maybe but not over something like that though. it was on other things maybe only when someone insulted him thats basically it.

"Knock it off you little pest." Grumbled Taiitsukun

Everyone gathered together so they could get a meeting up and running to plan what is needed to be done and where they should travel lucky enough they had a nice ship that bellatrix built for something like this. plus she hasnt even used the boat in a good while. so this was going to be a fun trip on the most part. and regina would be able to find her soul mate as well. who happened to be one of the byakko warriors. and he would be able to live as long as she will plus the two warriors that are still alive as well.

"Thank you taiitsukun. We will make sure we will do our best!" Chirped Miaka

While everyone cheered for their trip and mission that was about to come to them. Until miaka lifted up her skirt and wanted to leave soon as possible and started to scuttled away. they knew marcus and houki would remain behind to help out with the royal dutys while they are away on this trip. plus they wouldnt mind to do the job they seemed to do that instead of going on the mission that seemed to be going to be a rather long one. plus they would enjoy to have to expirence the life of the empress and the emperor.

 **"OK TEAM! OPERATION GET SUZAKU ON BOARD! LET MOVE OUT!"** Yelled Miaka

"Wait a minute you get right back here. I haven't finished my business just yet. Will all the men step out of the room and leave the ladies here." Ordered Taiitsukun

Everyone blinked and wondered what the hell was going on. While the ladies knew what they where about to hear. So they would have the torture of their lives. And ceres did give her daughter the sex talk. they all had this feeling that the ladies of the group are going to be in this talk since it will be involvng miaka. and that is something that they are soooo not going to look forward to. even though her own mother looked uncomfortable about what will be able to be talked about and not looking forward to it either.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was eating her meal and reading the books that bella given her to pass time with. plus bella had the wonderful taste in what she loved to read. even nakago was reading some of the books that was given to her. since bella was able to afford new coplies when she losed one. While nakago walked in as if something or someone had died. She might as well see what the hell was going on now. did something happened by the look of sheer dread on his face or did he had a dream about someone doing him that was a man.

"I'm sorry to disturb your mea,. I believe something terrible just happened," said Nakago

"Oh whatever do you mean nakago? You don't get this annoyed with anyone or anything." Said Yui

Nakago pushed back the snarky comment he wanted to spit out but he heald back and made sure she understood what he wanted her too see. But yui just got up and fallowed him to room only to see suboshi there looking like he was is a coma. even though what he was doing was all for show. and he really could give a fuck less when it came down to when it came to what was going on with the young warrior. but then again he needed to make her believe that he cared for the fool who did the wrong move in announcing what and who he was to the most deadly people alive. but then again he had a feeling he only offed himself.

"What's eating at him?" Asked Yui

"His brother seems to have died," said Nakago

Yui gasped at what had been said. His brother had been killed, murdered or what she wanted to know how he died. But don't she needed all her warriors to summon the beast god. she knew bella would do that to him. he was to much the same age as her children. if it was nakago for another word of things then he would be deader than he was going to be soon enough. even though they didnt know that they are already plotting out the way he would be killled and how much pain they would be giving him to make him suffer and he made them suffer.

"What died? Killed or what?" Asked Yui

"It seems that he had been killed by the suzaku seven. I tried to make some kind of contact to get some impression of his life force. Im afraid I could not sense it." Said Nakago

Yui walked into the room and she stepped up to the boy who was grieving from the loss of his other self his twin. She could not understand the feeling of that. But she seen the affects what it could do on a person. plus she was there for usagi when she lost lucius from when she merged back into time. well after she explained what had happened to make her relive through the time again. but then again she never ever thought about waking up from a 500 some odd year old sleep so that is something she was still coming to terms on.

"I understand what you are going through. Its ok to cry when you lost someone close to you and important to you." Said Yui

Suboshi eyes went wide she was shoveling pity on him. He needed no ones pity and he wound not accept the words she was giving him. While nakago listening in from his spot outside of the doors.. she was going to tell him something about bella and how she was feeling after the death of lucius,. she remembered how she acted when she lost him. she never met the man. but from what she knew of lucius was a good man and he loved her more than anything else in the world. she sighed and hoped she would be able to get through to him to l et him know she understood through another person eyes.

 **"SHUT UP! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!"** Yelled Suboshi

Yui kneeled down next to him so she would be able to comfort him like how bella always comforted her in her time of need, she thought of words that was able to help him through this, plus she would be able to push some of the words of wisdom that she would be able to let him this. plus she would be able to pass down the wisdom and the stories of her friend who she thought about as a sister. she was a sister to her in her eyes. even though she was not blood related she still loved her.

"Yes I do. I watched a good friend of my suffer and loose some people she loved most. Since the life she lived was something was of a warrior and that's how she was raised and to be a pureblood witch as well a spy, but she lived so long and and I never knew what she suffered until now. But one thing she always told me when I was down and felt like I was lost.. and that i want to end it all. and think that there was nothing left in the world for me. that you will always be loved and be loved in returned. Even when things seemed down or all is lost. Things always seemed to come back to you in the strangest of ways. And that you are a good person that bad things always happened to you. The world is split with darkness and light, but you have to choose what side you want to be on." Said Yui

Suboshi knew who she was talking about and just let all his pain out and cried into her chest while yui ran her fingers through his hair and shoothed him to let him know he was not he knew about the friend she was talking about it was the shikon miko. he would be able to hear stories from what she had gone through and what she had done from someone who was close to her once, while nakago got the way she was speaking and knew that she had lived and suffered to become shikon miko to be what she was today. and that is something he surely didnt understand. but he would be happy to hear all the stories that she was able to tell about her. and he would listen to them with open ears.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago_

Nakago stood listening to what yui was saying. He learned a bit more about his isabella, his shikon miko. She was so much like him in some ways. But then again he never wanted to be a evil person when he was younger but it was something he had no control over. but he knew she has commited acts of sin to become who she is right her and now. he knew she was a master spy by the simple way she acted from time to time. but that never really bothered him it maded her even more sexy to him that she knew stuff like that and she is a warrior to boot.

 _"Now I understand completely. All the pain and suffering that you have gone through. But even so you have your inner light. Something I long for but I cannot have."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago snorted and made his way back to his chambers he was tiered of listening the the cries of the warrior that the stupid priestess of theirs was consoling but atleast she was doing something for once. as he went to his room to think of what he had just heard from yui. and the information that he would of never used again her for that matter. but he was happy to learn something new about the shikon miko herself. and he hoped by listening in each time he would learn more and more as time goes on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

All the ladies even bella was in need of a stiff drink even miaka poor mother needed one. She did not need to know about her daughter wanting sex. Even though she knew it was going to come sooner or later. they knew that they have done things but nothing that involved sex. so that means no more petting each ohter. only kissing but when it gets hot and heavy they would have to stop. she needed to remain somewhat decent for them to even do this. while ceres was groaning at what she would have to do.

"Sooooooo what else that you need to discuss about?" Asked Miaka

"Well I need to discuss about Yui." Said Taiitsukun

Everyone flinched to that name wondering why in the world she was brought up about miaka non existent sex life with tamahome. Even though it was something that they didn't want to think about. but they knew for one thing if the seiryuu and yui was going to be involved and for the race for this object they would not make things easy for them. plus they knew for on thing they would not make it easy for them either. but there will be some bumps in the road but they will always come out one way or another.

"Is she in any trouble?" Asked Miaka

"No, now since she has lost amiboshi one of her warriors,. Yui can't summon seiryuu." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka only nodded she already knew that was there but she had a sick feeling they would be battling each other to see who would get to the shinzaho first before the other does. bella knew that yui will be able to push and push to make things better for her. and show that she was going to be the better one in the end of all of this. but in the end the way she thought on things was going to not end very well for she will learn a lesson when it came down to what she will learn about people she thought cared about her in the end.

"Do you mean what this means miaka?" Asked Taiitsukun

"That means yui would go to hokkan as well to get the shinzaho as well. that would mean that mean and yui would be more enemies as well for the race to get to the shinzaho first," said Miaka

Taiisukun nodded but there was nothing she could do. But she had the best help that money could buy. She had power unlike seiryuu don't have on their side. So they had the upper hand in all this. they had the power and the smarts. but the seiryuu was the ones who they liked to use things that involved the way how they know how to do that sort of thing. plus they knew how nakago like to do things. and it was not something they would want him to do to them. even though that is something that she would never ever like to be in his mind either.

"And you will have to battle the seiryuu seven as well. but there is one more thing that is needed to be said." said Taiitsukun.

Everyone wondered what the hell was going to be said now. They hoped this was not another sex talk about miaka again, but usagi had this feeling that it was not the talk again and something else. but then again she knew that miaka would take it wrong and go about it the wrong and very amusing way when it came down to her makingup things to say to people. so if she was going to break up with tamahome theyw ould like to listen into on that one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

Everyone was in their own conversation or went off to go and train. While their perverted members of the group was locked in their own conversation but it wasn't one of those conversations you wanted to here. plus then again there was going to be some things that will be ratehr funny to hear. and how they thinked about things. but then again for this was the speeched they wanted to say for a very very long time and see how people thought about them when they talked about it.

"A am a prison for sperm. Those poor little tadpoles have been sentenced to a lift time in chichiri groin, and let me tell you that is a pretty loney place." Said Chichiri

Nuriko rolled his eyes and wondered what the hell he was blabbering about but it was rather funny when these two talked about thing there where so alike in so many ways its kinda creepy. even though some of them snickered at how funny he sounded and knew what he was talking about. chichici bowed his head in avery dramatic way. but that is something to put a flair to the whole speech he was trying to make the point to.

"Well I'm sure you always lend a hand." Said Nuriko

"But that's what the boys are wanting is it. They think they're going somewhere. When they go I keep thinking about my brave lads all excited on the launch pas. And suddenly it ohhh no day lights!" Said Chichiri

shunsui only nodded and agreed with him on that one now it was his turn to say something interesting so he had to go through some of his poetic thing and he gotten the right one he could say., plus he was always a ass man and boob man for himself. but he was always wanting to say this out load even though his wife and mate would kick him out of the chambers for the night. everyone told him he was going to be married to neno but he said nope nope. but in the end for them all was finally realized their love and married before the winter war.

"Asses are the human and demonic and other races favorite thing. When the kamis gave us the ass he had to stick it round the back just so we wouldn't sit and stare at them all day. Cause when kami made the ass. He didn't say hey its just your basic hinge. Lets knock off early, he said, behold ye angels I have created the ass. Thoughout the ages to come. Men and woman shall grab hold these and shout my name." said shunsui

Everyone sighed that was something that pervert would say with his ass fetish. And then again it seemed chichiri and him are the same sadly. while nnoitra was the next one to say his little speech. somet hing he was tempted to speack out load on countelss times so he was finally able to announce it. but then again they knew how their perverted members thought and letting them say what they wanted to pass the time while the otehrs are in there.

"it has naked woman in it. look i like naked woman, i am a dude! im supposed to like them! were born like that. we like naked woman as soon as we are pulled out of one. half way down the birth canal were already enjoying the view. look its the four pillars of the male heterosextual psyche. we like naked woman. becaus that is what being a man is. and if you dont like it darlings go fuck yourselfs. but that does not stop me wanting to see thousands more naked asses before i die. because that is what being a man is. when man invented fire. he didnt say hey leys cook. he said great now we can see naked asses in the dark. as soon as caxton invented the printing press we ere using it to make picture of hey! naked asses! we've turned the internet too a enormous international database of naked asses so you see the story of male achievements through out the ages, feeble though it maybe has been the story if our strugles ti get a better look as womans asses." said nnoitra

nnoitra was clapped and cheered for his speech from shunsui and chichiri. they wondered who would be the next one to speak up since they knew this was not far from over. but then aagin it was interesting when it came down to see what their speeched was and how they thought. but then again it was also passing time for the ladies to come out. even though they wondered what in the world they are the only ones who had to hear this. but then again they might just not wish to hear what it was. it seemed roshi was the next one to speak.

"we are men! through out history we have always needed in times of difficulty to retreat to our caves it so happens that in this modern ages. out caves are fully pumbed. the toilet is for us the last bastion, the final refuge the last few sqyare feet of man space we have left for us. some what to sit on something to do things. who given a damn about the smell? because that for us is happiness, because we are men, and we are different. we have only one word for soap, we do not own magazines filled of pictures of celebebrities with all their cloths on. when we have conversations, we actually take it in turn to talk. but we have not yet reached that level of earth shattering boredom and inhuman dispair that we would have a haircut recreationally we dont know how to get excited about. really really boring things like ornaments,bath country side, vases,small churchs,i mean we do not even know in the name of god ass is the pupose of potpourm looks like breakfast and smells like do we need that. so please in this strange and frightening world allow us one last place to call our toilet, this blessed pot. this for tress of solitude yu may go to the bathroom in groups of two or more. yet we do not pass comment, use do not make judgement, that is your choice, but we men will always walk the toilet alone!" said miroku

nnoitra and shunsui only nodded to that one. while the others sighed and wondered how the hell they functioned sometimes even though they are walking and talking boners that thinkd of sex constantly. the doors opened only to reveal them all looking like they needed a nice stiff drink. they had this feeling that taiitsukun gave miaka the good old birds and the bees talk, well ceres was the one kinda pointed that out on the way she was acting. while she left with charlie and telling him everything.

"Are you all finished?" Asked Tamaki

"Can we just go back t the palce please. I think the others need a stiff drink." Said Miaka

Everyone nodded as bella handed a vile with the memory in it as they all left to go back to the palace to see what the hell that went on in there. While miaka just was deep in thought while severus passed potions out to the ladies. they knew that they are going to listen into the conversation if she was going to be the one to call it off with tamahome even though she just only can just kiss him and nothing dirty of the sort thats all. but they knew that miaka didnt really understand and that is what she was thinking while szayel went to go and hook up some things in the room that tamahome lived in so they could watch and hear what will be said.

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

* * *

Miaka stood outside of tamahomes chamber door. Debating if she should knock or not. It was something that is needed to be done for the greater good for the mission. and she had this feeling that the others was going to be listening into this conversation. she knew that the conversations that she had to hear from taiitsukun was stress on her mother and cousin and aunt. plus the others as well. she knew that she have not seen none of the others all day long. she knew they needed to be alone for the time being after all of that.

 _"Why did I decide to come here for?"_ thought Miaka

Before miaka could think on it anymore she felt someone poking her shoulder. Miaka turned around only to see tamahome with some kind of freaky face, as she started to stomp all over tamahomes face. making sure he was curved stomped right into the floor. while tamahome cried out in pain from having his face stomped on to the floor. miaka still who didnt even realize who she was stomping into the floor since her mind was all over the place. and why the hell does he hear snickering. while yumichika and ikkaku was walking right by at that point in time and left down the hall after that.

 **"Ok! Ok! I give up!** " Cried Tamahome

Miaka stomped on him for a few more time and stuck he nose in the air. While tamahome offered her in his chambers to have a talk something he wanted to get off his chest for a long didnt even take notice that yumichika and ikkaku walked right by even though their laughing was somethng that could be missed. maybe it was because her mind was scattered all over the place. as she sighed and fallowed tamahome into his room so they could talk. she just hoped it would come out normal and not even stupid but then again it was her so it would come out stupid.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome and miaka was sitting in his chambers while sipping on tea. Tamahome was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize he was thinking out loud. Until it was to llate. while the people who was listening to this was waiting for something to happen. they got so bored they started to do something to keep them busy until something amusing even happened in the room with tamahome and miaka, even though they dont even know they have something in there so they could even listen to this even watch as well.

"If you where a normal girl you would have screamed or squeaked." grumbled Tamahome

"Did you say something?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome blushed deep red he didn't realize he was speaking out load. He waved his hands to show he didn't mean nothing by what he had just said. While miaka wasn't acting like her normal self. he cleared his throat he was even nervous to even talk about what he wanted to tell miaka. while he had this sinking feeling that they are being watched and listened to. he had this feeling that the wall that goes to the other room was just transfigured and they can see in and he and miaka was not able to see them. but they otehrs could hear and see what was going on in the room.

"Well anyway what brings you head at this time of night?" Asked Tamahome

"Oh nothing really special. I just wanted to see you that's all." Said Miaka

Tamahome leaned back in his chair there was a party going on tonight. They just didn't know that they where being listen into from that room. Tamahome leaned his head on the back of his hand smugly. hell he wouldnt mind even having bella come in here like this and see him. but he was just happy that miaka came in. maybe she would stay the night with him. but then again he had to say what was needed to be said to get to the point that he would know that she would never reject him that is his worry.

"Well darn. I hoped you would enjoyed to stay the night with me." Said Tamahome

Miaka blushed deeply from what he had just said. She grabbed the steaming pit of tea and was about to pour it over tamahomes dick for what he had just said. Being a perverted at this time of night. he had been around all of the perverts in their group and family far to freaking long. but she has not issue on buring his pretty face for being a freaking pervert, plus it would be something that her mother would do.

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY!"** Growled Miaka

"Oh I didn't say anything at all. So chill," rambled Tamahome

After miaka calmed down they went back in the silence. While tamahome atarted to look at miaka longingly. Just like how all the other mated couples do in the palace. Miaka looked up and realized that he was looking at her. she wondered if she had something on her face. she was confused why he was looking at her the way he was. he was giving her those bedroom eyes somethin gthat she seen all the other mated and married couples do when they are about to do things in private or in public she seen that to many times.

"Um, do I have something on my face?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome only smiled adoringly. And he was going to let his thoughts out for once and for all. He knew that there was going to be some meeting with the lord of the under world again tomorrow before the yull ball. he never ever been to a ball before it was something that is new for him to even able to expirence. there is alot of things that these people who came friends and even family to him showed him things that he never ever seen or even known before. plus the other thing that was how to use and train his powers.

"I was only thinking that if you would come and see me like this all the time." purred Tamahome

Tamahome gotten out of his seat and went over to his dresser. He seemed to be nervous about something since he was twiddled his thumbs together while miaka was drinking all the tea to herself. he knew that he would feel alot more better once he gets this out in the open. he did this over and over again in the mirror. and sadly he never even noticed the mirror in the room before. but then again he never would have thought that one of the others would have planted it there to wonder what he was planning to do.

"Miaka, I have managed to save some money. You see after all this I think I have grown up a lot. And I was thinking of moving out of my own. And bellatrix has already made a house for me. And well I would like to start a family as well. I would like to have a son one day. So I just thought. Well I guess what I am trying to say is. That is that I wish to live that life with you." Said Tamahome

Miaka dropped her huge cup of tea to the floor she was in shock at what he had just blurted out to. she had this oh shit moment and messed up what her true reason why she was even here. even though they had a silencing charm in the other room with the shouts of shit. so the people who where listening in to the conversation wondered how long it would take miaka to realize it would be something about sex and not breaking up with him. or pull something her father was known to do to get out of things he didnt want to do.

"You mean me?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome turned around and slammed his hands on the table with the stupid question she had just said. What the hell did he just say to her and she had to go off and act all dumb again. out of all the times she was going to play her daddy's card of i dont know what the hell you talking about so im just going to pretend to play stupid so i dont have to answer back. while the others was groaning or slapping charlie for making two of his children so brained dead in a moment like this. she just didnt have sex thats all they needed to do. just not have no sex and maybe some kissing but need to stop before it get to hot and heavy.

"Of course I mean you! Who else do you think I am talking to? If we would live through this and I know we all will. I want to do everything correctly. And I know we wont be back for quite some time. I would like to ask my father. And of course your father and mother to have a sit down and talk if you don't refuse me that's all. I wish to marry you Miaka." Said Tamahome

Maiak looked up at tamahome dumbly. While everyone gasped even the ones who is listening even the stoic ones as well. this was not going to go well and they knew it by the way miaka was acting. while everyone was waiting to see what her next move would be. since this was something she needed to speak up to. and accept since she loved the man with her whole heart and that he was her soul mate. but she didnt get the whole meaning of what taiitsukun had meant so some of them plus her mother would need to sit down and talk to her.

"Please miaka. Please marry me,." Said Tamahome

Miaka finally snapped out of her shock and gotten out of her seat. She needed to see what she could do to respond to this. It was something that she had to do for the greater good and the mission. miaka knew he would not fall for it. but it was worth a try. then if it didnt then she would have to come up with something that would sound like a stupid moron. but what the hell she might as well play the stupid card if that done work she would swallow the pride and play the bitch card as well.

"Oh its all to sudden. I cant I'm only 16 years old." Said Miaka

Tamahome walked over to miaka and sighed he could understand her worries about he was not going to back down from this she will marry him if it was the last thing he does in this world. while everyone who was watching was wondering what would be the next move. plus he last lame reply was sooooo bad. they even knocked out charlie and arthur for the stupidity for passing down the stupid parts of himself over to the youngest children.

"That's a perfect age to get married. I'm the right age as well." said Tamahome

Miaka turned around not wanting to look into his eyes for what she was going to do to him. And what she was going to do to his heart she was going to break it for the mission. tamahome was wondering what in the world is going on with miaka, he could tell that she was lying when she was trying to avoid this conversation. he sighed and hope she would get serius to be able to answer him what he was hoping to hear and none of the lying she was giving to him,

"I have been thinking about this for a while now. I will promise you I will work hard. I will never let you suffer. Plus the portal will remain open." Said Tamahome

Tamahome his hands on miaka shoulders and he started to massage them to show he meant every word he had said was all true. He would die with out her in his life. And he knew they where soul mates. miaka sighed he was making this so hard for her to not play to the stupid card or the bitch card. but this is for the greater good for the summoning of suzaku. and to have this mission to go like a plan.

"It's not that." Said Miaka

"I will protect you and love you for long as I live. I promise to make you happy miaka." Said Tamahome

Miaka knew what she had to do to get out of this one. And she was going to use some stupid crap that inside of her mid to squeeze out of this, and she took a deep breath and hoped that no one was listning. even though they are through a transfigured wall in the next room and was able to see and hear everying that was being said. so she was basically kicking her own ass for even doing this. plus amuse the others who are listening into the whole issue at this point in time and tamahome to be even more confused.

"Well we can't because of pillow pants." Said Miaka

"What is pillow pants and what does it have to do with what I asked." Said Tamahome

Tamahome arched a brow this was not the time for her to be playing stupid. And she knew that she was playing stupid to so he was going to play along to see where this goes. He wondered what a bloody pillow pants was. while everyone on the other side of the wall was laughing their asses off from what she had just spouted out. while charlie and ceres they left they didnt want to see what was about to happen. they had a feeling that it was not going to be the best lie in the world. and would make it more known that she was a weasley daughter.

"You see pillow pants is a little troll who lives in my pussy." Said Miaka

Tamahome was stock still this was the most funniest thing he had heard but he was unable to laugh about it maybe its because of the timing it didn't sound funny at all. While he was still waiting. hotohori had to hold onto the wall and the others was either rolling around or pounded the floor with what they are hearing it was to freaking funny. even some of the guards and advisers was laughing their asses off from what they are even hearing. they even waved some of the other guards and other in to hear this shit. to bad they never ever thought of recording it to play as blackmail or to watch to have a good laugh for shits and giggles. while her brothers was to ashamed to even watch this anymore.

"Soooo a pussy troll then?" Asked Tamahome

"Duh, you know every girls mother parents put a pussy troll in them when they are yound. To keep them from having premarital sex." Said Miaka

Everyone who was listing to this was lauging their ases off this was the best conversation that was ever heard. And the pillow pants was complete genius they had to think that one. even the guards and soldiers and the advisers plus the maids and butlers and cooks who joined in on this they never heard of anything said like this before and it was just so wondered what the hell she was blabbering about. even though it was kinda silly and funny but it was not the time and he wanted what she really wanted to tell him and none of this bullshit that she was trying to tell him and make him believe a word she was telling him,

"Well my mother names my pillow pants. And so even to I totally want to go that far with you and marry you in all. My mother says if you place your thing in me. Pillow pants will bite it off. We gotta wait until pillow pants gets peed out on my 21st birthday before we could have anything of the sort." Said Miaka

Miaka crossed her fingers mentally and hoped he was going to fall for this. she was even ashamed of her ownself for this and how she was going about things. But it seemed her luck was not in the stars tonight. It was something that she knew it wouldn't work since it was her. she wondered why in the world she was hearing laughing for. but then again it could be just her brain playing tricked on her feeling guilty that she was doing this to the man she loved for just three wishss and a mission to be able to get said wishes.

"Tell me the truth miaka and not some cock and bull story." Said Tamahome

"Oh my god. Your not being serious are you. All what you are talking about sounds so ridiculous. And really I thought you would of fell for that story." Said miaka coldly

Tamahome was wondering where the hell this was coming from. Why is she acting the way she is. He just didn't know what to think she was turning him down but is more of a bitch way. miaka knew that this was going to hurt her more than him. she was going to feel the pain of this more than him. even though she decided to play the bitch card for this to end. while the others stopped their laughing since it was something that was not funny really what is it so hard to say fuck off and screw yourself. but this was nto the way that taiitsukun wanted it.

"Miaka?" Asked Tamahome

"Oh tamahome. I think you got the wrong idea about me somehow. Oh geez wow asking me to marry you like I would marry a commoner like you. You have to be shitting me on that one. Hahahah. Im the priestess of suzaku and grand daughter to a pure blooded family plus royalty. your nothing but a commoner and a mudblood who was gifted the powers through a blood bond from one of the otehrs. And your one of the suzaku warriors and a lowly one at that. Oh come on it doesn't mean since im being affectionate with you doesn't mean I want you. That's just laughable in its self. Im only messing with your head tamahome. Oh all men are always thinking with their dick it's a man thing." Said Miaka

Miaka tried to walk away, but tamahome was not having none of this. She was spouteing a bunch of crap and he wanted to know the damn truth. While he grabbed her wrist tightly to make sure she didn't go no where. everyone stopped listening after that since they felt sorry for the poor man she might as well just rip his heart out and chop his dick and balls off. and then crush his heart in front on him. as they left and turned everything back to normal and went about their business. they just wanted to see the funny part not this sort of thing. the giirl was stupid to even think this is was the old woman wanted.

"Your not serious are you? At a time like this your not being serious? Answer me right now miaka!" Demanded Tamahome

Miaka looked up at tamahome remaining the mask that she set in place. She mustered the straight face so she was able to lie to the man she loved to his face so she was able to go and get this mission done and over with. miaka knew that this had to be done to even do what she needed to do to even sommon the beasr god. even though she had a feeling that she was doing this all wrong and like always didnt pay enough attention to what she was really supposed to do. but she was just doing to for the mission.

"Yes tamahome. Thing have changed. I don't feel the same about you no more. Come on this is jus sad. Its all puppy love. All we were gonna do is had a night of sex and ever speak again. so don't take is that what I can to tell you. Well night night tamahome." Said Miaka

Miaka left his chamber feeling bad for what she had just didnt just spout out billshit and insuting things that was a total lie. but what the hell made her do this. what made her come to this decision to do this to him. he knew she loved him and they are soul mates. and now she pulls this shit. like hell he wold give up on his dream and like hell he would give up on her. so she better be waiting the next time they see each other. tamahome was left in shock he didn't realize miaka left his chambers with the amount of shock he was feeling.

"Why miaka? **TELL ME WHY MIAKA!"** Cried Tamahome

Tamahome cried could be heard from his chambers and he fell to his knees with the broken heart miaka ran away with. He knows that this was something that she was not going to do. So someone made her do this. he had a feeling it was that old hag would made her think and do this to him. this was going to come to a end once he gets his mind back to a normal place. and then confront her when he was ready to. or just ask one of the other ladies who was in there listening to what was said. so that might be a better option than asking miaka since she would not tell him in the first place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka walked down the halls. Her heart was breaking for what she had just done to the only man she loved. She felt so guilty on what she had said. Miaka stopped walking and fell to her knees and cried her sorrow what she just had done. She was two doors down from her own chambers. she just cant believe what she had just done. she felt her heart being ripped in half. she just had to do this so they are able to complete this mission would out anything that would make it worst for them. even though the seiryuu group will do that enough for their liking and make it a rave for what they all wanted.

 _"Oh its no use! We cant have each other anymore! Forgive me tamahome! Forgive me."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka sat there crying her broken heart out until she was ready to go inside of her chambers to think about what she had done. Until her mother came back and picked her up since she fell asleep. her tears was still streaming down her face from the heartbreak she knew that she gave herself and to tamahome most of all. the man asked her to become his wife and that is the only thing she did want. but what else could she have done let this go and go about what they normally do. but she would think on it more int he morning.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Miaka looked over the gardens of the palace she was lost in her own thought about last night. She still felt bad for what she had done. While tasuki. Nuriko. And bella and ayame walked over to her to see if she would open up to them on the last paets they all missed last night since it was something they didnt want to hear no more. it was to cold hearted even for some of them who had that look about them. but she wanted to know what else she had said to him. but she kenw that she would not open up to them even if she wanted to.

"Well morning miaka!" Chirped ayame

"Hey all! How are you this morning?" Chirped Miaka

bella only shrugged at the thought of this. She knew well they all knew what is going on with her and tamahome but they didn't want to let them know that they where indeed listening to them last night. ayame went to go meet up with her husband and mate. but she knew that bella would not be able to open miaka up about what had happened. so they just hoped she would soon find out about what taiitsukin really wanted her to do. and not to do that is. but then again the girl was slow to a point when things are not explained to her properly.

Well where having a ball tonight so why don't we all go and have fun! What do you say? Asked nuriko

Miaka looked over to see tamahome standing here with a dark cloud of depress floating about him. While bella and tasuki along with nuriko looked over to what she was looking at and remembered what the thing happened last night. bella sensed that pain and sadness on him and felt sorry for him when it came down to this. miaka put a fake smile on her face to mask the pain she felt and for sure she that tamahome was feeling sadness as well as much as she was feeling in her own heart.

"Good morning Tamahome!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka walked over to tamahome with out a care in the world. Everyone looked at her like she was bonkers. Really last night was funny and sad and heartbreaking but they wanted to stay out of this one. while usagi nuriko and tasuki was watching this and wondered if she got more or less bitchy after they started. and sadly they felt bad for him. even though they felt sorry for him they would not stop fucking around with his mind. he was just to much fun to get all wound up when he w was all crazy.

"Where is a ball tonight. All of us are going. So why don't you join us as well. you have a suit on your bed." Said Miaka

Miaka walked away not even caring about his emotions. So the others watched and felt kinda uncomfortable. So this would mean that tamahome was not taking this all to well he was already to far on the soul mate bond, while bella, nuriko and tasuki felt that chill that went over them from how cold she just been to him. and with a creepy fake smile to mask her pain that is. why dont she basically take a knife and cut the poor guy heart out. and maybe his cock and balls for what she had just did and how she was going about.

 _"This is the best for the both of us. I have to stop thinking about tamahome and start thinking of the mission."_ Thought Miaka

Nuriko, tasuki and bella huddled together even hook joined in he was enjoying his time here plus she was the only one who he knew of that was ablet o make the dark one piss himself and was her friend and the lord of the underworld as well. he just never ever knew that hades blood adopted someone. and the someone was the woman who raised his emma. and it seemed that she was the reason why she was the way she was guarded and a warrior. and that is something that he thanked her for when he first met her, even though he was even more shocked that regina the ex evil queen was her mother from this world. even though it was a long and confusing story to fallow.

"Hey you see that nuriko. She just blew him off .." said Tasuki

"Yeah I did see it tasuki with my very own two eyes." Said Nuriko

bella and hook now regina nodded to what she had said. While hades stops in here and there to see his mate and his one son and adopted daughter. But she was getting to know everyone so they knew why zelena was the way she was. As tasuki and nuriko went on either side of tamahome. bella was making a bet with hook to see if he would agree with her on what is about to happened even though one of those people is her husband well one of her husbands her other one is in the office waiting for the meeting to start for the planning of the trip they are all about to go on.

"We can only imagine that he said all the wrong tings again like he always does." Said Nuriko

Nuriko patted tamahomes chest with the most stupidist smile on his face and wondered if this was even a good idea. While bella and hook started to take bets on how long this was going to last. Henry was standing there since he finished eating his breakfast. this was going to be funny even though tasuku was her husband but it was funning somethings to watch things that they do with each other. mostly tamahome and him was like the most funny bickering fights its like her father and goku but in her husband and tamahome.

"Yeah man! What did you do this time? Come on dude you can tell us," said a all to cheerful Tasuki

Tamahome looked up darkly and growled the next thing you knew nuriko and tasuki was twitching on the floor. While he went over and kissed bella deeply. In returned she kicked him in the gut. As she walked off with her nose in the air and flipped her silver hair over her shoulder. while voldemort was beating the living crap out of him for what he had just done. while hook and henry was gawking at what they had just seen. not they knew where emma got that part of her through the blood adoption that is.

"I like her." Said henry and Hook

They looked at each other and laughed they really did while henry walked off shaking his head but he came back and started to poke at the three twitching bodies on the floor and laughed. henry was starting to get this little crush on his adopted grandmother she was hot and a fisty one. but then again he noticed hook was getting a slight crush on her as well but he would never cheat on his mother so. even he noticed his grandfather starting to have this sort of thing for her as well. it was kinda creepy when it came down to him.

Meanwhile in the meeting room

Everyone who was going on this mission was in the meeting hell the new people was here wanted to join in so why not. More people the merrier they always say. But there was some going to be staying behind to train and protect the kingdom. while they are looking over the map on the screen they had up. even though they are having some arguments when it came down to which way they are going to go. and how they are going to go about this little trip with all the mountains that was all over the place that is going to be a pain in their asses.

"You see here Hokkan is a mountainous country. So we must be prepared for the weather." Said regina

Everyone nodded and had the supplies all shrunk down while they all needed to think of what they had to do once they gotten there. So they just ended the meeting so they would be able to go and prepare for the party. yumichika was suppossed to be back soon enough with everything.. plus pick up the capsule case that has the ship that they are going to be using. plus more or less more things that will be needed. and check if there will be any sort of potions of all kinds that they would be able to use on this mission they are about to go on. plus the potions and so on and so forth. and other things that would be of some sort of use.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was reading one of her book again and felt someone watching her. She peered over the novel to see suboshi standing there as if he wanted to say something. So she snapped the book shut. and wondered aht he would want. he had been wanting to hear her stories about bella each time he came in to see her. it didnt even bother her none when it came down to what he wanted to hear about. plus it made her feel good to give stories about her sisterly friend who she wanted to be her sister that she never ever had.

"Suboshi how are you feeling?" Asked Yui

"Lady yui. About yesterday. I wanted to apologize for being so rude to you. And your words helped me a lot." Said Suboshi

Yui smiled brightly at what he had said. She was happy that they did help him. And that the wisdom that she learned from bella helped a new friend when he was in one of his funks. plus she was always wonderful how she was able to do such things. but then again she was a genius and a smart one. plus she was far older than you would even think she is. but she was her family in her own heart. but then again there was nothing else she would ever want if she was her blood sister.

"Oh its all good my friend. Don't worry about it. I had to help a friend with grief so its always to know that you are never alone. Im just happy you look a lot better today. Did what I give you help you out much?" Asked Yui

"Why yes thank you. And the meds you have me helped me out a lot thank you. Well anyways lord nakago sent me to come and get you and to tell you to come to the shrine hall right away." Said Suboshi

Yui only nodded as suboshi fallowed the priestess out of her chambers to the shrine hall of seiryuu. He was thinking on her words it seemed the shikon miko was full of wisdom and he wanted to meet her. nakago smirked at the way the warrior went about things. he was much better in covering his ass when it came down to his feelings about the shikon miko. he left to go to the shrine hall to see if he would be able to get some information. plus he knew that she would be there soon enough.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the shrine hall_

When they walked in they saw nakago bowing down to the statue of seiryuu and looked like he was deep in thought or either he was praying. It seemed that they flames where lit as well. yui and suboshit walked in to see what nakago was doing. but then again there was things about that man creeped even her out. but she was wondering what the hell he was doing in the first place. and why the hell she was needed if they are not even summoning the beast god. suboshi wondered what was going on as well.

"What in the world are you doing nakago? I thought you bow and kissed the emperors ass only. Or did seiryuu show up even after our failure and asked you to go on a hot date." Joked Yui

"You must looked very closely lady Yui." Said Nakago

Yui did what she was told until two bright eyes flashed before her. Wondered where the hell they came from. And who the hell did nakago conjure up in the shrine hall. As she gulped down her fear from what she was is some freaky shit that she was seeing. she was still getting used to stuff like this. but what else was she to think. two freaking glowing red eyes was looking right at her. even suboshi was a tad bit freaked out. so what in the world would nakago summon some creepy glowing red eyes for.

"Eyes? Do you know what it means?" Asked Yui

"I am sure you heard of taiitsukun. She represents the yang. This one represents the yin. I have conjured him here on your behalf." Said Nakago

"Yui Hongo. If you wish to summon seiryuu. You must listen carefully. I'm about to tell you how to summon seiryuu."

Yui was shocked but she wanted the information badly so she listened closely and waited to get the information that is needed for them to be able to get their summoned beast go here. and wondered what it would be wanting to tell her about. and how to go about it. even though it would mean that she was going to have to go for the race for the object with miaka, even though she fooled herself in thinking that she wouldnt even go against her to go and get the object she needed to summon her beast god.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Chichiri_

Chichiri was sitting on a rock and fishing while looking relaxed. Miaka made her way over to him and sat down next to him to see if he even catch;s anything in the pond or not. she sighed and wondered if he would be able to help her with her issues since he was serious most of the time. but she hoped he was not in one of his perverted moods. but this was something that she needed to get off her chest. as chichiri sighed and wondered what miaka wanted he was one o f them who was in the room last night as well.

"Are there any fish in that pond?" Asked Miaka

"Eh who knows. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka gave chichiri a look as if she though he was being a smart ass. While she let out a sigh and took her shoes off and placed her feet into the water to feel the nice cool water splash on her feet. she sighed and was about to spew everything out to the perverted monk and see if he would be able to help her with her growing deep sadness. even though she had this feeling that she had gone about it the wrong way. chichiri had this feeling that it was not about the fish in the pond that she came to see him about.

"I been kinda wondering for some time now. Why do you where that mask? Oh sorry! I wish I had something like that like you and everyone else. For awhile now I am forced to cut off two people from my life that I love most in the world. At least I still have my frends and family here. But this may be the best thing tamahome." Said Miaka

Chichiri looked over at miaka and listened to her vent out what she needed to vent out. It seemed she had a lot on her mind and she wanted to vent it out to someone and he was happy she was doing the healthy way about it. but this was something he knew for sure that she needed to do and get out there. and he was the one she chose to go to even though he knew what had happened between her and tamahome. and how funny it was when they heard the way she was trying to get out of doing. then she just played the bitch card something they didnt want to hear.

"When I found out that yui was in love with tamahome. I thought I could distance myself away to be respectful. And step to the side from them. Then tamahome was so blunt about his feelings for me. And so was yui. And that's why I ran away at first. And bella and the others help me through that even my father. But what good did that do for me to hide the truth? Huh? I just wanted to be truthful with them both because I love them." Said Miaka

"Your belessed to have family and friends like the ones here. And for yui she doesn't know what she wants she just having a hard time choosing between you love and your friend I should know I had to do it the hard way." said Chichiri

Chichiri took off his mask and sighed he was about to tell miaka more about himself. The only others who knew about him was bella and the others, miaka is the last to find out about what he had done in his own past. miaka tilted her head to the side and wondered what the hell he had meant by all of that. and wondered if he had listened into them last night as well, her twin brother kinda basically outted to her about them watching and listening to them last night. but he didnt even know who was all listening he never told her that.

"Even though which one you choose. You will lose one in the end. No da. I had to learn that the hard way as well. no da," said Chichiri

Miaka looked over at chichiri he was going to tell her about himself and this was something she needed to listen to. She always wanted to know more about himself and now she was getting that chance. she knew he had some sort of a tragic past to make him the way he was. because he was like the rest of them. he had the scars and the pain of his past that carried around with him everywhere. so she was hoping his story would be able to help her with her growing issue with her heavy heart that is so heavy it was even hard for her to even carry around with herself.

"This is how I have gotten this scar. No da. It happened when I was 18 years old. I was just a kid back them like tamahome, I had a fiancée and a best friend that I loved dearly. All three of us were vary close. We where all friends and very happy. But then one day the person I thought who was my best friend stole my fiancée." Explained Chichiri

"What did you do?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was all teary eyes at what she was hearing. It was so sad the story but it seemed that there was more to the story. So she made sure to listen to every word that he had told her in this. she felt bad for him her eyes showed it. and wondered what had happened to them in the end. but then again she was about to hear it when chichiri sighed sorrowfully as if it was still heavy in his heart. he must of loved the woman who his best friend basically took away from him. and that sounds just like yui but in a different light that is.

"I completely lost my head. I was so angry and hurt at the same time it clouded my vision. I didn't realize what I was doing. I know I didn't wish to do that. It was a horrible accident. My best friend had died. Crying hard at that moment I realized how much I really loved him. That's how and when I gotten this scar no da. Even though it haven't healed. I know people would get all upset and grossed out by my disfigured face. No da." Said Chichiri

Chichiri put his mask back on and sighed while miaka wiped the tears away. The story was so sad and tragic. it made her cry now she knew his story and why he became what and who he was. he sighed and knew this story that he hated to remember would be able to help her in such a way that would get her through things that he knew she was having a hard time in dealing with. while miaka sighed and didnt know what that meant for her. she didnt understand nothing for what chichiri was trying to point out to her.

"That's why I always wear a smiling face over the wound. No da." Said Chichiri

"What should I do? **WHAT SHOULD I DO CHICHIRI! AND I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FIGHT YUI LIKE THAT! AND DON'T THINK IT WILL SOLVE ANYTHING!"** Cried Miaka

Chichiri sighed miaka will lose if she thinked the way she did. When you deal with a vengeful person you never know what they will do and what they had planned they are to predictable. but one thing that miaka didnt do was kill her for what she had done. even though it would have neen what half of them would have done. but the girl needed some guidence in how she was going about things since he was not the one who would be able to give that sort of advice with his past in all. but he would be able to give her some help and some sort of hope that is.

"Well ther is the only thing I could tell you. Which is the same thing the others tell you." Said Chichiri

Chichiri was not able to say more that's when nuriko was looking for miaka. Snow and haruhi was with her as they looked over to the girl they only met this morning. While nuriko was waving his hands in the air. trying to ger her attention since they needed to get her ready fot the ball tonight. something that was going to be a normal thing that they would be doing from now on if they enjoyed it. but he had a feeling that he would be able to enjoy this he do love to do things like this. but he never been to something like they are putting on.

 **"OOOOOOOHHHHH MIIIAAAAAKKKKKAAA!"** Yelled Nuriko

They looked over to see the overly dramatic drag queen waving his arms with snow and haruhi with him. While miaka only smiled at what he was doing it was so silly and funny when he was being dramatic. miaka groaned why dont he ever be serious for one. but then again this was nuriko that they are talking about. and his sister was no different in how she acted either. but that is the nuriko and korin they know and love. even though the brother and sister will be going on the trip with them as well.

 **"MIAKA! POOKA KAKA!"** Yelled Nuriko

 **"OH SHUT IT YOU OVERLY DRAMATIC QUEEN!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka stood up and put her hands on her hips and huffed. Chichiri wanted to say something before he to had to leave to prepare himself for the ball tonight. The first ever ball that he will ever attend to so he was kinda happy about it. and she knew that alice and rose designed with ayame what they are going to be wearing tonight. chichiri has not seen what he was going to be putting on. but he was wondering what it was going to look like. he knew that the scout of venus would be able to design very well.

"I'm sure Yui still loves you. No da." Said Chichiri

That caught miaka by surprise as she turned to look at him with a shocked look on her face. While chichiri sighed he wanted her to have hope by atleast they didn't have to worry about her killing yui like he did to his best friend. but then again he had some hope that she would be able to get her back one day when the fog that is cleared out of her mind and with out nakago to be there and cloud her judgement. or she would just have to see what the stupid jack ass was really really like in the eyes that they see him as.

"She loved you more than she puts on. She is just lost at this point in time. And don't know how to find her way back. But in the end she will". Said Chichiri

"Well I don't understand what you just said. Thank you for paying attention to me." Chirped Miaka

Miaka ran over to where nuriko was waiting she was gonna be dealt with by rose and alice to get her ready for the nights ball. It was going to be loads of fun and some people was going to be introduced to new dances. but she was going to her first ball and she was happy about it. but then again there was alot of things she had learn how to do. like how to dance from szayel and even though she stepped on his fool half the time. but she finally got everything down on what she was supposed to do and how to do it when they ball started.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night._

Everyone gathered in the ball room of the palace while bella stood between hotohori and tasuki her two mates while they took turns dancing. They where sitting down for the a bit to talk about things on their minds. but then again they had their fun with this. while some of them who are newly introduced to this sort of thing. and made it to be something that would be a known thing to do with everyone. this was just something that they was missing here. and now they have something new to do when they feel like having a ball. they even announced it to the whole room,

"This is rather lovely." Said Snow

bella smiled at her and knew that they had changed their views on things as well. even though they kiss her ass alot since she basically raised their daughter and did a blood bond with her. but then again she never knew what had happened after she had to go back into the war and she never ever wanted to have her enter. and emma understood what she tired to protect her. but she was never ever expecting a grandson who was also the dark ones grand son. and the former evil queen to be her mother as well. they where not used to seeing people like them yet so they where in a treat but then again the seemed to be comfortable.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome watched everyone from the area he was at. He saw the ball was going on for the past three hours. And he was jealous everyone was all happy and enjoying themselves. he knew he should go in and see what he was about to ask bella since she would know why miaka is acting the way she is. even though he tried to ask most of them they all only snorted and walked the other way. and mutter the girl is to much like a weasley..

 _Meanwhile back at the ball._

* * *

Everyone was taking turns dancing bella and jasper did the dance they did when they where back in the southern vampire was when he and her was together before maria screwed it all up. The virgian reel. plus then again there was something these guys would learn from him. and a new dance. and with the virginan reel was something they never ever expect to play but magic was able to do anything. plus they caught on rather quickly after they all saw how it was basically danced and the movements.

"Oh its like the old days isn't it darlin?" Asked Jasper

bella only giggled they had to show them how to do this well most of the room. While they enjoyed themselves while they had this chance. While they did that dance over and over again since everyone seemed to enjoy it. but then again she saw many of them in death city bad parts so she would never ever go over to that part of death city. and when one of the weasleys transfigured a huge human sized one she passed out from what she saw and kicked their ass once she found it was them.

Tamahome continued to watch everyone do some odd dance that looked like loads of fun,. He never even heard of the dance before or the song that way played. But oh well he thought it looked fun, he started to freak out while in chibi form, he just didnt get why they are enjoying theirselves with out even knowing that he was confused and trying to figure things out. he didnt even know why he was still standing here like a fool.

 **"I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT!"** Cried Tamahome

Tamahome finally thought of what he was going to do. He went in and put his suit on while he rushed over to the ball so he would have a word or two from bella to see what was going on. he knew for sure that she would explain to him on what miaka was doing and what was said, he knew that miaka was slow and would think it was something else other than that. so he just needed to see what it was and se what there was going to be when it came down to the girl who was a female version of her dammed father side of the family,

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the ball_

bella felt someone tap her shoulder only to see tamahome standing there. As she took his offered hand and was lead to the dance floor. As they waltzed around and she knew why he was here. she knew what he wanted and she was going to explain to him. and she hoped that minako was doing the same with miaka so they would be able to get past thing and more on from this and be able to go on this little long trip and with out them avoiding each other like the black plague that would make things worst.

"I know why you're here tamahome. You want to know what happened with miaka with taiitskun. It was something that she said but she mistunderstood. So go now and get your woman man." Ordered bella

Tamahome hugged her and left to find miaka. While hotohori and tasuki and herself all left to the rose garden that was set up for the ball. And looked up at the stars with the other mated couples. they watched tamahome and miaka finally get back together. its just they have to stop kissing before it gets to hot and heavy when it came down to the dirty part of their relationship, even though that would be hard for tamahome who will have blue balls by the end of this mission well he always could jack it. but all in all they watched the stars through the night.

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

* * *

Tamahome and nuriko tan up to the huge boat that they would be using on their mission. And it seemed to be like a trip as well . the boat looked like the only one of the kind and bellatrix named it the RMS love of bellatrix's pride in joys she had made. and she only used it when they needed to use it. but this is going to be the best time to be able to use her sea legs and killian was going to basically be manning the ship as well. since this was something they knew he was able to do. he knew how to use everything and how it worked so.

"Wow! Superb!" Said Tamahome

Tamahome gawked at the ship it was the most loveliest thing to see. They could even see it sparkling from the sheer beauty of the ship. While nuriko hand covered his mouth at the advancement in the ship's, they knew killian was a great sea captain and a ex pirate. but they trusted him enough to sail them to where they needed to go. tamahome knew that the ship was going to be grand. but this grand was a understatement. their going to be sailing in the best of the best on what they could even think of.

"Oh my, oh my, its beautiful." Said Nuriko

Nuriko and tamahome was cut off from their gawking by looking to see who was coming their way. While they smiled up at the ship and they would be able to ride on such a sight. bulma who had been listening into the conversation that was something that he was feeling smug about since she was the one who made the ship. even though it was magic but it was something she prided herself in was her inventions and her creations. they didnt even know that she was there listening to them.

"This will be our ship we will be traveling on. And some of my best work." Said bellatrix

"So we are going to head out tomorrow then? So the time has finally came for us to go on our mission." Said Nuriko

Tasuki was doing about the same thing was hiding from the ship. He kept peaking from behind his tree. he felt pitiful when it came down to feeling like this. but he knew he was not thrilled about this. Until tamahome noticed tasuki behind the tree and continued to peak back and forth from behind the tree. Until the last time tasuki went from behind it again he saw tamahome crouching right in front of him he wanted to know what was going on with him to be acting the way he was. so he was just going to go and face the ex bandit leader now emperor. and he had a feeling it would be something he would be able to use..

"Hey there. Why are you hiding for?" Asked Tamahome

Tasuki blushed deeply and popped up from his spot from behind the tree. And pit his hand behind his hand and laughed nervously from being found out and seen being afraid of the ship. he wasnt like this in the last few lifes. but this time being the way he was born he was not fond of ships he was going to have to get over that sooner or later. but then again he knew that amahome would be the one to who be able to use this to his benifit. while he was looking at him as if he was going to do something.

"Oh nothing, not a thing. Nothing to see here." Said Tasuki

Tamahome stayed in chibi form and looked at tasuki knowing that he was not telling the truth. He knew there was something up. While the others where filmin this it was funny when these two were together. but this was something he knew he was trying to hide from them all. but he was going to get it out of him sooner or later. but then again he had a feeling what his issue was since he was eyeing up the shit like he was. that was the first clue. he maybe not the brightest one out there. but he was able to find out things when he needed to. plus that was one of the things helped him survive for so long.

"So just just sitting around and not doing nothing huh? You don't say?" Said Tamahome

Tamahome had a giant light bulb in front of his face as if he figured out what tasuki was doing. It seemed that he was afraid of ships and this was something he could make fun of him about. tamahome was laughing evilly in his mind to make tasuki was going to feel his wrath it was going to be his pay back from all the times he chared him and snuck up on him when he was not looking or sensing him near by just like voldemort. he wanted to just mess with him that was basically it. and that was the best part now since he had something that he was able to mess with him with now.

"You don't know how to swim now do you Tasuki?" Asked Tamahome

Tasuki nearly fell over from what tamahome had just asked. He was found out and needed to cover his ass and quick before he would dump him in the deep end of the water and that would be unpleasant. how dare he even ask such a thing and he cant help that this was what he was feeling like. but then again there was him living in the country he must of gotten used to it. so why did the fool of the warriors have to be the one who took notice.

"AHHHH! What are you saying good sir? That I cant even swim? That ia m some kind of pussy who is afraid of water? I am insulted and shocked." Said Tasuki

"Well lets see you can or not!" Cheered Tamahome

Tamahome picked up tasuki and put him over his shoulder and ran over to the other end of the boat where the deep end of the water. And was about to throw him over board while everyone was laughing their asses off from what he was doing to poor tasuki. so this was basically a real treat to even be able to see find something out that he was afraid of other than losing bella. but that was something normal when it came down to her being his soul mate. hotohori was int he same boat wit that one. but funny as hell though that they are just doing this for their own personal amusement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Nakago walked down the halls of the palace in kuto. He needed a bath badly his ass was bleeding from the brutal screwing from the emperor he hated the emperor he always like to drug him but not enough to let him feel pain he made sure of that part was there. He loved fucking him instead the females. So he was always brutal with him to make him bleed and somethings something else. as the blood and cum leaked down his legs and it felt gross to a point. he knew that the emperor still wanted that boy and that is something he was not going to do. he was not going to let another kid get like him used as as a sex toy. he maybe a evil fucker but he does have a heart to a point he just never revealed it to no one. While suboshi was hidng being one of the pillars.

"Suboshi." Said Nakago

Suboshi jumped at the sound of his name in the demanding tone form nakago, he didn't like the man. Nakago creeped him out and hated to be around the man it sliek he was always thinking evil things, suboshi also heard what was going on in the room with the emperor so he was something but he felt so bad for him to a point. but then again he knew that the emperor was a sick freak since he tried to do it to him a few times but he always found a way out of it.

"Where were you sneaking off to? You have been spending with lady yui almost constantly. Has she comforted you some what?" Asked Nakago

Nakago seen suboshi walk out of the area he was hidden he was so not in the mood for this at this point in time. As he saw suboshi looked like he wanted to vent about something. but then again he would have to fight him for it if it came down to that. but he knew for sure that this was something he was ready to do. he wanted to have her for himself and only himself. no one will stand in his way if that was ever to happened for him. suboshi noticed that he must of seen something in the way he was trying to tell him.

"I can't stand this feeling like this no more. When I think about what they did to my brother being killed by them suzaku bastards." Growled Suboshi

A image of amiboshi impaled on a wooden spike like vlad the impaler did to him victims, and it was not the most pleasant way to go with e huge spike up the ass all the way there. nakago sighed and knew what he knew about him. his twin was ok in a fight. but then again there was something else suboshi is not ready to face isabella. she is the one he would need to fear when someone comes and hurts the ones she loved and who is close to her. or is family to her. hell he had her anger pointed to him countless of times.

"You wish to get your revenge on your brothers murder? And what can you do all alone? Do you think you could take them down with out someone with you? Like your brother. Your ability s have not been developed yet. You must not underestimate the suzaku seven. Nor the angelic and lovely shikon miko the deadliest of them all. That doesn't mean u don't understand what you are feeling though." Said Nakago

"Nakago?" Asked Yui

Yui rounded the corner with her hands in her trench coat pockets and looked at nakago and suboshi as if they where having a talk about something that was super serious then again these where kuto warriors so when don't they seen her they changed up from the conversation that they are having and pointed their attenion to the annoying girl. and all nakago wanted was to bath and burn his clothing from what that perverted pig of a emperor enjoyed to do to him. it made him sick to think he wanted to do that to that boy. the beautiful blond one with the violet eyes. he was not going to let that happen. but he had the same haunted eyes as he did and knew that meant he had that happened to him as he had this feeling that isabellaa d his father had no contr over or knewo it was even happening. he will get his one day he was going to enjoy it when it happened.

"Oh suboshi. So this is where you have wondered off to? Eh? Whats wrong?" Asked Yui

"Oh nothing lady yui. I was on my way to your chambers to see if you have decided to make the journey to hokkan with us?" Asked Nakago

Nakago tried to read what she was thinking but it seemed she was getting better at schooling her thoughts and expressions. While yui wondered if she was going to be doing a good thing. but she never knew that nakago was the one who really wanted the summoning for his own personal reasons. but she would never know that for the time being. plus she dont think miaka would go against her to go and get the same object as well. but then again she didnt know how she thinked these days it seemed.

"I didn't come the priestess of seiryuu because I had a strong desire to summon a beast god. And you my guardian. I just didn't want to lose to miaka. Anyways once miaka figured out that she had to do battle with me she wont do it." Said Yui

"Well it seemed that you're the only one here believes that lady yui." Said Nakago

Yui tilted her head to the side in wonderment at what they meant by that. As she turned on her heal and left to go back to the book she was reading. While nakago and suboshi only shook their heads at her. they knew that the stupid girl that was the suzaku priestess would be doing the same thing to acheive her goal in summoning her beast god. but it seemed that yui was the one they needed to convince that she was not going to think about her and say fuck you im going to go and get this object for myself to do the goal i need to finish. but it seemed that yui was having a hard time in believing in that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Tamahome. Tamaki and the twins where watching tasuki clinging to a fat guard since he was carried on board. And its kinda funny since he was one of bella husband's.. but this was something she was not even expecting to be seeing. well until her one son came and got her to show her what their one step father was doing. hikaru and karou looked at their step grand father and knew that he was not fond of the boats. and then again it was because of his country upbringing. so they could understand that. but they all have been through things like this and not bother like they used to be when they first went on something like this.

"So he was carried on to the ship?" Asked Tamaki

"Oh quite you! Im a mountain critter! I cant help it! What else do you expect of me! You sure talk big since you where dumped by miaka." Said Tasuki

Tamahome balled his fist in anger and growled. While tasuki was looking smug with himself for what he had just done and said while voldemort snickered at the way his son in law is doing. the man was funny when he wanted to be. but he is one hell of a fine warrior and so was his other son in law. bella sighed and knew that this was going to turn out in a big blown fight like it normally does with these two. they enjoyed their so called dick fighting contest. but she let her other husband do what he wanted since it made him happy.. but she always had to say it was funny when they do fight.

"What! I didn't get dumped! I wasn't ! infact we for back together at the ball." Said Tamahome

Tasuki only stuck his tongue out. And started to spit at tamahome while he lost his battle with his temper and jumped on and threw him over his shoulder. Ready to dump him over the ship to drown. bella giggled at the sight of her one husband was about to be tossed over. voldemort was laughing his ass off. but that was broken when nuriko came and bugged the funny part of their fun that they are having. but they do love their dick fighting contest. even though they didnt know how much amusement that they have when they watch it. well mostly wehn they see anything they all do it was funny.

"Will you two stop having another dick fighting competition. And lend us a hand will ya." Said Nuriko

Everyone around to see that nuriko had the largest stack of things. While the others had just as much as they sweat dropped. Nuriko sighed dramatically and knew that he needed some help. she had some of their help with genyu and kenpachi and nappa when it came down to him asking for this. and sometimes they basically though of him as yumichika and zarbon when it came down to being a drag queen,

"Oh I don't wish to develop my mussels in my body. Then my frame would look all icky." Said Nuriko

Tamahome and tasuki only started to fight with each other back and forth and continued on their little dick fighting contest they are having over the whole thing with miaka and tamahome and whatever else that came to mind to fight about.. While everyone watched in amusement and wondered who was going to win this round people even started taking bets of the fights. nuriko groaned when will those two ever stopped their bickering. but then again he would have to say it was funny as hell when it came down to them fighting plus when miaka and him when they are fighting with each other.

"I did not get dumped! Say it! Say it!" Growled Tamahome

"Were too! Were too! And you have a small dick!" Growled Tasuki

 **"I DONT HAVE A SMALL DICK! MY DID IS LIKE A VAST LENGTH AND HUNG LIKE A HORSE!"** yelled tamahome

Tamahome jumped on tasuki and the two of them where fighting in a huge dust pile. Until miaka came over to them with a camera to ruin their fun and enjoyment in fighting tasuki and tamahome. she wanted to have memories when it came down to their trip and before they go on their misson. she knew one thing if one of them are wounded they would be able to be healed. and if one of them died they would be able to be revived the only thing they had over the seiryuu warriors and their little pitiful group.

"Hey you guys look at me!" Called Miaka

As nuriko,tamahome and tasuki posed for a photo. As the picture came out they came over to look at it. As tamahome and nuriko and tasuki lookd at the photo they have been getting used to things like this since he was getting used to all the things that he was being introduced to. and this was another one of those things that he never ever seen before in his life that came from where his wife came from. but that was normal for him since he was not around this stuff like the others was. so he was getting used to it slowly. plus he was starting to get used to the powers he was gifted to and to by the mating and the blood bond as well.

"What is that thing you have there miaka we haven't seen that one before." Said Nuriko

"Just look at it!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka held the photo out to them to see. Tasuki started to freak out from what he was seeing he was still getting used to things of this nature and he was not used to this one yet. tasuki like always freaked out since he hasnt remembered what a freaking camera is just yet. while miaka was smiled at tamahome thinking he was interested in what he was seeing since he was still getting used to the things like this that they have.

 **"HEY WHAT AM I DOING IN THAT THING! I'M THE REAL ONE! I'M THE REAL ONE!"** Yelled Tasuki

Tasuki started to pound on his chest as if he was the male ape in the jungle and freak out. While miaka and tamahome was watching in confusion why he was freaking out over whatever this thing was. and he was the reincarnation of diamond and he didnt remember this. but then tasuki stopped and face palmed there it was. he finally remembered what the camera was and went to the emo coner for what he couldnt remember at the time he seen it.

"Why is her acting like that over a picture." Said Miaka

"Wow even though where all still getting used to these things. They are just awesome." Said Tamahome

Miaka and tamahome started to give loving eyes to each other and blushes. When they realized it they looked away. Not like nothing dirty happened or anything. It was just a loving own little love bubble like what everyone else had who was around their soul mate or soul mates.. since the are only ones other than nuriko would be the only ones who not going to be doing anything that is dirty on the ship. well that and tamahome they knew that he and herself would not be able to join into that fun.

 _"I nearly forgot we are still together. But we cant do anything that would lead of the sex."_ Thought Miaka

After that everyone all gathered for more photos. From what they knew of that marcus and his soul mate houki will be taking over the royal couples spots they where away on the mission and the where greatful for that. plus everyone wanted to do this since it was going to be either fun and they might end up getting a good fight here and there. plus they might end up seeing something that would be rather amusing and something new as wel. plus they enjoy the joys of sight seeing when they are able to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

bella and hotohori walked on board they wanted to go and see tamahome and give them the offer she also had the message from dobby to let her know that he and winky set up something and the family is safe. she knew for the safety reason on how they knew the kuto was able to send someone to kill them. so that is why she made sure that was in the package of the house that they would be able to not even tell. shows how stupid kuto is when they cant tell a fake from the real thing.

"Pardon me Tamahome." Said bella

Tamahome turned to look at her wondered why she was all geared up. It seemed that he was in need for something. But he didn't know what. And what he was about to find out was going to be the best news ever. but he would be shocked from what she was about to tell him and he would be grateful one way or another. plus he would learn something new as well in the modern things that they are able to do.

"We wish to speak to you about your family. Tamaki and the twins brought this up in the meeting. Wht would you say for all of them being brought here to live in the palace and get training." Said bella

"Oh thank you bella and the rest of you. I'm not sure how to ever thank you." Said Tamahome

Tamahome bowed over and over again while everyone wondered when they would go and see tamahoems family. While hotohori and tasuki looked at their step sons step grand sons and was proud of them. they knew how to be in honor like their statuse of being royal. muramasa and mercilago smirked at their young masters and knew that they are just looking out for family. voldemort was a proud grandfather and great grand father knowing his grand kids and great grand kids knew what honor and family is really about and that showed everything they have teached them.

"Oh tamahome I am sure that yuiren would be overjoyed for you to be home." Said Miaka

Tamaki and the twins where behind their mother they where going to come along. While tamahome was blushing and wondered how he was going to word this with out souning like a complete perv. and with out him being beat for even thinking like that. but then again that was bella father and husbands they are rather protective of her. plus was was her brother and that is something he woudl never ever want to feel again even though he just met rinji and that was somethig he was regretting since he was extremely protective of his sister. plus the other adopted brother was even more painful with all those flower pettles. and then hades tops it off when he kicked your ass.

"Why wont you and usagi along with hikaru and karou and tamaki come along. and muramasa and mercilago as well. and of course you as well thoth. I mean that they like you in all." Said Tamahome

"Can I come as well?" Asked Nuriko

"Yeah can we? Whats for supper?" Asked Tasuki

Tamahome knocked them both out. And turned back to everyone who was comgin along with him on this trip to his family. As they left the boat to go and see the family they adopted as their own. While voldemort and charlie decided to come along as well as regina and emma came along they wanted to see tamahomes family they felt right at home they even setted up a portal from konan to story brook so they could go back and forth. spirit sighed and wanted to go and so he fallowed as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Tamahomes village_

Tamahome was leading the way while miaka and nuriko was bickering with each other since nuriko popped out of no where and freaked everyone out even the ones who was more or less composed. plus it was giving them some amusement when it came down to watching them on the way here. muramasa and mercilago was looking around but they knew what their mistress was senseing it was the emergency part of the house that was activated.

"You freaked me out back there with that god awful face of yours. Don't do that again. that hideous face of yours will give me nightmares for the rest of my life." Growled Miaka

 **"WEELLL EXCUSE ME! DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY FACE!"** Yelled Nuriko

Tamahome rolled his eyes at the bickerin behind them. He was shocked at all the people who wanted to come along to see his family. He was happy that he had so many people who considered him and his family as their own family. muramasa and mercilago knew tamahome was going to say something that was going to piss off nuriko since he seemed to have no mouth filter when it came down to pissing people off when he tried not to.

"Oh why does woman always bicker with each other. Oh wait I forgot that one of you is a dude who dresses like a chick." Said Tamahome

Nuriko glared at him while he took off running everyone went at their own pace. While voldemort knew that his daughter knew something and it had to do with the scent of blood that was not human and in fact it was dragons blood to replace the blood in the clones that took the real ones place.. and the real family was safe back in konan. but they cant let tamahome know since there might be a kuto spy or seiryuu warrior around still to see if they could do a sneak attack when it was the time to do so,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

bella came up to see tamahome still and horror written all over his face. She cant let nothing out right now her father was going to tell the others to play this like it was real and not let tamahome know either. Everyone else came up and saw the scene in horror even though it was fake it was something that they never wished to walk in on. they cant let them know that they didnt kill his real family.

"Big….br..o..th…er," gasped Yurien

Tamahome took his little sister in his arms the one he raised. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. Miaka couldn't even think that was even fake it was to real to even look at. tamahome was in to much of a shock when it came down to what he was seeing and what is happening. while the others was trying to make sure that it looked real as they placed shock and grief over their face. even miaka who thinks this is all real in her eyes.

"Br..o…th..,er we..com…e..h..ome." gasped Yuiren

Miaka rushed over to her father and started to cry into his chest even though she knew that they were safe. It don't help much to know this scene was to make it look real to fool anyone around who dared to hurt anyone. Tamahome was crying in his little sisters chest as her hand fell to her side. bella was pushing the real image in her mind to make sure she didnt show anything that this was not even real. she had to know that she needed to play along. because she knew they are being watched. she was just not able to pin point where the person is watching them. but the thing is she fed berore this even happened so that was a good thing that is. since she would not go into a blood lust,

"Yuiren?"

 **"YUIREN!"**

Miaka held on to her father as the images went through her mind. charlie held his daughter even though she was raised up from this. But she was still not used to seeing things of this nature but sooner or later she would. even though it was not real it was still something that was sick and cruel. no one should kill a child. that is so wrong and not even something that should be done not even out of revenge. but this was something that he knew he was not able to announce since this was something they had to wait until they are not even watched.

"Oh how could someone do so ghastly?" Asked Regina

Regina had done some terrible things in her life times as the evil queen before she remembered her life as suzeno and who bella was to her. But this was something she was not going to do. She was grateful to her new friend she had given her the chance to have children and revesed the all where snapped out of their thoughts when a flute started they knew why voldemort said not to show anything that this was fake.

 _"A flute? Its amiboshi."_ Thought Miaka

"Did you do this blood bath?" Hissed charlie

Everyones looked up to see a person was there that looked like amiboshi playing the flute. When he stopped he looked down while looking everyone over that was in the clearing. but the only thing it was not amiboshi. and it was something that bella was not going to be able to forgive lightly. and she was going to show this little shit what happens when you screw with someone who is close to her and who she loved as her family.

"That was me and I am rather proud of my work. I was the one to kill them all, only because this is my revenge on all of you for killing my brother. And might I say that lord nakago was indeed correct in the beauty of the shikon miko." said Suboshi

 **"FATHER! CHARLIE! MERCILAGO! MURAMASA! GET MIAKA AND PROTECT THEM!"** Yelled bella

Voldemort and muramasa and mercilago only nodded he knew his little princess would be able to deal with this and he was going to let her do it. They had just received the shipment of the potions for the trip. They had a large amount so they would be able to used them. Along with potions and stuff to make poitions if they run out. as she was in her demonic form ready to rip this little shit to shreds thinking that he would be able to get away with this.

"My name is suboshi and amiboshi was my twin we both are of the seiryuu seven. And you people killed him. All of you are murderers!" Cried Suboshi

 **"LISTEN BASTARD! YOU HAVE THE FACTS ALL WRONG! YOUR NOT BEHING LOGICAL RIGHT NOW! IT WAS ALL A ACDENT! IF WE WANTED TO KILL HIM WE WOULD SHIPPED THE BODY PARTS BACK!"** Yelled voldemort

"Enough of your lies! Its time for you all to die! Screw what lord Nakago wanted." Said Suboshi

Suboshi aimed his weapons at bella. But she dodged it by doing a series of back flips making sure she didn't get hit while suboshi watched how she moved as if she was a dancing angel of death. as she was fighting him back and forth. she was not even winded yet. and it repulsed her when she sensed he was freaking turned on by all of this shit. that was what made her feel sick. as if all the seriyuu seven are a bunch of perverts or something.

"Are you impressed by my power of my weapons?" Asked Suboshi

"So that's who did it, you…used those…. On my… father.. and family… and now kagome.. you ripped them all apart!" Cried Tamahome

bella in her demonic form still even though her outfit was ripped to shreds jjumped in the way of tamahome to protect him her grandmother told her she needed tamahome to feel this kind of thing to unlock the gift that he was given. It was messed up but thank kami for elf magic. bella crossed her arms and took the hits full force while tamahome took some of the hits as both of them continued to get cuts and gashes from the weapons.

 _"Oh it must of hurt when he used his weapons on you."_ Thought Tamahome

One of the balls of suboshi weapons caught tamahomes braid and sliced it clean off. While his hair looked like something of a demon that he was known to be after he did the blood bond with koga. Voldemort and charlie gawked at the way he looked almost demon they thought he woudl of never came into the powers that he was given to him.. muramasa and mercilago was even shocked at what they are seeing. this was somethng they never expected to see from tamahome. it seemed that taiitsukun gave him something but it had to come at a price to show his power. even though said price was a illusion and not even the real copy of his family in the pool of their own blood.

"So that was it? That's all the power you have?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome and bella turned around to send a powerful punch to suboshi sending him flying into a house that was near by. Suboshi got up quickly and threw his weapons once more. Tamahome symbol changed as bella eyes where glowing blood red to show her hate and anger on what she felt about all of this. Tamahome caught one of his weapons and bella had caught the other one. bella flashed upwards to attack the top. And tamahome flashed to the right to attack to the side. Both hit full power made a huge explosion. Suboshi got out unharmed. As he turned around he saw a black blur punch him right in the even none of the others noticed regina and emma was shocked at what they where seeing this was the most awesome thing they where seeing they never seen someone fight like this before. Suboshi hit hard on the face before he hit the rocky ground. Tamahome elbow dropped into suboshi jaw. As blood splattered everywhere. Kicked and punches and slashes where being exchanged. bella kicked suboshi into the picket fence. Tamahome and bella stood waiting to see what the jerk was going to do next.

"For what you have done here. I will never ever forgive you." Hissed Tamahome

Tamahome had tears of pain and anger flowing down his face. He will never forgive none of the seiryuu or kuto for what they had done to his family what are the going to do next kill the rest of the people he loved. The on lookers watched where they where at. Before tamahome was about to slice suoboshis throat a huge blast came from nowhere. muramasa and mercilago felt for him but he would soon enough to know that he was fighting for fakes.

"Look at you suboshi. You where told not to mess with these people and look what you have done for not listening. Lord nakago will not be pleased."

Everyone looked up to see a black clad figure not even sure if it was a man or a chick. But they wondered how a spy had this kind of power. Voldemort was annoyed by all this crap that someone else came in when things got good. but who in the world is this person. and it seemed that it didnt help the thing for tamahome either sicne he was even more angry since he was not used to the power he had not. it was new to him and he was going to have to get used to it sooner or later since it was part of him,

 **"NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOU BASTARDS!"** Yelled Voldemort

"Yes I am one of the seiryuu seven. And my name is soi!" Said Soi

Voldemort groaned they had a female in their warriors not that it's a issue but he could tell that the woman was indeed weak and was not powerful enough to take them all down. she probably banged all the warriors and maybe the fool who he wanted to kill himself. but he knew for a fact that there was somethings he was not able to do until the correct fixed point in time. pluto sat tehre for hours explaining to him about what and why he had to wait.

"For now I just wanted to come and introduce myself, tamahome it seems that you gotten stronger. Is it because of the death of your family." Said Soi

 **"FUCK YOU COCK SUCKING WHORE BITCH FROM KUTO! IM GOING TO KILL YOU AND MAKE YOU SCREAM IN PAIN!"** Roared Tamahome

Tamahome was at his breaking point and bella knew that she would have to step in sooner or later before his new power takes over. He needed to learn how to hold it and not get out of hand. she was going to have to restrain him to stop him from doing anything stupid. he was out of control when it came down to his new powers. he was not used to this sort of power. and they would have to teach him how to keep and gain control over the power he was blessed with.

"And tamahome you better keep that power handy for the next time we meet. Ta ta for now." Said Soi

Soi disappeared and tamahome was gonna go after her. But bella went into use more power to hold tamahome down before his body will be destroyed from the power he was giving off. and this was going to kill him he was used to having yet. and they way he was going with his murderous rage this was going to kill him so she was going to have to stop him she would try her best to try to stop him before he was going to kill himself. she had to shield her empath power to make it not bother her while he was like this. this was going to mess with her mind if she let it not be shielded.

 **"NO TAMAHOME! YOU CANT TAKE NO MORE OF THIS!"** Cried bella

 **"LET ME GOOOO!"** Roared Tamahome

bella held on tighter as she took the blows that tamahome was giving to her. But she was still not letting him go. Since he was beating her up to get her off him as if it was going to work. she would have to use the shikon jewel maybe to be able to stop him to bring him back to the light. voldemort was trying to make sure that miaka was not looking. charlie was sheilding her from the sight of the man she loved. muramasa and mercilago was keeping the barrier up so they would be protected.

 **"LOOK AT YOURSELF! PLEASE YOU CANT CONTROL YOUR POWER! REMEMBER WHO YOU REALLY ARE! YOUR TAMAHOME THE CHOSEN ONE TO PROTECT THE PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU AND THE EMBODIMENT OF SUZAKU! AND THE ONE TRUE LOVE TO MIAKA HER SOUL MATE! TAMAHOME YOUR FAMILY IS SAFE DOBBY AND WINKY MADE COPIES AND TOOK YOUR FAMILY TO THE PALACE!"** Cried bella

bella's body started to shake as she started to sob. She knew that soi and suboshi was far enough away to tell tamahome this, she prayed for tamahome to come back to them this was not the way. while tamahome was coming back from the feel of her shikon jewel showing him the truth. his family was alive and back at the palace. but then again this was bella when it came down to helping with miaka and keeping the fool alive.

"Oh please tama-kins. Don't leave miaka she needs you. If she lost you she be lost, please come back to us all we love you. Cant you see your hurting miaka seeing you like this. And me as well." cried bella

bella sobbed into tamahomes back as her body shook with her cries. Tamahome came back little by little he believe everything that usagi had said to him and showed to him he didnt understand how it all worked. but he would someday would if they would be able to sit there and explain to him how the set this all up. but all in all that this was something he was happy about that his family was alive and well,. He was shocked a house else was able to do things like that. He turned to looked over to where miaka was. She was huddled up in her fathers arms.

"Oh miaka. bella its ok. I understand now. Thank you for sending the house elves to watch over them lets all go home to see my family." Said Tamahome

Everyone nodded and took ahold of someone and left to go back to the palace so tamahome could have some time with his family before they all could set off to hokkan for the huge mission that was about to happen. plus he wanted his family to sit down with miaka family so they could get to know each other more since they would be soon to be family in the distant near future when everything is all done in the end they would be together like the others.

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

* * *

Everyone said their goodbyes before they left. Tamahome was overjoyed that his family was safe and sound nad was happy with his choice in who was going to be his future wife.. And was getting along with miaka family. Hell they even get along with voldemort and the kuchiki of all people. Now they where setting off to go and start their mission. Everyone who was a mated person they lined up in a conga line and started singing a very catchy song. while the ones who are not even together or mated with someone watched in depression when it came down to what they are not getting any..

"Love, exciting and new, Come aboard, we're expecting you, Love, lifes sweetest reward, Let it flow, it floats back to you, Love Boat soon will be making another run The Love Boat promises something for everyone Set a course for adventure Your mind on a new romance Love won't hurt anymore It's an open smile on a friendly shore Yes, love it's love, Love Boat soon will be making another run, The Love Boat promises something for everyone Set acourse for adventure Your mind on a new romance Love won't hurt anymore It's an open smile on a friendly shore it's love, it's love, it's love It's the Love Boat, it's the Love Boat"

Everyone sang that all the way down to the sweats of the ship they where one. Until they all heard doors slam shut and lock at the same time in some ways it was kinda funny on how they doors shut and lock.. While nuriko and the other unmated and married couples as slouching and jealous that they are not getting in on this one. while tamahome was jealous that he was not getting any. and all because of the damed mission and the beast god. nuriko sighed and knew once again he would have to take himself in hand tonight while chichiri and tamahome was thinking the same thing.

"I want to be on the love boat to." Grumbled Tamahome

Nuriko and the other ones who where not with no one nodded and went to settle in to their own rooms so they where able to rest some. Well and block out the sounds of the love boat sex time as well. but it seemed they are going to be playing with their best friend thait hand to the penis since it was something that was the only thing they would be doing tonight jacking off while everyone else had sex. while miaka sighed and went to go and see what her room looked like.. while and nuriko doors shut all at once from what they are about to do. and she knew what they are going to do. well in her mind she thought they are foing to read or something. but she was not even close.

* * *

 _Lemon start_

 _Hotohori and tasuki had bella tied up ready for them to take her. As they both went in at the same time. bella let a load moan out. She loved it how they made her feel this way. and they knew that they forgot that they placed the silencing charm up so this was going to be heard. the spur of the moment kinda got to them and this was something they needed. bella groaned and moanded from the feeling of them in her. she loved the feeling each time the do this to her. and they knew what she loved and how she loved it._

 _"Mmm my little wife you are mine!" Moaned Tasuki_

 _"And mine!" growled Hotohori_

 _bella let one loud moan and her body clenched around both of them as they came themselves shooting their seed deep within her. As they both collapsed on the bed from the fifth time of making love. they were breathin heavy from the amount of times and how many times they had done it so far since they took off. hotohori and tasuki was trying to gain their breathing back to normal. while bella was there was the most stupid smile on her face that would make the perverts of the group proud. even though they are basking in the after glow from the making love that they had just finished doing more than once._

 _Lemon end_

* * *

They covered themselves over and sighed that was the best ever when they where being rocked by the boat. Before they could even fall asleep they heard banging on the walls from not putting up the silencing charm. but then again they do forget that from time to time to put up the silencing charms. while tamahome was the first one to complain since he seemed to be jealous that he was not able to get anything from miaka until they are done with the mission and he would have to rely on his hand. and he was going to have the good old blue balls while they are doing this mission. and that was also nuriko as well who was going to be like that as well. but then again tamahome and miaka are able to get their freak on once they finish what is needed to be done.

 **"YO YOU KNOW SOME OF US CAN'T DO THAT! SO DON'T RUB IT IN!"** yelled Tamahome

 **"NOT OUR FAUGHT BITCH BOY! SO SHUT THE HELL UP SO WE CAN FINSH!"** Yelled voldemort

bella couldn't believe they where shouting at each other again. while hotohori and tasuki snickered at the way voldemort told off tamahome. Until more yells down the hall came,. while they heard tamahome grumble something very insulting. they felt for him who is going to end up with blue balls by the end of this misson but that is something he was still bitching about. but then again charlie seemed to be happy about it. plus what father didnt want to see his daughter to not have sex. hell even arthur was happy about it and he was a porud grand father like voldemort is.

 **"YOU TELL HIM GRANDPA!"**

 **"YEAH TELL HIM SNAKE MAN!"**

 **"SHUT IT OR I'LL COME IN THOSE ROOM AND TAKE YOU LOVE BOAT TIME AWAY THAT MEANS ALL OF YOU!"** Yelled Voldemort

Once it quited down the three of them fell into a nice deep slumber while the sounds of love went through their ship. And the pouting ones are either whacking it off or just pouting in their own rooms. bella wanted to forget what tshe had just heard. but then again tamahome better not be whacking off to what they had done. that man she would never ever figure him out when it came down to the way he thinked. and why he liked to listen to her have sex and then jack off to it. it kinda freaking creepy as hell he was like their nakago in some way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Nuriko and molly and ayane was making dinner in the kitchen so everyone was able to have a nice meal. The dining hall of the ship looked like the grand dining room of the titanic but only big enough to fit the people who came on the trip. hell they even have a pool and a freaking hot tub that his fueled by magic and the pool is heated. so she had her swim and stuff that was fun. but now she hungry so was her father since their swim. well in her father chase large amount of sex and then swim.

"Ouch that's hot!" Said Miaka and ron

Nuriko and molly and ayame turned around to see what miaka and ron was doing only to see them trying to snag some food before he meal was even served. molly put her hands on her hip ready to lecture. while ayame was about to send some thunder up someones ass for even dareing to enter the kitchen before the meals was ready. she had thunder crackling around her hand and molly was going to smack her stupid ass son in the freaking head for even dareing to walk in when she was cooking.

"Get out of here the two of you. Your messing up the meal." Growled molly

She watched her grand daughter and her son leave with three buns each. She shook her head and went back to finished the dinner for everyone to eat for their evening meal. ayame made ron move after after sending some shocked of her power to his ass. she hoped that would teach him a lession to not even enter the kitchen with out even thinking what it would happened to them. she huffed and started to help some of her dishs that everyone who seemed to enjoy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was in shock at what she had just been told. How could miaka have done something like this. She should of known that nakago spoke the truth again and now she was going to make her pay. she will pay for even dareing even go against her. the bitch wanted to be friends again but this was the last straw for her to be doing the same thing that she is doing. and the bad thing is she has more or less more fire power since they found out that bella and miaka family and friends are here. how the hell did that even happened.

 **"WHAT MIAKA ALREADY LEFT TO HOKKAN!"** Screeched Yui

Nakago winced from the screeching from yui. He knew that she would be angered by the idea. And now he had her right where he wanted her. Now they can set the next stage of their plan in place. but nakago did a happy dance in his head mentally he finally got her to finally realize that she was screwed up the ass and that is what she just figured out. and now she would go to the place they needed to go to get the shinzaho that will let them summon their beast god. but he didnt know much of these people who are with them, not even yui would tell him what they are even able to do. all she said was watch out and that is all she told him. he wondered what the hell that would mean for him to watch out.

"Yes lady yui. Don't you understand now lady yui? The priestess of suzaku is nothing but trouble. She is willing to go into battle with isabella and others to take possession of the shinzaho before we even do." Explained Nakago

"We are going to hokkan at one. Make plans for the trip." Hissed Yui

Yui was not going to back down to miaka she will be going to this hokkan place and get the shinzaho if it was the last thing she will do. Nakago smirked now knowing things shall be getting interesting from here on out. and more or less fun since they are going to be going aganst these people who they have never seen or even dont know what they are able to do. so it was going to be fun screwing with them. even though he will learn it will bite him in the ass when it happens to people when they screw with the universe strongest beings.

"As you wish lady yui. We of the seiryuu seven will protect you." Said Nakago

Nakago stood up tall and proud while suboshi and soi appeared behind him looking proud as well. and was ready to go head first into something they didn't know what they were getting into. soi came back and told him about the one male who was with them that nearly killed her. but that is something he mist see for himself to see what he would be able to see what he was able to do. even though he didnt even know it was his shikon miko father. so he would be learning some things along the way.

"All our power and loyalty is at your service. We will crush the suzaku no miko. And all of her merry warriors. I promise you that. And the shinzaho will be allll yours lady yui." Said nakago

 _"Miaka if this is going to be the way it is.. if you wish to fight then I shall fight back, I will not loose to the likes of you." T_ hought Yui

Yui turned on her heel to head and pu things in the magical bag that was given to her that will shrink down once you put it inside. so she could have things on the trip and some things that could keep her busy on the trip she knew this was going to be a long trip and wont be back for some time, nakago was doing his little happy dance that they are finally able to get somewhere and get things done. even though he might be the one who would be doing all the work. along with the other warriors. but at least it was something to get the beast god summoned that is all that mattered. that and gettin a good fight in while they are doing the job as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the ship_

As all the mated couples where enjoying the sea air as if they don't get much with the way things where. Miaka was making her way down the halls to where tamahomes cabin not realizing the nookie went on in the ship. As she entered tamaomes cabin only to see him snoring away with his hand down his pants looking all to pleased and looked like he was having a dirty dream or something. she wondered if it was even about her and him getting it on . but then again he probably is dreaming about her and him.

 _"Geez you're a sloppy sleeper I thought my brother and uncles were bad."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka sat down the try of food and started to cover him all up and tucked him in. until tamahomes one arm went up and brought miaka down on his chest as if he wasn't knowing what he was doing. she just hoped the dirty dream would not end up being with a grop frest and him feeling her up. but then again she might as well let him do it. then it hit her like a tone of bricks that she was not able to do anything dirty. her life really sucked sometimes and depressing she was not even able to do anything with him. but she could atleast let this go for this once. but then again they knew for a chance she would not be able to be like this with him for a while so she might as well enjoy it while she was able to.

 **"TAMAHOME STOP! LET ME GO!"** Cried Miaka

 **"DON'T DO IT TO HARD!"** Yelled Voldemort

Miaka blushed deeply and finally realized that tamahome was still asleep. As she looked down on his sleeping face and had to admit he was rather cute when he was asleep. she let a smile a tad but from the cute way he was sleeping even though he was dreaming of someting soooo perverted by the way he was smirking. she knew that smirk so many times when it came down to the all known perverts of their family and friends. so she was going to let that slide as well. but he didnt need to be rubbing himself while she was on top of him.

 _"I'm guessing its ok to touch long enough if he was not awake. People and their jokes."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka squeaked when tamahome started to grab miaka ass and slapped it a few times and started to dry hump her while he was asleep miaka blushed deeply from what tamahome was doing. Tamahome woke up after he went off in his pants he had the most dirty dream of him and usagi togehter. even though he knew that it would be only a dream and that is the only thing that it would ever be. he should be lucky he was able to do it that time even though it was not the correct way in doing so..

"i..was..just.." sputtered Miaka

tamahome yanked the blanket and held it up with his pinky finger up. Looking like a flamboyant as possible. to even think that the was even straight by the way he was acting. miaka was still blushing like crazy and wondered what the hell kind of dirty dream he had. While miaka arched a brow at him and wonder sometimes if he was straight. but then again he was straight since he liked the ladies. even though he had two men well one who dressed like a chick and the other is a evil bastard.

"Oh you dirty little pervert!" said Tamahoem flamboyantly.

Miaka only gawked at what he had the nerve to say. And he was the one being the pervert from his damn sleep. Grabbing her ass and dry fucking her while he was still asleep. how dare he even think she would come in and violate him while he was passed out cold while jacking off in his all to perverted happy dream land. that is something she was not pleased about but then again she knew he uncle voldemort would be pounding on the wall soon enough. and he was the one who basically was all grabby hands with her so he had room to talk about what was going on.

"Miaka you where molesting my body in my sleep weren't you! Taking advantage of my hot young body you dirty girl you. "Said Tamahome

 **"SHUT IT NAKAGO BELOVED PIN CUSHION!"** yelled rinji

"No I was not! You started t grab my ass and dry hump me! I came in to give you your meal!" Growled Miaka

All the two of them could hear everyone lauging down the hall. They shook their heads and left the cabin to go and have some alone time well after tamahome had some sleep that is. tamahome was grumbling about being molested in his sleep again. but he would be happy to have another one of those dreams again. it felt real and he wanted to have another one. well once miaka was gone he would go back to sleep to make sure she wont come in again. but then again his dream about bella would get him into so much trouble. so he would have to make sure that remained in his mind. well the parts he was able to keep from the mind readers that is. so that was the good part.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Everyone was now on deck since a strong storm was brewing and was coming in quick. And it was not going to be a easy one either. While everyone was in place so they could help out with things. Until a bolt of lightning hit the ship making it rock all over the place. while hook had to say this was starting to remind him of when they all went to neverland to rescue henry from peter pan who happened to be the daddy of the dark one who is now a good guy in which still creeped him the hell out. but he did make peace with him since he explained why what he had done what he had done to milah. he never ever knew she was a whore until he told him. and milah herself as well. what still disturbed him was that she fucked mister smee of all people. and that is disturbinng enough when it cames down to anyone screwing him.

 **"HEY NO WATER CAN KILL MY FLAMES!"** Yelled Tasuki

 _ **"REEKKKA SHIENE!"**_

Before the flames could shoot out. Water gushed into the ship and sweet tasuki into the deep water. Miaka was the first to see who was being swapt away by the huge wave of water. while hook was still trying to gain control over the ship since the waves are rather strong in his long life ever expirenced strong waves and winds like this. and he had manned a great many ships in his days and sailed through many of a storm but this topped it off. but he had help from some people to help him get it on course and get the ship safe again. while tasuki was sweapt away by the waves as he waved franticlly to make himself to go back to make it back to a safe place. but it was his damn luck that the water was stronger than him..

 **"AHHHHHH HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIM!"** Cried Tasuki

 **"TASUKI!"** Cried Miaka

Miaka dived into the icy cold water to make sure she would be able to save tasuki. While bella seen what miaka had just done. And she knew that she was not that good at swiiming in strong winds and currents such as this. she was able to with the power of the elements to help her swim in the water. and that is what she was going to have to use and save her cousin and one was the only one who was able to save her at this point in time. since everyone else was basically doing something to help around the ship to keep things floating. some of them was even helping hook as well to make the ship stay in the direction it needed to stay in. so it was up to her to do this.

 **"MIAKA YOU MORON! YOUR NOT A GOOD SWIMMER TO SAVE SOMEONE!"** Yelled bella

bella growled and dived into the icy cold water to save her one husband and miaka. Once she gotten them nuriko looked to find something to help them to get back onto the ship out of the water. while he waved for others to come over and help him in getting them on board. while hook was still trying to remain afloat so they wouldnt even sink this soon into the trip. bella took ahold of her one husband and her cousin making sure they remain above the water and not under it when it came down to them even drowning. she would be happy to just get then on board she didnt care about herself. just miaka and tasuki. long as they are safe she was happy to know that she had saved them.

 **"HAND ON! WHERE GOING TO YANK YOU ALL UP!"** Yelled Nuriko

"Go dearest we will be next," said bella

Tasuki kissed her to show his thanks. as tasuki was being heaved onto the ship. Another huge wave hit and nuriko along with tamaki was knocked into the water so they are going to be joining them in the icy cold water. this was not the way it was supposed to start out and why do they have this feeling that there was a seiryuu warrior who is doing this messing with the elements. but it seemed that thoth was in the water as well. he kinda finally made it to the surface and glared at who ever it was doing this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later._

Nuriko found somewhere to go and dry off until the others would be able to find them. As he and tamaki and thoth swam over with bella who had miaka on her back behind them. they needed to get to a safe place so the others would be able to find them. even with the dark one with them that might help somewhat. but they wouldnt put nothing past them when it came down to getting out of the rain and thunder. and to be safe until everyone else was able to find where they are at. so this was going to have to be good enough until they are found and be able to saved from the hell on earth storm who they think it was made by someone who was trying to stop them from keeping to where they needed to go.

"Hey get on the rock you guys!" Demanded Nuriko

Miaka tried to climb up on the rock only to slip and fall back into the water. As bellacame back up and pushed her up on the huge rock. She was trying to catch her breath from the amount strength it took her. while thoth and tamaki was trying to help her up on the rock that was more of a rock cave it seemed that someone used when they either went fishing or to live in. or to hide from something since it was all set up from the last person who was living there. but then again this was something they needed until they are saved from the others.. but it would keep them safe until they were found from the others. plus they knew they would be able to be found if there was no way to blocking on how to search for their power levels.

"usagi get out of there before the thunder strikes you! "Yelled Nuriko

"Hurry up mama!" Yelled Tamaki

"darling take my hand!" urged thoth

It was to late bella was struck by a huge bold of lightning as she screamed out in pain. Tamaki face paled in horror to see him mother scream like that. while thoth was growling that was someone who is after them since it was hitting her directly. it was to obvious that it was that one seiryuu warrior who was able to control the elements the one who was named soi if he remembered correctly. he just needed to help her as he sent his life force out and it blocked the power that proved it there that it was simple the female through the seiryuu seven. she went lifeless on the stone ground thoth took her into his arms and took her into the cave to make sure she was ok.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

thoth carried bella in his arms inside of the little stone cave while tamaki and nuriko was setting a fire so they would all be able to remain warm.. bella was still unconscious. thoth stroked her face with the back of his hand he felt for her. when it came down to her cousin she seemed to be taking all of the pain and suffering when it came down to when she was trying to save her cousin from all the harm and stuff that came down to her. even though he and alot of the others simply hated the fact that she does this for miaka. but they had no say in what she does even though they hated the fact she does it.

"Shes going to be just fine. Shes always so heroic. I hate to see what the others where like on the ship." Said Nuriko

"I think this place must have been some kind of fishermens cave. But it should hold us for a while I think." Said Tamaki

Nuriko only nodded while tamaki went over to sit next to his mother and fathet. while thoth was combing his fingers through her hair. lucky enough that the shikon jewel was with hotohori so that is safe. he sighed and looked over to his son and knew he was worried as well. but this was something that was meant to happened from the person who directed to to bella. and that person will pay once they find out who said person was. but for now they just needed to keep safe. and he had faith that zuse and hades would leaded the others to them of they could spot them that is.

"Now lets all stripe down." Said Nuriko

"Huh?" Asked Miaka

Nuriko arched a brow at her as if he knew that he would be the one who might be the one to strip her down to her undergarments to keep her from having a cold. Tamaki took his off while thoth was undressing bella since it would be to uncomfortable for his and her son to do that to his mother. and he didnt trust the pervert drag queen with his feeling for bella that was something he didnt accept one bit. he still loved her and that would never ever change.. Now it was just nuriko and miaka. and they knew for one thing that they would probably have to pin the girl before she would be able to undress her so she would not get sick or anything like that. plus the fire would dry all of their clothing.

"Take off your clothing. If you stay in those wet things fo much lonegr you will catch a death of a cold." Said Nuriko

 **"NOOOOOO!"** Cried Miaka

Miaka back away to the cave wall so nuriko would not attack eher and strop her down. that was something she would never ever want to have her do to her.. She didn't want to be stripped down to nothing. She rather have the cold. And now nuriko wanted her to strip down to nothing. How could he ask that of had about enough of her and pushed her to the ground and started to rip everything off her except her bra and panties,after nuriko was done miaka was backed up against the cave wall with her arms crossed over her chest keeping a ounce of dignity left since she was only in her undergarmets and that was just shamefull enough for her own state of the mind that she was thinking right now.

 **"OH YOU BIG MEANY! BIG BULLY! YOU FAT BIG UGLY PERVERT!"** Cried Miaka

Nuriko turned around and started to strip his own clothing off. Miaka turned around blushing deeply at nearly forgetting that nuriko was a man. And that tamaki was there in his silky boxers as well. and thoth was in his boxers as well something he and his son share was the love of the human things that are known as silk. miaka didnt know what to think being around so well toned men. and one of them was her freaking cousins son and ex boyfreind as well who nearly came her husbamd. even though they have hot bodies she cant think like a pevert on a perverted candy store that was made for the modern day perverts. she tried to get her blushing to stop, but then again she keeps forgetting that nuriko was really a freaking dude.

 _"That's right nuriko is a guy. Its creeping me out."_ Thought Miaka

Nuriko looked over to miaka and got a evil thought in his mind, as he and tamaki and thoth planned this one out they wanted to just be evil since they are bord. and father like son that always are the same thing and think the same things as well. thoth was a fun guy once you got to know him. As they shook to see how long it will take or if miaka even believed he was being truthful. nuriko knew what to do. and it seemed that he was going to need to get into charachter and got all sexy and purring to make her really think that he had a thing for her. and that he had moved on from usagi like that was ever going to happened. since tamahome and the others are still chasing after her.

"Oh whats on that mind of yours miaka? Are you thinking about my hot and sexy well tone taught body." purred nuriko

Nuriko started to craw over to miaka in a very sensual way purring out his words to make her swoon and think he was wanting her in that way. in some ways to make her think he wanted her sextually from what he was going to make her feel like.. And put his hand on his hip to make him look all manly and sexy and hot to make her juices and blood flowing in parts she didnt even know that existed. and merlin forbid tamahome has not even let her know the feelings from there. While tamaki and thoth had to hold his snickers in on this one this was priceless on what theyw here seeing. thoth kept checking on bella not wanting to miss a minute of this. while he knew bella would have wanted to see this and think it would have been funny as well.

"What?" Asked Miaka

"Well now that I wont have my chance with bella. Maybe I will go after you now."purred nuriko

Nuriko grabbed miaka chin and was about to kiss her as he looked into her eyes longingly and looked into those eyes as if there was something that was starting to get to miaka and he knew it as well. something he learned of tamaki that is and miroku. as his own purple eyes sparkled with love and beauty. But it didn't take long because his cheeks puffed out like a puffer fish and started out laughing his head off along with tamaki while they pointed and laughed. thoth was snickering from the whole thing atleast they are entertained for the time being. but it was not to take long since miaka was going to be pissed off about this. and that they pulled this prank on her as well.

"Ahahahaha! You fell for it! You really fell for it! Hahaha!" Laughed Nuriko

Nuriko and tamaki and thoth laughed their heads off while pounded their fist down on the ground of the cave with their other hand was pointing at miaka who was blushing like mad from the evil joke that they had pulled on her. how cruel that they even think about doing this. that was just so mean and she had a feeling that tamaki and the fox twins had teached him some things.. miaka was growleing at the mere thought that they were enjoying themselves screwing with her. even though she didnt know they all were in on it. but their cackling was the thing that was what made bella wake up from her mini coma she was in from the bitch who dared to even try to use the elements on her.

"Hey what did I miss?" Asked bella

Tamaki and thoth stopped their laughter and rushed over to his mother to check her over to make sure she was ok. even thoth was looking over her like a overly protective husband that he was close into being. but spirit and lucius got to her first. and now tasuki and hotohori who happened to be her soul mates. While nuriko stomped his way over to her and was going to give her a lecture that would out beat ceres when she was pissed off. even bellatrix she is just as scarry when they had their frying pans of doom. but then again he had came into contact with the frying pan of doom when he was being a pervert to bella. and that is something he would never ever want to feel again.

 **"OH YOU STUPID SEXY BITCH YOU! YOU GOT YOUR ASS ELECTOCUTED!"** Yelled Nuriko

bella only sighed and nodded her apology to him and looked around and wondered where the hell they ended up at. While tamaki nuzzled his head into her sighed and thoth was she was ok. as he ran a soothing hand in his son soft loccks. nuriko sighed and knew she didnt even mean for that to even happened to her. thoth did explain to him that it was someone who is doing this to them to not let them gain access to where they needed to go. and it was one of the seiryuu that is able to use the powers of the elements. bella ran her fingers through his soft blond hair she hated worrying him like this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the ship with the other._

Chichiri and piccolo was trying to pin point out where the three of them could be. hook was still doing the ship. While hotohori and tasuki and tamahome was locked up with a spell over the door. Lucky enough that voldemort and charlie and some of the others took it well and helped to find their family. plus they didnt need to lose anyone else to be able to hunt them down either. but it was getting to annoying that they are not even able to locate the four of them. they have been through the skys and everything so were the hell are they.

 **"CHICHIRI! THIS IS THE WRONG WAY! WHERE GOING TO FARAWAY FROM THE OTHERS!"** Yelled Chiriko

 **"WELL THERE ISNT NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT CAN WE! NO DA! BELLA AND THE OTHERS NEED OUT HELP! NO DA! GRRRRR! ITS NO USE THESE STUPID STORM CLOUDS IS ACTING LIKE A FORCE FIELD OR SOMETHING!"** Yelled Chichiri

kenpachi only sighed he was not going to give up on this. And he was going to finish what he doing he would not leave people he thought of as family to die. And plus he was mated to one of nuriko sister out of all people. but all in all he never would have thought he would been granted a soul mate.. and her sword spirit's. plus the shikon jewel was here but she was still able to gain access to her powers if she needed to. but he was concerned with everything with the elements going off. this was no mere storm someone has made the storm to stop them from even getting tot he place that they needed to get to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the cave._

Everyone sat around the camp fire so they could think of what to do. But nuriko was going to share something about himself while they waited he was grateful that the god's let his sister live again. and for that he was forever grateful when it came down to it. even though she is married kenpachi oit of all people. but she was happy and that all that mattered to him. even though the man was a fight happy guy. and a protective man of all those who he was close to. but if his sister was happy with the fight happy captian then he will be happy with the choice she had made. and then again he was after all her soul mate so there was nothing he could say in that one.

"It only happened when I was only 10 years old. I had a little sister wll you know who she is. Korin. She always fallowed me everywhere I went. We where so much alike in so many ways. We loved each other so much. Korin was the most special person in my life. But then stragedy strikes. Korin was hit by a traveling cart and died. And I just basically became her to keep her memory alive. Now she is alive." Said Nuriko

"So is that why you turned gay?" Asked Miaka

Tamaki stopped the water worked the story was so sad. thoth was listening to the story when it came down to it he felt bad for nuriko and why he turned into someone like he turned into when it came down to being the drag queen. While they shot miaka a glare after what she had just said to nuriko she needed to start thinking before she spoke things like her father in so many ways it was freaking creepy when it came down to it as a female version of a father well any weasley that is. since the weasleys are known to do such things liek this. even her twin was just as bad when it came down to it. Thunder hit the cave they where hiding out in and waiting to be found. As the whole cave shook from that lightning strike. They all started to get dressed and think of something to get this cave stable enough. Nuriko put the something against the walls to see if they could stop the water. so they needed to act fast and hope that they others find them soon enough before they end up dead in the freaking icy cold water and dead along with it. their cold stiff bodies being found that is not what they think about this.

"I'll try to slow it down as must I can. Now concentrate on the others. We must have to get them here and fast." Said Nuriko

Miaka tried to back up and only slipped on a rock. bella flashed over to miaka and took her hand. But she was pulled into the icy cold water again by the strong current of the waves. Nuriko rushed over to them and took bella hand since she was holding onto miaka, while thoth was helping tamaki and holding off the water. but then again nuriko needed their help so they started to help pull her and miaka up from the water. since it was something out there wanting to have their head on a silver platter. but they are not going to let miaka get killed off like this. so that perosn better rethink on what theya re trying to do since they would not survive the battle once who ever it was found..

"No nuriko you cant. Not even someone as strong as you wont be able to pull us both out of the water." Said bella

Nuriko only smirked as the bracelts turned into gauntlets as his strength was bolted up 10 fold. As he yanked forward and saved them from the icy cold water. he was confused by what the hell happened when it came down to his strenght being boosted. it must of been the gift from taiitsukun that was given. she did say that it was going to boost their powers. while tamaki was squinting to see a ship heading their way. and he was thanking every kami and god out there that they were found.

"Hey look guys!" Chirped Tamaki

They looked up only to see the ship dock next to them so they would be able to get on board and get dry clothing as well. and something warm to drink they all sighed in relief as they walked on the deck and was greeted by worried hugs. as they left to go to their rooms on the ship so they would be able to change and then take a short nap and come out to get something to eat and maybe something hot to drink and talk about things that had happened with nuriko and how his powers was boosted.

To be continued


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

* * *

Everyone was happy to have their love ones back. While they sipped away at hot coffee or hot coco in miaka case and tamaki. while thoth was drinking coffee black. While they where with their husbands and wife or loved ones. Voldemort even cried something he only did for his wife and mate and his children as well his grandchildren. spirit was yanked off bella when it came down to him acting like the fool. they knew the man was still in love with her but he did accept the friends as well.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are ok," chirped Aro

"Yes it was rather difficult to hunt you down." said nnoitra

bella sighed and had the feeling that it was that. And she had a feeling it was the bitch of seiryuu that was the one to put up a cock block to their powers so they where not even found. but who ever it was is going to kick their ass and make sure they would feel her anger for the shit that they had pulled once more. and that lighting strike was pointed to her and that is what going to give back in full. so the person better be ready for her wrath becasue it will not be pretty once she is done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui was riding in a carriage reading a book with something over her lap to keep her warm. while nakago and suboshi was riding on either side of the carriage. They would have to hunt down a place to camp for the night. she wondered if she would run into bella on this trip. she really really missed her sisterly friend. she knew that she might run into tamahome but then again she was not ready to even face him just yet. but then again he might end up giving some sort of information over to her if he had any.

"Are you really sure that we will get there before the others?" Asked Yui

Nakago road his horse to be closer to yui so he could help her and tell her that they where already ahead of them as it was but the thing he wont tell them that is he didn't know where the shinzaho is being held at. plus he knew for one that they would be running into the team suzaku. and he was wondering what it would be like to battle it out with the new people. but he had this feeling that it would be giving him a run for his money when it happened. plus he would be able to see his moon queen as well. and that made him very happy to a point.

"We have already struck them down." Said Nakago

Yui only nodded and went back to her book. She sighed and thought everything will work out for her all in the end. So she let a dark smile grace her face, nakago shivered he hated when she did that. he hated when she cackled evilly it was just creepy to a point. but then again he knew she does it since she was trying to act evil. but it was giving her the sense of being all crazy. and that is just creeping him out. even suboshi as well and it normally takes alot to creep him out. so yui basically bested him again on that one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the ship_

Everyone was knocked over as the ship hit something. Like a huge rock or ice burg. But then again this area had no iceburged so that was scratched off the list. While they pushed up to see what the hell happened. they knew that they are about to be the titanic of this time and that is something they didnt want to expirence. so they are hoping that they are not goin gto go down like that. just with out the ice burn and their ship being snapped in half and having to sort through people.

"Looks like the ship had been struck down by lightning." Said Chichiri

Everyone was clinging to someone or something that was close by. they where freaking out by the lightning cracking. Voldemort even jumped on kenpachi back this was something he hated was a boat never a fan of boats. and they sure as hell didnt sign up for the freaking titanic. bellatrix was freaking out as well she was on sesshomaru back since he was the one who was nearest and closer to her. while everyone was doing the same there or something else like hiding under the tables or something like that.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHERE GOING TO BE SUNK DOWN LIKE THE TITANIC!"**

 **"EVERYONE GET DOWN THERE A HUGE CLIFF STRIGHT AHEAD!"** Yelled ikkaku

The ship hit the giant cliff as everyone was in a huge pile on the grand dinning halls floor. While they had to push themselves back up once more and glade at the death god or the espada for jinxing them. and they are going to freaking kick his ass for even jinxing them for their soon to be death from sinking like the dammed titanic with out the freaking ice burg and the captain that would go down with the ship like a freaking crazy person from the fact he didnt listen to freaking ice burg warnings when they was sent to him. some of them knew what happened since bella was the one who wanted to watch what actually happened that fateful day. but was not allowed to interfere with the events because it woudl screw up with time. and the time god was pissy about things like that.

 **"WELL WAY TO FUCKING GO KITCAT YOU JINX US!"** Yelled Regina

"now now I think we all should check out the ship." Said Charming

everyone shot him a glare and trampled over the man who was known as prince charming snow huffed and helped her husband up henry and emma went after them, emma was shocked to see the woman who raised her and understood now why she had to hand her over to someone who was family to her but it was kinda her own fought she ran away from him. plus she knew that she had watched the real titanic was sinking since she was told the story when she watched and had the warning from the god of time and space warning her to not mess with anything since it would screw with time itself. but then again she forgot everything after she ran away from shippo and didnt know he was the one to watch over her. and sadly she had a head injury and that made her forget alot of things. and when she saw her blood adopted mother who was her mother who birthed her by the laws. they were having frin they never had this much fun in story brook or the enchanted forest.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the deck_

Everyone ran up to the deck of the ship. bella made sure he had tokijin with her and herself was in her demonic form. they are ready if this person wanted to play like that. She could play that way as well. when they saw a black clad figure on the edge of their vessel well their grand ship that was being messed up because of someone being a bitch and probably nakago whore as well. well she had another thing coming when she meets her little friend who was known as tokijin the demonic sword that will give her a run for her money. so the seiryuu bitch was going to have a real treat coming to her. and she can go back and cry to nakago how unfair it was how she was defeated so badly.

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded voldemort

"Well I'm shocked to see that you have made it this far. But now this is the end of your journey right now." Said Soi

Soi raised her hand and made the lighting come at her will. And made a explosion trying to push fear into these people. And the thing was what she did was not the least of what they all have seen. and sadly miaka was the one who was close by that was there to be the one that was going to get it. and they just hoped the girl had the sense in getting away before it hit her. but then again she is the sayein that is stupid daughter of the weaselys so she was going to be fired if she was going to pay to stupid card. while soi had to not look at the blond one with lovely eyes she felt a odd pull to him. she shook her head meantlly from what she was thinking and kenw what she had to get done.

 **"MIAKA!"** Yelled Tamahome

"That was a close one." Said Miaka

The lightning hit right between miaka legs. It was kinda funny if you think about it how the attack it. Voldemort even snicker at the sight of his godbrat and how the lightning hit. even regina and some of the others snickers as well. while the perverted ones of the group that was with them was thinking very perverted things on how that landed as they snickered with their hands over their mouths. while miroku was giving the thumbs up on how the lightning bolt landed. they stopped from being slapped in the back of the head from their wives. and they cleared their throat time to be serious.

"Well you dodged that well priestess of suzaku. And I see you have new allies as well." said Soi

"That lightning that struck? You control it?" Asked kenpachi

Soi threw off the black cloak so she was able to reveal herself to them. And it seemed it was not even a supprise to none of them. Since they had mostly warriors in their family and friends. some of them was not expecting to be a chick. so this was something that the smarter ones knew that this was a chick. but miaka being the one who was in thestupid group was blinking at the sight of a chick int he warrior of the seiryuu, but then again that man who just talked and knew that he was not one to be messed with. but then again when has she ever listend to othere and what they told her. unless it was nakago since he was evil and vile when it came down to punishments.

"I am a warrior of seiryuu seven. Soi! Priestess of suzaku you will never reach the hokkan empire even with the amount of power and people you have." Said Soi

Everyone looked at her as if she like to speak out of her ass like the rest of the seiryuu band of morons. and nakago was the one who had alot of air in the ass to blwo to make people believe and what they wanted to think he wanted to have him think. plus he was one sick freak when it came down to some things that comes to his mind when it came down to punishments.. And it seemed that the seiryuu don't even know what they are still not dealing with yet. It was rather amusing to all of them. and they think they would be able to defeat them. they have another thing coming to them when it came down to them thinking they would kill them all off. but they would be the ones who kill them all off before they kill them. they knew this for a fact that they would be killing them since they are stronger.

"I will destroy you all with one fatal blow." Said Soi

Soi raised her hand again as usagi bella sent dragon strike as the thunder attack as they clashing the three powers together even though bella was way much stronger than the bitch who thinked that she was way stronger and better and smarter than them, plus they enjoyed knocking them down a notch here and there. bella who out beat in the power department with their powers, while everyone looked at each other and wondered if she was dead. But all they seen was soi leave in a blue light very very pissed off and wounded. it seeemd she was going to go and lick her wounds and nakago cock as well.

"Look everyone its hokkan!" Chirped Chiriko

Everyone rushed over to the side of the ship to over look the beautiful land that they where about to enter. Some of them had to say they where impressed by what they where seeing. all they are seeing was that is a beautiful land scape that was out of a panting. even though it was cold as hell. but the ones who had ice powers and ice magic and ice sword spirits was never ever going to complain it was soemthing they are used to and much like better than the head and the sun light that beamed down on them.

"All that lightning and the with the dragon stike attack must of opened a passage way. Oh just love a good short cut sometimes." Said bella

Everyone just looked around as they passed everything until they all docked and bellatrix shrunk down the ship and they all went on their way feeling how cold this country is. It seemed that they where going to need to be warm on this one. they are going to look around and sight see as they made their way through the lands. they had to say this was relaxing and rather nice. even though it was a odd ball group that was making its way through the lands. plus they are going to be seeing something they never seen they are in their own conversations as the walked to see if they find a way around and where to go. and maybe find someone who would be able to help this out with directions as well so that would be a mega plus..

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

They where still making their way around feeling how cold it was. They all did some sight seeing while they where at it. And took some photos to remember this place if they even decided to come back and visit. even for voldemort and the ones like him was even enjoying their selves. plus as well they are having their own conversations and talking about this as that as they made their way through the icy cold path way. as they looked around and took pictures as well. this was something like a free trip for them even though it was a vecation. so this was something they are going to enjoy while they could and before the battling starts as well. hotohori smiled and looked around as he made it to another emprire.

"Hey miaka are you ok?" Asked Tamahome

Voldemort and few of the others where going to tape his mouth shut or either put a spell on him to shut him up. This is good for miaka to be walking not as if she doesn't do it at home she was to lazy. ceres muttered about her daughter was way to lazy when it came to her being back home and her school work. it was to much like her father side of the family it was nto even funny. she was hoping she had given a ounce of her family genes to her daughter. but she should be even lucky that her son had that part of her in him. and got out of school with high marks from ouron.. but she seen how much this was making her much more mature. so she was happy that this wa shelping her with growing up that is. she just wished her husband did that but nope he was still a stupid ass.

"Yes I'm fine why do you keep asking?" Asked Miaka

They all stopped at the top of the hill to look down and saw all the sheep. They all took photos it was all to perfect to not pass down to take a photo here or there it was interesting. plus charlie and his brothers was droolin gover the sheep all over the place. he was thinking about all of the food that could be made if they needed to. but they knew that they are not able to eat the sheep since it didnt belong to them. but the looked pretty dammed yummy when it came down to their rumbling stomachs from the delightful things they could eat with those sheep. and that was something that was making them even more hungry as they thought on the things they could make..

"Oh wow! It's a medow! Look at the cute fluffy sheep!" Chirped Miaka

bella and everyone else sweat dropped while goku started to think of all the ways they could make sheep in food for them to eat and saved the fluff for something they could use it for. ayame and sango was thinking they are so cute. while bella was smiling at the scene before them. she never ever seen so much sheep before. they were next to none where she was living at in the wizarding world. but then again there was some when she first started when she collected the jewel shards. while the others was watching. the weasleys was thinking about eating them. maybe all of them if he had the choice in the matter. while ceres shoved three candy bars down his and his brothers down their throat so he would stop drooling.

"Oh of course they are they use the sheep fluffy stud for jackets. And I know the reason why its freaking cold. Hey tasuki use that fan of yours and heat up up." Said Nuriko

Tasuki grumbled if it wasn't for his mate and step children he would mate a snarky remark as they started to huddle around the fan with a huge flame on it and warmed their cold bodies up. bella eyes perked up when she heard a little boy cry and turned our to see a boy nearly fall off his horse. She stunded the horse and took the kid in her arms and rolled to make sure she got him to safety. while the others came over to see if she was ok and smiled at the joy of seeing her saving a kid.

"Where do you live little one?" Asked bella

The boy beamed up at her and yanked her along with them. While everyone else fallowed behind them.. but hell if they are able to stay in the kids village they might have to set up some houses if they didnt have enough places. but they just only needed to stay there for the night and to gather some form of information to where the shinzaho is and where they needed to go. and where to find the object that they need to hunt down. so this might be a plus in their direction when it came down to their mission that they are on. but then again there was something they might learn as well while being in the village.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Everyone was invited to stay in the village as long as the wehre needed only because of bella saving the kid and that three royals and the shikon miko was the honored ones around the village. but everyone in the village was interested at their group and wondered what they are all. but then again they must not have seen people like this in a long time so this was a real treat. they all had their meals set out before them to pick whatever they wanted to eat. while the weasleys had to say they are in a state of heaven to what they are seeing before them. this was something that weasleys are known to do when they are infront of food.

"Wow! Its sooooo great! Its taste so yummy like yogurt!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka and her family was pigging out lucky none of the locals was in there to see her pigging out like sthey where. While the vampires that was with them took the tablets that was made for them to eat human food. but they had to say it was yummy to a point. but then again they was hungry and would eat about anything that was in front of them. even people but they would rather stave if that came down to it. but they knew the weaslys family would since they would eat about just anything that came to mind.

"Travelers we have brought our village elder to meet you."

A elder man looking like albus but with out the robes walked in and sat before them. well before they found out about him being the real dark lord and a fucking pedophile who was obsessed with draco and the things he had done to him since first year. he made sure he threatened the boy until he was killed fro being caught in the act after the last orcrux was distroryed. While two other men sat on either side of them. While ceres smacked charlie as the food was taken out of the tent. this was the time they needed to see if they would be able to see if they could gather information about were the shinzaho is. and where to go and the location or even a hint that would be really really helpful.

"I am called Tomoru. The high elder of this village." Said Tomoru

Everyone all nodded and introduced each other so he knew who he was talking to. While tomoru only nodded his welcome and thanks for coming and visit they never get no royals for a long long time. plus they are the only people they knew of that could give them some sort of hint that was going to be able to help them to get to the holy item that they needed and hope that they are not to late. and this was starting to remind them of when they went to that one place during the war against albus. and that was no walk in the freaking park when they had to go to that place. and never ever wanted to go back there again.

"So you have come from konan to seek the shinzaho?" Asked Tomoru

"Yes sir that's correct? Do you know anything about it?" Asked Haruhi

Everyone had hope in their eyes. But some of them had a feeling there was going to be a long story that was going to fallow from what they where going to be hearing to get to the point of destination they needed to be. well if they could even point out were they needed to go. hook and the others are interested when it came down to the way they are going to hear. and see what they are going to see. and face what they are going to face. they are having much more fun than when they went to neverland and other lands for that matter.

"Maybe I do, I remember this is a lefend I heard from my grandfather. Supposedly some 200 years ago the priestess of genbu came from another world. But she never was able to break the riddle im not even sure that anyone has. At that same time in history kuto started to expand their lands widely and started to target this country to attack. But the priestess of genbu and the genbu seven gathered together and saved all of hokkan for all of time." Explained Tomoru

Everyone nodded and let it all sink in so they where able to use the information for a later date. Bellatrix was recording it so she was able to go over it if it was needed when they started their search again. rumple was nodding and enjoying the story that came down to what he was hearing. he was enjoying this place way to much. plus it was rather relaxing just like when he stayed in the monors that they had when they were back home. but they had some things goblin made to have as a portkey connected to the portal to back home and back to their neewer home. so it would make things alot easier to get back and forth.

"So your saying the priestess summon the beast god?" Asked Kid

"Supposedly genbu created a treasure the shinzaho that he or she passed down to the people, said Tomoru

"Hey elder that's not correct. I heard from my wifes uncle. That the shinzaho is a small jewel that genbu is sealed inside of it."

Everyone was watching and wondered if its going to be one of those matchs that whos family was the correct party in the information department and that normally turned out amusing sometimes. and they had this feeling that this was going to end up in a debate and a fight to see who was the one with the correct story that they heard from who family. and what was the real shinzaho. so they are going to watch this and see if it was going to be amusing or not. normally things like this turned out to be funny.

"No, , I heard from my mothers boyfriend that the priestess of genbu made the shinzaho out of the hair of the genbu seven. And that it had great magical powers."

The elder was going to correct them all on what they where saying. Since he hated being corrected on anything. Well that having his story all screwed up since his family was the ones that passed it down each of his line. while some of them was snickering from what they are hearing. and some of them was trying to hide their snickers, this was hust funny it was like their family when it came down to things like this. these people are rather funny when it came down to their bickering back and forth.

"Are you daring to call mu grandfather a lier young whippersnapper." Growled Tomoru

"Well I think the shinzaho is a piece of genbu shell that he left behind."

It seemed each person had to put their own two cents into the conversation about he shnzaho, it was kinda funny they had to hold their snickers in. while some of them couldn't do it and snickered softly. they just cant pass up to snicker at this. it was just funny with them bickering about who family was the correct one when they were told the story as a bed time story. while they put a silencing charming on the ones of their group that was going to be the ones to stop them with some stupid thought or something.

"Hey that's not what you said a few minutes ago buddy!"

By any means if you go to the capital of touran, im sure you would be able to discover and find the shinzaho. Said tomoru

Everyone nodded and setted up their wizarding tents so the had some place to sleep for the night. While everyone looked around after they where finished with the meeting and discussion. and decided to wonder around the small village and get to know everyone around the little village. while the weasleys was still stuffing their faces. while voldemort found a place to train to keep himself busy so he wouldnt get bored. everyone seemed to be interested into them since some of them was something they have never seen before. so some of them decided to go and explore the area that they are all in.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui huddled under the blanket that was in her magical bag that bella had given to her. it was a spell she had made from what she was told from miaka. No one never warned her how cold it was going to be out here before they decided to go on this damn trip for a damn shinzaho. she wished she had some form of magic so she was able to make a fire or something. her ass was freaking and about to run away to the most warmest place. or hot coffee or something warm that was going to make her warm. and where is suboshi when they needed him to bring something warm to them.

"Lady Yui. I brought you some hot tea!" Chirped Subohsi

Suboshi came in to see yui huddled under the blankets that she had brought along with her. He only shook his head they forgot to warn her about the coldness of this country before they left. plus he gave her a steaming hot cup of hot tea. in which yui squeeled from the hot tea. she was not happy to have something to warn her sorry ass for even agreeing to do something like this. while suboshi sighed he felt bad for her since nakago had the heated tent while they have the ones to suffer and be cold in.

"Yes it seemed like it gets colder by the minute." Said Suboshi

"Where Nakago?" Asked Yui

Siboshi hated the general and fellow warrior there was something up with that man making you want to shiver in the creepiness of being around him. But he sighed of course she would want to know where the dick up his ass general was at. plus he knew that he wanted the same woman that he wanted. so he better back the hell off because he would kill him to have the shikon miko for himself. and he would not even feel guilty about murdering him. plus he thought nakago was thsi shifty jackass and has a bigger plan for something that was going to screw them all in the end,

"I don't know. But I heard that soi came back to camp yesterday. And from what I hear that she had failed to kill any of them." Said Suboshi

"Well where are we going to next?" Asked Yui

"Well I'm not sure but ill go and check for ya," said Suboshi

Soboshi left in a huff it seemed that she was not in the mood to take to him even though she was his friend. But she rather talk to the dick up his ass general instead of him he didn't understand. even though he was about to walk into something that was going to blind himself for a while. because he didnt want to see nakago nude that was not the sight he would want to see. or a very nude soi that bitch freaked him the fuck out. and that was something he was not ashamed to admit it plus she was a whore.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Soi_

Soi was nude on top of Nakago who was also nude. While she road him with a blue glow around the two of them as if they where sharing some kind of energy transferring type of thing. even though nakago was thinking about his shikon miko. his isabella to keep his boner going. because this bitch was not doing anything for him. plus she was so freaking obsessed with him. yes he saved her long ago but he was never in love with her. she had her uses but that is the only thing she was good for.

"Forgive me nakago. That bitch used some strange attack on me. I didn't expect it. And they have others with them as well." said Soi

Soi rotated her hips while nakago looked bored as hell from the lame attempt at sex. It seemed that he wasn't even enjoying the pleasure she was giving him he was only doing it to get more power. he just needed to keep going the way he was and he would find his release. just keep in his fantasy of bella even though it was a insult to think of her while a warrior of the seiryuu who happened to be a whore. well used to be a whore that her family sold her into a whore house when he saved her.

"Don't worry about it. You was warned about the shikon miko. I'll give you another chance to prove yourself to me. Just stay away from the shikon miko." Said Nakago

Nakago imaged isabella his shikon miko doing this to him and it worked like a charm. While he moaned in pleasure. Even though it was hard enough to not moan out isabella name in pleasure. even though he knew what that feels like when he was able feel that in the form of tamahome. and he knew tamahome remembered that and stilll might be pissed off at him. but he did to have that to so he should be thanking him when that came down to him was able to tap something that he was obsessed with.

"But this weather here is just to harsh for me. It's a weakness for me. Please forgive me for not being more useful." Pleaded Soi

Nakago rolled his eyes at the woman warrior. He didn't like being taken out of his day dreams so he could make this more pleasurable for himself. Even though the whore was loose as hell his cock slipped out a few times and he was huge to so it was proven that she fucked a lot of men, and from what he said that between isabella and another girl who was able to use the same attack as she was so she much stronger than she was. and he had been told it was a demonic sword that done the trick. he knew that she had some hidded things here and there. but he never knew she had a sword that powerful.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Suboshi was annoyed at the whole ordeal with nakago and yui. This was just something he would give up this journey and swop sides for. Maybe he would be treated better on the other side of things. he felt like he was the little bitch of the group that he was sent to do things that no one else wanted to do. and soi was the whore of their team and nakago was the jack ass who ahs the worlds largest cock up his ass. as he grumbled his way over to the tent that was about to go blind from what he was about to see.

 _"All she talks is about that dick up is ass nakago, whats so great about him. Nakago this nakago that. Geezer there is so much you can take of the damn perverted dick up his ass jackass. Hell if the shikon miko wouldn't talk about him she hated the bastard. I can be useful to know. Ad would like to be seen."_ Thought suboshi

Suboshi took a deep breath and calmed his nerves so nakago didn't notice that he was mentally bitching him out. Even though he was not the only one who cursed the evil bastard to hell . even though yui was not even thinking right about thinking that he was just playing her for his own personal game. but then again there was alot of things that they had to think of when it came down to the fool and what he really wanted out of the summoning of seiryuu and he had the feeling that it was not to better man kind either.

"Lord nakago sir. I'm coming in," said Suboshi

Soboshi opened the drapery that was the doorway to the his tent. What suboshi seen was going to tramatize him for a life time. Soi was on all fours and nakago was plowing into her like a dog in heat. he was going to be sick and not in a good way. and everything went black, he went blind from seeing the smug jack ass and the whore was fucking like they are dogs. and the smell the smell was awful it smelt like ass and cum it was just sickening to make you not want to even want to eat dinner.

 **"AHHHHHHHHH I'M BLIND!"** Cried suboshi mentally

Suboshi closed the drap and turned around as he hurd nakago grunt his release. And he thought he whisper isabella's name. that was a insult to the shikon miko's name. and that was sick as well. the shikon miko in not a whore. so nakago just used the shikon miko image to a whore that was something he thought that was just sick to a point, the shikon miko is not a common whore. and he wanted to vomit and when he was done he will vomit from this. plus the stink was horrid as well. that was something he didnt want to smell.

"I'm sorry sir. The lady yui wished to speak with your right away about what you wished to head to next and what the next course of out plan was. And soooooo not what you are doing here." Rambled Suboshi

"Tell her I'll be there soon as I can. I have to get dressed and cleaned up first. And soi is not feeling to well. so we will be using ashitare in her place. Oh and suboshi I see you have fallen for the shikon miko as well." said Nakago

Nakago smirked he would fight the boy if he had to. isabella will be his and only his one day. But he will kill anyone who would stop him to have her impaled on his cock once more bareing him kids. and he knew for one thing that they would be beautiful children as well. by the sample of the one boy that he had seen when they first met each other. and he knew that he just basically tramatized suboshi from the sight of him and soi. hell he hated to fuck her but she was used for this point as well and to make his powers stronger because he has this feeling that he would be needing this for the newer people that he has not met yet.

"Well I can't help it she reminded me of myself. But who in seiryuus name is ashitare?" Asked Suboshi

Nakago didn't answer he only ordered him to go back and deliver the message while suboshi rushed off and vomited from what he had saw and smelled. Does soi ever wash that smelly ass snatch of hers after she fucked someone. man what the hell was making it stink so bad. hell he never had sex and he knew that it not supposed to smell after wards. it seemed someone dont know how to wash their nasty ass and pussy that is probably why it stinks so bad because soi didnt know how to wash herself. and that is just even more sickening.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Everyone was packed up and ready to go. while the villagers was there to wish them a good luck and good journey and hope they would be able to find what they where searching for. plus they have given them some good information and where to start. so they have to head that way to were they needed to go and see if they would be able to gather more information there. plus they had to talk yumichika and charlie out for not taking home the yetti that they all have as a villager.

"Well first and foremost. I was happy I could meet the shikon miko before I died. And take good care of yourselves. As well the three of your highnesses." Said Tomoru

bella and the others bowed to her while the kid came running over to her and hugged her. While bella handed the gift with her singing a song to the kid so hewould have something to remember her by. While they all took off on their way to the village or town that was told to go to and see if they are able to find more information they are enjoying their selves since they are seeing and learning new stuff. even the dark one is enjoying himself from what he was learning and seeing..

 _"Where almost there. We must find the shinzaho. Im sure yui is ther as well. I made a promise to bella and the others that I shall be happy after this is all over."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was smiling at the thought of what to come. While bella was looking over to her cousin only to see her with a happy peaceful smile and tamahome had the same as well. the thing was she and alice are not seeing their visions again so something was about to happened sooner or later. so this was going to be something are going to have to wait and see what will happen when it comes to them or when it happens. thats all they could do for now just wait and see how things all play out for this round of things. while they all took off and go on their way to go to the town they were told to go to. and that is where they should gather more information as well while being there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago_

Nakago was whipping the beast looking warrior as if he was trying to make his point accrossed while blood dripped down to the floor of their camp. Nakago clutched the whip in his hands and snapped it. to make his point acrossed that he was the master in all of this. and the beast who happened to be one of the seiryuu warriors. but he would never ever fuck him like tamahome that was just well not all there for him. hell he was barely making it through with screwing soi there is no feeling and then there is the stink as well.

"It's your turn Ashitare." Said Nakago

Nakago bent down to look the beast warrior in the eyes so he knew that he was being serious. Soi stood behind him and only looked down at the beast with sad eyes she hated to see something to be hurt. plus the poor beast didnt know any better. and didnt ask to be born the way he was. she knew that nakago never cared when it came down to others. it was always him. but he did save her so there is some feeling in him. but that violet eyed boy he was so cute and she felt this pull to him. but she cant let nakago know nothng about what she was feeling about him and that would be used against her when he wanted her to do someting or black mail as well.

"Lady yui and suboshi had already left for touran. This is your home land. The lands of your ancestors isn't it? You will know how to find the priestess of suzaku. Leave the priestess of the shikon alone. With that beta strength of yours you will destroy her." Said Nakago

Ashitare was let down and only bowed to nakago to show him that he was indeed listening and will do what he was ordered to do so. Even though it would mean his death if he should fail. soi thought sometimes leaving this all behind to go and live a life the way she wanted and not be treated like a useless whore. and not even given any credit to what she was able to do. he never even lets her even shower. so she was even lucky to be able to get a bath or something like that. this life she hated and she hated seeing him beat one people and others. and she felt for the shikon miko since what his plans are for her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in touran_

Everyone finally made it through the gates of touran. They looked around to see what the city looked like only to find it more or less historical looking type of town. bella and some of the others thought it looked nice. voldemort was looking around and nodded this place was interesting and nice. but they dont even know where they are going to start and gather some sort of information on where the object they are searching for is. so they might as well look for a place to eat so they could all sit and think on things in a team meeting.

"Sooooo this is Touran?" Asked Tamahome

"Yeah where finally here." Said Miaka

Everyone looked up from the feeling of something cold on their faces. Only to find out it started to snow. Miaka smiled brightly at the sight of the snow fall something they only get during the winter time. voldemort smiled at the joy on his son and daughter face. his son mate was a bit creepy since she was a captain to the stelth force. but she was good for him and keep him in line. but then again it seemed that the males in his line was soul mate to strong willed woman and with power and strength to be able to keep them all in line.

"It's snowing!" Chirped Miaka

Everyone was excited about this snow since it had been a while since they even seen the snow. Even they sayiend enjoyed snow something they never got back in some of the area that they all came from. The some of the death gods was happy about it as well they loved the snow and playing in it as well. charlie smiled at his daughter at the sight of her enjoying the snow that was known in these parts. voldemort was smiled as well this was nice to see something like this and made the town more lovely in their minds.

"Wow you never get snow back home in Konan." Said Nuriko

"No we do not so this is a real treat for us." Said Hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki watched their wife enjoy the snow falling plus it made her look more like a goddess that she is in their eyes.. She looked like a angel dancing in the snow she was just so lovely. They where just shocked to see voldemort there smiling about it they knew he loved his children and grandchildren and his wife.. But then again the demon snake lord was something they could never figure out and then again they never wanted to figure him out. most of all they never wanted to be in the mind of a weasley they would never ever have a brain left if that happened.

"Where we come from it snows a lot during the winter. Even more so in England. When this is all over you must come to London and see Hogwarts when it the manor at this time was always lovely" Said bella

bella smiled at the last memory from the time the war ended everyone was at Hogwarts there was a ball held to remember all of the fallen heros and the ones who no one knew of that was spying on the dark side, they all left to hunt down to find a spot to eat and plan while they where at it. well then again it also reminded her of what the last time she and lucius was together. that was a happy time for draco and he was happy with them. but they never ever knew until she walked in on the final battle to see what albus had done to him. and he made sure of a way that no one was to know by a spell if it told he would die. that made bella go into a fit of rage when she found out about that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the tavern_

Bellatrix laid out the map on the table after everyone finished eating. the weasley family finally stuffing their faces now they all could plan out what the next course of action shall be for this mission. they dont even know what to do since they didnt even know the area well. but the locals might know where to go and where to point them in the direction where the shnzaho is. plus she and alice was not even getting a glimps well not since she disturbed them from the vision she got of seeing nakago fucking soi that was something they could of lived with out knowing.

"Now then were should we head off to next," said Bellatrix

"Well right now we are at the city gates. No should all split up and search for clues on the shinzaho. No da. Since chiriko is a kid ill team up with him with kenpachi and grimmjow and nnoitra. Everyone had their team before we all left." Said Chichiri

"My pleasure." Said Chiriko

After they finished their conversation they ordered some more food since they are still hungry. They seemed to attack looks from the team they had but then they just shrugged it off. Until some dunken men thought it would be a good idea to flirt with bella. and that was going to be something to be very dangerous since they are going to be beating their asses. they are even hitting on nuriko and yumichika and hotohori since they thought they are chicks but they are really dudes.

"Hey there baby girl's. Your one fine and sexy piece of ass. Oh my one hot bitch. Hey what about you and me along with you lady friends have a little drinky poo with us."

Voldemort growled and got up grabbed the drunked and tossed them out of the door for even dare to flirt with his wife. his daughter and nice and grandkids. for the love of merlin he flirted with three men. The barmen only nodded his thanks since they have been having issues when that guy and his buddies come in to drink. but they knew now not to be stupid and go and flirt with the ladies of that group it was bad for you.

"Geez look at all these rednecks drooling all over our mate. Its sickening." Said Tasuki

Hotohori nodded he was glade it was voldemort was the one to drag them out and when he heard them scream and that was something he didnt want to know what he was doing to them he had this side to him that make others feel pain when it came down to people who decided to do something stupid like those men tried to do. and they didnt even know they were also flirtying with men as well.. Those men should be even lucky to live for trying to hit on all the woman of their group. But oddly enough they didn't want miaka in the picture.

"Yeah I know over us females. Causing thie much excitement. We wont get no where with a bunch of hassles along the way." Said Nuriko

"Yeah! Yeah I know its because you look like a ceres. And mixed with other ladies." Said Tamahome

Nuriko took bella sword since it was the closest one and not shrunk down. And he chopped his braid off. Everyone either spitted out their drink or their food from what nuriko had just done. as they all looked at him and wondered if he ate something that was wrong or something to why he cut his beloved braid off like that. that was something that they were not even expecting to see or even think of him ever doing since prided himself in his looks like hotohori and the other who did that.

"Oh my god what a waist of fine hair". Said orihime

"Oh its ok. What is done its done. I don't feel the need to do the drag thing no more. Since my sister is alive and well and mated. Oh besides I cant have this main of hair flapping all over the place when im fighting the seiryuu ass buddies now can I." said Nuriko

Everyone nodded to that as if it was something that was true but a lot of them where used to having long hair and fighting and wouldn't dare to cut it off. Maybe they did once in a while buts that's it. While bellatrix handed out all the things that they could use to contact each other. but then again they all who had the hair was used to fighting with their long hair. most of alll usagi since it grows back each time she chopped it off. even nuriko sister was gawking at what she had seen her own brother had done.

"Now use these to contact us. All you have to do is press the button and then a fire bolt would shot up and have the skull and snake will let us know that you found something or if one of your crew members is wounded flair your power levels like you where taught." Said Voldemort

Everyone nodded and took their device and took off in their teams they where assigned before they all left on the ship. Then again it was only the teams that people where able to get along with each other. well they made sure they made it that way so there was no fights or bickering with each other and be ready for the attack when it happens or when it bound to happen since they still cant read the gates and alice still cant get visons well other than the ones that she had been getting of nakago and soi in which they tell her not to share with them it was just gross.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka turned around at the sound of a beast or something like that howling. No one is able to turn into the great ape no more so that wasn't it. And there was also no one turning into their demon forms so that was out of the picture. well other than mister lupin but that was not soemthing they were looking for. but whatever that was is just creepy and dont even want to face because the howl alone is just creepy and full of pain and hate.

"What was that? what makes a sound that not the great ape or the demons forms." Said Miaka

"A wild dog?" Asked Tamahome

Nuriko only shrugged at what they where trying to figure out. It seemed that each team was only three people to a team so it was the only way to get everyone a team buddy and to have more areas to search. or maybe the lupins are getting it on somewhere. aizen and his mate lolly when they are doing it that what he thought he was hearing. and knowing them being shameful as some of these couples dont even care that and where to go and get it on at. but even though he kinda walked in on it a few times.

"Hey look at this miaka. There is a picture of genbu on it. You think it might give us a clue about the shinzaho somehow?" Asked Nuriko

"What is all that? Those characters look like worm tracks." Said Tamahome

Tamahome wished they had someone with them had the ways of reading this. But it seemed they didn't get one of those type of people in their group so they would be having to do this with out help. Miaka looked around to see if they could find anyone who was able to help them. She finally spotted a elderly woman and wondered if the lady would be able to read what ever that was written on the statue.

"Pardon me. May you please read this for us please?" Asked Miaka

"Oh this, I cant read this young lady. This is ancient language. They stopped using this type of language nearly 200 years ago."

Miaka, nuriko and tamahome deflated from that. Now what are they going to do. There has to be someone here that will be able to read this like a local historian or something or another. so they would need to fund someone who needed to know how to read something like this. and they dont even know how to go about finding someone like this since they are not even from these parts. and the older lady seemed to be of some form of help. but she was not able to read what was on it.

"A ancient language?" Asked Miaka

They elderly lady only nodded to the young people who looked like they where there only to be looking around on some kind of a trip. Its not very often they get people to come to their town basically only historians was able to read what was on that stone. she wished she was able to be more of help to these young people. plus she knew they are not from these parts so she was trying to be of some help. plus she had a feeling the others she ran into was part of their group since they seemed to be alike well except the horn guy.

"Yes that's correct my dear. The only two people who can read it now is historians who learned about it from people they knew or their familys."

"I know someone who can read this."

Everyone turned around to see some guy standing there smirking with a sword on his hip. They wondered if they could trust this man or not. But they needed to see what they could find so they needed to try about anything. nuriko seened to sense something cer shifty on that man. and wondered what in the world he was offering. but maybe just maybe they would be able to get some information but nothing ever comes for free. but they knew for a fact that was not going to come out right away.

"Are you guys all travelers in our proud country?"

"Can you really know who can read this?" Asked Miaka

They man shifted his eyes over to the girl he had to say she not his type so he could write her off as payment. And wondered why in the world would she asked that didn't he just say that he did know someone. tamahome sighed he would go and talk to them. he knew nuriko was not the type to be able to do such a task. but then again he was able to get the job done and come back well if he didnt get violated while doing so. he didnt even trust this man.

"Yes my father knows how to. I'll take you to him right now. So come along and fallow me."

"Come on you guys." Said Miaka

The elderly lady took ahold of miaka jacket as if she wanted to warn her off about something, miaka wondered what the old lady wanted since she stopped her. Tamahome was only watching the guy from where he stood. he knew they needed this information. but that is only because it was important so he would take one for the team to get them what they needed to where the shinzaho is being kept and guarded from. nuriko arched a purple brow and wondered if tamahome was the one and take one for the team to get the information.

"Hold it young lady. I wouldn't if I where you. That man is a well known bandit. And yes it is true that his father is a historian on such things. And one of the best historians of this country. But now he has fallen on some hard times."

"So don't come if you don't wish to, I was only offering my services."

Tamahome sighed he was going to go and see what he was able to dig up. While he had the device in his pocket and remembered how to record things so he would be able to replay it to the others. And he knew how to send it as well from bellatrix quick lesion. plus he knew that he was the only one in his team was able to do this task since he had been doing it before any of them came into his life. and now he was able to live and not think about winning and making money since his family dont need that no more since he knew that they would never ever want for nothing and well protected.

"I'll go with him. Miaka you stay here with nuriko and wait for the others until I get back," said Tamahome

"I am going as well." demanded Miaka

Miaka reached out to tamahome. He only took her hands into his and kissed them. He didn't want her in the seedy place that he was about to head off to. And he knew where he was going by the way this man talked. she just didnt know what the hell he wanted her to do. she wanted to go and an help him. but nuriko was going to be here so she would have some form of company and conversation along with it.

"Nuriko take care of her please." Ordered Tamahome

"Ya got it!" Chirped Nuriko

Tamahome kissed miaka before he fallowed the guy who was going to give them some information. And he knew this was not going to come easy to he would have to either do something to show why he wanted it. he knew that nuriko would get bella and the others if anything happened to them. but this was the only way they would be able to get some form of any information that was to the shinzaho is concerned and they had this feeling that this was not.

"I hope he will be ok,"

The older lady sent a prayer to the young man and walked off to finish her shopping in town. While miaka and nuriko sat down and waited for tamahome to come back from getting the information that was needed. nuriko sighed and knew that bella and the others would come to them if they are in need of their help. but then again what else they could do other than sit here like sitting ducks while tamahome did all the work with mister shifty.

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_

* * *

Yui was wondering around the streets of touran while suboshi walked the horse behind her. He was getting annoyed hearing about nakago the whole way he wanted to tell her to shut up but he knew he couldn't. she just wanted to have some form of peace and quite but that is to much to even ask for. since suboshi kinda came back from seeing nakago muttering about sick freaks blinding him. she still didnt know what he had meant by that.

"Your not to cold are you lady Yui?" Asked Suboshi

"Yes I am." Said Yui coldy

Suboshi looked at her with a glare. She was pissy since she found out that nakago was not fallowing them to the city of touran. What is so special about nakago other than he had to wipe his brain clean from what he had seen him and the whore of kuto was doing hell she wanted to fuck him. But he would never touch that bitch. hell her stink was enough to make him not even go near her. but then again sometimes he wondered if she was lonely and sad by the look of her eyes.

"You know you don't have to be such a bitch to me. You know that mrs isabella woundn't of done that. nakago will discover clues about the shinzaho if we search here in touran. He said he was going to send ashitare to deal with the suzaku seven and their stupid miko." Grumbled Suboshi

Yui stopped dead in her tracks from hearing the last part of his words her ex friend and the man she still somewhat still loved. She still wasn't going to back down she was going to see this through the end, but she was hoping to see her sisterly friend when she was around and maybe to clear the air with her. but then again she was not going to be able to talk to her when others are around her. but she woundnt mind punshing miaka in the face for even doing this and going against her and their supposed friendship.

"Has miaka and tamahome and their group arrived here already?" Asked Yui

"A while back nakago said something about some guy rejecting you badly?" Asked Suboshi

Yui only turned around and kneeled to the ground and shuffled snow into her hands and tossed the huge snow ball in suboshis face. Suboshi only growled and tried to get the snow off his face once he did he cursed that he lost yui. oh he was going to hear it from nakago if he didnt come back with yui. he would get the punishment of the life time if he was to come back with out her. that would mean the worst pain or what they call it now the tamahome treatment and that is something they woudl never want it to happened to them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

The unknown male lead tamahome unto the ghetto and seedy parts of the town. Tamahome looked around his surroundings to make sure no one will goose him from behind. He should know he had it happened a few times nakago was on the list now. hell he probably see a drug dealer here somewhere. and maybe a whore or two. but that is not what he was searching for. and this dude better come through for them with the information that he claimed to go know about the stone.

"Hey buddy how much further do we need to go?" asked Tamahome

"This is it."

The male lead tamahome entered some kind of tavern. Everyone turned around to look their way tamahoem looked around the bar. Until he was met with a knife to his neck to make a point to tamahome. oh really how did he not even know that this was even going to happen to him when he came down to this part of town and with this fool. he mentally rolled his eyes from what he had thought about this.

"Hand over all your dough buddy."

"You know I had a hunch that your would turned out to be a scumbag. And a liar as well." said Tamahome

Tamahome glared at the male and the surrounded bar. It seemed that everyone was on this guy side. He really didn't want to get his hands dirty right away he might as well get it done and overwith. oh these guys better be happy that voldermort or any of the fight happy including bella they would kick the living shit out of them. but then again that was something that was not going to walk ever again if they were with him.

"I didn't lie to you. That man over there drinking is indeed my father. It is obviously that you traveled from some distant land. So you must have some kind of money on you. So you hand over the money now."

"Weeell sorry to disappointed you buddy ol' pal. I don't have any money on me. I might have to borrow some myself." Said Tamahome

Tamahome even held out a hand as if they would put money into his own hand. The guys around looked at him as if he was bonkers. Or he was just stupid and messing with their minds or something. he was taking a page out of the others book since he was used to it by now. even though it was fun. so he might as well have some form of fun out of this while he was here. and then he would make a fool out of them.

"Oh that's how you wish to play it buddy. We will take it we will take it out of your flesh instead."

"Hey, hey, hey there I didn't know you guys are into that. I don't swing that way. I like the ladies, no penis for me buddy. Nope, nope, nope," said Tamahome

Tamahome even crossed his arms dramatically to make his point. he learned a few poitners in teh dramatic thing from everyone that is. but then again he had to learn it that was something he wanted to learn so he was able to use like in times like this. While everyone around his now wondered what the hell is this mans damage did they even mention anything about having sex with him, but then again there was only one man who did that to him and he was already on everyone list to kill even his. so he was hoping he was able to get some shots on him and make him feel some pain as well.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WE AINT GAY YOU STUPID MORON!"**

"Just shut your mouth smartass. I had just about enough of you. If you need any help keeping it shut I have some volunteers."

As the guy who lead tamahome the this bar he motioned for all the gang to jump tamahome. As they started after him tamahome beat the respective crap out of them with out any issue. As he was standing on top of the defeated gang members. this is when bella needed to be here even voldemort they would have a field day with this that and kenpachi would have fun with these creeps. but he had a feeling the old man was watching him.

"Well that how it goes. He should of done what I told him to do from the beginning," said Tamahome

After a few more tried to be stupid and jump tamahome. He took them down easily with out breaking a sweat. It seemed that only man in the bar who was not beaten looked at him with amusement. tamahome needed to take some anger out on someone so these fools was good enough for him. plus he knew he was going to have blue balls through out this. well even though he was going to have to take him by hand. plus he needed a release sooner or later. he kinda walked in on bella changing and stood there for a while that until her brother rinji found him and beat the crap out of him.

 **"OH YAY THAT WAS LOADS OF FUN!"** Cheered Tamahome

Tamahome turned smiling at the bug eyed man. When the man came to he tried to land a punch on tamahome. But his ogre symbol flared red and was about to kick him until someone stopped him. it proved to him what he was seeing. never in his lifetime that he would be face to face with a suzaku warrior and that is something that he never ever though would walk up to him for any informations on the shinazho. maybe there was more to the suzaku warriors than meets the eye. he could see that for himself. and that is something he rarely sees these days in people. or any other beings that is.

"Hold up. Just give up son you have lost. And you stranger you don't seem like the same old treasure hunters we normally get around these parts."

Tamahome only shrugged and tapped the tip of hit foot on the mans son face. While he left a nice puddle of urine on the floor from the fear of what this man was. He should be lucky it wasn't none of the others. if it was bella and the others they would made them do more than piss themselves from fear. that was what they are good at doing. and it seemed that the ladies of bella family was passed down from the old hag.

"Well you have that correct dearie, another second I would have smashed his face in. but for understanding faterh I will show some respect." Said Tamahome

Tamahome lowered his leg and pushed the frozen man into a seat as he went over to the man who would be able to help with the information about the shinzaho so they could go and grab it. this was the best sorce of information so far, but he wondered how this man even known what he had gotten. but that was none of his business he even slipped him some money for the kind help he was giving him the help that they all needed to get to where they all needed to go.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui found herself in the ghetto where she ran off to from suboshi, how could he be so insensitive to her and nakago big mouth had to speak outload about her and tamahome past. And what had happened between them as well. she still felt bad for what she had done. and what nakago had done to him as well. but there was not much she could do now on the matter. she just hoped that bella was able to forgive him,

 _"But it is nice to finally be away from suboshi. Now im lost but all in all its quite nice to have some time alone."_ Thought Yui

Yui continued to walk on. When she was about to round the corner. She saw some shady gangsters laughing in a dark shady alley way. Yui started to remember what happened to her. She back up and then took off running away to someplace she could find that was safe. she started to remember what had happened to her back when she first came to kuto. she just needed to get away before they even catch her and do what they did to her that fateful day when it came down with her luck. she is also kicking her own ass from not staying with suboshi and keeping at safe place with him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was walking back to the place he left miaka and nuriko to wait for him and the others to come back and find them, some how he ended up running into tamaki along with hikaru and karou on the way back here. And bella hotohori and tasuki. It was kinda nice that they are getting somewhere. but then again he thinks they are sight seeing as well while they are trying to search, but that is ok they deserve to do that as much and merlin forbid they might end up doing thing that he wished he was doing.

 _"The shinzaho is in Mount Coku. Miaka is going to be so happy about this."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome happiness was gone once he heard tamaki run into someone. His eyes went wide at who it was that he had ran into. While bella and the others left to go and find some of the others and will meet back up with him. plus they all have different ways in trying to contact each other. since they know what their power and what they are able to do. so he would know if one of them would have sent someone a message or anything. thoth and hikaru and karou along with shippo and voldemort was with them. they seemed to have tracked him down and fallowed him.

"Yui?" Asked Tamahome

"Tamahome?" asked Yui

Tamaki kinda wondered why she didn't notice him and why did he have to be the one to be left behind to watch tamahome for. thoth sneered at her as if she was the lowest life form on the she had done was something he wuld never ever agreed in doing to another person. she is a selfish girl and this would all end badly for her they all knew it by now. Oh well he might as well deal with what he had to do. he wondered why she seemed spooked as well. but then aagin why was she here all alone for some reason. and he didnt even take notice that tamaki and hikaru and karou along with muramasa came up from behind them.

"Yui what are you doing here? Oh that's correct your after the shinzaho as well." said Tamaki

Tamahome groaned there was the temper that bella and thoth has,.and with shippo and thoth and hikaru and karou was here. this was going to be a fun time and a walk in the park for him. While yui looked at the violet eyes boy and the golden eye boys and the egyption god who happened to be tamaki father who was watching he like a hawk. plus the one who reminded her of a fox was glaring at her. and she understood why he and the ones who bella kids and grand kids didnt trust her either they probably think she would drug them to..and the one guy had no reason to trust her as well. She felt bad for him but not really but there was something about him that made her feel connected.

"I'm alone, nakago and suboshi is not here with me right you three must be shippo bella other son." Said Yui

Tamaki along with hikaru and karou snorted from what she had the nerve to even say. shippo glared how dare she speak to him the lowely bitch. while voldemort and bellatrix came around the corner since they were in that group with them. and they snorted and turned around to give tamahome and yui some privacy to talk things out. yui sighed and knew that bella father and mother think of her as the scum of the earth. she knew nakago would never ever have a chance against them now that she knows who is here. He would but in when he was needed sicne tamahome would try to convince her to come back with them.

"Do you still consider yourself miaka mortal enemy? You don't understand about how she feels about you. She told you that she didn't betray you. Why cant you believe her." Said Tamahome

"And my daughter said if you chose to go against us on this trip she will not hold back. and i will make sure of that. and after all and we have done for you. and you turn and do this shit." hissed voldemort

Tamahome placed a hand on voldemort shoulder to calm him down. he knew how protective of isabella and rinji he is of him. but then again there was alot of things that the snake demon lord was protective over. and it seemed that he was not going to forgive yui for what she had done to tamahome. and that is something he called not honor in his books it was something that naraku and edward and inuyasha would do and he knew that this was something he never ever approved of. yui bowed her head in shame she knew the snake demon lord was not very forgiving to people for what she had done.

"No more of that. and leave isabella outof this, i know your her father and those the one is her son and one is his father. and the one who reminds me of a fox is her son as well and those two twins are his sons and bella grand kids. so why are you sticking your nose in something that don't concerns you. Don't you realize none of that makes no sense. I am the priestess os seiryuu and that fact alone makes me your sworn enemy. This is all your big chance so go one and kill me." Said Yui

Yui slipped on the ice and fell into tamahomes chest. While shippo rolled his eyes how dare she speak to him that way and of his mother. his grandfather had every right to speak to her the way she had. he would of slapped her for even talking back to him like she had. voldemort snorted from what she was trying to do. this was something that he knew for the fact she was trying to get him to fall into her pity trip once more. she is no pureblood lady. that is something he was able to see. her parents are pure bloods and trained her in their ways. but it seemed that she was not even close to being a pure blood in the way she was acting. plus she was no lady in his eyes by the way she carrried herself.

"Let me go you filthy pervert!" Growled Yui

Yui bitch slapped tamahome accrossed the face. She gave him a look of hate it was shining in her eyes. While tamahome placed a hand on the spot where she slapped him it was weak but he would not complain. voldemort,shippo and thoth sighed and knew that this was pointless. he wondered where his niece and the stupid queen is at. he didnt even know if any of the others has grouped together and found each other. and there is a snow storm is about to come through and need to find placess to stay for the night.

"Why do you always have to be so damn nice. And even when you don't even give a damn about me!" Cried Yui

voldemort just huffed and left tamahome he sensed where his brats and brats in lawss where. They met up with miaka and nuriko along with charlie and ceres. So he was going to let them be alone in this. he had this feeling he would be regretting this but then again he was going to give this girl the beifit of the doubt. so she better not fuck it up this time. he wondered why the hell she was wondering around alone like this. but it was none of his business and he knew that tamahome was going to out them.

"That not true yui. You're a good person. I know that you are. Even tamaki thinks so." Said Tamahome

Tamahome looked behind him to see voldemort gone and sighed it seemed he left him to be alone with the crazy ex friend . Why is it always him who get the short end of the stick. but then again voldemort was not going to forgive yui easly so he was wondering if he would ever forgive him. but then again he noticed the coldness in tamaki, hikaru and karou,thoth,shippo and bellatrix eyes as well. and he understood why they was doing how they viewed her as. and she hoped one day she would be able to gain their repect again and be able to be one of them once more. but for now they hated her guts and would not be forgiving her anytime soon..

"You stop it right now!" Demanded Yui

Yui turned her face away she didn't want him to see her cry. She couldn't go back on everything she believe in right now. It what she had to do. She must see this to the end even though it would hurt voldemort even though she didnt even know nakago was there as well in the form of tamahome. but she knew for a fact she would never believe him even if he had told her. but that is something that she knew about nakago he would never ever harm her or hurt her in any ways he was her friend. .

"We can never be friends. Not ever again. isabella;s yes. But not miaka,." Said Yui

"Why are you so stubborn? Its never to late to change your mind. isabella taught me that. you haven't summoned seiryuu yet. So there is still time for you yui. "Said tamahome

Yui clinched her eyes shut she didn't want to hear none of this. She wanted to see bella but that was not in the cards now. And she had the nerve to insult her son how could she be so cruel. and the hate she saw in voldemort and bellatrix eyes. along with three of bella kids and grandkids and the tamaki father if she remembered correctly his name is thoth looked at her with all the hate they could feel at the moment. but then again she was not going to be able to be forgiven lightly when it came down to them. that is something she knew she would have to earn back. because all these people do believe is in honor. and what she had done was nothing that was close to nothing about honor. it was more of hate and anger and dick moved and she was not even close to being done.

"No, I have already made up my mind. I will summon seiryuu. But you don't have to worry I have no intentions involving your group. Nor harming bella and her family. I'm sure miaka wish to suzaku would be to stay with you. I don't know why she would. You're a rapist and a stupid jackass. bella and the others belongs here not miaka,. Because the truth is that. if miaka doesn't summon suzaku there no way in hell that you could spend your life with her. Who even cares about you anyways, your just a useless person who don't belong where we are from." Cried Yui

Tamahome looked on in shock how could yui say some mean things like that. but he could not let her know about the portal that was opened. She would go back to nakago and the seiryuu he could not let that happen. As she took off running from tamahome. He took off after under some bridges. but she didnt need to slap that in his face. he was brain washed and wth that he was acting out on his obsessed. but he knew for sure that she would never ever listen to him with the way she thought.

"Wait hold on yui!" Said Tamahome

Tamahome got a grip on yui shoulders. To stop her from running away any further. It seemed that she didn't want to be bothered by him but he cant let her get hurt or lost in a place like this. she needed to tell him why and what she wanted out of the summoning of the beast god. and he had the feeling it was going to be something that was not going to be easy and he had this feeling that suboshi was somewhere around her.

"Let me go at once!" Growled Yui

Tamahome made his grip tighter so she didn't get out his grasp she was going to get hurt if she was going to be so careless why isn't the stupid warrior was not even with her that was careless there. he knew that she knew how to get to him. and what she knew was always going to make him feel like filth. but this was not something he was expecting so he was not prepared but he knew for a fact that she needed to know that miaka still loved her.

"We have already discovered where the shinzaho is just forget everthing and get away from the seiryuu seven. There is still time to save you." Pleaded Tamahome

Tamahome had to jump away since someone tried to attack and he knew who just who the person is that attacked him. It was the seiryuu warrior named suboshi and twin of amiboshi. but then again he knew he would be getting his ass kicked from this one. since this was something that he knew for a fact that they would never ever want him to give her the information on what and where to find the shinzaho.

"Keep you hands off the lady yui. You guys have her highness isabella. Keep you dirty hands of the ladu yui." Ordered Suboshi

Suboshi was standing right in front of yui. It seemed that tamahome didn't want to fright right now and took off running after he mooned him and gave him the finger. Suboshi was gonna go after him but yui stopped him. even though he never knew what tamahome had done to bella when he was brain washed. and yui maybe one day to tell him about what had happened to her and bella from when she first came to kuto and when bella had to deal with all the times protecting her stupid cousin.

"No stop it let him go." ordered Yui

"But lady yui! You still love him don't you? You know I can tell that you do." Said Suboshi

They only watched tamahome run away like he stole something well after he mooned them and flipped them off to show them that he was going to get away. bella cousin for the longest time. but then again there was alot of things about bella she never understood other than being not human and all the other shit kinda came when all this shit started. but the living through time was a hard one to wrap her head around.. He was rather handsome something the riddle and the black family was known to have good looks. and she knew that tamaki also got the looks from his father as well. and his eye color as well. They where descended from frensh nobility and pure bloods alike that is. she knew she was raised up in the pureblood life style but she never really payed much attention to it.

"Why don't you mind your own bloody business and keep you nose out of something that it don't belong. Suboshi I don't feel very well im going back to came to go and see nakago." Snapped Yui

Yui turned around as suboshi slouched and fallowed behind nakago once again. as long as he don't see him screwing that loose ass whore he was fine. But that was just nasty to walk in on and bad enough he had to see it once again. he was hoping he would have met up with bella or something. he wanted to have a talk with her. plus he knew that yui would have wanted to have a talk with her as well. but they knew that was not going to happened since they are going back to camp.

* * *

Tamahome stopped running and looked behind him to see if suboshi was going to fallow him. Once he sensed that it was all safe he could be able to start walking to where he had to find the others. but he didnt know how he was going to break it to the others when it came down to him outting what he knew before they even knew about it. and he knew that he would get his ass kicked for even doing what he had done. but he had this feeling that the group yui is in that they would not be able to go through to were it is at.

 _"It seems that he was not going to fallow me. Watch out next time suboshi ill make sure you feel sorry that you never met me. Just if usagi doesn't get to you first."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome continued deep in thought on the events of the day playing on his mind. Why did he tell yui where the shinzaho was it seemed that was a major no no on his part. But if the others don't know wont hurt them. Until a mega huge monster snow ball clobbered him and knocking him over. Then he heard a group of people laughing their asses off from him being caught off guard and being face planted by a dammed snow ball of all things.

"Yoohoo lover boy you alive in there? Is that you in there lover boy?" Asked Hikaru and Karou

They all looked down on the twitching body under the huge snow ball. While tamaki and karou poked at him to see if he was even still alive. Then again this was tamahome that they where talkin about. voldemort and thoth arched a brow from what they was looking like the fool did something since he was walking the green mile of the walk of shame. and he knew that look anywhere when he was able to see it. shippo smiled at his sons as shiori walked over by her husband and mate. that was something that came from him not though she has a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Oh dear me I think I made the snow ball waaaay to big." Said Nuriko

"Yeah you think but funny though." Said Hotohori

Tamahome jumped out of the snowy grave knowing that the others let him through the the damn drag queen who made that snow ball as planned to get his attention since he was thinking. but atleast some of them found where they are at. so they just need to go and find a place to sleep for the night. it was a snow storm was about to come through and they needed to go and sleep somewhere to be able to see it through. tamaki was the one who found out about the snow storm that was going to be coming through. while tamahome was growling from what he had on top of him.

"What the hell! I was trying to think now you made me lose my train of thought!" Growled Tamahome

"Well that's what we smelt smoking." Said voldemort

Everyone nodded as tamahome ran his hand through his hair he might as well tell them where the shinzaho is he could give them that much since he found the information. and that he just basically outted to yui who has a freaking big mouth thag was going to tell the others who was going to get there before they are able to. but they just hoped tamahome judgement would not get then screwed over in the end. but that was something that was not going to be that they are not going feell regret in the end.

"I found where the shinzaho is. Its about 200 miles from the city. Its in the caves on top of the mountain. Its called mount coku. Getting it should be easy enough. We should regroup and tell everyone. We sent the flair." Said Tamahome

They all left to see if they could fund the others before the nights out. Along with a place to sleep as well since it was going to be cold when it gets dark. While tamahome went back into his own thoughts. this was something that they had to think on before they headed over to where the shinzaho is. they knew that they are so close and so ready to get it. but they cant do it with out anyone else with them since they needed to be with them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago_

Nakago was punishing ashitare since he had failed from what he was ordered to do so. And it was all because of that second emperor and suzaku warrior and his blasted fire he was gifted to use. but it was not the type of punishement that tamahome had gotten. but this was something that he was not happy about to have the stupid beast to come back with nothing and failed him. he even did this to soi when she was failed as well. and she had the scars to prove it after he had done her punishments.

"So the beast mans weakness is fire. And you had the balls to come crawling baack here. After you failed so miserably. Do you know what I do to screw ups like you." Hissed nakago

Nakago yanked on his whip and made a snapping sounds. He would not do the same thing to this beast what he and tamahome had done when he was at his mercy even though he enjoyed it thinking about his isabella. he felt her around here and he knew she was here for the same thing. but he would not stop just because of her. and he knew that there are much many others with her. but that is none of his business when it came down to what he was doing right now.

"Nakago, ashitare is badly burned I wont be able to heal him. It hurt to much." Said Soi

"Who saved you when that village was going to kill you." Said Nakago

Nakago made a few more snapping sounds to make the beast man remember who had indeed saved his furry ass from that traveling carnival who was going to shop off his head for being not entertaining enough. soi felt bad for the beast. because she herself knew what the punishements felt like from nakago, and she shivered from the memories. and she hated this part of nakago, he could be kind if he wanted to. but then she knew that was all for show so people would believe in what he was telling them,

"Shall I make you remember." Said Nakago

Nakago cracked his whip acrossed ashitar . all you could hear was his screams of pain and cracks of the whip that was being cracked over his back and body. With the ruthless beating he was getting from nakago. soi thought on that blond and violet eyes guy and knew that he was something to her. but she knew that she would never ever leave nakago side with out him even knowing. he would kill her even if she had tried or even think about of taking off from him and turning her back on them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the inn_

Tamahome and the group that regrouped took over the tavern from the snow storm that was brewing. They just hoped the others where with good luck to find a place to stay for the night. and the place was rather nice. it was like a bed and breakfast to the others. and they took the last rooms of the place so they could have their own rooms. but they are all inter connected to each other that was the best thing they payed more for that floor.

"The snow is letting up." Said bellatrix

Bellatrix closed the windows the scenery was lovely here. While she went over to sit next to voldemort. Lucky some of them where able to regroup back together. kenpachi, korien and ikkaku and yumichika and orihime. as well ikkaku mate hermione. along with snow's and regina groups as well. they are just laying about and getting warm. plus this place was relazing and fun. plus snow came in with some hot tea so they had something that was going to warm their soul plus the silence between miaka and tamahome was getting on their dammed nerves and about to go and see the bar soon enough.

"Well lucky enough we had the inn with the rooms in it since all the others where full," said Charming

Ceres started to pour tea for them all so they all could warm up, the fire places where all lit in their rooms. The all had studied the taping that tamahome had gotten from the old man for the shinzaho. this was getting annoying that tamahome and miaka was not even talking it like they are avoiding something about one another. and it had to do something while tamahome was away and that is something they wanted to know what was said and what had been done. its like he met up with nakago or something.

"What are you thinking about?"

Tamahome and miaka said at the same time. While the others where just sipping their tea trying to avoid the tense situation between the two. From what the where told from tamaki that they ran into yui. some of them was gettin even more annoyed by all of this and wondered what the hell was going on. they sighed and hoped that they are going to kiss and make up sooner or later being this was uncomfortable when they are like this.

"Wellll this tea is rather good." Said bellatrix

Bellatrix was trying to get the mood to lighten up. Since tamahome was making it rather uncomfortable for everyone in the room trying to relax and warm up from a day of shinzaho hunting. voldemort looked at his wife and wondered what the hell she was trying to do. and knew it was only out of the goodness of her heart. but this was toooooo freaking annoyingt hat he was about to slap them in the head and lock them in a room for them to make up.

"Screw this im going to get a stiff drink." Said Tamahome

Tamahome left the room with out even sparing a glance. Everyone looked at each other not even sure what to think of his odd behavior did him and yui screw when tamaki left or something, what the hell they might as well go down and party as well. and maybe to see what he was thinking about and what had happened while he was there before voldemort came along to stop whateever her was doing and left them alone to speak.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with camp Seiryuu_

Nakago stood over the bleeding form on ashitare who was passed out from the pain he suffered. And screaming. While nakago stepped on his head to make him feel more pain than he already was feeling. he kicked him a few times but he knew that he thought he made his point acrossed. and he knew that soi was thinking of all the times he had done it to her. he cant go soft and let them think they can do whatever they wanted to. so he needed to make sure he kept them in line.

 _"I went easy on you this time around. Fail me again I make sure you suffer next time." T_ hought Nakago

Nakago snapped out of his evil thoughts when suboshi walked in looking like he was thinking about something himself. Didn't he order them to go to the city and find out any information he could. and maybe hoping he was not nude or anything. or was screwing soi ot anything. but thena gain that was something he would have done after seeing that. in some ways he felt bad for him seeing what he had seen. but then again there was alot of things he felt bad for but he would never ever let them out in the open.

"Well we are back from touran." said Suboshi

"Suboshi did you find the shinzaho?" Asked Nakago

Suboshi was relieved from what had seen no screwing with Nakago and soi. He didn't need to scrub his brain clean again and the smell it was hard enough to get rid of since he had to sniff a lot of things to help that. nakago sighed he knew what he was thinking and sniffing for. and sadly enough it was something that was against him and soi. but she is mainly used to boost his power and to well get off and release himself so he didnt become a freaking walking talking boner that is something that he didnt need at this point in time.

"Well you see there was some complications." Said Suboshi

"Yes it seems we haven't found it yet. But tamahome told me that they have discovered the hiding place." Said Yui

Nakago arched a brow so she ran into the stupid warrior it seemed. So they would need to watch the suzaku team to see if they could just steal it off them they would not be able to enter if it was the place he was thinking. he had this feeling that it was not a fun meet up if it was what he thought. and by the way she was looking it was something she was either not expecting or not thinking she would see again. but he would not pry and let her come to him like she normally does and tell him what was bugging her.

 _"I can't turn back now. I'm sorry bella."_ Thought Yui

Yui left the tent to go back to her own tent she wanted to be alone for now. She had a rough day and wanted to think on the days events it would of helped if they knew and where the shinzaho was. even though voldemort was pissed off at her for all she had done to his family. but she knew one day he would forgive her. well she only hoped that he would forgive her for all she had done. nakago watched her leave and wondering what the hell was all of that. and why did tamahome hand information over so willingly. he would have to ponder on that one later.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the tavern_

Tamahome sat at the bar drinking himself stupid. What yui had said affected him. He wouldn't even cared if anyone else wanted to drink he wanted to be left alone with his own thoughts. with all this stuff with yui being here. and how would be be able to tell miaka what she had said. and that she used what he had done to her advantage. even though it was somewhat her fought in that. the drug she had given him to mess with his mind brought out his full obsession and that what did it.

 _"Damn I am pathetic. Voldemort was right I need to grow some balls somethings. Letting yui get to me and all that was her fought since she drugged me. I wonder if miaka thinks the same thing about me."_ Thought Tamahome

"Tama-baby!" Chirped Nuriko

Nuriko flicked the back of tamahomes head and he face planted in the plate of dumpling while all the others came down to see if he was ok and get a drink as well and maybe talk a bit. while voldemort was lauging his ass off from what had happened. nuriko blushed at what he had did. while tamahome face was still in the dumpling bowl and his drink was all over the place. bella smiled and giggled from what she was seeing. they came down to see if they could see what was bigging him and maybe get him drunk a tad bit.

"Oh dear! Oh my! That just to funny! I just only meant to give you a little flick love tap on the head." Said Nuriko

Tamahome pulled his face out of the food and wipped his face off with a napkin. He shot a dark look at everyone mostly nuriko who was looking innocently as if he didn't do nothing wrong. tamahome glarred at the stupid overly dramatic queen for what he had done. he knew better to not glare at the others since they are able to kick his freaking ass. even the younger ones since they are so much stronger than he was. and even more so with tamaki he had the egyption god blood in him..

"Well year. A tap on the head is like a full blown punch from any of you." Said Tamahome

Everyone ordered themselves a drink and sat down at the bar. While tamahome looked like he was deep in thought. So voldemort was going to see what was wrong he hated being curious when I came down to people. voldemort was going to make his special driink and he knew that tamahome woudl spill his guts from after drinking that. plus he was going to be pulling a prank on him makin him thin that he and nuriko was in bed together. event hough it was nuriko idea to even do that.

"What's on your mind bitch boy?" Asked Voldemort

Tamahome plopped next to the volemort since his seat was right next to it. He didn't know how to explain it to a man like voldemort so he might as well get it done and over with since the man was short tempered. While he had something passed down to it was not everyday that you have the concern over the snake demon lord. plus he should be honored for this feeling. but then again he will be family with the lord when he and miaka when they get married. and he didnt know what to think on that one.

"This is the voldemort special drink it. And let us know what on that mind of yours." Said charlie

Tamahome sipped the drink and spitted it right out. How could these people drink this. Its like liquid fire what the hell did they have in that drink. While they where snickering at the way he reacted. While they all enjoyed the night of partying. Even voldemort and charlie started to sing I feel pretty. and when they knew that tamahome passed out they dragged him up to nuriko room stripped him down and see if he would believe that he and nuriko done something the fallowing morning.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Everyone woke up with a nasty hand over. even though they were woke up from tamahome screaming thinking he and nuriko had drunk sex. that amusemed them all greatly even though how hung over they were. even though the only one who didn't have one was miaka since she fell asleep before anyone got back to their rooms and mated and them vomited all over the place. mmiaka wondered what in the world went on last night. and why does tamahome look like he was doing the walk of shame,

"The snow stopped. Now its all sparkly." Chirped Miaka

Miaka stretched her arms out and made a snow angel. While the hung over members of the group slouched their way of of the inn thankful for sun glasses that was blocking out the sun light. charlie smiled at his daughter knowing she was only trying to enjoy herself some with the mission that they are one. this was more or less a battle to who gets what to him and the others. but they knew if miaka would be able to do this and be happy while all this was going on then they are happy for her.

"Man I'm hung over I think nakago is fucking my head." Grumbled Tamahome

Tamahome rushed to the nearest tree and barfed. he was just happy it was a joke and he and nuriko didnt get it on while they were drunk off their even slapped nuriko in the head since it was his idea but the others was basically doing it because they were trying to amuse their drunkin and somehow they ended up smoking some really good weed so that topped everythhing off as well. Not like anyone else was not hung over. They just took a hang over potion. Thoth handed one over to voldemort as he downed it thinking it was a potion to help him.

"Were not shocked you are a light weight bitch boy. Those drinks are rather strong that you down. And it got more fun when you had more in ya," said Bellatrix

"Yeah like grandpa and uncle charlie singing I feel pretty. plus we helped with the stripping and stiff for nuriko joke to even work. Then charming started to sing men in tights song. That was priceless." Said Hikaru and Karou

They all had to admit to that one. While miaka was wondering what the hell was going on last night. Did they have a party and not even tell her about it. Then again she was not much of a smiled it seemed everyeone had their own fun lastnight. but that is all she ever wanted to see is her friends and family enjoying each other. while hotorhori down his hangover potion. voldemort groaned and knew that the potion should be kicking in sooner or later. but the prank was still funny to him. plus some of them needed to feed since they are only half vampire so they would have to drink the blood they had one them since they dont know where to find a feeding spot around the area.

"Well anyways we just need to find the others now." Said bella

"Yeah they probably found some place or used a wizarding tents." Said Ceres

The others nodded to that one since it was a blizzard last night so they probably seen a place or set up a house for themselves since they had their wizrding tents with them so they could sleep and stay warm. or use one of the wizarding tents since they have fire places in all of them. and the heat as well. so that should be a plus if they didnt find anywhere to crash for the night. but they seemed to be getting somewhere since they have a location now were to start looking. even though tamahome big mouth told yui when they ran into each other.

"You and the others stay here and hunt down everyone else in town. While I go and look for the shinzaho." Said Tamahome

"You blasted moron. I told you nothing changed between us after our drunk night together. Even though it was something I wished not to remember. Im going so everyone you better go and hunt down the others. I will give you the warning once I find something, so i'll shall be off then," said Nuriko

Nuriko never gave then a chance to reply since he had some senzu beans on him just in case while they watched him ride off to the area the shinzaho in located. While the others only shrugged and left to hunt down the others. then again it could be the least he was able to do. plus he wanted to do something other that watch miaka and tamahome bicker and avoid each other. voldemort shrugged as did everyone else they wished him good luck and went the other way to start their search for everyone else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and the others_

They where walking around and looking around at the sights while searching for the rest of their team and groups. While miaka stopped dead in her tracks from what she thought might of happened with tamahome. everyone was wondering what in the world she was about to do in the middle of town. since she just stopped out of no where so this was going to be something very funny or something very stupid. but they are more or less hoping it would be something funny.

"I should of never let you go with that no good gangster. Why didn't I try to stop you?" Cried Miaka

Miaka fell to her knees and started to cry her eyes out from tamahome being molested by the gangsters while everyone who was with them In the group looked on and wondered what the hell she was going on about even her mother and father they didnt even know what she was going on about. while volemort and the others was grumbling about something he was not able to hear. tamahime sighed and wondered what in the world happened now to make her like this. and why shouldnt she of let him go.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Asked Tamahome

 **"I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO DO WHATEVER THAT MAN WANTED YOU TO DO! TO WHAT YOU HAD TO DO FOR THE SHINZAHO DIDN'T YOU! HE DEFLOWERED YOUR FANNY DIDN'T HE! HE DRUGGED YOU AND THEN STRIPPED YOU DOWN AND WENT IN WITH OUT THE LUBE! OOOOOOOOH TAMAHOME!"** Cried Miaka

Everyone was on the ground laughing their asses off. charlie and ceres decided to go and find the others they didnt want to see their daughter making a fool out of herself. even though goku has done that a great many times. but he never yelled something like that out in the middle of town. . While tamahome was gawking didn't she know that nakago had already done that to him. and it was only nakago who even made it that far with him since he was not even able to fight back at that time,

 **"FOR YOUR INFORMATION NAKAGO HAD THAT PLEASURE!"** Yelled Tamahome

Miaka turned to tamahome with her eeys bugged out from what he had just confessed while the towns people wondered if these people where crazy or something. They didn't even want to stop and ask. all the towns people was muttering to each other and wondered what miaka was screamng and crying about someone having their asses being deflowered. usagi laughed her ass off only because this happened when they first met tamahome but only about being a pervert or something liek that she didnt even remember.

 **"NOTHING HAPPENED! I WAS NOT FUCKED UP THE ASS SINCE NAKAGO THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND I WOULD LIKE TO FORGET THAT!"** yelled Tamahome

Miaka only jumped up and clung to tamahome while they left to hunt down everyone else even though some of them are very amused at what they had just seen it was the best thing ever that he has ever said. as they all went to start searching for the rest of their little odd ball group. well a group if they really wanted to they woud be able to kill all the seiryuu. but then again szayel and ami found them while miaka was doing her little ranting and raving about tamahome getting it up the ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nuriko_

Nuriko continued to ride down the path towards the mountains where the shinzaho laid. he knew that if anything ever happened to him they would be able to heal him, or bring him back from the dead. that is the plus side to what is in their little odd ball of a group. nuiko didnt even realizing that he was being watched by one of the seiryuu seven, ashitare sniffed the air and continued to fallow nuriko to were he was traveling to and knew the suzaku warrior was leading him straight to the shinzaho location. lord nakago would be pleased with him when he returned with the information he would give to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and Tamahome group._

Everyone took a break for a while so miaka and some of them could eat. While tamahome wanted to tell her about what had happened between him and yui. As if it wasn't anything wrong since they didn't do anything. they just wondered where the others are since they were not able to find them not event he power levels. but that was something they had a hard time doing with all of the people in this town. miaka and tamahome was going to have a talk about something that he and yui talked about.

"I wasn't going to say anything about this to you. But, now I think I should. I ran into yui yesterday. Suboshi showed up not much longer after that. so bella has another man who wanted to have her. But be came rampaging in so we didn't have much time to speak, but I did the same thing bella tried to do. To convince her to leave the seiryuu seven and come back with me. But she wouldn't listen." Said Tamahome

"Oh I see that's what happened. did she look healthy and everything? What did she have to say?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome really didn't want to bring up the insultin parts of the story that she had biitched him out and slapped him. And she was not even that strong to make it even sting. But he was not one to hurt a the others was listening to the conversation from where they are sitting. and wondered when tamahome realize that yui had made her choice and might not come back to her normal self. that would be something that would be a marricle iif she even did come back to her normal self.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Said Tamahome

Miaka looked into the fountain and went into thought they had this time while bella and some of the others got their meal for lunch. She was happy to know that yui was healthy. bu she would even be more happy if they became friends again. she knew that she chose to do this but she would not stop her hoping to be freinds in the end. but she knew that somewere that they all knew that nakago pushed her to make the choice of becoming their priestess. even though bella knew that would be true for the blond general.

 _"Oh yui. It seems we are getting further and further appart. I don't mind to fighting against the seiryuu seven. I don't wish to fight against yui."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka shot up from her spot when they smell of food what in front of her face. And her thoughts went out the window as she snatched her food from tamaki,.. who had snatched his hand back before she even eats that. tamaki hid behind his one step father and birth father from what she was about to do. even though hikaru was not so lucky he had tears in his eyes and blowing on his hand from where she had bit him. shippo glared at the girl for biting his son hand. she needed to learn to not bit people. but then again that was a weasley thing that was never ever going to end, bella sighed and came over to heal his hand and kiss it like the loving mother that she is. hikaru hugged his beloved grand mother and kissed her cheek.

* * *

 _meanwhile with nuriko_

Nuriko had his thoughts to keep him company while he road downt h paths so he could see where the cave that held the shinzaho is. He still didn't know that he was being fallowed by the beast that he kinda blew one of his eyes out when he tried to attack them. while he was lost in his own thoughts as he let the cold hair flow through his hair as he rode down the dirt path to were he needed to go and see if the information was not fake or not. yes he was still mad at tamahome for even leeking information to the priestess of seiryuu that would basically make them push harder and harder to get there faster.

 _"I wonder if bella and the others found the rest of our group."_ Thought nuriko

Nuriko continued to ride along the snowy country side of the mountains. he smiled from his thoughts on bella and that she would tell the others on what they had found. plus he knew that they would head where he was going once tehy all regrouped together. Once he made it to the mountains he got off the horse and started to climb up the mountain. When nuriko made it to the top of the mountain he saw large double doors with a huge bolder in front of it that must be some sort of test or some sort of block to make sure no one would be able to enter with out the strength he has or what the others have to be able to blast it away. plus he was able to do that as well only for back up reasons.

 _"Is this it? Is this where we find the shinzaho? Well that monster door says keep out. They sent the right man to do the job."_ Thought nuriko

Nuriko started to push the huge bolder so he was able to get the doors opened. It seemed like it was a test of some sorts in some ways. When he felt something behind him he turned to see the beast man. and wondered what kind of beast he was even looking at. but then again he seen some things but this was not even close to what he had been seeing with the friends he knew. but this was somethng he was not even able to even think was. maybe one of the others might but he didnt even know what kind of beast. or if a human fucked a freaking animal or something like that to even make what was standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you?" Asked Nuriko

"Your mine now!i got you cornered. Thank you for leading me to the shinzaho. Now im going to enjoy killing you then eating you. Then ill eat the rest of the suzaku sevem then the shikon miko screw what nakago wants. Then the priestess of suzaku and the rest of the group." Said Ashitare

Nuriko arched a brow at the beast man from what he had just said to him. and he thinks he was going to be able to kill him. even if he had tried and suceeded in killing him. he would not stay dead for long sine they have the advantage over the seiryuu in that department was that they have the power to bring their own back when they it seemed that he liked to toot his own horn it seemed. But then again that was something all the seiryuu seven all shared together their smug over grown jackasses.

"Over my dead body beast man. You will never touch any of them. You bitch ass ugly beat. I wouldn't even let you lay a finger on a lady like bella nor miaka or any of the other ladies of the our group who is family to me1 your going down you ugly motherfucko!" Hissed Nuriko

Ashitare went straight for nuriko and pinned him to the snowy mountain. Nuriko struggled out of the beast man seiryuu warrior hold. But he would kill his pride on this one he was stronger than he looked. but he knew his own strangth and if needed he would blast him if that what came down to it. since he wanted to have that as a element of suprise when he needed to do that. but then again he was hoping that he would not have to reveal that part of the powers he gained from accepting the blood mixed of all the races blood that the others have flowing through there vains. it was something nakago would not enjoy when he was hit with that all at once.

"You a strong ungly beast aren't you? But in the test of strength you cant out beat the master." Said Nuriko

Nuriko punched ashitare in the snoot as he dodged and punched. As he jumped back each time so he wouldn't get wounded. But it seemed he was fast as well. then again he had that one potion on him so he wouldn't die. and so he would be able to last until someone would be able to get to him to be able to heal him of all his wounds. but for now he needed to fight on to make sure he had him defeated so he wont harm no one else he cared about. but then again he knew for a fact that everyone else was able to kill him if they wanted to or if they are bored enough as well.

"Your a lot more graceful than you look as well. and I wouldn't use that word lightly for someone like you." Hissed Nuriko

Ashitare eyes snapped open well one eye since tasuki fire burned the other one. He was next on his list on getting back and revenge. As a memory of nakago cracking of his whip sounded in his mind. he was going to make sure the one who destroyed his most beautiful face and made him ugly. but for now he had one pest he had to deal with. as the cracking of the whip started to sound through out his mind. he tried to drown it out. but it just stayed there making him remember if he fucked up it could get far worst than this.

 _ **"GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

Ashitare mind finally snapped and jumped and tried to punch nuriko but only hit the snow. Nuriko dodged that just in time. Ashitare tried to do the same thing and move but only got the side of the mountain. As a avalanche fell on top of him. Busting out of the snow pile ashitari aimed another punch and connected with nurikos jaw. And aint another to nuriko chest sending him flying into a huge rock as he let out a hiss of pain. but this was not going to stop him for reaching what he came here to do. this was going to end right her and right now.

 _"He's fast I cant keep up with him. Its like fighting bella or one of the others when they are beyond pissed off."_ Thought Nuriko

Ashitare went in for another attack but only got stooped by nuriko jumping over his head seeing if he was able to jump and make it he cant die he needed to finish this. he needed to finished this so they would be able to get to the object that they came all this way to get. but he knew that he would end up damaged but he was more than willing to suffer the damage to know that they got to their goal met. but he also had this feeling that they would need another one to even be able to summon the beast god. but for now he needed to finish the fight and then move the huge rock out of the way.

* * *

 _meanwhile with bella and her group_

bella eyes went wide and fell to the ground everyone felt the same pain that she had. It was like she had received a signal they just needed to find out who just gave the signal off. bella and the others who knew what they are feeling was not a good sign to be feeling. bella was trying to see the vision and was still foggy so this was not good. they needed to go and find out who it was who sent off the signal to them in help. that was the one that meant help me im wounded. they all were teach'd that one when they were in their training.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nuriko and ashitare_

Nuriko was looking wide eyed up at the sky. Blood dripped down his face. Ashitare had his hand in through his stomach. Nuriko grabbed ahold of ashitare face and flipped himself off him, started to strangle ashitare. As ashitare body fell to the ground. Nuriko was breathing heavy. nuriko knew that bella and the others would have felt his signal for help that he was wounded and come to help him when they cought him. but for now the huge stone needed to be removed and then wait in the cold snow to be able to have his life saved from the near death that was creeping up to his front door.

"Never ever screw with the nuriko." Said Nuriko

Nuriko pushed himself up and made his way over to the big bolder and started to lift it up so they could be able to get into the shinzaho. Then he would take the potion and heal himself. if he didnt lose it on his way up the mountain. he just hoped that he didnt lose it then he would be bleeding to death until one of the others who has the power to stop this would be here soon enough. he knew that it would be bella since she was basically the closest to the area that he was in at this point in time. and he knew that she would fallow the power singal he sent off to be able to get to him then that would show those seiryuu bastards that there was nothing that will stop the powers of the suzaku warriors.

 _"Please give me strength suzaku."_ Thought Nuriko

As nuriko started to lift the bolder. His cuffs glowed a bright red. Once he got the rock out of the way he fell to the ground and took his senzu bean and popped it in his mouth to let himself heal. even though it was only half of a bean so it would heal him just enough to keep him in the clear of the door way to the soul he layed in the snow stained with his blood waiting for the others to come to his aid. so for now he would nap while the potion did it's job and heal the little bit that only half a vile would be able to heal. the other hald must of been crushed somehow on his way up here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with camp Seiryuu_

Suboshi was outraged from what nakago had just said about a fellow warrior. Don't he even feel the pain of the people who they considered one of their own. Or are they just mere play things for him. he just never knew what to think about that overly grown jackass. he hated him for one thing. and he sadly hoped that the shikon miko and her family and friends beat his ass once and for all. hell even soi wished that. if it was not even for them being warriors to seiryuu he would kill the bastard himself. hell he even heard soi mutter it from time to time when she was denied a bath or anything. and he felt for her now that he understood why she smelt like this. and how she ended up with them.

"What the hell do you mean nothing cant be done?" Growled Suboshi

"Suboshi calm your voice down." Said Nakago

Nakago looked over the map to see where they needed to head off to next. And see where the locations was of the shinzaho even though one of the suzaku warriors lead them to it. even though he was basically used for this simple reason. that was all the beast man was going to be used for. then he was going to be dead after that. but he knew that soi and suboshi was not ones to think on such things like this. they had feeling and a heart unlike him he could give a fuck less what anyone thinks and how they felt when it came down to the things he does. but it seemed yui the ever stupid one has not figured it out just yet.

"Ashitare is gone. His life force is gone. Can't you even feel it?" Asked Suboshi

"The suzaku seven probably killed him off. No loss to us though." Said Nakago

Suboshi had a feeling that they where indeed the play things of nakago, he wanted to use them all for his own personal gain even though he was unable to prove it. soi bowed her head in shame but this was something she felt about a comrad. she was jealous of what the suzaku had together they are all friends and they care for one another. maybe one day she would be free of this pain and suffering under the seiryuu warriors. and maybe she would go to them and maybe they might accept her and welcome her with open arms. but that is only a dream for the time being since she didnt know if she will survive this to the end. it would be a a good thing if she does.

"How could you say that so calmly. Like he wasn't one of our comrades. And his life didn't matter? There in reach of the shizaho. Are you going to let them walk in and take it?" Asked suboshi

"Now worries its all apart of my idea," said Nakago smugly

Suboshi had to think that being in nakago mind is a freaky place to be if anyone had the access to it. He knew he sure as hell didn't want to see what was floating about in there. hell he didnt want to see what the sick things he had done and what he wanted to do. hell he didnt even want to know what he wanted to do to isabella. that is something he would never ever agree to what that man would of thought and how he wanted her. he himself he would love and make her feel like the shikon miko that she was born to be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone one_

Everyone finally regrouped when nuriko had orihome use her power on him so he was so he was completely heald. As they all stood infront of the double doors to see if it was indeed the place that was where the shinzaho is being held. they fallowed the power signal that was sent out to them. they knew nuriko needed their help and that is what they are there for. while voldemort set up the larger wizarding tent so they would be able to attent to things with out even being seen from the seiryuu warriors that was in the known area. and that is the least that they didnt need at this point in time. they even set up a charms to be able to detect if anyone who is unknown to them or didnt know them. when they were done now it was time to go into the cave and see what was really in there.

"Sooo this is the cave where the shinzaho is at?" asked Tasuki

"It's opened as well." said regina

Everyone looked at the huge door creeked open slowely. But they kinda had to admit its like one of those horrifying places. Then again it was something that needed to be done. even though they didnt know what they are going to see and what they are going to have to prove to show who they are and who and what they really are. but they are up for anything to have what they are needed. but no gay sex or getting nude. but then again if they had no other option then that is what they would have to do. even though they would not like it. it was all for the greater good int he end. they'll jus tmake tamahome to take one for the team if it involved dude on dude sex.

"There is something very creepy about this ya know." Said Nuriko

Half the group nodded to that even the evil queen and the newly dark one again. while some kinda clung to someone from the creepy horror movie cave. they couldnt even see anything around them. but they all knew who was going to be the first one to faceplant the floor. and they knew it was going to be either miaka or minako when it came down to the things of being a klutz. charlie and voldemort was even creeped out. even kenpachi and grimmjow and the other tough ones of the group. and most of them have been to hell and back. well the gates of hell and back. even the stoic ones as well was creeped out.

"We just killed a warrior of the seiryuu seven. So I would of thought they would have launched a counter attack for revenge of one of their comrades. But the odd thing about this is that there is nothing." Said voldemort

"Its do dark in there." Said Miaka

Miaka clung to her elder brother well one of them. keisuke had to admit that he was creeped out and he seen a lot of shit in his life and this cave was the thing to creep him out. bella was on the back of tasuki her one husband. well that is who she thought she was clining to. but who ever it was she was not going to look around it was to creepy. even though it was her father who she was clinging to. either way she felt safe and knew that nothing would happened to her in the dark. even though her father was not even farring better than she was and the others as well.

"Well lets get in there." Said charlie

Everyone gulped all at once from what they are about to walk the green mile of the dark cave. started to make their way down the dark creepy cave to see where it would take them while still clinging to the person they are clinging to. the cave was giving off the vibes that was not all that was comforting to none of them. even to the death gods and arrancars. as well the ones who are able to read souls. As long as no ghost pop out that had bad ideas on their mind. But then again they had a feeling that this will not be easy.

To be continued


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

* * *

Everyone was still making their way down the dark cave still creeping them out from the vibes it was giving off. Voldemort hoped that there was no huge worms. while ron was hoping there was no huge spiders. it was bad enough there was some in konan now since hagrid had to bring some of his little well monster pets over with them. now they guard the forest. and oddl enough repect bella since she has the mark of the cursed spider on her back. so they wont mess with anyone that was close to her in any way shape or form..

"Well looked like were stuck in here until we find out if this is the correct place." Said Byakko

Everyone nodded and hopepd they could get out of this one quickly they didn't like being in this place that long with the darkness and what ever it was watching them from the dark shadows. Miaka face planted the ground from tripping over something that was on the ground. but they would of though ayame would have been the other one to face plant the floor as well. or miaka and ayame face planting at the same time. but it seemed that it was only miaka was the only one who had tripped.

"Hey miaka are you ok?" Asked bella

bella was the closest person and reached out to her cousin to check on miaka to see if she didn't harm herself from that fall she had. They where kinda wondering what in the world she tripped over. even though they didnt know what they would see after they get some light going in this place. even though they dont even know what they are going to face once they come face to face with who ever was guarding the shinzaho. they would have to have someone or soemthing guard it so no evil like nakago would be able to take it and use it for their own personal gain.

"I don't know I slipped on something." Said Miaka

"Don't worry I'll brng some light in here." Said Tasuki

Tasuki used his fan to light up the whole cave. The only thing they could see when the place was full of bones. Whole everyone jumped on someone. Even voldemort clung to someone it was just something that was unexpected it happened to have been kenpachi who screamed as well from the sight before this. grimmjow screamed like a girl so did nnoitra since they was not even expect the sight before them. while nuriko passed out so did byakuya and kesuke from the sheer sight of all in front of them.

 **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!"** yelled Draco

"Yeah that's right hunman bones." Said Tamahome

Everyone gumped and hoped they where not going to be in that pile of bones. Until they saw green shades headed there way they where wondered what the hell could be doing that. green bubbles are all around them. and it held powers that they all knew that was of a warrior that was blessed to be born as a warrior to the beast gods. so they had it correct that there will be someone or better yet someones who has a stick so far up their asses. and was bitchy at that. then again there was alot of things that they didnt know what was about to come down to even prove what and why they need it.

"You who seek the shinzaho will die a horrible death."

Two figures glowing green appeared before them. Some of them tilted their heads to the side in wonderment and wondered if they where the ones who where watching them the whole time. not even the death gods or the ones who able to see souls through someone inner body. they didnt even know they are even looking at two souls bound to protect something that belonged to someone who they loved more than anything else in the world. the shinzaho that she left behind for the two of them to guard.

"Who are they?" Asked Tamaki

"It's to cold in here I cant even hardly deal with it." Said Miaka

Miaka huddled into her father to get warm she couldn't take the cold like everyone else who was able to be in time type of weather since they where trained to be like this and was in battle in cold like weather. but some of them has this feeling that the two of them are basically making it more colder in the cave to make them freeze. while ami was standing there like it was not even bothering her or the others who had the ice based powers that was blessed to them. by either a planet or sword spirit or any other forms as well.

"We shall never hand over the shinzaho."

"Could they be of the seiryuu seven?" Asked ikkaku

"Show yourselves right now you wimps." Demanded kenpachi

Green orbs appeared all over the place as the two that was talking to them finally appeared before them. While they couldn't even get a reading on them as if they where ghost but sometimes depending on the ghost you where able to read. even though what kenpachi just asked insulted them since the place they are in hated the people of kuto when it came down to them being fuck up who like to screw people over. and pull dick moves when it came down to them being the most hated capital of the known reams. its just the soviets in their books it seemed to the way they thinked.

"The flamed haired one had spirit. My name is hikitsu," said Hikitsu

"And I am tomite. We are the guarduans of the priestess of genbu shinzaho." Said Tomite

Everyone was deep in thought at those names. Well other than the wealesys who was just looking at them stupidly. Them something hit kenpachi line a tone of bricks he now known from reading in kami books, they have to be the genbu seven that died so so long ago. even the death gods and the ones who are out of death city knows of them. but it has been 200 years since their deaths. so they are just mere souls bound by the gods to protect the item of their beloved priestess since no one was not able to solve the riddle until bella came along and now the potal is not through her or anyone who are able to use the senki or garganta that was connected to the portal now after they chant the spell that would be able to take them back and forth. or the special key that was made that is.

"Wait you are them?" Asked byakuya

"Yes we are of the genbu seven." Said Tomite

Tomite reached from behind his back and grabbed one of his arrows. Everyone went in battle mode knowing that they where not going to make things as easy as they thought. bella had to think on all the books she had read in her office that she had to read for even being a noble woman to the kuchiki clan and the blood adoption to hades. so if this was them she would feel sorry for them since they would have been stuck here until someone who was good enough to be able to take the item that they are protecting. and has no evil in them. well not like the seiryuu.

"The genbu seven that don't make sense." Said Chichiri

"Yeah I know they passed away over 200 years ago." Said regina

regina brows where creased in thought from what she had over heard. She passed only two genbu seven warriors a long time ago while she was suzeno. well she died after she gave birth and the summoning. she bleed to death through the portal back home plus her grief as well she had her wish granted though to have her daughter to be raised by loving people. and she remembered the blue fairy was the one who reincarnated her as regina mills the former evil queen. even after losing robin she still felt like there was two things missing in her life. and now she understood why that was it was her long long daughter and her real soul mate.. But this didn't meant that they could be still alive after all this time. But then again that kinda prove some kind of a point.

"Oh good then you understand then. We all are warriors as well of the suzaku seven." Said Miaka

Miaka from behind her father to go to the ghostly figures of long dead warriors. charlie tried to grab his daughter but it was to late hikitsu shot a ice snake at miaka. charlie and keisuke rushed to her and took her into their arms. they knew these two meant business and they are only doing what they see fit to what they were blessed in doing. but that is all they are doing to protect the thing that the person they loved the most in the world. while muramasa and mercilago along with the other sword spirits was wondering how this could even happen they were just confused by what they are seeing.

"You can fight this your my daughter." Said charlie

"We show no mercy to thieves. Your body will turn to ice and you will go to a deep sleep." Said Tomite

Everyone either was growling or hissing at the two genbu warriors. It seemed that they were there to protect the shinzaho but that didn't mean they had to attack them after she told them what they where. but they cant ler miaka be frozen from the stick up the ass warriors. they knew it was their given right to act like this. but they have no ill intent to what they wanted to use the shinzaho for. they are not like the seiryuu warriors and use it for whatever evil that they wanted to do with the wishs that was able to be granted from the beast god. they shivered from that though when it came down to nakago and what he would wish for.

 _ **"REKKA – SHINEN!"**_

Tasuki blasted flames out of his fan at them only to get tamahome instead making him toasty once more. While he fell over even in this type of situations they still snickered at the two of them. how they just bickered with each other at the time that is just not the time to do something like this. but even though it lightened the mood for them all with what was going on. while the two genbu warriors was just wondering what the hell they are watching at that point in time. even though it reminded them of them when they all were together so long ago when they had their little amusing bickering fights.

"Fire always beats ice. So im the best ever aren't I my little mate and wife!" Said Tasuki smugly

"I'm going to make a deal with them." Said bella

Voldemort took his daughter by her arm he looked her in the eye to see what she was going to do. He only nodded to let her do what she was going to do. They had to do something so they could show them they were worthy of the shinzaho, and they. she might have to show them who she really is to show them that she was the shikon miko. but she has to do something to let know that they are here for the real reason to use the shinzaho to bring peace to the worlds. and that they are not even like the seiryuu to show them the would not use it to take over the world or become a god or something like that would nakago wish for.

"What a foolish girl you are. What a female could defeat us." Said Tomite

"Don't waste your breath on her tomite. It seems obvious that they wish to make this cave their barrel chambers." Said Hikitsu

bella growled she hated to be talked down like that but she was not going to back down to 200 year old bag of bones for kami sakes she was a princess of the voltori and the house of the moon and riddle and empress for the name of merlin and teh shikonn freaking miko. how dare they think they thinks he was weak. she will show them that they are not dealing with the common person. and they would be eating their words. voldemort snickered that was his daughter. while rinji smirked that was his twin sister temper out in the open. something they both got from their mother and father.

"Enough you 200 year old grumpy old blue balls ghost who cant even get it up no more. I am the shikon miko, the pirncess of the voltori. the house of the moon and riddle. noble woman of the kuchiki clan. and empress of konan. and I am not easly defeated many had tried and failed. So I wish you luck." hissed bella

"Did you just say the shikon miko?" Asked Tomite

"You're the shikon miko?" Asked Hikitsu

bella crossed her arms to show them that she was not going to back down to what they are trying to do. so many has tried to make her feel fear in the heat of battle. but she never ever showed it. not even to the albus even after what he had done to her son. she was raised to be a warrior and that is what she is a warrior and a royal one at that. While voldemort dabbed at his eyes he was so proud of his little princess even bellatrix was dabbing at her eyes as well being a proud mother of her daughter. So much fatherly and motherly pride was pouring out at this point in time,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Nakago went to see yui so he was able to explain a few things. Since she didn't understand about why they couldn't go inside where the shinzaho was being heald. It was all to confusing to her. even though there was alot of things she didnt understand why it was just only her team and group that would not let them in. is it something that had happened over and throughout the ages that she was not known about just yet. oh why did she not do any research and mope about the place before she left on this mission to gain something to help her summon the beast god.

"Genbu warrior ghost?" Asked Yui

"That is right. Even i'm not even up to the methods of the genbu. Their super natural affects is why kuto never defeated their empire." Said Nakago

Nakago smirked at what he had just explained. he knew all along why they woudl never ever let no one of the seiryuu or the people of kuto into the place where the shinzaho is. and he made sure that he hid all the documents and books that explained why so his stupid prirestess would not be able to find out why and what had happened to make them world and other places at their guts. Yui only tilted her head to the side on wonderment from what he had said. hell she never understood when bella and the others explained things to her. they had to dumb it down for her like if they were talking to miaka and she hated when they had to do that.. She knew a lot of things it seemed that she didn't know other things about the super natural.

"Then all along you wanted miaka and bella and their group to?" Asked Yui

"Yes that is correct. It just simple. Now we just that stupid priestess to get the shinzaho and bring it to us." Said Nakago

Yui blinked it was a genius plan that nakago came from. so basically that miaka was the person they are using to gain the object they needed. hell she would have never ever thought on that one. so she was going to approve that this was a good idea to nakago and it seemed he knew that he gain her approval since she nodded to him to let him know she liked the idea.. Even though she didn't approve of the others but miaka and tamahome is better off risking their lifes than the people who didn't deserve to loose their lives for this cause.

"But then why did you send ashitare to try and stop them? I knew he wouldn't succeed I never expected him to kill one of their own. That was a huge shocker in itself." Said Yui

"You meant to use ashitare as a took?" Asked Soi

Soi was always confused on the way nakago mind worked. But then again she never wanted to enter him mind to see what he thought about. She loved him but that much to know his though process. even though there was more to what she was feeling when she laid eyes on the blond violate eyed male she had seen. the pull from her heart it made her feel like and happy. something she never felt when she showed that she loved nakago, even though she fell out of love long ago when he treated her like a common whore and used her for his personal needs and didnt let her shower or anything in which she sometimes went behind his back as did like when he made her go and fuck the ugly ass emperor.

"He was just a tool,. am I right Soi?" Asked Nakago

Soi was feeling the affects at why she ever loved this man. He always treated her like she was a sex toy and a object. She never was taken seriously even though she was jealous of what the suzaku had. Maybe one day she could be friend with them if she even survived this. she just wish she could just take off and join team suzaku since she knew she would be respected for who she is and her talent and powers. and maybe treated like a woman and not some common whore that you find in the red light area or on the corner of the street waiting to be picked up for the money that you work for.

* * *

 _meanwhile with usagi an team Suzaku_

The two genbu warriors stood in front of the one person they wished to meet when they were alive. hell even their priestess even knew of the shikon miko. even though they knew that they would have to wait to even meet her. But then again they needed proof to show that she was the real person that they had waited for so long until they are in this form of all things. even though it was going to take them a sign or some sort of power to show them that she was the shikon miko that they all wished they have met so long ago. even though who ever these people are more lucky than they are.

"The body's we abandoned 200 years ago are long since dust." Said Hikitsu

"Well your bones would still be there. But never mind on the laws of science with flesh and bones." Said bellatrix

All the other smart ones only nooded to that. their bones never would turn to dust unless you ground them or some other methods. It seemed that they didn't know what they where talking about in that department. while the two genbu warriors didnt even know what the hell she was talking about. she was the mother of the shikon miko. well one of them that is. maybe just maybe they would be able to live again and go on with another part of their lives. and maybe just maybe they would be kind enough to let them come along on their travels to achieve their goal.

"Witness the loyalty of the priestess of genbu," said Tomite

 _"Oh what will we do now?"_ Thought Miaka

bella bowed down to them and killd her pride in doing so. But she had to do anything to get the shinzaho. And this was something that she had no choice in the matter to do so. she was doing this for her cousin and the others. so this was her choice and she was going to stay with it. as she went down on all fours that was below her station in life. but she needed them to understand what and why they needed the shinzaho, and that they would never ever use it for evil. but whatever she has to do she would have to do it. this was for the greater good and that is what she was going to continue thinking.

"I beg of you i'm killing my own pride for my family and friends. And my husbands. As a fellow warrior and as the shikon miko. I beg of you please let us pass." begged bella

Everyone looked on in shock at bella. the last time she had done this was to save draco from what albus was doing to him. and she was not able to attack since her son was in the line of fire. she was a proud warrior and woman. but she was only going against her pride when it came down to her family. hotohori and tasuki bowed their heada and knew she was doing this for miaka. while everyone else had wide eyes and knew that she was like this when it came down to family. spirit was the closest to draco since he was remembering when his mother begged for him to be free from the pain. spirit cooed at the step son even though he and bella is not married and only friends. he thought of his children half siblings as his own.

"Everyone here has a past I more so than others. Even my father and children and grand children. I could careless on my life. I suffer so much until I came here and found my soul mates. and got my other son's back. But if this is for my family friends and husbands and children I must do it. Miaka my cousin and she needed the shinzaho so she came summon suzaku and turn me into suzaku. I'll do anything. I mean anything. If we cant recover the shinzaho that means i'll never see miaka happy. And we wont be able to return home. Oh please im begging you." Pleaded bella

Voldemort had a proud smiled so did bellatrix and regina they have a wonderful daughter. They didn't even know they where in the same room of a god. Byakko was amused by the whole thing himself. hotohori and tasuki sighed and knew she was killing her pride to do this for miaka. she loved her family and friends that was who bella was. as well the others are proud of her even her own children and grand children was proud from what they are seeing. even her ex husband was even proud of her. and thoth who was with her ehen he was known as yuzaru souh he hated his mother worth of passion. even her sword spirit's was proud of their mistress.

"Very well them." Said Hikitsu

"Soooo your going to let us pass?" asked Miaka

The two genbu warriors looked at each other as if they where communicating to each other. When they seen then nod they wondered what the hell they had up their sleeve for bella by the smirk it was not going to be gentlemanly. and would give them a free one way pass into the gates of hell fir what they would be about to ask of her. and how perverted and creepy it might be from 200 year old ghost in wanting to see a hot body that they might not have been able to see since it has been a dude party for that long for them.

"If you truly are the shikon miko, and that you can prove to be worthy of the shizaho. Then we will let you pass." said Tomite

"Fine I agree." Said bella

bella heald her head up high like the royal that she was born as the pure blood and the daughter of the sanke demons.., none of the mind readers in the group was able to read their minds to see what they had up in those 200 year old minds. and even though she had the feeling that they are going to ask for something very very perverted to see what she looked like not to prove who she was. and it would probably end up giving them that ticket to hell. well if bella felt up to opening the gates on what they are about to ask of her. but there was others who would be able to toss their 200 year old perverted asses into the gates.

"Now my pretty take off all of your clothing! And I mean everything!" Demanded Hikitsu

bella turned red as a tomato as her eyes shot open wide. While everyone behind her looked at the two perverted genbu warrior ghost who hasn't seen a hot body for 200 years. this was not the way to tell who she really is there are so many other ways. but all they wanted to see her body and not prove who she is. even though they knew to be tossed into hell for even daring what they had was the first one who snapped out of his own sheer shock while her children and grandchildren was creeped out since they are going to see their freaking mother and grandmother nude. even emma and shippo since they are adopted they are going to see their mother nude it was not what they woudl wish to see.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK YOU TWO 200 YEAR OLD PERVERTS COULDN'T GET NONE AND HAS BLUE BALLS AND HAVE TO LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER HOT BODY!"** Yelled Voldemort

 **"COME ON MAN SHE OUR MOTHER WE DON'T WANT TO SEE HER NUDE!"** Yelled Hikaru and Korou

bella face palmed really her two sons that reminded her of shippo really had to bitch about that at this point in time. While her father was going to murder them for even asking that. muramasa and mercilago was wanting to toss them into hell right then again there as well as the other death gods and arrancars. the room pulsed with power. they even had to tie up poor jsaper in super powered kido chains to make sure he didnt go all ape man on them and think he would be able to drain a ghost of their blood. even though they dont even have blood so that would be mostly pointless.

 **"THAT HOW YOU GOING TO MAKE OUR WIFE SHOW HSE IS WORTHY OF THE SHINZAHO! AND THAT SHE IS THE SHIKON MIKO YOU PERVERTS!"** Yelled Hotohori and Tasuki

 **"YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF BLUE BALLS PERVERTS MAKING MY MOTHER DO SUCH A THING!"** Yelled Tamaki

 **"YOU PERVERTS JUST WANT TO SEE A NICE YOUNG BODY AND MIND YOU I HAVE SEEN IT AFTER 200 YEARS YEARS! EVEN THOUGH SHE IS A 500 SOME ODD YEARS OLD AND HOT AS HELL! IT STILL DONT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ASK THAT! "** Yelled Tamahome

 **"YEAH YOU CANT MAKE MY WOMAN GET DOWN TO NOTHING! EVEN THOUGH IT WOULD BE HOT AS HELL!"** yelled koga

bella eye brow twitched who else wanted to put their two cents in and make this more of a hell than it already it. it was bad enough she was going to be nude for 200 year old perverted ghost of all things. even though she knew her ex husband and tthoth who she nearly married if it wasnt for his bloody mother. they was going to be enjoying this as well some of the others as well.. this was just humiliating that everyone was bitching and that she had to do a strip down for two perverted ghost and yes she knew they were. plus they are not the ones who has to do this. she is not them. so they just need to stop making this more harder than it already is.

 **"SILENCE! ITS NOT UP TO NONE OF YOU NOW IS IT!"** Yelled Tomite

Everyone in the group growled in annoyance and anger was all over the place and pulses with their power from their anger. Even though some of them who was not family was wanting to see it. spirit and thoth wanted to kill them for even ask that of his ex wife and well ex girl friend for thoth. how dare they even ask that of her. even though he was hoping to see her nude body again after so long. even chichiri and some of the others are as well but they wont voice out their thoughts since it would get them in the same amout of trouble even hook was hoping to see her body and rumple as wel. even charming out of all people. while her children and grand children and adopted ones are not looking forward to seeing this,

 **"OH FINE FOR FUCK SAKES YOU PERVERTS! MIAKA I'LL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU IF YOUR NOT GRATEFUL ON THIS!"** Yelled bella

bella snapped her fingers and she stood there in all her nude glory befre them all. Everyone who was not family only family by marriage was drooling even the demons and genyu force and zarbon as well. vegeta eye brow twitched in annoyance at all the drooling men in the room. and even her freaking ex husband was drooling and how many times has that man seen her nude. whle koga came back to from being knocked out from his wife and mate. he was in a happy mood at this point in time. while her children and grandchildren was in a emo corner that came out of no were muttering about how unfair that they had to see their mother and grand mother nude body in front of them. and every other male who was not family wanted to murder them for even drooling over his twin sister..

"Come on now you old perverts get it done and over with." Demanded bella

"I like her." Said Tomite

Emma covered her eyes this woman raised her and adopted her through a blood adoption . that was until she took off and decided to go off on her own. she sitll didnt even know why she had done what she had. but if she didnt she would of never met neil who happened was the dark ones son. and never have had henry so she was somewhat happy to a point that she had done what she though she had all the money in the world and a house but she thought she abandoned her even though shippo was ther to take care of her. but later found out that she was in the great wizarding war.. She kinda didn't take notice that her future husband. Along with her father prince charming and freaking killian was droling even her teen age son as well. and of all things that is holy the dark one is freaking drooling as well.

"Oh ok stand right there in that pose and don't move," ordered Hikitsu

Tomite hand started to glow green as bella body started to freaze her over she felt the cold was bugging her somewhat. but this was something that is needed to be done. even though she was going to do some penis chopping for all the perverts in the cave she knew they are turned on by this.e ven though he ex husband and ex boy friend was not to be blamed they were married for some that is something she was not able to be mad at him over. she knew he still loved her but it was never ever meant to be.. and thoth as her ex boy friend basically had to leave her and force her and his son away from her. over his stupid mother rule. and he didnt even remember who he was at the time. he glade that old hag is in hell. But the cold didn't faze her none. She was used to something like this voldemort wanted to murder every male other than his grand kids and great grand kids and his son in laws. He knew what they were thinking.

"Wow I never seen someone like her before." Said Charming

Snow and the others who were still getting used to her. and used to the fact that regina had a daughter in alife that blue saved her froma nd made her rebirn into the life she had now. but they see regina in her so much and proved she was her daughter. plus the magic kinda gave it away as well. plus she knew that regina gave henry a blood adoption and taught him magic as well. and emma was never taught since she didnt even want her in the war she was fighting.. And snow and himself was grateful to her but this was something he never seen someone do before and the marking on her back they where told it was cursed.

"Don't move. If she truly who she says she is she would break free with out no problem." Said Tomite

As bella's body was frozen over. Voldemort knew that his daughter was messing with them until her in her demon form as her elemental powers and the shikon was called to its master. or mistress for that matter. and she was broken freee from her icy prison that they tried to kill her in. but then again she knew what they wanted other than the perverted part that is. but she knew that this was something that she would be able to get out of . as she dropped to her knees and snapped her fingers as her clothing reappeared and with a warming spell on them. As everyone rushed over to her. Well after some of them had to think of something to get rid of a problem down south.

"Did you see that Tomite?" Asked Hikitsu

"Yes I saw. For 200 years of waiting she showed herself to us. And one fine body at that." said Tomite

bella shot them a dark glare for that comment they raised their hands in surrender hell they would of done it a different way but hell they wanted to see her nude. But then again they did feel sorry for tramatizing her kids and grand kids. she wanted to toss their 200 year old asses through the gates of hell. if it was not the shinzaho keeping her from doing so. the two genbu warriors was happy and they got to see the freaking shikon miko nude form. even though the feeling they had gotten from everyone was something they do not want to feel again. even being spirits they didnt even want to feel that. it was impending death and something they never felt when they were even alive plus it gave off more proof on everything. even thoth was able to calm his anger as well. and the raging boner as well.

"I must thank you for showing yourself to us. We have been waiting for you to show. The shikon miko." Said Hikitsu

"Well you should be she is my daughter." Said voldemort

Voldemort puffed his chest out in fatherly pride in his daughter. the fruit of his loins. he was even proud of rinji as well they were his brats and he loved them even his wife he loved more than anything in the world.. Even though he missed the hidden meaning that was behind that since they enjoed the sight of his daughter body he would kill them if he did. tamahome was thinking of something like everyone else to rid of their boners from what they had just seen. while bella's kids and grand kids are just basically trying to even forget that they even saw their mother nude as the day as she was freaking born.

"Please accept our apologies your highness. And you cousin as well. along with your children," said Tomite

"You mean your going to let us pass?" asked Miaka

Miaka looked hopeful she was grateful to bella once more she is always doing stuff like this for her. She is grateful she is her family she would not be able to live with out her if that was true. plus she would never ever be able to repay her for everything she had done for her. but yui on the other hand she just takes things and never ever thinked on how it was going to make others feel. that is the only think that yui never changed on. like she had her times her jealously was out of control and would do things and later regret that she even done them to the person she got revenge against.

"Yes we are priestess of suzaku. And I see the byakko priestess is here as well. since usagihere showed us proof who she truly is. Sicne she is the shikon miko then you're the priestess of suzaku will lead you to the shinzaho." Said Hikitsu

Everyone either smirked or fist pumped the air her cheered or high fived for the fact they get to get the shinzaho that they are there for. Then again this was something of sacrifice to get what is needed, even though the sacrifice was one of a great turn on and a wonderful show for most of them. hell when some of them are alone tonight or with their wives they either would have some wild sex or the ones who is single or with someone off from the memory of seeing isabella body. then again taiitskun said it was not going to be easy to get the shinzaho from them. and now they knew why she had warned them ahead of time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone made their way to the next set of double doors that was decorated much more dfferently from the others. it was more or less grand to show that something that is of importance was being held there. atleast that showed how much they loved the girl who became their priestess.. It seemed that's where the shinzaho was at, not they where able to finish and go home. Well unless there some other shinzaho they had to go out and find. and nearly lost one of their own. lucky for them with the powers that they have they would never ever had that issue in their group.

"These doors are kept sealed by the strength of our will." Said Tomite

"There so huge." Said Orihime

Everyone nodded they didn't understand why the hell they had to use so much of a giant door. Its not like Hagrid and his wife was here with them. Or his creepy giant spiders that something they would love to stay away from. they wondered if they are going to open them any time soon. and they knew that the visions are still not showing them anything since it was still foggy so something still was going to happen after they got this thing. even though they just hoped it wont happened. but that was something they knew never worked. but they woud loved to see what they out come was going to be from this.

"Its been 200 years since these doors has been close and we defended them. The time time has come to allow the doors to open." Said Hikitsu

 _"This is it. The shinzaho."_ Thought Miaka

They all watched with wide eyes as the double doors opened to reveal a lovely room. It seemed the chamber was made to put the shinzaho in and a shrine for it as well. it was rather lovely. they all could see the sparklings and the light that showed through as if there was something to let light shine through. even though it was pure magic of the priestess that used to be there and the summoning hall that was to the genbu that what made it look so lovely like it does. bella had to say it was beautiful and like if pure miko power making the beauty was shinning through but it was not.

"Oh dear merlin ts lovely." Said Bellatrix

"That is the shinzaho. Will the priestess of the shikon miko and the priestess of suzaku fallow us in please." Said Tomite

bella sighed and only shrugged and miaka fallowed right after her. So they were able to move on and go home. But she felt that this mission was not over yet and it was probably not at this rate knowing her luck, miaka was lost in her own thoughts and not even knowing how she was even walking. or not even moving at all and making herself look like a freaking nazi to them all. while the two genbu warriors wondered how the stupid girl even came a priestess and even functioned. they didnt even know them that long and knew that the shikon miko and the others did all the work and she did very little to help out with everything that she was supposed to do.

 _"We will finally have the shinzaho."_ Thought Miaka

"Miaka your right arm and right leg are moving in sync, looks kinda like a nazi." Said bella flatly

Miaka blushed deeply and started to walk up trying to be proper about this, there was the shinzaho in all its glory there sparkling in all its powerful glory. While bella ran her hands over it and felt the power of the genbu priestess in it. she felt the power flow through her fingers. plus it was lovely piece of jewelry. miaka was just so overly happy that they finally done the mission and now they all could go home and summon suzaku. even though the two genbu warrios are about to be kill joys and kill the mood. the only thing they asked for in the end was that to be able to live more so byakuya did something only nobles was able to do. now they are death gods with the power of the genbu warriors and demonic and vampiric and whatever power that came down with it. they are going to leave this place and travel with them as well so they could travel and live life and train when they could.

"The priestess of genbu was given this in the ceremony to summon genbu. It contains the priestess powers. And I am sure her highness isabella was able to feel it." Said Hikitsu

 _"Yay! I have it! I finally have the shinzaho! Now I can summon suzaku and have my wishs granted. Everyone back home will be happy."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka clutched eh shinzaho to her chest happily. She had a peaceful look on her face. bella smiled and was happy for her. But she couldn't kick this nagging feeling that there was something else they where leaving out. even though they are now friends and will be coming with them. kesuke will be training them when they could when they stop for the night or a break for a while so this was going to be nice to have then with them it gives them more power over the seiryuu even though hades was supposed to be meeting up with them sooner or later to deliver bloom her other adopted daughter and her friends.

"Pardon me even though I enjoy seeing a find ass over 200 years year and bringing us back to l ife wiith immortalty. But that's not enough to summon suzaku!" Said Tomite

Everyone fell over at tthat they should of known it seemed that there was something else. regina and byakko face palmed at the forgetfulness of theirselves since they had to go and get theirs. hell if she was even able to remeber he way to go were the one she used. it had been far to long and hoped she would be able show them were to go.. while the two genbu warriors was happy to have another chance to do stuff in life. thank genbu for death gods and the things they are able to do.

 **"WHAT THE HELL! I FUCKING GOT NUDE TO HAVE YOU TWO GHOST PERVERTS TO GET YOUR JOLLY'S OFF ON IT!"** Yelled bella

Tamaki and haruhi held their mother down for her anger exploded then again if it was something they would be pissed as well they silenced voldemort and tasuki since they were not going to see what their bitching was. the two genbu warriors bowed their heads in shame. you try being stuck with another dude for over 200 years with out having a chick around. plus she was the shikon miko so they just used the choice to find out if she was really who she was. and to get to see a hot chick and her nice ass body to show that proof to them that she was the freaking shikon miko.

"What do you mean we can't summon suzaku what do you mean?" Asked bellatrix

"You can't release its power with out the other shinzaho. Shocking enough byakko and the byakko priestess forgotten about that. its kept out west in sairou empire." Said Tomite

Everyone went into a emo corner for what they had just said. While regina smiled this was her time to bring home her love and her soul mate. she had been waiting to see him again and be able to give him the blood so he would never ever die and age. plus the other two warriors that are still alive will have the same thing as well done to them. so this is a sign that they would go there. she just kinda forgotten about the shinzaho that she had when she summon byakko right after she gave briht. she never wanted to remember that day.. It was so long and he never had the chance to meet his daughter.

"Well what would you say I might now where that one is." Said regina

regina scratched her face and smiled she knew where it was since she was indeed once the priestess of byakko and so does dying through the portal. but the blue fairy saved her from the death and had her reborn to who she is not, even though this was her other role in life she was jus saved so she was able to come back to have her daughter back and her true soul mate who happened to not have been robin like tinkerbell would have though it was. she was seeing someone else not the theif she just took him as the person she thought was her friend soul mate. But its been so long would they remember who she was or what she looked looked over to tamahome who was lost as if his mind finally left him from what he had just heard. even though he did give her happiness for the time being until he was killed by one of the evil bastards who happened to be cora and he was no more. some how she got the crystal to the gods. not even the soul society would be able to bring him back. but once she regained her past memories she had hope once more.

"He gonna go crazy on us and kill us all." Said Tasuki

Everyone nodded to see tamahome looking like that he was fianlly gone crazy from everything that hit him all at once.. while hikaru and kaoru went over and started to poke at tamahome to see if he was even there or they needed to find the nearest nutward and lock him in the happy room with padded walls were everything is so bright and happy and all the time with the nice men in their pretty white coats. tamaki joined in poking at tamahome. while szayel was scanning him to see if he finally lost his mind and was going to kill them all in their sleep. but then again tamahome was just in shock at the moment.

"Well so what. My daughter got this one for us. So the other woman who gave me the blessing of my daughter will get this one for us." Said voldemort

"I think we would be all ok." Said ceres

Everyone watched tamahome walk way and wondered if his mental state was healthy enough to finish this mission. but felt better that they knew he wont be killing them all in their sleep. so that is a major plus for them as well. But the look he seemed to be ok after he snapped out of his mental state and wont be killing them all in their sleep. so what else was could go wrong with that poor guy. it seemed that he was going to snap sooner or later if he well dont get the good and plently and able to marry and mate the girl he loved most in the world. or have something from the one he was obsessed with. he got to see her in the nude so that is a major plus for them all.

"Well what is everyone waiting for? It's a long journey to sairou. And regina and byakko knows how long a trip it is." Said Tamahome

Byakko and regina only nodded to what he had though regina arched a brow and wondered if he was really ok. and not going to go all bat shit crazy on them when they are not even expecting it to happen. Miaka smiled happily and ran straight for tamahome and hugged him from behind to let him know what and how happy he had made her. and how happy she will be once she was able to go further after this is all over and to marry him as well. she would finally be like all the others married and mated to her soul mate. Not as if he wanted a hug from her he wanted to finally make her his,

 _"Geez I get a hug big deal. And everyone else gets nookie."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome was depress again. , while they snickered knowing what he was thinking. and they felt sorry for the poor guy sometimes. but they gained two new friends that are genbu warriors that was going to comeing with them on their misson. plus they understand why they wanted to have that done to them so they would be able to have fun and do things after 200 years. the only nobles and noble woman was able to do what they had done to them. the two genbu warrios has demononic, vampiric and wizarding plus death god and other powers as well added to that list of things that they would have to be trained on. even though they had their sword spirits and yumichika only had to admit it did enjoy the sight of bella nude before them. Hell the ones who was not only related by marriage enjoyed it as well. but then again they kept those thought to themselves. As they exited the cave. A wolf came out of no where and grabbed the shinzaho out of miaka hands.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Suboshi and Yui_

Suboshi was peaking in on yui to see what she was doing. But was confused by all what she was saying from the book she was reading out load. he didnt even know what she was reading at the time. so he was kinda curious and stood there and listened to her read out load. he wondered if he would be able to burrow one or two of her books so read since it keep him from being bored. or to plot out nakago death from his boredom. evne though he heard soi complain the other day, and yesterday crying so he was in the same boat as she is in. just with out the sex that is involved. Yui stopped what she was doing and looked up to see suboshi there looking like he wondered what he was doing..

"Oh what is it suboshi?" Asked Yui

"Oh was that some kind of spell?" Asked Suboshi

Yui only giggled at what he had just asked it was her copy of the dan brown new novel inferno. she loved dan brown books. only the ones about robert langdon thats all. she was just happy that bella gave her a copy or made one by magic for her. plus she did give her lots and lots of books to use and keep her busy while she was not doing anything. even though she wished she had one of the special magical bag that had one of those wizarding tents as well in it. that would be a wonderful thing to have at this point in time. And she didn't realize she was reading out load, it was kinda cute that he had asked her on what it was.

"oh no its not a spell. It's a book called inferno. The author is rather famous his name is dan brown I love his books," said Yui

"are they high class things." Asked Suboshi

yui only laughed at that one he had just asked her. It was silly for how he had asked that. and she knew that he didnt even know what she was even talking about. maybe she could lend him a book for him to read bella did have translation spell on all the books if she lended them out to anyone. plus she knew that suboshi would be able to enjoy some of her books that was given to her to keep her mind busy. and she knew that he would like the dan brown ones. so she handed him angels and demons since that is first them it was the divinchi code then the lost symbols and then inferno.

"I know its weird but ready always calmed down, bella taught me that she comes from a family of genious's. they are a well known family in the world we come from. there is something called purebloods and well muggles and half bloods. im known as a pure blood i was raised up to be one.. buut she was also known to be a hero and a war hero. plus she was born into royalty. and there is other names she is still known by till this very day. And i wish to be like her. but i never ever have the strength or the will like she does." Said Yui

Suboshi soaked in on everything she had said. He never would have guessed a warrior like bella was a well known genius and royalty. but the whole pure blood and the other things was something she would have to go into detail for him since he was basically confused about this. Then again you can never read a book by its cover it seemed. she was a princess he guessed being a genius and a warrior helped with that sort of thing. but then again she did give him a run for his money. plus he knew how much she hated nakago and would let her kill him and act like he didnt even see her kill him. plus he knew that soi would look the other way and do the same thing since he knew she was starting to think more and more like him these days. and he knew one thing but he would never ever tell on soi. she does deserve happiness as well. this was something that he knew for a fact.

"You will go back? You wont take your royal higness isabella with you? What about the priestess of suzaku?" Asked Suboshi

"I don't think that bitch wish's to ever go back home. I really could give a damn about her. But bella is another story she deserved to be happy after all she had been through." Said Yui

Suboshi wondered what she mean by all that she had gone through what happened to isabella his shikon miko in her past to make her the way she was, and who where those other people that was with her it seemed that one call her mother. but then again he never was told about her history and what all had been happened to her. since yui dont know everything only some of it since she never had the time since she took the throne and the war she had to fight and straighten out things from the great freeze. so she was only showed from what she knew already,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and the others._

Miaka starred off with the wolf that had the shinzaho in its mouth. The wolfs eyed nuriko only too see they knew each other. Nuriko had a look of horror he thought he killed off that monster. and now he was a wolf what the hell was going on. while nuriko growled and wanted to rip the head off the beast and then shove it up his ass so far up it that nothing would be able to pull it out. and then ship the body back to nakago with the note. saying fuck you and you are going to die once the time is right be prepared for the most slow and painful death that will be coming your way.

"Wait give that back to me." Demanded Miaka

Miaka took off after the wolf she was going to get the shinzaho from that wolf she cant let nakago have it. That was theirs bella had to do something to get that for them and she was not going to let it go. she had to be nude to get that. while the two genbu warriors was in horror at what had just happened. and knew that they had to get used to being back in a body again. but this was not correct that was theirs not the seiryuu and the seiryuu would pay for even taking something that was not even theirs.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and the wolf_

Miaka was dashing through the trees of the woods trying her best to catch up to the wolf and get was hers back, this was not happening they had this all planed out she was not going to let this happen. why did nakago have to take everything that she was meant to do. its like he enjoy's to pull dick moves on them to get what he wanted in life. and it bad enough he was using yui to gain what he wanted through her wishs. plus then there was the fact that he was obsessed with her cousin and that was not right how he planed to take her away from tasuki and hotohori. and they all knew she would kill him before that even happened.

"You give that back to me." Cried Miaka

Miaka tripped over a tree root and face planted the snowy ground, it seemed even with something like this her kluzyness was always the master over her body, why couldn't she be graceful like the others. why couldnt she walk with out even face planting the ground. its like her life is her personal amusments. this was something that she was wishing she was able to do was not eat as much. and able to walk with out falling on her face, and then there was the other thing she wished she was smarter than she was. plus she wishes he was able to be serious when she needed to be.

 _"It's just not fair. We finally.. we finally got it. … and bella had to humiliate herself for us to get it to. And now."_ Thought Miaka

"Whats wrong Miaka?" Asked Taiitsukun

A all to familiar raspy voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see taiitsukun there floating in front of her. As if she knew that she was in need of her wisdom and words, but then again she was not nude. so that is something of a plus. but then again she didnt even know that this was not the real taiitsukun that was in front of her. so she was going to be spilling her guts to a fake taiitsukun and not even know it. even though who ever it was it shielding her from all the others from finding where she went and had gone. and wondered if she had gotten the shinzaho back.

"Taiitsukun?" Asked Miaka

Miaka pushed her self into a sitting position so she was able to talk face to face with the elderly woman who ruled the universe. and a demoness a rare one a golden again it was something she needed to talk to at this point in time, but she was dressed that is something that made miaka happy since she didn't have to see her nude form that she still cant get out of her mind when she seen it twice. she shook her head mentally and wondered if she would be able to tell her how to get the shinzaho back,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Soi and Nakago_

Soi and nakago was awaiting for the wolf return. It seemed that nakago had felt someone or something to come back to them it seemed that it was indeed ashitare came back with the shinzaho in its mouth. while soi was wondering why there was a wolf doing nakago bidding. she looked at the jewelry that was in its mouth and wondered if it was the shinzaho. even though she thought it was not the correct way in going about getting the item they needed. it was the cowards way to go about it. and she would never ever tell him that to his face since it would be her end if she had.

"Soi he has returned," said Nakago

Soi came out to see what nakago was talking about to see a dead wolf on the ground and him holding something that looked like a necklace. What that the genbu shinzaho they where waiting for. soi felt bad for the poor animal that the man who she used to love killed. what did that poor beast ever do to the world. her eyes held the emotions that she felt. but nakago never ever looked at her eyes to tell how she felt about things. while nakago looked all to pleased with himself about what he had just done to that poor beast.

"You mean that dead wolf?" asked Soi

"Did I not tell you. In Ashitare body flows the blood of a wolf. When his human half dies. He becomes a pure wolf." Said Nakago

Nakago looked at the shinzaho with a dark smirk the next faze of his plan shall be coming sooner than later if it even goes smoothly as he hoped even though it wont be as arousing that he would want it to be. he wondered how the suzaku no miko was able to get the shinzaho. he knew one thing it was going to have usagi do something that was not pleasent to do. but it was something that he would not mind in looking about if he knew what she had done to help get this for her stupid ass cousin.

 _"So this is the shinzaho? Out last chance you have out lived the usefulness of your life."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago made his way back into his tent while soi took the poor warrior and comrade and gave him a proper who know her well enough she has a heart for others but she had no choice in the matter to fallow her orders. he so hoped that his shikon miko. his isabella would come and see him sooner or later. but he knew that was not going to happen anytime soon since he knew for a fact that she was plottin his ever so painful death. plus he knew for one thing she was going to be more pissed off if she hasn't already know that he was the one who had ordered this snatching of the shinzaho.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Taiitsukun._

Miaka had tears in her eyes she couldn't believe she was admitting her defeat to the great being before her. It seemed if she did she might be able to find a way to get the shinzaho back from the seryuu seven and yui. even though she didnt even know this was a fake and making sure none of the others would be able to find her until the person who was done in doing what they had planned for her. even though it took a month in getting said person to agree to do what needed to be done in poppy the priestess of suzaku cherry and then toss her to the side like the common whore that she is known to be.

"What should I do? What would I ever do taiitsukun? The shinzaho was in my hands." Cried Miaka

"Oh for kami sakes stupid child. I only came here to check up on you." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka blinked through her tears and wondered why in the world would she come here and check up on them or her that is. Why not bella but then again she was desperate and will do about anything to get it back. and the two genbu warrios who very upset at this point in time. but she was not going to be explaining that to taiitsukun since it was not important to her when it came down to finding a way to get the shinzaho back from that wolf. and sadly was already in nakago hands in which she would not know how to get it back if that where the shinzaho lies in his hands she would end up dead by the time she had her fingers on it.

"And I let it be taken. With out it and the other shinzaho in sairou. I could never ever summon suzaku, which way did that wolf go. I need to get it back." said Miaka

"You will go and fallow that wolf straight into camp seriyuu.?" Asked Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun arched a brow at the girl who had determination in her eyes. It seemed she would go about anything to get what meant to be hears back. She let out a sigh and thought if it would be even wise. even though is was in all in the great plan to get what is needed to be done. while the others are searching for her. he made sure to have something up to hide her so no one would be able to hunt her down or find her until the deed was done. well that part is for the other person in his great plan.

"It was my fought it was stolen. I have to go." pleaded Miaka desperately

"Give me a minute," said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun started to meditate as if she was able to pin point where the shinzaho had gone off to. And where the sairyuu camp is. Maybe after she was done getting the shinzaho back she would be able to see yui. and maybe talk about somethings and maybe get her to come back with her. miaka sighed and knew that it would not be that easy to have things happen the way she wanted to have them happen. so she might as well see what taiitsukun was going to tell her to do to get the shinzaho back and then they would make it to go and find the other one and then head back home.

"Yes nakago has it already. Now it is in his hands. And surrounded by his powerful life force. This is a barrier." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka sighed of course she knew that it wont be easy but she had to get over her own fears. She was a full blooded witch and demon with half vampire in her for kami sakes., she had to drink blood here and there only to serve to that part of her. even though she didn't know how to use her powers and had a seal over it she would not back down now. she wanted to show the others that she was able to do something to help when she was able to do it. and show her cousin that she would be able to do something for her and the other's since they have done alot for her. and now it was time for them to put her own self into the game now. even though its kinda late in the game for that.

"A barrier?" Asked Miaka out of confusion

"His life force is merely invisible. You could not brake through it the way you are now." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka was confused once again from what she meant. What the hell did she mean by the way she is now. Did she need to do something to help herself to go through said barrier or something. even though how hard and what ever it would be. as long as she would be able to get the shinzaho back that is all that mattered. even though she knew that she would not be able to leave with it with out some wounds. but that is already something she knew would happened if she faced nakago blide sided and with out any plan.

"Well I guess not one whatever you mean by that." said Miaka

"Lets see there is one more thing you might be able to do. But I don't think it is something you would wish to do." Said Taiitsukun

"No, no,no I want to." Said Miaka

Miaka wondered what could be so bad on what she was telling her to do. It cant be as bad as having sex with him or something. Then again this was her it might be about sex and that is something she might have to do. Taiitsukun eye brow twitched in annoyance at what she had to explain to this girl about the birds and the bees and power levels to this stupid idiot. miaka didnt even know that they others in one search party searching for her all over the place and hoping that she was ok. but she was not able to return to them with out having the shinzaho. since it was her fought she was going to go and get it back,

"Well it's is sex miaka." Said Taiisukun playfully.

Miaka blushed deeply at what she had just said with a straight face. And she had a feeling that would what she needed to do to get the shinzaho back. But then again she had no choice in the matter at this point in time. but it was nakago and she never ever wanted to do that with him. it made her feel sick to even think about. that was something that she would never ever would do. but then again he was a creepy bastard and one that loved to laugh at another person pain. that was something she knew that he would do. he would laugh at her while fucking with her mind.

"Well with a male and female intercourse also known as fhang zang. It's a way you can take control of anothers life force." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka tilted her head to the side. They actually could do that steal another life force. That was kinda new and interesting. But then again she knew none of the others would do something like that to their mate or mates. she blushed at the thought of doing such things with nakago. sure he was hot in all that. but he was a asshole and wished he was dead. but if it was to get the shinzaho back . then she would swallow her pride and take one for the team so theyw oudl be able to finish the mission and head back home after they finished getting the other shinzaho that is.

"You mean I have to have….. sex… with…nakago?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was going to vomit now she knew how bella felt when nakago flirted with her or tried to paw at her. Then again she was learning something new and it was rather sickning and gross. well she had not choice in the matter if ir was not her it would be one of the others. and she wanted to show them that she was not useless even though it was a stupid let out a depressed sight debating with herself mentally from what she was going to do and not going to do. taiitsukun watched the girl have a debate with herself and not even know that she was doing it out loud.

"When preformed properly it can enhance one chi. But abuse the life force the mind would confused. In other ways you can manipulate the process to mess with their life force to gain what you want." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka wondered if she would be able be able to preform this thing properly since she never even had sex before. Well tamahome and her had times they would touch each other. He would finger her and she would jack him off or other things. and bella and the others might want to kill her for what she was going to do. but then again there was some other things that she needed to ask for about doing this. most of all that she is a virgin and all priestess must remaint hat way until they summon the beast god. even though regina slide that one with out being a virgin so there might still be hope there if she was not a virgin or not.

"But I thought the priestess had to remain a virgin. Well bella and regina not one but her status is different than mine." Said Miaka

"That is down right mythology." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka was not confused by all this now. Since was told to not to have that kind of relationship with tamahome or any other male. But she waved it off mentally so she could get the information what she needed to do. but what other choice she was going to do to be able to get the shinzaho back from that bastard of a warrior. and then she would come back to the others with it and show them that she had done something all by herself. even though she had a feeling that it would not go as planned in her mind as it played out in her mind theater. and she sure as hell wont come out of there not wounded either.

"If I haven't said that the seven warriors would wear them selves out by that another story for another time. But then again two would even think that about you. Your friend yui is not one. It does not mater forget about you don't have the guts to do it anyways." Said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun only eyed the girl to see her deep in thought. Not as if she would go for something like this. But then again she had known her to be a risk taker so she might be game for this. and all of it is a game to nakago to gain what he wanted in his life. even though she thought it was only for taking over the world like every evil bastard in the world wanted. well that and immortality. plus a few other things as well she lost track of the list of what evil people really wanted to take over the world and so on and so forth. but this was going to get back something they needed for the greater good.

 _"Having sex with nakago. No I couldn't. there must be some other way. But then again if I do u could weaken his life force and take the shinzaho back."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was going over all the gross details of even thinking about nakago doing the nasty in the same thought. She could even have her mind stay on that thought with out wanting to barf everything up. she dont even know what to do to even get things going since she never did anything far from touching one another. so lucky for her the person who she was about to use has expirence in that department. and she knew that the others migth be really mad at her for what she was plannng to do. and even though in her mind she don't see nothing wrong to what she was planning to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella. Tamahome and tasuki and charlie_

Everyone was in groups to hunt down where miaka had gone off to. What worried them most that the ones who could sense life force was not able to sense hers so they where all in a frantic state to find her. charlie was worried for his daughter since the seiryuu was around her and merlin knows what they would do to her if she fell into their hands. even though she was so much like him. and would go to see nakago himself with out anyone with her for back up. so they needed to find her as soon as they could since they dont know where they are all lurking in the woods.

 **"MIAKA IT'S DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU HUNNY!"** Yelled charlie

charlie slouched and then noticed he was with niece bella search group he saw the sad eyes she gave him. and bella hoped her stupid brain dead cousin was the weasely when it came down to miaka and the rest of the freaking happy go lucky brain dead weasleys. she was so worried for her since she didnt have the training that they all had since she basically never ever wanted to train with them. that is the thing they are most worried about. that and the seiryuu warriors lurking around the place or even in the trees. they could have kidnapped to sign their death warrents further and further.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with miaka and taiitsukun_

Miaka gasped she heard everyone yelling for her. Even tamahome and her father the other weasleys who was with them her heart broke from what she was going to do. And how they would react to her doing something to it was time to swallow her pride and do something to help her friends and family. and most of all her cousin who was more or less like a sister to her. and she wanted to show her that she was able to do something with out her and the others. even though how stupid and lame and dangerous on what she was about to do to get the shinzago back that was theirs in the first place.

"Their calling for you, just forget I even said this idea." Said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun was annoyed she was not getting no where, but she had to get miaka to go with the idea or else she had failed on what she had set out to go one about. But she needed to make her believe her on what she was telling her to do. plus she needeed to come up with some excuse to make them go the other way and head to the place they needed to get the second shinzaho, so that would where taiitsukun comes in since she would be the one who would deliver the message to tamahome or who ever comes into the area.

 _"bella risked her life to get the shinzaho. Nuriko had died and was brought back to life with the senzu beans, everyone else. This time I myself would be the one sacrificing myself this time."_ Thought Miaka.

Miaka pushed herself up and looked at the sage to show that she was not going to back down she was going to see thing vile and ghastly act through and get back the shinzaho and then head to sairou to get the other sooo dont wnat to do this with nakago, but what else could she do to get it back. and knew it was something that she needed to do as well. even though how mad that the others are going to be once they found out what she is really doing to get the shinzaho back. she be lucky she wont get locked away by her mother.

"Taiitsukun where is Nakago at and point me in the direction I need to go." said Miaka

The old sage pointed in the direction to where she knew where the general seiryuu warrior was location and smirked mentally so she didn't think she was up to something and that she was not the real one. hell even though the fake taiitsukun was able to sense were the seiryuu warrior was. he just hopped that would do the deed since he got her to this point and now all nakago had to do was pop the suzaku priestess cherry and all will be good for them and to summon the beast god. even though he didnt know some gods let it go from time to time when it came down to one who dont have the worlds largest cock up his ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka stood behind a tree as she watched the man she loved and wanted to give that part of herself to him. But she knew now that dream was going to be out the window from a sickning and vile act she was about to do with nakago, but she was not going to enjoy it and try not to vomit from all what will happened to her and what will to come and is waiting for her. she took a deeep breath and knew that tamahome and the other are still out there still searching for her. but they woudl nto find her since she was going to go and find nakago. maybe she would be in some sort of luck to see yui afterwards.

 _"Tamahome its my responsibility to get the shinzaho back. None of you guys and bella im not betraying you by doing this vile sickening act. So believe me on this my love."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka wiped the tears away and took off running she hoped that her message would get to tamahome or her father and the rest of the weaselys that are with them. she knew they would be worried that she would not be with them. This was something that must be done and has to be done for the summoning of suzaku. and to not have someone like nakago to take over the world. that is something they dont need to have nakago turn into the newest dumbledor, naraku and inuyasha and as well edward. and would be hard to take down. she knew that the old would deliver some fake message so she was able to get away before thye catch on to what she had in mind.

 _"Please forgive me my tamahome and my love."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka ran with tears sliding down her face, she knew her mother would be angry so would her father once they find out what she was about to do. Even though it made her feel sick from even thinking about it. she just hoped they would listen to what taiitsukun said and go to get the other shinzaho that they needed. while she was in the middle of getting the first one.. plus the visions that alice and bella gets that would mess up everything and that she had planned out. and hope maybe to speak to yui after the aweful and sickening deed was done. that was something she was going to have a hard time doing. plus she didnt know she had others with her who decided to tag along..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome didn't want to give up on finding the woman he loved until she was by his side once more. While he went through the woods and swore he was going around in circles but that didn't matter right now. he knew that her father was worried about her and he was as well. but he didnt understand why no one was able to sense her anywhere around them. he knew that the search parties that he ran acrossed he told them to go back and regroup and let him finishing looking for miaka and hope not to find her dead somewhere. merlin only knew what those seiryuu would do to her if they got their slimmy hands on her. and that would make things worst on them so they would end up dead and then brought back and then dead again. that was something they all would do. and he knew that for a fact.

 **"MIAKA!"** Yelled Tamahome

"Tamahome," said Taiitsukun

Tamahome was snapped out of his worried thought and looked over to see taiitsukun there fully clothed thank the gods for that. but why was she there for did she know what happened, maybe she knows where miaka had gone off to, and hoped he would be able to be pointed to the area she ran off to. but then again he didnt even know she was in this area anymore since he ran into the old bitch of a hag in the middle of freaking bumblefuck. he didnt even find this a bit odd at the point in time.

"Taiitsukun what in the world are you doing out here? Not like im complaining or anything. You always have this timing to show up at the bad time . or when thing go south or bad,." grumbled Tamahome sarcastically

"Do I look like a idiot to you boy. I have a message from miaka. She got sick and ran somewhere to heal. Head to sairou ahead of me." Said Taiitsukun

Tamahome wondered what tin the world could be wrong with her. And why would she want them to head off before her it was a tad bit odd then again it was the old hag he was talking about wondered why she took off and never came back if she was not able to catch the wolf that had their shinzaho. even the two genbu warriors are pissy over the fact that one of the seiryuu had teken from then. it was the only people who would have thought about doing such a thing since they are the only ones who is with war with them in getting the things they needed to summon the beast gods.

"Well tell me where miaka it now." Demanded Tamahome

"She is resting and sad she does not want you to you to find her." Said Taiitsukun

Taitsukun wondered why he had to be so annoying but then again she let off on how smart he could be. But this was no time for her to be there and arguing on the matter with him so she needed to finish her business. plus then again they would not kill him once he came back from talking to taiitsukun. but what seemed off that miaka didnt want to seem to want none of them not even the females to find her. but he would think later on about that one since he needed to hurry up or in the words of miaka mother. bring my daughter back to me safe or you wont be having no children and would be a female for the rest of his days.

"But why not. the ever so hot isabella and miaka mother and maybe some of the others would kill me, and would you like to know what her mother would do to me. I like where my penis is thank you very much." Said Tamahome

"You stupid fool. You know girl have a time of the month that last seven days. But it seemed that it would be able not the right timing for a man to bother her," said Taiitsukun

Tamahome blushed deeply the woman taboo. The time of the month and what normllay happens when you crossed paths with them on their time of the visit of aunty flow. the PMS is horrifying he kinda crossed paths with bella daughters and that was never a good thing for him they nealy killed him. he remembered ayame nearly setting his ass on fire. sango threw hotohori sword at him hoping to impale him up the ass. and he didnt even want to get into with what the others are like even bella when it came to the mothly visit of aunty flow. it was a dead wish for men every where when it came to that. The aunty flow he was sooooo not going to deal with that. she was aggressive when her time of the month rolled around.

"Oooooooh yeah never mind im going to back out of this one." Said Tamahome

"Now you understand. Just like a man to over look." Grumbled Taiitsukun

Tamahome scratched at the back of his head. He just didn't want to have his head smacked to many times from the last times he was around when the time of the month came about. but then again he just dont like being around the ladies when it came around for that time to well the seven day bitch fest. and a death message to all men everywhere when it came down to that sort of thing. he also knew when females are having kids that was going to be fun for him when he and miaka had children. he hoped she would not be violent to him when she gave birth. he heard from spirit when she had their kids he well was strangled and punsched and so one and so forth. lord death kinda had the free ride out of that one. he never had the chance to speak to lucius since he never knew the man. even though thoth was under a spell from his mother to make him not remember who he really was. and that is when he met bella and they had tamaki. such a sad story with the old hag of a mother who is now living in hell for forever.

"You better be off to get to sairou to get that other shinzaho. And not worry about this one I could transport her once she is ready." Said Taiitsukun

"Well thanks you. Tell miaka for me that we all go ahead of her and we all hope she feels better." Said Tamahome

tamahome sighed and knew it was time to face the music with the others. he just hoped they would let him speak first. so if they needed the proof of his claims they had the mind readers and the vampire who can see everything by touchng your hand. and the empath that came down to things of speaking the truth. and well he would have to say it would be a bit off with he said he found taiitsukun out in the middle of the freaking woods int he middle of bumble fuck. tamahome sighed again and started the walk of shame and impending death only nodded as she watched the stupid man leave for his impending death. Only to have a dark smirk acrossed her wrinkled face. As she disappeared to the shell she came out of while a oddly painted faced man smirked darkly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka walked over the rocky surroundings to where she was heading to. She was acting as if this was her last day on death row and walk down the hallways to go to the death chamber. She leaned onto a tree to catch her breath from the heat where she is at. she knew she entered a change of climate and knew it was the dessert by the way it looked to her. but she hated running but then again she kenw if she ever wanted to have the seal taken off of her. she would have to run and do other things alot once her powers kick in. she was warned when demons and witchs and wizards who finally come into their powers and not train them can be like a ticking time bomb. plus she had other powers as well but that was sealed away by her choice so her powers wont blow up on her.

 _"I need a rest. Running is bad for ones health. I wonder if taiitsukun was able to trick tamahome and the others."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka took her jacket off and dropped it to the ground. As she heard four mews from the coat she dropped down to the ground and wondered what cat or who decided to tag along only to see four paws and the pure white one and knew who they where. oh bella was going to murder her slowly from what and who came along with her. two of her children. and her grand children who was there as well. but yeah she knew that they are able to take care of her. but if anything had happened to them she would be killed.

 **"WHAH! WHERE YOU FOUR HIDING THIS WHOLE TIME! TAMAKI! HIKARU! KAROU! DRACO! FOR MERLINS BLUE BALL'S SAKES THIS IS NOT A PLEASURE TRIP YA KNOW!"** yelled Miaka

Miaka snapped out of her angry thoughts and though the idea on having them with her. Nakago would not know that they where not really cats is and it would proven useful when it came down to things. just long they dont interfere in what she was doing and to protect the four so nothing would happened to them. she sighed and knew she had not choice she would have to take them with her. so what else was new there when it came down to them. but then again they could help if she was needed of it. or go and hunt down help for that matter if it was needed. since this was nakago that they are going up against. and thoth and shippo would kill her if anything happened to them. even draco was thoth son in his eyes only by the blood bond to make them his son as well he did it with all tamaki half siblings.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and the others_

Everyone looked around the scenery that was around them, they kinda was not impressed by the rocky desert area they where traveling through they could get this anywhere so they were just going to see if they see anything interesting. and lucky for the newly advanced things that research and development made for vampires they would not be looking like a bunch of walking disco balls wondering around the dessert. plus bella was smart like that when it came down to making things for the greater good of other beings. it was a liquid with blood in it. but it seemed to have been made the same way as the stuff that lets them eat human food. and able to have children as well. so they are grateful to the inventions from reasearch and development had made for all of vampire kind. plus remus is no long a bad wolf it was now like a shape shifter with the powers of the shikon jewel cured him of that little issue he was not known as a shape shifter.

"Geez this place is lame. Once you leave one place you have a newer scenery." grumbled emmett sarcastically.

"Tamahome your not lying to me are you. About my daughter meeting up with us. Because if you are you wont be having kids you will be a female." Said Ceres

Tamahome gulped the woman was scarry. she was giving him a dark look and that meant not a good thing in any mans books. plus they had to read his mind and had to take a truth potion and other ways as well to make it proof that they are being told the truth about what he had told them. they just never knew why she didnt want her mother or any of the other females around her like she normally does when she had her aunty flow for a extended trip. He hopped miaka never turn out like her mother. But then again it normally turned out to go that way most of the time when it came down to females.

"Yes..yes..ma'am," stuttered Tamahome

Tamahome stuttered to ceres while charlie arched a brow in wonderment he better not be lying. even though they proved it all that he was not. bella seemed to have drifted asleep on her fathers back. Voldemort was a fatherly person and he loved his children and grand children and great grand children. volemort had this happy smile on his face he knew that hotohori and tasuki was keeping a eye out and she wanted to ride with her father so that how it she was tired from being frozen over that took alot out of her. while the two genbu warriors was the soul mate to victoria. and the other was to roxy the freind to one of bella's adopted daughters.

 _"Then why do I feel like miaka is in some sort of danger. And it seemed that tamaki along with hikaru and karou, and draco was gone as well.. but it seemed odd with those four gone. and if anything happened to them i know for a fact that there will hell to pay.."_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome snapped out of his thoughts and road off away from the group he had this sick feeling that miaka was not on the time of the month, it was something else and he had a feeling that taiitsukun was fake. while everyone stopped and wondered what in the world had gotten into him. they even stopped their conversations and whatever they are doing to see what had gotten into tamahome. while bella groaned and wondered what was going on. blood was still asleep on the back of her father. she just had been through alot since they are the only family she had left since sky went crazy and blew up her planet she was born met the two who gave her bloom in her life her third adopted child. well stella was the fouth since she lost her planet and family as well.. emma was the second one she ever adopted after that. but hades killed sky for what he nealy was going to do to her.

"Sorry everyone you have to go on with out me." Said Tamahome

Everyone looked over other than bella who was in a blissful rest since being frozen over took quite a bit out of her. While everyone looked to see him riding away as if something was up or something like that. he must of sensed something off. so she hoped were ever four of her kids and grand kids is she hoped they would come back to her safely. and tamahome must of thought of something that was connected to miaka and her two kids and two grandkits was missing and that normally when they wanted to tag along to protect someone they cared about. and sadly it made her worried with the place they are in. and with nakago and the band of marry seiryuu warriors about all over the place.

"Whats with him?" Asked szayel

Everyone shrugged and continued on their way to go and see where this shinzaho was, they where fallowing the direction that was given from regina and byakko well what they could remember that is. bellatrix kissed blooms forehead she is more now than the planet she was born on. plus she is sayien as well. the blood adoption made her bella daughter as if she gave birth to her. even though she begged her daughter to adopt her friend stella since she had no one left. and now bella had another daughter under her hands. it goes for emma as well. snow and charming had to be told in miaka way to learn what was and how it happened for blood adoption that makes you that person parent biologically as if you gave birth to them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka, Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou, draco_

Miaka was looking down at the tent debating to make nakago even pitch his own tent in his pants, with tamaki along with hikaru and karou and draco looked at her and wondered if she would going to go through the vile act, and then again miaka was still having her internal dabate with what she should do. even though she knew this was for the greater good. but she was not doing it alone that is the thing that is making her feel more at ease with everything. and the thought was just disgusting. but she had to do this for the shinzaho. this was for the summoning of suzaku and that is all she needed to remember. she just felt bad that bella two kids and grand kids are being dragged into this. but there was not going back now on this. she was here and now she just has to get it done and over with.

 _"That it. Maybe yui is down there as well."_ thought Miaka

Miaka was cut off from her own thoughts when her ever so reliable stomach growled. She hated to be like the weasleys that she was born into well that and the black family. And in times like this she really hated it more so than ever. tamaki,hikaru and karou and draco they knew what was going on. the weasley side of her kicked in since she smelt food. while they all shook their heads mentally from what she was doing. freaking weasleys and their bottomless pits of a stomach that was what irked them to no ends. but they are family after all so they had to accept them the way they are. annoying pain in the ass who eat you out of house and home and kills the brain cells in you freaking head.

 _"No good im hungry again. blasted uncle voldemort was right. Why cant me on the weasely side of the family and get it out and stay serious like the black side of the family."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was cut off from her thoughts when she smelled the delightful scent of food. And it smelled like it would taste rather yummy. While tamaki, hikaru and karou and draco face palmed with their paw's. the girl was to much like the other weasleys more than she even cared to think. this was something they knew would happened if she smelt food. or nakago had this planned and prepared for her. it was a bit odd that food was placed out and not even dinner time yet. as if nakago knew that she was on her way to see him. so they just hoped it was not poisoned or anything..

 _"Oh my dear merlin. I smell something really really good. Don't do that is a no no. that's always gets you into trouble. Why is my body moving on its own. I hate it."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka body stopped moving on its own outside of the tent. And took out the necklace and put it on. The good luck charm that yuiren made fore her. She got on the ground and crawled in. a pair of very familiar feet was right before her. Miaka looked up in mere horror at who booted feet she was even looking at. while she gulped again and knew this was time to do the filthy vile act that was going to be stuck in her mind for the rest of her life. this out beats seeing taiitsukun nude in front of her. and the time she walked in on taiitsukun and yamamoto doing the freaky dance.

"Now are we playing hide and seek are we. Welcome priestess of suzaku. To bad it wasn't that lovely usabella thought it is a pity. Like that I would enjoy rather a lot like the last time." Said Nakago

Tamaki and his tone along with hikaru and karou since their father is shippo one of his half brothers. they had to hold back from hissing so he didn't think they were not animals so they had to play this perfectly to keep miaka in the right mind but they had a feeling they would need to hunt for tamahome soon. they would have to go and hunt down tamahome and bring him here. since they knew he would have figured out by now that all that taiitsukun said was fake to him to make them leave so miaka would be able to get here with out no one following her. and this was something they thought they did the right thing on since they had a bad feeling that this was going to happen.

"Nakago," gasped miaka

Nakago smirked down at her he was not looking forward to doing this. but he knew this was the goal to summon seiryuu even though he would have his cock sliced off from her cousin who happened to be the woman he wanted to have as his own. miaka was just happy that he was not pitching a trouser tent right now. It was bad enough this was vile and ghastly she would be sick for a year or so after this. hell if it was not even for the shinzaho in which is around the bastards neck she would not even be here with four of isabella two kids and two grandkits who happened to be her are getting a front row seat to what was about to happen. the little ones needed to see it sooner or later. but then again he didnt care at this point in time to what their minds going to be like after seeing this.

"What is is up to." Thought Tamaki

"You have just arrived just in time for dinner you can join me if you wish." Said Nakago

Tamaki and his brothers had a feeling that this was trap since the food was the first clue. the four with her knew this food that was obviouslly planted there for a reason since her weakness is food and so his her like the all known weasleys are known for and their bottomless pit of a stomach. and that and their stupitity. there are a few here and there that has brains. well the ones who are alive that is. they met the few that had a brain in their heads. but that is not the time to think on that. And the second was the all to noticeable fake taiitsukun but then again they couldn't prove she was fake or not.

"Don't you dare make fin of me. I can be as good and bella! Now give me that shinzaho that bella had to humiliate herself to get to get frozen butt ass nude." snapped Miaka

After miaka put her speech out there she started to stuff her face with the food that nakago who seemed to have set out just for her. while nakago seemed to have enjoyed that mental image of a very nude isabella. while isabella two kids and two grand kids face palmed from what she had just outted to the fool. she is bad a ron when he was affraid he blabbers everything out to the person who they didnt wanted to know that. While tamaki and his half brother and nephews were face palming even in a time like this she was stuffing her face she was too much like the freakin weaslys than she even knew when it came down to they way she thought. plus this was something that showed that she was more weasley than black. that was for sure they all knew that and never would ever forget it. but they are family so they dealt with what they are and how they acted.

"Would you like to see your once upon a time companion yui?" Asked Nakago

Miaka spit the food she had in her mouth all over nakagos face. While tamaki and his half brother two nephews only snickered at the thought of her doing tthat.. They watched him wipe his face clean so she he was able to finish talking about. as if he had all what he needed to say and what he planned all plotted out before she even came here. plus it was something that he and the creepy warrior of their group planned this to happen. it took him two months to even talk him into doing something like that with that girl. but he didnt even want to do this. the girl dont even make him get hard. and was going to have to use him imagination to get a freaking boner. this was something for their cause in summoning their beast god.

"Well sorry she is not longer here. She had left to go to sairou. And that was rather rude to spit your food all over my face." Said Nakago

 _"So he all alone here."_ Thought Hikaru

The four of them where getting a bad feeling about this and why was this man being so nice. but they had this feeling that he was putting it on all of a act. but that is yet to be seen. but they are not going to trust this man either. It was something they didn't understand what he was truly had planned for miaka, they knew that the shinzaho was around his neck to play with her mind. they knew that this was all a game and that he had plotted this out. this was nakago they are talking about here. he was someone who you wanted to kick his ass and make sure he understand what he was fucking with.

"Why don't you kill me and get it done and over with." Said Miaka

"Come on now. Im sure you know the vary vary special reason why you are here now." Said Nakago

Nakago stood up and went over to miaka trying to be all sexy and stuff to make her juices flowing.. miaka only looked up to him and gulped down the bile in her throat. Nakago grabbed miaka arm and kissed her full on the lips and thought about his isabella. Miaka slapped nakago hard enough to draw blood from him. Nakago backed away with the blood dripping from his lip. nakago never knew the little stupid bitch had claws and was able to slap as hard to make him draw blood. but no matter to that she was going to get hers well after he gets his boner going while he was thinking of his little isabella. his little shikon miko. that was going to get his man hood growing painfully hard.

"What in the world are you doing?" Asked Miaka

Tamaki,hikaru, wanted to vomit themselves this was not right. muramasa had to hold himself back from leaving the tempory inner world in one of his young masters minds. he knew that miaka would not want him to interfere but he will if he had to see a point and save her from herself. Nakago only glared and blinked at miaka. And then at the three who was watching him he had a feeling they where not cats but that's not the issue right now. He used little of his power to knock her to the ground and have her stay there.

 _"What is this some invisible power keeping me down on the floor."_ Thought Miaka

Tamaki , hikaru and karou and draco flashed out of the tent the needed to get some help for miaka. draco was the one who was keeping track on where and who was close by that would be able to help miaka from what is about to happened. even though the only person was tamahome so that is going to have to be the person who was going to have to help her. and they knew that he would murder nakago for even daring to touch his soul mate. that what soul mates do for one another they protective and love each other. They just hopped they were not to late for getting the help for her. Since they didn't need to get their cover blown.

"Now if you don't behave yourself. You will suffer much much worst than what you are feeling. The soldier taken off his armor. And waited for isabella to feel her tight walls around my huge cock again. yes it was I who did the last two times. Tamahome only did it once. Im just going to fantasize about her while I am with you. So now do want you came here to do." Said Nakago

Nakago lifted her hand to place it on his hard cock that was standing proud miaka gasped she tried to yank away why did he have to be nude for. It was bad enough she had to do this for the shinzaho. and how the hell was that going to fit inside of her. he was huge and that was going to be painful. plus she cant believe that he had done that to her cousin in the form of tamahome. that was just sick. she didnt even take notice that the four of them are not there no more. she didnt even know that they went to go and get help since draco would have a hard time protecting her if he even tried.

 _"He knows why I came here for. And bella would never touch him willingly and how did he do it to look like tamahome."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka wanted to cry while nakago moaned bella's name while he moved her hand up and down the huge cock and shoved it in her mouth to make her suck it. She didn't like the taste the cock was so hug her mouth was not able to fit around it. she has never ever sucked tamahome off yet. she only jacked him off while he finered her. but this was the first time even doing something like this. even though she was never ever going to suck tamahome off like this it was gross and nasty. and tamahome would have to just accept that she would never ever give him a dammed blow job.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Suboshi_

Yui was sitting under one of the trees they where stopping for the night. Lucky that there was a wizarding tent in the magical bag that was given to her. and she had to say it was the most amazig tent she has ever seen. plus she knew that it was stocked with food and things like that. It seemed that bella thought of everything. But then again it seemed that she wanted to be by her side right now. she must of over looked that bag she was given and was happy to even have a bed for the night. suboshi was interested in what he had been seeing. plus he was like a kid in a candy store with all the things that was inside of it. well nothing that would link to bella or the others. it was just one set up for her and only her. plus she was able to do her wash. thank kami for magical things that you can use modern things in this time. that was the best thing about magic.

"Lady yui. I filled the jug with fresh water. We will be heading in the dessert in the morning we need to keep hydrated from the heat." Chirped Suboshi

Suboshi he was being a good friend. And hope she would notice that he was being a wonderful friend to her. But it seemed she was deep in thought about something then again he never knew what she thought about half the time. plus nakago was being closed off to why and what he was doing that he was not able to come along with them. plus he thought he might not even want to know what that sick pig had planned. so it was just him and yui his friend and maybe she would be able to open up to him about herself more and the shikon miko the lady isabella as well, he wanted to know more about his friend.

"Why didn't nakago want to come along with us? He always stayed near by me all this time. Who the hell is this visitor that's more important than me." Growled Yui

Yui felt jealousy on who was taking up nakago time that should be spent with her and no one had about enough about hearing about nakago its time for him to knock sense into her. she needed to know that nakago was this good man that she thought he is. hell even soi knew that he was not a good man and she knew him longer. nakago was a actor to make people believe what he wanted to have them to believe. and he was dammed good how he went about it. hell he had him fooled for a long time but he slipped up a few times that was when he learned the lesson. plus when he punished his twin and him but doing things that not another man is not supposed to do to another man, that backdoor in not meant for entering only exit that is all.

"Lady yui," Whispered Suboshi

"No we are going back. Get the horses and i'll put the house back in the bag." Ordered Yui

Suboshi didn't want to miss his chance with isabella her royal highness with the way his friend was acting. He was going to tell her what nakago was really like and who give's a damn if she didn't believe him when he told her. he just wished she was not so freaking bull headed to not let him speak he was just looking out for her. he even told her what nakago had done to him and his twin brother for punishment. even soi has done the same thing. all yui does was shrug as if she didnt even care or as if she was not even listening. even though they knew she never listened to what they had to say only listen to what nakago had to say.

"Don't go back and stay away from nakago.i told you what he did to me and my twin brother. and soi told you what he had done to her. and it seemed you never listen to what we even tell you. but whne it came down to nakago you listen to his every word that he says. He not the type of man who can be trusted. He told me he wanted to stay with soi and believe me I walked in a few times with then going at it likes rabbits, lady yui there are many men out there that would love to have a lady like you." said Suboshi

Yui only got more and more pissed off from what she was hearing from the persons he considered a friend. She just wanted to get back to nakago and that's the only thing she wanted to do right now. and yes she never listened to them so she dont even know what he and soi even told her. even though yes she knew tamahome had that done to him. but she only knew that nakago only done that once and that is all. she knew nakago was a good man with a king and loving heart. even though bella had told her the same thing. and she only blocked out the words she had told her as well. and it would bite her int he ass one day for not listening to what others tell her and warn her.

"That's not true! I know nakago well enough! And he had been with me through the worst times in my life! Now you let me go at once," demanded Yui

Suboshi dropped the water jug to pin yui against a tree to calm her down to get her to think correctly again. plus he knccked the knife out of her hand so she was not able to cut herself. he had to stop her so many times so she didnt kill herself, she was not thinking logically at this point in time and he needed to bring her back. and he knew that she would never ever believe a word anyone told her about nakago, and he hated that fact that nakago was so deeply in her mind fucking with it to his personal amusement and his personal use to get what he really wanted in the world that he thinks that should be given to him on a fucking silver platter.

"Get away frome suboshi." Cried Yui

"No lady yui not until you calm down and think logically again. I know there is a man out there that would truly love you. And I am here for you like you where there for me. And isabella is ther for you in her own ways." Said Suboshi

Suboshi stopped when someone spoke up flamboyantly he knew that it was someone else he hated the man just creeped him out. He must not have came out of the closet yet since he keep saying he was straight. and he knew that the man was someone he didnt like to deal with either. he was freaking creepy. he thought nakago was bad. but this man cuts the cake when it came down the the word creepy and stalker and pervert all together. this man was someone he didnt even want to be around. he would chose nakago to hang around with before he hangs around mister creepy pervo the clown.

"Suboshi you where told not to touch the priestess and especially alone together. If you do we wont be able to summon seiryuu than it will be on your hand." Said Tomo

"Tomo? Don't worry suboshi has a thing for bella and who doesn't." said Yui

Suboshi rolled his eyes and huffed at what she had just said about his love for the one and only shikon miko the last isabella in his heart .and he wanted to have her see him and only him. and be with him. but he knew that was only a wish. but it dont hurt to try. since nakago was not going to stop it seemed. and he knew that tomo had a thing for the isabella as well. he was not going to back down to either one for her he wanted her to be his and only his no one elses. but suboshi knew better to not out the obessesion to what tomo had for the shikon miko. it out beats tamahome and nakago obsession to her. and he hated to know what they wanted to do to her. and how they wanted her to be to them. and how they wanted to lock her away in a golden cage for only their eyes to see and use as they see fit. he would make her feel like the shikon miko she was and show her that she meant to world to him.

"If you would allow me. There is something I wish to show you lady yui." Said Tomo

"To show me something what do you mean?" Asked Yui

Tomo had a dead panned expression on his face how could this woman be the priestess of seiryuu, she is as bad as the priestess of suzaku when it came down to the information department. tomo groaned from the stupid priestess who only used her brain when she wanted to as well. he knew she was smart but she was lazy as well. so she had not room to talk about others being lazy and not using their brains. but what he knew of the priestess of suzaku was just plain stupid and not even sure how she funtioned everyday and do everyday needs that was needed to do. and how she even able to do anything at all that was the question to them all that never would be able to be answered.

"Come closer to me." Said Tomo

Tomo reached out his hand out of the darkness of the void he was in. he revealed his most prideful object well other than his massive cock but never mind on that at this point in time. yui didnt care much about being around this guy. he was creepy and that is something she never ever liked. he had this stalkerish air around him. and sometimes she wondered if the man was straight. only because the way he spoke and the tone and how he worded and taked like a flaiming peacock. and the way he dressed and the face paint. he looked like a freaking gay dude and acted like one and talking like one. so what else are you to think of him other that he was creepy and maybe gay. but it seemed he was not gay by the way he thought about isabella all the freaking time. just like every other obsessed male who wanted her and keep her locked away from other males. but she just went to step in front of him to see what he wanted. she made sure she showed no emotion only what she needed to show to make tomo not to catch on what she was feeling. plus he was not good at reading her from what she knew of the creeper stalker perverted man who they thought was gay.

"It's a shell?" Asked Yui

"Yes that is right. A clam I call it shin. Now you must observe," said Tomo

Tomo clam opened and smoke seeped out if the clam in the form of taiitsukun and they all knew that the old hag was a ugly old woman. even though it was only a form that she has chosen to make people look the other way. but that is the only thing to make people think. even though she has a temper if you dare speak to her the wrong way or insult her. plus she has a sick way of thinking and joking around., yui nearly jumjped at the image of taiitskun she was one ugly woman and looks like she could be a real bitch. even though he didnt get the information all correct in the relations with the shikon miko the old sage. yui gagged from what the hell she was looking at. tomo sighed and knew that taiitsukun was not the looker that people claimed her to be. even though it was a chosen form she remained in. bu tthat is what he only hearcd from people who knew her or claimed to know her and met her.

"This is taiitsukun. And also a illusion. And as well the power of tomo of the seiryuu seven. with this I shall show the priestess of suzaku her band of merry men, the shikon miko will be mad though." Said Tomo

Tomo let out his creepy laugh while yui back away feeling a chill down her spin this man she sure as hell did not like. He gave her the creeps when thing s came down to the creepy department. she is just happy that the conversation was over and rushed over to the side of suboshi so they could go and head to the place they are meant to go. and then they would wait for nakago there for what ever the fuck he was doing. and if he is screwing soi at a time like this she was going to give him a ear full if he was doing that, and sadly she hoped this one would be killed off as well. there was no loss to the world if this creepy bastard was to be offed. and sadly it would be one less creepy bastard to deal with in the world.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Nakago_

After nakago shot his seed into her mouth a few time and her ass. Since he wanted to wait for the virgin part for now. Miaka had blood dripping from her anal vomited the cum out of her mouth, it tasted so nasty and she never ever wanted to have anal sex ever again it hurts like hell. she knew blood and cum along with piss and shit mixed with the blood and cum was all mixed togther on the floor of the tent. how much does this man have in his balls to go. she would have thought he would have been done by now when the amount of times he shot a load in her mouth and ass. even though he punched her for bitting his dick two times.

"Now miaka if you get close to me you would be able to get he shinzaho. And I would not fuck all your wholes well only one im waiting for later. Your ever so delectable cousin can get close to me and that makes my cock twitch to life again. but you cant it seemed. A shame really. But anyways isabella was one to spring my cock back to life," said Nakago

Nakago slammed his hard huge cock back into her ass once more as miaka screamed in pain even though the blood and cum was lube but it still hears. she cried her pain and knew it was making him even more of a turn on. he is a sick freak to get turned on by someone crying in pain. soi left from the area not even able to hear none of this she was against what he was doing to her.. nakago pounded so hard to make her feel as much pain he could make her feel it gave more fuel to his fire. he even put the handle of his wipe in her pussy not enough to pop her cherry. he even clamped things down on her clit and nippes when he twisted them he made her pee all over the place her nipples bleeding from the twiting he did to them. While she was still sore since she did not have lube to have this done to her

 **"AHHHHHHH STOP IT HURTS! IT HURTS! YOUR TO LARGE LET ME GO! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE TAKE IT OUT! IT HURTS!"** cried Miaka

After he shot a shit load of cum into her ass she shitted all over the floor with his cum with it. Nakago sent a blast making her fly again the tent and plaster herself on the walls of it. While he hissed in disgust at what she had just done. bad enough she pissed from his twisting the clamp painfully on her clit now she had shitted all over the floor. he sighed but he was still able to go a few more times. he knew he was making her suffer but he was getting some relief on buiild up that soi was not even able to give him. he twisted the handle of the wipe in her pussy only enough not to pop her virgin pussy cherry oh how it turned him on that he was going to make her scream in pain.

"Now then. Can we put a end to this little cat and mouse game and let me use your body you low life whore that you are. that is all you are to me is nothing but a whore to fill my cum in to end my suffering and release that is all you are to me a garbage can for my cum to shoot into. your filth, nothing but dirt you filthy whore.. And I will have isabella your cousin who is far better and perfect than the whore filthy pig you are my little cum garbage can. i will have her pictured in my mind to keep my cock stiff enough to make you scream in pain tamahome felt the same pain when I fucked in the same way." Said Nakago

Miaka shirt button flew all over the place while his finger slipped into her dry whole so he could test the waters. He wanted to fuck isabella again but it seemd this was the best it came to him to releast his seed instead of him doing it himself. hell soi was starting to get boing so he had to make a new cum garbage can for his release needed to go into someone. plus he sure as hell needed the release badly since his balls was freaking turning blue from not even whacking off. and soi never ever lasted long enough to let him cum. even though he might be turned into a chick for even doing this to her. but he will await for that day to come when he knew that his shikon miko, his little isabella would come and kill him for all the shit he had done to the people she loved most int he world.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome never stopped for a break he needed to find miaka before It was too late. He had a sick feeling what was going on right now if he knew what nakago would only be doing to miaka. he would kill the bastard from what he was planning on doing to her. he just hoped that was what he was not doing to her. he would feel like he failed her. and he knew that bella and one of the others would murder him over and over again to even believe that was even a real taiitsukun. he just needed to urge the horse faster. he cant even feel her. so someone was blocking her for him to even be able to find her quicker. he just prayed to suzaku and ever kai and god out there to lead him to where she is and that she will hang in until he gets there. he needed to get there quicker oh why didn't pay attention to the others when he was being trained.

 **"MIAKA!"** yelled Tamahome

Tamahome made the horse gallop faster he needed to find her quickly his sick feeling was getting more and more worst, he hoped that she would find her sooner or later it seemed that she was. he needed to know she was ok. he just hoped that she would be ok until he reached her. he just had the feeling that something terrible and really fucked up was happening to the woman who he loved. and the person digging his grave further and further to people who will kill him slowly and painfully and he knew that they might even toss him into hell for all of eternity and he would be dammed sure that would happened. but then again he knew his little isabella was going to be doing that for him personally. and that was the hottest thing he could ever think of right now. but for now those thoughts he needed to think on later since he needed to get to miaka,.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Miaka_

Nakago stood up and walked over slowly to miaka was in a pile of his cum and blood and piss and shit like a whore deserved.. But he was far from finished with her. His eyes full of lust his hand around his cock as he pumped it up and down. His eyes only seeing shikon miko. his isabella there before him. her long silver and pink hair that was known to be the silver inu clan and the pink for the merging of the shikon jewel with her soul. that was what yui explained to him why her hair and eyes was like that. her hair used to be a dark brown and her eyes a chocolate brow.. but her body of a goddess that was there for him to touch and make his own mark her all over to make people know who she belonged to. His huge monster cock twitching in his hand his cock so painfully hard needing to be emptied into the whore of a garbage can that he made his own.

"No please no more. I cant take no more. Let me go it out please i cant take more more. it hurts to much, please take it out, take it to big your ripping my insides and my ass." Cried Miaka

Nakago ignored her words as he fucked her more in her mouth while he shoved a huge bottle in her ass as she screamed out in pain. Oh the joys of the screams of pain they were so arousing. as she cried in pain from him shoving another thing in her ass. her ass was being stretched to far apart it will rip. while nakago made sure hse didnt bite his cock again, and that hurt like bitch from thre 10 times she tried to bite his fucking cock off. and he made sure to double her pain for doing that to him. and he was enjoying the cried of pain and suffering that he was inflicting on her. plus he was far from done with her and he think she knew that he was not even done with him and her. he had so much build up that he wanted to empty in this little whore. he would never have to whack off for a few days since he was going to be empty. and that was more or less relief of the empty balls.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was still looking all over the place for his miaka. His sick feeling was getting worst and worst. He hoped she was not having the unthinkable happening that would piss him off. hell he knew that would make anyone who did that to her. he would not feel sorry for what will be given to them once the others found out what had happened. and if it was nakago that would make things far worst for the man in his suffering when they kill him slowly. and he knew how they all thinked and go about things and he would not feel sorry for that man one bit he was going to be there as well making him suffer.

 _"Miaka this is strange what the hell happened to you miaka? Where the hell is she. Where did she go off to."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahomes toughts kept him busy and not to worry he needed to make sure he saved her. He wanted her to be where she should belong in his arms and no one elses arm's but his. his own throughts helped him to keep going and not even to take a break. he needed to make sure his soul mate his lover and woman was ok. it must be the blood he was given he had demonic and death god and being half vampire and other blood flowing through his vains. that what fueled him to go as well. only the suzaku warriors and anyone else got the blood even to them. it was only for people on their side of things. well beside the genbu and the others who are friends and seemed to be family from what used to be storybrooke that is no more. but he knew for sure that there was something wrong by the feelings he was getting. and those feelings are never ever wrong.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Miaka_

Nakago rammed the bottle in her ass further and it was a rather thick bottle to. He cupped miaka face as his cum dripped out of the side of her mouth and all over her nude young body. He was nearly spent from all the pent up sex he was denied from the woman he wanted. he wanted the shikon miko. his little isabella for all his own, but he was only doing what he was doing to make sure he remained hard, he was almost tapped and needed to stop soon. but he was going to have alot of relief from this little whore that laid before him. miaka continued to cry for him to stop and take it out. but he could care the fuck less when it came down to what he was doing. this is the way it going to be. and she should of known that this was going to happen. even though it was going to mean it death when it came down to this sort of thing when it came down to being him. and she should of known that by now. well look at tamahome for a fact he learned the hard way. and now his little whore was getting the lesson as well. that was what he wanted to do was empty everything out of his balls and he would be happy for a while until he needed to take his cock and balls into hand. or use the whore of the seiryuu seven even though it takes alot for him to cum with her.

"You have such a angelic face my isabella, and you tight pussy made me feel so good." Said Nakago

Nakago started to rub miaka clit with his thumb and then pinched it so hard that she pissed all over his hand, he rammed the bottle further in her ass,. As he pinched her harder and made more come out he rammed the bottle she cried in pain when he punched her for pissing all over her his. he shoved his hand into her mouth making her lick all the piss off his hand. she wanted to barf from the tast of come and pee from her mouth. while nakago was still in his own mind theater. not even knowing that he was not doing the real woman he wanted. well he knew to a point but that is all.

"For the record I would love to have isabella's real body here with me instead of a ugly filthy whore like you. This isn't the method I enjoy getting aroused believe me, but the lady yui requested that you not to be killed. So this is the next best thing to defeating you. When a priestess couples with a man she had the right to summon the beast god. So where you impressed with the false taiitsukun?" Said Nakago

Miaka puffy red eyes shot open since she thought the taiitsukun was real. Then again it was her own fought to even believe that she was real then again she didn't insult her like she normally did. they played her like a fool for her to even come here. but maybe just maybe she would be able to slide the fact that she would not be able to summon suzaku. or maybe the beast god would let her do it with out having her cherry poppted. but she knew for a fact she hoped that no one figured this own. because that is not going to be a pretty sight when they all march to him and blow his body up from doing what he done.

"That was a fake taiitsukun? Then... then you lied to me!" Gasped Miaka in horror

"I did not lie to you. I am going to fantasize you as my dearest isabella.. Even though I wished I could have the real this. Since you don't make me aroused at all, and there is a way that you can use ones life force through intercourse believe I have used it loads of times. plus most of all i have to have the release i was starting to get blue balls. not even soi is able to make me cum like i want to" Said Nakago smugly

Miaka gasped in horror she was not even shocked at the thought of her getting fooled by this man, and now she knew how isabella and yui and tamaki along with tamahome and draco felt now with the dirty feeling after something like this happen to you. she hated this man and wanted to kill him herself, but she didnt even have the power in her body or the energy from the crying and the energy that she had lost while he was doing what he wanted. why cant he just take her and pop her cherry so they could get this done and over with. but nooo he had to freaking draw it out and make her suffer for something she never ever wanted to do. and never wanted to even be touched by this sick freak.

"And you used this on yui?" Asked Miaka

"Oh seiryuu no on that one. She is as less appealing to me than you are I would fuck tamahome and the emperor before my cock ever fucked her she looks like a guy a ugly one. But lady yui is infact a virigin she only had been fucked anally and orally. I killed the lesser beings who have done the act. On the back streets of kuto. When she awoke lady yui was so deeply depressed. And attempted to kill herself. And everyday afterward she wept. Calling out your name. until you where reunited I repeated this same thing everyday, she denided it at first but day by day she finally excepted it. And finally the the lady yui believe me and trusted me completely, lady yu chosen me over you." Said Nakago

Nakago spoke with so much smugness in his tone for all he had done. and he felt smug with the ways he was gettin away with all of this and was not dead yet. but he knew his luck would run out sooner or later. but for right now he had to continue the way things are and make yui believe he was prince fucking charming and was the good guy and who cares for her. even though it makes him sick to even do this every freaking day of his life. but then again this was what he needed to do to make his goal.. All miaka could do was gasp and wanted something to take the foul taste out of her mouth. Then again he peed in her mouth and ass as well. how could he pray on yui mind while she was in that state. and make her think that she was no longer a virgin. why didnt he just tell her that she was only raped in the all and her mouth. how could he do something so freaking cruel to make her think he was this prince charming and a freaking hero. as if he plotted this all out if he knew it was going to happened. but she would never put anything past the suck freak of a pervert.

 _"He did it to her. He took yui when she was hurt and down. And made her hate me. And made her fight against me. Hes the reason she came the priestess of seiryuu. It was all him."_ Thought Miaka

 **"GIVE HER BACK TO ME! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE YUI BACK TO ME!"** Yelled Miaka

Nakago rolled his eyes if she didn't stop that screaming his cock was going to go back in that noisy mouth of hers to give her something to do other than interrupting what he was saying. Miaka hands started to glow red and and all sort of colors as the elements and the powers of the shikon jewel and all of her other powers. from the gift isabella made for her it had her powers in it to protect when she was never ever around her. or if anything was to happen to her or any of the others that was to protect her. As she pushed herself off the wall she was using the new found strength as if isabella was there with her in that moment. she felt her power flow through the gift she pushed her power into it. she felt her there to help her in her time of her need. this was something she knew that isabella was going to murder him for. and she would not be merciful and would be completely painful for wall of that he deserved. but then again this was isabella and she knew that she was not kind to people like nakago and he was going to pay for it. and this was going to make her and the others was going to be more of a murder fest after this.

 **"I'LL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU! SICK VIILE MONSTER!"** Yelled Miaka

"Ah look here the little whore had some power. Oh wait it my shikon miko little isabella. So you advanced far enough to have that ability. But how ever you will do no more." said Nakago

Nakago out stretched his hand as his seiryuu symbol shine on his forehead brightly. He hit miaka with the energy blast making her scream in pain once more again. she reached out as if she was seeing tamahome smiling down to him. she hoped her voice called out to him. she hoped he would come and save from the hell she just felt. now she knew how people felt when it happened to them. once she passed out she dont even kow what he was going to do her. since he would have his way with her then and she would nto even know it. plus she didnt even know that she had one of the seiryuu warriors sadness for her.

 _"Tama..ho..me.. isa...bel..la."_ thought Miaka

Miaka fell hard on the floor nude before nakago, he walked over to her to see if she was even still alive he knew that he was going to end up dead for what he had just did to her. It was something that he was looking forward to doing. even though this was to their goal in the battle of summoning each other beast gods. he needed this to be done. but then again he would make her think that he did it as well. that would be just as more fun and he wouldn't have to have to fuck her anymore. plus he was tapped the fuck out. if he did anything else he would have poofs of air coming out of his cock,

 _"Well ithink you had enough. A little inexperienced child like you will never give me pleasure. But with the look on the face of tamahome was going to make it all the better. When the fool finds out when other mands cock and hands had touched and been inside of you. He will be distraught."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago laughed darkly as the thoughts of tamahome and what he will do once he found out he already knew what his shikon miko. his isabella would do that made his cock twitch back to life and awaited to be released from the pain it suffered. oh how he waited to see what she will have for him for her revenge for all the shit he had done. and he knew it was going to be a freaking turn on. he didn't know how she thinked but he knew her anger and her powers, and he kenw she was a strong one. plus if she wanted to she would be able to kill him but she was not able to do it.

To be continued


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32_

* * *

It was night in the desert the heat finally died down. They were still wondering why tamahome did what he did. And wondered when the two of them will join back up with them. And as well tamaki along with hikaru and korou as well draco they all hoped they are with miaka or tamahome at least. but some of them had this sick feeling that something was happening and didn't know what it was miaka and something happening to her. they prayed to have everything to turn out ok and nothing bad was even happening to her and that she was going to be protected.. and tamahome gotten to miaka in time. and to make sure she was safe and that nothing happened to her. that was their worry since nakago was around here and other seiryuu seven. and they knew next to nothing about them and what they would do to miaka or any of them if they were ended up in their hands.

"Sooo we have to wait for miaka and tamahome?" Asked grimmjow

Half of them where annoyed about the idea. But they had to wait for them to get them to where they needed to go. but some of them had this bad feeling as if something was going to happened. even hades kinda decided to join in with zelena for a while. bella was worried about her sons and grand sons and shippo was worried for his little fox's. they hoped they are going to be safe with miaka, and hoped tamahome would find them. she knew her sons and grandsons. she looked over to shippo and knew he was worried about hikaru and karou and his two brothets as well. but then again she knew tamahome would beat the crap out of who ever is harming her loved ones for her, hell until one of them gets there and nakago would never ever think about doing what he was doing again. and that with the other seiryuu warriors as well since it was something they are known for.

"We have to hurry, no da, if we don't travel by night in the dessert we wall would be fried to a crisp. Well other than the vampires who will be putting a light show on in a gay mans disco." Said Chichiri

Everyone shot the other perverted monk in their group for lectureing not as if they knew what a dessert would feel like when the heat would kick in. they had did battle in loads of them in the past. they all had to wonder if he was just stupid. even the two genbu warriors was thinking that they are stupid the perverts of the group. but they never was in a group full of togetherness and team work. this was what they always wanted it felt like a family to them. and that is something that they are going to enjoy and be happy with. they welcomed the two of them after they had their asses kicked for what they asked.

"I know that as much. But my horse has a mind of its one." grumbled Tasuki in annoyance

Everyone turned to look around to see tasuki and his horse was indeed in a stand still. It seemed that the horse don't like the master that he had to deal with. Everyone took a bet that the horse would kick his ass. it was going to be funny to see a freaking horse kick the shit out tasuki. plus it was going to be interesting to watch as well. but then again tasuki was being rather bitchy to the horse and it was not going to be a good thing either. plus the two genbu warriors was gettin a real treat to how amusing that their odd ball group was like. and how togetherness that they are. it seemed they are already catching onto that they are like a mega huge odd ball family to their eyes and thought to make the right choice.

 **"COME ON! ARE YOU STILL IN A HUFF BECAUSE I TOOK ONE LITTLE CARROT! THE WEASLEYS DID AS WELL AND YOU HAVE TO PICK ON ME! WILL YOU MOVE IT! WHERE GETTING FURTHER AND FURTHER APPART FROM THE OTHERS YOU STUPID HORSE!"** Yelled Tasuki

Tasuki yelled in annoyance and anger at the horse as well hit it. The horse had a tick mark on its forehead and started to glare. And then uppercutted tasuki with boxing cloves on its sending him flying. while they all started to laugh their asses off from what they are seeing. even the genbu was lauging it has been far to long that they even laughed about something. it felt wonderful to laugh again. this is what they missed when they had the other worrors. even though the will have to look for them once this is all over in the soul socitey to see if they would be able to find them.

"I'm sorry I really am please forgive me." Pleaded Tasuki

Everyone was either snickering and some of them was filming this, it was just to funny since he was argueing with a horse and the horse had fighted back with them it was just funny. Tasuki was bowing to the horse over and over again while apologizing over and over again. some of them where about to fall off the horse from how hard they were laughing. they didnt even know that they are being watched. but then again tasuki and the horse seemed to not going to stop fighting any time soon. while voldemort was going to need to use a calming spell on the horse or let his daughter or jasper use their empath abilitys to calm the horse to get it to let tasuki back on.

"Let's go dearest." Said bella

Everyone turned to see what the bandit emperor was doing now. it seemed that it was still doing something funny. Only to see the horse was stomping tasuki to the ground. While tasuki was crying for it to stop, everyone shook their heads and snickered at the issue that was going on right now. while voldemort snickered from the sight of his son in law. never in his lives that he seen a horse to do that to the bandit emperor. while everyone continued on their way to where they needed to go. and hope the others will be able to catch up to them sooner or later and hoped they are ok. and to catch up with them sooner or later. but alice and bella was not even getting a little vision on what was going on. so they would have to wait and see what will happened from here on out until the get some sort of a glimmer sooner or later. finally the horse let tasuki back on and they took off back on the happy trail to the second shinzaho before the seiryuu bastard sick freak group get it before them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tomo_

A man with odd face paint over his face looking like a werid flaming peacock look the suzaku group down below him. He had a plan that would stick them in someplace until they end up dead, he just waited for the correct timing to do so. he didn't even know who the others was with them. but he had this feeling he didn't want to have his ass kicked from them. but he was to smug and thought he was way better than anyone from the sort of powers that he was blessed with. but he was going to have some fun and do something nakago was known to do well with out doing a dude up the ass for punishment. one time he got a gay guy sadly that was something he didnt want to remember.

 _"Yes go team suzaku once you stepped inside tomos city of illusions you will never be able to leave. I imagine that the priestess of suzaku already fallen into nakago hands."_ Thought Tomo

Tomo let out his creepy laugh at everything he had plotted was coming all together in the correct ways. Now he needed to go and grab soi to get her to do the next part of his plan now. he just hoped that everything falls into place. even though he was dealing with people who are known to screw up with things that they have planned from nakago words. but then again he was different he was well planned unlike nakago who over looked and not think before he did everything he wanted to do. and that would be nakago only down fall there was how he goes about doing things he does.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was still trying to find his miaka he wished he could sense her but it seemed where ever she was it was blocking that part of him. Until he saw five people standing to get his attention he jumped off his horse hikaru and karou. along with tamaki and draco. he wondered if they knew where miaka was. he just hoped that they did while draco sighed and knew this was not going to go well when his mother found out what nakago had done to her cousin and he was going to sit back and watch with pride to see that perverted jackass get what he rightfully deserved..

"Have you guys seen Miaka?" Asked Tamahome

They only nodded and turned back into cat form as tamahome jumped back on his horse took off to the direction where he was being lead by the four of them. This is not good by the way they were the coldness in the four of their eye's was not something he didn't want to see. he knew that something had happened and knew that it marked the card for nakago impending death when they do kill him. and it was not going to be a nice death either when they finally fet to murder him for all the shit he had done to them all. and most of all to yui and how he made her think the things she thought and turned again her own friends. and that would make him wonder if her soul was geting more and more darker like the others are telling him about. and he hoped there was some sort of light in her soul and heart still. but then again he had a feeling that her life was almost gone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago_

Nakago got dressed and put his cap back on. And walked over to miaka body. But he never had the chance to sat what he wanted since they had a unwelcomed intruder. he will go and meet up with him to gloat about what he had done and brag about what he did not do even though he would make her think she was no longer a virgin. he sensed someone else as well but he masked himself as quick as it came and gone. he sighed and made his way to meet up with his other bitch he made when the bastard was in kuto as his stupid priestess slave even though he knew that yui had done things to him while he was asleep.

"Tamahome did you leave for sairou with the others. With your pathetic ways. Wait the decent one of your group is isabella." said Nakago smugly

"Oh look is captain body glitter what do I owe the honor". Said Tamahome

Nakago arched a brow at the snarkness to his body but then again he did enjoy a good verbal battle time from time. Its rare to come by these days. But then again his shikon miko, his isabella was the best one to do the verbal battling. but it seemed that his wish was not granted and she was not here before him in all her glory. but then again he was tapped out nothing left in the old balls from all the time be busted his nut to be able to feel some relief that would last for a while until he needed to do that again, it uncomfortable to keep going with out any sort of release to what he thought and made him horny.

"Well your looking well. I would never guessed that when your entire family and one of your friend being murdered and you come back bouncing back like this." Said Nakago smugly

Tamahome only rolled his eyes he wasn't going to let out the secrets of their group. Then he would try to steal on what they had and use it for his own personal game and that will not be happeneing. he knew that the four of them was trying to find the tent that miaka was in since he kinda forgotten to check on her. while tamaki was there waiting for him to show him where they are and to be able to see and help miaka through something that should of never ever happened. and he would be proud of his mother kiling him. and their grand mother as well for hikaru and karou case. but for right now he was going to beat the living shit out of nakago since he had the feeling he had done something to miaka. and he was going to see something that was going to make him feel sick when it sees the sight of his beloved and soul mate. and that would make him want to kill nakago even more.

 **"YOU'RE A ASSHOLE! OH WAIT YOU LIKE ASS!"** Yelled Tamahome

Nakago punched tamahome in the stomach making him feel the pain that he made him feel for so long back in kuto. he should be lucky he is emty and nothing left in his balls he would do that again to him. But that wont keep tamahome down he was going to beat the crap out of this guy for all he had done. And who he was he will end up dead sooner or later when it came down to isabella the shikon miko who is willing to end him life when she seen fit to do so. and he knew that he was not going to enjoy it. but he would enjoy seeing and feeling her so famous anger that she was known for.

"Thank angry you don't show it much. The girl your looking for is inside of that tent. Oh she has such lovely skin. Even though it should been my shikon little isabella. I always thought that brat was a child but her body was much a womans and a odd hole on her back." Said Nakago

Nakago forced a smirk on his face he knew what he was doing. He wanted to piss tamahome off and he knew he hit him right where it hurts and that is the priestess of suzaku and isabella they end up dead. and from what heard the death was a painful one. they would not give them a wasy death they make sure who ever it is who harmed one of their own was going to suffer what they deserved. and that is something tamahome really hoped that would come sooner or later. but for now he was the only one who was able to defeat nakago and kick his ass for the time being. how dare he even think such things about her. she was classy to even have a pig like him to think of her in such a way. and he was going to beat his ass for even thinking of her and talking about his miaka like that. he would defend for the both of them. while tamaki was in a tree making sure he was out of sight of the fool.

"Miaka? What did you do to miaka? What did you do?" Hissed Tamahome

Tamahome power flared as red sparks flickered around him as if he was a demon when their beast decided to take over even though they are still in the same mind. but the beast was more or less more of a power sorce and would boost up the power. and it was mixed with the powers of suzaku. As he shot a red beam from his hands and hit nakago left arm and melted his armor on his shouler. tamaki wanted to scratch the man eyes out for even thinking of his mother like that. she was far more better than this man. and she would end up killing him sooner or later. but it seemed that nakago was caught off guard and that was something that it seemed he hated by the look of being pissed off at tamahome. and sadly he was feeling smug for tamahome for what he had done.

"How..how dare you." Hissed Nakago

Nakago growled out his displeasure from what just had happened. tamahome actually his armor and melted it. Did he gain powers from isabella by the way he shot the energy blast of the power of the elements that she was gifted from the gods from what yui told him. that she was gifted all sort of powers once the shikon merged with her soul since she was the true holder and the true protector of the jewel. only those who are blessed with a gift that was given by her would be able to use that power that belonged to her. then it hit him she gave them all that sort of gift to protect them even if she was not around to help them defend them. he wanted something like that as well. but then again he knew that hell would frieze over if that would happened.. Until a lightning bolt nearly hit tamahome. But he jumped out of the way. Soi was in front of nakago, not even wanting to protect him. but for right now she had no choice in the matter and that was not going to last long once she was able to get away from all this shit and life she was not wanting to live. she hated to the life she was born into . and that is something she wished she could chanfe. but she the thing was she must of been gifted from the pull to her blond violet eyes angel.

"Soi?" Asked Nakago

"Nakago go and get on the horse." Said Soi

Tamahome landed gracefully in front of the two warriors. He saw soi and nakago ride away from him, he was gonna go after them but only was stopped by tamaki tapping his shoulder and pointing down to the tent where the others are waiting for them. he knew that something that was not pleasing was seen by them rushing out vomiting. what the hell did nakago do to her to make the others barf. he dreaded to see what happened to miaka she was his aunt and he hated to see his family harmed. and he understood what it felt like to have things happened to you that you don't want or wish happened to you. it had been happening since he was three years old. they made sure to cover it when he met with his mother when he was allowed to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Soi and Nakago_

The two warriors where riding away from the scene where tamahome had harmed nakago, soi would have to heal him so he would be able to use his arm once again but that would be tough. and it had to be the one arm he jacked off with of all things, so he was going to be screwed for that for a while. unless he tried it with another hand and arm. but that would be a tough one. and he knew soi was about to offer him something that he would not even able to do since he was running on empty in his balls he realesed it all in the stupid priestess whore that was stupid enough to think she would be able to take that shinzaho from him. even though soi kinda thought that the fool deserved it. and hoped they would kill him sooner or later so she was able to be free and do what she wanted. and be with the one who dont even know that he holds her heart.

"After I fix your wounds you should lay with me tonight to rebuild your strength. And life force. I shall be waiting for you." Said Soi

 _"Tamahome you better think ill pay you back for this. Now I have to lay with her."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago avoided and ignored all the rambling from soi about her laying with him to heal his wounds he wouldnt even be able to do it until he was rested up and fuel back up after releasing all he had when he did what he did to miaka. so what else was he going to do. and he had this feeling that his annoying priestess was going to yell at him and annoy him further and then he would have to force himself to be nice to her like he always did when he was irked or annoyed or angry otr in pain.. Sometimes she never shutted up once she started rambling about this and that. he hated that when people rambled to much. but then again soi was useful for that simple reason. and that is all she was good for. well her power was weak so she was just their whore so he was able to gain more power.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome made it over to the tent while others went back in cat form now. while draco put his jacker over miaka to make her hide some of her shame. and he knew that she was not going to take this all to well once she wakes up from the mini coma she was in. he was not able to check her properly from the place she was in and he knew that she would not let him either. tamahome sighed and wondered what the hell happened in the tent it smelled like what it smelt like when nakago did that to him in the prison in kuto as he was the slave to yui. and he knew this was making him remember things he didnt want to remember. and he knew his brother tamaki was feeling the same way. but they have to be there for their aunty and this was something she needed was the ones who could understand her. and be there for her. even though he was taken a oath by force to make sure he never opened up about what dumbledor had been doing to him. he even popped into his room at nights and put silencing charms up to make sure no one heard his screams of pain and cries. he knew how to enlarge his cock and make it hurt worst.

"Miaka." Said Tamahome

Tamahome pushed the curtain to the side of the tent. As he went inside to see where the love of his life and his soul mate would be at. He was having the sick feeling again the place smelled as if someone had sex ass and piss all over the place. he wondered where draco was at.. Tamahome noticed the necklace on the floor that his little sister made for miaka. As he bent down to pick it up and wondered what happened to make the necklace break and snap from her neck he knew that she would never ever take it off. he was getting more of a sick feeling. even though draco and tamaki was by her side making sure she knew she was not alone in all of this. and that she had people who loved her by her. this was what she needed to know. but the road was going to be long and hard for her. and they would be there every step of the way to make her know she is loved and will always be loved. nothing that happened would change the way they looked at her and feel about her.

 _"This is the necklace that yuiren made for miaka."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome looked up only to see miaka laying with her clothing in a bundled on top of her. with draco jacket over her to make her mask her shame that she would be sure to feel. it was a common thing that people in her case that was going to feel. and he knew that tamaki and draco is not going to take well. but they are by her side to make sure she was not alone.. and they understood what she is going through. while hikaru and karou was next to him with a hand on his shoulder. thoth was the boys birth father and he didnt even know what he was since his mother wiped his memory clean and changed his name. and then forced the only son away from its mother. that was when miaka groaned as if she was in pain. tamaki and draco sat still knowing that any movement was going to make her freak out. she didnt even know that she was in the room with others yet.

 _"My whole body hurts. Why did nakago.. did nakago,"_ thought Miaka

She was cut off from her train of thought when she felt a few people watching her. and two people next to her. Wondering who it was only to see tamahome with tamaiki, and draco was beside her. well her head was in draco lap and tamaki held her hand. while hikaru and korou with this eyes wide opened in shock with their hands on someone shoulder that she didnt want him to see her like this. while miaka looked at them all in horror with wide eyes something that tamaki and draco knew all to well. the same look when people saw him in their shame each time and had to restrain him and inject him with something to clean him and help him with medical attention since they always had to do surgery to remove things from areas that things should not be placed or shoved.

"Don't look at me," whispered Miaka

 **"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"** Cried Miaka

Tamahome took his jacket off to place it over tamaki as draco came out and took the hikaru and karou took draco and tamaki into their arms and rocked them back and forth to calm them down. it was what family does when they needed them. they uncorked the potion that they had on them and handed the other to tamahome to give to miaka since she was quick. tamaki and draco cried flashback came back to him over and over again. hikaru and karou picked up her clothing and used a quick repairing spell to help them mend themselves back together along with a cleaning spell over them after they got tamaki and draco calmed down enough. and they would be able to do that for her once they stop somewhere they she would be able to clean herself up. tamaki and draco fell asleep still shaking the calming potion for their nerves has not kicked in yet. tamahome never ever seen tamaki and draco like this before it was disturbing. he was told the first time it happened to him was when he was three years old. and draco his first year of hogwart. and he was imperoed to make a unbreakable vow that is no longer in place after the perverts death. bella nor thoth never knew for the longest time no one never ever told her. neither did bella nd lucius about draco since the stupid vow he was forced to make. and found out when she wast there to kill albus. not even tamaki and draco when they wanted to tell her that is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and the others._

Everyone entered a thriving city it kinda reminded them of home as they all looking around at things here and there to peak their curiousity. But it seemed there was something off even the lord of the underworld felt like something was off. even though they thought this place would be a good place to stop and wait for tamahome and the others to show up for them to head on to where the other shinzaho is. regina had to say it didnt look like the place she used to know and byakko agreed. but then again they didnt even know where the hell they are even at at this place was something that came out of no where.

"Well this is a thriving metropolis" said Regina

Everyone nodded to that one it was a rather nice city. But it was something else about this that didn't even feel correct and it seemed that all of them sensed it since they didn't think its was too soon to be arriving. but then again this place was good enough to sit and wait for tamahome and miaka and the others to meet up with them. voldemort wondered if his grand kidsa nd great grand kids and his niece was ok. even tamahome he wondered if he would be ok he was after all family to soon to be since they are soul mates and that would lead them to marrige once this was all over and done with and the summoning is done and over with and the brewing war and the murder of the seiryuu seven.

"So is this the city on the boarder regina and byakko.?" Asked charlie

"We think it is the correct place its been years since we have been back here." Said Byakko

But then again their old friends would have came and met up with them if it was the correct place, but then again they would probably be dead if he knew the one guy the little pervert he was. and his wife would always kick his ass when he was being the pervert that he was known to be. but they might as well see if they could find a place to stay until they all regrouped together. bella and alice was not seeing any visions of what was going to happened. and what had happened. so this was making them feel unnerved to a point. they hated being blind to what they wanted to know. but for now they would have to see it through and wait out what was going to happen. but the good thing was they are not no longer having vision of nakago and soi doing the nasty.

"Well maybe we can find and wait till tamahome and miaka to show up," said Tasuki

Nearly all of them had to agree to that one since it was a brilliant ideal. It was a new place to hang around. Even the people who they came friend with like how these people thinked they even felt alive something they haven't felt since story brook and the curse was ended, bloom smiled sadly she was still trying to get through her grief. but thanks to grandpa hades who came and saved them. he murdered sky and pulled a naraku to get revenge for what had happened to her home planet she would thank him later for helping her. even though he was her blood adopted mother blood adotped father. but he cared for the well being of the family that he loved and cared for that was he prestarted family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tomo_

Tomo stood on the other side of the wall. And watched them all interacted with each other. He was kinda jealous their bond was much stronger than the seiryuu seven. And the angel there is the light of them all. but he didnt understand who the others are in the group with them. he wonded if soi would know who they are. but then again if nakago dont know who they are then she wouldnt know. only person who would be left who would know who they are would be the lady yui and he would like to keep those conversations to a limit since she kinda creeped him out to a point and that is saying somethting when it came down to him.

 _"Heheheheh, there fallen deeper and deeper in my spell, they would never make it to the real sairou alove. But still I do not see four members in the group. And isn't that one supposed to be dead? I better find out what was going on."_ Thought tomo

Tomo had to find out how the hell these people bring the dead back to life since it was a rare thing to find in worlds. And why did the one guy look so familiar as if they had have met before it seemed, he would have to think on that one later. but for now he needed to go and meet up with nakago and see if he did the deed even though how sickening it would be for them all for him to even do that. but it was for the summoning for seiryuu and sometimes one of them would need to take one for the team. so nakago was that person that he picked to do that job. and he also needed to get soi to get her to do the other act he needed done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka, Tamahome, Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou, and draco_

Tamahome was riding the horse with miaka in front of him. While tamaki and the other three where in cat form so they could be able to to travel more easy for them since they had no other horses, tamahome was wondering if he should try to talk to miaka. he knew that she was depressed and hikaru and karou told him this was going to be normal for her. and that he would have to show her that he still loved her and that he was going to be there for her. and this was going to take a while for her to know that she was still loved and was still seen the same way to everyone in her friends and family. and most of all her soul mate needed to make her feell he still loved her no matter what.

"bella and the others went on ahead of us. So we better try and catch up with them,. You know how voldemort is," said Tamahome

Tamahome spoke cheerfully trying to break the ice. As he looked down at miaka who sitting in front of him who was dressed again. while the other four eyed him as if saying smooth moved knew he had no game. and he was just making himself look stupid. but he was trying that is all that matter that is. he wound need to teach him how to word things when he was trying to break the ice. but this is just sadly pitiful even for grimmjow and nnoitra. this is just shameless they way he was going about things. he might as well chop his dick off and called himself a chick he was no man at this poitn in time he feared what she would do to him.

"You know I worry about tasuki and voldemort since they enjoy getting introuble a lot. You know they have the tendency to get themselves with their mouths they have on them." Chirped Tamahome

Tamaki violet eyes along with draco ice blue ones and the golden ones of hikaru and karou gave him a look as if they where really asking if he was trying to hard or just plain stupid. they closed his eyes and wished that the man would shut up other than making himself look like a total ass and a fool. and as well that this was pitiful. but it was good that he was even koga and miroku had better pick up lines and they are total perverts. and that is sad when the perverts are the ones who have better pick up lines than him. even freaking kenpachi was the one who had good pick up lines as well. but he was just going about it the wrong way. the girl had the unthinkable happened to her and that is something that he should know since the same man done it to him when he was kuto's bitch for a while. and top it off yui done it to him as well. tTamahome only cleared his voice,

"Tamahome I'm tiered can we stop and rest please." Whispered Miaka

They found a nice area to have a rest for a while. Tamahome tied the horse to the tree that was near by. While tamaki and the other three turned back into human form leaning back and took some sun in. tamahome took his jacket off and laid it to the leaned against the tree and watched from where he could observe. while tamahome was trying to find out what to do. and then again he had a idea he would go and get some fish for her to have for her meal. he knew she would be hungry after all of that.

"You hang on here with tamaki and hikaru and karou and draco. While I go and fetch us some dinner." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome winked at her while tamaki rolled his eyes being in that type of situation that miaka was in he didn't like people bothering him either. It took him a while for people to touch him they always had to give him something to calm him. draco and tamaki had to say that tamahome was doing a tad bit better. but tamaki and draco knew that miaka would not want no one near her at this time. he remembered how many times they was restrained to have someone give them something that would calm them so they would be able to make sure he didnt need anything else done medically to them. and to have them calm enough to sleep and get some form of rest.

 _"Tamahome , you haven't said anything. You haven't asked about anything. I couldn't even ask tamaki and draco how they was like when they woke up after the same thing happened to them, all i knew it started when he was three years old. and draco was the first year in hogwarts up till the end of the war. and if he told anyone he would of died. and lucky now the cow was over since albus was dead. the bastard imperoed him to do the unbreakable vow.. did nakago really. I don't remember much other thant he other stuff he did to me. Maybe nothing other than anal and oral was the only things that happened. no this is nakago he wouldn't of just let me go he used me like he used bella, my first time was being used as a object by a man who plotted it all out.. Nooo bella I need you."_ thought Miaka

Tamaki and his three watched tamahome in amusement while he tried t catch fish with his bare hands. It was a sight to see before you. They knew how to fish but with a fishing pole they learned from others. hikaru watched miaka and knew where her thoughts wondered to. it was normal to have her thoughts all over the place, he sighed and snickered at the fool trying to catch fish with his hands. the man was to much sometimes that makes things amuseing. nothing never was boring when he was around. he knew that he was worried for her but there was not much they could do for the time being.

"Ah, I see yout here. And I got you! Hey miaka and you other guys I got the first fish!" Chirped Tamahome

As tamahome turned around to see tamaki and the twins and draco gawking in horror as they rushed into the wizarding tent to find some potions that they have stored into the tent for her to use for the healing of her body it looked like what tamaki looked like just with a penis and no boobs, but he had more wounds though when it had happened to all the surgery and the things that was in him that they had to remove. even that made a surgent vomit from the sight of what was in him. as miaka went into the lake to clean sighed there was the part when she wanted to make herself clean but it would never ever make you feel clean. and he and tamaki even their mother knew about all of that since they understood completely. and think it would make her go back into being a virgin. oh nakago was going to be one dead fucker in the end of all this.

"Hey miaka." Said Tamahome

Tamahome tried to go after her since she was going to the deep in he noticed the others went onto the wizarding tent to see if they could find some potions for her since they all stocked in the houses. but they used all the food he had in the house that he had on him. it was just his lukc, but his eyes nearly bugged out of his face when he saw what the woman he loved was trying to do to herself. and he needed to stop her before she either drowned out hurt her self by doing something to herself.

"What do you think your doing miaka?" Asked Tamahome

"I'm cleaning myself." Hissed Miaka

Miaka took a branch with thorns on it and started to scrub at her raw skin harshly. Tamahome didn't want her to hurt herself only to make his way over to her and see if he could stop her. he knew that she felt like she was dirty and filthy. hell that how he felt after nakago did it io him. but then again after being knocked out for a few days didnt help matters either. but he still felt all gross and nasty as if he felt his hands and body on his and doing things to him again. he even had his nightmares about it. so yeah he understood what miaka was feeling even tamaki and draco was feeling what she was feeling and understood as well.

"Maybe I need to wash myself to be pure again," said Miaka

Tamahome looked back in shock, while the other three was still searching for the potions for miaka leaving tamahoem alone to deal with miaka in her emotional state. Tamaki and draco was the only two here right now to was when he needed bella and the other ladies and miaka mother. this would been alot of help if they are here. but for now he had himself and the others who are with him. and he knew that miaka would not even listen to him but he had to try his hardest to stop her even if he gets hit while doing so, he hated seeing her like this. he loved her so much she was his soul mate but there was times he felt so weak that he thought he was not helping her as much as he should.

"Miaka," thought Tamahome

"How could I ever done that with that vile man. And the things he said about bella." Said Miaka

Tamahomes eyes went wide so he wasn't the one who did it all three times only once that sick fuck he was knocked out with the other two times, he was sick by the state and he nearly forgotten he knew what It felt like as heard the four that was with them growl. . and he was rigth with them no one speaked about bella that way. she was higher up than that fool who thinks he would be able to make her his. he better keep wishing she would die before she even became his, and the others would die protecting her from him as well.

"Stop it miaka your going to hurt your self. Me and tamahome know what your going through." Cried Tamaki and draco

Miaka punched tamahome for even trying to take the branch away from her. Tamahome only sank into the water and came back up. He swam over to the river bank and took in air greedily. sometimes he wondered if she even have a seal on her with the amount of strength she has in her. and yes he knew he was no longer human since he took the offered blood for him to become like the others. but he needed to go and set a fire. but then again he forgot about the capsule house so it was already preset for them. while hikaru and karou prepared a room for her in the house.

"You know is times I wonder if she is about as the same strength as usagi. And much more crazier. But get out of the water miaka. Hikaru and karou is starting a fire while tamaki and draco is gutting the fish." Said Tamahome

Tamahome pushed him out of the water and went over to help tamaki with the fish to give the other two a break so they could go and clean up a tad bit. and hhe knew that tamaki needed rest from seeing what he had that happened to his aunt. he felt for the boy and knew that his grandmother forced bella and his father to remain away. she never knew what had happened to him for years no one never told her. and that was sick somone doing that to a three year old boy.. He handed him a potion to heal the would he was going to give one to miaka when she was ready to eat.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Suboshi_

Yui looked out of the tent and wondered why in kamis name it was so freaking hot where the where at it was annoying first it was cold as balls then it was hot as hell if hades decided to punish them and knowing bella she is probably friends with the lord of the underworld. and sadly she knew that bella was able to control the gates of hell. and she knew once the time came she would kill nakago and toss him into hell. she just hoped that bella would change her mind and not kill nakago. she wouldnt know what to do with out him in her life. she would be so lost with out her friend.

"It's soooo hot. The only thing to do is sleep and read until the sub sets. Wish I had brought more books." Said Yui

"Yeah that's right. And I doubt nakago and soi would come where while the sun is still up. Lady yui." Said Subohsi

Suboshi looked up at yui. He was hoping she thought of him as his friend still. He just wanted to protect her from what nakago was able to do. He just had this thing about ass play. The last time he was punished and was tied to a wall wiped and then the unthinkable. and she was going to give nakago a peace of her mind once she gets back there to why he was fucking soi and not being by her side like he was meant to be. suboshi sighed and knew his friend was thinkiing about nakago again, he didnt understand why she just dont see the truth that nakago was not the nice man she thought him to be.

"Are you still mad at me from last night? You must believe me I was not joking at all. I do love the shikon miko. And I know there is a man out there for you. And I do wish to be your friend and wish to hear the stories about the moon queen more." Said Suboshi

"What were you going to do with me pinned to that tree. Your just like all those other men. Like the men who had harmed bellain the worst ways possible. You wont get near bella I sware it. after losing the three men she loved most in the world she had to relive through time. Your just like edward,inuyashsa and naraku who raped her and abused her.. i will not go into eveything what happened to her. Then there was tamahome who just did just as bad when he was under the kodoku three times." Hissed Yui

Yui didn't even realized what she had just said outloud, even her own secrets where blurted out. Until it was to late she saw the look on suboshis face and turned to look out the tent she didn't want him to know none of that but it was to late now. suboshi felt sick at what he had just heard, his isabella his shikon miko was raped. his priestess and firend was raped and nakago found her. that is why she trust him so much he had prayed on her thoughts and weakness. and he was still doing that to make her think he was this super big hero. and from what he knew that she watched nakago do things to tamahome for his punishmetn from soi.

"You and the shikon miko were… were raped? You were raped by those men in downtown kuto? And the shikon miko was raped by someone before her two husbands, it just can't be true." Said Suboshi

Yui went to her knees as she started to remember what bella past story was like her long long life and how many times she had tried to off her own self. But she didn't want to speak on to much since the family is here as well. she lived over 500 some odd years and she still has a hard time in dealing with it. then again she would never ever be able to get over it either even for livign that long. but she was strong and she had things she was able to do. plus she always had people around her who loved her, plus she would never ever kid a child that was born out of rape. she would kill the child. but then again she would never ever judge bella for keeping her kids. and that was something she wished she was like and how she thought at the same time. bella was a kind hearted person who was a fighter.

"You think I would make up something so foul and vile up! Now that you understand stay away from bella and me! It was all miaka fought that this happened to me. when bella had to relive through time i wont tell you everything she did that would take alot of time. but there was a great many wars she had to fight in was the great wizarding war. but before that she was abused bya vampire named edward cullen who is dead i think. when he left her the last time he forced himself on her. and then she was in the past when she firest started her mission to get the jewel shards inuyasha hated that lord sesshomaru thought of bella as his sister he rapedher over and over again. then turned her over to nakarku and he did far worst things to her. only to have a cursed mark on her back that no one not even the goda cant heal. tsome odd years that's when I noticed the difference in her. And if I haven't helped miaka escape from this world I wouldn't have ended up here in the first place. All of this is all true she dealth with that through 500 some odd years. then there was the bandit who was the bandit leader before tasuku did it to her and it was meant ot be miaka in that spot. and then there was tamahome while he was under the kodoku. bella may be mad at me for telling you all of this. But I don't want her harmed no more. She deserved the happiness that she finally found. Its all miaka fought and I would never forgive her on this all. She never cared about bella and miaka are blood related only through her mother. and yes i was jealous of that from time to time.. And now she had tamahome the bastard he is." Hissed Yui

Suboshi was shaking with anger how could people do such things to such a angel a goddess. Then again he had it happened to him by nakago. The sick bastard's but he will get tamahome back and it seemed he couldn't get the other two men who did it to his shikon miko,his isabella. and he had this sinking feeling that nakago did something as well. maybe that was what soi was going to tell him that day when nakago came and stopped her from saying whatever it was.. But he will make the priestess of suzaku feel what it feels like. he was going to make her suffer as she made her cousin suffer. and he was going to show her what yui suffered as well.

"The priestess of suzaku made you have all this suffer. And made her highness put her to the side?" Asked Subohsi

Yui gasped at what he had just asked it seemed that he put it right to the point in some ways that is the correct saying to put things lightly to what miaka is like to people who knew her. and if she knew any better she thinks that suboshi is about to do something really stupid when it came down to playing with fire. and that fire is known to be bella. suboshi didnt even last the last time they fought each other. he came back not even awake. and he think fucking around with her cousin was going to make him survive the next beating she would give him to show him to not fuck with his betters.

"Lady yui no matter what happened to you. I still wish to be your friend. And what ever happened to bella I still love her. I will never forgive anyone who had caused the two of you pain." Said Suboshi

Suboshi stood up he had someone to hunt down. Well two people that is and make them suffer to make them feel what they had made two people he loved and cared for the most in this world other than his twin even though the ones who mostly did it to bella is dead and in hell for all of eternity. but it wont stop him hunting down the priestess of suzaku and tamahome the fool of the suzaku seven to make him sufffer for what he made bella feel. even though tamahome already had that happened to him. so he better be prepared for the next round of pain that he was going to give him. and he could care less that he was even stronger that he is. he ill make him suffer for the pain he caused.

"Suboshi where you going?" Asked Yui

"I shall be back soon. I need to take a visit to some people." Said Suboshi

Yui gulped at what he had said and started reading and wondered what he meant by all that. It seemed that suboshi was pissed off and she really don't want to know what he was planning to do. yui sighed and went back to her book she never would understand how he thought and how he did things. she tried to understand him but it never worked to much on trying to understand how he did things. she even tried to figure out nakago and all that gave her was the worlds largest migrain that felt like a ticking time bomb.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome. Miaka, Hikaru and Karou, and Tamaki, and draco_

Tamahome was cooking the fish that draco got annoyed and pushed him to sit down and left to go and caught it seemed they transfigured tree branches into finish poles. It was useful now they had enough food for them to eat plus sides with the house that was full of had her back turned to the six of them with his jacket overher body she still dont even feel clean yet. and now she knew that she failed the misson now they would never ever be able to summon suzaku and usagi would never ever be suzaku and it would seem that yui has won the war that the two has been fighting with each other.

"Hey miaka doesn't the fish smell good." Chirped Tamaki

"Yeah aunty you better eat some." Said Hikaru and Karou.

Tamahome looked over to her cheerfully only to see that the other four young ones and only to see she was still depressed since they were trying hard to help her through this tough time there was only two people right now in this area that knew what she was feeling like, even though tamaki was far worst after it had happened to him. even though it happened more than once they knew how to knock him out and knew where to get him to go and trick him. they did it each time and fooled him everytimes. plus they mix up the places so he never ever cought onto it.

"You know I cant marry you now tamahome. How could I really." Said Miaka

Tamaki, hikaru and karou along with deaco went into the wizarding tent to have their meals since these two was indeed to have a long talk and he needed to let her know that she was no different than what she was before. plus tamahome needed to make it known to her that she was no different to him from what nakago had done to her. while they made sure they listen into the conversation so he didnt do anything stupid or say anything stupid. but this is something that miaka needed to hear that the man she loved and is her soul mate still loved her after what had happened.

"What in the world are you talking about miaka?" Asked Tamahome

"I'm sorry after you proposed to me so horrible. You can go and laugh at me if you wish. You can call me a moron or a idiot if you wish as well. because I really am one. Go on and laugh." Said Miaka

Miaka didn't even feel her own tears falling down her face from all the pain she felt. and the thought that she had failed and that she would never ever give the man she loved her cherry bomb for her first time. plus she failed in being the priestess that seemed to be what she was meant to be. but now yui was able to do what she wanted. and will get everything shewanted in the end. and hand over the world to nakago in the palm of his hands for that is what nakago wanted to be given to him., she didn't even understand her own words she spewed out of her mouth. She knew that she spoke them but she was so numb from what had happened that made her the way she was now.

"Don't you see none of this was your fought! If I was more careful and didn't lose track of you! Thank suzaku that those four where with you though I wouldn't of found you." Said Tamahome

Tamaki, hikaru and karou and draco was peaking out the doo at them, they was making sure the fool was not going to make the poor girl even more upset and depressed than she already it. they hoped he didn't say something stupid then again this was tamahome they where talking about he had a way of fucking things up with out even thinking. But they did know this once word gets out on what nakago had done he was not going to be living long. tamaki felt for his aunt since he understood and he knew tamahome was able to understand as well.

"I thought of I had sex with nakago I could weaken his life force. Even though the vile act made me want to vomit. And I could of stole the shinzaho back. I believe in that fake taiitsukun lies. What that's saying karma always comes and get you in ways you would not know until it happen." Cried Miaka

Tamahome didn't know what to do he was not sure what he should even do. But he was grateful to be alone with her the one thing about those three they did have manners even though sometimes they forget them. bbut he needed to make sure she understands that she is loved and no one would see her differently. if that was what they seen they would of looked at tamaki, draco and the others who had that happened to them wrong. but no they still loved them the same way as they did before and was there to help each other in knowing that they knew that they are still loved.

"I never meant to betray you tamahome I'm so sorry." Cried Miaka

Tamahome grabbed miaka from behind in a tight embrace to show her that he never wanted her to think that he thought of her differently. While the three watching was smirking that he was doing something right. he just wanted to make her know how much he loved her. and to make her know that he would not ever look at her differently. since nakago did it to him and he knew that he done it to bella as well just in his form of his body thats all. the bastard was able to freaking morph that what pissed him off in the end. if the man was to much of a pussy he should of kept it in his freaking pants.

"Your body. I want to see your body." Whisper Tamahome

Tamahome turned miaka around so she would be looking at him. Lucky his body was blocking the door to the wizarding tent so they wouldn't see her body. He knew they were watching to make sure he didn't need them. he knew that the others was making sure he didnt pull nothing stupid or say anything stupid to make her feel any worst. but he got this feeling that she was going to do something that would make them go and search for her again. plus anything could be so random when it came down to miaka,

"Tamahome?" Whispered Miaka

Miaka was so confused and numb to even think on what he was saying and doing. As tamahome took hiss his jacket off miaka form. He opened his eyes to marvel of the sight of pure beauty of her body. even though bella has a hot one but he loved miakas as well. but bella had the body of a goddess that woman who die for. and even though she was a goddess. and miaka has the blood of one. but she dont has the body that showed it. but her body still turned him on and will always turned him on for all the rest of forever since he had the blood of what the others are.

"Your beautiful. Nothing has changed since bella and you on the purification ceremony. No one could ever spoil you. So please don't cry. Im here for you.. and so are tamaki, hikaru and karou. and draco. if bella was here she would be here for you as well. well after she blows up half forest. Even though you not able to summon suzaku I made a vow to never part with each other again. I promised you to make you the happiest bride in the world to out beat the other mated and married couples. I'll say It as many times as you wish me to. Your everything to me." Said Tamahome

Hikaru and karou along with tamaki and draco was dabbing at their eyes its like watching one of those romatic movies right before their very eyes.. it was the most touching thing in a good while that tamahome had said to miaka. and he did it at the right time to. and they just hoped that miaka would take it to heart and not do anything stupid and run away like she normally does when things get tough for her and end up in a sticky issue like the one with nakago or even worst than that. but then again that was something that alot of wealsyes known to do when things get to hard or tough. but then again there was times when ron took off when he was not able to handle shit.

"I may not have healing powers like mistukake, or have the powers that bella and some of the others have. But I do have a potions and other things." Said Tamahome

Tamahome started to kiss all off the wounds on her body when he noticed her not looking he slipped the bean in his mouth and kissed her making sure she ate it. When he know's she swallowed it her let her have air. miaka sighed and knew that she was not going to promise anything but she will lie to him. once he and the others are asleep she was going to take off from here. she cant be around him after what nakago had done to her. she felt so dirty and didnt even deserve the man who declaired his undying love to her. but she knew she was no longer good enough for him. nakago took that away from her and now she was never going to be able to be happy with the man she loved now. even though the others would make her know that what she was thinking was wrong. but this is the way she felt. and she knew that tamahome would be mad at her for what she was about to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

Miaka got dressed in the clothing tamaki repaired for her and cleaned with magic. And ran out of the wizarding tent and out of their makeshift camp. Her thoughts was right there to haunt her. she needed to make sure she was far enough away that draco or the twins was not able to sensed her, and to make sure he was not able to locate her. she needed to be alone for a while even though she would be missing off her nephews and her cousin's. and make tamahome worry about her. but what else could she do. she didnt want him to promise her the love that she no longer deserved, he deserved better than her. she was damaged goods and not worth to have a man like tamahome to love her.. even though people would disagree with her on it. but this was something she had to do. and maybe they would understand one day on why she chose to do it this way.

 _"No I cant stay with you . I know bella would be angry with me on this, and so will my father and mother. I dont deserve you tamahome or anyone. Oh bella please for give me. Please forgive me."_ Thought miaka

Miaka ran into the night with tears making her vision blured from the amount of the tears and the stinging of the wind made things worst. But this was something she needed to do. she is running through the pain like everyone else says. she just needed to make sure she was not going to be able to be located from the hikaru or karou or draco since they was good at hunting someone down he was like a hawk. his eyes are so sharp he was able to even notice anything. plus she needed to make sure it is out of his searching and power search area. then she would be home free to not being found until she was ready to be. well if she was ready in her mind at this time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with Tamahome, Hikaru,Karou and Tamaki and draco_

Tamahome got up from having three people poke at him with worry.. When his vision blurred he looked around to see if miaka was ok, only to see her gone that's why they were trying to wake him up for. tamahome grumbled something insulting about being woke up at a ungodly hour of the morning not even realizing that miaka was no longer in he looked all over the place and didn't find her. as he fell to his kness in dispair for her lying to him. he was going to hunt her down and find her and knock some sense into her head. but then again he could get bella and she would be able to knock some sense in her freaking cousin and he knew that for sure right then again there.

 _"Miaka why didn't we primise that we would never part ever again."_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome felt burning hot tears in his eyes she felt guilty he could understand that as much. But he told her to come to him or the other three if she needed to talk to someone, not to run away like a moron. while tamaki, draco and hikaru and karou was bowing their heads and knew that miaka did this even though he told her that he still loved her. it was something that is natural for people to do even after having that told to them. tamaki and draco and bella done it after it happened to them. but miaka was different she had no way of defending herself and even though tamaki and draci was in the same area but he had the money knew were he was going when he did it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka._

Miaka continued to run away far away that tamahome was not able to find her. As she stepped on a weaken rock area and fell through a sink hole. Once she hit the bottom of the cavern she fell down in she felt her ankle was wounded. she saw a green glow comeing her way. she just hoped it was not a pervert to come and take her as his bride. then again that would be her luck when it came down being her in all of this. and why did she hear soft growing that made her shiver from the soft growls, this was just not her luck the last few days and nothing seemed to be getting any better for her. so who ever it was she hoped they would be able to kill her from her pain and end her suffering.

"I have found you. Don't you move a inch."

Miaka got up out of horror of who she was seeing before her eyes. How in the would was suboshi here. it cant be amiboshi since he died. but then again they never ever found the body when she forced her cousin to go and swin in that icy cold lake. It sure as hell not his brother since he drowned in the river that day of the summoning. so what the hell is going on and who the hell is this guy. she was wondering if she finally lost her mind and needed to make a home at the closest nut hospital. knowing who she is she probably lost her mind from all the shit had happened to her. even though she shocked her own father side of the family was still normal in mind that he could be. well other than him being stupid to a point.

"Suboshi!" Gasped Miaka

As the twin of suboshi took the dagger out of its sheeth. Miaka clinched her eyes shut thinking that she was a goner. Well hell she was not even able to run so he might as well put her out of her misery. she would be happy to even end up with the gods and the lower gods as well. plus the soul reapers realm as well. and knowing them they would sent her back after having a long lecture from the gods. and death gods as well. as she waited fro the impact of the knife to stab her and end her life. but then again she could already be dead and didnt feel a thing since it could have been quick but she dont see the soul socity or the under world where hades to lecture her on her stupid move that she had pulled.

 **"GET DOWN NOW!"**

Miaka did as she was told she didnt want to be on the bad side of suboshi sense she knew what he was able to do. this is when she though of bringing one of the others sword spitits weith her. but nope this was her bed and she had to lie in it since it was her own choice to run away and not think everything over. she was a weasly through and through by the simple fact on how she was thinking most of the freaking time. When the twin threw his dagger and stabbed a huge raccoon cat mutation looking thing. And the twin jumped down next to miaka to make sure she was ok.,miaka still was waiting to meet with one of the death gods. or hades or one of the kais to give her a lecturing about all of this. while the twin who she thought was dead. or her mind was making up to show that she finally went bonkers from all the shit in her long life. but she felt someone tap her shoulder and wondering if the lecturing was about to start.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

Miaka looked up confused at what the hell was going on. Did she fall down in the twilight zone or something. and if she really has lost her mind. This was freaking weird and odd and why was he being nice to her. if this was suboshi wouldnt he be trying to killl her off at this point in time. and not trying to kiss her ass that was voilated. she was looking at him like he was the figment of her imagination or just waiting for him to kill her and take her dead body to nakago and show him what he had done and see if he could get whatever reward that he was offered to even be doing this.

"That is a giant weasel. If you make any sudden movement it would have attacked you."

Miaka looked up at the twin still confused and thinking she was lost in some other universe that everything was different. But if this was suboshi what in the world did he have up his sleeve. miaka in the current state of mind she was in right now was not even willing herself to care abour what was about to happen. it cant be worst than what nakago had done to her. so she might as well to let it happened since she was not able to run away from him since her foot was wounded so yep she is basically fucked up shits creek, miaka knew that she might have gone completely bonkers now from after the bullshit that nakago had done to her. and this could be a image of her imagionation.

"Do you need a hand?"

The twin put his hand out for her to take it to help her up. Now she was completely confused was that potions she has acid in it or something to make her think suboshi a gentlemen. so this was basically more of a confusion to her. and she knew amiboshi was dead. but then again they never ever found the body and they didnt know if he was dead or alive. well the didn't have no body to prove that he was dead. so he could be amiboshi and dont even remember anything that he had done to them all. but that is somewhat unfair to those who wished to not remember anything they had done.

"Why are you?" Asked Miaka

Miaka didn't get to finish what she was saying since she passed out from the pain and the mental pain she was feeling everything finally crashed at once and made her go into a deep sleep. she left so later at night and needed rest from all the emotional issues she had to go through. and he body was damaged further on as well. plus nakago did some real good damage to her and her other parts of her body as well. she just didnt have the strength to give a damn or feel like giving a damn at this point in time. plus she knew that the stitchs that tamaki and draco had done on her was still healing. but then again it was something that they knew how to do with the training that was given to them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Soi, Nakago and Yui, suboshi_

Soi unwrapped the wound that tamahome had made on nakago shoulder, she needed to assess on the damage and how bad it was. While yui gasped in shock at what she was seeing and wondered if he ran into bella or any of the others somewhere. and she knew how bad people can be wounded from their attacks. hell she seen what bella was able to do to monsters and how bad the damage could be. she even seen the death eater fights and she didnt even know it was her there. she sighed and wished she could have her violet eyed prince with her. she was feeling lonely when he was not around her. or when she was not able to see him. but her heart was in his hands and he didnt even know it. plus she didnt know his name. so she refered him as her violet eyed prince. she would ask lady yui what his name was. but she would go back and tell nakago she didnt trust her with how close she and nakago are together with each other.

"I gave you the treatment. But still this is bad." Said Soi

Nakago snorted he had worst done to him. Hell his little isabella had gave him worst wound. He nearly thought his dick was broken from the energy blast she sent at that area the last time the where face to face. oh but how he loved that anger that she was known to have. she was his prize in the end of all this bullshit and he didnt care how he was going to get her. but she will be his once this is all over. even if he would have to kill every person man woman and child to even get his prize for him and only him he would chain her to the bed and place something to supress her powers to make sure she didnt run away.

"We have no time for that. We need to get to sairou with out anymore delay." Said Nakago

Yui snorted she was not having none of nakago bullshit. He was going to have to wait for his wounds to heal before they even go anywhere else. It was something he needed to do she cant have no none healthy warriors buggering about. but then again she didnt even know who in the world did this to him. because this was not bella and the others work. she knew their work all well. and if it was them they would have done far more damage than what they are seeing here and now. she knew that if they got their hands on him they would of made him look far worst than this. so who ever he pissed off had some power in them. and she knew for a fact that they are waiting for the right time and the right place to kill nakago. she knew how much they hated them. plus they seemed that they are just messing with nakago head on when they are going to kill him.

"No not like that you are not. Your hurt badly we are going to sit out until that wound his healed. And that is a order." Hissed Yui

"Well as you wish lady yui." Said Nakago

Nakago had no choice in the matter to obey the order he was given. in his miserbale life he was still a freaking seiryuu warrior and he didn't need to ruin any sort of plans that he layed out for everything. so he was going to swallow the little pride that the emperor didnt fuck out of him yet and listen to the blond little crazy bitch who was his freaking preistess. why didnt he get lucky and get the stupid one she would have been more better. nakago sneered he hated that she had the balls to order him around like this. He had worst things done to hi ad this was just a minor scratch in his book. As yui and soi left so nakago could be alone to think on his thoughts and what he did wrong. plus she screamed his ear off and slap and punch soi as well for letting him say and fuck each other.

"Oh wow it melted. Who did that to you?" Asked Suboshi

nakago glared at suboshi and knew the boy was enjoying what happened to him. he was just in to much pain for him to punish the little shit. but for now he was going to let this one go. since suboshi would be able to use this one for black mail. plus he was ore or less annoyed when it came down to the pain in the ass priestess was ordereing him to lay down and not move until he was healed. and handed him something that his isabella, his shikon miko had made. plus she said it works so he was going to try whatever it was that his little isabella and shikon miko had made to help him out. even though it was not meant to be used on him. that was something he knew for sure as well. and yui was only giving him it to be nice to him. he sighed and knew he felt pitiful right now.

 _"serves you right you smug jackass,"_ thought suboshi

Suboshi only laughed at nakago misfortune. With his arms behind his head it severs him right the self righteous bastard. He needed to be taken down a peg or two it was something he to have happened to him. he was even doing a freaking happy dance in mentally from what he was told. nakago grumbled he knew suboshi was enjoying the fact that he got his ass kicked from tamahome out of all people. the man who made him his bitch was taken down by the said bitch that he made while he was his bitch slave in kuto. but then again he knew that he would have to thank tamahome for what he had done to the stick up his ass general seiryuu warrior. that was something he would most deffently do when they cross paths again.

* * *

 _meanwhile with Tamahome. Hikaru, Karou and Tamaki and draco_

Tamahome was ridding down the rocky mountains to find miaka with the four back in cat form and sniffed the air so he was able to find her better. He was worried sick since they were not able to sleep until they found her. they knew tamahome would be a dead man walking if he didnt bring her back with them. while they had a hard time sensing and dececting her scent. they are fallowing a old trail. even though this was a trail she left to make sure they were threw off the real path she was on. hell nakago was already a dead man walking right here and now. well from the first time they met him and the shit he had pulled. he just dug his grave more deeper and deeper for him to be stuck in when they finally decide when they are going to kill him.

 **"MIAKA!"** Yelled Tamahome

The five of them had been at this all night long they knew once that sun rising it will be hot as balls and it will be a pain in the ass once it does. It was not going to be pleasant one bit. oh if he didnt bring back miaka with him he would be one dead as a door nail. and or have his penis chopped off from them and shoved so far up his ass that not even the best of the best of the doctors are able to remove it. so yeah that was something he didnt need and he wanted to keep his penis right where it is and so he was able to have kids. and he likes being a dude and dont wish to be turned into a chick anytime soon. he knew that they would not be pleased that he some how to ler her run off into a known lands that they knew nothing about. while kuto warriors are about and the one who basically brutally raped her and left her to die or any other person who wanted to take what they wanted,

 **"HEY MIAKA! MIAKA!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome and the other four got off the horse to look around. And wondered if they needed to look in another direction and wondered if she was ok. And hoping she was not with nakago he would kill him this time, but then again he would be dead either way so what else could they even do to him with out saying hey i dont know were she is at after i saved her ass from after being badly raped by nakago, oh yeah that is going to go well in his favor he will dead over and over again. hell he was even scard of molly that would when she was angry makes you piss yourself. and miaka was her grand daughter and that was not going to go over to well if he came back with out her with them. he was going to have a one way ticket to hell and never going to come back.

 _"Miaka where did you go? bella and your mother and father will kill me, bella had to being so many lives back because of him. And she was poisoned because of his and had his and his self do the unthinkable to her. And now to you. If none of the others will kill him he would make sure he did."_ Thought Tamahome

tamahome sighed and was brought out of his thoughts when the three of them mewed at him. He turned around to see one of them drssed as miaka. And trying to pose sexy it had to be wither hikaru or karou by the golden eyes. that what basically gave him them away that was not even miaka. with their fox magic to make him look like miaka. that was something that they are good at when they had all their fox magic training with their mother. tamahome growled from his anger when it came down to what they are trying to do. and at a freaking time like this. even though he knew they are trying to make him feel better. but then again thye are not the ones are going to suffer if he didnt find the real miaka it was them put together with freaking fox magic.

 **"YOU STUPID PAIN IN THE ASS!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome was looking down at the scene and had his head tilted to the side. He had this odd feeling that those four cats where no mere cats, even though they used their fox magic for a good reason to help him feel better about himself. but it didnt work like they wanted it to. it just made him worry more and more. and that was something he would not stop doing until he found his miaka his soul mate. and she was going to remain in his sights until they get back together with the others and regroup. even if he had to put a rope around her to make sure she didnt go no where. and he was going to be more than willing to do that if it came down to it. he would need to figure out that idea and prove they where not cats at all. he sighed as he made his way looking around with tamaki, hikaru and karou. and draco and if anything happened to them while he had them in his care he would be meeting the gates of hell. and he seen what those looked like and never ever wanted to see them again well not until nakago was tossed into the gates that is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka opened her eyes to see a ceiling and wondered where in the world she was wondered why she was not at the gods or in one of the death gods homes in the soul society. Then she noticed at that she was in a bed a nice comfortable bed so if suboshi would wanted to have killed her he would of done it by now. It was all to confusing to her. Until a voice broken her out of her thoughts and saw a kind older woman who reminded her of granny or minerva. oh how she missed them and knew they are back home in konan either helping do the training or helping with the emperor and empress until the real ones get back.

"Hello miss. Are your ok are you alright? Your awake now!"

Miaka pushed herself up and looked around the palce she was in. only to tilted her head to the side in confusion at who in the world she was looking at. She wished she had another vile of potion on her. so if suboshi was the real one why woudl this older woman be even here helping her. or else it was not suboshi at all and he was his twin brother who they thought he was dead and gone from this world. but then again they never found a body. or no recored int he soul socity of his death. not even hades was able to find anything so that meant he was still alive somewhere. and they did alot of researching as well. but if this was really amiboshi how the hell in merlins name did he end up here. and she thinks that she may have found him and doomed him from his peacful life he had made for himself.

"There is no reason to be alarmed. This is my home. Your in makan village in sairou. It took you three whole days after you fainted to wake up, your body must ben vary weak. Its good this I came along when I did."

Miaka blinked in confusion did suboshi get some kind of memory loss to not know who she was. Or is this some type of game like all those seiryuu warriors liked to play on those who are not one of them,. but she could tell she thought of him as her own son. so he must not remember who he is and just started up a life of his own. she knew he was not a bad guy just the cards he was dealt that he was forced to do the bidding and do the mission he was forced to do by the evil bastard known as nakago. but then aagin did they know who he is and who he really is and what he was. and that he was a seiryuu warrior. but then again they seemed to be pretty happy when it came down to having him in their lives. he could have brain washed them as well. but then again she was getting ahead of herself on this one and didnt knwo the whole story behind all of this and how they found him.

"Then your not suboshi? Then who are you then? Why did you help me?" Asked Miaka

amiboshi was baffled at what she was babbling about and who was suboshi. and why did the name sound so familiar to him. its as if he was contected to the name some how. even though he felt like he knew this girl as well from a distant memory that he had long forgotten. And why is she asking all this type of stuff he was only being nice and trying to help her he had this feeling she knew him from somewhere that he didn't even remember where. she acted as if she and him was close once and he didnt even remember when and where that would be. he felt it was familiar to be around her he just didn't understand why he felt that he was feeling these things around this girl. and why does he feel guilt and shame that is something he didnt understand either.

"Whats wrong kaika? I seen your finally awake my dear," said the older male

"Does your injures hurt you any?" Asked the elderly woman.

Miaka snapped out of her shock at the new name. and wondered if she was in some twilight zone still but she needed to answer back before they think she was still sick or wounded or in pain. it was true he didn't remember who he is and that he was blessed with a new life away from the seiryuu warriors. but the bad thing was that she was going to be dooming his life here with her being here with him. that will bring the kuto army and nakago once they even sensed her here and that would bring him back into the service of a life he seemed to have hated maybe that is why he chose to forget. as if he didnt want to remember all he had done. but then again she didnt know the whole story behind why he hated the life that he wanted to never be apart of. even soi and suboshi was wishing to live like this as well. but for now they have to wait for the correct moment to leave or else the punishment was something you never wanted to have done to you.

"Now that you mention it. No they don't." said Miaka

"I thought so. Thanks to the juice of the forgetfulness tea leaves." said Kaika

"My name is marcus. And my wife missy." Said Marcus

"Why don't you play your flute for a while." Said Missy

Kaika only looked at his mother and blushed he took out the flute something that would make miaka know that it was really amiboshi and he was really alive here right in front of her. as he started to play the tune that miaka knew all to well when he was living at the palace under the name of chiriko before he pulled the dick move on then during the summoning. but then again he did what he had to do to survive in the world.. Miaka snapped out of the thougths at the familiar song that he had played back in konan why didn't he remember who she was. but she never have forgotten who he was and how they have met. and how things they have ended with them all together and the dick move that basically sent them on this death hunt for something that could help summon the beast god. and how hard they checked and search for a body. and record everywhere they could think of. so this was amiboshi with a different name and a different life that he was blessed with.

 _"Oh crap baskets. Hes amiboshi. That song just proved at who he was. He is amiboshi of the seiryuu seven. Suboshi twin brother. The one who trick all of us and screwed us out of the summoning. The one who we all thought had died and drowned in the river that day."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka closed her eyes to rest more this was something that she was not expecting. It was nice to see him living in a happy home with two people who loves him as their own bella thought him as her own as well. another child she was going to adopt as her own. maybe just maybe she would talk bella in giving him one of the keys to go and live at one of the manors back home. she would probably send them to death city to have lord death to help them adjust to things. well if she chose to do that and help them. but knowing her big hearted kind cousin she would help them out to get away from nakago and to survive even though that is all his twin brother wanted to have for him a happy life.. she sighed and hoped that tamahome left to go and find the others and not searching for her with hikaru and karou, tamaki and draco she refused to go back right away since well she wanted to run away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Tomo_

Nakago looked up when he felt the life force that he hated worst than tamahomes at the moment. why couldnt this jackass go away and leave him alone for the time being. he wouldnt be like this if he didnt agreet to the creeper idea oh why dont you fuck the priestess of suzaku and pop her cherry suzaku bomb. and nothing will happened in return. yeah such damn luck there from that one. so he only knew that life force all to well. he thought the person was dead and long gone. This was something that is needed to be looked into and searched for if the person is not dead they should have came back to their comrads. but for right now he was pissed off that tamahome got the best of him. and he was going to make the little shit pay next time he sees him. but then again he wondered where is shikon miko was at his little isabella since they have not crossed paths yet. plus if he did he would feel and taste the impending death that was directed to him. wel more than one person that was after his head for all he had done to them all.

"Whats wrong nakago, its so unusual to see you act like this?" Asked Tomo

Nakago groaned and this is one person he hated in the group of warriors the man was just creepy and made your skin craw, and that is something that is not taken lightly when it came down to himself. he needed a stiff drink after all of this and with this creeper here is topping everything on his annoyance. it was his damned fough why his shoulder was like this this the first place. tomo smirked thinking by the way things looked of the wound that he sported that he did the job in deflowering the priestess of suzaku. and he hoped the stupid fool didnt even fuck it up like he was know to do when it came down to something like this. and that is something that he knew for a fact that nakago didnt want to do this with the priestess of suzaku. even though he knew for a fact that he and suboshi had the same feelings for the shikon miko and her lovelyness.

"No its nothing. I just felt something." Said Nakago

Tomo walked into the tent and seen the wound on Nakago arm and wondered who in the world did this to naakgo.. But that didn't matter he wanted to know if nakago had the balls to finish the deed with the priestess of suzaku and took her virginity. while nakago eye brow twitched in annoyance from the annoying voice that he hated so much, and that laugh it was the worst. and they way he looked he didnt even want to be seen with him. even if he was remotly gay he would not even do this man if he was the last man on earth for the gay men to have sex with. but he needed to know if he had to take over if nakago failed into the plans that he carfully planed out to have ruined. and he would have to do thing himself like always when it came down to nakago, and the other warriors who cant do a freaking thing right.

"Well everything is fallen into place nicely. Now the priestess of suzaku is no longer a virgin. Now all that remains is to collect the shinzaho. And figure a few details out." Said tomo

Nakago rolled his eyes he didn't even want to touch the girl willingly he had to think about isabella to keep his cock hard, and he knew this bastard sick obsession with his woman he wanted as well. that freak is not getting anywhere near his shikon miko. she was above the sick freak that tomo was known to be. he was protective over his little isabella. and even so her children and grandchildren. he would think of them as his own if she decided to chose him in the end and leave the two morons she calls husbands and soul mates. he should be her soul mate not the pissy emperor and the load mouth former bandit leader genius turned into a second emperor. she was going to be his once this shit is all over and done with. and he needed astrong willed woman to be by his side. well after he got her to submit to him until them she will be chained and powers cut off from her until she learned who is the master in the relationship and will not run away or kill himf or that matter.

"The priestess of suzaku is still a virgin," said Nakago plainly

Nakago sighed and closed his eyes he knew this was not going to go over to well once mister creepy pain in his freaking ass let it sink into his puny brain on what he had just said. and he knew that tomo was one who didnt like his plans all screwed up. and he woudl take things over. that was the sick freak that he was known to be. and sadly enough he was looking forward to anyone to kill the creepy son of a bitch. and he would more than gladely thank who ever it was who murdered the creepy bastard and dont even care what happned to the body in the end. he would turn and look the other way if that happened. he sighed and crossed his arms he snapped the book shut that he was reading that was out of yuis collection it was rather interesting to say the last. He just wanted this asshole gone to have some peace and quiet. tomo nodded and sighed and thought of the things he and the shikon miko would do once he won the prize he wanted to have in the end for all the hard work he put into everything. the thoughts of what he will do got him all aroused. so he had to think of something to get rid of the boner he was getting.

 _"i dont give a damn. i didn't even want to touch her anyways. i want my shikon miko, my little isabella,"_ thought Nakago

Tomo walked smugly past him it seemed that what nakago had said did not sink into the creepy face panted mans creepy mind yet. While Nakago sighed and wanted this to be over soon so he could just sleep this off like a bad hangover and then think of what to do next from here on. since they are not even close to the goal of getting the other shinzaho. and he had a feeling that this one was not going to be a easy one to get and will take alot of work and effort and maybe some ass kissing from yui. but that was all that is needed to be done to make the stupid girl to believe what he wanted her to believe. so this was something nakago hated doing to make things go his way. plus dealing with people like tomo was not his type of thing but right now he had no freaking choice since he was a warrior of the seiryuu seven that he wished to be dead sooner or later.

"Yes she is. Nothing now that." Said Tomo

Tomo cut himself off as he thought back on what nakago had told him once he replayed it over and over again to know that she was indeed a virgin still. So that means nakago had indeed failed in doing something. As he bent down and got all up in his face so he was able to see if the man was lying to him or not. he knew he was not pleased that he had to touch her. or even do anything with her for that matter. plus he knew he was not pleased that he was hit by tamahome attacks in which they all thought he was a weakling. it seemed he would have to do all the freaking work like always. why cant someone do something right for once. and not fuck with his plans that he layed out. but then again there was something else he had up his sleeve he just have to use alot more energy and power to get what needed to be done in deflowering the priestess of suzaku.

"What did you just say?" Asked Tomo

"I wasn't able to have sex with the priestess of suzaku even thought it was not something I wished to do it, when I tired to think about and fantasize about isabella the shikon miko. oh believe me I was aroused I fucked her in the mouth and her ass a few times, but not in the pussy something stopped me, a red fire pushed me back it was mixed with pink and other colors she used the powers of isabella that she was blessed with. and believe me i had my dammed cock bit more than once by the little bitch" Snapped Nakago

Nakago cleared his throat he just turned himself on and he had nothing to fuck other than his hand right now even though soi but he was not in the mood to smell fish right now. and he was still pissed off that the little bitch had bit his dick more than once. and then have his freaking shoulder blasted from his bitch. so yeah he was not a frekaing happy person right now and not ashamed to admit that he was pissed off to no ends. and he had a feeling that soi had something that she was keeping from them. but for right now he could give a fuck less and had other things he had to worrh about and to do. than to worry about what the others are doing. other than the dammed priestess that he needed to keep under his thunb to make sure she didnt think he was fucking with her even though he was to gain what he wanted with all the work and energy he put out for her stupid annoying it was a date with old lefty again. hell he knew that he would never ever get something that special and tamahome had one so yeah he was freaking jealous of the bitch that he made while he was the slave to kuto and the bitch of a crazy priestess he had. tomo sighed and knew he would have to do the same thing if it was him.

"But surely you could if broken through the barrier." Said Tomo

"She is a formidable priestess. She had the same fire as isabella her cousin. But not the same fight and power. Plus sex with a unconscious girl interest with me well even though I did it with isabella that was different,. Plus she don't turn me on. Now if it was isabella that is a different story. Bit while awake this time I want to make her see all of me this time." Said Nakago

Tomo had to agree with him on that one, he loved the shikon miko, his isabella as well and wanted to have her as his own. even though he knew that he would might have to kill nakago for anything like that was to happen. and suboshi and tamahome since they had the same feelings as he does. so he would leave those thoughts for another time since he has other things that he had to do. and fix since he had to do everything all on his freaking own since people cant go by the plans that he made out for the priestess of suzaku.. it was something he wanted to do himself but he wont let nakago on his planes she will be his prize in all of this and he will have her even by force. he would chain her to his bed and use something to block her powers so she would not excape. and when she knew her place and knew that she was not going to excape she would be free to roam as she pleased.

"What are you saying nakago?" Asked Tomo

"I am sure she thinks I have had deflowered her. So basically I left her there for someone to find her. And I know that isabella will come for my life after what I had done. But i'll shall be waiting for her and arousing at it is to think about." Said Nakago

Nakago shivered even thinking of something like that he even vomited from saying her body was nice. And it sure as hell its not. She had no boobs whats so ever and one this he loved was a nice ass to grab on to. plus he knew that she would be there for his head once she found out what he had done. if she has not been told by now that is. but then again he would of felt her anger from where ever she was if she did know. and he had a feeling those cats who was with her are not cats. that would be for a later time to think on about those cats he seen with her. they seemed off and odd for some reason.

"Well then leave the priestess of suzaku to me then. But first and for most. I shall take care of tamahome as well." said Tomo

Tomo made his was over to the entrance of the tent to make a ever so dramatic exit . but first he needed to take the whore of the warriors with him on this stage of his plan to even work. he better watch his back from what nakago knew tomo would be no match for him if he was to face tamahome. but then again tomo is good at what he does so he might get out of that in a slim chance. that would be somthing they would have to wait and see on. tomo needed soi before he left. so she would be able to screw tamahome to make miaka jealous or something like that he was thinking about.

"I will need Soi's power as well." said Tomo

Tomo pulled the curtains aside to see soi standing there blushing like crazy, but they knew she was being nosy. Nakago hissed and touched his wound it throbbed like a bitch and needed something for pain. soi menatlly cursed that he wanted to have her do something that involved sex with the one suzaku warrior. but if it was the blond headed with violet eyed prince she would of done anything for him. and protect him with her life if it came down to her doing that for him. the pull she had to him was something she didnt understand. and would be odd for her to go and ask them what it meant with out nakago up her ass she would never ever know.

"Do as you wish. Don't touch the shikon miko she is mine," demanded Nakago

"That man creeps me the fuck out." Thought Nakago

Nakago downed a potion that lady yui have given to him, and said it was something that bella makes and it works wondered and wondered if he was able to get how it was made. and picked his book back up and started to read again, well he did lose his bonder from the talk about him banging miaka that was just sick the girl does nothing for him. nakago groaned and crashed for a few hours while he had some peace as quite. plus he needed rest from the amount of sex he had. he was drained from that and the fight and the blasted wound he had. he just wanted to forget this day even happened and move on with things once he wakes up from his nap.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Miaka was placed a table of people who don't know that she was not even human, and that she was one to scarf everything down in sight. So they where in for a real treat on learning of the way she it might help him remember who he was. and she needed to make sure they dont put their hands in front of her while she ate as well, she would feel bad that she was to bite one of them with out even knowing it. if only amiboshi remembered who he was he would be able to give that warning.

"Now lady miaka you must eat a little to regain your strength." Said Missy

"I think your right!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka started to scarf everything in slight as she showed off her weasley family trait that was well known back home even in places to eat that's not home but then again they got cash when they had then everyone looked on like she was some bottomless pit. the older couple was gawking and blinked with their eyes bulged out from what they have even seen. not in their days of living that they seen someone eat that much. or even scarf food down like she had. plus she nearly ate their hands off from them trying to stop her. amiboshi looked like he was about to say something as if he rememerbed something.

"Yeah that's right food is what I needed." Chirped Miaka

Miaka picked up a huge bowl of soup about to drink every last drop. Everyone dropped their chop sticks in shock at what she was about to do. They didn't know if they should stop her or just be sick at the sight of her eating. since she was about to drink the whole bowl of soup. bad enough they had to order more food from the cook since she ate their parts as well. they made sure they kept their dishs close to the, . while miaka was drooling in the soup as well. marcus cleared his throat and was going to make sure that soup to be rid of after being drooled into he didnt want to eat it after that.

"I think your stomach had been empty for far to long. Its not such a good idea to eat so much," said Marcus

"You think so?" Asked Miaka

marcus and missy sighed and they thought she was just adorable. well in their minds that is. even though they barely knew who she was. but then again they are more than happy to learn more about her and where she came from. and what sort of family she came from. and her likes and dislikes. well they do wish for her to remain with them for a good while for their son.. But not when she was eating though. That was not correct how can someone eat so much even when they where human. They shook their heads at the thoughts of her not even being human. but she did give them something since amiboshi was not human no more when they thought him to be chiriko he was given the blood as well. so she was kind enough to let them drink the vile of blood she had on her to let them live longet lives as well.

"Well miaka. Where you on your way to some place special when you happened to dripped in on our humble home?" Asked Marcus

"Will you keep traveling once your leg heals?" Asked Missy

Miaka sighed she didn't know what to do or think from what had happened she had a feeling that tamahome was indeed searching for her and was mad at her with hikaru and karou and tamaki and draco as well. she knew that her family would be worried for her along with all their friends, and hoped they would not murder tamahome it was not his fought for what she decided to do. plus she learned that amiboshi is alive and now a new person, and who cane remember who he was and used to be. he had a whole new life that she was about to basically fuck up with her even being here.

"Mother and I would love it if you would stay here with us. And maybe become kaikas bride and give us loads of grandbabies." Chirped Marcus

After what marcus just daid that and with such a straight face when he just blurted out what he wanted her do for his son. but then again there was something that miaka was not even expecting to have announced right here and now.. Miaka and amiboshi spit out their food and drink at the unexpected question. Miaka blushed deeply from the mere thought of being that with amiboshi. that man just said that with a freaking straight face. she felt the heat on her face and wondered where they hell that came from. event he old woman who went back to her younger self after the blood bond thing. how could they just spit that out and right in front of them to that was something she was not expecting.

 **"FATHER WHAT THE FREAKING HELL MAN! SHE JUST WOKE UP!"** Cried Amiboshi

Miaka was remembering bella and her family. Amiboshi indeed remembered who he was but he was not going to blurt out on the matters of the truth. He started to remember when he found miaka in the pit. bella would of loved to see amiboshi the boy she adopted as her own. but she knew that he was not going to remember anything anytime soon. but she did hope that he would so she would not feel so stupid trying to pussy foot around things and rewords it all to make him understand what she was meaning and how she was meaning it. that is something she hated to do. and she would want to know if she would help them so nakago would nto come tnear them. bella was one to help those who are in need. this was soemthing they needed to have happened so they could be safe.

"Well son your at that right age for it and he want grant babies." Said Missy

Miaka stared off into space thinking about tamahome. And her family as well. as she started to cry and not even realized that she was crying once again, amiboshi got up and picked her up bridlestyle. he was going to take her outside to be able to get some fresh air. that is what she needed to help the sadness that she was feeling. while marcus and missy was looking like they did something to upset the poor girl they knew nothing about. event hough they had this feeling that she knew who he was before he came to them in their care. even though he was starting to remember who he once was. and knew what was goingto happened once he was found out that he was alive.

"Why don't we get some fresh air." Chirped Amiboshi

Amibosho smiled and took her outside with out another word. While the people who adopted him watched after him and wondered what they said top upset her then again they didn't know much about her as well. while miaka blushed deeply from how he was treating her. it was romantic but she never would see him like that in that sort of way. she sighed and had to say he smelt wonderful to her senses. but she had to say the fresh air would be a wondeful thing right now after being stuck inside of the room and the house since amiboshi found her and healed her up best as he was able to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Amiboshi and miaka sat under a tree outside of the home he lived in. she finally stopped crying and wondered if they would forgive her, well that is if they got to see each other once again. plus how would he be able to explain to her that he remembered who she was after he picked her up when he found her, he hoped that she would have forgiven him for all he had done while he was under the thumb of nakago as the seiryuu warrior that he hated being. but he loved his time as the suzaku warrior and he was blood adopted as well and he fucked that up badly.

"Sorry for carrying you away like that from the table. I'm not going to ask what happened to you. But you shouldn't keep things all bottled up inside. After one little mistake everything goes all wrong. People who has a way to think that everything about then is back or wrong. And they start to believe that and soon they are bad or evil. And they lose all hope in things. Its rather tragic if you think about it. And I don't with it to happened to you." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi looked at miaka to see her looking at him as if she was going to ask him something. But he didn't know she was always one hard to read. That and bella she was really hard to read at times. he missed her she was the first woman who treated him as if he was one of her own. and hoped he would be able to see her and live long enough to say sorry for what he had done and explain to them why he had done why he had done. and what happens to people who disobeyed nakago and what pain and suffering you feel from even thinking about doing that. tamahome should know that since he had it happened to him more than once from nakago. and he felt for the man for what happened to him. he just hoped his twin brother was ok.

"That's all easy for you to say. After you forgotten, its not fair amiboshi to us who have to suffer with the memories. I lost the person I love most in the world. And bella and the family as well and everyone who is close to me. All that's left in me is pain and sadness along with despair. I will never forget it. It hurts awy to much, it isn't fair. You live in a nice village and a kind mother and father who loves you. And I can see your happy now. And you don't remember anything do you. Anything what you did before you came here. What you did to us. It all because of you all the bad things are happening. And you just gone and forgot it all as if it didn't even happened." said Miaka

Miaka looked away and looked over to the mountains and wondered if everyone made it to where they needed to go. even though it would be no use since there was no chance in hell that she was able to summon the beast god now. she wondered if tamahome was still alive if he chose to regroup with everyone else. but then again this was tamahome he would be searching for her. She smiled sadly and wondered if she would ever be happy and feel the joys that she once felt before what nakago had done to her. She sighed sadly from what she had said. even though alot of them would love to forget those memories. but they wouldnt forget their whole life that is something she knew that none of the others was going to even think about doing. something about honor and nothing in it that was no honor in doing that way. it meant you running away from things and the life you live. but amiboshi did it to not be around nakago no more.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at ya like that. I know your not amiboshi no more. I made a grave mistake. After all everything I don't know what to do next. Im so confused inside. Just don't pay no attention to me." Said Miaka

Miaka turned her back to amiboshi and sighed sadly she wanted to craw in a hole and die for what she basically rambled out. and sure she would love him to remember what he did and who she was. but for now she was happy to see him happy. that is all that mattered. he was not like the other seiryuuu warriors and needed a life that he was able to live. she knew that he was forced that was something that she knew all to well when it came down to nakago. But she knew that was no option at this point in time. As amiboshi started to play his flute the song he always played. Miaka turned around in shock at the song that he always played when they all knew him as chiriko well until the real one showed up with bad freaking timing of all things.. she wondered if he was trying to tell her that he remembered who he really is. but then again she wouldnt even know unless he told her that he remembered or not. she even wondered if nakago would be feeling amiboshi when he played his flute.

 _"That song. He playing that song he always played when anyone was upset."_ Thought Miaka

Amiboshi stopped playing his flute and sighed sadly he never wanted to remember what he had done and the memories of what nakago had done to him, and he knew that he was a coward in doing what he had done to forget it all. and that is something he chose and he was remembering it all. maybe he would be able to get forgivneas from them and repent for the sins and the dick move he had pulled. that is all he hoped to have and he would be happy from there on seemed she didn't catch on that he did in deed remember everything once he saved her from the bottom of the pit it was something he didn't want to say out loud, she wondered how everyone else was doing. she missed them so much and knew that they would not be happy with her for what she decided to do. but if she didn't do it she would of not known about aminoshi being alive and having andl living a new life here with people who love him like how isabella loved him as her own son that is why she adopted him.

"I hope it give you courage." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi continued to play the familiar song while miaka listened she sent him a silent thank you as she leaned back on the tree to soak the music and relax maybe it might be able to help her think on what happened and what to do. he hoped that she would taken notice that and wondered if she should go back and find the others and tamahome after she heals. this was the time for her to clear her mind and think on the choices that she would have to make. she had to make one sooner or later she cant hide from the world forever. plus she didnt want tamahome to be murdered from everyone from them thinking he was the reason she was not with him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and the others_

Chichiri walked into the room where everyone was just hanging out well most of them that is. Tasuki was shirtless and smiling it must have been since they did the nasty he noticed a lot of the mated couples had been. The lord of the underworld was as while as the rest of them. this place seemed to be large enough for them. and was enough room as well. as they were treated like royalty even though they had royalty in their little odd ball of a group. chichiri sighed and knew some of them are drunk from the flowing of the booz and the party seemed to never stopped since they came here.

"Ah! Chiri! Your just in time for the party mate! Its another feast fit for a king and we have a few of them in here. Just check –it – out!" Chirped miroku

Chichiri looked over to the dancing drunk men and wondered what the hell they where even drinking. It seemed they where playing some kind of game so he decided to see what they had and what they where going to do. hell volemort and charlie was in the middle of a song and dance with some of the other men. this was rather amusing he would have to admit. but he would have to agree with some of the others that this seemed to odd and that they didnt make it to were they needed to go that quick. plus it was helping with all the worry that they have been doing. this was something they knew to perk up things while they waited for the others to regroup with the others.

"We're men, we're men in tights. We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men, we're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right! We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights! We're men, we're men in tights, Always on guard defending the people's rights."

Chichiri seen the ones who where with the other men and join in some kind of Dance number, chorus line style, and he had to admit this was funny to what and the song was catchy and even though he didn't know the meaning. well atleast their not singing i feel pretty no more and dancing with each other from the littte drunk fest and how the hell did they get the good weed with out even asking for it. but all in all they seemed to be having a fun time while they waited to regroup together with tamahome and miaka and the three kids that belong to bella who is with them still. he wondered what and where is miaka and tamahome along with draco,tamaki, hikaru and karou was at. they just hoped with all hope that they are ok because who ever harmed them would not going alive after they get theit claws on them. that was something they all knew for a fact..

"We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights. Yeah! We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men, we're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights. We're men, we're men in tights (TIGHT tights), Always on guard defending the people's rights. When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights! We're butch."

Everyone clapped as they all laughd their asses off from that little song they even transfigured clothing that would look like outfits with green tights. it was just more funny when it came down to it when they are drunk off their asses. as they went through the song again and they i feel pretty one again. He had to admit this was the most fun group that he was ever in he was never ever bored he thanked suzaku everyday that he was on their team. they just needed to have the missing ones that they are waiting for then they would continued on their little trip. even though this place seemed kinda off to most of the. even if they are drunk and high they should of felt somthing off.

"Well that was rather amusing. Where is the others at?" Asked Chichiri

"Well forget about it and have a drinky poo with us! Chiriko us somewhere and mitsukake and severus as well." said Tasuki

A maid came in to check on thing and see if they needed anything more to eat or drink. She looked around to see a man with flaming blue hair and then it went away that was new. since she took their orders. while some of them wanted more drinks and food. well more food for the weasleys. but then again there was something they took as a little side trip for a fun time while they are thinking of everyone else that has a order that they wanted. while bella was laided on hotohori lap while he ran his fingers through her soft hair. he loved her so much and he knew tasuki lovef her as well she was their soul mate. while charlie wondered where his daugher and the others are at. they are talking to long to even get here.

"well sirs and misses. Would you like anything else? Maybe more saki?"

Everyone shook their heads blitzed enough hell they gave them weed and not the cheep shit but hook wasn't blitzed enough and wanted more drinks all around this was a party after all. bella wondered where hikaru and karou alond with tamaki and draco. thoth was worried as well for them. and her couisn and yeah tamahome as well. she just hoped they would come and find them soon she was feeling off and that is never a good sign when she and some of the others felt that way. she felt as if she was somewhere that was a illusion since she been in her fair share of those in her long life.

"Hahahhaah! Hell to the fucken yeah missy! No trouble bring more drinky poos and weed in here! This is a party!" Cheered Hook

Emma tossed her shoe at her mate and husband and shot him a glare and slapped him in the back of the head, she was taking a good nap and he was messing it up. Lucky enough that henry was not in this room he didn't need to start drinking and smoking at his young age. s even though she would never allow him to drink and do weed until he was at the right agre to do so. and she would hope he would do it in a safe place as well. thoth smacked charlie for even giving him his first joint while they all played puff puff pass with each other. while she plopped down next to her adopted mother who was reading a book that she took with her on the trip. she only shrugged as if saying at is the way men acted like that sometimes. emma sighed and glared at the stupid sayien.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with soi and tomo_

Soi and tomo looked down in amusement, they even had to compose themselves from that little dance number that some of them did. They had to admit it was something new to see someone with blue flame Soi never liked tomo he was creepy and she hoped she didn't have to have sex with tamahome he was also, so she hoped it was something else like the blue flamed haired male or the one male with violet eyes. her prince was not there with them she hoped that her prince was ok and not harmed or hurt in any way shape or form. she would kill who ever dared to harm her prince. she wondered if he was ok since he was not with them. even though she didnt know who he was to usagi yet.

"you my dear know the story of fhang zang. You know how to control someone through intercourse. You know nakago wound way caused by tamahome. It just proved that he has grown so much stronger. There for I want you to weaken his life force with your skills of screwing and sucking him dry." Said tomo dramtically

Soi groaned mentally from the mere thought of screwing tamahome. and why did he had to make it sound so dirty than it was already making her feel from even doing the man that the priestess of suzaku loved. He made her sick and to know what he had done to bella was she was here enemy but then again she wanted to be her friend. how could he do something like that. he wondered what he had done to the priestess of suzaku and he knew how much she hated things like that and how much she never agreed to do something like that. hell she hated even doing this to tamahome. she just wished she was safe and sound in her violet eyed prince strong arms.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka sat on her bed and she ran her hand over the lovely covers that looked like it was all hand made, but then again it was something she would not be to shocked by the location she was in. she knew she needed to think on what she wanted to do once she healed up. but she wasn't in the mood to even do that right now. but then again she had alot to think on and what she was going to do once she was able to leave here. but for now she was going to enjoy the peace and quite for the time being while she was able to do so. and hoped that everyone else was ok and safe and sound. along with tamahome, hiakru and karou along with draco and tamaki hope they are back with everyone safe. but knowing tamahome had them with him to search for her. she wondered what everyone was doing right now. and wondered if tamahome was alive if they ran into each other yet. but then again knowing him he was out there searching for her and not even knowing that she was in the hands of nakago getting more of what he had done to her.

"Welcome back miaka." Said missy

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts only to look over to see the kind older woman. she was so kind to take in amiboshi. but she was happy for him that he was happy and able to live a life that he deserved but then again she would talk to bella to get them sent to the other world to be able to have a safe place away from nakago they had more than one manor to have them live into. plus lord death and mayuri would be able to help them and get them adjusted at death manor. And wondered what she was indeed of, then again it was something that she was wondering if she even knew that he was amiboshi if the seiryuu seven. she sighed and didnt know if she would want to know. she loved him so much as her son and it seemed that she would never ever wanted thim to leave their side even though all his past sins in his life he had done. they seemedt o be those kinds of people. she wound wondered if her family and freinds would like to meet up with them one day to say a hello or something like that. and to see that amiboshi is no longer under nakago and living a happy life.

"Yes that I am ma'am. I'm sorry that I started to cry at the table today." Said miaka

Missy only smiled and shook her head as she made her way over to her and handed her a hot bowl of soup miaka tried her best to not drool the scent was delightful and smelled make her stomach growled. she blushed from the thought of her having to hear that. but all she had to do was giggle and pinch her cheek. miaka only sighed and wanted that food before she passed out. it was in her blood to eat as much as she does even though she and her father and brothers overly do it whent hey chow down on food. and occasionally bite someone hand off or something like that. but then again nearly got her ass kicked by her cousin shippo for biting hikaru hand. hell bella nearly strangled her for nearly eating tamaki and draco hand off. that was something she must learn to watch out sooner or later. and the rest of the weasleys when it came down to their eating.

"Oh that is fine my dear. Here drink this nice hot soup all up. You will feel better in no time my dear." Said missy

Missy handed the steaming bowl of soup to miaka with a kind smile. she just hoped that she didnt notice what she had slipped into the soup. she just needed to make her forget what she knew of her son past. and so they could move on with things. and yes she knew what he used to be and she wanted to give him a happy life. that is all she wanted. and miaka was going to trigger something sooner or later and make him remember all those screwed up memories. miaka started drool in the bowl of soup she didn't realize that she was so hungry she didn't even care that her stomach growl so loudly. she was just so hungy, but then again she was always hungry when it came down to food. she just would eat about anything. she was like the female version of the bizzar food guy who would eat just about anything that came his way. she even ate bugs and didnt even knwo that she ate bugs.

"Oh ok. That you kindly ma'am," chirped miaka

Miaka started to drink the bowl of soup down with love and affection not even knowing what missy and sneaked in the soup. and that she had over heard her and amiboshi conversation earlier. and hoped that she would forget what she had said and what she knew about him. she was not going to lose another son, even though she knew that she was a good and kind hearted person. but she knew that if her son remembered who he is he might go back to that life he used to live under the rule of that cruel man that they was told by him when they found him and nursed him back to health, it was like the gods blessed them with a son once more and be able to have that joy in their lives. plus by the way he explained things when they did this blood adoption he would be like their gave birth to him. and he they woudl live as long as he does and so on and so forth.

"Oh this is really yummy." Chirped miaka

Miaka started to feel like their was something wrong with her. As she fainted onto her bed,. Amiboshi walked in seeing her faint like she did, and his mother standing there with a look of horror over her face. she didnt even know that she put to much in the soup. how could she have been so careless. that was when amiboshi came in to see a passed out miaka and a look of horror on his mother face. what did she do and what will happened if bella found out what she had done to her cousin that would be the end of them. and their death. even her own mother kill themf or what they had done to her. even though he knew she would not harm the woman only scold her for what she had done that was completely stupid.

 **"MIAKA!"** Cried amiboshi

Amiboshi started to panic and knowing his luck bella would bust in the door and try to kill him for what his mother had just done. He prayed to every god that she was not going to find him just yet. he knew that he pulled that dick move out of fear of nakago. and if you had what he had done to you for punishment since you are young when you didnt do what he wanted you to do. then it was the prison area stripped to nothing and well that is something he didnt want to think of if nakago found him. and he knew what he was about to do was completely stupid and setting a red flag where he was and that he was even alive still.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

They had miaka covered up and monitored her breathing. While missy cried she never meant nothing and no harm to this sweet girl. It seemed that she only wanted her to forget about kaika past, but that is all she wanted to do. she didnt want to harm the girl. she was just making sure she didnt bring nothing up about his past. she knew they knew each other. but she knew how much he hated the past and how much he suffered under that awful man that he forced him to do things and forced things on him as a punishment for something he didnt want to do or talked back to him. they knew of a nakago and heard sick things but that topped everything off from what he told them.

"You gave her the forgetfulness leaves? why did you do that for?" Asked Marcus

Marcus tried his best to calm his wife down. She did something out of poor judgement. Then again it was something she was doing this for and she never told him why yet he just hoped she did. but he felt for the girl he sensed sadness and pain that she covered from a smile on her face. so what he didnt want to see was fake he wanted to see a real one. he knew that she was a kind soul that had very bad things happened to her. but the other thing he didnt know that she was not even remotly human and he didnt know that they had a royal person in their home and that is a honor in their books.

"Oh I just wanted her to forget about kaikas past that's all. I thought if she helped you remember of your past you would leave us. I didn't realize I got the dosage wrong I sware. Oh please forgive me." Cried missy

Missy continued to cry she didn't even know what this girls family was though she would of loved to meet them. now after this she would hate her for even doing what she had done to her. and she had every right to even hate her. She just felt so bad for what she had done to her she didn't mean no harm. She just wanted to protect him from the horrid past he had. and she knew that he spoke of a kind woman who blood adopted him when he was in konan. and he missed her and felt bad what he had done to them all. out of fear of the man who made him do it and made him go on the mission to pull that dick move on them all that basically made them go on this bloody mission.

"Of course mother, you must not worry so much about me. You and father rescued me from the river banks when I was more than half dead. I would never leave you after you saved my life. Well maybe I would when I marry but I would live close by. I'll stay here with miaka while you look over mother." Said amiboshi

Marcus nodded as he helped his wife out of the room to their chambers so she was able to calm down a bit. While amiboshi sighed he knew what he had to do. While he went over to miaka and placed a hand on her forehead. he knew what he has to do to get the fever down he needed to have his powers to do that. and he knew that would place in on the map of hey here i am and i am alive and well. he would love to see his twin again but he knew if that was to happen he would have to be face to face with nakago and that is something he was not looking forward to. he was hoping bella would have killed the fucker by now.

 _"This is not good she is burning up. I have do something and fast."_ Thought amiboshi

"Tamahome." Whispered miaka

Miaka whispered out tamahomes name in her sleep with the high fever that he would have to save her from. but this was worth the stunt he was about to pull to save her life and not make her suffer no more.. While amiboshi took a step back knowing what she was dreaming about he was going to do something that would be him noticed of all the remaining seiryuu warriors. and make them known that he was alive and where he located as well. this was a stupid move but he cant let her sit there and suffer through the fever that she was having right now. so what else could he do other that the act he was about to do and knew that he doomed himself for event hinking of it. and knew miaka would wonder if he remember or not from what he was about to do with his powers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome blinked and looked around he thought he heard miaka call out his name only to shrug he continued on his way up the cliff it seemed that he was only seeing and hearing things from the heat. He fallowed tamaki, draco and hikaru and karou to some ruins. even though he made sure hikaru and karou didnt pull what they had tried a little while ago again with their fox magic. he lost track on how many times they have even tried to pull that one on him. and he nearly fell for it a few times until they slapped him to make sure he knew they are not the real miaka and that they are just under fox magic. sometimes her wondered if they had to much of their father in them and that was creepy enough when it came down to being around shippo. and tamaki father thoth was just scarry when he was angry. but draco father he never met since his ghost wondered malfoy manor..

"Oh come on now hikaru this isn't funny. I told the two of you to stop messing with my mind since you are board ill tell you mother but then again she would find it funny." grumbled tamahome

Tamahome only groaned and turned around to see miaka standing there in all her glory. While tamahome looked back to see hikaru and karou along with tamaki and draci there looking at him and wondered if he was seeing what they are seeing. and it was not miaka that they are seeing in front of them. that was not miaka it was the female seiryuu warrior. she was doing something to him to make him believe that is miaka standing before him. they should know because the spell didnt even affect them at all. their powers protected them for that issue. and that is something they are so grateful for mostly. but sometimes they have bad luck and it avoids their powers.

"Miaka?" Gasped tamahome

"Tamahome," whispered miaka

Miaka started to walk to him she looked like she was wounded like the last time he seen her before she pulled a weasly and took off like she normally does when it came to hard for her to deal with things. but then again it was a weasley thing that they do when things get to much and to hard for her or any of them. their coward side kicks in and run away with their tail between their legs well this penis tucked in between their legs and run for the men of the weasley clan. But tamaki and hikaru and karou and draco looked over to miaka they had a bad feeling about this one. But they would wait and see what will happened and stop when they could see if it was her or not. they need to get tamahome to snap out of this before anything happened to him. while who ever was helping her do this was not a good feeling it was something creepy out there. the person was slimy and seemed to have this all planned out. they wont be able to do nothing until tamahome snapped out of whatever spell he was under. tamaki hissed in anger at the woman who was trying to be his aunt miaka.

"Oh miaka. I'm so glad to see your alright even tamaki, hikaru and karou are . we have been looking everywhere for you." Said tamahome

Tamahome ran to her and wrapped her in his arms around her to feel her body close to his. he just was not all there to not even notice that the pull was not there that he normally has around his soul mate. plus the feelings he normally gets while he was around his soul mate. He held her in a tight embrace he was just so happy that he had found her. While tamaki,draco. hikaru and karou who watching and was not convinced it was to easy for them to find miaka and here of all places.. while hikaru and karou and tamaki and draco sighed of course once again he let a spell take over his mind atleast it didnt brain wash him this time he was thinking with his freaking dick that was what he was thinking with,.but the only thing is about what they think she is trying to do was drain him of all his powers and kill him. and they needed to get him out of the trance before that could even happened. soi eyed the one cat she was having a pull to and shook her head mentally from that feeling.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and amiboshi_

Amiboshi took his jacket and shirt off after he disrobed himself and miaka they needed to be both nude for him to do this properly. this was the only way he knew how to help her with the dangerous fevers she has. so he was just going to announce he was alive for miaka sake. and she was special to him and close to him so this is the only reason why he was even doing this fro her. amiboshi sighed and got on top of miaka nude form. and he needed to make sure he didnt get a boner while doing so that would be not cool.. He was going to take this risk so he wont end up dead then again he would end up dead either way. so he might as well let nakago and his own twin brother to know where he was at and that he was alive and well. he was doing this for her so she was able to feel better. but this was not the brightest idea that he came up with but it was the only way he knew of that would be able to save her from the high fever that she was having. and why did he feel tomo around he hated that man and was creeped out by even him being around him.

 _"I'm not sure if this will lower her fever. But I have to try."_ Thought amiboshi

Amuboshi hugged miaka nude body to his nude body and well toned mussled chest so he was able to do this properly. if anyone was watching this they would think he was having sex with her. but he was only helping her with something that would save her life.. He pulled out of his energy and life force to try his best to help miaka to recover from her sickness it was a risk he was willing to take. he just hope he would have time to take his mother and father to a safe place before nakago storms in and kill him and then kill miaka from what he understood when she told him what he had done to her. that was sick even in his own words it was just sick. and he knew that he would get his one these days. and he hoped he was still alive to see that fateful day of nakago dying and tossed into hell. he wanted to be there that day when they toss him into the gates of hell. he would savor that day forever.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome held miaka to him with all the joy in the world happy to feel her close to his body. and even though the hints was there that she was not even the real miaka. with the pull and the feelings he normally gets when he was around his beloved and his soul mate. but right now he was in to much bliss with her in his arms to even take notice plus the heat was the dry dessert was also messing with him mind as well... he was not even aware that it was indeed soi under a illusion to make herself look like miaka to fool him. while hikaru and karou and tamaki and draco was not fooled by this fake. and they knew for a fact that he was thinking with his dammed dick again. but tamahome was none the wiser and he was taking this in while thinking that he was finally be able to have sex with the woman he loved with all his heart and soul. even though there was something off about this and wondered what it was. but he was going to take this in while he was able to do before she back out thinking what they are about to do is wrong.

"Please don't do this to me again." pleaded tamahome

Tamahome held miaka in his arms whispering sweet nothings in her ear like he normally does. he should of taken notice that he and miaka was not in his normal bubble like he and maiak normally are in. that all the soul mates have when they are together with their soul mate.. tamahome nipped at her ear and started to whispering how much he loved her and how much he was worried about her.. soi only smirked but wondered why in the world the cats looking at her as if they where not fooled. then again those cats are a bit odd to her and wondered if they where even cats and wondered why they one that was like a cat of the boy she liked and felt a pull to. she sighed and better get this done and over with so she was able to go and read her book she seemed to be enjoying until tomo fucked that all up for her.

To be continued


	33. Chapter 33

_chapter 33_

* * *

Tomo stood and watched where soi and tamahome was his plan was going in a wonderful way. All is now that tamahome would have his powers sucked out dry from his body. he was starting to wonder if those cats are even real cats but then again why would they not even be real cats. tomo mentally smacked himself for his stupid thoughts he was having. he had a feeling the heat around him was getting to him. as he continued to watch the scene before him and hoped that this will fall though unlike what nakago did with his plans and fucked them up and that is sad when it came down to being him mister perfect stick up the ass general.

 _"Yes soi. Now tamahome is under my spells control. Hes only seeing you as the priestess of suzaku._ "thought Tomo

Tomo watched and smirked in his ever creepy way. While tamahome kissed miaka. He wondered why those three cats where watching him like they knew something those cats are even creeping him out. he will have his prize after this. even though he had this feeling that she was not even putting her all in this one. as long as he dies from this that is all that mattered to him. while those four cats are still nagging him seeming like they knew what was going on and able to see that it was not the real miaka, maybe he finally lost it himself if he thought that cats are really people. he laughed at himself for the stupid thought that he was thinking about. as he continued to watch the scene before him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Amiboshi used his power of a seiryuu warrior to bring down miaka fever and save her life from the high fever at his own risk of his own life. Miaka opened her eyes only to see amiboshi hovering over her. She could feel his life force was this what nakago was telling her about. but it seemed that he was using it to heal her and give her energy and not take what she had left. she wondered why he was doing something so stupid to make himself known to be alive and where he was at. is he stupid or something for what he was doing to make nakago find where she is as well.

 _"It's this his life force."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka opened her eyes once more to see amiboshi looming over her his seiryuu warrior symbol glowing bright blue all around him like a blue halo with his powers. but her mind was so hazy to even know what the most stupidist thing he was doing to make people know he was alive and well. and that he was never going to say anything until he was found out. and she might have just fucked up his little peaceful existence. she should of left when she was able to do go. but nope she stayed. sometimes she things she was just stupid. But don't he know that this would get him noticed and the seiryuu was not far away to. so if one of them took notice to his stupid little stunt they would be sending someone to find him and punish him for leaving their side and ranks and the warriors themselves. and then find her and let nakago do what he didnt get the chance to finish off. so she was just hoping that they was doing something else to not of noticed what suboshi had just done.

"Why can't you and I live here forever?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi leaned down and hugged miaka to his body. He wanted to feel her nude form and let her feel what she made him feel like when he was around her. He was aroused when he was around her. and he knew that she was till not all there yet. and not even took notice that his boner was pokeing at her.. he wanted to make her his and only his. but that was wishful thinking for him. it was all tamahome and he knew that for the soul mates.. but he knew that would be alot to even ask from her who was still healing from what nakago had done to her and that made him sick from even seeing what he had seen in her mind. yes he mind raped her but he didnt mean to. it just come about when he was healing her. and to maybe help her to forget about tamahome and the others. but then again he didn't know what else he could ask her other than have bella mama and her family and husbands to come here and live in peace with them as well if she chose to stay here with them.

"Amiboshi. I mean kaika. What are you talking about?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was so confused now with everything going on when it came down to what was in front of her. hell she didnt even know what and how to think of this. and how handle all of this. that is the only thing with all the other crap that is on her mind that was not going away anytime soon.. She thought he didn't remember anything or did he since he used his powers to help her. But then again this is one of the seiryuu and they where good at hiding things. so why didnt he just tell her he remembered who he was and not make her use her brain that is something that she hated to do. and making her to pussy foot around things that was a major pain in the ass. miaka still didnt even know what he was trying to ask her. even though she was going to play stupid that normally worked for her in the past. she just hoped that he was not going to know that she was playing stupid.

"If you stayed here. You wont be hurt by anything anymore. This village is peaceful. All the people here are vary hard working. And if you stayed you wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. Father and mother would be ever so happy if you considered such." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi spoke with all the love and kindness in his heart. he made sure he let her know that he loved her and let it to be known of his thoughts and how much he felt for her. Miaka was stunned by what he had just asked her and wanted her to do. Was he trying to tell her something or is she just hearing things. and he had this feeling that she was going to do something that he was used to her seeing when she played dumb to get her out of stuff like is something else he never forgot about her the fact that she was like her father and everyone else would be mad at her for even thinking about doing something like this. but with everything that she had to do and clear her mind. but for now she had to think on what was best for her. and that she might have to think on to make the right choice for herself. but she would have to make sure it would be one that all the ones she loves would agree on.

 _"I wouldn't be hurt by anything or anyone anymore."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka realized that she was in the nude. Turned over quickly and blushed deeply when did they strip her of all her clothing she just hoped it was the elderly woman and not the males. Amiboshi sighed and got off her quickly. he knew that this was going to be something for her to take him slowly. but he hoped she thought about what he had said and what he had confessed. but he knew it would take alot for her to think on with everything else she had on her mind. but it needed to be said and had to be said. well with out no one around who wanted to kill him for it.

"Oh i'm sorry. I was only trying to help you. I'm sorry if I crossed any lines. Your fever had gone down. But you should take it easy today though. But still will you give it some thought of what I had said to you.?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi kissed her forehead and walked out of the room he needed to go and do somethings he needed to make sure he was not found here since he used his life force he knew that nakago would of sensed it. and he knew that nakago who was not the only around who could of sensed that power he gave off. and he knew it was not going to be long before nakago comes and hunt him down and kill him for even lying about even being dead and not coming back like he supposed to. but he was prepared for the punishment that he was going ot have happened to him. and prepared to have whatever nakago has up his sleeve as well.

 _"Live here forever? I cant do that to tamahome and my family."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka laid down and fell to a dreamless sleep something she needed from the day she had. plus she was going to need it once nakago sent people here to hunt the two of them down.. She was hoping that everyone was ok until she got to them. She was just so sleepy from the feaver and wondered why amiboshi would as such things from her. he just basically put his life on the line for her. and dende only knows what nakago would do to him for not even returned back to the ranks. knowing with nakago it would be something sick. after her thoughts ended darkness finally took over and hoped she would have good dreams.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Soi._

Tamahome and the fake miaka walked through the night together. Until he collapsed out of exhaustion. Soi pretended to be concerned as kneeled before tamahome. While the four cats were eyeing her as if she was not who she claimed to be their eyes are narrowed at her and looked at her as if she was someething to be dispised to what she was doing. they wanted to scratch her eyes out for even thinking of what she was doing. does she think she would get away with something like this. tamahome maybe a fool andd thinking with his fucking dick right now. but they hoped he would see reason and see that this was wrong on so many levels. mostly becuase he was about to fuck someone who is trying to act like miaka.

"Whats wrong Tamahome?" Asked Soi in Miaka voice

"Nothing, its just all of a sudden my body was burning up. Its just strange." Said Tamahome

Tamahome was confused at what was going on. why was he not feeling the same thing he normally does around miaka. and why if he feeling so odd and tamaki, hikaru and karou and draco watched and glared at soi having a feeling they were trying to see if she was a fake after all it seemed they couldn't believe that this is not miaka she is not this bold. they tried their best to get his attention. but it seemed that his penis won the mental battle that he was having with himself. so he was going to fuck the seiryuu whore and not even miaka who she pretending to be as a illusion.

"Maybe the heat got to you? Lets go someplace and rest, ok." Said Soi/Miaka

Soi helped tamahome up and lead him into the building while the four cats fallowed behind them grumbling mentally about tamahome being a stupid fool and not seeing thre truth in front of him. this is when they needed bella here she would make him see what was in front onf him. that would make him see the truth behind all of this. and for the love of mother fucking merlin blue saggy balls he is thinking with his dammed penis and not his brain. not that he has much of one in the first place. what is new there when it came down to tamahome. no wonder why he and miaka are freaking soul mates they are the same in some ways but this kinda proved it again. She peared back and winked. She was hoping no one was around to see the her signal to her companion.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tomo_

Tomo smirked now it was getting where he wanted it to be. It seemed that his plan worked perfectly while he watched her lead him in to the building to have her wicked way and suck him dry of his life force. well atleast this was going to go rather well. atleast he was able to think soi was able to get the job done. plus he was sort of confused why did he feel suboshi power levels. but it was not like suboshi it was his twin brother power. but that cant be the boy was dead so he could just feel suboshi being pissed off about someting. he sighed and went back to watching what was about to happened. but those four cats still making him think they are still human. he shook his head from what he was thinking. he knew soi cant screw this one up. even though she was the best when it came down to what she is able to do when it comes down to sex.

 _"I see. She pit the potion in her mouth. And then passed it on to tamahome when they kissed. Cary impressive soi. You are a master manipulator of men. Now tamahome as you embrace your beloved miaka. With in my illusions. Soi will suck your life from you and then your body will rot,"_ thought Tomo dramtically

Tomo laughed in his creepy manner so he was able to continued to watch from his spot and plotted out his plan for the priestess of suzaku to have his wicked way with here even though he was not one for a woman like her. even though the real priestess of suzaku was not his type he would have to do what nakago had to do to even get a boner. but those thoughts would have to wait till later on that one. since he was doing all the work once again. while everyone was not able to do it properly like always. but then again he was the more or less disturbing one out of all of them and was not ashamed to admit it to no one about him being a screwed up person. but she knew what she was doing since he used to do it to nakago until he caught on to what she was doing to him. but the thing is and only cared about for her to do her job. and do what she does best make him fall for her even though it was a illusion to make him think it was his woman his beloved priestess of suzaku.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka bolted up right from the dream she just had tamahome and nakago doing things to his body and it was not pleasant to think of it. but then again nakago has done that to tamahome already and he was sadly thinking about her cousin while doing so when he did to tamahome. and to herself as well. and merlin knows who else he had to think of her cousin to get off when he decided to have sex. she wiped the swaet from her looked around and sighed knowing that she was still where she is. and was happy that it was a dream and only a dream. well she just hoped that it would be a dream and not happening to tamahome again. she wondered how everyone else is and wondered if they made it to the place they needed to go and get the other shinzaho. she wondered where everyone else is and if they are safe and sound at the place that they all was meant to be at. and regina was with her soul mate. she sighed and knew she missed them all but for now she needed to think on the things she had to think on. like what she was going to do. and if she chose to go back to the others and tamahome. but that was enough to make her sigh again in hates nakago and hope he dies a most painful death.

 _"I had another dream,. About that perverted Nakago,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka tried to catch her breath from the dream she had about nakago and tamahome. and for the fact that tamahome never had anything done to him like that before she would know for a fact that it hurts because nakago was sick in the head and wont prepare you before he just sicked it right in. She wished that bella or tamahome or her father was here even her grandma was here she was comforting when she was not lecturing or yelling at her. She missed them she was always a daddies girl she was always known to be. bella was a a daddys girl and voldemort loved that about his daughter since he was a protective father over his daughter and grand daughters. even her father was like that with her. it has to be something with fathers or something with their daughters. even hotohori and tasuki was over their step children. and step grand children. spirit was overly protective over his daughter as well. so she only took it all off that it was a father thing. thoth was protective over his son since he was able to remember who he is now. even so he was always a protective father even though he never knew what was going on from what his mother had done to his son.

"Miaka my dear." Said Missy

Miaka looked over to see the woman who adopted the seiryuu warrior as her own son. and she had to say she was really brave to even blood adopted the ex seiryuu warrior. but all in all she was just happy to see that amiboshi was happy. that was something that he deserved to have a happy and joy fill life. she had the feeling that he hated being appart of the seiryuu warriors. and she had this feeling soi is the same way. but she dont know much of soi but it was the way she did things kinda put that out seemed she did love him a lot it was something for the seiryuu warrior needed much. Other than bella did try to her best in helping him and bring him a happy life. even though he did have her power and blood flowing through his vains after her blood adoption. and it seemed that these two have gotten it with the blood adoption.. but it was not meant to be when it came down to things how the ended back them. and here they are now knowing he was alive and not dead. well she knew and whoever else was close by and felt his power for the most stupid act he pulled. even for her she would not even pull something like that. well then again there was the fake taiitsukun act with getting her alone with nakago,

"May we speak to you?" Asked Missy

Miaka only nodded to the kind older lady as they both sat down to have a chat with she was keeping the appearence hiddedn of her husband and herself younger selves. it was something that amiboshi when they did the blood adoption taught them in doing so just in case anyone came acrossed him they would not catch on that they have gain powers through him and youthful forever and ever. and to live for all of enternity well unless you get killed by the few ways to kill them off. And explained how they came upon the former seiryuu warrior it seemed that they did love him as their own. they woman seemed to be a kind and gentle woman and would love bella if they ever met each other. and miaka knew that bella and the others would love to meet them to see how amiboshi had been living and how he was being treated. well if she was ever going to see any of them again.

"Oh please forgive me miaka. When I over heard you talking earlier. I was frightened. And I thought that our son was going to leave us again." said Missy

Missy handed over the uniform with the jewelry that was her crests and the ones that was infused with bella power when she was not around to protect her.. And her locket for the black and weasely family crest on it. plus the volroti crest along with it. the locket that had her picture of her family and friends in it. she sighed and looked at the one of her and tamahome she ran her hand over it with a sad smile on how her heart was making her feel.. she missed tamahome and hoped he was ok. she also hoped that hikaru and karou and tamaki and draco was ok. since anything ever happened to them it would make things worst on tamahome since she ran away from him so yeah if he was even still alive when they find out if about everything and that he didnt bring her back with him. she sighed she felt bad for putting him in this sort of thing with everyone. she knew how protective their friends and famaily is over each other. something that bella told her it was called pack in demonic term. a coven means family is vampire terms.

"A long time ago. We lost our son kaika. When we came upon the young man in the river. It was like that our son had returned to us." Said Marcus

"I was just afraid we would lose him all over again, oh please forgive me." Said Missy

Miaka took the older womans hand and smiled up at her to show her that she had been not of need for forgiveness it was not her fought on how she acted it was of the mothering nature. Missy and marcus only smiled and got what she was saying to them, it sounded like they are blessed to have this chance again with him. but the thing is after the stunt he just basically pulled to heal her of her fever that wont be long once nakago got his hands on him and do whatever punishment that came up in his sick mind. plus she might have basically doomed them with her even being there. and with what amiboshi the stupid stunt he had just pulled. she knew that they would be able to sense that and would be out for his head. that was something that she knew for a fact when it came down to nakago.

"Here are your things. The photo in the locket your family looks so close and so large, one day bring them here to let us meet them." Said Missy

Miaka smiled her thanks while they left her to think and get more rest. But she was not able to get any more rest with the thoughts running amuck in her mind. She let out a sigh and laid down. Her thoughts where interrupted, and they thought she hate alot. she knew that when her brither and father and the rest of the weasely family there in the photo. they would be most deffently would make them freaked out when it came to the weasley side of the family. plus then again most people get like that when it came down to the weasley side of the family that was for sure. even though she hides the black side of the family since she knew if she showed that she would have to work harder and harder on things. plus then there are the bickering with her father and uncle voldemort. as well there are other things as well like of the others fighting out of fun. and the thing that hikaru and karou and their brotherly love act to freak out people out of fun that is. it was the fox demon blood in them to show that off. even shippo get a kick out of his sons little act on how the brother love thing either creeps people out or turn them all on.

"Hey whats up.." said Miaka

"Here take this." Said Amiboshi

Miaka took the bowl and wondered what in the name of merlins saggy blue ball she was giving her, it smelled nice but why was he giving this to her for it was baffling the last time something like this happened she passed out with a fever with him hovering over her. and she didnt want to have another fever. but for now she was only going to fake a smile to not hurt the ladies feelings since she went out of her way to fix something for her to eat. and she didnt need him going off doing another stunt like he pulled the last time. like they needed nakago to move more faster for their impending deaths that was being plotted out by his sick mind. but then again this was nakago he probably have their punishments already planned out. she shiver and dared to think what he had planned.

"What is it?" Asked Miaka

"It's forgetful leaves. if you are able to drink this you will forget everything that has ever happened to you." Said Amiboshi

Miaka gasped at what he was offering her. It was a tempting very tempting offer. But she didn't know if she should that is not the way of the others in her family and friends would be mad at her for the simple fact that she was even thinking about drinking it and forget everything. because it was the easy way out. something that most weaslys would take in a heart beat. but the other thing that is a cowards way out of all her troubles. and that was somethin gthat most people in her friends and family would never ever take even if it was offered to them.. even though she knew all of them would love to forget alot of things but they knew they couldnt do that since it was not right to a point. yes they forgot some of their fuck up crap that they had to remember. but forgetting their life and their loving family is something they would neer ever do. even though it had been offered more than once.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Soi_

Tamahome was under soi enjoying everything that she was making him feel. even though he has this feeling that this was wrong and that he should not be even doing this. even though the signs was all there with no pull to miaka and the feelings that he normally gets when he was around her. the normal soul mate type of thing.. As she kissed and licked all over him. Tamahome was in pure and utter bliss that he finally got the chance to have nookie and this time he was not drugged. while hikaru and karou and tamaki and draco was watching in shame at how far the mighty has fallen. and how he was thinking with his freaking dick of all things. bad enough he had his fantasy about his mother. but this was not even the real miaka and he was getting off and enjoying this. sure they knew he was thinking with his dammed penis and when they tried to get him to snape out of it was not working.

"Oh miaka." Moaned Tamahome

Tamaki, hikaru and karou and draco was gawking at what they were even seeing this wasn't correct in so many ways. and so many levels this was more or less mind rape and mind violateion to make him think that this was their aunt miaka. that is something that this lady should feel ashamed about.. This was not right it seemed that her heart was not into it. but that was something they see and think. But it seemed that they noticed that this might not be is when they needed their mother and grandmother or one of the others. even grandpa he would cock block him and make sure he understood that he was not even doing the real miaka, even their mother or grand mother in hikaru and karou case would beat the crap out of him until he saw the truth and was no longer thinking with his penis all things and make him see reason in all of this shit that was going on.. and then kick the shit out of soi for the shit she was pulling. this was not right and it was almost like drugging him.

"I love you , I love you." Said Soi/Miaka

Soi spoke back lovingly with the words that miaka would say back to him, Well as best as she could since she did, and she didnt know what the girl would normally say to him. just long as he believe her and have this done and over with. that is all she was concerned about. while tamaki noticed something was now completely off about this whole this he tapped into his she cant help but keep ignoring the pull that was coming from one of those cats. but she keeps shaking the thoughts and feelings away. she needed to reamined focused. hell she didnt need tomo anger against her. that was something that she would never ever want to feel from the people she knew who had it directed to them and that is something they never forget. while soi sighed and shook the feeling she had away from one of those cats as if her violet eyed prince was in the room with her from the pull she was getting. so she was just going to ignore it and continue the task that she sure as hell didnt want to do. but only to get that creepy bastard off her ass. just like nakago on what ever he had done to make nakago do what he had done. even though she was upset that he did what he had done to the priestess of suzaku. she didnt like the girl but no one deserved to have that happened to them. while nakago seemed to have this sick thing about that sort of thing. but that was something that she knew all to well.

"I love you miaka," said Tamahome

Tamahome looked over at soi only seeing her as that was the spell that was placed on him wanted him to see. even though he was the only one in the room who was seeing this right now. and yes he maybe thinking with his penis but he was finally getting nookie from the woman he loved. and that is all that mattered right now. even though how wrong it felt for him and the signs all point to that this was a fake. but for now he was going to ignore everything and do what he wanted to do for once. As soi looked down on him with her hand on his cock rubbing it so she would be able to have this last longer than a few minutes. While tamaki, hikaru and karou and draco started to see through the illusion and was sickening from what they saw. Trying to get tamahoem to see the truth that was before him. that was a fake and not the real miaka. and she was not even using fox magic to make this even remotely look real. they dont even know what sort of magic and power she was using to make him believe that this was the supposed real miaka. as they poofed into soi and into miaka. Trying to make a point. Until a huge fly swatter came down onto them. While gave the kitty version of the middle finger. and if he only knew what they are even thinking about right now and the impending clawing of both of their faces.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Miaka held the bowl in her hands she didn't know if this was correct thing to do or the wrong thing to do. even though it would be the cowards way out of this not even none of the other weasleys would be able to soemthing like this and they are known to be cowards to most things. and even though what she was going to do or think about doing. this was not honor to even do something like this. and she knew alot of her friends and family would be sad and upset for what she was even thinking. even though they had things like this offered to them before. but they never ever took the chance to forget since they knew it was not honor. While someone was entering her mind. She opened it up for whoever was trying to contact felt so familiar and wondered how in the world the person basically found where she was even at. but then again if it was one of the god's then they can hunt you done anywhere you are at. and if it was one of them and wondered what the hell they wanted. are they trying to get her to rethink the idea of everything that she was about to do and all to forget and take the easy way out of this like everything that she had done in her life.

* * *

 _"This is zuse miaka. This is something you don't wish to do. Think of your family." Pleaded zuse_

* * *

Amiboshi wondered what in the world is going on since he was trying to urge her to forget every last thing so she could be happy and not with the pain she felt when he had found her. then it hit him it was one of the god's. they must of peeked in on her and was trying to talk her out of the easy way out of all of the forgetting and start a new life with him and his family and live the long lives that they would have. how did he forget about how close to the gods that miaka and her family is to them. even the lord of the under world as well. this was somthing he knds forgot about and the gods was protective of those who they close to and think of family. while tamaki father is the egyption god. oh how he knew that one and how tmepermental he was as well. plus they would have a house full of kids and would be loved and cared for. and would not even know what they are and what they had done to get to their relationship for a start. even though it was a very seiryuu act on what he was doing. and there was no honor in the act he was doing. and he didnt want to be like the seiryuu. he just wanted miaka to be his and be his wife..

"Take this. And then wish as hard as you can. To forget everything that has happened. then you can finally be happy, there nothing really to think about. Go on." Urged Amiboshi

* * *

 _"Miaka don't you be pulling something that the other weasleys would do young lady, or i have to come ddown there and spank you for even thinking it litt e lady.." lectured zuse_

* * *

Miaka raised her hands and slammed the bowl into the floor in a act to show that she was not going to be a coward and run away from her issues like this. While zuse smirked she was a black after all that was something to show on the logical side of things of family. even though he knew that a weasley would pull something like this if they are coward enough.. oh how he does not even miss that man when he styaed with him. he even has the worlds largest supply of pain killers for when he was there staying with him. and he needed them for that since he gives him the biggest mirgrain from the pointless things that man even rambled about. plus he rather have voldemort and kenpachi company before he had to listen to charlie. he did love the man but he can only deal with him for so long. but his daughter did the right thing. Then again the snake demon lord would be proud of his niece if he was here to see her do something to show her black side of the family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Soi_

Tamahome stopped what the soi/miaka was doing to him even though him having his cock sucked was totally awesome but this was not the correct way in going about things they need not to give up. hell she evern swallowed when it came down to it. and that was hot to see the woman he loved swallowed all his cum. and he hoped she would do this more and more for him through out their long lives well forever that is since they are immorital. plus he didnt need his cock chopped off for even doing this at this point in time. it seemed someone was trying to reach him and make him know that this was not the right way. but there was something else other than him thinking with this dammed penis. there was something off he didnt feel the normal soul mate pull that he gets with miaka, and the other feelings at well, even though all the signs was there. but he was just ignoring them when it came down to all of this that is going on. even though the four who was watching this coud see the truth in what was going on and that she was not indeed miaka and really soi..

"Tamahome whats wrong?" Asked the Soi/ Miaka

Tamahome moved to the edge of the bed making the covers cover his lower half even though he was still painfully hard. and really really regretting on what he was about to do. even though he did get off with a blow job a few times. and watched her swallow it all. but for the one thing he was not able to get rid of teh nagging feelins about what was going on.. While tamaki, hikaru and karou and draco was tied up on a pole glaring at him with all the hate and was going to scratch his face once they are set free from being tied up. tamahome shivered and kenw that they are angry with him. and knew he was going to get it once he set them free. hey they would do it to him if it was them in the same place he was in right now. he shived they got their mother glares. so this was going to be something he was not looking forward to do when he released them since they had draco and tamaki mother and hikaru and karou grandmothers temper he was going to have to clean their cuts up over his face. soi was confused at what was going on. no man ever was able to break her spell before. well besides nakago and that was no fun at all.

"I can't do this. We shoulder be doing this right now." Said Tamahome

Tamahome he couldn't do none of this while the others were out there somewhere. he had a feeling that his little isabella was out there needing his help. yes he was obsessed with her. but he gets a feeling from here and there when she was in need of his help. he was that close to her and he would never give that up for the world. he was still painfully hard and knew he was going to have to take that matter into hand later on.. It seemed that he was worried about everyone. Soi wished she was borned in on that side of thing. he was not even turned on no more since the god's was the one's who basically cocked blocked him and made him to see reason to what he was trying to do. plus that bella would be pissed off from her kids and grand kids being treated like this, and having to watch him screw someone who was basicaly not her cousin who happened to be their aunt. and top off what he was trying to do with a fake miaka, he even got a image mentally from zuse and hades had to make sure he was not getting any at this in time. so hello blue balls his ever constant friend that he was known to have constantly. but it would save him and keep his penis if anyone found out about this. well he hoped that the four would not rat him out. so that would mean kiss ass time.

"Why not?" Asked Soi/Miaka

Tamahome felt like someone kicked him in the brain for doing what he was doing. It probably was the god's it seemed that they was going to be the one to stop this before he will get his ass kicked fromt he others. he just hoped that which god it was going to be nice and keep it to himself. while he had a bigger kick to the brain and knew that was a yes. and he knew that her mother would turn him into a chick from this. and her father the mere thought of him hovering over him with her uncles and grandmother and grand father over him about to kill him and chop his dick off and shover it up his ass and that no doctor not even the best doctor or magic would be able to take it out.. and bella was there about to ram a sword so far up his ass to make vlad the impaler jealous on how she done it. oh he was a dead man if zuse or hades would out this to any of them. plus he knew the two gods would tell if he wanted to be evil and he knew that hikaru and karou bella grand children and her two kids draco and tamaki. and tamaki is a full blooded god since his freaking father is thoth the egyption god. they would use this as black mail one day against him if they wanted him to do something for them. and he knew they knew how to do that rather well to.

"But after what nakago had done to me. I lost the rights the summon suzaku," said Soi/ Miaka

"No I just don't believe that. Im not sure how im you going to explain what im about to say. Maybe it what lord marcus and bella from the voltori told me about. But we should never be willing to abandon out mission remember miaka you're a demon and all the other proud beings in your blood. don't abandon what they had set out to do. We still have hope in this. If we do. Then it is truly over. Long as the slightest possibility remains, we have to believe. Like regina said she gave birth before she summon the beast gone miaka do you remember all that." Said Tamahome

Soi was in shock at everything he had just said. she never ever heard no man ever say something from the heart. but then again look at her life. and what sort of life she was born into. this was something that she wanted as this kind of life. but then again she had a feeling her violet eyed prince would be that for her. and her saving grace. It seemed that he spouted thing she never even knew of. and who the hel was regina the only other person that she thought of was rhe priestess of byakko and that was a woman who was named suzeno. but then again she was starting to learn so many things like reincarnation and other life forms that was out there. and seen them up close. but still she wondered what tamahome meant by the person named regina. and what connection does she have to was so confused and didnt know what to think or feel right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Amiboshi only stood there in shock at the idea of what had happened before his eyes why in the world did she not want to forget all the pain she had suffered and not remember none of it. yes he knew her family was all about honor. and he knew that this way was no way shape or from honorable and most deffenitly cowardly. and yes he would admit it that he was less than honorable and cowardly in how he wanted tgo forget everything. but he knew he was just trying to help her and make her a better life. but then there was the family and friends and knew that they would be upset about this. and he flipped off zuse and hades for even making her stop doing this. but then again this was probably for the best that she did stop. he knew it was the easy way out. he shot a dark look up to the blue blob and hopped that he seen him flipped him off mentally, while he sighed and knew that she was raised up to not do things the easy way. it was not in her blood. but it would of made him happy even though how selfish that it was all he wanted to have her as his. but it seemed ehr heart was somewhere else and for someone else whos is her soul mate. he wished he was her soul mate. but it was not even in the cards for him. but he knew there was a soul mate out there for him somewhere and he knew that would come sooner or later for him. well if he stuvived all of this since nakago probably knew it that he was alive from the stunt he pulled.

"But whyyyy? Why did? Don't you wish to be happy?" Asked Amiboshi

"i..i,,I can't… I cant forget them, everyone, if bella could do it tamaki,draco and tamahome could do it if they was offered it. they would turn it down flat. And I cant forget the people in my life either. The people and family I love. I just cant do that. this is not honorable and it is the cowards way out of things." Cried Miaka

Miaka sobbed into her hands from how much she missed missed her cousin and how she comforted her to let her know that everything was ok in the end. and that there was light still out there and never ever give up hope. if you give up then the evil bastards would win against you. and let them know they won in all they have done. if she could do it when she was suffering under the poison and not turn herself over ot kuto then she would be able to do this as well. she even missed the constant bickering for fun and the brotherly love acts. and even she missed watching everyone train. hell she would train as well. but then again she was not going to see them again since she didnt even know where they are al are at. she don't even know if tamahome was not even close by well if he was even still alive and still a man since she was not with him. and after what nakago had done to her as well. she just hoped he was alive and still had a penis since it would be freaking weird if he was turned into a chick. she was not gay and never will be. that kinds creeped her out the same sex thing... even though she just puts up with it for the gay members of their friends and family. She wanted to see her father to feel his arms around her to tell her that everything will be ok, and how he always made her feel safe and happy when he heald her. even her uncle voldemort made her felt that way as well. and speak to her in snake it was always so comforting. she hope she would be forgiven for even running away like this. and even though if she chose to go back to them all. she hasnt made up her mind on that part just yet. she felt a kick in her brain. she glared menatlly at who ever did that one.

"You talking about tamahome. And your family and friends aren't you?" Asked Amiboshi

Miaka looked up at him to see only kind and caring eyes. But then it kicked in that she realized that she noticed that he knew and remembered everything when he mentioned tamahome name. why didnt the freaking jerk ever tell her that he remembered. and after alerting nakago with that little stunt that he pulled with her fever. and now he was going to out to her that he remembered everything thing, she had to do all that work pussy footing about to make sure she didnt out nothing that he would get confused over. or maybe he did it since he knew that his death was marked and was coming fast. and then again he kinda did pull something that was putting a red flag for nakago to know he was alive and well. and that he left the ranks of the seiryuu warriors. but then again miaka wanted to slap him for even not letting her know that he knew her and that he remembered. so she didnt make herself look like more of a freaking ass. that was soooo a seiryuu dick move there.

"What happened to him anyways. And bella mama and everyone else? The last time I saw you , you and him were always together. Besided you hanging around bella mama." Said Amiboshi

"What did you all just say? Do you remember?" Asked Miaka

Amiboshi only sighed she finally figured it out it was something he didn't want his mother and father to worry about. It was something that happened when he found her down in the pit. he knew that she was trying hard to go about things because she didnt want to say anything that would make him feel like she was crazy or something like that. but he knew that he should have said something. but then again there was the fact that he knew there was something he was missing in his life even when he wasnt remembering nothing at all. even though he wanted to tell her so many times he just didnt know how to put the words. and now they would end up dead or even worst when nakago found them.

"It does I remember once I found you in the pit. I am amiboshi of the seiryuu seven." Said Amiboshi

"So then you do remember what your life was like before this happy one. So why did you not let them know.?" Asked Miaka

Miaka wondered why but then again he seemed he didn't want to hurt the two of them they reminded her ofmarcus and houki such happy people but younger than what they are though. He went over to look out at the moon that was shining above them. but she felt bad that she basically came crashing into his nice happy life and made him remember everything that he had forgotten for a reason. and might end up dead sooner or later since the stunt that he pulled with healing her that alerted that he was alive and well and where he was at as well. it was a stupid very stupt act that he pulled. even though he meant well on what he had done. oh then there was his stunt with his new blood adopted mother drugged her and she got the fever and he used his powers of a seiryuu warrior to rid her of the fever and then that placed a freaking red flag here and saying yoohoo im alive come and find me you donb blond bitch of a general. she sighed and knew that he was only doing this out of the kindness of his own heart even though it would mean his death and punishment before that.

"Well at that time I really wanted to die. I harmed the woman I thought of as a mother something me and my twin never had we grew up alone in a war torn country. And mrs isabella was so kind and concerned over me. And I hurt her." Said Amiboshi

"bella is a forgiving person. its a demonic and vamore and the other races that we all have flowing through our vains thing. plus she has demonic blood as do i but were not talking about me." Said Miaka

Amiboshi only wished he could believe her on what she had how dumb how it sounded. but he knew that already from his time with everyone. oh how he missed those days and wished he was able to go back and right the wrongs he had done. he knew they had to go on this hunt because of the dick move he had done. Why would she forgive someone that is appart of the seiryuu seven they where known to be vile evil people. But he was never into none of that. and after everything they had to deal with while they had to go through this mission to get the shinzaho's. and i would have to say they must not know what nakago had done to miaka just yet since he didnt feel and taste the anger and impending death. oh and that nakago was obsessed with bella and as well his twin brother. he sighed and knew that miaka would never understand what he did to get away from the life he hated. he knew soi hated the life that they all were born into.

"Kuto is not a peaceful place like konan is. The lands where I was born was racked with civil war .when suboshi and I where young we saw our own mother and father killed in battle. That out country was caught up in. so when the lady yui appeared from another world. I was finally though kuto would find its peace. If only we summoned seiryuu that is. Then I heard that konan wanted to summon suzaku. That's what nakago told us. As a warrior of the seiryuu I had to fight against you and mrs isabella along with the others. As I fell in the river I thought. If I disappeared from the scene. We wont be able to summon seiryuu. The great war that was brewing between us would of never began. No body would of gotten caught in the middle of it. And no innocent children would get hurt or killed. Like how me and my brother had to. but then again it seemed there is another way to summon the beast god from what you tell me." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi finished his story to miaka and he knew that he hated to tell that part of his life. but it would give her a better understanding. and if soi chose to tell her story that would be completely up to her. and only her to tell that part of her life. she was like him and wanted to have a normal and happy he knew that there was a soul mate out there for her as well. and that was something she deserved a happy life like him and his twin brother. he does feel bad that he left his brother and left him to deal with nakago, but he was a coward and knew that now.. She continued to look with sadness and pity In her eyes she never knew that about him or suboshi so they didn't even know what they are feelings;. he didnt tell her this so she would pity him. but he knew that was not pity it was sadness for him and the life he had to he knew that he would not look down on his to kindly from what he did to them. but then again he might be able to right that wrong as well in taking care of miaka. and maybe defend her from the fight that was bound to happened from the dammed stunt that he had freaking pulled when it came down to saving her from the high fever.

"War is horrible. And mrs isabella the sayiens and the others knew about that. They know the horrors of war. And people fight its just so meaningless miaka, don't you think so as well?" asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi spoke with compassion and meaning in the words that he so believe. and he remembered all the stories he was told when they thought of him as a freind. and framily to most of them. but he remembered all the war stories that was told to him when he had those few months of joy and happiness with the fact he had to pull that dick move on them for the summoning to fail. but it seemed they might have another chance in doing so. And he faced miaka with his fist clinched in anger. He knew that war is not able to be stopped but maybe just maybe he could bring peace. and he knew about worst wars that has been fought from what he was told. and how many planets and people were killed from those people who are worst than nakago. he should be happy he never was faced with no one like that or the people who that is spending all of enternity in the gates of hell. and he knew what they look like since he seen them opened and tossed the kuto spies into it. he hoped he would live long enough to see nakago to be tossed into the gates of hell with tomo and miboshi those three was the worst of the worst. he even felt sorry for the ashitari he and suboshi was friends with even soi the only friends the beast man ever had. they all kept that a secret from nakago since he would use it against them if he ever knew about the friendship that they had with beast man that what they gave him for the nickname. and he seemed to like the name that was given to him.

 _"Yui is being used and nakago had been lying to yui all along. So he can use her to take over this world and other worlds, that's why he wants bella. He only loves her for her power and the kind of a woman and not even human._ " Thought Miaka

Miaka couldn't help but feel bad for bella her poor poor cousin since men are drawn to her like a moth to the she lost track of all the creepy stalkers that followed her like lost puppies. well other than koga he never ever would get it through his thick skull about that she was not his woman. and its been 500 some odd years and he still didnt get the point. and that was something they all knew they accepted in him. like they accepted miroku being a serial ass grabber It was something that she could not avoid but she did find love in her two soul mates. Miaka stood up and put her most serious look on that she could muster. she needed him to understand that he has to be brave and take it like she was going to have to. and now know that what she had been doing was wrong. and that she was running away from everything. and that is not honor and her uncle voldemort and aunty ayame will lecture her on this big time.

"I have to go." Said Miaka

"Go where?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi was hoping she was not going to do something to end up getting herself killed and knowing their luck the creepy one in their group was out there if he knew nakago correctly. and he knew that he has a price out on her head right now. and merlin only knows where the others are. and if they are even ok. well he hoped that everyone else was ok. and who knows what and who is out there. and he knew for a fact of it was tomo or miboshi they wont last long if they even pissed them off. and he would look the other way if he had a to watch them be slaughtered. it was something that they knew for a fact they deserved just like how much he knew that they would want to kill nakago when they find out what he had done. but right now he needed to make sure she dont do anything stupid and that was going to be hard work that he was not looking forward to. because he knew this girl never ever listened to what she was told.

"I'm going to hunt down nakago, and then save my best friend and to convince her to not summon seiryuu. And make sure bella and the others are ok. If yui knew she was being lied to and what nakago did to usagi and believe me i had a perfect picture and nakago told me himself in so many words and colorful ways. I think nakago and the kuto emperor tell her what to do and say. and i think the emperor of kuto and nakago do things with each other but that is none of my business. Then she can take charge and wish for peace in your lands." Said Miaka

Miaka hoped she got through to amiboshi it seemed he looked at her like she was bonkers and finally lost her mind in everything that she had been though. and sadly that is what he was thinking right then and there. but then again she probably did finally lost her mind. but she had to do what she had to do to get out of this sort of thing. and yes she knew she would not be able to hold her own again nakago but she had to do something. But she was a weasley and a female bron in the noble house of black as well and was known to do the most stupid things just like he was known to do. but the thing was she was about to do was not the correct way to go about this. and that she would either have what he done to her before to her again. or get herself killed that would go over well for him to be the one who will have to tell them what nakago had done to one of their own. yeah that was going to go over so well.

"It might be a great idea. But it will never work. I know nakago all to well." said Amiboshi

Amiboshi turned away quickly when miaka was about to start to get dressed in front of knew this was going to give him a mega boner to even be watching this. and he knew that it was going to turn him on. Amiboshi only blushed from her doing that in the same room as himself he knew that he liked her but he didn't want to be a pervert like nakago and tomo. and he wanted her to know the risk that seh was takening. and his death that was going to be either at nakago or the others hands. or bella and miaka mother hands when he was the one to deliever said message to them and then have a very painful death from said message. but then again they might thank him either way he didnt want to do that. hell he didnt even know where to start looking for them all. but then again he is sadly a tad bit rusty when it came down to what he knew and tracking people.

"Well aren't you afraid to deliver yourself up to someone like nakago you are as crazy as the rest of the weasley's ya know that." Said Amiboshi

"Maybe it might be much of a chance. But I want to be like bella and my family since they are brave and warriors I need to be that and get over the fact im not human. I was born in the family of a warrior;s and a prideful race. plus i am a pure blood and half vampire. we are strong and not afraid to do anything." Said miaka sternly

"But." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi was confused on what to do with everything. He didn't want to have her killed or even worst. yes he seen them all feed when he was curious on how the did it. and he knew that he had to do that from time to time. so did his newly blood adopted parents as well. they loved him and that all that mattered to him. even after he confessed all his crimes in what he had done. since it was all nakago and the emperor of kuto forced him to do she did have worst done to her and himself and he never really wished to see nakago again, and he wondered when she turned out to be like this. it seemed that things has been good for her to make her more smart to a point. and mature. but the thing with going to see nakago was not the brightest idea. and he needed to make her understand how stupid she was being to go into that walk in the park of fun and death and the one way ticket to soul society.

"Amiboshi. bella did tell me she thought of you as one of her own. She adopted so many kids and one was a wizard, and another is a fairy hard to believe and now she was also a care taker to snow white and prince charming child. Then again huger shocker there on my part. It hurt her that you did what you did. But she is a forgiving person well to a point that is." Said Miaka

"She did?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi felt pride swell inside of him as a great warrior like bella thought of him as her own he was proud. And he never knew she adopted so many people but then again it wasn't many. he wished he was brave and storng like them all. but he knew he would never ever be like them. he had to much fear into him. why the hell do you think he did what he had done to make him forget everything and run away from his problems. and yes he knew that was a cowards way to go about things. and he knew that he would get a lecture from the others if he lived long enough to have that happen. and he knew she would lecture on him being doing something that was not honorable and that he was a coward to do what he had done. but at the time he didnt give a damn. and did what he did to change things. plus he never ever expected to run into miaka or the others again. so what the hell. and now he was probably ended up dead now from the stunt he had pulled.

"Yes bella take care of those who she loves the most. So don't take it hard on yourself. She would not want that nor uncle voldemort. She would want me to say something like this." said Miaka

Miaka turned to face amiboshi so she would be able to make her point acrossed. And make him understand he was not like the others of the seiryuu seven. Then again she never met the one she will soon meet. she knew that he was scared and so was she. but they have to do what they needed to do so they could make the world a better place.s he was a weasely and do stupid things that weasleys are known to do. and she was going to make them all proud on what she was going to do. she was going to make sure he but then again suboshi should be happy to know that his twin brother was alive. but then again he would protect his brother and make sure that he was going to be dead and not let anyone know he was alive. that is something that she knew that he has a heart in. but that also showed when he did what he had done out of greif.

"You cant always run away from you problems. And yjat you have to face the issues sooner or later. And its your life to choose what side your one. Your not a bad person. You're a good person who had bad things happened to you. Besides the world isn't split into good and bad people. We've all got both light and dark within us. What matters is the part we choose to act one that's who we really are. That's what bella had told me once and so did yui." Said Miaka

Miaka tried to speak like bella in her lecturing teaching manner she was passed down from her mother.. she was a wise woman and she was happy to be able to learn off her cousin when she was able to do it. but she was happy to be her cousin as well. not many people would put up with her and do what her cousin does for her. so she knew she should tell her cousin one day that she was happy that she was her cousin and that she was grateful for all the stuff and shit she had to suffer for her sake. she even waged her finger in front of her to make him understand the point she was making. plus she was always so wise when it came down to stuff like this. but she hoped that she was even making some sort of a point to him. hell she didnt even know where everyone was at. but if he was with her she would be able to be protected and he would be able to sensed them. since she kinda avoided learning how to do that from her uncle voldemort.

"Miaka?" Thought Amiboshi

Amiboshi only smiled to what was said and knew who was the wise one who said to that miaka. and sadly it was all true and he knew it was the woman who would even lecture him on what he had done and not do the honorable way in things. and took the cowards way out of things. and he knew that they all had been given the chance to forget but they chose to not do it. because there is no honor in doing things like that. and it would make the other side knwo they won and that they beat you and that they gotten to you.. It felt like isabella was saying it to him right then and there. She was so wise on the matters of the heart and the matters of how to make one feel better about he knew the both of them would work together would gain favor in the others hearts. and hoped they would take him with them. but then again he kenw he was not able to do so since he had a family here. but it would be good if they came to come and see him from time to time. buf not until everything is done and overwith and nakago is no longer apart of this world.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Soi_

Tamahome went over to untie tamaki, hikaru and karou and draco from their bindings and he knew they are pissed off at him. so that was going to be a pain for him from them scratching the hell out of him for doing what he had pulled. plus ignoring them as well. even though he didnt even know what the hell they were trying to tell him in the first place. plus he knew that he was thinking with his penis but who wouldnt if he was able to do that with their freaking soul mate. they should understand when it came down to this sort of thing.. Once they were free they scratched at his face like there was no tomorrow. It seemed that they were more pissed off at him than he thought. after they were done taking their anger out on him they stuck their noses in the air. while he sighed and knew that he did a no no in pissing those four off again he learned that lesson the hard way. whole soi arched a brow at what just happened. but he was going to get some from the woman he loved. until zuse and hades cock blocked him and sent a nude picture of taiitsukun and a memory of her having sex with yamamoto her husband. and he saw that miaka looked at him crazy when he scream out what he had screamed. and even though he was going to have to scrub his brain clean from seeing that again and watching it as well.

"I'm sorry you guys. But please don't tell you mother and grandmothter she will murder me and bring me back and then murder me and your father as well." said Tamahome

Tamahome pleaded to the two kids and her two grandsons of bella who crossed their arms in their kitty cat form. As soi continued to lay butt as nude. And was also stuck in her own thoughts about what had happened. tamahome was wondering what he could do to make them forgive him for the act he did to them. hell right now she didnt even know what the hell was going on. and why did he say their mother and grandmother. then it hit her they are bella kids and grandkids. but was one of them her violet eyed prince. but then again he could be someone else son as well. she was getting ahead of herself on that one. even though she hoped he was there with her. even though she was ignoring the pulls right now. he tied them up and he just hoped they would not tell their mother and grand mother. plus tamaki father and hikaru and karou father what he had done to let him get the freak on with the woman he loved and his soul mate. then again there was alot of things that he wanted at this point in time. like having bella like that. damn it zuse and hades stop sending nude pictures and sex memories of that old hag and her mate and husband he was tramatized enough and have to scrub his brain clean enough. why did they have to continue doing this to him. while zuse and hades high fived each other and laughed evilly..

 _"Why isn't the elixir working? Is this thing they call love that this man shares with the priestess of suzaku that strong? And his lover is stronger than my own love potion?"_ Thought soi

Soi looked angry that someone was able to out beat her own brew that has never happened before. well nakago kinda beat it but then again there was alot of things that nakago has done that she never ever wanted to know about that man now. she had the worst of the worst punishments from when he found out what she had done to him by making him drink love potions. well spiking it more than likly in her case. she nearly died from what he had done to her. she was in her own blood piss and shit mixed with cum. she knew that he had a sick mind to a point. Even though tamahome had a potion that forever counter reacted any form of potions of such nature from his system. Tamahome walked towards the door with tamaki. Hikrau and karou on his shoulder and draco on top of his head. Tamahome stopped in his tracks and his eyes widen in shock at the smug voice he never knew someone was out smug nakago. and he never knew someone would be able to out smug that jackass.

"You over estimated him soi". Said Tomo

Tomo was in the view of tamahome now. And he swore he was able to see those cats snickering at him. He must have finally gone crazy if he even thinks cats are snickering was at him. why the hell would he think cats even are snickering and now pointing at him. he a sexy man and he was able to get any woman he wanted. well he was a sexy beast in his books. hell he was even in love with himself. soi must of noticed it as well because her head was tilted to the side in tamahome was trying to find out what the hell he was looking at. he wondered if the man was gay or something. mostly by the way he dressed and how he spoke and the hair shit that was just waaaaay out there not even lord death who is flamboyantly gay would not fuck this dude. hell he didnt even know what the hell he was looking at. nither did the four with him. thsi was something that he was shocked in seeing before him. and he knew he was going to have to insult him. the dude was just putting himself out there to be mocked and made fun of by the simple way he was freaking dressing.

"Sorry what and who in the seven layers of hell are you?" Asked Tamahome

"I am tomo of the seiryuu seven. And although this is the first time that we have met. And this will be the place where we shall kill you." Said tomo rather dramatically

Tamahome was having a hard time taking this man cant even do it this was something he was not able to take seriously at all. this man was just putting himself out there to be mocked and made fun of and insulted. this was just waaaaaaay out there even for him. its just to hard to even think of him to be serious like that. its just not there in his cards and not in his heart to even fake he knew he would blow soon in the insulting department. and he knew that hikaru and karou and tamaki and draco was laughing their asses off at this point in time. first it was the way he looked like. He out beat ranka in the odd contest. And there was the all so smug voice of turned around only to see once was miaka then turned into soi. He started to feel sick he wondered why he smelt fish for some reason it was the worst smell he ever smelt. Soi was leering at him angry. While tamaki, hikaru and karou and draco only look at him angry. oh voldemort and the others was going to enjoy this if they are here right now they would have a good laugh at him and then put the moron out of his freaking misery when it came down to the jackass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and amiboshi_

Miaka was doing her hair up in her normal style that she normally wears on a daily basis. and something she seemed to not stop wearing her aunt ginny was the one who got her into the hair style. While amiboshi was wondering what in the world to do. The worlds she spoke that came from the mother he wished he had spoke once. they have to plan something before even doing what she wanted. plus he needed to sense out where everyone else was. and that depending how far they are away from here or how close they are. and for tamahome he might be close since he was probably was searching for her. and he had a feeling that hikaru and karou and tamaki and draco was with him as well since they have that thing about sneaking along with people.

 _"I don't think this will be easy then what born warrior thinked that way. For yui and I to make up, but summoning seiryuu is our only chance now. I cant keep letting nakago getting away with all this bullshit that he is doing to yui. And chasing after bella. We can asked seiryuu to grant peace through out the world and the other relms. After that we will ask him to send us home. Well bella would stay here and as well the others since the portal shall be remained opened."_ Thought miaka

Miaka finished her hair and she turned around to see kuto soldiers stampeding throughout the village. She saw amiboshi adopted father fall into the house. As miaka and amiboshi rushed over to him to make sure he was ok. they had a feeling this was going to happened from the little stupid stunt that he had to pull. now nakago since his bitchs here to make sure they are found and taken back to him. and dende only knows what he had plotted out in that sick pea brain of his to what he was going to do to them once he had them in his hands. she just hope one of the others are close by. and knowing her freaking luck these days that they are not even close.,.

"Father! Mother!" Cried Amiboshi

"We must her him inside quickly." Said Miaka

Miaka had some of the potions on her that he cousin had made as she made him drink it all up to make sure he had everything in his mouth so it would heal him.. While they helped inside to let the little bean do its magic, the older man blinked and wondered what kind of liquid that he had drank. hell it healed him with out any issue that he was having that the change when they did the blood adoptiion had not fully healed yet. this liquid was something he would love to have more of.. while miaka was happy that her potion kit was still in her pocket. but then again if she remembered that they would not be in this issue with nakago and his freaking bitchs. but then again they cant do nothing to stop it so what else is new. just do what they normally do. do what ever comes to mind and see houw it goes from there. amiboshi was going to show nakago that he was not messing with him no more.

"Are you ok now?" Asked Miaka

"Yes I will be bit Missy." Said Marcus

Marcus went over to the wife he loved and adored. While miaka dug in her pocket only to find two more viles of the special potions that she had. it was her last two viles that she was going to hand over to this mans wife to drink. she would need to sleep it off since she was far worst than he was.. But she told him not to give it to him to give it to her once the kuto soldiers were gone. she even gave him the remaining potions in her potions kit since she forgot that it magically restocked itself. so theyw oudl benifit in what she gifted to him. she needed to go and get out of here. but then again that would be the way of a coward. but she knew that amiboshi found that inner warrior and was about to kick some major ass. or blow everyones heads off their heads with the sounds of his flute. but then again it was what he was trying to do to them all. but he never had the heart to do that to them. but when it came down to these people he could care less.

"I think when I was lowering you fever I used my life force to lower your fever, nakago must have detected my life force her in makon." Said Amiboshi

Miaka gasped he did try to warn he plus she already knew that this was going to happened after what he had just done. and merlin only knows who else he red flagged saying yooohooo come find me and make me your freaking bitch again. yeah soooooo freaking bright amiboshi. plus she knew with her being there was going to doom the kind people of the village to her being there. plus it also because of amiboshi being there as well. so it was not just her. plus It meant he saved her life at the risk of his own life. That was a selfless act that something of the seiryuu warrior's where not know to feel or known the feeling. and sadly she felt bad since it was basically her faught that it was happening to him and his happy life. and it was her faught that she had to get a fever to make him use his power to put him on radar to nakago so he was sooo screwed since he had to pull that stunt that he had pulled. and just didnt let her swaet it all out. even though yes he did it out of a good will but not good to him since he was going to end up dead. and bad enough she didnt know where bella and the others are at to revive him if it happened.

"No amiboshi its me who they want not you." Said Miaka

Miaka sighed she was only causing trouble to these people in this village. And she had amiboshi new life messed up because of her. She wondered if any of the others where able to sense it as well. she needed to make sure they could come and help them. this was not right these people dont even deserve none of this. she sighed and knew this was the time for her to take charge and do what her father is known and does best. do the most stupidest thing and maybe end up getting killed or worst. but she needed to do this for yui and for her other firends and her family as well. and to see if tamahome along with hikaru and karou, draco and tamaki are ok. dende only knows what nakago would do to them. and most of all tamaki and draco since alot of pedophiles like the two of the from their beauty. and that was something that they didnt deserve since what had happened to them all their life.

 _"But why in the world are they still after me. I mean im not a threat anymore. Or am i? I lost all my power to summon suzaku. Aunt regena only got so lucky since she was born in the angel world basically where taiitsukun lives at. and then was reincarnated into the enchanted forest since the blue fairy said that she was needed to do her destiny.. I just cant let this go on anymore. There is no reason for this kind of distruction. I will never forgive nakago for harming these innocent villagers. And it would be to much of a job for bella to bring them back only if some of the others who has this power to help her."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka finished her thoughts and got up and rushed out of the door. She going to do something that the weasleus are known to and other things as well. but then again this is not the time to be thinking on such things. she will save these people with her show she was able to do something and didnt have to be saved all the time. even though it was stupid in what she was thinking on doing. but she had to show them that she was not affraid to stand up to the jerkface. she has to be a proud warrior and pureblooded witch that she was born to be. no more running away and no more being affraid of anything no more. she needed to do things that showed who the weasleys and the blacks is since they was known to do things that she was about to do. well she wont take the evil bastard out to dinner like her uncle ron did with albus dumbledor even though he didnt know what he was going to do at the end of the date/ gather information of the old lemon drop dick sucking moron. he kidnapped draco and did the samething over and over again. but then again she hated that he impero'd him and forced him to the oath to not say a word or else he died. and since albus died the oath was broken. plus the oath broke when bella walked into on what he was doing to her son. miaka shivered when she saw that memory she didnt mean for that one to be shown. then again draco was a good guy and will find his soul mate.. while amiboshi arched a brow and knew where her mind is at this point in time.

 **"NO MIAKA DON'T GO OUT THERE!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi rushed after her to stop her from doing something stupid like she normally does. and hoped she would listen to him for once. even though she never ever listened to no one when it came down to people telling her to do something and remain in one place. and he took it as being something that came from the weasley side of her family when they cursed the weasleys.. Now he under stood why she was known to be called stupid weasley she acted like her dammed weasley side of her family and he rememebred then vividly and sadly he would never ever forget those people they are just to hard to forget but then again they are family to them so they dealt with them as they come and and go and knew they would never ever change.. And he swore he heard laughing inside of his head. but he needed to make sure she didn't do nothing stupid. hell he didnt want to die that soon. well even though that might be soon by nakago or who ever was around. he knew his twin brother was not going to harm him other than that he might hide him so he didnt have to go back to the life they are forced to live under the thumb of nakago. and soi as well she was always so kind to him and that was something he was grateful from her for.

 **"HOLD ON MIAKA!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. He was going to make sure she understood what she was doing was stupid and would end up getting her killed. and yes she knew nakago could do what he had done to her that lead her to run away like this in the first place. but it helped her with her able to clear her mind as well found out why they never found amiboshi body or any records of him even being dead. but now she knew that he would have to face his past now and nakago as well and she felt bad that he had to do that. but then again it would have been a moment of time before he was found to be alive. but he was not going to be alive for long since he was going to be dead from nakago. and that she knew for sure from how that evil bastard worked. and she knew he would not be merciful on the poor guy. so she was going to have to protect him as best as she could when it came down to be him being found. but then again he already put himself out there when he pulled that stunt. but then again this was something she was able to help him in doing so.

 **"LET ME GO AT ONCE AMIBOSHI! THIS HAS TO STOP RIGHT NOW! I'M GOING TO FIND NAKAGO AND I'M GOING TO PUNCH HIM IN THAT OVER GROWN BODY GLITTERED NOSE OF HIS.!"** Growled Miaka

Miaka wanted to strangle the jerk for all this she wanted him to suffer for everything he had done to yui, to tamahome and to bella and to herself. she wanted his head on a freaking silver platter. but then again there was something that she never was fond of was anger but she lets her anger out from time to time. even though it was only for times like this. and she knew it was from her mother side of the family as well.. And she wanted to have that before anyone was able to rip the pervert apart. and amiboshi shared with her about nakago did the same think to him what he had done to tamahome and to her. and that showed that he was a sick freak. and he moaned out bella name well before he knew her real name he moanded shikon miko. that was what amoboshi told her. plus he took his twin borthers punishments when he was meant to have it happened to suboshi. She needed to show him that she was not weak and that she was a warrior and a pure blooded witch in her own right.

"There you are priestess of suzaku. Now come along with me quietly,"

One of the head soldiers stopped his horse in front of miaka and amiboshi. It seemed he haven't even noticed that amiboshi was there before him. or even remembered who he is. than again this was something they over looked at this point in time. even though they would think he was suboshi. since they all thought that amiboshi was dead. But then again they did think he was dead so. amiboshi knew what he had to do. and that was going to make it even more known that he was alive and well. so what else could happened to him. like he would run into the creepy clown face tomo. and that might have just jinxed himself from even saythig that and thinking that. so what is new there with jixing himself. but then again they knew it was bound to happened from his freaking stunt.

"Miaka get back at once." Ordered Amiboshi

"You dare resist me."

The soldier swung at amiboshi he only dodged at the swing he tried to get miaka. Bit miaka only ran away like amiboshi was told to do. She stopped and turned around to see if he was ok and unharmed. but amiboshi had something that was far better than what they are truing to do, and it was not going to be fun or comfortbal plus he could give a fuck less what happened to these kuto fucktards. they have done nothing to cause him and his twin brother pain. and now it was time for him to fight them back to make them know that he was no longer the pussy who they fucked with that was one of nakago toys.

 **"AMIBOSHI!"** Cried Miaka

 **"YOU STAY RIGHT THERE AND COVER YOUR EARS AND MAKE SURE YOU DON'T WATCH!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Miaka did what she was told and turned around from the scene that will soon turn into a horror movie. And she covered her ears from the noise about to blow all the soldiers heads and splatter brain matter all over the place. Amiboshi grabbed his flute and started to play the tune. now it was time to get messy the village will be a murder scene with all the blood and gore that was going to be splattered all over the place. his murder boner was in place and he was going to get his revenge for all the bullshit they had ever done to him and his twin brohter. and like hell he was not going to go easy he will fight for him and miaka, and they will lose and they would get away from this.

"It's that flute. It cant be he was dead."

The kuto soldiers remembered the twin boy from his stay. But how was he even still alive. As amiboshi plated his flute. The kuto soldiers held their heads from the pain the flute was inflicting on them. Amiboshi opened his eyes with darkness in them. the darkness of murder that he was about to do to eveil fuckers who dont even deserve to live. he hated all of kuto and he was not even feeling guilty for doing this. while he hoped miaka listen to him and not even watch what he was about to do. even though she might have seen far worst than this. this was going to be messy once he says the word. even though it is what the bastards so deservered. even though he had forgottened the word for the killing curse since that would be a huge help if he knew that word at this point in time and less maessy.

"Explode." Said Amiboshi

Just with that one word all the kuto soldiers heads and bodies explode blood guts and body parts all over the place. A hungry zombie happy paradise if they walked in this scene. He went over to miaka and patted her on the shoulder to let her know he was done. but he needed to make sure that miaka never watched. he sighed and looked around while miaka looked and had a feeling that is what he was planning in doing when it came down to the people who he seemed to hold alot of hate for. but then again she has seen far worst than this sort of thing since she watched her family and friends fights.

"It's ok now. They are gone. But I sense a powerful life force up ahead." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi knew the life force and he soooo don't want to face that creepy man. He and most of the capital hated him since tomo was way way to creepy to be around and know. hell there was no turning back now. well that after what he did pretending to be dead and so on and so forth that was when you knew there was not turning back now. even though this just dug his grave futher and futher. oh how he was not looking forward to being face to face with that man. he knew that miaka would think he was another weirdo in her books. and that is what tomo does make people think he was harmless and then bam then you have feathers in you back. and beleive me that hurts like hell even though it was a mere illusion that is hard as hell to break. and he hoped to live long enough to watch them all go to the gates of hell when they are tossed into it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome, Tomo and Soi_

Tamahome, hikaru and karou along with tamaki and draco wondered what the freaking hell they were looking at right now. but then again this was something that out beated some of the things they have seen in their lives. and this was just basically topped it all off.. They don't even know what the guy was. He needed a taste of fashion this was far beyond comprehension. is he even think he was striaght or was he freaking gay they dont even know. is he just so blinded by the way he looked to others around him. so what the freaking hell is this freak of nature in front of them. and thank merlin that voldemort or kenpachi yumichika and ikkau and the other are not around they would have a field day with this one if they are sitting here looking at this weirdo. hell they are having a hard enough time ot not laugh their asses off at this guy. oh they would just use every insult that came to mind when it came down to this freak of nature before them.

"So then what kind of environment would you wish to die in tamahome? If you have a preference I would be more than willing to give you the illusion of you choice." Said tomo

"And you say your name is tomo?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome finally snapped out of his shock from what he was even looking at. while the four was still trying to figure out what they are looking at. and wondered if the dude was even straight or just a freak of nature and gay. this is just something they were not even expecting to see before them. so what else was out there that was odd enought that you have to go to the lab and figure out by doing test.. This was just to amusing hell he knew the others would get a kick out of this they even seen this man. Really he had to hold in his own snickers from what they where looking at. he knew that the four are snickering he could tell since he knew them to well. hell he was having a hard enough time to not out right laugh at this fool. how can people even think they can fight this freak of nature. he maybe dangerous. but what the hell the man could have some freaking taste in clothing for the love of merlins magical saggy balls this was just really something they never expected to run into..

"That is correct dearie." Said tomo

"Ah huh as you say buddy. So what is the deal with the hair and the make up. Are ya gay or anything? Or nakago lover? Its just soooooo well I don't even know what to put into words. Oh my freaking eyes they just burn from the horrid fashion statement right now. Im going into shock from it. How the hell can you be taken seriously man. Black and blue stripes and fathers look like a muli colored preening precock for dende sakes. You know if the others were here they would be having a field day with this its just to freaking funny. you know your like putting yourself out there to be insulted and mocked by the way you even look. and i have seen my fair share of shit in my life. and this topped it off by the way you look. what the hell were you even thinkin man. do you even have a penis or what do you have.? Really no respective gay man would want a whatever you are for a lover. hell i know straight men who you might think was gay who know fashion more better than you do. Well maybe nakago since he likes the ass to much. But dude this is just soooo wrong. And I was thinking nuriko and ranka was bad enough. You topped all the weird people and that's something you out beatied nakago in the gay and freaky department." Said Tamahome

Tamahome covered his eyes from the horrid man in front of him this was just to much for him it was not the simple shock of him. it was freaking funny to look at and that is saying something there. and they having even hit the surface on what he really wanted to say he just had to rant and rave from what he was even seeng right here and now.. he had to bow his head with tears streaming down his face from laughing so freaking hard at what he was looking at. While soi was bitting her lip that was the best worded thing she ever heard and to tomo non the less. soi was shocked at what she had just heard no one had the balls to do what this man had just done. and as those cats rolling and laughing in the floor. this was just getting to freaking weird and not sure what she should freaking think about this. but it was funny as hell to see someone who dont know tomo and insutl him at the same time this was the best day of her life.

"Hm, how pitiful. You have no sense in fashion now do you girlfriend. And that you cant enjoy my ever so glorious artistry. In my makeup. The black means loyalty. And the blue means trickery. And I added the white and blue feathers for flavor and a ever so amazing flare. And im straight for your information." Said Tomo

Tomo spoke and not even realizeing that tamahome was getting away while he was so stuck on himself to sit there thinking he was making a point about fashion. this was when szayel and yumichika needed to be around that and stella to teach this freaking jackass what he was doing was sooooo screwed up and made him look like a bloody freak of nature.. Soi was soooo amused right now she never knew anyone who had the balls to speak to tomo that way. None of them even thought about the way of thinking that. and he freaking is mooning him while he is thinking he was still speaking to him. and are those cats giving them a freaking finger. what the hell was with that. she had a feeling they are not even cats. she sighed and needed to let tomo know that he was talking to no one.

"Pardon me tomo. Tamahome left and he is mooning you as well." said Soi

Soi pointed to tamahome who was slapping his ass while mooning him. the full moon known as tamahomes ass was right there mooning tomo.. while hikaru and karou and tamaki and draco flipped him the bird in cat form and while still snickering from what they are even still looking at. they wished the others was there to join in with them. while soi snickering lightly she knew that tomo would not be able to hear her. She could even see the cats doing something insulting. She had a feeling that they were not indeed cats but she would not let theat out to no tomo was growling from what he was seeing how dare he insult him and then moon him. and are those cats giving him the bird. now he seen it all when a freaking cat laughs at you and then flipped the bird to you. even if they are cats that is. tomo cant even believe that he was being laughed at by a freaking cat of all things. this was something that he had never ever happened to him. and then he was insulted while he was at it. he was going to be making him cat skinned boots with a tamahome coat along with it.

"What?" Asked tomo

Tomo turned around to see tamahome mooning him and slapping him ass giving him the full moon that was out tonight that was tamahome white shiny ass.. He flipped him the bird and took off running like he was stealing did those four cats flip the freaking bird to him. how the hell can a cat gice you the finger of all things. While soi mentally snickered from where she was. oh how she loved that side of things. this was the life she wanted. but she didnt even know she would survive long enough to expirence it. or just when nakago was not looking leave and go and plea for help and to be on their side. she would do anything to show them that she was on their side to show them that she never wanted to hate them. and to show them how much she hated the side she was on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome._

Tamahome stopped running thinking he was far enough away. He wondered if he should send the four of them to search for help. Then he thought it was the best idea to do so and he watched them run off to some place searching for the others power level. he needed to see if he would be able to get them together and to fight this freak of nature that was there. and knew there was something about him that screamed danger.. but he was not able to sense them he wondered if they are even ok. he cant even sense miaka. but why in the world is he sesneing freaking amiboshi that is something that he was confused on now. he then thought it was the best idea to send the four and search for help. and hoped with all hope that they would be safe and not be harmed then again he didnt trust the creepy clown faced do anything to them and he was going to make sure they remained safe.

 _"That was all illusion. So where the hell is the real miaka at?"_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome stopped at the edge of the cliff only to see lights of the city of sairou the placed he hoped everyone else was at. but then again he had a feeling that they are not even there and was stuck in some sort of illusion as well. . He wondered if everyone was there and safe. He just hoped those three was able to find some help and bring it to him. he prayed they would remain safe and come back to him with the help he needed with the fight he was about to happen. but then again there was alot of things that he knew those three are good at was getting help. and helping with things such as this when it came down to sticky issues. but for now he just hoped they would be able to hunt down some form of help. and then come back for him because he had this feeling he was going to be fighting the freak sooner or later and that was not going to be fun, or a walk in the park either and he knew he was going to be feeling things he never ever felt before.

"Those are indeed the real lights of the real sairou capital." Said tomo condescendingly

"So my friends are not really there?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome was confused on why he seemed so pleased by what he had said and why is he smirking like he knew something he didnt know. Tomo only laughed in that creepy way. Tamahome shivered this man was creepy he didn't want to even be close to that laugh sent shivered up his spine lucky he sent those four to get help he didnt want them near this creepy ass assclown. he was starting to hate this man more than nakago. and he had a feeling this man out beats nakago in the sick mind department. and he just basicallu insulted a man who is able to make illusions that would basically hurt and make him thing of the worst kind of pain that the mind would think of. and yea he mooned him as well so that kinda pissed him off more and more. so yeaaaaah he was basically fucked for what he was about to do to him and make him feel the worst pain and would out beat nakago for what he had done to him, and the thing was he wouldnt even know it was not even real..

"Oh dear seiryuu no they are not there. Your friends are in a illusionary capital city of my own creation. Sometimes I am so pleased at the pure imagination of my brilliance. They don't even realize that they are unprotected and growing weaker and weaker. But I'm not sure who the other people who is with them. And oddly enough there where newert people that joined in. not even sure how that was possible. And how the one suzaku warrior is still alive. I shall find out sooner or later all your ever so delightful secrets," said tomo condescendingly

Tomo closed his eyes and took in the horror all over tamahomes face now that is what he wanted to see on his face not what he had one before he spilled what he wanted to tell him. but this was apart of his grand plan to deflowering the priestess of suzaku even as sickening that it sounded to even do so. but what needed to be done for the summoning is for their grand plan of the summoning the beast god.. While he made vines with toxic thorns all over them and wrapped them around tamahomes body and held him in place so he didn't try to move or run away. tamahome hoped that those three gets some help soon because this was going to even give him a run for his money. that is something that they didnt even expect to happen. but then again they needed to find his bitch ass quickly before mister preening peacock get shim and make him suffer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Amiboshi needed to make miaka to understand to stay away from tomo. He was as sick and twisted as nakago and would make you think you where in a place that was made from his own mind. and that is not the most pleasant thing that you wanted to feel and that is something that he didnt need miaka to feel. and be around him. but for now he needed to make sure that she dont go anywhere near the place he wa aabout to go into. but he needed to go and see if he was able to hunt down tamahome and see if he was in the line of fire of tomo. not even him would be able to tthat that freak on. and he was waaaaay worst than nakago in the department of the sick mind, and he knew that miaka would not be safe if she came into contact with him. she would be stuck in one of those illusions and that was a pain in the ass to get out of.

"What do you ever mean?" Asked Miaka

"Tamahome is near by." Said amibosho

Miaka eyes snapped opened to look at amiboshi and wondered if tamahome was safe or was he with someone of the seiryuu seven. and why did he had the look of being sick all over his face. as if he knew who tamahome was fighting with. that was somethng she was going to find out sooner or later since she was a curious person, but then again that came with the og demon blood in her. but why would tamahome be fighting with someone unless they wanted to face him right then and there. She had this sick feeling that something was she didnt know what he was about face. and then again she knew that she was going to do something stupid and hunt him down and make sure he was ok. while amiboshi sighed and wondered if he was doing the rigth thing. but then again he was going to face a man tat can make you suffer my a mere thought.

"No I cant. I cant see him." Gasped miaka

"But why?" Asked amiboshi

Miaka sighed she didn't want him to know what nakago had done to though he knew already what had happened to her. since he saw her memories when he took her fever away. but he was not going to tell her that he knew only to let her feel like she was still have some kind of control over her memores. She didn't want him to think of her differently like most men where able to do when they where in something like this. she still felt like a shamless whore like nakago called her. but amiboshi didnt understand what she was meaning. tamahome would never look differently at her. he loved her and they are soul mates. that is what counts isnt it. while miaka eyes went sad and at all times while tamahome was about to fight a freak of nature she goes all emo again. and she just hoped someone would be able to come and save tamahome from who ever he was in battle with.

"I cant tell you the reason why. But all I know is I cant be with him." Said miaka

Miaka spoke with all the sorrow in her voice and that is the way she felt when it came down to what nakago took from her. even though tamahome told her himself he would still lover her and wont see her differently after what nakago had done to her. but in her own mind that she was no longer good enough for him. even though they are soul mates she dont think she as worthy enough for that either. and she knew that tamaki and draco was much more stronger that she is when it came down to their emotions. . Amiboshi had a feeling that nakago had done something to her. and he knew and seen what he had done to her and said to her. And he didn't want to press the matter on that subject but he wil not stop trying to figure amiboshi was not going to let this go. he was going to go and get tamahome and bring him here to her. he cant accept that fact that she would not love him no more from what nakago had done to her. nothing changed the fact that they are soul mates. and that proved it with how she saved him from the kadoku when he was under that.

"But why? You love him don't you? You love each other so much its plan to see. Its like watching all the happy mated couples. The two of you have to be together. i'll bring him here to you. Do not go no where. Do you understand me you wont like who is out there believe me on this." Said amiboshi

Amiboshi adopted father came out he had over heard everything he didn't know he had the priestess of suzaku in his very home. and royalty as well. he would of never thought that the girl was the priestess of suzaku. this was something that they he was honored over and hoped to meet up with her family and let them meet them. that would be wonderful even though she has a rather large family and freinds in their circle that is. He over heard the story that was said in his home he felt bad but he one known and bella is wise. but she didnt even know where bella and the others are. she didnt even know if they are even ok since amiboshi was not able to sense them. maybe they are just to far away for him to sense them. she prayed that they are ok since she would not even know why and how it happened if anything ever happpened to them in the middle of a dessert.

"Kaika," said marcus

"Father," whispered amiboshi

Amiboshi wondered why his father came out to go and see him off to his death. and he knew that what it was when he was about to go and face tomo the one of the seiryuu comrads that he hated besides nakago and miboshi. but he didnt want to give his father and mother false hope that he would be coming back. but then again this was something that he would to make them have the hope in this to him coming back and maybe bring his twin brother with him if he chose to come back with him and leave the seiryuu like he did. that and soi he knew she wanted to leave as well. but cant with nakago watching them. but they knew she would leave when she has the green light to take off and never go back to them. But then again he might be able to be lucky and get out of this alive with tomo that is. Well he had a feeling that there will be help coming sooner or later. but he was on short limit of time when it came down to dealing with tomo. and he needed to make sure that miaka was not to leave. but like alway never would listen and would fallow. and that would get her int he line of fire. and then she would be in a illusion of tomo freak of a mind own making to do things that was sick and what it seemed nakago failed to do.

"Here if you must go into battle. Take the juice of the forgetfulness leaves. it may come in handy. And don't worry about mother and me." Said Marcus

"Father thank you. Miaka please wait for me here. I promise i'll bring you tamahome. And maybe isabellla if I run into the others. You and tamahome where meant to be together. Like what lord marcus and isabella said from their bond sight. Its your fate that you two belong together." Said amiboshi

Amiboshi took the container and clipped it to his side and took off running in the direction to his doom since it was tomo he was going to be facing it was something he didn't want to do but his was for his friend. he knew that she was not meant for him, but he loved her still and knew there was someone out there fro him. but he knew that she had tamahome belonged together. no matter what nakago had done to her. he still loved her. he would be facing the freak of nature if he didnt know if he was going to survive or not. but he needed to help and hope to be forgiven for them from his past sins. and hope with all hope that they would understand why he did what he had to do. and he thinks they would understand if he was able to explain and since they hate nakago they would maybe believe him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and tomo_

Tamahome was struggling to get himself free of the bindings he was in. he didn't like to be around this creepy man. Maybe he will have some luck and the three found the other or someone to help. he just had a feeling that this freak has some sort of freaky powers that works on your mind. so he would need to make sure he keeps his mind sharp and make sure his game was on. he needed to make sure he had everything in him to fight this man. and make sure that he will defeat him. before he was even able to do anything thorns wrapped them around his body. he wondered how the hell is this jerk making him feel the way he was feeling this was just sick and screwed up. thank merlin he told the four of them go and hunt down help he didnt need them in this sort of thing.

"Now tamahome tell me. Does those thorns sting some? Just hand in there ill relieve some of your discomfort soon enough. I prefer not to kill my prey right away. Instead I grant then satisfaction of me being before they meet up with deaths door." Said tomo condescendingly

Tomo started to walk up to tamahome when he was right next to him he started to tickle tamahome neck with his feathers to make him cringe and shiver. Tamahome felt like a dirty person and cringed just like that time with nakago. and the freak didnt have to freaking make it sound so filthy with making him feel this way. as he tried to not make him know he was even affecting him. and making him feel any sort of pain. while tomo the ever smug one that was not going to let go on this one. while he could knock one of the suzaku warriors off from the grid. and this was the way he was going to do it. but then again this was somethin that he was going to make him suffer from all the shit he was going to make the shikon miko feel if she decided to not accept him. but he would make sure in his own way that she would give up and accept the fate that she was going to have to live.

"Hey what the hell are you doing you filthy pervert. It seemed you all are perverts." Hissed tamahome

"Oh that's was such a calculated waste wasn't it. I used my own considerable powers to see soi as the stupid girl you love. Wasn't that exquisite, but I am sure not exquisite as being inside of the goddess herself the shikon miko," said tomo.

Tomo was way to condescending for his own good. but he wanted to know what he was going to be feeling when he finally gets the gift that he wanted for so long. even though nakago and tamahome had that joy when it came down to feeling her wrapped around their cocks, now it was his turn to enjoy the feeling from the hot and wet tight hole that he was going to fill up with his hot and milky seed to birth him his heris. Tomo continued to tickle tamahome with his feathers sensually. Tamahome only vomited from the sickness that this man was making him. how dare he speaks about bella the way he was. she was far better and greater than him. she would never ever touch him or nakago willingly. this is when she needed to be here and tell this fucking pervert the hell off, this man needed to know that he was not or never will have her. and nakago needed to learn that as well. if anyone who she would be with and if he was the only one who was left it would be him and only him. these sick freaks would never ever have the joy of having someone like her. it was digusting to think these men think they are worthy of her.

"It may be all a illusion. Oh but I created a masterpiece for you. The warmth of her skin. The ever so sweetness her sigh you could have died contentedly with her." Said tomo

Tomo stopped tickling tamahome with his feathers and his own imagination was going on overdrive from thinking about the lovely woman who will be his and only his. screw freaking nakago she was going to be his prize. not nakago his prize he was going to get this was something he wanted and he was not going to let no one to get in his way. And walked away from him dramatically,. While tamahome vomited all over the ground he felt sick with this man near him. he just imaged the images of him doing poor bella. even though he maybe obsessed that is something that he never would do to her. he was under the kodoku that made him to that under his obsession. but this man and nakago is sick freaks and think they could do anything to anyone as if they are lowly beings.

"Oh I see how important she is to you. Your bride to be." Said tomo

Tomo laughed in his creepy way at all the pain and suffering he was causing tamahome. he does enjoy seeing one person suffering this was something he enjoyed each time it ccant down to his victims. He was proud of all his masterpieces that he created since he was a well know genius in that department. all he needed is to have the priestess of suzaku since this was apart of his grand master plan to get her here and deflowering her since no one was able to do it themselves properly.. and to make her under one of his illusion fuck her and then kill her even though what he was planning to do was going to get him bitch ass killed. but fuck it he was evil and he just loved it. and not no one going to make him feel any more different.

"Oh why don't I just take her for myself after I finished you off. And then ill take that delightful fisty shikon miko afterwards. Forget what nakago had ordered." Said tomo

Tamahome gasped at what he had just said. How could he be so sick just like nakago he didn't know which one was more or less the worst pervert but this guy is a pervert and a creepy bastard. and he was not going to let him touch bella long as he lived. he was only able to do so. but that is only for him to know and for people to find out that he thought and did that when she was sleeping he would be sooooo dead. and if her other mother the one who gave birth to her here the one who casted a freaking curse on people found out it was going to be his dead if she gets to him in time when voldemort didnt kill him. or the dark one rumple since he kinda adopted her as his own child and daughter.

 **"DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO MIAKA OR ISABELLA! OR I WILL KILL YOU! IF I DON'T THEN THERE WILL BE A LARGE LINE IN WANTING TO KILL YOU AND RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM.** " Roared tamahome

Tamahome made more cuts to his skin from his anger he needed to kill this bastard before he did anything to miaka, this was not correct why wont them perverts stay away from his isabella she was going to be his if hotohori and tasuki or anyone else was no longer around to be with her. even if miaka was no longer. he was goin to take her as his won. but then again that was something he knew that he would love for sure. but he knew it would never happened. but if it did had to come down to it he would do so. and hek new that everyone else would wish it as well. and he would be the only logical option to have him be with her mainly because she would be able to be treated right and live happy if it came down to all of this.. she dont even need to have this happened to her. he would hate to know what he would do to her kids. he just hoped they wont reveal themselves unless if they needed to. he hoped sooner or later that they would find someone to help him out..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with amiboshi_

Amiboshi ran up to the rock plans to find tamahome and hopefully bella and the others are ok and not stuck in some sort of a illusion that tomo stuck them in.. Maybe she or any of the others could knock some sense into miaka for the stupd idea that she was trying to do..and he knew that they would to make her understand that what she was thinking was the wrong way. yes he understood how she was feeling but it was soemthing he was never ever going to let her think since they all still loved her and would never ever think of her differently As he climbed up the hills and the wind mill where he continued to run where he felt tamahome and the creepy man life force was. he knew that tamahome was doomed if he was in battle with him, tamahome better have gotten stronger to face that creeper because he was going to need alot to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and nakago_

Yui and nakago was riding along the rocky plan in a horse drawn carriage towards sairou as each of them lost inside of their own thoughts about this and that. While they made their way to the capital. even though nakago felt someone who he had thought ot have been dead. but then again he knew that is where suboshi had taken off since he was in a hurry. but he knew this was not going to end well in the fight that was happening with tamahome and tomo. and he knew that tamahome would not even be strong enough to defeat him, and sadly he would thank tamahome if he rid the world of that man. but then again his shoulder still hurt like a bitch. but there was so little time and they needed to get things done. so he basically lied to yui so they could get the summoning done and over with. so he didnt have to continued to kiss her ass and be so sickeningly kind to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka ran from the village she needed to go find where yui was she couldn't see where tamahome is she just couldn't face him after what nakago had done to her. He was the reason she had to run away from the man she loved. she maybe would be able to talk yui in takeing her back home after she summon the beast god. she was so lost in her thoughts not even knowing that she was being watched by someone who wanted to be on their side so badly but like amiboshi has to fear the wrath of nakago, and she was going to make sure that she was not going to let nothing happened to him. she needed to make sure he was going to be ok. but she didnt even know who this person was that he warned her over. and she would not listen to him in the first place. he should of known that by now. so she was running straight towards she was told where tamahome and who ever the person he was fight is at.

 _"Forgive me amiboshi. I do wish tamahome again. but I don't deserve tamahome and his love. Finding yui and going back home. And saying goodbye the the others as well are the only things on my mind right now. And best for tamahome to do that as well. and now yui had found her own way to sairou now I must find my own way there."_ Thought miaka

Miaka skidded to a stop only to see soi standing on the cliff looking like she was amused about something like that. she wondered what in the world soi wanted now and why was she even waiting for her. it was like she want looking for her to tell something to her that was of great importance. and then again she would want something in exchange for ever information that she handed over to her.. Maybe she would be kind enough to kill her and end her misery from what nakago had done. she hoped that yui would understand and would believe her and not making this up. she knew she was running away from her issues and knew that she was have her friends and family be ashamed of her for being a coward. but then again there was alot of things she knew they would not be approving of.

"Soi!" Gasped miaka

"Where are you going priestess of suzaku?" Asked soi

Miaka looked up in horror why isn't she attacking her isn't that the real reason why she was there to meet up with her. and why is she trying to strike up a freaking conversation with her for. but then again she should see what she wanted before she didnt anything else. and see if she was able to get any form of information out of her. and maybe it might be something good if it was any form of information that would help her out. It seemd that she was making some kind of social call to her and speak some words of wanted to tell her this out of good faith and to let her know that nakago didnt take that part of her, yes he may have done things to her but he was never ever popped her cherry. so what else was there she was able to do toshow that she was not such a bad person. she wanted to show that she wanted to show that she was not liek the others. and that is all she wanted them to see.

"You will find your beloved tamahome headed towards sairou in that direction." Said soi

Soi pointed to where tamahome and tomo was. she doesnt like the girl. but she would never ever want someone to go and be with tomo he freaked her out. and she was stuck in one of his illusions once and she never ever wanted to do that again. lucky for her nakago saved her out of that one. and then he punished her after that. her life sucked and that is sad enough for her. She didn't want to send the poor girl to that sick man. Hell she had to be fucked by him a few times and that was sickning in itself she never wanted to do that she knew that she needed to help that man who has a heart. and knew that is was a rare sight to see soul mates. even though she seen them in all of their group with all the couples. and she wondered what she feeling is to connected to the soul mate bond. and even after all the shit she had done in her life she woudl be blesses with someone like that guy see feels connected to.

"Tamahome and I are no longer together." mumbled miaka sorrowfully

"Your saying you split up? Tamahome didn't seem to feel that way in the slightest. Even when I saw him last." Said Soi

Miaka wondered what in the world she meant by that. Did she have a talk with tamahome. Or engaged in battle with him. she didnt think that tamahome and her didnt do anything. but for now she was going to think on things like this later. she needed to see what and why she said that. and what she meant by all that shit. Why don't she come out and say her peace and get off and leave. she hpped she didnt even do anything that was going to give her anything in the near then again why is she even trying to help her. this was what was confusint to her in the first place. that was something that she was going to think on after this conversation. its as if she wanted to show she was not a vile whore and a bitch or evil like amiboshi. and she needed to make sure that she finds yui since she was not worth for anything her no more. even though it was going to show she was a coward still. and she knew she should never ever think the ways he is. since none of the others are thinking the way she was when it happened to them. and they knew that people loved them and they would be there. but her mind is much more complex and that was enough to be said there.

"You mean you seen tamahome?" Asked miaka

"As the slightest possibility remains he said. Hes vary heroic man. More of a heroic complex have to say." Said soi

Soi remember the words that tamahome had said to her and wondered why she never was lucky to have that life. But then again it was something she was not worthy of since she was who she was. she wanted to see that blond headed boy with the violet eyes prince that held her heart and he didnt even know it yet. she wanted to see him again she wondered what his name was. maybe miaka would be kind to give her that name for her person use and to have her heart as well. his name for the information that she knew and over heard from nakago and the creeper of the seiryuu warriors. or maybe she would be able to give her some form of information on him. she just wanted to know him more if he was her soul mate by the terms that tamahome had said to her in the soul mate bonds on how they felt when you find that soul mate and that you would go to the ends of the earth to get them and know them.

"Why are you doing this and even talking to me like this? Why don't you just kill me and get it done and over with?" Asked miaka

"You make a valid point. Why indeed. Especially if nakago had really taken your virginity. I would kill you on the for the information in which is true i would require a name of the blond headed violet eyed man who is with you." Said soi

Miaka smiled brightly and went into her miaka land. It means that nothing ever happened well other than the other stuff he did. It seemed that she told her out of kindness. It means there was some kindness in that woman yet. then it came to her mind that she wanted to know what and who tamaki was. she sighed it was only kinder if she would return the kindness and that is one thing she would give. she just hoped she wont harm him he was one of usagi kids and she would kill who ever harmed him. the look on her face showed why she wanted to know. it was soemthing that all the other soul mated people and married to their soul mate had when they find them. and she knew that this was goingt o be somethng that bella herself was not expecting. but then again thoth either. but look at tasuki and her and hotohoro a odd ball couple in soul mate terms. but they are happy, soi is not such a bad person if she gets away from nakago like amoboshi did.

 _"Yay! That means nothing happened at all well other than oral and anal. That means he didn't pop my cherry."_ Thought miaka

Miaka was broken out of her happy thoughts and mental happy dance that she was not deflowered. even though she was still thinking the way she did bu tthis was something that she wanted to tell tamahome herself. She needed to go and find tamahome and tell him the good news before anything else this means everything changes. but then again she needed to go and tell tamahome that she was still pure. and before she goes she would have to tell soi tamaki name. and the odd thing about it she seemed to held some longing and fondness when it came down to her saying what he looked like. and then it hit her she might be his soul mate. and she needed to make sure that she says sorry for taking off like she had.

"But tamahome is currently facing certain death at the corner of the cliff behind you. While you enjoy that happy moment while it last. Well it is true. It will be difficult to witness so I must warn you to stay away," said soi

Now maika was confused by all this, why in the would is she being so nice to her. She delivered the message and now why is she giving her a warning for its not like she gives a damn about her. Soi flipped her hair over her shoulder. sometimes she wanted to cut her hair shorter. but for now she waited for the answer from this girl the name of the one who holds her heart. she figured that much out so far. but she didnt know the soul mate part just yet. she sighed it seemed she was still thinking. and this was going to be something she could give in return since she helped her in the informtion that she didnt have to hand over to her. even though she had this feeling thats he hates nakago as much as the rest of them does. but the look in her eyes was what gave her the final in her choice on teling her.

"He's endanger,? the person you what to know is. his name is tamaki soah. his story is for him to tell. but please dont hurth him he is my nephew and he deserves happiness. but dont hurt him he is bella my cousin son. and his father is also protective of him," said miaka

"If you go what wil happened to you will be not be like what you had with nakago that man over there is a sick and demented man and believe me I know from personally expirence with him." Said soi

Miaka didn't heed the warning and thanked soi for the information and took off in the direction where tamahome and this man was. She needed to get to him and fast, and hoped that amiboshi was safe as well. she needed to go to him screw what will happened to her. but then again she just basically doomed herself in telling soi tamaki name. even his father would be made at her. but he was her soul mate and that is something she knew for sure. that is something that made her choice. and there was no way to make those eyes and the look of peace on her face. but then again she had a feeling she would not harm him. she would love him if she was given the chance to love him in return. all she needed to do was get away from nakago.

 _"What a stupid stupid girl. Running after I warned her. isabella is more smarter than this but then again she would kill him with in a minute. But then again I envy those people so much they have the joys of the ones they love. Their willingness to fight and die what they believed him. and his name is tamaki how fitting of my prince. and i would never think of hurting my prince.."_ Thought soi

Soi left to go and hunt down nakago and catch up with them she didn't even know how he was doing since she last seen him. She sensed them going into the city of sairou she was also happy to find the others out of the illusion as she smiled knowing the name of the own who holds her heart and will not let his name slip from her lips. she would be dammed that nakago woudl harm him. she will defend him if he even dared to try to harm her tamaki he was her prince and she would protect him with her life if it even means nakago. she would not dare to think if any harm to him.. and she will not even care if she was seen doing so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and tomo_

Tomo was deeply amused he knew he was strong and smart he just thought he was not able to die since he lived this long with out no one other than nakago beating the crap out of him. he knew that nakago done things to tamahome. but it would not even be close to what he was about to do to the man. he was going to knwo what suffering is. he was going to know what a huge mistake it was to even insult him about his looks. so that made this alot more worst for the fool and he was going to show him how much of a mistake he did.

"Oh so you would kill me will you? And that family of hers will cut my balls off and make me eat them?" Asked tomo condescendingly

As the vines tightened around tamahome he didn't even realized there was about ten of them in his ass. Since the pain was so great he wasn't able to tell. Even around his cock he didn't even feel it. Tomo walked next to him once again to make a point to make acrossed from him knowing that he was basically fucked with out the lube. so this was going to be fun for him. and not fun for tamahome that is. oh how he loved when he was able to do this and go all out like this. it was something he loved to do and do things best this way. as he smirked mentally he was even getting turned on by this.

"So did you threaten nakago the same way? When you wounded him like you did? Well if that is the case, i'll make sure that you wouldn't utter such words again." said tomo

Tomo held out his hand with the clam in it. Until a flute broke the clam into tiny bits. Tomo eyes widen in shock as tamahome was free'd from the prison of pain and fell to the ground. Tomo turned around only to see amiboshi playing his flute and stopped. tamahome was even confused at what he was seeing. was this amiboshi but he was dead. was this suboshi playing a game once again. even the new sicko was a little confused at what her was seeing before him. this was something new when it came down from meeting the sick freak,.

 **"YOU GET AWAY FROM TAMAHOME AT ONCE YOU SICK FREAK!"** Yelled amaiboshi

"Suboshi? No wait this cant be your dead amiboshi? Is it conceivable that you still alive?" Asked tomo

Tomo was never one to be shocked but this one was a shocker that this one was even still alive this was something he was never ever seeing that was before him, and this was real he knew that for sure and he was not suboshi by the soft look in his eyes that prooved who he is. This warrior was dead so how in the name of seiryuu was he there standing alive since he was supposed to be dead. while tamahome was having a oh shit moment at who he was seeing was alive and right before his very eyes. but this was no time to be gawking at the now alive amiboshi. maybe he knew where maika is and if she was ok. but then again if he knew where he was then he would know where miaka is or have her somewhere safe.

 **"NEVER MIND THAT YOU SICK FREAK! HET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW! OR I WILL!"** Yelled amiboshi

Amiboshi was ready make this sick freaks blood and guts splatter all over this mountain will blood guts and ass all over the place. that felt good to see him due before him. that was something he wanted to do for a very long time. but he just hope he was the real one and not some illusion this was something that he knew that he was smart and crafty in things such as this. He didn't care he was a warrior of seiryuu he was more or less one of the suzaku than what he was born to be, but he wished that would been his real fate is. and he knew that if he was even more brave he would of have had a much better life and they would never have had to go on this mission. and yes it was basically his faught for going through what nakago ordered him in doing to make them even go on this mission in the first place. this was least he was able to do to pay for the sin he committed.

"Now, now, now amiboshi. Considering what you are saying here. That your confronting a fellow celestial warrior." Said tomo condescendingly

Amiboshi looked in shock at what was slapped in his face, he would never admit what he was born to be. He hated being appart of the seiryuu seven it was something he wished he was never was born into. but he will make this choice he would be a adopted suzaku warrior and he was going to protect the ones he loved most in the world. and he was no longer a seiryuu warrior in his books. but he was born as one but his power will be used for good and no pure evil no more. he will do what soi and his brother are to affraid of doing. and why did he have this feeling that miaka was going to be coming at any moment and heeded his warning. but then again she was always like that and never would change it would seem that way.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Yelled miaka

Amiboshi cursed at the sudden appearance of miaka does that girl ever listen to anyone. the girl was a freaking weasley for sure since she was not heeding the warning and he knew that soi did as well. but she gave information to soi for the return what she had tol her. that was something to find out that soi and one of bella sons was her soul mate. She is way to much like the rest of the annoyingly weasleys and it was completely creepy sometimes how much they were alike. and this man was not going to be kind to her unlike what nakago had done. this man dont give a damn and what he was going to do to her is not going to be something that she wanted to do. while tamahome was happy to see his beloved and that she was ok. but not ok with her being in such a place like this and a creeper as well.

"Miaka," gasped tamahome

 **"OOOOOOH NO YOU DON'T MY BITCH!"** Yelled tomo

Tomo sent his feather towards him but tamahome only dodged them. As he went int for a attack his ogre symbol shining brightly. As he rammed a elbow in tomo neck as tomo spat out blood all over the place. Tamahome landed in a crouch as tomo fell over and seemed to be dead. Tamahome poked at tomo dead body and stomped his foot into the creepy mans head and his head was all over the ground. as blood poured out of the wound that was made by tamahome and amiboshi. this was something the sick freak deserved. but then again he didnt know that he was able to make copies of himself. and that was not going to be a good thing when it came down to what he needed to get done and over with here.

"You have to take what you get your creepy bastards. Since you and nakago are one in the same in talking so much. Just be glad it was none of the others. You clown faced man.": Hissed tamahome

 **"TAMAHOME! YOU MADE IT TAMAHOME!"** Cried miaka

Miaka rushed to her beloved it and knocked him over by the sheer force from her plumiting into him. and what soi had told her to much joy she fealt right now. she was wondering where hikaru and karou along with tamaki and draco at and why were they not with him. oh she hoped nothing happened to the four of them then there was going to be hell to pay not only for tamahome and the ones who had harmed them. and soi would be in line for that one. since tamaki was her soul mate. did he send them a head to find help. he just hoped they would make it there alive and well. because he knew for sure that what will happened to him if anything even happened to those four. while he needed to finished this fool off so he would be able to hold his miaka to him. he just hoped the others come sooner or he hoped they find them as well and that they are ok,

"Miaka!" Chirped tamahome

Tamahome pushed them off the ground and took her into a tight embrace. Amiboshi only looked around feeling like a third wheel right now in this little love fest going on before him. he went to the emo corner that was not even there. he had to be stuck in this aera while the two love birds hold each other. but all in all he was happy that they are finally well back together. he just wondered if everyone else was ok since he didnt sense them or anything. and he had a feeling that tomo had that in his hands. he just cant get the feelings he had from that creepy son of a bitch that was touching him and making him feel all weird. but this is something he was happy about. and she was the real one this time and that made him happy to know that she was real.

"Oh please forgive me tamahome." Cried miaka

"I can't believe its you this time" said tamahome

Tamahome started to pull on miaka face and stretch at it to see if she was the real deal and not some whore of the seiryuu seven warrior. but he had this feelng that soi was not all that bad of a person she just had a bad hand of cards that she was born into. and that is something he knew for sure. he was able to tell that about someone by looking at them. The one who makes her rounds and give the VD to them as a gift. but then again he knew that she was not such a bad person she had a good heart. and he thinks if she was able to leave the side of that ass nakago she would be a good person and find a good man to love her. and he had this feeling that might be tamaki by the way she looked at him when she first met him.

"Yep that is her face alright. Its my miaka," chirped tamahome

"Tamahome. Nakago didn't rape me well the other parts happened but he didn't pop my cherry i'm still a virgin. And that mean we still can summon suzaku." Chirped miaka

Tamahome smiled brightly at the thought that she was still a virigin and that she didn't have her miaka flavored cherry popped that was for him to pop with his own cock with it came to that point. While amiboshi gawked now knowing that it was true what nakago had done. her cherry still his when it came down to nakago not taking what was meant to be. this was the best news he had heard so far. now they just needed to hunt down the others and head to where they all needed to go.

"Really? I'm so glade! I'm so glade." Said tamahome

Tamahome held miaka closer to him. As amiboshi finally snapped out of his shock and looked on his with happy and joy. They deserved to be happy they belonged together and now they could be together. they are soul mates and that was proven from marcus of the voltori and bella who also had the bond sight like matcus. plus other powers that she had gotten off other vampires she absorbed. amiboshi felt like the was not even there by the way they are acting. they are always in their little world when it came down to the two of them being together. but then again he was used to it. hell he felt like a freaking third wheel he sighed and knew they are soul mates and this was normal for them.

"Amiboshi saved me and took care of me, when I fell down in a sink hole and hurt my leg." Said miaka

Tamahome turned to look at amiboshi, he thought he was dead so how was he even alive he was not evil it seemed he did come and save him from the pain he was suffering from that creepy man. that basically means that why they never found a body and that there was no record of his death. so now they had that answered. even though he didnt even know for how long he would remain alive once nakago got ahold of him. and he knew how much of a punishment was going to be something that he didnt even want to remember and might be something far worst than what happened to him. but he knew that bella would be happy to know he was ok. but then again they would need to send him and the people he lived with to a safe house so they would be ok, and not be found by nakago and he had a feeling where she would send them and he would agree with her fully and he knew the others woudl as well agree in helping them. if they want to be helped and be on the good side then they get the help that they as for.

"I'm so sorry. I don't even think I deserve to look you in the eye after all that had happened." said amiboshi sorrowfully

"What are you talking about amiboshi?" Asked tamahome

Amiboshi looked up with tear filled eyes to tamahome why is he being so kind to him for even after all he had done to the people he loved and his family. Even his twin brother kami forbid what he had done while he was away. he was someone who didnt want to do what he was ordered to do. and that what they all sensed on him when he tried to kill them all. plus he would have killed them if he wanted to. but he didnt so that was a sign that he still have had good in his heart still. yes he knew that he would feel bad for what he had done, but this was somethng that he didnt chose to do on his own. he was forced to do this and that was all nakago. he had to do things to survive whe it came down to what he did. and he knew what nakago does to people for punishment and he knew that this guy did as well got the nakago treatment in punishment.

"Your one of us aren't you? And plus bella would be overjoyed to know that your we would send you and the people you live with to a safe house that nakago would not even able to get to know your alive that is." Said tamahome

"Tamahome i know now." Said amiboshi

Amiboshi was cut off by the vines coming out of the found and grabbing onto him tightly. It was something that where not expecting since the creepy man was dead but that's what they thought. didnt they kill that man. what the hell was he was still doing alive. this was something that they were not expecting that was their fought as well.. so now they have alot more on their hands than they expected to have it to happen. while amiboshi groaned the man didnt know any newer moves on him. even though it was stronger than last time. and amiboshi that this was a copy. oh why did he not pay attention. now miaka was goin to be fucked and so was tamahome since tomo got the better of them all and now he would have to fight alone to keep miaka safe.

 **"AMIBOSHI!"** Yelled tamahome

 **"TAMAHOME LOOK OUT!"** Yelled amiboshi

Amiboshi was trying to warn him before it was to late. Tomo feather came out of the ground stabbing tamahome in the back in the ass. He was not lucky enough to get away from them. Tomo stood behind tamahome. with a dark look on his face and looking smug as well. and he knew that amiboshi should of known that he was not going to leave his real self there to have him thing he was going to kill him off. the boy must still be rusty. hell nakago even know about that about himself. loooking like he was about to do things to him that another man should never do to another. while miaka had wide eyes from what she was seeing before her. how in the world they are going to get out of this one. this is when the others needed to show up and lend a hand.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Cried miaka in horror

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YOU SICK FUCKER!"** Yelled tamahome in pain

Tomo was smirking and laughed smugly he out witted the morons that he was out besting. and now his own grand smart plans to deflower the priestess of suzaku was in place. and not he was able to use the greif of her losing her lover to get her into the illusion that he has in place for her to fuck her and then kill her after he was done using her like a rag doll for his cum garbage can. And one of his own and the bitch he was going to make his whore when he had the chance to do so since he was going to enjoy this first. tamahome had to say through the pain filled his brain that this was far worst than what nakago had done to him. how could someoen be so freaking sick when it came down to what was going on. this was something that he was going to kill him for if he survived. he just hoped that bella would come and kill him soon enough once they find where they are. and help them kill this evil bastard and then use the body as a lap project.

"Oh tamahome you shouldn't be so confident in killing one of my projections selves." Said tomo condenscendingly

Miaka gasped in horror as tomo pulled out his feathers from tamahome back and his ass. how could this man be so sick and be so smug about it all. and is this the man that amiboshi and soi warned her about and maybe she should of heeded the warning and never came. but she was stupid enough to do so. and now she was fucked and she mean fucked since this is what he was planning on dooing. He started to fall backwards over the cliff, miaka was frozen as if time it self was frozen from seeing this before her very eyes. she watched the man she loved fall over to his death. time has frozen and she didnt know what was what any more. the man who is her soul mate was taken from her once mroe. she just hoped someone would find him and be able to save him from himself and his wounds so he would come back to her.

"Miaka…run.. now.." gasped tamahome

Miaka watched in complete horror as she watched her beloved tamahome fall over the cliff from having the feather rammed into his back and a few up his ass as well. even though she didnt know all of it was all a illusion and bella powers would help him to save him from going splat but for now this was going to be somethin that her grief and frozen heart and mind was blocking her from seeing. She was frozen and was not even able to move from the spot she was at to save him. While amiboshi clinched his eyes shut not wanting to see this. he didnt want to watch what will happened because he knew what is going to happen now. since tomo killed tamahome in miaka minds eye she was going to be trapped into the illusion that is how tomo planned it all out. this was not the way it was supposed to be.

 **"NOOOOOOO TAMAHOME!"** Cried miaka in horror

Tamahome fell over the cliff to his death miaka finally moved to the edge of the cliff and felt to her knees in sadness that she lost her soul mate. even though this was something that she as was going to regret since tomo has her right where he wanted to have her. this was something that was going to be her own down fall in what he had planned in doing so. and then again this was soemthing she never ever expected either. While tomo stood behind her as he activated his clam to trap her inside of it. now everything was falling into place the way he needed them to. plus tamahome isnt dead he just suffering some delightful pain from the illusion that he placed him on. while he was able to do what he needed to do in deflowering the priestess of suzaku and dig his grave further and further.

"Miaka will you concentrate for once in your life! Or you wall be trapped inside of his illusion!" Warned amiboshi

He watched the girl he loved to get trapped in one of tomo sick illusions. He let tears fall to know the pain that she will be feeling and wouldn't even know that this would all be real he hoped she would be able to be strong enough to get out. miaka was confused through her grief and pain in her heart. she didnt know what int he world he was doing to her. this was something she was not expecting. oh why did she get herself into shit like this. now she needed to find a way out. and now she was stuck in a place she knew nothing about. and hoped that she was able to find her way out of this one. and she wished to not be locked away in some stupid illision.

"Putting me inside of a illusion?" Asked miaka

Miaka found herself inside of tomo clam and looked around and wondered what in the world she would do to get the hell out of this stupid thing. She just wanted tamahome back she didn't even know why the kais not helping her. but then again she had a feeling that this was not helping her. this was something for her to lose her cherry bomb. she was not even able to hear amiboshi no more. she hoped he was ok and hoped he would be set free from what was happening to him. he had a family that he had to return to. and thena agin this was something she didnt knwo that he had all planned out. and that this was part of it to use her grief in losing her soul mate. this was something that she knew that she would never ever be able to get out wen it came down to what was happening around her.

"Your trapped inside my shell. And you cant escape the fait that will become of you priestess of suzaku". Said tomo

"Where.. where am i! where are you give me tamahome back!" Cried miaka

Miaka wanted her tamahome back she just cant believe that he was dead. She just have to keep her faith in him coming and save her once the others meet up with him she just prayed on it. he was using this like how nakago used yui grief and pain for his own amuement and person use. ths was something that she was not pleased with . but what else was she able to do she didnt know how she was going to get her sweet ass out fo this one. since this jerkface was stronger than she is. the only way she would be able to save her sorry ass is if zuse or hades or lord death was to come and save her if they were able to break through since they would not be used to something like this.

"Well that is quite impossible! Didn't you watch him fall to his deatt? And that was quit afall." Sad tomo

Miaka was not even able to ask anything else because that was when tomo was able to activate his spell and sent miaka to a world of his illusions and to see if he was able to kill off her and maybe get some ass as well,. hell it been a long time that he got laid. and that is what he was going to do. this was how he was going to end things for her. since nakago was not man enough to even do the job. that man dont even deserve the penis seiryuu blessed him with. now it was his turn and he was going to make sure it was going to happen.

To be continued


	34. Chapter 34

_chapter 34_

* * *

Miaka awoke with raising her desk in the air in the illiusion she was stuck in. she didn't even know where and how she was in it. She was with no memory in a fake world of some sick man. and basically just ht a teacher over the head with the desk. so this was soemthing that she was going to have to deal with since she didnt even know what was going on. not even everyone in class was not even real. so this was something her own mind made up. and things would basically go the way her mind would want it to go.

 **"GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka was stomping on the teachers head with her desk raised in the air. blushing deeeply as the whole freaking class was looking at her as if she had gone crazy or something. while yui and ichigo arched a brow at her. and wondered what in the world gotten into her and what he hell she was screaming out about giving him back. who int he world did she dream about. miaka blinked a few more times and wondered what in the world was going what the hell that dream was about.

"Hey! Your on the teacher head. Don't ya remember?" Asked ichigo

"Huh it is?" Asked Miaka

Miaka looked down with the desk above her head and was about to drop ot. And looked down to see a twitching teacher on the floor. While the whole class looked on in horror as the teacher walked out of the class to get checked out and see if he had head trama from how hard she had hit him. he knew this for a fact he was going to go on his trip time. he needed tome away from that crazy girl. while miaka sighed and wondered what the hell was going on and happened to make her do something like that. and that dream it felt so real and didnt know what it all meant to her.

"What im at school?" Asked Miaka

"Yes that you indeed are a weasely my friend. are you staying at isabella house tonight. because im going for training." said ichigo

Miaka plopped down in her seat knowing she was going have to be stuck going to the office after class since the teacher wrote her a slip to do so. She was happy that her mother and father was on vecation with her she was staying at the manor with bella. she knew that they come and go to do their training. but for now she needed to think on what the hell that dream meant for her. she sighed and closed her eyes and let her mind wondered until she had to go to have the lecture of the life time. and maybe get kicked out of school at that from the amount of times she attacked her teachers..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tomo_

Tomo landed on the railing on top of the school. He over looked the land where the priestess came from it was all odd to him and also interesting to him to over looked the lands that yui and miaka was born into. the place was interesting to even look at. and never ever would of thought it would be like this. and wondered where the home of the lady isabella would be at. while he made sure to keep a eye on this one. there woudl be things that the mind try to bring up to try to get her to remember what is real or not real. he knew that from all the people he had done this to.

"How do you like the illusion priestess of suzaku? My shell sucked in some of your life force. And it gave me the information that I needed. It gave me the illusion of your vary own memories. But still I am indeed amazed by what I am seeing. So this is the world that you priestess come from." Said Tomo

Tomo marveled at the world with wonder and he swore he saw someone flashed by him quickly. He never knew something like this ever existed. But then again this was the first he was seeing this. he sighed and knew he was going to be learning some new things while he was observed the memories that made up everything here. so he might as well gather information while he was able to do so. this was something he knew that was something he needed to get for nakago so he would be able to use it to gain access and attack the others so they would be weaker.

"Once my shell sucked enough of your memories. I shall pass them over to nakago . the priestess world of her own sweetest dreams." Said Tomo

Tomo laughed his creepy laugh as he went exploring through the world that he was seeing for the first time. Maybe he would be able to take over this part of the world once they win. he just needed to make sure that the priestess of suzaku dont remember anything to what he knew for what is real and fake. and he hated the fact that he had to be the one to deflower the little bitch. she was not even his type so he knew this was going to take alot of work and energy and power to even get to that point. even as sickening that may be. it was for the summoning of seiryuu.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Miaka illusion_

Miaka was sitting in front of her guidance councilor since she was in deep trouble from what she had did in class. Since it was something she didn't even know what she was doing since it was something was in that dream. its likes she was meant to remember something that she was supposed to be doing. and that she was meant to be doing as well. as if this dream was no dream it was all real. but then again maybe she finally had gone bonkers from the amount of studying that she had to do to even get into a good school with yui. while she waited to have her head bit off from what she had done.

"Are you awake miss weasley?"

"Huh? Yes I am! I was only thinking about what I did to the teacher." Said Miaka

Miaka bowed her head in shame the thing was she didn't remember the dream she had. But she had a feeling that it was important and something she needed to do that was important as well. she sighed and knew that he was going to let her have it for even doing that to a freaking teacher. and knew that she was going to be kicked out of school for that reason. then her mother would let in to her for sure. plus her grand motehr as well. but for now she was going to wait for the lecturing and yelling.

"I see here miss Son. That your first pick for a school is jonan academy. even thouggh your bother and other family has gone to ouron. not sure why you would not like to go to that school.."

Miaka clinched her eyes shut she knew this was somethng tthat he was going to not be nice to her about. and then again she didnt want to go to ouron because yui didnt want to go to the schoool. even thoughs he would of been abel to get into it. but she just didnt want to go into that school. she sighed and knew that her mother will killed them and skin them alive or throw her into the room with uncle voldemort to train her until she was not able to do it no more. and she knew that this was something as her form of punishment and it normally worked when they normally do it that way.

 _"Here it comes."_ Thought Miaka

"Hmmm. If you remain at this grade point average. You would be more have more than enough to get in."

Miaka blinked thinking it was something she was hearing or just wanting to hear. She was not that lucky she barely studies. her brothers and studied but she was a goof off. so how the hell was she able to get into the school sh wanted to go to. if she didnt she would of been forced to go to ouron by her mother since it would be the school of her status to go to . but this is what she wanted to do. and be at the same school as yui go to. miaka took a while to think on this one. thinking it was some sort of sick joke against her stupidity.

"But that being said. Thre is no time to be slacking off miss weasely."

"But sir? Could you say that again please?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was hoping that it was all true she had hope in her voice to what he had said was all true, then again with all her crummy luck in this world she was just hearing voices in her mind and she was going to fail. and wanted to hear that she was right on what she was hearing. and that she had not gone crazy and that she was able to go to the school she wanted to go to with yui. and she wouldnt have to be forced to go to ouron to be able to go and be with yui and be able to be in school with yui. she sighed and knew that he didnt get what she was meaning and that she was waiting to hear those ever so sweet words.

"This is no time to be slacking off?"

"No not that one! That if I can maintain?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was on the desk looking at the guidance councilor with starry eyes. While the poor guy was wondering if the girl finally lost it. He knew how hard their mother made her children study to bad they where not like the brief family all was a weasley and not normally are good on their scholling. only a few of them are good in thier school work. but for now she wanted to hear what he had said. because she sure as hell didnt want to go to ouron like the rest of her family had done. even though some of them never had regular schooling only magical schooling that had muggle schooling with it.

"Um well if you can maintain this grade point average. You would have more than enough to get into jonan."

"Thank you! But if you shall excuse me. I have to meet up with my friend!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka skipped out of the guidance councilers office to go and tell them the wonderful news about her grades she was depressed about not able to tell their mother and father since they where on their trip. but she was over joyed that she was able to go tot he school that she wanted to go to that is all she wanted in her life. while she was in a good mood a real good mood. so she was going to skip all the way to the meet up point and wondered if bella came to meet up with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka skipped out of the guidance coucilers office. She was in a good mood as she was so lost in her thoughts it seemed that she was not able to have such wonderful luck and hoped it would last. she cant wait to tell everyone else the good mood she was in. this was something she knew for sure that they would be happy for her about. plus they knew one thing that is that her mother and some of the other family would be sad that she was about to get into the schooll she wanted since they wanted to have her at ouron.

 _"I never realized that I have good enough grades to get into jonan. What ya know."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka thougths where full of joy an. But she was knocked out of her own thoughts when someone bright idea to bounce their bloody soccer ball off her head. She was seeing stars from her eyes. and little birdys around her head. and she thought the story of her uncle ron barfing slugs in his second year at hogwarts was bad enough. but this one hurt like a bitch. while yui, ichigo and bella along with uryuu rushed over to her and checked her over to makse sure she was ok on this one. and wondered who ever was the person who kicked the ball was going to kick his ass.

"Ouchie they say a hit in the head hard could make you dumb." Said Miaka

"Don't worry about it cousin dear. your a weasley it happens." chirped bella

Miaka fell over from her cousin comment, sure enough she was a weasley and she did act like this. But she was not a warrior like them though she like to goof off like the black side of the family. it seemed she got more weasley than black blood in her. and that mostly of the goofing off side of her. she sighed and knew that she was going to have to go to the nurse office to get her head checked out. and wondered if some more of her brain cells was killed even more so. this was soemthing that when it came down to her being a freaking weasley. Her uncle voldemort and aunt bellatrix was always lecturing her about the ways of the warrior and a pure blood to make her know that she needed to be much better than she is right now. but she never ever listened to the lecures.

"Hey sorry about that."

A boy came running over to her to check her over. bella and ichigo only shot him a glare it was something that she was like the rest of her family was protective of their her, ichigo was just protective over his firend. she was like a sister to he was known for his protective nature. and bella was the same way. while jane and demitri rushed over to them making sure at a human pace. bella was still glaring at the boy who dared to harm her cosin. he needed to pay more attention to where he kicked a freaking balls.

"Its Aono! He must been the one to hit you with that ball and knocked you down!" Chirped Yui

bella and ichicgo along with jane and demitri now shwo the offending ball a glare trying not to go all demonc vampire wizard death god on in front of the human guy. yui sighed and knew that all of this was something that was known to them. but she needed to make sure he didnt get his ass kicked. but for now she kept a eye on them to make sure they didnt make no wrong move. bella glared at aono and waned to rip his head off for kicking the ball at her cousn and killed more brain cells in her freaking brain.

"Oh I'm so sorry. But I can take you to the school nurse if you wish?" Asked Aono

Miaka looked up and saw a handsome boy there. While yui covered her bella and ichigos mouth before he said something stupid. And knowing the two would be like once they gets home from school and rat her out to voldemort. jane opened the door and knew that she was gooing to be the driver while demitri would drive the car back to pick up miaka once she is done. so these two love birds was abel to be alone. plus lady isabella was needed for a trial back at the palace with the masters.

"So long miaka. I'll drag your cousin and friend home home and make your uncle voldemort dont go in protective uncle mode. oh bella you are needed with the other to." Chirped Yui

bella grumbled things that was something that was not very polite and knew that if it was not for yui she would be able to go and and kick her own cousin ass. but knowing bella she was going to rat her out. but then again she had to go and do a trial from what jane had said and now she was alone with a guy she liked. and in a nurse office. so yeal this was going to be one lovely freaking afternoon. well until she gets home and gets the lecture of the life time from uncle voldemort and aunty bellatrix. but then again bella was one to keep this to herself unless it was out of safety then she would say something..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka was on the bed while aono was looking over the bump on her skull where his ball hit her. Since the nurse had gone home for the day. He wondered if he would be able to walk her home. or maybe she would be lucky that demitri would come back with the car to come and get her. she sighed and knew that this was going to make her even more stupid. or elsse someone out there knew she was happy and this is what she gets for even feeling any sort of joy and happiness about something that made her feel good about herself. then agains he wondered how that trail was going.

"Uh oh. You have a little bump here. Do you feel ok? Im afraid that I kicked that ball pretty hard?" Asked Aono

Aono looked embarrassed for even hitting miaka on the skull. While miaka was frozen still from the closeness the natural musk of his sent was over powering her senses she enjoyed it thought. she forgot he was even there. but she felt at ease around him. but she blushed from him being so close to her. but there was something else but she was not abel to put her finger on it. but then but she was going to see what was going to play out on this one. she sighed and hated her life right now. and hope that he didnt know that she was thinkng about him constantly. and that she liked him as well more than like.

"Oh yes I and fine and dandy. Plus the soccer ball looks like my head anyways!" Chirped Miaka

"Well I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to kick the soccer ball again if I think it looked like your head. Miss son your trying go get into jonan academy aren't you?" chriped Aono

Miaka looked up at him and tilted her head to the side and wondered why in the world he wanted to know. She blushed a little from the question. And wondered if uncle voldemort knew about this yet. knowing ichigo would be a smart ass and open his mouth to her ever so protective uncel even though he was more or less like a father than a uncle to her. she sighed and knew he didnt because there was no glamored snake faced man kicking the doors down to be able to drag her out after he kicked the shit out of the muggle in his words for doing what he had done to make her even act more like a weasley.

"Yeah my elder brothers went to ouron. and my family wanted me to go to ouron as well. but i talked my mother in letting me to chose the school i wanted.." Said Miaka

"So am I well not with the riddle family. Its only because you are going there. I wish to go to the same school as you do?" Chirped Aono

When that clicked into miaka head and looked up all starry eyes at aono. She was hoping with all hope he like liked her in that way. Ouron was her first pick but that was hard to get into bella would be able to get her into since she went there. she sighed and remember that she was at some trial of a whatever it was about. normally if it meant with the voltori it was something that another vampire had done she was happy she never ever have to deal with that. even though she was one of the princesses of the voltori. and every other trial went differently when it came down to other beings.

"I was going to wat to we where in the school to saud this. But now is the best time to do so. Will you please go out with me?" Asked Aono

Miaka looked up and gawked at what she had heard him just ask. As she started to wave her arms and blushed deeply she didn't know what to say to him. It was something hat she was not expecting. she smiled brightly to let him know that she was happy from what he had just said. but she should be hitting the happy trail before there was going to be a protective fathe snake man who happened to be her uncle hunting her down since he didnt know where she was at. well snake demon lord but aono was not going to know that unless she knew him better to know that he was going to be trusting enough to know her family secrets. even through there was two twin boys who was there to pick her up from their way home from school. since shippo sent them to see if his aunt miaka was ok from what ichigo had said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside the real world with tomo and amiboshi_

Tomo was busy working his magic with his illusions with miaka inside of it this time. He couldn't help but be the creepy man he was and laughed to make amiboshi skin craw from what he was doing. he needed to make a idea to be able to free himself. and hoped that zuse or hades was listing and watching to this. and he knew they would be able to help his sorry ass from what was agoing on. he sighed and prayed to them and hoped they would be listening to him. while tomo was more or less smirking about something when he was finished and wondered what was the smirking from.

"Oh that is just adorable." Said Tomo

"Tomo. What are you planning to do to miaka?" Asked Amiboshi

Tomo sighed of course the boy would not catch on he was to much like the suzaku pest. It seemed soi was moving to that side of things as well. it seemed that they liked how things worked on that side. this man was going to be sooooo dead once the others get here for what he was doing to miaka. and he knew this for a fact since they nearly tried to kill him but they let him go. he knew that for a fact but they would never ever admit to it. even nakago was going to be the dead for the shit he had done. just even more so now for what he had done to miaka. and he knew what happened by entering her memories with out knowing it.

"This spell is much more stronger than the one that I used on the others. I just imprisoned her fiscal body to only accomplish my own adjective, have you forgotten. I have the ability to project extensions of myself In the illusion that I make. The vary essence of myself." Said Tomo

"So then that aono guy there in that illusion is just a creepy human version of you?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi wanted to vomit from what he had heard. He hated this man he wished he would just at this moment he wished anyone would come here and kill this fucker he hated this creepy man. well he looked different from his real self. but then again this was something he hated to know what he was doing to miaka. she didnt deserve this. and he had this all planned out to use what he had done to tamahome and trap her. it was all so classic tomo. and he should know since he had done it to him countless times but in dfferent ways. much more different ways that what was going on here.

"I will take take the priestess of suzaku virginity. Something that nakago was not even able to do. Even though she is not arousing for me. But I would rather have that spit fire isabella though. But after I am done with this I'll make the shikon miko mine." Said Tomo

"What?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi was not going to let him touch isabella that way. She didn't deserve what he was thinking about her like that and nakago, and kami forbid his twin brother they cant keep it in their pants. he was not going to let his first woman who treated him like a mother and thought of him as her own child. he was never ever allow else woudl fight for her as well. he hoped that someone found tamahome and saved him from the fate he had been dealt with. while he needed to think of other ways to make miaka to remember and save her sorry ass and hoped that the two gods was listening to help him to save miaka from what he has planned this is something he needed to do.

"Well taking that mere girl as a partner gets my cock hard really maybe you would think she is arousing but not me. I rather had a real woman like the shikon miko." Said Tomo

 **"SHE WILL NOT DO IT! NEITHER WOULD ISABELLA! YOU KNOW MIAKA AND ISABELLA ISN'T BEATEN BY SOME MERE ILLUSION!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi was seething in anger at how he could talk about this with him. He was messing with him head she was like his mother and he will not get away with speaking of a lady like her like that. how dare he speak about mama bella like he is. she was higher in class than to what he was to her. and she was far better than this fool. she was going to kill him once she makes it here. he just hoped everyone else was ok since they have not arrived to help just yet. and he had a feeling that the reason for that was all because of this fool locking them all away in the illusion of something of his own doing to offf them. so he better be thinking on that one it would take more than a mere illusion to stop them.

"Amiboshi your so naïve. The stupid little girl just seen the man she loved died. And she flee'd from that harsh reality. Now she is sinking further and further into her own happy little world." Said Tomo

Tomo only snorted at what the boy had said. For seiryuu sakes lower the boner it was his turn to have fun with the suzaku bitch everyone else had their fun now it was his turn and he was not going to make it plesant either. he needed to get back to work and finish the job well he felt like this was going well. but then again these people are known to do things that are beyonf his control but he was not going to jinx himself before he even finished. he took a deep breath and went back to doing what he was doing while checking on the other liitions he had up. but he does feel so smug with himself right now though.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the illusion world with miaka_

Miaka was staying at riddle since her parents and elder brother was away. So bella was offering them to stay there. while everyone was at the dinner table even the weaselys her grand mother made her a fine dinner to what she had done. as the house elves was getting things ready so it would be on the table. while everyone was talking to each other about this and that. rinji bella twin brother was talking to uncle fluffy. her uncles was talking to the person next to that person. and her grandfather was talking to aunt belaltrix about somethin that was on his mind about the rouge death eaters.

 **"WOW GRANDMA YOU MADE ALL MY FAVORITE FOODS!"** Cheered Miaka

 **"RUNT SHUT IT WE LIKE TO EAT IN PEACE!"** Growled kenpachi

orihime shot her husband and mate a glare he only shrugged and dug into his own food with the grace of a prince well king now. kenpachi sighed and knew he was not going to get any tonight. while he dug into his own meal. while striking up a conversation with old uruhara. his mate and wife was talking to the person next to her. while the fox kits was talking to their uncle weasely twins. shippo was talking to koga about something he didnt even know what it was about serius was talking to his god son harry about something with the wizarding sport that was about to go on.

"Its all because you did so well you know the practice exam. So I made a super special meal for you." Said molly

molly smiled her grand baby was growing up and fast. so this was something she wanted to do for her in doing such a wondeful job in school and she just love the fact that everyone was together that was something that made her overjoyed. as miaka chowed down while she wished yui was there. but she rarely showed up to their meals since she was one to think she over stepped her welcome. even though they tell her that she was always welcome if she wanted to stay there so she was not alone. she may not know still what her parents do for a living in the wizarding world. or that she was a witch with other blood flowing through her vains. and like herself with a seal until they knew she was able to handle her power.

 _"I'm normally bad in cram sessions. But I understood everything that the teacher had said. And complemented me as wel. Now I can go to the same school as yui. Even though I would like to go to ouron but this was the best I can do."_ Thought Miaka

After that last thought miaka dug into her food and gobbled it up. voldemort pushed his meal away and threw his napkin down on the table he grabbed both his daughter to make them train he didn't want them to get her eating habits atleast the clowns known as weasleys was eating properly. they are pure blood and they dont even eat like one. as most of the table left to go and do what they had to do. and this was only becuase they are just grossed out from what they are watching. it was something they should be even used to but they are not going to be getting used to that anytime soon. and they seen it loads and loads times.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Miaka sat at her desk in the room that was hers in riddle manor she could hear then training down in the under ground training chamber. she was always the one to avoid that she wanted to live like while she had it even kenoachi who trained her brother and bella twin brother wanted her to do it. But she turned him though he was a captain to the fight happy squade, he was still a good guy to a point of eveything. she sighed as she operned her diary that used to be her uncle voldemort after he had it repaired and not evil dumbledor living in it looking like him as tom as a teen ager. she knew how much her uncle voldemort who hated his real name tom. but he hated the fact that dumbledor praraded around like him looking like him to make it look like he was the dark lord and that is something he hated.

 _"Today was a wonderful day for me."_ Thought Miaka happily.

Miaka started to write in her journal after she was done she started to look off into space. Bellatrix and regina passed by and smiled she was not like her mother and father but she was like her father in some ways. and she knew it was a pureblood thing for a male to ask the family for permission to court their daughter or son. so she just hoped that her mother and father would accept that aono to accept the one he liked. even though uncle voldemort would be upset once he finds out that he already confessed to her about being love about her. but then aagin this was something that he was really a stiff one on and knew he would give him the talk when it came down to this sort of thing.

 _"It is really like a dream to me. I'll be so embarrassed when I see him again."_ thought Miaka

Miak broked out of her thoughts whens he noticed the time and they never care much about the time they had to keep in shape for the next battle that would come to them and when it was going to happen. and that there are still people out there who still belived in the ways of albus dumbledor who was the hilter of the magical world but a pedophie with the obsesstion that he had with draco. thoth peaked him and sighed he was going to go and check on his son since bella had to go back to sign some papers and will be back once she was done. this was soomething he done everynight with her. they love their son and he loved his half siblings as well he blood adopted them as his own.

 _"Wow its that's late already I have to get my studying in now."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka grabbed her things for her studying before she go to be bed. But she dropped them all over the floor. But one thing caught her eye. And wondered why it was making her feel the way she did. and why did it feel so familiar as if something was poking at her brain. as if thing was something that somone or someones wanted to have her to remember to make her know this was a sign. the soul mate pull was proof enough to show about that this was a sign to wake the fuck up. even though with her ignoring said sign was pissing off zuse and hades for even trying to save her sorry escuse of a ass from the trouble she had gotten herself into with the freak of nature well one of them from seiryuu. before the creepy clown face dude deflowers her and kill her after he was done.

 _"The name of a constellation. One of the 28 of the Chinese zodiac. Tamahome."_ thought Miaka

Miaka read out load. But why was her heart pounding so loudly. Why was she so affected by this name and why was it meant something to her or something of that nature. She was so confused as if someone was trying to tell her something. as if this was something of great importance. and that she should be waking up from sone sort of dream or spell she was under. there was a pull to said name and it confused her and why did it make her feel the way it did. the poking in her mind was getting annoying as she shook her head and it stopped. she wondered if she had gone bonkers or something to even be feeling all of this and thinking all of this and that there was poking in her freaking brain.

 _"Why does my heart feel this way? If feels like i'm being squeezed. But why? Tamahome? Maybe if I get some fresh air, I would calm down some."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka went outside on the balcony of her room in the house. When she looked over the balcony edhe she saw aono standing there before her, she saw that they are all moved over to the training center on the manor grounds. so she gathered her jacket and going to go out and meet him. she wondered if anyone else took notice that there was someone else that was on the grounds. knowing them they all took notice that someone who they did not know walk through the wards when it came down to the people they did not know walk through the grounds. and she knew they are nosey and would be watching them as well. this was not going to be pleasant and embaracing as well when it came down to her rather large family and friends that love to watch things that they could watch.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka rushed outside of the riddle to meet up with him and hope that they didnt catch on that someone known as said muggle human walked through the wards of the manor. she sighed and didnt get the point of what in the world the are needed for. even though they did explain loads and loads of times. but like always she never ever listened to the lectures. . As she ran out with out her jacket. Not even realizing that they where done training and watching her from the training ceneter. oh this was going to be fun and a walk in the freaking park. what is new for all of this when it came down to her and her non existenat love life that was about to start with this night here in front of everyone.

"Oh I was just.. watch out its slippery!" Said Aono

But miaka being who she was didn't hear him in time and slipped on her ass. Everyone was snickering from the training center. event he ones who just came up from the word that was sent to them from the under ground training center. and some of the others popped into the area to watch this and see what was about to happen.. They where watching to see what was going on from where they were. and with her face planing the ground was even more funny too watch. miaka blushed deeply from what she was hearing them laugh at her. uncle aro, marcus and caius was laughing at her. and aunt athenadora and supisha. and her uncles but she needed to show aono that she was able to be a lady who walk with out face planting.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAH! THE RUNT IS GOING TO HAVE A MATE!"** Called kenpachi

 **"YEAH YOU GO GIRL!"** Cheered rangiku

Miaka blushed deeply forgetting there was no privacy when she was here. It was like they were all over the damned place. Bellatrix shushed them so they would see what was going to happened between the two of them. this was going to be a show that they are going to see once in the life time. as they all moved to the lawn transfigured chairs to sit in and conjured up some snakes and drinks. miaka face palmed this was humiliating when it came down to her family and friends. but then again she would be lost with out them. she loved them all when it came down to them beling like this is when they get on her freaking nerves.

"This is my big brothers lucky pencil. When he took the exams he got perfect scores and got into ouron." Said Aono

Aono handed over the pencil to let her keep it to her. It was his gift they her. While everyone had to say that was sweet and kind, the fight happy people had to say that was lame and cheep as well. he could of gotten her something else better than that. while aono looked over at the people who was watching them. he sighed and knew that this was probably normal. but he came and he was going to do what he came here for. even though the old manor was grand and lovely. so this was something he was not expecting. yes he knew her cousin came from money and old money at that. but this was a grand and looked like a palace in his eyes. but for now that is something he was going to think on later.

"I wanted you to have this miss weasley." Chirped Aono

"Sooo you came all this way to give me this? Oh thank you so much Aono!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka hugged the pencil case to her. She was so over joyed by the personal gift he handed over to her. But there was something else that he was there for and she hoped it was what she thought it was. even though she knew of the courting ways you must speak to the person parents or guardians if their mother or father was not alive. but uncl voldemort and aunty bellatrix are the only ones here with her. but they would talk to her mother and father. lucky that her grandmother and grandfather was not here watching this. that would be even more embarexing when it came down to it. she also knew that some of the others are getting mixed idea on the idea that tomo had. but she was happy with the simple gift and knew it was known as a courting gift. voldemort had to say this was

"Um Aono . if you wish to go out with me. You can ." said Miaka

Aono looked on in shock. While voldemort was seething so was her uncles this was not the way to way a lady for a date you must ask her family for permission. And she should know the pureblood customs that the male or female must come and speak to said parents or if parents are not alive their guarians. and get them to grant said person the permission to court said daughter or son. and that boy is not going through the customs he would have to his his wife sit down and talk to the little weasley was to know what she needed to tell him when she goes to school and even his own daughter knew of these ways. even though she had to live through out time again but sesshomaru was the one who took his place in doing what he would normally do. so this was something that the little weasley will learn once more and make sure she would listen as well.

"Really!" Chirped Aono

"Well yeah! Because I really like you Aono." Said Miaka

This was sickeningly sweet from what they where watching. bellatrix knocked out voldemort and ron fro being complete jack asses. This was the first time she had some boy liking her the way the man like someone. and she will have a chat with her niece to make sure she had to tell the boy that he was to ask permission once her parents are to be home, and that should be fun when that happens. but miaka knew that the pureblood ways and when someone wished to court their son or daughter. even though he was a muggle that was for sure since she didnt sense nothing coming off of him. but for now she was going to have to talk to her niece since molly would not give her the truth.

"Miaka I love you. And you may call me Tomo." Said Tomo

"And I love you as well." said Miaka

Tomo took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. While he was smirking mentally from the fact that she was falling into his lap and now she needed to keep the signs away before something pops in her mind and let her remember. while he wondered if these people are really like this in real life. and if so this would be something that he would be annoyed about himself. and then again this was something they would be annoying for him as well. he sighed but with all the new stuff he had learned and didnt even know what half of it meant. but he would have to process that leter when it came down to what he wanted to know and to some heavy research of force isabella to tell him what he wanted to know. even though that was going to be hard enough to do once he had her since she would fight him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the real world with tomo and amibosh_

Tomo was doing a happy dance in his mind to have this all go according to his plan. He has her eating out of the palm of his hand. While amiboshi growled he needed to get her to snap out of it. The god's didn't have a chance to break her out since the cant break through what ever he had on her. while the gods was annoyed on how they are trying to save miaka from the fate that was about to happened to her. but the thing was they are not even used to break through what they are trying to break through. this was something would have to work together on and make sure that they save her before something happened. and they have faith in doing so. this was something they are going to make sure that was not going to happened with this guy.

 **"MIAKA WILL YOU SNAP OUT OF IT!"** Yelled amiboshi

Amiboshi was trying to break free to kick this creepy guys ass. Hell if nakago showed up and kicked his ass and he would die happy to know that miaka was safe and sound he would die happy knowing that. he had the feeling that someone is trying to help her but she was not responding to the calling that they are trying to do. even though he didnt know which one was doing it. be he was happy they are even doing it. and they are pissed off gods you better watch your ass when you die. and he knew for a fact that tomo will be meeting up with hades in the end. and hades would make him his person bitch and that is something he knew as well from the lord of the underworld. hell his wife and mate would as well make him her bitch the wicked witch of the west was a major bitch.

 **"NO! REMEMBER TAMAHOME! REMEMBER ALL YOUR BLOOD THAT FLOWS THROUGH YOUR VAIN'S AND YOUR FAMILY! REMEMBER ISABELLA! THE REAL ISABELLA!"** Cried amiboshi

Tomo rolled his eyes don't the boy know his attempts are not worth even trying since he was going to kill her anyways. Well deflower her and then kill her not as if no one would miss her. and he was messing with everything that he had worked so hard for. and who ever else it was trying to break through as well. he keeps batting it out with them. well who ever it is they would be next after he was done doing what he was doing and then kill of the traitor as well. then he would deal with who ever was trying to fuck with him and his plans and getting the priestess of suzaku to wake up and remember. that was something that he was going to make said person or persons to pay for even thinking they would get away with messing with him like this. amiboshi knew that tomo was getting annoyed.

 _"Huh, your useless. But who is these beings that you speak of,"_ Thought tomo

Tomo continued to watch on in his sick mind on what his plans where turning out to be. He was so fixated on this he didn't realized that the other illusion was broken. Not as if he cared it happened since he was busy with this one. and he was going to take down whoever was poking through his illusion. but for now he was going to ignore it. not like who ever it was going to hurt him. he was much better than whoeever these people are. even though he didnt know he insulted the gods who was able to make his life a living hell. and that is something you never do was piss off the gods and even the one of the underworld who is married to the wicked witch of the west and she was just as bad as the lord of the underword amd their son hades jr as well.

To be continued


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35_

* * *

Miake left the house late since she had woken up late and had her breakfast. But she wasn't expecting that her damned twin and her friend go and blab about things that happened last night. and the talk she had with her aunt bellatrix. that was something she didnt want to listen to. but she gave her a freaking potion to make her listen to what she wanted to have her to hear. and now here she is back at school. she had bella and some of the others follow her to see what was going to be said. but then again this was something they all wanted to have to see for themselves. and what everyone was going to react since ichigo said that he was a guy that all the ladies wanted to have. and miaka is the lucky one out of the pick of the littler. but then again this was something that they needed to see. and make sure no one was going to take anything out of her out of jealousy like some ladies do.

"Whhhhaaaat! You want us to believe that your dating aono?"

One of the female classmates could not believe that thig girl was dating someone that the whole school wanted. Well that and her twin brother. But that was another story they where having a hard time believeing this. while ichigo nodded as did bella and the others as well. they saw the while thing when it came down last night. and boy was voldemort was seething on how he reacted when it was meant to ask for permission to court her from her father and mother. she was going against her pureblood llfe she was born into. and that was something they all believed in greatly. plus the demons and other races do the same dammed thing when it came down to courting.

"Yeah that's correct! We watched them make out for a good few hours!" Chirped yumichika

yumichika drapped his arm around yui to be playful. and he knew yui had this slight crush on ikkaku. but for now he was going to be playful. szayel smirked and drapped a arm around his little mate that was bella daughter. while miaka sighed of course they are going to be spewing everything out to eveyone that happened last night. oh how she hated gossip when it came down to her. but then again she had no room to talk since she was a mega gossip as well yui is one as well. and it seemed that they all wanted to know everything that was seen last night.. Yui only blushed at his actions she always thought him wasa goodlooked guy but she never thought he was interested in her. but she always liked ikkaku and his shiny bald head. but that was only a crush that she had and nothing more.

"Well that's not all we are doing either." Said Miaka

ikkaku looked at miaka to see her drooling like miroku when he sees a woman he thought looked miroku smirked it seemed that someone letting out their inner pervert. he even gave the thumbs up to tell her good job letting her inner pervert out to play. while his wife and mate sango knocked him out. while the other friends at school who was not used to this was blinking and poking at him. while bella sighed and knew that her cousin was being a pervert right ayame was going to snap her out of the thoughts that miaka was having. and at school of all placed. wonderful place to let the inner pervert out. well miroku would do that but miaka didnt need to do that.

"miaka dear. You better whipe the dirty look off your face. Your looking like the perverted monk that is knocked the other perverts in our freinds and family. And start saying what you mean." Said ayame

"We kissed!" Chirped Miaka

ayame sighed didn't he just say that they were playing all sucky face all night long. Yui got out of yumichika arms and tackled her friend it seemed she was having all the good luck with the men these days. and she was the lucky one out of all the ladies in school that he could of taken as his own. but miaka was the lucky one from the pick of the litter of ladies. and she wanted to know the things they had done last night. and that is something that she knew that the others had a front row seat to, and this might have been the reason why they have called her into joining in the viewing of miaka non existent love life that seemed to be blooming and coming out in the open no.

 **"YOU BETTER NOT GO AND DO THE GOOD AND PLENTLY! YOU HAVE EXAMS!"** Yelled Yui

yumikchika and ikkaku and some of the others only blinked at yui and wondered why would miaka want to go and mate with someone. that would of never ever happened last night since they all would have known. and they were watching the talk they were having. and then miaka had the talk of the birds and the bees when it came down to the pure blood courting. and she made sure that potion kicked in so she would never ever forget and would have to be forced to learn all over again. while miaka sighed that was something that yui had to think on. and why would she do it at the manor in the first place. her room was not sound proofed yet. while miroku sighed and knew the girl has it in her to be a pervert if she wanted to be one. he was going to be the master in doing that for her.

"Oh miaka my dear." Said Tomo

yumichika along with yui turned to look at him and wondered if he over heard everything.. as they all arched a brow at him trying to be all charming and stuff. while tomo looked at the group with his girlfriend who was looking at him as if he was there to fuck her or something. he sighed and knew that they didnt know him and would have to get to know him. while yui looked at him and wondered if he was going to be kissing her out in the open that would be cute. even though they would be able to make fun on her. since they would of never ever thought miaka to land a man like tomo here. and now they are shocked and see that he was indeed speaking to her and on dating terms. as they all looked from the two and wondered what the next step he was going to take with her.

"Good morning." Said Tomo

Miaka popped her head out from her everyone who was looking at her. she blushed and knew they are only watching her to see what she was going to do next. She sent her boyfriend a beaming smile to show him that she was overjoyed to be seeing him on a nice day as this. While some of them glaring at him for not even going through what was mean to go through to even court miaka like he is right now. this was something they all belived in when it came down to the courting ways. yes he maybe be old fashioned but it was a good pratice that should be still be used. but for now they needed to play this as if miaka was going to talk to him herself. and that potion was still in her system to make sure she does speak to him about it. abd what he needed to do when her mother and father returned back from their trip and that would be loooooads of fun when that happens. since molly and arthur would be sitting in on it as well. and maybe her uncles they didnt know if that was going to happened there yet until the time came.

"Good morning to you as well tomo!" Chirped Miaka

miroku and yui was going to do something that would piss her off. And it was going to be fun to do so. As he was tomo and yui was miaka. They where going to go and role play the two of the,. and miroku was the best of the best to do things like this. he was a real charmer. and koga as well. but sango was the one who told him he was able to do this t have some fun with the niece of his. while he went over and took yui hands into his own soft ones. as his eyes looked down into yuis to as they sparkled when he was like this. and yui was blushing like mad with the perverted monk was doing. sango whispered to play along. and then she got the idea on what she was meant to do. as she went into her acting mode and she was good as miroku and the others are wonderful at.

"Oh goodmorning miaka. Come on baby lets kiss again just like last night." purred miroku

miroku cupped yui cheek as he purred everything out. he oozed sex that screamed that he was one to be a pervert and they all knew he was. as long as he didnt grab her ass. then everything would be all fine and dandy.. While miaka blushed deeply from wher her uncle miroku and her friend making fun of her. yes she could understand uncle miroku but yui was doing it as well. its like they are getting the amusment out of what she and tomo was doing. while tomo was there arching a brow at them and wondered what sort of act are the even doing. and he had the feeling the one was a pevert and a well known one. and he was not far from the truth since miroku would grab yui ass after they are done with this little act of theirs on miaka, this was something that they all knew he had to get out of his system while he was able to do it before he blows and his hand twitcheed. it was family curse that was never ever going ot be lifted. the only family curse that was lifted was the wind tunnel before it killed him and that is something theya re all happy about even though they just deal with the ass grabbing like koga he would never change.

"Oh no! not here in public everyone shall see us." Said Yui meekly.

Yui was acting like miaka who was ashamed of seeing things like this in public and knew that she would never dare to do something like making out in public for everyone to see. Since her mother and father does it. while miroku grabbed her ass and then got slapped and dragged away from his wife and mate. while yui and miaka who was hand and hand with tomo with ichigo following behing them to go to class before it starts they would be back once school is over. since they have to drop the others off at ouron. ichigo was able to get into ouron byt he chose not to it was not his type of school he wanted ot be into. even though he didnt like the schooll he was in but he was happy none the less. plus he was with two of his friends as well so nothing that is wrong with the school he was in since he had them with him to keep him company.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was in class It seemed that they where just only looking at things in the dictionary for the class for the day. The teacher was out with the flu. So they had to fallow what the sub wanted them to do. while miaka and yui and ichigo was in one group. it was something they never ever changed when it came down to how they did class. plus it was thier group and it was going to be weird if they even let anyone else into it. so tomo had to go into his own little group that he had. but for now this was something that he was going to have to deal with and ask the question later when it came to asking her to come over to his house and to study in his terms. but they would not be studying that was for sure. it would be the end of everything for her. and that was something he knew was getting to him and he needed to get this done and over with this was to sickening for him to even be doing this to be nice to the little whore who makes him sick and not even remotely turned on by.

"Oh yes we are just happy for you that the two of you finally gotten together even though everyone and ichigo saw everything." Said Yui

"Yeah thank you yui.. and yes since he was over training in all." Chirpe Miaka

Miaka sighed in relief that her friend's was happy for her. Even her uncle voldemort was happy for her along with her. and knew she had no choice in the matter to let tomo know what he had to do to continue to court her. and that is something she sure as hell not looking forward to. and that is something she knew she had to do. and it was the ways of the pureblood and old fashion. but she knew that it was a good thing in some ways. and some ways she hated it since she was going to be talking to him later on about. or maybe when theya re alone that is. while yui and ichigo sighed and knew that she was thinking about someting and that was whene she was going to be talking to tomo about the pure blood ways to the courting. well only ichigo knew about it since he had to talk to bella when he started to court her one daughter hermione and yes he was happy with her. and she was not to hard on him she knew him as his friend but ti was something she had to go by. she was honor of her pure blood life. but yui didn's know much on what miaka was thinking about. sure her parents was training her in it like all pure blooded familys but she didnt know that she was eing raised in that life style since she was protected by the war and a seal placed on her so she was to remain safe and never know until the right time explain everything to their daughter and that day would come sooner or later. well atleast they didnt have to give a potion to make her to listen so that was a good part in all of it when they finally have that sit down and talk with her about their family and their secrets and maybe think on releaseing the seal as well. but for now it was going to remain the way it was until it was safe and no bastards that served albus was no longer around or locked away or dead then they would have that sit down and talk with her.

"Hey look someone wrote all kinds of dirty words in this dictionary." Said yui

ichigo was snickering at ever dirty word he was looking at. And some of them where rather impressive and creative from who ever wrote them or came up with them. while he contined to read everything that was inside the book, while miaka looked as well even though some of it made her blush. yui was in ichigo case and snickering from what she was reaing. while tomo was arching a brow at what they are doing in their group and what was so funny to make them laugh and snicker and giggle about this. while miaka continued to smiled at her two friends who was having a grand time in looking all the dirty things in their books. and she was doing the same but she was only snickering lightly at everything in their books. it was more fun doing this than school work.

 _"Yeah i get into troube when the teacher calls upon my name to read. But it seems that everything is going the way I wished them to be."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka smiled and looked down in her dictionary only to see the symbol for the ogre appear to her again. she wondered why in the world that was keep coming up to her its like it was some kind of message. and that poking in her brain started up again as if someone was trying to get into her mnd to tell her that something was up. and why is she having this pull to the ogre symbol again. and why is she feeling like she was connected to whatever it was. while she was in her own little world something she had never ever done when it came down to men. she had been in her own little world on other things because most of the weasleys are normally like that. but this was much more different. far more improtant and she didnt know what it meant and why the poking in her mind to get her to listen to whoever it was trying to get her attention to get her to listen to her heart and now what she wanted to hear. and beliece. while tomo narrowed his eyes and seen there was something going on and knew he had to stop it before his plans go down the fucking drain.

 _"Ogre one of the 28 constellations. Tamahome the four gods. For the north and the west and the south. The gods where called, suzaku. Byakko, seiryuu and genbu. Each god was assigned seven constellations. Tamahome was one of the suzaku."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka stopped reading there her face drained of color. She didn't understand why this was all to familiar to her. And why her heart acted the way it did by even thinking about this tamahome person and what he meant to her. and why did it seem that he was connected to her some how. why was she feeling that pull each time she thought of tamahome. and why did she feel like there was something important that she should be doing right now. and that she should be doing something. while the poking in her mind was going more and more and poking her over and over again. this was something that she was confused over and why was she feeling like this. she never ever felt like this before. not even with tomo as if this tamahome person meant something her. and why is it all of a sudden that this was even happened to her. this was to confusing and needed answers some how if she was able to get them. but she didnt now who she should go to and ask about this. then it hit her she would go to the others they would know what is going on with her. and tell her that she was so affected by all of this.

 _"What does this all mean? I have never heard of any of this before."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was cut out of her own thoughts when a hand appeared on her shoulder as if the person was reading her mind or knowing what she was thinking. She looked up to only see tomo smiling down to her. as if he knew what she was feeling right now and how confused she was. maybe that is why he was looking at her with such concern and kindsness in those lovely eyes of his. while yui and ichigo was watchingg over thier books and wondered what they are going to do while they are in class. miaka eyes sparkled from joy and love with him in front of him. she just cant let him know what she was thinking about. he would think she had gone crazy. tomo smirked he needed to make her stop thinking what she was thinking before she remembered what she was not meant to remember. and he was going to make sure this was going to be her prison and her graive as well for the rest of her life. and that means eternity when it came down to the priestess of suzaku and her family and freinds.

"Miaka lets go and study together." Said Tomo

Miaka blushed deeply from what he had asked her to do with him. While ichigo and yui decided to poke fun at them again to make a point that they were annoying. plus this time it had to be ichigo since miroku was not with them. but ichigo was just as good. but he was a smooth man and he was able to play like miroku does. well with out the ass grabbing part. plus he was happily mated and married fellow. even though the school didnt need to know that about him. while his wife and mate worked for the ministry of magic as the vice minister of magic. so that was something he was proud of his little hermione was about. even though ron was jealous for the longest time that he never ended up with her. but they are family and they dont do that with other family. they are not a bunch of ignorant redneck hillbillies that fuck their own family members. and that also involved family through marriage as well. it was just sick and a sin to the gods.

"Oh baby lets study together." purred ichigo

ichigo and yui embraced each other as ichigo ran the back of his strong hand that weilded his sword on a daily basis down yui face. as she blushed deeply from what he was doing. she never ever had this much male attention before. even though it didnt matter when it came down to miroku and the other perverted friends she knew of. even though they are harmless when they do it. but for now she was enjoying the attention of ichigo. even though she didnt know that he was indeed married and mated. that would come later for her to learn on such things like that. While miaka growled her anger out and punched them out of annoyance sending them into the wall as they slid down and snickered they where still having loads of fun. how humiliating when it came down to them. first her family and friends. and now her two friends again. even though she knew that it would never ever stop becuase this was something they all never ever get bored of doing.

 _"But still I get the shivers when I look at his face. My first kiss."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka slipped into her miaka land as she starred off into space about the simple kiss he planted on her last night. It felt so nice and she enjoyed it she hoped that he would do it again to drool was coming out more and more as if she was looking at a buffet of food all over the place. but in the cas of her being a pervert like miroku and the other perverts of their friends and family in thier inner circle and pack. while yui and ichigo was arching a brow at her and wondering what in the world is going on with her. she had been around the miroku and perverts far to long to be acting like them. even emmett was a pervert but rose smacked him in the back of the head each time he was being a pervert.

"Miaka?" Asked Tomo

Tomo wanted to see if miaka was ok since there was a puddle of drool that turned into a water fall on her desk. He was wondering what in the world she was thinking for her to get that kind of face. while ichigo face palmed the girled was showing what she was thinking and didnt even realize it. and that is such a weasley thing and they all knew it. well only him since yui was and still didnt know all the secrets in the family. while one day she would know it all when they all knew it was the correct timing to do so. plus kon was a pervert as well but he was just like that in being a freaking mod soul. but for now this was going to be something he was going to have to snap her out of before she made herself look even more of a pervert than she was already making herself sicne the start of school. and bella was not here to help so it was up to him to be the one to break her out of this.

"Listen to me. Can you come to my house tomorrow or Sunday? You want to right?" Asked Tomo

 _"Oh my merlin. I cant do that he a damn pervert. Tomo is a pervert. He asked me to be his girlfriend just yesterday. And ye he asked me to come to his room."_ Thought Miaka

ichigo sighed and got up and was right behind his best friend she is family and his cousin by marriage now. but he needed to make sure she knew what she was making herself look like. and that is a pervert. he knew that their was a inner pervert in there somewhere. or she was a closet pervert. even though he didnt want to know nothing about it. so he was just going to save her for making herself look like one with the start of a relationship. even though he still didnt get permission to court her and making this go faster than he should be taking it. and they havent even been out on a date ad he asking her to his home. but then again he was just her friend and cousin through marriage to hermione bella one daughter. he could even smell what her was even thinking and the look on her face was creeping him the hell out. So he might as well stop her from her thoughts. and his nose was strong with the demonic blood flowing through his vains. plus his visards ones and that and espada ones as well. but for now save her sorry escuse of a ass befoer she made herself look bad. even though tomo already might not even gt approved of with what he was doings. and how he did things in the first place. he was not even going to tell no one of this. he was going to make miaka do it if he even catched the scent of her having sex when she comes home with out the approval and the courting amount of days and months and so on and so forth.

"Oh miaka dear. Your perverted inner miroku is showing again." said ichigo flately

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts and shot ichigo a glare to show him that she was pissed off from what he had just said. She was sooo not thinking perverted things from what tomo had just asked of her. but then again he knew it and he smelt it. he was only looking out for her since he was related to her by marriage. and that was something that he knew to well. and he was protect over her. and she knew that this was moving to fast and she knew that if she does this he would never be approved of from her mother and father. and that was a bad thing since they started to court before he even asked her mother and father to court her. and then again she was going to say fuck it and do it her own way. and let things play out on their own. even though her mother and father would be mad at her and her father and uncles might kick his ass for even doing what she was thinking about.

"Since we are gonna go to the same school. So I just thought we could study together." Said tomo

"What to study?" Asked Miaka

Miaka blushed for even thinking on the lines of the perverted ways. she has been aroung miroku and the other perverts of her family and friends far to long. she sighed and she should of known what he had meant. stupid her that she was being the inner miroku that she was being. but then again she knew she shouldnt but this was something she wanted to do. maybe she would get away and not let her mother and father know that they are courting and let him ask for just the hell of it. and then agains he knew that she was a bad lyer when it came down to lying to anyone. and she would even get it for even thinking about lying to her mother or father. hell her grandmother would spank her for sure if she was do do that. and get a years worth of lecturing of pure blood life style and trianing all over again. she shivered from that she hated that trainiing and the dancing in all of the work she owuld have to do. so and so forth it was horrifying to go through all of that again. so she might as well do it the right way and go with him to his house and see if her mother and fatehr would tell the difference, ichigi sigh and was wondering what had gotten into miaka lately. it seemed that she was turning into miroku and all their other friends and family who was known perverts. but not the bad kind just ones that do it for fun and being playful. they never do it to harm anyone. plus they are good guys and ladies once you got to know them. even though some of them have beads around their neck to face plant the floor when they do something wrong in the perverted department. and with miaka being like this it was freaking creepy.

"Yes silly. What else do you think we would be doing." Said Tomo

"Well quite a lot if you let that other part of your body think for you." Grumbled ichigo

Miaka smacked her friend and only nodded to him to let him know that she would be indeed be going to his home she didn't want to wait till Sunday so she would be going tomorrow. she blushed and knew she would be meeting with his mother and father. and hoped that she would impress them to make them think she would be a wonderful bride for their son and mother to their children when they had them. but right now she was only going to be playing it all out on how it was going to work out. this was something she was going to have to see if it was even going to work. and if her mother and father even approve of him courting her. and that has to go through all the family to make that choice. that was what she was dreading and he didnt do things formally. but then again they might be nice and over look it since they went on a trip. well that is what she hoped they would do. but for now she was going to enjoy this while it lasted and before he changed him mind in being with her. and changed his mind being with her after he gets the talk from her mother and father and see if that was going to amke him even have him approved of. and they would most def use truth potions and peak into his mind. but they would never ever tell you that though since it is aro who does that part for them and then show them after he was done. and the truth potion would never ever be told until it kicked in. she hated that thing shad to go that way. but it was the way of the pureblood and ichigo said it was not bad and he did rather well when he was to ask for hermione hand to court and now they are married and mated after a year of courting that was because that are soul mate. and marcus and bella would be there for the bond sight and alice and bella for the visions and jasper and bella for the empath thing as well. for not time to enjoy it while it lasted and before he gets scared off from her family and friends protective nature. and the way of a pure blooded a pure blood from all the races that flowed through her brain.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the real world with tomo and amiboshi_

Tomo was finally getting to where he wanted to be. Soon enough she will no longer be a virgin and will no longer has the power to summon the beast god if his perfected plotted out idea works. he finally had things moving the way that he wanted it to go. so yes he was in a freaking happy mood right now. and even though who ever it was keeps trying to break through was never going to break through. and that is for sure he was going to make sure he was going to win this after all and grab his prize. even though he would have to fight alot of people and nakago and suboshi like with said people. and that is something he would be willing to do. and he might die while doing so but who cares he knew he was going to win even though he still didnt know what he was really up against with the people and beings that was her friends and family really. but like always he knew he was better and he would never ever die and he would take what he wanted in the end.

"Oh yes. Just give your body and soul to the one you truly love. The projections of me. In yourself made illusion of your world. Maybe I could do that with the shikon miko." Said Tomo

 **"YOU'RE A SICK FREAK OF NATURE! AND A MOTHER FUCKING MONSTER LIKE NAKAGO IS!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi was fighting against the vines to get himself free from his bindings. he knew that someone was trying to help him with miaka and he was happy about that. but the object was with them trying to get through her since tomo was really putting his all into this simple illusion. and he knew that if it was who he think it is. they would get through sooner or later to get him to be free as well. but for now he was going to have to wait till the ones who are helping on their end then they would get to him next since he was going to be set free after he just didnt know it yet. they are doing the hard part and then deal with the easy part in which was him Tomo only laughed at him for his fight against him illusions of vines. He was proud of his powers some times that he just wanted to touch himself. he just hope they would able to get through sooner or later he just had a bad feelng about this. and what tomo was going to be doing next. and he had the feeling it was going to be the sex part that is the sick feeling he was getting tomo was about to fuck miaka and deflower her and then kill her after he was done doing what he wanted to do with her.

"Your power is just not that great enough. To even cripple the strength of my simple spell. No one is." Said Tomo

Tomo went back to watch the illusion in sick amusement. While amiboshi thought of all the ways he could kill this man and not blink a eye. He did learn quite a bit from the others when he was in konan. he just hoped nothing happened to them since they have not even came to help miaka yet. even though he had this feeling they are stuck in one of tomo illusions and that is the reason why they are not for now he was going to have to way and have what ever god or gods do their magic and get miaka to know where she is and what is going on. even though it must be kinda hard by the way it was taking so long to have them break through. while tomo rolled his eyes and went back doing what he was doing. the end was near and the deflowering was going to happened and then her death. she was no use to the world in his books so he didnt give a fuck what happened. just long as he was able to do what he wanted to and get it done and over with and murder her and then suboshi and then who ever was fucking with him on this one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was panting in bed he was found by a elder man who knew exactly who he was. As he continued to toll back and forth the spell that the creepy man was still in affect until someone who knew how to break it. since hikaru and karou along with tamaki and draco found them and turned into their human form beat up since nakago thought they where regular cats and was going to have them for a meal. but soi saved them just in the nick of time with the help of zuse mind you. but for now they needed to find out what was making him like this and making him suffer so they could cure him. they all stool around tamahome bed and watched him swaet and gasp out in pain filled cries.

"mi…ak..a." gaped Tamahome

"well how is he?" Asked a man

"I still can't tell. Hs flesh wounds are vary light," said a woman

The three of them where watching over poor tamahome to make sure he was ok. They had a feeling what he was suffering from and only one of them are able to break the spell he was under. while the four young ones was sleeping in a larger bed in the room. they have been up all night and they are wounded. they healed their wounds as much they was able to do. but for now. they told them they got tamahome and he would just fine. while the older male knew who he was and knew there was things that he needed to have a talk about with his adopted son that he kinda adopted so long ago. but for now first things first he needed to find out what is up and had this sick feeling it was that freak of nature tomo and he hated that seiryuu warrior from the times he bumped into and neary had the freak of nature of the seiryuu warriors on him. creepy freak of nature that he was.

"Hm, it's a miracle after falling down that cliff he was still alive." Said the man

"But there is something else that bothering him. Its causing him a lot of it was not for those boys he would have been a they were not better thenselves. that man nakago needs to be dead and gone.i hate him so much." Said the elderly woman

The elderly man bent down to see what he could sense in the magical department if he knew any better it would have been tomo that was the one to place such a sick spell on someone like that. the older woman went over to the young boys and smiled kindly down to them. as she ran her hand down their faces. their glamors was down and kenw they are not human. but for now the feeling around them felt so that was a thought for later on. as she watched her husband do what he was able to do. and hoped he would be able to save the poor guy. she knew that her husband trained a young man long ago and this who was the young man was and suzaku warrior. that was something they knew of since they are warriors themselves. but for now she needed to make sure the four of them are comfortable. but she knew they cared for him as their family so that was a good thing as well.

"Let me see, where does it hurt at?" Asked the man

"Feathers in my back. And other parts." Groaned Tamahome

The man only nodded to what he had said and knew who had done this. he just needed to have that clearfied. but then again tomo has not changed over the years. and from what he was told from those boys that nakago was lost in the dessert and was going to eat them that is how they ended up wounded. but for now he needed to do his job and do what he knew best. heal him from the illusion he was under and that was going to be easy since he knew tomo well enough since he kinda was ina few illusions here and there. but he learned how to escpae them when it happened again. but he had a feeling there was others that was going to be needed saving form the illusions as well. and some of them would be a mega shocker one someone they woudl of thought to never see again. but the beast god did say they would when the time was right. and the beast god himself. he sighed and shook his head from the thoughts roaming in his mind.. And his thoughts where correct on the whole thing that was with the spell he was under it was from tomo of the seiryuu seven he had his run ins with the creepy bastard. and he was hoping someone would kill him. nakago and miboshi the others was not even that bad just sad and lonly with the life they never chose to have.

"Well this should help you." Said the man

The elderly male raised his hand and jammed his hand into tamahome side, tamahomes eyes snapped opened from the sudden feel of relief and sighed that the pain and discomfort was gone. as tamhome gasped and felt nothing no more that the pain was no longer there. as if who ever it was who healed him of what he was suffering from just broke what ever it was he was under, but then again he was confused on what the hell was going on. as he opened his eyes the best as he could. he wondered where hikaru and karou and tamaki and draco was. he wondered if they are the ones to help him to have someone to find him. that and hoping they are ok. he worried about them as if they are one of his own. even though he knew he would never ever be their step father. but he did think of them as if he was. but for now he needed to knwo where the fuck he was and what the hell happened to him. and what the hell was on him to make him feel like that. plus how did the person make him not feel the pain and suffering he was under anymore.

"Miaka?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome vision cleared and it was not his beloved , he only looked up to see three people standing before him. Why did one of them seem so familiar with him for. Do the know each other from somewhere. and why would she be here with him for. but then again he hoped they didnt do anything that would get him killed or turned into a chick. and he wondered where are the four who he sent to get help. and prayed that they are ok. but for now first things firs the needed to know where the hell he was and whos home he was in. and what they had done to save his ass. and who had lead them to him. and he knew it was the four but for now he needed to know if it was something he needed to know. and know that they are going to be ok and if they are ok for that matter.

"Where am I?" asked Tamahome

"No worries your safe here. Your in my home. It seemed to be that your were under some sort of illusion spell". Said the man

Tamahome only looked up to the male in the room and tilted his head to the side in wonderment. Then he remembered tomo was one the master of illusions of the seiryuu seven oh he was going to die once he was able to leave. and he knew that what happened. oh that man was going to be dead more than once. but for now how they found him. and wondered who they are and how they even know him. the man felt familiar to him since it was someone was before he knew from long ago. while they all looked at him and smiled to him to let him know that it was ok. and they are not going to harm him in any way. and they are not no pereverts or anything. while the older woman was running her fingers thrught the silver blond hair of the ones boy that she had to saw he was beautiful. well all four boys are beautiful when it came down to these young men,

"A illusion spell. I see that tomo was the one." Said Tamahome

"Well it was a mere illusion. But for any other normal person it would of killed you if I knew tomo correctly. and be lucky those fine younf bous lead up to you. even though they are wounded themselves. But not one of the suzaku seven right tamahome." Said the man

Tamahome gapsed how does these people know who he was. Then again why did this man voice sound so familiar as if he was in the company with this male before them again his memories are a tad bit fuzzy. but he fetl sick that the four got hurt to lead this man to him. and he wondered where they put them so he was able to see them on how bad they ahd been hurt. while he needed to know how in the world this man knows who he was and how he knew what he was and as well who he is. while the old man looked down on the grown man he was proud of him from what he had done. and how he was able to handle himself now. for what he had gone through he was still even normal and not crazy for what most people had turned after this sort of thing happened to them.

"But how do you know my name sir?" Asked Tamahome

"It's been eight years and your body had grown quite a bit. But I know you just the same," said the older man

The man took his hook off to show who tamahome was talking to. Tamahome only gasped and wondered how he was able to find him. Did hikaru. And karou and tamaki and draco found him to save his life. he wanted to know where they put them and wondered if they are even ok. the old man knew what he wanted to know and he wanted to see those young lads. and he would him once they knew he was ok enough to move and walk. well his wife just cleaned them up and dressed them in some clean clothing since they had nothing left to what they had on. plus she healed alot of the wounds they had and made sure to feed them some blood since they were half vampire they knew the signs. and lucky they was able to gather some from some perverts in the alley.

"Its you master." Said Tamahome

"Yes it has been quite a long time. But if it wasn't those three kids come to find me you would have been in deed been a gone," said the man

Tamahome smiled he wondered where the four of them where at only to see them sleeping with their heads on his bed while the elderly woman covered them over after she was finshed bathing then and dressed them., he wondered if they knew who they where. as he got up and went over to them and kissed their heads to let them know that he was thankful. tamaki and draco had tears in their eyes. as he cooed them to will the horrid memories away. he knew what he had to do. while he felt draco and tamaki lay thier head on his lap and he slimed as they cried in their sleep. while the older woman and male wondered what happened to make them like. tamahome told them why they are like this and that was for sure they vomited after they seen it since they took their hands since they had their mother power in them. while hikaru and karou was holding to each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Miaka illusion world._

Miaka stood on the bridge dressed nicely for the study date she was having with her boyfriend. While she got the talk again from bellatrix and volemort since they didn't know that her parents didn't give her warned her that they are going to have to apprive fo him. and made sure it was only a study date. even though she told her that it was not going to alone that his parents and family would be there. after they have left kenpachi and haruhi was going by and stopped to talk to her and then left. that was when shippo with shiori and hikaru and karou they stopped and talked with her. and a few of the others as they went on their marry way after that. not she was alone with her thoughts and wondered what this day was going to turn out in the end of the day. even though she had the feeling she should of have uncle voldemort or kenpachi to come along since she knew they are good cock blockers.

 _"I have the lucky pencil tomo gave me. Right here near my heart. Oh my merlin expecting me that I would be going to his home this early in the relationship. I have to introduce myself to his family." T_ hought Miaka

Miaka went into her mind theater since she was thinking what it would be like to meet tomo mother and father. And wondered if he had any other siblings and would accept her even though she was not even human, and that she had a bottomless pit for a stomach. but her mind theater showed her of his mother and father approving of her being his future bride. and his mother had a bad for her to have her bridal dress and talking about how many grandbabies she wanted. and how smart of a girl that miaka was. and all of the other members of his family was all surrounded by her and letter her know how much she liked her and how much they are happy that she was with their family. and then again she was there with both hands on her face and smiling like a fool and blushing from all her mind theater was showing to her. and this was something she hoped woudl come true for her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minuts later_

Miaka squeeled like a school girl while the towns people looked at her and wondered if they should call someone to help her. And then she noticed that tomo was there watching her from behind her. and blushed deeply from him watching her in her mind theater. while tomo looked like he was not amused at all. and wanted to do this thing and get it done and over with. but then again that was his thoughts. while miaka took a deep breath and wondered how long he was there watching her humiliate herself from her mind theater. as if he didnt have one of those. they all have a mind theater it dont matter who you are. you still have one. even her uncles and aunts and others had one. even evil people had mind theaters even though it was used for evil and all. she took a deep breath and walked up to him and hope he didnt thing she was weired. even though she would love to know what he was thinking at this point in time and what he was thinking was going to happened this evening with the two of them when they are studying.

"Oh im sorry I didn't realize you where standing right there." Said Miaka

"Oh that's fine. Lets take a short cut past the library shall we?" Asked Tomo

Miaka smiled as they turned to go by the library that was owned by the riddle family basically bella family owned alot of placed. plus she also had things under the name of malfoy as well for the name and remembering and in honor of lucius she did love him but he was not her soul mate. but for now she didnt know what was poking at her in her mind to make her hear them or listen to them. as if the library was a clue to what was poking at her in the brain. but then again she never had the time to ask what she wanted to ask of the others. she sighed and knew a lot of things that was owned by the riddle family then again they were rich so what could she so was the malfoy family as well. she own the school now and put minerva as the head mistress since she was going to make hogwart better again. while they burned all the things and pictures of albus dumbledor. and put one of severus snape. lucius malfoy and tom riddle who likes to be called voldemort in the office now. and minderva has one as well of her in the office with all the other head masters and mistresses. just everything that was albus photos was no more and burned anything that belonged to him. well other than the books they ketp and bella owned the bird he had since it was now hers it never ever let her alone untils he took it under her wing. plus the mega super huge monster spideres looks at her as their god or something with the marking on her bad or something like that. As she started to rememeber something and the poking got more harder and harder to let her know that she was getting there.

"I been here in this library before." Said Miaka

"Whats wrong?" Asked Tomo

Tomo watched her with watchful eyes wondered where she was going with this. Since she was trying to force some kind of memory out, but he cant let that even happened he needed to do this correctly. he needed to make her stop doing what she was doing before all was lost. he needed to make sure he gets going so he could get this done and over with. because who ever it was helping her was getting her to close. and that is what he needed right he was going to kill whoever it was trying to screw up with his mother fucking plans. he took a deep breath mentally and needed to think of something to get her moving to her her to the hosue fuck her and then kill her. this was never something he had ever done he never put this much effor into something like this before and it was pissing him the fuck off that someone was trying to fuck him over.

"I'm not sure it feels so important that I should remember. I'm sure enough that me and yui and bella were here." Said Miaka

"So have i. and so has everyone. But then again isabella family owned the lets be on our way." Said Tomo

Miaka didn't listen she continued to look at the huge building since she feels someone or something was trying to get her to remember who she was and where she poking continued to let her know not to stop she was getting cloeser to what she needed to remember but who is it trying to make her know what she was doing is the correct thing or not. it was confusing why is she feeling like this. and why is she thinking the way she was. as if this was not real or something. But tomo was not going to let this happened. and he needed to think of something to get her ass moving and moving now. because she was getting close to remembering and then if she did that she would fight him for what he wanted to do. and this was something that was pissing him off and that he was going to make sure he had this done before she remembered and then kill her after that.

"I know. But,, there was something important that happened to all of us in there." Said Miaka

Miaka was trying to push the memory that was trying to push in her mind. As if someone was trying to make her remember something very important and needed to snap out of whatever she was in. and whoever it was must be getting annoyed or something since their poking and stuff was kinda showing their annoyance. tomo was glaring at her evilly and knew what he had to do. he knew what lady yui told him what was her weakness and that is food. well anything that was known to man that was food. as long as they are able to eat it and she was happy as pig in shit. and then she said that it was something to do with the weasley side of the family. as if he knew what she meant by all that shit. all he cared about was getting what he needed to do and get it done and over with and then murder her sorry ass. and then amiboshi and then who ever was trying to fuck him over.

"Oh its all in your head. You know I have some really yummy cake at my house." Said Tomo

Tomo smirked when she clung to him as they where making their way over to his home. He was getting to his prime objective and will deflower her he just had to play the game properly. he did a happy dance that he was able to get her moving now. while zuse and hades was curing the day that freak of nature was even born. while miaka skipped happily right behind tomo and wondered what he was thinking right now. as tomo smirked menally he was going to get this sooner or later. he just hoped whoever it was stopped and got the point that there was not stopping him in what he was going to do. as miaka was happy that she was able to see what and where he lived. and what his family and stuff was like. and what sort of family he had came from. tomo sighed he knew she was to happy go lucky for his own taste. she isnt even his type. sadly he woudl fuck a dude or yui before this bitch. but this was all for the summoning of seiryuu and that is all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tomo lead miaka into his home as she looked around the home that had no one else in it. It was kinda creepy at how empty and cold it felt. She even shivered from the emptiness of the house. it was a bit dark and a bit creepy. dont they have any lights or anything in this house. and there was no TV or anything. is this family some sort of freaky cult. even the wizards have magical flat screened TV's. hell they had magical comuters as well. but then again she didnt even see one of those either. while she had to say this place creeped her out. and wondered if his family was some crazy fuckers or something as well. she hoped they are not supporters of albus dumbledor. if they are then she was screwed even though screwed was what he wanted to do with her and kill her after but she didnt know that just yet so she was going to have to play nice while she was here. it was the way of a pure blooded lady to not insult ones home and to make sure she was a polight lady.

"Hello!" Called out Miaka

Miaka thinking that they where in another room or something. Or maybe they were at work. She was kinda curious on where everyone was in his home since there was no lights on or did they forget to pay the bill or something. there was not pictures like familys normally have of each other. so this was something that should be putting warning bells off in her mind. as she followed him to where ever he was taking her into the house. well his house. and wondered where the rest of the people he lived with. are they at work or out doing something like that. she was all ampted up that she was able to meet his family. and not she was not even sure she wanted to that anymore by how creeped out she was being in his home. she kinda wanted to go back home right now even though it would be a rude thing if she even do that. .

 _"Huh, no one home?"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka fallowed him up the stairs to his room. While she looked at the walls to not see no photos of family or any art work it was kinda odd. Maybe he lived in one of those familys that like the feeling of its dark and creepy. there was nothing here nothing at all. she knew this should be putting off some warning bells of in his mind. but then again that was something she didnt want to be rude since he was kind enought ot invite her here. even though she felt like she walked into the most creepiest house in the freaking world and she had been in alot of homes that was creepy. but this one topped it for her. she only was in those homes since she wanted to see them.

"Wow you keep your room clean. volemort and mom wuld always have to get on my brother case to keep things clean." Chirped Miaka

Miaka continued to poke around his room. Then again bella had a great many houses. And if she remembered correctly one of this was located in England she was given to the one man she was with before she died. and knew that she had a few on other placed. for for now she was here with her boyfriend. this was something that she was going to have to accept and wondered if she was going to be studying soon or they are going ot be sitting here to be looking at each other and their own thoughts. while tomo smirked mentally and knew this time had finally came at last and knew that he would have to be quick about it since he knew that whoever it was pushing through it once more.

 _"Why does the library keep bothering me for. Something happened to the three of us there,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts and not even realizing that tomo locked the door so she was not able to escape from his clutchs. While she turned around to him with a bright some that was from her father side of the family. the weasleys are a well known pure blood family like the malfoys and the riddles. but now she was here and not even supposed to be doing this with out the permission of her father and mother to be courting him. and this was not going to happen if they found out about what they are even doing. while tomo was doing a happy dance and get the juices flowing while thinking about his little shikon miko to get painfully hard so he could get things move along.

"Hey tomo! We should go to the library a little later. Can we! Can we!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka thoughts where cut off from tomo wrapping his arms around her waist. As she kissed her neck to make her aroused so he could get this done and over with. Miaka moaned and wondered what in the world was going on. and she felt his boner against her ass. and knew he was turned on. and he was not in the sense of the word of being small down below. she knew that this was wrong. but it felt so dammed good what is he doing to him to make her feel this way. while tomo smirked mentally that he was getting things going on down below for her. and knew that she was not going to let this happened. he never ever had to do this much work to do anything before in his freaking life.

 _"Wow is this it? Is this the time when I lose my virginity? And become a woman."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka back away quickly something inside of her is telling her that this is not correct and she should be not even in the arms of this man. But she was going to ignore that feeling to see where this was going. and she knew this was something that a pure blooded woman should not be doing while she didnt get the permission of her parents or guarden. and now she was going to be having sex and she was not even ready to even go that far just yet. but for now she had to let her mind clear so she was able to think clearly. and there was that poking again and knew that whoever it was they are trying to tell her something and something that was was of great importance. while tomo glared mentally to who ever it was trying to save her sorry ass from him. and it was not going to happened if he had anything to say about it.

"Oh on buddy boy!" Said Miaka

"I don't get it? Whats wrong? aren't we going together now?" Asked Tomo

Miaka eyes went wide is that what he meant he wanted to have sex with her and not be her boyfriend. But she had this hard tome knocking away the nagging feeling of how wrong this was. and why is the person who was trying to warn her felt like they are kicking her freaking brain. she sighed and knew this was something that she was not going to think that is going on. but for now she had to think of a way to get her sweet ass out of this one. or else he was going to have her on her back. and then fuck her like there was no tomorrow. while the poking started again and not the kicking. but for now she wanted to know what and why who ever it is and who else is with the person to get her attention.

"Yes but I thought we would be studying. And besides we are the only ones one. What if someone walked in." said Miaka

Miaka was trying her best to back out of this. She wanted to explore the feeling about the library and not the man in front of her since she was no interested in having sex right now. oh why didnt she bring the ones who would be able to cock blocked him for doing something like this. hell she wouldnt mind having her grandmother here she would cock block most deffently for him to do what he wanted to do. the poking in her brain continued to poke at her. why wont who ever it is going to be poking in her freaking brain come her and help her and instead they chose to poke at her mind. she sighed mentaly. she didnt know what she should do since she never ever been in something like this before.

"Well no one else will be coming home my dear. Me and you are the only ones here." Said Tomo

Miaka gulped as her heart started to race at what was about to happened. she was going to be deflowered and she was soooo not ready. And it felt so wrong and not even sure why she felt that she was screwed now. she was alone in his home with out no one coming to help her. she was fucked up the ass and with out lube. and she was going to kick who ever ass that is poking around in her freaking brain. this was something that she was annoyed about it was not helping matteres with her trying to think of a way to save her ass. why didnt she pay attention when she was showed how to flair her power levels.

"You know I love you miaka. I always have. Don't you love me?" Asked tomo

"no that's not it." Stuttered Miaka

Miaka blushed this was went she should of took up on uncle voldemort offer to come along with her and watch to see there is no funny business. She was not sure why she told him no. so yeah she was kicking her own ass right now. and going to kick who ever ass was poking in her freaking mind and kicking it as well. she growled mentally to who ever it was. while tomo eye twitched in annoyance mentally at who ever was trying to free her from his illusion it was something he didnt like to much when it came down to who ever was screwing with his hard work that he had to be sickeningly sweet to this little whore that was in front of him. and that is something that he was not pleased about doing. hell having sex with her was not going to be a fun expirence as well.

"Well then. Tell me what it is then?" Asked Tomo

Tomo closed the blinds behind her so the library wont be showing anymore. He didn't need nothing more to spike her memory until he was don't fucking the shit out of her. And then kill her afterwards. As he laid on top of miaka . she didn't even know when he took of her clothing to leave her in her bra and panties. when the hell did that happen and how did he do it so quickly. she would of thought he was a freaking human. but then again she was still confused on how she was disrobed so freaked quickly. as she looked up into his eyes her fear and confusion was there in her eyes. he put on mock concern to show her that he was concern but he really wasnt.

"Its ok. Don't be afraid." Coxed Tomo

Tomo was trying to make things more or less comfortable for her so she would be able to continued to believe that he was someone who loved her and not wanted her to kill her and fuck her. well she didnt know that for sure since she didnt even knwo she was stuck in some freaky illusion by some freak of nature of the seiryuu warriors to pop her cherry so she was not able to do what she was meant to do. but her mind was so confused over everything that she didnt even know what was going on any more. and with the poking and kcking in her mind was more annoying than anything else and wondered who the hell the person was that was even doing that to her as if they wanted to have her notice them.

 _"I do love tomo. But I guess it is ok. But there is something that is still bugging me. Deep in my heart is telling me this is all so wrong. What is it. What am I supposed to remember. That's right the library. Its where it all started for me and bella and yui ."_ thought Miaka

Miaka had everything flash before her very eyes the truth that this was not real and that this was a illusion. While she remember the first time they met tamahome and everyone to when they met taiitsukun. and finding out that she was the grandmother to her cousin. and that she was sent home for the first time. as if this was meant to be real. while the person or persons was sighing in relief that they finally got this far. but then again this was soemthing that she was able to show her that she was in the illiusion and not in the real world. while miaka was confused on what she was seeing. and wondered what she woudl tell tomo about what she was seeing. this was something that she should bring up.

"Tomo. Me and yui along with bella really did go into that library. And we found this old book there. What was the book called again. when bella started to read it. We where taken into the book,." Said Miaka

"What are you talking about? That could of never happened. you must have had a bad dream." Said Tomo

Tomo was loosing the girl he needed to finish this before everything was broken. Who the hell keeps messing up with his spells it seemed that who ever It was wanted to make themselves known. she had to think on this one. it had to be real from te memories she seen as if it was her own. but why would he say that to let her know it was a dream. or maybe it was really a dream. while tomo was cursing his dammed luck on what was going on. she had to remember when he finally got to this point. he was about to say fuck it and just take it by force and get it done and over with quickly then kill her after he was done. that is what he was about to do. and say fuck it with everything.

"Just forget it." Said Tomo

Tomo leaned down to kiss miaka to see if he was able to break her and make her not remember what she was trying to remember. She went back into her thoughts once more to see if she could think of see if she would be able to bring more memories on about what she was meant to remember. and they came flooding back to her as who ever it was pushing it through out her mind. that was something she was kinda happy for since it made her feel whole and real and what was missing in this for her. as if this was all not real and a mere illusion. she just missed the annoyance that crossed his face. while miaka closed her eyes and let who ever it was push the memories through her mind.

 _"A dream. That must be it. A dream. The world inside of the book was like how you would imagin ancient china would look like. bella was so fierce like she always was. Then there was a emperor and a huge palace."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka closed her eyes to let the memories that was trying to break through to her to let her know that this was not right and that is not real she needed to wake up soon or it would be her death. When she opened her eyes from the memory of her being asked to be the priestess of suzaku its as if her memories was on rewinde to show her everything. while she sighed and felt like this was the right thing to have her to remember everything. she did feel off about being around tomo and maybe this is the reason why. and she would have to thank who ever it was helping her remember. even though she would have to find out who it was first and then thank them and maybe get them a gift or something.

"The priestess of suzaku, and the priestess of the shikon jewel." Said Miaka

Tomo looked at her like she was bonkers and she lost her mind from all her studying. But he knew what she spoke of was in deed the truth. He had to do something to defused the issue. oh this was not good everything was coming back to her. he was fucking pissed he was going to hunt down who ever it was making her remember what she was supposed to remember. and he was going to make sure who ever it was going to be a slow and painful death for even thining about fucking with him and screwing with his fucking plans. how dare they think they are going to get away with everything like this.

"And the emperor name owas hotohori. And he was bella's one soul mate well one of them. and the other one was the second emperir and a former bandit leader. And she had all her children. Then the rest of the family came. And then there was yui she became the priestess of seiryuu." Said Miaka

Miaka eyes turned cold as if she was able to unlock her powers. She was happy to know that she was able to fallow her gut and brain for once since she would end up dead if she didn't. she knew it was zuse and hades was the ones who was helping her. she sent a silent thank you. but for now she was going to tell off this mother fucker for what he thought he was going to get away with. she knew once everyone finds out he was not going to survive waht they are going to be feeling. and what they are going to do to him for what he evern think he was going to get away with this. but that was to think on later she had to find a way to get out of the freaking illusion and not sure how to even do that.

 **"THIS IS ALL WRONG! ITS ALL WRONG!1 LET ME GO! OR WHEN BELLA FINDS YOU SHE WILL KILL YOU! AND I KNOW I'M STILL IN THAT WORLD! AND THIS IS A ILLUSION! YOUR NOT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! YOUR NOT HIM! TAMAHOME! FATHER! MOTHER! BROTHER! BELLA! UNCLE VOLDEMORT!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka was screaming in horror she had to do something to get her ass out of this illusion she had to thank who ever it was that helped her to see the truth on where she was and where she was growled he was going to do this by force it seemed as his hair wrapped around her. tomo knew he would have to do the fuck it part now. he was going to be taking her by force. hell she tried to be nice even though it was sickening enough to do that. and now she was going to get the hard way. and he was not going to be playing nice no more. all his plans went down the drain. he usd alot of time and power to even give her that, and then she turned around and does this shit. and whoever thinks they are going to get away with what they had just done are going ot have a slow painful death.

"I do admit you do surprise me. You have broken the spell of tomo of the seiryuu seven. That quite unexpected." Said Tomo

Miaka looked up in horror at him. He was trying to do something that nakago couldn't do. And she was going to fight him she was not going to let him take her like this its just not right. she knew that zuse and hades vant help her even more than what they have done even though that took alot of power and time to even to get her to remember what she was and where she was at. and that she was not even in the real world and that she was in a illusion with the freak of nature of the seiryuu warriors. and now she was going to have to get her sweet ass out of here before he fucked her and then killed her after. she had to think of something and something qucikly because she knew he was not going to be nice about it and make it as painful as he was able to make her feel pain.

"Your him?" Asked Miaka

"Yes. Now since you see me clearly now. Its to late. You can never ever summon suzaku. That is the plan. And after im taking isbella as mine." hissed tomo

Tomo tightened the bindings on miaka. She struggled against him so he would nto achieve what he was going to do. She was not going to let this creepy bastard pop her cherry no way in hell. and now she was going to be screwed as she struggled in the hair that he had her pinned down with. she was going to fight him he would have to make sure he fights her since she was not going to give into him. she was going to beat this. and hope that amiboshi would be able to save her sweet ass before he fucked her like there was no tomorrow and painfully mind you as well. and she hoped that amiboshi was still alive so he was able to save her. since she dont even know what was going on over in the real world.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the real world with tomo and amiboshi_

Amiboshi noticed that there was something off with tomo he was concentrating rather hard on that creepy shell of his, and this might be his only chance of escaping so he was able to save her. he needed to thank hades and zuse when he sees them. or if he survived this he would probably be bunking with them. but for now he heeded to work with then to get free of what he was going to have to do so he was able to help miaka. he needed to save her and redeem himself in everyones eyes. but for now he had to go on what zuse and hades has told him to do. while they weakened tomo for him to even get free long enough to have him to free miaka. and that would be the only way they would be able to help them in all of this. since it took alot out of them to even get to miaka mind and that is saying something when you are able to make a freaking god feel wiped out.

 _"Tomo is concentrating all his life force into that shell. If I am ever going to escape. Now it's the perfect time as any. thanks zuse and hades for your part and help.."_ Thought Amiboshi

Amiboshi struggled to break free from the vines he needed t break free and have his mind to snap out of the illusion that was placed on his. He wondered why no one was able to come and help yet. as he felt he little bit of power of hades go into him to help him. while zuse was dealing with tomo with what he had to do. this was something that zuse was known to do and he was trying his best to not let tom o know what he was doing since he and hades already kinda made themselves known when they pushed and pushed and tred to get through miaka mind. and sadly it basically something they never ever going to ever do that again since her mind basically nearly killed the minds of a freaking god and that is saying something there when you nearly kill the brain cells of the gods.

 _"Come on amiboshi wake up. hades helped you. this is up to you."_ Thought aimboshi

Amiboshi snapped his one arm and hissed from the pain. as he felt the lord of the under world push the power into him. so he was able to free himself from the illusion he was under. But it did the trick on letting him mind know that It was a illusion he was stuck in. and not something real like everything else. even though it involved hades breaking his freeing arms and them healed it. that was the end of it for him when it came down to all the work they had to put out with miaka. and that is saying something when a god wanted to take a break and get drunk. that is something you can brag about well in what he thought about in his books. while zuse was still working with tomo to get with getting weak enough from what he was doing to get miaka out of the illusion.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the illusion world._

Miaka struggled so hard to try to break free from the binding of his hair that was wrapped around her to tight, she needed to break free from his hold and maybe find something to harm him with. she wondered if she was really feeling zuse trying to push through tomo illusion. if so she was going to have to kiss his ass way to much to have him be doing this for her. but for now she needed to get the fuck away from tomo and then find a way to get the hell out of this dammed illusion. why cant these things ever happened to other people that is not her for the love of merlin. but nope the fates had it against her and she knew that sicne bad things seemed to be fallowing her. as if hades jr curse went onto her witht he whole fucking misforturn bullshit.

 **"NOOOOOO! LET ME GO YOU CREEPY OLD PERVERT! BELLA WILL KILL YOU WHEN SHE GETS HER HANDS ON YOU!" S** creamed Miaka

"Tsk, tsk, such language from a young lady, I would of thought the shikon miko would have taught you some manners but then again she has a potty mouth on her as well. you know watching isabella have sex with her husbands got me more all hard more than you know." Said Tomo

Tomo started to strangle miaka to kill her well maybe knock her out. Give her a quick fuck and pop her cherry and just to be a dick knock her up to make it all rememberble for her. That's not a bad idea. and for the love of merlin his freaking boner was poking at her in the leg. and she knew he was not going to make this fun either. and it was going oto be painful really really painfull. and might top off what freaking nakago had done to her. so she better find a way out of this and fast before she was going to get what he wanted. and she could tell he was larger than nakago and that is saying something because nakago was freaking huge and felt like he ripped her ass open even though he did.

 _"No tamahome. bella. Daddy, uncle voldemort help me, zuse, hades. How do I get out of this illusion."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka prayed to who would listen to her pleas to help her leave. Hoping the kais are listening to cries for help. Then again they could have been helping her remember where she was with the help of hades. even though that zuse was the one who was the one who helping her still since hades tagged out after he helped with amiboshi.. so now it was her turn to be release from the illusion. and she didnt even know she nearly killed the minds from all the gods for even helping her to get out of this. while tomo was still deep in thought of what he would do to her cousin once he gets his hands on that sexy body. and he was going to make her scream in name as he pound into her over and over again,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the real world with amiboshi and tomo_

Amiboshi was told by someone named king kai to play his flute he would push his powers in with hades since he was there with him. As he played his flute pushing his life force into it he was basically a homing all the other warriors now that he was alive and well. he wondered if they got free if they are in one of tomo illusions. so he just hoped they would make it hear soon because once he starts fighting with tomo he was going to be screwed because he knew tomo was much more stronger and powerful than he was. but for now all he was able to do is try his best and with the boost that hades had given him to help him out with the fight. maybe his twin brother would help him on that one.

"Amiboshi?" Asked tomo in horror

 _"Miaka I'll give you my strength. Please try to break free from his illusion."_ Thought Amiboshi

Amiboshi thoughts went to miaka while he used the power that was being sent to him it was true they where the ones where helping her through the illusion to help her realized that they were paved his way for everything to help him out. now it was all up to amiboshi to get everything else done. he had his help with everything else with zuse and hades. but for now this was the time for him to shine. and redeem himself with all the others to see he was not like the rest of the seiryuu warriors. and to let them know he was going to be the one to save her from this sick freak of nature when it came down to what he was about to do with miaka,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka in the illusion world._

Miaka growled she needed to break free from this hold she needed to find something near by to help her kill him or break the illusion. She prayed and prayed to the gods to help her out more. but she didnt know how much help they had given to her. and it was alot to even get her to remember. her mind was not as easy as you may think. while she strugled her way to get out of this hair. it felt like it was strang as rope is. she hoped that amiboshi was ok. she would feel bad if he had died to protect her. even though she should be feeling bad for nearly killin all the brain cells in hades and zuse minds. and then again that would be something that she would be able to brag about if she knew what she had nearly done. untila flute broker through her thoughts and knew who it was.

 _"A flute? His hair is now lose."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka gripped around for the pencil when she felt it she rised her arm and stabbed it right into tomo forehead to see if that would help and break the illusion or atleast weaken him enough to get him to let her go. now she was going to have to thank him as well for the help. while zuse and hades was getting drunk off their ass for what they had to do to get through all of this. and miaka was the cause of them drinking thierselves stupid from all the work that he had to go through to make her remember and to have them break through the spell that was the illusion to even get to her mind for that much. but for now she had to work with amiboshi to break out of this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the real world with miaka, tomo and amiboshi_

Tomo was in horror at what was happening. The damn copy of amiboshi was there to fuck up everything how dare he do this to him. He planned this all perfectly and now all the planes dumped down the drain. and all because of two others that was there who helped him. but he was going to hunt down those two who helped them. even though he woudl have to find someone who was able to go to their realms, even though he would die going against a freaking god to get them back from what they had done. he was to freaking close and then poof all of it was gone. all that freaking hard work was down the shitter to make him beyond pissed off he was freaking seeing red.

"What the hell?" Asked Tomo

Miaka reappeared from her prison if the illusion world how could she been so stupid to have been trapped into something like that. Then again it was bound to happened since she was distraught about tamahome. as she laid there passed out from what she had through. while a drunk hades and zuse glared from where they are. now they are giving up for the time being since they need a trip after dealing with that. and now they understood the term damn evil weasley brains. they would never ever do that again unless it was needed they are lucky their brains are still there and have the same amount of cells left in it. as they both took a shot from the mere thoughts on what they had to say about this.

 **"MIAKA!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi rushed over to her and checked her over to make sure she was ok. And sighed when he noticed she will be find only a little weak from the illusion sucking on her life force and emotional distress, he kissed her forehead and was happy she was there and safe. well safe as she could be with the freak of nature still alive and walking about. and who happened to be standing behind him. plus he could feel and taste what he was feeling. and he knew he was beyond talking to and this was going to be the end of him. because he knew for on ething that tomo being pissy was never ever one that you was to mess with whenn it came down to things when it came to what he wanted to do.

"Move away from the girl amiboshi." Ordered Tomo

Tomo was seething with every last ounce of anger from his illusion broken by one of the suzaku and one of his own as well. but there was more help to get her out of his illusion and he didn't know what that is. but he was going to make the boy to pay with all of this. but for now when it came down to with everything that he had messed up. and all the hard work when it came down to all he had planned. and all the work he had to put in to do what he needed to do. it all was down the shitter from some fucking traitor and a jack ass who decided to play with fire. and the fire is going to burn then now for their stupidity for pissing him the fuck off. and amiboshi should know what it is like to piss him off he was worst than nakago when he was pissed off.

"Until the very end you avoid your true destiny. And brake my spell." Growled Tomo

Tomo make a huge explosion with all his anger and power. This is time for him to stop playing nice to everyone. He was going to kick this boys ass for messing up his plans once again it seemed. The power of the explosion sent amiboshi flying. amiboshi needed to protect miaka with his life. he was going to protect her with everything he had in him. he was not like the others who are bunch of fucked up bastards. he was a good person born in the wrong place. so he was going to take control over his own life and fate. he was going to be a warrior of suzaku even though he was born a warrior to seiryuu. he didnt give a damn about the god he was supposed to serve and serve the one he wished to be borned to.

"Miaka no." said Amiboshi

Amiboshi pushed himself up to start the fight someone has to protect her until the others arrived to help. He hoped tamahome was ok and survived the fall and had help with his wounds. he needed to protect miaka from him. he knew what tomo was like when he was pissed off.a nd he knew what it felt like to be fucked by him as well. his cock was much larger than nakago. soi sat there with him through the whole night when it came down to him being punsihed by both tomo and he didnt want to have miaka feel what tomo was known to do since she already felt what nakago was able to do to her. and that was something that made him shiver.

"I promise miaka I will protect you with my life." Said Amiboshi

Amibosho was in front of her with his flute in hand ready for this to end, well he hoped to end maybe he could get the attention on his twin brother to help he was a little more powerful than himself. and he knew that he would end up either be killed or that he was going to end up badly wounded. he just hoped that somoene would come sooner or later to help him unless he was a goner. tomo knew he was beating the boy. but the thing was he was going to fuck someone tonight. and if it was a chick or a dude he didnt give a damn. this was going to be something that he was going to fuck someone since he was still painfully hard and he was in need of some sort of release when it came down to what and who fucked him over. someone was going to be filleed with all the cum he was full of.

"It seems that your having a little bit of difficulty you own self. Now be a good boy and hand the girl over. Lets stop this little game we are playing, so I can get to my real objective the shikon miko. Thinking of it gots me so hard. so someone is going to be fucked toniight and it might be you i need a release." Said Tomo

Amiboshi wanted to vomit from what he had said. He hated people like this and nakago is just as bad. He was sick in the head but she was not creepy like this man was. He always hated him.. tomo sent another power wave. Amiboshi started to play his flute and deflected the flaming rocks. and he knew that what he had just said that was going to happened. it was better than him than miaka. so he would take the pain of him fucking him dry and bleeding over and over again. he was not going to let him harm miaka. he knew the extent of what nakago had done to her. since his blood adopted mother was the one who basically stitched her ass up from what he had done to her.

 _"I wish.. I wish.. I wish I could have been born as a suzaku warrior. Oh I really do. Then mama bella wouldn't have to worry."_ Thought Amiboshi

Miaka started to open her eyes to see amiboshi in battle with the creepy man of the seiryuu seven. She never knew someone would out beat nakago in that department and now there was someone. Amiboshi sent the rocks at tomo but he dodged them. And appeared all around him. As he started to laugh that all to creepy laugh. His feathers stabbed at amiboshi. He fell to the ground in pain. tomo was trying to make him suffer more and more so he was able to fuck him since he was one of the reasons why hsi plans went down the shitter. this was going to end not well for him. and that was going to fill him up with all the release he needed to rid himself of. and that vessel was going to be amiboshi he just loved the screams of pain. like nakago he didnt enjoy doing a man it was just a form of punsihment to make them suffer for what they had done to them. and what they had done wrong.

"Why do you continue to test me. When you miss calculate every time? And you cant even tell whem it's the reall me as well. from all my illusions , so guess the fuck what you little shit your going to get what she got!i need my fucking release!." hissed Tomo

"Miaka." Gaped Amiboshi

Amiboshi looked over to see if she was ok still none of their illusions where any where near her. She was safe for now he needed back up and fast or else he will not survive this. He thought the others would of showed up by now. and he knew when tomo starts to pound in him he was not going to be able to help her no more. since he was going to be down for the count. while he prayed that someone would come and help him soon. or else he was going to be fucked. and yes he mean fucked since that is what tomo was wanting to do right now. and it was better than him than miaka. since she was not going to have that done to her. since she was still healing from what nakago had done to her. and with tomo who was larger much larger than nakago would make things worst, and nakago has a monster cock and tomo had a larger one than that. his self size is the size of nakago.

"It's time to end this tedious game. Its time to die, and let me fuck you!" Said Ttomo

Before tomo was able to do anything to amiboshi. Tomo was stabbed in the chest by something and he had a feeling who he was who decided to kill him like this. And he will pay if he survived his wounds. he knew whos attack that was just hit him. it was suboshi. he must of felt his brother was alive and came to help him to save him. but the thing when it came down to suboshi it was not going end well sinc ehe was pissed off. and a pissed off suboshi he was not going to survive since he was way more powerful when he was pissed. while a very pissed off suboshi was growling and was havin a mega murder boner right now. so he was going ot kill the fucker who dared to harm his brother.

 **"YOU CREEPY FUCKER GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER! AND ANYONE WHO WOULD HAVE LADY ISABELLA WILL BE ME!"** Roared Suboshi angrily

"Su..bo..shi… you." Gasped Tomo

Suboshi aimed another attack at tomo making sure he would end up dead this time. He now know his brother was alive and he could not let him go and die this time. He will not let his brother loose his life. and he was going to fuck his brother. sure he knew all of the times that his twin took all the punishments on himself. and he hated that fact and knew that he would never lsiten to him. but now he was able to protect his brother from one of the men amiboshi protected him from. now he knew that it was his turn to protect and save him. and not get fucked that is. but tomo was not going to live long enough to even get more than a boner. and he knew nakago wouldnt care if the fucker was dead or alive since he hated the sick freak like the rest of them do.

 **"I SAID GET AWAY!"** Roared Suboshi

Suboshi sent his weapons into tomo. He looked up at the sky and then fell to the ground and died. Suboshi spitted on his head body for what he did to his twin brother the creepy what he was about to do to his brother. he was not going to let him do that to his brother no he looked over to his beated body of his brother. and knew that this was something that he shoudl be ahppy about that he was alive. he kicked the shit of of tomo body to make sure the sick freak of nature was dead and gone, and the new bitch of hades and the wicked witch of the west. since hades was waiting for him to come down ones his name came acrossed the new dead coming down.

 **"BROTHER!"** Cried Suboshi

Suboshi rushed over to his brother and took him into his arms. he made sure what his brother had and what wounds he had on him. He was only mildly wounded and that could be fixed. he wondered if he was able to ask bella to be able to send him somewhere to help him to get the hell away from nakago. some place where he would not be found. but for now he was going to make sure his borther would be able to be ok. while he ook him into his arms and rocked him back and forth. while amiboshi opened his eyes and wondered what he was going to do if he offered him to come away with him to leave the life they hated to live as a family. this was something he dreamed and hoped for.

"Subohsi?" Asked Amiboshoi

Miaka watched the scene before her she thought she was watching one of hikaru and karou brotherly love acts even though they don't think that way it was an act for them a well acted one at that. miaka looked over and thought hikaru and karou was bad when it came down to the brotherly love thing. but the good thing about hikaru and karou they never ever kiss each other when they do theirs. so she was goin gto see what he was going to do. or was he going to kill his brother. but for now she was only goin to watch and see what amiboshi and suboshi was going to do. and see if amiboshi would get him to go away with him and live the life of a family that he wanted to have.

 _"It's like watching hikaru and karou brotherly love."_ Thought Miaka

"Oh amiboshi why did you disappear for so long? And let everyone believe that you where dead?" asked Suboshi

Amiboshi closed his eyes his twin brother would never understand the ways of the heart like he did. It was like he was his better half in some ways and hoped he would see the world differently sooner or later. amiboshi felt sorry that he had to make his brother to feel like that. but he didnt know he was able to go back to the life of the seiryuu warriors. but he was only tdoing what was best for him as well. but for the thought of his brother stuck in that life with out him there to protect him made him sick, yes he was a coward and took the cowards way out of what he had done. and yes bella would tell him the same dammed thing when she finds him and make sure to slap him in the head for it as well.

"I'm sorry. But I never ever forget about you suboshi. Brother we must stop. Stop attacking miaka and isabella. And the others as well. we just cant let seiryuu be summoned. Come with me back to makon village we can start a new life with a new family together. You said together. We can live in peace. Its true. If we both drink the tea of the forgetful leaves. then we will forget everything. If you want to live with me in peace then drink up suboshhi." Said Amiboshi

Suboshi grabbed the juice and drinked it all and kissed his brother on the lips only to give him the drinl. As he pushed every last drop in his twin brothers mouth he would give his brother a life he always wanted and he would forget him but he would watch over him from afar. he knew that this was something that his brother was going to be able to do. he was able to live the life he always wanted. he was going to make the life that he deserved. but that was not the time for him to leave. he knew soi was planning on it. but that was not their rime to take off from the seiryuu warriors. but for now he could pay his brother back for all the pain he took for his sake and give this to him. and let him be forever happyt o be what he wanted and so on and so forth. he woudl let nakago that he was dead when he had gotten there.

 _"Forgive me brother. But im in love with isabella. And I have to make her mine. And the lady yui is my friend."_ Thought Suboshi

 **"AMIBOSHI!"** Cried Miaka

Siboshi watched his brother fall into a restful sleep while his eyes shifted over to her and smirked darkly it was time for a little revenge since nakago and tomo failed to fuck her he might as well do the deed. this little whore makes everyone suffer who is around her. and one of them maybe tamahome but he felt for him. but this was going to be his time to make her suffer liek the others who suffer around her. since tomo was not able to fuck her so he was going to fuck her like the little whore that she is. while miaka gulped she knew that look all to well. and she had a feeling that she didnt want to know what was going through his mind right with that look on his face.

"Oh its been a long time priestess of suzaku. Oh how I like that new outfit on you. Its nice. What kind of welcome is this. Get over here bitch." Said Suboshi

Suboshi stood in front of miaka he was ready to make her feel the pain from lady yui. And he was going to deflower her as well. in the name of the lady yui and isabella this was not going to be pushed to the side. and he was going to make her suffer for his brother. and even for tamahome even though he hated tamahome. but he had to suffer under her as well. she was going to get everything on her for all the pain she made all the people she was around to suffer. and that is his job now to make sure it happened. miaka gulped harder and growled andk new what he wanted to do. and it seemed that only soi and amiboshi are the only two non perverts of the group of perverted seiryuu warriors.

"No stay away. Why do you seiryuu men and other men want bella! You are all a bunch of perverts." Growled Miaka

Miaka tried to back away the best she could but she was nearing the edge of the cliff and that would be her downfall. But then again he would not be able to do the nasty to her unless he likes dead bodies. she was going to kill herself as if it meant dying a freaking virgin. but it would save her sorry ass though. and even though she would be sent right back. she just hoped that someone would come and save her ass sooner or later. so that woudl be nice. but for now she was going to have to stall him until someone comes and save his sorry bitch ass. this was something she was able to do that is something that she knew she was able to do.

"Well it was all your fought that those men in kuto attacked lady yu! And your fought isabella is in pain! So it's the only thing to be fitting of a punishment to give you was the same treatment." Said Subushi

 **"NO! NO! NO! YOU HAVE ALL THE FACTS WRONG AGAIN! YUI WANST RAPED! NAKAGO WAS LYING TO HER! AND ISABELLA DIDN'T FORGET HER PAIN SHE LIVED WITH IT ALL THESE YEARS! SHE CHOSE TO DO WHAT SHE WANTED TO DO!. ISABAELLA DON'T DO WHAT ISABELLA WANTS TO DO!"** Cried Miaka

Miaka squeaked when suboshi grabbed her roughly. She was going to have this happened to her and she was powerless to stop anything . and no one was here to save her either. she hopped someone would be here soon. she knew that he would not let her die. and she knew he was much stronger than she was. even though she was a non human. but she was not able to do anything like the others does. and this is when she regrets that she avoided training the powers that she was born with. as she strugled the best she was able to and hoped that if she was able to kick him in the sweet spot and take off and hide the best she was able to do so. but then again this wa something that she was not able to do since he had a death grip on her. she prayed that someone would come and save her soon,

 **"I WILL DEFILE YOU LIKE THEY BEEN DEFILED! YOU FILTHY LITTLE WHORE!"** Yelled Suboshi

 _"Tamahome! bella!"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka clinched her eyes shut tightly and wanted to die at this very moment. But it seemed that the gods had other plans for her and wanted her to live so she had no choice in the matter. she was going to try and kill herself if she was able to . and hoped that she would be sent back to a place that was not with suboshi with a freaking boner and wanting to fuck her out of fucking revenge. while she prayed over and over again that someone would come and save her sorry ass before he was able to do what he wanted to do with her. but then again she was not so lucky these days so who else would want to have a shot at her.

"Oh no you don't. trying to kill youself, I can't let you do that." Said Suboshi

 **"TAMAHOME! BELLA!"** Cried Miaka

Suboshi turned around when he was met with the life force of pure death. As he blocked all the attacks that where sent his way. Some of them they where odd to him how did they get new people in their groups. but he knew for a fact that she was able to help with saving miaka. while suboshi cursed his dammed luck when it came down to what was about to happen to him. and it seemed that he was not going to be able to do what he wanted to do either. he was going to end up dead by the end of this night if he didnt run the fuck away. but for now he could test his luck since it was only the one fool that was there to face off with him. his lovely isabella was the one you have to worry about. that poison she injected with me was something that was painful for days.

"Its been a while suboshi hasn't it? If I where you I would run before isabella and the rest of them get here. Where you talking about me by the way. I am tamahome of the suzaku seven. And I came for the priestess of suzaku." Hissed Tamahome

 **"DAMN HO THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?"** Yelled Suboshi

"If you don't want to be blown away by my life force or have your bits abd pieces cut off rather painfully mind you,. By isabella and miaka mother then get the hell away from miaka." Hissed tamahome

Suboshi gulped from the feeling of that murderous aura and the impending death that was directed at him. and he knew who it belong to and he knew that he was fucked if he was rigth on that. That was isabella and she was deeply deeply pissed off. She must have been filled in from what was done to miaka. and he knew what she was going to do to nakago for what he had done. soi told him but for now he wanted to get his revenge on miaka for something else. tomo basically told nakago to do what he had done well from what soi had told him. and their was flames shot his way. He jumped out of the way only to see fairies who the hell had fairies in their group.

 **"TAMAHOME! MIAKA!"** Yelled bella

bella flew in with her tenchi wings out in her demonic glory was there looking at him as if he was the scum of the earth. While her adopted child bloom and her team she could of named it better, but she needed to rest and eat since she lost her home world and sky at the same time the dragon was not able to bring them back because they didn't want to come back,. Even hades was now able to. well the drunk lord of the underworld that they didnt know what had happened since zelena came back grumbling about stupid weasleys and stuff like that. but for now it was kick ass time.

"Hey suboshi if you don't wish to have some of you manly parts shoved up your ass that you wont be able to shit it out. I would advise you to stop. And I have no interest in men like you. Your below me you low class warrior. So I cant let tama-kins have the fun and glory now can I." purred bella

bella bounced over and kissed tamahome cheek who only smirked at her. hotohori slapped him in the head for what he was thinking. it didnt take much to know what he was thinkng while suboshi gawked she said all that and with a disturbing smirk on her face and it made her all the more sexy. He watched a pink haired male placed tomo body in some bag and shrunk him down and put him in his picket, he don't even want to know what they were going to do with it. and even though he didnt give a damn on what happened to him after this. long as he remained dead and gone that is all he cared about. and maybe everyone else who hated his guts as well.

"We kinda got ourselves some trouble. No da. If it wasn't for zuse and hades we would be gonners. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka smiled brightly that everyone as there and accounted for. And who where the new people and she thought it was a rumor that she adopted a fairy a long time ago but now she sees it there before her its all true. but for now she knew that suboshi was fucked to what he had about to do to her. while she smiled at them all and knew that feeling that they had off of them all. while tamahome looked over to suboshi and glarred. he thought he was going to get away with what he was able to do. he had another thing coming to him if he thought that was going to happened.

"Well what is it going to be. isabaella and ceres chopping off you manly parts and shoving them up your ass. So what is it?" Asked Tamahome.

Suboshi growled he took his brother after bella did him a gift and wipped his mind clean as a girl that looked like a pixi placed a letter into his pocket and something else that looked enchanted. and if he knew what it was he would be forever grateful to them that they would send him to a place that would be safe and be able to live his life the way he wanted it to. As suboshi took off with him back to kami only know where they where going. They just hoped he wont harm the body.. whole kenpachi was going to go after him he was pissed off to no ends on what he was seeing.

 **"COME BACK HERE!"** growled kenpachi

"No don't! amiboshi saved my life." Said Miaka

Miaka sent a mental thank you to amiboshi was able to get it from the silent prayer. Miaka was in tamahomes arms and the two of them where in their own little world with each other. she knew what bella had given to him. alice just gave the enchanted key. they are going to be sending him to death city lord death would be able to help from here. along with his husband and soul mate mayuri would help as well. so from now on she owuld have not have to worry about him to be found from nakago. even though he woudl rememebre verything once he sent to where he was being sent to,

"Miaka are you alright?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka tucked her head into tamahome shoulder and nuzzled it. Even forgetting that anyone was there to watch them in their love fest seen. So they continued their love fest and not care about what they were doing. they are in their little buddy like they are always when it came down to when soul mates are with their soul mate. while everyone glared at the two and knew that yeah they are happy that they are happy together in all. but they had a not so near deathe expirence as well. and he was not doing that with them. well yeah he did with bella and got hit in the head for it. but for now they knew that they had things to talk on but they would have to get them out of their little happy bubble to even do that.

"Oh your alive. Thank god. Thank god." Said Miaka

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. But everything is all fine now." Said Tamahome

Everyone was looking at them with darkness around them. As if they where trying to make a point acrosed that they where not the onlys ones to die in tthis area so tamahome needed to snap out of hades jr was not even spouted about misfortune for once since someone else was having it. plus he has a pixi as a soul mate even stella is the ferry of the shining sun and from the sun planet. she was his shining light that broke his curse like his father with his mother. while stella eye twitched in annoyance at the two them. he was bad as the test of them with all their bubble in their soul mate love bond.

"Hey ya know we nearly died to. You over grown jackass." Growled kennpachi and ikkaku

"Yeah we almost died tamahome." Said Tamahome

"And the vampire went on a blood spree." Said Chichiri

Everyone looked at the two of them with a dead panned look. bella and voldemort was the murderous one's to tamahome being not sensitive they had to go to king kai to help them. but for now they knew for a fact that this was going to end for tamahome sooner or later. but this was something they all knew for a fact. tamahome gulped by the way he was being looked at by then all. and he knew that they all would want to beat their asses. but then again it was something that they are going to happened if he didnt straighten out sooner or later then he would get his ass kicked.

"Aren't you happy to see us? or just mine and horohori wife?" Asked Tasuki

 **"OOOOOH YEAH SURE! NOW WIPE THOSE STUPID LOOKS OFF YOUR FACES!"** Yelled a annoyed Tamahome

Everyone sighed and wondered how they all still was caught up in the illusion. Even they where tricked into it. So they got the person that did it so they could do test on him and maybe see if they where able to see they could use anything on him. and what did tasuki mean by what bella. what did tamahome do when he and bella was together aftger they met up with each other. but then again by the looks he was not a gentlemen for that matter. she sighed she knew his obsession with her cousin. but he needed to learn to not act one it since one day he would not be so lucky and get realy hurt for acting out on it.

"Um pardon me tama-kins who is this creepy pervert drooling all over me.?" Asked bella

bella eye brow twitched in annoyance from what the pervert was doing. He was rubbing her ass for merlins sakes its like dealing with a old fart miroku in old age if he and sango didn't tuned demon. even though he would not look like that in his old age. but then again it was something that she was goin gto kill him for. while tamahome growled only he was able to be the one to do that to bella. that was something that she was for him to do. but not the old man who was his freaking master he was not goin to be touching his feaking obsession that is pissing him the hell off.

 **"OH YOU DIRTY OLD MAN YOU!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome kicked the old man, but the old man punched tamahome with boxing gloved on. As he held onto bella protectivelly so she was not even near him. she was snatched out of his amrs from her father . he was going to kill that man. while hotohori and tasuki glared at the little old man who happened to be a fucking pervert. while regina was going to set the mans ass on fire for touching her and tatara daughter. but then again he didnt know that part of her just yet. so they woudl be shiting themselves once tehy are going to learnt hat one. but for now she would let him have his fun and kick his ass later.

 **"OH HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR MASTER A DIRTY OLD MAN!"**

Everyone was now confused at what the man had just said. Since when did tamahoem hace a master. It seemed that midoiko and byakko knew who he was so they figured they where like old friends or something. bela arched a brow at tamahome after knocking out the pervert from grabbing her ass. hotohori and tasuki took her in their arms. while charming and snow snickered that was indeed the daughter of regina by the temper. regina arched a brow and took the pervert byakko warror and dragged him off she and him was goin gto have a nice little chat with each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in byakko mansion_

Everyone was asleep on the beds on the one room that was transfigured. Some of them where on top of each other. And some of them where just snoring away. And the new ones finaly introducened themselves to tamahome and miaka. while bella was snuggled between hotohori and tasuki. while miaka smiled and saw how peace she looked. thoth had draco and tamaki with him, he was such a good father. while maka and szayel was cuddling wiht each other. she sighed and wished she was able to do that with tamahome. it seemed that everyone was with thier other half or other halves for the ones who had two mates.

"Look there all sleep." Said Miaka

regian smiled and sighed they were all sleepy and she had her rest. she knew that snow and charming was cuddled together. and so was emma and hook. Even though the fairies were done with a war her grandchild bloom and now stella was through a ringer and she needed time to heal and her brothers and sisters accepted her with opened arms. even though hikaru and karou was good for them and helped them through it. she had such wonderful grandchidlren and great grand children. so this was going to be something that they are going to get to know once they knew each other more.

"Well they are all worn out from their ordeals. And regina here I would never known you where suzeno one time. I'm shocked to see you. Plus the blood bond we agreed on as well. but don't you need rest?" asked the older woman

"Oh yes ma'am. But how is that man tamahome master?" Asked Miaka

The older woman had to think back on how the two met. And smiled at the lovely memory tamahome was such a sweet boy back then and always worried about his family and money for them. while regina hugged her old warrior they would have to take her in her younger form to make her to be changed that way. but then aagin this was something that she had been wanting to do when she got all her memories back from her past life. but it felt like it was yesterday when she was last here. but it was much more different. while miaka smiled at her and knew what what was thinking about.

"Once long ago. The master went out traveling. And it seemed to stayed in konan for a while. So he taught tamahome all he knows." Said the older woman.

"Really? In konan? Oh how I miss it so much there. And I wonder how marcus doing along with tamahome family and the others who stayed behind." Said Miaka

Miaka went out for a walk so she was able to think on things and wondered where tamahome had wondered off to. She would of thought that he would have been resting as well. she wanted to go and talk to him about what he was doing while they were well parted from each other. this was somethin gthat she wanted to talk about. as she exploded and wondered where he had gone off to. all she knew from the older lady that is he went out to talk somewhere. she hoped it was about old times and nothing bad that he didnt want to talk about. but then again this was something she had a bad feeling on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka was taking a walk in the forest admiring what was around her. The forest was lovely in this area. Then she stopped to see tamahome with his master looking like he was in a heated conversation about something. whatever it was somethng that tamahome didnt like to talk about. and wondered what it was that they are talking about. even though she was not even able to hear what it was sicne she was not even close enough to hear what it was their talking about. even for her demonic hearing and vampiric hearing as well.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka catched his attention as the two of them stopped what they where doing. Tamahome looked at her and sent her a weak smile, she was wondering what made him look like. Was I something that she knew when tamahome looked like that was something he normally didnt want to do. or something that she didnt want to think about. or someone pissed him off. so she needed to know what it was. as the man walked off annoyed about something as he glared at her and then took off.

"Oh miaka." Said Tamahome

Tamahome walked half way over to miaka. Since she tripped and face planted the ground from being the klutz that she is. He only shook his head and helped her up so they could have a talk.. only miaka was able to do that when she was not even trying to do so. but he knew what he was able to do was gooing to be something that he was going to have his ass for what he was about to do. and he didnt even want to do it. but then again he had this feelin gthat there was something he was forgetting about. and that there was something that she was meant to say something.

"Oh geez your so clumsy. You trip over things that's not even there and air as well". said Tamahome

"Yeah I know. Its my specialty. So what where you and your master talking about here in the woods?" Asked Miaka

Miaka fixed herself up from her fall. She looked up only to see tamahome looking down at her. Then tamahome grabbed her and kissed her deeply when they broke apart, miaka was leaning against the tree panting. from that simple kiss was a wow moment for her. and why was he back looking like he was about to say something hurtful. as miaka looked up at him with loving eyes. while tamahome mentally sighed and he was about to doom himself from what he was about to do. and this was something he knew for sure when it came down to something like this.

"This is the last time. The last time we kiss. Because i.. I cant love you anymore." Said Tamahome coldy

Miaka looked up in shock from what he had just said in a stone cold voice. As her heart dropped to her feet. She was confused why he was saying this to her. She was baffled at this didn't he love her. she knew that this was something that doomed himself for what he had just done. he even closed off thier soul mate link from her. this was something that she was that he did when he was in kuto. and now she was not even able to sense him what he was feeling. or what he was thinking as well. and she knew for sure that no one was going to like this once they find out.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Cried Miaka

Miaka cried after him with hope in her broken heart that he would come back to her. But he didn't he left with out even saying a world. She wanted to cry from what tamahome had just done. as she took for a walk to cry out her sadness, she wanted to go and think onw hwhat she should do. and wondered why he did what he had done. this was something that she didnt understand one bit. while she sat and leaned against the tree she was by and cried everything from her broken heart once again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka was sitting on the steps of the mansion. Thinking over the days events from what tamahome had the nerve to say to her. And why he wanted to leave her for. Wasn't she good enough for him to love her. whole some of the others seen her and knew something was up and took off before she was to see them. but for now chichirir was going to be the one to be to talk to her. plus he would come to them when it came down to anything that was mean tto happened or that there was something that she was needed.

 _"Geez that was like almost cruel how you did it tamahome!"_ Thought miaka

 **"AND RIGHT AFTER YOU FRENCH KISSED ME TO!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka yelled as she was stuck in her world. As she punched the air but it was chichiri was the unlucky person that got hit. He pushed himself up and wondered what happened to miaka to act like this. but he had to say thiat punch hurt like hell. that was something that he knew for sure that she never ever pay attention to what was around her. and that was something they all knew that got her into trouble. then again she was going to change that one day they all hoped that they all would. but it seemed that some of the weasleys was never able to change and that was a known fact.

"Oh chichiri? You always near me when I need you most." Said Miaka

Now he knew why everyone was in the area was avoiding her like the plague since they where trying to have some alone time for themselves while he was stuck with being the nut doctor. chichiri sighed it seemed he was going to be the one to do this again. he wondered what was going on. and it seemed that tamahome was avoiding everyone when it came down to something. muramasa and mercilago was up in the tree watching them to see what it was going on. and what is going on with tamahome maybe she would open up to chichiri that seemed to be something that she was usd to doing.

"Tell me what is a French kiss, no da?" Asked Chichiri

"Eh never mind." Said miaka

Miaka twiddled her thumbs not sure what to say or talk about. It seemed chichiri was going to be the one to start up the conversation he had this mirror that looked like it was magical. but she didnt know if she was able to talk to him about what tamahome had told her and what happened. and then chichiri would tell the others. and she didnt want to see tamahome hurt or anything. she knew that for a fact that was going to happened sooner or later that he was going to find out when it came down to what he did and how he broke her heart as well once more. and after he promised that he wouldnt in all.

* * *

 _Meanwhilw with tamahome and his master_

Tamahome was over looking the land scape from where he was leaning on. While his master was thee smoking his pipe with the areas good weed in it. And thought on what he had to do. Then again there was something he needed to say. tamahome had been avoiding everyone when it came down to if they knew yet or not. but it seemed that they didnt since he was not feeling their anger at him. and or impending death when it came down to one of them it was not even his idea when it came down to it that was not what he wanted either. its like his master wanted to have him killed.

"Oh I see you have broken up with her. That's good. It maybe hard. But its best for the both of you. No matter how much you love each other. Your love would never be consummated. That is your destiny, and there is one more thing. I should tell you. That wood is rotten so I wouldn't lean on it if I where you."

Tamahome heeded his warning and leaned futher in. as the rotten wood snapped as he fell over the edge and face planted the ground while his master only shook his head and went somewhere else. yeah he was going to also point to them to kick his ass as well. since ti was something that he was going to have to tell them who put him up to this. but then again this was going to be something that he was going to make sure that they would know. but then again this was something that was not going to be all on his. he loved his soul mate even though if she wasnt his soul mate he would still love her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and chichiri_

Miaka looked into the mirror and wondered what she was supposed to be doing. Was there supposed be something or someone inside of the mirror. While chichiri shook his head at her he knew what she was what he had done again. but then again tamahome did it for a reason. he caught the eye of the two sword spirits and knew what they are thinking as well. he sighed and knew it was time to send his report in. they knew for the reason why tamahome did it. he knew that the persons who was involves was not going to be liking what was going to be coming to them when it came downt to them finding out.

"So do I just keep looking inside the mirror?" Asked miaka

"The picture would come soon. No da." Said chichiri

Miaka sat there still wondering who will be coming on the mirror. Until the mirror glowed and a figure appeared. Miaka gasped when it was marcus voltori there amiling at her as if he was happu to see her. but for what reason she didnt know. but she wondered if he was able to see the bonds between her and tamahome right now. but she sure as hell hope not. his ruby red eyes shine with love and happiness. while miaka smiled and way happy to see that her uncle marcus after for so long.

"Miaka?" Asked albus

"uncle marcus!" Gasped miaka

Miaka was in shock at who she was seeing through the mirror. It seemed that marcus was the one taking over the royal duties today while marcus and his mate was taking over the things for bella and hotohori and tasuki while they are here on this mission. she just didnt want to tell what had happened to her while they are on this misison. but then again there was alot of things that she had that she knew that was a happy thing for bella that they came along with her. but for now she was going to have to keep somethings to herself.

"I'm sorry on how late this report is coming in albus. No da." Chirped chichiri

"Oh don't trouble yourselves over it. And I can see that you are in wonderful health." Said marcus

Chichiri only nodded to let him know that everyone was in good shape but then again he didn't even know that they lost one shinzaho to the seiryuu so she was not going to tell him that yet. marcus eyes looked over to his soul bonded niece and knew there was something that was behind her deep sadness and there was bleeding bonds to her soul that things had not been well for his little niece. but he knew things will come out sooner or later when it came down to what had happened. but he would let her come out on her own on what happened to her..

"Oh yeah where all fine!" Chirped miaka

"Im glade miaka. And what about the shinzaho?" Asked marcus

Miaka started to panic when he had asked that. Chichiri wondered why she would not tell him what had happened. it seemed that they didn't want them to know either since miaka had asked them not to. his ruby red eyes looked sad he was able to read her bonds even from where he was at. she sighed and sure of known. but then again there was things that she knew for one thing that she was about to tell but she thought again on it. that was something she should keep to herself right now. this was something that she would wait on opening up even though they all knew already.

"bella got us one. But then the seiryuu stole it off us. But there is another one here in sairou. And aunt regina knows who has hers. So we are going to do our best. And we will have some others comeing back with us." Said miaka

"Miaka please take care of yourself. And never give up on hope for the greater good. Try not to push yourself much. And don't stress my little isabella out. If anything gos wrong you and tamahome would never be together. I wish you and tamahome to be happy." Said marcus

Miaka only nodded sadly as they handed over the mirror to chichiri since the image was gone. She felt a little better with all this now since she talked to albus he was like bella but way way old. but for now she was going to open up to chichiri about what was going on. and even though she didnt know that marcus was going to listen to her while she talked. the picture was no longer there but the link to their line was still opened to each other.

To be continued


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36_

* * *

Yui was in shock at what nakago had just told her. How could suboshi do something like that. He had to have a reason why he decided to kill off the creepy warrior that she didn't even care for he made her skin crawl. hell she knew she should not even be thinking this but she sure as hell happy that the fucker was dead. hell she would give suboshi a thank you for killing him for her. but for now she needed to act like she cared and not let nakago know that she hated tomo. she would of thought bella or one of the others would of offed him before suboshi. so yeah she was shocked in some way since it was suboshi had done it. but she had this feeling that he was happy that he was gone and dead as well. but there was no way that would be able to tell.

 **"WHAT! ARE YOUR TRYING TO SAY IS THAT SUBOSHI KILL OFF TOMO!"** Yelled Yui

"Yes, he left here with revenge on his mind. But instead allowed the suzaku party to arrive here unharmed." Said Nakago

Yui started to cry from all the emotions she had running through her. It was something that she was fearing ever since she was on this trip. She had this feeling that she was going to fail. Nakago took her in his arms and prayed that she don't blow her snot into his cape again. and he spoke to soon she blew a good amount of snot in his cape. and for some reason she knew that bella would make sure to take his body and was going to run test on him. even though that is all he was good for now. but the bad thing was she might be able to make something that would be a weapon she seen it all to many times that bella and the others had made things with power in it. but she would never ever tell nakago on that one since he would probably do something to steal said object.

"Whats wrong lady yui?" Asked Nakago

"I'm just afraid. Its like my destiny is rearranging everything. In some kind of unseen order. And it all slipping away from me. And bella is the only one who would know all about these things. I just wish I had my sisterly friend here with me." Said Yui

Nakago nodded he agree he wanted her here as well. even though he wanted her here for different reasons to what yui wanted isabella here for. He just wanted to make her his and only his alone. but he knew that was going to take alot for him to even get that wish. and he knew the best god would not grant such things. he read about it in books. but he could do what he wanted and he would get her one way or another. even though he might get buggered up a tad bit in trying. or maybe dying from it. but it was going to show her that he was not going to give up on her. and he was not going to stop either as well. he would also accept her heirs as his own if she decided to come and be his. he didnt have the heart to turn her children away since she loved them so much.

"Lady yui. No matter what happens I will always be here for you. And if isabella is what you wish, then you shall have her. You have nothing to fear with me and isabella fighting by your side." Said Nakago

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Yui

Nakago hand rubbed yui's face thinking of his isabella it always helped in trying to not show his true feelings for the stupid girl. yes he felt sorry for her a tad buit. and there are some times he wanted to freaking kill her painfully.. he wanted to show how much he wanted to do this with her. And it was making him sick to be even doing this to yui. She was not his type of a female. sadly it seemed that she was more of a male to him than a chick. the hair and the flat chest basically small boobs that was what made you think that. but other than that was something that he was not going to do. he would just vomit later after what he was about to do. yui blushed from what nakago was doing. he was never this close with out hugging her.

"Of course I am. Its because I truly love I always have." Said Nakago

Nakago tilted yui head up so she could look into his blue orbs. He leaned down and brushed his soft plump lips over hers. Thinking about the woman who he wanted ever since he was a child. it was the only way he was able to do this with out even vomiting all over her face. but then again that would be later to barf from what he was about to do. and he knew for one thing he was not going to be having dinner tonight. he felt so freaking disgusting to be doing this. and yes he knew that he had done some fucked up shit in his life time. and he calls this something to be dirty. yui basically cocked blocked him from even having any dreams about his woman. as he kissed yui thinking she was the shikon miko in all her glory. even though yui would never ever would know what he was thinking about.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Soi_

Soi stood outside of the door where nakago and yui was. She was angry from what she was seeing how could he play with yui like that. She didn't like the girl in all. But she never agreed with men playing with a female mind. hell she hates nakago personally in her books he treated her like every man that tired to get close to her. but she and tamaki she knew there was something there with them. and she hoped she would see him again and survive to be by his side and live with him for the long life they would have together. who ever was watching her was thinking that she was thinking that it was nakago she was thinking about.

"You know the priestess of seiryuu should not arrive with love."

Soi gasped the other creepy bastard of the seiryuu seven, the other one that she hated and hoped that team suzaku would kill him and make him their test subject as well. she just didn't know what one was worst the one that was probably being tested on and this one are somewhat the same but no illusions. but she was not going to show no emotions and let him think what he wanted to think. but she knew that the others would end up killing him. well that is what she hoped that is. miboshi smirked in the darkness where he was watching soi. he had a feeling that there was something goin on with her. and he knew it was jealousy over yui to get all nakago attention. he knew for a fact that she loved nakago for the longest time and now she was seeing this. she was jealous and he knew it and he was not going to call her out on it either. so he would let things play out for now.

"Miboshi." Said Soi

A child like figure appeared out of the shadows with a possessed monks right behind him. He had a Tibetan prayer wheel in his hand as one of his weapons. She really didn't want to get on his bad side either like tomo they where not the best ones In the group. she just kept let the creepy little shit know who she was in love with. and let him continue thinking that it is nakago. she needed to protect her tamaki. her beloved prince with her life. she protexted him from nakago but he never figured that out yet. she was not going to let no one else harm him she was told by miaka before she left what had happened to him. and that made her feel sick. but she knew that he would feel the same once he finds the connection.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the byakko mansion_

Miaka was walking down the halls of the mansion deep in thought about everything that happened today. sh eknew that no one knew just yet since she didnt feel no killing intent to him. or having a mad mob of people after his head. she just dont understand what in the world had happened to tamahome to make him doom himself to the others wrath in breaking her heart. even though she knew he still loved her since they are soul mates. even if they are not soul mates they would still love with each other... she stopped in to see what was going on in the portable house and only saw bella her mother and the science nuts working on tomo to see if they could find him out. and she had a feeling there was going to be something made from that crrepy jerks power. but then again it could be of some use to their cause so what the hell she was going to let them do what they wanted to do. as if it was not going to make them stop anytime soon.

 _"Even if marcus is praying for me and tamahome to be together. I don't even know if I have the heart to tell bella or mommy and daddy or uncle voldemort about it. or any of the others for that matter. that would basically make a huge angry mob and burn tamahome at the stake. They would end up beating the respective crap out if him."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka thoughts where stopped and she skidded to a stop when she saw tamahome with some other girl. She was pretty so no wonder why he would want her. She noticed tamahome was being watched from the trees. it was hikaru and karou. along with zange and muramasa and mercilago. she knew that was not going to be a good thing since she knew they are going to go and spill about what they are going to see. and the anger they are feeling from what they are seeing him do right now was not a good one. she just hoped they would keep it to themselves for the time being. miaka was not going to show that she had seened them spying on tamahome. but then again they probably would of been asked to do this since chichiri must of went back and told the others.

 _"Wait…who…who… who is that girl? And why do they seem so friendly."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka watched as the two of them talked to each other like they are lovers something that she and tamahome should be doings. And she noticed it was hikaru and karou, along with zange and muramasa and mercilago was up in the trees watching them and they didn't look to happy from what they are seeing. maybe they over heard everything that was said by the feelings that she was getting off of them. and knew it was something that should have never have been said. Tamahome spotted miaka and grabbed the girl and pulled her along with him well after he kissed her like there was no went pale from what she had just seen. and she felt what she was feeling from the ones who was watching well tamahome was a goner now from them watching him,

 _"I will not let it get to me. I will not let it get to me."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka saw hikaru and karou,zange and muramasa and mercilago went off to somewhere to find their mother and mistress since they found out the whole group will now. and she had this sinking feeling it was chichiri was the one who had basically spilled what he thought was going on. and she had the feeling that this was the way that they thought they would get the information out of her or tamahome. but they decided to spy first and that woudl get the information out of tamahome. And sadly she will not stop them this time he broke his promise and he deserved what came to him. she sighed and knew that this was going to happened sooner or later. she knew he had been avoiding everyone. but for now she had to hope no one was going to hear what was seen from the ones who watched tamahome and what they had heard them talk about as well.

"Miaka?" Asked the older woman

The elderly woman came over to miaka to check her over to see the reason why she looked like she was about to cry. She sensed the deep sadness in her and wondered what was going on. She didn't know what her husband had talked to tamahome about and now she had a feeling what it was about. and she knew that her husband basically doomed himself and tamahome for what he was doing. and there was more behind everything from what she knew of was regina the reincarnation of suzeno. but they never had the time to sit down and talk about the things that they all knew from what was found out from isabella and how things go now. tatara was going to be overjoyed about this having his wife and soul mater and his only daughter was back and back to be in his life for good now. and for all enternty since he would be able to get the change as well.

"Are you ok my dear?" Asked Aro

Miaka turned to them and saw her uncle aro and the elderly lady of the house. Aro took her hand and what he saw he let out a hiss and flashed out of the area he had to tell the others what had just happened. oh now tamahome was in for it since she didnt block her freaking mind in time. the older woman sighed she still was getting used to the fact he was a vampire and that there was more than one type of a vampire was out there. but for now she wondered if the poor girl was fine. she could care less about happened to her husband and tamahome let the angry mob of pissed off family and friends take him and do what they wanted to do what they wanted to do with them. her husband was going to get what was coming to him from the bullshit he had just pulled.

"I was just about to prepare dinner. And we have to make sure everyone eat's a few good meals. And have a lot of food as well to get their full strength back." Said the older woman

 _"A good meal. To give everyone their strength back. The best way to a mans heart is through his stomach that's what mama grandma ways says."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka perked up and and did a happy dance mentally from what she thought of. She had to be a good cook since her mother is one. And then again her father and the other wesselys like her would eat about anything so what is there to loose. but then again she never cooked a day in her life. even though her mother along with and grandmother and some of the others are wonderful cooks and maybe just mabye she would be able to do do a good job as well. yes she did blow up a kitchen once.. hell even aunty bellatrix was a wonderful cook and she was in a lab and the ministry most of the time since she was a kid. and bella was a freaking warrior demon,vampire, a witch and other races but she knew that she was able to cook like she knew the back of her freaking hand. miaka sighed and knew she was going to try her best event hough it might give everyone food poisoning.

"Can I help make dinner?" Asked Miaka

Tamaki and Hermione walked the other way when they heard what she had just asked to do. They will not warn no one so they could get the surprise of their lives. Well from what they were told what her cooking was like. and how many times bellatrix had to replace ceres kitchen for that fact of her blowing it up. and they heard what happens when you eat their aunty food. and they just didnt know if they should warn them to what was about to happned for dinner.. they are terrified to even think of what they are about to eat. but they knew that would have to think of her feelings and try their best and think happy freaking thoughts and make sure they have a stock of potions that they would need from what they are about to feel from eating that crap.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

The older woman walked miaka to the area where everyone makes the meals. Miaka saw someone in there as well and wondered who in the world this person was is it their cook. while she hoped that she dont kill no one with what she was about to do. but then again there was alot of things she was going to do to show tamahome that she was a woman that would be best for him. and to make him remember that she was his soul mate and what he was doing was avoiding their fate. and a angry mob as well to his death or burning in the middle of the manor with him tied to a stake.

"Xi fang the priestess of suzaku says she would love to help us with preparing dinner." Said the older woman

Miaka was in shock when she saw the girl that was with her tamahome earlier. She wanted to smack her but that would be rude she didn't know what they where talking about so she had no room to even think about what it was. even though she wouldnt mind giving her food poisoning. but then again she shook that thought away from her mind. that was something that she knew she should not be thinking about at this point in time. she was not going to think bad things out of the green monster that is looming over her freaking head at this time. she was going to show that she was a good woman to tamahome and thats all. and she knew it was her husband who made him do what he wanted him to do. and the only thing was with senzeno well now regina happened because she was needed to do something else where. and her husband was told that. but then again her husband mind must of been else where like aways when someone talked about something.

"So um are you and the master and his wifes daughter xi fang?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was trying her best with making small talk. She was not very good at doing that with newert people she meets. She was to much like her father in that department as well. she was trying to cook as well with her and talk as well. she was just wondered what was so special about her. and wondered why would tamahome dump her his freaking soul mate for this woman. she sighed and took a deep breath she didnt need to have the green monster over her head right now. and with all these sharp objects around her. xi fang knew that the girl was feeling hate for her and was trying to make peace in her own way. she was only doing this since her adopted father asked it for her. tamahome wasnt really her type. and he was most deffently knew she was not his. and she knew this whole soul mate crap as well.

"Oh no. they where just kind enough to take me in when my father passed away last year." Said Xi fang

Xi fang was pealing a potatos while she wondered why this girl was being so nosey for. Then again she was wondering why tamahome was hiding from everyone when they walked by him. while hikaru and karou walked by and took off from the rumors being true that tamaki and hermione was telling them. now they knew they are doomed for dinner. and they knew they are going to have to eat it since she woudl feel bad. but then again she could of been better after all the clases that she had in school for cooking. they just hoped and prayed that she did improved from her previous cooking skills. but the mere thought of not having a stomach no more is stuck in their minds. and they knew they all would have to suffer to not make her feelings hurt in the end.

"And about tamahome." Said Miaka

"So what is your relationship with tamahome anyways?" Asked Xi fang

Miaka eye twitched this girl is smug and she was getting annoyed with her smugness. And why does she want tamahome for its not as if she knew him or anything. Plus they where meant to be and soul mates for all of eternity. but then again this woman must of not been teach'd on the soul mate stuff. but then again this woman was trying to get to know her. but then again she needed to find out more from this woman and why she was targeting her soul mate. it was her demonic and vampire side that was calling our for her protective side of her soul mate coming out of her at that point in time. and she was walking a fine line to not live at the end of this when the others find out what she was walking on. and touching tamahome and taking him away from his soul mate was a crime in their books. and a heft crime at that would get you killed in the end. and the master of the house in right in there as well since it was his idea in the first place.

"Well i'm basically his girlfriend. But although that is rather questionable at this point in time." Said Miaka

"Oh I didn't realize that. Well you seemed more or less like his little sister. I stayed with him with those three handsom boy's, oh that blond one with violet eyes so beautiful and lovely and pure of heart and soul. i would love to have him as mind. but i know he has eyes for someone else. but i helped take care of him the whole entire night after he fell from that cliff. You know." Said Xi fang

Miaka gave her the best glare she could muster up. She better hope she would be trying to hook up with one of bella single none mated sons. and she knew for a fact that his father would not let him near this woman since she knew that he hated her. and thoth and bella are protective of their children. and so is spirit but that is a whole different story there. and it seemed to be tamaki and she knew for a fact that he was soi soul mate from the way she spoke to the seiryuu warrior woman was the pull of the soul mate. even though tamaki does not know it yet. but bell and thoth seemed to like the seiryuu warrior female they knew she was not evil. But then again she would be coming back to konan with them so she didn't know. The two started to laugh together with their hand over their mouth. Well, well so what. Having a pretty girl take care of him wasn't enough to change his heart. Then again hikaru and karou along with tamaki and draco was with them so they didn't do nothing that evolved in sex, the two of them looked up at the mountains. It was rather lovely to look from where they stood and the sun was starting to set.

"Hey xi fang what is that building up there in the mountains?" Asked Miaka

"That's the old temple where hundreds of monks study and learn. Do you see the small tower right next to it. There is a legend about it", explained Xi fang

"A legend?" Asked Miaka

Miaka wondered what the legend was about and maybe it would help her and tamahome with their love issues. And it was still baffling why he did what he did. Don't he know what he does to her when he does things like that. she ,right just try that if it would do anything to help her be back with her love and her soul mate. even though it would be the end of the woman she was trying to be nice to. but then again she was willing to do just about anything to let her and tamahome to be together. and she knew for the fact that she would not be seperated from him since the portal was linked to bella and alice some of the others that they linked it to so who ever was near by they would be able to open it. well they are able to see the future but bella was able to use other vampire powers that she gained from other vampires when she came acrossed them.

"if a man and a woman kiss on top of it at the exact moment the sun sets nothing in the world would never tear them appart. But no ones allowed near there now. They say monsters appear around there. And a lot of couples have been hurt or died from doing so." Explained Xi fang

 _"That just can't be,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka wondered if she could get tamahome to go up there with her. Maybe just maybe they would be able to fix the issue. And the thing is she knew that they cannot be separated since bella was the one who unlocked the portal back and forth from both worlds so they could come and go as they pleased. But its connected to Malfoy manor. she sighed and knew that she needed to get back to cooking if she was able to reach tamahome stamach and his just wanted to have him know that she was able to be a woman to be able to cook for him. but then again there was alot of other thngs she was able to do as well. but this was the first thing she wanted to do firest before she was able to show him the other ideas that she has if this one bombed. while xi fang felt sorry for who ever was going to eat this stuff that this girl had just cooked.

"And by the way. Your food is boiling over. And its obviously smells like its burning." Said Xi fang

Miaka eyes nearly bugged out of her head from seeing her food going to ruins. now she was not going to have the time to remake anything for him to know that she was able to cook. what is she kidding they would have a house elf for all of that. but she wanted to atleast let him know she was able to cook a good meal from time to time. She didn't want everyone to know she was suck at cooking then again that was something she was never ever good at. she knew that she just fucked up once again. why didnt she pay attention to cooking in school. and when aunt jenny an the others and her mother and aunty bellatrix and grandma molly. she waved her arms around freaking out not sure what she was going to do with the food now. while not even realizing that she was being watched from tamahome who was watching her with longing in his eyes. he been still avoiding everyone he had a feeling they knew something when they glared at him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome watched miaka and xi fang from the tree he was leaning against. He was looking at miaka longingly hopeing he could hold her. He couldn't remember what he had to tell his old master. It was something important. He was feeling guilty on what he had said to miaka. He was dodging everyone all day since hikaru and karou and aro told him. The one vampire king only read her thoughts and knew what it was. All he could do now is watch sadly and play that he cared for another person. As his old master wife watched him and sighed she needed to give her husband was talking to. andd she knew that he was going to have his ass kicked with tamahomes for what he was making that poor man do. and he should of known by what regina explained to him about what happened why se was taken from them like she had. that was the real reason. she sighed and reached out and found him.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

The older man sat up in a tree smoking his pipe with some good weed in it and watched everyone in town pass by him. Thinking over the events of the day on what he forced his old student to do. He thought of him as a son. and yes he knew that he was going to be in deep shit for what he had made tamahome to do. and really he was ready fro them to come at him and he was still trying to figure out thoth the egyption god of knoledge. but he was a nice guy once you got to know him. And how the priestess came back to their lives even though she was reincarnated through the blue fairy. and shocked for all the things she had done. even though he didnt listen to the whole thing she had told them only bits and pieces here and there. and they had to say it was all linked to what she felt was missing in her life she just didnt know that at that it was basacially her past life trying to tell her that she was missing her real soul mate and daughter. but she didnt know that at the time until she met her daughter in this life. it helped her since she was going through grief from a man who was not her soul mate.

"My dear. Don't you feel bad for those unhappy love birds.?" Asked the older woman

"Would you prefer it that I let it to go on. That their love would only bring them pain. Its different with usagi and everyone else. And regina is different as well." said older man

"Well no. and true on those parts as well. but still my dear." Said the older woman

The older woman only looked down to her feet she had a feeling that there was more that they others where not saying to them. Then again they would tell them sooner or later and if tamahome knew whatever it was why didn't her open his mouth. and plus she knew that he was going to have his ass kicked along with tamahome's. that was for sure she seen how protective everyone is in that group of each other. and the two genbu warriors who are basically new to their little group. and now are family as well since they kinda are soul mates to was luna and yuri who was ritsu twin sister. but that was not for now to think on.

"He shouldn't be so girl crazy in the first place. He would forget his duty as a celestial warrior. But I must have to say that all those ladies well not miaka but the other ladies have rather assess and thighs and breast!"

 **"WHO THE HELL SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ASSESS, THIGHS AND BOOBS!"**

The older woman threw a apple at her husband for being a pervert that he was known to be. How dare he speak of a lady like that. hell he basically made friends witht he perverts int their group well their friends and family. also known thier inner circle from what they call it and pack or coven. but she was still getting used to all of the terms and things she was learning from them. she learned alot of things when it came down to potions and stuff of the like for her to know when she lives as long as the rest of them will be. but sometimes she wondered what she saw in him when they were younger. but then again she knew for a fact he was getting along with the perverts of their group. as she sighed and left to go back to see how miaka was doing since hikaru and karou told her about miaka blowing up the kitchen the last time she cooked. but then again they did she could of gotten better since the last time she had even cooked so she was hoping that her kitchen was still in one piece.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the byakko mansion._

Miaka and xi fang placed their food on the table that they made together and she knew who was who;s and who made what by the way it looked and what the bitch cooked. so yep she was doomed. she would have to think of a new way to make tamahome know she was able to be the woman she was able to be for him. even if she had to say fuck it and have sex with him and that would be a bad choice but she would be more than willing to do so to save her and her soul mate relationship. even though it was not his idea to do so what he decided to do.. As they looked over their work. They could see that xi fangs was more better than miaka's since hers looked like it was already shitted out. she was doomed for the love of her soul mate. since the woman who thinks she can take him away from her was much better than she was. as she sighed and knew that she was not good at all of this cooking stuff. she needed to bed the cookers of their friends and family to help her learn how to cook if she was able to pay attention long enough. hell yui was even able to cook and she dammed good at it. harry well harry's case was different since his aunt and uncle well are assholes.

 _"Oh what's the difference, I wish I had practiced cooking in school and with mama and grandma molly."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was broken out of her selfpitying thoughs when she heard everyone was coming near the grand dinning room to was enlarged by kyoya so they all could since in there and eat. they all was talking about whatever topic on their minds. and she didnt care for what it was at the time. since she had the fear from what they all are going to think once they see the food she had made. and she knew that some of them knew what it was that she made since alot of them had ate when she had cooked. every bathroom was all filled and they fooed to other bathrooms in other places to barf after eating her cooking. so she hoped she was able to bypass the food poisoning this time she would be in deep shit if she didnt. Miaka just hoped no on would noticed her food that looks like crap. and it seemed that only the ones from their world would not say nothing to see if they would not hurt her feelings. she sighed here comes the others and now she was going to be in for it since she was a shitty cooker. while xi fang was in the corner hiding her smirk as if she was being smug about her cooking. even though she was trying to make herself look all nice and not smirking.

"So you and you wife was once appart of the byakko seven?" Asked Aro

"Well pardon me for living. My name is tokaki and my wife name is Subaru, regina well we knew her as suzeno at the time. She noticed who we where when she first saw us. And so did byakko as well. and plus it had been 90 years since then. And my you do look good for the age you are my dear regina." Said tokaki

regina slapped him hard for being a pervert still. snow snickered she was happy to see regina more or less lively when they all came here. it was a side they all would never ever see when thye knew her as the evil queen. the part of her changing took some time to get used to. and now with her showing a whole new side after getting her memories and then coming here it was new to them as well. but for now they are all happy for once. She would of thought he would have grown out of that stage. But then again look all the perverts in their friends and family. while rumple snickered not a day in his life he would of thought seeing the ex evil queen like this. and she slapped him for even being slightly amused by the fact. regina sighed and knew nothing changed and it would fallow them to the change through the blood that was going to be injected into them when the time is right. as well her soul mate her tatara would be the same as well. that was what making her completely happy. but they all who knew her as her evil queen time would be looking forward to who it was her soul mate. tinker bell now knew it was not robin hood who she was seeing it was this man. but the man had the same tattoo but for now she was happy that regina forgave her on it since robin did give her alot of joy for a while before he was taken from her. she even adopted roland as her own son he was back at the palace though.

"Things never change do they. Your still ever the pervert." grumbled regina

"My shinzaho is with my soul mate and husband tatara. my little isabella birth father of this world before I had to send her away. But then again bellatrix and voldemort raised my baby well." said regina

Miaka blinked and let everything that she had heard from her aunt regina and was over joyed by the fact that she knew right where the shinzaho the person she was able to have bella as her cousin as well if it wasnt for these two she would of never have bella as her cousin and she would have done this all alone with out her with them. and she was sadly more than grateful than she was before about hearing all of this from regina once more. even though she gets mad at her for what she makes her daughter do. mostly since she makes her do the stuff she didnt want to do. and never talked her out of doing something that she should be doing that is. And plus who was protecting it for her while she was away. and even though she never knew who he was for so long it was sad. and the way she turned out was because of the void she never knew was there. plus she was at peace with herself now. even though she was happy that she was going to have her soul mate back and forever with her. she smiled and sent a prayer up to robin thinking he lead her here to the life that she was meant to happened and lived. she smiled with joy and love and she knew that he was watching her from the soul soceity.

 **"OH MY MERLIN REALLY?** " Asked miaka

"Stop your fooling around and bickering everyone lets eat." Said tamahome coldy

Everyone looked at him as if he was going to get his ass kicked for what he was doing and how he was acting. and what had crawled up his ass and died. while bella and jasper arched a brow at him and wondered why they senses something from annoyance and them to a oh shit type of feeling and then fear. they sight and drunk the stuff that was needed for them all to eat human food. while Aro, hikaru and karou never had their chance to tell everyone about what they saw and know. and now they are going to have to swollow all their pride and was going to eat the food from what miaka had just made. and the ones even her own father was affraid to eat it. voldemort nudged him in telling him to swollow the pride and eat what his brat made for though how bad it looked like what albus dumbledor shitted out everyday. bellatrix nudged him as if she knew what he was thinking. its pretty bad when a weasley looked on fear from what they are about to eat. but then again they knew what it is like that was going to be feeling like after eating miaka cooking. they had their niece or gandchild cooking and regretted after it as well. so they are going to swallow the pride before they hurt miaka feelings. so this was going to be the time to be brave and that is saying something when it came down to the weasleys.

"Yes lets eat! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Chirped stella

Everyone sat down and eyes the food that miaka had made with a wondering look. And wondered if they would be poisoned from the gross looking food. Even all the weasleys didn't want to eat it and they would eat about anything that came their are weaslys thye have a bottomless pit for a freakign stomach. but they knew that their niece and grandchild to the weasleys cooking can do to you. and knew what was about to happen. even the poor souls who dont even know what was about to happened after they eat this. they would have to eat more and more things they had to make sure they ate alot to make sure they didnt hurt miaka feelings. this was the time they wish they had some form of the flu to get them out of this. but nope they are going to have to be brave and that is saying alot for a weaselys. and they knew what she can cook like. and they had horror all over their faces. while the rest who was new to this was trying to figure what they are abotu to eat.

"Hey look at this weird food." Said riven

"Yeah I cooked that!" Chirped miaka

Miaka beamed and wondered if they would enjoy it. Even their new friends and family might enjoy the food she made. And hoped her father and her other weasley family members was going to love it even though it was something her father and her other weasely family memebers was known to do eat just about anything and they was looking in horror. ceres kicked him under the table so he would know to eat and wipe the look off his face. each person kick the next person who had the look of horror on theri face. even the weasleys gulped and knew they had to do it or else they would not be getting any that night if you are the man. and that what everyone else was doing that knew what they are about to expirence. and the suffering and painful pain that was going to be after. they better hope they have alot of places that was able to barf in because it was going to be like noah flood with barf. a barf fest that was going to out beat any group of drunks.

"And it looks like from another world as well. no da." Said chidhiri

Everyone cringed who knew what the food back at home looked like. Even the other fairies who was on earth for a while knew what the food looked like. And this was not what it looked like and it seemed they would have to suck it up and try it. As everyone started to eat the vampires took the pill that was made for them so they could eat. Everyone in the room took their bite of the food and dropped their chop their faces went pale from the tate it was worst than last time she cooked. while they are trying to swallow it with out vomiting. as they forced it down the hatch and it was not pleasent they tried again and knew that i was not meant to be after they finished it all. theya was lost in their own thought witht he horrifing things that they are going to have to force themselves to be eating. while tamahome was there looking bored. they wondered if a god was able to get food poisoning so they would learn something new that is.

 _ **"Daaaa!"**_ Thought chichiri

 _"I'm going to die from food poisoning,"_ thought bella

 _"I think this was the worst tasting food i have ever tasted,"_ thought hotohori and tasuki

 _"i think she is most deffently trying to kill us this time.?_ " thought ayame

 _"How can people eat this foul stuff."_ Thought stella and musa

 _"the horror! the horror of it all! im going to die!_ " thought koga

 _"my misforune caused this i know it has,"_ thought hades jr

Miaka had a dead panned look on her face while looking at everyone wondered why they were not saying anything and the look of disgust on their face said it all what they were all thinking. and they are all trying to force more and more downt heir throats. and they ate all of their plates but the looks on their face and the looks of them forcing it down from the amount of pain and suffering from the looks that they are giving off. and this was the time she wanted to know what they are all thinking. while tamahome who was the only one who was there not eating it looked like the gods are even having the horror all over their faces as well. and she wondered if they could get food poisoning. and they are forcing themselves as well. and she wondered why he has not even tried nothing that she had made and had this sick feeling that she pushed him away even more from the food she had made and how they are all reacting. adn she knew hotohori and tasuki now knew never ever eat things that miaka cooks after this unless you are forced to that is.

 _"I cant even deciper what in this."_ Thought tecna, chriko and thoth and szayel

 _"Oh i'm going to have to make a mega batch of stomach potions for everyone."_ Thought hermione

 _"the pain is horrid,"_ thought hook and rumple and regina

 _"is this bitch trying to murder us slowly."_ thought sesshomaru and kenpachi

 _"oh why did we have to eat that"_ thought tamaki

 _" i think we are going to die slowly tonight in our sleep. it is worst than last time."_ thouht hikaru and karou

 _" what the hell is this shit im eating"_ thought caius

Everyone swallowed their bile in their throats so the didn't vomit from the foul food they ate. While some of them where not even able to think from the awful taste in their mouths. since they forced theirselves to eat three more dishs of it. only to make miaka feel better from what she had made and not to make her feel bad that they hated it. even though they wanted to vomit and would have to wait to do so until they leave the room to find the nearest and closest place to barf everything out of their stomachs and pass out the potions that was made for this matter. and lucky they made a much stronger batch from the last time this had happened to them all. event the gods are having a hard time in eating what they are forcing themselves to eat. they would not be doing this again unless it would be forced to save someone feelings like miaka who happened to be family to some of them. and freinds to the rest of them. but this was a horrid way to kick the bucket.

"You all look like it taste horrible." Grumbled miaka

"Oh we didn't think that sweetie." Chirped ceres

Ceres was trying to make it sound believable from what she ate. while bellatrix kicked her sister under the table to tell her to shut up while she was ahead and spear her daughter feelings. She should of taught her daughter how to cook. Even she was born to be a weasly she knew molly has teached her to be able to cook. but then again she just ate about four plates of it and she was feeling it. but she needed to let her daughter know that it was not something that was bile in her books. but she wont come out to say that to her face. even though she was down to the six plate liek everyone else. they made sure they ate about ten plates that was the plan they all had once they found out that she was cooking. and they are going to regret it later. and now after finished the last and final plate. they cant even eat any more of this and there was still loads of it. she was going to murder tamahome for not even suffering with them. while they cursed marcus and some of the other who is probably laughing at them for this back in konan.

"Oh of course it does I mean it don't." said chiriko

"Yeah! Yeah! I think this soup is just delicious!" Chirped stella

Bloom and emma slapped stella in the back of her head to show her to shut her trap before she makes things a lot worst than they where already. Since they knew the other girl was the one who cooked the good food. they just basically ate eleven dishs and that was past the ones they had promised each other to eat. so they are done they cant even eat anymore if this shit that was even made for them. miaka knew they are all lying but she was not even able to tell that they are lying or not. but her main focus was on tamahome. but the bowl stella had was what the she bitch had made. miaka hair covered her eyes and had to say that was something that she was going to have to say it stung and hurt from what stella had chirped out and should of known that it was the bitch who had made the good looking food and her food is basically getting them all sick and even the gods as well. she she had something else to brag about as well.

"Well thank you stella. Xi fang made that soup." Said miaka

Bloom smacked her friend and not adopted sister again for making the issue a lot worst than it was already. She shot her a glare asking what she said that was wrong, then again she could of worded it better as well. bella poke at muramasa who finally finished the last and final dish he was made to eat. mercilago was still trying her best like the rest of the sword spirits was trying with the order of their masters and mistresses. thoth was rubbing tamaki back to keep him from crying. plus shippo and his twin sons was in the same state of mind as well. this was horrid. she had worst in azkaban when she was locked there by albus to not find out about what he was doing to her son draco since severus found out and he was avada'd befroe he had the chance to tell her. lucky enough sesshomaru came and save the day and let her out. even though she was really really weak and misscarried the last twins that she and lucius was going to have. he knew about it even though he was a ghost when she told him. he told her he was forced to watch draco be raped and criy then he was burned to death alive. she was still happy that albus was indeed in hell for forever.. but still she cant believe they all forced the elven dishs down their throats but the pain in their poor unfourtinate stomachs was letting them know what they are jr was muttering over and over again about this was his misfortune coming back to him. stella patted her soul mates shoulder to let him know it was going to be ok.

"This food is down right awful. The food looks like someone shitted all over the plate. I cant eat this filth. I wouldn't even give it to me worst enemy. A pig gets better food than this." Said tamahome coldly

Half the room looked over to tamahome and gave him the look that meant you are going to be dead if you keep on spouting words like that. as impending death spread through out the room. and tamahome was not even movng a inch from his place. as if the feelings around was not even fazing him. but then again this was something that he was not going to get away with for what he had just said even though they all thought it at this point in time. well not hades jr he was still crying about his misfortune coming back to him and haunting him. stella was rubbing his back over and over again. Even though it was nasty looking it don't mean that you say that to her face. they even forgot their own pain at the moment from what tamagome had just said. riven was an ass to a point but he never ever spouted shit like that. it was rude to say that to someone who was trying to prove themselves to him. and he had to say he admired miaka for even trying to show tamahome that she was a good woman even thought it was a painful act to show him that for them all. but other than that you never ever say that to a woman face. that is something that pissed him off to no ends.

"Tamahome were you born in a damn barn. Even though it looks like shit and taste awful. You don't." said riven

Riven was cut off by everyones murderous aura in the room. as the impending death was pointed to him now. and that he and tamahome was stuck in the same boat at this point in ikkaku and kenpachi and koga was the ones who normally is the ones in the group about spouting shit that could get you killed by them all. he only one who didn't have that arua was tamahome. Who he will end up getting his ass kicked soon for this crap he was pulling. Miaka only turned away and left the room. As ayame grabbed riven shirt and slammed him into the table a few times. she was making sure she put some sense in his head. while bella slapped tamahome for even saying that. they didnt even know miaka had left the room since some of the was pissed off at tamahome and riven at the moment for what they had said. riven didnt even mean to say it. but tamahome they knew he meant it to hurt miaka that is why he pretty much said what he has said.

"That what you get for being a ass you jerk." hissed ayame and sango

"Give it to me.. give me all the food that miaka ever made." Said tamahome

Everyone handed it all over to him and piled it all onto his plate. well since there was alot left and the punishment was the best one that was to be thinked of right now. while riven was tossed out of the dinning room like a rag doll after getting his ass kicked.. They all were where taking bets if he was going to finish it all. Or he was going to back out half way through. Or vomit from eating it. It could go either way. they plan to hold their bile back so they can watch the jack ass suffer since he was the last one to do so. even though he deserved it after what he had spouted out when he was trying to insult miaka. and they are going to find out why he basically why he was acting the way he was sooner or later. but right now they wanted to watch him suffer for the fuck up way he was speaking to miaka. and tehy knew that who ever else that was involved will have their ass kicked along with him for even thinking about listening to said person.

"Ooooooh tama-kins. Your face is turning blue." Said stella

" it think my misfortune finally is doing some good. my sun." said hades je

"So the hell what. I said I was going to eat it all." Grumbled tamahome

Tamahome continued to eat the foul food with everyone watching him. while hades jr was smirking like his dad normally does when he was pleased about something. and he flipped him the bird as the flame on his finger turned from blue to green from both his parents. They lost their hunger from even tasting the food she made. And watching tamahome eat it was just enough to make you not want to eat. after they seen him pass out from everything that he had ate. they all rushed out of the room and found a place to pray to the new vomit hole they are about to make their own. as tamahome passed out on the floor from the pain that he was feeling. and couldnt believe he basically poisoned himself from the person who is his soul mate made for everyone. and he had a feeling it was for him to show him she was a good woman, but for right now he didnt even care he wante to barf. but they learned something that a god was able to get food poisoning. while tamaki and thoth was in the same place vomiting. draco was being supported with sango and miroku.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka sat on the steps of the mansion feeling like a looser she cant even cook right. hel she even gave gods food poisoning and that is something she should be able to brag about. and that she was able to make two old gods weak from helpng her and get drunk after that and got super drunk off their ass while cursing the weasley clan to the other gods. even they didt curse them that is. Maybe It might be best that tamahome don't love her no more. Atleast xi fang was able to cook so he would be able to eat. and she basically gave everyone food poison now with the gods included into that she knew that demons and vampires and the other races. but no the gods are able to get food poisoing. so yeah she pushed tamahome further away from her from that. and she knew that he would not even dare to touch it by the words he had said out of his mouth. hell he might even fear her now afet giving a god foord poisoning wel more than one god that is. and she did try her best to show him she was trying to make herself a woman that was worthy of him. and not just that she was his soul mate. but she wanted to show him she was able to do something to prove she was a good wife when she became one. even though she was going to make sure they had a house elf so she didnt have to cook.

 _"Oh why am I such a screw i am a weasley, but is hould be able to make a simple meal and i cant. hell i might as well be the one with misfortune not hades jr. All I just wanted to do was to make him happy that's all. Oh tamahome I wonder if he hates me now."_ Thought miaka

Miaka looked over to the mountains where the building was where xi fang told her about for the ones who seek true love she wondered if she was able to go to that building and see if that would help her any. or the misfortune of her miserable life would be the end of things for her and her soul mate. even though soul mates cant break their bond. not even in death they have a way to find each other in the end of things even be reincarnated that is. look at regina she was suzeno.. Maybe just maybe she could get tamahome to go and meet her there. she just hoped that everyone was ok. she was shocked they forced so much down for her sake. and she was grateful for them to even doing that. but she knew they did it to have her feeling not to have been hurt. as she sighed and wanted to cry from her being depressed from what had been going on. she wondered why her soul mate even hated her and not loving her. maybe she should tell the others if they didn't know already.

 _"I just cant split up with tamahome like this. I have to know how he feels."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka got up and left to hunt down the chambers where he was staying at until they all came up with a idea to go in and hunt down the shinzaho and get the other one back and finish the job. she was going to go to that place she was told about. and she knew that if he didnt shwo she knew he was not willing to be her soul mate. even though he was not even able to cut the bond. but she was goin gto show him like he showed her that she was not going to give up on them. and this was the start to show him that fact. as she got up and was going to hunt down the room he was staying in to see him and asked him to meet her there so they could share the love they shared together. even though what she was about to do was going to get her in the line of nakago. but for right now she didnt give a damn and wanted her man back. her freaking soul mate. well if he was going to be alive by then if they find out before she was able to get him to go to where she wanted him to go.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and xi fang_

Tamahome was screaming in pain from all the food he ate that miaka had made. he had a feeling that some of them who knew miaka well knew that she was going to do this. but thne again they suffered for her feeling and that is something he had done. but he suffered also from what he had said to her. and he also got his ass kicked as wel. but it seemed that no one was going to know what was going on between him and miaka right now. and he knew that since they are not here to kill him for it just yet. He and the others that ate it was sick as a dog barfing everywhere they could find and barf. and it was bad when the gods was food poisoned. They just wished the avoided from eating it. hell he knew all the others was just as bad as he was. but they could of warned him other than making themselves suffer for the sake of miaka. even hades jr was still muttering about how his misfortune was the cause of all of this. and he felt for the poor guy he really did. and that is something he was kinda proud of. hell he was even proud of himself from even doing the task of even poisoning himself. while he laid his head down on the table and tried to calm his poor porr stomach.

"Oh excuse me. The master severus told me to bring you this. Everyone had a the same thing." Said xi fang

Tamahome sat down and downed the three potions that szayel and bella had made for them all since it was a much stronger batch since they said it was worst than the last time when miaka had made food for them all. and from what he was told she blew up alot of kitchens. even molly has a house elf now as well. and that is saying something after that happened. but then agin he was told that. . When he felt it kick in he let out a sigh of relief from the magical potion that was able to help you with just about anything. he loved how magical things was way better than other stuff that people make. but he was even happy that they even gave him one from how he acted. he didnt even know if they knew about him and miaka yet. but then agin he knew that they didnt so he was not being beat to death. but he didnt even want to do that. but then again he was thinking that he was missing something that he should of told his master. maybe that woudl come back to him later and he would be able to tell him. he sighed and he knew that she was going to get her ass kicked as well for even thinking about touching him. he only did it since she was trying to get tamaki to fuck her. lucky that he was keeping that to himself.

"Well the truth is the master told me to do whatever I could do to help you to forget about her. Even though it might be a hazard to your life," said xi fang

Tamahome spitted all of his tea all over the rug in his room from what she had just said to him. It was bad enough he had his ass kicked already from what he had done to miaka and said at the dinner table. and once they all catch wind of him and miaka not together and that was going to be the end of him. and he was going to make sure his master was going to suffer the pain as well since it was his hair brained freaking idea that was going to get him murdered he was happy with miaka and he loved her. but that didnt make his master happy he wanted her not to be with him over something he cant even remember at the moment. she should be happy to be alive for what she tried to do with tamaki. that was something that he knew for a fact since they all didnt like her for some reason.

"That silly old pervert. What could be be thinking?" Asked tamahome

"I wouldn't mind it. I mean if you wouldn't mind it." Said xi fang

Xi fang only blushed in hope he would be able to look at her the same way at he does with miaka, she liked him and thinks that she loves though she wanted that one known as tamaki. he wont even come near her no more. and clings to his father or step fathers or mother. and she knew that tamahome was just looking out for him that is all. but she wanted him inside of her and have his baby. But she was aso only fallowing orders from her adopted father. Tamahome got up from his seat and walked over to xi fang, he pulled her into his arms as he was about to kiss her thinking about isabella that was what making him get through this. even though he knew that it was wrong. who care that is something that he knew he was not able to stop being was obsessed about isabella. and he thinks he would never ever will stop being obsessed.,. But he saw miaka before he could even make a move on her. She was standing there with hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Miaka?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome looked ashamed from what he was about to do. He didn't want to do it but he wanted his master to leave him alone on this. As xi fang rushed out of the room so the two of them could be alone. and he knew if any of the others found out what she had just done that she was going to have her ass kicked as well. he sighed and wondered what miaka wanted as he turned his back to her so he didnt see the pained and sad look on her face. that would make his heart tear apart much more. and he couldnt bear that fact that he was the one that he was making her feel like this. and he hated himself for that fact. he just was not able to look at her face and see the pain all over it. but he would hear her out and see what she seeked him out for. and he knew that she was not going to tell but they would find out sooner or later and he would be dead and the master and xi fang as well. he knew for one thing that was going to be something to be seen.

"Tamahome I just wanted to . you know that temple you can see at the top of the mountains. I heard there is a tower there and.. and I would like you to go there with me before the sun sets. I mean if you so wish to. If you don't hate me now that is. Then come. If you don't come then I shall know. Then I will forget all about you. But i.. I believe in you. And I shall be waiting for you." Said miaka

Miaka ran out of the room in hope that he would come and do what she asked him to do. she prayed to anyone who would listen to her to have him come and meet her there. even though she knew she pissed off zuse and hades for them finding out what happened betweent he two. miaka was special to them .a nd they are protective over those who are close to them. but most of all bella is the one thing they are more or less closer to well than their wives and mates and their children that is. she knew that he still loved her if he came. And if he didn't come she would know that he hated her and wanted nothing to do with her,and he knew this was not goin gto be a good thing once they knew what he had done. and he didnt even know where she was going. he just knew that he was not going to go and meet up with her. even though how painful it was to avoid her like this. he even closed their soul mate link that was open through the courting marks that the gave to each other before the trip. well if he didnt get murdered before he was able to meet up with him. she hoped she would not run into nakago or anyone while she waited.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka stopped a traveling cart and wondered if he would be able to take her to the mountain where she could meet up with tamahome . well if he would come that is and hoped that she would be able to spend her life with him. even though that would be a long time. but they are soul mates and she wanted to show him that she would do anything for him to show him that she would never ever give up on them. just like how he did with her when she pulled that act before they came here. and he showed her that nothing was able to tear them apart and it was true that nothing will. she just hoped with the hope she had left that he would be coming. and came to his senses that was what she was hoping. she was lucky that they are going to be able to go up there. since the locals was not all that happy about her asking. but maybe just maybe this person wil be nice.

"Up to that tower? You don't want to go up there young lady. Haven't you heard about the monsters. Its all true my dear. Lots of people where never seen again after they went up there."

"No no. not right there. Near it would be just fine and dandy." Said Miaka

The merchant only nodded as he allowed her on. He felt bad for her for going to some place like that with out protection. And wondered why she was going there. But then again love can make you do the stupidest things out there. but what they hell she was paying him good money. but he would only take her as far that was in his comfort zone then she was on her own. he just hoped the girl finds what she wanted and have what she wanted to be with her. but he knew that she would not even last once she goes there. and he felt for her. he could tell she was a sweet girl but there was nothing he was able to swey her mind on this and he was able to tell by just looking at her. she wished she had taken mercilago or muramasa with her. but they would lecture her on it even if she asked them to come along. even though it was out of good to make her stop what she was doing. and then go and kill tamahome after they are done lecturing her on her options and idea.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka had to walk and crawl her way over some rocks to get to the tower that she wanted to be right. And prayed that the gods would hear her plea to let her have though they are in their own little plottin ways of getting to tamahome. since they have heard what miaka had prayed and tamahome was going to get the blue flaimed to the ass. and a lightning bolt up the ass from zuse. She wanted tamahome he was her soul mate. and she was never ever going to give up on them. even though the hike was horrid. but she was here now she needed to make sure tamahome was going to come up and do what she had asked. she prayed and hope he still want the both of them together. and to not close her out she knew he closed their soul mate bond. but she knew he was doing that for a reason.

 _"So this is it. Tamahome will come I know he will. He will come."_ Thought miaka

Miaka looked up at the tower for a bit longer and then made her way to it and went up the stone steps to the top so she would be able to meet tamahome. She just hoped he would come to her. she just prayed and prayed to know that he was going to never give up on them still. he was the one who gave her the hope in their lives. and that hope she hoped he was still having the same fight that he had before they came here. and that is all she needed to know so she had him by her side like they always planned. well if he was killed painfully for what he had done. and that is what she had the feeling that was going to happen before he even made his way up here to meet up with her. she sighed and now it was time for the waiting game and that was what she was going to do now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at byakko mansion_

Zange was searching for miaka from the rudeness they where all at the dinner table from the aweful food that even gave the gods food poisoned. he just wanted to make her feel happy again from the way they all was acting and how they made her feel at the table. even though tamahome needed to get in on this one as well. this was some of his fought as well when he had said such harsh and ugly words to miaka and she was his soul mate. you dont say that shit to your soul mate.. And he picked up a basket of peachs so they could share them. but she was no where to be found. but there was tamahome who was moping around like some little fool again. so something happened and he knew something that he was going to have his ass booted. for but then again he was jsut going to keep searching for miaka to share these delightful things with her and they are just soooo yummy to.

"Oh miaka! Loooooook! It's a wiggle wiggle for two! I got some peaches for me and you!" Sang zange

Tamahome was over looked where the tower was and had a feeling that miaka was now there with false hope that he was going to come there and do what she told him to do. and she was fooled that he was really going to do that when it came down to what he needed to do and what he really wanted to do as well. but then again this was somthing he was having a battle about.. And zange had a feeling there was somthing up since everyone was beating on tamahome again. did he break up with miaka he was busy when they heard about it. zange tilted his head to the side and wondered why he didnt even help her find the woman who was his aunt. and tamahome soul mate. tamahome had been acting waaaay to odd since they have came here. and he wanted to know right now, he was not going to stand for anyone hurting his aunt again. and what he did at dinner was bad enough. but if he think it was he was not going to like what was going ot come down on his sorry ass. he knew what the one girl had been trying to do with tamaki and bella and thoth along with hotohori and tasuki was not happy at this point in time.

"Hey! It's a peace offering! Lets eat them together." Chipred Zange

Zange held onto the basket of peaches to show tamahome if he wanted to join him and miaka in eating them. while he was having this bad feeling that there was something going on and he was going to find out what it was.. He eyed tamahome and wondered why he was acting all weird again it seemed that there was indeed something was up and he will find out sooner or later. spirit came next to his son and wondered what was going on. he wondered what was up with tamahome as well and wanted to know since miaka was his family through his ex wife and was protective over her. while stein had his arm aroun him to be there if he needed him.. this was odd even for tamahome to even be acting like this. but that was only for him. and he may act dumb but he was a genus that was one the things he and isabella shared together when they were married. but this was something he took noticed of while they were at dinner and after they were poisoned. and thoth was about to kill the peoples adopted daughter if she didnt stop on doing what she was doing to his son.

"Hey tama! Where is aunty miaka at? Have you seen her?" Asked zange

"Miaka went off to that tower up in the mountains." Said tamahome

It finally kicked into his mind what had happened and he wanted to get a straight answer from him. He was not going to get away with this one. If he hurt his aunt he would have hell to pay from the rest of them. plus for one thing he knew for sure that miaka was walking around like she was in a funk since they had gotten here. and then the cooking thing. it all made sense with everything. and if tamahome was behind sending that bitch to his little half brother he was going to pay for that one as well. tamaki didnt do nothing to no one to have some loose ass whore who was beneath him to chase after him. spirit growled how could he be so thoughtless and let her run off on her own with nakago and the other seiryuu fools still out there. he was not going to let tamahome on this one go. and he knew isabella was not either along with the others as well. this was something he was promised that he would never ever do again. and he was going to have that pounded into his head a line of them.

"She went to that tower all alone? Why would she do something like that for?" Asked zange

Tamaki was there now next to his half brother. thoth was right behind his son and blood adopted sons he narrowed his own violet eyes at the stupid stupid man., and who was used to be one of his step fathers if his mother was still married to her. how could he do something like this he heard from hikaru and karou and aro on what happened between the two of them. Now they knew why everyone was beating tamahome up every chance they got. while spirit was going to kill tamahome for doing something that he promised on. he changed after his wife devorced him he loved ehr still. and he was even happy that they are even friends on the crap he had pulled and he never ever cheated again. yes he was a pervert to a point but he learned a hard lession when he lost the woman he loved. and he would never love another woman like that again. so his true soul mate was stein of all people.

"What the hell did you do this time tama? You been acting strange lately. You better not have hurt miaka, remember what we can do to you!" Growled spirit

spirit was all up in tamahomes face. He was not going to let him keep playing with miaka mind she was basically family to him through his ex wife and their childen he took pride in joy in everyday. even though they had her temper.. but It was wrong on so many levels. And why did he even do it this time for the reason of hurting her. and he was going to make it know to everyone what he had done. and he was going to make sure that he was not going to get away with it lightly this time. lord death knew he liked that temper of spirit but he was never one to go for the plunge. even though he was happy with mayuri who was his soul mate. tamahome sighed and knew he was better be making peace with the godss before his death since he was going to die from what he had done again. and that is something he knew for a fact since there is seiryuu around here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Everyone was gathered to hear about what had happened. while isabella had to be held back from thtoh since he was going to do it his self to xi fang for the stupidity for what she had done in telling her cousin about some place while there is people out there wanting to kill her for one thing..and what she tried to do to her son. and she was still givign those eyes to her freakign son. and she should just let thoth kick her ass honor be dammed. well all the females in the group had done it since she was the reason why miaka went and pulled what she pulled. and what she pulled on tamaki. when spirit told them everything it was not a pretty sight but they needed to make sure they get the whole story before they murder who and who was involved in what tamahome had done this time. because tamahome dont do shit like this unless he was forced in doing so. plus they had a feeling that someone else was going to get their ass kciked with the bitch and tamahome,

"She went to the tower! That little moron. There all kinds of monsters up there. Its just forbidden to enter the tower so why in the world she decided to go up there anyways." Said tokaki

"I think we all would like to know that as well." snapped sango

bella laid a hand on her fathers shoulder from strangling tamahome. he was going to hurt him like how he hurted his niece. As they waited for someone to explain why she decided to go up there with out any help or protection from anyone of them. and then they are going to get thier asses kicked from their own stupidiity. and they knew for a simple fact that they are not going to like what they are about to hear. and the woman was not going to like what they are going to do her for even telling her something so stupid. miaka never does anythingt hat was something that she knew that was going to help her in some way. but she should of known not to go out there with nakago running around. and after what he had done to her basically dug his grave much more deeper than it already. and they have a feeling he knew that day was coming faster than he knew.

"i..i…I told her about the legend about the tower. And I told her to stay away from it as well." said xi fang

ceres marched over to the ever so stupid female she should of never said anything. and what she did to tamaki was unforgivable and still was trying to do it to him. Because her daughter was just like all the weasleys and her father was one of those weaselys. and she has black in her but very little from what she knew or she just dont want to show it to make her know that she was even a ounce proud of her other side of the family and not just favored the weasley side. and bellatrix her sister was in the same way as well. oh well to much to think on at the moment witht he impending death was being spread all over the freaking place in the freaking area that they are all in. but she was going to make sure this bitch was going to know she was crossing the line with the wrong beings that are in front of her. while the egyption god of knoledge was enough to prove that to that little hussy.

 **"YOU DON'T BITCH! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT MY DAUGHTER IS NOT THE BRIGHTST PERSON IN THE WORLD SHE JUST LIKE HER FATHER SIDE OF THE FUCKING FAMILY YOU LITTLE WHORE!"** Yelled ceres

 **"YOU DUMB STUPID WHORE! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE IF SHE IS HURT OR WOUNDED ANY WAY! AND YOU MESS WITH MY FUCKING GRANDSON YOU WHORE! LOOK WHO HIS FUCKING FATHER IS HE IS THE EGYPTION GOD OF FUCKING KNOWLEDGE FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! HIS MOTHER IS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER AND YES YOUR FORMER PRIESTESS DAUGHTER AND SHE RIPPED HEARTS OUT OF PEOPLE FOR FAR LESS!"** yelled bellatrix

Xi fang was looking at everyone who only nodded to let her know that it was indeed true that the last two children that camef rom the weasley line was never the brightest wand out there. and knew that they are some weaselys are out there smart, and that is a very few in numbers. they are lucky enough to have a son to marry a woman from the noble house of black and was a soul mate to said person.. tamahome now remembered what miaka had told him and asked him to do. and it seemed their husbands was not going to stop their wives stopping from killing her. she sighed and knew she made a big booboo and she knew that she was going to pay for it with alot of pain if anything happened to the girl that she sent up there with false hope. and he knew that he was going to have his ass kicked for this one for even forgetting. and he knew he would be murdered most painfully if he outted it to yui or any of the seiryuu. that is why he took the unbreakable vow to not a say anything about to portal that is contected to bella and the others. and if he said anything to yui or nakago he would end up dead. those are the only two he was not allowed to say a dammed thing to.

 _"That stupid weasley! How did you think I would have been able to understand what you meant!"_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome was about to leave to go and meet up with his beloved he didn't want to do what he was asked to do, and he was going to get it done and over with and tell her that he was tel her the truth. and this time he was hoping his master was going to pay for even making him do what he didnt want to do. but then again he seemed to not know what was going to come down on his head once he forced him in doing what he had done. as he sighed and knew that he had to do it. but he was going to fix it since she was his soul mate not that woman. miaka was his soul mate. the only other female who woudl take her place would be bella if miaka so happened died on him. and there was no way to bring her back. and he felt for tamaki since the boy wanted nothing to do with the bitch. and tokaki was not proud of what his adopted daughter had tried to do.

"Wait tamahome! You cant go there! I will go and I will take the fang emperor with me." Said tokaki

Tasuki started to point at himself while his fangs where shining as he pointed at his face. bella only giggled from the cutness of the look he had on his face as she kissed his cheek to make him feel better. he felt smug that what he felt he had a hot wife. and what does this dude have. while hotorhori was feeling that same reason of pride and smugness as he made his way over to his and tasuki wife. she was glaring at tamahome and knew something was about to come out that was going to have the old pervert to be murdered for the shit he pulled. tamahome sighed and knew that he needed to go and save miaka before nakago found her. and he had it taken out on him from what happened to her. and knew that he deserved that one on believing a freaking fake taiitsukeun and didnt tell them about it.

"Master I think I should." Said tamahome

 **"DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU AGAIN! YOU AND THAT GIRL ARE NOT GOING TO STAY TOGETHER! YOU WOULD BE SPLIT UP ONCE SHE IS DONE! YOU WHERE GOING TO WISH THAT WHERE YOU TO HAVE HER STAY HERE.!"** Growled tokaki

Before tamahome could answer anything usagi covered his mouth she had some explaining to clear a few things up so this little nasty business would end they just need to watch out from the ones of seiryuu so they don't know about it. so she was going to sadly fill in the blanks that he one mother did not. while regina groaned and forgotten to tell what needed to have been said while alice slapped byakko in the back of the head since he was her freaking husband and mate. he should of freaking remembered what he was told when they told him about the portal. and the genbu warriors looked at to two byakko warriors was going to be joining them sooner or later. and knew that they are kinda stupid in some ways and they wanted to admit that but they wouldnt though.

"Sorry tokaki your wrong on that part. I broke the riddle and that the portal from both worlds are basically opened. So that rule don't apply no more." Said bella

Tokaki gawked at the girl it seemed that she was brilliant like her mother. Now he could let his student be happy and live the life with the woman he loved. He felt bad for even forgetting that part of the scroll. as he sighed and voldemort arched a brow it seemed his little princess just killed his pride in knowing something that he didnt even know. and tha tis something he took pride in that she killed the little warrior perverts pride and then tamahome pride and then kicked him in the ass for even forgetting to even tell him that part. so he was just going to kick back and enjoy what his brat had done. while tamahome pounded his head on the wall that was what he forget to tell his master but then again the old man was yelling at him so why would he even be able to remember.

"Well then that is good. Go and be happy you have my blessing. and lets go and find her." Said tokaki

Tamahome smiled brightly and took off to find a horse to ride and help out miaka and kissed her before the sun sets then it would be to late for them if he was not to show up. But he had faith In them. bella slapped him in the head for even forgetting about that. only the unbreakbale vow only applied to yui and nakago that is all. and his brain had to fart and forget the most important thing. and now miaka was waiting for him. and maybe in danger as well from nakago,. and they let voldemort and charlie go and they beat the crap out of tokaki since it was basically his freaking fought on why tamahome nearly got his ass kicked. but he had his head slapped to forgetting that he had the information about the portal. but they made sure he was not going to tell yui or anyone to her for that matter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome rode his horse at the speed that the horse was able to go. He needed to get there and quickly how in the world could he forgotten about the portal. But they didn't want the seiryuu to know about it. thay is why he agreed to make the unbreakable vow. and he knew if he even outed it to yui or nakago he was going to die painfully from the one they made him take. it was a newer one that voldemort made. but he needed to make it to his miaka to explain to her why and what he had done. and he was deeply pissed off at the old man for even putting that in his head. but then again there was the fact he did forget about the portal. and he knew if he told yui he would be a goner for sure. and maybe in a coma so he would need to make sure he didnt out that to them.

 _"Forgive me.. forgive me miaka. I shall be there soon. Wait for me my love."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome roade off into the sunset, he needed to get there before it was to late and the sun would be completely be gone. He wanted to do this to make her know that he indeed loved her and was her soul mate. he was never going to give up no more. he was never ever going to let no one talk him out of this. so now he was going to have to hurry up and make it to her. he needed to let her know that he didnt mean for this to have happened. as he urged the horse to move faster to get there faster.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka looked over the land where she stood she could see about everything that sairou was to offer. But she was waiting for tamahome to come to her. She wanted to know if he even still loved her. maybe he was late or late getting here. or was she just fooling herself for the loss of love of her soul mate. she sighed maybe that woman was giving him something she was not able to since she was not able to summon the beast god yet. as she closed her eyes and sighed her heart was breaking from the pain that she thought tamahome was not loving her no more.

 _"Tamahome. The sun is about to set. Aren't you coming."_ Thought miaka

Miaka watched for the mean she loved but only too look down she saw nakago and the rest of the seiryuu seven. And yui was in some fancy carriage. Maybe she could go inside to see if she would be able to talk to her. and maybe just maybe since there was nothing left here other than her friends and family that she would be able to return home with her. but then again she promised amiboshi she would not run from her problems no more. maybe she would be able to tell her about what nakago had been lying ot her about.

 _"It's nakago."_ Thought miaka

Miaka ducked her head since nakago nearly saw her. She covered her mouth so he was not even able to hear her breath. This was something she didn't need right now for him to catch her before she had time to talk to yui. so she better hope that he didnt catch her peaking over the edge. but then again she saw him look up and she hid herself quickly before he was able to see her. even though she didnt know that he basically had seen her and sensed her as well. while he road next to yui.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and nakago_

Yui saw from the corner of her eye that nakago was looking at something since she was wondering what in the world he was having that look on his face again. was there someone out there in that tower. and then again he had a feeling who might it might be. and he had a feeling she had something planned that involved yui, and he was not going to even let her do anything to spoil any more of his plans he made it this far. and he was going to finish it out and even though he might end up dead once isabella and the others find him and he knew that his death might not be a pleasant one if he knew his little spit fire well enough. and he knew she was going to make him suffer and he knew he should not even be turned on by even thinking about that..

"Nakago is there something wrong?" Asked yui

"Its nothing. Nothing at all." Said nakago

They continued on their way to the place they where going to be staying at. And getting the other shinzao since soi had gotten the person was the keeper of the byakko shinzaho and trying to gather information. he was so freaking close he almost could taste it. but the only thing is he needed to find a way to make the stupid ass to hand it over. then it hit him use yui to make the priestess of suzaku she had forgiven her and then use her to make the man hand over the shinzaho to the priestess of suzaku and then think of a way to get away from her and then take off. that was simple enought he thought as he smirked mentally at his very large brain. while yui wondered what int he world was going through his mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka nearly pissed herself from thinking nakago had seen her. She hopped he didn't find her up here. But then again if he did see her he would of road his horse up here and tried to kill her off with out even thinking about it. she needed to think of what she needed to do now since nakago might have just seen her. but she didnt even know if he had or not. but it did sure freak her out from him seeing her. well if he had seen her that is. she needed to calm herself down so she could think of what she needed to do. as she sighed and knew that she would need to speak with yui and tell her the truth.

 _"Did they see me? Nakago looked right at me. I must tell yui that he been lying to her. I must tell her that its all just a trap. Tamahome."_ Thought miaka

Miaka hugged her knees to herself to give herself some form of comfort while she waited for the man she loved. But she was having a internal debate that she needed to go and see yui or wait for tamahome to show up. but she knew for a fact she would wish to try and tel yui the truth about what nakago told her and what he has been planning and what he had done to her as well. and what he truly felt about bella. but she knew in the current state of mind yui was still in she was not going ot believe her. but then again there was the try that was well worth it. maybe her luck might be on her side one more and she might believe her. but then there was tamahome who she needed to wait for. miaka sighed and knew what she was going to do. even though it maybe stupid but she was going to do it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome jumped off his horse when he reached the tower he was praying that she was ok and was still waiting up there for him. he just hoped he didnt see no dead body of the woman he loved. . And nothing had happened to her and she was still there and not don't anything dumb or stupid. but he knew miaka and she was one to do something with out even thinking on it first. as he pushed himself to go even faster so he was able to ease his worries. he just hoped the others would come sooner or later just in case he needed the back up on the fighting part. plus he knew they have a score to settle with nakago wel he was in line with everyone else who wanted to beat the living crap out of him heal him and do it over and over and over again until their blood lust and murder boner for the sick freak,

"Miaka!" Called tamahome

Tamahome ran up the stone steps of the tower he had to admit it was built nicely. He needed to see his love and apologize to her about what he had done. And how he forgottne about the portal. oh how was he so stupid to forget about the dammed portal. and now she was probably going to go and face nakago or someone that was going to harm her or even worst like before. he clutched his fist and tried to hold his anger back from what the woman who was his soul mate was doing. she was to much like her father than she even knew. and he hated to know that someone is trying to harm her. and he knew for a fact that she was going to go and do something stupid if he knew any better. that was for sure if she saw yui she was going to go and talk to her with out anything or anyone there to protect her. so he had the feeling that his thoughts were real

 _"Oh miaka where did you go off to? Why does this seem that we always chasing each other. And missing each other"._ Thought tamahome

Tamahome clutched the hair ribbon that was left there for him to let him know she was there. And not he needed to know where the hell she had gone off to now. Why the hell did she not wait for him to come. he knew bella was the same way he didnt dare to think of somoene or a man trying to dare to harm her. he cared to much for her and her kids. while he knew if he had the chance with her he woudl take it. but he would even be lucky to have another chance like that. but he was praying that nothing had happened to miaka since he had this feeling that nakago was in the area. but nakago was not going to like what was coming for him once they all get their claws out and get their rightful revenge against him. and he was one of them in that said group of muder boners.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka stood out side of the building that yui and the seiryuu warriors went into. This was her time in going to have her peace with yui before she decided on to steal the shinzaho back from nakago in which will be hard. and even though she knew she was risking alot to even dare to try what she think she was able to do alone. but then again this was nakago since the last meeting well that was rather disturbing and umpleasent since he well did what he had done while thinking about her cousin while doing so. and if it wasnt for soi she would still think he popped her dammed cherry for the love of all that is holy.

 _"Yui and nakago they went inside of this place. I fallowed them all the way here with out even thinking. Maybe I am like my father side of the famaily in more ways than one. But I didn't want to wait. And you never came tomahome. Oh how I waited up to the very end. I guess I have been dumped by my soul mate."_ Thought miaka sadly

Miaka pushed the doors open so she was able to walk inside so she was able to go in and find yui and get the words and the truth out for yui to know. And yes she knew that it will not be easy in getting her to believe her. but then again she didnt even think that was just to easy to get inside of the place. as she sighed and went into the very creepy building. she took a gulp and raised her head and walked in with all the pride she had left. well until nakago takes that away from her as well. bad enough he took a rather nice about of her pride from the last time the two of them were together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and everyone else_

A figure smirked in the shadows as his thumb spinned his weapon and conjured up a monster. As the worm like creature slithered ip to tamahome but the snake was not able to eat tamahome like it wanted to. since like always someone came and saved his sorry ass just in though hew as going to be burned to a crisp from even being saved. but then again he had this feeling that was something aimed at him for the crap he had pulled. and even though it complelely pissed him off. and it topped everything that had beein going on in his freaking mind. and he was going to kick the ex bandits ass for it as well. even though it was out of good intentions for him to be doing this time.

 _ **"REKKA SHINEN!"**_

As tasuki attack killed the monster and fired tamahome to a crisp. While everyone was either pointing and laughing or snickering at the scene before them. And wondered where miaka was at. Until tokaki and Subaru rished over to them. it seemed that there was something that was urgent that had happened. from what they knew of that they went to the shrine of byakko and see tatara to see if he was ready to see his wife and his daughter. but it seemed their little trip there was not long and seemed there was something that had happened while they were there. snow placed a hand on regina shoulder to calm her down.

 **"WE HAVE TROUBLE TATARA IS MISSING! HE WAS TAKEN FROM THE SHRINE OF BYAKKO!"** Yelled tokaki

Everyone gasped and had a feeling that miaka was inside of the building over there. And maybe the seiryuu had tatara they needed to go and save the two of them soon as possible. regina was going to burn them to a crisp for even thinking that they have done was going to slide with her. while the two genbu warriors kinda hid behind yumichika and ikkaku and kenpachi for the fact that they didnt want to be next to regina right now. and she casted a curse the last time something like this happened. and merlin only knows what she would do this time for revenge. while snow sighed and dont even feel any pity for the person who dared to take regina soul mate. and sadly she was going to help regina kill them for even trying since man is after all family. and she knew what happens to those who mess with the ex evil queen and are sadly lucky to live and tell about it. but the thing is she didnt even do nothing to her and she casted the dark curse basically. but she changed for the better and now understood how she worked after finding everything about her and that is the real reason and she iddnt even know about it when it came down to that void that she didnt know why it was not being filled. and it was funny to learn that regina daughter from a past life she finally remembered before coming to this world that is like their home now. her daughter was the one who blood adopted her daughter it was silly how things are connected like that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka sneaked her way down the halls looking where yui could be at. Until she heard a voice that made her shiver and made her skin crawl. Oh how she hated nakgo and wished him dead and a painful one at that. and there went all her good luck since she basically ran into the person that she knew that has a huge death wish over his head from more than one person. while she tried to calm her fast beating heart. and hoped he was not in the mood for another round from the what had happened the last time. while she gulped down her fear from what she was feeling from not wanting that to happened. and she just hoped he was not even able to smell fear. but then again she had the feeling that he was able to do that.

"May I ask what you are you looking for priestess of suzaku?" Asked nakago

Miaka turned around to see nakago standing there before she looking as smug as they come. She wanted to punch him for being a pervert and a over grown body glittered smug jackass. oh how this is when she had the others with her since they wanted to have his head on a silver and golden platter. her eyes was wipe and hoped he was not smelling her fear from what she was feeling. while nakago tried to sense of isabella was with her. but then he didnt feel her anywhere near where the girl is. so he was sadly disappointed from not being able to see the woman he wanted didnt come along with the little whore. he knew for sure she would be on her way sooner or later. or not on her way right now. oh he feels so giddy to know that she was on her way here. .

"Good grief. You never learn do you? I guess isabella is the smart one in the group it seemed. It seems that you lack the ability to comprehend don't you. How do you even function day to day life?" Asked nakago

 **"WHERE IS YUI! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! AND MY OTHER BROTHER ARE SMART!"** Yelled miaka

Nakago arched a brow and wondered if she thought that was supposed to make him afraid from her screams. Like hell it didn't if it was isabella then It would be another story and hot as well. but then again he was told isabella and her family was known genius in the world they came from. but then again he would never second thought that one since she was something special to him. while he had finished vomiting when he felt the annoying girl come into the place that would be her end or for other reasons. but he didn't have it in him anymore to do that again. he was lucky enough to do it that one time.

"So are you here t take lady yui back with you? And don't look at me with such hatred and disgust. We would be family if I get my way with the shikon miko. And we did share a kiss and a little four play and ass play. Im sure you have not forgotten that. May we have another round my dear priestess of suzaku?" Asked nakago

Nakago bowed to her to mock her intelligence. Miaka slapped him acrossed his face for being the smug over grown jackass that he was. And how dare he mock her for being the way she was. but he knew he didnt have it in him to even do that again. and he cant stomach it either. since if he did that again he would not even be able to stomach what he was doing with yui. and he needed to keep her going and thinking that he was the good guys and that he loved her. he had to swallow that bile that built up in his throat from the thoughts he was just having. miaka blinked and wondered what in the world he was thinking that made him look all green and looked like he was about to barf all over her. she shook her head and needed to get back to business so she was able to see yui.

"Don't mock me! And bella would never ever want a pig like you! merlin forbid her father would muder you for even thinking of the thoughts you have.! If your going to do something to me and do it now! You can rape me! Kill me! Turn me into a ghost! I sware it that I will take yui back from you." Hissed miaka

Nakago touched his cheek but she was not as strong to make him hurt the first time she drew blood that was the only time she was used of powers but that was his isabella's powers he didn't even know how she was doing that. but he was not going to do that again. this was something that he knew that for sure. it made him feel sick from the mere thought. it was all tomo idea for him to even do that. while he was sick enough from even making yui think she is the one he loved. so he needed to hurry this up so he was able to go back and help them get the shinzaho from the stupid soon to be dead warrior.

"You're a strong willed girl. Just like that angelic isabella. I admired worry its not necessary for me to take your virginity from you. We have almost have the shinzaho as we speak." Said nakago

"No your lying. bella will be crushed." Hissed miaka

Nakago only shrugged at what she had just said even though he didnt know what she meant by all of that. why would she be crushed from someone she didnt even know who it was. he sighed and needed to look into on that one. and not like he cared either way he was going to win. And he not even sure why she would be upset about the byakko warrior for anyways. nakago just wanted to have her heart to be for him and no one else. and he knew that was going to have to look into why she would be crushed by this this. but now he needed to get back to what he was doing and stop the little moron.

"Gamble on your friendship with the lady yui if you so wish. Never the less you are never going to summon suzaku. lady yui will not go back with you," said nakago

 **"WHERE IS YU! I WANT TO SEE YUI!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka all of the sudden felt her voice leave her. She wondered what the hell happened tomo was dead so who else would have this power to take things away like her ability to speak,. what happened who in the world made her voice go away. this was not going to be no good to her now. but this was when she needed aro to use his power to help her speak what she wanted to speak. but then again there might not a good ending to that if he even done that. while nakago was sirking like a fool at what he made the other creeper of the seiryuu warriors do. plus he was hoping they would kill him as well. he hated miboshi as well.

"Your voice has been stolen. And no one can hear you, even the lady yui sees you. I shall no make no difference at all. Plus its a lot more quitter that shrill voice is gone soo annoying." Said nakago

"I am miboshi of the seiryuu seven. It's a pleasure to meet you the priestess of suzaku." Said miboshi

Nakago punched miaka in the stomach as she gasped and hunched over in pain. Nakago held her in one arm and put her over his shoulder to take her to the area the byakko warrior is being held. now it was time to make his plan in place for the fact that she was going to be the key in getting the second shinzaho, but he needed to get yui to go along with the idea and all in all hope it would work and they would be able to summon seiryuu but the end of this day. well that was what he hoped in his mind.

 _"Well she has come all this way to see the lady yui. So why don't we take her to see her long best friend. Very soon priestess of suzaku . your warriors and the shikon miko will discover you missing. And that going to be one thing I shall enjoy."_ Thought nakago

Nakago made his way to the prison area so she would be able to get the shinzaho for them, and maybe yui would be able to pretend in helping her get what she wanted as well. he could feel the others on their way here at this very moment. and he would need to be ready for his beloved shikon miko to come to be by his side. well fight him and try to kill him that is because he knew for the fact that she would be there to kill him for all he had done to her cousin. while he took her to the ares were that stupid warrior was at and hoped the fool didnt know what he had planned. even though the byakko was rather smart in that department from what he knew of them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and the others._

Everyone looked up at the huge dark building as if it was the most creepiest place they have ever seen then again they do sense the evil coming from the building along with the other seiryuu warriors. tamaki blinked and still didnt understand why he had the pull to the seiryuu warrior female. thoth had this feeling his daughter in law was going to be that seiryuu female. but she isnt a bad person they all knew that for a fact. while the they knew she woudl be a good person if she got away from those other jerks. but he knew for a fact she was not doing this by choice and didnt chose to be born a seiryuu warrior. he knew if she could get away and he knew she would be free. and he knew they all would help her if she had asked.

"So this is where miaka is?" Asked chiriko

"Da! I sense seiryuu life force in there. And someone that is not the same as them." Said chichiri

Tokaki and subarau sighed they knew that he was still alive for now. They had the viles of blood for the transformation into what the others were. They even had tatara vile with them as well soon as they could get their hands on him. regina was ready to rip who ever head and rip their hearts out and smash it right in front of them for what they had done. even rumple was affraid of her. and that is odd when you can freak out the dark one that is. while snow sighed and knew that regina was not going to be a light one that was going to be on them. and she sadly she was on regina side and was going to let her do what she wanted to them. it was their own foughts for what is about to happened to them.

"It seems their trying to take the shinzaho by force from him." Said regina

"That mean we can get both the shinzaho's and kick some majoy sairyuu ass?" Asked tamaki

"yes my son if we all work together we should be able to do it," said thoth

Everyone wanted to cheer and started to chant about this but it seemed that they held back to not alert anyone on their unwelcomed intrusion to their little bitch party of the seiryuu bastards. Then again they knew that this will not be easy. even though they knew that one or maybe two of them was not going to survive what was about to come down on their heads. while voldemort was smirking from blood lust that they all were feeling. even the cullens wanted to act on their blood lust and that was rare for them. and sadly it made aro and caius proud of them to finally act like a vampire.

"Even now after knowing the portal is open. And you have the friends inside there who wants you as well. you don't listen boy. You always have been bullheaded little ghost." Said tokaki

Everyone all gathered around tokaki they where even hovering over each other they had a feeling that this shall be a rather interesting story to hear from the old byakko warrior. even thoth was gathered around and sesshomaru t they have to hear this story that lead to the nickname of little ghost. tokaki smirked from what they all wanted to hear. and he was more than happy to tell the story that would lead to tamahome doom. while tamahome was in a emo corner that came out of no where with a dark cloud of dispair over him. and he knew he was never ever going to be let down on this one after his old master was going to tell them all. hell he even got the egyption god of knoledge there wanting to know as well.

"Oh wait you all wish to hear? Well back when I first met tamahome. All the kids used to call him that . you know that mark that character that appears on his forehead. It also means spirit or ghost." Said tokaki

Everyone started to laugh their heads off on that one. they even poitned at tamahome for the new nickname that they never ever heard him tell them about before but then again this man was going to tell them some stories since he was going to be with then for a very long long time. voldemort and charlie was holding onto each and thoth was holding onto each other. while hades jr was laughing his ass off from this. he wasnt spouting about misfortune for once he was really laughin ghis ass off. while either some of them was holding onto one another or rolling around laughing their assess off from the name that they are never going to leave him alone on. Now they have a new name for tamahome now. They would never ever have thought about that name for his symbol it was funny as hell.

"It's a ghost! Scary! Hahaha!" Laughed Emmett

Tamahome grabbed the bulky vampire by his jacket and glared down at him he was not to thrilled about being called that name. oh how he hated that name when he was a child and everyone else will have this name to make fun of him. he was ashamed they never should of been told that story. now it was going to be his new name. while tasuki wanted in on this one. but they all was just having fun thats all. while tokaki was smiling they are all a lovly bunch of people and the are basically family well some of them that is. as they watched the fun little banter back and forth. he was going to murder his master for this one. even the freaking genbu warriors was basically laughing their asses off from all of this. now he was thinking he was cursed with misfortune like hades jr always says. and muttered about when he gets in one of his moods like that here and there.

"Hey-tamahome-your-forehead- is-glowingp is your ghost mad"? chirped tasuki

"And back then all he talked about was money money money. That is one thing that has changed a bit." Said tokaki

Everyone arched a brow at him, tamahome still thinked about money so nothing changed there on that department of tamahome. For merlin sakes he would do about anything for money. hell they called it his freaking money boner for the love of merlin . while tokaki wondered what he had said to gained that look from all of them. and then it hit him he sweat dropped from what he thought the looks was meaning his student still had his boner for money still. he sighed nothing never ever changed there in that department. but he did take notice he was obsessed with bella and that was not a good thing. even though he even tried to have sex with her for payment for what he had done to save them when they all first met.

"It hasn't changed. I mean I still like money in all. I just found something's that's worth more than money. Worth more than my life master." Said tamahome

Tokaki only smiled he finally matured enough to do something for his life now. And he had a feeling it was all these people are now his friends and family. They where the ones who helped him mature and turned into the worrier that he is now. and even though one of the people he was talking about was the shikon miko their regina daughter was not a good thing to have a obsession when it came down to her. she was one dangerous woman and even for him that made him affraid since she tried to kill him for what he made tamahome do. even though tamahome only got it mildly to what he had gotten from a line of them.

"Ok everyone time to move in." said aro

"Yeah lets go little ghost!" Cheered ron and tasuki

Tamahome punched the both of them and sent them flying while voldemort knew a name to call tamahome when he pissed him off. He should be lucky weasley didn't fight back for what he had just done. plus tamahome knew better not to do that to him. he was not weasley. even he wouldnt do it to nappa or any of the other large memebers and powerful ones who wont take that from him. while tamahome sighed and knew that it was time to go in and hunt down miaka and get both shinzahos and do what was needed to be done while they are even here as well. and then get their sweet asses back home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and tatara_

Miaka woke up and found herself in jail again and groaned it seemed that she found herself in alot of prison cells since she first came to this place. as she pushed herself off the floor of the dirty cell she was in. she turned around and saw a man chained to the wall and somewhat wounded. she wondered who in the world he was and why was he chained to the wall. what did he do so wrong. as he seemed to be studying her for some reason. while the male smiled and must of figured something out. and wondered if he was even able to speak or anything since he was just looking at her.

"Oh you are awake now. Are you the priestess of suzaku? Yes you must be her. I am tatara one of the byakko." Said tatara

Miaka gawked this was bella's father wow he was a hunk. And she could tell the mating mark on his neck that's how he was not dying or ageing. So he was able to live as long as the others. oh no regina was going to go on a blood rage rampage if she found out about this. as she sighed and not sure what to do about this one. plus she was not even able to speak so what else was she going to do. she had to make him understand what was going on and let him know who was here with her. and that she needed his help with the shinzaho. and maybe just maybe everyone would be able to beat nakago down enough to make him give the shinzaho over to them. but the knew for a fact that would never ever happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome, hotohori, bella and tasuki, and tamaki, thoth, draco_

They all split up in different groups to see if they could find their way around here. And maybe find where miaka and tatara was being held at. This place was blocking their senses and that is normally never good. muramasa and mercilago was ready for a battle each sword spirit was with their master or mistress so they would be ready for a they are ordered to go in one group known as the sword spirit search team on what rangiku sword spirit named it. but they needed to find where miaka was being held at. and as well tatara someone that is the other father to bella. well the one who first brought her into the world and then voldemort was the other one since she had to be reborn there to make the life that she had. but then again that was what was going to be a pain in the ass since this place was being guarded by something.

 **"MIAKA! MIAKA WHERE ARE YOU!"** Yelled bella

 **"MIAKA! MIAKA YELL TO LET US KNOW WHERE YOUR AT!"** Yelled tamahome

bella skidded to a stop in front of a wall that she felt magic coming from it, she felt it going through her hand with the pulsing of the powers of what the wall was spelled under.. And knowing the seiryuu they were going to use what ever means to block them out from finding the two people who they were searching for. draco felt it there as well. the wall lead to somewhere and it woudl take alot of time to go through all of the magical wires to disarm the spell. it would be quicker if they knew the person magic and what they are using. but for now they are going to leave that one alone since they knew it would take to much time. and they are going to have to find her the long way around the place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and tatara_

Miaka pounded on the wall to see if she could get them to hear her from the cell she was in. she heard then from where they where at everyone was here searching for her . and tamahome was with them and it showed that he still loved her. and tatara didnt even know that bella his daughter was on the other side of the she was not even able to tell him who was here to see him and save him. that his daughter and wife and mate who was his soul mate was here in this building searching for them here and now. she was hoping the wall would let her reach them through her mind and maybe her power. but it seemed they are having a hard enough time in finding them. who ever who took her voice basicallly made it hard enough for them to find themselves around the place.

 _"Oh bella, tamahome. I just heard their voices. Im here you guys. Im right here. Along with uncle tatara ,"_ thought miaka

Miaka continued to pound on the wall but it seemed that she was not getting no where. Tatara gave her sad eyes he could sense why and what is wrong and he also senses someone drawing he had the feeling that she was not that bright and not that smart on how she did things. and he wondered who it was and only huffed it was that girl again. he sadly didnt like her. there was something about her that creeped even for him out. but he just did what he thought was right to do. but he had this feeling as well that the girls are connected as well but then again he really didnt want to know the reason why they are no longer frriends. but for the time being he would just listen to what was being said.

"Miaka." Said yui

Miaka stiffen and turned around to see yui there. And at a time like this that she had no voice. Nakago had it all planned and now she couldn't rat him out on all his dirty plans he had. she wondered if she was here to really speak to her. but she didnt know what she was really here for. and odd enough in the same cell as uncle tatara. but she would try her best to tell yui what she wanted to tell her. even with out her voice she was going to atleast try her best in explained that nakago was a evil cock sucking bastard and what he was really doing and how much he had lied to her. and that she was not even able to speak or anything. this was when she needed bella and aro to be here. they would be able to see her thoughts. and that they would be able to here and read what she was thinking and see what was going on in her then find some way to find a way to break the spell on her.

"Nakago told me that you came. He said that you had something you had to tell me? Shocking you didn't bring bella with you. I sure would love to see her." Said yui

Miaka tried her best to speak but nothing came out. She cursed the day that nakago was born to make her life a living hell. This was not the time for her voice to be gone . he wanted it that way. and hope that bella hunts him down while she was here and murder his sorry ass for doing all he had done. but this was something she knew she would have to do this the best as she could but then again she forgot about uncle tatara even being there since he was just watching her and yui. shhe sighed and this is when she needed aro and bella here to help her in this so she was able to voice everything out that was inside of her mind. but then again she would have to do this the way she knew how.

 _"I can't speak. That evil miboshi put some kind of spell on me. And now when we are finally together. If aro and bella or any of the others who are able to read mind it would be useful right now." t_ hought miaka

"Well im here. Are you going to say something. I thought usagi would have taught you better manners than this. Your just being just rude. Say something anything at all?" Asked yui

Yui crossed her arms and started to tap her foot while waiting for her to speak even though she knew why she couldn't speak. She was just that good of an actor to fool just about anyone. so she needed to do what she was asked of doing. and then again she knew for a fact that nakago plan was a good one. she knew that it was going to end up getting her killed for it. but this was the best way to get the other shinzaho that was basically avoiding and not giving to her. so this was the best way to go about getting the object she needed.

"She can't. It seems that she lost her voice. And who might this bella person be that your talking about?" Asked tatara

Tatara thought it would have been his long lost daughter and mate. But that was to good to be true if it was them. He missed them so mush and wished them to come back to him. But then again he was told they where going to come back one day. he sighed as his heart ached and missed the two he had loved. even though he didnt know when he woudl see them again that he would be a freaking grandfather but other than that he would be happy either way. but for now he needed to make sure that the priestess of seiryuu was not getting the shinzaho he didnt think she deserved the thing that belonged to his love.

"Oh recall. Darn and I finally changed my mind as well. and usagie is like a sister to me. and she is the cousin to isabella but she goes by bella. And I wished she was my sister." Said yui

 _"Yui wasn't raped. Nakago lied so he could use her. Im so sorry I didn't save you from those men. And from the lies nakago fed you. Even after everything I love you. bella and the others love you as well"_. thought miaka.

Miaka hugged yui from behind to show her how much she loved her. And hoped she could feel the love from her heart to know that she was not alone in this with the mega asshole nakago. she just wanted to have her know that she still have some others out there who are there to help her once she realize what was going on. but for now she needed to make sure that yui would know that she was there and she still loved her after what nakago had done to her the last time they are together. even though she knew for a fact that he didnt let her know on that one since he knew she would not agree.

"Let…..me…go…your…chocking me." Gasped yui

Miaka eyes bugged out and blushed deeply when she realized that she was strangling yui. Tatara arched a brow at the blond headed one he had to say she was not the brighting one out there he has seen. and not the smartest either. He didn't trust the girl he sensed lies and deceit from her but it will give her a sighed and knew this was a lost cause to the one known as miaka, but he was only doing this for her and only for miaka, not the priestess of seiryuu the girl has so much darkness in her soul and hate. and that is something he would never hand his wife shinzaho over to. he was only going to hand it over to miaka and that is who is more deserving of it.

"Oh no worries you where probably right. And bella was always right when we do the wrong things and make the wrong choices in life. When she told me when it was pointless to fight. When someone as silly as you. And mind you just like her father. My own stubbornness just is as silly. that is why she was the warrior and pureblood that she was born to be. I'm shocked that bella put up with us for this long. hell i knew ayame and some of the others wanted to strangled us. even sango and thoth. Me and you had been together since kindergarten but you and bella been together since birth. That a long time to be friends and this fighting gets lame and boring after a while." Said yui

 _"Oh yui. You do understand."_ Thought miaka

Miaka hugged yui again and felt the tears fall she was just happy. But then tatara still had his own doubts on the priestess of seiryuu. It seemed that she wanted the shinzaho and would do anything to get it. tatara sighed and knew that she was doomed she was sucked into the trap the girl was lying to her. and she was not even fooling him. he could see in her soul was deception and hate. and the darkness that was building up in her more and more. that was going to consume her. and it seemed this bella woman is the shikon miko how interesting to think of a shikon miko being friends with that dark girl. and what is a pureblood he didnt understant that one. he sighed and that name thoth it sounded family from a book he had read from so long ago. but that was a though for later.

"Anyways miaka where is bella and tamahome and the others hiding. If nakago finds them first they would be in big trouble ya know. Well not bella she would murder him slowly." Said yui

"So you two are friends since child hood. And there is a third one of you?" Asked tatara

Miaka only nodded she wished she could tell him that bella and aunt regina was her looking for him. How happy he would be to be back with his family and with the blood bond he would. Yui unlocked his shackles and helped him up. now it was time for her to her to get on the ball and try to get the shinzaho and then tell miaka to fuck off once more and then she would be able to summon seiryuu once and for all and get her revenge on miaka for the crimes she did to their friendship. and she was going to make sure she was going to do the best revenge that comes to her mind at the time then she was going to make it known it was her who had done it even though it would have alot of people pissed off.

"Ok come along with me." Said yui

Yui and miaka helped tatara down the hall when they made so far he started to cough. Miaka looked up at him with worried eyes as they let him sit down for a while he needed to just rest for a while. he was to weak to move since he had been out of the shrine of byakko for to long. and if he didnt get any help or nothing of the sort he was going to be a goner. and he really wished that the priestess of seiryuu not to touch him. she was making his skin craw to a point he was going to vomit. and he would vomit all over her to. he just didnt like her at all and hoped that she would just go away.

"Are you sick?" Asked yui

"No its because I left the shrine of byakko. 90 years ago my companions casted a spell on me to stop time affect on my body. So I could protect the shinzaho. But in return for fiscal strength I turn sick and age faster on the inside. I am find as long as I stayed in the shrine of seiryuu. I guess you really cant expand your life beyond its limits unless you know someone who had that kind of power to blood bond." Said tatara

Miaka was actually happy she was not able to talk right now. Since she should let yui know things about their secrets unless she was about to be trusted after all she had fooled them many times before. but she knew for a fact if he didnt drink what he needed to be a drink then he was not going to survive. so she was hoping they would be able to find them sooner or later. and hoped that he would be able to give it to him so he and regina would be happy together. she had waited and not even knowing that she was waitring to be with him again. and now she had this chance forever.

"So now that you have left the shrine. Now you don't have the strength to protect the shinzaho no more. Shouldn't you give it to miaka as soon as you possibly can." Said yui

Miaka jumped up and started to pretend to be nakago and then the genbu shinzaho. Then suzaku, then bella nude and frozen. She did this over and over again. while yui and tatara wondered what she was trying to tell them, while tatara was trying to get what she was trying to tell him. he was good at this game since his suzeno was the one who tought him it. even though he forgotten the name of the game. but he was going to get the message she was trying to give to them. well mostly him that what he was thinking. becuase he hated the girl next to him she was just not rubbing him the correct way.

"Oh i'm sorry miaka I don't understand you at all." Said yui

Yui waved her hand to let her know that she didn't understand. Even though she did understand perfectly what she was trying to just hoped that tatara didnt know what she was trying to tell him. she didnt need this whole plan screwed up. she needed both of those shinzahos and she was going to get the one that he had one way or another. and It seemed that tatara was catching on slowly to what miaka was trying to tell him to since she was not even able to talk. and the one thing that he found out and pissed him off even more. dont these seiryuu have any freaking pride..

"oh I think I get it. Since nakago had the other shinzaho that bella had to get nude and froze over to get for me. We still cant summon suzaku am I correct in what you where trying to tell me," said tatara

 _"bingo! Uncle tatara!"_ Thought miaka mentally

miaka even had a mega banner to show what she was saying. While yui was sweat dropping this was not going the way she wanted it to. It seemed that he would only give it to miaka. why doed bella have to do things like that to get things and find things for the stupid ex friend of hers. as she sighed and wondered how much longer she had to act like this. even though she was going to crack sooner or later. while she had this sinking feeling that tatara does not like her very much and not trust her very much either. and then again he reminded her of someone as well. she just couldnt put her finger on it.

"Oh that's correct. I better get that back for you. And wow she had to be nude and frozen over. She still my hero ya know. Even nakago not the least suspicious of me." Said yui

Miaka started to bark and hop all over yui with a dog tail and ears. Yui groaned from the sheer stupidity miaka was showing. It seemed that she wanted to know that she was happy that she was doing this, even though she was using her. tatara was not even believing the words are going out of that lying mouth of hers. and he knew for a fact that this was all a plan. but he was going to hand the shinzaho over to miaka and not the seiryuu priestess. even though he just hoped that she didnt do anything to make her drop it or anything to take it from her. and then he would be even more pissed off he hated dick moves.

"Oh come on now your looking like a moron. Im going to get it so stop it will ya." Said yui

"Do you agree with her. That I should give it to you?" Asked tatara

Miaka rushed over to him and started to nod to him and let him know that she trusted yui. Well even though she shouldn't trust her at this point in time. Tatara scratched his left ear and placed a seed in his hand. miaka blinked like a moron at the tiny seed that was in his hand. was that the shinzaho the seed there. while yui arched a brow at the tiny wondered what the hell this fucker was playing at. how the freaking hell a fucking seed was a shinzaho. while her eye twitched in annoynace and wondered if he was playing with her to make her known that he didnt like her.

 _"It's a seed?"_ Thought miaka

Miaka and yui watched as tatara pushed his power into the seed so he was able to bring the shinzaho to life one again. with a flower bloomed and opened up to reveal the hand mirror that was the byakko shinzaho. miaka had to say it was lovely just like how aunt regina is. while yui eyes went wide and held back the urge from taking it and bolting out of the room. but for the time being she still will play nice and make it known to herself that the shinzaho was almost in her grasp, while tatara was keeping a watchful eye on yui to make sure she was not going to take it and bolt.

"This is the byakko shinzaho." Said tatara

"So that's is?" Asked yui

"Here its yours." Said tatara

Tatara handed over the shinzaho hoping it would stay in the hands of the girl who deserved it most. While miaka picked the flower that once held the shinzaho and was kneeling like she was asking to marry him or something, yui face plamed the girl was acting stupidly. but she needed to continued to play nice. but that was only until she had that thing in her hands. and then it was going to be the big fuck you. and then here comes the revenge she had waited for so long. oh the taste of the revenge is sooooo sweet in her mouth. she cant wait till it happened she woudl be tasting it soon.

"I know she picked your flower. But I think she wanted you to know how much she thanks you." Said yui

"That was suzenos hairdress when she summoned byakko." Said tatara

Yui blinked she didn't know the story about suzeno. And then again she didn't know that this was bellas father that was in front of her. and she would have to feel bad for what she was about to do. but she wouldnt do that since it was something that she was not going to be screwed over and not summon her beast god. and that was something she was not going to feel bad over. this is what she deserved fro what she had happened to her. she deserved everything that was being handed over to her. even though it was going to be soemthing she had to work on. and had to work hard for as well.. But also that regina was the real suzeno and was only there since she was rebellious at that time. so she would be feeling back for what she was going to do for that one. but then again her hate and revenge that was basically more than what she wanted at this point in time. as yui wondered what he was going to tell her. maybe she woudl going to here his sad story and at the time she was never ever going to get this over qucikly it seemed.

"Suzeno.?" asked yui

"Yes suzeno oosugi, a girl who came from another world who was a lot of things. She was the priestess of byakko. She was my one true soul mate. And I was her mate and wife. Before we summoned byakko she was pregnant. But byakko had to make out child leave this would and with her as well since the two of them had another destiny. But she was the most beloved person in my life. That and my daughter." Said tatara

"The priestess of byakko was your soul make?" Asked yui

Yui wondered if bella was her and his child. It kinda all fit together. But if that is true and it would be a bad thing for her since she had ordered him to be harmed for her own personal game. but she needed that shinzaho so she cant get her revenge on miaka for even doing what she had done. and now he was making her feel bad. while miaka was trying to not cry from the story that he was telling her. and it was same as reginas when she said her side of the story. he never knew if she made it back or not. and how she had to live her life after she left his side. but now they could be together once more.

"Yes suzeno and I was deeply in love with each other. She was a gentle and kind woman. But with a temper that reminded you of flames. She had the softest eyes. And long flowing blond hair. But the other byakko warrors where against it. You and the priestess should never consummate your love. And she shall. But we didn't listen. I learned who she truly was and what she was as well. but when we summoned byakko he and a woman named taiitsukun who was her mother. Took her and our child. And said you shall see both of them again once they completed their destiny in the life that they where born to do so." Said tatara

Tatara made sure he made it not so the priestess of seiryuu would find out about things she shouldn't he didn't trust the girl and never will not trust her. It was something about her that screamed do not trust. he wondered if his story was able to help her to find that little light in her heart. while he watched her looking like she was deep in thought. this was when he wished he knew how to read minds. but then again he was only able to watch for the time being. be was not going to trust her though. so what else was new there other than her pulling a dick move. he sensed that she was having something going on and battling it over. and it was something that he knew she was going to chose the power over the love of her friend. who seemed to be the one who wanted to use the gods power for good and not evil.

 _"Yui must not know about the portal. Tatara made sure that he left out a good amount of things."_ Thought miaka

"Hey miaka. Get a hold of yourself. You don't want bella to see you like that do you. Why don't you rest here for a bit and I get some water." Said yui

Yui didn't give her no time to stop hee. As she took off running to the nearest place to get miaka something to drink. But she would never know who she ran into people on her way to do so. tatara sighed and knew that she was doing something to think of a way to get the shinzaho from miaka. he just hoped he was wrong in what he was thinkiing in that department. while miaka sat there wand kepted him company. he felt like he was connected to her as if they are family in some way shape or form. while he patted her head to let her know it was going to be ok.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

bella and her group saw a familiar person that looked like yui she skidded to a stop. While everyone stopped at awell. Tamahome was the first one to get yuis attention since he was still pissed at her. and she was going to let it be known that she was deeply pissed off at her. while tamahome was going to call out to her. plus they needed to make sure he didnt let her know about the portal that he didnt need to be telling her about since he let it slip about the freaking shinzaho like a moron. tamahome was shocked to see yui was even alone at this point in time. but what does she have something up her sleeve. thank merlin for the newly made unbreakable vow that tamahome had taken.

 **"YUI!"** Yelled tamahome

Yui stopped and looked over where tamahome and few other people who was with him and bella. She smiled at bella but it was gone as she looked at the man who disgusted her now from what he did while he was under the kodoku. even though she didnt know nakago was one of them in tamahome disguise. while she looekd at tamaki, thoth and draco who was glaring at her with hate as well. it seemed they think she would harm him. even though they had every right to think that. and then again she took notice of the two who are her husbands. but then again this was not a good them when she had them there hating her guts. but then again she had done some things that made her have earned that said hate. and she knew it would take alot to earn their trust in all of this.

"Tamahome? bella ? tamaki? and draco and thoth? And well whoever the rest of you are?" Asked yui

Tasuki snorted he couldn't stand this girl. thoth arched a brow at the stupid little bitch. she was walking a fine line that was digging her grave more and more with them all. and they had a feeling that she was not up to anything good. and that she knew where miaka was. and she would not let them know where she is either. she was just one of those people who you didnt like to be around. While hotohori rolled his eyes he had a bad feeling with this girl around he could tell she was up to no good. They need to find out what she was up to and fast. plus he also remembered her from his other life and he didnt like her then either. but for now if she knew where miaka was then they would have to make her tell them.

 **"OH I SHOULD OF FIGURED YOU WOULD BE HERE!"** Yelled tasuki

bella slapped her one husband in the back of the head this was no time to make any enemies since they where looking for miaka and her other father since they where some place with search partie weasley that what they called it. and didn't need to harmed. but for the time being she needed to make sure she would be able to get the information of her. and she knew her two husbands was not fond of yui. and she knew they were not fond of her from their past lives as well. it seemed it kinda came along to this one as well. she sighed and made sure thoth was going to protect tamaki and draco so she was at ease there. she didnt trust yui and made sure she didnt harm her one son with her. yui arched a brow at her and wondered if she really thought she would hurt tamaki and then again she understood why she could think something like that about her..

"That's just rude. She might know where miaka and my other father is." Growled bella

"Are you lot looking for miaka? I was just with her less than a minute ago. Well tamahome. You and miaka would never be together if I get my way." Said yui

bella saw tamahome was about to open his mouth about the portal. but he seemed to not remember the unbreakable vow he had made for him when it came down him not freaking to think about at this point in time. So she stomped on his foot hard enough to make him have tears in his eyes. since it was going to hurt when she stomped on his foot because she had combat boots on and those hurt like a bitch when they get stomped on ones foot. He wondered what he did wrong then again it was something he was about to they looked back up only to find her gone. then it came to him he was about to say something about to portal. he hated when she stomped on his foot with those blasted boots and then the freaking unbreakable vow when it came down to it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and tatara_

Miaka was sitting next to tatara with her knees pulled to her chest she wanted to tell him about who was here but it seemed she would never be able to but then again they did have what was needed for the bond. she wondered what was taking so long for yui to come back. she hoped that she didnt bump into nakago. tatara patted her head to let her knew this will be ok in the end. but that was only for him to help her through this. even though he was wondering who pissed off who since he felt that anger from where ever that person was.

 _"Oh tamahome I want to see you. And bella. I want to hear their voices. I must tell them."_ Thought miaka

"Hey sorry it took so long. Here miaka here is some water for you." Said yui

Yui tripped and spilled water all over though she did that to be able to get her hands on the shinzaho. it was the quickest thing she was able to come up with on her way back here. and she knew she basically pissed off someone who was she wished was her sister.. Tatara had a feeling that was all staged the way she did that. He watched her kneel down to miaka and took something out to help her dry off. or played it off to dry it off like she was concerned for the stupid act she had just pulled. hell even tatara was not even fooled by the tripping gag she just pulled.

"Oh i'm sorry miaka. Here you can use my handkerchief to dry off. Here i'll hold onto that. Ok." Said yui

Yui took the shinzaho from miaka and smriked darkly menally she did it now she had it in her hands., as she closed the doors and walked off she did everything and got what she came for. Now they had nothing to worry about no more. She heard the banging on the doors. she now needed to go and meet up with nakago since she did her part in screwing with miaka and then pulled the delightly dick move on her. even though she just pissed off someone who was able to strangle her with a freaking vine and wouldnt even give a damn if he had killed her. that was the only thing he had left of his beloved. and that was going to be the last thing she was going to do was to steal that and use to for not for good but for pure freaking evil.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and tatara_

Miaka felt like she had failed again with the shinzaho. and once again it was in the hands of seiryuu hands. and yui tricked her once again to get something she was in need of. And she fell for it like a moron. How could she be so dumb and let her do that to her. she let yui think she forgaver her and then pull the dick move on her. how could of let that even happened. she was kicking her own ass for even letting it even happened. she should of handed it over to tatara to hold and not to yui. damn her and her stupid brain that was like her fathers. and she knew that he was not taking this well. since he was not going to ler yui get away with this. and sadly she was agreeing with whatever he was thinking about.

"It's alright. I shall get us out of here. As weak I have become. I still have enough strength to do so." Said tatara

Tatara took another seed out ad used his powers to make something grow from it. he was going to kill him a little bitch. that little bitch ass whore was not going to use that thing that he had from his beloved and his daughter. he knew what it was going to be used for and that was going to be over his fucking dead body. and he woudl chose death and insteal of not fighting for what he believed in. As he let the vines unlocked the door so the two was able to get out of the door and hunt down where yui had gone off to. he was going to get that shinzaho back even if he had to harm the girl. she didnt deserve the shinzaho who belonged to his beloved wife. while miaka blink and knew that yui done it now. she pulled the dick move on the wrong person. and she had a feeling that he was not going to hold back either.

"That shinzaho belonged to my dearly beloved suzeno. And my daughter. I can not allow it to be used for evil." hissed tatara

Miaka gulped she knew that temper it seemd bella had gotten some of that temper from him as well. and the rest from voldemort and bellatrix. and it was something that sent shivers up your spine and that is saying something. but for now she had to think It was kinda funny in a way that she got her temper from different places. she sighed and knew that he was not happy and she was going to let him do what he had planned since he was deeply pissed off. and she knew for a fact that she would not be able to stop him if he was like his daughter. tatara came over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to make sure she listened to him but for now she needed to go and get help before he gived his life up and that is something she didnt want to see happened.

"I sense a great evil you should stay here. Its to strong for you and do not try to fallow me." Said tatara

Tatara took off and fallowed the evil feeling. While miaka just watched him leave but she didn't listen she took off to see if she could find if anyone else had enter this place she hoped they did. he needed to make sure he got that back from that stupid he had no issue in harming her to get it back. but he hated the fact it was a girl that he would have to harm. but for now he needed to make sure that she understood that it was not for her. and even though she would not understnad. it was still best for him to try before anything she was not going to stay around and find out since she was going to get help before it was to late. and regina was going to lose him again. and she didnt even know if there was anouther dark curse that she would get revenge on kuto with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui rushed to find nakago to hand over the other shinzaho. But she didn't expect to have been fallowed by the annoying byakko warrior. If anything happened to him she would be dead by bella. she knew that she was in the wrong for what she had done. but that is what she did to get what she wanted. and she would do just about anything to get that revenge from the bitch who betrayed her. she didnt even know she was being fallowed by a very pissed off byakko warrior. who happed to be the father to her sisterly friend and didnt know that he was basically told her that out of no where.

"Wait. You will return the byakko shinzaho to me at once . I had my serious doubt about your loyalty from the start. So why did you think I agree to produce the shinzaho. Even though with all my suspicion. Because you are the friend of the priestess of suzaku, you love her don't you." Said tatara

 **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU RAMBLING ABOUT!"** Yelled yui

Tatara shook his head this girl he was emotions flowing from her. The most one that he felt was confusion and pain. He wondered why she do the right thing and head for the right emotion. he knew there was some form of light even though it was very little in her heart. but there is still love left in her heart for the girl. but he didnt have to like her for that fact of knowing what she had held in her heart. and the fact she wanted to do what she wanted to do was the fact her soul was being consumed but the darkness that was snuffing out the light. the very little light left in her heart and soul. and he had this feeling if she summoned seiryuu no light would be left.

"I don't know the reason of your anger. But your heart is not completely against her. And this bella person is right in the middle of the fighting. And so I trusted you. I don't know why I did. now take the shinzaho back to your friend." Said tatara

Tatara walked over to yui and held his hand out to her to take. But he was stopped by monsters of all kinds. He needed to fight to get the shinzaho back unless it would be all for nothing. but it seemed that one of her warriors had to come and stop everything. now he had to fight the one who basically dragged him here. well from the possessed monks who dragged him here. but for now he needed to fight to make sure he gets to make the point that the shinzaho was not theirs. and he was going to be getting it back one way or another he had enough power left to do so.

"This way lady yui." Said miboshi

"Miboshi?" Asked yui

Yui went through a portal through the wall. While leaving tatara with miboshi to battle it all out. She hotped he would not die she hoped bella would be together with him again, but for now she had something to do and a job to get done. as she left to go and hand the other shinzaho over. even though she hated the feeling she was getting for even doing this for what she had done. but she would never ever give up on what she wanted. and that was her revenge for what miaka had done to her.

* * *

 _meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka tried to run as quickly as she could to find yui. Because once she summoned seiryuu it would screw up a lot of things. Even though it would be a bad thing to she would close the portal if she wished it. but she needed to make sure she found the others and tell them what was about to go down. she needed to make sure that they stop what was about to start sooner or later. but for now she needed to make her way around this creepy place to find the rest of them. and maybe aro would be with them and that he would be able to tell them everything that she was trying to tell them.

 _"I just cant wait here. When yui summons seiryuu with out knowing the truth it would be a complete disaster._ " Thought miaka

Miaka skidded to a stop when a group of possessed monks came walking her though she didnt know that the are possessed monks that are able to kick her ass. She jumped on the statue and molded herself to it. Once the monks passed her she sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from her brow thinking she was in the clear of the evil possessed looking monks. and she thought priestes being possessed was bad enough. as she looked around and wondered where the monks are headed. or what they are about to do that is. but all in all they didnt bother her that is all that mattered.

 _"Oh my dende they are gone. That was a close call."_ Thought miaka

Miaka was about to jump down but the statue grabbed her and hugged her to it. While she wave her arms around in hope that they statue would let her go. But her freaking out was cut off by someone. who the hell decided to possess the freaking statue. and now she had to figure out how to get the hell out of this one. as she struggled the more the arms tighted around her making sure that she was not even able to escape, she was hoping that they others are going to find her before she passed out from the lack of breating. and that was soemthing she really needed to do right now.

"Hunny where coming to get you." Said charlie

 _"Daddy. That's daddy voice."_ Thought miaka

 ** _"REKKA –SHINEN!"_**

Tasuki flames destroyed the statue. As miaka fell forward from its hold. Tamahome caught her just in time before she met her best buddy the ground. charlie sighed happy to see his only daughter was ok. but the good thing that they are all regrouped and together. and aro was there that was a plus so he would be able to tell them what she wanted to tell them until they find a way to break the spell. they knew that someone of the seiryuu did it that was from the scanes that she had gotten. but for now tamahome wanted to get this out in the open to make things right before she thinks he still hated her and that he didnt want her.

"Miaka im sorry. I didn't tell you the reason why I wanted to break up. And belive me everyone gave me hell for it. But when I heard that you couldn't never come back. All but forgotten about the whole thing with the portal. It just got to much for me. I forgot. I just didn't wish to be hurt. But since the portal remained opened that don't matter now. Im such a stupid moron for forgetting." Said tamahome

 _"Not for long If yui gets her way."_ Thought miaka

Tamahome looked her over and he grabbed miaka face and kissed her passionately. Every mated couple who finally caught up with each other was touched by the love. Even vegeta was kinda touched by it. hell even the other toucgh guys in their group was even touched by what they are seeing before them. even kenpachi was touched by all of it. while miaka sighed and happy that she still had her soul the thing is she needed to make sure she had to warn them before it was to late. she needed to stop yui before she does something stupid to benifit nakago.

"If we have kissed on top of the tower when the sun setted. We would have been together forever but then again we don't need that." Said tamahome

 _"Oh that's right we need to stop yui and fast._ " Thought miaka

Miaka had to say it was odd to see fairies in real life. But then again look what she was raised in and she was a born alien. So what should she be complaining about. While the fairy tale people as well she knew that anything was possible. while regina sighed and hoped to find her soul mate and husband soon. she had this sinking feeling that he was in the middle of battle at this point in time. and they would need to act fast so he would be able to live as long as the rest of them will. while miaka waved aro over to her so she was able to tell them and warn them about what was going on and had happened.

"What is it my dear?" Asked aro

Aro went over and took her hand since he read all her thoughts and memories on what had happened and why she cant talk. as he was reading and nodded to what she was telliing him. she was speaking so qucikly if he was not who he was he would be having a hard time trying to think what she was trying to warn him. once she was done and sighed and knew what he had to say after he was able to form the words so he was able to tell them what was going on and had happened. and what was going on with miaka and why she was not even able to speak at this point in time.

"She lost her voice from someone of the seiryuu seven named miboshi. And that yui stole the shinzaho from her. And tatara is fright." Said aro

Everyone started to fallow where miaka was taking them to where the fight was going on. Almost the whole group was able to feel and sense the fighting and fallowed the power that they were all feeling and they needed to get there and fast. while they all took off running to the area they all felt the fighing coming from. they just hoped they would make it there in time to save him. while regina way praying hard to make sure she was able to have her happy ending that she knew was out there. she just didnt know what it was when it came down to tatara and her. she never knew what was missing until she met bella her pirncess her daugther that she felt was missing in her life.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tatara and miboshi_

Tatara slashed on of the monsters in half with his powers. He was not going to go down with out a fight. This was for his love and his daughter he will not lose to evil vile people like this. and he was going to try his best in killing off the bastard. he needed to get the shinzaho back so the correct person was able to use it. while yui watched on with wide eyes he was a fighter and he was not going to give up it seemed. why did that remind her of someone. he was like someone she knew but she couldnt think of who in the world she was thinking of at this point in time.

"Now this isn't easy for you is it? How long will your powers last? And how long will your failing body serve you?" Asked miboshi

Yui hasn't even left she stood there frozen from the fight. She didn't know what to do she needed to do something to help but then she wanted to summon seiryuu to get her revenge on miaka. and she knew that was going to be the final point of darkness to her soul, but for once she didnt give a damn. she was going to do what she wanted, and from now on what yui wantes is what yui gets. as she watched on not even realizing what and who came on the scene of the fight. this was not good when they come into and joined in. but that was not until she heard the voice that broke her out of her thoughts.

 **"YUI!"** Yelled bella

bella and everyone was there before her. Yui didn't know what to say how did they get here and where those faires she was seeing. She shook her head thinking she was seeing things. while tatara wondered who in the world was these people. but he was not even able to think on that with the fighting that he was doing. even though his pulled was trying to tell him who was there in front of him. while regina eyes was wide on horror she had to act quick once they get him away from the creepy little shit that is trying to kill her soul mate and husband. she was going to make him suffer.

 **"NO STAY AWAY FROM HERE!"** Yelled tatara

Tatara eyes went wide as a tentical wrapped around his neck to try to strangle him. But bella was quicker and sliced the tentical from her fathers neck and flashed back over to the others. while she was going to make him lay down. it was time for him to be able to join them. her mother was there not sure what she should do. while bella sigehd and knew that she was going to have to explain the whole thing. while regina held the vile that was labled with his name. tamaki laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know they are all there to be there for her so she had the strength to do this.

"Give it to him now before it is to late!" Demanded bella

regina and byakko only nodded and made tatara drink it down he would be asleep for a while so the blood bond would take affect to his body so he would be able to stay like that and be able to survive and live with them, they just needed to make sure he was able to remain safe until the are done here. but for now they had more of a fight to go and get done and over with. that was when the whole room had the power of impending death, nakago flinched from that mere feeling and knew that he was not their favorite person. even though he was there to get yui away from the area.

"Lady yui. Come with me this way please. We have made all the preparations, and we are all ready to start the ceremony to summon seiryuu on the roof top." Said nakago

 **"NAKAGO YOU GOING TO BE DEAD!"** roared voldemort

Nakago just went into the wall not even knowin who the male was. So he just thought on that thought later he would find out from yui who the other people where. And did it se faires he shook his head and took yui to the area for the summoning. but he was happy to catcht he eye of his shikon miko. but for now he was going to have to get her away from the area. he knew there was going to be a show down. and he would even be luck that the building survived with the power he was feeling off all of those people. but for now there was stuff that needed to be done before the summoning.

To be continued


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37_

* * *

Miboshi took over chiriko body since the old one he had died he was far from finished with everything. Now he had to picked the most venerable body to steal. while they had this feeling there was going to be something that was going to show up that was going to have kenoachi and grimmjow wanting to take it home as a freaking pet. but for now they needed to figure out how to freaking get chiriko back with out revealing that they are able to bring the dead back to life. but orhime is ne this one her power was able to take that thing out of him and bring him back to life at once.

"Well this body was vary venerable. I claimed it as my own now it is now know as miboshi." Said miboshi

"Chiriko?" Asked orhime

"Your miboshi?" asked szayel

and that was enough for bella to believe him, she will have to do something and something fast. And she knew this was going to be painful for what she was about to do to chiriko. She had uryuu ready to shoot the soul before it leaves and have orihime to be ready. When she gave the nod she everyone went in for the attack. they needed to have this to get done with out any damage done to the body that would take longer for the healing and so one and so forth. but she made sure she had the ones by her side that was able to fight someone like this. and that is what they needed right now. she would open the gates of hell to make sure he was going to remain there as well.

"Do it now uryuu!" Demanded bella

Uryuu shot the arrow at the black soul that bella pushed out of chirikos body and opened the gates of hell so he was able to be sucked into it. once she felt his soul was fulling into the gate of hell. they closed it quickly not hell was going to make him suffer forever. while now they had to have orihime to heal chirko since he never ever had that done to him and they should know it was rather painful. they just needed to find out where and how to get to where nakago took yui. while mercury was on that job so she was able to hunt them down since they are going through hidded passages that they all have made.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and suboshi, and nakago_

Yui looked worried as if she was having second thoughts on what she was about to do. Nakago caught on by the way his priestess was acting and had a feeling she was going to back out. and she knew that bella was out there fighting. but there was something that was stopping her thinking she should just give up and go back and give up the revenge. but nakago took notice to her thinking about something. but that was something he was wondering what she was thinking about. since it was something that she might be thinking about backing out. and he was not going to have any of that shit.

"Lady yui, whats wrong? The ceremony is about to begen," said nakago

"Yes tell me nakago. Do you.. do you really love me?" Asked yui

Nakago sighed he had a feeling that what it was what she wanted to know. and now he had to get back into the lying part of him and then vomit after he was away from her.. So he does what he normally does with something like this he thought about bella to get him through the vile lies that he will fill the priestess with. and that was enough to get her to do what he wanted her to do. and that is what he needed to do right now, if he didnt he would not get anywhere with the summoning of rhe beast god and he put to much work into doing the whole thing of being nice to her to get to this freaking had even fucked the priestess of suzaku and that was sick enough.

"Yes. You are vary important to me. I have trying to fulfill every single wish of yours and I even made them my own as well. I have waited a vary vary long time for that." Said nakago

"Me to. You have protected me and taken care of me all along ever since I came to this world. I wouldn't of asked bella that because she deserves the happiness she has. She suffered so much like I suffered. But she suffered more than I have. So do you have an special wish you want to wish for?" Asked yui

Nakago bit his lip so he wouldn't spit it out right now. He didn't need anything that would stop her from doing what is needed to be done. It took him this long so why not wait a tad bit longer. but he needed to keep the wish to what he wanted as the pain and suffering had to go through for her stupid ass. he sighed and went back to the nice guy act and swallowed the bile in his throat for the time being. he just hoped she didnt catch on that this made him sick to even be doing this with her and he pretented to be with bella and not her. oh he knew he would get a ear full if she knew that for a fact.

"I thank you lady yui. Come lets and proceed." Said nakago

They continued to walked as they opened the double doors to the chamber where they where going to be doing the summoning. She only sae where she will summon seiryuu at as a alter for the shinzaho. and she knew it was almost time for everything to start. and she was nervous to even be doing something like this. but she knew she had people around her fighitng and would be able to bring down the bulding if they didnt watch out. but for now they needed to get her ready for the huge task up ahead of her. suboshi bounced over to her he knew for a fact that his twin and the people who are caring for him took him to the moon by the key that was given to them and the silver light.

"Lady yui! Is it true that the isabella is here?" Asked suboshi

"Oh suboshi. Yes she is here. And highly pissed off I can feel and taste the way she angry. Plus I am used to when she is like this." Said yui

Nakago shiver he felt her anger and it was a huge turn on for him right now. so he would have to relieve himself before this even started. and he could feel how pissed off she was from where he was at. even suboshi seemed to be able to feel that anger. and it was not just her who was angry and that is something they knew they are dealing with now. these people are powerful and was going to bring the building down of they didnt stop with the power show they are putting on to freak the out. And he wouldn't dare that that suboshi near someone he wanted for himself. She was in reward after all this stuff is over with.

"Well I understand. You have time using those in tomo. The search part who brought something back from him., but it seemed there was no sign of his body. They found those near by. The lady yui had preparations before she summons seiryuu. You should assist her." Said nakago

Suboshi only bowed and walked with yui to the area she needed to go and start the preparations for the summoning. He sees that she has a heavy heart and wondered what was on his dear friends mind. but then again he and suboshi knew where tomo body is and they didnt even care about it. and they think yui knew as well. but for now they needed to get things going before they come up here to come after them. but for now he needed to go and take care of a little known issue since he knew that suboshi was doing the same thing but that was not something he wished to think on at the moment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Yui gasped at the shaking of the building as if that was bella was trying to beat someone ass. Plus then again there was more powerful people here than she imagined so it could be more than one person. she felt the building shake and that was bella and the others she knew that for a fact. it was something she knew all to well whens he sneaked to watch the fights and that what she basically feels each time. and it was even worst depending on what the feelings are in the fight. it was something that was going to happend the building was going to fall before they even did what they came here for.

"Suboshi, is the building shaking?" Asked yui

"Yeah it seemed that someone killed off miboshi. I think it was isabella." Said suboshi

Yui flinched from what he had said that would mean bella was far more than pissed off if she was able to shake the building she was known to do that when she was beyond the pissed off point and seeing red, and she knew for a fact it was also her who she was pissed off at. but she didnt care for the time being she wanted to do what she wanted to do. and she was going to get the revenge that she was deserving. and that she was going to get once this was all over the summoning that is. she wondered what in the world nakago wanted for his wish. she sighed and knew he would tell her later once she was done with all of this.

"It's about time to summon seiryuu." Said suboshi

"Yes it is. Im kinda shocked about it all. It really happened. to tell you the truth. For a while now I have been a little afraid," said yui

Suboshi hugged his friend to him to let her know that he was there for her. Even if she even decided to back out on this. But he was prefer her to do that. But then again this was her choice in to do so he would stand by her side either way. but he knew once she summoned seiryuu the war was going to start. and that war was going to be a bloody one to no ends. while she sighed and wanted to cry. while suboshi wanted to go and watch what was going on. he shivered from the feeling of dread that just went through him. yui shivered and wondered if she knew what the hell that was that they just felt. yui sighed it seemed she sent him to the gates of hell it seemed.

"Hey you be alright. I'll stay here with you until you regain your courage lady yui. I'm sure lady isabella would do the same. But whatever you decide on what to do I shall stay by your side my friend." Said suboshi

"I'm afraid of myself. Weather or not im about to make a fatal mistake. But i'm guessing its to late to back out now." Said yui

Suboshi sighed and kissed her cheek to tell her it will be ok In the end. But he didn't want to think on what the fall out on this would be. Since he knew that the war would start and battle is never good. yui sighed she hoped she was doing the correct thing. and the gates of hell was making her feel that dread again. that was something that she hated feeling from the times she had seen it even happened. and she never ever liked the feeling that the gates gave off. but for now she had to get ready mind body and soul. she must do this she worked to hard for this to end the way she thought it would. even though she didnt do a damn thing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Suboshi stood there waiting for yui to come out to the alter soon as she was dressed in the seiryuu priestess garb. This was it the final time before she could back out or do what nakago wanted her to do. he finally finished his well self abuse act to himself. not it was finally time to start what he needed to do so he could get his wish and start the war that was bound to happened after this was over with. but then again he knew that it was a war that most of his army was going to be gone from all of the training konan soldiers had gotten. even though he didnt even know what that is and was bound to find out.

"Lady yui to the alter." Said suboshi

Suboshi revealed yui to everyone in the room. She looked like she was thinking about something. Her garb was blue the color of kuto. The skirt was slited up the sides and a halter top lie shirt that showed her stomach. she had to say she liked the outfit that she needed to wear. for now she needed to clear her thoughts and even the ones of revenge. while nakago looked on with pride in his eyes. while he was doing a happy dance in his mind that was something that he knew that he was doing since it was going to come out the winner in all of this. that what counts in the end well for him that is.

 _"Miaka the time had come. The time has come to summon seiryuu,."_ Thought yui

Yui smirked from the dark and evil thoughts of all the revenge that was flowing through her minds. This was time time for her to make her revenge final and make them all pay well mainly miaka. she knew that bella was going to be mad for the selfish reason of what she wanted to do this. but at this point in time she didnt care what anyone thought. while yui eyes was ful of darkness and hate. this was all because she was about to gain her revenge and she would finally be happy once it was done and over with. even though she should of learned from hook ot was not going to help anything in the end.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

Everyone was trying to make it to where the summoning was going to be. Everyone was going as fast as they could but it was not as fast they should be going they needed to stop it before all is done and over with. they just needed to find the room since it keeps changing places. they all was trying to hurry up as they could. while tamahome was growling in annoyance that who ever was continued to make the place move and they had to back track from the direction they were going. it was like they were trying to play with then so they could do what was needed to be done.

"Damn it all to hell which direction is the hall for the ceremony,." Growned tamahome

"One wrong move could be fatal. No da." Said chichiri

Chirhiri was hit by a bolt of lighting slamming into tamaki, riven and koga since they where behind him when chichiri was hit. They all looked up to see soi there looking smug as ever. while soi had to hide her pain for what she had done. she harmed the man she loved. but she couldnt even show that for the reason nakago could be around watching her. while they all groaned in a pile with smoke coming off of them. bella shot her a dark look from where she was standing. she knew she was not even and she could of done the damage this was all a show to show that she was on their side but really she was planing on leaving soon enought when it came down to it.

"Well you have to get past me before you make it to lady yui." Said soi

bella sighed as she didn't want to do this right now there was more important things that they had to do. while ayame was still trying to locate were they needed to go and hoped this time they are going to remain were they are at.. But it was something they needed to do so they where able to get by the seiryuu woman warrior she sent the a kido attack and knocked the seiryuu woman over. and she knew that she could harm them but she was not even trying to do so. but for one thing she took notice that tamaki and her have a bond and then she groaned really her son and the woman of seiryuu warrior.

"Lets go before she wakes. I didn't put to much power into that." Said bella

Everyone stomped over the knocked out body of soi to make it to the summoning room. They needed to stop the dumb blond before she gives nakago all he wanted and ever wished for. vegeta wanted to take nakago head back one and mount it to the freaking wall. but for now they needed to get away from the she warrior of the seiryuu warrior. he knew that they have to give ayame the time to find out where thye had to go from here on. but soi seemed to be just starring and not doing nothing. he took notice from his grandkids and great grand kids and her and groaned she had to be his freaking soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui stood there in a praying positon as if she was praying If she should just take both shinzaho's and take off with miaka and the others back to konan and let the summon suzaku. But then she remembered why she wanted to do this. even though she felt bad that bella basically got nude and froze for the one. but now she was going to have to wipe that from her mind so she was able to even do this correctly. while she knew that tamahome was here as well he though he was just disgusting to her eyes. but for now she needed to continued praying for the wishs that she was going to get.

 _"Why is my heart so confused. Its like a voice inside of my heart to tell me stop this. Even though I can have my revenge on miaka."_ Thought yui

Yui continued to pray on the things she would want to ask seiryuu when he arrives. It's a shame that bella was not able to be the god seiryuu since she chose the suzaku over the seiryuu. even though she was ignoring the calls of zuse and hades to warn her that this was not all the right idea. as if there was something that was shielding them from not even getting through to her mind. while nakago left to go and do something so he was able to do something that she didnt even know that was at this point in time. since she was praying for the wishs. and did a few more happy dances from the fact that she was doing this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Everyone made their way up the stone steps to make sure they where going to the right way. It seemed that chichiri was able to think and find the right door way to the area that was the summoning room for the seiryuu. even though they had to leave the two byakko warriors to continue the change to something new. but for now they had a job to finish and more asses to a stupid blond bitch who was going to be strangled since zuse and hades said they are not even able to get through to her mind. and that was something that was meaning that there was something protecting her mind from anything to get through to stop her from doing something she would end up regretted in the end. but the bad thing is they could not see nothing in the gates or alice was not able to see the out come of all of this.

"Are you sure that this will lead us to the roof?" Asked stella

"me and mercury think's it will. No da," said chichiri

Chichiri was blasted by a energy blast that all of them knew all to well. other than the newer people in the group who was not used to nakago power and energy yet. Some of them riushed over to their fallen friend and comrad. and sadly chichiri was knocked into kenpachi and ikkaku. that was going to piss them even more off. while chichiri was groaning from pain from what he had felt from what hit him. damn nakago packs a punch when he wanted to harm something. event hough he was not even trying to do anything. he was just stopping them from even getting close to what they are doing on the roof. and they had a feeling the location had just moved once more.

"Oh crap that one hurt," said chichiri

Miaka and tamahome held onto their friend so he would be able to regain his power from what had happened. until they heard someone they just wanted to kill right then and there for being the asshole that he was. nakago was trying to figure out who was who. but then again there was something else. they are giving off the impending death. he knew that one of this was his shikon miko and there she was. looking lovely and angelic and a goddess that she was. even though she looked on him with hate in her eyes. but that will soon change once the wish he wanted is granted she will learn to love on one way or another.

"You took the brunt of my life force and instantly disperse it. I see you got the lessions from the shikon miko I see. And I know your secret my little isabella. He is a impressive spell caster. That would have killed any regular wizards." Said nakago

 **"GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY YOU JACKASS! WE HAVE TO GET TO YUI BEFORE SHE DOES THE STUPIDIST THING IN HER LIFE!"** Yelled bella

bella stood in front of the whole group possessively something that was known with her kind of way of doing things.. While voldemort laid a hand on his daughter shoulder to tell her watch out the amount of power she used when they where in a small area like this and they didnt needed to be all caved in. but if it was just that fool and then it was fine. but for now she wanted to kill him. while pluto placed a hand on her shoulder to ler her know it was not the time yet for her to kill him. but they knew he was going to be killed one way or another but for now they had to way. but it was not going to hurt to beat his ass a bit though it was worth it and it was going to be something he deserved.

"Well I only wanted to take this opportunity to thank you." Said nakago

"What the hell you smug jackass. What they hell you want to thank us for?" Asked voldermort

Everyone wanted to know why he wanted to thank them for, then again it could have been since they did all the work in getting the shinzaho and they sat on their asses with their thumbs up their asses. they all stood there and looked at him confused that was something charlie normally pulled. but they waited for him to explain what he wanted to thank them for. while muramasa and mercilago was in front of miaka to protect her by the orders of bella to make sure that miaka was protected. while everyone else do all the hard work. well other than bella who was basically from what she was about to do to him. she wanted to slice his his throat. and then toss him into the gates of hell like she wanted to from the begining.

"You all have help my cause a great deal. Tell me your royal highness do you think you chose the wrong men? The lady yui only need me and you. And no one else. Why don't you leave those men you are married to and come with me, a real man." Said nakago

Hotohori and tasuki brisseled from what had just been said about their man hood. while vegeta growled from what the hell he had just said about his brat in laws and what he had meant. this man was no real man. he was a pussy and a coward. hell before rumble came the dark one was more of a freaking man than him. even the weasley men and they are stupid as fuck and they are more or less a pain int he ass. but they are family and that is something they had to take and deal with because you cant pick and chose your family that is. Tamaki and zange held onto the two of them to let their mother deal with the over grown asshole who they wished to kill in his sleep.

 **"JUST THE BLOODY HELL UP OR ILL KILL YOU IN SUCH A HORRIFYING WAY IF YOU PISS ME OFF EVEN MORE THAN I AM! THAT YOUR CORPS WILL NEVER BE FOUND AGAIN BY ANYONE! AND ILL DRAG YOUR BITCH ASS BODY GLITTERED ASS TO THE PITS OFF HELL!"** roared bella

bella voice heald the power of the rank of the captain in the soul king army she was. and flared her power and flashed over to nakago and aimed a punched at him to punched his smug face in. but only had her hand pushed to her sided as she struggled to break free from his hold and he better not have a fucking boner and it was fucking poking her. and why the fuck was he freaking dry humping her. she struggled from the fact that he was not letting her go he had her freaking trapped she was not even able to hear no one yelling to have him let her go. but it seemed that he had other ideas in that sick mind of wanted to get far awayf rom him as she could she hated him with everything in her mind..

"Oh by the way my love. That bitch over there lips tasted so sweet. But I long to have touched yours and be inside of you again, yes it was I who was illusioned like tamahome and enjoyed the bliss. Just feel how hard my cock is for you". Said nakago

Nakago felt the feeling of murderous rage but he ignored it. He was in pure bliss right now to have her so close to him. He setted up a barrier that they where all trying to break freee through. As nakago kissed bella full on the lips and grabbed her ass. bella only kneed him in the balls and flipped back where everyone was since the barrier dropped from her kneeing as she vomited from his even daring to kiss her. while voldemort held his little princess in his amrs how sare he touch someone who was far better than he was. he was a low ranking warrior. that is what he knew for sure. and he was going to make sure he was never going to touch his brat again.

"Oh my such anger. Its so arousing you enjoy teasing me and making me go off in my pants. If you keep going like that I wont be able to keep my mind off the ceremony. And you already made me shoot off in my pants." Said nakago

 **"YOU SICK BASTARD LOW CLASS WARRIOR! HOE DARE YOU TOUCH ME DAUGHTER YOU SICK MUDBLOOD FREAK!"** Roared voldemort

Nakago blinked that was isabella';s father. he reminded him of a snake. and he didnt know how deadly of a snake demon lord he was. and how his venom would be able to kill him if he was even injected with it. but he was not going to think on that things are going to so well for him right now and he got to dry hump his little isabella.. he smirked and knew that he had met hs future in laws if he had it his way. and he knew that he might have to kill them all to gain what he wanted. even the kids that belonged to her. Well it brings up along on the anger bits and pieced that was in the puzzle and why she was not human. And he could tell the one guy who was next to him was the priestess of suzaku was about to leave but chichiri stopped him to say what he wanted.

"Hold it right there buddy, what are you doing in kuto and fighting with them. Well besides being a warrior of seiryuu. The color of your hair and your eyes. 14 years ago a village was destroyed in the wake of kuto expansion. The poorest people had nothing left if you are a survivor of the massacre. Then ask why are you doing in kuto. And seriyuu as well. what do you want from the beast god. And you only want isabella for her power and title and beauty." Said chichiri

"I don't know what in the world you talking about. The ceremony is about to begin. Now shall you excuse me so I shall take my leave." Said nakago

Miaka pushed muramasa and starfighter out of her way. she needed to stop yui before she was going to do something stupid. and she over heard them talking about zuse and hades was not even able to get through her mind to warn her what she was doing will later regreat on it. she took off running to the door where nakago had just gone through to the roof even though he changed the location by doing so.. She took off running out of her fathers arms and pushed the doors open to the roof. While everyone else fallowed to see if they where on the right side. But they didn't find where yui was.

"Look up there." Said thoth

thoth pointed over to the other roof where they saw yui praying as she was trying to start the begin the summoning. bella face palmed and groaned she had a feeling that they wont even get near to the summoning. she needed to stop her from even trying to get away from her. she pointed to everyone to try to go over there and see if they are even able to go in and get through but it seemed they are not able to. as they panted from the sheer amout of times that they have tried to get through that barrier. while miaka was horrified in what she was seeing. yui was going to do it and didnt even know the truth behind it.

 _"Oh no. yui."_ Thought miaka

"The bloody pervert tricked us," growled ayame

ayame wanted to set that pervert on fire for what he had done to her sister in wolves,. how dare he think he was going to get away with all the shit he had pulled, his time was coming they dont know when that was going to be but it was coming soon.. and she sure as hell going to be there for when it was going to happened. while maiak was trying to find out a way to get to yui she knew that none of the other are even able to do so. since they ade laying on their back from the sheer amont of times that they have even tried to break through whatever barrier that they have had up.

 **"NOOOOOOOOO DON'T DO IT YUI! DON'T SUMMON SEIRYUU!"** Cried miaka

charlie pinned his daughter to his chest so she don't do anything stupid they all are wounded from the barrier that had up their own attacks where sent back to them and harmed them from the type of barrier it was.. even bella was down and wounded and so was almost everyone. along with the sword spirits. they needed to make sure that miaka didnt jump off the side of the roof and kill herself to even stop the dumb girl for what she is doing. she had to learn on her own what will happened to her for wanting revenge. hook should know since he had seeked it out for 300 years and learned that it was not worth it. and thoth well he was the egyption god of knowledge and his son was in the same way so this was going to be something that they are going to watch for the knowledge sake.

* * *

 _meanwhile with yui_

Yui prayed for the strength to get through the summoning so she would not wimp out from the way her heart and mind was telling to do. even though none of them knew that anyone was trying to get through to them, as both of the shinzahos started to glow a pale blue as all four pillars started to glow as well. now it the summoning started and knew there was nothing no one was able to do to stop what is bound to happened to them all when she started her wishs with the revenge she had on her mind. while nakago was doing a mental happy dance for what was happening.

 **"A LIGHT FROM THE HEAVENS! APPEAR BEFORE US NOW SEIRYUU!"** Demanded yui

Everyone watched as they where seeing what will happened. it seemed that they where wondering what seiryuu looked like. As they held their breath and not even blinking thinking they would miss something. soi didnt want this to even happen but she was here so she was able to be with her tamaki after this is over with. she was going to make sure that she was going to leave them once this was done and over with. but for now she had to do what she needed to do until this was all over with. while she watched with interest because it was something new when it came down to something like this. the god of knowledge and his son watched with mild interest it was not the best thing they have ever seen it was sorta lame in their eyes it was just a light show all they could see.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team suzaku_

Everyone watched to see what was going on. Since it was something they might not be able to see again. then again they wanted to see what seiryuu looked like from the summoning. it was the part of themselves that was wanting to see what it looked like. and then get back to their thoughts on what they wanted to do to nakago. while they watched on in interested with what they are about to see. they are all gawking from what they are even watching this was just to interesting. even though they should not even be interested in what they are even watching, but it was just interesting to them all. the god of knowledge was there gawking and so was his son.

"Look at that." Said loki

They all continued to watch and waited to see what was about to happen. Miaka stuggled in her fathers arms voldemort had to help since she was almost breaking free they hurt like a bitch from that barrier they had up. while they all was gawking at what they are even seeing what they are looking at. this was seiryuu that they are even about to see. but the good thing about to barrier was that the beast god was not even able to get near usagi to turn her into seiryuu. but all in all this was interesting to watch. miaka was trying to get out of her fathers arms she felt like she had failed yui. thoth was not sure what he was thinking on what he was seeing. and that this was something that was meant to even happened. he couldnt help he was the freaking god of knowledge.

 _"I couldn't stop her. I couldn't stop her."_ Thought miaka

"Miaka my daughter there was nothing we could do to stop. We are wounded from the barrier from trying to break it down. So don't blame yourself this is her own faught in giving into the revenge and hate." Said charlie

Miaka only shook her head she didn't want to believe what her father was saying. While everyone else was waiting to see what was going to happened and see what seiryuu would look like, everyone knew they had tried to stop her from the fate that nakago condemed her to. but this was what she chose to do. and in the end she will regret it. because if you summon the beast got the way she was feeling and the current state of mind she was in. that was going to affect the outcome to all of what will happened to you when they wishs are done and over with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the summoning of seiryuu_

Nakago waited for the feeling of the beast god to be there to grace them with what he looked like. Once he felt it he opened his blue eyes and smirked it was time for him to reveal himself. As yui was taken up into the blue ligt where seiryuu waited fro her there and looked at her. she was looking at the beast god and wondered what does she have to do now. while she knew for a fact that this was not going to be the fun part. while seiryuu she looked at her priestess and knew what she was feeling to what her priestess was feeling inside of her. and that is something she was not proud of but she had to do her job either way.

"I am seiryuu priestess. You are the priestess who called me here yes?" Asked seiryuu

"Yes I am." Said yui

Seiryuu out stretched her hand so they could couple with each other for the process to be finished and to started the three wishs that was granted to the priestess of seiryuu he just hoped she used them wisely. but there was something that she was never going to agree was how her heart was and how she thought. that was not the way she thought he priestess was going to turn out. she sighed and knew that it was time to do what she had to do. and explain the whole thing and them couple with her and tell her the basic code word when she was about to cast one of ehr wishs. and just for the dick move she was not going to tell her how you feel after it was done.

"I will now couple with you. We will become one. In exchange you will be able to use my holy power only three times. To use as you wish. When you are ready just say the world kijin." Said seiryuu

"Kijin?" Asked yui

After she spoke those words she screamed as seiryuu entered her body. She didn't think it would hurt to couple with a beast god. Then again they do say it was not going to be easy. and the didnt tell her it was not going to be painful either. while she waited for the pain to end. nakago was smirking they are finally done and it was over with. he knew for a fact that yui now had the wishs and he was going to get the wish he had been waited for so long. and now it was time to go back home. even though he wondered how the hell that was going to happened. but then again maybe seiryuu would be nice to send them all back after they are done with the whole process.

"Is it done?" Asked nakago

A blue orb took every warrior that was of seiryuu back to kuto since they finished the task that was needed to be done. Yui was going to be out of it for a while since what had happened. and her body had to adjust to the powers that she was given. even though the god did a dick move on her and didnt tell her what it was going to feel like after she and the god was done. and how she was going to feel like after the wish are done as well. as they all left in the blue orb back home to kuto. soi sighed and wished to see her tamaki once more before she had to return back home. but nope she had to go back to the shit hole she called home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team suzaku_

Everyone was gawking at what they were seeing. regina and byakko was even shocked it was differnet from the last time it was done with her. byakko snickered seiryuu was still a trickster she pulled the dick move on her own prirestess. that the first when a god was displeased with the priestess that they have been given. So what was different from the last summoning. even the genbu warriors was shocked from what they had seen. they knew for a fact that she was not going to be feeling all to hot once those wishs come through. and they think she pissed her own god off and she made it worst on her own priestess.

"Hey what was that light?" Asked stella

"They all vanished!" Said ikkaku

Everyone was confused at what had happened and where they had gone off to. It was like seiryuu transported them back to kuto or somewhere else to start the wishs that was given to yui. now they all have to wait it out to see what she was going to wish for the first one. but they are more or less concerned when they hear what nakago wanted for his wish. so this was not going to be a walk in the park for them. it was going to but fuck up the ass with out the lube and up shits creek once he gets what he wanted from the beast god.

 _"Oh yui. We didn't get to talk. I didn't even get to say one word to you."_ Thought miaka

The building started to shake once the blue light was gone. And none of them even made any explosions from their anger,. They had to get the hell out of here and fast. Chichiri started the portal back to konan pluto bella put her power into the portal to make it last longer. she would have to be te last one to go through since they are going to be the ones to be holding open the potal back home. while they waited for everyone to be on the room. once they are all there now it was time to order everyone to jump right through to the new home for some of them.

"Everyone on and fast." Ordered chichiri

Everyone jumped though the portal so they where able to escape before they where doomed under a bunch of rumble. And plus he would be nice to be back him in konan where they would know they wont be smooch under ruble, while bella was the last to go through and made sure once they are back in their home they would make sure that they would seal it shut to make sure no one was able to come after them. but now this was going to be the time for them all to rest from all the shit they had to go through once they returned back to their chambers as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

Miaka snapped her eyes opened to see a room she hadn't seen in a few months. She wondered if she was dead or they where indeed back in konan since they where teleported back from chichiri and bella. and she had a feeling that they are the last ones in. she looked around and sighed and knew where she was at. she was back into her room in the palace in konan. they are back home and safe. well for the time being until yui started to act on her wishs and dende forbid they dont know what she was going to make nakago into something that was going to basically doomed them all.

"Miaka your awake." Said tamahome

Miaka looked over to see the man she loved and her soul mate sitting on her bed now. And realized that they where back In konan. And it seemed that that it was no dream that she failed to save yui from the fate that was given to her. she wondered if he was sleeping next ot her this whole time. and sadly she was happy being home now. while she was happy in her bed in the palace. she even was going to kill the floor sooner or later. but that was going to be something that they knew most of them was going to do. but then again there was alot of things they are going to do since they have gotten back home.

"It's ok now, we have returned back to konan. Everyone was resting. So your safe now." Said tamahome

Miaka bolted up right after finding out that they where indeed back home on konan she felt like the worst person in the world for not even stopping yui from what she had done to herself.. and what mistake she had done as well. but she knew they did their best in trying to help her see the light and not do what she had done in the current state of mind. nakago never explianed that to her. and now it was not goin gto be a walk in the park like it was somewhat for regina. but then again she had just given birth to her daughter before she had summon byakko. even the genbu priestess was the one as well had it easy.

"How is everyone else?" Asked miaka

"Everyone else if fine. The master and his wife along with xi fang and tatara as well chiriko is with hikitsu and tomite are here as well. I think albus and the others would be here soon to see you." Said tamahome

Tamahome felt bad for the woman he loved and his soul mate since she was hurting from seeing her friend be used for someone elses greed and personal game. He felt bad only a tad bit for yui but goku had a good point. but there was nothing more that they were able to do for her. and hope she would see the light at the end of the tunnel that she had done the wrong thing in all of this. and that she learned a lesson from all the choiced she had made,, and that she never listened to them. and they all knew she was going to find out what nakago really is like at the end of this as well. and they knew she was not going to like what the real nakago was really like.

"Oh tamahome what will I ever do? What am I supposed to do?" Asked miaka

Tamahome reached up and grabbed miaka in a tight embrace to show her that he was there for her, and she was not alone in this . he wont voice his oppion on what he though about it. even though at the end of this he was still obsessed with bella. but then again there was alot with nakago, and they all thought he was not going to freaking going to like what she was going to make him. and they knew that might have to go into things that they knew was going to take alot of power to stop him. but for now they are going to enjoy the time they have togther because there is a war brewing and comin gtheir way. and the thing was they are going to win it in the end.

"Miaka it will be ok. I know it will." Said tamahome

He kissed her deeply to show her how much love he was going to give her. Maybe they would be able to go all the way now since they where not able to summon suzaku no more. he didnt know what else they are going to do now. even though other than being family and wairrors. but now that the chance to summon the beast god was completely gone from their hands. like yui had said she was going to make sure she was going to win in the end. and she was going to make sure she makes miaka miserable to a point to know what she felt when she first came here. he shivered from there mere thought. but now they all have to be ready for whatever was going to happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in kuto_

Yui was resting after summoning seiryuu it seemed that it took a lot out of her after coupling with the beast god and sending them back to kuto. she wondered if she should be feeling like she should after doing that. maybe she should of study on it before she even summoned she should of took usgai advice. she wondered how she was doing and wondered if they even made it back to konan. As she opened her eyes and bolted up to see she was back in her room, nakago was kneeling right next to her as if he knew that she was about to wake up. she just hoped that he was not like that until she was woken up.

"Lady yui. Are you entirely awake now?" Asked nakago

Yui jumped from hearing his voice. She turned to look at him and then at her hands. As she tried to remember what she had done. Then it all came back to her full force and groaned it really did happen,. and now it was time for the hard work. but then again she was getting what she really wanted in the end. her rightful revenge that she desever to act on to make sure that miaka suffered the way she suffered. even though she didnt know what she had already suffered like she had suffered from the hands of nakago, but he was never ever going to tell her that one even though it was tomo idea to have him do that.

 _"Oh yeah that is correct. It was not dream I really did summon seiryuu,."_ Thought yui

Yui smirked evilly and rubbed her hands together as he revenge was about to start.. she was going to get miaka back for even doing what she had done. But first she had to do the one for the emperor of kuto. and she knew it was going to be the dick move of them all, but sadly it was not going to seal all the powers away since they are blessed in the other forms of powers that was given to them. and she knew that this was going to bite her in the freakin ass later on. but she did tell the emperor that she was going to do this for him. so be it and get the dick move done and over with.

"Kiijin. Seal the power of suzaku away for forever more." Wished yui

Nakago eyes went wide their first wish was for the emperor and she kept her word as he smirked as the symbol of seiryuu appeared on her forehead and her body glowed from the wish she just asked for. he was going to wait for the wish for him. but the thing is he didnt know if they had any other form of powers. as he watched her body glow with interest to see what was going to happened. and how this all was going to play out on the battle field, and he knew for a fact that yui was going to see her first battle. and battle field. even though she never knew her parents was on the battle field more than one time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

Tamahome felt something strange that went through him. As if something was taken away from him and he wondered what the hell could of happened that made him feel this way. he felt his powers of suzaku gone. other than that the others that he was trained on was still there. but he rarely used them. while he had this feeling that yui had pulled her first dick move on them. but they thinked they are defensless. but they are wrong on that on so many accounds. and now they are going to show them what they are going to be messing with in the end of all of this.

"Whats wrong tamahome?" Asked miaka

"My power. My strength is all gone." Said tamahome

Tasuki barged into the room with a black silk robe on as if he and hotohori was finished doing something with their mate and wife, tamahome wondered they did the nasty before whatever happened to them. tamahome was jealous still on that one. while miaka was looking at him and wondered what was going on. why was tasuki in his silk robe for. while tamahome was arching a brow at him. she was missing something and knew it was not going to be a fun think to think on since everyone was comapling about something. so what the hell happened to make everyone pissed off.

"Hey tama, can you use your powers?" Asked tasuki

"What got you all upset?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome arched a brow wondering what crawled up his ass. If it what he thought it would mean that yui wished for seiryuu to seal their power away. But the thing is they still had power with the others. while tasuki hoped the ones who had been trained remembered how to access those powers. but now they had no power to suzaku. but they had the other forms of power. this was the dick move that yui had pulled and she was thinking that they are defessless. and she had another thing coming to her when it came down to her thinking that they are defeated by her dick move for that matter.

"Oh shut it and try to use your power little ghost." Grumbled tasuki

Tamahome tried to use his power and did the movements but nothing came out. Not even a slip of power, that would mean that yui pulled a dick move but it wont stop them in doing it. miaka blicked and wondered if yui had made her first wish. and tasuki was annoyed from what was interupted from doing. while tamahome was blinking and looking at his hands and didn't know what to think fro all of this now. but lucky he got the training and that was all that mattered that they are still having powers. that was all that mattered in the end. but he was jealous that tasuki and hotohori was doing something he should be doing as well.

"Eh, nothing." Said tamahome

Tamahome looked at his hands and tilted his head to the side. Miaka got out of bed and stood next to tamahome and wondered what was going on. Since she was as confused as they rest of them where. tasuki was going to slaughter himself some bitchs from the move she had pulled. but the thing was they still had their powers but not the power of suzaku. it was just the powers that was given to them. while tamahome pound his head on the wall from the dick move yui had pulled. they all knew that bella was not going to be happy about none of this. and yui was not going to like what she was going to be coming for her. and they all knew when you piss off bella then you basically fucked to now ends.

"Hey tamahome. Your ogre mark is not appearing." Said miaka

Everyone else entered her chambers to see if the other three warriors was not able to use their power as well. chiriko was still sleeping since it was going to take a great deal of healing for him to be back what he once was. chichiri walked in and wondered what had happened but then again he ad the clue in what had happened. he had been trained in the arts of the magic that the others knew. plus he had other forms of powers as well. so they are not really powerless they just dont have the power of the beast god that was blessed to them from when they are were born.

"You know she is right, no da. We all tried to use our powers. But we cant either anymore, no da, the only ones here who does have the power is the others the ones they basically blood bonded us with thats it. No da." Said chichiri

"My character is not even appearing as well." said tasuki

Everyone who was a suzaku warrior pouted other than chiriko would was still asleep on his bed. Since it was not news to him yet. While everyone scratched at their heads in confusion. tamahome was still pounding his head on the wall from what yui had sadly he hope she was feeling pain from the wish she had made. while they all didnt know how they are going to reveal the other powers that they have but they are going to make sure they showed that they are not going to lose to them. and that was what they are going to do. but they knew that yui was not done yet.

"When I felt my strength leave me. It was because." Said tamahome

It all hit them all at once that yui did pull a dick move on them all. And they would have no choice to go into battle with out their power and rely on the others for protection it was the best they could do. tasuki wanted to strangle that little bitch neck for this. but the little bitch forgot who he and the others are able to use other form of powers. so that must of slipped her mind. lukcy for them that was their trump card when it came down to them wanting to go and to battle and they are going to show who they are messing with.. but he was not going to let his kingdom fall like this. and he was going to make sure that he was going to murder nakago as well. the fucker was going to die.

"We are no longer celestial warriors. We all became normal people. Well other than me and tasuki who gained powers from out mating. Well rather suzaku has vanished. Believe that suzaku had been sealed away from us from the bitch priestess of seiryuu who pulled a dick move. but from now on we are only able to use the other form of powers that we have though the blood bonds you all have made." Said hotohori

Everyone other than miaka thought of the ways to get the seiryuu back for the dick move they pulled,. And they knew it would not be pretty for what the y will plan to do to them to see if they would like it. hotohori had a golden and red robe on . why was bella not with them. but then again that was the thing she didn't want to know right now. but for now she was sad that yui had done what she had did. she wondered who idea that one came from nakago or the perverted emperor. but they all knew for a fact that yui pissed off the wrong people. and they knew that for a fact that she would not like what she was going to get to her once they get their claws on her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and nakago_

Yui collapsed from making her first wish to seiryuu. Nakago came to sit next to her to see if she was ok. But he knew it was something they had to do to win this battle and get rid of konan once and for all. she didnt know this was going to be so painful. why oh why didnt she read up on it. while nakago was acting as if he was concerend. but that was something that has to happened to even make a wish to the beast god. he knew that but never told her since she would back out once she found out that she was going to be in pain to even do what they needed to do to have the power of seiryuu.

"Lady yui are you ok?" Asked nakago

"I feel weak. Its like my whole body lost its strength." Said yui

Yui laid back down from the first wish to regain the strength she just lost. While nakago was doing a happy dance mentally that his plans for once was working the way he wanted to. but what did he wanted to have as a wish. so she was going to give him one for all he had done for her. even though some of it was something she didnt agree on. but he helped her though it all. but what esle was she going to do. she needed rest from what she had done. it was too soon after the summoning. but she needed to get that out of the way before she did anything else like her revenge or the wish nakago had wanted,

"Seiryuu now exist inside of you. Exercising the beast god power had formidable repercussions to your system. We better wait for your strength to return before you make another wish. We must not endanger your life." Said nakago

"I shall be fine. We still have two more wishs. And the kuto emperor wish had already been granted. And I can use the last two wishes anyway way I want them. And miaka and tamahome cant do nothing about it. Oh that's right I promised you to have a wish. So what is the wish?" Asked yui

"My wish is to be a god. And everlasting life." Said nakago

Yui only nodded to what he wished for even though it was a odd one. Kinda sounded like what the person named naraku and albas that she was told about would have wished for. But then again she knew he would not harm her. but then again she had to think on that one. she was not exactly sure she would let him have that. so she would let him think she was going to give him that. but for now she wanted to sleep. nakago smirked soon he would have everything he wanted. and including his queen even though it was going to be alot of work to get her to do what he wanted and be able to stop fighting him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

Everyone was in the meeting room talking about the mission they where on. While marcus and the ones who stayed behind listened in on what they where and had to deal with on the mission. it was just the thoughts going around from the dick move that yui had done was pissing everyone off. even ceresand the other ladies wanted to go and teach her a lesson from what she had done. but for now they all had to think of what they are going to do and when to show the powers that they never knew they had and think they are all defenseless from the dick move of a wish that she had made for them.

"I see that's what you had to do." Said marcus

"We of konan now have to fight kuto. From the beginning we where dependent on the strength. And suzaku's powers. We where so naïve to think the priestess was enough to stop them. Even now if we lose ground. We shall never give up since we have better fighters here. And that we have people we love to defend." Said hotohori

Hotohori sighed he was happy to have family and friends like this they where going to fight for their family and the country they call home and love. He smiled at that thought he was never alone now since he wife and mate gave him a family and friends. but they knew once the enter the battle field they are not going to hold back, they are going to make sure that they are going to win. and that is something they knew was going to be on their part. since kuto didnt have as much as they did in the power department and that is saying something on the country that pride themselves on that.

"You guys tought me that.. and my love and wife and mate. Than you my family and friends. plus my past memories as well." Said hotohori

"Oh hotohori," sad miaka

Miaka watched her friend with sad eyes. She noticed he was at peace with everyone around him. He live a long and lonely life since bella and everyone came here he was happy and never sad or depressed. hell even voldemort had that life since he had to suffer under the hands of albus dumbledor and never ever knew what happened until later in the years. but now they are all happy. and they are going to in battle that is something they all prided themselves on in defending what is their and their home. and she sadly had to say she was all in on what they are going to do.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHH THEIR GOING TO KILL ME!"** Cried tamahome, chichiri and tokaki and shunsui and miroku

The five of the bursted into the room looking like they where going to piss themselves from fear. They wondered what they did to piss someone off. As hotohori and tasuki arched a brow they better not have done what they think they did. while they all wondered what was going on with the three of them. they looked from behind them and wondered if they left something behind them. and it seemed that they must of left someone or a few someones behind them that was caught from the pissed off daddy club. and soon pissed off husband club as well and lucky if the stay male/

 **"TATARA! ALONG WITH VOLDEMORT! THEIR GOING TO KILL ME! AND ARO AS WELL! I WAS PEEPING ON BELLA AND WELL SHE WAS ALL NUDE BUT THEY CAUGHT ME!"** Cried chichiri

 **"I WASN'T PEEPING YOU TWO PERVERTS YOU DRAGGED ME ALONE!"** Yelled tamahome

 **"THIER OUT OF MY BLOOD!** "yelled shunsui

 **"THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME"** yelled miroku

The doors opened to reveal three pissed off fathers. As they screamed again for what they had done. Hotohori and tasuki was going to let them have it for what they tired to do. While they all went back to talking while they got their asses kicked. As bella came in and kicked all of them and smiled at that. but she needed to be all cought up on what she was missing since she took a nap after well haveing alot of sex. but for now it was time ot get back to business and needed to think of something and fast.

"Now its your turn miaka to be married and mated. Since he is not of the suzaku seven no more and just family now. That mean your not the priestess of suzaku no more either. You can be married at any time now." Said bella

Miaka eyes went wide at what usagi had just said, but she was still the priestess of suzaku that was her title and she wouldn't never let that title fo for anything else in this world. and then she didnt know what bella had meant by all of that. when she seen the smirk of miroku face she blushed deeply from what they are trying to tell her. but then again she gulped down from that thought. but one this for sure it made her forget about being angry with tamahome for being a pervert. but that was when a guard bursted into the room they are all in talking about all of this stuff that was going on.

"Your highnesses! The kuro armys had moved to attack us. The first devision of the 6th army is at the border to engage them. Kuto forces will not be able to take us out by the training we have."

"Sooo their finally coming." Said kenpachi

kenpachi felt the urge to blow up the whole entire kuto army to show them who they were messing with. It was something they will know once they where through with this, but nakago will die by bella's hand no one elses. well they all wanted to do that to kuto and there is a line of them was going to be to beating the living crap out of him and make him suffer. and then kill him after they are done. but for now they needed to make sure the troops are ready since they knew they are well trained and would be able to prove their power once they are out on the battle field.

"Alright everyone this is what you have been trained for. We will give them a battle that wont forget," ordered voldemort

"Even though suzaku maybe seal away and our markings and powers are gone. But we are the suzaku seven and warriors. and i still have the other power that i was blesses with when i was given the blood." Said tamahome

bella smiled and was proud of everyone who was in her family and friends. While hotohori and tasuki wrapped their arms around bella who was ready to give them hell and will not end until she killed off nakago. but this was time of war something they all knew all to well. miaka was not in war just yet. but then again she was going to learn really quick if she decided to go and just them. while miaka was looking at eveyone with blood lust in their eyes. she was apart of this as well so she was going to join them on the battle field and that was final. she dont care what anyone else says.

"Me to! I'm going with you all! Im still the priestess of suzaku!" Said miaka

 **"ALRIGHT MEN AND LADIES! WE WILL GIVE THEM EVERYTHING WE HAVE!"** Barked bella

 **"YEAH!"** Cheered everyone

Everyone went into a chant of a songs singing that they where going to kick seiryuu ass. As that night they will spend time with the peace they have left before they head into battle in the morning. while they all left to go and plan the war out before they even do anything else. miaka sighed and needed to think on everything that was going to be happening. and what was said as well. and there is the matter of her and tamahome she needed to think on. and the thoughts that miroku basically placed in her mind that what will happened if she even decided to even do that with tamahome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Everyone was in their chambers either mating or spending time with one another. Some of them is the first time they where ever in war. And some of them it was nothing more than mere humans, so she was left to all of her thoughts and knew that most of them are about yui and tamahome. and she was ashamed from what she had done. even though they all had tried to warn her and stop her. but the thing was she never ever knew the truth before she even did that. so she would regret it more or less once she realized what she had done and all the lies she believed. and then there was what he had done to her and bella as well. she had a feeling she had a front row seat to what tamahome had done to him.

 _"Yui you did it. You summoned seiryuu. So I guess that means goodbye then. Yui."_ Thought miaka

Miaka shook her head from the thoughts from what she was feeling and thinking. She didn't want to think yui as a enemy. Even though she did push war on the country she loved as a home to her. she sighed and didnt know what to do about yui now. and she didnt even know what to think of her as well. she didnt know if she should even try no more to help her. even though it might be to late to even save her soul. but then there was tamahome she didnt even know if she should act on the other thoughts about tamahome and her getting down and dirty. but her thoughts was going to keep bugging her all night long.

 _"Give it up miaka your about to go off with tamahome and fright your first war. That's right tamahome and I can be married now if I wanted to."_ Thought miaka

"Hey are you talking to yourself?" Asked tamahome

Miaka eeped from tamahome breaking her out of her thoughts. she blushed and didnt even know that he was even there. and wondered what int he world he came into see her for. And she wondered if she should finally become one with him tonight that was the best thing to do with the person you love before the war. maybe just maybe she should and act on those thoughts. hell she was not able to summon the beast god no more. so what was holding them back from even doing what they wanted to do with each other. miaka blinked and tilted her head to the side and wondered waht was going on.

"Are you really serious about going out on the battle field? This isn't a game you know. It going to be brutal and ugly." Said tamahome

"Tamahome. Im not making this disesion to fight lightly. bella orderd muramasa and mercilago to be in the inner world he made for this reason to protect me since he was able to use her powers.. I may not know how to is it with war in all.. But I wish to try to help. And try to hold my own I am a born warrior. I don't want to be a burden to none of you. And besides I don't want to leave your side even a second." Said miaka

Tamahome sighed he really didn't want her out there but he could never say no to her. But he was hoping to do the mating bond tonight before they even leave for battle in the morning. hell when he was walking here he heard everyone going at it. well the married and mated ones. he sighed he wanted to do that now since there was nothing holding him back no more and they are free to do anything they wanted.. well mostly in the making love and getting freaky department. he cleared his throat and wondered what he was going to tell her. but he was going to speak what he felt.

"This maybe sounding really selfish for me to say but. Im glade you didn't summon suzaku. You aren't the priestess no more. And your just a normal girl. Well normal in any sense of being demonic half vampire pure blooded witch with other powers with a seal on her powers. And im not a celestial warrior no more but I am trained in being the warrior that the others are. and i am not a normal guy in some way. since i am like the rest of you know and so are the others. but that is not the point i was trying to make. I know it sounds selfish to be thinking this before a war. Plus I know everyone else is doing it. I want you now. More than ever. Oh what in the world and I saying. I better stop right now and get my head straight. The empire is endanger,.and we have a war to win. Try to sleep." Said tamahome

Tamahome was about to leave while who heard what he had said thought he had no balls to even try and mate with the woman who is the soul mate to him. Miaka eyes went wide this was her chance to do what the other mated and married couples. she wanted to do what they are all doing right now. and that is what she was goig to do. while she looked at tamahome back and wondered how she was going to tell him what she wanted to do. she gulped it was a huge leap of faith. but she wanted to do this since she was ready to a point even though she was worried and knew it was going to hurt.

 _"Would we win. The kuto army is larger but not powerful as our army is now. The people in the city might have a chance. Everyone will be there tomorrow who was in war before."_ Thougth miaka

Miaka rushed and grabbed tamahome from behind and hugged him to her. While she was being cheered on for giving in to the mating bond. They will finally be one as long as her stomach don't cut in and the moment. while she sighed and took in that smell that was tamahome. he was in shock at what she was doing. and he wondered what she was thinking. but he was hoping that he was going to be able to act out on making her his tonight. even though he would take the chance if it was given to him to do that with bella. but he knew that would never ever happened. but it would be nice if it had.

"Its ok tamahome. Tonight please take me. Make me your bride tonight." Said miaka

"Are you sure about this?" Asked tamahome

When tamahome felt her nod. He turned around and grabbed her chin he had tears of joy in his eyes he was finally able to mate with his soul mate. As he kissed her deeply and grounded his hard cock against her to show her what she does to him. well also what bella did to him. but that was not for the thoughts right now. while he was doing a happy dance in his head that this was finally happened. and didnt realize they didnt put up the silencing charm. something that most of them forget to do sometimes. but he was to lost in the moment to even think of put it up.

 **"HEY EVERYONE THE RUNT FINALLY GOING TO DO IT!"** Yelled kenpachi

 **"NO SHIT REALLY!"** Yelled ikkaku

 **"SHUT IT WHERE CATCHING UP AFTER 90 YEARS!"** Yelled regina

 **"OH COME ONE MOM THAT JUST NOT WHAT I WANT TO HERE!"** Yelled bella

 **"GRANDMA STOP IT YOUR KILLING THE MOOD!"** yelled hikaru

 **"YOU GO MIAKA! TAP THAT ASS!"** cheer miroku and shunsui

everyone started to bicker from their room. While tamahome and miaka was stuck in their own world as he dry humped her to show her how hard she made him even though think of bella was there as well. and yes that turned him on even more. but he was not going to let miaka know that one. while tamahome was not even thinking about all of the things he should do. but for one thing the silencing charm was one thing that he needed to put up. but he seemed to not even care to even do that right now.

* * *

 _meanwhile with camp seiryuu_

soi walked in to tell nakago it was time to move out to go into battle. But she was not prepared to see what she was walking in on. To see what nakago was watching from the claim that was from tomo. but she was not going to stick around if she didnt hear what she wanted to hear. she was planning to take off after this meeting. since she was in a area that she was able to take off. and she knew how to get to the palace from here. she knew that nakago would not like the fact that she was doing this. but for her life and to have a happy one she was going to do this and didnt care what happens to him.

"Nakago its time. We should move out. Huh? What… what in the name of seiryuu is that?" Asked soi

Nakago shut the claim shut the place where the priestess come from was rather interesting and advanced than he even thought. But there was more that he was overlooking of the world. and he wondered what it would look like when he made it there. but for now he needed to see what soi wanted. and what she came to see him for. while he knew that yui was still sleeping off the after affects of the wish that she had just made. soi sighed of course he would use the shell to make it to his personal game and see what the other realm looked like. and she didnt like the look he had while looking at it.

"That was the creepy tomoe shell shin isn't it?" Asked soi

"Yes when we found where he had died. But there was no body to be found. This shell was all that was left of him still intact. I had opened it earlier to pass the time well and other things. Never knew the wonders what held inside of it." Said nakago

Soi was confused at where the priestess came from. It was a odd and interesting place to go and see. Maybe once she was able to leave the war and in hope to gain some happy ending. but her mind was already made up she was going to go and be with the man who the gods blessed her with. she just hoped they all would accept her with open arms. but for now she was only able to try that is all she had to do. and she was going to go in with her head raised up high. but the thing was she was not going to be able to go ont he battle field if she was going to do this. she was doing this for her own good. and she hoped suboshi would do it after she was gone as well.

"That is the world lady yui came from?" Asked soi

"That's right?" said nakago

Nakago closed his eyes he wondered were isabella home looked like. but he was wondering if he would ever get to see the glory of the palaces that would match up to her unnatural beauty. he would have to wait and see that when he gets there. he was looking forward to be seeing what her home looked like that would be his home since she will soon be his.. and from what yui had said she had a great many homes. and she did tell him what the palace looked like. So he wondered what they looked like plus he was told that her family was the maker of great things. he wondered if he would even be able to gain access to the palaces once he made it there.

"Nakago will you ever take your armor off just for me?" Asked soi

"What in the name of seiryuu are you talking about. I have takin my armor off in front of you many of times." Said nakago

Soi crossed her arms at how nakago replied to that. She wanted him to take it off for her as if she was something to him. As if she meant something to him. And to make love to her and not like some common whore. but that is not what she wanted no more. she wanted to be with her tamaki. but first she wanted to know his true feelings for her. and that was the only thing she wanted to know. and she wanted to knwo what he really thought about her as well. nakago was wondering what and where she was going with this. but he hoped it was over he had alot of planning to do and get done.

"Yes i'm sure that I saw your fiscal body many of times before. And to help increased your fore in all. But you heart I never seen your true heart. Even though it been seven years since we have met. Do you remember that. In all that time you have been the only thing in my life." Said soi

"There is only one person who could fulfill my desires and its not you soi." Said nakago

Soi knew she was going to do something and she will not back down once the battle starts she will fight but only for her god but she will not fight for nakago. She wanted to join the other side but if she tried she would end up being killed by nakago, but her mind was finally made up. she was going to walk away from this and go to the suzaku team. she knew they would welcome her once they knew she was not there to harm them or to sneak nakago or anyone else in. she was only going to be with tamaki and that is all that mattered to her. oh and be a family something she never had.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and miaka_

Miaka was in pure bliss tamahome hands where on her supple breast as he suckled them as well. his other hand was going between her legs to play with her opening with his fingers. he was finally doing this and he was happy. while his cock was so hard that it was almost painful. he fingered her to make sure she was prepared to have him to enter her. but first he was going to taste her as well. he could tell how tight she was from her being around his fingers. he only had two in he was about to put his third one in. he just hoped that she didnt do anything to ruin this for him.

 _"Tonight im going to become mates with tamahome. After all the times we where separated from each other. We will be joined as one."_ Thought miaka

She laid nude and moaned from all the sensations he was making in she felt his large fingers play with her insides. she felt his third finer slip into her. she squicked from that. but tamahome calmed her he needed to make sure she was prepared enough to even have his cock inside of her. he was not a small boy he was large and thick and he knew it was going to hurt her still. but that was apart of having the first time when you do things like this,, but he was going to make sure he was going to make it more happy for her as well. Tamahome hard cock was poking at her stomach she was afraid to hhave it enter her since she was still a her stomach growled loadly.

"Why did my stomach have to kill the mood. Only me and my family could do that." Thought miaka

" **HAHAHHAHA! WEASELY YOUT DAUGHTER IS JUST LIKE YOU!"** joked voldemort

 **"YEAH THAT MY BABY GIRL!"** Cheered charlie

Miaka dead paned that was also a mood killer while tamahome giggled from the whole situations with her stomach to the joking about it. But then again it was never boring with these people. and why did uncle voldemort have to laugh at her that was soooo humiliateing. and then her father as well. why oh why did she have to have family like them. while tamahome laughed his ass off from everything. it was sooo like miaka to even have her stomach even do something like that even at the middle of doing something like. he made a mental note to make sure she eates next they do this.

"Oh this is just sooo typical of you my love! You just are so hopeless like your father and brothers!" Said tamahome

Tamahome lost his boner from the whole thing. As he held her close to him to show her that he still loved her even though he stomach was one of a demonic race that has to eat a lot to make her strong. miaka blushed from what had happened. but atleast she didnt fart to burp her anything. as she sighed and sinked into his arms her face still read as a tomato. while she still heard the laughing. tamahome smiled his boner was gone from voldemort and charlie yelling. but it was a good thing that they do stop since she was going to have to eat something before they even try to do this again.

"Lets just sleep tonight. We can try this again another time. Like on the night after we are married." Said tamahome

"Oh ok that's fine." Said miaka

Miaka nuzzled her face into his strong chest but she did give him a blow job so he did get off as well. it seemed everyone still made their jokes about their little issue when they where about to mate don't they know to eat before they do it. As he stomach growled again. oh how she hated her stomach when it came down to when she was hungry. that made the laugh more and more. tamahome made another mental note that there was going to be a silencing charm up after he fed her before they even do this thing once more. as he sighed and tried to not snicker no more after the last growl.

"And please try to feed that bottomless pit before hand please." said tamahome

Miaka rolled her eye at all the laughing about the stomach thing. At least someone getting sex tonight her stomach had to break her mood and then again there was war coming so what else is there to do.. so they are just going to sleep for the night. they all have the time in the world to have this chance again. while tamahome sighed and have her snuggled into him. as they fell asleep for the night knowing what was going to come the fallowing morning once they all wake up and have to prepare for battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Tamaki was sent to find tamahome after they had picked the ones to go back to the other world when yui makes that wish. Alice saw the vision and knew what she planned to do and the ones who where chosen was able to protect. pluto made sure to have a double check and that was going to happened. plus they had one of their warriors on their side she came and she spoke the truth. and it seemed that she was tamaki soul mate. but befroe anything they made sure she was ran through all the test to make sure she didnt have anything they needed to get rid of. but she past it all and welcomed her to the odd ball family. but she was on the list to go back with miaka after they made her to use a glamor spell to make sure she was not going to be known who she is..

 **"TAMAHOME!"**

 **"TAMAHOME!"**

aro made it to look for miaka room but he was not prepared to see what he was about to see. Now one was able to tell tamahome what will happened they would just have to wing it. but he needed to warn him what was going on. while caius was searching for miaka so she was informed about what is happening. as he flashed down the hall to the room that tamahome took over. he was just not prepared enough to know what had happened in the room. well he just hoped they didnt take miroku joke to heart.

"Hey miaka have you seen tamahome. Kuto army is about to." Said tamaki

aro barged into miaka room only to see the two of them butt and naked with tamahome on top of miaka with his ass up in the air. He was pointing a shaking finger at the sight before his ruby eyes wide from the sight that was before him. he knew he should of been prepared on what he was going to freaking see. but really did they have to take miroku joke to heart and do it. as he was going to let out the annoyance by the two of the, while caius was behind him and was gawking at the sight that was before them. it seemed he was not even happy about this as well. he was going to let them have it as well..

 **"OH FOR THE LOVE THAT IS HOLY! TAMAHOME NAKAGO AINT AROUND SO GET YOUR FREAKING NAKED ASS OUT OF THE AIR NO ONE NEEDS TO SEE THAT MORNING WOOD YOU SICK FREAK! AND IS NO TIME TO BE DOING THAT YOU PERVERTS!** " yelled caius

 **"SHAME ON YOU TAMAHOME! GET OFF MIAKA AND GET DRESSED THE TWO OF YOU! SHAME ON THE TWO OF YOU AT A TIME LIKE THIS! AND NAKAGO AINT AROUNT TO TAKE THAT INVITATION TAMAHOME!"** yelled aro

tamahome was in a emo corner nude as the day he was born. while miaka was blushing like there was no tomorrow since they drew everyone to see what was being yelled about. and they are all gawking at her. or giving her the thumbs up. but she was horrified from even being caught. while they got dressed after the room was cleared out. and wished she never had that even happened. and forget that it happened. while tamahome sighed and knew it was time to go to battle. while muramasa and mercilago slipped into her inner world that the two of them had made for themselves to be when they was ordered to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the battle_

Everyone who was ordered to go along with miaka once yui does what she had planned was next to tamahome and miaka so they where going with them. they are going to go to the malfoy manor from there. and they would make sure they would have yui there as well. but for now they had to wait for the signal on what they had to do. while they looked up to the cloads and wondered what in the world was making the. and then remembered what so was going to be fighting for them she was on the horse what tamaki. they made sure nakago was not even able to tell it was even her but her power or anything.

"Look at those clouds!" Said chichiri

They road on the battle field util a bolt of lighting that came from nakago. soi made sure she used her power to blocked the power attack. she knew what he was trying to do. but she was tryin to not let him know it was not her since he was able to tell by her attacks.. But it was projected from the magical shield they where handed death eater robes that was in the colors of konan for this battle since they all passed their lessons. soi had to say the robes are alot more comfortable that what she used to wear. while miaka must of forgotten that she was there with them and on their side.

"Its soi i forgot she was fighting with us." Said miaka

Miaka was on the back of the horse with tamahome in front of her. Everyone was using brooms or other things. They didn't know what they expect once they where on the field. while nagako did that one to make sure it hit right the spot. lucky for her muramasa and mercilago was going to be the one who was going to make sure they was going to do what their mistress ordered them was going to make sure she was not going to be harmed. plus they knew they was going to be seperated from their mistress for even doing this. but they was ordered to do this and protect miaka from any amount of harm.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team seiryuu_

Nakago was in shock how the hell did these people hide this power so well. he only though the suzaku warriors and the miko was the only powerful people here and he hated to be wrong. nakago smirked he wondered where soi was. but for now he was going to enjoy this greatly. and think on where soi had gone off to after that. as he sighed and knew that his woman was not out there. and it seemed that his side was getting alot of hits. but for now he was not going to show that he was fearing that he was losing to them. suboshi was bouncing from the excitment of the war that he was finally able to be in.

"Its shocking they have more power." Said suboshi

Nakago growled this isn't fair his plans where not going no where, he was not in formed of none of this and why none of their spied catched on. It seemed they hid this well enough to not find out. yui had something covering her so no one was able to know that she was even there. and kidnap her to use her against them. but then again he knew for a fact that konon didnt play that way. but for her own safety that was what he wanted to have her think. while yui looked all around it seemed that their side was loseing badly. and she knew why it seemed they all were trained.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team suzaku_

Everyone ducked from the lights and power blast that was all over the place. The kuto army was going down. But they keep coming with new ones in waves of men. But the will not loose again people like this. they have to have their secret out now since they are not going to go down with a fight. they made sure they had someone who was able to heal and to bring the dead back with them at all times. but nakago was sure as hell was going to make sure he played light show power level dodge ball with them making sure he wounded one of them while they are in the throws of battle.

"Keep your eyes open! For they are in a hifding place!" Ordered kenpachi

kenpachi was floating aboved them all to order then what was needed since he was one of the people that was going to go back with them he was able to get through the wards since he was a family member by being mated to hermione. but he needed to make sure that they make it in time when yui decided to do the wish. while he blasted left and right. he made sure they knew who they are dealing with. and that he was not going to let them win. this was also his kingdom and he was going to protect it with his life. while he made sure he kept a eye out for the time he made sure no one goes near them when they they had to go back with miaka and that was supposed to happened soon he think for now he was going to enjoy himself in battle.

"Tamahome." Said miaka

Miaka gotten tamahomes attention since she spotted up on the horse with nakago, her eyes went wide. As alice vision started again and nodded to everyone to gather who was going back with them, jasper was at her side making sure she was ok. alice was going to go back she was needed on that side just in case they needed her. and it was going to happen soon out of jealousy with miaka and tamahome together. but she had another thing she was not going to be leaving the malfoy manor if they have it their way. and then they are going to make sure to watch yui and make sure that she was not going to pull anything. that is where ghost lucius comes in. and that is the only thing they could come up at a short notice.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team seiryuu_

Yui spotted miaka on the horse with tamahome holding him from behind. This was not going to work for her and she was going to use that one wish now. not even knowing that they all have a back up plan.,. It was time to make her second with and she was going to make it that the two of them was never together ever again, but for now she knew nakago would have to wait for his wish. she was not going to pull a dick move on him. but this was not going to work for her. this was going to end right here and right now. whiel she growled and jumped off the horse it was time for miaka to have her misery.

"Now should we pit it to a test lady yui. Shall we see our first wish was greanted to us,?" Asked nakago

Yui ignored what nakago had just asked her, she wanted to do what she wanted to do. She will get her revenege and it will be right now. And she knew that it they would land right at home. nakago sighed and he had a feeling she was going to be doing something like this once she saw the priestess of suzaku and tamahome together on the battle field together fighting side by side. but there was going to be something else he was going to be shocked about. but for now he made sure to keep a eye on yui so she was not going to get snatched before she was even make the wish.

"Nakago i'm sorry I have to do your wish later." Said yui

Yui jumped off the horse it was time to cause the little bitch something that she was waiting to do since she entered this world but she never knew she was going to enter someplace she didn't even know. she didnt even know what bella's sword spirit's was with her at this point in time. and she didnt know that this was alreay planned and that she was not only be going back with miaka and the sword spirit's and the group of people who was in the team to do that. she was not even thinking right her anger was all to great and that it was not letting her think logically. and with pluto that would make tamahome or any suzaku warrior would go back with them. nakago eyed the stupid girl.

"But lady yui. What are you doing." Said nakago

 **"LOOOK OUT LORD NAKAGO!"**

A soldier who had a thing for nakago got in his way and took the hit for him. While soi took off she was not going to watch to lovers to be torn appart she was going to go back to the other world with the person she saw a connection with. tamaki nodded to her and let know that it was their que on what they had to do. while soi was nervous and knew that this was going to be a interesting ride. and she would have to get used to what was going to be around her. while tamaki kissed her to let her know that she was not going to be alone for this and she will learn everything that she needed to know and teached while she as there.

"It is time to say goodbye to tamahome and bella and the others now miaka, seiryuu who dwells in me. Grant me my second wish now return us to our old reality. Take us back at once. Don't let miaka stay in this ancient word no more." Ordered yui

As yui finished the blue light appeared around miaka and everyone piled together since they offer friendship to soi since she risked her life to have a better one. As they where all gone from the relm they where in. but that was going to piss her off even more that she and miaka was not only the ones that are going to be coming back with them. but for now her anger was doing all of the work. while everyone watched on with horror from the sight what they are seeing. plus this was the plan and they made sure who was going to be going with who and who was goingto be staying. they thought soi would go back with tamaki since it would be safer for her. plus there was going to be a old friend waiting there for her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka woke up on cold hard marble floor she knew where she was. It malfoy manor, she gapsed and wondered where yui was transported to. And what about the others in the war she didnt even know that she was on a freakng pile of people under her. not even hearing the groans. and soi barfed once they landed. miaka looked around and wondered if she fell on a bed. but why did they get transported her of all placed. and wondered where yui was taken to. but she seemed to be passed out in the pile of bodies on the floor under her. and they have a room for her to be in..

"Where am i. why did I get transported to malfoy manor.?" Asked miaka

She heard groans from under her and wondered who in the world she landed on. And saw yui being taken upstairs to a guest chamber to rest. While she noticed tamahome taken up to a room as well. she saw soi there looking in tamaki eyes as if they where true soul mates. plus he was giving her the tour of the malfoy manor. miaka sighed and sat on one of the sofa in the sitting room. while trista detransformed and looked at her. she knew this was going to happened. and alice was taken to go and get blood from the floo to death city or volterra for the things they needed and since they is where they send them to go and feed.

"miaka this was what me and bella and ame saw and we planned this out. Soi switched sides and she and tamaki are true soul mates, marcus saw it." Said alice

draco called a house elf to get soi some clothing and make sure to place some wards on the room that yui was in. they needed to keep watch on her they don't even trust her not even the list bit. the manor was made to be protected when no one was there to protect it. while marcus smiled and houki looked in all at the grand manor with nuriko and korin. they are on the team here as well. but for now they needed to be teached about how to use things and go about what to do when they are here in a time that they knew nothing about. while marcus smiled and knew what they are feeling. caius and athenadora sighed and sank down with aro and sulpisha.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

sulpisha and athenadora went over to the chamber where yui was staying in she must be so confused she made sure that the portal would have brought her here since she had no one left since her mother and father passed away from one of the rouge death eaters that they were fighting. since they were apart of that team of the ministry of magic. while lucius shook his head. his ghost had been making sure no one bother the love of his life in the manor while she was gone and the others was not even here to protect sighed and knew the girl well enough. but she had to talk to her and she and athenadora was the ones chosen to do so.

"Hello yui. My name is athenadora voltori and you know are here to talk to you. Please open the door. We would like to explain some thing to you," said athenadora

* * *

 _"you leave me alone! I don't wish to talk!" Said yui from the other side of the door,_

* * *

sulpisha pushed athenadora who has a temper like her husband and mate. she had one to but there was nothing they are even able to do. this was something she had to come to terms about. and alice to her visions. while muramasa and mercilago nodded to lucius who only smiled he was happy for the woman he loved. he was just happy she found her soul mates even though he wished it was him along with so many other males as well. he smiled to his son and knew there was alot to be explained about and that was something that he would love to here. but for now he knows what going to go sighed he knew the girl parents and they were friends. they would be sad to know how she turned out in the end.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team seiryuu_

Suboshi wanted to go back with her as well from losing his friend to go back home. it seemed that soi was the one who made the correct choice in this and he knew that if he had the chance to make a choice he was going to go back and change sides where nakago cant get him. and he had a feeling once he was given permission he was going to do the same thing to go and change sides. but he needed to wait like soi did to do it when it was the correct time to do so. while nakago sighed and knew that he was moping around because of yui leaving. and he knew that soi left with them.

"Suboshi it had finally come to dispose of them,. So what are you wait for. It seemed their soi abandoned us or died." Said nakago

"Lady yui, my friend." Said suboshi

Nakago rolled his eyes he didn't sense soi so she was dead. Not likehe cared it seemed that he less he had to share the glory the better. He let out a annoyed sigh in how this brat was acting, but he knew one thing he was waiting for was the shikon miko to come out and face him. that was what he was waiting for. but for now. he needed to make sure that the war still goes on even though they are getting their asses kicked badly. and that snake face male who was lord voldemort and he didnt know who ever the others are who was blasting his solders like they are water. he sighed and knew he had to make the boy know he was going to see her again. as he glared at the beings that was killing off everyone.

"Well their nothing we could do. We shall see her again." said nakago

Nakago placed a shield up to block the attacks the that where sent their way. He arched a brow at the group of men and woman on the hill looking like they where ready to kill them all, and he wanted to know what and who side they are even fighting for. and he had a feeling that it was not his side for sure since they have tried to kill him. well tried was the key word there. but what are they even doing here in the first place since they had no ties to this war. but then again he had forgot about tasuki getting the powers from the mating as well. plus the blood bonds. how could he over looked something like that. it was like they had their own little loop hole and pulled the dick move on him with out even knowing it.

"So who you fighting for?" Asked nakago

"Knock, knock who there. Its only a incredibly dashing fellow who here to save his old boss man and second emperor. Who is in a tight of a fit at that. Well come right on it. Thank you." Chirped koji

Tasuki was smiling brighting at his best buddy he got the patronous and gathered the men to help them he was so happy to know how to cast one of those things more the help the better it will be. even though he was in his diamond form he was still noiced to who he was. while koji came and joined the fight. he was here to help them that is all that mattered. while voldemort and some of the others stopped fighting and wondered what goten into tasuki. and then they took notice who was here finally. and knew that this was going to be a happy thing for the time being until they had to continued to fight one. but for now they are going to let him have his happy moment.

 **"KOJI!"** Cheered tasuki

Nakago sighed and took off from the battle until later he would come back it was time to back out now. damn him forgetting that the blood bonds and mating laws and how that the powrs and stiff was sent over to the forner banit leader to the banits. he sighed and knew it was time to leave and withdraw for the time being. While koji and tasuki linked arms and skipped around in a circle as if they where doing a dance. while they all was watching with a dead panned expression from what they are even looking at. while voldemort groaned sometimes these two are much like him and kakarot but then again they never have their bicker fights though. but it was a funny thing to the rest of them though.

"It's nice to see you again genro I got the message!" Chirped koji

"How it hanging koji!" Chirped koji

Everyone who was now on break only face palmed and wondered what the hell these two where doing. But hades was having a field day with all the dead in hell right now so he should be thanking them. koji looked around and see who was around. he didnt even see miaka or anything. where was the wife and the other guy as well, voldemort took notice to what he was wondering and knew that he would have to explain what had happened. this was something that he inda came in late on. so they have to be catched up on alot of shit.

"Well its pretty rough ya know. But what happened to miaka and your wife?" asked koji

"Alice had a vision and bella saw the vision as well and we made people go back for the wish the seiryuu priestess wished for." Said tasuki

Koji only nodded it seemed they needed to head to the palace to go and tell that it had happened. and lucky enough they had one of the seiryuu warrior on their sides now and mated to tamaki it seemed. he wondered if bella was around on the battle field. but he needed to know if the queen was ok as well. but tasuki smiled to let him know that the wife was back at the palace with her other husband. voldemort laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded to him. koji smiled from what he was worried about was not no more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at malfoy manor_

Miaka was sitting on the sofa with everyone it seemed that tamahome was knocked out from his ride through a portal with all of them it was eaiser with alice being with them since she was able to control the way they came back. but she was having a hard time with making sure that yui ended up were they needed her to be. they just didnt even know what to do about her. they dont even trust either. but that was the reason why they heald her here to make sure she didnt do anything.. Even nuriko was there with them. But he was watching from the seat he was in he loved Lucius old clothing.

"So what should we do about lady yui?" Asked soi

"You don't need to call her that no more, your free my dear." Said tamaki

Soi let out a free sigh she never felt so free and loved before. she was finally free to be herself and tamaki is to be thanks for that. while she was happy to see suboshi again. but he left to go back to the palace on the moon. she was even showed that. she had to say she was in awe at the sight of the wizarding world and the whole malfoy manor. and she had to say she was impressed. plus she was showed death city and the other places as well. and she was just over joyed with everything she was learnign and seeing. plus she had to get used to the newer things like watching TV and stuff like that. but she had people to help her through everything and that is something she was happy about.

"But grandpa voldemort is keeping check on things." Said bloom

Everyone nodded to what she had said while stella was in fashion heaven in all the closets in the room. Musa had to drag her out of bella's master bedroom. While Lucius listened in from where he was at. even though he was a ghost he was still able to do alot. but for now he was going to have to sit down and talk to yui one way or another. but for now he was going to watch everyone. they just didnt even know that tamahome was awake just yet. while they all was talking about what they had to do when it came down to dealing with yui. and that was a huge question to think on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome woke up in a comfortable bed it seemed that everyone had left for the meeting room of the house he got out of bed and walked around the room that was made of emerald greens and silver.. the room he was in was grand and that was screaming money and royalty. while he ran his hands over the sheets it felt like silk. he wondered where he was at and who room this belonged to. he had to say who ever made the room had alot of taste in all of the decorations.

"Hello tamahome." Said Lucius

Tamahome screamed when he took noticed a freaking ghost who was standing there looking at him with his legs crossed from the seat he was in. while tamahome blinked and took noticed that he looked like a older draco. and then it hit him that this was lucius malfoy draco and hermions father. he was here and must of been waiting for him to wake up. that was when draco and some of the others busted through the door to see what tamahome was screaming about and falling out of bed. and even though they put him in bella room for the time being until they had his room finished.

"Father he and nuriko and soi is still new to all this." Said draco

"Yes son I can see that my son," Said Lucius

Tamahome tilted his head to the side in confusion now he could see it. That is draco father and Hermione father. While Lucius left the room to watch over yui to make sure she don't make no wrong move or a dick move again fromw hat he was told she had been doing alot of them. but for now he was goin to watch from the shadows to make sure she was not going to pull though he was a tad bit to late on his part since she left the room. While they left her and tamahome alone so she could tell him what was going on and where he was. and they needed to make sure he was showed how things worked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui was walking around the manor and wondered why she was sent here instead of her home. And wondered around the home she was in. she also felt like she was being watched. she knew that for thoughts kept her company but where ever she was the house was lovely. She was about to pass another of the rooms only to find someone inside of it she thought she would never seen again. its been a while since she had even been back inside of malfoy manor as she ran her hand over the walls and knew the place was of comfort and warmth. that was when she seen tamahome in the malfoy manor of all the freaking places she seen him at this was just not fair in her books.

 _"How…how is tamahome this just cant be. They are only from the other world. I thought I separated those two. But here they are. Im not going to let this go on miaka."_ Thought yui

Yui rushed back to the room that was the breaking point she even thought she heard someone in the shadows mutter to themselves. She was going crazy if that was the case, but then again she forgot that lucius was around here somewhere. he never ever showed himself to her when she ever stayed at the palace. but for now she needed to make a phone call to nakago to make him known what had happened. to let him knwo that tamahome found a way to get back here. and then again she didnt even think this through all the way from when she had thought about doing this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning in malfoy manor_

Miaka awoke in er comfortable bed in the room she was given in the manor it was lovey even though it was the room she normally stayed in when she was here staying.. The blankets where made of the finest silk and the bed was made extra manor is full of exspesive things. but then again what else would you expect when you have manor like this and ruled the whole world. but she sighed and thinking that she was day dreaming then wondered what and how she came back here.

 _"Oh that's right I came back. Im in malfoy manor as well."_ thought miaka

Miaka jumped out of her bed to go and find tamahome to see if he came back with them or else it was a dream. She wondered if yui knew where to go from the manor if she decided to explore. She opened the room now that was his. he was sleepy from the trip back still. he was still not used to such things and understood why he would be still sleeping. while she smiled and was over joyed that he was here with her. and maybe just maybe she would be able to go on a date with him her and now. and the thing is she wondered if yui had even left the room any since she was back.

 _"Tamahome so you came back along with nuriko and soi."_ Thought miaka

Miaka was about to kiss tamahome to give him a good morning kiss. She didn't realize that she was being watched by someone who was a father to bella's two kids. Until a clearing of a throat. she was looking at lucius and wondered what the hell he was doing. and why in the world was he messing around like this. miaka was in to much of a shock to even think of what she was seeing. and even though he was doing to this to be playful. she remembered how much he was like that from the times she incounted him while stayin in the palace.

"Hello malfoy charmed to meet you." Said Lucius

Miaka blushed deeply and turned to see the smug smirk on Lucius the lord of the Malfoy clan looking at her. As she rushed out of the room to go and shower so she could get through the day and maybe get a tour of the town. this was going to be a fun filled day. she was thinking of which town they are going to be takeing them on. eve though tamaki and soi went to the wizarding world for a date. but for now she wanted to make them all have alot of fun. most of all soi she deserved it for dealing with nakago for so long. and she deserved this as a reward in leaving him and being brave in leaving that side.

* * *

 _Meanwhle a little while later_

Blood decided to take something to eat up to yui chambers since she hasn't come out of her room yet. Plus the house elves would a bit much for the girl who was getting used to things still in malfoy manor again since she hasnt been back to it for a good while. she sighed and wondred who in the world wanted to bother her now since she was not wanting to be bugged from no one in the it seemed that they cant get through their freaking thick skulls. but then again she had no place in making no ordered while being here in the palace. the ones who here and the masters,

"Yui I came and brought you some food." Said bloom

* * *

 _"Go away and leave me alone. Tell who ever they are I don't want nothing from them." Said yui_

* * *

Bloom only huffed and snapped her fingers the trey of food was on the table in her room. And walked back off to leave the stuck up bitch to herself. They didn't need her to know that soi was back with them and that she chose their side. she wondered if the girl was ever going to see the truth. she sighed and hated to know what it was going to be like once she does see the truth. while she made her way back down to the sitting room to let them know they are going to have to use lucius to get in there and talk to her. becuase they are not going to be having any luck when it came down to that area.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of yui chambers_

Yui blinked at how the tray of food appeared like magic and wondered if that was one of bella's adopted kids or the ones that she gave birth to.. But it did smell rather good so she would humor the people of the house to eat what was made for her. Plus she was hungry she couldn't even starve herself if she wanted to. and she knew that makoto was a wonderful cook and knew that the house elves normally helped her fix things for dinner. but then again there was things that she was nto willing to do. and knowing that tamahome was here was making her not even remotely hungry no more.

"Nakago are you there?" Asked yui

Yui used the earing that was given to her that nakago told her that would be able to connect with him and her if she decided to do what she wanted to do. But it seemed she could not getting over that she was being watched. she needed to hear him and have him here with her. she cant be here alone with knowing the fact that tamahome was here with miaka, and in malfoy manor out of all places. and he didnt even deserve to be in such a grand manor the low class pig of a son of a pervert when it came down to what she was thinking about at this point in time since he would come to her once she asked him to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and suboshi_

Nakago held the clam that was once tomo's as the image of his priestess was in a rather rich looking room. As she ate what was given to her. He wondered who home she was in when they where taken back, he wondered who in the world she was staying with since the place was a little rich for her taste. but he had this feeling that she was in malfoy manor and he was not even there to even know what it was even like to be there. while suboshi wondered what nakago was doing and who in the world he was even talking to. nakago sighed and knew what suboshi was asking for him to tell him who he was talking to.

"Yes I am here." Said nakago

"Nakago who are you talking to?" Asked suboshi

Suboshi scooted his horse over to nakago to see who in the world he was talking to, until he saw yui's image on the clam that was once the creepy bastard from the seiryuu seven. He even knew where the body went and he let them take it to. and he was still happy jack ass was dead. and he was the one who killed him and that is something he took alot of pride in. but he was hoping that he would be sent to where yui is since he was not going to be coming back. he was going to see if they could make something to prove he was the real one but not the real one. he knew those people are good at that sort of thing.

"Its lady yui. She right here." Said nakago

Suboshi smiled and waved at the image from the clam. He had to say who ever home she was in it out beat any manor he had ever seen in his life time. So she was living in comfort well if she even knew where she was at. but he knew that nakago would be sending him ahead of him to make sure she was doing ok. but for now he needed to play it cool. but for now he was smiling to yui his friend to know she was ok. byt why did she was ok well he hoped she was ok that is. and was being well fed and well taken care of as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui nibbled on the delightful food that was given to her. she knew it was something that ayame made for her. The food was awesome she never tasted anything that was so good before while she had her conversation with nakago and suboshi. she needed to tell that to ayame once she sees her. or maybe gointo wait for that matter. she didnt need them to think that they are winning her over. for now she had to get over this conversation so she was able to get things moving with nakago being here. even if the manor lets him inside of it that was something that she didnt think on.

* * *

 _"Lady yui can you hear my voice?" Asked nakago_

* * *

"Yes I can but I really need you nakago." Said yui

Yui wanted to plead to have nakago come here to be by her side. she needed him with her and so he does what he does best. and she needed to know that tamahome was going to get what he was going to get for even thinking he was going to get away with being inside of a palace that he had no right in being. while she sighed she was just so tiered and wanted to sleep all of the time. and lucky enough they are even feeding her any good food at all. but then agains he was a guest she thinks inside of the manor walls. but for one thing she didnt know if nakago would be able to get through to get inside of the palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with suboshi and nakago_

Suboshi kinda felt sad that she didn't want him there with her. but who ever she was staying with was living in style. it looked like a manor that she was living in. then it hit him she was in the malfoy manor that belonged to the shikon miko out of all people. and yui out of all people is inside of that manor and that they are able to montor her.. but that was something he was going to see soon enough. and will be stayin in soon enough once they believe he was switching sides like soi had done that is. . But he would only go to that side to only switch sides to be loved and comfortable with people who wont use him like a pawn in a silly game. and he was not going to let it happen no more.

"We can see you clearly." Said nakago

"Whats up my friend. Nice room you have there." Said suboshi

Nakago had to admit the chambers she has was lovely. No one spared no expense on the room and how it was decorated. But he wondered who home it was that she was living in at this point in time. hell even nakago had to say the room was rather nice. it was a nicest room he had ever seen in his life. even though it was baslically better than what the manor had that he lived in. and he thinked it out beat the konan palace rooms. but he needed to make sure that suboshi goes over and protect her he had some unfinished things he needed to do before he headed over to that place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui finished all her food to find the tray was gone she wondered how they hell they did it. then it again it was magic. It seemed that the eyes that felt that was boring holes into her back was gone. the palace was full magic and she forgot that there was a ghost of her dead husband that is around here as well. while she was so lost in her anger and sadness on that her wish failed. even though seiryuu did it as a dick move on her part. she thought the priestess needed to learn some things and a lesson or to. while yui was hoping nakago would get his blond ass over her and fast.

"Oh suboshi. I hope you both forgive me for running away like it did. I think I would of worked our fine nakago. And im going to save the final wish for you. No matter what happenes." Said yui

Yui blinked and now knew what home she was in by the window to the manor guardens. but she knew this was bella's manor and she knew she had no right for even letting someone who is concidered a enemy into the manor walls. and sadly she thinked the manor would reject him once he even dared to try to enter the manor . but she would have to wait until that time comes to see what had happened when he tried. she wanted to let him see what it looked like inside of it. but she knew that it was nto going to work. because the place knew what was a enemy to the mistress and queen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with suboshi and nakago_

Nakago wondered why she sounded upset for. And why was she looking out the window. but he had to say the guarden was lovely. but he had to keep on his thoughts and clear. and the white peacocks are rather lovely and there was what stood out of roses. Then it hit him It seemed that she was in the manor that belonged to his shikon miko, only beacuse of the beauty was what showed that who it belonged to thats what hit it off. so once he was done here he was going to be able to step foot into it. but then again he might not even be able to get inside of the manot since it had the mind of its own and not to let no one that was a enemy of the lord or the ladies of the manor itself.

"Sounds like you're a little upset lady yui, is there something or someone bothering you? Is there two suzaku warriors over on your side?" Asked nakago

Nakago noticed the two of the warriors that was missing along with the one emperor since he and isabella was still at the palace while tasuki the second emperor was out on the battle field. he was really beating their asses. plus they looked like they are not even tired but they are wounded. but not not tired from what they are doing. it seemed they have trained the soldiors of konan well and made them have power. and he over looked the simple fact that the suzaku warriors would have other powers that they seemed to not have sealed oh how stupid on his part on that one. and why the hell are they laughing while they are blasting and killing. it even creeped him out on that one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

yui smiled as she went over to the photo on the wall and knew who he was he was draco and hermione father. she knew he was around her his ghost was here somewhere. but for now she hoped he was not even listening to her. she needed to tell tamahome what was going on. and to let him know what had happened. and to let him know that tamahome was here. hell she didnt even know that nuriko was here as well. she sighed and didnt even know that soi and amiboshi was here as well. and soon enough suboshi was going to be joining them on that one. she knew nakago was waiting for her to answer.

"Nakago I thought that.. I thought that I finally separated miaka from him and bella. Not end up in her manor if I am correct. Now I have no one my mother and father passed away while I was gone. And now there is two suzaku warriors here with me. Why cant I ever win against her. Why is it him over me. We where together first. Well I mean bella was there first with her but that's not the point and yes they are blood related but it was not freaking fair. bella has the right to her husbands she deserved all the happiness she has now. But miaka is another story." cried yui

Yui wanted nakago here with her right now she was so alone its like people where only trying to get her to speak and talk to her. But then again she felt at home here as if she was meant to be here. and she knew stomping her feet on the nice floors was not going to make matters anymore better. but she needed to freaking vent all of that out from what she had to say. and now nakago knew that tamahome was here. and she wanted him gone from this place once and for all. he had not right being inside of this manor. but she doubt the wards would even let him through. well that is what she over heard them talking about but for now she was going to have to make due with what she has..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and suboshi_

Nakago arched a brow he was kinda confused by all the things that she was spouting out. Why and how did she end up is whatever a manor was. And it was isabella so some how the wish made her somewhere she was going to be safe and comfortable. and he knew for a fact that it was not malfoy manor from what she had been telling him. hell he even agreed tamahome had not right to be inside of the palace. that was going to change as soon as he was able to think of something.

"I'm confused lady yui. Who is it there you love. That girl or tamahome?" Asked nakago

Nakago was baffled on what she was trying to say on who and what she wanted. He knew she thought of usagi as family but it wont make him feel any remorse on what he has planned to draw her out. but then again he always wondered what in the world she wanted for the fact that she was always jealous of the girl. but for now he needed to know what it was that she really felt on the fact with the priestess of suzaku. and he had things he needed to do before he was able to even go to where she was even at.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui had to think on what nakago had just asked of her. she didnt even know what to think on that one. but there was something that in her heart that was screaming to tell her that she still loved miaka. but her anger and hate was not letting her feel that part of her mind. She ran her hand over the tomes in the room she was in. they where old and looked like they where worth a lot of money. So she tried not to touch many of them. she knew that bella loved her books and the library and the labs was all in the manor she just didnt remember how to get to them.

"Tamahome I did love him once. But usagi helped me find a way out of that break. Like a true friend and family would, you just,… I just.. nakago just come soon I cant do this alone. I just cant stand seeing them together. Its sickening!" Cried yui

Yui had hot tears spill over her cheeks she didn't know how much of this sickening love fest she would be able to handle. She wondered why she had to be alone in the world. She had no one now what does she have left. she wanted his filthy ass out of the manor right now. even though she had no rights in feeling like that since she was only a mere guest inside of the malfoy manor. while she let her tears fall from the pain in her heart that she felt. and how she was not winning nothing. and miaka was still getting the happy ending that she wanted. and it was not sitting well with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and suboshi_

Nakago looked like he normally did as if he didn't give a damn. While suboshi understood how she was feeling. He wondered if nakago would let him join him in this mission and then he could switch sides, and he was going to do what soi and his brother had done, and that is if nakago would send him over to her side. and he had a feelin gthat they would be able to help make it look real to make a copy of him to even make yui think it was him to come there and beat tamahome up. for now he needed to keep his thoughts to himself and make sure he didnt let nakago know what he was planing on doing.

"Oh lady yui." whispered suboshi

"I would like to come to you right away but there are some things I must do before I take that trip. But I must delay the trip for a bit." Said nakago

Suboshi wanted to know if nakago was going to risk him coming over to the other side then he could escape this life. He knew they where able to duplicate him and make it look like he was the real one. while nakago was thinking about sending suboshi over to where yui is to make sure he gets the job done even though he didnt know the real rason why suboshi really wanted to go over to where she was at. but for one thing he had to do was take tamahome out. if he was there then he was not going to be able to go in that palace to get to yui. and dhe wanted his wish and his queen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui felt her heart fall to her feel as if nakago was chosing war over her. She didn't even know what he wanted to do in this war. She just wished for it to end soon but then it would go back on her word. but she sighed and wondered what the hell was so imporant that he was going to do so he didnt come to her when she ordered him to come to her side. she huffed and knew nakago knew that she was mad at him. but she had a feeling that he had some things that he had to do before he even came to where she was. but she was not going to be happy about it. she should be more important.

"By why? You daid that you would come as soon as I needed you." Said yui

Yui never noticed the picture that showed itself back in the frame he gave her sad eyes he could understand what she was going through he would leave this one alone unless he knows it a real threat. and she needed to make tamahome go away so they could win what they wanted in the end. while she sighed and knew that she had to agree to what nakago had to do if he had someting to do before he came to her side. then so be it she would just deal with suboshi until he was here by her side.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and suboshi_

Nakago rolled his eyes he would send suboshi to kill off the pest that went along that shouldn't of gone. Then they would be out of the picture so he could finish his unfinished business before anything else. and he knew she was pissed off at him and he was not even caring. he had more important matters and lose ends before he was even able to go to her side. as he waved for suboshi to come along so he was able to speak with him to have him know what he needed him to do. and even though he had a feeling he was not going to do what he was ordered but he didnt know that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in konan._

bella crossed her legs she knew this was going to happened. but tamahome and nuriko was on for the ride. And it seemed that soi and her son tamaki was mated she never hated the woman so she wished her son happiness. she sighed and knew that she would have to go on the field and she was going to make sure that she was going to have to face nakago. and she was going to make sure she didnt lose either. as she sighed she put her head in her hands she was overly stressed while luna and artimis patted her back.

"So it came to pass then." Said bella

Tasuki and koji stood next to her the bandits where given military garbs that was similar to the death eaters. He was one of the head soldiers while kenpachi and ikkaku kneeled before them to give the information. bella sighed and knew that her one husband wanted to fight by his friend. she was in her demon form and she was ready to go out there. but for now she needed to know everything that needed to be reported to her. ikkaku was the one to step up to speak to her about everything.

"Yes your all vision and the gates has came to pass, they suddenly disappeared like she saw. Even weasley and riddle went as well. but that was something to be expected they would be in the manor if Im correct. We managed to get to the capital with lord tasuki and the other bandits taking the direct back roads. The only ones who knows that rout is mountain bandits who showed us." Said ikkaku

"We where able to turn back the first attacks but the seiryuu seemed to be coming in waves each time we make head on things. Your highness's the bandits of the my reikaku pleage their allegiances by your sides and out former boss who is now a emperor. I know those guys will be ok over there. We must fight hard and hold up." Said koji

bella and hotohori smiled at this even tasuki. But she was going to go out and see what she was able to do. But If only to see if she can sway nakago from his plots and see what he has planned. but she was going to be the one to want to beat his ass. for this one was hers and hers alone. the thing he knew of somethng that she was not able to die she would be put in a freaking deep coma that would make her look like death. but for now she was going to use that for her own gain and she was going to make nakago think he had killed her if she came to that plan that is. it was what some of them came up with.

"Vary well then our course is set. I have decided to command the army since the army is tiering their power core. And I will join soon enough." Said bella

"But my love." Said tasuki and hotohori

bella shot them a look that was only for the death eater days. They gulped and knew her mind was set and she was going to go out and save them all from what to come. Even though it would cost her life. they just have to pray that she would make it out of this they knew she was out for blood when it came down to nakago. while they bowed their heads and jaken sighed and knew his lady was going to be doing this even if they liked it or not. she was always liked that and he admired her for that. she was so much like lord sesshomaru than she realized that is why he adopted her other then feeling that connection with her.

"I'm going. I have to go. I know what I am doing. But you have what is needed if anything happenes." Said bella

Everyone nodded and spread out while bella left to go and prepare herself for the fait that was waiting for her on the battle field she rather be with war with the naraku,inuyasha and as well edward along with albus again.. But then again she had to do something. and she needed to show nakago she was not going to be playing his little game no more on this one. she sighed and ran her hand over her face she was so tiered but she felt them in malfoy manor and that was what made her happy they are in the place they all decided to go to. and she was hoping they woudl be ok.

To be continued


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38_

* * *

Draco and some of the others were showing tamahome and nuriko and soi who was under a glamor spell so she was able to see the sights while they left something for yui to get to the area they where in so she was able to see with the port key so she was able to leave the manor when she wanted to. Draco took them to the place that his family was known to have a account to eat. tamaki smiled and knew that they done a wonderful job in doing the stuff they had to do. they had them in some of the clothing that they knew would fit them so they would be able to fit the area that they are about to go into. but then again there was alot of things that they are going to be seeing.

 _"This is what I waited for so long. Tamahome and me together in my world. Even though nuriko and soi is here. Im just happy. The two of us out on a date. The two of us walking slowly arm and arm. Like normal couples would."_ Thought miaka

Miaka and the others went into the joke shop to see all kinds of things. But then again this was new to them they toured the muggle world first then headed to the wizarding world some of them made their accounts and was able to do some shopping. plus they are going to show them alot of things and make them have some fun while they are not in the war right now. while they went to the moon palace first to show them that place. and then the wizarding world and so on and so forth. but they just wanted to have fun and so they are able to know what to do and what is around they could do. well if they evern wanted to go out and have some fun while they are here.

"In here you guys!" Chirped miaka

Tamaki and bloom pulled miaka over to the phone area where aro was waiting for them there was something they needed to bring up to them. It seemed that there was something up by the looks they where giving off. It was something that was going on in the book but for now they needed to make sure that tamahome was not paying attenion. while draco was making sure they was staying at the table. but they needed to tell miaka something first and hope she woudl understand what he was about to tell her. even though he was not apart of the this world like soi, nuiko and amiboshi through the ministry of magic that is. but for now they are going to keep that to themselves.

"Listen miaka. Just here us out ok and use that brain for once. We need to tell them something were they are from. We maybe be able to send tamahome and nuriko back if they so wished. We are not sure that you are able to go back with them miaka." Said caius

Miaka eyes went wide in shock at what was going on. What kind of wish did yui make to have the guardian of the earth here to help on the explaining. It was something that yui wished for her not to go back. but she knew for a fact that tamahome was not going to take it well. he was the one who he had to worry about. tamaki already done it with soi and that was something that she took rather well. about the book being a magical obejct to transport back and forth and now they didnt even have that for the time being. but they could go back if they wanted to. but miaka was not able to go back unless the wish was lifted. the kai;'s lookd into that even kaioshin was not either was not able to lift what had been done.

"Why not?" Asked miaka

"Its because of the wish that was made by yui out of her own revenge and greed. She was filled with so much jealousy when she made the second wish with seiryuu. It was made so that you and only you was not able to go back into that world." Said hades

hades patted miaka hand to show her he meant all what he had said but unless yui changed the wish around she would not be able to go back to that world unless they find a loop hole in something. but he knew that he helped out with tamaki in explained to soi and that went over well. so this was something that they knew for a fact that they are going to have a hard time in explaining this to tamahome since he was a hot head and that they are going to have a hard time making him understand the whole thing from how they ended up being were there and how that it was a magical object that was able to take you to where they are from.

"No hades. I have to go back. bella is there and the others. And I promised everyone I would help them fight. They are counting on me." Said miaka

"I know it is tough my dear. But we must have to face the reality of this. You are not the priestess of suzaku no more. You just the normal demon half vampire pureblood." Said bloom

Bloom looked at her with sad eyes she could related on what happened to her in the past months she was the only one left from sparks and her only sister blood sister was destroyed along with it. but this was something that she was not able to make the girl understand. she was her family but she was not going to be able to understand what had happened to all of this. while she knew for a fact for this one that tamahome was not going to be easy to tell about what this was and how the book was able to transport back and forth. but then again they had to try since soi took it well. but tamahome was well hard in that area nuriko is easy they knew that for a fact.

"No its not true. Its just not fare bloom I can never see them ever again unless they come here." Cried miaka

"I don't know right now. Taiitsukun probably working on the portal at this moment. The real problem is the two warriors who might not wish to be here. Since soi is planning on staying with tamaki." Said hades

"What do you mean?" Asked miaka

zuse took her hand into his own and smiled at her with the kindness he had. He wanted to make her understand why she was meant to stay here now. for the time being they would have to do this on their own. they need to make yui understand what was going on as well. and make her understand that none of them are the bad guy in this and nakago is. and they knew she was not going to like when she realized they spoke the truth all along and she will kick her own ass for the fact that she didnt.

"I think you know miaka. We have explained to you about what had happened." said zuse

"No I will not believe." said miaka

They where shut up when zuse hushed and pointed over to tamahome who rushed out of the door he miss took what they were all saying since it was a spell that would make them say other things instead of what the real conversation was. They never had the chance to tell her about the clone they made of suboshi since he and bloom are soul mates. but for the time being they had to make sure they find him before they screw up their plans in making that the fake suboshi was the real one to yui, they didnt even let miaka know about what they had done they kept him hidded in malfoy manor until they knew the fake one was dead and make sure to put a glamor spell on him until yui comes to terms with herself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Maika was running down the streets diagon alley trying to find tamahome since he didn't know his way around these parts and there are rogue death eaters at large for the ones who fallowed the old ways of the albus dumbeldor. and even in the muggle world since that is where they are at now. while they all split up and needed to make sure that they hunted down tamahome before he ran into yui. miaka rushed through the crowds and wondered where he would of rushed off to even through he didn't know where he was going that what is the issue. and he didn't know how to take on a death eater one with hate as well.

 **"TAMAHOME! TAMAHOME WHERE ARE YOU!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka pushed her way through the shopping people who was just looking at her and sniffed as if they were near a crazy person. or if someone was fighting with her boyfriend and he took off from her so he was not be able to be found. while miaka didnt listent to what people was saying about him. this was time for him to make sure that she was going to find out where tamahome was at. she needed to explain things to him. but then again she was going to have one of the others that was going to have to do it since they are better at the explaining thing than she was.

 _"Tamahome you only heard what the spell wanted you to hear. But you never let us explained what we where talking about."_ Thought miaka

Miaka skidded to a stop when she saw yui standing where she was. It seemd she used what was left behind for her in the room finally to be able to look around and get some fresh air. but one thing she knew for a fact that she knew that tamahome was here. and she only knew that by the look in her eyes. but then again there was alot of things that she was going to learn this day. but for now she had to do damage control with a yui who was still in the current state of mind that she was in.

"Yui? You came out of you room finally," Said miaka

"I have been waiting to talk to you miaka. and i have to get used to that thing that you call a port key. and i have to say it is nice to be back into malfoy manor again.." Said yui

Miaka wanted to know why she wanted to speak to her she barely left the room she was given. Unless she did and none of them knew that she left the room to see who had came back with them. plus they also knew that she was there with lucius if he even showed himself as well. she sighed and knew that she had to make sure yui understood what nakago told her and what he put in her mind to make her think the way she was is the not the correct way in thinking. but she knew that was not going to be a easy task to do since she was still thinking the ways he was.

"I'm not sure." said miaka

Miaka was shocked to hear the tone of voice that she used. But then again like hades and zuse they said that she was full of hate and anger along with wanting revenge but she didn't want to belive that she was like that. but she needed to make her see the truth in all of this and make her understand all she had been doing was all a mistake and all for nakago to gain what he wanted in life. and that was going to doomed them all in the end. but then again she had this feeling that the others knew something that she didnt. and was keeping it from her until later on when they all get back home.

"The lady yui just asked you a question. Priestess of suzaku." Said suboshi

Miaka eyes went wide from seeing who was here. But then again something seemed off about suboshi she would think on that later right now she had to deal with this seiryuu warrior. eventhough draco was making sure the fake was working well enough. he had to use his mother lab to bring this one out. for now it was going to be for yui to believe that he was the real one. while the real one is in the death manor in death city spending time with his brother until they came and got him once they plan went through that is.

"Suboshi how? The ribbon from our school uniform." Said miaka

"I gave it to him. For a keep sake when we where in that other world. I gave it to him if he ever needed to come here. And you finally realized that. Its basic time travel and a portal." Said yui

Yui know under stood the laws of time and space with of of the books in the room shew as in. and plus was draco father talked to her and helped her with some of her issues. but she was not going to listen to him though. she was going to see this through to the very end. for now it was not going to be a good thing for her to even think on what she was going to see at the end of this day or learn. but for now she wanted to see the dead body of nakago and that was all good enough for her. miaka wondered what the hell was going on she seen draco and tamaki in the trees and wondered what they was up to.

"So then why is he here yui?" Asked miaka

"Well I think I told you that miaka. I will never allow you and tamahome to be together and as well the other warrior. And you could never have bella as family. even though you are blood related. It is impossible that you can ever go back now. The portal is not closed. Now that's all that's left Is to make those two disappear." Said yui

Yui smirked darkly if she was able to be a death eater she would be a good one. But then again she didn't even know what a death eater was and what they did. She was told that who was the ones who killed her family. but for now she was thinking of he death of a pervert named tamahome. she wondered why he was not with miaka at this point in time. she sighed and knew that this was going to be a good day for her. she was going to have tamahome head on a sivler plater and then she was going to be living the sweet life. but she had the feeling she basically jinxed herself as well.

"Oh please yui! I just want to talk to you." Cried miaka

Suboshi sent his weapons at miaka so he could kill her. But miaka didn't know that this suboshi was a clone of the real one to fool yui and placed a glamor over the real one so he was able to live a normal life. Miaka dodged it in time before they hit her. she didnt know that was the real reason why draco to make sure the clone that he made was going to work well enough. he had to use the DNA from the real one and that was what all he needed. he loved the way his mother worked and that is all that he needed to do. he was told how everything worked.

"You will stay away from lady yui! Now that you cant get near the shikon miko no more. I don't have to worry about her. Now the two warriors will die by my I will cut you into little pieces first priestess of suzaku. As punishment for hurting lady yui and the shikon miko," hissed suboshi

Miaka pushed herself up and took off to run far away from this. Even though she was not known around this area and she didn't know her way around here so she hoped she could get away maybe she would be lucky for a rouge death sweat he kinda over did it a tad bit with his obsession but for now it needed to work for what they had to use the copy for since it was a quicky to made a copy of him and then teleport him over to where he came in from and then make sure the copy was with yui and was able to talk to her with out letting her know he was a freaking clone.

"Hey you hold it right there." Hissed suboshi

Suboshi took off and chased after miaka to kill the bitch for all she had done to yui and bella and to what they had to suffer while under her, while the people muttered about stupid muggles with toys trying to kill each other in some stupid gang war. it seemed that it was going to be a show that was going to be something to watch. they just hoped there was not violence that was going to go down. miaka was going make sure who ever is singing that freaking piyo -chan song. oh how she hated that song it was going to be stuck in her head.

"Oh Nakago when will your war will finally end. I need you here with me right now." Said yui

Yui sighed and left back to the manor with the port key she was left with this morning that would take her back to her room as she touched her port key and went back to her room at malfoy manor While missing nakago and in hope he would come sooner or later. she wondered what he had to do before he came to be by her side, and she had this feeling that it was not a good thing and one of the things had to do with bella. and she hoped that was what she had the sick feeling that was going to happen. but for now she was going to wait for suboshi to come back to her side. and was that muramasa and marcilago flashed right next to her and left in a flash again. she sighed suboshi was going to get it if he found him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in konan_

bella in her demonic form on one of the palace horses. While she managed the part of the army that was her fathers. So she took his place since he was protecting miaka back home she just hoped all is well back there. and the malfoy manor would protect her if she was smart enough to remein inside and let muramasa and mercilago be by her side. but this was her cousin and she didnt have the brains to listen to a word she had said to her. she sighed and knew it was time to get to work and make sure they are goin to listen to her and she was going to have nakago for herself she was going to make him pay for all he had done. .

 **"WARRIORS WE MUST HOLD THIS POSITION GIVE THEM EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"** Roared bella

She waved her sword in the air and pointed it to the kuto men to make her point acrossed. while her father was dabbing at his eyes he had so much ftherly pride at this point in time as he went back into the fight that he was in. While mitsukake was sent back to the palace for treatment since he was wounded. So they gave him with tensaga and fixed him right up lucky they had orihime still there with them. they needed her for this one. while chichiri was back with them so he was able to pull his part in this war. and it seemed they are winning so far. the target for now is nakago and they all knew that one belonged to bella.

 **"WATCH OUT MY LADY!"** Yelled yumichika

bella turned to see nakago there looking smug as hell as if he knew something that she didnt. oh how she was going to enjoy being the living fucking snot out of him. He was hers to kill and she was not going to back down. She ordered napa to take her place so he would be able to do well since he was a general in the sayien army. she needed to end this one way or another. and hoped that all is well over on the other side of things. she sighed and made sure that yumichika was going to do what she basically told him to do so he was able to get the others back into action while she had a smug jackass she had to kill.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in in wizarding world_

Miaka was breathing hard she was not able to take a break with suboshi on her ass trying to kill her. And wonderin where tamahome was at since he was not her with her to protect her. where the hell was muramasa and mercilago when she needed them. she huffed and hoped that tamahome was going to make sure that he was going to be found. but if she had lost suboshi that is. she huffed catching her breath from the amount of running she had to needed to know if tamahome was ok and that he was not hurt or anything from suboshi. and since she didnt know if they ran into each other yet.

 **"TAMAHOME WHERE ARE YOU AT!"** Yelled miaka

She was urgently trying to find the man she loved while suboshi was hot on her heels. She didn't even know where the others where. Maybe they where searching for her and tamahome at once that wouldn't help her any. this is when muramasa and mercilago she needed to have them by her side. and she was stupid to not have them with her. and she face palmed from that. and she saw the looks of dread on alice face. it seemed that they are not even seemed to be able to what the outcome of everything was and what was going to happen. or what is even going to be happening on the other side as well.

 **"PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU GET BACK HERE!"** Roared suboshi

He pushed his way through the crowds in hope to get to miaka so he was able to finished his first job. While he had a lot of rude comments sent his way about the way he was acting what the hell she was. while she knew that muramasa and mercilago was out there and hunting her down knowing there was danger somewhere around her. while she made sure she was going to hunt down to make sure they are basically go and protect her like their mistress had ordered them to do. while she felt something bad was about to happened to one of them that she was not sure if she was just being nervous.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome walked around some place that looked like a park. He knew he over reacted from what he had overheard. But that was him he always thought of the worst before he knew the truth on the matter. but then again he had a feeling that he should of not run off like he had and listen to them. but like always he was a hot head and didnt listen to a word that was even told to him. he sighed and looked all over the place the world that bella basically saved from the evil bastards that tried to take over it. and he had to say it was interesting to say the least. but for now he needed to think on all of his actions.

 _"I know I misunderstood what was said, but then again it was something I was known to do on impulse."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome looked at the statue was the end of the war. He was in some kind of monument for the shikon miko.. He ran his hand over the statue and sighed this was when he needed to see his isabella his little goddess that took his heart first and turned to obsession when he first laid eyes on her. she was able to make him see reason when it came down to things as of this. he felt her here as if she was here with him here and now. but he was told that it was like this for her being the hero of heros in all over the realms and the worlds. he felt comforted from the feeling of her all over the place. and if nakago was not going to come and ruin what was the peace that finally came to the place that isabella and the others had made for the peace of the worlds..

 _"Oh isabella my goddess your right i'm to hot headed for my own good. and i feel you all over the place,"_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome ran his hand down the statue of isabella and a man that looked like the form of lucius malfoy. he had to say the man screamed power. and intelligence. but then again he met the man well the ghost of the man. and knew he was a kinf hearted person who loved bella with everything he had. and gave her the best years of his life. and only wanted the best for her in the end. he missed her sadly and wish she was here. this was when he needed her to help him through the time of need. he hoped that miaka understood why he took off like he did. even though he didnt know where he was even at. but the fountain was lovely. it was called the fountain of neptune from the name plate that was on it.

 _"That's right now I understand miaka. The portal was made for the person who broken the riddle. Time travel in its purest form. Its just what the gods say you was the riddles that was placed on the portal. No one never got it until your brilliant mind came along,"_ thought tamahome

Tamahome kissed the lips of the isabella statue it was like she was there making him see what was in front of him and he didn't under stand the spells that was made by her so he was just acting dumb and stupid like always. and he could even feel her slapping the back of his head. but for now he needed to go and hunt down the others and see what they are doing. and tell them he understood and that he was sorry. he did enjoy the palace of the voltori and all of the other placed that he was showed. but he had more fun inside of the wizarding world. that place was fun and he was learning things here and there when he was showed it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and suboshi_

Miaka let out a scream since suboshi finally gotten her. As his weapons tied her up so she was not able to move or escape is hold. He knew it would be easy once her body slowed down from running. but muramasa and mercilago flashed into the area. muramasa picked her up in his arms as he glared down with the fake warrior to make things look believable. suboshi glared back to the man who was there by the ordered of his mistress to protect her. while mercilago in her bat form of her sword spirit powers. but they was not going to be beated down by a dammed sword spirit's.

"Well you led me on a chase priestess of suzaku. The lady yui don't want me to kill you because it was dishonor to the shikon miko the two of you mistess. I have defy her request through." Said suboshi

"that is not for you to decide." hissed muramasa

" we do what our mistress will's us to do," snapped mercilago

Now the part of wizarding world they were in everyone was looking in confsion as if they were something that was not used to seeing well not since the war that right after the end of the great wizarding world But then again they were used to seeing things of such nature. while they knew that the one guy was the shikon miko friend or something. and the girl what the shikon miko cousin and charlie weasley's daughter. but the guy they never ever seen before. so they didnt even know who they are dealing with. and the weasleys are known to be well di witted for the most part.

"Even death is to good for you. Not even pain would be enough for what you have done to isabella and stay out of this sword spirit's." Hissed suboshi

Suboshi started to strangle miaka with his hands. He turned to see a very pissed off tamahome who was about to kill him for what he was doing to his woman. He wondered where everyone else was where they searching for him. but tamahome found him in the middle of the battle and knew he had to do something about this. as he riased his hand to ask muramasa if he was able it use him. and muramasa sighed and turned into his sword form and was there in tamahome hand. he was only doing it for the sake of his mistress kingdom and that is all. he was there to protect them all and that is his mission. while mercialgo continued to protect miaka from harm.

 **"GET AWAY FROM MIAKA!"** Roared tamahome

"Tamahome." Gasped suboshi

 **"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER SUBOSHI!"** Yelled tamahome

Miaka went to draco and tamaki who knew the truth that this suboshi was not the real one he went back to palace with zuse and hades so they was able to change in some decent clothing. but it seemed that tamahome was granted to use muramasa and he should be happy he was even able to do so. but then again he was ordered to do as such. but tamaki and draco was there to make sure their aunt was nto going to get hurt. since muramasa was with tamahome right now. they knew that they had to do it in muramasa place. and mercialgo was still protecting miaka from harm.

"You guys take care of miaka. mercilago keep miaka safe. I have some unfinished business with this guy. Miaka please forgive me, isabella was right I am a hot head. And I didn't listen. I let what yui said to me get to me. Now I know the truth." Said tamahome

Tamahome stood in a fighting stance with muramasa in his hands. and he sword the sword spirit snorted to what he had said. he knew that draco and tamaki was able to protect miaka while he was busy. plus with the otehr sword spirit help mercilago so he was prepared to battle it out with suboshi since he was ready to get his vengeance for something he nearly did but was staged from the others. he needed to make sure that he was not going to harm no one here. and he had this sinking feeling that this was not even the real suboshi. but for not he was goin to fight him and make sure he was good and gone after he was done.

 **"OUT OF THE WAY! WHERE IS THE FIGHTING!"**

Draco rushed over to the wizarding police to get them to leave and said it was a show nothing real. They only nodded and left to go and do what they were doing before they got the call, but now they had to believe in tamahome and muramasa that they are going to win and get the fake suboshi away from them. even the real was is on the moon in the palace there with his brother. miaka was worried even with muramasa tamahome was not in the right form to be even fighting him.

"So are you going to fight me. Or run away like a little bitch that you are." Said tamahome

 **"TAMAHOME! GET AWAY FROM HIM HE WILL KILL YOU!** " Cried miaka

Tamaki covered her mouth they needed this so he was pronounced dead to nakago, and he had a feeling that muramasa sut flipped her the bird and shot a albus dumbledor, or a naraku. they all planned this out before they could do anything so he was going to wonder around with a glamor for a bit. but he was this feeling that something bad was going to happened to one of them. and that normally meant something when they felt like all watched tamahome to fight and it seemed muramasa was controlling him through his sword. Suboshi sent his weapons to attack tamahome. He only blocked them with his fist and did an back flip it seemed that the people of crystal tokyo was used to this sort of thing. where amused by the show. He kicked suboshi in the chest sending him flying.

 _"Damnit my body wont move like it used to. but lucky muramasa is controling me in this. I better lead him away from miaka and the others."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome ran away in hope that suboshi was going to fallow him so he would be able not fight in a crowd of all these people here that could damage them with one single spell that was able to kill them. while he let muramasa control his movements through the sword. but the bad thing is he was geting kinda beat up as well. but it seemed the angry suboshi full of rage was trying to make sure that he was going to kill tamahome. but sadly he was not going to win with the powerful sword spirit in his hands and helping him move and do what is needed to be done to win this little fight.

 **"OH I KNEW WERE A LITTLE BITCH!"** Yelled suboshi

Suboshi sent his weapons and went by tamahomes head, while muramasa growled from the simple insult. but they needed to get away from the others. and crashed right in the window of one of the shops that was closed for the day. Tamahome started to run again as the ball started to fallow him. and muramasa knew what those was able to do. and they knew they had to make sure they didnt even get near one of them. they needed to make sure that they are able to make them go away from them and kill the clone well to muramasa that was a clone tamahome didnt know that yet nor didnt miaka.

 _"Well that a new trick. And my strength will not hold out much longer. i know muramasa that i am having to have you help me and im sorry.. but we need to think of something quickly."_ Thought tamahome

 **"SUBOSHI!"** Yelled miaka

Suboshi skidded to a stop so he was able to see what the bitch of the priestess of suzaku wanted. While miaka and the others where there waiting to see if he would stop what he was doing. Even though she now knew that he was a fake and the real one was back at malfoy manor enjoying his time with his twin brother while they are here figthing off his clone.. It seemed that they told her that she needed to play along but tamahome was not even knowin he was playing with a freaking clone of all things..

"Oh it you again. you also made my job easy." Said suboshi

 **"SUBOSHI!"** Yelled tamahome

Tamahome came running towards suboshi along with his weapons that was fallowing him. But something was holding him in place its like he was frozen. As both his weapons went straight through his stomach as he fell forward. As he faded away from the world and died and he was no longer of this world. even though he was a clone it was good enough for tamahome since muramasa basically outted from what had happened. while the sword spirit went back into his humanoid form. as he sighed and knew that was a pain in his ass. never again he was going to fight a freaking he made his way over to the other sword spirit and kissed her.

 _"He vanished,"_ thought miaka

Miaka tuned to see that tamahome was over nuriko shoulder as they all headed back to the malfoy manor to welcome the new member of this world and to the wizarding world as well. so there was another person who needed to be trained to know what to do and how to work things around the place. Since he did it for happiness and plus this was the best thing for him. she sighed and glared at hotaru. they had to do that clone in a qucik way so she didnt have time to even things out for him ot be perfect. as they sighed and plopped down on the sofa while tamahome was being checked over to make sure he was going to be ok by the mediwitch they called him from st mungos that was always on call for the pureblood families of the wizarding world..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and nakago_

bella in her demonic form still was now in front of nakago ready to end this she wanted him to be dead and gone from this world. While he was looking smug as always then again when did he not look that way. while he was there smirking and she knew that was going to piss her off to no ends. this man just knew how to piss her off when it came to him being a smug over grown jack ass. but she needed to remain calm so she was able to do this and end this. even though she was going to get to kicking his ass sooner or later.

"So now we are alone. No one here will interrupt us. And your bitch as is mine. You messed with the wrong people. And my kingdom." Said bella

"Well isn't it a pleasure my dear. If you have remained in the safety of your palace with the second husband who is a pretty boy. You knew its still show courage that you do this for him and your other mate. And your own country, even though you will die if you don't choose me. But I shall retire my arm now." Said nakago

bella huffed and rolled her eyes he enjoyed to talk it seemed. But what did he mean he would retire his army from her lands. This didn't make sense Is he running away with his tail between his legs. and sadly all he was all talk when it came down to him and her husbands. but for now she was going to be playing his game. and then she would make him wish he had never been born or met her. but for now it was time to gather information from the fool and then make him suffer. as she nodded to her plan mentally so she was going to see if it was going to work as well..

"What do you mean?" Asked bella

"Navel and ground forces of kuto are not all around here. Even though your army killed a great deal of them. It would not be easy to even defeat you all. But my intentions have been changed. In not interested in konan its not as compelling as it once was. In order to take control of this world my objective was to untie the four kingdoms, konan, hokkan, kuto, and sairou. But however I recently discovered another world that is even more vital to control. Since there is no point of me allying myself with that old pervert emperor in kutu. It about time for me to make my plan to go into the works." Said nakago

bella had a sick feeling what he said about the other world bit. and if he thinks he was able to get into her manor he had another thing coming. And the bad thing is if she was correct in where he wanted to go he was going to be met with something he was not going to be liking to him life. she was hoping that she was wrong in all of this. she knew for one thing that she was never ever going to forgive him for what he was thinking about to do. so she had to dig more and more to gather the information that was going to be her undoing when she found out what he was going to do.

"What is your grand plan?" Asked bella

"Why do you think I brought so many troops here against you and lost so many. Even though the suzaku seven lost their powers I was not expecting their was other powers in konan,. What would happened if I ordered those solders since im their leader to attack my lands. Kuto. The emperor only had a few thousand of imperial soldiers in the capital. A nation that does not poses a hearts of its people. And screw little children. Its precarious castle its built on a hill of sand it is doomed to crumble quickly." Said nakago

"This war your only doing to distract the kuto emperor? You are one of the most stupidest people I have met. Since I have met some real fucktard in my long life but you top it off. For the selfish reasons you have you let many people die." Snapped bella

bella hand shook around her sword she hated people like this. Wanted him dead her anger was clouding her judgement and thoughts but right now she didn't care what she was about to do. he didnt need to kill the fucker children what did they do. but what he had said was what pissed her off the most. she knew he was not done so she needed to keep her blood lust and her temper down for the time aslo they all to known to everyone murder boner well that is what they call it. while nakago smirked mentally knowing that he was doing what he thought was going to happen.

"Why should you care. It's a enemy nation will be gone. You should celebrate." Said nakago

"Well it seem to me that some recent distractions made you alter you plans. This world you wish to conquer its no what I think it is?" asked bella

Nakago only smirked she was a smart one in deed he not sure what he will see or meet there but he was ready to take it over as his own and make it one of his own kingdoms and then head to the next one. and the one that she ruled over and he was basiclaly goin to take over if he found his own way into her manor and take it over. and he had the sinking feeling that was not goin gto be the easy task with out having someone who was able to bring someone in that was a enemy but she knew that yui was not one of those people since she was not given the right to do so.

"I'll make sure to send your regards to your cousin the priestess of suzaku for you. When I run into that is." Said nakago

bella eyes snapped opened wide this is not good. she was going to have to do something to stop him. she cant let him into wizarding world that still healing from the war.. she was seeing red from what he had just told her. how dare he think he was going to step foot on her kingdom door step, that is unforgivable. nkagao knoew he just hit the nerve that was where he was aiming. and he knew he was not going to let her stop him from making his goal come real. that was something he was not going to even let happened in him books. even though how much he loved her but her stopping him was not going to happen.

 **"YOU WOULDN'T DARE HARM NONE OF THEM! LONG AS I LIVE AND BREATH I SHALL NEVER LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THEM! NO WHERE NEAR MY FAMILY! NOT EVEN NEAR MY KINGDOM AS THE SHIKON MIKO THE PROTECTOR OF IT! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! AND I SHALL NEVER LET YOU VIOLATE THE WORLD THAT WAS JUST SAVED FROM ANOTHER FUCKER LIKE YOU! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!"** Roared bella

bella road closer so she was able to stab him in the heart to kill him but she missed the spot where she was aiming only to hit some place that would only make him feel pain. her anger blinded her eyes to where she needed to stab him. while nakago sighed and knew this was going ot be a waist. but he hoped she would live but for all he knew was he was going to get what he wanted either way. while he looked to the sword that stabbed him and knew he anger blinded her from even making it fatal and that is what he wanted to do so he was able to do what he had planned.

"You stupid fool. Such a shame." Said nakago

Nakago blasted a energy blast at usagi as he eyes went wide from what just had happened as she was sent flying to the ground not able to move her blood leaked out. As nakago got off his horse he was going to fuck her one last time before she died. As he took out his cock and fucked her a few times and all different areas and the blasted her one last time and took off he got what he wanted and he now had to do the other thing he had to do before he went to the wizarding world if he remember correctly from what yui told him. he just hoped what he had just done was going to weaken the crystal palace so he was able to get through.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Malfoy manor_

Miaka turned around quickly thinking she heard someone say her name. muramasa felt a pang in his chest something just happened. as the manor sounded like it was crying by the way it was acting. muramasa and mercilago was not liking what was going on. but the healer was working on tamahome to see If he was able to heal properly. Then again it was something that was needed. tamaki needed miaka to come to him something had happened. he wasnt even able to hold it together but he needed to remain strong so he was able to deleive the message to his aunt. while soi was right by his side to give him the strength he needed to say what had to be said.

"aunt miaka come here." Said tamaki

Miaka turned around and left the room to go and see tamaki shaking, what happened to make him like this. while draco and the others are just as bad. why is muramasa and mercilago looked like he was going to cry. he was in pain for some reason. and why is malfoy manor acting the way it last time it acted like this was when lucius died and when she found draco. this was not good. this was not at all. she wondered what could of happened to make things get this bad. while soi nudged her soul mate and husband aro married them and through the ministry of magic they are married. and so was bloom and suboshi. but for now he needed to say this before he breaks.

"Here is the book we have been keeping track on this. At this very moment someone we know is badly wounded. And raped. It was mother." gasped tamaki

Miaka took the book and opened it she wondered what the hell happened while they where gone bella cant die she was not supposed to die. What in the world is she going to tell the other. while tamaki fell to his knee's and his body shook with sobs, soi took him in her arms and rocked him back and forth to let him know it was going to be ok. but thoth came over and took him from her armss he still had to be eased into something like this as soi helped him calm tamaki and draco. she was the shikon miko she was known to make something happened she was told stories about it that she died but was only in a coma from all the other times it happened like this. she hoped for her husband's sake that is true this time. and knowing nakago and his obsession he was going to do that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

bella head on in tasuki lap as he tried to keep her still they needed to get her back to the palace and save even if she died. she didnt even have the shikon jewel on her and they needed to have orhime and fast. while voldemort had his daughter hand trying to keep it together. this was something he was not thinking was going to happen. but it was the truth it was something that nakago had done to make her so angry to lose her sight and let the red haze to take over and the blood lust took over her logical thinking and that was what happened. voldemort was shaking with anger and sadness for his daughter tasuki covered her to make she she was no longer nude.

"Miaka. There is voices coming from the sky." Said bella

bella opened her eyes as tasuki stroked her hair to calm her down so she was able to live so they didn't have to use the shikon jewel and orhime to do that for her. voldemort stroked his daughter hand to make her know he was there. he kissed her hand to make her know that daddy was not leaving her side. hotohori must of gotten word by now. tasuki shushed her and tried to keep her still until then. but he knew for a fact she was going to speak no matter what. she needed to conserve her energy until she was able to get back to the palace to be healed she left with out her jewel.

* * *

 _"bella, tasuki everyone who there can you hear me?" Asked miaka_

* * *

"Yeah its true. Hey miaka and everyone else. What happening on you end?" Asked tasuki

 **"WEASLEY WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE!"** yelled voldemort

bella felt the pain that miaka was feeling from the other world she knew that she was not going to take this well and she needed to be brought back to kill the asshole. her manor was telling her what was goin on. she knew that muramasa and mercilago must of felt this through their connection. voldemort was continuing to let her know that daddy was there and not goig to leave her side. he kissed her hand over and over again. while tasuki was in the same state as he was in. as the warriors who was by their side was bowing their heads in sadness for her this was harder on them at this point time.

* * *

 ** _"OH I'M SORRY! IM SORRY! I CAN'T COME BACK! I NEVER EVER COULD COME BACK! HOW CAN I HELP YOU NOW!" Cried miaka_**

* * *

"Don't cry for me miaka. That's what I figure what alice and me saw in our visions. Now worries I will forget what had happened, once I get my revenge. And kuto army had with drawn. And our beloved country is safe at the cost of me. We are safe now. I regret one thing. I tried so hard and let the anger I had cloud my judgement. So he is still alived and you know what he had done. and will be after my beloved world i protected for so long.." said bella

Tasuki was trying not to cry his mate was dying and he didn't bring the jewel and orhime with him. He was not going to loose her. She was not able to die on them. She was his wife and hotohoris wife. voldemort will be damed that she was going to leave him this time. she wias his daugther she hadcame back from far worst than this. but he was hoping with all the hope he knew he had to have her come back to him. he was not going to lose his only daugher. she had come so far he kept making sure to let her know her daddy was not going to leave her side. and tasuki was doing the same thing as he was.

"I will come back and I will kill him. I will not let him get my guard down once again." said bella

"No your sister do not talk no more. This of the others." Said ginta

bella closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of al the ones she loved that would be there once she wakes. She will not be dead for long and she needed to stay alive for long enough to get the help. she knew that she would have her beloved world she protected until she was able to go and take care of it. she had a peaceful smile on her face. while they all was bowing their heads in what was happening. this was not going to happened. once she had the shikon jewel she wold bounce back like she always had in all their battles. this was neo freaking serenity and she was not going to let this end her.

"Oh dear miaka. We would meet again even with all the hell you put me through, meeting everyone one of you healed the loss inside of me, I will be back I promise." Said bella

bella gasped and closed her eyes. Tasuki was frozen he didn't want to believe it. While koji was trying to get him to move since they needed to get her back to the palace before it was to late. while vegeta roared and went into a blood rage with tears clouding his vison. but he was restraing and injected with something this was not helping. while ginta and hakkaku was trying to get tasuki to move off her. while kenpachi and koji knocked him out. while szayel used his power to keep her going as he flashed back as the others was going to follow him fast as they could. they knew hotohori was not doing any better than the rest of them are doing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

lucius sighed he felt the pain from the connection but she was not dead he knew that for was goingto have a talk with yui. he needed to have her understand waht was going on and she was going to make sure that she did. his wife the only woman who he loved was not dead but close to it. because of the asshole who she thought he was barney the ass fucking dinosure. he was not going to stand for this,.he knocked in ghost sort of way. as he must of sure that he was going to knocked some sense into one way or another

"Come in." said yui

Yui looked to see lucius his cold ice blue eyes was looking at her. and this was something she knew that she was not going to like. and from what she knew of the man that he didnt put up with much bullshit. and that was what he was going to show her that right now. she sighed and knew the ghost of the former husband was not pleased and she was going to have to listen because he was going to not stop at nothing to make sure she was going to hear him out in all of this. but she was not going to like what it was. and pretend to think she was and hoped that was going to work.

"Is it ok if we could talk," said lucius

Yui found it pointless and nodded she wondered what they needed to talk to her about its not like she was inviting nakago in this manor or anything. But then again not that she would even know how to get him here. plus she had this feeling that the manor would reject him if she even tried to get him into the manor wards but for now she would humor the former lord o fthe majoy clan. while lucius was not going to let her fool him. he knew that little girl all to well. if she was nothing like her mother then there was going to be alot of shit going to be said. even though he mother used her power of doing that for good.

"What happened to suboshi.?" Asked yui

"Well he died." Said lucius

lucius knew it was a lie he had just told. even though he was used to it from his spying when he was alive. But they cant let the three from the seiryuu seven who wanted a normal life to be let known that they where still alive it seemed that nakago would kill them. as he sighed there was something as well he needed to make it known to her and cant let her know that bella was even still alive since well she woudl tell nakago and that is something that they didnt need at this point in time. he knew she was not dead to the link that they had when they were married. but that was the wizarding thing.

"my isabella my song bird did as well. and nakago raped her when she was on the verge of death." Said lucius

he couldn't let out that she was able to be brought back to life to come back and kill nakago for what he had done. Then again this was bella they are talking about and yui didn't know all her tricks she was going to come back when she was well enough. but for now they needed to make her think what they needed to make her think. even though she may not even believe his words. but for now it was going to be the push she needed to where they needed to her to be. that is all that they needed.

"Here this was found by his body. And we know that you would want it back." Said draco

draco came in and handed the bow tie back over to yui to show her in good faith in good will, so she knew that she was among friends with everyone here. This was something they wanted her to see with them and trust in them. while she looked up to the one son and knew he was not doing all that well. while lucius kissed his forehead from what he was feeling. yui seened the love he had for his son. and he knew for a fact that draco was not taking the news all that well. she didnt even know how to take it. its like she was broken and didnt know anymore for the fact of what she needed to feel.

"I geuss nakago is the only ally I have left now." Said yui

"Yui listen to me nakago is not your ally. When you first came back into the world. Those men did attack you yes. But he used the state you were in to use you and mess with your mind. And didn't you hear my father he raped my mother for the third time. While she was about to die." cried draco

draco was not letting his mother sacrifice go invain so he was going to make this bitch understand what it means to be friends and be faithful to others. he was the one to make her the person he was today. even after what the albus had done to him and made him suffer since he started at hogwarts and making him take the unbreakbale vow to not say a word unless he would die and he was just lucky that his mother found out before it was more and more painful. he had the spell to inlarge his cock... lucius knew that his son was taking it hard but he was as well. for now they needd to make sure that yui was going to listen to them. tamaki walked in as well his body was in the same state is violet eyes puffy from the crying and his body shaking from the still sadness that he wanted to not show in front of her. he was not going to let this one go as well.

"You were saved befre they could do anything else to you. But nakago lied to you on some parts. And conviced you that I was all miaka fought in which to make you miaka and our enemy. As soon as she came back home she took off her uniform. And met for a meeting. After the meeting and gathering of supplies that's when we went back into the world. Even though I was not there at the time. But there is other ways to know the truth by seeing memories." cried tamaki

"It's all lies. The two of you are messing with me." Growled yui

Yui was not going to have then say this stuff about nakago he has not done none of those things that they said that he had done. But then again it could be the trust what could they gain from lying to her. they are her kids and they knew what could of happened. but for now she didnt want to believe flashed into the room he didnt get to the little bitch in time. but he took his son and step son into his arms as he comforted them. lusius sighed and knew this was not going to help her and he nodded his thanks to the egyption god. but he found it in the library and this was hoping it would be able to help her understand what will happen if she continued the ways he was going. and it seemed that nakago left out alot when he was telling her about what happened and what will happened to the priestess of they didnt do the summoning in the right state of mind or the current condition that they are in.

"So tokkiko father killed her because she was being devoured by the beast god. And then killed himself. He wanted the book to be sealed. But it was found by suzeno oosugi. And she came the priestess of byakko and usagi was born from her. At the time. But lets not get into that. But her will is strong and if you stay strong you wont end up like tokkiko. You have to believe us we are looking out for your own good." Said lucius

 **"ITS NOT TRUE! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"** Cried yui

yui took off and rushed out of the manor doors. she had tears in her eyes. she couldnt believe what they are telling her about what had happened. and she cant believe that nakago would lie to her about this. and he told her that he loved her. And she wont believe a word either nakago was never the type to do things like that well other than tamahome. while tamaki fell to his knees and draco did the same thing as well. thoth comforted them to let them know it was going to be ok. that bella was going to be ok and come back to them like she was known to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui ran to some place that is so far away from the malfoy manor and used the port key. she needed to think on things that had happened and had been said. and she knew by the way draco and tamaki was acting it had to be true. but even though she was shocked to see a freaking ghost cry. but this was a wizarding ghost for what she knew about them was that they are known to do things other ghost was not able to do..and the egyption god as well. She didn't know what to think on anything anymore. They trying to make her believe in things about nakago and it was not going to happen. she needed to ask nakago to see if he would make her think thast all he had said and done was real or not. she had to hear it from him.

 _"They are a liers. Its all a lie. Then all this fighting would been all for nothing. And usagi death would have been for nothing as well. then bella was right there was no reason to hate her like I did."_ Thought yui

Yui looked down and pulled her sleeve up only to find scales she gasped at the sight and wondered what the hell was going on. Why was she turning into something else. Were they correct when they said that she was going to be devoured. what they sat there and explained to her was all correct, what the hell is going on it didnt start till she did the second wish. but they did it take so long for her to have this even happened to her. she gulped and knew she needed to find out some answers on what is going on. why didnt nakago tell her about this part of the whole thing. or sould she go back to the palace to see if they would be able to help her with the current issue.

 _"Oh no. what is this. Nakago did you know about all of this. Did you know all about this nakago?"_ Thought yui

Yui held her wrist as if it was in pain. She needed to know the truth that this was known when she had agreed when she took up the post as the priestess of seiryuu they must have been telling her the truth. but why did he not tell her that this was going to happened. if he had she would of found a way to fight this part even happened. and now she was going to be soooo screwed. why did her anger and hate have to make her mind basically make her not have this happened to her. but fir now she needed to make find a place to sit or just go back to the palace to get help.

* * *

 _meanwhile in kuto_

Nakago killed all the guards in the palace so he was able to murder the person he been waiting to kill in all his years and pain from what the sick bastard had done to him. His own heart broke from what he had done to isabella he wished he had done it a few more times. but for now he was going to finish what he had to do here. and then he will be off to the new world that he was going to take over for himself. as he walked down the halls of the palace looking for the emperor so it was time for him to die for all he had done to him since he was a mere child. he smirked it was finally time to act on all of the things that was finally falling into place. as the emperor was now in his sights as he looked on in fear..

"Na..nakago."

"So it finally ends your highness." Said nakago

Nakago continued to stared down the emperor to show who was in control now. He was not going to let the sick man let him be the boss no more. His time for all he had done was going to end right here and now. he was going to oh so enjoy this killing. it was going to taste soooo good for him to see his blood and guts all over the walls and the floors of the shit hole he had to call a home for the longst time. the emperor was shaking in fear from what was about to happened. and wondered why in the world would the man who he trusted and loved since he came into his hands. and now this was how he was going to repay him. yes he had done some sick shit to him. but he loved it and it felt good and it turned him on. that is why he did all the shit he did to him.

"Nakago have you betrayed me."

"Well the kuto forces are removable are made up from foreign mercenaries. And as for betrayal I don't even recall swearing for my loyalty under you." Said nakago

Nakago made his way further to the emperor so he could get the old sweet old revenge on the sick man who ran this country. It will be free once he was done and over with here and once her returned he would make sure things will be done properly. and he was making sure that kuto was going to be in a better rule under him. but for now he had other plans and hoped that the little bitch still held up her end of the wishes that she promised to give him. if not he would have to do it by force. he didnt give a damn either way he was going to get what he deserved and then he was going to tell her what he had been doing and tell her that he was using her and so on and so forth.

"Please ler me live! That's all I ask of you. What is it you want! Gold or to be the emperor in my place. I have favored you ever since you gotten here. I have took you and made you my general."

Nakago felt nothing and jammed his fist into the emperor stomach and enjoyed the feel of him dying by his own will power. And that he pleaded with his life but he did not care he was going to do what he wanted. and the blood and guts all over his hand and now he was going to make sure he was going to splatter his guts and everything all over the walls of the palace. while the emperor gasped and yelled in pain from what nakago had done. he never took noticed that nakago had been plottong all of this. but then again he was never ever able to read him once her was getting older. and now he was fucked and not in the good way. he hoped that he would get his in the end from what he did to him,

"Now you know the humiliation that I and my people had suffered during your reign. Its over." Said nakago

Nakago let off a energy blast as his hand and arm was still inside of the emperor stomach, as his guts and body parts where all over the place when his energy blast went off in side of him. he laughed darkly at the wonderful art work that was of blood guts ass and body parts and bits and pieces of the former emperor all over the place. the dark and crazed laughter echoed down the halls of the dark palace. it even creeped everyone who was around him and wonderd if the man finally lost it. they all wanted to help him when the emperor had done what he had done to him when he was young. but they did that they would all have been killed so they just over looked it painfully.

"The emperor has been taken care od. Kill his family and all the noble men. I have to take my leave you for a while. For a debt I am owed. I shall be in touch soon." Ordered nakago

And with that nakago was gone in a blue light he was going to get pained with the wish that yui had promised him with. He deserved it after dealing with the annoying twit for so long. now it was time to take what he was owed. and even though he didnt know what and why he was so sad over the death of the woman he loved. and he wiped that thought from his mind for the time being as he wiped the tear away she was the only woman he wanted. but for now it was time for the payment that the little annoying bitch of a twit owned him for all the work and pain and suffering of dealing with her emo ass the whole time she was in his freaking care. but then again this was planned even before he found her with those perverts. but for now he felt good about himself for the fact that he killed off the evil emperor he had been waiting for soooo long to do that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the wizarding world_

Miaka left the goblin made jewelers and had two rings for her and tamahome that she had ordered the morning they had went out. aro was going to be doing the whole thing for them. and by the end of the day they are going to be husband and wife. they just hoped this time she was going to be able to do the naster after. but she had this feeling that was not going to be happening since they might be fighting sooner or later. trista was still not able to see anything from the gates. as well alice was not seeing nothing of the future. so they are going to have to go on what they are feeling. but for now she was going to be happy even though everything is sooo freaking crapy right now. that was when she seen the man she loved dressed to go back. she gasped and hoped she would be able to change his mind.

"Tamahome? You where planning to go back where you?" Asked miaka

Tamahome flinched he didn't need her to find out what he had planned out. But he might as well tell her since he was needed back there so he was able to help out with the war even though it was probably ended. aro and caius told him what had happened. he knew that he was needed to go back there. even though nuriko was trying to talk him out of it. but for now this was the best he was able to do. he would come back to her once he was able to her once he knew things are all settled. but he needed to make her understand what he needed to do. he just hated to see tamaki and draco the way they are. but he needed to be there to help them in the fighting. this is his job he had to do it to make things better for the place they all come home. miaka was there with wide eyes from what she was seeing.

"I was told by thoth what had happened and you know bella is needed to regain her strength after being brought back from the death. And that she was molested by nakago. I think I am in need back there." Said tamahome

"But you promised. You said wel all will never be apart from each other again." cried miaka

Miaka was afraid of loosing him she didn't want him to leave her. This is where he belongs here with her by her side. But then again that is something of a selfish way of thinking but she was not going to loose him. she knew she was being selfish but for now she didnt even care. she wanted to have tamahome here with her. how did she not know that he would not be able to come back. for now she needed to make sure he stayed aro and some of the others are listening in the hall hoping that she would be able to knock some sense into his mind about this. they didnt need him to go back and not find his way back here. but even though there was someone who was able to open the portal.

"It was selfish words on my part when I never understood the laws of time travel. And now that yui did that with her wish im not sure how the portal will work with you. And besides I shall find a way back here again." said tamahome

"What are you talking about. Why are you saying all of this. I could never be happy with out you. You promised that we would stay together and that we would live our lives together. Your not just from the past tamahome. To me your someone can never be replaced. Never ever to me. Never say your leaving me not now in the state usagi is in." cried miaka

Miaka clung to tamahome and cried into his chest she needed to make him understand she didnt want him to go back there. but it seemed that tamahome had his heart set on seeing if he was able to see if he was able to help with things back home. but for now she needed to make him stay one way or another.. Tamahome was having a hard time in keeping his emotions in check. It was something he was not even able to do when he was around miaka his one and only and soul mate. and she cant lose him she knew that marcus lost him first one and he was even lucky to have another one. that was a blessing for him and she was happy for him. but for now she was going to be selfish for once in her life.

"I will do as you ask me to do. I even learn how to cook. Oh just please don't leave me," cried miaka

Tamahome emotions crumbled that he was trying not to let fall from what he was feeling from his soul mate. he was upset when he heard about bella and it broke him heart. it even broke his heart once he heard about what nakago had done to her. and as well had to see tamaki and draco break down in front of him. and that is something he was not able to handle he was close to them all. her kids in all he was so close to them. But he could never say no to the woman he loved more than anything in the world. Even though he is now friends with soi and amiboshi it was something of courage to do what those to have done. As he wrapped her in a tight embrace as he showed hwo much he loved her.

"A wedding ceremony. Lets have one how is it done here can you show me?" Asked tamahome

Miaka smiled brightly and lucky for them that aro was outside of the door he just gotten their wedding papers from the ministry since this will be a magical wedding even bella is registered with both tasuki and hotohori he made sure of that, while they had the others in the entrance hall of the malfoy manor to have the short and small wedding. they would have a much larger one when they are all done with everything and all is done and over with they would give them a wonderful wedding that they deserved. but for now this was going to be ok for the time being. while the ministry owl dropped the paper to show that they are now by law that they are married. husband and wife. tamahome smiled with so much joy they finally made it to this part that was what made him happy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui wandered around the streets of the wizarding world lost in her thoughts on what she was dealing with. and that she had freaking scales on her now. why didnt nakago tell her about this before she did the summoning she would of found some sort of a way out of this part and fight it. as if he wanted to have her weak of the mind to even let this happened. as she sighed and wondered around in the daze that she was in. this was something she had been doing once she rushed out of the malfoy manor. she knew that everyone was worried about her and knew that she needed time to be able to think and let things come to her as she thinking what they had told her over in her own time and her own little way.

 _"Nakago answer me nakago. You didn't kill and rape bella did you? And did you do it two other times as well. and did you know all along that I would be devoured by seiryuu."_ Thought yui

Yui was looking at all the books that was in the window she wandered if she was able to use the account to buy any it would make her feel better to by a new book it was something she was able to do. she had one of the family cards to let her be able to use it when she wanted to buy something. she was given it when she wa able to use it. for now she didnt even feel like buying nothing. what use was it going to be if she as going to be eaten by a freaking dragon god of all things. she sighed and wonded what is taking so long for nakago to come to her side to tell her that everything was going to be ok. and that everything they had told her was all a huge fat lie and that he was not this evil bastard they all made him out to be.

"Lady yui." Said nakago

Yui froze and turned around to see nakago about to materialize in front of her. It seemed that these people are used to seeing things like this so they just walked on like it was a everyday thing. but then again this was wizarding world they seen and heard it all. hell they even watched the wizarding war with out even know it was going on. plus they knew that their savior the shikon miko was there to protect them. while nakago looked around and was in awe at the place that the shikon miko ruled and now he was going to rule. as his eyes landed on the malfoy manor. he was in awe at the place as if it was crying out for the shikon miko that was in pain. well she was dead in his mind but he didnt know that she was indeed alive and only in a coma for her body to come back to itself and heal itself. and the bad thing was she lost her port key.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at malfoy manor_

Miaka held out the rings she ordered from the goblin made jeweler. as she hanged the married license on the wall to show that they are not indeed married. she was so happy that they are finally married. while everyone was talking to each other about this and that. tamahome was in peace with himself. since ayame and koga was the only one there that she was going to be the one to give miaka the talk. this was going to be the hardest thing she had to do about what they had to do to make the mating part well fun. they all had to do it when they got married and the biting part was the painful part and the connecting of the souls as well. but it dont last that long once it was done.

"Well now you're a married woman miaka. im going to be the one to tell you what is needed to be done. but i was pretty much picked to do this. so now you must consummate the marriage by mating and then biting each other once it is over. It was something in demonic,vampire, and wizarding and death god laws is required to do. But it also go by the ways of blood flows through you that you are connected to each other.." Said ayame

Miaka and tamahome blushed at the sex talk they had just was given by ayame the wolf quueen. she said it with a straigth face. but it was helpful since tamaki and soi already did it and bloom and suboshi, while draco walked over to the two and welcomed him to the family as so did everyone else that was there who is family. while tamahome smiled about being able to be happy in this world and family. yes he had to get used to everything that this world had to offer. he knew some of the things that was back in place he was born at. but there was things that he hasnt seen when he came but slowly getting use to them.

"Now worries we will have a grander wedding after things are over. But other than that your husband and we will hold here in the grand hall of the malfoy manor. Treat her right unless you will have worst done to you almost this whole room is former spies in the death eaters, and you know what else we are.. ," said draco

Tamahome gulped and cringed at what was able to happened to him if he screwed up once more. So he was going to make her be the most happiest person in the world. Plus he was offered a job with soi and suboshi within the manor as something they chose to do. for now he was going to enjoy the moment till later tonight he and miaka are going to do something that they had been waiting to do for a long time. and he was going to make sure she was well fed and full before they do anything of the sort. miaka smiled and snuggled into tamahome she was happy they are husband and wife now. while everyone else was in their own little bubble and conversation or doing something. but the feeling of dread was still there as if something is about to happen.

To be continued


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39_

* * *

Yui stood there gawking at nakago and wondered when he decided to come and see though It took him long enough to make it to her. But there was some things she wanted to clear up as well. and she needed to know them before she did anything else. she needed to know the truth what everyone had told her and the summoning. and that she as being eaten by the freaking god she summoned. and as well that if he used her and played with her thoughts when he found her to make her think that he was this perfect person and that he cared about her. and why is he ever smirking as if he was happy to see her. but there was something else that she took notice for the first time as well.

"I heard you call to me lady yui." Said nakago

Yui only continued to that it was nakago standing right in front of her in the streets of the wizarding world. And they just walked on as if this was just normal to them so maybe it is normal she don't know. but then again this was normal to them well from the things that the would had happened to it. and the times that has not been taken from memory through the shikon jewel. she sighed and was so tired and wanted to just let it all end. but she was not able to do so unless she knew who was telling the truthed. even though how much the truth was going to hurt her. but it was something that she needed to know and needed to now right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in malfoy manor_

Tamahome stopped kissing miaka when he felt what he just felt. Now he had to deal with him this was going to be a a pain in the ass to get rid of him with out any powers. But then again this was the wizarding world. but if he was here he needed to make sure he defended the home that belonged to his isabella. this was her kingdom that she worked so hard to make her own. while miaka was looking at him and everyone in the room she wondered what changed the mood so sudden. why was caius growling for. did something else happened alice was able to see it. but she just didnt expect to know that nakago was here in the wizarding world just like bella had told her was what he told her before eveything that had happened. and it seemed that yui must have dropped her port key in her state of mind.

 _"That's nakago life force."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome felt the jerks life force from where malfoy manor was at. Nuriko must of felt it along with the others. He over heard them talking to each other about this so they would be able to think of something and fast. they needed to stop him before something else happened. and that is going to stop now. tamahome sighed he was going to do it. he just needed to have everyone else wait for the signal that he would give to tell them to come and help when it was needed. while muramasa and mercilago was looking more and more pissed off about that sick freak of nature was even daring to cross over to a place that he declaired war with the wrong people. and they are going to make him wish he was never ever born for daring to cross over to their realm this was going to end her and now.

"You guys we have trouble. Its nakago he is in the city circle," Said draco

"Oh damn we have to do something and fast these people don't know what he is able to do." Said soi

The ones who knew the wizarding world well enough was there well some of them that is. while the ones who was with them that was with then transformed into their demonic forms so they are prepared and ready to fight when it was needed. while soi was going to help in her own way. but for now they knew they had to leave it up to tamahome until he gave them some sort of signal to let them know it was time for them to enter the fight. while stella and bloom turned into their fairy forms. but they are going to be fighting for the kingdom they call home. since stella home world was taken from her as well. and this was the only family she had left. damned sky and brandon for doing that to her. she was just happy that she was bloom are now sisters.

"Nakago is with yui right now." Said stella

"What with yui?" Asked bloom

Bloom face palmed from that the girl was smart but so stupid sometimes. It seemed that it was she didn't know what to do when it came down to nakago but then again the man did mess with her mind. byt they had to end this with nakago. and they are going to end it right here and right now. this was war for what he had just done. while miaka watched everyone was looking like they are going to go on a murdering rampage. but she was at the point that she didnt care and was going to let them go and do what they wanted to nakago, but not hurt yui she was someone who basically was used to get nakago to the point he was at. and to give him what he wanted and has waited growled and was going to beat him a blond jackass he prayed and hoped bella would hear him. he was going to protect her kingdom. even though he was not able to do so at the other one in konan at this point in time. miaka hoped he was not going to face him.

"merlin forbid it's the last thing we need is those two together. It was hard enough to take down that old pedophile old coot." Grumbled thoth

They all put their heads together in what they needed to do to get their asses out of this. they had to think of a good plan to end nakago and kill him. they just hoped they wanst to late to stop yui in doing something stupid in making nakago wishs to come true. and they had the feeling it was going to be something that naraku wanted. they just hoped she seen the truth before she does something stupid and then they would have to lock him away in the black water mist or hell for that matter if that happened. for now they had to plot something good out while tamahome tried to take care of things while they come up with a good idea before they go and kill nakago and them they mount his head on the wall of the manor.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and nakago_

Nakago smirked this place was odd to his own world. But none of the people here thinks this is the weirdest thing they where seeing. But acted like they were seeing something normal to them all. but then again this was the place that bella and the others fought so hard for. and now it was no longer hers. he was going to make it his own kingdom now. yui was trying to figure out a way to ask what she wanted to know. while nakago wondered why she has not come and greet him like she normally does. she normally comes and hug him when it came down to when they seen each other. he wondered if they finally gotten to her when it came down to all the brain washing and mind fucking he had to do to make her be what he wanted and how he wanted to have her to believe and hang on every word that he had told her.

"Lady yui. Come here, aren't you glad to see me. You did call me to come to you didn't you? Well im here to help you." Said nakago

"Nakago its time for you to tell me the truth. Was I fully raped by those men? And did you kill and rape my beloved sister isabella who is the protector of this world? her two sons and i know hard to believe a ghost of someone who she heald dear once told what had happened. and that you killed her and raped her. And that you loved isabella and wanted her for her power and her beauty. And that you lied and messed with my mind for me to do what you wanted. In kuto day after day I told you how hurt I was that miaka had abandoned me. And I blindly believed you. But draco said you twisted my depression and anger. So I would become the priestess of seiryuu. isabella even told me that about you. Is that all true." Demanded yui

Some people shook their heads at nakago after hearing what yui had said to the man. Yui didn't care at this point in time she wanted to know the fucking truth. and she knew theya re shaking thier heads at nakago and not here. but when she saw the smirk on nakago face something she knew that all what had been said to ehr all along was all the truth but she needed to know from his mouth before she came to that idea. but the smirk should of been the thing that tipped her off. while nakago wondered who the hell draco was. but that would be for the thing he needed to think on later. even though it was going to be another body to the pile of people who tried to get in his way. and he didnt even care if it was someone that was isabella's child. but he got in his way and that means he was going to die for even thinking of trying to get involved in something he should not of gotten involved in.

"Oh what you say hurts me my dear yui. Even when you decided to make that girl you enemy, friendship and jealousy and resentment and people you didn't have. The problem that you have lied to your own self. The only thing I did is to help release them. And when you summoned seiryuu I had given you the chance to back out and a choice to choose me or that though i did leave some things out before you summon the beast god for you own good. well maybe my own. Now you should be grateful for me saving yourself from those men. And yes I did kill and rape isabella more than once. I enjoyed everything from it. But that was only between me and her. Now you had promised me that final wish. And now I came to collect the debt that you owe me." Said nakago

"When you told me you loved me it was all a lie wasn't it? You were thinking about isabella the whole time? You killed and raped her because she didn't love you. And you knew all along that you wanted the power of seiryuu and isabella's power as well." said yui

Yui started to run away hoping she would find a place to hide so she was able to get a message back to malfoy manor. she cursed that she lost her freaking port key out of all things so she was not able to go back to the manor now. she was to far away to even to get to the safety of the manor and behind its wards. and she knew if she was with in the walls and wards of malfoy manor it would not let nakago come through. it was going to try to make her run fast enough. while nakago was amused thinking she was able to run for him. he let her have a head start and then he would make her think that he was going to let her run away from him and then come back and face her once he made her think that she had gotten away from him. and he knew for a fact she was to far away from the palace to even have any form of safety.

"You think you could run away from me." Said nakago

Nakago started to make his way the way she ran off to. he pushed his way through out the crowds. he made sure he went at a slow pace. he didnt even listen to the insults that was sent his way. but for now he was going to play with his pray to make her think he was letting her get away from him. he did enjoy a little fun before he gets what he wanted. plus he do like a good chase as well. while he pushed someone into the wall knocking them out. while he dodged someone who tried to hit him only to be blasted away from him and hit the wall. he made sure not to kill anyone just yet only to wounded them that is all. as he continued while he hummed making his way through the people of malfoy manor.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui rushed down the streets of crystal tokyo trying to remember all the places she was able to take to make it to the manor with out the port key. but when the fear that she was feeling she kinda got herself lost.. she needed to get a message back to the malfoy manor and behind its wards to make sure they knew what was here and who was here. how could she be so dumb and drop the dammed port key. she cant let him down down the place that her beloved sister and her friends and family had worked and suffered to make. while she fell a few times but she was not going to give up she needed to make sure she got to where the palace. or at least get someone to go to the palace and deliver a message for her. since she knew she would not even make it there. she was low on energy and she was tiered.

 **"HELP! HELP! GET ME SOMEONE FROM MALFOY MANOR! GET ME DRACO MALFOY!"** Cried yui

Yui rushed down the streets this was the time she wished to have a rogue death eater to come in and attack and kill nakago but knowing her luck it was not going to happened. she just hoped who ever the person was would get her the message. but she needed to get help and hep qucik. nakago had been evil all along how was she so blinded from all of it. she cried and tried to make sure someone helped her. but it seemed that no one was helping her they just continued on their way. it was just her freaking luck that she was in that part of town that no one was the helpful type. she was even further away from the everyone so yeah she was basically fucked now with nakao on his way to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at malfoy manor_

Everyone was either bickering with each other one what to do, while tamahome was pacing back and forth as if he was itching to get out there and kick nakago ass for all he had done to them all. they needed to do something before all is going to be messed up. and he cant let that happened. miaka sighed and didnt even know what to think about nakago was even being here. while she looked over to tamahome and wondered what he was going to do. hell what was she thinking she knew her husband all to well. he would go after nakago and make sure he did something until they came up with some sort of a idea to stop nakago. but for the time being they had to make tamahome do what they knew he wanted to do.

"Tamahome?" Asked miaka

"You can't win beat him like this. Nakago will kill you," said aro

Nuriko sighed he knew it was the truth. But that would mean that they need to convince tamahome before he gets all impulsive like he was known to do. And they know they where not able to get through to him. But it was to late tamahome was gone. ayame snapped her fingers and she put him in the royal outfit to fit his rank and role in the isabella and the voltori family. and they saw miaka bolt out of the room to chase after her husband. as they all sighed and kenw she did that out of her thinking like her father. while they all knew that they are not able to into the fight until they saw the sign for them to even get into the fight.

"I swear she was to much like freaking weasleys." Growled caius

Everyone took off stumbling over each other to go after the two of them. Even they had to put the seal on soi and suboshi so they where not able to be sensed they just hoped they would be able to get to them before anything. they all knew they have one place they would be able to watch the fight. but they needed to go under the manor to get to the place. aro was atleast able to get where the fight was going to be at. as they all took off before anything happened. they just hoped that tamahome would be ok until they think of something. while muramasa and mercilago was grumbling about stupid weasley females forgetting that they was there to protect her by their orderes of their mistress.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui ran down the streets hoping to find a safe place to hid it seemed she was somewhere other than the ally now. Not many people where around no more. But all she could do was run with all her might. she knew alot of people knew she was best friends and though of the shikon miko and the voltori was family. but for now she needed to make sure she got away from nakago and maybe to find her way to the palace. atleast she would safe there until someone thought of something to rid of nakago, but for now all she was able to do was run with all her might and to make sure he didnt find her.

 _"I didn't believe them. Now its all to late. Forgive me bella I shall be joining you in the after life soon."_ Thought yui

Yui tripped and fell on her face. When she pushed herself up only to see scales going down her leg. She gapsed it seemed that it was advancing further and further than she expected. what was she going to do with the issue that she was dealing with. she didnt want to become a freaking dragon. she was kicking herself in the ass for what she had done and never listened to no one about nakago. and now bella had to pay for it more than once. and now she was paying for the sins she had done to the ones who loved her. if she survived this she was going to apologize to everyone and hope that they would forgive her for her stupidity. that is all she could hope for. and be lucky enough if they would forgive her from all she had done and had happened to them from the things she had done.

 _"No the scales are advancing further."_ Thought yui

Yui was about to run again only to hear a pop and felt someone grab her arm to try to get her to calm down and let her know that she was going to be safe now that they where there now. she was doomed nakago found her. now she was going to have to give him what he wanted. and she was not going to give him the wish he wanted. tamahome was trying to make her stop fighting him. he needed to make sure she understood it was him and that he was there to help him. he smirked when he took notice he was in the robes of the royal uniform of the voltori of one of the family to the royal family of the voltori.

"Yui calm down its only me, we got your message." Said tamahome

Tamahome turned yui around so she wound know it was him and no one else. As tears streamed down her face as if she didn't know what to do and think anymore since it was now up to her on what to do with the last wish. but she was happy someone rushed to the manor and got to tell them what was going on. and she was happy that tamahome was the one who came and found her. but the thing is he was not going to be able to take down nakago unless he had power. but then again she knew that he had some power if they gave him the power. but right now she was not even thinking on that. she needed to make sure tamahome knew what was going on and what he wanted.

"Tamahome… nakago..nakago he killed and raped usagi. And…and now he is here in her kingdom bella and the others worked so hard to make." Cried yui

yui eyes went wide he was in the uniform of one of he royal family of the voltori. that meant he and miaka finally married. but at this point in time she didnt seem to care. but this was something she knew was war when nakago came onto the lands that was not his own. and it was worst when it came down to being here of all places. tamahome ducked the both of them when he felt the energy blast that was about to hit the two of them. But only blasted into the building that was next to them as it fell to the ground. he growled the jack ass was here. this was war now in the wizarding world. and he was going to fight for this place with everything he had in was going to fight in the uniform with pride.

 **"NAKAGO!"** Growled tamahome

"Now will you please hand over the lady yui tamahome." Said nakago

Nakago stood there smugly while all the people of cwizarding world took off running to a safe place screaming about a crazy person. tamahome hoped they all got away from this area. and he though he saw death eaters even run as well, but right now it was no time to be thinking on such things. he needed to protect the kingdom now that he was a family to now. he needed to make sure that he was not going to distroy nothing that was here. this was not going to be taken over from him either. even though so many had tried and failed in doing so. and not he was goign to fail in doing what all the other evil bastards had tried to do.. he just needed to make sure he gived the signal when he needed the others.

 **"WHY DID YOU COME TO THIS WORLD YO MONSTER! WHY DID YOU RAPE AND KILL MY ISABELLA! WHAT THE HELL SHE EVER DO TO YOU! THAT LIKE THE THIRD TIME YOU DID IT TO HER! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE YUI ALONE! YOU WILL NOT HARM THIS KINGDOM EITHER!"** Yelled tamahome

"I have come to collect my debt from lady yui, and I killed and raped isabella because she didn't choose me. So the last of the seiryuu powers are promised to me. Since I cant have the shikon miko along with it. I can deal with what I can get. I have waited for so long for this moment, the one denies me to kill her for it. And now the other will grant me my wish. I shall become a living god and rule over this world with a iron fist. Then I alone should aloud to ecist or destroy in this world. I was born into a hated trib and was forced to live a miserable existence. Shall decide the fate of all reality well I must saw Its rather amusing." Said nakago

Tamahome wanted to slice his throat and watch all the blood spill out from it. How he hated this man and he was going to kill him for all he had done to them all. And he was not going to let him get away with it. He will keep him busy until usagi is able to get there. he will protect the kingdom that she had made and suffered to make. this was his kingdom now as well since he married into it. while he wanted to make that smirk to go away from that smug face of his. while yui eyes went wide in fear from what she was seeing. this was not going to end well for them if she was forced into doing what nakago wanted. she didnt want to make him into that. even though so many had tried and failed.

"So you want to conquer unknown lands. For power and fame and fortune. ? sadly they killed someone who was just like that. So you wish to be just like the person this world took a lot out of them killing him. And now you want to rule a reality that isn't even yours to even rule. That isn't going to happen because we aren't here to make those kinds of rights and this is not our lands. You and I and the others are just another time and place." Said tamahome

"Who cares about that. I traveled through time so what." Said nakago

Yui watched what was going on between the two of them. While clinging to tamahome for safty she felt bad now for the wish she had made and now he was not able to fight a fare fight with nakago, he knew for one thing if she was inside of the manor walls he would of never gotten to her. since he was the enemy of the the lady malfoy and the family and friends to herr. and the manor wards would enver ever let no one who was the enemy of the lady malfoy and her friends and family through the walls. or the doors. the person would be blasted back. and each time they tired to get through the blast would get worst as they tried. yui hoped tamahome would be able to protect her. but she had this feeling he would not be able to with out no one else who had power.

"Who cares. It's the basic laws of time and space. We are allowed to go through it. But now allowed to abuse it. alice is rather stiff about the laws so i would watch it buddy boy." Said tamahome

"Even though you said is true. and i could care less about the one who holds the power to vision of the future and the laws of time and space as well.. You cant say that I cant use the laws of time and space to get what I want. So what the difference does it make. When I become a god I will be able to destroy this world." Said nakago

Nakago felt like he was winning already since he had powers and tamahome didn't. so he was basically he was only humoring the soon to be dead powerless suzaku warrior since he was going to be the one to do knew that so many had tried when they thought the way he had. he was told so many stories about all the vile and evil beings who they killed who tried to think they way he did. and he was going to be one of those people who was going to make this fucker fail with the way he was thinking. but for now he knew that nakago was going to let him take over the kingdom that isabella worked to hard for and suffered to make he knew what she had to go through to even have with all she dealt with.

"No you wont. You have to do it over my dead rotting corps. This world is where miaka and yui is going to live. And I will not let you to destroy it." Hissed tamahome

Tamahome stood in a fighting stance with impending death all over his face as nakago blue symbol appeared on his forehead ready to fight he was not going to be fighting fare with tamahome. As he was in cased in a blue orb as the surrounding area of crystal tokyo exploded. After he did that nakago smirked darkly from what he had done. if he was not going to have this place. he was going to make sure it was not going to last for anyone to live in it. while tamahome growled how dare he damage the kingdom of wizarding world. this was not the place he should be at. he dont deserve to even step foot in this place.

"By all means try." Said nakago

As a taller building fell down from what Nakago had done as people started to run or pop out of the area to save their own assess from the crazy blond man they were calling albus dumbedor. Fire and building debris was all over the place tamahome aimed a punch at nakago but he dodged it in a flash. even if he died he was going to fight and fight untl his dying breath. while yui passed out from what she was seeing. tamahome was going to die for her sake. and she never had the chance to tell him she was sorry for all she had done to him. and how she acted to him. she hoped he would survive so she would be able to tell him that. well if she even survive that is as well.

"Tamahome am I moving to fast for you?" Asked nakago

Tamahome aimed a kick at nakago to see if he was able to hit him. But he flashed away before it could hit him. Nakago flashed behind tamahome and shot a energy blast at him that sent him flying face first in one of the shop's. as he groaned in pain. this was not going to work the way he wanted. but he was not going to give up just yet. but for now he had to pick himself up letting the words that voldemort said when he was training him. a warrior never gives up until all their energy was gone. that is the mark of a true warrior. he was going to take those words to heart he was going to fight until nothing was left in him. he was going to fight until his dying breath that is what he was going to do.

"Don't you understand me boy. Lady yui it wont take me long to finish this little brat off. Just wait for me there when im ready you will repay me for all the annoyance I had to put up with you." Said nakago

Nakago turned back to where tamahome was as he started to walk to where he was at. Since he just got up to attack the moron he thought on what aro said when he preformed the wedding for them. he knew that this was something that is helping him. but he didnt have much left in him. he didnt even get the chance to use the other power he had in him. since he was still a tad bit weak from what he and the fake suboshi had done. but he was still going to sure as hell finish this until the very end. he was using all of his hate to fight. and that was working to a point that is. but he was wearing down rather quickly.

 _"Miaka forever just like aro said. I was glad I was able to marry you. And tell you I love you one last time. I may never see you again. if my isabella don't get her strength back soon im a goner. Please forgive me for this. And draco so that you have a future with this world. I will fight I will gladly die if I have to."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome stood in a fighting stance if he still have energy he was going to fight still. While knowing all the demon's the vampiress and the others as well. They taught him something about being a warrior be proud and don't look weak in front of the person your fighting. and he was taking all they had teach'd him to heart. they have had been the best teachers that he had ever had in his life. not even his master was good as they are. and they teached him loads of things. but he was to even weak to even use them. he knew that miaka would never forgive him if he had died. maybe he would be lucky to have one of the god's to come and help him to heal him. but for now he had to wait and see what was going to happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka was running down the streets of the wizarding world trying to find tamahome went. She made sure nuriko was not fallowing this was her fight and she will not show no fear in what she was about to do. she needed to know if he soul mate and husband was ok. she also needed to make sure that yui was ok as well. but she knew there was fighting going on and she hoped that tamahome dont die on her. but she never seen this place like this for a long time. and she knew that bella would be sad to know that her kingdom was being taken and destoryed from someone who she hated. and wanted to mount his head on her wall.

 _"tamahome Don't you leave me. Please don't go."_ Thought miaka

Miaka ran towards the flames and ran through the streets. and that was sheilding her from the flames. but she needed to hurry before it was all to late. she needed to know that tamahome was ok and yui. she hoped that bella was going to hurry the hell up to get here. she needed to get here and beat the living shit out of nakago for what he was doing. while the people of the wizarding world was watching from a safe place. even though they knew that the shikon miko would alway come and save them from the evil that was trying to take over. that was what gave miaka hope in all of this. that usagi was always there to save them and so did the others as well..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and tamahome's fight._

Nakago smirked he knew he was winning this fight it seemed that he was going to be killing tamahome soon and get his wish that he wanted for so long. Yes it was his own fought that he killed bella but he was going to bring her back once he become a god. he was going to take over the kingdom will be his. but for now he needed to finish off one of the pest that seemed who didnt want to die. and hard as hell to freaking kill off. but tamahome had to much fight in him to die. and the love for his wife and soul mate and isabella was what making him to continue to fight on. for the love of what isabella had in the kingdom she had worked and suffered to have was in his heart.

"Is there something wrong? Oh come and get me if you can." Said nakago

Tamahome growled and ran straight after nakago intended to make a hit on him as flamed bursted all over the place. He was just happy all the people where out of the area so none of them would get harmed. Tamahome aimed a high kick at nakago but he flashed out of the way. As he aimed a hand chop at nakago he dodged it gracefully. Tamahome stated running and aiking a punch towards nakago face. But nakago flashed upwards. Tamahome aimed another punch to nakagos jaw. Nakago flashed out of the way and ended up behind tamahome and started to strangle him.

"Your assault on me is hopless. You haven't even laid a finger on me. The shikon miko could of done it better. And she is a female. I could break your neck with one arm tamahome," said nakago

Nakago continued to strangle tamahome to make his point acrossed that he was better and that he was not worth nothing as a warrior no more. He just wanted this to be done and over with before he got his wish. he had to think of yui nude to get rid of the boner from the thoughts he had of the shikon miko. but he knew for a fact that tamahome was not going to die easy. and that was something he hated to no ends. it seemed like he was not able to kill none of the suzaku team as if they had somethin in their blood that wont let them die. but that ends now he was going to make sure tamahome was going to die this very day. and he was going to enjoy said death with passion.

"mi.. ..a..ka. isa..a...bel..la" gasped tamahome

nakago kneed tamahome in the kidneys as tamahome coughed up blood from the pain from the kick. Nakago too hi arm and slammed him to the ground hard enough to make him feel pain. how dare he speak her name from his low class filthy lips. he didnt deserve to speak her name at all. and he kenw if it was only him and tamahome she woudl go to tamahome instead of him. and that pissed him off to no endss that woudl happened. as he kneed him in the kidneys again and again. while tamahome gritted his teeth to not give him the joy of hearing him scream in pain like the last time they were like this. and at least he had clothing on this time and not chained to anything.

"Oh whats the matter with you tamahome. Its pretty bad when a girl who is 500 some odd years old could kick my ass when she was near death more than once. And you cant you cant stand up by yourself. Let me help you." Said nakago

Nakago grabbed tamahome by the hair to prove his point and making him his bitch. He was going to enjoy this a little bit more longer until he kills tamahome and get what he was owed. he knew that isabella was powerful but he was only able to take her down like he had was because she was pissed off and she was seeing red that was the way he wanted it. while nakago spit blood in his face to make a point. even said point pissed off nakago off to no ends he hated to have people spit on him. and that was going to get him kill in the end even if he died this time. he just hope he died that is all he wanted.

"Oh you poor little bitch. All filthy and covered in blood. Such a shame isn't it. Tsk,tsk. Tsk. You excite me. Now the same was isabella did. Oh how she made my cock hard with that temper of hers. And I knew you had the recations. And I fuck her before the others found her nude body with my cum leaking out of her all the wholes that I filled I made sure I had my fill of her once more. She tried to fight back but I over powered her. Oh how I enjoyed being inside of her. Maybe a toy or a favorite meal that would be you." Said nakago

Nakago licked his lips from the memories of being inside of isabella so many times. he moaned from not even being touched. just the memory was enough to make him nut in his freaking tamahome felt sick from what he was telling him. how could he be so freaking proud acout this..nakago wanted to do it more she was something he could never get enough. And he knew he was not able to do it no more since she was dead. As he licked tamahome face. While tamahome tried to push himself off of nakago since he sure as hell he was not letting him to fuck him in the ass again.

 **"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY LOW LIFE PIG! MY ISABELLA WOULD NEVER EVER TOUCH SOMEONE LIKE YOU! IF SHE WAS ABLE TO FIGHT BACK YOU WONT EVEN HAVE A COCK LEFT!"** Yelled tamahome

Nakago did a back flip and landed gracefully and wondered where that came from. He wondered how in the world he was able to move the way he was at this point in time he kicked his ass good and he was still how he was going to miss his little shikon miko. he regretted doing that killing her. but for now he was not going to think on that. he was busy killing someone who just needed to fucking die already. while tamahome growled even though he was getting his ass beat. he was going to stand up for her. she didnt deserve to have been treated the way she had.

"So your still able to move. Killing you would not be much fun. If you didn't try to resist it," said nakago

Tamahome aimed a punch to nakagos chest. But once again nakago dodged him. Tamahome tried to aim another punch at nakago smug face but he only flashed out of the way. Tamahome aimed one at his jaw only to have him flash out of the way again. tamahome tried to aim a kick at his face only to dodge it again. nakago did slap tamahome. He ran at anakgo but only nakago to push his hand ip and tamahome jaw and sent him flying.

"You lied to me tamahome. You said you where going to keep the priestess of suzaku from harm, didn't you saw you where going to protect the priestess world. And from interference as well." said nakago

Tamahome was trying to pick himself up from where he was at. He was not ready to give up just yet. Nakago only smirked at the way tamahome was not ready to give up he was having to much fun. tamahome had this feeling that he should of took the sword spirit's with him before he had left. he really didnt think this one through. because he had this feeling that muramasa would have been loads of help. and now he might be out of luck and death was going to be coming to get him soon for the stupid choice he had basically made. while nakago was smirking like the smug piece of shit that he was.

"There you go. That's a good boy tamahome. If you weren't around the one you treasured most of all will suffer at my hands. Since I know the resurrected warrior would not do it. And isabella cant help no longer since I was indeed the one to murder her and fuck her nearly dead body hard and fast she cried the whole she no longer can protect all of her kingdoms." Said nakago

Tamahome growled from what he had said about my isabella how dare he even think he was still allowed to speak her name. it made him sick from him even speaking her name the way he was.. She didn't deserve what he had done to her. He did not think that nakago deserved to live after what he had done to his isabella. he was going to make sure that he knew that she was not going to love him if he found out that she survived. but for now this was the only way he was able to so. he needed to make sure she was advenged from what he had done to her as well. he was a sick freak who needed to be killed most painfully.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

They where watching all gathered around a enlarged book to keep on and track of the fighting. Even though some of them had to vomit from what he had done to bella and how he explained it. they all wanted to go out there and kill him at once, but for now they had to wait until the time was correct to go out there and do anything. while caius was growling from his anger. how dare he even speak of her and do that to her. she was his daughter by a soul bond. this was sick not even he would do that to a lady. and people like him was going to end up dead they would make sure of that.

 **"NO NO NO! THAT SICK FUCK! I KNOW WHAT HE DID BUT HEARING IT FROM NAKAGO MAKES ME FEEL SICK! AND NOW HE GOING TO KILL TAMAHOME!"** Growled caius

caius tried to keep his temper and blood lust down since he was the one who was known to harm those who hurt his family and the ones he cared most about it was a vampire. the vampire king who had the deadly temper that the all vampires knew. even the wizards knew his temper. but he wanted to kill nakago and make sure he suffered like his soul bonded daughter had. he would not even drink his blood that even made him sick to even thinking on to drink that sick freaks blood that was something that no vampire would even think about doing when it came down to sick freaks like him.

"Oh poor poor isabella I could understand what she had to deal with." Said soi

Soi was interested at all the things in the room they where in. it was a secret room that was for the royal family had. tamaki took her into his arms and rubbed her back to show her he was there he was not pleased on what he had heard. that was his freaking mother the sick freak had done that to. he felt the hot tears prick at his eyes from the thought of his mother had happened to her more than once from this man. while he made sure he had to remain strong for his wife. she was also treated badly by that man and she one of his own and he didnt seem to care about none of them only what he wanted in the end. thoth sighed and knew that bella would be here sooner or later.

"Oh crap weasley brain is walking into a freaking trap." Growled draco

Everyone gawked at what draco had just blurted out. It seemed that he was annoyed at what miaka was doing they needed to get in touch with bella before it was all to late for them and they would have to fight him. they all hoped she would come out of the coma soon so they could get things going. but for now they had to do things this way so tamahome would be able to hold off until they think of something that would think of something that would stop him. but for now they had to think and plan something out before they even will stop him. while they looked all over the place on the scenes that show the whole area and the damage that had been done and knew that bella and the jewel was the only thing was able to repair it. but then again there was alot of things that had to be done after nakago had been defeated and gone once and for all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka ran into the scene where it seems that all the fighting was taking place. But she didn't even see tamahome anywhere since he was no where to be seen and wondered if he was ok. she prayed to anyone who was able to hear her. for now she knew she needed to find yui and tamahome, she hoped that bella would get here soon or else all is lost with eveyone. she just continued to pray and hoped the gods and the soul socitey would be able to get to help them. but they didnt even know yet she was sure to that. so she would have to deal with this until someone comes to help out.

 _"Tamaome where are you. Oh please im sorry."_ Thought miaka

Miaka rubbd her eyes until she saw yui laying on the ground unconscious not even moving. She rushed over to yui to make sure she was not hurt or harmed or anything like that. Since she was not even moving she had to know she was ok. she needed to know if nakago had harmed her in any ways. maybe she would be able to tell her if tamahome was ok. while she rushed over to yui. she seemed to be knocked out or maybe passed out from what she was dealing with it was alot to take in and she was not healthy at this point in time and that was going to take a tole on you as well.

"Oh no yui. What in dende name happened to you?" Asked miaka

Yui opened her eyes from the sound of her friends voice. Only to see miaka leaning over her with a worried look over her face. She looked around and not even saw tamahome did nakago kill hm. she hoped he was ok and he was not dead. but then again this was tamahome that will take alot to kill him off. as she looked at miaka and wondered why she was even here, this was some place she didnt need to be at she would be harmed or worst. she needed to get miaka away from here before anythng happened to her. she would never ever forgive herself if something happeend to miaka,

"Miaka is that you?" Asked yui

Miaka nodded and kneeled down before her. But the blue orb pushed her back to the ground so she was not even able to get close to yui. Nakago made sure that she was not able to run away any more until he gotten what he wanted. she huffed and knew that she had to find some way to get her out of that barrier. and damn her when she needed muramasa and mericlago at the time she was like now. this was when she could use his power to get yui out of this. but then again like tamahome they didnt think it through before they took off like they had. now she understood why people said she was like her father.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the fight_

Nakago felt that miaka was trying to get yui out of the orb he placed around yui until she was able to get her out of there. But then again the girl had no powers that he knew of but where is all the others who came back with her. so he needed to finish this off qucikly and then go and deal with the other pain in his freaking ass who seemed to be trying to get yui out of the orb he placed her in. tamahome wondered what nakago waslooking at since he was interested in not fight like he if someoen stopped him to get him to look over at them. but he had a feeling it was not bella since he didnt feel death.

"Well it seemed that the priestess of suzaku had found lady yui. Im glad she is here." Said nakago

"What are you talking about?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome was feeling sick what would nakago be happy about seeing miaka. But then it hit him he plan on killing his wife. She just a sitting duck for nakago to come and kill her when he was ready. why didnt she stay behind the walls of the palace she would have been safe there. but no she had to come and run after him. this was times that he knew she was her fathers daughter with how she did things. but damn he loved her and that she was his soul mate they are one in the same that is. so it was smething that they shared when it came down to not thinking before they do anything.

"Well i'm afraid that our little frolic in the flowers must end now." Said nakago

 **"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"** Yelled tamahome

Tamahome was unable to kill nakago but he was still breathing so he was able to fight still. He was not going to go down with out more of a fight but then again it was his loss now since he was weak. He went to elbow nakago. but it seemed to not even bother the stupid jackass. he didnt even have a scratch on him. nakago hoped that the fucker was going to die this time. but then again knowing his freaking luck that he was not going to die. this was tamahome and the suzaku team he was talking about it was goingt to take alot to get them to be all killed off at once. but for now he was enjoying himself way to much.

"Well time to die." Said nakago

Nakago shot a huge energy blast at tamahome. The same one that he used on bella and then did what he wanted with her. That sent tamahome flying through a window and he fell face down unconscious. with the image of bella and miaka in his mind smiling at him. he sent a silent im sorry to her that he tried. Nakago stood and admired his work, after he was done he walked over where miaka and yui was. he needed to make sure that miaka was not going to be able to get near her no more. this was something that will not do in his mind. and he was going to have to hurt her to make her do what he wanted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka, yui and nakago_

Miaka was trying her beast to break though the blue barrier with a huge stone that used to be appart of the building. But it seemed to be pointless to even trying to help her friend to get free from the prison she was placed in. she knew that miaka was not going to be able to get her out of the prison she was in. but for now she didnt have no more hope that she had left. with out bella there was no hope no more for them all. while miaka was trying her best to get yui out of what nakago was putting into. she knew that she was not going to tell her that usagi was still alive since she knew that they didnt want nakago knowing that just yet. it was the trap she thinked they had set up.

"Oh hang on yui. Ill try to get you out of there." Cried miaka

Miaka continued to bang on the barrier with a larger rock. She didn't even know that they where even in the room waiting to see if they should even enter the fight or not. While yui placed her hands on the barrier in hope that miaka would be able to save her. she wished she had muramasa and mercilago this would of helped her to get yui out of the bubble she was in. while she grumbled at stupid blond fools and pain in the ass bloody glittered generals. but for now she had to do this herself. she had to put all she had in her to get her out and get her to the palace there he was not even able to touch her. the malfoy manor would not let her through since he was a known enemy to the lady malfoy the wards would force him back. the manor has strong wards to keep out the ones it knows is not connected to the lady malfoy..

"Oh thank you so much miaka." Said yui

The two of them turned to see nakago walked slowly towards them. As he stopped right next to the two of them and smirked it was amusing how she was trying to save the girl that was her friend, she knew that miaka was not going to be alble to take him on her on. she hoped that there was going to be someone to come and help her soon. but she knew there was no hope for no one with out bella being there to help them out of all of this. she and the silver crystal was the things that always saved the world from darkness and evil people. but now she was no more her heirs was the ones who wa able to keep things running.

"No one can break the barrier that I casted over the lady yui. So don't wast you little strength for even trying." Said nakago

The three of them were having a stare off. Yui and miaka wondered where tamahome was he was not beated by nakago like that. How could he have lost this was not good they hoped they would have help soon. miaka gulped she needed bella here and now. she was not going to be able to take nakago on alone. but she needed to make sure that he was not going to make her feel fear. but where was her husband. where was her tamahome why was he not coming to her aid. what had happened? what did he do to her tamahome? he cant have been killed off there was no way that he was dead.

"What happened to tamahome? And why did you rape and kill bella?" Asked miaka

Miaka shot the perverted vile male who did so many terrible things. Nakago only rolled his eyes why does he always get that answer. He let a dark smirk grace his handsome face to show her that it was all true. he may have done it to her but she was not going to let yui know that until for another time. she prayed from zuse and hades to go and find tamahome and make sure he was taken to the soul soceity to make sure he was healed and taken care of. but for now she had to hold the fort until everyone was able to think of something until bella and the others get here. but for now she was going to have to do the job that tamahome had tied to do and failed at. she just hoped zuse and hades was able to help her love.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Tamaki and draco turned pale from what he was reading in the book that's now coming up magically on a scream before them they where not in the area that tamahome was in but this was not good. thye didnt know what to think know. they had to get bella here she needed to be here to helped them. she was the one who holds the key to earth and that is what they needed. keisuke cried for the loss of his brother in law. he had a feeling that zuse and hades was helpin him out the best he could well if they found him that is. for now they had to think of what they are going to do.

 **"OH NO! NOT TAMAHOME!"** Yelled keisuke

"We can't do anything until bella gets here." Said riven

They all growled but there was not much that they could do until there was more back up. Even though it killed voldemort pride In thinking that It was something that he had to deal with since that nakago was a bit much. but tamaki was going to try to get through to the other side and see if he was able to wake his mother. she needed to be here before all is lost. they knew she was able to defeat nakago at her strongest. and that is what they needed right now in her and only her. and maybe that have yui to use the last wish on them to make them have the power of suzaky back that woudl be grand as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in konan_

bella laid between her two mates recovering her energy in which was almost back. While she had murder on her mind and she was going to kill him once she was ready to go and kill nakago fro what he had done to her once more. she felt her kingdom being taken down from him. she felt malfoy manors pain from what was going on. she needed to wake up and save everyone that is what she does best. she needed to get up and was not going to let evil rule the world. this was not acceptable. while hotohori and tasuki ran their fingers through her hair knowing she would be waking soon. they needed to have her awake. they make voldemort to go and rest for the time being.

 **"HEY WILL YOU GUYS WAKE UP WE NEED SOME HELP!"** Yelled tamaki

bella snapped out of her sleep and was at attention with her son acting the way he was with his voice meant nakago was where she thought was. While she heard them argueing over who was going to talk to them she felt the power of the wizarding world was being damaged. while she grumbed about them arguing over who was going to be deliving the message. but for now she needed to know what was going on. while her eye twitched with their fighting. while hotohori and tasuki sighed and wondered why they did this at the time like this. while bella was getting annoyed from everything.

 **"WILL YOU STOP YOUR BITCHING AND GET TO THE POINT!"** Yelled bella

"Sorry mommy but nakago is here and you need to get here and quick," said tamaki

bella pushed herself from he husbands knowing what she have to do now. He was going to shit himself for knowing she was still alive, while her mates was going to come in after her since she wad gonna go ahead of them. she flashed and turned into her demonic form but before she goes she had to eat something and wake up a bit. tasuki and hotohori was proud of her even after that she was going to fight. they knew she was going to go ahead of them but for that she was going to eat something she had been out for a while. this was something they are not going to let her go with out even doing that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the wizarding world_

Miaka didn't want to believe that tamahome was dead, he just cant be dead, nakago was only trying to make her feel like he was dead so he was able to kill her quicker she was not going to let that happened, this had to be all to get under her skin just like how he done with bella. she was not going to let him do that to her. but her mind was not letting her fight aganst it. this was something her mind was making her think and was not letting her not let it go. while nakago knew he had his the spot. this was all to easy. so what is new when it came down to him and getting things done. this is how it works to get things done the way they should be.

"That's not true. Tamahome couldn't be dead or lost a battle to you. And bella couldn't either. And why did you do that to her". Cried miaka

"No more waiting lady yui. Or you shall suffer the same fate as shikon miko did. Even though it was not going to be something that she was hotter and sexier. Now give me your final wish." Demanded nakago

"Never you sick perverted pig. You did that to usagi when she was on the ground dying. I don't owe you a damn thing. Let me go nakago." Growled yui

Yui squirmed in his hands so she could run how the hell did she end up in his hands so quickly she hated that when people did that to her. all because she didnt know how to do that they didnt have to do that to her. but she knew that he meant business and was going to get into her brain that seemed to be something he was known to do best since she just took notice now after all had been warned to her. she was just so stupid and now she was never going to be able to pay back for the sins she had done. then again there was somethingt hat she was able to do to make things right in the end.. But he was to strong for her own good. And now she was going to have to do what he wanted her to do. Then again it was that or die and end up where ever.

"Lady yui. You don't understand. I would break another one of my promises." Said nakago

"What other promised other than bella." Said yui

Nakago' symbol appeared on his forehead as some stones started to float off the ground and attacked miaka making gashes and slicing her clothing all to bits from what he was doing. yui eyes went wide from what she was seeing why does he have to do this she didnt do nothing wrong. but she knew what she was going to do is revenge for all he had done to her and made her thinkt he way she did. and played with her mind. and as well she was going to pull this dick move to even make voldemort proud of her. but she cant let nakago think that she was going to pull a dick move on him. she was good at acting so this was going to be easy for her to fool him. it was time for someone to teach him a lesson.

 **"NO MIAKA!"** Cried yui

Yui watched pitifully watch her friend be killed before her vary own eyes. She had no power to stop what was going on and. But she knew what she could do pull a dick move and make nakago think she gave him his wish. she needed to make sure that she was going to make the dick move at the right moment . she needed to make him think that she was falling for what he was trying to do, and just hoped that someone who come soon to help miaka in this fight. well if they under the streets tunnels let them through to save miaka. since the place around them was all blocked off from his powers to make sure no one was able to get through to help them out and stop him since he knew what was here to stop him.

"And the time I told you I would not kill the priestess of suzaku. And mind you I raped her as well. but I did break the one for shikon miko since she was meant to be mine and no one elses. I shall make sure she is I constant pain." Snapped nakagp

They watched as maiak get attacked by the rocks as more and more gashes appeared on her body. As her hair was down from her ribbons where in shreds on the ground all over the place. he was still pissed off that bella had never ever chose him in the end. and when he found out that she was alive that she would never ever chose him in the end. she would remain alone if that was the only choice she had to think on. but for now this was goin going to be fun as well for him. so what else is new for him. he enjoyed doing this sort of thing to people it was entertainment for him.

"She came to the man she loves. But he left her behind." Said nakago

Nakago continued to send more and more stones at miaka to make his point to yui. If he had to have sex with miaka he was going to be sick to make his point acrossed so he just hoped this was going to work bad enough he had to do it to tamahome since he was the one made him get a boner in making him explaining things. yui knew it was time to go and do what she had to do and make nakago think she was giving him something that he wanted. but in the end that was going to the dick move she was about to pull on him. and that is pleasing her to no ends, but for now she was going to have to put on the fake water works and make him think that what he had done is what made her to finally give in to him.

 **"STOP IT RIGHT NOW NAKAGO! YOUR KILLING HER!"** Cried yui

Nakago stopped the stones from attacking miaka as she fell to her knees. Yui had tears streaming down her face she was going to fool nakago and do something she knew what would do for the greater good pull a dick move. and she was good at what she did so this should work for them all. while miaka looked at yui and wondered what the hell she was doing. she was not giving into the jerk face is she. she sure as hoped that she was not to give in to him and give him something that will doomed them all. that would be a stupid move. she woudl rather die instead of having that happen.

"Very well lady yui. Momentary you reguest seiryuu power. Do as exactly as I tell you. I will not kill the priestess of suzaku and I will not kill everyone else involved. And I will destroy this world with everyone and everthing in it." Said nakago

Yui only looked at her friend with sad eyes she hoped what she was going to do will help her in the end and maybe to save her from what was about to happened to her. She was going to be no more. atleast the dick move she was about to pull she was going to pay for the sins that she had pulled on all of caused them all to deal with nakago. but for now she needed him to believe what she was about to do was for him and not for miaka and the others who tried their best in warning her about what nakago was all about. so this dick move was al for them and bella memory.

"No yui.. don't listen to him. Or do as he says. No matter what he does to me. Don't do it even though he kills me." Said miaka

"Just as I thought. Neither of you care for this land. Your stupidity or the people in it. Early on I started to realize it. You two time traveled to our world because where unhappy with your lives here. And the shikon miko was just there and stuck in the going on." Said nakago

Yui didn't like the fact that he put bella in the middle of all of this. He didn't even deserve to even say her name from what he had done to her. She hoped she would come back and kill him for what he had done. she was far better than him. hell she was far better than her. but she knew that bella was known to be forgiving and the was something that she knew for a face. but for now it was time to get in all of those acting school classes. and make nakago believe to what she was doing was the wish that he wnated to have her make for him. but that is nto the fact that she is pulling a dick move on him.

"Well yes its true. When everything started I hated my reality. Now I see this is where our lives where born and lived. bella was always there and helped us when she was busy. But with that I got a family here because of her. Its true isn't it yui. If you grant his wish bells's life and death and defiling would have not been invain. And it would be ther end of this world and the people in it." Said miaka

"That is enough." Hissed nakago

Nakago sent a energy blast at her sending her flying in to a building. While yui gasped she didn't want miaka to die for her own stupidity for believing the pervert who only wanted power and that's that is why he claimed to love bella. her cousin was the perfection of power. and the embodiment of power. and that is something that they all knew that nakago wanted was her and her power. but for now this was something that she knew he would never have. and he knew for one thing that he was never ever going to have her as his. because she would kill him before that happened. she knew her cousin all to well. and that is something that she would never ever forget there. he might even be introduced to the gates of hell.

"Everyone seeks a environment that they could live in peace and seek their own desired joy and happiness. I am no different than they are. What is so wrong in wanting a world of my own. In the same way you wished to escape from your world. And I so wished to do that one for my own. So in logical terms we really wish for the same thing. So basically there not much different between us. We have been nsync all along with yui." Said nakago

Miaka pushed herself off the ground she was not going to back down to this bastard. After all he had done to her and her family. Then again it was something she had to do to show she was able to have her seal taken off her, s she was able to fight. but she would have to give it her all. and hope she would be able to make yui see reason before she pulls something like this. she was gooing to do something that was going to doom them all. yui closed her eyes she knew what she had to do. she was just hoping that nakago was not going to take notice on what she was going to do. and that is all she had to do.

"Oh miaka your such a fool. You always caused bella so much pain and worry. But she always loved you until the very end. If only I could of seen her one more time. And even after everything that happened in this world the world she worked so hard and suffered for to have the kingdom that was here and now was being taken down because of me.. And the world in the past. You still believe in me. Oh miaka I finally see and understand clearly. That you and bella had been telling me. I was just so angry that you left me for tamahome. I was so upset and jealous. But bella helped me get through that. If he didn't stand between us I don't think I would of tried to get him to like me so much. .i knew you didn't betray me. bella yelled and slapped me to get me to understand. You wouldn't do that you saved me. I know you more than tamahome does and so does bella as well. and now she is gone and I regret on my part to not have seen what was in front of me. Now here children and family wont have her no more. I feel like I am at fought for her death. And after she found her soul mates I feel for them. We know you longer since we where little kids but you and bella was together first on how close your familys where. Basically were blood related unlike me. It hut so much it felt like I was the scum of the world. Everyday I felt filthier and filthier, now I feel even more filthy that bella had died in the way she did. And I would never ever would be able to tell her that I am sorry for all I have done. And it also seemed that there was no room in your life for me since tamahome and bella along with the others in it. But she made room for me with her husbands and mates In it. Well anyways that don't matter anymore. Im just so tiered. I wished we could have fixed everything. But now that seems pointless. Bye bye. Kijin." Said yui

Yui forehead showed the bright blue seiryuu symbol as she made her final wish even though it was not the wish that nakago didnt want. it was the dick move of all dick moves she had just pulled. he just wont realize what it was for a while.. But for the two of the on lookers she had help in getting what the last wish to be. And that what she did hades helped her shield her mind from nakago so she was able to make the appropriate wish. And the right one for the greater good. miaka didnt even know what yui had planned. but she knew that yui had just doomed them all. well in ther mind that is. she was doing the wrong thing again to save her. but the only ones knew what she had just done was the gods since they had helped her do what she had done and helped her make nakago believe her.

 **"YUI DON'T DO IT! YOU WILL BE DEVOURERED BY SEIRYUU!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka watched as yui shot up into the sky in blue light and turned into the dragon who was seiryuu. The other onlookers where gawking at what they where seeing. Its almost like the eternal dragon that they known all to well. the gods was not even going to tell miaka since she would screw it all up. and they didnt even need that to even happen. miaka was in horror at what she was seeing. and that nakago was not a god of all things. but then again there was something that there was no hope no more. nakago was happy finaly everything that was in place for what he had waited for so long for. maybe with his almighty he would be able to bring his shikon miko back and brain wash her.

 **"YUI NOOOOOO!"** Cried miaka

Miaka felt like she failed her friend from her being devoured by seiryuu. Plus she never had the chance to tell her that bella was alive but that would mess all the plans that they all had made for them to finish this battle. miaka couldnt believe what was going on. this is when bella needed to come and help them. this is when she needed her cousin to come here and use everything she had. but until then she was going to fight nakago even though it was not going to be any help. but atleast it was something they was able to do. nakago was just watching the sighe before him that was something he loved seeing and his favorite sight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Everyone was gawking thinking they where seeing toshiro dragon when he used its release form. But this was on a whole new level of weird for them. But thank the dende that they never outed the sword spirit to toshiro can be a total jerk. but they had this feeling that yui did a dick move on nakago. they knew her well enough and they knew she was acting and that was something that nakago didnt take notice. so nakago didnt get his wish he wanted. she wished fro somethign that was going to benifit for them all. they just dont know what it was just yet. they just knew she pulled the dick move of all dick moved on nakago and fooled him. that was smart of her to do.

"Holy mother of merlin look at that thing. I thought toshiro sword spirit was bad." Said draco.

Draco was clinging to tamaki who was pointing at the dragon this was the first time seeing something like this even though he was in the other world. But he never had seen toshiro sword spirit before. this was the second time they all was seeing the dragon. that thing was huge. while they al pointed at what they are seeing before them. but then again there was something that the wizarding world was seeing other that other weird things before. they just hoped they are right in what yui had done. if not they are fucked up the ass and up shits creek with out the paddle.

"Where the hell are they." Growled riven

"Daaaaaaaamn that thing is huge," said thoth

They all nodded even vegeta had to admit this was huger than toshiro dragon. But then again this was a god of some sorts they where looking at. they just needed usagi here soon they knew she would be able to do this. and they knew she was able to stop all of this. but for now they only was able to do was watch on. alice was going to tell them it was the right time or not the visons are not telling her or not that is. and that was something that she hated when they are like this. it seemed that someone didnt want to let them see what was going to be the out come of all of this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and nakago_

Nakago blue eyes sparkled from joy that his wish was granted and he was able to be the god that he was meant to be. While all the pain and annoyance he had to deal with he was finally given what he wanted,. it would have been a lot more better if his shikon miko was by his side to watch this. but sadly this was going to be all he had for the time being. he had all he wanted except for her. and that hurt for a little while. but this was only could make him happy enough until the time he was going to find a way to come back to be by his side were she should be at. that is something he wished.

"This is the second time I have seen seiryuu appear before me. As to come for her wish now . what should become of this shithole of a world. Seiryuu shall you destroy everything in sight in honor of the annoying lady yui." said nakago

Nakago looked at the other bitch he hated and was a pain in his ass. and just would not freaking die. and now he was going to make sure she was going to die and end up with her worthless lover. plus the shikon miko who was going to be brought back soon as he found a way to come back to be rigth by his side right were she belonged and there is where she was going to stay when he brings her back. no one was going to take her from him. if they even think they could try they would die by his hand. Miaka looked up with her best evil look in her eyes. Something she was not very good at her father was better at it when he was being serious.

 **"GIVE THEM BACK TO ME! GIVE TAMAHOME, YUI AND BELLA BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka pushed herself up and ran straight for nakago. But he only shot a energy blast at her sendint her flying. Miaka crashed to the ground hard. She groaned in pain from the crash to the ground. knowing that she was not going to be able to attack him but she had to try. she had to do something. even though she had this feeling that she was amusing him. but she was not going to let that go on for now she was going to and if she was going to die she was going to die in the end. but it was to fight like her family was know to do. she was not going to let him think she was weak even though she was sadly.

"Your just a stupid little girl. You never amount to anything. You will never be like the shikon miko was a real woman. Oh you really think you can fight me by yourself. I shall send you off to be with you dear tamahome and the shikon miko. Neither of you would exist in rather world." Said nakago

Nakago started to walk forward to miaka until she was surrounded by pink and red light that seemed to pulse around the area that seemed to realize that the shikon miko was here. as miaka was locked inside of a barrier he knew that power all to well. but the person who was able to use that power was dead. the feeling of impending death was ice up his back. how was she even alive she was dead. he felt her die so how the hell was she even still here. and it was her since the whole place pulsed to the welcome to the shikon miko. the worlds protector. the world sensed its protecto back and there to save it. so this was something that he was looking at as a interesting fact. and he took notice konan was like that as well around her. but thena again there was so little that was to be studies on.

 **"NAKAGO!"** Roared bella

bella in her demonic form flashed in front of miaka with her one husband tasuki who had chichiri right behind him since the others were gathering to come along in a while since they were all over the place helping fix things after the war. she looked around with anger in her pink and red orbs looked at her world was destroyed. she can fix that quckly. and she thinked she made nakago piss himself from what he was seeing. and she knew he wondered how she was even alive that was something that he was going to have to think real hard one for him to understand how she and the others are able to remain alive.

"Wait your dead?" Asked nakago

"Well sadly you were wrong in the thoughts on that part. By a lady they shares her secrets. Then again your unworthy to know them." Hissed bella

Tasuki was smirking at his little wife hotohori who was gathering the remaining troops to join in soon. But this was their fight for right now. Then again bella in her demonic form was the only one with the power to take him down she was going to show him to who he was messing with and who kingdom he was messing with. While voldemort and the others who were hiding they made sure the three seiryuu warriors where going to stay behind this was the time that she was going to get her revenge for what he had done to her. and that is what she was goign to do. and it was not to be pretty either..

"I'll deal with this pervert and you all make sure you watch over miaka." Ordered bella

"Right away mommy!" Chirped tamaki

bella pushed her overly dramatic son off her while thoth dragged him right behind him. he knew his son well enough.. Nakago arched a brow that was her son. But then again she was rather old and lived a long life. but damn that boy was overly dramaic but he had his mother light in him. he could see that himself. but there was something else the boy held in those eyes of him. the pain that he himself held in his eyes. so someting happened to him when he was a mere child. he wondered if that the one that yui had told him about that his grandmother forced her to not see her son. and that is something he never agreed in there in his books. but not the time to be thinking such things.

"Well it would look like I am able to have some more fun with you yet. It is sadly to late for the rescue seiryuu had already appeared." Said nakago

bella flashed and went in for a attack it was something that she must do. He had defiled her and she was out for his blood. But she was hoping that hades and zuse was able to give yui the message and the guidance of the wish she should make. she was not going to let him get her again. she was going to make him suffer in this one. she was not letting him get the best of her no more. this was the time she was not going to hold back no more. that is for sure. but she would never ever ever think he was going to let him do what he had done to her again. this was her time to shine once more he declaired war with her.

"Yeah yeah you still like to hear yourself talk still." Said bella

bella went in for a attack but only was pushed back from her father he was given a message from zuse and hades to have her wait for miaka to wake up since there was something about to go down. nakago smirked she was not even holding back no more. that is somehting that he took notice. bella was beating the crap out of him. she was not going to let him lose. she was not holding back no more. she was going to put her all in this. this is going to end here and now, nakago was either going to die. or change that he was going end all of this. if he chose not to change then it woudl be his end his death in the gates of hell.

To be continued


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter 40_

* * *

Everyone was sending their own attacks to nakago but for some reason he was taking it like a bitch using a shield and not take the brunt of a attack. Voldemort growled he hated this man for what he had done to his daughter and his niece. this man was going to die tonight even if they all are going to go down doing so. he hated him for what he had done to his daughter and he had just gotten here to help out things. ths was time of wall on their area and they are going to make sure that he was not going to back down to him. this was going to end. they are going to kill him this day and then it would be all over. and they would be able to live in peace. well until the next evil fucker decided to come and take over and kill them all. but they always win in the end.

"Oh it must be affective to use my ability to you guys. Even though I don't know who you all are since we never met. Even though the suzaku warriors lost their powers your easy targets after I get rid of the pest. You think you have these people on your side would save your asses. Keep thinking . do you see that you lower life forms. The girl had already made her final wish. Do you all know what that means for all of you. I have become a everlasting god. A better life form than you all are. So think again do you lower life forms still wish to oppose me. You and the other bitchs of your group will be the first to receive it and then the shikon miko you my dearest will have it again and again after I kill you all. And I shall fuck them all the same." Said nakago

Voldemort shook in anger from what this fool was saying how dare he call him and his family lower life forms. They where of the greatest race has ever lived in the galaxy. He would not live to see another tomorrow if they had something they had planned. they are the greater life forms not what he was. they are all known to be powerful. his own daughter was the most powerful one in the known world and the universe. nakago was going to have another thing to think on in hell where he was going to make a new home for him once he gets his sorry excuse of a ass tossed through the ever so creepy gates of hell.

"This doesn't look for me ladies my wife will not be touched by me no more." Hissed tasuki

"We are here to protect the ones we love most in the world from foul evil life forms like you. And believe me this is not our first time killing someone off like you. And your no different from every other bastard that we have faced. They all thought they could become a god and rule the world. So I would rethink that because they are going to have a new friend." Hissed draco

Nakago arched his brow at the long silver haired boy. Who in the world is this kid and why did he have the same aura as his isabella he never ever met this one before he met a few of them but this one was a new one.. Then again he didn't even know who her kids was other than the one with blond hair. then it hit him this was another prince he had the same power as she. he sighed of course her children would be trained to fight. while she looked over to the boy with pride in her eyes. the magenta moon on his forehead to show he was a prince of the house of the moon. with the V as well. it showed that he was a prince of the volturi even though he had no freaking clue on what that was.

" my this is where my fire goddess came from. i never ever thought it would look like this... Hey everyone you all want to go and get drinks after this is over.' Chirped tasuki

Everyone nodded and bella knew were to go and get drinks back at malfoy manor they had a well stocked bar.. while stella was jumping up and down for what they are all going to be doing. while nakago was wondered who the hell the pixi was. but then again she had the same feel but more of the adoptive side of her. but for now he was going to observe. but he knew who the one was his shikon miko's father and he knew that he would never have her with him alive. even though he would be hard to kill as well.

"Party back at malfoy manor!" Chirped stella

"The four palaces of the heaven's," Said bella and miaka

Everyone eyes went wide it seemed that hades and zuse did convince yui to do what was right and made things better for the greater good to make the wish she made to screw them over gone and pulled a dick move him nakago and it seemed that she did one dammed good job of covering her ass for even doing it. now they are watching to see what was going on. this was something that they didnt know was going to happened. so they just watched on. while muramasa and mercilago was in shock that the soul thread dropped from nakago who was still frozen from shock at what was goin on.

"The four corners of the earth." Said bella and miaka

"Are they?" Asked bloom

They watched as the red glow appear around bella and miaka. As they watched them do the summoning spell to make suzaku to have the god suzaku appear and to turn bella into the god that would mean who ever she is connected to would get the power as well. did yui make the wish for them to be able to do this. nakago still wasnt able to figure out what the hell was going on that he was just fucked over on the wish that was meant to be his. while they all watched with wide eyes to see what was going to happen. this was something that they was not expecting to even happen.

"In the name of sacred law, faith and virtue." Said bella and miaka

"I know this spell. It seemed that her final wish was to screw me over," thought nakago

Nakago watched turned on to see usagi chant the spell for the summoning of suzaku. her eyes was closed as she let the words flow through her. he was enchated from what he was watching. While everyone else was watching with awe and shocking that it was finally happening something they had wanted to do since the day they came. this was interesting turn of events. and that was and might be able to help them in the end with the fight. while miaka was glowng as well. she was letting the words flow thrugh her to make her summon the beast god. yui did this as a im sorry for the sins she had done.

"I summon thee suzaku guardian of the south." Said miaka and bella

"It's the spell to summon suzaku." Gasped tamaki

Tamaki never seen his mother beautiful by the way she looked right then and there. It was something that he was in shock. But then again it was something interesting to see his mother doing. thoth was in shock she was even more ofa goddess to his eyes. his heart thumped like it alwasys did around the little woman who blessed his life. draco and the others was in awe at the sight of bella making her look more like a goddess that she was. this was something they are able to see and should be happy to be seeing. while voldemort was a proud father from what he was seeing his only daughter was doing. she was so beautiful and in her element from the raw power around her.

"I beseech you to appear on earth. From the palaces of the heavens. For the sake of those who adore you and await your presence." Said bella and miaka

Miaka sat up with bella's help all the symbols appeared on their bodies. not only the suzaku warrior symbols on bella all the warriors symbols on her as well as the embodiment of suzaku it was meant to go that way. As they both started to glow a brighter red as the spell continued to be chanted for their god suzaku to appear to them. the pure power that was coming off them was so bright. bella was more brighter. the shining light and the missiah was here once more. the light of hope that she was also called. this was who she was. the one who made things like this happen all around her. this was something she seemed to be able to do.

"Come to use your mighty power and destroy all evil save us," said miaka and bella

 _"I see. She did this that how they are summoning suzaku and that's how the little bitch is alive as well."_ thought nakago

Nakago clinched his fist as his knuckles cracked from how hard they where clinched. Then again it was something he was surely not expecting yui to do pull a dick move on him like this. how did he not see that there was a dick move that was going to happen. he should of known he was being fucked over from the way she acted. but noooo his greed was the thing that over looked the sheer fact that she was thinking that he would never caught on. that was something that he was now realizing it. he hoped her a painful death for what she had done. that was something that he least expected from her.

"Save us and grant us our wishes." Said bella and miaka

The two of them stood their looking regale as if there was something was about to happened while they all watched in awe and one in anger that he was completely screwed over by the bitch priestess pulling a dick move on him. while bella power was the one who shined brighter than miaka. as the whole place pulsed as the shikon miko was there showing her power. and answering the call to the soul protector of the earth and all worlds that is known to be the protector and savior.. the shikon miko shined brither than her cousin it shows the raw and sheer power that is in her. and it was coming out to show who dares to oppose her and to distory the world that she protects.

 **"DECEND TO US FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE!"** Yelled bella and miaka

As the symbol of suzaku appeared on both bella and miaka foreheads. As they reached up to the sky to make the god suzaku appear to them all to battle it all out with seiryuu while bella was turning into the god as the ones who shared her blood and her husbands to her was feeling their change. But she was the only one who would be able to grant the wishs she was going to have to fight while dealing with the pain of making the wishes known to them. this was something that they all watched in awe at the beautiful sight before them.

 _"So the little bitch last wish was to give then the power to summon suzaku. That was a dick move on her part I would never have known."_ Thought nakago

Nakago knew once she is finished with this he was not going to survive the end of this. But he was sure as hell not going to go down with out a fight. Then again this was going to be enjoyable for him to fight her. A bright red light shot up into the sky as the dark clouds parted the heavens appeared in the clouds the brightness of pure light shined through the darkness. the heavens with the power of zuse was parting the darkness to let the beast god that was its shikon miko now. zuse was making the light to show that the dark was not going to win. while bella and miaka was still glowing.

"What is that?" Asked voldemort

They all looked up at the sky waiting to see what was going to happened or appear to them from what the spell of the summoning. It seemed they where going to see sooner or later what was coming for them all to see. as the earth andd known worlds pulsed from the power of the shikon miko. they all watched on in all of this and the sight to behold. and thanked yui slightly for the dick move she had pulled. while nakago was seething in anger from what he had to see. this was not how it was supposed to be this was supposed to be his was supposed to have it all. and now he was going to just say fuckm it and fihht and kill who ever.

"Look its suzaku." Said techna

They all looked in wonder as the majestic red bird appeared for them all to see in all its glory. While seiryuu and suzaku started to battle it out with each other to see who was the better god. the god was beautiful as the light of zuse shine on suzaku to make it more or less more of a god, that gave them all the sign that they had more fire power now. that not only tasuki was able to use his power of suzaku with his other powers. this was going to give them more game in the fight. and now they knew that he was not the god he thinked he was. they wished hades was here to kicked his ass for even thinking that he was a god.

 _ **"REKKA –SHINEN!"**_

Tasuki shot flamed from his beloved fan at nakago while laughing at the power that was back from suzaku being not sealed no more. While chichiri smirked now he was able to use his power now as well. as they all sent their attacks and it seemed that nakago being the bitch he was not taking it like he should. now it was time to kick some ass. but he had something else he needed to make it known about what happened to the priestess when she summon the beast god. even though they all knew what had heppened once they did summon suzaku. for one they studied on everything before anything ever happened.

"Well I get the picture. The seal on suzaku had been broken. And now the suzaku seven warriors now have their powers back. And you have those people who are your back up." Said nakago

Nakago stood on a building looking down at all of them. he was seething in anger and hope that yui was going to suffer from the death that she deserved for thinkng that she was going to get away with something like this. how dear she think she was thinkint that she was going to pull a dick move on him and think she was not goin gto suffer the affects. and he would find a way to get her back for thinking this. Tasuki and the others only laughed at the stupidity of the way he was referring to all of them being lower life forms but it seemed he was finally coming to terms as if they think he was.

 **"OH YOU GOT THAT RIGHT YOU BLOND STUPID MUDBLOOD!"** Roared voldemort

 _"So that what you all think."_ Thought nakago

Nakago was about to tell them tale what any capital never knew that only village knew about what happened to the queen after summon the only people in the trib knew shocking . but he didnt know they all have studied only to know what was going to happened from all of this when it happened. nakago smirked thinking he had ssomething that he knew that they didnt know that he knew all to well. only because he was teach'd this growing up in his village. well that was before it was taken down from kuto. this was something he was going to share thinking they are going to make it known to them.

"You know what happened after the lady is coupled with the beast god. That why she risked her life in a attempt to stop her friend going with the ceremony. She knew what would happened to her. But now what would happened to the shikon miko. The shikon miko with any beast god she become a living god herself. She wont become the creature in the sky you see. Just a humanoid one my tribe only knows of this." Said nakago

After what nakago had explained what was said both isabella and miaka had disappeared while nakago watched with interest at least he was able to watch he become into a god before he died from her hand. they all turned to see where they have gone. while nakago smirked knowing what he had just said was what was the truth. they all watched on in shock at what they are even thinking and what was about to happen. They worried over their family and friend from what was about to happened. and some of them haven't even noticed that the power of the god was already transferred over to them who was apart of her blood line or close to her,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and miaka_

bella in her demon form eyed the man who was before her bowing to her as if he awaited for her, while miaka looked confused and wondered if this was suzaku. If so he must be ready to take over bella. the god was there bowing to the shikon miko he had waited for so long to come and take over. and it was already known that it was going to be suzaku that the beast god that was going to be the shikon miko. even though he was a male he was going to be in the female body for the rest of his life as he turned humanoid to love out his days and enjoy life like byakko and genbu was doing.

"Your suzaku?" Asked bella

"I am suzaku seikun. Are you the two priestess who have summoned me? And are you the shikon miko the protector of worlds and the savior of worlds?" Asked suzaku

bella only huffed and nodded to show that she was who he thought she was. And she was ready to become suzaku herself. While miaka nodded to tell him that she was the priestess of suzaku. he only smiled to let her knwo he was happy she was here and finally be able to take the gift that was meant to be hers. well other than the fact it was going to be rather painful when the wishs was going to come through. but he knew for the fact that she was able to handle it. as he stood after kissing her hand she was a goddess in his eyes. but that was no time to be thinkin on such things.

"Well then I shall grant your wishs then. But there is another matter we must address before we do anything else. I have been waiting for you are the shikon miko the protector of worlds and the savior of worlds.. You are destine to become me you stay who you are. But you just became suzaku forever, who ever is close to you is already reciving the power. But the suzaku miko will have hers unsealed with her powers when she is ready. And I shall couple with miaka but once I do that you will come suzaku. And after you can use my holy powers. But whn she makes a wish you shall be in pain only for a moment. Since you are doing this I shall give you two extra wish's." Said suzaku

 _"Oh yui knowing seiryuu would devour her. Yui did this for us. For the greater good and hers as well."_ thought miaka

bella smile and patted her head to let her know that everything shall be ok in the end. And hades and zuse would have a new person to give eternal torment to after they where done with all of this and she was glade that it was over once it was. Suzaku coupled with miaka as bella wings turned crimson red as her lips turned a bright red as her eyes where now both red and not only one of the,. Her outfit of tight black pants with black boots up to her knees with a red velvet vest that showed her cleavage with a tail coat that looked like phoenix feathers that sparkled all to her feet. Her silver and pink hair had now red hightlights in it as it shimmered and sparkled with the symbol of suzaku showing her station next to her other royal crest of the house of the moon on her forehead at this moment everyone who was near her was going to be getting the same thing.

* * *

 _meanwhile back at the fight_

They watched when they seen the light that was about to appear showing miaka and bella was about to come back. When they saw bella they never seen her more beautiful, voldemort dabbed at his eyes and felt so much fatherly pride at that moment in his little princess to what she had just because as he felt the new powers flow through him. and he knew all the others who was there would be feeling it as well. anyone who is close to her or family or friends are going to become that gods powers as well.. she was no longer in her dressed in. but she was in a form that she was not able to use with all her powers. she was the ulitmate warrior now. while nakago looked on in awe at the woman before him. she was more lovely than ever. and made him want her more and more and even more possessive and wanted to make her his more and more. he reached down and started to rub himself he didnt take long before he busted his load in his pants..

"Are you ready miaka?" Asked bella

"Kijin. I want yui to return to me right now. Give me my best friend back." Ordered miaka

bella raised her hand to seiryuu to grant miaka her wish as a red and pink light shot from her hand to where seiryuu was.. As yui started to float down in a blue bubble as she nodded to her son draco who was meant to be her mate and soul mate to be ready to catch her and take her to the room. the zuse shined down on yui to show her and cure her of any darkness that was in her soul. she was not family that she was her one son soul mate she never ever took notice since they have never been together in the same room for so long. but she had a feeling draco knew but never took notice.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka smiled as she watched as draco spun on the spot and popped out of there to take her back to malfoy manor so she was able to rest and have the family healer come and check her over and give her some potions that she needed and to see if anything else she needed as well. even though they all have the god seiryuu in them from something that yui asked the god of seiryuu to do. she had the god of suzaku in her as well to since she was close to bella. and protect her since she was his future mate and wife since she was his soul mate. bella smiled at her son she raised him the best she was able to do while the shit was going on with the albus was still alive and so on and so forth. and all of what albus had done to him from his first year and to the end of the shit that had happened. she knew that yui and her son would be wonderful together. plus lucius was proud of how his son turned out and that he was still strong and mentally able to be who he is. even though he is extremely tramatized about what happened to him. even tamaki was like that. but yui was going to be good for him. like soi would be good for tamaki. while miaka was just happy to even have yui back. and so happy she had forgottent hat what she had done make bella hurt from the single wish that she had made to bring yui back from the beast god. even though they all didnt know that yui also had wished to have the power of seiryuu gifted to them as well. and that who was conntected to bella was tranfered to them. so this was something they didnt know at that point in time. but miaka was happy that draco was going to be happy with yui.

 _"Oh yui im glade your back now. Even though is a hazard to mine and bella health."_ Thought miaka

Miaka finished her happy thoughts as she felt pain after bella gasped as pain as her eyes snapped open as pain shot through out her body and fell to the ground in pain. It was from her giving the wish and her getting the brunt of being devoured by she was going to fight it like the warrior she was born to be. she was warned from suzaku and she had read on it. she didnt expect it to be this much pain. miaka never had no pain it was all for her and that is something they all knew that was mainly because she was the god now. well goddess since she was a chick but voldemort was close by and he took his little princess in his arms. he felt her gasp as she tried to control her pain and suffering. they only knew the gods that they knew of when it came down to what bella was feeling right now. while sesshomaru was looking with fear in his eyes for his little one his little sister.

"My love!" Cried tasuki

As they rushed over to bella who was trying her best to will the pain away. and miaka to check them over since this was meant to happened when they made a wish but it was worst for bella since it was her who granted the wishs that miaka wanted. this was the part that they all are going to be hateing to see. but they knew that was something that wa apart of the job to be the beast god until the wishs are gone. but the goddess power will forever remain into her. while miaka had tears in her eyes from making her cousin that she loved more than the world feel pain from the wish.

 _"That girl shows a lot of bella in her, it seemed the witch been teaching the bitch. And the bitch feels more pain each time the dumb girl makes a wish. Such a pity but damn she looks sexy as suzaku. Make me want to go and fuck her right now,"_ thought nakago

Nakago started to put his hand down his pants since no one was looking to jerk himself off from seeing the woman he loved as suzaku and she moaned and shot a huge load in his pants and took out his hand. no one was even noticing what he was even doing. they are all to focused on what was going on with in their group. as he enjoyed the feeling and wanted to be back inside of her. while miaka was deep in her own thoughts own everything that was goign on. she felt bad for her cousin but she knew this was going to happen. even though she didnt like this. so this was going to be something she going to have to just not think on.

 _"Its like im being eatin from the inside of my body. Poor bella must be in more pain than I am. Fight the pain bella. I shall not let it happened. I will not let it take my heart. bella even though your suzaku."_ Thought miaka

"Mommy can you walk. Please you must fight the bastard. He did wrong to you.:" Cried tamaki

bella hugged her son to give him comfort. while she nodded to thoth as he took his son and went back to the the malfoy manor to help out his brother with yui since he knew how to use magical spells and give her the blood bond since they knew she was not going to turn her back on them. thoth would be able to use the powers he had to help out as well. But a huge energy black knocked all of them away from bella and miaka into a huge pile of limbs. that came out of no where. what the hell was going on now. while nakago sighed they seemed to know what they are doing. but for one thing that this was going to be said one way or another. he didnt give a damn about no one feelings.

"Before your priestess is completely devoured by the beast god. The ever so tempting isabella I shall send regards to your companions." Said nakago

Nakago sent a hufe piece of the building shaped like a triangle at bella who was trying to regain her strength since she was not used to her new powers. While she jumped on miaka so she was able to take the building on her body. she was not going to let her poor cousin to be smooched like a common bug. she was going to take the pain on her and yes she knew it was goin gto hut like a bitch. her body was in to much pain to even move to make it away from the building that was about to smoosh her and her cousin. this was it for her and she knew this was not going to be pleasent either. while nakago smirked from what he was about to do. this was going to hurt them more than himself.

 **"MIAKA! ISABELLA!"** yelled chichiri

Chichiri was fighting the pile of limbs since he was at the bottom of them and who ever was poking him with a fucking boner they better stop it.. While everyone was cursing here and there some where threatening things to nakago once they get out of the dog pile. they just hoped someone would come sooner or later to help since they are basically having a hard time getting our of the pile they are in. they are going to murder nakago for this. and chichiri was creeped out about the boner he was feeling in his freaking ass. while they all was grumbling or bitching from waht was going on.

"Hey there sexy shikon miko phoenix. This world kicks some major ass. But shocking I see god of war had to come and save you my sweet goddess of war and death. and I have to do all the heavy work," chirped jasper

bella shot him a glare but was happy he showed up in time for them to not be squashed like bugs under that building not as if it would kill them their bodies would have healed and finished their fight. but why did he have to be a freaking flirt like always. this was something he always had done when he was around her. as she sighed but now it was going to be time for her to start the fighting again. and she was not going to let it end. and dammed that sothern charm that he was about to use against her. plus he kinda puts the empath into it as well. jasper smirked knowing that he got the job done.

"Oh shut it jasper! I will smack you damn charming southern vampire." Grumbled bella

"Oh come on now litte goddess you always loved my southern twang and swagger that what got me the prize and that is you in the first place." purred jasper smoothly

Nakago was confused at what the hell was going on. and is that guy really flirthing in the time like this. he grumbled about stupid idiots and sent his life force and raised two buildings up at them but hotohori was there to help his wife from the fool who was going to end up dead sooner or later.. He was not letting this pervert go for what he had done to his wife the sick fuck.. he was going to make him wish he was never freaking born. plus he didnt have time to look around the world his and tasuki wife was born in. plus his anger would not let him do it. so for now he was going to show this fucker he was going to end up dead soon.

 **"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE AND MATE YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!"** Roared hotohori

Hotohori stood in front of his angel with everyone else joined them to join in the fight. But it seemed that bella was the only one able to finish this. And they knew she would win since he was for her honor. Hotohori turned to his wife that tasuki her second husband trying to help her. She was a angel as suzaku but she was a beauty either way. becoming suzaku only made her more lovely. but those thoughts are for later. even though he was completely turned on by this and seeing her like this. and kenw that she was going to beat the respective crap out of him.

"Nuriko is that Lucius old suit?" Asked bella

"Yeah I took over his old clothing they where just my type." Chirped nuriko

bella groaned she knew that was going to be something that the smug dead ghost husband was going to be smug about. he was always prided in what he had and what he had in fashion. but for now she only smiled he did look good in the clothing. plus she had the feeling that lucius was the one to tell him to use the clothing to have things to wear so he was able to fit in around the area. well atleast she didn't have to clean out that part of the clothing since nuriko took them over. But this was not over yet she had more of them to give him from the storage in malfoy manor. plus she had a feeling that lucius was the one that told him him to put on the clothing. she would imagin that amiboshi and suboshi was using some of draco or one of the other males clothing until they had clothing of their own. and chose their own style. it seemed that soi like the style that she and some of the others prefered to dress like. she sighed and knew that this was going to be fun.

"Yeah well atleast you look good in them." Chirped bella

Hotohori hugged his wife bring behind while tasuki was holding her from her side. They knew once bella lets go she will murder him and with out no remorse either or mercy, voldemort smiled at his little girl. she growed up so fast and now a empress and was about to kill herself a pervert. he was such a proud father to what he was about to see. while bellatrix and regina was a proud mother to see her little girl to this and kill that was in the same place with cvoldemort a proud father. and they knew she was not going to show no mercy once she started to fight him. they all knew this for a fact. but where was tamahome that is the only one who was missing.

"Wait where is tamahome I just noticed him not here. I smell his blood but I cant sense him." Said bella

szayel pulled her over and whipered in her ear. bella only gawked and pointed and snickered that they finally tied the not and she noticed the hand made globlin made jewelry from the shop her family had a account in. she sighed she knew it was time for them to be married. she wondered where the stupid ass was. she knew he was alive but not sure where he was at. she was having a hard time pin pointing to where he was at. but he was knocked out. then it hit her he was at zuse place with the help of hades. well atleast those two was helping them with something that is all that counted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in tamahome's vision_

 _Everyone was standing outside of the grand manor that belonged to the malfoys showing they had won the fight and draco setting up the wedding for miaka and tamahome to give them a gift from himself. the house elves was in their element to get everything ready for the wedding of tamahome and miaka. tamaki smiled and had his arm around soi who was happy with him in her red dress. while all the other married couples was all over the place. ceres was dabbing at her eyes from the joy of her baby girl was finally getting married._

 _"We are going to take a picture once everyone when they are ready," said voldemort_

 _Everyone talked to each other outside of the gardens of malfoy manor to show that they were ready for the ceremony to start that looked like it cost more than what they even knew. Plus it was bella was throwing it and alice did everything else so who knew. the manor was in its element like it was always is. but it was decorted to be the most lovely wedding to show miaka how much they loved her. plus they made sure alice and stella was the one's who got her the dress for her wedding dress. and they knew she was good at what she was looking for. plus they just hoped tamahome wont screw this up._

 _"Well he putting on modern clothing on." Said draco_

 _"Well maybe he having issues." Said hotohori_

 _Everyone sweat dropped from that idea. Then again it was tamahome they were talking about knowing him he screwed up the well designer suit that he was made to wear for the wedding for him to look nice. plus they knew ceres was helping charlie before he came since he hated wearing stuff like this. and she had to make sure he had everything on him properly. gohan sent his wife to go and see how his sister was holding up. and if alice and stella didnt kill her from not listening to her while they was getting her ready. plus bellatrix and molly and esme and rose was in the same boat as well. along with athenadora and sulpisha and houki._

 _"Yeah how long does it take for him to get ready?" Asked tasuki_

 _"He is the groom he needed to be at this best." Said tamaki_

 _Tamaki nuzzled soi where his mating mark was. He wondered if the moron put the suit on back wards this was tamahome they where talking about and he was known to screw up a thing or two. soi sighed and went over to the room that miaka was in she was going to try her best in helping out with the getting things ready. while tamaki smiled and left to go and help out with tamahome. since they knew for a fact that he was going to need as much help that he could get. while his mother was smiling to let him know that she was happy for him to go in and help. his father was in the room with tamahome helping out with the others who was on that team. thoth had to been bribed to do so. but he did it after the soup he seemed to love so much and that is all that it took._

 _"Oh sorry where late," said tatara and regina_

 _The two of them stood next to their son in laws to wait for the ceremony to start. Then again it was something they took pride in was their daughter and their grandsons and granddaughters. and great grand sons as well. regina smiled in her red dress that she picked out for this day. plus she in the life she was in now. she still like the color of apple. she was after all the former evil queen and that was never going to go away like the suzeno thing as well. tatara smirked and was happy to be able to join this. while the two genbu warriors was there as well._

 _"Oh if this anything fancy in going to crack up." Joked tasuki_

 _Everyone either snickered or giggled from what he was saying it was a good joke that tasuki had said he wanted to light up the mood while they waited for tamahome who happened to be fashionably late. even though tasuki was in a nice suit. and hotohori so was hotohori. it was what the royals chose to have on. jasper smirked and looked over to bella he always through she was lovely. carlisle was doin the same thing. but they knew their wives and mates understood what they felt. but they wont come out and say it to them. but they knew what they think it seemed._

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

 _Tamahome sighed finally gotten finished getting dressed it seemed he had gotten the wrong size suit for his wedding day but then again they where already married but it was more or less the grand ceremony. well after he nearly got strangled from everyone who was helping him. he finally gave in when voldemort came in and forced him in the suit after they made kenpachi and emmett to sit on him and them magically put the suit on him. that took all that work for him to get in a freaking suit of all things they enver ever hope they woudl never have to do that again.. and he knew beter that he shoudl never ever talk back and do what the snake demon lord told him to do. while he made his way out of the dressing room._

 _"Geez this thing is so thought. I cant even bearly breath or move in this suit." Grumbled tamahome_

 _bella and haruhi and ranka pushed him out of the manor doors so he was in place when they where done with miaka. Then again tamahome was sweating bullets for this but it was going to be nice. he was just hoping he did everything he had to do correctly. but for now he had to make sure that he was calm enough so he was able to come through and do things the way he was teached for what he had to say and what he had to do. this was a demon/vampire/death god and other races wedding he had to make sure he had everything down correctly. he had to learn a whole lot to even make it to this day. so he just hoped that this was going to be able to not screw this up or anything._

 _"Well guys are you sure I don't look like a goof ball?" Asked tamahome_

 _"Oh not at all tamahome." Said draco_

 _Everyone else nodded to what draco had said. It was the design for the type of wizards they where known as. And then again this was designer suit and was something his father pride himself in. but tamahome felt like he was not even fitting in. but he had to this was something he needed to make himself look nice for. but the suit was nice and it was comfortble. but he was not even allow to see miaka before this even started. something about bad luck or something liek that. but other than that the suit was dammed comfortble and soft. but for now this was what he had to do. as he had the royal crest necklace of the volturi and the other crest as well. it showed the status that he was going to be once he finished this wedding. well he was already married to her but this was just the more or less grand happy part of it._

 _"I think me and tasuki and our wife can afford to not be the center of attention. Well for today." Said hotohori_

 _Hotohori and tasuki nodded to each other their wife was rather fetching her dress.. but then again she was always lovely and hot to them.. and they couldn't wait to get her alone and get her out of that dress. Voldemort and tatara elbowed them to shut them up from their thoughts. he could sense what the are thinking. and it was sooo not the time for them to be even thinking about that sort of thing. he had to keep his own thoughts in about his wife as well. so they better do it as well if he was not able to do that._

 _"The clothing makes the man! But the suit makes the little ghost!" Joked tasuki_

 _Tamahome only punched him from saying the blasted name that he hated. He knew that most of them call him it but it was something he hated more than anything else in the world. Then again he hated nakago about the same. but it seemed that they all enjoyed hearing it and how he reacted to it. but then again he could let it go since it made everyone happy to hear the little nick name in all. they all was having such a grand time with each other and knew that this was a day. but this was his day and miaka day. he was going to be a prince now from what he was told. since miaka was royalty that is something he always forgotten. and it was odd to even see piccolo in a dammed suit._

 _"You know he should not say the ghost word. No da," said chichiri_

 _esme and rose poked their heads out of the window to see if tamahome was not fighting with no one. She didn't need to be cleaning up that suit before the wedding then again it was tamahome. well she heard no more of her husband trying to kill him to get him in the suit. but now it was time for miaka to be seen from all the others and not tamahome. but this was the dress that alice and stella had made for her. she made sure it was made in the style for miaka as the priestess and a princess. alice had done wonders and with the work with stella as well. it made things alot more better with the two of them working together. and it went well with all of their outfits. plus the magic helped as well with all the work to get it all done in time for the special day._

 _"Hey tamahome come and see miaka in her wedding dress." Chirped bellatrix_

 _"Well that's ok. I shall see her soon enough." Said tamahome_

 _Tamahome went and took a walk to think on the vows he was going to be saying when that part starts up from the ceremony. Until he stopped with five people standing before him looking pristine and regal. miaka was not bad to learn what she had to do for the wedding. she just needed to be brushed up on all the stuff and the things she had to say in the wedding. she was raised up to speak the words of the demons and the vampires and the other races. voldemort and arthur was the one who had teached miaka the the demon and wizard words how to speak them. that took about three years to do._

 _"Take a seat with us tamahome. we need to speak." Said Lucius_

 _Tamahome wondered why lucius wanted to speak to him. he was no longer in the form of a ghost. so this must be some form of a talk. while he sighed and sat next to the former malfoy lord. even though he was a ghost the last time he seen him. it was just different to see him like this. lucius closed his eyes and sighed he wanted to talk to him. and explain things on how he and the shikon miko the savior of the worlds and realms. the only woman in his life he ever loved. but he knew her as narcissa though. but when they married she explained things to him. and he was not shocked he figured that as much._

 _"i wanted to talk to you. But the others are sky prince of eraklyon and maron and oritel king and queen of sparks well once were. But the last in neal who real name is balefire. We are here than we wanted to send you a message you are not dead a friend of ours is helping us to communitcate. But I loved isabella for the longest time and now she found the love of her soul mate I am truly at peace. And also there is my son and daughter is happy as well," said Lucius_

 _"We have never met, but I died from a former woman was together with. but there is more. he used me and made my mind not remember me and bloom love. so i regret this. I was she blew up the home world of my love of my life bloom and that's where oritel comes in. but im just happy to see her with the soul mate. I wished I was that but it seemed with my fate I belonged here. Please be a good friend and family to bloom. I wished I could have met the woman who made bloom who she was today." Said sky_

 _Tamahome had tears in his eyes this man was the one who bloom once loved and lost. But he understood where he was coming from. He was hoping this man was to find his peace and move on. and he felt for him knowing that it felt like someone doing that to him. and he knew that this guy was going to be at peace now. but he looked over to the other male who was the image of the dark one. but he heald soemthing in his eyes. something that he didnt understand. it was love and understanding. and forgiveness to his father that what he figured out for what he wanted to tell him and what he wanted to have him speak to the others for him. and give the message he wanted to give._

 _"Thank you for watching over my son and the woman I loved. She found the one she meant to be with. But I knew that it was to good to be true that I was her soul mate. But then again I could understand what my father put you al through." Said neal_

 _"And for us thank you for being friends with our daughter. We where not able to be brought back from the enteral dragon but we are being given another chance in life as a gift from the lord of the underworld. Since isabella is his friend. and we would be forever grateful that she raised her." Said oritel._

 _Tamahome smiled and he saw them disappeared and they must be going to the soul soceity to have their peace. this was the time for him to say what he had to say to the others. he didnt even know he was at zuse palace with hades watching over him.. this was something they wanted to tell him and that is something he would thank them when they seen each other again. tamahome closed his eyes and sent a silent thank you to them and hoped they finally be able to move on now. he knew lucius had since he seen her happy and loved with the soul mates who meant to be with her. he must of always known that he was not hers. and he would be able to move on to the next life in which is the soul socitey._

 _end of tamahome vision_

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

bella smirked darkly something she only did when she was about to go into a fight that she was going to have to go all out for. they knew she was the only one who was going to be able to defeat nakago. no one else was able to do so. just only because she is the shikon miko. the known savior of worlds. to have the power to defeat the vile and evil people who tried to take over her kingdom. they are in for a real treat to even be able to see this. hotohori and tasuki knew what she has planned to end all of this. they all sensed when it came down to her with the killing intent that was coming.

"You fool you died once. You wish to do it again my dead. God or not I will kill you again and fuck you after. Oh how it turned me on thinking about it." Said nakago

 **"NAKAGO!"** Yelled tamahome

bella snapped her fingers to go and sit with everyone under the barrier that was set up. Since she was the only one who was able to kill off nakago since it was written in the department of mystery. bella was ready to end this all with every last ounce of her strength. Even though tamahome was in the safe zone now she was able to finished the job that he was not able to do even though he had to strength to do so. but he was not going to be fighting nakago no more. but she was going to be doing it. she was the one to be meant to kill him and end him. so this was going to be her choice on how this would play out.

"Are we going to fight and get this done and over with? Or are you going to eye fuck me you sick freak? I will protect this world and the world of the past. I will protect the laws of time and space as well. your nothing but a filthy low life worrior mudblood. Your bitch ass his mine to murder. And I have people to protect and believe me the lord of the underworld will make your life hell. For ALL eternity." Hissed bella

bella sent a flying kick at nakago knocking him a few paces back. And a few punches while nakago knew that this was a turn on for him. but he knew this was the way it was going to go down. he all dodge like the bitch that he was. Nakago sent a kick to bella's stomach that she flashed out of the way his seiryuu symbol glowed blue as a huge energy ball blast made the area explode. As bella went flying and fell on her back as she hissed her pain. But she flipped up she was not going to give up. she cant give up she cant let him win. this was not going to happen. she was freaking the shikon miko the savior of worlds the known protector of worlds. and this was not going to end like this.

"Oh you evil blond bitch. You always use that one don't you." Hissed bella

bella's eyebrow twitched in annoyance that nakago used the favorite move he was known to use then again this was something that she should of seen since it was a pattern of the way he fighted. this was not going to go down like he had thinked he thought was going to take her down like the last time. the last time he used that on her she was not in the correct state of mind. but that was the only thing that she was taken down so easy. and she was going to make sure he didnt get that chance again. she was not going to be taken down from him.

"Stop being annoying. You arrogant sexy girl. Your so wrong that you brought back from the dead, and you guys summoned suzaku. And you have the power of the gods and the so forth. You think you have won. Let me show you my pretty this is why they call seiryuu the god of battle." said Nakago

 **"HEY ASSHOLE DON'T YOU USE MY NAME YOU BLOND BASTARD!"** Roared jasper

Everyone jumped on him before he could mess up bella with nakago. They knew his name was the god of war but he didn't need to blurt out that out in the opened. Then again it was something jasper had set in pride. Nakago grabbed his cape and yanked it off. As seiryuu roared and shot a energy blast at suzaku. The blow that seiryuu did to suzaku harmed her. Nakago punched bella in face and a high kick to her jaw sending her flying as she hissed in pain. but they knew that she was not going to give up. this was something that she had gotten off her fathers. that she was going to fight until the end..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others_

Everyone watched the fight they watched with worried eyes while chichiri and the other barrier wilders where making sure they none of them leave the out side of the barrier so they wont bother bella. saturen was using the silence wall to help out with the barrier. muramasa was pushing power into the barrier to make it strobger. but they needed to think of something that was going to help her out. this was not going to do when she gets weak. and that is what he was trying to do to her. make her weak to make her to go down quicker since he figured that she was not going to let him get through her mind.

 **"OH NO MOMMY HURT FROM WHAT SEIRYUU DID AND NOW WHAT NAKAGO HAD DONE!"** Cried tamaki

Voldemort and bellatrix wrapped them in their arms as they watched on with worry with hotohori and tasuki and tatara and regina helped as well.. It seemed that the others of her children was back at the malfoy manor to help out with the wounded. for now they had to help in some way shape or form. even the genbu was back at the malfoy manor to help out with things with the healing along with soi and suboshi and amiboshi. they knew there was not much they are even able to do with out even being caught.

 **"EVERYONE WE MUST HELP HER! WE MUST CONCENTRATE AND SEND OUR LIFE FORCE TO ISABELLA RIGHT AWAY!"** Ordered hotohori

They nodded and started to push their powers into bella so she was able to finish this fight. And kill nakago once and for all. while they had to help bella before she losed to much strength to help her win this. they needed to have her win. this was not going to end for them like this.. this was something that they knew that bella needed badly. and they are more than happy to push what they had into her. while tamahome was there and helping as well. they are going to put their all into this. and make sure that this was going to end in the way they wanted to end. unless something comes up and changed the whole thought on killing him. then it would be different.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and nakago_

Nakago jumped and put his hands out and shot two energy blast at bella and sent her flying into a building. As that building exploded when she hit as she laid in the rubble coughing up blood from her being wounded. but she was not going to stop this. she was not going to end this kingdom that she worked so hard to make. this was her time to make things right again. but for now she had to push herself and push herself. the thing she always did when she was in battle. she needed to win that is all she needed to keep saying in her mind. i must win i am the shikon miko. i am the savior of the worlds and relams, the known protector of the worlds and realms. i must win. i must protect everyone i must do it.

 **"NOW YOU DIE YOU LITTLE BITCH! AHHHHHH!"** Yelled nakago

Nakago shot another energy blast at bella and crashed into the rest of the building exploded the rest of the way. The remaining of the building fell right on top of bella who screamed in pain from it falling on her. she hated when things like this. even though she was sadly used to it. but for now she needed to push herself out of this. she knew that everyone was watching this and knew they are worried. but she was not going to lose. they just hated when she did stuff like this but they knew she was the only one who was able to do this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and the others._

Everyone cried out bella's name from seeing the mega building fell on her they all heard her cry out in pain. Voldemort was knocked out so he didn't do nothing stupid he get into the fight. they didnt need him to mess anything up for them. even though they knew that he knew that his daughter is the only one who is able to end this. but he was having a hard time in watching it. he hated to watch his only daugther having to fight like this. his heart bleed with the pain of his only daughter protect her kingdom. he knew for he fact he was the one who teached her this. they were told not to interfere with the fight from the god's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

bella held the building up with one hand as if she had the power of nuriko she felt it flowing through her vains.. Like that If everyone was pushing their powers into her body. It was nice of them to do so she felt her fathers and mothers love in her heart and her mates and her children. and the others as well. as she smirked darkly as she heard them all in her mind. this was something that was their way in helping her. she felt her sword spirit;s as well and her friends as well. this was something she was happy about, she knew that all the other sword spirits was helping out as well.

 _"Nuriko you sent me your strength, yes I can feel it. You saved me! And you my loves your kind hearts and passion. And what chichiri right right I understand stop yelling at me father im getting there. Chiriko wisdom. Tamahome heroic complex. and everyone else. even you muramasa and mercilago and the other sword spirits. Everyone thank you."_ Thought bella

bella made a huge bright red and pink explosion, as the zuse made sure to make the light shined down on her to make her more like the goddess that she was born to be. she was finally hit the area that she finally ahd to do to make this end for them al. and end nakago once and for all. a bright red light teleported her out of the rubble. As she stood straight and regal to show her station. And gave him a glare that made the albus dumbledor himself piss himself. Her hair swayed in the wind as her power crackled around her.

 _"I cant fail now I will not fail none of you. I will kill this fucker and he will become the bitch of hades. I will not lose no more people and revive them no more. Long as I still have my family I shall live on. my friends and family. my sword spirit's as well. My loves I will come back to the both of you. And miaka stay strong my dearest cousin. You're a warrior of all the races that flows through our vains.."_ Thought bella

bella eyes snapped open as her eyes looked dark and demonic. they showed the power that flowed through her. and that was showing that she was going to win this and that is for a fact since she was the most powerful one in the fight. she let out a loud roar as suzaku in the sky cried out at the same time. bella smirked darkly and flashed over to nakag and sent a flying kick at Nakao. But nakago blocked it and sent a energy blast at her sending her flying but it was not going to stop her. she was in the state of mind that she was never going to give up. she was going to fight until she was not even able to fight no more.

 **"YOU STUPID WOMAN! YOU HAVE LOST! GIVE UP AND GIVE YOURSELF OVER TO THE TRUE PERSON SHOULD HAVE YOU!"** Yelled nakago

Nakago sent more of his energy blast at bella hoping it was able to knock her down. he wondered what the freaking hell happened. she was starting to get weak and now here she was at full power. then again he had this feeling that the others are basically pushing their power into her so she was able to win this. she put up a shield to deflect the,. As she used a new attck came with her and suzaku powers. She cupped her hands and shot red energy at him. As the energy blast collided they made a huge explosion in the surrounding area.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and the others._

As the wind died down from something bella was known to do when she was fighting. they sensed the killing intent that was rolling off of her. that was something that they knew was going to happened whens he was able to let herself go. and the thing that topped it all off was the hate that she had for nakago. and all he had done to them all to even get to this point. she was going to make him pay for it all. She was not even holding back her power they could feel and taste what she was feeling and how high her powers where. Miaka was held by her father as she watched on with the fight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and nakago_

Nakago was still standing not even fazed from what bella had done. He smirked smugly as he plotted out what to do next. He was not going to loose to this girl he wanted her but he will not loose to her. bella growled in annoyance from him not even wounded and that was starting to piss her off even more. she was going to have to think of something to make him wounded. its as if something was protecting his sorry ass. or he was using some sort of a spell or something. she was pissed off that he was just fucking with her. and he knew it was pissing her off even more and more. she was not going to lose this jackass. she had to win this is her fucking kingdom that is something she was not going to let it fall no more.

"Pathestic this will be easier than I thought. Easier than the last time my pretty." Said nakago

Nakago continued to smirk at his little isabella as her eye brow twitched in annoyance from the smug way he was acting to her. And she knew he was wondered from what she just done he was just trying to play it off as she was thinking of all the lovely ways of making him suffer. but she knew this was not going to help her if she thinked that way. she needed to stay in the mindset that she was able to win this. she cant let her mind wonder. that is what he was trying to get her to do. but for now she was going to have to show no sign of him screwing with her. since that is what he wanted her to think.

"In the end this is all your love and friendship is capable of. You brought these losers back use that power of friendship and love. And they used it on you as well. I guess you're a worthy cause of suck power." Said nakago

Nakago laughed darkly at the sarcasm he just used. He was trying to piss bella off more than she already was. and he knew it was playing with fire to piss her off. but for now he was to happy in the way he was thinking. that is the way he was going to make her think. She stomped her booted foot like her mother does when she was angry and put her hands on her hips about to tell him off for what he had just said. while they all watched from where they are all at and wondered what she was going to do next. and the all knew what she was about to do when she had her hands on her hips like that.

"Oh will you just shut the bloody hell up. You talk to bloody damned much you dickless loser. Oh my did I just say that. Oh wait I did since it was the freaking truth. This what comes out of your mouth that I hear. Blah blah blah. And blah. And few fart sounds, yawnzies do you just enjoy hearing yourself talk for dende sakes do the world a favore and let me kill you not like you be missed by anyone. Like we need another persvert like you waltzing around on earth." Rambled bella

bella smirked when she heard everyone laughing from what she had just said. While nakago gawked at the insult to her personality. bella only glared at him and wondered that he was inlove with himself or something. nakago just cant believe she had just said that to his face. she even said it was a freaking straight face. while he was going to deal with the laughing fools for even thinking that was even funny. this was not something he liked when he was insulted. even though the person who freaking insulted him was the woman he wanted to make her his. this was not something that he was going to take to well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and the others._

After everyone calmed down from their laughing fits that was the best insult during a fight she was sure as hell voldemort nd bellatrix daughter for sure. While miaka was deep in thought on what she could do and help. they just couldnt even believe that she said that in the middle of the fight and they knew she hit the nerve when she basically insulted him to his freaking face. but they knew it was back to fighiting. even though voldemort was a proud father right now for the fact that she was a warrior and that she was able to insult someone like the best of them. that is something he was proud about.

 _"She didn't really want to use another wish while bella was fighting. But hotohori and tasuki don't know when I do."_ Thought miaka

"Miaka you must stop seiryuu. Cant you just deal him away some how." Said tamaki

Miaka snapped her fingers that was a good idea it was what yui had done to them. It seemed that would help a great deal and it would stop him with his powers and bella would be able to kill him. but the thing was she would have to stop fighting to make the wish to even happen. but it was worth it to make nakago weak to be able to kill him with out none of his powers. that is what they needed to do. miaka smirked and hugged tamaki for even thinking of that idea. while they all looked at her and wondered if she was going to do it.

"Kijin,I will not lose. I shall not seiryuu away." Ordered miaka

bella stiffened from what she had asked as lifted her hand up in the air and granted the wish and went back into the fight she only had one more wish left but now this was something useful to stop the nakago with the fight. now it was all up to her to finish the fight and end it all. then she needed to use the jewel to make the world back to what it was once. she was the only one other than her children. but that are not even up to that point in their powers just yet. so this was all on her. they just hoped what they just did was going to help.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight._

bella smirked darkly at the mere thought of nakago powerless now it was time to be hades bitch and send him to the two gay devils who was his lackys in hell. She could see it now that hades singing about making him his bitch. she knew that tamaki was the one who came up with the idea. and it was a good one this was time for him to die. and she was going to make sure he was going to end up dead this time as she snapped her eyes up to look at him and knew that it was tme to end this. she took a deep breath and knew this was all on her.

 **"TIME TO DIE PERVO THE CLOWN!"** Yelled bella

bella let out a roar and ran straight at nakago shocked and powerless body. And rammed her fist half way into his stomach to make sure it was deep enough to be fatel. but she was not even thinking she was going to see what his life was and what made him to be the person he was today. her eyes went wide the shikon jewel and two of the vampire powers was showing her the life that nakago had to make him the man he projecting it to let everyone see what his life was to make him who he was today. and how he ened up like he was at this point in time. andshe knew that people who lived a life like that and was able to change was able to have another chance in life to make them have a happy life.

* * *

 _F_ _lashback_

 _Young nakago had his mothers hand as they walked hand and hand with each other. He was confused at why people say such mean things about him and his mother they never did nothing wrong. and wondered why they are saying such hateful things about him and his mother. this was something that they are always doing to make them feel like they are the lowest life forms on the planet. bella was there watching from where she stood. this was the start of the way he turned out. she was seeing this. it seemed the shikon jewel and two of her vampire powers was making her see what was before her very eyes. and it seemed as well projecting to the other to watch as well._

 _"Mother?" Asked the young nakago_

 _"Look at those disgusting people."_

 _"What a horrible creatures get away!"_

 _"Let them rot."_

 _The young nakago was baffled at why they was saying that about them it seemed that they where hated from all these people but he never understood why his clan was the most hated. bella's eyes went soft and sad from what she was seeing what started nakago on the path that he was on to make him who he wass. but there was more than what meets the eye to make him to hate people and wantd to have what he wanted. the jewel and her powers was only showing her and the others what telling them to give him another chance. he had a hard life to make him the way he was. it was the only thing he knew._

 _"Why mother. Why do they say all those things? Why what did we ever do to make them hate us? I just don't understand why? Are we that bad of people?" Asked the young nakago_

 _Nakago saw his mother cry from her own saw confusion. While he looked up and tilted his head to the side. As he tried to comfort the woman who gave him life she loved her son but she hated him around hate. bella gasped from what she was seeing the young boy that was nakago. his mother was a lovely woman as well. but there was more she knew that for sure. ands he was going to see what else started him down to the path he was. and she knew this was sometimes how it normally turned out. the young nakago didnt know what was going on and that this was hate. the others was shocked what they are even seeing. it is as if this was the start of how nakago ended to the way he was at this point in time._

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

 _There where screaming in the village where young Nakago had lived. As the kuto soldiers rampaged through . as he saw his own mother being raped by one of the kuto men and killed her after. bella eyes snapped wide as se seen the young nakago the little boy of nakago was there watching this. she felt sick from what she was seeing. how could they make a young boy watch this from his age. she had tears in here yes. this was the huge stepping stone that made him what he was before them all. the others was going to be sick that the little boy nakago was watching this. and how he was feeling and didnt understand what he was watching. but he would later on in his life._

 _"Mother?" Asked nakago_

 _Nakago shook his mother as his tears rolled down his face. As a blue symbol appeared on his forehead for spirit. As he screamed out in his tears from someone he loved taken away from him the only thing he had left what the book. bella and the others now knew his fate was now before him. the fate that he was going to chose. but there was more that she knew that this was not the end of the memoreis that was being shown to her. it seemed her jewel wanted to know all of it. the secrets that nakago never ever showed no one in a day of his life. he never ever spoke of it to no one either._

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the kuto palace_

 _The emperor looked down at the young boy who looked like he was in shock and didn't speak, he looked like a beautiful female he had planes for his little one and he knew the boy will not enjoy the pain of penetration since he enjoyed to cause his sex buddies pain. bella and the others was shocked to know that the emperor was going to do be doing something that no child should ever have to feel. now she knew the look in his eyes the same thing that tamaki and draco had when she looked in them sometimes. this was something that happened to him as well at such a young age._

 _"He is one of the seiryuu seven? This sweet beautiful child.?"_

 _"Yes your highness. He blasted five of our own men and his mothers dead body. I was there and I saw everything."_

 _"He wont try to hurt me?"_

 _The young soldier felt bad for the boy since he suffered what happened when the emperor looked like he did at that point in time. He felt sick and didn't want the boy near the emperor but he had no choice. bella and the otehrs all wanted to vomit from what they was even seeing. this was not right no child should even see what he had. or have what was goign to happen. now she understood how nakago was now. no one was there to help him feel loved and that he was not alone in the world. this is how he turned out the way he had. and they was going to help him if he was willing to change._

 _"No your highness. Ever since then he been like this calm, even though with all the power he has."_

 _"Such a pretty face more like a female. Clean him up and bring him to me right away you know I like it. Shackle him face down in my chambers with nothing on."_

 _The soldier paled and hoped the boy comes out safe and mind intacted. He nearly didn't come out of that sane and he knew how sick the emperor like to do things when he was having sex. bella and the others watched the take the young nakago out of the throne room and take him to the chambers as they disrobbed him. she never saw nothing around that was able to let the pain go away from the emperor to fuck him. that was something that she was not going to see. she couldnt see what he was about to have happened to him. they all felt the pain that he locked away inside of him._

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

 _A young nakago laid nude on the emperors bed with tears streaming down his face clinging to the book that was to his clan and his mother. He was still bleeding with all the cum leaking out of him from what he just had happened to him even though he cried and cried for him to stop but he didn't. not he was raw and bleeding with all the cum he had pushed into him. the mean old man didnt even stop when he was crying out in pain. and to stop when he pleaded him to stop. he didnt even stop when he pleaded him to take it out of him. all he did was continued on and on to make him suffer and hurt more and more._

 _"Leave the little boy alone im done with him now until I am in need of that tight ass again. he is one of the seiryuu seven. He will protect the shikon miko and the priestess of seiryuu when they arrived."_

 _"When I finally meet the shikon miko the woman I loved since I heard the story from the elder. I shall have her for myself. And when the priestess of seiryuu appeared I will make sure the shikon miko is respected more than her." Thought the young nakago_

 _A soldier who brought him here took him to his new chambers and tucked him in. he cried himself asleep he was cleaned up and was dressed the soldier thought of him as his own until the emperor killed him for defending him. but he was left alone to make him cry out everything that was in his heart he heald in. while the emperor came in that night to do it to him even while he was asleep. his screams and cried of help and stop and take it out it hurts echoed down the halls of the palace. he only got little sleep each night._

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few years later_

 _And adult nakago stood on a cliff over looking the capital of kuto with hate and anger in his eyes. As his seiryuu symbol appeared on his forehead his plans will be finished one day and he will have all he wanted. bella watched on now knowing that this is how nakago was the way he was. and that knowing that she was able to come to save him. but she never ever knew hat this was what had happened to him he suffered for so long and no one never ever comforted him after that night. they feared it way to much to even have it happened to him._

 _"I would have complete control over my powers. Then they shall know me. And I shall change everything. I pledge to the heavens which only given me hell. I shall have my revenge." Vowed nakago_

 _Nakago fist shook from his anger as he raised it in the air to show that he meant everything. And his nails cut into his palm hard and blood dripped down his hand and his arms. he was going to prove himelf that he was going to be the better one to win the person heart that he had waited to have. she would be able to save him from the darkness of his soul that consumed him that was something that he was going to wish for when she came to him. but that was something he never had happened when she came to him. bella sighed and now knew he might be able to live a life of joy if the shikon jewel deemed this worthy._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

bella yanked her other ahnd and hold him to her as his eyes went wide from what was happening she cried out all the pain that he held hin. she seen it all. the pure warmth of the shikon jewel acessed his mind to make her see everything. what the hell he was dead soon so she might as well know all the dark secrets that he heald in her mind. this was something that he never wanted only her to see and no one else. and he was right she understood and she cried for him. this was something that was not expected to him.

"Nakago no wonder why you are like this. You where mistreated and used since you were a child. And what the kuto emperor had done it was wrong. No child should have dealt with that," cried bella

"Damn you. You should never go looking into another person heart. But I guess we are even I have seen yous. And your childhood was one of love and kindness. And the losses you felt with im the second person seen you heart. But if only I had another chance to restart my life to have another chance to do things difrently." Said nakago

bella closed her eyes conversation with her father to see If she should do it. He told her he sensed he was being serious and they would give him a chance. As she used one of the wishs that was meant for her to bring him back and sent him to the manor to be treated. Hotohori and tasuki smiled they knew her heart was In the right place and they knew what she had seen. As miaka made her final wish and returned everything that it once was. as she turned into neo queen serenity and used the shikon jewel that made everything came back to the former glory that was destroyed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few years later_

Everyone lived in peace after everything nakago had settled down with scarlett he never knew such joy and love he was apart of Hogwarts teaching staff and he was never happier. While everyone had their familys and lived on. the all lived the lived of peace even though they had to fight here and there. but all in all theya re even having a peace and life that the worlds that was meant to be. even nakago and the remaining warriors enjoyed their lives that they always wanted. all in all that they are alll fillof joy and happiness in the life of pure and love and the time of peace of all worlds and realms and knew that it would be happy and never have to fight only when they had to when a evil person here and there come and go. but all in all that peace and happiness was finally there for all..

The end


End file.
